


Chemical wedding

by Vilriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Durmstrang, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic School, Magical Realism, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professors, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 126
Words: 376,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilriel/pseuds/Vilriel
Summary: События 3 - 7 книг с точки зрения выпускницы Дурмштранга образца 83 года - доктора наук и практика в области Зелий и Артефактологи.И немного Постхога в эпилоге.Events of  books 3 - 7 from the point of view of an Durmstrang graduate '83.And some PostHog in the epilogue.PS Мнение автора может не совпадать. Отказываюсь и не претендую, ибо не корысти ради, а just for lulz.
Kudos: 2





	1. Глава 1

_29 сентября 1993 г., среда.  
Железнодорожная станция Хогсмид._

Проводник постучал в дверь предпоследнего купе. Ответом ему была тишина. Проводник нахмурился и постучал громче, но с тем же результатом. Странно. Он был уверен, что единственная пассажирка его вагона не вышла на станции. Он толкнул дверь — та не поддалась, будучи, очевидно, запертой изнутри. Обеспокоенный, он достал свою отмычку, отпер дверь и заглянул в купе.

В неровном тусклом свете ночника свернувшаяся в клубочек на сиденьях пассажирка казалась болезненно бледной, и проводник уже готов был предположить худшее, но расслышал её размеренное сопение и успокоился. Женщина просто спала.

— Просыпайтесь. — Он осторожно потряс её за плечо.

Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как пассажирка буквально взвилась вверх, выхватывая откуда-то веер. Взлёт, однако, был грубо прерван багажной сеткой, даже не дрогнувшей при встрече с её головой. Тихонько поскуливая и потирая макушку, она осторожно опустилась обратно на сиденье.

— Извините, что разбудил вас, мэм, но вам пора выходить, — сообщил проводник, не находя слов, чтобы прокомментировать экзерсисы пассажирки.

— Ох, спасибо, — отозвалась та, аккуратно пряча веер в карман камуфляжных брюк. — У меня минуты три есть? Обуться надо…

— Да, конечно, — кивнул он. — Я пока пойду к себе.

***

Доктор Иванна Мачкевич ответно кивнула проводнику. Тот вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь купе, а она нашарила под сиденьем пыльные берцы, кривясь, влезла в них и принялась шнуроваться. Обувшись, она встала и сняла с багажной сетки небольшой плотно набитый рюкзак, выглянула в окно, подумала секунду-другую и скинула куртку, оставшись в майке. Устало жмуря глаза, Иванна потёрла переносицу и со вздохом забросила рюкзак на спину; перекинув куртку через его лямку, она покинула купе, слегка прихрамывая на левую ногу. Пройдя мимо купе проводника, Иванна попрощалась и вышла из вагона.

Осенние сумерки ещё не начали сгущаться, солнце своим тёплым янтарным светом заливало платформу с небольшим павильоном зала ожидания. Хогвартс-Экспресс свистнул и покатил в сторону Лондона. Проводив его взглядом, Иванна огляделась в поисках местных жителей на предмет спросить дорогу. Людей, кроме неё, на платформе не оказалось, и она ощутила смущение от того, что ради неё погнали целый поезд. Можно же было прислать портключ, в конце концов…

От досадливых мыслей её отвлекло появление на пороге зала ожидания станционного смотрителя — старика в форменной мантии и фуражке. Иванна скроила дружелюбную, насколько позволяло состояние, улыбку и направилась в его сторону. Осторожно поставив на лавку у входа в зал рюкзак, она поинтересовалась, где здесь можно отправить сову. Смотритель жестом пригласил её войти, попытался поднять рюкзак и удивлённо крякнул.

— Ой, не надо, я сама! — воскликнула Иванна, перехватывая багаж у смотрителя. — Заклинание портативности пора подновлять. Размер более-менее ещё сжимает, а вот массу — раз на раз, — смущённо пояснила она. 

Она взвалила рюкзак, весящий сейчас, наверное, как пол-мешка картошки, на спину и направилась в зал. Смотритель предложил ей присесть, а сам скрылся за одной из служебных дверей. Иванна осмотрелась: магические канделябры на стенах едва освещали зал с несколькими скамейками. С величайшими предосторожностями Иванна присела, ругая себя за лень: рюкзаком давно следовало заняться.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — смотритель появился в зале с седым, словно пыльным, филином в руках.

— О, спасибо! — Иванна выудила из кармана рюкзака маггловский карандаш и клочок бумаги; она торопливо нацарапала записку и привязала её к лапе филина. — Большое спасибо! Скажите, как отсюда до Хогвартса добраться?

— Вы пешком хотите туда идти? — спросил смотритель, выпустив филина и вернувшись к Иванне. — Вас не встретят?

— Да здесь, я слышала, недалеко… — пожала плечами она. — Быстрее сама дойду.

— Вам никак нельзя в одиночку идти! — заволновался смотритель, присаживаясь рядом. — Вы разве не знаете — в этом году Хогвартс охраняют дементоры! Это из-за сбежавшего преступника. Вдруг вы им… не понравитесь… или наоборот.

— Дементоры? — ошарашенно уставилась на него Иванна.

Смотритель кивнул, ненавязчиво изучая её. Даже отрепетированное десятилетиями выражение профессиональной доброжелательности на его лице не смогло скрыть от Иванны мелькнувшую в его взгляде жалость. Она, впрочем, и без того знала, что выглядит не самым лучшим образом: синяки под глазами на фоне общего нездорового цвета лица и залёгшая между бровями складка в сочетании с тусклыми непонятно-серыми волосами, основательно недополучившими за время экспедиции должного ухода, мало кого вдохновили бы.

— Вы точно уверены, что хотите идти, мэм? — Смотритель вежливо перевёл взгляд с её глаз на переносицу. — Как же ваш багаж? И с вашей ногой непорядок, я заметил…

— Не волнуйтесь, — мягко улыбнулась Иванна, вставая. — Ходу тут, как будто, не больше получаса?.. Ногу разминать надо. Рюкзак… ну, не сильно он тяжёлый, я привычная. Покажите, пожалуйста, куда идти.

Когда они вернулись на платформу, солнце окончательно скрылось из вида.

— Смотрите, мэм, вон там — дорога до Хогвартса. А в той стороне — Хогсмид, — указал смотритель. — Я бы вам очень советовал пойти туда и дождаться, чтобы за вами прислали карету или лодку… Хогсмид ближе и дорога туда однозначно безопаснее.

— Не беспокойтесь, — снова улыбнулась Иванна, наблюдая, как старик обхлопывает карманы мантии.

Отыскав трубку, он сунул её в зубы и потянулся за палочкой, чтобы закурить, но Иванна его опередила. Щёлкнув пальцами правой руки, она зажгла на мизинце золотой огонёк и протянула руку к смотрителю, наблюдая за его реакцией. Тот машинально прикурил и удивлённо выпрямился. От огонька исходило что-то… какие-то тёплые волны, не имеющие никакого отношения к обычному пламени. В воздухе разлилось ощущение весны, неслышимое пение птиц, неощутимые запахи цветов и свежей листвы, неосязаемые дуновения тёплого бриза. Смотритель расправил плечи, его лицо на какие-то секунды разгладилось, он словно десяток-другой лет сбросил. Наблюдать эти метаморфозы со стороны каждый раз было интересно, жаль, что на себя посмотреть до сих пор как-то не пришлось — эффект удручающе кратковременный. Иванна, сознавая, что нужно беречь силы, поспешно погасила огонёк, и промозглые сумерки немедленно сомкнулись вокруг, словно болотные воды.

— В общем, с дементорами я как-нибудь договорюсь, — резюмировала она, подмигнув.

Попрощавшись со смотрителем, Иванна неспешно захромала в сторону Хогвартса, слегка сутулясь под тяжестью рюкзака. А смотритель, присев на лавку у входа в зал ожидания, неспешно посасывал трубку, полностью успокоенный.  
_________  
«Мачка» по-сербски «кошка».


	2. Глава 2

_29 сентября, среда.  
Окрестности Хогвартса — Хогвартс — больничное крыло._

Железнодорожная станция скрылась за деревьями. Иванна, вышагивая по дороге на Хогвартс, задумалась, насколько хороша была её идея пешей прогулки. Относительно «разминать ногу» она приукрасила ситуацию исключительно чтобы усыпить бдительность смотрителя и избавить их обоих от лишней суеты. Повреждение на самом деле было довольно неприятным и «разминанием», к сожалению, не лечилось.

Рюкзак с каждым шагом всё тяжелел — то ли заклинание в очередной раз начало сбоить, то ли сказывалась банальная усталость. С удивлением она отметила, что зябнет. Понятно, что холодный воздух шотландского Высокогорья кого угодно проберёт, тем более, в сентябре, но она ведь практически только что слезла с Эвереста! Ну уж нет, объективно сейчас никак не может быть холодно, это всё в голове... Иванна постаралась отвлечься от пессимистичных раздумий, разглядывая ландшафт, однако помогало это слабо. Небо темнело всё сильнее, мысли становились всё тревожнее — а вдруг действительно к ней подтянутся дементоры? Пошарив по карманам брюк, Иванна достала дешёвую пластиковую зажигалку. Это был артефакт, к сожалению — одноразовый, позволяющий концентрировать «изначальный огонь». Она точно знала, что собственных сил на факел, способный отогнать дементоров, у неё сейчас не хватит: демонстрация на платформе её серьёзно обессилила. Иванна в очередной раз отругала себя за необдуманный поступок — вполне можно было просто заболтать смотрителя и не выпендриваться.

Когда в пределах прямой видимости появились ворота Хогвартса, Иванна вздохнула было с облегчением, но тут же тревожно нахмурилась, не обнаружив никого, кто бы мог впустить её. Она ускорила шаг, убеждая себя, что прохладное дыхание, которое она ощущала голыми плечами — всего лишь вечерний ветерок, а вовсе не признак приближения дементоров. Восходящая в почти безоблачное небо полная луна лишь усиливала общее ощущение опасности.

Вдруг Иванна услышала скрип гравия под тяжёлыми шагами и с облегчением увидела приближающуюся к воротам с той стороны огромную тёмную фигуру с фонарём. Преодолев последние футы, она приветственно помахала рукой.

— Здравствуйте! Вы, должно быть, Хагрид? — спросила она.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Мачкевич! Всё правильно, это я! Проходите, — отозвался Хагрид, открывая ворота и пропуская Иванну. — Дамблдор получил вашу сову, пойдёмте, я вас провожу.

Чтобы разобрать его говор, Иванне пришлось слегка напрячься. Она без труда понимала английскую речь в исполнении практически кого угодно, однако внутрибританские нюансы произношения порой вгоняли её во фрустрацию. Хагрид запер ворота, забрал рюкзак у вздохнувшей с облегчением Иванны и повёл её за собой.

— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что вы, возможно, захотите блюсти инкогнито, поэтому я вас огородами поведу… — на ходу рассказывал он. — На всякий случай. В целях конспирации.

Иванна машинально кивала; про конспирацию она упомянула в письме в шутку. Дамблдор шутку поддержал, или это он серьёзно? Впрочем, гораздо больше её занимала другая мысль — поскорее добраться до кровати и хорошенько выспаться. А там уже можно и подлечиться. Ах да, в первую очередь, конечно же, горячая ванна.

Они прошли по самой кромке густого мрачного леса через тыквенные грядки за хижиной Хагрида (сам Хагрид по ходу дела пояснял, где что находится) и, наконец, оказались возле стены замка. В стене виднелась небольшая дверца, к которой вел марш из семи каменных ступеней. Дверца была открыта, свет, лившийся изнутри, обрисовывал силуэт стоящего на верхней ступени Дамблдора.

— Иванна! Очень рад тебя видеть! — воскликнул он при виде приблизившейся процессии; спустившись с лестницы, Дамблдор торжественно пожал Иванне руку. — Позволь приветствовать тебя в стенах Хогвартса! Тебе давно следовало посетить нас с дружественным визитом.

— Я давно мечтала об этом, но не смела думать, что представится такая возможность, — тщательно подбирая слова, отозвалась она. — Папа говорил, да я и сама понимаю, что вы очень занятой человек, и мои пустяковые интересы не стоят того, чтобы вы на меня время тратили.

— Мирослав весьма мудрый человек, но, право, не вижу затруднений в том, чтобы протянуть руку посильной помощи, — рассмеялся Дамблдор. — Я полагаю…

Его речь прервали приближающиеся голоса. В дверном проёме появился худощавый мужчина, весь какой-то взъерошенный и потрёпанный; с отсутствующим видом он замер, устремив взгляд на полную луну.

— Люпин, я говорил тебе, это идиотская идея! В следующий раз ты будешь готовить эту дрянь сам! — Раздражённый голос принадлежал появившемуся следом мрачному типу с ног до головы в чёрном. — Сахар сводит эффект на нет!

— Северус, правда, всё нормально… — рассеянно ответствовал первый.

— Иванна, познакомься, это мои профессора: Римус Люпин, — указал Дамблдор на «взъерошенного», — преподаватель Защиты от Тёмных Искусств, и Северус Снейп — преподаватель Зелий. …А это доктор Иванна Мачкевич, дочь моего старого друга и талантливый учёный, — пояснил он для профессоров.

Иванна кивнула обоим и с тревогой уставилась на Люпина. Его, мягко говоря, странное поведение бросалось в глаза.

— Директор, я снимаю с себя всю ответственность. Если он сейчас начнёт… — начал Снейп, обойдя Люпина и приблизившись к Дамблдору, но договорить ему не удалось.

Люпин внезапно рухнул на колени, и после нескольких секунд мучительной трансформации на верхней ступени сидел вервольф, с рычанием сдирающий с передней лапы остатки рукава пиджака. Избавившись от досадной помехи, оборотень в два прыжка оказался на земле и пронёсся между Дамблдором и Снейпом, заставив их потерять равновесие. Он замер перед нелепо раскинувшим руки, словно в стремлении его задержать, Хагридом, задрал голову и завыл на луну.

***

…События понеслись с нарастающей скоростью. Дамблдор и Снейп выхватили палочки, одновременно с этим раздался лёгкий хлопок, и к оборотню метнулась тень. Между Хагридом и оборотнем возникла крупная кошка, чёрно-коричневая полосатка. Выгнув спину, задрав пушистый хвост трубой и прижав к голове увенчанные кисточками уши, она яростно зашипела. Оборотень осёкся и от неожиданности отпрыгнул, но тут же ринулся вперёд, клацнув зубами прямо у кошки перед носом. Молниеносный удар длинной лапы в белой «перчатке» — и оборотень свалился на траву в лёгком нокдауне. Полосатка прыгнула на грудь поверженному оборотню и с утробным урчанием вцепилась в его шею. Впрочем, это было уже лишнее — оборотень стал небоеспособен. Он лежал, встряхивая головой и лапами в попытках прийти в себя. Картина с участием кошки, удерживающей зверя, превосходящего её по размерам минимум раз в пять, смотрелась довольно дико.

— Ай-ай, как же неудобно получилось, — покачал головой Дамблдор, пряча палочку. — Бедняжка Иванна, она и без того устала…

Снейп последовал примеру директора и повернулся к гостье. Там, где только что стояла женщина, было пусто, только на траве валялась пара берцев, выглядывающих из-под упавшей беспорядочной кучкой одежды. Снейп, нахмурившись, перевёл взгляд на кошку.

У той вдруг подломились лапы, и она, безвольно обмякнув, упала на оборотня.

На луну наползло небольшое облако. Оборотень начал обратную трансформацию, и вскоре Люпин, уже в своём человечьем обличии, безуспешно пытался сфокусировать взгляд на увесистом комке тёплого меха, почему-то обосновавшегося у него на груди. Через несколько мгновений с лёгким не то хлопком, не то щелчком кошка превратилась в Иванну, по-прежнему находящуюся без сознания. Взгляд Люпина стал ещё менее осмысленным.

Определённо, факт того, что после трансформации на гостье из одежды осталось только нижнее бельё, придал ситуации оттенок окончательного абсурда.

— Бедняжка, — огорчённо повторил Дамблдор, качая головой. Впрочем, директор тут же взял бразды правления в свои руки. — Северус, отнеси, пожалуйста, Иванну к мадам Помфри… Хагрид, возьми Римуса.

Снейп с непроницаемым выражением лица снял мантию, завернул в неё Иванну и осторожно поднял.

— Так вот, директор, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил он прерванную мысль. — Я настоятельно попрошу вас провести с Люпином разъяснительную беседу! Если ещё раз этот блохастый…

— Северус, идём, смотри под ноги, — мягко перебил Дамблдор, поднимаясь по ступеням.

Снейп скрипнул зубами и пошёл за ним. Хагрид последовал за Снейпом, неся полувменяемого Люпина, укутанного в одолженную Дамблдором мантию. Сам директор возглавлял процессию, обременённый Иванниной одеждой и багажом.

***

Где-то на полпути до больничного крыла Иванна пришла в себя, вздрогнула и забарахталась, но, сориентировавшись в ситуации, позволила себе расслабиться.

— Я дичайше прошу прощения, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, пробормотала она. — Что-то я совсем не в форме.

— Это ты меня прости, — возразил Дамблдор. — Я и представить не мог, что так всё обернётся…

Иванна вяло хмыкнула и обратилась на этот раз к Снейпу:

— Я тяжёлая, вы меня поставьте на ноги — я сама дойду куда надо… ну разве что обопрусь о вас, если не возражаете.

— Не время кокетничать, доктор Мачкевич, — буркнул Снейп. — Вам необходима квалифицированная помощь.

— Хорошо, не буду, — покорно согласилась Иванна. — Я вообще по жизни человек адекватный… Просто за последнюю пару месяцев совсем вымоталась и проморгала истощение.

— По вам не скажешь, — ядовито отметил Снейп.

— Северус, ты как всегда в своём репертуаре! — пожурил директор.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — слабо рассмеялась Иванна. — Так лучше? — Она выпутала из мантии руки и оперлась на его плечи, перераспределяя нагрузку; Снейп в ответ выдавил что-то вроде «да, спасибо» и на этом беседу завершил.

В больничном крыле Иванна, которую стало слегка развозить от слабости, попросила сгрузить её на «ближайшую к открывающемуся окну койку», что Снейп с нескрываемым удовольствием и сделал. Хагрид пристроил пришедшего в себя и непрестанно извиняющегося Люпина на соседнюю, поставил рюкзак возле Иванниной кровати и отправился по своим делам. Появившаяся колдомедик представилась и не медля принялась собирать анамнез.

Несмотря на то, что прошёл почти месяц с начала учебного года, пациентов, кроме Люпина и Иванны, в больничном крыле не было. Тем не менее, мадам Помфри на всякий случай отгородила ширмами их угол.

Осмотр она начала с Люпина, как с более лёгкого и понятного случая. Выдав ему успокоительное и восстанавливающее зелья, колдомедик поинтересовалась у Иванны, как ей удалось нокаутировать взрослого оборотня. Дамблдор и Снейп её вопрос поддержали. Смущённая Иванна выразила удивление, что господа профессора не знают простейших увеличивающих силу удара чар типа «чугунная затрещина» или «стальной кулак», которые студенты Дурмштранга (выпускницей коего являлась Иванна) начинают практиковать друг на друге уже на втором курсе. Господа профессора и колдомедик переглянулись, на их лицах ясно читалась радость от того, что Хогвартс не Дурмштранг, тут своей специфики с головой хватает для обеспечения лазарета работой. Иванна заверила, что её «тяжёлая лапа» исключительно безобидна и урон Люпину нанесён только физический. Ей очень хотелось добавить «и вообще, когда ваш оборотень оклемается, пускай идёт во двор и ищет в траве мои шпильки, они эксклюзивные и очень дорогие», но пришлось вежливо промолчать и понадеяться, что на лбу эта мысль не проступила.

На этой оптимистической ноте директор вдруг сообщил, что его зовёт Филч по вопросу приструнения полтергейста, и откланялся. Иванна с подозрением проводила его взглядом, но комментировать не стала. Лично она никакого зова не слышала и заподозрила Дамблдора в банальном дезертирстве.

Оставшаяся часть консилиума в лице колдомедика и профессора Зелий единодушно прописала Иванне курс восстанавливающих снадобий. Пациентка безропотно согласилась с их решением, попросив дополнительно на первые несколько дней её пребывания в Хогвартсе зелье от лунатизма — на всякий случай. Колдомедик и профессор удивлённо переглянулись, последний пожал плечами и пообещал сделать столько, сколько будет нужно, после чего отбыл, предварительно пожелав присутствующим спокойного сна. Тон, которым это было произнесено, не оставлял сомнений в том, что спать, ради всеобщего блага, стоит как можно спокойнее.

Дождавшись ухода Снейпа, Иванна вздохнула с облегчением. Да уж, обстоятельства для встречи — глупее не придумаешь. Она всерьёз засомневалась, стоит ли в итоге вообще говорить ему об их заочном знакомстве. Да чёрт с ним, со Снейпом, нужно обладать особым талантом, чтобы заявиться в Хогвартс и с порога начать сверкать пятой точкой перед половиной преподавательского состава… Ох, кое-кто будет долго и громко смеяться! Иванна вздохнула.

Решив всё же отложить терзания на потом, она робко поинтересовалась, не найдётся ли у мадам Помфри перевязочного материала: стоило, наконец, заняться ногой. Она радовалась, что никто не обратил внимания на её травму — меньше расспросов — однако радость оказалась слегка преждевременной. Мадам Помфри решительно заявила, что медик здесь она и самодеятельности не потерпит, так что пришлось Иванне, строя трагические мины и издавая душераздирающие стоны, перевернуться на живот для осмотра. Мадам Помфри оказалась на редкость разговорчивой особой: осуждающе нацокав языком на общую кривость повязки, она, тем не менее, похвалила Иваннины татуировки: на левом плече у неё застыл в полёте нетопырь, на правом — свернувшись клубком, дремала кошка с приоткрытым глазом, и поинтересовалась происхождением проходящего наискось через спину шрама. Иванна поблагодарила за комплимент и привычно отмахнулась «да ерунда, память о беспокойной юности».

Неодобрение мадам Помфри достигло небес, стоило ей начать отмачивать присохшую повязку. Иванна тихо шипела в подушку, стараясь делать вид, что ей совсем не больно.

— Всё это выглядит ужасно, — сообщила своё веское мнение мадам Помфри, осторожно стирая запёкшуюся кровь. — К тому же эти маггловские пластыри совершенно не дают коже дышать и слишком пережимают сосуды! Так-так-так… что это было? Ужасное воспаление!

Иванна прекрасно знала и без комментариев мадам Помфри, что цепь проколов на коже, змейкой проходящая от подколенной ямки левой ноги до середины ягодицы, выглядит крайне непривлекательно.

— На самом деле, всё не так страшно, — увещевающе начала она. — Меня хлестнула карельская шипастая лиана…

— Что вы несёте, она же ядовитая!

Раздавшийся где-то в стороне голос Снейпа заставил её вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Конечно, ядовитая, я применила противоядие сразу же! — слегка злясь из-за незапланированного испуга, парировала она. — Вы вообще что тут делаете, идёт операция!

— Я рассчитывал забрать свою мантию, — с достоинством отозвался Снейп.

— Хм, милочка, вы шипы не все удалили, — заметила мадам Помфри, которая планомерно отдирала пластыри всё выше по ноге.

— Как не все! Я всё прощупала! — запротестовала Иванна. — А… может, в… сверху там… остались фрагменты… я начала оттуда, попыталась вытаскивать пинцетом, а оказалось, что от железа свежие шипы разрушаются… ай! И магией они тоже не достаются. …Хс-с-с… Мадам Помфри, вы лучше дёргайте резче, к чему этот садизм, — взмолилась она, пряча смущение за выражением страданий, и добавила в подушку: — Такое впечатление, что кое-кому нравится наблюдать за мучениями ближнего своего. С-с-с…

— Я не силён в парселтанге, что вы там шипите? — невозмутимо спросил Снейп, очевидно, имеющий богатый опыт в распознании симулянтов.

— Можно я вам мантию попозже отдам? — подняв голову, в тон ему отозвалась Иванна. — Лабораторный запах, знаете ли, успокаивает!

— Сейчас я их достану, — не обращая внимания на их пикировку, сообщила мадам Помфри. — Они поднялись немного, так что ногтями вполне можно ухватить.

Иванна нервно закусила подушку, почувствовав лёгкие прикосновения к пострадавшей части тела, которая горела, наверное, как после доброй порции розог. Розги как часть педагогической практики вышли из обихода в Дурмштранге задолго до её поступления, так что она могла только теоретизировать.

— Мерлин побери, не могу подцепить, — пробормотала мадам Помфри. — Северус, у вас пальцы помоложе да половчее, тут две штуки, вот и вот… Помогите, пожалуйста.

Иванна истерично всхлипнула и зарылась в подушку лицом, почти не ощутив на фоне общей нервозности, как «молодые да ловкие» пальцы вытащили один за другим оба фрагмента шипов. Нет, ну что стоило ей получше проверить, все ли шипы удалены? Что ей стоило лишний раз сменить повязку, пусть и было известно заранее, что рана прекрасно заживёт и так… Ну, медленнее, быть может, но заживёт!

— Что вы так переживаете, доктор Мачкевич? — В голосе Снейпа звучало тщательное дозированное недоумение.

Закончив, он отошёл, чтобы не мешать мадам Помфри обрабатывать раны и накладывать свежую повязку.

— Видите ли, профессор Снейп, — с не менее тщательно выверенной искренностью ответствовала в подушку Иванна, — мне ещё ни разу не доводилось допускать до своих тылов мужчину в день личного знакомства.

— Только не говорите, что после этого я обязан на вас жениться.

— Хватит издеваться! — Иванна захихикала в подушку, немного расслабившись.

В конце концов, все присутствующие вполне адекватно и как будто с юмором воспринимают ситуацию. Вон, и мадам Помфри, кажется, фыркает довольно-таки весело… Иванна пришла к выводу, что совсем одичала в своих экспедициях. Ну, подумаешь, вляпалась в ядовитое растение как первокурсник последний. С кем не бывает, честное слово.

Мадам Помфри закончила с перевязкой, и Иванна перевернулась на спину, закуталась в мантию и натянула одеяло до подбородка, вздохнув с облегчением.

— Ну вот, теперь вам нужно поспать, — резюмировала мадам Помфри. — Я пойду, если что — зовите, я тут рядом. — Она покатила прочь столик с инструментарием.

— Всё же могу я получить свою мантию обратно? — поинтересовался Снейп без особой надежды в голосе.

Иванна натянула одеяло на нос и посмотрела на Снейпа взглядом, полным, как она надеялась, бездонной скорби. Тот утомлённо изучил потолок, повторил пожелание спокойной ночи и покинул лазарет, оставляя в воздухе шлейф неутолённого любопытства. Иванна, проводив его взглядом, глубоко вздохнула, перевернулась на правый бок и закрыла глаза.

Иллюстрация к главе   
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_337335641


	3. Глава 3

_30 сентября, четверг.  
Больничное крыло — комната Иванны._

Спалось отвратительно. Матрас был слишком мягкий, подушка — слишком большая. Воздух, несмотря на открытое окно, был слишком тёплый. Шторы совершенно не спасали от беспощадного лунного света. Люпин за ширмой дышал слишком громко. Непривычная обстановка страшно раздражала. Промаявшись часа два, Иванна позвала мадам Помфри и попросила сонного зелья. Залпом опустошив поднесённый стакан, Иванна с головой укрылась от света мантией Снейпа и, вдыхая «успокаивающий лабораторный запах», наконец провалилась в сон.

Проснулась она ближе к полудню, вроде бы выспавшаяся, но с дурной головой — обычный побочный эффект сонного зелья. Люпина по соседству уже не было.

Позавтракав, Иванна подверглась осмотру мадам Помфри, которая признала её состояние удовлетворительным и отпустила пациентку на амбулаторное лечение. Едва Иванна успела одеться в выуженные из недр рюкзака водолазку, джинсы и лёгкие туфли, за ней пришла профессор МакГонагалл, у которой как раз было окно в занятиях. По дороге в выделенную гостье комнату дамы легко нашли общий язык, успев, в частности, в шутку обсудить преимущества и недостатки когтеточек из разных материалов. Профессор Трансфигурации привела Иванну в комнату, располагающуюся на первом этаже, недалеко от покоев самой МакГонагалл, показав по пути ванную, после чего сообщила, что зайдёт за ней часа через три и проводит до кабинета директора. Они попрощались, и МакГонагалл ушла.

Оставшись одна, Иванна первым делом достала из своего необъятного рюкзака банные принадлежности и прошла в ванную комнату. Пока набиралась вода, она под аккомпанемент собственных ругательств, состоящих из смеси разнообразных восточноевропейских, немецких и английских идиом, разбинтовывала повязку. Разумеется, мадам Помфри на следующем же осмотре настучит по голове за безответственную выходку, но у ванны - высший приоритет. За время затянувшейся экспедиции Иванна вряд ли мечтала о чём-либо сильнее, чем о старой доброй горячей ванне. Пусть дезодорирующее зелье (разработанное ещё её бабкой по отцовской линии и значительно усовершенствованное матерью) действовало безотказно (маленький стакан зелья раз в неделю обеспечивал полное отсутствие любых запахов, которые могло издавать человеческое тело), однако оно, к сожалению, не давало нужного ощущения чистоты. Да и пот, как и прочие продукты жизнедеятельности организма, пусть и переставал пахнуть, всё равно никуда не исчезал. Нет в мире совершенства, что ни говори.

Погрузившись в тёплую ароматную пену, Иванна замерла в замешательстве: то ли ей издать стон удовольствия, то ли разразиться очередной ругательной тирадой — раны основательно защипало. В конце концов, дело ограничилось глубоким вздохом, выражающим обе эмоции. Погружаясь в давно желанное блаженство, Иванна пыталась прикинуть план действий. Здесь, в Хогвартсе, она определённо имела все шансы закончить свои исследования, но Дамблдор за здорово живёшь, разумеется, не даст ей полной свободы действий. В Запретную секцию библиотеки Хогвартса просто так чужаков не пускают, особенно, если они выпускники Дурмштранга.

…От отца она случайно узнала, что Дамблдор разыскивает ряд артефактов, и поначалу не придала особого значения этой информации — мало ли кто что ищет. Во время пребывания в Великобритании она — опять-таки, случайно — наткнулась на одну любопытную вещицу, моментально вспомнила о странной отцовской оговорке и крепко задумалась. Результатом раздумий стало решение не пороть горячку и использовать находку в качестве козыря только в случае крайней необходимости. И вот, кажется, необходимость наступила...

Посчитав, что отмокла достаточно, Иванна перешла к завершающему этапу водных процедур, с досадой отмечая отсутствие не только душа, но и нормального человеческого смесителя. Вспомнив рассказы родителей о том, что в Англии с этим всегда были проблемы, она тоскливо попрощалась с расслабляющим вечерним и бодрящим утренним душем. Оставлять на коже мыло было немыслимо, потому она ополоснулась ледяной водой и, стуча зубами, закуталась в тёплый халат. Сейчас Иванне казалось, что в замке гораздо холоднее, чем на улице, а горящий камин только усугубляет это ощущение.

Вернувшись к себе в комнату, она первым делом занялась перебинтовкой, предварительно обильно смазав рану обезболивающей и заживляющей мазями и изо всех сил стараясь придать повязке максимальную схожесть с той, что делала мадам Помфри. Разобравшись с раной, Иванна наконец-то сняла контактные линзы, с трудом отлепив их от покрасневших глаз. Линзы хоть и были отличного качества, но носить не снимая так долго их было нельзя, так что Иванна была просто счастлива вернуться к очкам.

Хороший тональный крем и немного пудры приглушили синяки под глазами и придали лицу относительно здоровый — хоть и по-прежнему бледный — вид. По крайней мере, стало можно показываться в приличном обществе без риска это общество распугать. Казалось бы, работа на свежем воздухе должна располагать к здоровому цвету лица, но, как показала практика, не в этом конкретном случае.

Вытащив из рюкзака торбу (также оснащённую сжимающими чарами), она вытряхнула содержимое на кровать и стала придирчиво его перебирать. Походный камуфляж и ботинки были сразу свалены в отдельную кучку — в чистку домовикам. Цивильная одежда и свёрток с бельём переместились в шкаф, тюк с зимними вещами она даже трогать не стала — всё было тщательно упаковано и законсервировано прошлой весной, и время этих вещей ещё не пришло.

Иванна вытянула из вороха тряпья тёмно-зелёную, почти чёрную мантию из бархатистого плотного материала c тускло-серебряной строчкой по лацканам и обшлагам рукавов, в которой ходила ещё во времена аспирантуры, сунула в неё плечики и повесила на дверцу шкафа. Тщательно осмотрев мантию, она сокрушённо вздохнула.

Бледно-фисташковая лабораторная мантия отправилась в ближний угол шкафа — она скоро понадобится. Одевшись, Иванна с помощью запасного набора шпилек попыталась стянуть волосы в строгий пучок на затылке, но пряди надо лбом и у висков почему-то постоянно выбивались из него. Иванна недоумённо уставилась на своё отражение, и, наконец, вспомнила, как полгода назад вляпалась в липкий сок каучуковой магнолии и была вынуждена обрезать чёлку. В экспедиции, надо сказать, выбивающиеся из причёски пряди отчего-то ей не только не мешали — даже не обращали на себя внимания.

Половина преподавателей Хогвартса, узнай они причину её душевных терзаний, смеялись бы долго и громко. Вторая половина, вероятнее всего, сочувственно усмехнулась бы. Собственно говоря, Иванна сейчас прилагала все возможные усилия, чтобы придать себе солидный и неприступный вид, а получалось, на её взгляд, неважно… Дело в том, что Иванна до смерти боялась учеников. Причём, если с младшекурсниками она, будучи во вдохновении, ещё как-то могла управиться, то старшие вводили её в состояние паники: вспоминая себя в их годы, она не представляла, как с ними обращаться.

В Дурмштранге, во времена аспирантуры и дальнейших научных изысканий, она сказочным образом, с помощью тонких интриг и дерзкого шантажа, сумела уклониться от преподавания. Сейчас она вовсе не ждала, что Дамблдор вдруг ни с того ни с сего попросит её преподавать в Хогвартсе — просто старые фобии не очень-то поддаются коррекции.

Иванна вздохнула и, наконец, влезла в мантию. Мантия была классического дурмштрангского шинелеобразного кроя в женской вариации: двубортная, с прилегающим верхом, подолом-полусолнцем и рукавами, завершающимися широкими обшлагами с рядом пуговиц. Любому эта вещь придала бы вид крайне значительный и при этом — чем-то одиозный. Иванна исключением не была. Она выпрямилась перед зеркалом, щёлкнув каблуками, развернула плечи и вздёрнула подбородок. В её alma mater это называлось «парадной выправкой», во всём остальном магическом мире — «дурмштрангским выпендрёжем». Иванна улыбнулась краем рта, отметив для себя, что в таком антураже её смешок тянет в лучшем случае на «гнусную ухмылку». Если бы на спине мантии крупными золотыми буквами было вышито «ДУРМШТРАНГ КРУЧЕ ВСЕХ», вид её, пожалуй, был бы даже менее «дурмштрангский». Ладно, будем соответствовать стереотипу, решила она про себя. 

Разобравшись с одеждой, Иванна сунула за обшлаг левого рукава веер и полезла в рюкзак за «гостинцами». Маленький свёрток для Дамблдора перекочевал во внутренний, магоупорный, карман мантии. Из недр рюкзака она выудила нечто смахивающее на шкатулку и поставила это нечто на пол. По двойному щелчку пальцев «шкатулка» увеличилась в сундук для магических субстанций и ингредиентов.

— Тэк-с, чем мы можем поделиться? — пробормотала Иванна, склоняясь над открытым сундуком и толкая очки повыше на нос.

На отбор «гостинцев» ушло ужасно много времени, так как Иванне пришлось вести тяжелейшее кровопролитное сражение с душившей её жабой. Если бы не возникавший периодически в памяти Иванны светлый образ Северуса Снейпа, жаба наверняка покинула бы поле брани безоговорочной победительницей. Упаковав второй свёрток, оказавшийся довольно крупным, Иванна мысленно показала жабе кулак, уменьшила свёрток и сунула его в карман. Сундук она тщательно заперла, уменьшила и спрятала обратно в рюкзак.

Иванна осмотрела комнату на предмет общего порядка и, обнаружив на стуле Снейпову мантию, хлопнула ладонью по лбу, обозвала себя склеротичкой и «запаковала» мантию в нагрудный карман. Дурмштрангский крой всегда отличала практичность, не отнять. В частности, помимо четырёх наружных карманов — двух боковых и двух нагрудных, внутри мантии скрывались ещё четыре кармана разной конфигурации. 

Завершив сборы и самолюбование, Иванна села в кресло у окна с древним справочником по ядам, который купила во Флоренции в подарок матери. Не успела она прочитать и четырёх страниц, исписанных дикой смесью итальянского, латыни и, внезапно, иврита, как к ней постучалась МакГонагалл и пригласила пройти в кабинет директора. Иванна отложила книгу, придала лицу бесстрастное выражение и последовала за профессором Трансфигурации, на миг задумавшись: одобрит, интересно, Минерва её вторую юбку — из красно-сине-зелёного тартана?

Выбравшись из преподавательской башни, Иванна оказалась в коридорах, заполненных непрерывно кишащей массой учеников. Атмосфера, отметила она, наблюдая за броуновским движением, в целом была похожа на дурмштрангскую. Вокруг младшекурсников бурлит энтузиазм и восторг, особенно — вокруг детей из маггловских семей, недавно попавших в обстановку мира магов. Вокруг старшекурсников восторга и энтузиазма малость меньше, гораздо больше ожидания надвигающейся всесильности (в Дурмштранге это называли синдромом «вот получу диплом — захвачу мир»), зато гормональных эмоций — хоть отбавляй. За годы отсутствия в стенах Дурмштранга, да и вообще, отвыкнув от толпы чужих людей вокруг, Иванна чувствовала себя выбитой из колеи, оглушённой и слегка придушенной таким фоном. Увязнув в этих мыслях, она не сразу поняла, что с анестезией переборщила — пострадавшая нога под повязкой потеряла чувствительность. Ну, по крайней мере, хромота прошла. Отставая на шаг от Минервы, Иванна мысленно убеждала себя не дёргаться. Тщательно соблюдая парадную выправку, она старалась смотреть строго вперёд, лишь бы только никому в голову не пришло, что она в панике изучает окружающую обстановку, сосредоточилась на стуке своих каблуков о каменный пол, и вскоре дыхание и пульс обрели размеренность, позволив ей успокоиться. Собственно, какого чёрта? Было бы с чего паниковать. Отвыкла. Просто отвыкла находиться среди множества посторонних людей.

Остановившись перед горгульей, МакГонагалл произнесла пароль — Иванна не расслышала какой именно — и статуя отъехала в сторону, открывая проход.

— Поднимайтесь, Дамблдор вас ожидает, — пригласила Минерва. — У меня сейчас занятия, так что не могу составить вам компанию.

— А… Спасибо, — выдавила Иванна и прошла на лестницу.


	4. Глава 4

_30 сентября, четверг.  
Кабинет Дамблдора — кабинет Снейпа._

Первым, что бросалось в глаза в залитом тусклым светом свечей кабинете директора, была клетка с фениксом. Иванна, мазнув по ней взглядом, на уловку не поддалась и принялась изучать обстановку. Несмотря на повышенную бдительность, появление Дамблдора она проморгала. На его радостное приветствие она от неожиданности подпрыгнула, разворачиваясь. Дамблдор рассмеялся.

— Всегда начеку? Не волнуйся, здесь ты в полной безопасности, — сказал он, приглашая Иванну присесть. — Выучка Мирослава?

— Я не волнуюсь, на самом деле, просто в незнакомой обстановке не сразу обвыкаюсь, — мотнула головой Иванна; она дождалась, когда Дамблдор усядется за рабочий стол, и сама заняла тяжёлый резной стул напротив.

Не объяснять же, что да, начеку, отец велел сохранять бдительность и не давать втянуть себя в какое угодно мероприятие, а выучка — от их экспедиционного специалиста по безопасности.

— Понятно, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Щербет-лимончиков? — он протянул чашу с жёлтыми карамельками.

— Спасибо. — Иванна развернула и сунула одну в рот. — Если можно — зелёного чая, — попросила она; конфета сражала наповал весьма ядрёным кисло-сладким вкусом, даже зубы слегка заныли. 

Дамблдор кивнул, и на столе возник поднос с чайником и двумя чашками.

— Спасибо! — оживилась Иванна; Дамблдор разлил чай, она придвинула к себе чашку и приступила к основной части беседы. — Спасибо, что пригласили меня воспользоваться вашей библиотекой. Пожалуй, так мне удастся завершить мою диссертацию в рекордные сроки.

— Всегда рад помочь дочери старого приятеля, — улыбнулся в усы Дамблдор.

— Старый приятель, да будет вам известно, был ужасно недоволен, что я решилась вас побеспокоить, — хмыкнула Иванна, прикладываясь к чашке. — Я ему устала объяснять, что некоторые труды есть только здесь. Честно перерыла Московскую и Пражскую библиотеки, а уж библиотеку Дурмштранга разве что наизусть не выучила, — поспешила пояснить она. — Нет же, «зачем ты занятого человека напрячь собралась, совести у тебя нет».

Чай ей понравился, крепости он был той самой, что она любила.

— Ради служения науке я даже в самое занятое время готов выкроить минутку! Особенно если для этого достаточно просто впустить учёного в школьную библиотеку, — патетически провозгласил Дамблдор, и они оба рассмеялись. — Кстати, как там Игорь? Мирослав не сильно ворчит на то, что ты с ним общаешься?

— Спасибо, хорошо. О, вы будете смеяться — совсем не ворчит, — улыбнулась Иванна. — Игорь — не самая сомнительная персона в моём кругу общения. — Уточнять, что лично она его не видела примерно два года, Иванна не стала.

Дамблдор весело усмехнулся, прихлёбывая чай.

— Вот что. — Иванна отставила чашку и достала из кармана Дамблдоров свёрток; положив его на стол, она увеличила его и осторожно развернула — под слоями грубой конопляной ткани обнаружилась шкатулка из чёрного матового камня, по форме напоминающая толстый портсигар. — Так получилось, что я краем уха услышала о ваших поисках… В своей экспедиции я наткнулась на один из предметов вашего интереса. Лично доставить его мне не удалось — да, собственно, вообще взять в руки не вышло, аура просто ужасная. В шкатулке — портключ до места расположения… Упаковано со всеми предосторожностями, защищено от магического сканирования. Полная конфиденциальность. Так сказать, презент в благодарность за приглашение. Я не гарантирую на сто процентов, что там именно то, что вы ищете, но приметы совпадают.

Дамблдор взял шкатулку, приоткрыл крышку и заглянул внутрь, разглядывая потемневшую птичью кость. Иванна внимательно следила за выражением лица директора, но не очень поняла отразившиеся на нём эмоции. Он поднял глаза на Иванну. Догадываясь, что сейчас последует небольшой сеанс легилименции, она предусмотрительно подтолкнула воспоминание об артефакте ближе к «поверхности».

— Благодарю, — сказал Дамблдор, отводя глаза и опуская крышку.

От тона, которым это было произнесено, Иванну прошиб холодный пот. Определённо, её догадка была верна, и подарок пришёлся очень кстати. Дамблдор аккуратно завернул шкатулку в ткань и спрятал её в складках мантии.

— Вы только будьте поосторожнее с этой штукой. Я буквально чуть дотронулась одним пальцем — так у меня потом ноготь сошёл и очень долго отрастал, — быстро сказала она. — Надеть не вздумайте. — от воспоминаний сделалось мерзко и тяжко; слова «ужасная аура» не передавали и сотой доли тех отвращения и ужаса, которые внушало то место; Иванна оттянула впившийся ей в горло ворот водолазки, пережив внезапную нехватку воздуха.

Дамблдор в ответ улыбнулся в бороду и вдруг выпрямился, прислушиваясь. Обострившееся восприятие сообщило Иванне о чьём-то присутствии. Она бессознательно скользнула со стула, с досадой почувствовав, что подол слегка зацепился за резное украшение ножки, беззвучно замерла у двери, выхватила веер из-за обшлага и коротким пассом погасила свечи. Оставшийся гореть камин почти не давал света. В тот же момент в кабинет кто-то вошёл. Иванна, оказавшись за спиной у темнеющей фигуры, заученным движением произвела удушающий захват, приставив к горлу своей «жертвы» раскрытый веер. Всё действо длилось не более двух секунд.

— Иванна, тебе всё же следует хорошенько отдохнуть и расслабиться, — раздался в полумраке спокойный, чуть насмешливый голос Дамблдора.

В следующий момент вспыхнули свечи, и Иванна обнаружила, что задержала не кого-нибудь, а самого профессора Зелий.

— Ваш веер весьма кстати, — слегка придушенно, но оттого не менее язвительно заметил тот. — Воздух стремительно кончается.

Переменившись в лице, Иванна отскочила в сторону и отчаянно покраснела, одновременно чувствуя, что её разбирает смех.

— Чёрт, извините, проклятые рефлексы, — сказала она, безуспешно пытаясь закусить предательски расплывающиеся в улыбке губы.

— Это не рефлексы, а форменное безобразие, если вам интересно моё мнение, — прокомментировал Снейп, поправляя воротник. — Что вы преподавали в Дурмштранге, если не секрет?

— Честно говоря — ничего. Я там научным сотрудником числюсь, — ответствовала Иванна, пряча веер.

— Ну, что ж, тогда ещё не всё потеряно…

— Северус, я, собственно, позвал тебя, чтобы попросить об одолжении, — вмешался Дамблдор. — Иванна проводит исследование. Я уже предупредил мадам Пинс, чтобы она предоставила доступ во все разделы нашей библиотеки. У тебя же я прошу в случае необходимости позволить ей воспользоваться твоей лабораторией.

Снейп перевёл изучающий взгляд с Иванны на директора.

— Только если она пообещает следить за своими рефлексами и не душить меня, когда ей в голову взбредёт, — ровным голосом сказал он.

— Ой, огромное спасибо, — обрадовалась Иванна, подавив неуместный порыв броситься обнимать его на радостях; в том, что Снейп при желании может упереться и не допустить её до своей лаборатории, у Иванны сомнений не было, оставалась одна надежда — на его любопытство. — У меня, кстати, для вас есть кое-какие мелочи, — похлопала она по карману. — Как материальное выражение благодарности за помощь — авансом.

— Прошу за мной, покажу вам мои подземелья. — Снейп эффектно развернулся, взмахнув полами мантии.

— Ну, ладно, я побегу, пожалуй, — обратилась Иванна к Дамблдору.

Они попрощались, и Иванна поспешила вслед за Снейпом.

По дороге к подземельям она уже чувствовала себя чуть спокойнее и с интересом наблюдала жизнь школы, делая выводы. Например, её позабавило отличие реакции учеников на появление преподавателей. Появление Минервы побуждало детишек подобраться, принять значительно-сосредоточенный вид, при виде же профессора Снейпа их охватывало чувство, близкое к панике. Впрочем, отметила Иванна, некоторые студенты, в основном — постарше, проявляли меньше «снейпобоязни» и больше любопытства к её персоне. На этот раз ей удалось получше рассмотреть интерьеры Хогвартса, его движущиеся лестницы, живые портреты, возникающих ниоткуда и исчезающих в никуда призраков.

Как и в случае с Минервой, Иванна выдерживала почтительную дистанцию в несколько шагов и, спускаясь по одной из лестниц, прозевала ловушку. Обнаружив свою правую ногу зажатой между двумя ступенями, она выразительно фыркнула, показывая презрение к детсадовским шуточкам. Испробовав несколько стандартных контрчар и потерпев неудачу, она ослабила шнуровку на голенище и выдернула ногу из ботинка. Не в пример экспедиционным берцам, эти ботиночки снимались и надевались с полпинка, за что очень ценились. Она попробовала потянуть застрявший ботинок двумя руками, но безрезультатно. Осознав, что своими силами ей не справиться, и что идти в одном ботинке, пусть и на небольшом, но всё же — каблуке, некрасиво и неудобно, она избавилась и от второго, явив миру мыски своих ярких полосатых гольфов с пальцами.

Выпрямившись и приготовившись догонять провожатого с мольбой о помощи, она обнаружила его ступенькой ниже. Услышав, что стук каблуков за его спиной умолк, он вернулся, и теперь с интересом наблюдал за действиями иностранной гостьи. Выражение его лица позволяло предположить, что подобный способ освободиться от ступеньки он видел впервые.

Мгновенно вцепившись в установку «нервы в кулак, морда кирпичом», Иванна поинтересовалась, реально ли ей вернуть свою обувь или же придётся идти босиком? Снейп, некоторое время изучавший её гольфы точно некое диковинное насекомое, подошёл к пропадающей ступеньке и грозно на неё посмотрел. Ступень моментально вернулась на место, буквально выплюнув ботинок, который был ловко пойман на взлёте профессором Зелий.

— Впечатляюще! — с уважением отметила Иванна, быстро надевая первый ботинок.

— Опыт, — скупо пояснил Снейп, протягивая ей второй.

— Спасибо, принц, — молвила Иванна, принимая ботинок; она заметила, что в ответ на её реплику он как-то странно нахмурился, и пояснила: — Полы у вас тут холодные, прямо как в Дурмштранге. Без хрустальных башмачков пятки отмерзают. — Выражение лица её собеседника вернулось к обычному состоянию. Обуваясь, Иванна немного поудивлялась про себя, что бы это могло означать. — Я готова, можем идти. — Она выпрямилась и расправила складки юбки. 

Снейп кивнул и отправился дальше. Иванна бодро зашагала следом, попутно отмечая, что парочка старшекурсниц пролётом выше получила обильнейшую пищу для размышлений и сплетен. Да, исполнение плана не привлекать внимания как-то не задалось...

Внизу лестницы они встретились с поднимающимся им навстречу Люпином, которого Снейп демонстративно проигнорировал, а Иванна поприветствовала и осведомилась о самочувствии, после чего попросила при случае пойти разыскать её шпильки. Люпин, несмотря на свой довольно измотанный вид, ответил, что самочувствие его просто великолепно и шпильки он сегодня обязательно найдёт. Иванна заверила, что готова подождать. Раскланявшись с профессором Защиты от Тёмных Искусств (точнее, Снейп в раскланивании участия не принял), они продолжили путь. Иванна не преминула отметить, что у давешней парочки (теперь они спустились ниже, и она рассмотрела на мантии одной из них герб с орлом, на мантии второй — со змеёй) в плане пищи для размышлений день сегодня явно удался. Она явственно услышала бульканье в их закипающих мозгах.

Оказавшись, наконец, в подземельях, Иванна с грустью поняла, что дорогу ей ещё запоминать и запоминать. Подумав о библиотеке, она и вовсе затосковала о подробном плане местности. Снейп тем временем начал экскурсию, первым делом показав комнату для занятий. Осмотревшись, Иванна сообщила, что кое-какого оборудования ей здесь не хватает, Снейп ответствовал, что это решаемо, и проводил её к кладовой.

— Тут полный набор необходимых для обычных уроков компонентов, плюс кое-что из особого перечня, — пояснил он, обводя широким жестом тянущиеся к потолку стеллажи.

— Насколько особого? — уточнила Иванна.

— Ну, вряд ли вы здесь найдёте нечто опасное или относящееся к Тёмным Искусствам, — туманно ответил Снейп, делая лёгкий акцент на слове «здесь».

— В таком случае предлагаю пройти туда, где вы храните ингредиенты, которые нельзя оставлять с учениками без присмотра, — многозначительно глянула на него Иванна, похлопав себя по карману с «гостинцами».

Снейп чуть склонил голову и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Иванна так же многозначительно кивнула и с самым честным видом уставилась ему в глаза, глядя поверх очков. После пары секунд игры в гляделки, Снейп недоуменно сдвинул брови и спросил:

— Что у вас с глазами? Вчера вы прекрасно обходились без очков, а судя по стёклам, близорукость у вас достаточно сильная.

— Ого, вот это наблюдательность! — похвалила Иванна без тени издёвки. — Вчера я была в контактных линзах. Вот только не надо так морщиться. Хотела бы я посмотреть на вас, когда вы в очках будете лазить по горам под проливным дождём!

— Такого удовольствия я вам точно не доставлю. — Снейп отобразил на лице крайнюю степень неприятия её идеи. — Что ж, Дамблдор отрекомендовал вас как персону, располагающую его доверием… Прошу за мной.

Он проводил её в мрачного вида комнату, полную книжных стеллажей, шкафов и полок со склянками, в которых виднелись разнообразные заспиртованные образцы. Подле одного из стеллажей располагалась передвижная стремянка и пара стульев. Центр комнаты занимал массивный стол, заваленный свитками, рядом стояло кресло. В простенке между стеллажами полыхал камин. В дальнем, самом тёмном углу можно было разглядеть небольшую дверь.

Снейп приставил к столу один из стульев, смахнул свитки в ящик стола и пригласил Иванну присесть.

— Итак, что вы хотели мне показать? — спросил он, опускаясь в кресло напротив неё.

— Не показать, а презентовать. Уверена, вам пригодится. — Иванна достала из кармана свёрток, положила его на стол и увеличила. — Тут кое-какие ингредиенты, которых обычно недостаёт даже в хорошо оснащённых лабораториях. А, и ещё, пока не забыла — спасибо, что одолжили. — Она достала уменьшенную мантию и отдала её хозяину. Тот вернул её в нормальное состояние и бросил на спинку кресла, после чего обратил всё внимание на свёрток. Тщательно изучив заботливо подписанные печатными буквами на латыни баночки, коробочки, склянки и кулёчки, Снейп задумчиво уставился на Иванну.

— Доктор Мачкевич, как вас с этим через границу пустили? — спросил он. – Нет, даже не так. Как вы умудрились хоть шаг сделать по улице, имея в кармане весь этот ассортимент? Например, это, — он указал на склянку с притёртой пробкой, содержащую маслянистую жидкость чёрного цвета, — должно было обеспечить вам Азкабан пожизненно.

— У меня, во-первых, дипломатический статус, как у международного учёного. А во-вторых, я не вижу необходимости кричать на каждом углу, что у меня бомба в чемодане. Вообще, меня всегда удивляло ваше законодательство. — Иванна сложила руки на груди. — Фаланги висельника, добытые через неделю после погребения или печень чёрной кошки у вас можно купить на каждом углу, а вот сок чёрной пещерной плесени считается чем-то противозаконным и, не побоюсь этого слова, аморальным.

— Ни фаланги висельника, ни кошачья печень не являются катализаторами для настолько опасных зелий, — сказал Снейп, по второму кругу принимаясь рассматривать содержимое свёртка.

Иванна изрядно развеселилась, обнаружив старательно скрываемый энтузиазм в подозрительно заблестевших глазах профессора.

— Ага, значит, давайте резать кошек, — фыркнула она.

— Я понимаю, у вас личный интерес, но выхода другого нет, — возразил Снейп, осторожно нюхая содержимое маленького флакона из кобальтового стекла. — Хм, не старше двух лет.

— Полгода, — поправила Иванна. — …Выход есть всегда. Даже если вас съели — их два, — процитировала она древнюю мудрость. — Я отнюдь не вегетарианка, но в растительном мире можно найти множество интересных аналогов.

— Знаете, ваши речи никак не вяжутся с железной статистикой.

— Вы имеете в виду утверждение, что редкий тёмный волшебник не оканчивал Дурмштранг? Боюсь, тут дело вовсе не в доступности опасных ингредиентов, а кое в чём ином, — многозначительно посмотрела она на Снейпа. — У нас просто количество студентов в разы больше большинства волшебных учебных заведений.

— Расскажите, что за исследования вы собираетесь проводить? — невозмутимо сменил тему Снейп.

— Работа, на самом деле, может показаться мелкой и неинтересной… — Иванна устремила на собеседника внимательный, даже выжидающий взгляд. — Я изучаю вопрос хранения магических ингредиентов. Существуют наработки по их хранению в условиях остановленного времени. Я же разрабатываю методику… скажем так, в области криомагии.

— А у вас случайно нет брата или какого другого родственника по имени Айвен? — Снейп вдруг оторвался от своих подарков и всё внимание переключил на неё.

— Иваном зовут моего пятилетнего племянника, сына двоюродной сестры по отцу. — Ей стоило значительных усилий не начать ухмыляться до ушей.

— Нет… Я имею в виду взрослого, — покачал головою Снейп.

— Таких нет. — У Иванны даже скулы заболели от напряжения.

Она вальяжно откинулась на спинку стула, снова скрестив руки на груди. До Снейпа наконец-то стало доходить, не прошло и полгода.

— Пять лет назад я стал вести переписку с сербским коллегой, вашим, можно сказать, полным тёзкой, Айвеном Мачкевичем. …Вы ведь сербка?

— Наполовину. По маме я русская, — уточнила Иванна.

— Всё с вами ясно. — Снейп дежурно возвёл очи горе, но быстро продолжил: — Значит, у вас нет родственника с таким именем… Примерно два года назад…

— …после крайне неприятного исхода опыта я отправилась в исследовательскую экспедицию, — подхватила Иванна. — Чтобы, в частности, поискать аналоги крайне редких компонентов для зелья — я разрабатываю состав, которым можно будет опрыскивать некоторые ингредиенты для последующего сохранения их в замороженном виде. — Снейп молчал, не сводя с неё пронизывающего взгляда. — «Дорогой Северус, пишу вам в крайне обескураженном настроении. Самый Важный Опыт сегодня с треском провалился — точнее, с грохотом разлетелся — и мне приходится радикально пересмотреть свои планы. Боюсь, мне придётся исчезнуть на некоторое время, чтобы вытравить этот, не побоюсь этого слова, позор из своей памяти и сделать всё, чтобы исправить сложившуюся ситуацию. Вы только представьте…» Ну, примерно так, я не помню уже точный текст. Дальше идут горькие сетования на тему собственной криворукости и скудоумия и просьба не поминать лихом. И далее по тексту.

Снейп уставился на неё примерно тем же взглядом, каким давеча изучал её гольфы.

— Так вы… женщина? — спросил он.

Иванна наконец-то смогла расхохотаться и некоторое время не унималась.

— Ох, коллега… вы меня в гроб вгоните… вашими шуточками, — всхлипывая и утирая слёзы, выдавила она. — Английский язык хорош, но чертовски несовершенен в плане гендерной дифференциации. Прежде чем я поняла, что меня считают мальчиком, прошло довольно много времени. Вот я и не стала заострять на этом внимание, во избежание.

Снейп издал неопределённый звук и достал из ящика стола большую кожаную папку для бумаг. Раскрыв её и покопавшись в письмах, он извлёк небольшой магический фотоснимок и стал придирчиво сравнивать изображение с оригиналом. Иванна вытянула шею, чтобы лучше видеть, и узнала фото, которое сама в своё время отправила. На фотографии совершенно точно была Иванна, но… центральный персонаж снимка стоял в полутёмной аудитории спиной к фотографу, лицом к огромной доске, на которой энергично записывал модифицированный рецепт Умиротворяющего бальзама. Очертания фигуры персонажа надёжно скрывала лабораторная мантия, волосы были стянуты на затылке в хвост, и в целом провести половую идентификацию по фото было проблематично.

— Это моя спина, честное слово, волосы только другого цвета, но это же детали. И почерк мой, видите? — закивала Иванна. — Кстати, фото это я выслала задолго до того, как догадалась, кем вы меня считаете.

— Возможно. — Голос Снейпа продолжал выражать крайнюю степень недоверия.

После новой порции раскопок в папке на стол легла вырезка — статья из «Алхимического вестника» о научном конгрессе в Белграде. В центре текста красовалась групповая фотография — девять женщин и шестеро мужчин в три ряда.

— Я вторая слева во втором ряду, — поспешила с комментарием Иванна. — Тут мелко, но рассмотреть можно. Очки тут у меня дурацкие, это я проспорила. Подпись неправильная, редактор перепутал нас с Янко Назичем — мы дружим с первого курса. Со спины нас, правда, во время аспирантуры часто путали, мы примерно одного роста и схожей комплекции тогда были. Да ещё и имена переврали… В сербском отделении «Ядов и противоядий» заместитель редактора — наша сокурсница, и потому дежурные статьи об алхимических мероприятиях частенько комплектуются фотографиями, которые я там делаю. Фотографий моей персоны в прессе почти нет, да и на особо крупных съездах я докладов не читала, видимо поэтому мало кто из заграничных коллег знает меня в лицо. — Только сейчас Иванна более-менее осознала, что, видимо, зарубежные коллеги не знают не только её лица, но и вообще о ней самой у них информации минимум. Если уж даже Снейп, с которым она переписывалась продолжительное время, находился в таком вот забавном заблуждении…

Снейп уставился на молодого мужчину, которого до сих пор считал товарищем по переписке. Рядом с длинноволосым рыжим колдуном с залихватскими усами и эспаньолкой стояла столь же длинноволосая и рыжая ведьма в солнцезащитных очках с ядовито-зелёного цвета оправой, украшенной стразами и разноцветными пёрышками. Оба кривлялись и строили рожи фотографу. Снейп переводил глаза то на фото, то на Иванну, сопоставляя увиденное. По крайней мере, очки, которые были на ней сейчас, в сравнении с теми, что были на фото, смотрелись более чем вменяемо. Иванне нравилось, что тёмно-янтарный материал оправы делает глаза ярче, изгиб верхнего края линзы повторяет изгиб брови, а нижний край — подчёркивает скулы так, что кажется, будто она скептически ухмыляется каким-то своим мыслям.

— Слушайте, если вы по-прежнему не верите фактам, можете покопаться у меня в голове, — раздражённо фыркнула Иванна, сдёргивая свои замечательные очки; она положила их на стол и принялась вытаскивать из левого уха одну за другой семь серёжек. — Сейчас, только железо из головы уберу… — Серьги тихонько брякнули о столешницу рядом с очками, руки Иванны метнулись к затылку, и через несколько секунд рядом с серьгами легла горсть шпилек; сеанс предстоял серьёзнее, чем поверхностное считывание в исполнении Дамблдора, так что она предпочла подстраховаться. — Всё, можете приступать. — Она встряхнула головой, расправляя волосы, откинулась на спинку стула и сложила руки на коленях, глядя ему в глаза. — Никаких блоков.

Для плодотворной работы ей нужно было его доверие, иначе куча бестолковой суеты обеспечена.

…Он атаковал без предупреждения. Вторжение в память было грубым и бесцеремонным, как раскалённый девятидюймовый гвоздь, загоняемый в висок кувалдой. Перед глазами запульсировала алая пелена. Иванна поморщилась, втянула воздух, почувствовала щекотку на верхней губе. Облизнувшись, ощутила солоновато-железный вкус. Стараясь отрешиться от происходящего в её голове, она подняла потяжелевшую правую руку и утёрла рот тыльной стороной ладони. Ожидаемые красные разводы на коже она механически попыталась оттереть о водолазку. Не ослабляя контакт, Снейп протянул ей носовой платок. Иванна приняла его и приложила к носу. В следующий момент боль усилилась. Присутствие чужого сознания в голове почти всегда неприятно, а уж когда легилимент даже не пытается быть деликатным — и говорить нечего… Иванна стиснула зубы. Отвлечься от боли можно было только одним способом. И она шагнула в бездну.


	5. Глава 5

_30 сентября, четверг.  
Кабинет Снейпа — лаборатория.  
_  
Боль, обрушившаяся на неё в тот же миг, была совершенно особого рода. Мигрень казалась Иванне лёгким дискомфортом, когда она захлёбывалась непроглядной безысходностью, вдруг затопившей её. Безысходность, вызревшая и выдержанная, прошедшая все стадии от тревоги, через ярость и отчаяние, до смирения, затягивала её всё глубже. И никаких видимых, слышимых или осязаемых образов, сплошная чернота. Она судорожно прижала руки к груди, стараясь унять потерявшее ритм сердце.

Но самое ужасное заключалось в том, что эта безысходность грозила разрушить столь тщательно выстроенные барьеры, держащие взаперти её личную давнюю боль.

— Так… невозможно… — хрипло выдохнула она.

С трудом она выпрямилась. Снейп, должно быть, понял, что что-то пошло не совсем по его плану, но глаза отвести не мог. Прошло, быть может, несколько мгновений, а может и несколько часов, как вдруг Иванна, тихо вскрикнув, пошатнулась и схватилась за столешницу.

Зрительный контакт оборвался. Оба некоторое время сидели молча, приходя в себя. Иванна, борясь с какой-то пригибающей к полу тяжестью, вяло перебросила скомканный платок его владельцу. Тот поймал его, прижал чистым фрагментом к носу и тихо сказал:

— У вас отвратительная манера давать сдачи, доктор Мачкевич. — Иванна молча поморщилась в ответ, глядя перед собой и безуспешно стараясь удерживать голову прямо. — Но что с вами? Только не говорите, что вас так потрясла тёмная сторона моей личности.

— Не пойму, как вам разум удаётся сохранить во всём этом, — чуть слышно просипела она.

— Можно научиться черпать силы практически во всём, — сухо ответил Снейп.

Иванна не ответила, спастически согнувшись. Она оглядела комнату, заметила камин и с трудом встала со стула.

— Что вы задумали? — Он поднялся с кресла в стремлении поддержать её.

— Не прикасайтесь! — Иванна выставила перед собой руку. — Только не сейчас.

Спотыкаясь, чудом сохраняя равновесие, она доковыляла до камина, по пути вытащив из-за обшлага рукава веер, и скинула мантию, в подоле которой постоянно путалась. Она рухнула перед камином на колени и протянула руки к огню; пламя, казалось, отпрянуло от них. Иванна всхлипнула, сделала сложный пасс веером и снова поднесла руки к огню. Ничего не изменилось. С досадой кусая губы, она достала из внутреннего кармана зажигалку и бросила её в огонь.

Полыхнуло жёлтым шаром, из камина выплыло чёрное дымное облачко, распространяя отвратительный запах жжёной пластмассы, затем пламя на миг окрасилось фиолетовым, после чего стало вроде бы прежним… но всё же чем-то отличалось. Когда оно потянулось к рукам Иванны, она смогла выдохнуть с облегчением и сунула руки прямо в огонь. Вид огненных языков, струящихся сквозь пальцы, гипнотизировал.

— На минуточку… — тихо позвала Иванна.

Когда он приблизился, она ухватила его за рукав и потянула вниз. Он опустился на пол рядом с ней.

— Ignis essentialis, — пояснила она, погружая руку обратно в пламя. Снейп последовал её примеру.

Они сидели в молчании, омывая руки огнём, пока тот не стал постепенно угасать.

— Ну вот, — уже вполне твёрдым голосом сказала Иванна; опираясь о каминную решётку, она передвинулась к книжному шкафу и села возле него, прислонившись спиною к углу, затем подтянула колени к груди и обняла их. — Не найдётся ли чего-нибудь покрепче выпить? — спросила она, зябко поводя плечами.

— Вы, дурмштрангцы, расточительные особы, как я погляжу. — Словно очнувшись от гипноза, Снейп тряхнул головой и поднялся на ноги.

— Кому расточительство, а кому ментальное здоровье дороже, — нервно буркнула Иванна, стуча зубами; её начинало сильно трясти, а по желудку медленно прокатывались спазмы. — Я таки повторю вопрос про выпить…

— Сейчас… — Подав Иванне её мантию, в которую та немедленно закуталась, он подошёл к книжному шкафу позади стола и открыл деревянную створку, скрывающую бар. — Виски, коньяк, джин? Водки, простите, не держу.

— У вас и без водки богатый ассортимент, — фыркнула Иванна. — Джин, будьте добры. — Джина оказалось где-то треть пинты, на что Иванна нелестно помянула гипотетических алкоголиков и потребовала себе всю бутыль, дабы не размениваться по мелочам. — Не знаю, осознаёте ли вы, но теперь, как честный человек, вы просто обязаны меня как следует напоить, — сообщила она Снейпу, позвякивая зубами о горлышко бутылки. — Эти несчастные капли мне на один глоток. — В подтверждение своих слов она вернула ему пустую тару. — Черти полосатые, не могу согреться… — Вдобавок к древней похороненной боли вспомнилось, как она точно так же пыталась вылечить нервный срыв джином, и он точно так же не помог; в тот раз помогло средство совершенно иного рода, рассчитывать на которое сейчас никак не приходилось и не очень-то хотелось.

Снейп пристально изучил что-то на потолке, зажёг камин и, сняв с себя мантию, набросил её на плечи Иванне.

— Спасибо, — стуча зубами, поблагодарила она. — Это, похоже, уже становится тенденцией, — заметила она, пододвигаясь обратно к камину. — Создаётся нехорошее впечатление, что процесс моего восстановления несколько затягивается.

Снейп, изучавший недра бара на предмет случайно завалявшейся ёмкости с джином, глухо ответил, что она необоснованно торопится с выводами. Не найдя искомого, он повернулся к Иванне и сообщил ей об этом. Та в ответ состроила обиженную мину и спросила, нельзя ли одолжить у Минервы. У Минервы, ответствовал Снейп, можно одолжить только отвратный скотч, и тот — в количестве ещё меньшем, чем только что выпитый джин. К остальным преподавателям до официального знакомства Иванна обращаться не желала, равно как и к Дамблдору, наверняка зная, что у него может найтись только какая-нибудь сладкая дрянь вроде ликёра.

— Разрази меня гром, — вдруг просветлела Иванна. — У вас же спирт найдётся? Только не говорите, что нет. Не поверю!

— Ну… найдётся, — сделав очень выразительную гримасу, пожал плечами Снейп. — Пойдёмте, заодно покажу вам мою личную лабораторию, где вы найдёте всё, — на слове «всё» он сделал акцент, — необходимое для ваших опытов.

Он подошёл к Иванне и помог ей встать. Поднявшись на ноги, она ощутила приступ головокружения и поспешно повисла у него на плече.

— Ой, прошу прощения. Это ужас какой-то. — Ситуация всё усиливала её приступ истерического веселья. — Я какое-то время за вас буду цепляться, не взыщите, — не удержалась она от нервного смешка.

— Что вас так забавляет? — осведомился Снейп.

Крепко поддерживая её одной рукой за локоть, второй — за талию, он медленно вёл её к той второй неприметной дверце.

— Моя недееспособность, — пояснила Иванна. — Вроде как под градусом, но соображаешь чётко.

Снейп спросил, уверена ли она, что сейчас не под градусом, Иванна в ответ зверским образом скривилась.

За дверцей обнаружилась небольшая полутёмная комната, также с камином и шкафами, но здесь среди книжных располагался гардероб и примерно половину помещения занимала широкая кровать с балдахином. Возле камина располагалось кресло-качалка и небольшой журнальный столик.

— Что-то не сильно это похоже на лабораторию, — скрыв за очередным хмыканьем смущение, поделилась наблюдением Иванна. — По крайней мере на то, что я представляю себе как лабораторию.

— Потому что это не лаборатория, а моя спальня, — ответил Снейп. — А лаборатория вон за той дверью. Дверь вы увидите, если возьмёте на себя труд посмотреть прямо перед собой и не пялиться по сторонам.

Иванна труд на себя взяла и действительно заметила между двух книжных шкафов дверь.

За дверью обнаружилась хорошо оборудованная лаборатория: в центре квадратной комнаты под бронзовой вытяжкой красовался длинный и широкий стол, увенчанный массивной столешницей из полированного белого мрамора с небольшой встроенной раковиной, ещё одна весьма вместительная раковина из того же мрамора располагалась по правую руку от двери. Слева от двери находился камин с треножником под котёл. Стену напротив входа от пола до потолка занимал огромный комод со множеством снабжённых ярлычками ящичков — очевидно, для компонентов зелий и реактивов. Три крайних справа вертикальных ряда ящичков были металлическими и с замками, в них, должно быть, хранилось нечто особенное. Левая стена была почти целиком занята шкафом с пятью сплошными дверцами. Справа, ближе всего к раковине, возвышался вытяжной шкаф, рядом с ним — этажерка с заполненными склянками. Ансамбль завершал секретер, окружённый книжными полками.

На центральном столе шли процессы. В круглодонной колбе с присоединённым обратным холодильником тихо булькала мутная синеватая жидкость, чуть в стороне возвышалась дистилляционная установка, роняющая в маленький хрустальный флакончик прозрачные оранжевые с зеленоватой флюоресценцией капли. В трёх выстроенных в ряд котлах что-то пузырилось, испуская клубы разноцветного пара. В другое время Иванну непременно охватил бы спортивный интерес определить, что за зелья готовятся, но сейчас ей было совершенно не до того.

Снейп аккуратно прислонил Иванну к дверному косяку (чтобы без поддержки не упала случайно и не сломала чего: себе кости или лабораторную мебель) и сходил в кабинет за стулом. Сажать её на высокий «барный» табурет — единственный в комнате — было бы в высшей степени неразумно.

Устроив Иванну на стуле, он окинул взглядом этажерку.

— Сейчас сделаю вам кое-чего, взбодриться. Получше спирта, — сообщил он.

Вскоре на стол перекочевали три флакончика с этажерки, стакан с толстыми стенками, штатив с двумя пробирками и деревянная доска с тремя кучками порошка разных оттенков зелёного. Иванна увлечённо наблюдала за процессом приготовления зелья.

— Я прошу прощения, — подала она голос, дождавшись, когда Снейп прекратит отсчитывать капли тягучей синей жидкости из флакона. — Если мне не врут глаза, то вон то, посередине — порошок малахитового корня? Если не затруднит, замените его на сок ледяного кактуса. Одной капли хватит. У меня на малахитовый корень аллергия.

Снейп отставил свои склянки и угрожающе навис над Иванной.

— Я одного не понимаю — за кого меня здесь держат? — с расстановкой спросил он. — Одному оборотнево зелье невкусное, у второй аллергии.

Иванна сделала самые невинные глаза и захлопала ресницами.

— Придумайте что-нибудь более осмысленное, — фыркнул Снейп.

— Пожа-а-алуйста! — жалобно протянула Иванна. — Вам что, охота посмотреть, как я буду покрываться зелёными кружочками и чесаться?

Дольше удерживать серьёзный тон не удалось, и, к взаимному изумлению, они рассмеялись.

— Мало мне своих забот, так ещё парочка великовозрастных детишек веселья подкидывает. — Придав лицу обычное выражение вселенского отвращения ко всему и вся, Снейп вернулся к приготовлению зелья. — Помимо ледяного кактуса — будут ещё пожелания, доктор Мачкевич?

— Если я правильно поняла вашу рецептуру, профессор, то можно добавить две-три капли эссенции алтайского женьшеня — я там вам полпинты отлила. — Иванна кивнула в сторону «гостинцев», которые Снейп принёс одновременно со стулом и разложил на столе. — Правда, у него могут разные забавные побочные эффекты вылезти, особенно у представителей мужеского пола.

— Ничего, забавные эффекты мы скорректируем болотной орхидеей. — Дождавшись равномерного покраснения смеси в стакане, он разлил зелье по пробиркам и одну протянул Иванне. — Это не хуже Укрепляющего зелья.

— Предлагаю выпить за встречу и за здоровье! — провозгласила Иванна, поднимая пробирку, словно бокал с шампанским, они чокнулись, и Иванна, осторожно понюхав содержимое пробирки, залпом его выпила. — Ой, — сказала она, ощутив нарастающее жжение в горле. — Я не заметила там перца. — Смаргивая выступающие слёзы, Иванна огляделась по сторонам в поисках запивки.

В чужой лаборатории найти подходящую запивку было сложно, простая же вода для этих целей явно не годилась.

— Это не перец, — заинтересованно наблюдая её метания, возразил он с лёгкой улыбкой. — Вытяжка из жгучей стрекальницы.

— Вам больше не на ком бесчеловечные эксперименты ставить? — лихорадочно осматривая этажерку, прохрипела Иванна.

— К вашему сведению, я выпил ровно то же и ровно столько же, сколько и вы. Да, жжёт немного, зато посмотрите, как вы взбодрились!

Иванна метнула уничтожающий взгляд в его сторону и вновь вернулась к поискам.

— Да-а, с такой выдержкой никакие весёлые побочные эффекты не страшны, — прохрипела она.

Внезапно издав боевой клич, Иванна коршуном кинулась к одинокой спиртовке на дальнем конце стола. Молниеносно вытащив фитиль, она осторожно обнюхала горловину и, удовлетворённо кивнув, мелкими глотками, кривясь и морщась, выпила содержимое под совершенно неописуемым взглядом хозяина лаборатории. Отставив опустевшую спиртовку и закусив губу, Иванна огляделась в поисках закуски. Взор её вдруг пал на секретер, и с придушенным восклицанием «Печеньки!» она схватила круглую жестянку, в которой, к её счастью, действительно оказалось печенье.

— Уфф, — сказала она, возвращаясь на стул и утирая выступившую испарину. — Встряска, конечно, знатная. Но предупреждать же надо. Кстати, я согрелась, спасибо за мантию.

— Позвольте узнать, а вы вот так постоянно представления устраиваете? — поинтересовался Снейп, воссоединившись со своей мантией. — Я с чисто практической точки зрения любопытствую. Коль скоро нам предстоит сотрудничество, хочется быть морально готовым. Впрочем… какая разница. Давайте лучше обсудим план действий. Что за работу вы планируете провести?

— Эхм-м-м… — смущённо замялась Иванна. — На самом деле мне нужно разработать универсальный состав, который, будучи распылённым на некий условный компонент — вне зависимости от природы этого компонента — помогал бы при моментальной заморозке этого компонента сохранять все свойства этого компонента, присущие ему в свежем виде.

Снейп где-то с полминуты обдумывал услышанное, после чего выразил категорическое сомнение в том, что работа с таким названием у кого-либо вызовет интерес. Иванна возразила, что это не название, а криво сформулированная суть, и что работу её уже давно ждут не дождутся.

— В общем, у меня с собой кое-какие наработки. Я хочу немного покопаться в вашей библиотеке для финальной, так сказать, полировки и приступить к практическим экспериментам. И методики отшлифовать нужно, — подытожила Иванна.

— Когда планируете приступать к работе? — спросил Снейп. — Если сегодня — то без меня, у меня через двадцать минут занятия.

— Не сегодня — точно. Завтра-послезавтра. Или в понедельник. Посмотрю. И, позволю себе напомнить, вы меня должны сегодня как следует напоить, и не спиртом, по возможности. К вам коллега из-за границы приехал, а у вас даже и встречу отметить нечем, — укоризненно покачала головою Иванна.

— Я не виноват, что вы брезгуете коньяком и виски, — возмутился Снейп. — Значит, так. В восемь я вас найду, и там уже будем разбираться, кто кому честный человек. Сейчас мне надо идти к ученикам. Вы можете побыть здесь, можете идти куда нужно — защитные заклинания вас будут пропускать.

— А в эту лабораторию можно попасть только через вашу спальню? — осведомилась Иванна, и, обдумав свою фразу, весело фыркнула. — Ну, в смысле, вы меня поняли…

— Вне зависимости от того, что вы имели в виду — вход сюда только один, — с глубочайшим достоинством ответствовал Снейп. — По крайней мере, я не занимался поисками потайных ходов. А сейчас — позвольте удалиться.


	6. Глава 6

_30 сентября, четверг.  
Лаборатория._

Оставшись наедине с коробкой печенья, Иванна некоторое время меланхолично жевала, а потом с ужасом представила себе, как будет искать дорогу в свою комнату. Или к Дамблдору в кабинет. Или в библиотеку. Да хоть куда-нибудь! Аппетит пропал совершенно.

Она вернула коробку в секретер и неспешно обошла лабораторию по периметру. В пятистворчатом шкафу обнаружился склад разнообразной лабораторной посуды, начиная от хрустальных пробирок, заканчивая чугунными котлами — всё расставлено в идеальном порядке. Полюбовавшись на ассортимент шкафа минут пять, Иванна осознала, что действие бодрящего коктейля медленно, но верно улетучивается. Ею исподволь начинала овладевать усталость. Задумчиво помяв ухо, Иванна пошла любоваться комодом. Изучив надписи на ящичках, прежде всего она вытянула один из них и, воровато озираясь, зачерпнула две горсти бледно-жёлтого порошка, которые моментально отправила в нижние наружные карманы мантии. Отряхнув руки, Иванна вернула ящик на место. Мысль её посетила довольно бредовая, но проверить её стоило как можно скорее: неизвестно, когда теперь у неё появится «топливо» для зажигалки, а бродить незащищённой по местности, кишащей дементорами, она решительно отказывалась.

Обнаружив кофейные зёрна, она было оживилась, но потом махнула рукой, осознав, что возиться с ними нет ни сил, ни охоты. Её бодрость всё таяла и таяла. Иванна прислонилась к столу и стала себя ругать. Ну, кто, кто вообще её просил… нет, не так. Кем надо быть, чтобы в ментальном контакте провести эмпатическую считку без подготовки и без предварительного согласования? Она обхватила себя руками, стараясь унять вернувшуюся дрожь. Вместе с ознобом вернулось и страстное желание напиться до беспамятства. Как и большинство её грандиозных задумок, этот этап экспедиции не только обернулся совсем не так, как она планировала, но и всё больше грозил выйти боком.

…Её научная карьера была почти случайностью. Почти перед самым выпуском профессор Артефактологии застукал её за зачаровыванием телевизионного пульта дистанционного управления — она «подвешивала» на кнопки по одному заклинанию. Старик настолько проникся идеей, что в приказном порядке велел Иванне идти в аспирантуру и делать исследование на тему применения немагических предметов в магических целях. Иванне это показалось забавным, и она с энтузиазмом приступила к работе. Аспирантурой дело не завершилось, и две докторские степени (одна — по Артефактологии, вторая — за исследование в области Алхимических наук) на неё обрушились в результате создания первого опытного образца зажигалки с субстратом для «изначального огня». Правда, что греха таить — Иванну исподволь грызла мысль, что все эти регалии она получила только благодаря репутации своей матери — известной исследовательницы в области Зелий. А то и вовсе без кое-чьего ненавязчивого участия не обошлось. Сама она лично не думала, что внесла какой-то особый вклад в науку, и во всём, что касалось Зелий, глубоко в душе позиционировала себя удачливым дилетантом. Она всегда думала, что её призванием являются артефакты, но в её кругах это считалось неженским делом. Зелья действительно увлекли Иванну благодаря матери, пусть в этой области она всегда действовала больше интуитивно.

Во все исследования она влипала случайно и, как правило, не совсем по своей инициативе. Всё тот же профессор Артефактологии постоянно твердил, что лень надо забарывать на корню и что нести полезные открытия в общество — это величайшее благо для кармы каждого. Иванна, ворча, что в следующей инкарнации её гарантированно ждёт нирвана, послушно приступала к опытам и по ходу дела увлекалась процессом. При этом, правда, её не оставляло подозрение, что каждый последующий этап её научной карьеры даётся всё большими и большими усилиями, и она никак не могла решить — нравится ей это или нет.

Зажигалка с «изначальным огнём» вызвала в научных кругах дискуссии, но никто так и не узнал, что огненная эссенция была результатом не простой случайности, а вовсе даже самой настоящей ошибки. С самого начала Иванна работала над проблемой сохранения ингредиентов для зелий, требующих особых условий хранения: с детства мать привила ей нежную любовь к замораживанию — в деле сохранения растительного сырья оно было одним из наиболее эффективных методов. Во время написания дипломной работы Иванна вместе с сокурсником Янко лишний раз убедились в этом, однако метод был однозначно несовершенен. При использовании обычного замораживающего заклинания возникали проблемы, и главной среди них была кристаллизующаяся вода, которая не только нарушала структуру растения, но и конденсировалась на поверхности образца и впоследствии могла нарушить рецептуру зелья. Иванна стала разрабатывать состав, который бы позволял образцу после разморозки возвращать себе все свойства, присущие ему в свежем виде. Так в результате использования неверного катализатора Иванне удалось синтезировать жидкость, позволяющую вызывать и поддерживать так называемый «изначальный огонь» без особых затрат магической силы.

В конечном итоге Иванна решила, что хватит с неё случайностей, и вплотную занялась разработкой формулы, гордо отвергая все попытки матери поучаствовать в процессе. Первым шагом этих поисков стала затянувшая экспедиция по поиску редких растений и субстанций. В Хогвартс Иванна попала по двум причинам — во-первых, в английской школе чародейства и волшебства была превосходная библиотека, где могла найтись какая-то информация, которую она не могла найти в доступных ей источниках. Во-вторых, в Хогвартсе был Снейп, и Иванна свято верила, что у него найдётся свежий взгляд на проблему.

Случайно завязавшаяся на почве комментирования одной статьи «Алхимического вестника» переписка медленно, но верно переросла если не в дружбу, то по крайней мере в нечто чуть большее, чем простой обмен сообщениями двух коллег.

Обратиться к Дамблдору она решилась не сразу. Отец, давно знакомый с директором Хогвартса по визенгамотским делам, без обиняков именовал того «старым интриганом» и недвусмысленно советовал с ним не связываться, даже в научных вопросах. Иванна всё взвесила и решила принять мнение родителя к сведению, но поступить по-своему…

Иванна очнулась от раздумий, обнаружив, что стучит зубами. Встряхнувшись, она потащилась к выходу. Каждый шаг давался с трудом. Добравшись до спальни, она стянула с кровати покрывало, завернулась в него и, подбросив угля в камин, без сил рухнула в кресло-качалку. Глядя на языки пламени, она подумала, что как-то неправильно взялась за восстановление сил.

…Половину августа и почти весь сентябрь её экспедиция провела на Эвересте, где Иванна неоднократно прокляла горы, снег, ветер, мороз, а также высокогорные растения — каждое по отдельности, и науку — в общем. Она тратила массу энергии не только на сбор образцов, но и на то, чтобы элементарно согреться. По прибытии в Англию местный климат она восприняла поначалу как почти тропический и преисполнилась энтузиазмом в отношении предстоящей работы. Ей наконец-то было тепло и сухо, её ждали захватывающие эксперименты и личное знакомство c интереснейшим собеседником и легендарной библиотекой. В общем, эйфорию нарушала только раненая нога да смутное нехорошее предчувствие, которое она поспешила задвинуть подальше и старалась всячески игнорировать. Это решение, как показала практика, было опрометчивым: на деле всё выходило гораздо сложнее, чем представлялось. Как обычно. В шкафах Хогвартса, по ощущению Иванны, было спрятано достаточно скелетов. После приватной беседы с Дамблдором она решила, что отцовские характеристики как никогда близки к истине и что «добрый дедушка» далеко не так прост, как хочет казаться. И, наконец, ох как непрост оказался её корреспондент.

Она была готова к недоверию. Готова была к проверке — даже, в целом, к такой болезненной — но только не к тому, во что она влипла в итоге. Иванна решительно отказывалась понимать, как можно жить и сохранять здоровый разум с таким мироощущением. При малейшем воспоминании о недавнем сеансе эмпатической считки её охватывало такое отвращение ко всему, что Рокантен непременно признал бы её сестрой по несчастью. Это рождающее апатию омерзение не смог до конца сжечь даже «изначальный огонь», оставив воспоминания, которые, казалось, ослабляют физически и морально.

Она плотнее укуталась покрывалом.

«Извините, коллега, — подумала она, — но мне придётся что-то предпринять».

Она прекрасно понимала, что, приняв такое решение, становится на очень скользкую дорожку, но пути назад не было, ибо находиться с ним в одном помещении будет просто невозможно — её постоянно будет накрывать и скручивать этот эмоциональный фон, и на работу не хватит никаких сил. Обычно, чтобы считать эмоции, ей нужен был тактильный контакт, прикосновение. Сейчас же, совершенно добровольно открыв перед Снейпом память, она, похоже, невольно создала ментальный канал, через который безо всякого прикосновения на неё какое-то время будет снисходить не самая бодрящая трансляция.

Жалости к нему она не испытывала. Иванна давно уяснила для себя, что жалеть мужчину — это порочная практика, до добра не доводящая — равно как и любые попытки мужчину изменить. В конце концов, всё это — его личное дело, и сама Иванна, объективно говоря, не имеет никакого права влезать кому бы то ни было в душу. И пусть этот весь такой мрачный и загадочный профессор является её коллегой и — номинально — почти другом, но сам он человек взрослый и разумный, и его выбор — это его выбор. Не окажись ситуация так глубоко в сфере её интересов, она бы и пальцем не шевельнула.

Сформировав таким образом убедительную и вроде бы никого не обижающую причину, Иванна получила у себя индульгенцию на действия, которые собралась предпринять. Эту мысль она додумывала, погружаясь в сон.


	7. Глава 7 - Интерлюдия

_Январь 1982 года, Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны._

Восемьдесят первый год Иванна запомнила как весьма смутное время. Сообщения о новых жертвах Пожирателей Смерти стали столь частыми, что, увы, воспринимались как обыденность. Однокашники следили за гражданской войной в магической Британии как за каким-то занимательным шоу, некоторые открыто и вполне всерьёз «болели» за Волдеморта и его сторонников, на почве чего иногда даже происходили магические дуэли и простые потасовки, и далеко не все преподаватели старались их жёстко пресекать. Каникулы многие студенты, особенно те, что жили недалеко от эпицентра событий, проводили в дурмштрангском летнем лагере на Байкале, туда же пришлось отправиться и Иванне: отец буквально не вылезал из рейдов — Белградское отделение объявило режим повышенной бдительности, чтобы в стране не угнездилась «смута», а мать часто пропадала в министерской аптеке, помогая организовывать производство зелий для нужд аврората.

1981/1982 учебный год по насыщенности событиями побил все прошлые рекорды. Весь сентябрь и октябрь институт лихорадило от слухов и домыслов. Тридцать первого октября магическое радио экстренными выпусками новостей сообщило о падении Волдеморта, во что не сразу поверили. У Иванниного боевого товарища Янко шуткой месяца стало предположение, что на самом деле Тёмный лорд был уничтожен дядей Мирко в подарок дочери на день рождения, а вовсе не самоубился о какого-то чудесного младенца.

Конец ноября и декабрь в Дурмштранге прошли под флагом смены преподавательского состава и массовых кадровых перестановок: всех уличённых в приверженности Волдеморту (включая действующего директора) решительно выдворили из учебного заведения и впредь старались не упоминать о них (не то действительно из-за их убеждений, не то оттого, что они так глупо попались). Студенты изучали новых преподавателей; кто-то радовался кадровым перестановкам, кто-то, напротив, жалел о них.

В январе многих, включая саму Иванну, потрясла новость о том, что директором назначили бывшего главу кафедры Основ Тёмных искусств, который в числе прочих не только считался снятым с должности, но и, согласно слухам, и вовсе отправленным в Азкабан. Однако, поскольку личность нового директора будила в ней болезненные воспоминания о событиях двухлетней давности, она не стала задумываться на эту тему.

Всё это, впрочем, было суетой на фоне того, что после долгих уговоров профессор Песцова согласилась быть научным руководителем Иванны и Янко и приняла их ассистентами на кафедру Зелий. Уговаривать пришлось долго — профессор наотрез отказывалась верить, что два охламона, вечно хихикающие в дальнем конце аудитории, вдруг осознали своё истинное призвание и взялись за ум. Призвание не призвание, но интерес к зельям у них тогда действительно проснулся совершенно реальный, что характерно — в процессе братского располовинивания внушительного кувшина рома в честь дня рождения Янко на полузаброшенном чердаке одной из дурмштрангских башен, под увлекательную беседу на тему применения зелий в боевых действиях и полевой медицине.

Шла последняя неделя января, «юные исследователи» проводили в алхимической лаборатории института почти всё свободное время: профессор Песцова заявила, что коль скоро они желают изучать предмет углублённо, начинать следует с азов, например, с изучения методик приготовления зелий. Иванна и Янко, переполненные энтузиазмом, решили копать ещё глубже и начали с углублённого разбора методик подготовки ингредиентов.

Ту ночь с пятницы на субботу она помнила очень хорошо. Начиналось всё совершенно безобидно: Янко попросил поменяться с ним дежурством. Они встретились в лаборатории после занятий, профессор Песцова дала указание прибраться и отбыла в неизвестном направлении, на прощание строго-настрого запретив взрывать лабораторию.

— Так, твой энтузиазм уже иссяк? — уперла руки в боки Иванна, с подозрением уставившись на друга. — Ради чего ты решил забросить науку? Или фрёкен Сольвейг не зря глазки строила?

— Нет-нет-нет! — в ужасе замахал на неё Янко. — Сплюнь. Сольвейг — ушибленная на всю голову, я скорее добровольно вызовусь драить камины, чем на свидание её позову. Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня двоюродный брат в Африке работает? Он сейчас гостит у моих родителей и написал, что привёз мне оттуда зулусский огненный талисман. Понятия не имею, что это за штука, но жутко интересно, да и вдруг нам пригодится? Я хочу махнуть до дому, повидаться с ним и забрать артефакт…

— Ну смотри… в принципе, я осилю вторую ночь дежурства, тем более Нина Алексеевна на все выходные уехала, и не будет вопросов, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Ладно, привезёшь мне мармеладных червячков за это. И домоешь мою порцию котлов!

— Эксплуататорша! — запротестовал Янко.

— Нет, просто котлы мыть не люблю. А вообще, чья б мычала.

Вечер начался тихо и мирно. Проводив Янко, Иванна проверила перегонную установку, задействованную в их эксперименте и как раз требующую постоянного надзора, взяла стопку книг и оккупировала большой сундук в углу лаборатории, который приспособила под спальное место.

За поглощением информации незаметно пролетали часы. Она периодически делала перерывы и подходила к установке, записывая наблюдения, после чего возвращалась на свою импровизированную кровать и продолжала чтение. Уснула Иванна незаметно для себя, сидя на сундуке и не выпуская книги из рук.

…Вздрогнув, Иванна открыла глаза и несколько секунд соображала, где находится. Осторожно закрыв книгу, она отложила её в стопку на табурет возле сундука, потянулась, расправляя затёкшие конечности, вернула съехавшие очки на законное место и огляделась.

Алхимическая лаборатория представляла собой анфиладу из пяти залов. Иванна находилась в четвёртом, предпоследнем. Звуком, разбудившим её, очевидно был стеклянный перезвон, доносящийся из предыдущего помещения — Третьего зала. Там стояла большая витрина со склянками, заполненными готовыми зельями (в основном — работами учеников), и звук явно шёл оттуда. Решив не тратить время на обувание, Иванна вскочила на ноги и, с трудом удерживая равновесие — она ещё не пришла в себя окончательно после сна, — побежала в соседний зал. Она решила, что это вернулся Янко и в полумраке споткнулся обо что-то. С её языка уже были готовы сорваться гневные вопли в адрес неуклюжего сокурсника, но стоило Иванне увидеть истинного нарушителя тишины, удивлению её не нашлось пределов.

Возле витрины обнаружился не кто иной, как новоиспечённый директор собственной персоной, сосредоточенно изучающий содержимое полок. Он подсвечивал себе волшебной палочкой, под подошвами его сапог похрустывали осколки нескольких флаконов, которые он не то случайно уронил, не то бросил на пол за ненадобностью.

Иванна тихонько выдохнула набранный для воплей воздух и замерла, раздираемая сомнениями. С одной стороны, если директору приспичило взять какое-то зелье, он был в полном на то праве. С другой — он явно создавал в лаборатории беспорядок, который профессор Песцова однозначно не потерпит. И влетит за него уж никак не директору.

Каркаров тем временем вытащил из недр шкафа очередной флакон, изучил этикетку и раздражённо швырнул его на пол. На этом Иванна окончательно определилась с приоритетами: авторитет профессора Песцовой гораздо весомее, и её недовольство грозит гораздо большими неприятностями, нежели директорское. Отбросив остатки сомнений, она решительно зашагала в сторону шкафа, издавая предупредительное покашливание. Иванна смутно подозревала, что если она возникнет за спиной директора бесшумно, то следующий флакон зелья может полететь прицельно ей в лоб. На покашливания Каркаров никак не отреагировал, потому, остановившись в нескольких шагах от него, Иванна подала голос:

— Профессор Каркаров… то есть, господин директор?

Каркаров резко обернулся в её сторону. Волшебная палочка с шариком света на кончике внезапно оказалась совсем близко от её лица.

— Ты что здесь делаешь… Мачкевич? — Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы узнать её и вспомнить имя.

Голос директора звучал хрипло; в призрачном зеленоватом свете от волшебной палочки его лицо казалось лицом покойника — правда, покойника очень усталого, разозлённого и как будто даже напуганного. При этом Каркаров был полностью одет и не производил впечатление человека, среди ночи вылезшего из постели, чтобы сбегать на кухню попить водички. Иванна давно не видела его со столь близкого расстояния, собственно, с тех пор, как он перестал преподавать, но она могла поклясться, что никогда у него не было такого выражения лица.

— Я с разрешения профессора Песцовой провожу эксперимент для моей научной работы, — бодро отрапортовала Иванна, порядком озадаченная. — Она сама разрешила пользоваться лабораторией в любое время суток.

Каркаров несколько секунд пристально смотрел ей в глаза, потом молча повернулся к витрине и продолжил поиски. Не успела Иванна и слова сказать, как ещё пара флаконов отправилась на пол.

— Да что вы творите?! — воскликнула Иванна, кидаясь вперёд и на лету подхватывая третий. — Скажите, что ищете, я найду... Ай, чёрт! — В свод босой стопы сквозь носок впился осколок, она поставила спасённое зелье на ближайший стеллаж и поспешила вытащить окровавленное стекло из ноги; вынув из нагрудного кармана мантии волшебную палочку, Иванна двумя взмахами расчистила себе путь от осколков, шагнула к директору и настойчиво потянула того за рукав. — Слушайте, ну не надо бить посуду! Профессор с меня три шкуры спустит! — Ей стоило больших трудов не добавить «и с тебя тоже, идиот».

Каркаров выдернул руку из Иванниной хватки, молниеносно убрал палочку куда-то в складки рукава, после чего резко вцепился в плечи непрошеной блюстительницы порядка.

— Где зелье Сна без сновидений?! — едва ли не крикнул он, встряхнув Иванну.

— Ну уж никак не здесь! — взбесилась она, удивившись заодно, что вся эта неадекватная ситуация совершенно её не пугает. — И не надо меня трясти! Готового зелья нет даже в больничной башне, насколько я помню. Могу выдать несколько вариантов успокоительного, а к утру, если сейчас поставлю вариться, будет готово снотворное! — Она кое-как сунула свою палочку в карман, схватила его запястья и резко отцепила его руки от своих плеч.

Это подействовало на Каркарова неожиданным образом: он как будто пришёл в себя и замер, глядя в пол. Пользуясь моментом, Иванна потянула его в Четвёртый зал, с омерзением ощущая, как липнет к каменному полу пропитавшийся кровью носок.

В Четвёртом зале Иванна усадила директора на свой сундук и велела подождать. Первым делом она проверила перегонную установку и поправила горелку под ней, затем взяла из лотка, предназначенного для больничной башни, колбу с концентратом Успокаивающего эликсира и развела его в стакане, походя вспоминая взрослую дозировку. Обуваться она не стала, не желая испачкать туфлю кровью. Всё равно завтра полы мыть, причём можно — и нужно! — будет спихнуть это на Янко.

— Вот, пока выпейте это, я сейчас займусь снотворным. — Она поднесла стакан Каркарову. — Может, вам покрепче чего найти? — спросила она, припоминая ассортимент их с Янко тайного запаса.

— Бесполезно, — отмахнулся Каркаров, залпом опрокидывая в себя содержимое стакана.

Зрелище сие заставило Иванну мучительно поморщиться — по сравнению с Успокаивающим эликсиром любой крепкий алкоголь казался сладким компотом на вкус.

Ставя на горелку котёл, Иванна не сдержала горькой усмешки — из паутины забвения вновь появился призрак Вацлава. Она собиралась приготовить для Каркарова собственную модификацию зелья Сна без сновидений, которую разработала сразу после того памятного опознания. Тогда её замучили кошмары, против которых были бессильны каноничные зелья. Сейчас у неё на всякий случай имелся неприкосновенный запас ингредиентов, который, похоже, предстоит пополнить в самое ближайшее время. Некоторые из его компонентов были редкие, а парочка — и вовсе на грани легальности.

Она заложила ингредиенты в котёл и уменьшила огонь, чтобы зелье медленно булькало. За тщательным перемешиванием содержимого она вдруг ощутила спиной взгляд.

— Вам лучше? — не оборачиваясь, спросила она. — Если что, можно чуть увеличить дозу.

— Это тебя отец научил не задавать лишних вопросов? — прозвучало в ответ.

— Чего-чего? — удивлённо обернулась Иванна, натыкаясь на лихорадочный взгляд директора.

Он по-прежнему сидел на сундуке, но теперь обхватил себя руками, словно ему было холодно.

— Женское любопытство — вещь страшная. Я ожидал, что ты не успокоишься, пока не вытянешь всю подноготную, — ответил Каркаров.

— Вот ещё. Это ваши заботы: если захотите — сами расскажете, — буркнула Иванна, поворачиваясь обратно к котлу; на самом деле, она вообще не хотела говорить с ним, опасаясь, что всплывёт тема Вацлава. — И папа тут ни при чём, это мама считает, что лезть в чужие секреты — неэтично.

Да и вообще, кто она такая, чтобы его расспрашивать. Даже с учётом ситуации.

— То есть я напрасно подумал, будто ты здесь потому, что отец велел тебе шпионить за мной?

Иванна от удивления едва не выронила мешалку. Она повернулась, посмотрела на Каркарова крайне красноречиво и, не удержавшись, покрутила пальцем у виска. Завершив приготовления, она отложила мешалку и вернулась к директору проверить его состояние. Тот уже не сидел, а лежал, кое-как уместившись на сундуке — возможно, эликсир подействовал усыпляюще в той дозе, что отмерила Иванна. Она обратила внимание, что его заметно трясёт.

— У вас, кажется, лихорадка, — пробормотала она, машинально протягивая руку, чтобы пощупать его лоб.


	8. Глава 8 - Интерлюдия

_Январь 1982 года, Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны, продолжение._

В неё никогда не ударяла молния, никогда на неё не обрушивалось тонны камней и не тонула она ни разу. Самой мощной встряской, которую получил её организм за шестнадцать лет своего существования, было слабое тренировочное заклятие Круциатуса. Даже случай, когда она получила свой шрам через всю спину, не вспоминался ей как нечто серьёзное.

Коснувшись лба Каркарова, Иванна застыла, не в силах шевельнуться. Лёгкие сжала неведомая сила, не позволяя сделать вдох. В глазах потемнело, но вскоре тьма сменилась мелькающими картинками, по ушам ударили множество криков, запах крови и палёной шерсти наполнил ноздри. Кожу будто обожгло реальным пламенем.

Это стало первым её по-настоящему значительным эмпатическим переживанием. До того она, конечно, пробовала считывать эмоции друзей, но переживания её ровесников были в целом довольно поверхностны, а родители и старшие родственники не позволяли ей читать их.

Иванна чувствовала, что вот-вот задохнётся, как вдруг ощутила хватку на своём запястье. Зрение вернулось к ней, и она поняла, что это Каркаров схватил её за руку, тем самым прервав контакт. Не успела она перевести дух, как осознала, что он тянет её к себе.

— Пусти! — зашипела она, упираясь коленями в край сундука.

Разумеется, Каркаров был сильнее. За те секунды, что заняло её перемещение из стоячего положения на сундук в объятия директора, мозг Иванны, как никогда далёкий от адекватности после полученных впечатлений, тем не менее успел убедить её, что вряд ли всё это имеет отношение к покушению на её невинность. Нет, можно, конечно предположить, что мсье знает толк, но сундук точно не стал бы предметом выбора, когда есть такие удобные широкие столы. То есть на собственном опыте Иванна не знала, но будь она мужиком и возникни у неё потребность — однозначно, выбор пал бы на стол.

...В общем, когда он пробормотал куда-то в район её затылка «мне холодно», после чего замер, явно погрузившись в сон, она даже испытала нечто, отдалённо напоминающее разочарование, — какая-то совсем неинтересная развязка после непонятной встряски. 

Иванна поёрзала, пытаясь встать. Лёжа спиной к Каркарову, она не могла видеть, что там с ним происходит, но держал он её очень крепко, при этом, несмотря на сонное состояние, довольно чётко осознавая, что к чему — стоило ей пошевелиться, он крепче вцепился в Иванну, а случайно наткнувшись на её грудь, не наткнуться на которую уже тогда было довольно сложно, он отдёрнул руку и переместил её чуть ниже. Иванна поздравила себя с подтверждением гипотезы: он явно не в том настроении, чтобы совращать старшекурсниц.

Она перевела дух и попыталась привести в порядок мысли. Слишком много переживаний в столь короткий промежуток времени. Что за картинки она сейчас видела? Это его воспоминания или что? Ясно, чтобы вызвать это, нужен непосредственный контакт через кожу… Иванна кое-как вызволила из захвата свою руку и осторожно накрыла ладонью его лихорадочно-горячие пальцы.

Её снова накрыло цунами звуков, запахов и бессвязных видений. Некоторые из них были чётче, некоторые — просто мешанина мелькающего света и какофонии.

Крики. Кровь на руках. Так много, почти полные пригоршни. На ощупь как вода. Чьи руки? Чья кровь?

Высокий мужчина с пронзительным, тяжелым взглядом. От него даже на расстоянии веет смертью…

Боль, невыносимое жжение на внутренней стороне предплечья левой руки; боль, через руку идущая к самому сердцу, будто раскалённый прут воткнулся в руку и стремится достичь груди…

Знакомое лицо… Вацлав, что ты там делаешь? Нет!..

Нет…

Большой зал с серыми стенами и рядами каменных столов. Холод. Это же морг. Четыре бесформенные груды, накрытые брезентом, полумрак, трое волшебников в мантиях с нашивками Отдела дознания Пражского отделения Министерства Магии. Рыжая девчонка-подросток с окаменевшим лицом… Это же я! Ну и чучело… Служащий морга откидывает ткань с одной из «груд», момент осознания — глаза рыжего чучела распахиваются, норовя покинуть орбиты, ладони зажимают рот, раскрывшийся на пол-лица в безмолвном вопле.

Как удалось тогда не упасть в обморок?! Прочь, прочь отсюда…

Тёмный каменный мешок, ледяной металл, сдавивший запястья, тёмные фигуры в плащах с капюшонами, в глазах темнеет, сердце останавливается…

Огромный зал, похожий на лекционный; но люди на скамьях — вовсе не благодарные слушатели…

Опять эти чёрные тени… Опять в сердце раскалённый шип, а горло словно виток за витком обхватывает колючая проволока… Холод…

Нет!

Иванна распахнула глаза и жадно втянула воздух. Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, пока её сердце не вернулось к нормальному ритму, а шум крови в ушах перестал заглушать тишину лаборатории, которую теперь нарушал чуть слышно булькающий котёл с сонным зельем, перегонная установка, роняющая капли в приёмную колбу, да размеренно дышащий в затылок Каркаров. Он, похоже, погрузился в мирный сон, а вот Иванне только оставалось ему завидовать. На неё накатывали картинки из видения, заставляя желудок болезненно сжиматься. Она сняла очки и, осмотрев их, с удивлением обнаружила пятна соляного налёта на линзах. Сколько же она так пролежала, что слёзы успели засохнуть?! Она положила очки на книжную стопку и потёрла глаза. Желудок вновь скрутило, а из глаз заструились слёзы. Она вспомнила, что последний раз ела поздно утром, у неё даже желчи не было на рвоту, что, наверное, к лучшему… Только вот очень больно.

Голова раскалывалась, готова была лопнуть. Иванна предприняла очередную попытку встать, но даже во сне Каркаров крепко держал её, а у самой неё сил осталось ещё меньше, да и непрекращающиеся спазмы бодрости не прибавляли.

На глаза попался стакан из-под успокаивающего эликсира. Дотянувшись до него, Иванна вытряхнула оставшиеся горькие капли себе под язык в надежде, что это хоть как-то облегчит её состояние. То ли это было самовнушение, то ли эликсир действительно подействовал, но вскоре она забылась тяжёлым сном, полным обрывков её эмпатического видения.

Будильник зазвонил ровно в семь утра, вырывая Иванну из липкого болота сна. Голова тупо ныла, желудок вроде бы затих, суставы и кости же болели так, будто бы их разом пропустили через дробилку. Ещё чуть-чуть поспать… слишком рано… Чёрт с ним, с завтраком…

Открыв глаза в следующий раз и глянув на часы над дверьми в зал, она дёрнулась как ошпаренная. Был уже десятый час. В любой момент мог вернуться Янко или, что хуже, — профессор Песцова. Она, конечно, говорила, что вернётся к вечеру, но мало ли…

Иванна попробовала выбраться из захвата, и, к её неимоверному облегчению, это удалось. Всплеск адреналина приглушил боль в мышцах. Вскочив с сундука, она первым делом зажгла все огни и метнулась к котлу с установкой. К счастью, всё было в порядке.

Используя дверцу шкафа-витрины в качестве зеркала, Иванна осмотрела себя и нервно хихикнула: мятая мантия и взъерошенные волосы смотрелись крайне подозрительно. Выудив из кармана мантии гребешок, она принялась энергично расчёсываться; гребешок на подобные нагрузки был не рассчитан и в конце концов сломался. Разгладив мантию заклинанием и заплетя волосы в косу, она вернулась к котлу с зельем, перелила готовый продукт в плоскую бутылку и пошла будить Каркарова.

— Вставай! Просыпайся! — Незаметно для себя перейдя на «ты», она решительно затрясла его; впрочем, после произошедшего, наверное, уместно было бы перейти на «ты, сволочь эдакая»? — Доброе утро! Вот зелье, ступай к себе!

Каркаров открыл глаза. Секунду-другую он смотрел на неё с непониманием высшей степени во взгляде, но быстро всё вспомнил и сел, растирая лицо ладонями.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он.

Иванна не удержалась и захихикала. Ситуация продолжала цвести абсурдом, и это было как нельзя кстати для её прокипячённого мозга.

— Вот, четыре чайных ложки разводить в стакане воды, на этикетке я всё написала. — Она протянула ему зелье. — В алкоголе не разводить ни в коем случае, а то будут дурацкие сны и неподъёмная голова на утро. Испытано на себе.

— Спасибо. — Он спрятал фляжку в карман. — Когда ты в следующий раз здесь будешь?

— Не знаю, точнее — не помню, надо наш с Янко распорядок глянуть, — озадаченно нахмурилась она.

— Родители твои знают, что ты активный эмпат? Давно это началось? Тобой кто-нибудь занимается? Почему кафедра Ментальных практик не в курсе? Почему я до сих пор не был поставлен в известность, в конце концов? — для разнообразия решил вспомнить о должностных обязанностях Каркаров. — Это вообще…

— Эй, эй, господин директор, слишком много вопросов, помедленнее, у меня мозг наизнанку вывернут! — перебила Иванна, потерев виски.

Удивительно, но она вдруг поняла, что не испытывает в его адрес ни злости, ни прежней неприязни. Это что, признание за ним права на ошибку? Понимание или сочувствие? Бред какой-то, лучше обдумать всё позже, на свежую голову. Было больно, выматывающе, подчас мерзко — но, вместе с тем, чертовски интересно, в первую очередь оттого, что произошедшее позволило по-другому посмотреть на своё дурацкое свойство. Может, действительно, эмпатия — это нечто большее, чем просто способность перенять чьё-то дурное настроение?

— Так… — принялась загибать пальцы Иванна. — Родители знают, что я эмпат, но у них убеждённость, что если это не ворошить, то само постепенно успокоится и затухнет. Соответственно, меня на эту тему не трогают вообще и запрещают самой этого касаться. Про активности я не очень понимаю. От Ментальных практик я пока успешно утаиваю. Ты теперь поставлен, — немного нарушив порядок ответов, доложила она.

— Активные эмпаты способны не только воспринимать, но и оперировать эмоциями… — рассеянно пояснил Каркаров, задумавшись о чём-то своём. — Что ты видела? — Он огляделся, заметил на стопке книг очки, протёр их обнаруженным на столе бумажной салфеткой и протянул Иванне, тщательно избегая встречи с ней взглядом.

— Не могу сказать, я не поняла. И не очень-то хочу, если честно… Спасибо… — Она машинально посмотрела линзы на просвет, признала их чистоту удовлетворительной, надела очки и, наконец, обулась; суя пораненную ногу в туфлю, она поморщилась и попросила Каркарова заняться вчерашними осколками, добавив, что сама пока приберётся здесь.

Через несколько минут он вернулся из Третьего зала, сообщил, что всё в порядке, и поинтересовался происхождением кровавых следов. Иванна посоветовала не придавать этому значения и критически осмотрелась на местности; кругом царил первозданный порядок, безупречность которого нарушал только Каркаров. Покачав головой, Иванна заклинанием разгладила его одежду и спросила, нет ли у него с собой расчёски. Получив отрицательный ответ, она приподнялась на цыпочки и стала распутывать его волосы пальцами.

— В общем, я не знаю точно, когда в следующий раз буду дежурить, — деловито сообщила она. — Но моя соседка от меня съехала ещё в сентябре, говорит — сквозняки. Можешь заходить.

— Ты в уме вообще? — Настала очередь директора крутить пальцем у виска.

— М-м, да… пардон. Вообще — когда как, сейчас точно не в нём, — прикусила губу Иванна; её комната находилась почти на самом верху женской башни и пройти туда, не вызвав резонных вопросов, было бы серьёзным квестом. — Ладно, высплюсь и соображу что-нибудь. — Она закончила с «расчёсыванием», более-менее удовлетворившись результатом, и отступила назад, задним умом порадовавшись, что на этот раз прикосновения к нему не вызвали волны видений; она вдруг с интересом осознала, насколько машинальны были её действия, словно самой себе между делом причёску поправила. — Ладно, зелья должно хватить недели на две ежедневного применения, если не каждый день — на дольше. Но вообще — это чисто моя разработка, я не знаю, подействует ли на тебя. Завтра утром нужно будет пересечься, хочу узнать о результатах. Если что — подкорректирую состав. Могу прийти сюда до занятий, в полшестого, например.

— Договорились, — кивнул Каркаров.


	9. Глава 9 — Интерлюдия

_Январь 1982 г., Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны._

Из Первого зала донёсся пушечный выстрел захлопнувшейся двери.

— Доброе утро, соня! Я вернулся! — заполнил пространство бодрый голос Янко.

Иванна и Каркаров одновременно сделали шаг назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними.

— Я давно не сплю, — отозвалась Иванна, сдерживая невольный смешок.

Её отчего-то очень развеселило и это их движение, и синхронность.

— Назич, если ты продолжишь хлопать дверьми в том же духе, профессор Песцова расскажет много интересного на этот счёт, — заметил Каркаров, который, глядя на неё, тоже хмыкнул.

В самом деле, ровным счётом ничего столь предосудительного, как могло показаться со стороны, не произошло. Иванна не стала додумывать мысль, понимая, что либо покраснеет, либо начнёт каверзно хихикать на всю лабораторию.

— О, директор, доброе утро! — Янко, появившись в Четвёртом зале, изобразил на лице настолько подчёркнуто вежливое и доброжелательное удивление, что Иванна поняла — он что-то успел увидеть, и хлопанье двери было деликатным сигналом о его появлении. — Не волнуйтесь, формально эта лаборатория под ведомством Носферату… эм-м, профессора Фалькенштерна, а мы с ним в добрых отношениях! — лучезарно улыбнулся Янко.

Профессор Фалькенштерн — преподаватель Алхимии — был, должно быть, встроен в лабораторию на стадии возведения Дурмштранга. Он был стар как мир и постоянно жаловался на ревматизм, стараясь пореже спускаться в подвалы. Это фактически делало профессора Песцову полновластной хозяйкой лаборатории, три зала которой номинально принадлежали кафедре Зелий и два — Алхимическим дисциплинам.

— Ну, вера в себя хороша до тех пор, пока она не переходит в самонадеянность, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — Ладно, Мачкевич, спасибо за зелье, завтра обсудим результаты, — добавил он, переводя взгляд с Янко на неё.

— Да, господин директор. Не за что, — серьёзно кивнула Иванна.

Он попрощался со студентами и отбыл из лаборатории. В присутствии Каркарова принявшийся выгружать из дорожной сумки свёртки, Янко продолжал сохранять самое невинное выражение лица. Однако стоило стихнуть эху закрывшейся двери, как он хищно набросился на подругу с вопросами:

— Так, выкладывай! Что это было?! Заметь, я не делаю никаких выводов исключительно на основе визуальной информации! Я желаю докопаться до истины! Отвечай немедленно!

Иванна спокойно выдержала бурю и натиск.

— А что, собственно говоря, ты видел? — невозмутимо глянув на Янко, спросила она.

— Ну как же, твои с директором обнимашки и воркование! — темпераментно всплеснул руками Янко.

— О, да ты просто прирождённый шпион! — рассмеялась она; её действительно позабавила реакция Янко. — Ладно, тебе как на духу признаюсь… — перешла на заговорщический тон она. — Я могу с гордостью утверждать, что этой ночью осуществила мечту большей части населения женской башни. Если моя разлюбезная тёзка узнает, враз мне глазёнки-то повыцарапывает! Поклянись, что не скажешь ей!

Их сокурсница Иоанна Яблонская курса с четвёртого имела славное хобби — тайно сохнуть по разным преподавателям. Последним объектом её воздыхания примерно в середине пятого курса сделался Каркаров. В начале этого учебного года, когда стало известно, что того повысили в должности, и лично преподавать он больше не будет, увлечённость Яблонской приобрела некоторый оттенок маниакальности, что доставляло немало веселья Иванне и Янко. Сам Каркаров томные взгляды и трепетные вздохи со стороны студентки не замечал с достойным уважения постоянством, что добавляло веселья наблюдателям и разжигало вселенскую ненависть к ним со стороны страстной барышни.

— Ага, переведя на человеческий язык — ты с ним провела бурную утомительную ночь, — блеснул детективным талантом Янко. — Но, зная тебя, я не могу не задать вопрос — а в чём подвох?

— Янко, твоя формулировка на все сто процентов отражает суть произошедшего, и ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, тебя следует убить! Ты случайно не мой внебрачный брат-близнец? — покачала головой Иванна; на всякий случай сотворив Купол тишины, она в красках поведала другу о событиях прошедшей ночи, стараясь представить всё в менее серьёзном ключе, чем было на самом деле. — Мне вот другое интересно — как бы оно всё прошло, останься на дежурстве ты? — завершила эффектное повествование Иванна.

Янко, который был немного осведомлён об особенности подруги, её слегка глумливое веселье не поддержал, а напротив — сделался задумчив.

— Во-первых, мне кажется, что тебе нужно найти кого-то, кто всё-таки помог бы тебе научиться контролировать твои эмпатические развлекушки, — выдал он после минутного размышления. — Не верю я в безобидность таких приключений. Судя по тому, что ты описывала… не верю, что ты так спокойно всё это пережила. Нет, я знаю, у тебя очень гибкая психика…

— ...и большой опыт по выплакиванию всякой дряни, всё верно, — разом поскучнела Иванна. — Так что давай не будем об этом, — предплечье левой руки вдруг заныло; она потёрла его, подавив желание задрать рукав и проверить — нет ли там какой раны.

— Лады, — легко согласился Янко. — Во-вторых, ты посмотри, какая интересная картина вырисовывается. Из увиденного тобой следует, что наш дорогой директор и вправду был уличён и привлечён к ответственности — это предсказуемо, впрочем, — а потом, после некоего судебного процесса, его не только отпустили на все четыре стороны, но и сделали целым директором Дурмштранга!

— Ну да, и это знание даёт нам шикарную возможность его шантажировать, ха-ха, — буркнула Иванна.

— А что, интересная идея! — невозмутимо поддержал Янко. — Но речь не об этом. У меня чисто академический интерес — как такое возможно?

— Давай с Адей посоветуемся, она вечно всякой подобной ерундой интересуется, может, родит предположение, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Или точно сможет найти, если правильно её замотивируем!

— Сейчас, давай, я тебе сувениров отгружу, покажу талисман, и ты за ней сбегаешь, — согласился Янко. — А я подежурю.

Адя, боящаяся сквозняков бывшая соседка Иванны и по удивительному стечению обстоятельств — дочь той самой профессора Песцовой, была найдена Иванной уже ближе к обеду и торжественно отконвоирована в лабораторию. Несмотря на боязнь сквозняков и подозрительные родственные связи, Адя считалась своим человеком. За время учёбы она не раз доказала свою адекватность и надёжность и была широко известна в узких кругах как единственная персона, способная застроить профессора Песцову в случае крайней смертельной необходимости. Иванна пересказала ей свои приключения довольно подробно, и после продолжительного анализа информации Адя резюмировала, что товарищи её малость не в себе и такие вещи нужно расследовать как минимум в библиотеке, где найдутся подшивки газет. А ещё лучше — в закрытом архиве Министерства Магии. Друзья шутку оценили. Иванна ответила, что в целом не так уж и важно, что да как, и вообще, она чувствует себя распоследней сволочью, оттого что уже двум людям растрепала чужой секрет.

— Эй, да брось, — отмахнулся Янко. — И вообще, он заслужил это, я уверен. Он наверняка сдал кучу сообщников, раз его выпустили, да ещё и пост директора дали!

— Это более чем логично, — задумчиво протянула Иванна, вспоминая картинки с «лекционным залом».

— Вот и нечего терзаться муками совести! — щёлкнул пальцами Янко. — Наш дорогой директор наверняка сдал всех не моргнув глазом а ты тут страдаешь.

— В таком случае, он своими показаниями значительно помог очистить общество от опасных типов, — вступилась сердобольная Адя.

Иванна согласно закивала:

— Наверняка он осознал всю глубину своей неправоты и встал на путь исправления!

— Вот! — Янко направил на девиц обвиняющий перст. — Женщины, вы патологически падки на порочных мужчин! Вы готовы придумать оправдания любым их деяниям! Вы впадаете в отвратительное умиление при виде персонажа с демоническим взглядом и зловещей репутацией! У меня это никогда в голове не уложится, честное слово. Смею уповать только на ваше скорейшее умственное взросление. Засим я умываю руки.

Иванна с Адей переглянулись, синхронно развели руками и виновато вздохнули.


	10. Глава 10

_30 сентября, четверг.  
Хогвартс — Запретный лес._

Сон её был смутным и обрывочным, почему-то связанным с институтскими воспоминаниями. Проснувшись где-то через полчаса, Иванна поняла, что именно в эти воспоминания особенно погрузился Снейп, после того как мельком ознакомился с воспоминаниями недавними — теми, что подтвердили бы её слова. И что он там пытался высмотреть… Всё равно то, что не хотелось показывать, она не показала.

Иванна пожала плечами и осторожно поднялась из кресла. Сон немного освежил её, она решилась выйти прогуляться и заодно обдумать план действий. Бросив покрывало на кровать, она прошла в кабинет, где собрала со стола свои серьги и шпильки. Вернув всё на законные места, Иванна мысленно подобралась, придала себе самый индифферентный вид и вышла в коридор.

Полутёмный коридор был пуст, если не считать взъерошенной красноглазой кошки, которая попыталась было прошмыгнуть мимо Иванны, но была изловлена тренированным броском правой руки.

— Э нет, дорогуша, будешь мне дорогу показывать, — заявила Иванна, почесав кошку за ухом. — Где здесь выход?

Кошка ответила возмущённым «мяу». Вслед за этим в коридоре раздались шаркающие шаги, и из сумрака выплыл старик, сильно напоминающий пойманную кошку. Не выпуская животное, Иванна вежливо поздоровалась. Старик поздоровался в ответ и представился как Аргус Филч, смотритель.

— Вы должно быть, доктор Мачкевич, гостья директора? — спросил он. — Если какие вопросы — обращайтесь, — продолжил он после утвердительного кивка Иванны.

— Спасибо, я, пожалуй, прямо сейчас и начну. — Иванна почувствовала, что кошка забарахталась, стараясь вырваться из её объятий, и осторожно опустила зверушку на пол. Кошка подскочила к Филчу и потёрлась о его ногу. — Собственно, хочу выйти прогуляться, не подскажете направление?

Филч на удивление доходчиво и толково объяснил Иванне, как выйти на улицу, а затем, не то по собственной инициативе, не то по указанию Дамблдора — как найти дорогу до выделенной Иванне комнаты. Не успела обрадованная Иванна поблагодарить смотрителя, как тот вместе с кошкой растворился в сумраке коридора.

Следуя полученным инструкциям, Иванна прошла вначале мимо дверей в кабинет Зелий (как ни прислушивалась — не услышала, что происходит внутри, а заглядывать внутрь благоразумно не решилась), затем вверх по лестнице, и два коридора спустя оказалась возле той самой дверцы, с которой и началось её знакомство с Хогвартсом.

Осенний воздух бодрил самым замечательным образом, и Иванна ощутила потребность побродить по лесу. Просто побродить, а не ползать на пузе под корнями столетних дубов, набирая полные штаны лесной подстилки, не карабкаться по гладкому сосновому стволу, обдирая ладони и голени, не продираться сквозь терновник, рискуя оставить на шипах не только фрагменты одежды, но и большую часть причёски и кожного покрова. Плюнув на попытки создания сурового образа, Иванна вытащила из волос шпильки и помассировала скальп. Осенний ветерок приятно обдувал разгорячённую голову. Без особой надежды она осмотрела траву вокруг ступеней, но драгоценный комплект не обнаружила — видимо, Люпин всё-таки добрался сюда и всё подобрал.

Оглядев окрестности, она направилась в сторону хижины Хагрида — прежде чем отправляться на местность, следовало расспросить лесника о местной флоре и фауне. Добравшись до резиденции лесника, Иванна обнаружила полное отсутствие какого-либо присутствия в оной и решила всё-таки предпринять небольшую самостоятельную экскурсию в Лес. Небольшую — не только из-за отсутствия информации и сгущающихся сумерек, но и из-за надвигающегося голода: одними печеньками не наешься.

Обогнув грядки с тыквой, она обнаружила неприметную тропку, уводящую в дебри. В лесу было тихо и спокойно, Иванна решила дойти до ближайшей полянки и повернуть назад. Она неспешно шагала, машинально отмечая полезные растения; отвлекшись на засохшие ягоды ландыша, она свернула с тропы и углубилась в чащу. Здесь было ещё интереснее, но Иванна волевым усилием приказала себе не расслабляться и помнить о времени. Тем не менее наткнувшись на трухлявый пень, обросший голубоватыми пластинчатыми грибами, она опустилась перед ним на колени и стала пристально изучать. Захватывающий досуг внезапно прервался пронзительным взвизгом. Иванна в мгновение ока оказалась на своих двоих, пытаясь определить направление звука. Различив приглушённые, как будто детские, голоса и треск веток, она помчалась в их сторону не разбирая дороги и вскоре оказалась на маленькой поляне — точнее даже, на прогалине, образовавшейся после удара молнии в могучий дуб. Рядом с обгорелым остовом ствола обнаружилась четвёрка детей, на вид — не старше первокурсников. Трое из них были в гриффиндорских мантиях, один — в рэйвенкловской.

— Кто кричал? — спросила Иванна, пряча веер.

Собственно, ей было без разницы, кто именно кричал, просто она не нашла более умного вопроса для начала беседы.

— О-она, — отозвался светловолосый гриффиндорец, показывая на единственную девочку в компании.

У детей были перепуганные лица, а девочка и вовсе готовилась расплакаться.

— Здесь дементоры, — выпалил рэйвенкловец, глядя на Иванну расширившимися глазами. — Надо бежать!

Иванна сглотнула, отчаянно надеясь, что малышня её ужас не заметила.

— Ладно, оставим пока разговоры о том, как вы сюда попали. За мной, — старательно излучая ледяное спокойствие, изрекла она, протянув девочке руку; та что было силы вцепилась в её пальцы.   
Зря, зря. Девочкин страх ударил её так, что потемнело в глазах и стало трудно дышать. Отличный повод вспомнить технику безопасности и начать носить перчатки! А главное — насколько своевременный!

Гриффиндорцы с готовностью приняли низкий старт, но их однокашник, внезапно вспомнив об осторожности, поинтересовался личностью Иванны. Та, отчаянно борясь с подступающим обмороком и заплетающимися ногами, язвительным тоном ответила, что осторожничать надо было на стадии принятия решения о прогулке в Запретном лесу. Мальчик признал её правоту и покорно засеменил вслед за остальными.

Она повела детей на тропинку, не прекращая сканировать окрестности. Лес совсем затих, как будто вымер. Треск каждой ломающейся под стопой веточки звучал как раскаты грома.

— Чуть-чуть осталось, скоро покажется хижина Хагрида, — пробормотала она, неизвестно кого стараясь подбодрить.

Дементоров живьём до этого довелось видеть всего раз в жизни, и видеть ещё раз, честно говоря, она не рвалась — особенно в нынешнем состоянии. Иванна успешно миновала встречу с ними по дороге в Хогвартс и надеялась, что всё останется по-прежнему. Она, разумеется, придумала варианты планов действия на случай, если таки придётся с ними столкнуться, но была не до конца в них уверена.

Всё-таки она проглядела. Первой их заметила девочка и снова взвизгнула, запнувшись на полном ходу и едва не упав. Иванна проследила направление её взгляда и замерла. Три тёмные фигуры беззвучно выплыли из-за деревьев. Вокруг них клубился сизый туман, от которого на растениях оседал иней. Часть мозга Иванны, которая отвечала за научную деятельность, успела подумать, что было бы интересно разжиться образцом этого тумана. А после этого думать Иванна больше не могла. Ни думать, ни двигаться. Её сковал пронизывающий холод. Все те ощущения, что владели ею во время эмпатической считки Снейпа, обрушились на неё с такой силой, что она едва не лишилась сознания. Она была согласна на конец света, лишь бы всё поскорее закончилось. Мир застыл. Иванна чувствовала, как с каждым мигом гаснет воля и тают силы. Тёмные фигуры неумолимо приближались.

Ментальные барьеры, надёжно, как ей казалось, блокировавшие воспоминания, начали ощутимо прогибаться. Этого только не хватало. Если сейчас её личные призраки вылезут на свободу и начнут хоровод со свежеприобретёнными…

…Конец семьдесят девятого года она предпочитала не вспоминать вообще, слишком уж травмировали её те события. Именно тогда её стало мутить от вида крови, а получение ингредиентов путём препарации животных превратилось для Иванны в персональную пытку. То проклятое опознание здорово ударило по психике четырнадцатилетней девчонки. К сожалению, на тот момент только она смогла вменяемо доказать, что эти останки принадлежат конкретному человеку. То, что от него осталось… Если бы только это был не Вацлав… Тонкий, почти незаметный, шрам на тыльной стороне левой кисти, постоянный заусенец на левом большом пальце — он имел дурную привычку грызть его в минуты задумчивости, — треугольная родинка между безымянным и мизинцем на правой руке; не смея поначалу поднять глаза на свою первую любовь, она успела досконально изучить его руки. Собственно, только руки сохранили более-менее узнаваемые очертания. Остальное превратилось в кровавый фарш… Четыре бесформенные груды на каменных столах морга — всё, что осталось от четырёх блестящих молодых людей, лучших учеников выпускного курса. Каркаров, бывший в то время преподавателем Основ Тёмных Искусств и присутствовавший на опознании потому, что эта четвёрка всегда была у него в любимчиках, после процедуры отпаивал Иванну чаем с коньяком в преподавательской комнате, ожидая прибытия её родителей. Те в свою очередь весьма ёмко охарактеризовали действия тогдашнего директора, допустившего Иванну до опознания, выразив очень серьёзные сомнения в его компетентности и вменяемости. Запах коньяка, кстати, стал для неё невыносимым аккурат с тех пор.

Тишину прорезал тоскливый всхлип. Испуганно заплакала девочка. Следом за ней захлюпали мальчики. Иванна вздрогнула; в её голове молнией вспыхнула мысль о крайней неправильности происходящего. Сдавивший горло спазм немного ослаб, и она смогла вдохнуть.

— Ну-ка, бегом отсюда, — резко скомандовала она ученикам, стараясь придать голосу твёрдость. — Направо по тропинке.

Она ясно понимала, что для дементоров сейчас является гораздо более лакомым кусочком. Дети, к счастью, вняли её приказу и нашли в себе силы бежать. Двое дементоров повернулись, «глядя» им вслед.

— Эй вы, чучела, — окликнула Иванна, давая предательского «петуха»; она откашлялась и продолжила: — Оставьте их в покое!

Все трое приблизились ещё немного. Теперь их разделяло не больше трёх ярдов. Иванна вдруг ощутила мощный всплеск адреналина. Мысли немного прояснились.

«…черпать силы…»

Но, чёрт подери, как — если от этого хочется прежде всего отгородиться, забыть и не вспоминать, не подпускать к себе, бежать без оглядки?!

Нет времени. Ладно, нужно быть смелее. Ты практиковалась, ты умеешь. Вперёд, к экспериментам…

Иванна сделала глубокий вдох и впустила тьму. Она была относительно готова ко всему, но всё равно стала захлёбываться. Присутствие дементоров усугубляло ситуацию в разы. В этот раз Иванна не стала бороться, она приняла всю безысходность до капли, позволила ей затопить себя без остатка, медленно погружаясь на дно бездны.

Черпать силы… Нужно чудовищное усилие воли — и как, спрашивается, его совершить, когда воля почти угасла, когда сердце почти остановилось? Когда каждый вздох даётся неимоверным трудом…

Она подумала о человеке, чьи чувства она сейчас испытывала, и заставила себя разозлиться. Какого чёрта, в конце концов?

Зрение прояснилось. Она обнаружила, что дементоры окружили её и находятся на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Похоже, они смаковали её беспомощность.

— Здравствуйте, ребятки, — хрипло пробормотала она, выпрямляясь и расправляя плечи; она встряхнула волосами и чуть развела руки, словно желая обнять стоящего прямо напротив неё дементора. — По-хорошему не желаете, значит?

На её пальцах заплясали алые язычки пламени. Дементоры прянули назад, но отступать не собирались. Без лишних слов Иванна погасила огонь и сунула руки в карманы мантии, доставая из них по горсти порошка, что экспроприировала в лаборатории. «Вот и проверим», — подумала она, резким движением подбрасывая порошок вверх. Пыльное облако взлетело высоко над их головами. Иванна взмахнула веером, отработанным движением появившимся в её руке, и послала в «облако» небольшой сгусток огня. Пылинки с треском воспламенялись и огненным дождём осыпались на Иванну и дементоров. И если ей искры не причиняли никакого вреда, то дементорам сей фейерверк совершенно откровенно был не по нутру.

Дети, услышавшие позади треск, не совладали с любопытством и вернулись. Замерев, словно зачарованные, они смотрели, как пламя пожирает корчащиеся чёрные тени, некогда бывшие ужасающими дементорами.

Убедившись, что опасности больше нет, Иванна повернулась к тропе и, заметив детей, во все глаза наблюдающих за ней, с укоризненной гримасой пошла к ним навстречу. На полпути у неё внезапно подломились колени, и она рухнула, едва успев выставить вперёд руки. Стоя на коленях, она кое-как выпрямилась — только для того, чтобы принять в объятия всхлипывающую четвёрку.

— Эй, перестаньте, всё хорошо, они больше нам не страшны, — повторяла она, пытаясь их успокоить; детям, на её взгляд, было лет по десять, но Иванна отнюдь не удивилась их столь бурной реакции на дементоров — будь её воля, она сама сейчас побежала бы поплакаться кому-нибудь в жилетку. — Ну-ка, дайте-ка мне немного места… — Иванна осторожно отстранила малышню и выставила перед собой сложенные лодочкой ладони. — Смотрите, какую штуку я умею. — На её ладони зажёгся слабый огненный лепесток. Дети притихли, заворожённо уставившись на него. — Не бойтесь, потрогайте, — подбодрила их Иванна, удивляясь про себя, что до сих пор ещё держится на ногах. 

Дети восторженно ахали, «макая» пальчики в огонь. Испуг постепенно оставлял их лица. «Изначальный огонь» сжигал их страхи, отдавая взамен спокойствие и радость и действуя не менее эффективно, чем традиционный для такой ситуации шоколад. Посидев так с полминуты, Иванна погасила огонёк, поднялась с колен и кивком позвала следовать за собою.

Ведя детей к Хогвартсу, Иванна отметила, что чувствует себя весьма бодро, но заранее радоваться не стала — откат неминуемо будет, но позже, главное, что сейчас всё хорошо кончилось.

— А что это за заклинание вы использовали против дементоров? — подал голос Рэйвенкловский мальчик.

— Это не заклинание. Так называемый «изначальный огонь» плюс споры плауна. Они эффектно горят и могут, как оказалось, короткое время поддерживать «изначальный огонь», — удовлетворила его жажду знаний Иванна.

Обострённым эмпатическим восприятием она чётко уловила взрыв энтузиазма со стороны гриффиндорских ребят и поспешила продолжить лекцию. — Но я вам категорически не советую повторять мой опыт. Особенно не рекомендуются попытки позаимствовать что-либо из запасов профессора Снейпа. Что-то смутно мне подсказывает, что я сама имею реальный шанс получить от него крепкий втык… эхм, суровый выговор за разбазаривание ингредиентов… А уж если вас за этим делом поймают — не миновать вам месяца потрошения лягушек.

Дети задумчиво притихли и молчали до самой хижины Хагрида. На сей раз в хижине горел свет, и при их приближении раздался громогласный лай. Вслед за этим сам хозяин хижины появился в дверях, удерживая за ошейник здоровенную псину.

— Здравствуйте, Хагрид! — с самым благожелательным выражением лица поприветствовала Иванна лесника.

— О, доктор Мачкевич, здравствуйте! Вы зачем в такое время гуляете? — озабоченно нахмурился Хагрид. — Сейчас в лесу опасно, а детишкам туда тем более нельзя! Школьные правила нарушать…

— Нет-нет, мы в лес не ходили, я показывала им некоторые растения, растущие на опушке, — небрежно улыбнулась Иванна. — Им для эссе по гербологии нужно. Мы уже возвращаемся. Кстати, я бы хотела как-нибудь заглянуть к вам на чашку чая, поговорить о лесе. Интересно было бы послушать о его обитателях.

Лесник расплылся в улыбке и, с энтузиазмом закивав, пригласил её заходить в любое время. Они распрощались, и Иванна проследовала к замку. Перед всё той же дверцей она остановилась и, присев перед детьми, чтобы лучше видеть их глаза, обратилась к ним с проникновенной речью, призывающей не предавать огласке эпизод в лесу и знакомство с Иванной — ибо это в их же интересах. Если, конечно, они не желают держать ответ перед директором. Дети прониклись и клятвенно обещали не болтать. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Иванна поднялась и повела детей внутрь.


	11. Глава 11

_30 сентября, четверг.  
Хогвартс — Хогсмид — паб «Кабанья голова»._

Проводив взглядом уносящуюся по коридору четвёрку, Иванна прислонилась к стенке и с облегчением перевела дух. Немного успокоившись, она попыталась прикинуть план дальнейших действий, но ничего толкового не получилось, так что она решила подняться в свою комнату, а там, может, вдохновение настигнет.

Вдохновение в лице профессора Зелий настигло её аккурат перед дверью комнаты.

— И где это вас носит, доктор Мачкевич, позвольте узнать? — как-то излишне ядовито спросил он.

Иванна хотела было ответить чем-то в таком же духе, но осеклась на полуслове, уловив за его тоном тщательно скрываемую нотку беспокойства.

— Да я на воздух выходила, — неопределённо ответила она, глядя в пространство над его левым плечом. — Погода хорошая, всё такое.

— Рад за вас, — буркнул он. — Впрочем, речь о другом. Если вы уже нагулялись и не переменили своих вечерних планов, то спешу сообщить, что вот уже примерно полчаса, как я готов отдать товарищеский и коллегиальный долг и организовать для вас экскурсию по питейным заведениям окрестностей Хогвартса.

— Ух ты, здорово! Впрочем, экскурсия мне необязательна, — задумчиво улыбнулась Иванна. — Достаточно одного заведения, где подают холодный джин. Только позвольте, я переоденусь, я быстро. —   
Она втащила закатившего глаза Снейпа в комнату, усадила его в кресло, одновременно разуваясь, и нырнула в шкаф, отгородившись дверцей. Она мгновенно скинула мантию и отправила её на кровать, затем в том же темпе сменила юбку на брюки. — Вот, меньше пяти минут, — отрапортовала она, закрывая шкаф и запрыгивая обратно в ботинки.

— Поразительно, — с долей иронии оценил Снейп. — Мы можем идти? — спросил он, подавая Иванне её мантию. — Кстати, почему у вас мантия в ликоподии?

— Я у вас немного позаимствовала, нужно было проверить одну теорию, — осторожно ответила она, сунув руки в рукава и принимаясь застёгиваться. Всё-таки в стенах Хогвартса было как-то промозгло. — И, знаете, опыт был успешен.

Снейп пожал плечами и, не став развивать тему, пригласил её на выход. Иванна, слегка разочарованная, последовала за ним, машинально отряхивая остатки желтоватой пыльцы с ткани. Откровенно говоря, она ожидала большей бури.

Неспешным шагом они дошли до ворот. Всю дорогу Иванна параллельно созерцанию пейзажа пыталась понять, почему же это она не испытывает ни малейшего желания придушить Снейпа? В конце концов, её едва не ставшая фатальной уязвимость перед дементорами — отчасти его заслуга. Да и вообще… В любом случае, честно глядя в глаза самой себе, Иванна могла сказать совершенно откровенно — чего-чего, а убивать его точно не хочется. По крайней мере — пока. В первую очередь надо разобраться, что у него в голове происходит. Или на душе. Хотя бы приблизительно.

Оказавшись за воротами, они аппарировали в Хогсмид недалеко от лодочной станции. Снейп повёл Иванну по главной улице, попутно проводя обзорную экскурсию:

— В «Три метлы» мы не пойдём, там вечно полно народа, и алкогольный ассортимент вас вряд ли заинтересует. За сладостями — туда. Этот магазин совершенно сомнительный, но ученики от него в восторге. Тут в основном жилые дома, а туда — магазин одежды. Вон то — чайная для влюблённых парочек, джина вам там не видать. Здесь перья и прочие канцелярские принадлежности. Тут мы свернём, и прямо по курсу будет паб «Кабанья голова». Не самое уютное место, но зато там всегда есть свободные места, и можно спокойно посидеть…

Однозначно, «не самое уютное место» было весьма мягким определением для паба «Кабанья голова». Прежде чем сесть самой за столик в тёмном углу зала и позволить Снейпу сделать то же, Иванна долго делала сложные пассы веером, стараясь по максимуму избавиться от слоя грязи на мебели. Когда стала различима текстура дерева, Иванна провела пальцем по столешнице и осталась довольна. После коротких препирательств о том, кому сидеть лицом к залу, они сели к залу боком, друг напротив друга, на чём и успокоились. Вскоре на столике появился большой стеклянный графин с джином, два стакана и миска сырных сухариков. Прежде всего Иванна придирчиво изучила содержимое графина на просвет и осторожно понюхала. Признав угощение годным, она взялась за стаканы, полыхнув в каждый огненным клубком.

— Ну, что ж, сойдёт, — резюмировала она, бодро разливая по чистым стаканам почти ледяную жидкость. — После вашей рецензии я опасалась, что заведение будет совсем уж пропащим. Ну, предлагаю тост. За личную встречу!

— Просто у вас на удивление непритязательные запросы. Рад знакомству, — поддержал Снейп и тост, и беседу.

Иванна залпом осушила стакан и захрустела сухариком. Снейп сделал глоток и поставил стакан.

— Совсем неплохо, — одобрила Иванна джин.

Она лихорадочно пыталась придумать тему для беседы, но отчего-то ничего на ум не шло. Украдкой глядя на своего визави, Иванна с тоской подумала, что переписываться было гораздо проще.

— Вы, как я вижу, чувствуете себя гораздо лучше? — спросил Снейп, не сводя с неё пронизывающего изучающего взгляда.

— Да, у меня, как бы это сказать, второе дыхание как будто открылось, — с готовностью подхватила разговор Иванна. — Прогулялась, подышала… э-э-э… свежим воздухом. — Она немного замялась, соображая, что именно из эпизода с дементорами стоит описывать, а чего — нет.

— Дайте угадаю, вас понесло прямиком в Запретный лес, и вы там на что-то наткнулись? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп.

— Всё верно, — кивнула Иванна. — И заодно ликоподий испытала. Отличная вещь. Он очень достойно служит субстратом для «изначального огня». Опережая ваши вопросы — это были дементоры.

— Дементоры — на территории школы?! — Лицо Снейпа выразило крайнюю степень недоверия, он немного подался вперёд, сверля Иванну взглядом.

В тот же момент она почувствовала лёгкое, почти за границей порога чувствительности, прикосновение к своему сознанию. Она успела возмутиться про себя (ах, значит, мы ещё и так умеем?), подтолкнуть на поверхность ворох мыслеобразов, показывающих процесс уничтожения дементоров, и отвесить ментального пенделя незваному гостю. Снейп с болезненной гримасой выпрямился.

— Ничего не понимаю. Дамблдор совершенно чётко ограничил территорию, в которой они имеют право появляться, — сказал он.

— Ну, тем не менее… Кого они вообще ловят? — Иванна сделала вид, будто ничего не произошло. — Смотритель на станции сказал, что какой-то преступник из Азкабана сбежал… Но с чего вдруг ему здесь околачиваться?

— Есть опасность, что он желает… скажем так, повидаться с одним из учеников, — туманно объяснил Снейп, разливая джин.

— Хм. Ну ладно, если вы не уполномочены меня в подробности посвящать — не надо, — великодушно разрешила Иванна, принимая стакан. — Будем здоровы! — На этот раз она ограничилась парой глотков.

— Не подумайте, что я пытаюсь резко сменить тему, но меня мучает ряд вопросов… — Снейп отставил полупустой стакан и вновь уставился на Иванну.

— Как я докатилась до жизни такой? — хохотнула та.

— Вы хорошо резюмировали, но мои вопросы более детализированы, — краем рта изобразил некое подобие улыбки Снейп.

— Раз уж у нас тут «встреча выпускников» — вы правда меня до последнего мальчиком считали? — выпалила Иванна, застигнутая этой не перестающей веселить её мыслью.

— Откровенно говоря — да, — серьёзно кивнул Снейп. — Безусловно, «мальчиком», как вы изволили выразиться, c крайне нестандартным мышлением. Я списывал это на славянский менталитет и тому подобное. И ваши трагические тирады о том, что в ваших краях искусство приготовления зелий считают прерогативой женщин и что невозможно организовать объективный консилиум, я воспринял в корне неверно.

Иванна прыснула. Славянский менталитет — это сильно. В устах её собеседника это словосочетание казалось неким деликатным эвфемизмом. Она действительно жаловалась в паре писем, что ей зачастую сильно не хватает мужского мнения. Но при этом имела в виду, что подходы к гипотетической проблеме у мужчин и женщин зачастую разные, соответственно, чтобы найти верное решение — нужны в идеале обе точки зрения. Она и предположить не могла, что её слова будут истолкованы иначе… Ну, по крайней мере вроде бы общение налаживается. Единственное, что она не поняла, — куда делась эта жуткая аура, от прикосновения к которой жить не хотелось? Её опасения относительно невозможности нахождения с ним в замкнутом помещении пока никак не оправдались. Списать это на действие джина было нельзя — доза, принятая Иванной, ещё не дотянула до терапевтической, пусть и натощак.

«Ладно, — решила она, — план на сегодня — напиться, а дальше природа подскажет».

— Обновите, пожалуйста. — Иванна пододвинула свой стакан вперёд.

— Пожалуйста, — Снейп исполнил просьбу. — Скажите, вы всё-таки анимаг или оборотень? Меня ваша трансформация озадачила… Будем здоровы.

— Будем здоровы… Я всё-таки анимаг. Догадываюсь, что именно вас смутило. Если бы не моё магическое истощение и общая усталость, я бы морфировала вместе со всей своей одеждой. Обычно я так и делаю, да. Исключение из превращения одежды и аксессуаров — в данном случае, моих чудесных шпилек — значительно снизило расход сил и ускорило процесс, — пояснила Иванна. — Силы и быстрота были критичны, как мне показалось в тот момент. Я сейчас прекрасно понимаю, что вы с Дамблдором не допустили бы никаких недоразумений, но мои чёртовы рефлексы…

— Ваши рефлексы я забуду нескоро, — кивнул Снейп, машинально оправляя воротник.

— Ещё раз извините, — улыбнулась Иванна. — С нами в экспедиции был один из лучших учеников моего папы (для справки, папа — Мастер боевой магии) в качестве специалиста по безопасности. Горан то ли что-то перепутал, то ли папа ему хвост перенакрутил, но устраивал он нам — и мне, в частности, — совершенно бесчеловечные тренировки во время перерывов на отдых… Впрочем, учитывая те места, где мы периодически оказывались, не могу сказать, что тренировки его были бесполезны, — нахмурилась она, мельком вспомнив «те места».

— Ещё вопрос. Ваш веер — это видоизменённая волшебная палочка?

— Не совсем. — Иванна вынула веер из-за обшлага рукава и протянула его Снейпу. Тот осторожно принял его и стал рассматривать. На одной из боковых планок можно было заметить аккуратно прихваченную в двух местах золотой проволокой небольшую, дюймов десяти длиной, овальную в поперечном сечении волшебную палочку. — Веер выступает как дополнительный усилитель и направляющий инструмент, — пояснила она. — Палочку можно присоединять к чему угодно. Это, кстати, результат одного из моих исследований.

— Оригинально, — оценил Снейп, возвращая веер хозяйке.

— Стараюсь. Обновите?..


	12. Глава 12

_30 сентября, четверг.  
Паб «Кабанья голова»._

Полупустой зал паба с наступлением темноты стал мрачнее. Бармен разнёс по столикам зажжённые свечи. В их неровном свете помещение стало выглядеть значительно менее убого, чем было на самом деле. Снейп, оценив скорость опустошения графина, заказал ещё один.

— А вы зарегистрированный анимаг? — спросил он. — Или для вас, как для международного учёного, и здесь особые привилегии существуют?

— Ну, кошку мою рассекретили ещё на третьем курсе, так что она у меня во всей метрике прописана, — хмыкнула Иванна. 

Она почувствовала, что начинает согреваться, и скинула мантию, перебросив её через спинку своего стула.

— Постойте, только не говорите, что у вас ещё одна анимагическая форма, а именно — летучая мышь? — с подозрением уставился на неё Снейп.

— О, вы и мою сладкую парочку на лопатках рассмотрели, — поразилась Иванна. — Я так долго была в отключке?

— Совсем недолго. У меня хорошая зрительная память. Так что, я верно понял?

— Ну, не совсем верно, — слегка смутилась Иванна. — Татуировка не совсем верно передаёт облик моей второй «зверюшки». Это, можно сказать, ошибка молодости. У нас тогда было модно выбирать себе… хм, довольно гротескные фигуры в качестве дополнительных аватар. И, страшно сказать, мы даже соревновались — у кого… э-э-э... самобытнее выйдет. Эту свою форму я вряд ли покажу в приличном обществе. — Иванна пристально изучала опустошённый стакан; она в самом деле слегка смущалась, когда речь заходила об этой её аватаре. — Могу только сказать, что, например, незабвенный Янко превращался в кентавра с оленьими рогами и драконьими крыльями. А наколол в честь этого воплощения себе скромную лошадку.

— Боюсь представить, какое самобытное существо символизирует ваша летучая мышь, — усмехнулся Снейп. — А кошка ваша — тоже результат творческого осмысления?

— Нет, — возразила Иванна, наполняя стаканы, не дождавшись милости от природы. — Когда мне было десять, папа привёз из Америки котёнка тамошней аборигенной породы, мейн-куна. Моя Табби — «потомок» именно того кота. А что это мы всё обо мне да обо мне? Вы к летучей мыши так прицепились оттого, что это ваша звероформа? — испытующе глянула она на Снейпа.

— Я рассчитываю на ваше молчание, — проникновенно ответствовал он. — Я очень долго выбирал между нею и вороном.

Иванна так и не поняла, шутит он или серьёзно, и на всякий случай захихикала. Джин, наконец, начинал ощутимо действовать, паб становился всё уютнее, собеседник — всё приятнее, жизнь вроде бы налаживалась. В поддержание разговора Иванна поинтересовалась, где Снейп прячет татуировку, связанную с его анимагической формой, на что тот ответил, что в Хогвартсе никогда такой глупой моды не было и что анимагов здесь гораздо меньше, чем представляет себе Иванна. И вообще, лично он с татуировками давно завязал. После этого заявления Снейп помрачнел и одним махом допил свой джин. Иванна вздохнула, наполнила оба стакана, сделала глоток и подтянула левый рукав водолазки к локтю.

— У меня есть одна татуировка, от которой я одно время мечтала избавиться, но позже передумала и смирилась с нею, — сказала она, следя за выражением лица Снейпа. Она поняла, что он имел в виду, и сейчас наступил подходящий момент объяснить, что лично ей глубоко плевать на отдельные факты его биографии. Снейп уставился на её предплечье, выглядя при этом основательно сбитым с толку. То, что почти все поначалу принимали за змею, на самом деле являлось длинным сине-зелёным драконом, обвивающим резной магический посох с набалдашником из крупного синего кристалла. Татуировка была очень бледной, едва различимой. — Из-за неё меня частенько маринуют при пересечении границ.

— Что это? — Снейп по-прежнему был само непонимание.

— Эмблема Страшно Секретной Великой Ложи Змия Мудрости, — усмехнулась Иванна. — Не слышали про такую? И ничего удивительного. По сути своей, это сборище чокнутых теоретиков и практиков от магии и таких же чокнутых студентов, которые видят себя таковыми в ближайшем будущем. Я состою в Ложе с шестнадцати лет, и до сих пор, честно говоря, не поняла, что было бы по-другому, если бы я в ней не состояла. У этой татуировки есть только один плюс — она по какому-то недоразумению прекрасно работает как индикатор магического истощения. Обычно она очень яркая и…

— Откуда вам известно о моём прошлом? — перебил Снейп; его взгляд стал ледяным. — Ах, ну да. Каркаров.

— Ну, — пожала плечами Иванна, слегка понизив голос; конечно, вероятность того, что их тут кто-то станет подслушивать, была ничтожно мала, но предосторожность никогда не бывает излишней. — Нашему дорогому директору вечно неймётся. Случайно узнал, что я с вами переписываюсь и, конечно же, не преминул напеть мне полные уши, какая вы жуткая, насквозь порочная, демоническая личность. Ну ладно, я девушка немного соображающая, да и Игоря знаю — а была бы какая впечатлительная барышня, так поверила бы.

— Игорь, значит? — Температура в помещении снизилась ещё на десяток градусов.

— О, да, и получил он от меня по первое число, чтобы впредь нос свой не совал куда не просят, — задрала нос Иванна, старательно не замечая его реакцию. — Одно дело — лезть в мои исследования, совсем другое — в личную жизнь, — фыркнула она, задним числом восхитившись, как лихо она причислила к своей личной жизни сидящую напротив жуткую, насквозь порочную, демоническую личность; хороший тут джин, определённо. — Впрочем, я не сомневаюсь, что вы тоже могли бы мне много интересного про него рассказать, будь вы столь же дурно воспитаны.

Иванна, чтобы чем-то занять руки, потрогала непочатый графин джина и поморщилась — его явно никто не охлаждал. Она достала веер и сделала два коротких взмаха в сторону графина; стекло покрылось морозными узорами, и Иванна с досадой отметила, что, находясь в некоем волнении, слегка перестаралась.

— Я всё же надеюсь, что вы действительно неплохо соображаете, и в бессмысленных историях резона нет, — буркнул Снейп, не обращая внимания на её экзерсисы.

— Ваша манера маскировать комплименты просто очаровательна, — рассмеялась Иванна, отмечая про себя, что перефразируя её фразу, он заменил «немного» на «неплохо»; должно быть, он уже почти смирился с её неожиданной «сменой пола». — В конце концов, за годы нашей переписки вы вполне могли составить мнение…

— Отдельные ваши мысли я всегда находил излишне экстравагантными, — поспешно сообщил Снейп. — Впрочем, при личном знакомстве всем вашим странностям нашлось логическое объяснение.

Иванна зловеще захихикала и многозначительно потрясла пустым стаканом.

— Коллега, я понимаю, я для вас прежде всего коллега и уже потом дама, но у меня рука устала графин тягать, — пожаловалась она.

— Так вот отчего вы так жаловались на недостаток мужчин в зельеделии у вас на родине. Вам в лаборатории тяжело колбы передвигать, — ядовито заметил Снейп, наполняя её стакан.

— Чёрт, вы меня раскусили! — изображая отчаяние, закатила глаза Иванна. — Предлагаю тост — за мужскую проницательность!

Снейп невозмутимо поддержал тост и вновь перевёл разговор на Иванну:

— Может быть, расскажете мне, что же у вас в итоге взорвалось тогда? Ваше письмо было на редкость сумбурно и эмоционально. Из него я понял только, что вы допустили некую досадную оплошность…

— Ой, не сыпьте мне соль на рану! — спрятала лицо в ладонях Иванна. — Это позор на всю мою научную карьеру. Впрочем, вам я расскажу, чего там… На меня нашло форменное затмение. Ну, знаете, в любом магическом учебном заведении с традициями есть пласт студенческого фольклора, в основе которого лежат предостережения от определённых действий во время синтеза. Ну, вот я в тот день, видимо, была особенно не в себе и аккуратно проигнорировала одну из основных заповедей алхимика — внимательность, — повела рассказ Иванна, голос которой с каждым словом звучал тише и всё более замогильно. Снейп подался вперёд, чтобы лучше её слышать. — В силу нашей генетики — в восточной Европе каждая вторая… нет, скорее, каждые ноль целых пять десятых женщины в предках имеет либо русалку, либо самовилу, берегиню, навку и так далее... Ну, то есть, они не только у женщин в предках, но у женщин их гены доминантны. Потому в технике безопасности чётко прописано — волосы собирать под головной убор. — Иванна сокрушённо вздохнула и придвинулась ближе к Снейпу. Отчаянно краснея, она заговорила ещё тише. — А я в тот день была где-то на границе реальностей — этому предшествовала неделя бессонных ночей над ретортой — и не только волосы не собрала, но и даже лабораторную мантию не надевала, была в майке и шортах… И вот я, очевидно, проморгала момент, когда в мой синтез попал активный волос… И, когда я стала добавлять порошок свинца — котёл рванул, — подытожила Иванна, откидываясь на спинку стула и залпом опустошая свой стакан. 

Она была рада, что сейчас её волосы не собраны в пучок: уши горели весьма ощутимо и цветом сейчас наверняка могли посоперничать с гриффиндорскими стягами. В Кабаньей Голове ученики Хогвартса бывают крайне редко, и то, что сегодня ни одного из них там не присутствовало, было для них самих счастьем. В противном случае их психическое здоровье было бы безнадёжно подорвано видом тщетно борющегося со смехом профессора Зелий. Конечно, он очень убедительно делал вид, что прежде всего осуждает вопиющее пренебрежение техникой безопасности, но Иванну было не провести. 

— Собственно, весь мой синтез оказался равномерно распределён по поверхностям лаборатории. — Иванна, не дожидаясь, пока Снейп успокоится, взбодрила себя свежей порцией джина и подумала, что на самом деле её трагедия, вероятно, не так уж трагична. — Хорошо, что это происходило в Дурмштранге, а не дома — мама меня бы убила на месте. Ну, не убила, но долго припоминала бы. Мой, с позволения сказать, пепельный блонд — результат воздействия продукта того синтеза… Волосы и прочие брови с ресницами обрели такой вот забавный цвет. Пигментные пятна исчезли вообще все — на мне сейчас ни одной родинки, да и веснушки мои непонятные тоже сошли. Поскольку не осталось ни капли того состава, я не могу проанализировать его и понять, что же именно дало такой эффект. Я пробовала повторять синтез с теми же условиями, но тщетно, а жаль — за радикальное средство от веснушек сулят золотые горы. Удивительно, что моя звероформа свой цвет не изменила…

— Коллега, знаете, ещё не известно, кто кого в могилу сведёт своими шуточками, — нечеловеческим усилием воли вернув невозмутимое выражение лица, прокомментировал Снейп.

— Нет, правда… Я сначала психовала, думала, как вернуть всё как было, но потом как-то привыкла к этому цвету… — развела руками Иванна. — Прямо как со Змием Мудрости. В конце концов, мой рыжий был не так уж и эффектен… Не золото и не медь. Так, выгоревшая солома.

— В любом случае в том, что вы не рыжая, я не вижу минусов. От рыжих одни неприятности, — меланхолично заметил Снейп.

Иванна от души согласилась с коллегой, отчего-то исполнившись признательности. Проглотив множество банальных признаний на тему «я тебя уважаю», «мы точно сработаемся» и прочие «я думаю, это начало доброй дружбы», она с улыбкой покосилась на Снейпа.


	13. Глава 13 - Интерлюдия

_Январь 1982 г.,_  
Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны. 

Сунувшись в эту связь с Каркаровым, Иванна прекрасно осознавала всю её сомнительность, однако пресекать совместные ночные посиделки в лаборатории, которая была объявлена нейтральной территорией, не собиралась.

Своё приглашение заходить в гости Иванна, поразмыслив на свежую голову, признала возмутительным и больше не заикалась ни о чём подобном. Директор, к её величайшему облегчению, про это не вспоминал и вообще — очень чётко держал дистанцию. В особо тяжёлые ночи она садилась на край сундука с книгой, он ложился рядом, устраивал голову у неё на коленях и так мог урвать несколько часов относительно спокойного сна. Иваннино сонное зелье действовало раз на раз, и она тщетно пыталась уловить закономерность. Найденные в библиотеке труды, посвящённые эмпатии, довольно многое для неё прояснили, но при этом вызвали втрое больше вопросов.

Так, например, она поняла, что её сознание в тот раз само отгородилось от информационного потока, и в целом процесс это контролируемый, особенно — если развить навык. Эмпатия представилась ей особой формой легилименции, с тем отличием, что при эмпатической считке «реципиенту» передавался весь комплекс ощущений «донора», а не только аудиовизуальная информация. Подтвердилось, что для полноценного считывания ей действительно необходима, во-первых, сознательная готовность, а во-вторых, прямой тактильный контакт, прикосновение же через ткань ослабляет восприятие. Также прочитанное подтверждало слова Каркарова, утверждавшего, что её прикосновение как будто «забирает всю эту дрянь».

Таким образом, к экспериментам в области Зелий у неё добавились эксперименты ментальные. Иванна была уверена, что способности надо развивать и учиться правильному обращению с ними, потому вцепилась в Каркарова, как репей в собачий хвост, понимая, что другую такую шикарную «тренировочную кошку» ей не скоро представится возможность найти. Термином «тренировочная кошка», к слову, в школе именовался любой живой и неживой объект, применяемый в учебном процессе для отработки разнообразных навыков. Это определение, по понятным причинам вызывавшее чрезвычайную неприязнь у Иванны, было взято преподавателем Основ Культуры Немагического Мира профессором Вирмаярви из популярного фильма и введено в обиход с его же подачи.

Самого директора такое положение вещей более чем устраивало, и он всячески одобрял тягу своей подопечной к знаниям, активно помогая той с подбором литературы. Впрочем, осудив как-то мимоходом недальновидность её родителей, не поощряющих ребёнка в развитии талантов, Каркаров немедленно отхватил по лбу свёрнутым в трубку трактатом по легилименции и больше не выступал с подобной критикой. Ввиду недостатка сна Иванна порой становилась паршивым собеседником. Она, конечно, потом спохватилась и бросилась извиняться, но сути это не меняло. 

К весне состояние Каркарова заметно улучшилось, отчего Иванна испытывала двойственное чувство. С одной стороны, регулярные ночные бдения, даже частотой всего раз в неделю, её порядком утомляли, с другой — была ещё куча вариантов, которые можно было испытать, к тому же сила привычки и сформировавшаяся ответственность за «пациента»… На всякий случай она до автоматизма выработала обыкновение при каждой встрече незаметно для окружающих касаться его руки. Больше всего это напоминало снятие статического электричества, так как по её руке при этом как будто пробегала искра, отзывающаяся краткой ноющей болью в месте фантомной чёрной метки — и это была единственная боль, не ушедшая после прекращения их регулярных сеансов.

К началу апреля Иванна всё же поняла, что высыпаться — это хорошо, и вздохнула с облегчением, но не тут-то было. На промежуточную аттестацию прибыла комиссия, присутствие одного из членов которой, какого-то крайне невзрачного министерского чиновника по фамилии Крот, серьёзно подпортило настроение Каркарова. Иванне этот Крот, несмотря на крайнюю невыразительность внешности и отсутствие особых примет, был, с позволения сказать, дважды знаком: один раз — из прессы, второй — из каркаровских воспоминаний. Выражение лица Каркарова не менялось, но Иванна явственно ощутила, что его с таким трудом обретённое душевное равновесие моментально разлетелось вдребезги. Она всерьёз засомневалась, что грядущая аттестация для неё пройдёт без помех. В свободное от финальной (читай — единственной предварительной) подготовки к экзаменам время, Иванна с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, отлавливала Каркарова по коридорам для торжественного рукопожатия.

На удивление, основная часть зачётов не вызвала беспокойства. Свои профильные Артефакты и Зелья она сдала почти на автомате. Профессор Хайдарага, несмотря на почтенный возраст, распустил перья перед двумя министерскими дамами и всячески расхваливал Иванну как ведьму, имеющую природный талант к артефактам. Профессор Песцова сразу же сообщила, что экзаменовать студентку Мачкевич совершенно неинтересно, и предложила не тратить время и сразу поставить ей зачёт. Этим она шокировала Иванну до глубины души, зародив подозрение — не скрывается ли под личиной профессора Адя.

Аттестацию по остальным предметам по выбору Иванна даже особо не запомнила. Буря грянула перед финальным, условно главным, экзаменом по Основам Тёмных Искусств. Безо всяких благовидных предлогов, но, к счастью, незамеченным для стонущих под гнётом экзаменов учеников, к ней на огонёк заглянул Каркаров и сообщил, что без её целительных коленей он точно не протянет завтрашний экзамен, ибо присутствие «этого [вырезано цензурой] [вырезано цензурой], прости пожалуйста, Ива, но это сущая правда, Крота» будит в нём массу дурных воспоминаний. Иванна тяжко вздохнула и пошла убирать с тахты перед камином учебники.

— Я завтра буду никакая, и Цепеш, пардон, профессор Сальватьерра — меня в лепёшку раскатает, — уныло протянула она, усаживаясь на тахту.

Действующий преподаватель Основ, профессор дон Идальго Хуан Мария Сальватьерра де Лусия Санта-Доминго де ла Флор имел чудесную манеру выставлять ученикам единицы по малейшему поводу, за что студенты очень быстро наградили его прозвищем Цепеш.

— Не ходи на экзамен, весной придёшь на пересдачу, — предложил Каркаров. — Или на зимних каникулах задержись, я сам тебя аттестую. Скажи, что заболела.

— Ну, вот ещё… Ладно, посмотрим. Всё, я готова…

Этот сеанс дался Иванне очень непросто. На фоне переутомления почти забытые переживания захватили её с новой силой. Учебник по Основам, который она взяла полистать в надежде освежить знания, был решительно отброшен во избежание порчи.

Видения были реалистичны и подробны как никогда. Каким чудом ей удалось сдержать тошноту, было неясно. Может быть, ей удалось научиться как-то дозированно впускать информацию, так что картинки с прочими ощущениями мелькали не с такой жуткой скоростью, и оттого голова кружилась меньше… К сожалению, качество восприятия при этом значительно повысилось, и сцены пыток (в которых мерзкий министерский тип, надо сказать, принимал весьма деятельное участие) были столь реалистичны, что Иванна всерьёз задумалась — сколько ещё подобного рода зрелищ она выдержит?

Утром она проснулась совершенно разбитой, при этом — в своей кровати, а не на тахте, и полностью одетой. Никаких следов Каркарова в округе не наблюдалось. Переодевшись в заранее подготовленную выглаженную мантию, но принципиально не утруждая себя расчёсыванием, Иванна побрела на экзамен. Сочетание головной боли, тошноты и адова желания поспать настроило её на крайне угрюмый лад.

Ученики из её параллели уже вовсю «сдавались». Комиссия состояла из Крота, Каркарова и профессора Сальватьерры. Дожидаясь своей очереди, Иванна прикорнула в уголке, на сваленных в кучу ученических торбах. Разбудил её Янко, поинтересовавшись, собирается ли она идти сдавать, или же лучше поспит?

— А что, уже пора? — простонала Иванна; держась одной рукой за гудящую голову и прижимая вторую к животу в области желудка, она прошла в аудиторию.

Приветствуя аттестационный коллегиат, расположившийся за столом у дальней стены комнаты, она постаралась выпрямиться и принять самый бодрый вид, но, очевидно, вышло это у неё так себе.

— Мачкевич, вы себя нормально чувствуете? — спросил профессор Сальватьерра, подозрительно щурясь.

— Ну, так, терпимо, профессор, — отозвалась та.

— Может быть, вы всё же придёте на переэкзаменовку, как и собирались? — подхватил Каркаров, которого появление Иванны изрядно удивило.

Он сделал акцент на «как и собирались», но Иванна соображала слабо, потому не уловила тему.

— Да нет, раньше сядем — раньше выйдем. Я готова к испытаниям, — пробормотала она.

Крот молчал, с любопытством изучая Иванну. Та, стоило ей наткнуться на него взглядом, испытала сильный рвотный позыв.

— Мачкевич, вас что — тошнит? — Профессор Сальватьерра явно начинал выходить из себя. — Вид у вас какой-то бледный, вы беременны или похмелье у вас?

— Нет, профессор, что вы. Ничего подобного, просто тяжёлая сессия и начинающаяся простуда. — Воображения, чтобы придумать правдоподобное объяснение своему состоянию, у Иванны не нашлось. Весь букет симптомов действительно напоминал сильнейшее похмелье, но сослаться на него она не могла, дабы не дискредитировать репутацию школы. — Я готова получить задание.

— Ну, пожалуй, Круциатус мы с вами обсуждать не станем, вам и без того хорошо… — задумчиво почесал кончик носа добрый профессор Сальватьерра. — Давайте что попроще, поговорим об Империо!

— Империо, классическое заклинание подчинения воли живого существа, — забубнила Иванна, доставая волшебную палочку; переход от теории к практике у профессора Сальватьерры был весьма спонтанным, потому следовало быть готовой ко всему. — Это заклинание действует как на разумных существ, так и на тех, кто, с точки зрения человека…

Профессор Сальватьерра сделал едва заметное движение своей волшебной палочкой. Иванна осеклась, приняв заряд заклинания.

Первые секунды всё протекало как по учебнику. Слегка свело скулы, руки и ноги на миг одеревенели, сердце пропустило удар — заклинание захватывало тело. Иванна не предпринимала никаких действий, ожидая «отката». После так называемой стадии «лассо», через доли секунды шла вторая стадия — «гаррота», которая парализовала волю и привязывала «жертву» к волшебнику, наложившему заклинание. В этот момент и нужно было ставить защиту, не позволяя полностью завладеть своей волей. В качестве щита Иванна обычно использовала какую-нибудь разъедающую мозг песенку, напевая её про себя. Как правило, этого было достаточно, чтобы полностью забить сознание безвредной информацией и не позволить ему принимать приказы со стороны наложившего заклинание волшебника.

Так произошло и в этот раз, секунд десять Иванна просто стояла, глядя перед собой, смутно чувствуя, что профессор Сальватьерра пытается заставить её убрать палочку и исполнить несколько па польки. Обнаружив, что способна двигать глазами, она зачем-то перевела взгляд с профессора на Крота.

Картины ночных видений ударили по всем органам чувств с особой силой и яркостью. Иванна на миг пожалела, что профессор Сальватьерра не остановил свой выбор на Круцио — наверняка было бы менее болезненно. В следующий момент она уже не понимала, что происходит и где она находится. Левое предплечье сжали раскалённые тиски. Она с удивлением видела, как возносится её кулак с зажатой в нём палочкой; чувствовала, будто во всём теле зарождаются острые осколки. На конце палочки запульсировала синяя искра. В последний момент, перед тем как синяя молния вылетела из палочки, она успела заставить себя отвести руку, и неизвестное ей заклинание ушло не в преподавательский стол, а в украшающее аудиторию чучело фестрала. Иванна, почувствовав, что больше не скована заклинанием, выронила палочку и схватилась за предплечье. Всё произошедшее длилось не более трёх секунд.

Иванна задрала левый рукав, ожидая увидеть на предплечье как минимум ожог, но кожа была абсолютно чистой и неповреждённой.

— Я прошу прощения, я, наверное, действительно лучше приду на пересдачу, — борясь с тошнотой проблеяла она.

— О, не стоит! Я уверен, профессор Сальватьерра зачтёт вам этот экзамен! — оживлённо воскликнул Крот. — Оч-чень любопытное решение, браво. — Он изобразил короткие аплодисменты, глядя в угол на останки чучела. Те медленно оседали на пол, превращаясь в зелёную пузырящуюся массу, наполняющую комнату отвратительной вонью. — Вы обучаете детей весьма интересным заклинаниям, профессор, браво!

— Я этому их не учил, — нервно сглотнул шокированный профессор Сальватьерра, глядя то на бывшее чучело, то на Иванну.

— А я вообще практику не преподаю с прошлого года, — поспешил напомнить не менее удивлённый Каркаров, быстрым пассом заставив открыться окна в аудитории.

— Госпожа Мачкевич, откуда же тогда вы узнали о Ползучей Гнили?

— Извините, я сейчас… — Госпожа Мачкевич выскочила из аудитории, едва не протаранив греющего уши у двери господина Назича. 

Проигнорировав его вопросительные восклицания, она метнулась к кадке с раскидистым фикусом, оживлявшим интерьер коридора, и извергла в неё содержимое желудка. В голове значительно прояснилось. Приняв заботливо поданный Янко носовой платок, она, приводя себя в порядок, медленно пошла обратно в аудиторию, где смиренно рассыпалась в извинениях, ссылаясь на нездоровье.

Крот не дал сбить себя с толку и повторил свой вопрос. Иванна вдохновенно соврала, что ей отец когда-то рассказывал об этих чарах и вообще у неё это вышло случайно, извините, пожалуйста, а что это вообще за заклинание? При этом она так выразительно посмотрела на директора, что тот опомнился и решительно взялся за прекращение мракобесия. Он велел профессору устранить последствия экзамена, Кроту категорически предложил пойти прогуляться, а также вручил Иванне её оброненную палочку и велел топать лечиться. Иванна его приказ исполнила с величайшим рвением.


	14. Глава 14

_30 сентября — 1 октября.  
Паб «Кабанья голова»._

— …Нет, вы только представьте себе картину. Время — где-то четвёртый час утра. Я посреди лаборатории стою, вся в разбитых надеждах, отжимаю волосы, ищу тряпку — обтереться. Стены, пол, потолок, вся мебель — в ровном слое… моих разбитых надежд. Тут вламывается половина преподавательского состава Дурмштранга в чём мать родила — их сигнализация о взрыве разбудила, сам взрыв не сказать, что громкий был. Точнее, не сам взрыв, лаборатории далеко от преподавательской башни, но у нас там сигнализация… А, ну я уже сказала. В общем, не суть. Алхимия, Зелья и Теория боевой магии пытаются меня успокоить — я, впрочем, уже спокойна и смирилась — и оттереть носовыми платками (которые из разноцветных быстро становятся какими-то блёклыми, что вызывает у троицы живой приступ научного интереса); История магии начинает свой извечный визг, мол, я когда-нибудь разнесу тут всё нафиг; Практические чары пытается убрать последствия взрыва хотя бы с пола — чтобы не поскользнуться, и с потолка — чтобы за шиворот не капало; Артефакты на пару с Физическими дисциплинами умирают со смеху; Гербология трёт глаза, пытаясь окончательно проснуться, и повторяет «в чём дело?»; кастелянша причитает, сколько же ей придётся убирать — в общем, форменный Содом и Гоморра. Мало того, к нам на пижамную вечеринку жалует сам Их Величество Игорь Единственный И Неповторимый и невинно интересуется — что тут, собственно, происходит? На это ему все тут же в один голос начинают рассказывать свои версии произошедшего. Игорь, не в силах понять их, шлёт всех в голубые дали, достаёт носовой платок и присоединяется к команде оттирателей, попутно разливаясь утешительными речами. Я начинаю стремительно терять душевное равновесие, потому что шоу явно затягивается, и, зная Игоря, прихожу к выводу, что наверняка затянется совсем надолго. Тут он весьма к месту выдаёт монолог «бросай свою науку, выходи за меня замуж, расти наших детей», у меня окончательно рвёт клапана, я начинаю в ответ орать свой дежурный монолог, что он меня принимает чёрт знает за кого, и наука есть моя семья. И вообще, отстаньте от меня все и директора дурацкого своего прихватите. Ну, все резко засобирались и помещение очистили, а я пошла мыться и писать вам жалобное письмо, — вдохновенно живописала Иванна, периодически прикладываясь к стакану.

В полутёмном зале кроме них находились ещё человек пять, не считая бармена. Время неспешно перевалило за полночь, второй графин неумолимо иссякал.

— В целом, вполне обыденная картина, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Дурмштранг, как я вижу, мало чем отличается от Хогвартса. Так, нюансы. Один момент не понял — про монологи ваши.

— А, — хохотнула Иванна. — Только это военная тайна, имейте в виду. Вам по большому секрету открою. У нас с Игорем взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Он демонстративно по мне вздыхает, время от времени клянчит руку и сердце. Я демонстративно его отвергаю, заявляя, что вообще ни за кого замуж не пойду, так как семья и научные изыскания несовместимы. — Отпив джина, она стала расписывать, насколько им обоим удобна эта легенда: мол, Игорь — есть весьма подходящая персона для отпугивания разных малахольных искателей Иванниной благосклонности, к тому же у него много, так сказать, полезных знакомых, у которых можно разжиться редкими ингредиентами и литературой, а для него самого наличие поблизости Иванны весьма благотворно сказывается на репутации. Во-первых, человек с нечистой совестью, по идее, не рискнёт подкатывать к дочери аврора, который активно принимал участие в кампании по искоренению проявлений «волдемортовской секты» на территории Восточной Европы, а во-вторых, директор магической школы, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, добивающийся расположения гордой женщины, гораздо менее подозрителен, нежели тот же директор, но в просто неженатом и не ищущем того состоянии. — Ну, вы понимаете, был бы он почтенным старцем — это одно, а тут мужчина в самом расцвете и прочая… В общем, мы периодически — начиная со времён моей аспирантуры — отыгрываем перед специально отобранными распространителями сплетен драматичный спектакль, и все счастливы. Я занимаюсь своими делами, Игорю не нужно морочиться созданием благопристойного реноме, родители учеников спокойны, что директор — нормальный мужик, и не научит детишек плохому.

— Скука, — оценил Снейп. — Везде одно и то же. Интриги, тайны, притворство. Покой нам только снится.

— Ха-ха, кто бы говорил, — буркнула Иванна.

Иванна как бы между делом обнюхала опустевший стакан. Вроде бы в джин ничего не подмешано. Какого чёрта она это всё городит? Думать было уже сложновато. Она хотела донести до него несколько мыслей, но во время её монологов эти мысли куда-то ускользнули, и на помощь пришли отрепетированные заготовки. Слова сильно опережали мысли.

— Я вам всё это сейчас живописала, исключительно чтобы вы более-менее представляли мою позицию и отношение ко всей ситуации, — окончательно запуталась она.

— Какой ещё ситуации? — приняв самый индифферентный вид, поднял бровь Снейп.

Иванна с трудом подавила тяжкий стон.

— И где только ваша хвалёная способность чтения мыслей, когда она так нужна, — вздохнула она.

— Легилименция эффективна только при наличии пригодных к считыванию мыслей, — сообщил Снейп.

— Ох-х, — состроила кислую мину Иванна. Она допила джин, оставила стакан и попыталась сосредоточиться. Сняв очки и положив их перед собой на столешницу, она потёрла пальцами переносицу. — Меня терзает смутное беспокойство, что моя затея с дружеским визитом была не самой лучшей идеей. Боюсь, что в итоге я ввяжусь в какую-нибудь дурацкую историю.

Кажется, всё же ей удалось ухватить ускользающую мысль за хвост. Осталось вытащить её из подсознания и доходчиво донести до Снейпа.

— О чём вы? — Тот по-прежнему всем своим видом выражал подчёркнуто вежливое недоумение.

— Тут у вас назревает нечто малоприятное, и я не хочу увязать в этом глубже, чем есть… Слушайте, хватит святую невинность изображать. — Она нацепила очки и свирепо уставилась на него; понизив голос, Иванна продолжила: — Я не просто так подняла тему… хм, татуировок. Как вы поняли, я в курсе всей этой истории… хм, Сами-знаете-кого, причём я знаю как официальную версию, так и версии непосредственных участников… хм, этой истории с обеих… хм, сторон. Папа не очень любит рассказывать о тех временах, но иногда и его прорывает. Недавно я разговаривала с Игорем — через камин — и даже на расстоянии поняла, что он нервничает. Он ждёт больших неприятностей. Свежее мамино письмо мои подозрения подтвердило — она сообщила, что отец зачастил на рабочие собрания и начал предпринимать меры по укреплению безопасности дома. Вскоре после этого отец написал мне, чтобы я ещё раз хорошенько подумала, прежде чем обращаться к Дамблдору. Я удивилась, конечно, но по-прежнему находилась в уверенности, что я сама по себе, и никто не может втянуть меня ни в какую историю. Теперь я как-то уже сомневаюсь в этом. Точнее говоря, я уверена, что Дамблдор может вполне сделать что-то, из-за чего мой научный интерес мне боком выйдет.

— Нейтралитет — это утопия, — не выражающим никаких эмоций голосом проговорил Снейп. — А вы — далеко не самая незначительная величина для тех, кто будет передвигать фигуры в этой партии. Каркаров попытается откупиться вами, когда придёт время — при любом раскладе, уж поверьте моему опыту. И ваш отец его вряд ли испугает.

Монолог Снейпа, наложившийся на джин, окончательно запутал ясность. Иванна здорово преувеличила свою осведомлённость и вовлечённость, но говорила, видимо, с убеждённостью, достаточной для того, чтобы Снейп поверил. По всему выходило, что её подозрения и опасения не так уж надуманны. Вряд ли он просто так подыгрывает, щедро теша её постэкспедиционную паранойю.

— Ой, да я не питаю никаких иллюзий… — машинально отмахнулась Иванна. — То есть вы хотите сказать, что я, как всегда, очень вовремя спохватилась? — Он кивнул ей в ответ. — Ну, я верна себе, что тут скажешь… И вы предлагаете присоединиться к… хм… силам сопротивления? Чёрт, я сейчас не могу соображать. Давайте вернёмся к этому разговору, когда я буду трезва.

— Согласен. Может быть, заказать ещё закуски? Гренки заканчиваются, — сменил тему Снейп.

— Да, что-нибудь вроде вяленого мяса, — с готовностью согласилась Иванна. — И ещё сухариков. Вкусные они. Ох, завтра с утра я буду хороша-а…

Снейп сходил к стойке и сделал заказ. Косясь на бармена, Иванна нахмурилась.

— Это свой человек? — подавшись вперёд, негромко спросила она у вернувшегося на место Снейпа.

— Вы о чём? — не понял он.

— Да этот дядя исподтишка пытается считать мои мысли, — неопределённо мотнула головой Иванна, осознав, наконец, ещё один тревожащий её фактор. — Аккуратно действует, ничего не скажешь.

— Расслабьтесь уже, — посоветовал Снейп. — У вас мания преследования.

— Ладно, свой так свой, — упрямо гнула своё Иванна. — Что у вас тут за манера к людям в голову лезть чуть что… Ничего, у меня на него управа есть, — шкодливо захихикала она. — Не подсматривайте! — грозно предупредила она Снейпа, не без основания подозревая, что он попытается выяснить, что она собралась делать.

После того как бармен принёс их заказ и удалился к себе за стойку, Иванна вдохновилась парой глотков заботливо налитого ей джина и аккуратно изучила несанкционированные попытки извне пролезть в её мысли. Бармен — теперь ей стало совершенно очевидно, что это был он, — аккуратно, но настойчиво пытался проскрести лазейку сквозь её ментальную защиту. Иванна с демонстративной беззаботностью занюхала полоской вяленого мяса и принялась раскачиваться на стуле, одновременно играя с мысленным щитом — то ослабляла блок, то возвращала его в исходное состояние.

— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоился Снейп, пристально глядя на Иванну.

— Ага, вполне, — хихикнула она, чувствуя, что слегка краснеет. — Не обращайте на меня внимания.

Каверза, которую она собиралась устроить любопытствующему типу, не являлась особо умной и оригинальной, но Иванна была не в самом подходящем состоянии для интеллектуального творчества. Аккуратно прощупав бармена, она поняла, что того интересует содержание её со Снейпом беседы — в частности, и её намерения — в общем. Иванна сняла очки, продолжая исподволь ослаблять блок, с самым томным выражением лица, за которым тщательно скрывались попытки не расхохотаться. Подчёркнуто таращась на столешницу (так как знала наверняка, что при виде выражения лица Снейпа её точно прорвёт на хохот), она медленно протянула руку и слегка коснулась его пальцев. Рука Снейпа дёрнулась, но осталась на месте.

Призвав всё самообладание, Иванна принялась вырисовывать маловразумительные узоры на тыльной стороне кисти его руки, чуть касаясь пальцами кожи. Постепенно она сосредоточилась и вошла в нужное состояние и, слегка приподняв блок, обрушила на бармена тщательно продуманный мыслеобраз крайне фривольного содержания, как бы отражающий Иваннины «намерения» в отношении её визави. Картинка вышла настолько яркой, детализированной и затейливой, что бармен от неожиданности грохнул об пол глиняную пивную кружку, которую тщательно «вытирал» грязной ветошью в процессе попыток считки мыслей Иванны.

Дождавшись, когда он соберёт осколки и, бурча что-то себе под нос, удалится в кухню, Иванна спрятала лицо в ладонях и затряслась в беззвучном хохоте.

— Как вам это удаётся? — В голосе Снейпа проскользнули какие-то незнакомые нотки; Иванна к некоторому своему смущению поняла, что мыслеобраз задел и его.

— Ну, хм, вопрос тренировки, — стушевалась Иванна, вытирая глаза и надевая очки. — Случись вам раз-другой застрять в узком тупике меловой пещеры, потянувшись за какой-нибудь занятной окаменелостью, или в ветвях тысячелетней секвойи вниз головой на высоте сотни метров, срезая крайние иголки — таких вопросов не возникло бы. Задача на гибкость и самоконтроль.

— Я о другом, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Снейп. — Как вам удаётся направленно посылать мыслеобразы без визуального контакта?

— Ха. А как вам удалось едва не довести меня до полоумия, не передав ни единого мыслеобраза? — с обидой глянула на него Иванна. — К тому же я не посылала, он сам мне в голову полез, а вы просто в поле попали.

Теперь, когда она заподозрила, что с тем сеансом эмпатической считки было что-то нечисто, вспоминался он уже без той ноющей боли в сердце.

— Я вынужден был. — Его короткий кивок мог с равным успехом толковаться и как извинение, и как безразличие. — Считайте это самообороной.

— Ха, вообще-то, самооборона была с моей стороны, — возмутилась Иванна. — Если бы вы были чуть… хм, нежнее, мне вообще не пришлось бы…

— Вы можете вообразить меня способным к проявлению нежностей? — выразительно скривившись, перебил Снейп.

— О, у меня весьма развитое воображение, — гневно фыркнула Иванна.

— Я успел заметить! — в тон ей ответил Снейп.

Иванна усмехнулась, на этот раз совершенно беззлобно.

— Не знаю, что там насчёт нежностей, но разговаривать с вами чертовски забавно, — призналась она.

Снейп от ответных комментариев воздержался, только страдальчески улыбнулся краем рта.


	15. Глава 15

_1 октября, пятница.  
Дорога на Хогвартс — Хогвартс._

Наблюдая за уровнем джина во втором графине, Иванна была вынуждена признать, что, пожалуй, стоит остановиться. Беседа приобрела относительно мирный характер — они принялись травить профессиональные байки, время от времени ядовито высмеивая практикуемые друг другом методы работы. В начале второго Снейп, которому в отличие от Иванны утром нужно было приступать к занятиям, поинтересовался, не желает ли она завершить их фееричный ужин, Иванна, чувствуя, что её начинает клонить в сон, безоговорочно признала его правоту. Они расплатились с подчёркнуто не смотрящим в сторону Иванны барменом и вышли на свежий воздух. Уличное освещение в Хогсмиде было чрезвычайно минималистичным — даже луна давала гораздо больше света, нежели фонари. Иванна сделала шаг, споткнулась, пошатнулась и ухватилась за стену дома. Снейп, изобразив никем не замеченное выражение вселенской скорби на лице, отработанным движением поддержал её за локоть и талию.

— Давайте прогуляемся? — спросила Иванна, на всякий случай снимая очки и убирая их в карман мантии. Не то, что бы был большой риск потерять — просто необходимость в них отпала - перед глазами всё плыло. — Я сейчас сосредоточусь и пойду ногами. По земле. Честно. Мне нужно проветриться…

— Я заметил, — вздохнул Снейп. — Надеюсь, на дементоров мы не наткнёмся.

Они неторопливо пошли по главной улице Хогсмида. Автопилот у Иванны заработал вполне стабильно, но равновесие постоянно норовило подвести.

— Дементоры-шмементоры, — сварливо пробурчала она. — Ерунда, заборем! И вообще… Слу-ушайте! А давайте поймаем этого вашего… каторжника Сэлдона… Как бишь там его — Блэка? — вдруг осенило её. 

Каким-то не до конца затронутым алкоголем фрагментом мозга, она понимала, что пошла вразнос, но контрмер предпринимать не стала. У неё была задача — расслабиться, и она её чётко выполняла. Даже перевыполняла, откровенно говоря.

— У вас, как я погляжу, настрой исключительно боевой, — не проявляя ни малейшего энтузиазма, отметил Снейп. — Я бы в вашем состоянии мирно прикорнул под каким-нибудь забором в ожидании утра.

Иванне же на свежем воздухе спать расхотелось, она была преисполнена жаждой деятельности. Если бы не Снейп, предусмотрительно удерживающий её локоть в стальной хватке, её бы уже унесло в лесные дебри. Дементоры порядком раздражали, посему она была готова любой ценой избавиться от их соседства. Моментально провозгласив себя следователем, она принялась допрашивать Снейпа на предмет «что Блэк забыл в окрестностях Хогвартса?». Снейп выкладывать подробности не намеревался и продолжил держаться версии, что Блэку нужно проникнуть в школу для того, чтобы кого-то повидать. Кого — вопрос отдельный, до конца неясный. Иванна резко раскритиковала Снейпову скрытность, но развивать тему не стала и вернулась к вопросу поимки беглого преступника, поинтересовавшись, где он может скрываться.

— Скорее всего, где-нибудь в окрестных лесах, — всё так же расплывчато предположил Снейп. К этому времени они как раз покинули Хогсмид. Залитый лунным светом пейзаж был весьма романтичен, но, откровенно говоря, романтика была, пожалуй, последней вещью, имеющей сейчас отношение к неспешно держащей курс на Хогвартс парочке. — Вы не замёрзнете? Может быть, аппарируем? — с надеждой в голосе спросил он, очевидно, мечтая поскорее запереться в своих апартаментах, подальше от стихийного бедствия в лице нетрезвой заграничной коллеги.

Коллега выразила категорический протест, положительно отозвалась о свойствах прохладного воздуха и настояла на продолжении променада. Снейп молча смирился.

— Всё-таки, давайте его поймаем. Всё равно, человеку в этих кишащих дементорами кущах долго не протянуть! — упрашивала Иванна, делая попытку свернуть в лес.

— Нет, в лес мы не пойдём, — твёрдо заявил Снейп. — Он — вовсе не простой человек, он сбежал из Азкабана. И он анимаг. Если увидите рядом со школой здорового чёрного кобеля — будьте начеку, — добавил он, усиливая хватку в ответ на попытки Иванны отклониться от курса.

— Ой, только не рёбра! — непроизвольно захихикала сильно боящаяся щекотки Иванна. — Анимаг? И вы после этого говорите, что у вас тут мало анимагов? ...Пёс, значит? — она оживилась, составляя хитрый план. — Можно ловить на живца. Я перекинусь в кошку и заманю его куда-нибудь в подготовленную ловушку! Или, в качестве запасного плана, живцом можно применить меня и как женщину… Хотя нет, он меня не учует, человеком я начну пахнуть не раньше воскресенья… — в ответ на просьбу Снейпа расшифровать это странное заявление, она с энтузиазмом принялась описывать удивительные свойства зелья по семейному рецепту, в качестве наглядной иллюстрации подставив ему макушку — понюхать и убедиться, что пахнет «только шампунькой». — В общем, у зелья ряд недокументированных показаний к применению. …А мы точно не пойдём ловить беглого преступника? — с надеждой закончила свою пламенную речь Иванна.

— Абсолютно точно! Вы и в работе также хаотичны и непоследовательны, доктор Мачкевич? — ядовито поинтересовался Снейп.

— Нет, на работе я не пью, — решительно заявила та. — Профессор Снейп. Кстати, что мы всё так официально… Вы вполне можете звать меня Иванной. Ну, или Айвеном, как вам удобнее, — хмыкнула она.

— Если вы настаиваете, …Айвенна, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Айви, если не возражаете.

— Ой, какая прелесть, — умилилась Иванна. — Меня по-всякому называли, но так — пока нет. Это вы сами придумали?

— Нет, это родители ваши постарались, — фыркнул Снейп.

Остаток пути прошёл в таком же духе. Иванна периодически принималась нести разную околесицу, спела «Видовдан», порывалась улизнуть в лес, но в итоге пришлось смириться, что никакой облавы Снейп не допустит.

Они благополучно миновали ворота и немного прогулялись вдоль озера — Иванна посчитала, что пары алкоголя ещё недостаточно выветрились для нормального сна. Как только она обрела способность делать десять шагов по прямой без посторонней помощи, они направились в Хогвартс.

— Постарайтесь держаться ровнее, — посоветовал Снейп, не ослабляя бдительности. — Дети сейчас, разумеется, должны спать, но встречаются отдельные экземпляры… Не стоит подавать им дурной пример, их поведение и без того далеко от идеала.

— Вы кого-то конкретно имели в виду, похоже, — отметила Иванна, принимая парадную выправку.

Они пошли вперёд по полутёмному коридору.

— Можно сказать и так, — туманно ответствовал Снейп. — Сначала зайдём в лабораторию, вам нужно принять порцию зелья от завтрашних последствий.

— Как скажете, — покорно согласилась Иванна. — Ведите!

Проходя мимо кухонной двери, они неожиданно наткнулись на двух покидающих кухню с охапками пирожков и двумя кувшинами старшекурсниц в мантиях поверх пижам. Присмотревшись, Иванна смогла опознать ту парочку, что давеча встретилась им на лестнице.

— Марш по спальням! — рыкнул Снейп в их сторону. — Ещё раз замечу нарушение режима — схлопочете неделю взысканий!

Девицы заполошно взвизгнули и рысью побежали в указанном направлении.

— Ой, ну что вы так сразу… — укоризненно покачала головой Иванна. — Девочек всего-то на поесть пробило.

— Заметьте — я ограничился предупреждением, — уточнил Снейп, продолжив движение.

— А, это вы сегодня добрый! — догадалась Иванна, следуя за ним. – Так, а вы случайно не оттого добрый, что одна из девочек — из вашего Дома? — с подозрением прищурилась она.

— Вероятно. Но не обязательно. Я надеюсь, вы не шатались у них на глазах? — поинтересовался Снейп. — А то подумают ещё, что я вас специально напоил с целью удовлетворения своих низменных помыслов.

— Ой, ну что за глупости, поить меня для этого строго противопоказано, я всю пассионарность в этом направлении теряю, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Так, а вот на лестнице, давайте, пожалуйста, помедленнее… — добавила она, заметив показавшийся впереди спуск в подземелья.

Остаток вечера запомнился Иванне обрывочно. Уверенно поддерживающие её руки. Бесконечный спуск. Насмешливое «доктор Мачкевич, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от пения ещё немного, мы почти пришли». Холодный шершавый камень стен под ладонью. Гулкое эхо шагов. Такой успокаивающий запах лаборатории. Прохлада стеклянной округлости пробирки в руке. «Пейте, три глотка сейчас, три утром… Запомните? Чёрт с вами, напишу памятку». Мятно-цитрусовое послевкусие.

Дорогу до своей комнаты она уже не помнила.


	16. Глава 16

_1 октября, пятница.  
Комната Иванны — Кухня_

— Доктор Мачкевич? Доктор Мачкевич! Айвенна, что с вами?!

Ясное осеннее утро обрушилось на Иванну со всей безжалостностью и непосредственностью. С трудом разлепив веки, она тут же зажмурилась и со стоном отвернулась от льющегося из окна света. Голова была налита гудящим свинцом, желудок тоже настойчиво напоминал о себе, очевидно, стараясь дезертировать куда подальше.

— Ох, слава Мерлину, я уж думала, с вами что-то случилось!

Иванна покосилась на источник голоса и обнаружила склонившуюся над ней профессора МакГонагалл с тревожным выражением лица.

— А… Всё в порядке, Минерва, — пробормотала Иванна. — Со мной всё нормально. Это банальное похмелье. Не могли бы вы открыть окно? Душно.

Минерва, недоверчиво принюхиваясь, пошла открывать окно. Иванна, как могла, рассказала про чудодейственное дезодорирующее зелье, Минерва безоговорочно признала всё величие этого состава. Распахнув окно, она вернулась к кровати Иванны.

— Взгляните-ка, тут для вас угощение от Северуса, — сообщила она, обнаружив на прикроватной тумбочке флакон с оранжевой жидкостью и записку. — Вам следует это выпить, — изучив послание, Минерва откупорила флакон и протянула его Иванне. — Три глотка.

Иванна приняла флакон нетвёрдой рукой и выполнила предписание, с удивлением почувствовав, что голове стало лучше. В идеале не повредило бы как следует выспаться, однако спать дальше в таком состоянии было просто нереально, потому для начала она приказала себе заняться устранением остальных симптомов похмелья. Медленно, осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, жестом остановив бросившуюся ей на помощь Минерву, она села и огляделась. В её комнате всё оставалось почти в том же виде, в каком оставила она перед уходом — только её зелёная мантия теперь висела на дверце шкафа, а ботинки стояли рядом с кроватью. С запоздалым интересом она оглядела себя и обнаружила, что кроме мантии и ботинок её вчерашний наряд был полностью на ней. Она поморщилась, поправляя задравшиеся рукава.

— Вы точно в порядке? — спросила МакГонагалл, рассматривая Иванну с сочувственным изумлением.

— Точно, — ответила та с вялой полуулыбкой. — Мне давно надо было расслабиться, и я, наконец, это сделала. Ну, а за удовольствия надо платить. Вы не думайте, со мною такое нечасто, просто удачное стечение обстоятельств. Дайте мне пару часов — я приду в себя. Вы ведь собирались куда-то меня позвать?

— Да, на завтрак, — усмехнулась МакГонагалл. — Вы в состоянии принимать пищу?

Иванна прикинула план действий, и, поняв, что на общий завтрак она точно не рискнёт пойти, ответила, что сначала умоется, а потом уже посетит кухню, в связи с чем попросила Минерву проводить её туда через четверть часа. Заручившись согласием МакГонагалл, Иванна сходила в ванную, управившись даже быстрее, чем планировала. Мыться кипятком было невозможно, а холодная вода как нельзя лучше способствовала ускорению процесса.

— Давненько у меня не было столь патриотического цвета лица, — поделилась она наблюдением с МакГонагалл, активно втирая в кожу тональник. — Чахоточный румянец и синяки под глазами на белом фоне — разве это не симфония цвета…

— Вы уверены, что следовало так набираться? — поинтересовалась МакГонагалл с чисто академическим интересом — неодобрения в её голосе не звучало.

— О, да, — проникновенно подтвердила Иванна. — Понимаете, я долгое время была вдали от цивилизации, порой — в весьма опасных местах. Ну, в общем, мне необходим отдых такого сорта.

— О, соболезную, — прониклась МакГонагалл. — Идёмте, вы на кухню хотели?

Иванна накинула мантию и печально поплелась за Минервой. На парадную выправку сил не было, потому вид у Иванны в этот раз был крайне мизантропичный. Впрочем, ученики были на завтраке, и оценить его, к собственному счастью, не могли.

Оказавшись на кухне, Иванна продолжила развлекать МакГонагалл, которая, дабы не пропустить представление, даже не пошла на завтрак, пристроившись на заботливо поданной домовиками табуретке. Первым делом Иванна потребовала у оторопевших домовиков крепкий сладкий кофе со сливками и поинтересовалась, умеют ли они готовить пельмени. Домовики впали в транс. Иванна, залпом опрокинув в себя кофе, попыталась объяснить, что пельмени — это что-то вроде маленьких варёных пирожков. Домовики начали паниковать. Иванна потребовала ещё кофе, посоветовав в этот раз не зажимать сливок, и вдохновенно принялась командовать. Только она закончила инструктаж одной группы домовиков относительно теста и переключилась на другую, начав объяснять тонкости приготовления фарша, как в кухне возник Снейп.

— Вы чем тут занимаетесь, доктор Мачкевич? — спросил он, кивнув МакГонагалл в качестве приветствия.

— Завтрак соображаю, — буркнула Иванна, принимаясь копаться в специях и потребовав третью чашку кофе. — И вам доброе утро.

— По вам не скажешь, что оно доброе, так что я из вежливости не стал затрагивать эту тему, — объяснил Снейп. Он также занял место в партере. — Вы выпили зелье?

— Да, спасибо, действительно отличная вещь, — поблагодарила Иванна. — …Так, ребятки, давайте… вот этот кусок, этот и этот, — выбрала она из предъявленного мяса. — Лучок… Прокрутите всё как следует. Так, сало — вот этот кусок... Когда будете перемешивать, добавьте это, — она указала на разделочную доску, на которую выложила горки специй. — …Это будут пельмени. Великая вещь, — пояснила она для Снейпа, после чего устало облокотилась о стол и потребовала четвёртую чашку кофе. — И на этот раз сделайте крепкий, а не это ваше недоразумение.

— Нет, кофе вам хватит! — решительно заявила Минерва, с опаской косясь на руки Иванны, которые явственно начинали ходить ходуном. — Ну-ка, сядьте и успокойтесь. Домовики прекрасно вас поняли и всё сделают! — она трансфигурировала один из незадействованных столов в уютный диван, куда усадила Иванну.

Та, оказавшись в сидячем положении, слега раскисла и замерла, уставившись в одну точку, задумчиво грызя лакричный корень, найденный среди специй. Снейп подошёл, несколько мгновений внимательно её рассматривал, после чего покачал головою с тяжким вздохом и, развернувшись на каблуках, решительным шагом покинул кухню.

— Ах-ах, не вынесла душа поэта, — уныло заметила ему вслед Иванна.

— Да нет, он, должно быть, пошёл за каким-нибудь дополнительным зельем, — вступилась за коллегу МакГонагалл.

\- А, ну тогда ладно, — вздохнула Иванна. — Я не понимаю, откуда силы берутся? Мы пили почти одинаково… Нет, посмотрим правде в глаза, я — больше раза в два… Ладно, проехали, мне думать тяжело, — устав от длинного монолога, Иванна обратила внимание на суетящихся домовиков и стала по мере сил контролировать процесс.

Минут через пятнадцать — двадцать, когда домовики приступили к стадии лепки, в кухне вновь возник Снейп. Он подошёл к Иванне и со словами «судя по вчерашним вашим речам, это поможет» протянул ей бутылку из светло-зелёного стекла. Иванна уставилась на этикетку квадратными глазами. Затем перевела взгляд на Снейпа. Потом обратно на бутылку. Её воспалённое сознание никак не могло увязать воедино такие самобытные и неординарные явления, как хогвартский профессор Зелий и бутылка Балтики № 7, экспортный вариант. Мыслительный процесс позорно капитулировал и прервался, уступив место эмоциям и благоприобретённым условным рефлексам, кои побудили Иванну молниеносно открыть бутылку об край столешницы и разом выпить примерно треть её содержимого.

— Вот оно — счастье, — выдохнула она, растроганно промокая рукавом мантии выступившие на глазах слёзы. — Северус, послушайте, — совершенно серьёзно обратилась она к Снейпу. — Если у вас будет лишняя минута — женитесь на мне, пожалуйста!

МакГонагалл непроизвольно издала набор разнообразных звуков, но моментально взяла себя в руки и приняла невозмутимый вид.

— Вот вы, Минерва, напрасно выражаете скепсис, — обратилась к ней Иванна, указывая на профессора Трансфигурации горлышком бутылки. — Мужчина, способный слушать пьяные женские бредни и вычленять из них полезную информацию и, к тому же, способный этой информацией пользоваться во благо женщины — очень дорогого стоит! Так что я совершенно серьёзна.

Минерва развела руками, Снейп с какой-то не самой доброй улыбкой обещал подумать на досуге над этим предложением, Иванна удовлетворилась его обещанием и разделила внимание между пивом и домовиками. Те как раз закончили художественную лепку и приступили к варке полученного продукта. По окончании пива пельмени были готовы, и Иванна пригласила профессоров разделить с нею трапезу, коль скоро из-за неё им пришлось пропустить завтрак. Те охотно воспользовались её приглашением и приобщились к экзотичной русской кухне. Иванна закончила трапезу раньше всех и переместилась на диванчик, где немедленно заснула, свернувшись клубочком. Профессора же продолжили знакомство с кухней народов мира. К чести Иванны и домовых эльфов, старания их были оценены по достоинству, и пельмени закончились довольно быстро.

— Может быть, отправить её в больничное крыло на оздоровительные процедуры? — сквозь сон расслышала Иванна вопрос Снейпа.

— Пусть поспит, — со вздохом отозвалась МакГонагалл. — Бедняжке нужно выспаться.

Иванна перевернулась на другой бок и приоткрыла один глаз. Судя по выражению лица Снейпа, он явно подумал о том, что его очень огорчает тот факт, что он тоже бедняжка, и не выспался не меньше Иванниного, но это отчего-то никого не заботит.


	17. Глава 17

_1 октября — 2 октября.  
Кухня — комната Иванны — комната преподавателей._

Проснулась Иванна ближе к шести часам вечера, свежая, как майская роза, и бодрая, как морозное утро. Она минут пять пообщалась с домовиками, выразив им признательность и восхищение проделанной работой, и выпила маленькую чашечку кофе, чтобы окончательно закрепить эффект отдыха. Отставив опустошённую чашку, она принялась сосредоточенно копаться в карманах мантии.

В результате довольно продолжительных поисков из недр карманов была извлечена изящная курительная трубка из верескового корня и шёлковый кисет. Иванна набила чашу трубки крупным зелёным порошком и слегка утрамбовала, после чего раскурила трубку от добытой из камина тлеющей щепы. Распространяя вокруг себя клубы сизого дыма, источающего тонкий древесный аромат, она покинула кухню.

Порошок в её кисете был одним из многочисленных семейных ноу-хау, дорабатывающихся и передающихся от поколения к поколению. По сути, это было сухое зелье, в данном случае — обеспечивающее тому, кто его использует, незаметность в толпе. Оно действовало по типу заклинания отвода глаз, но распознать его эффект, в отличие от заклинания, было сложнее. Сама форма — сухое зелье — не очень прижилась в массовой практике, и Иванна никак не могла понять — почему. Процесс их приготовления был не намного сложнее, чем процесс приготовления традиционных зелий, а хранить их при этом было зачастую проще. На деле же, самым распространённым составом, максимально приближённым к сухим зельям, как таковым, был и до сих пор оставался порох для перемещения через каминную сеть.

Существовало несколько вариаций «безразличного табака», с собой же у неё имелся самый слабый, действующий на несовершеннолетних и магглов. Она всё ещё питала стойкую уверенность — чем меньше людей запомнят её присутствие здесь, тем лучше. К сожалению, её запас почти исчерпался за время экспедиции.

Поднимаясь из кухонного подземелья через нулевой этаж на первый, Иванна отметила, что учеников в коридорах чуть больше, чем раньше. Похоже, что уроки в основной своей массе закончились, и дети спешили по своим делам. На лестнице, почти у самого входа на второй этаж Иванна едва не нагнала уже знакомую ей парочку — рэйвенкловскую блондинку и слизеринскую брюнетку. Она замедлила шаг, чтобы не маячить перед ними лишний раз. До неё долетел обрывок из разговора.

— Ну, давай вернёмся да спросим! — предлагала блондинка.

— Я опасаюсь, что мы пропустили какую-то очевидную вещь, и декан не замедлит ткнуть нас носом в это, — возражала брюнетка.

— Ух, пойдём в библиотеку, проверим сначала по справочникам.

— А ты сама что думаешь — как лучше? Вернуться и спросить, или проверить сначала?

— М-м… Если вернёмся и спросим — сэкономим кучу времени. Если сначала зайдём в библиотеку — может быть, и сами разберёмся.

— Ну да, и, возможно, тем самым не дадим повода лишний раз напомнить нам о нашем слабоумии…

— Дорогая, я тебя умоляю. Декан твой если захочет…

— Ладно, давай уже в библиотеку пойдём. А его потом отловим. Кстати, интересно, с кем это мы его вот уже в который раз замечаем?

— Вот, кстати, да. Совершенно очевидно, мантия на ней Дурмштрангская, они любят двубортный крой. Да и выговор, насколько я успела расслышать, своеобразный. Как думаешь — она как-то с зельеварением связана?

— Наверняка, иначе чего она за ним таскается постоянно?

— Допустим, он ей как мужчина симпатичен.

— Ну-у, ты хватила… Хотя…

— Надо все гипотезы проверять.

— Это точно.

На характеристику выговора можно было и обидеться. Свой английский Иванна считала довольно чистым, во всяком случае - куда более понятным, чем Хагридова речь. Тихонько хихикая и сожалея, что не может дослушать разговор, Иванна свернула на первый этаж и мимо кабинета Трансфигурации (из-за дверей доносились приглушённые взвизги и смех — очевидно, урок был весёлый) дошла до своей комнаты. Затушив трубку, она вытащила из недр рюкзака несколько папок с бумагами, содержащими её наработки, и разложила содержимое папок стопками на кровати. Иванна задумчиво зависла над ними, пытаясь понять — готова она уже приступать к научной работе или же пока нет? Организм загадочно молчал. Иванна вздохнула и решила потихоньку приступать. Для начала — хотя бы разложить бумажки и избавиться от старых ненужных черновиков — чтобы не запутывали. От этого интересного дела её отвлекла МакГонагалл, появившаяся часа два спустя с приглашением в комнату преподавателей для знакомства с профессорами.

Иванна нехотя оторвалась от раскопок, бросила комок отбракованных черновиков в камин и последовала за МакГонагалл на нулевой этаж. На этот раз она решила попробовать обойтись без трубки. В конце концов, не в инкогнито счастье. Если начать заострять на этом внимание, наверняка всё пойдёт совсем наоборот, и весь Хогвартс до последней подвальной крысы о ней узнает.

В преподавательской комнате её ожидал чрезвычайно тёплый приём. Дамблдор представил её профессорам и отдельно — мадам Пинс, которой предстояло содействовать Иванне в библиотечных поисках. Та придирчиво осмотрела иностранную гостью и, должно быть, признав ту годной для посещения своих владений, с улыбкой пожала ей руку. Люпин радостно поприветствовал её и вернул наконец-то шпильки. Пересчитав, Иванна отметила недостачу. Люпин очень расстроился и пообещал найти. Иванна, честно говоря, не была уверена — правда ли он не нашёл их, или же из любопытства придержал у себя парочку, дабы исследовать их на предмет Тёмной магии.

В течение вечера она пообщалась со всеми профессорами, дольше других проговорив со Спраут и Флитвиком. Иванну живо заинтересовал рассказ профессора Гербологии о Хогвартских теплицах, и она напросилась как-нибудь посетить её владения. Флитвик, напротив, сам принялся расспрашивать Иванну о её работах в области Артефактологии — оказалось, он каким-то чудом наткнулся в своё время на её диссертацию, и его заинтересовали отдельные аспекты привязки заклинаний к различным предметам. Он, кстати говоря, до последнего пребывал в том же счастливом заблуждении относительно пола Иванны, что и Снейп, в чём не преминул признаться, конфузливо посмеиваясь.

Сам Снейп появился в преподавательской комнате приблизительно на середине беседы Иванны со Спраут. Он коротко кивнул в качестве приветствия, обменялся парой фраз с Люпином, после чего взял из шкафа книгу в кожаном переплёте и удалился с ней в дальний угол, где занял большое кресло. Остаток вечера он провёл за чтением.

Иванна сидела лицом к окну. За окном уже стемнело, и вместо пейзажа за окном она имела удовольствие созерцать собственную персону. Пользуясь случаем, она, параллельно занимательной беседе с профессором Спраут об удобрениях для мандрагоры, принялась собирать волосы с помощью свежеобретённых шпилек. Закончив с причёской, она случайно заметила в отражении, что Снейп смотрит на неё поверх книги. Смотрел он, правда, недолго — секунду-другую, после чего вернулся к чтению. Иванна какое-то время продолжила его рассматривать, потом вспомнила разговор старшекурсниц на лестнице, ухмыльнулась и перевела взгляд на собеседницу. За весь вечер ей так и не удалось перекинуться с ним и словом — примерно в одиннадцать он отложил книгу и покинул преподавательскую. Иванна же осталась, расслабленно болтая на отвлечённые темы с Дамблдором, МакГонагалл и Люпином.

Чуть заполночь Иванна отметила, что её начинает клонить в сон. Учитывая, сколько она сегодня проспала, это было удивительно, но спорить с организмом она не стала и, попрощавшись с профессорами, поднялась в свою комнату.


	18. Глава 18

_2 октября 1993 г., суббота.  
Комната Иванны — комната Снейпа._

Отчаянно зевая, Иванна собирала с постели разложенные бумаги. Она буквально пинками заставляла себя убраться, а не просто смахнуть записи на пол, потому что знала — утром, выспавшись, она будет ругать себя многоэтажными выражениями за разгильдяйство. Плюс ко всему, её исподволь беспокоило некое смутное предчувствие, как будто она что-то забыла — правда, на фоне общей усталости она не придала этому особого значения.

Собрав научные труды и переложив их на письменный стол, она нашла в себе силы только скинуть ботинки, снять очки да рухнуть на постель. Последнее, о чём она подумала, была заметка себе попросить утром кого-нибудь заменить постельное бельё. Судя по всему, этот комплект был из парадных Гриффиндорских запасов, и мирно спать на ало-золотом шёлке она просто не могла. Слишком активные цвета действовали на неё угнетающе. На этой мысли мир сновидений гостеприимно впустил в себя её измождённый разум.

Сначала снились Иванне самые радостные и безобидные вещи. Она гуляла по солнечным тропическим пляжам, собирала цветы в альпийских лугах, купалась в горных ручьях, любовалась сталактитами в фосфоресцирующих пещерах, совершенно не чувствуя холода, бегала по снегу на Северном Полюсе и пугала песцов — в общем, делала примерно всё то, что делала в экспедиции, только без бешеной погони за образцами и сбора сырья. И удовольствия ей всё это доставляло не в пример больше.  
Через какое-то время тематика её сна сменилась. Теперь она была в кошачьем обличье, носилась по лесу, прыгая по веткам и охотясь на птичек и белочек. Потом она оказалась в Хогвартсе, всё так же будучи кошкой, и гуляла по бесконечным мрачным коридорам в компании Минервы, миссис Норрис и какого-то мордатого рыжего котяры.

В следующем эпизоде она оказалась в лаборатории Снейпа, теперь уже — в человеческом своём виде. Перед ней кипела реторта с почти готовой эссенцией «изначального огня», рядом лежал свиток с каким-то рецептом. Иванна на миг растерялась — сон это или же явь — и на всякий случай пробежала рецепт глазами. Это действительно был рецепт эссенции, написанный её рукой, но с правками на полях, сделанными почерком Снейпа — за годы их переписки она хорошо его изучила. Только она попыталась вникнуть в смысл правок, как вдруг рядом с ней возник их автор и что-то спросил — как это часто бывает во сне, смысл слов от неё ускользнул. Равно как она не поняла, что ему ответила. Одновременно с этим она осознала, что под наглухо застёгнутой лабораторной мантией у неё ничего нет. Это, впрочем, не было для неё чем-то из ряда вон выходящим — во время многодневных синтезов, требующих постоянного контроля, у неё иногда наступали периоды, когда она отходила поспать на часок и по будильнику вскакивала, накидывая на себя только мантию для ускорения процесса — спать в одежде, даже специально для того предназначенной, она не очень любила.

На этом обыденные события иссякли, и началось форменное безобразие. Не говоря ни слова, Снейп вдруг шагнул к ней и, погрузив пальцы в Иваннины волосы, запрокинул её голову и впился в её губы страстным поцелуем. Сказать, что Иванна была ошарашена — было бы ничего не сказать. Тем не менее, она машинально вцепилась в его плечи и приняла активное участие в действе, одновременно соображая — а что, если это на самом деле не сон? В следующий момент свободной рукой Снейп решительно смахнул со стола всё, что на нём находилось и, не отрываясь от поцелуя, усадил на стол Иванну. Слушая переливчатый хрустальный звон разбивающихся о каменный пол пробирок и реторт, она успокоилась — сомнения в том, что это сон, моментально развеялись. Факт того, что Снейп вот так запросто отправит на пол лабораторное оборудование, было гораздо большим нонсенсом, нежели вероятность того, что он вдруг накинется на неё с поцелуями.

На этом сознание Иванны как бы раздвоилось. Одна половина её сущности самым активным образом участвовала в творящемся безобразии, совершенно однозначно, получала массу удовольствия. Вторая же с некоторой укоризной подкалывала самое себя. Безусловно, в экспедиции ей было малость не до того, и организм своё требует, но нельзя же было так близко к сердцу принимать болтовню старшекурсниц. Да и с мыслеобразом, брошенным тогда в бармена, следовало быть осторожнее. Она решила, что утром непременно приступит к работе, чтобы на всякие глупости времени не оставалось.

От размышлений её неожиданно отвлекло то, что её пылкий любовник уж как-то излишне крепко сжал её в своих объятиях. Даже дышать стало несколько сложновато. С некоторым сожалением она поняла, что стоит проснуться и разобраться — в чём дело. Когда же она проснулась, оказалось, что душат её на самом деле. Дальнейшее произошло буквально за доли секунды…

***

…Вечер профессора Снейпа не предвещал никаких форс-мажоров. Вернувшись в свои апартаменты, он примерно час посвятил проверке эссе второкурсников, после чего мирно отошёл ко сну — выспаться ему хотелось ещё со вчерашнего дня. Сколько он проспал — было неизвестно, но разбудил его чей-то внимательный взгляд. Не открывая глаз, он нащупал под подушкой палочку и резким движением сел, выставив её перед собой.

В отблесках камина виднелся силуэт сидящей в изножье его кровати большой полосатой кошки. В ответ на его движение она ошарашено подалась назад и, заскользив на зелёном шёлке покрывала, рухнула на пол. Снейп мысленно перебрал весь кошачий состав Хогвартса. Кота зазнайки Грейнджер он отмёл сразу — тот был рыжий. По масти более-менее подходили только миссис Норрис да МакГонагалл в анимагической форме, но представить себе, что кто-то из них в здравом уме и трезвой памяти посягнёт на частные владения Снейпа было ещё невероятнее, чем допустить, что они смогут миновать защитные заклинания, которые он регулярно обновлял и всячески поддерживал в исправном состоянии. Впрочем, оставалась ещё одна кошка.

— Доктор Мачкевич, вы что здесь делаете? — тоном, от которого у первокурсников послабее духом обычно приключается нервный обморок, вопросил он, пряча палочку.

Откуда-то с пола донеслось вопросительное «М-р-р-р», после чего кошка вспрыгнула обратно на кровать. Чуть склонив голову на бок, она недоумённо уставилась на Снейпа. Весь её вид как бы говорил: «Чего вы орёте, кругом люди спят».

— Вы вообще понимаете, что я вам говорю? — продолжил он допрос.

Кошка перестала на него таращиться, села и занялась умыванием. Снейп попытался проникнуть в кошачьи мысли и понял, что человеческое сознание Иванны сейчас никак не участвует в мыслительном процессе. Он махнул рукой и откинулся на подушку.

— Делайте что хотите, я буду спать, — сообщил он и закрыл глаза.

Кошка неспешно завершила ритуал умывания, с минуту осматривалась, потом вальяжно прошествовала к изголовью, мимоходом наступая Снейпу на руку, потопталась на подушках, вольготно растянулась, уютно пристроив голову на его плече и замурлыкала. Комментариев со стороны Снейпа не последовало. Под размеренное кошачье мурлыканье он провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Через несколько часов его сон резко прервался от внезапного ощущения тяжести на плече. Не успев не только удивиться резко потяжелевшей кошке, но и вспомнить про саму кошку, он перевернулся, сталкивая с себя груз. Одной рукой он привычно выхватил палочку, предплечьем другой вдавливая неожиданного нарушителя своего покоя в кровать. Точнее — нарушительницу. Рассмотрев в неверных бликах пламени растерянно таращащуюся на него Иванну, он моментально вспомнил предшествующие события.

***

…Иванна, мягко говоря, сбитая с толку такой вот неожиданной материализацией своего сна, отдала всю власть рефлексам. Выбив резким ударом по запястью палочку из руки Снейпа, она вывернула свою руку под невероятным углом, ударила локтем в его плечо, одновременно сжав второе его запястье, и отчаянным рывком опрокинула его на лопатки. В следующий миг Снейп перехватил её занесённую для удара по его горлу руку.

— Доктор Мачкевич, я повторю свой вопрос — хотя вы его, конечно, не помните — что вы здесь делаете? — его неестественно спокойный для такой ситуации, глубокий и ровный голос подействовал на Иванну отрезвляюще, однако её разум ещё какое-то время словно находился отдельно от тела.

Она потрясла головою, отчаянно стараясь вернуться к реальности. Мощный всплеск адреналина заставил сердце колотиться так сильно, что шум крови почти заглушал человеческую речь. Мышцы рук заныли, готовые в любой момент отказать.

— За противолунатическим зельем заглянула, — смогла сформулировать она, облизнув пересохшие губы.

— Можно было мне напомнить об этом вечером в преподавательской, — убийственным тоном заметил Снейп, осторожно отпуская её руку. — Мне ваши рефлексы уже осточертели.

Иванна вдруг обратила внимание, что находится в полнейшем дезабилье. Она живо скатилась со Снейпа и, отчаянно краснея, отползла в сторону свободной подушки, аккуратно натянув на себя одеяло. Без сил уронив голову на подушку, с возрастающим изумлением она отметила, что волосы её по-прежнему собраны в пучок, причём всё теми же самыми чудодейственными шпильками. Весёленькая ночка, ничего не скажешь… Нонсенс на нонсенсе и нонсенсом погоняет.

— Я очень извиняюсь, — жалобно сказала она. — У меня изредка случается, особенно когда переутомлюсь, кошачий лунатизм. Я перекидываюсь и гуляю сама по себе. Очень способствует отдохновению, знаете ли. Ну, в общем, я это не со зла, не собиралась на вас нападать, честное слово.

— И что теперь прикажете с вами делать? — всё ещё источая яд, спросил Снейп.

— Вопрос очень интересный, — с искренним раскаянием вздохнула Иванна.

_________________  
https://pp.userapi.com/c11078/u10288720/127046549/x_7ceb5c11.jpg иллюстрация от Марии Жолудевой %)

Радиовариация на тему главы от Виктории Артановой и Марины Резниченко https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7WMdB8UVW1oTFo5MDFCZlY0MTQ/view?usp=sharing (mp3 файл примерно 19 Мб)


	19. Глава 19

_2 октября 1993 г., суббота.  
Комната Снейпа — подземелья._

Иванна честно не могла сообразить сейчас, что же делать дальше? Мысли от резкого и весьма нетривиального пробуждения путались, руки-ноги вообще отказывались подчиняться. Она крепко злилась на Горана, который успел так отточить её рефлексы, что она до сих пор была готова в любой момент к труду и обороне, но не научил, как выходить из боевого режима по первой же необходимости. Хотя, возможно, она просто была невнимательным учеником… Больше всего, на самом деле, она сейчас боялась рассмеяться. Ситуация, если вдуматься, была отчаянно забавная, но она всерьёз подозревала, что Снейп примет её смех на свой счёт и смертельно обидится.

— Ладно, то, что я вам готовлю зелье от вашего кошачьего лунатизма, я запомнил очень хорошо, — весьма недовольным тоном произнёс Снейп, переворачиваясь на бок лицом к Иванне. — Но это всё равно не снимает такой важный вопрос, как ваша способность вернуться к себе, не забредая по дороге ещё куда-нибудь, причём вернуться самостоятельно, ибо возиться с вами у меня сейчас нет ни желания, ни сил.

Иванна с тяжким стоном также повернулась на бок и одарила собеседника самым жалостнейшим взглядом.

— Мне совестно в этом признаваться, но прямо сейчас — не в состоянии, — ответила она, подтягивая одеяло к подбородку и стараясь изо всех сил занимать как можно меньше места. Снейп изобразил настолько трагичное выражение лица, что Иванна пережила порыв зааплодировать такой выразительности. — Вы ведь не выпрете меня в коридор в чём мать родила? — на всякий случай уточнила она.

— Настоятельно не рекомендую вам стремиться это выяснить, — буркнул он.

— Дайте мне полчасика, я отлежусь и как-нибудь уползу отсюда, — подавив невольную улыбку, попросила Иванна.

— Что-то я сильно не уверен, что вы уложитесь в полчаса, — оценив на глаз общую вялость Иванны, выразил сомнение Снейп.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещала она; её внимание непроизвольно переключилось на его руку, лежащую поверх одеяла. Быстрее, чем он успел её отдёрнуть, Иванна дотянулась и пощупала материал рукава его ночной сорочки, после чего искренне восхитилась: — Да вы просто параноик! Это же конопля? Причём чуть ли не домотканая, судя по выделке, — произнеся это, она вдруг невольно поставила себя на его место и ощутила сильнейший приступ тоски. 

Все эти меры безопасности — куча защитных заклинаний на дверях, палочка под подушкой, ночная сорочка из не самой комфортной, но неплохо гасящей магию ткани, да чёрт знает что ещё (наверняка в его арсенале ещё полно подобных штук) — это всё не очень похоже на блажь. Жить в постоянном ожидании опасности — тут не только от безысходности сдохнешь. Иванна всего неделю пожила в похожем ожидании, и ей хватило с головой. Совсем недавно, будучи в Черногории, её экспедиция собирала редкий вид местной омелы в отдалённой от цивилизации местности. Аборигены всячески предостерегали от похода туда, и, как оказалось — не напрасно. На их лагерь во вторую же ночь напали. Судя по тому, как быстро нападавшие отступили, это была разведка боем. В этот раз никто не пострадал, Горан усилил бдительность и велел немедленно выбираться оттуда. В последующие ночи налёты на них совершались с мрачной регулярностью, был тяжело ранен один из аспирантов, но и у нападавших были потери — на счету экспедиции к утру шестого дня оказалось пять трупов. Иванна не могла сказать с уверенностью, но один, а то и двое однозначно числились за ней. Тогда она как никогда была благодарна Горану за выучку. Нападавшими, как показал осмотр тел, были беглые Пожиратели. 

— А вы пробовали ткань пропитывать отваром хмеля? — кутаясь в одеяло, продолжила беседу Иванна — уже без нотки истеричного веселья в голосе.

— Пробовал, ткань обретает специфический запах, и это доставляет некоторые неудобства, — угрюмо отозвался Снейп. — К тому же, пропитку необходимо постоянно обновлять.

— А, точно. Я обычно в пропитанную ткань заворачиваю некоторые артефакты при перевозке, потому запах меня не беспокоит, — понимающе кивнула Иванна. — Кстати, ещё неплохо помогает пыльца лютика, но это тоже довольно неудобно. Ой, я ещё всё собиралась заказать для своего походного рюкзака подкладку из пополамной ткани конопля-крапива. Вы не пробовали?

— Не имел такого опыта, но идея кажется здравой, — Снейп, казалось, слегка оттаял. — Стоит проверить.

— Вы, всё-таки, уникальный человек, — сообщила ему Иванна. — Подавляющее большинство тех, с кем я делилась этой идеей в разной степени вежливо советовали мне не маяться дурью. Оба наших преподавателя основ Боевой Магии дружно у виска пальцами крутили. Они искренне полагают, что лучшая защита — это нападение.

— Каждому своё, — прокомментировал Снейп. — Вот что, поскольку противолунатического зелья у меня сейчас нет, хватит с вас сонного, — он сходил в лабораторию и вернулся со склянкой зелья. — У меня завтра много дел, и я не желаю с вами спорить. Можете спать здесь, места много. Утром разберёмся. Пейте.

Иванна покладисто выпила зелье и вскоре заснула. Когда она проснулась в следующий раз, она не сразу вспомнила, где находится, а когда вспомнила — рассмеялась. К счастью, кроме неё в комнате никого не было, и она, наконец, смогла спокойно отвести душу. Вчерашняя — или уже сегодняшняя? — ситуация показалась до смешного абсурдной. Да, противолунатическое зелье ей необходимо в любом случае. Но это позже. Прямо сейчас ей был необходим завтрак.

С наслаждением потянувшись, Иванна выпуталась из складок зелёного шёлка, вылезла из постели и стала думать, как ей отсюда выбираться при полном отсутствии одежды. Бесспорно, проще всего было пойти в кошачьем обличье, однако она не была уверена, что сможет долго удерживаться в нём, сохраняя человеческое мышление. Сейчас в голове у Иванны царил первозданный хаос, и она была уверена, что человеческое сознание очень быстро может оказаться вытесненным кошачьим. И ей очень сильно не хотелось в следующий раз проснуться в каком-нибудь менее гостеприимном месте. Мысленно извинившись перед Снейпом, она порылась в его шкафу и извлекла довольно старую мантию со слизеринским гербом. Судя по размеру мантии, Снейп носил её на старших курсах и был в то время ощутимо меньше нынешних габаритов. Впрочем, тут особо не попривередничаешь, лучше уж пусть будет как есть, нежели никак.

Застёгиваясь, она досадливо фыркнула — мантия была скроена по мужской фигуре и на груди Иванны сидела внатяг. Обувь доставила больше хлопот: все найденные ботинки были безоговорочно велики ей. Беспалочковое трансфигурирование ей никогда особо не удавалось, но чуть уменьшить ботинки, чтобы не спадали при ходьбе, кое-как получилось. 

Осмотрев себя в обнаружившееся на внутренней стороне дверцы шкафа зеркало, она не удержалась от смешка. Вид был лихой, начиная с ботинок откровенно мужского фасона (хорошо ещё, длина подола с переменным успехом маскировала тот факт, что ботинки надеты на босу ногу), продолжая заманчиво обрисовывающей Иваннины контуры мантией и заканчивая волосами, находящимися в сильно художественном беспорядке. На фоне общего восторга от открывшегося вида она даже не вспомнила про свои многострадальные шпильки, благополучно дезертировавшие от неё во время сна.

Отсутствие очков комфорта не добавляло. Голод, впрочем, посоветовал ей наплевать на гордость и выйти в мир. Иванна вынуждена была подчиниться. К счастью, среди учеников не нашлось желающих отираться возле апартаментов профессора Зелий, и Иванна уже было вздохнула с облегчением, но радость её была преждевременной. Вырулив из-за поворота на крейсерской скорости, в неё едва не влетели две её старые знакомые. Иванна машинально выпрямилась и расправила плечи, однако последнее движение ей пришлось скорректировать — ткань на груди предательски натянулась, рискуя выдрать пуговицы с мясом. Девицы при виде Иванны основательно растерялись. Пока брюнетка изумлённо изучала герб родного Дома, вышитый на мантии незнакомки, блондинка резво подобрала челюсть и, вежливо поздоровавшись, поинтересовалась, не у себя ли профессор Снейп. Иванна уверенно ответствовала, что не у себя и, решив окончательно их добить, спросила, не может ли она чем помочь. Брюнетка, оторвавшись от созерцания наряда незнакомки, на голубом глазу спросила, почему методика приготовления Укрепляющего зелья предусматривает нарезку корня имбиря поперёк, а при приготовлении ряда антидотов тот же имбирь режут вдоль.

Вопрос вогнал Иванну в ступор. Точнее, не сам вопрос, а ситуация в целом. Эти сведения относились к основам основ, и девицы, доучившиеся до шестого курса, не могли не догадаться сами — даже если им этого не объяснили на первом. Потом, сообразив, что это может быть элементарной проверкой, она сообщила, что в первом случае для зелья важен сок имбиря, а во втором — его волокна. Девицы многозначительно переглянулись, поблагодарили Иванну и быстро удалились. Иванна пожала плечами и также пошла к выходу из подземелий.


	20. Глава 20

_2 октября 1993 г., суббота.  
Комната Иванны — комната преподавателей._

Остаток пути Иванна проделала без приключений. Слизеринцев помимо брюнетки в подземельях она больше не встретила, а ученики из других Домов, похоже, приняли её за слизеринскую старшекурсницу и не удостоили никаким вниманием.

Очутившись в своих апартаментах, она первым делом похвалила себя за то, что убрала с вечера бумаги — будучи кошкой, она наверняка устроила бы охоту на ворох макулатуры. За неимением бумаг, кошка вытащила шнурки из ботинок и запутала их до невменяемого состояния. Иванна к такому была привычная; надев очки, она живо распутала подарочек своего альтер-эго и вернула шнурки на место. Брюки, водолазка и бельё оставались лежать ворохом на кровати; среди этого вороха обнаружилась и повязка. Ощупав свои раненые поверхности, Иванна пришла к выводу, что всё прекрасно заживает и так. Расправляя и складывая брюки, она, наконец, вспомнила про шпильки и сначала хотела за ними вернуться, но передумала. Как-то у неё с ними не складывалось.

Ещё раз похихикав над своим отражением, она скинула позаимствованную одежду и переоделась, первым делом заклеив натёртую трансфигурированным ботинком мозоль на правой пятке. Поскольку ей предстояло оказаться в обществе почтенных профессоров, Иванна решила одеться поприличнее. Она вновь предпочла юбку брюкам, а вместо водолазки надела чёрную атласную блузку, сохранив при этом верность полосатым гольфам с пальцами, в этот раз чёрно-зелёным — всё равно их не видно. Придирчиво осмотрев результат в зеркале, она порылась в украшениях и выудила двояковыпуклый диск из чёрного шлифованного камня с тонкой резьбой. Размером он был чуть меньше ладони и крепился на широкой бархотке.

Она решила пойти после завтрака в преподавательскую и поработать с бумагами — в её комнате обстановка совершенно не располагала к работе, а в лаборатории разложиться было особенно негде. Засесть в библиотеке она запланировала только после того, как рассортирует записи. Иванна собрала папки, рассовала по карманам карандаши и шариковые ручки (за время экспедиции она отвыкла от перьев) и направилась в кухню. Она непроизвольно отметила, что чувствует себя в коридорах Хогвартса куда увереннее, будучи обременённой объёмистыми папками, нежели без оных.

Домовики на кухне сразу узнали Иванну и кинулись было лепить свежую порцию пельменей, но были решительно остановлены. Быстро позавтракав тем, что подвернулось под руку, прихватив пирожков на дорожку и заодно выяснив, что уже полдень, она направилась в преподавательскую. Проходя по холлу к лестнице на верхние этажи, Иванна заметила дежурящих у спуска в подземелья старых приятельниц. Она приветственно помахала им свободной рукой и поинтересовалась, нашли ли они профессора Снейпа, девицы узнали Иванну, подошли к ней и ответили, что всё ещё не нашли. Она предложила им составить ей компанию в преподавательской комнате, не став уточнять вслух, что искомая персона наверняка станет её, Иванну, искать и наверняка заглянет в преподавательскую. Девицы переглянулись (Иванна на миг даже заподозрила, что они переговариваются мыслеречью, но вежливо не стала лезть в их головы) и охотно приняли её приглашение. По дороге выяснилось, что их зовут Хоуп (брюнетку) и Тори (блондинку) Смит, нет, они просто однофамильцы, и интересуют их мелкие вопросы относительно их курса Зелий.

В преподавательской обнаружились гоняющие чаи профессора Флитвик и Синистра, а также мадам Хуч. Иванна, Тори и Хоуп обменялись с ними приветствиями.

Иванна решительно загнала девиц в кресло, которое вчера занимал Снейп (оно было достаточно просторным для того, чтобы они могли разместиться вдвоём), к креслу подвинула невысокий круглый стол, а сама примостилась напротив на пуфике. Она выдала девушкам по стопке листов и задание — разложить всё по порядку. Записи, которые она им выдала, были сделаны на смеси латыни и английского, так что Иванна была уверена, что они справятся. Это были заметки о методиках подготовки ингредиентов, и вскоре работа у Хоуп и Тори основательно застопорилась, так как они зачитались. То одна, то другая, периодически издавала какой-нибудь звук, свидетельствующий об обнаружении чего-либо интересного, толкала вторую в бок и давала почитать фрагмент с листа. Изредка они обращались к Иванне за уточнением того или иного латинского имени растения или же расшифровкой особо неразборчиво написанного слова. Иванна отвечала с удовольствием, всё больше убеждаясь, что девицы толковые, и наверняка стоит привлечь их к работе в качестве ассистентов. Она привыкла работать, имея в подчинении двоих-троих аспирантов, на которых можно было свалить весь чёрный труд.

Они занимались разборами уже около часа. За это время профессор Синистра успела попрощаться и покинуть комнату, её место заняла мадам Помфри. К ним присоединилась профессор Спраут. Чуть позже подошли профессора МакГонагалл, Бёрбидж и Трелони, а ещё через четверть часа их покинул Флитвик. Компания в углу прилежно приветствовала входящих, но не находила возможности присоединиться к чаепитию.

Наконец, в преподавательскую вошёл Снейп. Окинув общество испытующим взглядом, он заметил компанию в углу и прошествовал туда. Компания была настолько поглощена своими занятиями, что, услышав где-то над собою вкрадчивое приветствие, дружно вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Приветствую, коллега, — отозвалась Иванна. — Сидеть! — гаркнула она на девиц, которые хотели было вскочить, проявляя вежливость. 

Вежливость, на взгляд Иванны, была совершенно неуместна, пока у них на коленях лежали её бумаги.

— Коллега, если вы считаете, что у меня нет занятий интереснее, нежели выискивать ваши шпильки по всей постели, то вы даже не представляете всю глубину своего заблуждения, — надменно заявил Снейп, доставая из кармана мантии горсть шпилек и выкладывая её перед Иванной.

— Ой, спасибо! — обрадовалась та, старательно игнорируя выражения лиц Хоуп и Тори; те от потрясения едва не выронили бумаги. — Хорошо, что вы заглянули, кстати, — она протянула Снейпу листок. — Может, вы разберёте, что я тут написала. Слово внизу страницы, подчёркнутое. Я списывала с выцветшего свитка и воспроизвела приблизительно.

— Вы всё верно воспроизвели, только название, поставившее вас в тупик, во-первых, пишется не в одно слово, а в два, а во-вторых, здесь должно быть не aquillae, а aquae, — ответил он, просмотрев текст.

— Водяной коготь? — удивилась Иванна. — Не орлиный?

— Ну да, растение такое. Вам не встречался? Где-нибудь поблизости от карельской шипастой лианы, — невозмутимо кивнул Снейп. — А что это за записи?

— Вот я хватила, — засмеялась Иванна, жестом согнав жадно ловящих каждое слово девиц на подлокотники. — Присядьте. Я вам ещё не такое покажу. Это я записывала всё, что может пригодиться в моей работе, — она забрала листок у Снейпа и поспешно внесла исправление.

Снейп всё с тем же невозмутимым видом сел в кресло и взял со стола несколько листочков. С комфортом примостившиеся на подлокотниках девицы, похоже, уже забыли, что хотели у него спросить и, по обыкновению переглянувшись, углубились в свои стопки бумаг, периодически обращаясь к Иванне за тем или иным разъяснением. Снейп, заполучив свою порцию макулатуры, следовал их примеру. Изредка завязывались дискуссии разной степени экспрессивности, на которые невольно оборачивались участники чаепития.

Постепенно листы были рассортированы, и девушки забросали Иванну вопросами относительно её прошлых исследований — оказалось, что им попадались статьи с упоминанием её работ (в вопросе о гендерной принадлежности Иванны хогвартские ученицы оригинальностью не отличились). В это время в преподавательской появился Люпин, поприветствовал всех и проследовал к спонтанно возникшему кружку «Юный алхимик». Там он ещё раз произнёс слова приветствия и торжественно вручил Иванне три недостающие шпильки. Иванна, уже не чаявшая воссоединится со своим имуществом в полном объёме, рассыпалась в благодарностях и сунула шпильки к остальным. Снейп прожёг Люпина недобрым взглядом; на выражение лиц Хоуп и Тори Иванна глядеть не рискнула, боясь нарушить величие момента неуместным ржанием. Люпин, словно ничего не замечая, вежливо кивнул всем и покинул помещение. Иванна сдвинула очки на макушку и потёрла переносицу. Нет, с этим сдерживаемым смехом надо что-то делать.

— Ладно, возвращаясь к моим записям, — собрав всю волю в кулак, сменила она тему. — Вся эта макулатура тут с целью помочь мне в свежем исследовании. Прежде чем к нему приступить, мне нужно будет провести некоторое время в вашей библиотеке. Что касается практической части — тут у меня есть один вопрос. Мне понадобится ассистент или даже два, — она многозначительно посмотрела на Тори и Хоуп. Те её мысль поняли и с готовностью закивали. Иванна, впрочем, в них не сомневалась, однако последнее слово было не за ней. Она перевела взгляд на Снейпа. — Мне понадобятся дополнительные руки, а девушкам, думаю, практика не повредит — как я поняла, они интересуются зельями. Вы будете не против привлечения обеих мисс Смит к моей работе?

Пока Снейп выдерживал театральную паузу, обе мисс Смит вскочили с подлокотников и, выстроившись перед ним, изобразили на лицах немую мольбу.

— Не буду, — безразлично ответил Снейп, не удостаивая их взглядом. — У обеих по Зельям «превосходно», так что пусть вам помогают. Да и мне некоторая помощь не помешает. Будет кому поручить рутину.

Иванна приложила все усилия, чтобы не засмеяться, наблюдая как девушки, с трудом удержавшись от радостных воплей и прыжков по преподавательской, торжественно поблагодарили её и Снейпа за оказанное доверие и немедленно выразили готовность оправдать его всячески в лучшем виде.

— Хорошо, значит, мы определились, — кивнула Иванна. 

Факт того, что девицы будут у неё под присмотром, успокаивал. Вспоминая себя в их годы, она была уверена, что в противном случае они из женского любопытства взялись бы шпионить за Иванной и ввиду этого — страшно путаться под ногами. Плюс к тому, остатки её инкогнито были бы моментально порушены. В общем, пристроив Смитов к делу, она разом убивала двух зайцев.


	21. Глава 21

_2 октября — суббота.  
Комната преподавателей._

— Я собираюсь приступить к опытам после того, как немного поработаю в библиотеке, — повторила Иванна; она порылась в своей стопке и протянула Снейпу лист с последней на сегодняшний день формулой разрабатываемого ею состава. — Вы с моими наработками отдалённо знакомы, а для девушек я сегодня-завтра подготовлю абстракт, объясняющий, что это за записки сумасшедшего, — Смиты вытянули шеи, дабы рассмотреть текст, и по их озадаченным лицам было очевидно, что поняли они далеко не всё.

Собственно, на другое Иванна и не рассчитывала.

— Этой версии я не видел, — пробежав глазами текст резюмировал Снейп. — Вы решили отказаться от промежуточного вымораживания отвара?

— Да, у меня цель — сделать всё как можно более просто, потому что эта мышиная возня с несметным количеством стадий очистки неимоверно утомляет, — кивнула Иванна. — Хочу баланс найти. Собственно, вот… — она извлекла ещё один лист, ногой отодвинула столик в сторону и вместе с пуфиком пододвинулась к креслу. — Можете посмотреть — это один из старых вариантов, что я вам присылала. Исключение промежуточной заморозки даёт мне сокращение продолжительности синтеза на целую неделю!

Снейп, отразив на лице широкий спектр выражений — от некоторого одобрения до крайнего скепсиса, сравнил оба варианта.

— А насколько вам вообще важна эта неделя? — перевёл он взгляд на Иванну. — Я бы вот так запросто не отказывался от лишней стадии очистки.

— Ха! — праведно возмутилась Иванна. – Вам, очевидно, кажется, что неделькой без сна больше — неделькой меньше — это ерунда? Вы не забывайте, пожалуйста, что на второй неделе синтез требует регулярного контроля как минимум раз в четыре часа, а на третьей — ежечасного! А после добавления свинцового порошка — вообще нельзя отлучаться от реторты, пока обесцвечивание не произойдёт. А оно может произойти только через день, а то и полтора. А я, когда не высплюсь, бываю весьма невменяема – и, поверьте, вчерашний …хм, инцидент — это так, лёгкое недоразумение. Помню, родители отправили меня в деревню к тётке, на отдых — аккурат после ряда опытов. В первый же день я проснулась на чердаке башенки над овином с зерном. Чердачок — размер метр на полтора, высота — полтора метра… — Иванна задумалась на миг, переводя из одной системы счисления в другую, — то есть, примерно три фута на пять площадью, футов пять высотой. В своё время там было что-то вроде наблюдательного пункта, сейчас не используется, и лестницы туда нет. Так вот, я проснулась, скрюченная в три погибели, в одной пижаме, среди птичьего гуано, и рядом валялись три крысиных хвостика.

— Вы меня пугаете, — меланхолично отметил Снейп, возвращаясь к чтению.

Смиты отреагировали на рассказ Иванны хихиканьем пополам с гримасами отвращения.

— Крысы очень питательны, напрасно вы так кривитесь, — добила их Иванна. — И спуститься оттуда было крайне трудно, доложу я вам. Кузены надо мною потом долго смеялись и пытались вместо нормального завтрака подсовывать мне крысиные тушки, — грустно добавила она.

— Надеюсь, вы простите мне, что я прерываю ваши сентиментальные воспоминания, но у меня возник вопрос, — подал голос Снейп. — Вы в последней версии намерено отказались от порошка когтей грифона?

— Ой, где? — всполошилась Иванна, подаваясь вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть текст получше. Одновременно то же сделали и Смиты. В следующий момент все трое распрямились, со стонами потирая лбы. Только благодаря собственной неусыпной бдительности Снейп успел откинуться на спинку кресла, чем спас свою голову от участия в общем столкновении. — Ох-х-х… Позвольте… — рукой, свободной от потирания лба, она взяла у Снейпа лист и, изучив его содержание, с досадой отметила: — Вот ведь шляпа! Надо исправить. От когтей никак нельзя отказываться, — она подхватила со стола ближайшую папку и организовала импровизированный письменный стол, пристроив её у Снейпа на коленях. Она положила лист на папку, выудила из кармана карандаш и внесла корректировку. — Ещё какие-нибудь соображения? — она подняла глаза на Снейпа, тот отрицательно качнул головой.

— Извините, доктор Мачкевич, — словно на уроке, подняла руку Тори. — Вопрос не по теме, но — что это за камень у вас? — она махнула рукой в районе своего горла, изображая Иваннин медальон.

— Учитывая фактуру и цвет, а также то, что на нём изображена стилизованная карта северных карельских озёр — это шунгит, — опередил Иванну Снейп.

— В который раз ваша наблюдательность меня просто поражает, — торжественно заявила Иванна. — Совершенно верно, это шунгит, — подтвердила та. — У него куча полезных свойств. Как, впрочем, почти у любого минерала.

В этот момент в преподавательскую вернулся Флитвик и проследовал к их уголку.

— Северус, извини, что так не вовремя, но я вынужден извлечь тебя из столь блистательного цветника. Директор просил нас с тобой зайти к нему, — сообщил Флитвик и с сожалеющей улыбкой кивнул дамам. — Хочет что-то обсудить относительно дементоров.

Снейп покосился сначала на одну мисс Смит, потом на другую, затем на Иванну, поблагодарил Флитвика за сообщение, поднялся из кресла, и они оба покинули преподавательскую. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Иванна зашлась смехом.

— Ой, не могу, он меня точно уморит, — в перерывах между приступами выдавила она. — Вы видели, каким он нас взглядом смерил? «Какой цветник? Где цветник?»

Хоуп и Тори безоговорочно признали, что взгляд действительно был впечатляющий. Посмеиваясь, они разложили бумаги по папкам и наконец-то присоединились к преподавательскому чаепитию, где-то час проведя в непринуждённом общении. Преподаватели постепенно расходились, Смиты также вспомнили, что им предстоит написать по эссе на завтра и убежали. В итоге Иванна осталась наедине с МакГонагалл. Они обменялись незамысловатыми историями о своих кошачьих приключениях, после чего Минерва, убедившись, что свидетелей точно не осталось, вдруг радикально поменяла тему.

— Айвенна, дорогая… Я, вероятно, лезу не в своё дело, но мною движут исключительно благие намерения… — осторожно начала она, оставив чашку; на лице профессора Трансфигурации читались затаённая грусть и беспокойство. — Я хочу сказать… Северус — человек непростой судьбы… На его долю выпали страдания… В глубине души это очень ранимый человек… он плохо сходится с людьми. В общем, прошу вас, не играйте с ним. Чисто по-женски… Ну, поймите правильно…

По мере речи МакГонагалл лицо у Иванны изумлённо вытягивалось. Вот так заявочки! Интересно… С чего вообще МакГонагалл пришла в голову вся эта ересь? Хозяин Кабаньей головы — осведомитель Дамблдора? Или МакГонагалл в курсе Иванниных ночных приключений? Или что-то другое? Если да — то что? Тронуться можно…

— Минерва, вы меня нокаутировали, честно говоря, — развела руками Иванна. — Я понимаю, наверное, ваше беспокойство… Но, поверьте, оно совершенно беспочвенно. Не знаю, что именно заставило вас подозревать меня в желании, кхе-кхе, вскружить профессору Снейпу голову, но, как бы невероятно это ни звучало, у меня к нему интерес исключительно профессиональный, — она посмотрела в глаза МакГонагалл со всей искренностью, на какую была способна. — У меня сейчас застопорились важные исследования, отчего я нахожусь на грани помешательства. На профессора Снейпа я возлагаю огромные надежды: если кто и способен мне помочь — так это он, я уверена.

МакГонагалл кивнула.

— Я ещё раз прошу прощения, — вздохнула она. — Вы же понимаете, я давно знаю Северуса, ему досталось по жизни. Я желаю ему только добра… Потому, вероятно, перегибаю.

— Ну что вы, я всё понимаю, — улыбнулась Иванна. — Не беспокойтесь.

На этом доверительная беседа завершилась, и МакГонагалл, попрощавшись, удалилась. Оставшись одна, Иванна долго чесала затылок, но так и не пришла ни к каким выводам. По всем выкладкам выходило, что МакГонагалл добивалась как раз диаметрально противоположных результатов… Совершенно очевидно, что любая девица после таких речей непременно побежала бы охмурять Снейпа, теряя тапки: либо купившись на слова о «тяжёлой судьбе» и «страданиях», либо же из чувства банального противоречия. Иванна отказывалась верить, что явно не глупая МакГонагалл это не учла, при том, что на сводницу она категорически не похожа. Понимать происходящее Иванна отказывалась.


	22. Глава 22

_2 октября — 3 октября.  
Преподавательская комната — библиотека — кабинет Снейпа — комната Иванны — Кабинет Зелий. _

Продолжая ломать голову над странным пассажем Минервы, Иванна успела накропать для Смитов резюме предстоящих работ, их примерный план и краткий список полезной литературы для справок. После этого, наспех пожевав прихваченных в кухне пирожков, она переместилась в библиотеку — которую, к счастью, нашла без проблем.

Там, под бдительным оком мадам Пинс, обложившись несколькими объёмистыми словарями — в том числе двумя руническими — она совершенно потеряла счёт времени. Свой рабочий стол она покидала четырежды. Один раз, чтобы дать свободу выпитому чаю, и три раза — до Запретной секции за нужными книгами, в одной из которых, к своему неописуемому счастью, нашла часть тех сведений, что она как раз собралась переводить с древневаллийского. В Запретной секции обнаружился сборник старинных рецептов зелий, предназначенных для введения человека в состояние, близкое к анабиозу, с английским подстрочником; не самый современный английский — правда, вполне удобочитаемый. Второй увлёкшей её книгой был фолиант с неизданными черновиками Гермеса Трисмегиста, третьей — небольшой трактат об отвратительном на взгляд Иванны исследовании: неизвестный ей шотландский колдун изучал продолжительность жизни двух своих собак, подмешивая им в еду растения разной степени ядовитости. Черновики Трисмегиста её заинтересовали набросками оригинальных методик очистки реагентов, а записи злобного шотландца (как окрестила про себя колдуна Иванна) — упоминаниями ряда интересных растений, произрастающих в Англии.

Основательно зарывшись в бумаги, она почти полностью игнорировала окружающую действительность, только изредка краем сознания отмечая появление в библиотеке то одного, то другого ученика. Кто-то приходил сдать книгу, кто-то — взять, реже ученики оставались в библиотеке, подобно Иванне обложившись книгами и свитками.  
Погружённая в древние тексты, Иванна здорово удивилась, когда в зале, распугивая припозднившихся учеников, возник Снейп и поинтересовался, знает ли она, что сейчас половина девятого и что ужин ей уже не светит. Насчёт ужина Иванна совершенно не расстроилась, так как прекрасно приспособилась есть на кухне, о чём немедленно сообщила Снейпу.

— Впрочем, спасибо, что меня пнули, я могла так до утра просидеть, очень уж занятно, — сняв очки, она принялась тереть уставшие глаза. — К счастью, я тут успела набросать план для наших девушек. Надо как-то им передать.

— Если вы не откажетесь помочь мне завтра с заготовками для больничного крыла, как раз вручите, — предложил Снейп.

— Да, я с удовольствием, — кивнула Иванна, надев очки и решительно закрыв мемуары злобного шотландца. — Надо, так сказать, устроить себе небольшую разминку перед тем, как приступать к серьёзному делу. Вы не подумайте, будто я считаю зелья для лазарета чем-то несерьёзным, однако ж средство от насморка приготовить несравнимо проще…

— Я вас понял. Впрочем, это всё лирика. Я искал вас, чтобы пригласить на стаканчик противолунатического зелья, — сообщил Снейп.

— Ой, я опять всё на свете забыла. Очень мило с вашей стороны, — оживилась Иванна.

— Мило или не мило — понятия относительные, я просто желал бы выспаться перед учебной неделей, — кисло заявил Снейп. — Если вы не возражаете.

Он дождался, пока Иванна соберёт свои папки, и сопроводил её в свой кабинет, где выдал целых два стакана: один с противолунатическим, второй — с укрепляющим зельем, про которое Иванна тоже напрочь забыла, и тщательно проконтролировал, чтобы она приняла всё до капли. Иванна полностью отдавала себе отчёт, что далеко не каждый будет рад, если по нему среди ночи начнёт топтаться здоровенный кошак, однако эта чрезмерная забота коллеги чрезвычайно веселила.

— А вы вообще как больше по жизни — собачник или кошатник? — поинтересовалась она, отставляя второй стакан.

— Всё зависит от того, чья это анимагическая форма, — зловеще ответил Снейп, мрачно косясь на Иванну. 

Та прохихикалась и очень вежливо спросила:

— Ну, теперь я могу отправляться ко сну?

— Присядьте пока, мне нужно полчаса — понаблюдать вашу реакцию. Я немного скорректировал оба зелья, чтобы они наверняка подействовали, — Снейп указал ей на стул, после чего тоже сел.

— Нет, ну как вам это нравится! — возмущённо всплеснула руками Иванна, следуя его приглашению. — А заранее меня нельзя было предупредить? Вдруг вы в рецептуру включили что-то, на что у меня аллергия?

— Вас послушать, так у вас аллергия на всё, куда ни ткни, — поморщился Снейп.

— Ну, не на всё, но на несколько распространённых вещей, — поправила Иванна.

— Да, малахитовый корень — это просто невероятно распространённая вещь! — кивнул Снейп. — К тому же, кто вам сказал, что я менял состав? Я всего лишь немного скорректировал методику приготовления и дозы ингредиентов.

— А, ну тогда ладно, — успокоилась Иванна. 

Не то, чтобы она действительно испугалась аллергических реакций, просто старалась поддержать высокоинтеллектуальную беседу.

Чтобы скоротать время, Снейп предложил ей развлекательное чтиво в виде эссе пятикурсников, предложив ей угадать, кто из них ни за что не продолжит изучать Зелья на шестом курсе. Вдоволь поухмылявшись над содержанием и даже иногда над формой произведений, она уверенно выбрала девять осмысленных и вменяемых работ, а остальные отодвинула в сторону как забракованные. Снейп похвалил её проницательность, но заявил, что в отношении одного из отобранной девятки (гриффиндорца, к слову сказать) у него пока есть большие сомнения. В перерывах между Иванниными чтениями, которые, кстати, длились раза в два дольше предполагаемого получаса, он не забывал проверять реакцию её зрачков, считать пульс и оценивать общее состояние подопытной, делая отметки в записной книжке. Признав состояние Иванны удовлетворительным, он, наконец, соизволил отправить её спать.

Иванна, прихватив папки, удалилась к себе, позёвывая и тихо радуясь опустевшим коридорам. До своей комнаты она добралась уже в полусонном состоянии, автоматически сунула папки на свободную полку шкафа, вытащила из бельевого узла фланелевую пижамку и облачилась в неё. Зелья-зельями, а так спокойнее. И теплее.

В постель она рухнула, снова пожалев, что не спросила МакГонагалл про возможность замены постельного белья.

Иванна проснулась, когда лучи осеннего солнца полностью осветили комнату. Выспалась она в кои-то веки просто замечательно, потому и чувствовала себя соответствующе. Она посетила ванную и, одеваясь, прикинула планы на день. По итогам размышлений она сложила в карман вчерашние резюме для Смитов, уменьшила лабораторную мантию и тоже сунула в карман, после чего с чистой совестью отправилась на кухню. Домовики, похоже, привыкли к ней окончательно и уже не реагировали на её появление суматошной беготнёй.

Как только Иванна закончила с завтраком, перед нею возник престарелый домовик и сообщил, что профессор Снейп просит её зайти в башню Рэйвенклоу за мисс Смит, после чего спуститься в кабинет Зелий. Иванна поблагодарила домовика и отправилась выполнять ответственное задание.

…Мисс Хоуп Смит, облокотившись на преподавательский стол в кабинете Зелий, сосредоточенно изучала список зелий, которые было необходимо приготовить для лазарета. В то же время её декан в кладовой раздражённо позвякивал склянками, сопровождая свои действия едкими комментариями. Слышимость была весьма посредственная, но девушка точно знала, что комментарии носят исключительно риторический характер, а подходить и переспрашивать — бессмысленно и даже вредно. Благодаря особому навыку, развиваемому слизеринцами в течение первых лет учёбы, она довольно точно отличала, где подлинное раздражение, а где — нормальное рабочее брюзжание.

Входная дверь кабинета открылась, впуская в помещение мисс Тори Смит и доктора Иванну Мачкевич. Хоуп, приветствуя их, повернулась и удивлённо осеклась. Доктор Мачкевич имела вид недовольный, фыркала через равные интервалы времени и пожимала плечами. Сокурсница Хоуп утирала слёзы и безуспешно боролась с приступами хохота.

— Что за цирк? — угрожающе вопросил Снейп, высунувшись из кладовой.

— Ой, извините, — Тори сделала было серьёзное лицо, секунду удерживала это выражение, но потом махнула рукой и принялась смеяться.

— Сами в следующий раз за ней заходите, — буркнула Иванна. — У них Страж неадекватный!

— О, вам Страж какую-то неправильную загадку загадал? — заинтересовалась Хоуп.

— Оно меня спросило — что общего у ворона и конторки, — фыркнула Иванна.

— А вы что ответили?

— Я ответила «потому что гладиолус»! — свирепо сообщила Иванна. — И хватит ржать, какой вопрос — такой ответ! — рявкнула она на Тори, не произведя, впрочем, на ту никакого впечатления.

— Самое главное, у Стража произошла истерика, и доктор Мачкевич получила доступ в нашу гостиную! — Тори смогла слегка успокоиться, и настал черёд её сокурсницы хохотать. — Хорошо, в общей гостиной только старшекурсники были, младшие от потрясения не скоро оправились бы.

Снейп скрылся в кладовке с выражением лица, которое ясно сообщало, что, не будь у него более важных дел, он бы обязательно покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Хватит уже ржать, честное слово, — шикнула на девиц Иванна. — Откуда я знала, что нужно отвечать что-то серьёзное?!

— Да не нужно серьёзное, — Тори зажмурилась и мотнула головой. — Надо оригинальное, остроумное, да и вообще… Ай, да какая разница. Надеюсь, Страж не сломался.


	23. Глава 23

_3 октября, 1993 г., воскресенье.  
Кабинет Зелий._

— Ну-с, что тут у нас? — спросила Иванна, переодеваясь в лабораторную мантию.

— Да ничего особенного, — отсмеявшаяся Хоуп перевела взгляд обратно на список. — Перцовое зелье, Укрепляющее, Кроветворное, Костерост, мазь от ожогов, от синяков, от шрамов, от порезов, Умиротворяющий бальзам, ну и так далее.

— Стандартный набор для поддержания детишек в целостности и сохранности, — пояснила Тори.

— Ничего себе тут у вас веселье! — слегка обалдела от услышанного Иванна. — И мне Дамблдор после этого пусть хотя бы попробует что-нибудь сказать о диких нравах Дурмштранга! Если у вас тут, с поправкой на численность контингента, ежегодно расходуется запас зелий по этому списку… — она развела руками.

Хогвартские ученицы переглянулись и синхронно пожали печами. Иванна перебросила свою повседневную мантию через спинку преподавательского стула и признала себя готовой к труду и обороне.

— А что это там профессор Снейп застрял в кладовой? — спросила она.

— Выбирает ингредиенты, — ответила Хоуп.

— Коллега, чем это вы там в одиночку звените? — крикнула Иванна в сторону кладовой. — Вам помочь?

— Джина здесь нету, не беспокойтесь! — ответствовал Снейп.

— Вредина, — проворчала она.

— Я всё слышал! — угрожающе прозвучало в ответ. — Соберите пока нужное оборудование, раз вам неймётся.

— С этого и надо было начинать. Нет, обязательно нужно меня упрекнуть в беспробудном пьянстве, — пожаловалась она девицам, те сочувственно покачали головой. – Ну, что, поехали. Дамы, показывайте где тут что… Кстати, коллега! .. — поворачиваясь в сторону кладовой начала она и осеклась, вздрогнув: неслышно подошедший Снейп находился в нескольких шагах от неё, держа в руках по штанглассу тёмного стекла.

— Не обязательно так голосить, я же сказал — со слухом у меня всё в порядке, — невозмутимо заметил он, ставя штанглассы на свой стол.

— Я хотела спросить, с какого зелья начнём? — с той же невозмутимостью спросила Иванна, принципиально не сообщая ему своих мыслей касаемо дурацких шуток.

— С Перцового. Его нужно больше остальных, ученики постоянно простужаются, — ответил Снейп, удаляясь обратно в кладовую.

— Не удивительно, вот пройдёт такой мимо, — вполголоса прокомментировала Иванна, указывая головой в сторону скрывшегося Снейпа, — одарит ледяным взглядом — волей-неволей простудишься.

— Коллега, я по-прежнему всё слышу!

— Вашему слуху, коллега, я нечеловечески завидую!

— Может быть, пока вы упражняетесь в остроумии, мисс Смит организуют рабочий стол?

Мисс Смит с готовностью достали палочки, и после пары минут их слаженных действий ученические столы были выстроены в один длинный широкий стол, а стулья сдвинуты в угол.

— Декан, сколько котлов выставлять? — поинтересовалась Хоуп, заглядывая в кладовую.

— Три чугунных на пять пинт, — ответил Снейп, всучив ей прозрачную банку с чёрным порошком. — Это мне на стол.

Вскоре на составном столе собралось всё необходимое для приготовления Перцового зелья. Перед тем как приступить к работе, Снейп ещё раз проверил комплектность ингредиентов и назначил Смитов ответственными за их нарезку.

Иванна, меж тем, собрала волосы в пучок на затылке и, поискав по карманам мантии, почувствовала себя дурно; в одном из карманов должен — просто обязан! — был находиться платок, под который можно было собрать волосы. Платка не обнаружилось. Снейп, заметив как вдруг спала с лица Иванна, поинтересовался, нормально ли она себя чувствует и не нужно ли ей антипохмельного зелья. Иванна набрала было воздуха, чтобы всё же выдать назидательную лекцию об уместном юморе, но в следующий момент обнаружила, что паника отступила, и молча выдохнула. После того памятного случая со взрывом она стала излишне остро реагировать на некоторые вещи, связанные с техникой безопасности.

— Девы, у вас не найдётся ненужного шарфа или косынки? — пожевав нижнюю губу, спросила она. — Мне необходимо волосы прикрыть. 

— Нет! — хором ответили Смиты, виновато разведя руками.

— Коллега, может быть, вы меня выручите? — умоляюще посмотрела Иванна на Снейпа. — До моей комнаты далеко идти.

— Вы уверены, что это необходимо? — Снейп поморщился, будто она попросила чего-то совсем противоестественного.

— Да, — твёрдо кивнула Иванна. — У меня комплекс. Фобия, если желаете.

— Не желаю, — раздражённо заявил Снейп, покидая кабинет. 

Несколько минут спустя он вернулся и молча вручил Иванне нечто, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся шейным платком в слизеринскую зелёно-серебряную полоску. Иванна, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, повязала его на манер банданы и окончательно успокоилась.

— Ну, всё, теперь я точно готова, — объявила она, потирая руки.

Работа закипела. Иванна, истосковавшаяся по работе в приличных условиях, находилась в упоении. Она порхала от котла к котлу, едва слышно напевая себе под нос; ингредиенты летели в котёл и смешивались словно бы от одного её взгляда. Это была её стихия. Пребывая в приподнятом настроении, Иванна стала расспрашивать девушек о них самих. Оказалось, что их знакомство состоялось в Хогвартс-Экспрессе. Они были весьма удивлены, когда выяснилось, что живут на соседних улицах. Семьи их являются древними и уважаемыми, при этом поддерживая довольно тесный контакт с магглами. «Междомовую грызню» девушки не очень понимают, оттого всерьёз не поддерживают, и это, как ни странно, не делает их изгоями в собственных Домах. Когда окружающие слышат, как «ласково» девушки друг друга величают — например «унылой занудой» и «заносчивым пресмыкающимся», у них не остаётся сомнений, что это совершенно реальный яд. Иванна, продолжая размешивание уже во втором котле, линию поведения девушек похвалила и завещала продолжать в том же духе. Снейп тем временем занялся подбором компонентов для следующего зелья, для чего вновь удалился в кладовую.

Перемешивание было процессом медитативным, потому, приступив к третьему котлу, Иванна невольно принялась тихонько напевать югославскую народную песню, дабы никого не отвлекать текстом. Пела она, как ей казалось, ещё тише, чем в первый раз, но Тори, которая как раз поднесла ей растёртую в порошок корицу, её обескуражила.

— Zaspo Janko pod jablanom, Mile moje drage, Lepe moje crne oči, Pogledajte na me…

Не успела она допеть первый куплет, как Тори странно хрюкнула и украдкой стрельнула глазами в сторону кладовой.

— Извините, ассоциации, — она моментально вернула себе серьёзное выражение лица.

— Угу, ты ещё скажи, что по-сербски понимаешь, — не поверила Иванна.

— По-сербски не понимаю, но у меня прабабка по материнской линии — русская и любит классические романсы. Ну, знаете… очи чёрные, очи страстные… — напела она по-русски с сильным акцентом, после чего тихонько хихикнула. — Слова звучат похоже. Или я неверно расслышала?

— Верно, — до Иванны, наконец, дошёл ассоциативный ряд Тори и она, порадовавшись, что Снейпа сейчас нет поблизости, рассмеялась.

— Опять цирк начинается, — донёсся комментарий из кладовой.

Хоуп отложила нож и, скрестив руки на груди, возмущенно уставилась на меломанок, в ультимативной форме потребовав объяснить, в чём веселье. Тори подошла к подруге и, укрывшись одним из вариантов изолирующего звуки заклинания, пояснила ей про упоминание в песне прекрасных чёрных глаз, заодно пересказав краткое содержание классического романса. Хоуп по мере усвоения информации ухмылялась всё шире. Иванна, глядя на предпринятые меры предосторожности, одобрительно кивнула.

Когда Снейп вернулся из кладовой с охапкой флаконов и холщовых мешочков, все трое в кабинете уже успели принять деловой вид, который, впрочем, ни в коем разе не усыпил его подозрительности. Иванна забеспокоилась было, что он сейчас живо выяснит, что тут происходило в его отсутствие и обидится, но понаблюдав, как девушки с самыми невинными выражениями лиц старательно отводят взгляды, успокоилась. Очевидно, жизнь уже научила их элементарным способам противостоять легилименции.

Через несколько часов перцовое зелье было готово; желающих его опробовать не нашлось, потому вся команда немедленно приступила к приготовлению двух котлов мази от синяков. Откровенно говоря, в ней Иванна не видела вообще никакой необходимости (сколько она себя помнила, на её коже постоянно присутствовали синяки в количестве от трёх до бесконечности, и никогда они её не беспокоили), но выражать своё недоумение не стала — надо, значит — надо.

Тем более, сам процесс приготовления увлекал. Давно ей не доводилось работать со столь толковыми людьми. Смиты всё схватывали на лету, не упорствовали в своих заблуждениях, моментально исправляя и принимая к сведению редкие недочёты.

Что же до Снейпа, так тот, как и предполагала Иванна, показал себя идеальным напарником для работы в лаборатории. Короткие язвительные пикировки на тему наилучших способов сделать ту или иную работу совершенно не мешали слаженно и почти синхронно готовить каждому свою порцию мази. Финальная стадия процесса требовала энергичного перемешивания полученной густой массы до идеально однородного состояния при помощи стеклянной лопатки. Иванна к перемешиванию приступила чуть раньше коллеги и краем глаза заметила, что он оглядывает стол в поисках второй лопатки. Вспомнив, что кто-то из Смитов для чего-то позаимствовал её, она бессознательно считала со Снейпа нужный мыслеобраз и, не переставая помешивать, дотянулась до шкафа. Там, не глядя выдвинув один из ящиков, она добыла необходимый инструмент, передала её коллеге, удостоившись короткого «спасибо» с его стороны, и мыском ботинка вернула ящик на место. Три минуты спустя, когда она была готова разлить готовую мазь по заботливо выстроенным Смитами банкам, используя полы мантии в качестве прихватки, в неё полетела проволочная конструкция для удержания котла, которую она поймала также почти не глядя. Закончив с фасовкой, она перебросила прихват обратно Снейпу, который как раз закончил размешивание. Тот поймал его свободной рукой, не отрывая взгляда от своего котла.

Укупоривая банки с готовой мазью, Иванна ощутила идущие от Смитов, которые, надо сказать, наблюдали за их трюками во все глаза, волны восхищённого изумления. Она проанализировала последние события и глубоко задумалась — как бы ей в собственной лаборатории обзавестись личным Снейпом? Это было всё равно, как если бы она отрастила дополнительную пару рук и глаз. Да и от парочки личных Смитов, пожалуй, не отказалась бы.

— Ну-с, есть добровольцы? На ком испытывать будем? — вопросила она, дабы отвлечься от сложных дум. — Ладно, так уж и быть, я доброволец, — она вдруг вспомнила, что утром во время водных процедур заметила, что на её правом запястье расцвёл совершенно восхитительный «браслет» — наследие её ночного приключения. Перехватывая тогда её руку, Снейп был настроен весьма решительно.

Этот синяк, как, собственно, и любой другой, её совершенно не беспокоил, удалять его было даже жалко — с глубокого детства Иванну завораживали метаморфозы цвета гематом, а свежий экземпляр как раз входил в самую красочную свою фазу. Естествоиспытатель в ней, однако, желал немедля опробовать свежеприготовленную полупрозрачную синеватую сильно пахнущую мятой субстанцию, потому она решительно подтянула вверх рукав сначала мантии, а затем и водолазки. Перехватив взгляд Снейпа, внимательно следящего за её действиями, она продолжила:

— Это ерунда, кожа тонкая — постоянно их цепляю. Не беспокойтесь.

— Даже и не думал, — буркнул он. — Позвольте вашу руку. Рукав придерживайте.

Одной рукой он взял её за предплечье, второй зачерпнул на стенке одного из котлов остатки мази и с выражением лица, которое можно было истолковать равно как сосредоточенность и как досаду, стал аккуратно наносить мазь на синяк. Когда он добрался до внутренней стороны запястья, Иванне стоило больших трудов не начать извиваться и хихикать. Только благодаря тому, что Снейп цепко удерживал её руку, она заставила себя стоять смирно. Успев ознакомиться с его хваткой, она могла с уверенностью предположить, что такими темпами мазь имеет шанс очень скоро закончиться. Получив свободу по окончанию процедуры, Иванна вытянула руку перед собой, чтобы все смогли наблюдать, как постепенно тёмно-синие переливы бледнеют и исчезают с её кожи.

— Ну, что и требовалось доказать — безупречно, — резюмировала Иванна, стирая остатки приятно холодящей кожу мази и опуская рукав. — Что там у нас дальше?


	24. Глава 24

_3 октября, воскресенье.  
Кабинет Зелий._

Работа продвигалась бодро и весьма продуктивно. Не прошло и пяти часов, как список мадам Помфри окончательно иссяк. Дождавшись, пока Снейп разложит по трём сундучкам результаты дневных трудов, Смиты принялись за уборку кабинета. Иванна захватила преподавательский стул (поскольку это был единственный в кабинете стул со спинкой) и, сев на него верхом, с удовольствием стала наблюдать за их действиями, положив подбородок на спинку стула. Снейп, заперев сундучки, уменьшил их и отправился в больничное крыло сдавать колдомедику.

В его отсутствие Иванна разучила с начавшими мытьё лабораторной посуды девицами «Заспо Янко», настрого запретив им петь эту песню при Снейпе. Не было никаких гарантий, что он точно не знает ни сербского, ни русского, так что рисковать не стоило. Хоуп подтвердила, что декан её — человек разносторонний, так что гарантий нет никаких, а Тори добавила, что даже если он и не знает, ничто не мешает ему подойти к её декану и ненавязчиво поинтересоваться, не знает ли тот. А если уж Флитвик и не знает сам, то всегда знает, где посмотреть.

— Так что, вот что мы имеем… — резюмировала Иванна, поднимаясь со стула и потягиваясь. – Ага, наверное, уже можно переодеться, — первым делом она сняла Снейпов платок и сунула его в карман мантии, затем вынула из волос шпильки и с наслаждением помассировала скальп.

Когда она меняла лабораторную мантию, эффектно украшенную зелёными брызгами укрепляющего и алыми пятнами кроветворного зелья, на повседневную, дверь в кабинет тихонько приоткрылась, и в кабинет сунулась вихрастая голова знакомого Иванне первокурсника-рэйвенкловца. Оглядев округлившимися глазами наличествующий контингент, мальчик нерешительно попросил разрешения войти. Тори, обернувшись на голос, с удивлением воскликнула:

— Реджинальд, ты что тут забыл?

— На самом деле, не я… — начал тот, но не договорил, так как под аккомпанемент «ну иди уже» его решительно протолкнули внутрь класса; в проёме возник белобрысый гриффиндорец из той же памятной Иванне компании и настороженно огляделся. – Вот, Тим пакет с шоколадными лягушками в столе забыл… — пояснил рэйвенкловец. — Мы заметили, что профессор Снейп ушёл в больничное крыло, и решили забрать его, пока он не заметил…

— Редж, ну тебя-то зачем сюда понесло? Пусть бы Тим сам и забирал своих лягушек, — поинтересовалась Тори. — Ты же не можешь не осознавать, что профессор Снейп, застань он вас тут, не ограничится снятием баллов с обоих Домов, но наверняка и взыскание вам влепит.

— Я хотел во-он ту штуку получше рассмотреть, — смущённо опустил глаза Редж, указывая на стоящую в шкафу-витрине собранную дистилляционную установку.

Выглядела она действительно впечатляюще, так что чувства любознательного первокурсника были в целом понятны. В ответ на его заявление Тори понимающе кивнула, Иванна так же понимающе улыбнулась, Хоуп попыталась изобразить на лице «ненормальные рэйвенкловцы, чего уж с них взять», но, в целом, тоже отнеслась к стремлению Реджа с пониманием. Тори подставила к шкафу табуретку и помогла младшему товарищу на неё взобраться, чтобы тот мог получше разглядеть установку, параллельно отвечая на его вопросы о её устройстве.

— Можно я своих лягушек поищу? — спросил Тим, вопросительно глядя на Иванну.

— Стой где стоишь! — решительно запретила Хоуп, доставая палочку. — Акцио шоколадные лягушки! — в ответ на её действия откуда-то из-под стола показалась упаковка сладостей и влетела к ней в руку. — Забирай, — она передала лягушек Тиму и пояснила для Иванны: — Да мне декан голову открутит, если узнает, что я в его отсутствие позволила гриффиндорцу шарить по кабинету Зелий!

Тим поблагодарил девушку и вдруг обратил внимание на колоритные пятна, украшающие Иваннину лабораторную мантию.

— Скажите, а правду говорят, что профессор Снейп — вампир? — выпалил он.

Позже девушки пояснили Иванне, что в Гриффиндоре это считается классической весьма забавной байкой, которой старшекурсники потчуют своих младших последователей.

— Разумеется, правда, — фыркнула Иванна, прежде чем успела сообразить, что говорит с маленьким ребёнком, который ещё не может различить, когда иронизируют, а когда говорят правду. – Вот, смотри, — она присела перед ним и, откинув волосы на левое плечо, оттянула ворот водолазки, демонстрируя старый шрам — след от вампирского укуса. С Хоуп в это же время внезапно случился приступ сильного кашля. — Но ты не волнуйся, — поспешно добавила она, видя с каким ужасом уставился на неё гриффиндорец, — тебе ничего не грозит. Он кусает только молодых красивых женщин.

— В таком случае, совершенно непонятно, с чего это вдруг я укусил вас? — ядовито раздалось откуда-то сверху за её спиной.

— М-м-м, сложно сказать, — задумчиво протянула Иванна, поняв причину приступа слизеринки; она выпрямилась и повернулась лицом к Снейпу, возвращение которого из больничного крыла все дружно проморгали. — Не в себе, может, были.

— Имея дело с вами, можно всякого ожидать, — кисло заметил он, после чего обратил внимание на первокурсников. — Итак, что здесь делают юные джентльмены во внеурочное время, позвольте узнать?

Он посмотрел сначала на Хоуп – та, совершенно спокойно глядя ему в глаза, позволила «считать» из своей памяти относящиеся к делу события, после чего аккуратно отвела взгляд, не позволяя ему продвинуться глубже. Снейп, зловеще усмехнувшись, переключил внимание на первокурсников.

Тим под его взглядом съёжился, но потом вспомнил, что отличительной особенностью его Дома является храбрость, набрал в лёгкие воздуха, и отчеканил:

— Я забыл в столе шоколадных лягушек, сэр.

— А я, — подал голос с табуретки Редж, — хотел поближе посмотреть на… — он покосился на Тори и, получив от той ободряющий кивок, продолжил: — …на установку для возгонки.

Снейп выразительно фыркнул.

— Итак… Минус пять баллов с Гриффиндора за разгильдяйство и безответственность — чтобы никаких посторонних предметов на уроках не было, мистер Стивенс! По минус пять баллов с Гриффиндора и Рэйвенкло — за несанкционированное проникновение в кабинет во внеурочное время, — он перевёл суровый взгляд с Реджа обратно на Тима.

Тори в это же время помогла Реджу слезть с табуретки и быстро показала язык Хоуп, которая наблюдала за сценой, невинно хлопая ресницами. Та хлопать перестала, но ответно язык показать не могла, будучи в поле зрения Снейпа. Иванна закусила губу, стараясь не захихикать.

— Впрочем, за честность, которой в последнее время от Гриффиндора так редко можно ожидать, начисляю пять баллов, — продолжил Снейп, повергнув в лёгкий шок как Хоуп, так и Тори. — Пять баллов Рэйвенкло за тягу к знаниям — хотя, конечно, это всё равно, что премировать тигра за тягу к сырому мясу… И ещё пять — лично мисс Смит. Смею надеяться, что мистер Крайтон запомнил хотя бы половину из того, что она ему успела рассказать. А сейчас — оба марш отсюда!

Мальчиков как ветром сдуло. Тори, слегка порозовев, отнесла табуретку на место. Не дожидаясь особого указания, они с Хоуп быстро закончили с лабораторной посудой и расставили ученические столы на их обычные места.

— От мадам Помфри всем благодарность, — сообщил Снейп, убедившись, что в кабинете восстановлен исходный порядок. — А доктора Мачкевич я бы попросил ещё раз продемонстрировать место «моего» укуса.

— Вы только не волнуйтесь, — поспешила уверить его Иванна, вновь оттягивая ворот водолазки и наклоняя голову вбок; собственно, именно из-за этого шрама она всячески старалась закрывать шею — люди на него не всегда адекватно реагировали. — Я не вампир, честное слово.

— Шраму не один год, — резюмировал Снейп, осматривая место укуса.

Смиты подошли ближе и во все глаза разглядывали две белые точки по ходу сонной артерии на шее Иванны.

— Два, — кивнула та. — Всё довольно банально — мы были в Трансильвании, собирали в полнолуние кладбищенскую землянику. Я отделилась от группы и проморгала этого живчика. Он напал сзади, успел меня вырубить и присосаться, но к счастью Горан был как всегда вовремя.

— И вы утверждаете, что не заразились вампиризмом? — пристально уставился на неё Снейп.

— Мне успели оперативно почистить рану, плюс, у нас наготове был экспериментальный состав для подкожного введения на основе серебра и святой воды, — рассказала Иванна. — Два дня провалялась в лихорадке, неделю не могла видеть сырого мяса, но в целом я очень легко отделалась. Только вот из-за шрама приходится либо носить одежду с высоким воротом, либо заматывать шею чем-нибудь.

— А вы не пробовали шрам свести? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп.

— Я ожидала вашего вопроса, — грустно улыбнулась Иванна. — В полевых условиях я не могла приготовить подходящую под мой конкретный случай ранозаживляющую мазь, а к тому времени, когда появилась такая возможность, рана зарубцевалась настолько, что мазь просто не действовала. Да ничего страшного, водолазки и шарфики — это не такое уж большое неудобство. Всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже.

— Вы порой мыслите хуже первокурсника, — поморщился Снейп. — Подождите минуту. Я подкорректирую защитные заклинания на моей лаборатории.

Он вышел из кабинета Зелий. Иванна с задумчивым выражением лица поправила воротник водолазки и повернулась к Смитам.

— Ну, дамы, кажется, мы прошли проверку, — заявила она. — Кажется, вас тоже допустят в святая святых…

Как она и предполагала, сегодняшний сеанс одновременной варки зелий для лазарета определённо был проверкой, насколько они могут сработаться. Если она правильно поняла, сейчас Снейп пошёл подправить защитные заклинания на входе в личную лабораторию с учётом Смитов. Она пояснила им свою мысль и призвала тех проникнуться величием момента. Смиты переглянулись и немедленно прониклись. Минут пять спустя вернулся Снейп и пригласил троицу следовать за ним.

Через его кабинет и спальню они прошли в торжественном молчании. Оказавшись в лаборатории, Смиты огляделись и восхищённо выдохнули. Иванна же, кинув взгляд на стол, не к месту вспомнила свой сон и едва удержалась от смешка, машинально отметив, что просто не смогла бы сесть на него, не приложившись при этом затылком об вытяжку.

Снейп тем временем велел Смитам запоминать где что лежит, а сам достал из скрывавшегося за каменной панелью возле секретера сейфа небольшую баночку из тёмно-серого камня.

— Давайте сюда вашу шею, — снимая крышку с баночки, обратился он к Иванне.

Та покорно заплела волосы в косу, перебросила её на левое плечо и, склонив голову в ту же сторону, двумя руками оттянула ворот водолазки — мало ли чем он там мазать собрался, вдруг ткань разъест ещё.

В баночке обнаружилась ядовито-жёлтая мазь с очень смутно знакомым Иванне резким запахом. Видя, как она мучительно хмурится, пытаясь понять, что это, Снейп пояснил:

— Основа — желчь китайского дракона и шалфей. Неплохо растворяет старые рубцы. А теперь, пожалуйста, постойте некоторое время не двигаясь. Мазь нужно наносить до тех пор, пока она не перестанет впитываться.

— Я постараюсь, — со вздохом пообещала Иванна, впрочем, сильно сомневаясь, что её старания принесут хоть какие-нибудь плоды.

Когда щекотно — оно щекотно, и ничего не поделаешь. Собственно, её опасения оправдались: едва Снейп коснулся её шеи, она захихикала и отскочила назад, довольно сильно приложившись копчиком о ребро столешницы.

Снейп грозно на неё посмотрел и предпринял вторую попытку, не увенчавшуюся, впрочем, никаким успехом. Он спросил, желает ли Иванна избавиться от шрама или же она желает продолжать ломать комедию? Та ответила, что избавиться от шрама она мечтает давно и безнадёжно и попросила Снейпа не останавливаться. Третья неудачная попытка окончательно вывела его из себя, потому он, особо не церемонясь, ухватил Иванну за косу и, с комфортом удерживая её голову в нужном положении, принялся методично наносить мазь. В первый момент Иванна пережила глубокий шок, ибо происходящее очень живо напомнило ей пресловутый сон — настолько живо, что она даже перестала обращать внимание на то, что ей щекотно. Присутствие Смитов, которые сразу же прибежали наблюдать за операцией, немного разряжало обстановку, но совсем чуть-чуть. Чувствуя, что отчаянно краснеет, она вцепилась в ворот водолазки и замерла, тщательно укрепляя ментальный блок — если Снейп уловит хоть одну картинку, проще будет сразу отравиться на месте. Тот, к счастью, был настолько поглощён своей работой, что на её муки внимания не обратил.

— Ну, можете посмотреть, — критически осмотрев результаты своих действий, Снейп дал ей свободу.

Вздохнув с облегчением, Иванна пошла в спальню к шкафу, где, осмотрев свою шею с помощью зеркала на дверце, не поверила своим глазам — если не знать, где именно был шрам, обнаружить его следы было просто нереально.

— Коллега, это просто гениально! Откуда это чудо? — вернувшись в лабораторию, спросила она в полном изумлении.

— Это одна из недоработанных идей моей матери, — коротко пояснил Снейп, убирая баночку в сейф. — Если хотите взглянуть на состав и методику…

— Конечно, хочу! — воскликнула Иванна. — Вы видели — у меня через всю спину совершенно дурацкий шрам, который мне мешает… Я бы хотела приготовить побольше такой мази и попробовать его убрать. Ограничивает гибкость: по деревьям прыгать трудновато – ну, в кошачьей форме, я имею в виду, — пояснила она.

Снейп молча достал мазь и сделал приглашающий жест. Просиявшая Иванна повернулась к нему спиной и подтянула водолазку к плечам.

— Доктор Мачкевич, а это где вы так? — поинтересовалась Тори, разглядывая идущий справа налево от лопатки до талии шрам в виде четырёх параллельных линий.

— С барсуком подралась, — усмехнулась Иванна. — Я анимаг, — на всякий случай пояснила она. — В кошачьей форме полезла в барсучью нору — на интерес. Ну, вот и отхватила. Мне тринадцать с чем-то было.

— В таком случае, дело может затянуться, — прокомментировал Снейп. — Любите вы старые шрамы коллекционировать. Чем вы раньше думали? Такие вещи сводят свежими. Ладно, сегодня начнём, а дальше посмотрим. Кстати, расстегнули бы вы бельё — мазь плохо отстирывается.

— Окажите любезность, расстегните сами, у меня руки заняты, — скорее из вредности, чем в силу реальной занятости рук, которыми она придерживала водолазку, отозвалась Иванна.

Последовал тяжкий вздох, после чего её бюстгальтер вдруг самопроизвольно расстегнулся — при этом она готова была поклясться, что он к нему не прикасался.

— Предвидя ваши вопросы — невербальная Аллохомора и нестандартное мышление могут в результате дать гораздо больше, чем преподают на уроках, — с лёгкой ехидцей прокомментировал Снейп. — Наклонитесь немного вперёд.

— Экий вы затейник, — хмыкнула Иванна, облокачиваясь на стол. — За вами глаз да глаз нужен.

На сей раз Снейп провозился чуть дольше — по окончанию сеанса у Иванны от не самой удобной позы начало слегка ломить спину.

— Рубец старый, понадобится ещё как минимум три или четыре процедуры, — подытожил Снейп, ставя опустевшую баночку из-под мази в раковину и отмывая руки. Как только он отошёл, баночкой немедленно занялась Хоуп. — Запас мази у меня есть, обновлю потом. Может быть, предложите что-нибудь интересное по составу.

— От себя я сразу могу предложить добавить какого-нибудь местного анестетика, но это опционально — не все же такие дёрганые, как я, — немедленно сообщила Иванна, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Она быстро застегнула бюстгальтер и привела в порядок водолазку. Можно, конечно, было ради смеха попросить Снейпа помочь с застёжкой, но она решила вести себя прилично. По крайней мере, если мазь справится с этим шрамом так же блестяще, как и со следом вампирского укуса, она будет благодарна по гроб жизни, потому как ограниченная подвижность спины отравляла её жизнь гораздо сильнее, чем вампирский подарочек. Впрочем, она уже и без того была благодарна по гроб жизни.

— Я эмпат-самоучка, меня профессионально не учили этот, простите за выражение, «талант» контролировать, — пояснила она. — Лет до пятнадцати мама считала, что у меня просто повышенная чувствительность, а потом стало ясно, что это признаки эмпатических способностей. Боязнь щекотки — побочный эффект. Впрочем, что я всё о грустном. Давайте поужинаем?

Снейп на её предложение ответил категорическим отказом, мотивировав его незаконченной проверкой кучи эссе, после чего, зловеще поблёскивая глазами, предупредил Смитов, что их неоценимая помощь в деле пополнения школьного запаса зелий, к сожалению, никак не может стать поводом для поблажек на его уроках, так что им тоже не повредит подготовиться к новой учебной неделе. Смиты, которые даже и не пытались мечтать о каких-либо поблажках, понимающе покивали, но, тем не менее, отправились с Иванной, оставив Снейпа наедине с самим собой.

По дороге в кухню Иванна, глядя на девушек, исполнилась задумчивостью и посчитала долгом предостеречь их:

— Я догадываюсь, что моя речь сейчас пройдёт мимо ваших ушей, тем не менее… Добрый совет: поверьте моему опыту: не занимайтесь глубоким самообразованием, найдите себе хобби попроще. А то будете всю жизнь как я — загорать в подвалах, на природе ползать по разным географически труднодоступным местам в поисках разной гадости, постоянно залечивать шрамы и проводить время в компании мутных личностей.

Судя по выражениям лиц Смитов, их таковая перспектива более чем устраивала. Иванна немедленно вспомнила вчерашний разговор с МакГонагалл и мысленно себя обругала. Впрочем, задумалась она, может быть Минерва тоже имела в виду именно то, что говорила? Всё равно, верилось в это с трудом.


	25. Глава 25

_4 — 29 октября.  
Хогвартс — Хогсмид._

Четыре недели октября пролетели как один миг и были до отказа насыщены событиями.

В первую неделю Иванна в основном сидела в библиотеке и отправляла заказы на дополнительные ингредиенты для своего исследования, которые не удалось собрать в экспедиции. Вечера она проводила в лаборатории, где сначала поучаствовала в процессе приготовления чудесной мази (в рецептуру которой после бурной дискуссии было решено не вносить никаких изменений), а потом в течение трёх дней выступала в качестве субъекта клинического исследования: Снейп внимательно наблюдал за поведением её шрама и тщательно записывал результаты. К среде шрам стал совсем слабо различим, однако здоровая кожа вокруг него из-за избытка драконьей желчи слегка воспалилась, так что решено было устроить небольшой перерыв в лечении.

В перерывах между приготовлением мази и лечебными сеансами Иванна успела наткнуться в секретере на шкатулку со школьными заметками Снейпа на тему зелий. Там же обнаружился его старый учебник, исчерканный вдоль и поперёк, и записная книжка некоей Эйлин Принц. Снейп пояснил, что именно из этой записной книжки он почерпнул идею мази, и предложил Иванне самой ознакомиться с записями. Придя к очевидному выводу, что Эйлин Принц — имя матери Снейпа, Иванна быстро пролистала книжку. Идей у девушки было много и большинство из них были абсолютно интуитивны. С высоты своего опыта Иванна находила многие из описанных вещей очевидными, однако для школьницы эти мысли были довольно смелыми. На последних страницах она обнаружила расписание собраний кружка по какой-то неизвестной ей игре под названием гобстоунз и расписание квиддичных тренировок, чем была порядком обескуражена, не в силах представить, как можно сочетать лабораторные изыскания с серьёзными занятиями спортом. Она поделилась своим удивлением со Снейпом, на что тот сухо ответил, что его мать, очевидно, сама не всегда понимала, чего хочет. Иванна вежливо не стала развивать тему, ещё раз пролистала книжку и переключилась на записи самого Снейпа. Заметив экслибрис на форзаце, она мысленно хмыкнула, догадавшись, отчего Снейп тогда, на лестнице, так странно глянул на неё. Цитируя «Золушку», она частично угадала его школьный псевдоним.

Завершив просмотр записей, Иванна попросила разрешения сделать себе копию для более детального изучения их позже — отдельные моменты её заинтересовали. Снейп великодушно предложил ей забрать шкатулку и изучать, сколько душе заблагорассудится. Иванна попыталась отказаться от такой чести, мотивируя это тем, что наверняка растеряет кучу листов. Снейп сообщил, что не питает к этой макулатуре никакой сентиментальной привязанности, так что Иванна может делать с ней что хочет. Та не поверила, но шкатулку взяла, решив сделать копии и вернуть всё на место при первой же оказии.

Вторая и третья неделя прошли для Иванны под флагом томительного ожидания заказанных ингредиентов — некоторые пришли довольно быстро, но, например, посылка из Австралии надёжно застряла где-то на Экваторе. Приступать к опытам по диссертации она не хотела до того, как сделает хорошую порцию огненной эссенции, а огненную эссенцию без каллитриса нормально не сварить. Чтобы скоротать время, Иванна облазила хогвартские теплицы, от нечего делать зашла на осмотр к мадам Помфри, несколько раз чаёвничала у Хагрида, один раз — с Дамблдором и МакГонагалл. Столкнувшись в субботу после обеда на кухне с Люпином, зашедшим туда якобы по жалобе на Пивза, до вечера проговорила с ним на разные темы — начиная с аконитового зелья, заканчивая особенностями восприятия мира в животной форме. Неизвестно, сколько бы ещё они там сидели, если бы на кухне не возник Снейп и не поинтересовался с крайне недовольным выражением лица — не пора ли уже заняться иванниной спиной? Иванна распрощалась с Люпином и побежала в подземелья.

От шрама удалось избавиться окончательно к двадцать второму числу. Снейп привёл Иванну в большой зал с полуразрушенными колоннами, наполненный обломками мебели и непонятным хламом, и попросил её проверить, как обстоят дела с подвижностью. Иванна охотно перекинулась в кошку и стала проверять. Двадцать минут диких скачек среди мусора полностью убедили её, что со спиной теперь всё в порядке. Исполненная великой радости кошка ещё некоторое время носилась по пересечённой местности, поднимая клубы пыли, после чего подскочила к Снейпу, с громким мурлыканьем потёрлась о его ногу, отошла в сторонку и превратилась в безобразно запылившуюся Иванну. Чихая и безуспешно пытаясь выбить пыль из мантии, она сообщила, что спина у неё теперь как новенькая. Снейп, демонстративно отряхивая брючину, ответил, что несказанно за неё рад.

От разговоров с хогвартскими аборигенами, надо сказать, у Иванны осталось странное чувство — будто бы её постоянно проверяют на вшивость в рамках темы Волдеморта. Прямых вопросов никто не задавал, да и косвенные к этой теме можно было отнести с большой натяжкой. Интуиция Иванны, однако, била во все колокола, заставляя её быть особо внимательной к словам — как к своим, так и к словам собеседника. Особенно она озадачилась, когда поняла, что даже Хагриду известно, что между нею и Каркаровым существует некая связь. Она спокойно могла допустить, что это известно Дамблдору и МакГонагалл — даже то, что им известно об истинном положении вещей, или скорее об одной из вариаций этого самого истинного положения. В принципе, она могла допустить, что что-то известно Люпину — просто по логике. Тот, кстати, почти не расспрашивал Иванну о её дурмштрангской деятельности, всё больше рассказывал сам — в частности, поведал ряд душещипательных подробностей, объясняющих крайне прохладное отношение к нему Снейпа. Иванне вновь вспомнилась речь МакГонагалл; она сильно озадачилась — неужели Люпин тоже исподволь агитирует её нестись сломя голову к Снейпу с утешениями и лаской? И если да — то с какой целью?

…Но когда Хагрид, после долгих расспросов об её отце, вдруг, почти слово в слово повторив Дамблдора, выразил недоумение, что Мирослав не возражает против её общения с Каркаровым, она просто выпала в осадок. Иванна машинально возразила, что, мол, Каркаров был оправдан Визенгамотом, и всё такое, но Хагрид как будто понял, что сболтнул лишнего, и виртуозно перевёл разговор на Запретный лес. Складывалось впечатление, что всех их так или иначе интересует, что думают в Восточной Европе и России о том, что творилось в Соединённом Королевстве на протяжении прошлых двух лет. Иванна не понимала, отчего нельзя спросить напрямую, но своими ответами чётко дала понять, что лично ей было в основном до лампочки, и вскользь упомянула о деятельности её родителей. По идее, этого должно было хватить для того, чтобы представить общую картину. Но, если с этим вопросом было более-менее ясно, Иванна по-прежнему не понимала, чего от неё добиваются по отношению к Снейпу, а главное — зачем. В целом же, если бы не приближение работ по диссертации, Иванна задумалась бы над этими расспросами гораздо крепче, и наверняка насторожилась бы больше.

В двадцатых числах начали поступать остатки заказанных ингредиентов. Дожидаясь, когда придёт весь её заказ, Иванна забросила праздные шатания по школьным окрестностям, напрочь выбросила из головы размышления о странных разговорах и прочно укоренилась в библиотеке, выгонять откуда её стало весьма проблематично. А выгонять было необходимо, потому что в противном случае она могла просидеть там не одни сутки.

Снейп, заручившись поддержкой мадам Пинс (которая относилась к проносу неуставных предметов в библиотеку не менее трепетно, чем Снейп — к проносу оных в учебный класс), выманивал Иванну из зала укрепляющим зельем, в то время как Смиты лихорадочно рассовывали по полкам выбранные книги и скрывались в неизвестном направлении с письменными принадлежностями и сделанными за день записями. Каждый раз Иванна страшно ругалась и кидалась их догонять, но те знали, как эффективно скрываться в коридорах Хогвартса. Тогда Иванна шла искать Снейпа, чтобы в очередной раз сообщить, что она думает о его методах, в результате чего получала ещё несколько порций разнообразных полезных для здоровья зелий, чашку чая и неспешную беседу у камина на отвлечённые темы, после чего смиренно шла спать, ворча, что все над ней издеваются. С алым постельным бельём она в итоге смирилась, точнее — не стала сильно морочиться на эту тему, решив, что не в этом счастье.

На фоне всего она даже забыла, что грядёт тридцать первое октября — её День рождения. Вспомнила она о нём случайно, услышав, как в библиотеке, скрытые от неё стеллажами, ученики обсуждают приближение Хэллоуина. Иванна сверилась с календарём. Тот показывал двадцать шестое октября. Она задумчиво поскребла затылок. Если уж не ко Дню рождения, то к Хэллоуину стоило всё же подготовиться, хотя бы формально. Во-первых, нужно будет купить приличное платье, во-вторых — посетить парикмахерскую, в-третьих — выяснить, кто что пьёт, и организовать небольшой междусобойчик. Она, разумеется, не собиралась конкурировать с Хогвартским пиром по случаю Хэллоуина, но посчитала долгом выразить Снейпу и Смитам свою признательность за уже оказанную и предстоящую помощь. Да и вообще, приятно было бы с ними посидеть и просто поболтать. В идеале стоило организовать вылазку на природу, но она опасалась, что погода может подвести, да и представить, что Снейп согласится присутствовать на пикнике, было слишком сложно даже для её воображения. Мудро постановив обдумать этот вопрос ближе к делу, она занялась другими вещами — а именно приведением себя в пристойный вид.

Первым делом она выяснила у Смитов координаты ближайшей парикмахерской и магазинов готового платья, после чего, справедливо рассудив, что девицы тоже захотят обзавестись праздничными нарядами, попыталась отпросить их у Снейпа с занятия в пятницу — Зелья как раз были у них последним по расписанию уроком в тот день. Снейп, конечно же, наотрез отказался, заявив, что ничего подобного он делать не будет, ибо непедагогично. Иванна назвала его тираном и деспотом, с чем он охотно согласился. Тогда Иванна, рассудив, что в парикмахерской Смиты ей не понадобятся, предложила им встретиться в Хогсмиде вечером, уже после занятий. А если кто-то что-то имеет возразить на тему безопасности — так лучше пусть девушек проводит, вот и вся безопасность. Разумеется, Снейп согласился далеко не сразу — Иванне пришлось очень долго упрашивать его, но в итоге консенсус кое-как был достигнут.

В пятницу, двадцать девятого, она оказалась в Хогсмиде около трёх пополудни. Парикмахерскую она нашла быстро и почти так же быстро вышла из неё, уже будучи окультуренной. Пряди волос по-прежнему выбивались из пучка, но уже не выглядели, будто их укоротили с помощью мачете (а так, на самом деле, оно тогда и случилось).

Обнаружив, что до встречи с девушками остаётся несколько часов, Иванна отправилась прогуляться по деревне. Большинство магазинов на главной улице не произвели на неё особого впечатления (что, впрочем, не помешало ей купить кулёк шевелящихся мармеладных червячков со вкусом колы), но стоило отклониться от неё, как начались интересности. Свернув на неприметную тропку между домами напротив «Трёх мётел» и пройдя сквозь заросли терновника, Иванна оказалась перед полуразвалившимся домишкой, скорее даже сараем, нежели жилым домом. Она бы даже не обратила на него никакого внимания, если бы не разглядела «дневной светлячок» над входом. Где-где, а в таком идиллическом и даже местами пасторальном месте как Хогсмид, Иванна меньше всего рассчитывала наткнуться на тёмномагический указатель. Созданию «дневного светлячка» в Дурмштранге обучали уже на втором году обучения. По сути, это был простейший маячок, похожий на болотные блуждающие огоньки, призванный привлечь внимание к определённому месту — точнее, внимание волшебника, знакомого с тёмной магией. Сигнализировать маячок мог о чём угодно, потому Иванна очень осторожно приоткрыла дверь сарая и заглянула внутрь.

…Внутри обнаружилось тесное полутёмное помещение, в котором Иванна с удивлением узнала аптеку. Ряды стеллажей, сплошь уставленных разнообразными склянками и коробочками, пыльными и чистыми, заполненными и полупустыми, всех возможных цветов и оттенков, занимали максимум места, протиснуться между ними можно было только боком, очень медленно и осторожно. Для окон здесь не нашлось места, аптека освещалась множеством свечей, укреплённых прямо на стеллажах.

Скользя взглядом по полкам, Иванна незаметно для себя пробиралась к прилавку. Ассортимент завораживал и обескураживал. Помимо полного набора заспиртованных человеческих органов, вампирьих клыков, когтей гарпий и прочих ингредиентов с не менее сомнительной славой, Иванна обнаружила великое множество растительного сырья, в том числе и вожделенный каллитрис. Впрочем, взглянув на ценник, Иванна слегка успокоилась — платить за несчастное растение, даже пусть очень редкое, четыре его, и без того немалые, реальные цены она не была готова. В целом же расценки на ингредиенты и артефакты были относительно вменяемые — для тех, кто по каким-либо причинам не мог заняться заготовками самостоятельно.

В глубине зала Иванна разглядела прилавок и, протиснувшись между двух стеллажей с кристаллами, направилась туда.

— Здравствуйте, чем могу быть полезен? — к её полной неожиданности из-за стеллажа появился высокий, слегка сутулый мужчина неопределённого возраста. — О… Доктор Мачкевич! Какая неожиданность, — удивился он, рассмотрев Иванну.

Такого поворота событий Иванна никак не ожидала. Она уставилась на него, судорожно вспоминая, где могла его видеть.

— Здравствуйте… мастер Шварц, — фамилия всплыла в памяти внезапно. — Для меня увидеть вас здесь — не меньшая неожиданность!

Почти десять лет тому назад, в начале осени после иванниного выпуска, Каркаров возил её в Словакию для знакомства с «полезными людьми». Под полезными людьми подразумевались поставщики и заготовители редких (читай — запрещённых) ингредиентов для зелий. Как получилось, что после того суда он ухитрился сохранить старые связи и влияние, Иванна не очень представляла, но спрашивать не стала. Тогда, откровенно говоря, её это не сильно занимало — впрочем, как и сейчас.

В Братиславе Каркаров привёл её на званый ужин к Стефании Батори (являющейся прямым потомком той самой Чахтицкой пани), где присутствовало довольно много интересных представителей магического мира — как из Восточной, так и Западной Европы. Каркаров лично представлял её далеко не всем. Она познакомилась с несколькими весьма подозрительными колдунами и ведьмами, так или иначе связанными с зельями, в числе которых был и мастер Шварц. Неподозрительные колдуны и ведьмы в числе её новых знакомых тогда тоже оказались, но мастер Шварц не относился к этой категории. «От рыжих одни неприятности» — некстати вспомнила она слова Снейпа, глядя на беспорядочно спадающие на кривоватое пенсне пряди волос цвета ржавчины. Может, беспокойство её и было необоснованным, однако Иванна досадовала на своё несвоевременное любопытство.

— Присмотрели что-нибудь интересное? — вежливо улыбаясь, прервал затянувшееся молчание мастер Шварц.

— Да, каллитрис заметила, — вяло отозвалась Иванна, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. — Жаль, что не зашла к вам раньше, не пришлось бы терять время в ожидании посылки из Австралии, — закончила она и мысленно обругала себя последними словами. 

Аптекарю совершенно не нужно было знать над чем она сейчас работала. Впрочем, мастер Шварц и без её оговорок соображал неплохо.

— Что ж, если что-нибудь понадобится из особых компонентов, или просто экзотики — милости прошу, — он развёл руками. — Завидую вам, хогвартская библиотека полна сокровищ, — добавил он, мягко давая понять, что ей совершенно незачем пытаться выдумывать какие-либо объяснения своему пребыванию тут.

— Да, с удовольствием, — кивнула Иванна, — до свидания, — попрощалась она и покинула аптеку.

Ругательски себя ругая, Иванна отошла от злосчастного строения. Нет, по сути то, что её опознал этот Шварц — в принципе не так уж страшно… Наверное. Нет, действительно, к чему эта зацикленность на инкогнито? Интуиция, однако, упорно настаивала на сохранении такового. Только вот, толку уже…

В расстроенных чувствах Иванна не заметила, как из сухостоя к ней неслышно подошла крупная чёрная собака и довольно чувствительно боднула в бедро, оглушительно гавкнув, и принялась многозначительно обнюхивать карман её мантии. Погружённая в свои переживания, Иванна мельком глянула на пса, велела ему отстать, рассеянно потрепала за ухо, выудила из кармана горсть обломков солёных галет (которые как-то раз ухитрилась тайно протащить в библиотеку), высыпала их на траву и со словами «кушай, собачка» так же отрешённо пошла на центральную улицу.

___________________  
«Чахтицкая пани» — Эржбета Батори, известная своими специфическими вкусами и методами поддержания молодости.


	26. Глава 26

_29 октября, пятница.  
Хогсмид — Хогвартс._

Оказавшись на главной улице, Иванна перестала на время корить себя и, пристроившись в стороне от тротуара, занялась очисткой мантии от репьёв. Прохожих на улицах деревни было немного, так что особого внимания к себе она не привлекла.

За столь интеллектуальным занятием её и застала Хогвартская троица, неспешно вырулившая из переулка двумя домами ниже по улице. Снейп с видом экскурсовода кунсткамеры торжественно подвёл к ней Смитов, одним выразительным взглядом дав понять всем окружающим, что находит её поведение крайне предосудительным. Иванна, вместо того, чтобы осознать и покаяться, в очередной раз умилённо улыбнулась, чем глубоко его опечалила.

— Когда закончите здесь — отправьте сову Дамблдору, он отрядит кого-нибудь встретить вас, — сказал Снейп.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Иванна. — А вы нас покинете?

— Конечно же, пойду с вами покупать парадную мантию! — фыркнул он, кивнул всем на прощание и удалился.

— А было бы неплохо, вы не находите? — сочла своим долгом спросить она, обращаясь к девицам; те согласно кивнули. – Ну, ведите!

Несколько часов в магазине готового платья сильно утомили Иванну. Смиты, почти не напрягаясь, быстро подобрали себе праздничные наряды — почти одинаковые, чёрные, различающиеся в основном цветом отделки да нюансами фасона, платья. Иванна же долго медитировала над ассортиментом. Придя к выводу, что здесь представлены наряды двух видов — либо непотребного цвета, либо непотребного фасона, она заявила Смитам, что, наверное, брать ничего не будет, и вообще — вся её затея с обновлением гардероба была глупым начинанием.

Все предлагаемые Смитами вариантами она беспощадно критиковала. В частности, нежно-персиковое шёлковое платье, отороченное узкой кружевной тесьмой, она отвергла, заявив, что оно напоминает ей «панталоны тётки Марго». Платье из тяжёлого изумрудно-зелёного бархата со стразами обозвала «занавесочным». Роскошное платье из чёрного кружева с серебряной оторочкой по краю подола, рукавов и выреза декольте — «бордельным пеньюаром». Светло-лилового цвета платье из шифона и шёлка охарактеризовалось как «старушечий саван». Алое атласное платье с оборками и золотой вышивкой было не совсем понятно поименовано «колхоз Красный Лапоть».

Смиты праведно возмутились и в один голос заявили, что более дикой, узкомыслящей и закомплексованной женщины они в жизни не видели. Иванна надулась и сказала, что будет жаловаться. Смиты поинтересовались — кому именно? Иванна мысленно перебрала вероятные кандидатуры, поняла, что жаловаться некому и позволила затолкать себя в «бордельный пеньюар», который представился ей наименьшим злом.

Мрачно рассматривая себя в зеркале, Иванна сообщила, что отказывается появляться в этом в приличном обществе. Нет, она вовсе не имеет ничего против женственной одежды, но конкретно это платье излишне, на личный Иваннин взгляд, демонстрирует отдельные фрагменты её женственности. Смиты, возмущённые до глубины души, поинтересовались, кого это она вдруг стала считать «приличным обществом», и вообще, где она в Хогвартсе приличное общество видела? Иванна пригрозила штрафными работами в виде потрошения лягушек. Смиты продолжили мужественно стоять на своём. Иванна сдалась, оговорившись, что будет носить это платье исключительно под шаль, и пошла расплачиваться.

Покинув магазин, они посетили почту, после чего сели в «Кабанью голову», дожидаться провожатого. Паб Иванна выбрала специально, чтобы попытаться прощупать бармена и по мере возможности узнать степень его вовлечённости в дела Дамблдора, а заодно без свидетелей расспросить Смитов о Хогвартских событиях прошедших двух лет. Смиты рассказали ей о Квирреле и о василиске, пообещав показать как-нибудь и самого Мальчика-Который-Выжил. По итогам их рассказа выводы Иванна сделала весьма неутешительные. Всё лишний раз подтверждало, что дальше ничего хорошего ждать не стоит, ибо процесс, скорее всего, действительно пошёл.

Попытки прощупать бармена не увенчались успехом — тот отгородился совершенно непроницаемой ментальной защитой, пробиться за которую незаметно Иванна не могла. Плюнув на эту затею, она заказала ещё кофе и перевела разговор на отвлечённые темы. Совершенно случайно выяснилось, что у девиц не так давно были Дни рождения — у Хоуп в начале сентября, у Тори — буквально неделю назад. Иванна, принципиально не признавшаяся, что вот-вот грянет её День рождения, возмутилась, почему Тори не удостоила их с профессором Снейпом чаем и тортиком со взбитыми сливками. Тори и Хоуп переглянулись и нервно хмыкнули, очевидно в попытках представить рядом профессора Снейпа и тортик со взбитыми сливками. Иванна укоризненно покачала головой и сказала, что в Хэллоуин она, несмотря на такую подлость со стороны рэйвенкловки, вручит обеим подарки, которые одновременно сойдут и за днерожденные и за хэллоуинские. Девицы согласно кивнули и, на всякий случай, насторожились.

В то же время в паб вошёл Люпин. Обнаружив болтающую троицу, он приблизился к дамам и сообщил, что Дамблдор направил его в качестве провожатого. Иванна спросила не торопится ли он, и, получив отрицательный ответ, пригласила его выпить с ними чашку кофе на посошок; Люпин охотно принял предложение. Иванне действительно было интересно, какую тему он может поднять на этот раз, но, то ли Люпину мешало присутствие Смитов, то ли он уже рассказал всё, что собирался — но ничего такого, что заставило бы Иванну напрячься, не прозвучало.

Хогсмид они покинули в одиннадцатом часу пополудни, аппарировав с главной улицы прямо к воротам Хогвартса. Оказавшись на территории школы, Иванна вдруг озадаченно подумала — на кой чёрт Дамблдор морочился с провожатыми, если вот так спокойно можно было миновать опасный участок дороги? Невежливо заставлять гостей самостоятельно аппарировать к своему порогу? Или Снейп сообщил директору о том случае с дементорами в Запретном лесу? Или Дамблдор опасался не только дементоров? Иванна вдруг вспомнила чёрную псину на хогсмидских задворках и пребольно шлёпнула себя по лбу. Люпин, заметив её жест, остановился и участливо поинтересовался всё ли с ней в порядке. Иванна поспешила сменить тему, решив для начала посоветоваться со Снейпом, хотя и догадывалась, что он непременно расскажет всё, что думает о её невнимательности. Лихорадочно осмотревшись, и зацепившись взглядом за набухающую луну, она спросила, не решилась ли проблема улучшения вкуса зелья, которое… (тут она вспомнила, что рядом находятся Смиты, которые, разумеется, не в курсе люпиновых страданий и скорректировала фразу) принимает его друг? Люпин, печально улыбнувшись, отрицательно покачал головой. Иванна решительно взяла его под руку и потянула в сторону Хогвартса, на ходу лихорадочно перебирая вслух варианты изменения рецептуры. Притихшие Смиты шли следом и только удивлённо переглядывались.

Поскольку время было позднее и учеников в коридорах уже не наблюдалось, они спокойно воспользовались парадным входом и в холле встретились со Снейпом. Тот окинул вошедших выразительным взглядом (под которым Иванна отчего-то невольно выпустила Люпинов локоть, а Смиты сбились в кучку и виновато потупились) и молча проследовал по своим делам. Как только он скрылся из виду, Смиты поспешно пожелали Иванне и Люпину спокойной ночи и разбежались по своим спальням. Иванна вспомнила, что собиралась поговорить со Снейпом, попрощалась с Люпином, пообещав обязательно разобраться с его проблемой, и побежала догонять исчезнувшего за поворотом коллегу.

Догадавшись, что следует он в свои апартаменты, она ускорилась и нагнала его на лестнице в подземелья.

— Коллега, как хорошо, что я вас встретила, — начала она непринуждённую беседу, с радостью отмечая, что за время бега не сбила дыхание. Всё-таки, физические тренировки — вещь полезная, несмотря на мелкие неудобства. — Есть кое-какие новости.

Снейп одарил её ледяным взглядом наивысшей категории (согласно разработанной за минувшие недели классификации, для удобства она различала три степени холодности в его взгляде), но, тем не менее, молча пригласил в свой кабинет, где выдал ей традиционную порцию укрепляющего зелья. Иванна залпом опрокинула угощение, после чего рассказала о своих приключениях. Снейп, вопреки ожиданиям, проявил минимум интереса к её рассказу, выразив категорическую уверенность, что Смиты не узнают от неё о существовании лавки мастера Шварца.

— А что касается чёрной собаки — об этом вы лучше расскажите про неё своему приятелю Люпину, — холодно добавил он.

Если бы Снейп, выслушав её, понёсся сломя голову в Хогсмид, воинственно размахивая палочкой, Иванна удивилась бы, но не настолько. Всё это как-то смутно смахивало на сцену ревности, спрогнозировать которую она просто никоим образом не могла. После трёх секунд напряжённой работы мысли, она решила, что поняла всё почти правильно. Только с одним нюансом. Похоже, ей только что деликатно намекнули, что вместо бессмысленных шатаний по местности в обществе сомнительных личностей, лучше было бы уже приступить к работе.

— Если кое-кто соизволит поинтересоваться, отчего я до сих пор, извините за выражение, жую сопли и не начинаю опыты, то я охотно напомню о своих планах, которые без каллитриса пока что нереализуемы, — сообщила Иванна, обиженно надувшись и скрестив руки на груди. — И если кому-то совершенно неинтересен процесс синтеза огненного субстрата, то лично я ничем тут помочь не могу, ибо мне он нужен. А ещё, если кто-то считает, что мне доставляют удовольствие эти праздные шатания, то он глубоко заблуждается!

По окончании своей обличающей речи, она явственно почувствовала, как Снейп слегка оттаял.

— Неужели вы до сих пор не нашли каллитрису какой-нибудь более распространённый заменитель? — спросил он; этот вопрос хоть и был задан весьма язвительным тоном, всё равно подтвердил её ощущения.

— Увы и ах, — ответствовала она, продолжая гнуть линию оскорблённой невинности. – Я, кстати, с превеликим удовольствием выслушаю ваши соображения на этот счёт.

Снейп попросил некоторое время на размышление и пообещал явить ей свои соображения в самые ближайшие сроки. Иванна торжественно кивнула и, в рамках поддержания беседы, спросила, как так вышло, что он не придумал, как скорректировать вкус люпинова зелья. Как она и ожидала, Снейп оказался в лёгком замешательстве — с одной стороны, упоминание Люпина ему не понравилось, с другой — очевидно было, что подобные ребусы ему нравились, и при других обстоятельствах он бы давно уже что-нибудь придумал. После колебания, длившегося доли секунды, он ответил, что это проблемы Люпина, и что лично он, Снейп, и так делает для него больше, чем требуется. Поняв, что продолжать разговор в том же духе она не осилит, Иванна сослалась на усталость и покинула кабинет Снейпа. Оказавшись в коридоре, она ощутила сильное желание постучаться головой о стену и мысленно попросила у всех возможных богов терпения. Иванна чувствовала, что оно ей очень скоро понадобится, причём — в огромных количествах.

В субботу Иванна позволила себе проваляться в постели до полудня. В библиотеку идти было отчего-то лень, а гулять по Хогвартсу она не рискнула ввиду изобилия учеников в коридорах. Она по-прежнему блюла инкогнито изо всех сил. Совершив утренние водные процедуры, она осторожно просочилась на кухню, позавтракала там и вернулась к себе, в надежде придумать занятие на день. У дверей своей комнаты она обнаружила поджидающую её Хоуп, которая сказала, что ей скучно и попросилась составить компанию Иванне, чем бы та не планировала заняться. Иванна не видя причин для отказа, пригласила девушку в комнату.

— А где Тори? — спросила Иванна, проходя вслед за Хоуп и закрывая дверь.

— А, у неё факультативная практика по Уходу, с единорогом в грязюке возится, — сообщила Хоуп, с тщательно выверенным слизеринским пренебрежением в голосе. — На самом деле, она меня прогнала, чтоб я не мешалась, — добавила она уже совершенно нормально. — Я всё пытаюсь посмотреть поближе, а она орёт, чтоб я не лезла, мол, пока она ему зубы считает, животное лягнуть может. И так далее. Вот я решила переждать у вас.

— Тоже дело. Но мы всё равно, сходим, посмотрим. Мне интересно, — хмыкнула Иванна, и вдруг заметила что-то на подушке. При ближайшем рассмотрении, посторонний предмет оказался свежей веточкой каллитриса, оканчивающейся серо-голубоватым шариком цветка. — Ох… — только и могла вымолвить она, чувствуя глубокий восторг и сильный душевный трепет.

— А что это? — спросила Хоуп, тщательно осматривая растение в руках сияющей Иванны. — Ёлкой пахнет. На можжевельник похоже.

— Это тот самый каллитрис, которого мне до полного счастья не хватало, — объяснила Иванна, сдержав порыв восторженно запрыгать по комнате. — Сегодня же начинаем синтез огненного субстрата.

— Но завтра Хэллоуин, — напомнила Хоуп.

— Не ляпни такого при профессоре Снейпе, — ухмыльнулась Иванна. — Какой такой Хэллоуин, когда синтез!

— Хм, да, это я не подумав сказала, — признала Хоуп. — Надо было сказать — можем ли мы приступить немедленно?

— Уже лучше, — одобрила Иванна. — Для начала мы найдём профессора Снейпа и выразим благодарность.

— М-м, так это подарок декана, — поняла Хоуп.

— Наверное, можно так сказать, — пожала плечами Иванна, ощущая, что слизеринка находится в крайнем недоумении. Собственно, удивиться было отчего: смотря на тщедушную веточку, Иванна лучилась таким счастьем, словно получила тысячу алых роз от тайного воздыхателя. — Это растение — австралийский эндемик, его у нас очень сложно достать, — пояснила она. — …Хм, надеюсь, он не купил его у Шварца, это же форменное разорение… Ладно, идём. Ты не в курсе, где он сейчас?

— Минуточку…

Хоуп отлучилась примерно на пять минут, за которые успела дойти до ближайшей лестницы, где, опросив нескольких проходящих мимо учеников, разжилась необходимой информацией. Вернувшись к Иванне, она доложила, что им нужно спуститься в кабинет Зелий.

Снейп действительно обнаружился там, с задумчивым видом соскребающим деревянной лопаткой с одного из ученических столов похожую на застывшую карамель субстанцию. Отделённые от столешницы фрагменты субстанции он аккуратно переносил в гранитный стакан при помощи деревянного же пинцета.

— Хаффлпаф, пятый курс, — прокомментировал он для вошедших в кабинет Иванны и Хоуп. — Молодой человек прямо-таки ваш собрат по духу, доктор Мачкевич. У него что-то случайно попало в противоядие от пятидневного яда, отчего оно радикально изменило цвет и консистенцию и стало разъедать стекло и металл. Со вчерашнего занятия застывало. Хочу изучить на досуге. Было бы интересно также выслушать ваше мнение.

— Коллега, это просто невероятно! Признайтесь, где вы его раздобыли?! — не давая увести себя от темы, воскликнула Иванна, продолжая бережно баюкать в ладонях веточку каллитриса.

— Так я вам и сказал, — насмешливо отозвался Снейп, отправляя последний фрагмент субстанции в стакан и накрывая его гранитной же крышкой.

— Только не говорите, что ходили к Шварцу, — Иванна прекрасно осознавала, что со стороны её ажитация выглядит довольно комично, но ничего с собой поделать не могла.

— Во-первых, вот ещё, у меня источники гораздо надёжнее, а, во-вторых, я вас просил… — изобразил угрозу в голосе Снейп.

— Да молчу, я, молчу… Если вы не возражаете, давайте начнём синтез? — поспешила с предложением Иванна. Сомнений в том, что Смиты проведают об аптеке Шварца, у неё не было, как и в том, что они непременно воспользуются его услугами. Это лишь вопрос времени. — Если сегодня сделать подготовительную работу, на следующей неделе можно будет приступить к основному этапу.

— Хорошо, идёмте в лабораторию, — пожал плечами Снейп.

Иванна подавила желание прокомментировать снейпову непоследовательность возмущённым фырканьем — то ему безделье её поперёк горла, теперь вот бурная активность не угодила. Ладно, ну его к чёрту вместе со всеми заморочками, главное — у неё теперь есть всё необходимое. Глянув на веточку у себя в руках, она вновь испытала прилив благодарности и чрезвычайной приязни к Снейпу.

— Погодите, надо за Тори сбегать, — подала голос движимая чувством справедливости Хоуп.

— О, очень кстати. Думаю, она разрешит срезать у своего единорога немного волос с гривы, — оживилась Иванна. — Коллега, вы не против прогуляться?

Коллега был не против, но предложил предварительно отнести многострадальный каллитрис в лабораторию.

Хоуп провела Иванну и Снейпа на небольшую поляну в Запретном лесу, где был сооружён загон с навесом. Рядом с навесом обнаружилась сидящая прямо на земле Тори, на коленях которой с комфортом пристроил голову крупный единорог серебристой масти. Общая идилличность картины никак не вязалась с выражением лица рэйвенкловки, глядящей на животное почти с ненавистью. Заметив приближающуюся троицу, Тори просияла.

— Слава Мерлину! Я уж думала, останусь тут до конца дней своих! — воскликнула она, не делая никаких попыток встать. — Это мрак просто. Мне срочно надо с кем-то переспать. Иначе с этими тварями просто невозможно работать! — пояснила она в ответ на недоумённые выражения лиц Иванны и Хоуп. Снейп, оставшийся за пределами загона, сделал вид, что ничего не слышит. — Стоило зазеваться, и эта тварь тут же улеглась мне на ноги и вставать не желает! И Хагрид, как назло куда-то пропал. А палочку я оставила в мантии, — она махнула рукой в сторону навеса.

— Ага, а если б ты меня не прогоняла, не сидела бы сейчас! — назидательно заметила Хоуп.

— Ой, бедняга, сейчас, — со смесью смеха и сочувствия Иванна ринулась на помощь. Она вцепилась единорогу в гриву и кое-как заставила его подняться на ноги. — Ты вообще зачем ему это позволила?

— Эксперимент. Сколько он так проваляется, — сокрушённо вздохнула Тори. — Глупость сделала, конечно. Хоуп, держись от него подальше! На всякий случай. Вдруг он на тебя прилечь захочет.

Известно, что женщин единороги скорее терпят, а мужчин как правило избегают. Зато девственницам подчиняются охотно. Однако стоит единорогу положить голову девственнице на колени, как он впадает в некий транс, продолжительность которого никто не может спрогнозировать.

Единорог нехотя позволил Иванне отвести себя чуть в сторону. Тори попыталась встать, но потеряла равновесие и рухнула обратно.

— Нога онемела, — хмуро пожаловалась она. — У него голова фунтов тридцать, а то и все сорок весит.

Снейп с крайне утомлённым видом прошествовал внутрь загона и протянул Тори руку.

— Ой, спасибо… только, у меня руки грязные, — стушевалась та, безуспешно стараясь оттереть правую ладонь о джинсы.

— Мисс Смит, вы полагаете, я сам никогда не откапывал корни мандрагоры или лично не потрошил крыс? — раздражённо вопросил Снейп.

— Нет, — поспешно ответила Тори, ухватилась за его руку и вернулась в вертикальное положение. — Спасибо! …У-у-у, скотина, — обратилась она уже к единорогу, погрозив тому кулаком. — А чем, вообще, обязана столь неожиданным гостям?

— Да вот, гриву проредить у твоего четвероногого друга хотелось бы, — ответила Иванна, выпуская единорога. Тот отошёл, а она аккуратно собрала оставшиеся между пальцами волосы из его гривы.

— Да хоть вообще налысо его общипите! И нечего ржать, — она показала язык сокурснице, которую вся сцена очень развлекала.

Тори доскакала на одной ноге до навеса, набросила свою мантию, и все четверо на максимально доступной скорости вернулись в Хогвартс.

______________  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268456197 Иллюстрация к главе

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268586696 “Тори Смит и троллединорог” от Марии Жолудевой


	27. Глава 27

_30 октября, суббота.  
Лаборатория._

За оставшиеся полдня нужно было многое успеть. Во-первых — приготовить затравку для огненной эссенции, во-вторых — срочно сделать обещанные Смитам подарки, в-третьих — договориться с домовиками о завтрашнем угощении. В-четвёртых — ради Дня рождения стоило, наконец, заняться своим внешним видом. Хотя бы немного взбодрить цвет лица: тональник уже, кажется, не справляется.

— Уважаемые коллеги, — повязывая на голову одолженный шейный платок, начала речь Иванна. — Сейчас вы приобщитесь к таинству, в которое кроме меня самой до сих пор были посвящены ещё пятеро волшебников, двое из которых — моя мама и моя научная руководительница. Моя так называемая «огненная эссенция» по сей день официально не признана регулярным зельем и считается экспериментальным объектом. Однако это не мешает мне (и всем пятерым посвящённым) стабильно получать положительный результат по итогам разработанного синтеза. Ряд специалистов вовсе отрицает само явление «изначального огня», считая его профанацией, — незаметно для себя она начала цитировать свой старый доклад. — Что же представляет собой так называемый «изначальный огонь»? Известен он давно, разные источники называют разные даты первого упоминания о нём. Внешне это явление действительно выглядит как огонь. Опытный волшебник, будучи в хорошей форме, может концентрировать и поддерживать его своими силами. Известно, что некоторые магические субстанции способны облегчить поддержание «изначального огня». Серьёзных работ по его исследованию не проводилось… — Иванна замолчала, переводя дыхание. Даже столь непродолжительное выступление далось ей с трудом — со времени последней защиты она успела отвыкнуть произносить речи. — В общем, — она перешла с академического штиля на общечеловеческий, — вроде как этот огонь — просто внешнее проявление особого рода концентрации смеси ментальной энергии и магии. Отдельные недалёкие личности считают изначальный огонь плохо исполненным заклинанием Патронуса.

— Я читала, что изначальный огонь достаточной силы не просто отгоняет дементоров, а развоплощает их, — подала голос Хоуп. — Это действительно так?

— Есть такая версия. И не только дементоров. И, кстати, именно это является почвой для яростных дискуссий о правомерности его применения, — кивнула Иванна.

— Да-да, я именно в таком контексте читала, — подхватила Хоуп. – Мол, это же убийство. В Азкабан за такое надо.

— Да ты всё в таком контексте читаешь, — не удержалась от шпильки её подруга. 

Хоуп на это весьма самодовольно улыбнулась, и возражать не стала.

— Так вот, да будет вам известно — а известно это пока только маме и научной руководительнице — что когда я работала над многострадальным составом, который до сих пор у меня в работе, случилось мне непреднамеренно приготовить зелье, оказавшееся почти идеальным субстратом для поддержания изначального огня. К слову сказать, выяснила я это его свойство тоже случайно, — сообщила Иванна. — Весь идиотизм ситуации заключался в том, что ради того, чтобы опубликовать отчёт о проделанной работе, мне пришлось за уши притягивать предпосылки и разработку методики.

— Вы довольно убедительно с этим справились, хотя, конечно, при прочтении докладов я был весьма обескуражен вашей логикой, — признал Снейп.

— Уж как я сама была ею обескуражена, вы не представляете, — улыбнулась Иванна.

— А мы можем научиться вызывать изначальный огонь? — спросила Тори. — Мне Реджинальд рассказал, как вы справились с тремя дементорами… Вы их действительно развоплотили? Не думайте, что он нарушил слово — он видел, что я с вами общаюсь, и просто случайно оговорился, думал я в курсе. Посторонний человек ничего не понял бы, — поспешно добавила она.

— Не думаю, — рассмеялась Иванна. — То есть, не думаю, что он нарушил слово. Полагаю, да, развоплотила… По крайней мере, на время — точно. Никто пристально не изучал их, с позволения сказать, физиологию. А научиться вы вполне можете, но это сложнее, чем Патронус, точнее — отнимает больше сил. Вы Патронуса на Защите от Тёмных Искусств изучили?

Ученицы отрицательно замотали головами.

— Не уверена, что мы вообще его изучим, — загрустила Тори.

— Да с такой текучкой кадров мы вообще сильно плаваем в вопросах Защиты! — горячо поддержала её Хоуп. — Только при профессоре Люпине стало реально чему-то приличному научиться. Эх, если бы он с самого начала у нас преподавал!

Иванна как бы невзначай бросила взгляд на Снейпа и убедилась, что он действительно скроил кислую физиономию при упоминании имени Люпина.

— Хоуп с первого года не оставляет надежды чему-то дельному научиться на этих уроках, — весело пояснила для Иванны Тори. — И теперь с профессора Люпина с живого не слезет, пока всему не научится. Искренне его жаль.

Видно было, что только присутствие совсем заскучавшего декана удерживает слизеринку от демонстрации языка подруге.

— Ладно, поскольку теорию я вам рассказала, давайте перейдём к практике, — поспешила сменить тему Иванна. — А то так до вечера не управимся. Для начала мы сделаем основу, она сродни опаре для теста. Отстоится дня два и станет годной для последующего синтеза.

Смиты синхронно выудили из карманов мантий листки с Иванниными абстрактами, молча демонстрируя готовность к действию. Иванна, уже давно не нуждавшаяся в записях, на память назвала ингредиенты, оборудование и последовательность операций, разрешив девушкам начинать. Те, старательно воздерживаясь от суеты, достали из шкафа пять ступок разных размеров — агатовую, малахитовую, гранитную, фарфоровую и нефритовую, парные им пестики, две стеклянные, две деревянные и одну гранитную доску для нарезания ингредиентов, четыре скальпеля двух размеров, эбонитовую миску и стеклянную палочку для перемешивания, а так же шестипинтовый широкогорлый штангласс тёмного стекла. Снейп, блеснув феноменальной памятью, без шпаргалки доставил к рабочему месту необходимые ингредиенты.

Внимательно наблюдая, как девушки тщательно измельчают сырьё, Иванна параллельно комментировала каждый шаг методики. Когда дело дошло до каллитриса, она сама встала к столу и принялась осторожно отделять от веточки тонкие листики, затем ссыпала их в малахитовую ступку и стала растирать в тонкую суспензию. Медитативно водя пестиком по кругу, Иванна осознала момент настолько отчётливой, острой и яркой радости, что у неё перехватило дыхание. Такой благостности она давно не испытывала. Ей определённо было очень уютно в Хогвартсе — несмотря на отсутствие душа, ледяные полы, невозможность ходить по коридорам не таясь, хроническое ожидание подвоха со стороны Дамблдора и его команды и даже внезапные перепады настроения Снейпа. Только необходимость неусыпного внимания к ступке удержала её от немедленного признания в любви ко всем присутствующим в лаборатории вместе и каждому по отдельности. Очевидно, её эмпатия в этот раз непроизвольно сработала на трансляцию, так как было похоже, будто Снейп и Смиты ощутили некую волну эмоций с её стороны: Тори, растиравшая в гранитной ступке волосы из гривы единорога, и Хоуп, нарезавшая побеги омелы, на миг замерли и продолжили свою работу с рассеянными полуулыбками. До Снейпа, хищно контролирующего действия учениц, «волна» дошла секундой позже, застав того на середине критического монолога на тему их манеры работать с оборудованием.

— Мисс Смит, если вы продолжите махать скальпелем в том же духе, вы рискуете присовокупить к измельчаемому материалу половину пальца. Возможно, вам его не жалко, но, уверен, доктор Мачкевич не одобрит самовольного изменения рецептуры своего зелья с вашей стороны. …Мисс Смит, я в недоумении, как получилось, что за шесть лет обучения вы так и не освоили техники верного хвата пестика? Держите твёрже, это каменная болванка, а не… хм, букет ландышей! Я решительно не понимаю, как вы обе ухитрялись стабильно получать «превосходно»… — тут он осёкся и машинально оглядел лабораторию. 

Взгляд его упал на Иванну и озарился неким пониманием. Он пожал плечами и не стал завершать обличительную тираду.

— Ну, теперь, когда мы подготовили ингредиенты, их нужно смешать, — блаженно улыбаясь, пропела Иванна. Смиты, с приблизительно такими же улыбками отошли от стола, давая Иванне доступ к большой гранитной доске, на которой, как на палитре, были разложены кучки измельчённых ингредиентов. Снейп, из которого даже атмосфера общей эйфории не смогла выдавить ни малейшей улыбки, подал Иванне эбонитовую миску. Поблагодарив его, и принимаясь за перемещение туда ингредиентов, Иванна, тем не менее, отметила, что правый край его губ направлен скорее вверх, нежели вниз, и, очевидно, в его исполнении это означает максимально возможную степень радости. — Итак, последовательность на этом этапе крайне важна. Как вы могли заметить, ряд ингредиентов здесь составляют естественные антагонистические пары. Но, если добавлять их и размешивать в определённой очерёдности — она указана в абстрактах, — этот эффект исчезает, — она неторопливо иллюстрировала свои слова действиями. — Но, самое интересное — мандрагору и конопляные соцветия нужно добавлять одновременно и в последнюю очередь… — она быстро сгребла двумя руками оставшиеся горки и, слегка потерев между ладонями, ссыпала порошок в миску. — Теперь тщательно перемешать…

Несмотря на то, что подавляющее большинство исходных ингредиентов было зелёными растениями, порошок в миске приобрёл истошно-жёлтый цвет. Иванна настрого запретила лезть в порошок пальцами — смесь имела тенденцию разъедать всё, подобно кислоте (именно это обуславливало необходимость применения посуды из фарфора, стекла или эбонита) и с величайшими предосторожностями переместила его в штангласс. Порошок занял примерно пятую часть штангласса, остальной объём добрали спиртом.

— Теперь нужно оставить это на сутки в тёмное место, — резюмировала Иванна, закрывая штангласс пробкой. — Коллега, будьте любезны…

Коллега сделался любезен и убрал штангласс на нижнюю полку шкафа с оборудованием, плотно прикрыв створку.

Дожидаясь, пока Смиты приберут рабочее место, Иванна поблагодарила всех за содействие, стянула с головы реквизированный шейный платок и, обмотав его вокруг запястья, чтобы не потерялся, предложила отметить хорошее начало рюмочкой чая. Снейп милостиво пригласил устроиться в его кабинете и даже лично заказал у домовиков чай и сэндвичи.

_30 октября, суббота  
Лаборатория — Ванная_

Нормального чаепития не вышло. Разговор невольно зашёл на тему последующих этапов синтеза и Иванна со Снейпом погрязли в препирательствах. Каждый, разумеется, лучше знал, как делать правильно, и готов был отстаивать свои взгляды насмерть. Введя в глубокий шок Смитов, Снейп предложил переместиться вместе с чаем и сэндвичами в лабораторию и продолжить дискуссию там.

…Лабораторный стол со скоростью прилива покрывался исписанными листами. Чайные чашки и блюдо с сэндвичами были отставлены на полочку под самым колпаком вытяжки и благополучно позабыты. Спорщики метались от одного листа к другому, воинственно размахивали письменными приборами (Иванна — стального цвета механическим карандашом, Снейп — щёгольского вида чёрным пером кондора) и увлечённо возражали аргументам друг друга.

Смиты, в попытках уследить за нитью спора, признали собственное бессилие и взялись за доведение порядка в лаборатории до совершенства — разумеется, обходя стол, на котором разворачивалось сражение, по максимальному радиусу. Вскоре от постоянного мельтешения у них слегка закружились головы. Под предлогом отнести в кабинет найденную в секретере стопку эссе своего курса, они улизнули из лаборатории, на всякий случай, оставив приоткрытыми обе двери — и лабораторную, и ту, что отделяла кабинет от спальни.

Хоуп и Тори присели возле письменного стола и, в качестве смены занятия, стали изучать спасённые эссе (в том, что они рано или поздно пошли бы на черновики, девушки не сомневались). Они спокойно допили чай и отдали посуду домовику. Затем, обратив внимание на книжные шкафы, девушки бросились исследовать их, надеясь под шумок выпросить у Снейпа почитать что-нибудь интересное.

Где-то через полчаса Смиты обратили внимание, что голоса в лаборатории стали звучать тише. Осторожно заглянув в лабораторию, они лицезрели картину истинной идиллии: бок о бок, одинаково бледные и слегка встрёпанные, Иванна и Снейп с безмятежными лицами, каким-то чудом уместившись на одной табуретке, едва не сталкиваясь лбами, склонились над единственным листком, в который по очереди вносили пометки, очень мирно, вполголоса, переругиваясь.

— …ну, всё-таки, давайте попробуем заменить цветок папоротника рогом единорога? — вкрадчиво, почти нежно, увещевал Снейп.

— Да что вы к этому рогу прикипели так, — выражала решительный отказ томным мурлыканьем Иванна. — Вы представляете, если зелье опять рванёт? Вам не пойдёт быть блондином.

— Не рванёт. В любом случае, я готов рискнуть. Вот увидите, это значительно упростит дело. Рог единорога значительно эффективнее цветка папоротника, да и достать его проще.

— Знаете, куда Вы можете засунуть свой рог единорога? ..

— Примерно туда же, куда и Вы. В частности — в огненную субстанцию.

— И не только.

— Вы желаете поговорить об этом?

— Всенепременно.

— Хорошо, мы обязательно вернёмся к этой проблеме по первому требованию. …Но для начала, всё-таки, может быть, вы согласитесь на моё предложение?

— Ладно, ладно, вам просто невозможно отказать. Но за последствия я не ручаюсь. …Да, кстати, всё-таки, как вы относитесь к сублимационной очистке на третьей стадии? Я испытываю некоторые сомнения…

Смитам стоило титанических усилий беззвучно покинуть апартаменты Снейпа. Только в коридоре подземелья они смогли позволить себе как следует отсмеяться.

— Неужели мы рискуем до такого же докатиться? — вопросила Хоуп, переведя дыхание.

— Всенепременно, — передразнила Иванну Тори.

Девицы вновь разразились хохотом.

— Ладно, давай вернёмся, а то ещё подумают, что мы тут над ними ржём, — взяла себя в руки Хоуп.

— Может, им стул второй притащить, — предложила Тории сама же себе возразила: — Нет, думаю это лишнее.

— Ты чего, я б, на месте доктора Мачкевич, этот второй стул тебе б об голову разбила, если б ты с ним сунулась, — зафыркала Хоуп.

— Ну, вот да, я про то же подумала…

Они вернулись в лабораторию с демонстративно нейтральным видом. Иванна и Снейп уже даже не спорили, только окончательно согласовывали внесённые в методики коррективы, допивая остывший чай и дожёвывая сэндвичи. Девушки ненавязчиво влились в разговор, предусмотрительно списывая себе обновлённый рецепт.

Внезапно Иванна поинтересовалась который час и, узнав, что уже почти семь, всполошилась. Она планировала сегодня успеть купить где-нибудь два ручных зеркальца, которые намеревалась использовать при изготовлении сувениров для Смитов и рассчитывала, что после этого ей ещё хватит времени на себя любимую. Смутно подозревая, что купить зеркальце на ночь глядя ей не удастся, Иванна решила отложить это на утро, а пока, попрощавшись со всеми, предупредила, что следующие несколько часов искать её бесполезно, так как она будет в ванной, и отбыла в свою комнату.

После продолжительного сосредоточенного копания в своих запасах Иванна нашла мешочек с порошком для приготовления так называемой «ванны Дракулы». Процедура оказывала самое благотворное воздействие, как на внешний вид кожи, так и на общее самочувствие. Иванна, прихватив всё необходимое, и, на всякий случай, предупредив МакГонагалл, что надолго оккупирует её личную ванную, скрылась в указанном направлении.

***

…Часа через два после того, как все разошлись из лаборатории, профессор Снейп, движимый исследовательским любопытством, решил проверить, нормально ли проходит экстракция. Поведение содержимого штангласса несколько озадачивало: тёмное стекло не позволяло определить цвет жидкости, но было очевидно, что за пять минут пристальных наблюдений она то темнела, то светлела. Никаких упоминаний об этом в записях Иванны не было, потому вопрос требовал уточнений. Понимая, что вытаскивать человека из ванной для научной беседы было бы несколько неэтично, он для начала вызвал к себе занятых в синтезе младших научных сотрудников.

Тори и Хоуп явились незамедлительно, тщательно перерыли как свои абстракты, так и содержимое корзины для бумаг (туда были отправлены все промежуточные варианты, что были созданы во время спора и забракованы), но не нашли никаких ссылок. После этого Смиты на всякий случай были откомандированы в комнату Иванны. Там её, разумеется, не оказалось, но на обратном пути в подземелья девушкам повстречалась профессор МакГонагалл, от которой они узнали, что её ванная до сих пор занята. Последние сомнения о местонахождении Иванны отпали, Тори отправилась караулить под дверью ванной, а Хоуп побежала докладывать декану разведданные.

Снейп, теряя терпение, велел ассистенткам любой ценой проникнуть к Иванне и спросить, всё ли в порядке с экстракцией. Хоуп прибежала к макгонагалловской ванной и передала поручение подруге. Тори грустно сообщила, что выполнить его будет сложно — она уже и стучалась и дверь дёргала — безрезультатно. Со стороны доктора Мачкевич никакой реакции не последовало. Хоуп насторожилась и побежала сообщить новость декану. Тот принял ещё более утомлённый вид и спросил, что же помешало воспользоваться Аллохоморой? Хоуп, не растерявшись, процитировала строчки закона, регламентировавшего применение отпирающих заклинаний. Снейп, недовольно бурча себе под нос, отправился вслед за ней.

Дверь была без труда отперта и Тори, со словами: «Доктор Мачкевич, извините, пожалуйста, разрешите войти?» целеустремлённо прошествовала в ванную. Тишину прорезал неожиданный взвизг. Хоуп, задержавшаяся в дверях, была решительно водворена внутрь аккуратным тычком в спину. 

Посреди просторного помещения с альковом и тремя окнами, убранными витражами, исполненными в гриффиндорских цветах, высилась большая бронзовая ванна на ножках в виде львиных лап. Вокруг неё были расставлены разноцветные свечи и курящиеся благовония, отчего в ванной было довольно тяжело дышать. В ванне, погружённая в насыщенно-красную жидкость, возлежала доктор Мачкевич, с закрытыми глазами и безвольно откинутой на бортик головой. Спала она или была без сознания — было неясно. Также было неясно, жива ли она вообще. Тягучие красные капли падали на пол с потемневших волос, свешивающихся через край ванны, собираясь в зловещую лужицу на оранжевом кафеле.

Застывшая без движения, будто под парализующем заклятием, Тори внезапно издала придушенный звук и стала крениться. Снейп успел подхватить её и осторожно опустил на пол.

— Придержите её, — велел Снейп Хоуп, заворожено уставившейся на ванну. 

Та вышла из транса и занялась подругой.

То, что ванна наполнена вовсе не кровью, было очевидно — а что рэйвенкловка сознание потеряла было исключительно проблемой её личного воображения. На всякий случай пошарив в воде, Снейп вытянул по очереди руки Иванны и оглядел запястья — они были неповрежденными, как и ожидалось.

— Чт-то это? — раздался нетвёрдый голос приходящей в себя Тори.

— Какая-то очередная дамская причуда, — раздражённо буркнул Снейп. — Неужели не ясно, что от одного человека столько крови натечь не может?

— А п-почему она без сознания?

— Откуда я знаю, может, напилась до голубого изумления.

— Ой, я, кажется, знаю, это «ванна Дракулы», — вспомнила не терявшая ясность мысли Хоуп. — Троюродная сестра мне про неё как-то писала. Восстанавливает силы, наводит красоту, все дела… В процессе действительно можно отключиться… Ну, чего разлеглась, вставай, — обратилась она к Тори.

— Уже полежать нельзя, — отозвалась та, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Теперь, когда Тори знала, что крови тут нет, ею овладел интерес, и она также припомнила, что слышала что-то про подобную процедуру.

Время уходило, Иванна не проявляла признаков возвращения в сознание, не реагировала на громкие звуки и тормошение, так что Снейп решился взбодрить её лёгким Энервейтом. Получив заряд заклинания, Иванна дёрнулась, забарахталась, на секунду скрылась под водой, вынырнула и, откашливаясь, обвела аудиторию ошалевшим взглядом.

— Вы… вы чего тут все, совсем рассудка лишились? — спросила она; то есть, выразилась она немного иначе — по-русски и гораздо короче, но, как ни странно, и Снейп, и Смиты прекрасно её поняли. — А я-то всегда пребывала в счастливом заблуждении, будто англичане уважают чужое уединение! — перешла она на язык Шекспира.


	28. Глава 28

_30 октября, суббота, вечер.  
Ванная — Лаборатория_

— Поверьте, мне совестно прерывать ваш досуг, но обстоятельства таковы, что у меня возникла чрезвычайная необходимость в вашей консультации, — исключительно светским тоном молвил Снейп.

— А подождать эта необходимость никак не могла? — уныло спросила Иванна, погружаясь в кровавую жидкость по подбородок.

— Увы, нет. Это касается нашей утренней работы, — пояснил Снейп. — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы взглянули на склянку. Содержимое несколько раз сменило цвет, и я хотел бы быть уверен, что всё идёт как надо. В ваших записях никаких указаний на этот счёт я не нашёл.

— Хм, — Иванна задумчиво пожевала губу и вынырнула по плечи. — А какие цвета?

— Если вы помните, стекло тёмное, и цвета определить не представляется возможным, — начал выходить из себя Снейп.

— Ох, ну ладно, сейчас посмотрим, — поморщилась Иванна. — Даже в ванне спокойно не дадут расслабиться, — проворчала она.

Снейп повернулся к ней спиной, демонстративно не покидая помещение — должно быть, надеясь таким образом ускорить действия коллеги.

Коллега, едва слышно ругаясь себе под нос, с трудом выкарабкалась из ванны (скользкие бортики и занывшие после Энервейта мышцы сильно мешали процессу), приняла у Хоуп предусмотрительно поданное полотенце и принялась обстоятельно оттирать с себя кровавые потёки.

— Впечатляюще выглядит, — с нервозным смешком прокомментировала Тори. — Если не знать, что это не кровь…

Иванне не нужно было глядеть в ростовое зеркало рядом со входом, чтобы убедиться в правоте рэйвенкловки — она не раз баловалась такой ванной и зрелище сие было ей далеко не в новинку. Всё же бросив на зеркало взгляд, она отметила, что в гриффиндорском антураже «кровь» на коже производят особенно мощное впечатление. Отводя взгляд, она весело хмыкнула и успела заметить, что Снейп, развернувшись спиною к ней, стоит лицом к витражам, изображающим геральдических львов среди алых цветов.

Иванна развеселилась ещё больше. С одной стороны, разглядеть отражения в витражах было довольно проблематично. С другой, как ни крути — прецедент с наблюдением за ней исподтишка был. В конечном итоге она решила, что это не её проблемы и старательно завершила вытирание. Если кто-то не налюбовался на её прелести той ночью в начале октября, то пусть сейчас любуется, раз охота. Впрочем, трезво поразмыслив, Иванна решила, что вероятнее всего, в витражах, действительно ничего не видно, и она слишком много о себе воображает. Она заплела влажные волосы в косу, нацепила очки и приступила к одеванию, в целях экономии времени надев только мантию и ботинки. Она не теряла надежды всё же вернуться в ванную и довершить начатое. Застегнувшись наглухо, Иванна сообщила о своей готовности. Снейп повернулся с выражением «сколько можно копаться?» на светлом лике — хотя прошло не больше трёх минут — и повёл всех в лабораторию.

Осмотрев штангласс Иванна, разумеется, обнаружила, что всё нормально, о чём и сообщила Снейпу с крайне недовольным выражением лица. Тот резонно возразил, что если бы кое-кто оставил бы более чёткие указания, никому не пришлось бы никого отрывать от неотложных дел. Иванна ответила, что «кто-то» вполне нормально описал методику, и просто «кое-кто» не удосужился догадаться, что сокращения в скобочках после названий ингредиентов означают цвета, в которые они окрашивают раствор при экстракции и последовательность появления этих цветов. Снейп ответил, что лично он не очень представляет, кто может отличить синий цвет от зелёного сквозь тёмно-янтарное стекло. Победно вскинув голову, Иванна заявила, что это вот — уже не совсем её трагедия, ибо в методиках нигде не указано, что экстракционная ёмкость должна быть непрозрачная. Что в тёмном месте стоять должна — указано, но не более того. Тут, уловив по выражению лица оппонента, что тот вполне готов слететь с катушек и сообщить ей много интересного о ней самой и её работе, она резко пошла на попятную и покаялась, что действительно грешит небрежностью в описании методик. Приняв самый смиренный вид и цапнув с секретера чистый лист бумаги, она попросила посильной помощи в этом вопросе. Снейп, смерив её снисходительным взглядом, достал из папки последний вариант методики. Иванна оседлала табуретку и выудила из кармана мантии карандаш, изъявив готовность записывать.

На протяжении примерно четверти часа Смиты имели счастье наблюдать, как Снейп в своей блистательной манере планомерно разносит в пух и прах всю Иваннину методику. К удивлению девушек, сама автор, не переставая записывать, на всю его уничижительную критику отреагировала одним единственным вопросом:

— А что ж вы раньше не сказали, что всё так ужасно?

— А моего мнения на этот счёт никто не спрашивал, — с неким демоническим торжеством ответил Снейп.

— Логично, — признала Иванна, стараясь не показать, насколько её веселят выражения лиц Смитов. Откуда тем было знать, что снейповы остроты ей — родная стихия? С младых ногтей общающаяся с чрезвычайно острой на язык матерью, а также прошедшая горнило дурмштрангских уроков Зелий под руководством весьма категоричной профессора Песцовой, Иванна воспринимала такой стиль ведения беседы абсолютно нормально, не впадая в депрессию оттого, что в её адрес так безжалостно иронизируют, и сама с удовольствием подпускала яда. В этом деле особое искусство — не рассмеяться не вовремя.

Завершив написание диктанта, Иванна оглядела получившийся текст, удовлетворённо кивнула, признав, что так гораздо лучше и только после этого обратила внимание, что мантия на спине у неё совершенно промокла — как следует вытереть волосы она так и не удосужилась и теперь пожинала плоды своей торопливости, с отвращением двигая лопатками, в попытках отлепить от себя холодную мокрую ткань.

— Ну вот, теперь мантию стирать, — тоскливо вздохнула она. — Коллега, не откажите в любезности — сохраните сей бесценный манускрипт до следующего этапа нашей работы?

— Не откажу, — он взял у неё лист и пристроил среди бумаг в секретере. – Вот, потом возьмёте из-под пресс-папье, — показал он.

Иванна кивнула, попрощалась со всеми присутствующими, выразив надежду, что не увидится с ними до завтра и направила стопы обратно в макгонагалловскую ванную, перед уходом гордо отжав косу в раковину.

Как ни странно, ей всё же удалось довести свои тонизирующие водные процедуры до победного конца, хоть и пришлось ради этого лечь спать сильно за полночь.

Покинув ванную, она неспешно шла по полутёмному коридору в свою комнату, когда неожиданно её под ноги не пойми откуда порскнул небольшой серый комочек. Следом, также ниоткуда появился комок побольше, на этот раз — рыжий, и также бесшумно скрылся из виду в сумраке дальнего конца коридора.  
Иванна протёрла глаза. Нет, вроде бы, ей не показалось… Ну, с рыжим всё понятно — это кот кого-то из учеников, он уже попадался ей на глаза. А что касается первого участника гонки — неужели в Хогвартсе водятся мыши? Или даже крысы — судя по размеру. Нет, наверное, это любимцы учеников, так что удивляться нечему.

Если бы завтра ей не предстоял такой насыщенный день, она наверняка побежала бы следом. Во-первых, её всё же заинтересовало такое, казалось бы, естественное явление, как погоня кота за крысой — оно показалось ей несколько чужеродным для Хогвартса. Во-вторых, интересен был их маршрут — наверняка, зверушки воспользовались каким-то тайным ходом, который мог ей пригодиться.

Честно признав, что в этот раз ей не судьба поучаствовать в приключении, она без особой печали продолжила путь в комнату. «Ванна Дракулы» настроила её на крайне беззаботный и миролюбивый лад.


	29. Глава 29

_31 октября, воскресение, первая половина дня.  
Хогвартс — Лондон — Хогвартс._

Рано утром, ещё до сигнала будильника, Иванну разбудил шорох крыльев и нетерпеливое угуканье — в комнату влетела почтовая сова с небольшим свёртком. Иванна вылезла из постели и приняла посылку, в которой обнаружился изящный резной веер из чёрного дерева, отделанный серебряным тиснением и письмо от родителей, в котором те поздравляли нерадивую дочь с Днём рождения и выражали надежду, что она всё же свяжется с ними, чтобы пообщаться лично. Иванна испытала укол совести, сунула сове горсть орехов, быстро набросала ответ, в котором обещала удовлетворить их просьбу и привязала письмо к лапе совы. Та, расправившись с орехами, упорхнула в открытое окно.

Предстоял насыщенный многочисленными хлопотами день, так что разлёживаться было непозволительной роскошью. Взбодрившись ледяным обтиранием и чашкой крепкого кофе, она приоделась для выхода в свет. В последний момент, в приступе сентиментальности, она дополнила свой наряд слизеринским шейным платком и, глянув на себя в зеркало, сконфуженно хмыкнула.

На всякий случай оставив на кровати записку всем, кого это касается, что направляется по делам в Лондон, она пошла искать Дамблдора. Хогсмид Иванна решила не посещать намеренно — Смиты вчера рассказали ей, что сегодня день визита туда учеников.

Лондон она знала недостаточно хорошо, чтобы самостоятельно изготовить портключ (да и не была уверена, что в Великобритании это легально) и хотела попросить директора либо одолжить ей готовый, либо разрешить ей воспользоваться Каминной сетью. По пути ей встретилась МакГонагалл и, узнав о намерениях Иванны, любезно предложила воспользоваться её личным камином. Иванна с радостью приняла её приглашение, старательно делая вид, что не замечает исполненный удивления и любопытства взгляд профессора Трансфигурации на свою шею. Минерва проводила её в свой кабинет и снабдила обратным портключом до Хогвартса.

Спустя несколько минут Иванна уже выходила из камина бара Дырявый Котёл. Прикинув в уме план действий, она наведалась в маггловскую часть Лондона, где в первой же галантерейной лавочке приобрела два ручных зеркальца, украшенных фальшивыми драгоценными камнями. Отчего-то, именно из таких ей удавалось делать самые лучшие двусторонние зеркала. Вернувшись на Диагон-элли, она присела в кафе с чашкой латте, старательно обдумывая, чем можно усилить артефакты.

Традиционно, двусторонние зеркала зачаровывались несколькими сложными заклинаниями. Иванна же считала, что зеркало будет работать стабильнее, если прикрепить к нему какой-нибудь магический усилитель. Она напрягла память и вспомнила, что палочка Хоуп была, очевидно, сандаловой, а у Тори — кажется, из омелы. Жаль, не сподобилась поинтересоваться о сердцевине…

Вспомнив адрес «сомнительной лавочки» «Боргин&Бёрк» на Ноктюрн-элли, она направилась туда. Перед тем, как войти, она, оглядев своё отражение в витрине, стянула шейный платок и убрала его в карман плаща — слишком уж ярко он смотрелся.

В лавке, несмотря на царящую там не очень приятную атмосферу, Иванна застряла надолго, пытаясь не потеряться в ассортименте и всё же подобрать что-то подходящее. Весьма неблагонадёжного вида торговец (был то Боргин, Бёрк или кто-то другой, осталось неясно) не лез к ней с сервисом, за что Иванна была ему благодарна.

Ей хотелось найти что-нибудь пооригинальнее, и по итогам тщательных раскопок в банке с обломками янтаря, выбор пал на два плоских кусочка с инклюзами — в одном Иванна отчётливо различила пыльцу с крыльев низших фэйри, во втором — чешуйку с хвоста морской девы. Какой кусок к кому отойдёт — это уже не её заботы.

Расплачиваясь, она услыхала звякнувший колокольчик на входной двери и, повернувшись на звук, испытала острую необходимость провалиться сквозь землю или же любым другим способом оказаться подальше от этого места. Рассеивая таинственный полумрак помещения своим блистательным величием, в лавку прошествовал лорд Люциус Малфой. Будучи знакомой с ним лично и зная от Каркарова много интересных подробностей об этом джентльмене, Иванна сейчас меньше всего желала встречи с его светлостью. Тот, к несчастью, не только заметил её, но и узнал.

Пережив мимолётное замешательство, он изобразил светскую улыбку и величаво обратился к Иванне:

— Здравствуйте, доктор Мачкевич! Какая неожиданная встреча. Игорь тоже в Англии?

— Здравствуйте, лорд Малфой, — изобразила ответную улыбку Иванна, очень надеясь, что у неё на лбу не зажглась надпись «ну, чего привязался?». – Нет, я здесь одна, с рабочим визитом.

— Понятно… прошу прощения. Для меня ничего нет? — повернулся Малфой к торговцу. Получив отрицательный ответ, он вновь переключил внимание на Иванну. — Позвольте проводить вас.

Иванна вежливо улыбнулась, сунула покупку в карман и пошла к выходу, едва не оттоптав ногу Малфою, который придержал для неё дверь.

— Ох, прошу прощения, — рассеянно пробормотала она; не объяснять же ему, что в экспедиции она порядком отвыкла от политесов и мужчин с рафинированными манерами…

Они неторопливо пошли вдоль переулка.

— Как поживает ваша семья, лорд Малфой? — завела светскую беседу Иванна, лихорадочно соображая, как же ей от него избавиться поскорее.

Никакой личной неприязни она к нему не питала, но вот тратить время на его персону сейчас совершенно не хотелось.

— Спасибо, все в добром здравии, — ответствовал Малфой. — Нарцисса организует благотворительный вечер на следующей неделе, не почтите ли вы нас своим присутствием?

— О, к сожалению, я не располагаю свободным временем в достаточном количестве, — развела руками Иванна. — Я занимаюсь исследованием для своей диссертации, приехала раздобыть кое-какие материалы. …Игорь просил передавать привет, если вдруг увижу вас, — вдохновенно соврала она.

— Благодарю, вы тоже передайте…

У выхода из Ноктюрн-элли они остановились. Малфой, не спуская с собеседницы внимательного взгляда, предложил зайти куда-нибудь, пропустить по рюмочке чая. Иванна с самым кающимся видом отказалась, ссылаясь всё на тот же цейтнот. Малфой поинтересовался, далеко ли она квартирует, Иванна честно ответила, что где-то в пригороде, у коллег, у неё портключ, спасибо, провожать не надо, была очень рада встрече. Малфой склонился поцеловать ей ручку, попрощался и пошёл своей дорогой, небрежно опираясь на трость.

Глядя на его удаляющуюся спину, Иванна перевела дух. Надо быть поосторожнее в Хогвартсе, напомнила она себе; мелкий Малфой может её заметить и наверняка тоже узнает. И сдаст папаше, в каком именно пригороде обитает Иванна. Что-то дела только усложняются…

Приунывшая Иванна полезла в карман плаща за портключом и досадливо цокнула языком, наткнувшись на торчащий оттуда угол серебристо-зелёного платка.

«Ну, всё, Малфой не мог не заинтересоваться. Эх, сама виновата…»

Работа по изготовлению артефактов развеяла её мрачное настроение, и к тому времени, как оба двусторонних зеркала были готовы, Иванна уже была больше озабочена предстоящим вечером, нежели этой дурацкой встречей.

В рамках испытания новых артефактов она решила связаться с матерью. Сначала она «ткнулась» в заговорённое зеркало, висящее в гостиной их дома под Белградом, но не обнаружила там признаков жизни. Тогда она вызвала мать по её личному зеркалу. Та ответила почти моментально. Как и ожидалось, Елизавета Мачкевич была в лаборатории, расположенной в цоколе дома.

— О, блудная дочь отыскалась! — голос и выражение лица матери являли замечательную картину искренней радости, удивления и лёгкой ехидцы.

— Мам, извини, я тут так погрязла, что напрочь обо всём забыла, — жалобно протянула Иванна. — Мне очень стыдно, правда. А папа где?

— Мирослав опять на собрании, — поморщилась Елизавета, рассеянно убирая за ухо выпавшую из причёски прядь.

Иванна вдруг заметила следы тревоги на лице матери. О подробностях расспрашивать она не стала, почувствовав, что мать не расположена обсуждать это.

— Вот чёрт, — охарактеризовала Иванна. – Да, кстати, — вспомнила она. — Если вдруг увидишь Игоря — не говори ему, что я в Хогвартсе, он мне мозг выест.

— О, нет! Я же тебе говорил, держись подальше от Снейпа! — раздалось откуда-то извне зоны видимости.

— Не буду, — рассмеялась Елизавета. — Ты ему уже сама всё рассказала.

— Госпожа Мачкевич, разрешите мне поговорить с Ивой?

— Держи. Вы тут общайтесь, я пока к котлу отойду…

Картинка в зеркале совершила головокружительный пируэт, когда Елизавета передавала зеркальце, после чего в центре возникло лицо Каркарова.

— Уезжай оттуда как можно скорее! — чуть ли не задыхаясь, потребовал он. — Ты слышишь?!

С их последнего разговора прошло около месяца, и Иванна была поражена, насколько изменилось его состояние. Он выглядел постаревшим лет на десять и смертельно уставшим. В тёмных волосах появилась заметная проседь, под глазами залегли тени, кожа приобрела какой-то землистый оттенок.

— Ты что там делаешь? — проигнорировала его речь Иванна, в глубине души подозревая, что знает ответ.

— У меня кончились запасы твоего зелья, кроме госпожи Мачкевич мне обратится не к кому, — лихорадочное выражение на его лице вдруг сменилось апатией. — Чёртовы сны вернулись, это невыносимо, — глухо произнёс он, глядя куда-то мимо зеркала.

— Понятно, — вздохнула Иванна. – Эй, погоди, что значит — закончились запасы? — спохватилась она. — Ты что, дозу превышаешь, идиот?! Почему ты со мной не связался? Ты совсем сбрендил?! — заорала она, вскочив со стула. — Я же тебе говорила, какие могут быть последствия!

— Плевал я на последствия, — безразлично ответил Каркаров. — Я всю неделю не мог заснуть. …Не могла бы ты вернуться? Пожалуйста.

— Ма-ам, увеличь количество асфодели в два раза, и прибавь, наверное, грамм «лунной пыли»! — велела Иванна. 

Её раздирали внутренние противоречия. Тон, которым он попросил вернуться, почти напугал её. В памяти мгновенно всплыл восемьдесят первый год. Состояние Каркарова после возвращения из Азкабана было, конечно, несравнимо с нынешним, но общие тенденции прослеживались.

— Слышу, слышу. Я уже. Подкорректировала кое-чего в твоём рецепте, — раздалось в отдалении. — Интересная наработка, да. Но не без огрехов, — добавила Елизавета, отобрав зеркальце у Каркарова и появляясь перед глазами дочери.

— Мам, вдолби, пожалуйста, ему в голову, что нельзя увеличивать дозу! — потребовала Иванна.

— Обязательно, — пообещала Елизавета. — А ты не думай об этом, по крайней мере — сегодня. Всё, до связи! — решительно оборвала она сеанс.

Иванна отложила зеркальце и потёрла лоб. Да уж, подарочек ко Дню рождения… Подавив совершенно неуместное чувство вины и порыв всё бросить и срочно начать паковать вещи, она взяла второе зеркальце и связалась с Янко. Тот чрезвычайно обрадовался, выпалил миллион поздравлений и с самым заговорщическим видом сообщил, что её подарок ожидает её в саду возле родительского дома.

— Ох, я заранее начинаю бояться, — сделала большие глаза Иванна.

— Да брось, там ничего опасного, — отмахнулся Янко. — Моя новейшая разработка!

Янко по окончании Дурмштранга подался в индустрию красоты и, совместно с Иванной и их общей подругой-сокурсницей, уже года два как был владельцем процветающей фирмы, производящей волшебные косметические средства и артефакты. Это приносило Иванне вполне стабильный доход и позволяло не ломать голову над вопросами поиска средств на исследования для диссертаций.

— Ну, посмотрим-посмотрим, — хмыкнула Иванна.

— Я тут недавно в нашу альма-матерь наведывался, присматривал потенциальные кадры, — сменил тему Янко. — Видел твоего любимого мужчину, что-то он совсем плох в последнее время. Не по тебе ли тоскует?

— Ты про Игоря, что ли? — нахмурилась Иванна. — Да нет, он на своей теме, — уклончиво ответила она.

— Ну, понятно, у вас там особые нюансы, — хмыкнул Янко. – Ой, прости, меня тут срочно зовут посмотреть что-то, — засуетился он. — Рад был тебя видеть!

Изображение в зеркальце пропало. Иванна отложила артефакт и схватилась за голову. Может, правда, бросить всё, и уехать отсюда? Если Каркарова настолько скрутило, что это заметил даже Янко, которому обычно наплевать, как кто выглядит, если это не касается их продукции, то дело действительно начинает пахнуть керосином…


	30. Глава 30 — Интерлюдия

_Январь 1982 года, Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны._

Весна в восемьдесят втором году для Иванны началась в середине зимних каникул. Схлынула новогодняя и рождественская суета, все визиты к родственникам и друзьям, и все визиты родственников и друзей были совершены, а впереди оставалось ещё чуть меньше двух недель свободного времени. Делать было категорически нечего: мать пинками гнала её из лаборатории — иногда даже из библиотеки — говоря, что на каникулах нужно отдыхать.

Ранним январским утром спустившись в гостиную родительского дома и устроившись перед камином с чашкой кофе со сливками, она осознала вдруг царящую вокруг безмятежную тишину (все домашние ещё спали) и ощутила некое смутное беспокойство. Никто не носился вокруг, не шумел, никому от неё ничего не было нужно — это было прекрасно, но как-то непривычно. Строго говоря, вокруг неё носились и требовали участия в своих играх многочисленные представители кошачьего прайда, которые, похоже, планировали в скором времени занять все свободные поверхности в доме Мачкевичей, но они столь органично вписывались в любую обстановку, что в расчёт не брались. Примерно на середине чашки, Иванна решила, что она, должно быть, мается от безделья, и потому сообщила за завтраком, что хотела бы пригласить пару друзей в гости.

В качестве «пары друзей», разумеется, на следующий же день прибыли Янко и Адя. Их присутствие заставило Иванну оставить рефлексии. Несколько дней они старательно наводили ужас на окрестности Белграда, затем отправились в Сплит в гости к Янко, после чего завершили свой тур под Челябинском в родовом поместье Песцовых. Оттуда было рукой подать до школы, так что каникулы троица решила завершить здесь. Опять же, присутствие профессора Песцовой, пусть и в неформальной обстановке, ненавязчиво заставляло морально подготовиться к новой порции грызни гранита науки. И, собственно, именно там Иванне открылась страшная правда.

Они сидели в комнате Ади, попивая свежеприготовленный глинтвейн, приходили в себя после катания с горки на санках и в качестве развлечения рассматривали старые фотоальбомы профессора Песцовой. Наткнувшись на снимок с выпускным курсом семьдесят девятого года и рассмотрев среди преподавателей персону тогда-ещё-не-директора Каркарова, Иванна выронила альбом и закрыла глаза ладонями, поражённая осознанием катастрофы.

— Коллеги, мы её теряем, — трагическим голосом возвестила она.

Видя, как переменилась в лице Иванна, её товарищи не могли не заинтересоваться причиной таковой перемены. Ощущая очень настойчивое желание постучаться лбом о столешницу письменного стола, Иванна спросила, не обратил ли кто из них внимания — на вечеринке по случаю сдачи экзаменов, не укусила ли её случайно Яблонская?

Товарищи недоумённо переглянулись, после чего Янко как обычно явил чудо проницательности, поинтересовавшись, не желает ли Иванна этим сказать, что внезапно влюбилась в их дорогого директора? В ответ на исполненный скорби взгляд Иванны, они с Адей разразились дружным гоготом, разбудив Адиного домашнего любимца, мирно дремавшего в круге света от настольной лампы угольно-чёрного шиншилла по кличке Снежок.

— Вот вам смешно, а у меня трагедия! — показала им язык Иванна. 

Она сама не знала — то ли ей с ними посмеяться, то ли идти поплакать.

— Ой, ладно тебе, — в промежутках между гыгыканьем сказал Янко. — Ты что, боишься, что не совладаешь с собой, и при встрече накинешься на него с поцелуями?

— Тьфу на тебя, — бросила в него ближайшую подушку Иванна. — Я что хочу сказать… Вы, как настоящие друзья, должны мне поклясться. Самой страшной клятвой! Если вдруг увидите, что у меня на лице возникает идиотское выражение — особенно, если я при этом буду смотреть сами понимаете на кого — то обязательно пните меня, ущипните или любым другим способом верните к реальности! Чувствую, этот семестр я не переживу.

— Обещаем-обещаем, — хихикнула Адя. — Всенепременно!

С одной стороны, сам факт спонтанно нагрянувшего чувства страшно веселил — весь прошлый семестр ни сном, ни духом — и вдруг осенило. С другой стороны — сам факт того, что она вообще ухитрилась влюбиться, её растревожил. В своё время, с полной силой юношеского максимализма, она решила, что её разбитое сердце больше никогда не примет любовь и всё такое… И тут — на тебе. Кому-то другому она бы сразу посоветовала не заниматься ерундой и не думать на тему «не предаю ли я память безвременно ушедшей любви», но свой случай, разумеется, она считала исключением и оттого для начала всё же терзалась некоторое время. Этим она жутко бесила своих товарищей, которые за кислое выражение лица уже готовы были дружно придушить её в четыре руки. Впрочем, длилось это недолго — конкретно до дня отбытия в Дурмштранг. Тогда Иванну полностью захватило предвкушение встречи со своим внезапным возлюбленным, и мрачные мысли понемногу её оставляли.

Стоя на главном плацу перед школой в толпе учеников на параде по случаю начала нового семестра, Иванна чрезвычайно радовалась, что детишек расставляют по старшинству — самых младших ближе к кафедре, с которой Каркаров произносил приветственные речи, и дальше по нарастающей. Она спряталась за спину Янко и, умилённо улыбаясь в воротник меховой мантии, внимала доброму директорскому напутственному слову (…впереди новые суровые испытания… на ваши плечи ложится ответственность… подготовиться к непростой жизни вне стен Дурмштранга…). Стоящую рядом Адю выступление тоже развлекало.

— Слушай, ты можешь как-нибудь ненавязчиво поинтересоваться? — зашептала она на ухо подруге. — Он при каждом подходящем случае толкает речи, от которых будущее кажется тяжким и беспросветным. Это что за фишка вообще?

— Да, по-моему, это хобби такое — мелюзгу демотивировать, — захихикала Иванна. — К тому же, это положительно сказывается на дисциплине. Ты заметила — многие после прослушивания некоторое время не носятся по коридорам, а сидят по углам в безрадостных думах.

— О… Вот это я понимаю — тонкая психология! — протянула Адя.

— То-то же. Абы кого директорами не назначают, — с гордостью кивнула Иванна, после чего обе они зашлись в беззвучном хохоте, заставив окружающих нервно зашикать их.

Янко с недоумением обернулся на хихикающих девиц и укоризненно погрозил им пальцем, с серьёзной миной предупредив:

— Адя, Ива, ведите себя прилично! А то директор вас огуляет парадным посохом!

Адю и Иву после этого окончательно скрутило, и они тихонько опустились на корточки, закусывая рукава мантий, дабы не заржать в голос. Янко неодобрительно покачал головой и отвернулся дальше внимать речам. Ему самому тема «огуливания парадным посохом» настолько понравилась, что он неоднократно потом стращал всех встречных и поперечных этой грозной карой. Если при этом присутствовали Адя с Ивой, они заходились просто гомерическим хохотом; Янко многозначительно кивал в их сторону и печально разводил руками.

Учебный год начался в обычном порядке. Получив расписание на семестр, Иванна сразу же взяла себе факультативы по Зельям и Артефактам. В просторной общей гостиной шестого курса её нашла Яблонская и радостно сообщила, что её назначили верховной старостой курса, и предупредила, что она лично планирует провести большую работу по привлечению соучеников к разнообразным общественным дисциплинам. Иванна выразила ей соболезнования и посоветовала расслабиться, залив горе чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Должности верховной старосты, равно как и старост рядовых, были, безусловно, очень почётными, однако, на взгляд Иванны, неоправданно хлопотными. Яблонская её сочувствия не поняла и велела морально готовиться к разнообразным грядущим мероприятиям. Иванна скроила кислую мину и посоветовала не рассчитывать на неё. Яблонская снисходительно хмыкнула и сообщила, что назначает Иванну ответственной за организацию помощи отстающим младшекурсникам по практической Артефактологии.

Подоспевшие на огонёк Янко и Адя, только что вернувшиеся с записи на факультативы, поспешили узнать, по какому на этот раз поводу их подруга выпускает ушами пар и перебирает копытами. Подруга сообщила им всё, что думает о верховной старосте, ничуть не смущаясь присутствия оной. Верховная староста гневно фыркнула и заявила, что оскорблениями Иванна ничего не добьётся, и что, кстати, господа Назич и Песцова тоже записаны в группу поддержки. Те только пожали плечами — они и так по мере надобности регулярно подтягивали младших по ряду предметов.

В самый разгар увлекательной дискуссии в гостиной появился директор собственной персоной (к счастью — не при парадном посохе) и поверг присутствующих в шок вопросом:

— Мачкевич, если я правильно помню, у вас отвратительный почерк? Есть работа.

Иванна, сражённая насмерть внезапно свалившимся на неё вниманием объекта своих чувств, одарила было его взглядом раненой лани, но краем глаз заметила, как Адя за спиной показывает ей кулак, спохватилась, и обиженно заявила:

— Ну да, не фонтан, но у Назича, например, похуже будет!

— Нет, работа чисто женская, — отмахнулся от предложенной кандидатуры Каркаров и со словами: — Жду в своём кабинете через десять минут, — покинул помещение.

Могильное молчание сохранялось примерно минуту после его ухода, после чего Адя озвучила общий вопрос:

— Что это было?

— А поди разбери! — почесал в затылке Янко.

— Пойду, разберу, — кивнула Иванна и пошла следом за Каркаровым.

Яблонская, так и не оправившись от удивления, молча проводила её взглядом.

Перед дверью в директорский кабинет Иванна несколько минут топталась на месте, не решаясь войти, так как боялась грохнуться в обморок от волнения, потом вдруг представила, как идиотски смотрится со стороны, прыснула и решительно прошла внутрь, даже забыв постучаться на радостях. Каркаров стоял возле окна, изучая старый потрёпанный фолиант.

— А, привет, заходи, — он обернулся на звук её шагов; встретившись с ним взглядом, Иванна почувствовала, что ноги перестали её слушаться; лишиться чувств помешала исключительно необходимость подавить неуместный хохот — она по-прежнему находила, что со стороны её положение смотрится просто убийственно смешно. — Ты как себя чувствуешь? Что-то вид у тебя странный. Ну, то есть, страннее, чем обычно.

Иванна хмыкнула в ответ на такой комплимент и, тут же спохватившись, спросила:

— А ты как? Сны не повторялись? — на миг забыв про свои терзания, она решительно подошла к нему и машинально тронула его за руку. 

В следующий миг пришла в ужас от осознания своих действий и с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы отскочить назад метра на два, как минимум. Вместо этого она медленно отняла руку и вежливо замерла в ожидании ответа.

— Нет, ты либо совсем вытянула из меня эту дрянь, либо почти совсем. Я использую твоё зелье — кстати, оно скоро кончится, но я приобрёл нужные ингредиенты, и прошу сделать ещё при случае.

— О, да не вопрос, — кивнула Иванна, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на Каркарова, дабы не терять лицо. — Кстати, в итоге, что за чисто женская работа? Бладжер в женский туалет закатился? — ввернув замшелую шутку, она поняла, что всё совсем плохо и велела себе прикусить язык.

— Я во время каникул нашёл на чердаке труды одного давнего предка, Матвея Наросского, кое-какие заметки по истории артефактов, — не замечая её страданий, ответствовал директор. — Но у Матвея этого был отвратительный почерк. Думаю, ты сможешь разобрать его письмена, и тебе будет наверняка интересно это почитать — я видел, ты записалась на факультатив по Артефактам. Расшифруй мне несколько глав, и можешь забрать книгу. Насколько я знаю того же Назича, у него ни интереса, ни терпения надолго не хватит.

Иванна, не ожидавшая такого аттракциона неслыханной щедрости, предложила расшифровать вообще всё и немедленно, но Каркаров посоветовал ей трезво оценить свои возможности и не пороть горячку.

Следующие четыре часа Иванна старательно вчитывалась в выцветшие каракули, а Каркаров тщательно записывал под её диктовку. Им удалось разобрать почти всё, что требовалось, и в одиннадцатом часу директор, осознав, что Иванна уже слегка осипла от непрерывного проговаривания, и вообще — завтра на занятия, отослал её восвояси и разрешил прихватить книгу.

По дороге свою комнату она кое-как обдумала итоги своего «романтического вечера» и пришла к выводу, что ей, наверное, удалось не осрамиться. Преодолевая холл предпоследнего — пятого этажа башни, она поймала себя на том, что неосознанно обнимает книгу и ласково трётся об неё щекой. Умилившись собственной дуростью, она покрутила пальцем у виска и ступила на первую ступеньку лестницы на её этаж.

— На редкость справедливая самокритика, — раздался за её спиной ядовитый голос.

Обернувшись, она обнаружила выглядывающей из-за двери в свою спальню Яблонскую. Одновременно она услышала скрип своей двери, звук шагов, восклицание Янко:

— Ага, я ж говорил — она её будет караулить! — и смех Ади.

Друзья, видимо, решили дождаться Иванну у неё в комнате. Вскоре они сами появились на лестнице и остановились в ожидании представления.

— Очень смешно, — фыркнула Яблонская. — И что же ты делала? — не отступала она.

— Что-что, колыбельные пела, — на потеху друзьям огрызнулась Иванна, голосовые связки которой не получали такой нагрузки со времён её участия в школьном хоре на младших курсах.

— Чего-о? — вытаращилась на неё Яблонская.

— Что слышала. Вот, видишь — мне даже песенник выдали, — Иванна потрясла перед её лицом томом в потёртом кожаном переплёте. — К завтрашнему вечеру надо выучить. Иди, спи, дорогая… — и, не дожидаясь ответной реплики, взлетела на шестой этаж к товарищам.


	31. Глава 31 — Интерлюдия

_Конец января 1982 г. — июнь 1983 г., Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны._

Вопреки всем опасениям Иванны, романтическое настроение вовсе не помешало ей в исследовании своих эмпатических талантов. Обнаружилось, что она может не только считывать эмоции окружающих, но и проецировать на них, окружающих, свои. К счастью, не все и не на всех, но сам факт вызывал интерес.

Раскрылось это случайно: как-то вечером, в последнюю январскую пятницу, в алхимическую лабораторию, к только что закончившим сложную процедуру очистки экстракта бледной поганки Иванне и Янко, спустилась Адя и притащила им пирожков и полный чайник чая.

— Что отмечаем? — с подозрением спросил Янко. — И что на это скажет профессор?

— Профессор уехала домой проверить теплицы, так что никто ничего не скажет, — уверила Адя. — Давайте тут посидим. Погода ужасная, все торчат в гостиных.

«Ужасной» называлась погода, при которой нельзя было играть в квиддич и прочие подвижные игры в условиях улицы. Например — град при солнечном затмении, ливень с грозой при бьющих не реже двух раз за минуту молниях, или шторм от девяти баллов (квиддичное поле занимало небольшую бухту по берегу Карского моря, зрительские трибуны располагались на склонах окружающих её скал, ареной служила вода), или, как сейчас — минус двадцать по Цельсию и ледяная метель. В «лётную» же погоду в ученических гостиных было немноголюдно.

Казалось бы, пятничный вечер нормальные ученики должны стараться провести где-нибудь подальше от учебных классов — но это только нормальные. Очень редким экземплярам, напротив, было вполне уютно именно в лаборатории, обстановка которой отнюдь не навевала им неприятных ассоциаций. К тому же они были уверены — сюда точно не забредут посторонние, способные испортить вечер.

К неизменному сундуку в качестве чайного столика была приставлена табуретка, на которую водрузили толстую разделочную доску. Девушки уселись на сундуке, Янко, хоть там ещё оставалось достаточно места, не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и позаимствовал преподавательский стул.

— Ну, рассказывайте, вы уже синтезируете золото из воды? — невинно спросила Адя.

— Вот никак не начнём, — удручённо развёл руками Янко. — А всё из-за того, что кое-кто слишком залипает на дурацкой книжке.

— Ой, да полноте, — безмятежно улыбнулась Иванна. — Тут действительно очень много интересного, на Истории магии такого не читали.

— Да старая маразматичка Савова уже давно в своём мире живёт, — фыркнул Янко.

— Доживи до её лет — я посмотрю, как у тебя с головой будет, — укоризненно покачала головой Адя.

— Я слышала, Яблонская хочет после окончания пойти младшим преподавателем на Историю магии, — хихикнула Иванна.

— О, ужас. Хорошо, что мы выпустимся одновременно с ней! — всплеснул руками Янко.

— Да ладно, может, она станет хорошим педагогом! — предположила Адя. — И вообще, что такого ценного ты там вычитала? — повернулась она к Иванне.

— Я ещё даже до середины не дочитала, но уже поняла, что на факультатив по Артефактам записалась не зря, — с маниакальным блеском в глазах Иванна обняла книгу, с которой не расставалась почти круглые сутки, после чего аккуратно положила её на импровизированный стол подальше от горки пирожков. – Я, например, хочу попробовать научиться делать волшебные палочки. Автор утверждает, что раньше каждый маг сам себе их делал и горя не знал.

— Ну, вообще-то, это между строк проскальзывает в учебнике Истории магии за второй курс, — напомнила Адя.

— Проскакивает, — согласилась Иванна. — Но настолько между строк, что на этом даже не заостряешься. К тому же, тут почти полностью расписан алгоритм изготовления. Я думаю на будущее лето напроситься в помощники к двоюродному деду, хотя бы понаблюдать — к изготовлению он меня, конечно, не подпустит…

— Вот, правильно, лучше сначала понаблюдай, — согласно кивнула Адя. — А то слепишь что-нибудь, а оно как жахнет… Хотя, это ерунда всё. Расскажи лучше как у тебя твои эмпатические практики продвигаются?

— О, кстати, да, — поддержал вопрос Янко. — Как ты в таком состоянии вообще — контролируешь себя, или уже всё, поздно мы спохватились? — он многозначительно поиграл бровями.

— Но-но, я бы попросила! — засмеялась Иванна. — Попрошу не пытаться запятнать моё светлое чувство дурацкими инсинуациями! К счастью, интрацефальные тараканы моего ненаглядного если не вымерли, то впали в глубокую спячку, и мне нет необходимости с ним нянчиться. Ах, как жаль, как жаль!

— Что, серьёзно жаль? — вытаращился на неё Янко.

— Тьфу, идиот. Шучу я, конечно. Влюблённость — отвратительное состояние, как будто на тебя Империо наложили, собой не владеешь, голова не соображает… Ты порхаешь, как на крыльях, готова свернуть горы… Фу, одним словом, — подвела итог Иванна, которую сегодня особенно тяжко бросало из крайности в крайность. — У меня, по-моему, форменное раздвоение личности. Половина меня сейчас — это просто натуральная Яблонская. Вторую половину первая смешит так, что живот сводит. Когда же это закончится, сил моих нету! Иногда прямо хочется подойти к нему так и ы-ы-х-х, — она вцепилась в плечо сидящей рядом Ади и затрясла её, аллегорически расшифровывая понятие «ы-ы-х-х».

Та расхохоталась, потом вдруг ойкнула, ухватилась за Иванну, стараясь удержать равновесие, и с подозрением уставилась на Янко.

— Так, признавайся, чего ты подсыпал в чай? — требовательно спросила она, снова хихикнула, отцепилась от Иванны, взяла чашку и стала её обнюхивать.

— Ничего я не подсыпал! — возмутился Янко, с удивлением глядя на девиц. — Вы там чем-то без меня закинулись! Признавайтесь!

— Глупости какие! — возмутилась Адя, подливая всем чай. — С ним вроде бы всё в порядке…

— Стоп, дайте-ка восстановить цепь событий… — Янко задумчиво поскрёб затылок. — Сначала хихикала, блестела глазами и улыбалась, как накуренная, только Ивка. Но с ней это уже почти месяц происходит… Ну-ка, товарищ Песцова, признавайтесь, вы что, тоже вдруг осознали, что втрескались в нашего дорогого директора?! — грозно уставился на неё Янко.

— Нет, ну ты преувеличиваешь, — застенчиво заулыбалась Адя. – Он, конечно, настоящий милашка, но чтобы прямо так втрескиваться… — она захихикала. — Хотя, это как посмотреть…

Янко вытаращился на подругу, не веря ушам.

— Милашка? Женщина, ты меня последнего ума только что лишила. Нет, я отказываюсь понимать ваши градации «милашковости», честное слово. Я думал, что водя дружбу с девчонками со временем начну понимать их… По-моему, без шансов. Ладно, вернёмся к нашим баранам. Ты утверждаешь, что не влюбилась?

— Нет, вроде, хотя, состояние похоже. Ещё похоже бывает, если нанюхаться паров Веселящего зелья, — лицо Ади не оставляла блаженная улыбка.

— Ладно, я подозреваю вот что — это всё эмпатические фокусы нашей дорогой Мачкевич, которая сейчас сидит и скромно молчит с неблагонадёжным видом!

— Э, а я-то что? — захлопала глазами Иванна, осознав, что обращаются к ней.

— Ну-ка, дай руку! — потребовал Янко. Он сжал протянутую ему кисть, и как до этого Адя, едва не упал со стула, на миг потеряв равновесие. – Ага, я прав! — торжествующе вскричал он.

— Ты тоже втрескался в нашего дорогого директора? — развеселилась Адя.

— Ай-ай-ай, какая недостойная мстительность! — погрозил пальцем Янко.

— Мамочки, ну и рожи у вас, — засмеялась Иванна. — У меня что, такая же?

— Ну, когда ты себя перестаёшь контролировать, — подтвердила Адя.

— Слушайте, погодите-ка… Проведём эксперимент, — вспомнив вдруг кое-какие отрывки из прочитанных ею материалов по эмпатии, Иванна решила попробовать — если ей удаётся оттягивать чужие эмоции на себя, то может, удастся «сбросить» на кого-нибудь свои. Она взяла друзей за руки и с удивлением почувствовала, что в голове проясняется. – Хм, какая полезная способность! — оценила она.

Иванна отпустила руки друзей через несколько минут, и они продолжили мирное чаепитие, крайне подозрительно похихикивая. Иванна, ощущая приятную расслабленность, принялась листать свою бесценную книгу, периодически зачитывая не слушающим её друзьям особо интересные на её взгляд мысли.

— Слушай, Ива, ты очень ценный экспонат, — оживлённо заметил Янко. — Достаточно тебя за ручку подержать — и никакое зелье Незамутнённой радости не нужно!

— То-очно, — согласно протянула Адя. — Того гляди, глюки начнём ловить… — она подняла глаза от чайника, и ойкнула. — Уже начали.

Янко повернулся, проследил её взгляд и заулыбался ещё шире:

— Точно, мы видим Ивкины глюки!

— Вы чем тут занимаетесь?! — грозно вопросил появившийся незамеченным Каркаров, окидывая студентов фирменным Суровым Пронзительным Директорским Взглядом.

— Ой, Игорь. Привет. А мы тут плюшками балуемся, — Иванна, отложив едва не выроненную книжку, радостно на него уставилась. 

Она испытывала чувство глубочайшей признательности к друзьям и счастье оттого, что у неё перестал отключаться разум в присутствии Каркарова. Последний, никак не прокомментировавший тот факт, что она при посторонних обратилась к нему неформально, первым делом проверил пирожки, затем чайник и, не найдя ничего подозрительного, вновь обратился к радостно улыбающимся ученикам:

— Признавайтесь уже, что вы тут употребляете? 

— Ничего-ничего, честное слово! Господин директор, присаживайтесь, угощайтесь! — затараторил Янко. – Адя, ну-ка, организуй чашку, чего расселась?

Адя, прыснув, отобрала чашку у Янко, быстро ополоснула её, взяла лабораторный стакан и вернулась на сундук, где разлила всем чаю. Стакан перешёл к Янко, а его кружка — к директору. Тот, тем временем, сел на сундук рядом с Иванной. Она на миг усомнилась в крепости своего духа и судорожно вцепилась в свою чашку и пирожок.

— А профессор Песцова вообще в курсе вашего времяпрепровождения? — поинтересовался Каркаров, не спуская с троицы недоверчивого взгляда.

— Она знает, что мы ведём себя прилично и не станет возражать, — решительно кивнула Адя. — К тому же, она вернётся в воскресение утром, и, даже если мы тут будем вести себя неприлично, успеем убрать всё до её возвращения, — захихикала она.

— Мачкевич, вы с Назичем точно не сварили что-нибудь наркотическое? — не отступал Каркаров. Иванна замотала головой, чувствуя, что краснеет. — У тебя что, температура?

— Вы только до неё не дотрагивайтесь, а то и вас накроет, — радостно предупредила Адя, но с советом опоздала.

Иванна, решив, что терять ей уже нечего, отставила чашку и быстро взяла его за руку. Тратить время на объяснения не хотелось, да и красноречия сейчас не хватило бы. Дезориентирован Каркаров был несколько секунд.

— А, ну понятно, ты всё тренируешься, — одобрительно кивнул он.

— Ну, типа того, — с облегчением согласилась Иванна, нехотя отпустила его руку и вгрызлась в пирожок.

Должно быть, убедившись, что детишки не балуются нехорошими веществами, директор не спешил их покидать: видимо, царящая в углу лаборатории аура мира и любви пришлась ему по нраву. Потекли лёгкие разговоры на разные темы, Иванна глазом моргнуть не успела, как общительный Янко уже перешёл с Каркаровым на «ты». Она слегка надулась на друга — в конце концов, это всегда было её привилегией. От нервного перенапряжения её вскоре стало клонить в сон, и она прикорнула у Ади на плече. Адя, однако, была ниже её ростом, и через короткое время у Иванны заныла шея. Не просыпаясь, она попыталась найти положение поудобнее и вскоре нашла его в виде каркаровского плеча. Тот, не прерывая увлекательной беседы с Янко: «а практика по дементорам у нас будет?» — «только через мой труп!», лишь поправил её голову, чтобы не соскальзывала.

Снилось ей много всякого интересного, и если бы не пробившийся сквозь сон голос Ади, сообщающий, что уже третий час ночи и лично ей уже пора на боковую, Иванна спала бы ещё долго и счастливо. Запомнив, что засыпала она на плече у Ади и, удивившись, почему её голос звучит не возле уха, а как бы в некотором отдалении, Иванна приоткрыла глаза. Осознав, что и как, она резко села, по дороге больно врезавшись макушкой в челюсть директора; тот не замедлил высказать неодобрение её действий, под дружный хохот Ади и Янко.

Тот вечер оказал на её разум самое благотворное воздействие. Её «Яблонская половина» вроде бы успокоилась и больше не мешала ей трезво воспринимать окружающую действительность. Дикая влюблённость как-то сама собой постепенно сошла на нет, и Иванна вздохнула с облегчением. До самого выпускного с Каркаровым не случалось никаких эксцессов, требующих её вмешательства, тем не менее, он изредка захаживал на их чайные посиделки в лаборатории.

Конец учебного года и последовавшее за ним лето нельзя было назвать бедными на события. Весной профессор Песцова взяла Иванну и Янко с собою в Прагу с целью визита в дружественную стеклодувную мастерскую — им требовалось докупить редкое оборудование для выполнения дипломной работы. Хозяин мастерской, он же — главный стеклодув, долго беседовал с юными исследователями, расспрашивая, насколько серьёзным является их увлечение наукой. Спустя неделю после сдачи экзаменов, Иванне, уже прибывшей в родительский дом, пришло письмо с приглашением вступить в Великую Тайную Ложу Змия Мудрости. Ничего не зная об этой организации, она посмеялась и связалась через камин с Янко, чтобы рассказать ему. Тот, к её удивлению, тоже получил аналогичное приглашение. У обоих рекомендателем значился тот самый мастер-стеклодув. Спустя ещё десять минут выяснилось, что не миновала сия честь и Адю, по приглашению библиотекаря, знавшей её с детства. Расспросив всех, кого можно было, они пришли к выводу, что Ложа — это такой клуб «ботаников» и решили, что ничего плохого от вступления в неё им не сделается. Почти все их сокурсники уже не первый год состояли в каких-либо «тайных организациях», а им вот всё как-то не пришлось. Иваннин отец уверил её, что его ведомство в своё время изучило деятельность Ложи и убедилось в её безобидности.

Таким образом, получив родительское согласие, троица отправилась в Прагу, знакомиться с неким Хранителем Связи, волшебником, ведающим информацией обо всех участниках Ложи. Они оставили ему свои имена и описали области научной деятельности, в которых видели своё будущее. Взамен каждому был выдан медальон с гравировкой в виде змея, обвивающего магический посох. Ожидавшие некоего пышного посвящения друзья только пожали плечами и пошли отмечать «вступление». Позже, прогуливаясь по улочкам Старого города, Янко случайно заметил лавку татуировщика и в порыве куража подбил Иванну сделать татуировки в виде эмблемы Ложи. Адя решила пока повременить с такими радикальными мерами и пошла с друзьями чисто за компанию. Янко сделал тату на лодыжке, а Иванна решительно подставила под иглу левое предплечье — изредка, но случалось, что она просыпалась от кошмара с болью в этом месте. Она надеялась таким образом избавиться от фантома. Работа мастера ей так понравилась, что она тут же заказала себе ещё по татуировке на обе лопатки.

Остаток лета Иванна провела в мастерской двоюродного деда (который на самом деле был не дед и не двоюродный, а скорее троюродный прадед или около того), внимательно наблюдая за работой мастера волшебных палочек и исполняя мелкие поручения.

В начале учебного года они с Янко родили тему исследования для дипломной работы, а заодно и безумный план по открытию собственной косметической фирмы. Разумеется, без неизменной Ади обойтись было нельзя и её взяли в дело отвечать за экономическую составляющую проекта, заодно натолкнув на мысль писать диплом о принципах продвижения новых волшебных косметических снадобий на магический рынок.

Вездесущая Яблонская, присутствовавшая в окрестностях рождения гениальной идеи, заявила, что один диплом на троих им никогда не разрешат делать, и что это несерьёзно. Её поддержало ещё несколько сокурсников, которых дружная троица малость раздражала. Иванна заявила, что прямо сейчас пойдёт к директору и решит этот вопрос. Вломившись в кабинет Каркарова, по привычке — без стука, она к большому неудовольствию обнаружила, что у того аккурат проходит совещание со старшими преподавателями и какими-то очередными министерскими чиновниками, которые как один повернулись и удивлённо на неё уставились. Крота среди них, к счастью, не оказалось. Сам Каркаров несколько мгновений встревоженно смотрел на неё, потом, очевидно, поняв, что дело не смертельное, обратился к остальным:

— Не обращайте внимания, это Мачкевич, она всегда носится, как будто пожар.

— Прошу прощения, господа. Я ненадолго, по поводу диплома, — выпалила Иванна, мысленно пообещав припомнить ему при случае. 

Она вкратце обрисовала ситуацию и замерла, сверля Каркарова взглядом – мол, попробуй только запретить. Тот, впрочем, даже и не думал протестовать. Он сообщил присутствующим, что такой эксперимент было бы любопытно провести, и соизволил дать своё высочайшее разрешение на эту работу.

— Назич — генератор бредовых идей, Мачкевич выуживает из бреда толковые вещи и развивает их в нужном направлении, а Песцова окончательно расставляет всё по полочкам, заворачивает в красивую обёртку и украшает бантиком, — пояснил он принцип работы могучей троицы для министерских гостей. 

Те согласно покивали, одобряя новаторский дух директора. Вернувшись с победой, Иванна выразила сожаление, что не поспорила со злопыхателями на деньги.

Последний учебный год был очень суматошным. Дипломная работа отнимала массу сил, и только природное упрямство Иванны, ну и ещё совесть, не позволяли ей забросить всё к чёртовой бабушке. Ближе к защите у неё появилась ещё одна забота — профессор Хайдарага, случайно заметив иваннины эксперименты по превращению маггловских предметов в артефакты, заставил её пообещать заняться после выпуска научными исследованиями в этой области. Иванна, разрываясь между перспективой совместного с друзьями бизнеса и наукой, решила, что бизнес всё же и без неё не пропадёт — стартовый капитал она будет вносить в любом случае.

Когда минули экзамены и защита, Иванна никак не могла поверить, что всё позади и можно наконец передохнуть. Собственно, передохнуть-то как раз и нельзя было — предстояло озаботиться выпускным платьем и причёской. Они с Адей по Каминной сети добрались до Парижа, где в одном из популярных салонов волшебной моды выбрали себе по наряду. «Блондинка в чёрном — это гламурно», — оправдала Адя свой выбор чёрного платья с вырезом каре и подолом годе. К тому же, на шёлке эффектнее всего будет смотреться фамильный платиновый гарнитур с бриллиантами, торжественно переданный ей матерью. Иванне глянулся наряд из матового бутылочно-зелёного шёлка, состоящий из длинной юбки, корсета и плаща-накидки. Плащ очень грамотно прикрывал рисуемое корсетом довольно смелое декольте, голую спину за шнуровкой корсета и плечи, которые в принципе на выпускном балу не приветствовались в обнажённом виде. У обеих девиц в комплекте к платьям шли длинные перчатки соответствующего цвета. Подруги примерили обновки, радостно осмеяли каждая выбор другой, после чего, с чувством исполненного долга, переоделись в повседневное и пошли расплачиваться.

С причёской, в отличие от Ади, Иванна решила не морочиться, лишь слегка затонировала свою «выгоревшую солому» в медь, чтобы цвет волос лучше сочетался с платьем. Буквально два дня спустя она вдруг вспомнила про тёмно-зелёную павловопосадскую шаль с рисунком из песочно-жёлтых и серебристых роз, которую давным-давно выклянчила у матери, отыскала её и, хорошенько рассмотрев, решила надеть вместо накидки.

В день летнего Солнцестояния — день выпускного бала, в Дурмштранге по обыкновению было людно: съехались родители выпускников и куча приглашённых гостей. Для начала выпускники, наряженные в парадные алые мантии, торжественно промаршировали перед гостевыми трибунами, послушали порцию напутственных речей и приступили к нудной процедуре получения дипломов об окончании школы лично из рук директора. Нудной — потому, что директор был один, а выпускников — двести шестнадцать человек, и каждому надо было вручить свиток и торжественно пожать руку. Впрочем, ученики Дурмштранга всегда отличались выносливостью, потому терпеливо дожидались своей очереди на холодном июньском ветру.

— Не, я бы на его бы месте уже бы давно плюнул бы и разогнал бы всех к чёртовой бабушке, — с почтением протянул Янко. – Ну, выставил бы ящик с дипломами — ищите свой, типа.

— Вот потому тебе никогда не быть директором Дурмштранга, — назидательно заметила Адя.

— Да я и не рвусь, — искренне уверил Янко.

— Хватит галдеть, уже Л заканчивается, я свою очередь пропущу, — шикнула Иванна.

После вручения дипломов все прошествовали на праздничный ужин. По завершению оного, уже переодевшись в нарядное, выпускники, а также самые стойкие гости, могли пойти на бал. Бал проходил в большом церемониальном зале Дурмштранга, украшенном гобеленами, изображавшими исторические сцены.

Иванна, родители которой остаться на бал не осилили, попрощалась с ними, отдала свой свежеполученный диплом — так сохраннее будет и побежала переодеваться, а главное — надевать новенькие контактные линзы вместо очков. Её приготовления прервал стук в дверь. Иванна удивилась — друзья обычно вваливались без стука, а больше никто к ней не ходил – и, так как была уже полностью одета, пригласила не стесняться и входить. В комнате появился Каркаров. Игнорируя очень удивлённые глаза Иванны, он, окинув взглядом её наряд, одобрительно кивнул и сообщил, что с цветом она прямо-таки угадала.

— В смысле? — не поняла Иванна. — Ты вообще как прошёл сюда, тут сейчас полно народу!

— Заклинание отвода глаз, я прикинулся Назичем, — отмахнулся Каркаров. — И вообще, все сейчас переодеваются, никому нет дела до того, кто тут ошивается. Но это не важно. Я тут принёс кое-что. Ну-ка, дай руку.

— Какую? — насторожилась Иванна.

— Без разницы.

Она на всякий случай протянула левую. В следующую секунду на её запястье уже красовался массивный кованый браслет из меди с малахитовыми вставками и сложным узором. Браслет был ей велик, и плотно сел только ближе к локтю.

— Ух ты! — восхитилась она, рассматривая украшение. — Это мне? В честь чего?

— За всё хорошее, — неопределённо сформулировал Каркаров. — Это древний артефакт моей семьи, изначально передавался по женской линии, потом был переделан под мужскую руку. Я, как ты прекрасно знаешь, браслеты плохо переношу… Что ему без дела лежать.

— Слушай, но его же узнают! Что народ подумает… — Иванне подарок очень нравился, и снимать такую красоту не хотелось, но здравый смысл заглушить было сложно.

— Не узнают, я уверен. Последний раз на людях его носил мой прапрадед, которого уже никто не помнит, не волнуйся. Точного назначения артефакта я не знаю, теоретически — это не то оберег, не то усиливает ряд заклинаний… Впрочем, ты у нас специалист — вот и разбирайся. Ладно, я пойду, увидимся на балу, — подвёл итог Каркаров и покинул помещение, оставив Иванну в глубоком недоумении.

Браслет был просто грандиозный, чувствовалось, что это действительно древняя вещь. Не мудрствуя лукаво, Иванна обратилась к записям Матвея Наросского, справедливо полагая, что фамильный браслет он не упомянуть не мог. И, действительно, упоминание нашлось. Оказалось, что традиционно этот артефакт принадлежал главной женщине в роду и только около двухсот лет назад его стали носить мужчины. Свойства у него действительно были в основном защитные.

В это время за ней зашли Янко и Адя, уже разряженные в пух и прах. Обнаружив, что вместо того, чтобы идти на танцы Иванна опять закопалась в книгу, они осведомились, в своём ли она уме? Иванна, порядком смущённая открывшимися подробностями, поведала друзьям о своём казусе, чем их изрядно насмешила. Янко, изобразив на лице глубочайшее сочувствие, похлопал её по плечу и уверил, что теперь, как порядочная девушка, она просто обязана идти за Каркарова замуж. Рассердившаяся Иванна резко раскритиковала манеру друга шутить. Адя призвала обоих к порядку, напомнив, что они могут опоздать на открывающий тур вальса, что не подобает приличным выпускникам.


	32. Глава 32

_31 октября 1993 г., воскресенье, вторая половина дня.  
Хогвартс.  
Комната Иванны — Лаборатория. _

Не переставая терзаться раздумьями, Иванна пошла на кухню. Домовики ввели её в шоковое состояние, пропев «Happy Birthday» в качестве приветствия. Смущённая Иванна, вспоминая — когда это она могла обмолвиться об этом факте? — поблагодарила и попросила собрать ей пикниковую корзину на четыре персоны. Домовики заказ приняли и обещали через полчаса доставить требуемое к ней в комнату.

Вернувшись к себе, Иванна нашла в кармане походного рюкзака собственное двустороннее зеркало, растянулась на кровати, и, под действием угрызений совести, вновь связалась с матерью.

— Ма, снова здравствуй, а Игорь ещё у тебя? — без предисловий спросила она.

— Ива, я же тебе говорила, я занимаюсь его вопросом, забудь на сегодня… — раздражённо начала Елизавета.

— Ма, пожалуйста! — взмолилась Иванна.

— Тут он ещё, я ему впоила всякого и отправила спать в гостевую комнату, — проворчала Елизавета, поняв, что дочь с темы не сбить. — Пусть у нас побудет, пока я твоё зелье не приготовлю. Как-то он неважно себя чувствует.

— Мамуля, ты лучше всех, — обрадовалась Иванна. — Собственно, я хотела попросить — в моей комнате в верхнем ящике комода — коробка с мусором, среди которого моё старое двустороннее зеркало. Отдай его, пожалуйста, Игорю.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — кивнула Елизавета. — Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю — я сейчас как всегда явлю эталон чуткой и внимательной матери… Но ты не объяснишь — что у него за причудливая одержимость?

Иванна против воли рассмеялась. Мать порой так интересно формулировала свои умозаключения, что только поаплодировать оставалось.

— …Всю дорогу расхваливал, какой ты замечательный человек, — продолжила Елизавета. — Не подумай, что я была с этим не согласна… Просто вид был, как будто у него жёсткая ломка. Я между делом в разговоре упомянула любимую шуточку Мирослава про «зятя», так он, вместо того, чтобы как все нормальные люди сразу начать аккуратно доказывать «поспешность данного утверждения», сказал, что это отличная идея. Нет, я понимаю, у вас там интриги испанского двора, но передо мною-то ему не нужно конспирацию соблюдать… К счастью, в лаборатории его отпустило, — хмыкнула она.

— О, ну это рефлекс, — понимающе закивала Иванна.

— Стесняюсь спросить — чем ты этот рефлекс закрепила? — Елизавета внимательно глянула поверх пенсне и вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Мама, ну перестань! — засмеялась Иванна. — Помнишь, я одно время доставала тебя с просьбами помочь мне научиться управлять эмпатическими способностями?

— Ну да, — вздохнула Елизавета. — Значит, я поторопилась обрадоваться, когда ты перестала просить?

— Нет, мам, всё хорошо, — замотала головой Иванна. — …В общем, у Игоря после Азкабана были кошмары и жуткая депрессия. Так вышло, что мы столкнулись в лаборатории, и мне случайно удалось облегчить его состояние. Ну и потом я повторяла опыт для закрепления навыка и вообще на нём тренировалась всячески — поверь, исключительно из научного интереса и никак не ради развлечения. По крайней мере, я могу теперь успешно закрываться и не считывать людей непроизвольно.

— Так, я вот сейчас отойду ненадолго, и кое-кто у меня отхватит Аваду, чтоб впредь не мучиться, — зловеще протянула Елизавета.

— Мама, нет! — вскинулась Иванна. — Как раз благодаря ему всё обошлось малой кровью, как раз если бы я не тренировалась, я могла бы в какой-то момент заняться непроизвольным энергетическим вампиризмом или стать эмоциональным наркоманом, как ты опасалась.

— Шучу я. Угомонись, — Елизавета усмехнулась, но усмешка её была изрядно виноватой. — Мне следовало больше узнать о вопросе сразу, как только стало известно... Ладно, что теперь гадать, если бы да кабы, - решительно мотнула головой она. — Может, правда, поженить вас? Эдак я до внуков доживу, — задумчиво поскребла затылок она. – Я, между прочим, в твоём возрасте уже благополучно с тобою нянчилась.

Услышав такое из уст родной матери, Иванна вытаращила глаза и поинтересовалась — здорова ли та? Кого она хочет поженить? У них с Каркаровым совершенно ничего общего и чёрт знает сколько лет разницы! Елизавета, шокированная узостью мышления собственного родного чада, язвительно напомнила, что её прапрабабке с прапрадедом нисколечко не помешала разница в полвека, и разница в тридцать лет по сей день не мешает двоюродным дяде и тёте, равно как им с отцом не мешает шестилетняя разница. В конце концов, эти условности имеют значение только у немагического населения, которое быстро выходит из репродуктивного возраста по сравнению с волшебниками. И вообще, лично она, Елизавета, пусть и удручающе несведуща в делах эмпатии, не очень понимает, как это после эмпатических практик можно не иметь «ничего общего».

Иванна, сражённая аргументами матери, а также приняв во внимание, но благоразумно не озвучив ещё ряд связанных с Каркаровым эпизодов, в ответ промолчала. Несмотря на эти эпизоды, она никогда всерьёз не рассматривала его в качестве потенциального спутника жизни.

— Так-то, — захихикала Елизавета. — Ладно, пойду зеркало искать. Обещаю никого не авадить.

Зеркало погасло; сунув его под подушку, Иванна погрузилась в мысли. В голове царил сумбур, но она всё же различила что-то вроде чувства неловкости — она тут развлекается, а Каркаров там без неё страдает. Эта мысль была признана натуральным бредом, правда — бредом всё же слегка беспокоящим.

— Интересно, наши девочки уже вернулись из Хогсмида? — вслух подумала она, надеясь отвлечься от того, что творилось в голове. 

Иванна уже решила сходить в лабораторию — это сакральное место, где всем становится хорошо — как вдруг, повинуясь внезапному импульсу подсознания, достала зеркало и уставилась в него. Ровно через три секунды зеркало замигало белым светом, сигнализируя о входящем вызове. Иванна удивлённо вскинула брови.

— Ты точно не думаешь пока возвращаться? — не дав ей и рта раскрыть, поинтересовался возникший в зеркале Каркаров, пронизывающе глядя на неё исподлобья.

— Я же уже сказала, — устало вздохнула Иванна. — Мне нужно закончить работу. Я не знаю, сколько это займёт. Может месяц, а может — к Новому году управлюсь. Может — дольше, может — раньше. Имей совесть, я не могу прогнозировать.

— Ладно, я не очень-то и надеялся, — помрачнел Каркаров. — Кстати, ты, должно быть, ещё не получила почту? Я отправил вчера после полуночи, видимо, не может тебя найти.

— Только от родителей сова была, утром, — качнула головой Иванна. — Твоя ещё в пути.

— Значит, скоро будет… Ладно, спасибо за зеркало, постараюсь не сильно надоедать. Рад был тебя видеть.

Он попрощался таким безжизненным голосом, что Иванна разом почувствовала себя последней сволочью. К счастью, в этот момент к ней постучались.

— Доктор Мачкевич, мы вернулись! — сообщила Хоуп, проходя в комнату. — То есть, Тори по дороге опять к единорогу заглянула, но обещала не экспериментировать. Мы сейчас что будем делать — в лабораторию пойдём?

— А как же ваш Хеллоуинский пир? — спросила Иванна, сунув зеркало в карман брюк.

— Да ну, чего мы там не видели… ой, это что, сова Гарри Поттера? — обнаружив за окном на подоконнике крупную светлую птицу, Хоуп удивлённо бросилась открывать створку.

— Это западносибирский филин, видишь, «уши»? При чём тут этот ваш Поттер? — сбитая с толку Иванна дала птице полоску вяленого мяса и отвязала от её лапы небольшой свёрток. — Вот стервец, а! — возмущённо цокнула языком она, доставая из свёртка огранённый кристалл, размером и формой напоминающий крупный миндальный орех, на цепочке из белого металла. — У него совесть есть вообще? ..

— Ой, какая прелесть, — восхитилась Хоуп. — Это горный хрусталь?

— Я бы на это не рассчитывала, — мрачно буркнула Иванна, проводя кристаллом по оконному стеклу и оставляя там явственно различимую царапину.

— Бриллиант? — вытаращила глаза Хоуп. — Ну это же неприлично просто, такую плюху носить… То есть, я имею в виду…

— Нет, ты абсолютно права, это возмутительно, — согласилась Иванна, тем не менее, застёгивая цепочку на шее. Бриллиант, поймав блик огня в камине, замерцал разноцветными искрами. — Будем надеяться, что все решат, будто это хрусталь. …Ну, пойдём в лабораторию, проверим как там экстракция. Я бы завтра начала возгонку.

Как и ожидалось, экстракция прекрасно шла своим чередом. Иванна решила заранее найти составляющие дистилляционной установки, чтобы завтра не тратить лишнего времени. Вскоре в увлекательном поиске запчастей штатива к ним присоединился профессор Снейп, как раз завершивший профилактическое патрулирование коридоров школы. А ещё через пять минут подтянулась и Тори и первым делом с озабоченным видом полезла в ящики с режущим инструментарием. Торопливо полязгав железом, она очевидно не нашла искомого и присоединилась к остальным.

— Коллеги… — начала речь Иванна, любуясь свежесобранной дистилляционной установкой. — Я буду чрезвычайно счастлива, если коллеги окажут мне честь и соблаговолят составить мне компанию на небольшом вечернем пикнике, — сообщила она. — Только вот не знаю, где лучше сесть.

— На площадке Астрономической башни, естественно, — моментально предложила Хоуп.

В том, что девушки непременно окажут честь, у Иванны сомнений не было, потому она терпеливо дожидалась решения главного коллеги. Тот всё же изъявил согласие. Не успел он выдвинуть свои соображения о времени и плане проведения мероприятия, как вдруг, к глубочайшему шоку всех присутствующих, доктор Мачкевич, переменившись в лице, выхватила веер и с воплем: «Сдохни, тварь!» ринулась куда-то в направлении хозяина лаборатории. И профессор и ученицы застыли парализованные непониманием, глядя на то, как Иванна, проскользнув между шкафом и Снейпом, внезапно замерла в боевой стойке; из кончика сложенного веера выстрелил абсолютно узнаваемый зелёный луч и ушёл куда-то в район раковины.

— Чёрт, промазала, — исполненным досады голосом прошипела Иванна, пряча веер. — Теряю форму.

В следующий момент возле её шеи возникла волшебная палочка Снейпа, а сам он абсолютно спокойным, но оттого особо пугающим, тоном спросил:

— Что всё это значит, доктор Мачкевич?

— А? Ой. Коллега, прошу прощения. Я немножко забылась, — опасливо косясь на его палочку, пробормотала Иванна, в попытке немножко сдать назад.

— Стоять, — скомандовал Снейп. — Руки держите, чтобы я их видел.

— Коллега, позвольте мне объяснить, — Иванна аккуратно подняла руки, демонстрируя пустые ладони. — Там была крыса. У меня идиосинкразия на подобные вещи. Крысы в лаборатории могут быть только в клетке, в качестве подопытных животных. Моё убеждение.

— Вы что несёте? Какие крысы здесь могут быть?! — взорвался Снейп. — Вы не могли придумать повода поубедительнее, чтобы швыряться тут Непростительными Проклятиями?!

— Северус, я вас прошу… — медленно произнесла Иванна, не спуская направленной на неё палочки глаз и чувствуя, что действительно сваляла сейчас крупного дурака. Но она была абсолютно честна — разгуливающие на свободном выпасе по лаборатории крысы по её представлениям подлежали немедленному искоренению. Впрочем, Снейпа ещё как можно понять — в этой защищённой со всех сторон, почти герметичной лаборатории — и крыса!

— Мисс Смит, проверьте раковину, — резко скомандовал Снейп. — Мисс Смит, идите ближе к двери, и как только я скажу — марш за Дамблдором. А вы, коллега, — он сделал на слове «коллега» особый акцент, — не вздумайте выкинуть что-нибудь в своём духе…

Иванне выкидывать чего-либо сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Откровенно говоря, её заинтересовало — как Смиты разберутся, какое указание к кому относилось. В том, что Снейп обращался к каждой конкретно, у неё сомнений не было. В итоге проверять раковину полезла Тори — очевидно, как специалист по зверью, а к двери отправилась Хоуп на правах главного посланца декана.

— Профессор, тут действительно расщелина, сэр, — глухо сообщила Тори из-под раковины. – И, хм, мышиное гуано. Ну, или крысиное.

— Избавьте меня от подробностей, — поморщился Снейп.

— Люмос! Эм-м… Эванеско гуано! — донеслось из-под раковины. — Ага… В общем так, сэр, — доложила Тори, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая пыль с колен, — там действительно есть лазейка, которая может сойти за крысиный лаз. Судя по всему — крыса тут была впервые, они хоть и чистоплотные животные, но всё равно следят. А тут только пыль на стенках хода чуть стёрта, да, хм, «подробностей» немного — так это, наверное, её доктор Мачкевич напугала.

— Ясно, — коротко кивнул Снейп и повернулся к Иванне. — Значит, так, коллега. Если вы ещё хоть раз…

— Я всё поняла, простите, я правда повела себя неадекватно, — смиренно поникла головой Иванна.

Снейп спрятал палочку и сквозь зубы предложил собраться на Астрономической Башне через час — пусть дамы идут готовиться, а он займётся заделкой норы. На том и порешили.


	33. Глава 33

_31 октября, вечер.  
Хогвартс, Астрономическая Башня. _

Первыми на условленное место, разумеется, прибыли дамы — даже с учётом того, что Смитам, зашедшим, чтобы проводить Иванну пришлось долго уламывать её нарядиться в свежекупленное платье. Доктору Мачкевич, как всегда — в последний момент, вдруг втемяшилось в голову, что своим легкомысленным одеянием она подорвёт с таким трудом завоёванный авторитет учёного пред лицом профессора Снейпа. Смиты окончательно пришли к выводу, что она тронулась умом.

— Вы вообще обычно ради кого наряжаетесь? — гневно вопросила Хоуп.

— В основном — ради себя, — подумав, честно ответила Иванна.

— Ну, так вам не без разницы ли, что там себе подумает декан?

— Н-ну… в целом, наверное, без разницы… — протянула Иванна. — Просто понимаете, когда мы переписывались, он был уверен, что я — мужчина. Реальность же оказалась сами видите какая… Мне теперь заново приходится завоёвывать доверие… Чёрт, в магазине декольте было не такое глубокое!

— Доктор Мачкевич, после вашей Авады в лаборатории, я думаю, какое-то там вечернее платье вряд ли ухудшит мнение профессора Снейпа о вас… — с бесконечным терпением во взгляде, осторожно сказала Тори. - И декольте ровно такое же, я бы вообще это не назвала декольте — так, средней глубины вырез.

Иванна рассмеялась и обречённо махнула рукой.

…В целом, получилось, что они действительно наряжались для себя — на смотровой площадке было довольно холодно и всем пришлось утепляться: Смиты кутались в мантии, Иванна — в шаль.

— Красивые у вас тут виды. У нас из красот только шторма да полярное сияние, — оценила Иванна, присаживаясь на одну из принесённых Смитами подушек и принимаясь сервировать «стол». Домовики под завязку набили корзину разнообразными закусками, каким-то чудом ухитрившись втиснуть туда же посуду и несколько бутылок вина. — Впрочем, на полярное сияние я могу смотреть вечно… — справедливости ради добавила она, испытав лёгкий приступ ностальгии.

— Да, но полярное сияние — это же зимой? — поёжилась Хоуп.

— А зима — это холод, — добавила Тори, чтобы внести окончательную ясность.

— Зима — это мороз, — с улыбкой поправила Иванна. — Холод — это весна и осень. Но мороз — это не страшно, особенно с полярным сиянием, глинтвейном и подходящей компанией, — грустно добавила она. — Что-то я по друзьям соскучилась. Знаете что? Я вас как-нибудь в гости приглашу, сами убедитесь, что всё совсем не так ужасно, как о нас рассказывают.

— Вы что же, решили мне учениц спаивать? — раздалось из темноты. — У вас в Дурмштранге это в порядке вещей, не так ли? — в круг света, отбрасываемый свечой в ветрозащитной лампе, вступил Снейп и устроился на свободной подушке.

— Отнюдь, — возразила Иванна. — Нас всегда за распитие гоняли. С возлияниями было довольно проблематично, как ни старайся где-нибудь укрыться — всё равно вот точно так же, как вы сейчас, откуда ни возьмись материализуется директор или кто-то из старших преподавателей и начинает нудеть — как вам не стыдно, даже спрятаться толком не можете!

— О да, тяжёлое детство, — сочувственно покивал Снейп под тихое хихиканье Смитов. — Ну, надеюсь, мой скромный презент в честь вашего сегодняшнего праздника хоть немного вас развеселит, — сменил он тему, эффектным взмахом волшебной палочки материализуя перед Иванной свёрток.

Та от неожиданности лишилась дара речи. Если ей и случилось в своё время упомянуть в письме о дате своего Дня рождения, то было это столь давно, что любой нормальный человек об этом забыл бы — тем более, после столь продолжительного периода отсутствия переписки. В свёртке оказалась толстая записная книжка в белом кожаном переплёте.

— Надеюсь, будет вам полезно. Тут можно вынимать и добавлять страницы по мере необходимости, — пояснил Снейп. — Ну и ряд полезных чар на обложке, конечно же, это вы попозже спокойно разберёте.

Не успела Иванна и слова сказать, как Смиты тоже вручили ей подарок — закладку для книг со встроенной увеличительной пластиной и возможностью светиться в темноте. Растроганная Иванна перецеловала всех в щёчку, после чего, спохватившись, отдала Смитам двусторонние зеркала, вызвав с их стороны поток восторгов и благодарностей.

— Предлагаю начать наш торжественный ужин, — провозгласила Иванна, потянувшись за бутылкой вина. 

Домовики, разумеется, не положили ничего похожего на штопор, справедливо полагая, что четверо волшебников как-нибудь уж справятся с пробкой. Это, действительно, не было проблемой, но Иванну уже примерно полдня одолевало одно желание, не исполнить которое она просто не могла. Расстегнув цепочку, она взяла бриллиант и провела его гранью вокруг горлышка бутылки, которую затем передала Снейпу с просьбой вскрыть. Тот, смерив Иванну неодобрительным взглядом, всё же отломил фрагмент горлышка с пробкой лёгким усилием. Иванна, возвращая украшение на место, подумала, что всё же стоит поблагодарить Каркарова за такой удобный скарификатор.

Вторую бутылку вина Снейп решительно запретил открывать таким варварским способом, хотя Иванна, удовлетворив интерес естествоиспытателя, особо и не настаивала, занятая травлей студенческих баек.

Её продолжительное выступление, состоящее преимущественно из пересказа бородатых анекдотов дурмштрангского фольклора неожиданно прервалось отдалённым шумом. В окнах Хогвартса замелькали огни, неиллюзорно намекающие, что происходит нечто необычное.

Смиты, как по команде вскочили и затопали вниз по лестнице, крикнув, что сбегают на разведку. Снейп, не столь лёгкий на подъём, попросил Иванну подождать на месте ничего не предпринимая и отправился следом за ученицами.

Иванна, сбитая с толку внезапным переполохом, покорно осталась ждать новостей. Вскоре из лестничного люка показалась светящая туманная анаконда и молвила голосом Хоуп Смит:

— Доктор Мачкевич, у нас тут тревога. В школе беглый преступник. Ученики в Большом Зале, профессора прочёсывают этажи, декан просил вас присоединиться.

Иванна, порадовавшись за Хоуп, нашедшую время упросить Люпина научить столь полезному заклинанию и сделав себе заметку узнать, сама ли она догадалась об этом малоизвестном свойстве Патронуса или где-то прочитала, подхватилась и побежала за анакондой. Та, впрочем, растаяла у самого подножия лестницы, оставив Иванну в недоумении — куда же бежать?

Придя к выводу, что прочёсывать замок можно начинать прямо отсюда, она взяла веер наизготовку и, подобрав подол, медленно пошла по коридору, внимательно вглядываясь в тени и мысленно ворча на Смитов с их несвоевременным эстетством. Начиная смутно догадываться, что заблудилась, Иванна вдруг очутилась на полутёмной лестнице и начала спускаться, с подозрением вглядываясь в каждую ступень. Вдруг она услышала за спиной торопливые шаги, причём шаги явно не человеческие. Резко повернувшись на звук, она потеряла равновесие и, запутавшись в подоле, начала падать. Резко сгруппировавшись, она смогла не рухнуть навзничь, но всё равно основательно приложилась о ступеньки правым боком, проехав вниз несколько футов, и, остановившись, замерла оглушённая.

Подняв глаза, она увидела медленно надвигающуюся на неё громадную чёрную тень не то волка, не то пса. Правая рука с зажатым в ней веером не слушалась. Призрачный пёс вдруг возник совсем рядом с ней. Он ткнулся носом ей в щёку, будто проверяя — жива она или нет. В этот момент, несмотря на лёгкую контузию, Иванна осознала, во-первых, что пёс этот — не пёс, а анимаг. Во-вторых, она уловила отчётливый мыслеобраз крысы. И в-третьих — даже в зверином обличии, анимаг испытывал совершенно человеческую ярость, негодование и самую малость недоумения. Страха, к её удивлению, в палитре его эмоций не было. Либо этот Блэк (в том, что это Блэк Иванна не сомневалась) самоуверен на грани слабоумия, либо ему действительно нечего терять, успела подумать Иванна, прежде чем он рванул дальше вниз по лестнице. При чём тут крыса? Опять крыса…

Иванна осторожно поднялась на ноги, крепко вцепившись в перила. Да, миленькая встряска… Не отпуская перил, она продолжила спуск. Лестница казалась бесконечной, и когда она всё же закончилась, Иванна представить не могла, на каком этаже оказалась.

Услышав за ближайшим углом тихие шаги — на этот раз стопроцентно человеческие — она взяла веер в левую руку (локоть правой ныл и не желал разгибаться) и решительно шагнула за поворот, нос к носу столкнувшись со Снейпом, точно так же держащим волшебную палочку в боевом положении.

— Что происходит? — спросила Иванна, не давая ему опомниться.

— Блэк попытался проникнуть в гриффиндорскую башню, — ответил Снейп, окидывая взглядом коридор у неё за спиной.

При чём же тут крыса… Иванна потёрла саднящее плечо и тоже оглядела коридор. Снейп велел следовать за ним и повёл Иванну вроде бы обратно к лестнице. По дороге обнаружилось незамеченное Иванной ранее ответвление коридора. То ли она головой ударилась сильнее, чем ей показалось, то ли Хогвартс и впрямь…

Не успела она додумать эту мысль, как из-за очередного поворота на полной скорости вылетела Тори Смит и, не успев остановиться, затормозила в Снейпа.

— Где Хоуп?! — воскликнула она, проворно отпрыгивая назад фута на три.

— Мисс Смит в Большом зале с младшекурсниками, как и подобает старосте, — не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом ответил Снейп. — А вы, мисс Смит, напрашиваетесь на месяц дисциплинарных взысканий.

— Сэр, простите, я просто проверяла — нет ли кого наших в библиотеке…. — побледнела Тори, осознав, что неверно начала разговор.

— В первом часу ночи?! В Хэллоуин?! — Снейп явно ушам своим не верил.

Иванна уже не могла сдержаться и рассмеялась, за что удостоилась исполненного негодования взгляда Снейпа.

— Да, сэр, — пролепетала Тори.

— Ну-ка, быстро в Большой Зал! — гаркнул Снейп.

— Да, сэр, — Тори развернулась и почти с места развила сверхзвуковую скорость.

— Виктория Смит! Вы староста, или гриффиндорский первокурсник?!

— Прошу прощения, сэр! — Тори замерла, сделала глубокий вдох и, размеренно чеканя шаг, скрылась за поворотом. Тут же шаг сменился на дробный топот, быстро затихающий в дали.

— Ну как можно поддерживать в учебном заведении дисциплину, скажите мне? — страдальчески вопросил Снейп. — На все четыре Дома и все семь курсов — одна единственная приличная староста. И та слишком безупречна, чтобы не заподозрить её в каком-то заговоре.

— И правильно подозреваете, это совершенно точно она своей беготнёй Тори заразила, — отсмеявшись, кивнула Иванна.

— Нет в мире совершенства… Идёмте, нужно продолжить поиски.


	34. Глава 34

_1 ноября 1993 г.,  
Хогвартс._

По хогвартским коридорам пришлось слоняться ещё несколько часов. Как Иванна и предполагала, никаких беглых преступников обнаружено не было. О своей интересной встрече на лестнице она отчего-то так и не упомянула, будучи основательно озадаченной этой самой «крысой». Следуя за Снейпом к Большому залу, безуспешно пыталась понять — имеют ли отношение к делу те две встреченные ею ранее крысы: та, что убегала по ночному коридору от рыжего кота, и та, по которой она промахнулась днём Авадой? И могла ли это быть одна и та же крыса? И вообще, вдруг это был Блэк? Что если он помимо собаки может обращаться в крысу? Иванна решила на досуге поделиться этими соображениями со Снейпом, но позже, когда он будет в менее взрывоопасном расположении духа.

По завершении поисков у дверей Большого зала Дамблдор произнёс перед собравшимися преподавателями негромкую речь на тему бдительности и распределил дежурства до утра. Иванну в график не внесли и даже отправили спать, хотя она честно предлагала свою кандидатуру.

Перед тем как пойти спать, Иванна посетила кухню и попросила домовиков, чтобы кто-нибудь из них переправил с Астрономической башни в её комнату остатки пикника и её подарки. Оказавшись, наконец, в своей комнате, она обнаружила, что всё уже дожидается её там, и позавидовала такой оперативности.

Переодеваясь в пижаму, Иванна вдруг услыхала тихий перезвон колокольчиков — её вызывали по двустороннему зеркалу. К её удивлению это была Тори Смит, причём, судя по всему — из недр спального мешка.

— Доктор Мачкевич, я прошу прощения, — едва слышно зашептала она, — но мне нужно с вами посоветоваться.

— Что случилось? — шёпотом спросила Иванна, на всякий случай отходя от камина, чтобы не устраивать Тори лишней иллюминации из зеркала.

— Да ерунда, на самом деле… Мне родители на День рождения подарили Особый Многофункциональный Полупрофессиональный Нож Друида, видели рекламу? Так я его сдуру дома оставила, а он мне сейчас до зарезу понадобился. Я просила родителей его прислать — они найти не могут… У меня есть портключ до дома, я надеялась ночью метнуться туда, а рано утром до завтрака через Лондон и Хогсмид вернуться в школу. А тут этот чёртов переполох, я незаметно не могу уйти… Нож срочно нужен, у моего единорога какая-то дрянь в копыте, я скальпелем пробовала, отвёрткой пробовала… И вообще, работа эта грозит накрыться… У Хагрида инструменты, должно быть, от предка-инквизитора по наследству перешедшие.

— Какой урок первый завтра утром? — прервала причитания Иванна.

— Зелья, — трагически сообщила Тори. — Со своим деканом я бы в два счёта договорилась, но профессор Снейп в жизни не отпустит с занятий! Вы же понимаете…

— Сейчас, погоди, я проверю кое-что… — Иванна отложила зеркало и полезла доставать походный сундук для ингредиентов и зелий; покопавшись в нём и найдя нужный флакон, она вернулась к разговору. — Ты за час или два успеешь обернуться? У меня есть заготовка Многосущного зелья, я могу подменить тебя.

— Ой, доктор Мачкевич, профессор Снейп догадается! Может, что-нибудь другое придумать… — нахмурилась Тори. — Нам обеим, знаете, как влетит…

— Не обязательно. Я буду молчать в тряпочку и прикидываться валенком, — успокоила Иванна. — Погоди… А что это за нож вообще? У меня, может быть, найдётся аналог?

Она опять полезла в свои вещи и достала большой брезентовый несессер, в котором располагалась коллекция колюще-режущих предметов, начиная с классических ланцетов, заканчивая щипцами причудливых форм, предмет её особой гордости. Тщательно подобранный набор Иванна использовала в деле сбора и заготовки ингредиентов. Разложив всё богатство на кровати, она повернула зеркало «лицом» к нему, давая Тори возможность рассмотреть ассортимент.

— Всё не то… в том ноже такая специальная загнутая ковырялка вынималась… — покачала головой Тори. — Он складной, с кучей инструментов, вроде швейцарского армейского ножа.

— Ну, извини, у меня как-то ни разу не возникало необходимости выковыривать ничего из единорожьего копыта, — обиделась за свою гордость Иванна. — В общем, я только один вариант могу предложить – тот, что тебе озвучила… Либо, пусть родители лучше ищут. Думай, если решишь принять мой вариант — приходи утром перед занятиями. А пока — спокойной ночи, — решительно подвела итог она, прервала вызов и рухнула в постель, моментально провалившись в сон.

Буквально через секунду она была разбужена землетрясением.

— Доктор Мачкевич! Ну, просыпайтесь же! — восклицала причина землетрясения, больно вцепившаяся в иваннино плечо.

— Если нашла возможность улизнуть из Большого зала — чего ко мне припёрлась, аппарировала бы домой, — проворчала Иванна, натягивая одеяло на голову.

— Сейчас утро! Половина седьмого.

— Что, уже?! — Иванна откинула одеяло, и обнаружила, что за окном действительно брезжит рассвет. – Ох, я будто и не ложилась…

— Ну что, вы не передумали? — спросила Тори, подавая ей чашку кофе.

— Да куда мне передумывать… Спасибо… Фу-у… — сделав большой глоток она поморщилась и только тогда обратила внимание на то, что кофе чёрный. — Ладно, давай мутить афёру. На всякий случай предлагаю тебе метнуться домой в моём обличии, — залпом допив кофе, Иванна вылезла из постели и, найдя среди своих вещей две пустые склянки, разлила в них половину содержимого найденного вчера флакона. — Я даже и не думала, что оно пригодится… — поискав в прядке, она выдрала наиболее безобидный на её взгляд волос и сунула его в одну из склянок, содержимое которой окрасилось в молочно-зелёный цвет. – Так, это твоё. Почему-то из меня всегда получается абсент. На вкус, кстати, тоже похоже, так что готовься.

— Спасибо, я знаю, что на вкус всегда гадость, — кивнула Тори, выдирая из чёлки волос и бросая его во вторую склянку.

— О, блу кюрасао, — хмыкнула Иванна, взболтав получившееся зелье. — Хотя на вкус всё равно абсент. 

Через минуту в комнате можно было наблюдать двух Иванн: одну сонную, в пижаме, вторую — чрезвычайно нервную, в мантии с рэйвенкловским гербом.

— Давайте переодеваться! — поторопила «Иванна» рэйвенкловского издания, расстёгивая мантию. — Что мне надеть?

— Брюки на стуле лежат, в шкафу выбери блузку, и плащ там висит… из карманов повыкладывай всё, — зевнула Иванна-оригинальная.

— Ясно, вы главное не засните, — «Иванна» ринулась к шкафу, переодеваться. — Завтрак в восемь.

— Ты меня ещё раньше не могла разбудить? — возопила Иванна. — Ещё спать да спать!

— Я хочу быстрее всё закончить… Всё, я готова. Слушайте, а как быть с глазами? У вас зрение отвратительное, — «Иванна» одной рукой застёгивала плащ, второй оттягивала уголок глаза, пытаясь «настроить резкость».

— Не тяни глаз, без толку. На, держи очки. А Хоуп в курсе?

— Да, она в деле… О, в очках гораздо лучше. Переоденьтесь пока, я проверю, чтобы всё правильно было.

Втиснувшись в наряд хогварсткой старшекурсницы, Иванна отправила Тори вниз, а сама, чтобы случайно не проспать завтрак, вновь достала справочник по ядам. В начале девятого она выпила свою порцию Многосущного зелья, сунула пузырёк с добавкой во внутренний карман мантии и, зевая, пошла в Большой зал, у дверей которого её уже поджидала Хоуп, дополнительно нагруженная учебной сумкой сокурсницы.

Стандартный английский завтрак Иванне понравился не особо, изо всего ассортимента предложенных яств она налегала в основном на яичницу и чай, стараясь особо не пялиться по сторонам.

— Док… ты как, в порядке? — поинтересовалась Хоуп, многозначительно глядя на «подругу».

— Да, только не выспалась, — кивнула та в ответ. — Но это нормально.

После завтрака все потянулись на занятия. Хоуп оттащила Иванну в укромный уголок, чтобы проинструктировать.

— У нас сейчас по плану противоядие от Коктейля Калигулы, — сообщила она; Иванна при слове «противоядие» спохватилась и поспешно выпила вторую порцию Многосущного зелья, смутно подозревая, что при Снейпе незаметно сделать это не удастся. — Декан обычно немного рассказывает о предмете занятия, потом все готовят по рецепту с доски. Палочки ни в коем случае не используем…

— Чёрт! — шлёпнула себя по лбу Иванна. — Вот я идиотка, не обменялась с Тори палочками!

— Ничего страшного, она вам всё равно не понадобится. …И перестаньте пытаться сделать пучок, Тори так не ходит, заплетите косу и успокойтесь! Идёмте скорее, опоздаем, — схватив Ивану за руку, Хоуп потянула её за собой в направлении кабинета Зелий. — Ой-ой, это же декан, — запнулась у спуска в подземелья Хоуп, увидев удаляющуюся вниз по лестнице фигуру Снейпа. — Надо его обогнать, лучше получить выговор за беготню, чем попытаться войти в класс после него! Значит так, обходим его по большому радиусу и непринуждённо здороваемся. Как только я сожму вашу руку, говорите: «доброе утро, сэр», ясно?

— Ясно, бежим, — зевнула Иванна, решительно не понимая нависшей над ними опасности.


	35. Глава 35

_1 ноября 1993 г., понедельник.  
Хогвартс, кабинет Зелий_

Энергично обогнав Снейпа почти у самого низа лестницы и хором поприветствовав его, Хоуп и Иванна понеслись в направлении кабинета Зелий. Вслед им немедленно понеслось порицание на тему беготни, на что последовало столь же дружное «простите, сэр!».

— Так, вроде бы пронесло, — пробормотала Хоуп, оказавшись в кабинете и оглядываясь в поисках свободного стола. Разумеется, стратегически выгодные места в середине аудитории уже были заняты более расторопными сокурсниками, так что пришлось садиться за один из свободных столов в первом ряду. Занимать стол на галёрке было бы неразумно.

— Разбуди, как всё начнётся, — пробормотала Иванна, чувствуя, что голова начинает неудержимо стремиться к столешнице.

— Не спать! — зашипела на неё Хоуп, для убедительности присовокупляя к словам пинок по ноге под столом.

— Не сплю, не сплю, — выпрямилась Иванна.

Зародившаяся на задних рядах и моментально накрывшая кабинет тишина недвусмысленно сигнализировала о появлении Снейпа. Иванна вдруг ощутила себя вновь ученицей, едва не встав, по дурмштранской традиции приветствуя преподавателя. Вовремя заметив, что в Хогвартсе такого правила нет, она замерла, выдохнув — уже сколько лет прошло, а привычки живы. Получив профилактический пинок от Хоуп, Иванна приготовилась внимать.

— Смею надеяться, все присутствующие знакомы с зельем Коктейль Калигулы, одним из, с позволения сказать, популярных ядов, применяемых издревле, — проходя к преподавательскому столу, произнёс Снейп. — Напомню, что состоит он в основном из семян кристаллической крыльчатки, смеси нескольких змеиных ядов, желчи гарпии, порошка шпоры утконоса и ряда второстепенных ингредиентов. Семена поражают стенки желудка, желчь гарпии улучшает проникновение ядов в кровь, порошок шпоры утконоса превращает зелье в прозрачную жидкость без цвета и запаха. Противоядие к нему входит в состав экзаменационных заданий. Ингредиенты и методика — на доске, приступайте.

Загипнотизированная снейповой речью Иванна выпала из реальности и пришла в себя только после пинка Хоуп. Встряхнувшись, она принялась за противоядие, машинально добавляя ингредиенты в котёл. Зелье готовилось на основе универсальной матрицы, из которой можно было приготовить ещё сотню противоядий. На доске никаких упоминаний об этом не было, и Иванна по доброте душевной еле слышным шёпотом поделилась информацией с Хоуп, посоветовав хорошенько запомнить все действия и ингредиенты до этапа первого охлаждения. Та едва заметно кивнула, но сделала при этом страшные глаза. Иванна спохватилась и напомнила себе, что она — всего лишь скромная хогвартская шестикурсница.

Снейп, в это время прохаживающийся между столами в противоположном конце аудитории и комментирующий действия учеников, казалось, не заметил их «диалога».

Иванна отфильтровала матричный раствор и поставила его остывать, краем глаз наблюдая за действиями соседей и привычно прибираясь на рабочем месте. Хоуп закончила с отставанием всего в минуту. Через стол от их местоположения, сосредоточенный юноша в мантии со слизеринским гербом взял склянку с кристаллизованным известняком и бодро зачерпнул оттуда мерной ложечкой.

— Стой! — гаркнула Иванна, прекрасно зная, что за этим последует. 

Семеро из десяти волшебников, впервые готовящих матричный раствор, всегда добавляют кристаллизованный известняк именно так — плюхают мерной ложкой, как сахар в чай, в результате чего раствор вскипает и заливает все близлежащие поверхности.

— Чего тебе, Смит? — крайне недружелюбно глянул на неё слизеринец.

— Надо медленно, по чуть-чуть, — мотнула Иванна головой в сторону доски с рецептом.

— Умная самая, да? — буркнул он, опрокинув полную ложечку кристаллов в котёл.

Разумеется, всё пошло именно так, как и должно было — жидкость в его котле бурно вскипела и разлилась на стол, заливая и его горелку, и горелку его соседки, с визгом отскочившей подальше, дабы спасти мантию и туфли.

— Мистер Ковентри, ваша поспешность когда-нибудь вас погубит; закончите работу, ассистируя мисс Стейплз, — мрачно прокомментировал Снейп, появляясь рядом с ними и движением волшебной палочки очищая стол. — А вы, мисс Смит, вернитесь к своей работе, не то и вы что-то можете пропустить… — обратился он к Иванне. — И минус пять баллов за нарушение тишины.

Иванна открыла рот для возмущённой отповеди, но, получив пинок от Хоуп, благоразумно закрыла его.

— Вы что-то хотели сказать, мисс Смит? — не преминул отметить её движения Снейп.

— Никак нет, сэр, — с наигранным энтузиазмом ответствовала Иванна.

Оставшиеся пятнадцать минут урока всё было спокойно и тихо, и Иванна даже снова почувствовала сонливость. Приготовление зелья она закончила под тщетную борьбу с зевотой.

— Итак, прошу сдать ваши работы, — сверившись с часами, скомандовал Снейп. — Мисс Смит, я вижу, вы совсем заскучали?

— Нет, сэр. Прошу прощения, я просто не выспалась, — ответила Иванна, подавив очередной зевок. 

Она аккуратно перелила полученное зелье в чистую склянку и укупорила ту пробкой.

— Полагаете, мне это интересно? Давайте, проверим, что у вас получилось. Вдруг ваша внимательность вас подвела… — вкрадчиво спросил Снейп, подходя к их с Хоуп столу с небольшим пузырьком тёмного стекла в руке. Он поднял пузырёк, демонстрируя его ученикам. — Коктейль Калигулы, — пояснил он, так как надпись на этикетке была выполнена мелкими буквами, и поставил пузырёк на стол.

— Как скажете, сэр, — ответила Иванна, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить — заподозрил он что-то, или же просто мелко мстит за то, что ткнула его подопечного носом в лужу. 

Не придя к однозначному выводу, она просто взяла пузырёк, откупорила его, выпила содержимое сосуда — там как раз была одна доза на глоток, досчитала до трёх (в точности повторяя процедуру проверки противоядий, принятую на занятиях по Зельям в Дурмштранге), после чего сделала два глотка из своей склянки с готовым противоядием и подняла глаза на Снейпа. Тот, к её удивлению, смотрел на неё так, будто она на потеху изумлённой публике отрастила зелёные уши и синий хобот.

— Вы что делаете?.. — медленно спросил он.

— Ну как, проверяю противоядие, — растерялась Иванна, смутно догадываясь, что выдала себя. 

Действовала она по абсолютно стандартной процедуре. Профессор Песцова не видела проблемы в том, чтобы ученики самостоятельно проверяли свои работы — так лучше запоминались допущенные ошибки. Опасности никакой не было, на занятии всегда был пузырёк с эталонным антидотом, которого, при необходимости, хватило бы на всех. Необходимость такая возникала только на младших курсах, со временем ученики развивали особую бдительность в деле приготовления противоядий.

Внезапно Иванна отметила в желудке давно забытое ощущение и вытаращила глаза на Снейпа, поняв, что действительно сделала глупость. В снейповой склянке было плацебо, а не реальный яд, и Иваннино противоядие, взаимодействуя с ним, вызвало бурное пенообразование.

— Прошу прощения, — булькнула Иванна и ринулась к раковине под радостный хохот остальных учеников.

— Жду вас на отработке, мисс Смит, — игнорируя её мучения, провозгласил Снейп. — Все свободны, — сообщил он остальным и удалился из кабинета.

До следующего занятия было ещё полчаса, так что, дождавшись прекращения рвоты, Иванна, в сопровождении Хоуп, которая честно пыталась не смеяться, пошла в свою комнату.

— Я кругом виновата, — вздохнула Иванна, корча рожи перед зеркалом. 

Она переоделась в свои вещи, которые сейчас были ей великоваты, и дожидалась прекращения действия Многосущного зелья. Пять минут назад по двустороннему зеркалу с ней связалась чрезвычайно довольная Тори и сообщила, что вылетает из Хогсмида.

— Да ладно, было весело, — отмахнулась Хоуп.

Иванна предположила, что Тори обидится за неожиданную отработку, но Хоуп уверила, что ничего страшного в этом нет. Тори, уже в своём обычном виде, появилась спустя ещё десять минут и радостно сообщила, что так быстро на метле она ещё не летала. Как и предположила Хоуп, от перспективы отработки она ничуть не расстроилась и, переодевшись, стала демонстрировать свой чудесный нож.

Иванна, вспомнив вдруг о важных вещах, восторги ассистентки почти не разделила и поспешила отправить Смитов на занятия. Как только они ушли, она связалась с матерью и, объяснив причину своего странного вида, поинтересовалась, как там зелье для Каркарова и как он сам поживает? Елизавета, с несколько дезориентированным видом, посмеиваясь, ответствовала, что зелье давно готово в лучшем виде. Сам пациент сейчас вместе с Мирославом слушает какую-то квиддичную трансляцию, и, судя по всему, поживает отменно. Иванна, не найдя что тут можно ещё сказать, пожелала матери крепкого разума и прервала вызов. День только начинался, а уже столько всего интересного произошло… Надеясь привести в порядок нервы, Иванна прилегла вздремнуть.


	36. Глава 36 — Интерлюдия

_22 июня 1983 г., Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны._

В зал они проскользнули за минуту до начала так называемого открывающего тура вальса — выпускники, помимо блестящих знаний, должны были демонстрировать превосходные манеры и умение вести себя в светском обществе. Для этого целый июнь выпускники в полном составе посещали обязательный факультатив по бальным танцам — вдобавок к и без того обязательным занятиям по светскому этикету.

Открывающий тур был отрепетирован особо, и до первых тактов музыки нужно было успеть занять стратегическую позицию в зале, чтобы со стороны казалось, будто пары образовались сами собой и закружились под музыку — так что никакая беготня в поисках заранее определённого партнёра не допускалась. Как назло, «отрепетированный» Иваннин партнёр Ингви из третьей параллели куда-то запропастился. Разозлившись, она выудила из толпы шестикурсника, приглашённого повеселиться со взрослыми за отличную успеваемость, и страшным голосом наказала никуда от неё не отлучаться. Шестикурсник, как оказалось, действительно был умным малым и понял что от него требуется. К некоторому Иваннину неудовольствию, выяснилось, что он ниже её на полголовы, но снимать из-за этого шпильки она решительно отказалась.

Первый тур вальса (школьный оркестр играл «Голубой Дунай») прошёл без накладок, ко второму отыскался Ингви. Они с Иванной, беззаботно кружась под «Амурские волны», шёпотом облаяли друг друга, сохраняя на лицах светские улыбки. Шестикурсник улизнул в толпу от греха подальше. Второй тур также прошёл гладко, несмотря на попытки сторон незаметно оттоптать друг другу ноги. Всё это время по залу сновали несколько фотокорреспондентов, слепя вспышками направо и налево.

Наконец, объявили отделение народных танцев, и Иванна поспешно уползла в угол на диваны для отдыха — танцевать быстрые танцы на шпильках она была не готова. Не успела Иванна отдышаться, как к ней подсела Яблонская с двумя фужерами шампанского, один из которых предложила ей.

— М-м, Двенадцатидневный яд? — протянула Иванна, с видом знатока понюхав содержимое фужера. — Ты сегодня в амплуа Марии Медичи просто.

— Ты с Лукрецией Борджиа не путаешь? — фыркнула Яблонская.

— Никогда не была сильна в истории, — в раскаянии вздохнула Иванна. - Хм, погоди, не Двенадцатидневный, наверняка «поцелуй Клеопатры».

Яблонская явилась на бал в бархатном платье, которое одновременно гармонировало с парадными мундирами сокурсников алым цветом и строгим кроем и выделяло её на фоне остальных сокурсниц — кроме неё ни одна девушка не была в красном.

— Конечно, разве я могла предложить тебе банальный мышьяк, — закивала Яблонская. — Я слышала, ты остаёшься в Дурмштранге, будешь делать исследование?

— Угу, — кивнула Иванна. — Так что наша мечта расстаться после выпуска не осуществится. Предлагаю за это выпить.

— Не чокаясь.

Они опустошили фужеры, и по жесту Яблонской, один из её воздыхателей, дежуривших неподалёку, тут же заменил их на полные.

— Ого, да ты роковая женщина! — уважительно оценила Иванна.

— Я верховная староста, — величественно отмахнулась Яблонская.

— Э, вы что, помирились и стали лучшими подружками?! — обиженно воскликнул появившийся Янко. — Я так не играю, это совсем не интересно.

— Нет, у нас шампанское перемирие, — возразила Иванна. — А куда ты Адю дел?

— А, тогда ладно, — с облегчением сказал Янко и плюхнулся рядом. — Адя пошла убеждать родителей отправляться до дома без неё, сейчас вернётся.

— Вы, кстати, всё ещё не оставили идею совместного бизнеса? — поинтересовалась Яблонская.

— Ну что ты, у нас огро-омные перспективы, — ответил Янко.

— А ты в курсе, что ваша драгоценная Иванна остаётся здесь?

— Всё они в курсе, это нам не помешает, — Иванна с трудом удержалась, чтобы не показать ей язык.

— Ну, всё-то вы знаете, — заскучала Яблонская. — Ничем вас не удивишь.

— Ну, ты пойди, развлеки нашего дорогого директора, а то ему с его гостями как-то совсем уныло, — хмыкнул Янко.

— Кто там у него? — всполошилась Иванна, завертев головой. 

Ещё не хватало какого-нибудь Крота, который пустит насмарку все её старания.

— Там этот чиновник, что у нас на шестом курсе Основы принимал, с дамой, и какой-то надутый блондинчик, во-он там, у второго выхода, — подтвердил худшие её опасения Янко. – О, а вот и Адя. …Ты отделалась от предков?

— С трудом, — рассмеялась та. — А шампанское тут только для избранных?

— Сейчас для всех будет, — пообещал Янко. — Садись пока.

Он сбегал куда-то и вернулся с двумя пустыми фужерами и бутылкой. Беседа продолжилась в духе взаимных дружеских плевков ядом. Иванна, которую продолжало грызть беспокойство, пересела, чтобы держать Каркарова в зоне видимости. Тот никаких тревожных симптомов не показывал, но Иванну это не особо утешало, и даже четвёртый бокал шампанского как будто не она выпила.

— О, сейчас будет преподавательская кадриль, — оживился Янко, наблюдая, как самые стойкие профессора и гости выстраиваются парами для традиционного танца.

— У-у, доберусь я до этой драной кошки… — мстительно прошипела Яблонская, глядя на блистательную мэтрессу Алексис Ангелина, вставшую в пару к директору.

Прекрасная Алексис, обладательница каскада чёрных локонов, точёной фигуры и бездонных карих глаз, преподаватель Физических дисциплин, шагистики, бальных танцев, светского этикета, а также тренер по квиддичу, была объектом нескончаемого обожания мужской половины учеников Дурмштранга, женская же половина оных испытывала по отношению к ней полный спектр чувств — от того же обожания, до чернейшей зависти. В любом случае, на уроках полётов на метле всегда был аншлаг, а матчи по квиддичу между командами параллелей неизменно радовали своей зрелищностью.

— Ива, Иоанна, а что же вы сидите! — обе упомянутые удивлённо обернулись на спешащего к их диванам профессора Хайдарагу. — У нас недобор дам, а вы, по сути, тоже теперь в штате. Идёмте!

Пока Иванна колебалась, придумывая отговорку, чтобы не идти танцевать, Яблонская встала, гордо подала руку профессору Хайдараге и кивком велела сокурснице следовать за ними. Иванна посмотрела с надеждой на Адю, но та решительно замотала головой, так что пришлось идти куда позвали.

Кадриль ей пришлось начинать с профессором Фалькенштерном, отчего она испытала уныние и в очередной раз прокляла свои туфли — скрюченный артритом Носферату, и так не отличавшийся высоким ростом, теперь был ей значительно ниже плеча. Впрочем, фигуры танца чередовались достаточно быстро, и вскоре танцующие поменялись партнёрами. Через некоторое время встав в пару с Кротом, Иванна порадовалась, что танцует в перчатках — прошлогодние воспоминания, как оказалось, были живы, и её слегка затошнило, стоило тому взять её под руку. Крот её узнал:

— Если я не ошибаюсь, госпожа Мачкевич? — заулыбался он. — Я долго был под впечатлением вашего выступления на аттестации.

Иванна изобразила радостную улыбку, но ответить ей было нечего. И вообще, её затошнило. Чуть выждав и поняв, что отвечать она не собирается, Крот продолжил беседу:

— Вижу, моё первое впечатление о вас не было ошибочным. Впрочем, у Игоря не может не быть чутья на перспективную молодёжь, — при этом он как бы невзначай покосился на украшающий её предплечье браслет.

Иванна разом ощутила желание придушить Каркарова и провалиться на месте, но, к счастью, пришла пора смены партнёров, и Иванна вздохнула с облегчением, подавая руку профессору Сальватьерре. Тот выдал набор дежурных комплиментов, перебросился с Иванной несколькими стандартными фразами и с гораздо более воодушевлённым видом перешёл к мэтрессе Ангелина. Его место напротив Иванны, наконец, занял Каркаров, который за несколько минут получил от неё вагон и маленькую тележку возмущения пополам с заботой о самочувствии:

— Ты говорил, что этот дурацкий браслет никто не узнает! А этот твой дурацкий Крот только что явно его узнал и, разумеется, начал выдавать непонятные дурацкие намёки! То есть, браслет просто очаровательный, спасибо, но мне от этого не легче! Кстати, как ты, держишься? Тебе в его присутствии не хужеет? — на одном дыхании выпалила Иванна, на этот раз — жалея о наличии перчаток.

— Всё нормально, успокойся, — ответил Каркаров на все её вопросы разом. — Я пока в порядке и какое-то время потерплю их. Позже поговорим.

Произошла смена фигуры, Каркаров перешёл к полуобморочной от такого счастья Яблонской, а Иванне достался сияющий, как начищенный самовар, профессор Хайдарага, и, как она и опасалась, стал расспрашивать о браслете. К счастью, предвидя это, она заранее заготовила легенду, будто купила браслет в Париже, в лавке, продающей реплики старинных артефактов. Что за прототип был у браслета, она понятия не имеет, но он отлично подошёл к её платью. Профессор ответом удовлетворился, и танец продолжился новой фигурой.

К концу кадрили у Иванны голова шла кругом, а ноги просто отваливались. Когда смолкла музыка, она кое-как доползла до зоны отдыха и рухнула на диванчик.

— Ты как выжатый лимон, — прокомментировала Адя, подавая ей шампанское. — Хорошо, что я не пошла, мне тоже туфли жмут.

— Да я чуть не сдохла! Кстати, если кто спросит — браслет мы с тобой купили в Париже, это реплика фиг знает чего, — быстро предупредила Иванна, увидев приближающуюся Яблонскую.

— Ох-х, всё, я могу умирать спокойно, — томно протянула та, присаживаясь напротив Иванны.

— Да делать тебе нечего. Сейчас по плану должен быть «белый танец» — пойди, пригласи директора, — подначила её Иванна. 

Так она намеревалась убить двух зайцев — с одной стороны, разделить территориально Каркарова и его гостей, с другой — мелко напакостить ему за такой хлопотливый подарок.

— Ты что?! — вытаращилась на неё Яблонская. — Я не могу! Он не пойдёт!

— Пойдёт, как миленький! Тебе что, слабо? — подключилась Адя.

— Факт, факт! Давай! — не отставал от неё Янко.

Ни он, ни Адя, не очень поняли, зачем Иванна добивается, чтобы Яблонская пригласила директора на танец, но тему поддержали исключительно из любви к искусству.

— А что я сразу? Тебе самой слабо? — ушла в глухую оборону Яблонская, вызывающе уставившись на Иванну.

— Мне? — опешила та. — Вовсе нет… — быстро прикинув в уме перспективы, Иванна решила не мелочиться на месть и просто помочь человеку.

— Не верю, — фыркнула Яблонская.

— Господа, делайте ваши ставки! — тут же нашёлся Янко и пошёл по подтянувшимся к месту беседы сокурсникам, призывая заключать пари — осмелится ли Мачкевич пригласить директора на «белый танец»? 

Глядя на нахохлившуюся Иванну, сокурсники охотно ставили против неё и выражали уверенность, что ставка Ади в пользу подруги всего лишь вежливость. На первых тактах «Молдау» Иванна поднялась с дивана, голосом, полным презрения, сообщила окружающим, что они дебилы, и гордо прошествовала к преподавательской диванной группе. Вслед ей неслось подбадривающее адино: «Если ты не вернёшься, мы будем считать тебя коммунистом!». Каркаров сидел в профиль к залу и волком смотрел на рассказывающего что-то блондина. Крот с дамой располагались рядом и заинтересованно кивали.

— Господин директор, позвольте вас пригласить, — самым безукоризненно-вежливым светским тоном молвила она, остановившись в паре шагов от честной компании.

Господин директор извинился перед гостями, подошёл к Иванне и изобразил вежливый поклон. Он взял её правую руку в свою левую, а свою правую устроил на иванниной спине под шалью, поверх шнуровки корсета. Разумеется, от прикосновения к коже по нервам прошёл привычный электрический разряд и Иванну повело. Она, безусловно, была готова, но всё равно, сделав неловкий шаг в сторону для сохранения равновесия, подвернула ногу и, вместо того, чтобы изящно положить левую руку на плечо партнёра, самым глупым образом повисла на нём. Казалось бы, хуже уже быть не может, но она глубоко ошиблась — рядом из ниоткуда возник корреспондент и запечатлел момент для истории.

Неимоверным усилием выпрямившись и, в ответ на каркаровское «ты в порядке?» прошипев «заткнись и веди», Иванна перевела дух и дала себе зарок впредь быть осмотрительнее. Сто раз подумать, прежде чем бросаться к кому-либо на помощь. Как будто без неё не обойтись. В конце концов, не удалось подначить Яблонскую — можно было бы просто попросить Адю пригласить его, она-то бы не отказалась. Да, хорошая идея, как всегда, запаздывает с появлением.

— Я по-прежнему твой должник, — констатировал Каркаров, видя, что Иванна вроде-бы приходит в себя. — Ты в состоянии танцевать? Может, не стоило тебе?..

— Ничего, я потерплю, для кармы полезно, — буркнула Иванна. — И не надо меня так прижимать, я держусь самостоятельно.

— Прошу прощения. Нога не болит? — Каркаров чуть ослабил хватку, позволяя ей отстраниться на приличествующее расстояние.

— Ноге уже всё равно, поверь. Давай обсудим что-нибудь помимо моих ног? — танцевать постепенно выходило всё больше пар; Иванна, обретя надежду затеряться среди них, почувствовала себя лучше. — Что это за красавчик пришёл с Кротом и его дамой?

— Старый «друг», лорд Люциус Малфой из Англии, — едва заметно поморщившись, ответил Каркаров. — Подумывает отдать своего сына к нам в обучение.

— А сколько сыну лет? — удивилась Иванна. — Что-то он не выглядит папашей ребёнка школьного возраста.

— Года три, если я не ошибаюсь, — ответил Каркаров. — Малфою сейчас около тридцати.

— Не рановато ли он его обучать собрался? — ещё больше удивилась Иванна.

— Ну, он не завтра его привезёт. У этих аристократов всё сильно заранее планируется, ты же знаешь. Может, ещё и не сложится — леди Малфой против обучения сына в такой дали от неё, как мне было сказано.

— С ума сойти, — оценила Иванна.


	37. Глава 37 — Интерлюдия

_22 июня 1983 г., Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны._

Вальс они закончили почти в полном молчании — продолжение оживлённой беседы скомпрометировало бы их в лучшем виде окончательно и бесповоротно. Как только смолкла музыка, Иванна ощутила, что ноги её только притворялись бодрыми и лёгкими. Подвёрнутая лодыжка заныла, туфли стиснули онемевшие пальцы подобно «испанскому сапожку», декоративные ремешки впились в щиколотки. Поняв, что держать стиль она уже не в состоянии, она повисла на локте Каркарова и только с его помощью смогла покинуть танцевальную площадку. Она прихрамывала и строила страдальческие мины, но всё же нашла в себе силы договориться, что в случае чего на следующий «белый танец» его пригласит Адя.

Директор подвёл Иванну к сокурсникам, помог сесть, на всякий случай сделал всем суровое внушение сильно не напиваться и удалился в преподавательский угол.

— Ну, вот видишь, ничего страшного, он не кусается, — сообщила Иванна приунывшей Яблонской, с радостью снимая ненавистные туфли и с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. — Янко, мы много выиграли?

— Ага, сто тридцать золотых чистой прибыли, за вычетом Адиного выигрыша.

— Пусть это будет первым вкладом в наш стартовый капитал.

— О, я свой выигрыш тогда тоже вношу! — оживилась Адя.

Дальше танцевать Иванна разумеется была не в силах и просто сидела на диване, наблюдая за танцующими парами. Как только Яблонская со свитой покинула зону отдыха, Иванна сообщила Аде, с кем она должна танцевать следующий «белый танец».

— Ну вот, а я блондинчика собиралась пригласить, — для вида поломалась та.

— Лорд Малфой женат и имеет сына, — предупреждающе погрозила пальцем Иванна.

— Тьфу на тебя, я ж потанцевать с ним хотела, а не замуж звать, — обиделась Адя.

— Ну, я так, превентивно сообщаю. В любом случае — у вас цель: чтобы товарищ директор поменьше находился с той троицей.

— Пусть Янко тоже его пригласит тогда, — развеселилась Адя.

— Ха, проще простого — пойду, скажу оркестру сыграть какую-нибудь рученицу или хасапико и запросто втащу его в хоровод, — развёл руками Янко.

— Вот это я понимаю — находчивость, — одобрила Иванна.

Вечер продолжался своим чередом. Незаходящее арктическое летнее солнце освещало зал, навевая на Иванну тоску. Белые ночи она отчаянно не любила, поэтому старалась поскорее убраться домой на летние каникулы. За все годы, проведённые в Дурмштранге, она так и не привыкла к тому, что солнце имеет право светить ночью. Полярную ночь она переносила гораздо легче.

Огромные часы над южными дверьми зала показывали всего половину второго, а её уже начинало клонить в сон. Иванна надела туфли, оставила гостеприимный диван, подошла к окну, вскарабкалась на высокий подоконник и некоторое время смотрела на унылый каменистый пейзаж за окном. Замок находился в ущелье, спускавшемся к морю; из Иванниного окна виднелся только пологий склон скалы. Пейзаж в окне её комнаты на шестом этаже башни был повеселее — оттуда было видно море.

Она спрыгнула с подоконника, цопнула с фуршетного столика открытую бутылку шампанского и подошла к стенду с магическими фотографиями бывших учеников Дурмштранга, хотя прекрасно понимала, что делать этого сейчас не стоит. Оркестр тем временем играл «Вальс цветов». Иванна нашла копию того фото с Каркаровым, что увидела в альбомах профессора Песцовой; нашла даже выпускную фотографию самой профессора Песцовой; нашла своих родителей — они учились с разницей в пять лет, но всё равно отыскались легко. А потом она нашла Вацлава. Это была не выпускная фотография — Вацлав и трое его друзей не дожили до выпуска всего несколько месяцев… Иванна хлебнула прямо из бутылки, чувствуя, как защипало в уголках глаз.

Вацлав, Максим, Петер и Вилле — четверо блестящих молодых людей, увлёкшихся модными идеями великого Тёмного Лорда, оказались не в то время не в том месте. Иванна, которую угораздило влюбиться не в того человека не в то время… Она хлюпнула носом и вновь приложилась к шампанскому. Нет, только не сейчас. Это пройденный этап, это просто детская психотравма. Хватит уже. Сколько можно с этим носиться, как с чемоданом без ручки! И хватит пить в одиночку, что за дурной тон?

Она решительно поставила ополовиненную бутылку тут же на пол и обвела глазами зал. Каркаров как приклеенный торчал в кругу неразлучной троицы. Вытащив из поясного кисета пудреницу и слегка освежив покрасневший нос, она приняла светский вид и прошествовала в том направлении. Извинившись перед остальными с лучезарной улыбкой, она тронула Каркарова за плечо, склонилась и прошептала ему на ухо:

— Сделай вид, что я тебе рассказала о чём-то, требующем твоего непосредственного участия и иди к себе в кабинет.

— Хорошо, спасибо, что сообщили, Мачкевич, — вслух ответил тот, не выдавая ни малейшего удивления. — Я займусь этим вопросом.

Иванна ещё раз извинилась и пошла как будто танцевать. Послонявшись с четверть часа среди танцующих, она так и не обнаружила Янко и Адю. Мысленно пообещав им припомнить при случае, она, наконец, отправилась в директорский кабинет.

Каркаров терпеливо дожидался её, коротая время за какой-то бумажной работой. Иванна, не говоря ни слова, рухнула в гостевое кресло и скинула туфли.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Каркаров, откладывая бумаги.

— Угадай с трёх раз, — поморщилась Иванна. — Сделай одолжение — задвинь шторы, пожалуйста. Видеть не могу это солнце и этот пейзаж.

Каркаров разжёг камин и свечи в настенных канделябрах, после чего задёрнул плотные шторы. Кабинет погрузился в вязкий сумрак, разбавляемый трепещущими отсветами огня. Иванна вздохнула с облегчением.

— Тебя что, вампиры покусали? — спросил Каркаров; он встал напротив неё, опершись на столешницу.

— Нет, у меня депрессия. Сейчас наткнулась на фотографии… догадываешься, кого. Вспомнила то чёртово опознание… Все дела, — выдавила Иванна, обнаружив вдруг, что стучит зубами и зябко обнимает себя в попытках закутаться в совершенно не греющую шаль. — Как-то вдруг всё наложилось. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но раньше никогда так не накрывало…

— Секунду, — Каркаров вышел из кабинета через вторую дверь и через минуту вернулся с пледом. — Ну-ка, привстань, — он закутал её в плед и спросил: — Будешь горячий чай?

— Слушай, а чего ты вообще со мной нянчишься? — неожиданно для самой себя спросила она, поднимая на него взгляд. 

Иванна осознала вдруг, что с этим конкретным своим тараканом она пошла не к друзьям, а именно к Каркарову и совершенно точно была уверена, что он не отмахнётся и поможет.

— Я же сказал — я твой должник; ты — гарант моего здравого рассудка, — ответил он, не спуская с неё глаз. — И мне твоё душевное равновесие далеко не безразлично. Так что насчёт чая?

— Есть что пободрее шампанского? — выступила со встречным предложением Иванна.

— Коньяк, водка, джин?

— Джин, — после секундного колебания выбрала она.


	38. Глава 38 — Интерлюдия

_22 июня 1983 г., Дурмштранг.  
Воспоминания Иванны._

— Слушай, я же сейчас что подумала… — второй стакан джина ослабил спазм, сдавивший желудок, и слегка согрел пальцы. — Я ведь уже не помню его, если рассуждать трезво. Меня держат какие-то воспоминания, не имеющие отношения к действительности… Вот подтверди — я же тогда сама себе придумала некоего идеального Вацлава, который теперь мне хуже камня на шее?

— Я, конечно, мог бы сказать, что придерживаюсь принципа «о покойниках — только хорошее», но зачем? Ты сама себе давно призналась, что Вацлав не был идеален. Да, всё верно. Он был обычным человеком со всеми достоинствами и недостатками. Вообще, просто вспомни один эпизод. Семьдесят восьмой год, второй семестр, у твоего курса началась Теория Основ. Я знал, что среди учеников есть дочь «того самого» Мирослава Мачкевича и, как ты можешь догадаться, радости мне это не прибавляло. Я обмолвился при Вацлаве — ты знаешь, он был верховным старостой шестого курса, посещал мои факультативы — что подозреваю за тобой нерасположенность к освоению Тёмных проклятий, мол, «повезёт» преподавателю твоей группы.

— И ты оказался прав, — кивнула Иванна, протягивая стакан за добавкой.

— …Вацлав заинтересовался и буквально поспорил со мной, что сделает всё, чтобы ты лучше всех на курсе научилась владеть Тёмными проклятиями, — Каркаров плеснул ей джина и продолжил: — Вскоре он рассказал, что пообщался с тобой и остался весьма заинтересован.

— Кажется, я поняла, что это был за разговор, — рука Иванны потянулась к виску, чтобы поправить отсутствующие очки, остановилась на полпути и вернулась под плед. — Я ему тогда задвинула, что никто не имеет морального права мучить другого Круциатусом, потому как каждый сам его заслуживает. Ну, понимаешь, такой бред… Мне тогда казалось, я чётко и логично ему всё изложила.

— Поверь, он нашёл логику в твоих словах. И тот злосчастный песец — он не случайно оказался у ручья.

— Помню, о чём ты… когда Вацлав повёл меня к морю, потренировать подчиняющие заклятия на чайках. На обратном пути мы наткнулись на Ольгерда, который отрабатывал Круциатус. Я разозлилась, безупречно исполнила Империус, и Ольгерд по моему приказу наложил Круциатус на себя… Вацлав в дичайший восторг от моей изощрённости пришёл. М-да. Ладно, я поняла. До чего скользкий тип, а. Вообще, это убийственная двойственность была: я по нему люто сохну, но при этом единственный повод общаться с ним — ненавистные занятия по Тёмным искусствам! Он ведь не стал прямо в лоб убеждать, что Тёмные искусства это хорошо, он сбоку зашёл, мол, как ты можешь что-то осуждать, будучи незнакомой с предметом! Можно ещё? — она протянула опустевший стакан.

— Тебе уже перебор, — покачал головою Каркаров.

— Не действует совершенно, — вздохнула Иванна; её мысли метались в полнейшем хаосе. — …Говоришь, что ты мой должник — я так не считаю. Неизвестно ещё, кто кому больше должен. С кем ещё я получила бы такой практический опыт? Я действительно стала сильнее. Отец крепко хлебнул на войне, родители старались меня оградить от тех ужасов, как могли. Но игнорировать свершившееся — глупо, нужно извлекать уроки… Слушай, так значит, тогда после опознания ты со мною морочился не только на общих основаниях, но и чувствуя себя ответственным за то, что обратил на меня внимание Вацлава? Ему ведь показалось интересным вызовом — сделать меня, дочь непримиримого мракоборца, приверженцем Тёмного Лорда, так ведь? Вообще, это ты всё, твои дурацкие лекции… И Вацлав из-за тебя… Так, стоп. Меня не туда несёт. Пора заканчивать бредить. Как будто переизбыток мыслей. Черепушка сейчас лопнет.

Иванна умолкла. В голове у неё действительно царил сумбур, слишком много всего роилось там одновременно, вызывая звон в ушах. Её снова начал колотить озноб. Вся кровь словно прилила к мозгу, заставляя его усиленно работать. Глаза отчаянно щипало, и ей стоило больших трудов не тереть их.

— Что мне сделать? — спросил Каркаров, не спуская с неё взгляда. — Чем помочь?

Иванна встала, отставила пустой стакан на письменный стол, плотнее укуталась в плед и сделала несколько кругов вокруг кресла.

— Ну почему это всё навалилось только сейчас? — пробормотала она, остановившись напротив Каркарова. — Как не свихнуться, скажи? Твои азкабанские приятели-дементоры, как я поняла, взбалтывают ментальный компост, что накопился за жизнь, и вызывают его бурное брожение. Как ты с этим боролся?

— Там — никак. После того как сюда вернулся, старался держаться как мог, пробовал разные средства. Потом мне случайно повезло, и я наткнулся на тебя, — пожал плечами он.

— Феерически полезная информация, — расхохоталась Иванна; смех перешёл во всхлипы. 

Она захлёбывалась рыданиями, не в состоянии остановиться. Накопившееся напряжение наконец-то нашло выход, но она тонула в нём, полностью потеряв ощущение окружающей реальности.

— Послушай… — очевидно не представляя, что делать с Иванной в таком состоянии, Каркаров подался вперёд, тронув её за плечо в попытке привлечь её внимание.

Ощутив прикосновение, она ухватилась за его руку и прижалась к Каркарову. В её океане слёз он был единственно реален и не давал ей окончательно оторваться от действительности. Так было теплее, и уже ничто не мешало ей полностью отдаться самозабвенным рыданиям на широкой директорской груди. Опешивший Каркаров после секундной колебания всё же обнял Иванну, терпеливо дожидаясь прекращения истерики.

— Кстати, знаешь, что можно попробовать, — начал он, когда всхлипы стали звучать реже. — Можно пойти в скалы и взорвать несколько валунов. Мне в своё время помогало. Пара-тройка разрушающих проклятий — и как-то легче становится. Преобразование энергии, ты понимаешь. Сублимация.

— Хм, — задумавшись, Иванна даже перестала хлюпать и машинально вытерла нос перчаткой.

Идея преобразования энергии ей понравилась, так что она даже смогла на неё отвлечься, но перспектива сначала идти переодеваться — не в корсете же по скалам лазить, а потом ещё тащиться чёрт знает куда под этим невыносимым солнцем — совсем не вдохновляла. И потом, на деструктивные действия её сейчас тянуло меньше всего. Впрочем, никто же не говорил, что сублимировать нужно обязательно в разрушения? Если включить голову и начать рассуждать аналитически… От дальнейшего хода своих размышлений Иванна пришла в смущение, но усилием воли не позволила себе отступить. Она вдруг осознала, что его ладонь замерла у неё между лопаток. Успев подумать, до чего же она восхитительно тёплая, Иванна окончательно выпуталась из сползшего пледа и обвила руками шею Каркарова и начала медленный и вдумчивый поцелуй, с интересом отмечая, что ей действительно это нравится.

Каркаров, оказавшись зажатым между столом и Иванной, спохватился только через некоторое время, аккуратно отстранил её и ошарашенно поинтересовался:

— Ты что делаешь?

— А ты как думаешь? — до глубины души возмутилась Иванна. — Сублимирую как могу! Тебя что-то смущает?

Вид у Каркарова был порядком нервозный, чего лично она совершенно не могла понять. Она ясно чувствовала, что он, вроде как, вовсе не против, но при этом испытывает серьёзные опасения, хотя по логике это всё должна испытывать как раз она сама. Впрочем, какая тут, к чертям, вообще может быть логика?

— Может быть, это покажется тебе странным, но меня, в самом деле, смущает факт того, что меня пытается совратить собственная студентка, причём в моём собственном кабинете, — резковато объяснил он. — Может быть, ты не поверишь, но есть ряд вещей, лично для меня в моём положении неприемлемых. И вот как раз такого рода действия по отношению к…

— Так, во-первых — совсем не «пытается», во-вторых — уже не студентка, кто мне несколько часов назад лично вручал диплом? — моментально перебила Иванна. — В-третьих, если тебя не устраивает кабинет, можно переместиться куда угодно, меня сейчас вопрос места вообще волнует в самую последнюю очередь. Кстати говоря, ты будешь смеяться, но я в прошлом году несколько месяцев была в тебя влюблена по уши.

— Чего тут смешного, это же ужасно. Влюблённые старшекурсницы вне зависимости от объекта их чувств — это стихийное бедствие и полная катастрофа для любого преподавателя. Спасибо, что хоть не вела себя как Яблонская, — вздохнул Каркаров, не оставляя безуспешные попытки избавиться от её рук.

— О, так ты про неё в курсе? — удивилась Иванна.

— Её сложно было не заметить, — поморщился он. — Но ты превосходный конспиратор, я честно не подозревал.

— Мне помогали друзья, как только у меня включалось «яблонское состояние», они меня пинали и приводили в чувство. Нет, это тоже ценнейший опыт, я считаю, этим необходимо было переболеть, как свинкой, — вдохновенно сообщила она.

— Так ласково свиньёй меня ещё не называли, — охотно подхватил он.

— Так, по-моему, ты пытаешься уклониться от темы! — с подозрением прищурилась Иванна, забеспокоившись, что если так пойдёт дальше, она очень быстро потеряет кураж и вернётся обратно в депрессию. — На чём я остановилась? А, в-четвёртых — кто мне тут давеча распинался на тему «я твой должник»? И в-пятых — я не желаю лезть на скалы и взрывать камни. В-шестых, кстати, я трезва и полностью отвечаю за свои действия. Точка. Слушай, я ведь не прошу чего-то противоестественного, мне реально нужно отвлечься! Я просто прошу дать мне новых, по возможности приятных, переживаний. После наших весёлых ночей в лаборатории, это по сути сущий пустяк! ...Тебе сложно сделать одолжение?

— Прости, — сдался под градом аргументов Каркаров, возвращая её руки к себе на плечи. — Ты всё верно делаешь, просто у меня очень живучие страхи и предрассудки. Продолжай.

— Спасибо за разрешение, профессор, — фыркнула Иванна, всё же разозлившись, непонятно, на кого больше — на себя или на него. — Только вот настроения уже что-то нет, — она отдёрнула руки и попыталась отстраниться.

— Ты меня точно в гроб загонишь, — покачал головою он, задержав взгляд на её губах и крепче прижав её к себе, заставляя сердце заколотиться в сумасшедшем ритме.

Встретившись с ним взглядом и прочитав выражение его лица, она успела подумать «ух, что сейчас будет!..», а потом уже стало совершенно не до мыслей.

…Сколько времени она проспала, Иванна не имела представления, потому как смотреть на часы перед тем, как уснуть, даже в голову не пришло. Открыв глаза, она первым делом чётко осознала, что ночевала не у себя — окно, рисуемое пробивающимися из-за плотных гардин лучами солнца, было в другом месте и другого размера. В следующий миг она вспомнила, где именно находится и, должно быть, покраснела — уши и щёки явственно запылали. В смущении она уткнулась лицом в подушку и тяжко вздохнула. Запах мужского одеколона на наволочке вызвал расходящиеся почему-то от поясницы волны мурашек и слабость в коленях.

«Собственно, а что такого? Имею полное право», — подумала она в конце концов, на чём немного успокоилась.

Иванна попробовала потянуться и охнула, снова покраснев. «Сублимировала» она весьма обстоятельно и совершенно не жалея себя, так что сейчас ныли даже те мышцы, о существовании которых она благополучно забыла после того, как на четвёртом курсе закончились обязательные к посещению занятия по Физическим дисциплинам.

Иванна подползла к краю кровати, дотянулась до одной из гардин и с усилием дёрнула её в сторону, впуская в комнату немного света. Оглядевшись, она со смесью облегчения и сожаления убедилась, что находится в спальне одна. С одной стороны, она не могла отрицать, что даже просто полежать, устроившись на каркаровском плече, было чрезвычайно душевно, с другой — как себя теперь с ним вести она даже представить не могла, потому как любое воспоминание о нём превращало её сейчас в нечто аморфное и безвольное, а возвращения своей давешней влюблённости она боялась как огня.

На прикроватном столике Иванна с умилением обнаружила чашку кофе и блюдце с чизкейком, под блюдцем виднелся сложенный лист бумаги. Стоящий рядом будильник показывал половину второго пополудни. Присвистнув, она медленно села, откинувшись на подушку, сняла с кофе и пирожного заклятие остановленного времени и позавтракала, настрого запретив себе сразу разворачивать записку. Только отставив пустую посуду обратно на столик, она развернула послание и умилилась почти до слёз.

Каракаров сообщал, что ему срочно понадобилось отлучиться по школьным делам, вернётся только к вечеру, Иванну будить он не стал специально, полагая, что ей необходимо выспаться, и вообще, она может располагать его апартаментами по своему усмотрению. Так же он извинялся, на случай, если вдруг, по мнению Иванны, вчера произошло что-то не так, и уверял, что заранее готов впредь действовать полностью на её условиях. Она смущённо похихикала, нашла в ящике столика карандаш и оставила на обороте ответ, мол, большое спасибо, всё было именно так, как надо, лучше не придумаешь. Пережив момент слабости плюнуть на всё и никуда не уезжать, она взяла себя в руки и добавила, что до вечера, к сожалению, остаться не может, до скорой встречи.

Иванна кое-как выбралась из постели и пошла искать ванную комнату — она точно помнила, что среди пяти комнат директорских апартаментов ванная вчера точно была. По дороге она находила элементы своего выпускного наряда, что каждый раз вызывало у неё приступы веселья и приливы гордости за самоё себя. Особый прилив гордости она испытала, обнаружив, что не может найти второй чулок и обе перчатки.

Ванная наконец нашлась и, после примерно часа ленивых плесканий, Иванна, завернувшись в обнаруженный тут же халат, ворот которого, как и подушка, пах каркаровским парфюмом, отправилась обратно в спальню сушить волосы и одеваться. Определённо, бурная ночь пошла ей на пользу — в мыслях царила приятная пустота, и жизнь уже не казалась мрачной.

По дороге в свою комнату она больше всего боялась наткнуться на Яблонскую, но, к счастью, её миновала сия радость. В комнате Иванна нашла очередной эпистолярный шедевр, на этот раз — от друзей, в котором сообщалось, что они её не дождались и разъехались по домам, и предлагали через три дня устроить сеанс связи через каминную сеть. Остаток дня у неё заняло перетряхивание вещей и сортировка оных — что увезти домой, а что оставить.

Домой она добралась уже под вечер. Её встречали порядком заждавшиеся родители и праздничный ужин. Мать тут же потащила её за стол, что было очень кстати, ибо кроме утреннего чизкейка Иванна так ничего и не перехватила.

— А мы уж решили, ты про нас уже и думать забыла, — подмигнула Елизавета, накладывая дочери салат.

— На самом деле, конечно, я сразу сказал, что ты так набубенишься, что проспишься только к обеду, — поспешил поправить супругу Мирослав.

— Ой, ну могу себе позволить, в конце концов, выпускной — он раз в жизни, — хмыкнула Иванна; припомнив в подробностях, сколько всего себе напозволяла, она смущённо кашлянула.

— Ты, кстати, утреннее «Зеркало Афродиты» видела? Ты у нас теперь звезда с обложки, — с гордостью спросила Елизавета.

— Чего? — вытаращилась на мать Иванна.

— Во, смотри, — расхохотался Мирослав, протягивая ей номер популярного журнала светских хроник в яркой цветной обложке.

Иванна бросила взгляд на обложку и подавилась стеблем сельдерея.

— Боже мой, это же форменная порнография, — восстановив дыхание, оценила она, надеясь, что запылавшие щёки не слишком её выдадут. — Редактора не уволили ещё?

Движущейся картинки у фотокорреспондента, оказавшегося рядом, когда она приглашала директора на «белый танец» не получилось, слишком мало времени у него было. От получившегося же статичного кадра веяло такой недвусмысленной чувственностью, что Иванна на миг усомнилась — а она ли вообще на фото? Впрочем, сомнений быть не могло, это был тот самый дурацкий момент, когда она подвернула ногу. Фотограф просто не мог выбрать более удачного момента и ракурса. Иванна располагалась спиной к камере, голова повёрнута в профиль, губы чуть приоткрыты, на щеках лёгкий румянец, взгляд из-под полуопущенных век смущённо опущен долу, шаль чуть сползла, обнажая плечико и подчёркивая своей приглушённой зеленью белизну кожи; Каркаров, поддерживая партнёршу, как раз бросил на фотографа убийственный взгляд, словно предостерегающий подходить ближе. Со стороны могло показаться, будто они льнут друг к другу в страстном порыве, и, вообще, если бы не дурацкие условности — так бы вы нас тут и видели! Подаренный браслет, кстати, смотрелся просто отлично. Иванна ни капельки не сомневалась, что знающие люди без труда сложат два и два и сделают совершенно определённые выводы.

— Мне безумно понравилось, — смеясь, призналась Елизавета. — Шикарно смотритесь.

— Ну, всё, я теперь боюсь возвращаться в Дурмштранг, мне Яблонская этого не простит ни за что, — вздохнула Иванна, отдавая журнал и возвращаясь к трапезе. — Я даже читать боюсь, что они там написали. Всего-то навсего подвернула ногу и чуть не загремела на пол. Ох, лучше бы загремела!

— Вот написали, кстати, крайне уныло, — разочарованно покачал головою Мирослав. — Никаких тебе шокирующих намёков и срывов покровов. Я даже не чувствую задора бить морду редактору за наговоры и требовать опровержения.

— Ох, чтоб я ещё хоть раз на «слабо» поддалась!.. Ладно, хоть заработали на споре. Па, с такой обложкой вообще не надо никаких намёков, — горестно возразила Иванна. — Привет, скандальная репутация.

Разумеется, она утрировала, и знала, что родители это прекрасно понимают. По сути, от «якобыскандальных» слухов ей самой никакого вреда не сделается. Самая большая опасность — что Яблонская в волосы вцепится.

— А и верно! — разразился хохотом Мирослав. — Ладно, зато всегда можно с тем же удовольствием набить морду Каркарову и потребовать жениться на тебе.

— Папа! — снова поперхнулась Иванна; фирменный юмор её родителей был как всегда чем-то особенным, но в свете недавних событий ряд шуток сложно было не принимать близко к сердцу.

— Уж я покажу этому старому…

— А сколько ему лет, кстати? — перебила Иванна, отметив про себя, что ни разу не задавалась этим вопросом.

— Знать не знаю, не интересовался, — легко переключился Мирослав. — Тридцать — тридцать пять. Мне его досье некогда было изучать, моё дело было доставить всю честную компанию до Визенгамота.

— Что? — Иванна на всякий случай отодвинула тарелку; отец сегодня просто фонтанировал сведениями, опасными для её здоровья. — Так это твоя группа их тогда ловила?

Да уж, это прояснило многое. Сама она как-то не удосужилась узнать, чем конкретно так немил был Каркарову именно её отец — на курсе не она одна была аврорским отпрыском, однако персональное внимание досталось именно ей.

— Ну, конечно, только это государственная тайна! Меня Аластор тогда пригласил на подмогу, — рассмеялся Мирослав. — Погоди, он к тебе на занятиях придирался? — грозно сдвинул брови он.

— Нет, ну ты что. Никогда, — поспешила уверить Иванна. — Даже «Концентрирующей Внимание Искрой» не взбадривал, когда мы с Янко на третьем курсе вместо болотных огоньков начаровали какую-то непотребщину, которая принялась метаться от стены к стене и оставлять весёлые зелёные кляксы на всём, включая его самого… А Янко за нас обоих досталось.

— Ну, ладно тогда… — милостиво кивнул Мирослав. — А Янко это завсегда полезно, «Искрой»-то.

— Так, Мирко, оставь ребёнка в покое, пусть поест уже! — рассердилась Елизавета.

— Нет, ну, я же вижу — она интересуется… Ты компромат собираешь? — не унимался пытливый Мирослав.

— Пап, угадай — из кого мне придётся выбивать оборудование для исследований на кафедру, если наш с Янко бизнес не выгорит? — хмыкнула Иванна, про себя подумав, что чего-чего, а компромата — причём не только лично на Каркарова — у неё и без того набралось столько, что весь Визенгамот должен зарыдать и завистливо сгрызть локти.

— Практичный ребёнок, уважаю! — оценил ход отец.

Мирослав, вообще, остался страшно доволен своей шуткой и потом не раз в разговорах именовал Каркарова «зятем» и выражал намерение «набить ему морду», чем доводил Иванну просто до белого каления. Елизавета, в отличие от супруга, совершенно точно поняла, что всё на самом деле гораздо сложнее — это Иванна почувствовала отчётливо — однако, видя, что дочь не подаёт никаких тревожных сигналов, глубоко копать не стала.


	39. Глава 39 — Интерлюдия

_1983 г., лето — зима.  
Сейшелы — Новая Земля.  
Воспоминания Иванны._

Перед тем, как всем троим с головой нырнуть в работу, Иванна, Адя и Янко отправились в турне по жарким странам. Точнее сказать, конкретно в жаркие страны друзей потащила теплолюбивая Адя. Начали они с Таиланда, продолжили Мальдивами, после которых перебрались на Сейшелы. Неугомонный Янко, разумеется, нашёл способ совместить приятное с полезным и использовал любую возможность изучить традиционные косметические снадобья экзотических стран. Иванна тут же начала фонтанировать идеями о том, как можно улучшить исконную рецептуру и попыталась было вести записи, но Янко подверг её действия язвительной критике и купил набор самопишущих перьев. Ему не хотелось потерять действительно ценную находку, случись таковая, из-за особенностей почерка подруги. Все экспериментальные наработки тут же испытывались самими разработчиками, хотя Адю было порой невозможно утащить с пляжа.

— Ох, по-моему, я обгорела, — Адя зашла на террасу бунгало и осторожно угнездилась в гамаке. 

Занимался закат, погружающееся в волны солнце рисовало чёрные силуэты пальм на песчаной косе.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Янко, отрываясь от изучения батареи баночек, стоящей перед ним на столике. — Сейчас испытаем на тебе восстанавливающую мазь из пяти сортов банана! Вот она, — он взял одну из баночек и вчитался в этикетку.

— Может, всё же я намажусь старым добрым линиментом с маслом чайного дерева? — с сомнением посмотрела в его сторону Адя.

— Чайное дерево воняет отвратительно, эта мазюка будет плохо продаваться, — выразил категорическое несогласие Янко, понюхав содержимое баночки. — Банан, прямо так бы и съел!

— Глупости, если правильно разрекламировать — специфический запах будет ассоциироваться с лекарством, то есть, люди будут думать, что эта вонючая штука наверняка поможет, — зевнула Иванна, мирно дремавшая в соседнем гамаке.

Адя закивала, одобряя её идею. Янко в ответ на их сговор скривил страшную рожу, и Адя сдалась, велев передать ей банановую мазь. Она подобрала волосы и попросила Иванну помочь ей намазать спину.

— Вот, с этого и надо было начинать, — одобрительно кивнул Янко. – Так, запишем, — дал он команду самопишущему перу. — Солнечный ожог, выраженное покраснение кожных покровов… — его диктовку прервало появление почтовой совы; Янко протянул ей половинку кокоса и отцепил письмо от лапы. – Ива, это тебе. М-м, какой знакомый почерк!

— Судя по твоему ехидному тону — это от Игоря? — хмыкнула Иванна. — Прочитай, что там. У меня руки по локоть в этой твоей гадости. Нужно что-то делать с основой, она отвратительна и не впитывается. Я даже не знаю, сколько тебе придётся сидеть ни к чему не прислоняясь, — обратилась она к подопытной. — Постарайся ничего тут не угваздать.

— Ты уверена, что там ничего личного? — многозначительно подмигнул Янко, распечатывая конверт.

— Можешь язвить сколько влезет, — показала ему язык Иванна. 

Ничего компрометирующего в письме Каркарова быть не могло просто потому, что не могло быть.

— Ну-у, так не интересно, — разочарованно протянул Янко, пробежав глазами несколько строчек. — Передаёт нам всем большой привет и спрашивает, хватит ли тебе трёх комнат личных апартаментов.

— Яблонская наверное затребовала себе целый этаж башни, — развеселилась Адя.

— Ужас, — засмеялась Иванна, безуспешно пытаясь стереть мазь с рук полотенцем. — Янко, знаешь, эта гадость имеет все шансы завоевать успех на рынке. Её невозможно оттереть! …Чёрт, действительно, мне ведь придётся переселяться в Преподавательскую Башню, — сообразила она. — Напиши, пожалуйста, за меня: «Привет, Игорь! Прости, что отвечаю не лично, у меня руки в нашей будущей продукции. Тебе обратный привет от Ади с Янко. Что касается комнат — мне по-прежнему хватит и одной. Мы тут правильно предположили — это моя чудесная тёзка лютует? В общем, особых наворотов не надо, главное, чтобы было куда поставить кровать, шкаф для одежды и письменный стол. Всё равно работать буду в мастерской Хайдараги да в лаборатории. Вернусь ориентировочно в начале августа, точнее сообщу позже. Всем большой привет, Иванна.», — продиктовала она.

— «…всем большой привет, скучаю, обнимаю, целую, Иванна.», — как бы себе под нос продиктовал Янко, вызвав новый всплеск веселья у Ади; Иванна пригрозила ему кулаком. 

Янко привязал письмо к лапе совы. Та, оторвавшись от кокоса, отправилась в обратный полёт.

— Почему начало августа? — спросила Адя. — Поезжай в сентябре. Маменька всё равно раньше первого числа в замке не появится, она всё с лета заранее готовит.

— Она по любимому мужчине соскучилась, экая ты непонятливая, — объяснил Янко.

— Мне жара осточертела, — пожаловалась Иванна. Более-менее удовлетворившись степенью чистоты рук, она бросила полотенце на пол и подошла к перилам террасы, уставившись на закат. — И скучно тут. Красиво, но скучно.

До начала августа она не дотерпела и в конце июля, вместо того, чтобы последовать за друзьями на Маврикий, отправилась домой, собирать вещи. Дома её уже ждал портключ до Нового маяка.

Новый маяк был построен в шестнадцатом веке неподалёку от бухты, в которой стоял на приколе дурмштрангский корабль. Помимо внешних визитов, «Орёл» использовался для сообщения между школой и Ручейным островом близ Архангельска: в начале учебного года младшекурсники добирались из дома до острова, откуда их забирал корабль. Туда же их доставляли в конце учебного года. Старшие ученики пользовались портключами до Нового маяка. Был ещё Старый маяк, давно не используемый — он находился в нескольких километрах дальше по побережью и в настоящее время служил в основном местом гнездования чаек, бакланов и сов.

Собранные вещи Иванна отправила почтой рано утром. Днём её ожидал торжественный обед с родителями, после которого она с ними попрощалась и активировала портключ в виде ракушки. Оказавшись в «приёмном зале» — просторной комнате на первом этаже маяка, она бросила ракушку в предназначенный для использованных портключей ящик и поспешила на улицу. Тундра как раз вступила в пик цветения, и Иванна, до того никогда не бывавшая на Новой Земле в это время, удивилась, насколько красивыми могут быть местные уныло-однообразные пейзажи.

От маяка до ворот школы было около четырёх километров, и это расстояние она обычно преодолевала максимум минут за двадцать пять — полчаса. В этот раз Иванна не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии и занялась плетением венка из камнеломки. Одной цепочки ей показалось мало, и вскоре на ней оказалось ещё два венка — одуванчиковый и маковый. Маковый пришлось специально зачаровывать от опадения лепестков. Таким образом, дорога до школы заняла у неё больше часа.

У ворот школы её встретила кастелянша госпожа Май, которая, должно быть, из окна своей комнаты заметила её приближение. Опережая иваннины вопросы, кастелянша рассказала, что профессор Хайдарага уже в замке и готовится к новому учебному году. Также она подтвердила слова Ади о том, что профессор Песцова будет только первого сентября.

— Господин директор сейчас в Московском отделении Министерства Магии, выбивает для профессора Сальватьерры какие-то учебники, будет ближе к вечеру. Кстати, ваша подруга Иоанна прибыла неделей раньше вас… Её поселили на втором этаже, рядом с профессором Савовой — чтобы вы знали, если что. Ваши апартаменты на самом последнем этаже Преподавательской башни, ключи я вам там на стол в кабинете положила. Вы уже можете перенести свои вещи из прежней комнаты, — госпожа Май всегда говорила со скоростью миллион слов в минуту, обрушивая на собеседника тонны информации. — А багаж, что вы почтой отправляли, уже там, в апартаментах, я велела в гостиной его сгрузить.

— Погодите, госпожа Май, вы ничего не путаете? — замахала руками Иванна, стараясь привлечь внимание жизнерадостной толстушки. — На последнем этаже — директорские комнаты, он что — переехал?

— Нет-нет, — вновь затараторила госпожа Май. — Директорские комнаты не на самом последнем, там ещё сверху целый этаж, ну как же. Вы пойдите пока, посмотрите, мне нужно в кухню наведаться, там сейчас чистят дымоходы, нужно периодически проверять. Весной повара жаловались, что тяга плохая, аж потолок закоптился — пришлось белить….

— Спасибо, спасибо, я поняла! — сказала Иванна, перекрывая фонтан красноречия разговорчивой кастелянши. — Я пойду пока, перенесу вещи, — она поспешно ретировалась в направлении женской башни. После природных звуков тундры речи госпожи Май казались особенно громкими.

Иванна быстро упаковала оставшиеся в её прежней комнате книги, одежду и разные мелочи и поспешила познакомиться со своей новой обителью. Госпожа Май её заинтриговала. Подвоха со стороны Каркарова она не ждала, и то, что он решил поселить её поближе к себе, было совершенно понятно и какого-либо душевного дискомфорта не вызывало. Больше всего было интересно, где же он там ухитрился найти комнаты, пригодные для жилья: в чердачных помещениях каждой башни располагались насосы, обеспечивающие работу водопровода, и грозовые аккумуляторы, собирающие энергию молний.

Поднявшись на самую верхнюю площадку лестницы, она обнаружила две двери — одну с выжженной пиктограммой шестерёнки и вторую без опознавательных знаков, с виду — новенькую, и без колебаний потянула её на себя за металлическое кольцо ручки.

Внутри оказалось просторное полукруглое помещение с наклонным потолком. В комнате пахло свежим деревом, однако камин справа от входа выглядел довольно древним. В стене напротив камина располагалось широкое мансардное окно французского типа, которое можно было закрыть двумя комплектами ставень — внутренними и наружными. Первые спасали, очевидно, от света, вторые — от непогоды. В комнате было минимум мебели: книжные шкафы по стенам и низкий чайный столик перед камином. Роль дивана и кресел выполняли шкуры и подушки, в изобилии окружающие невысокий, примерно по колено, резной парапет, расположенный параллельно окну и камину. Парапет, очевидно, играл роль спинки, а ещё Иванна предположила, что об него будет очень удобно спотыкаться. Особенно — ночью в темноте. 

Её багаж, как и обещала госпожа Май, был поставлен в углу между двумя дверьми. За дверью, находящейся напротив входной, располагалась спальня такой же формы, что и гостиная, но чуть покороче и с меньшим окном; за дверью рядом с камином обнаружился кабинет. Признав помещение уютным и весьма милым, Иванна наскоро написала письмо друзьям с приглашением в гости, сбегала в совятню, чтобы его отправить и принялась раскладывать вещи.

Не успела она толком расставить привезённые с собою книги, как к ней постучались и в гостиную вплыла «её подруга» Яблонская в компании профессора Хайдараги и кувшина вина. Иванна всех радостно поприветствовала и одарила гостей венками — Яблонской достались маки, профессору Хайдараге — одуванчики.

— Вы присаживайтесь, — пригласила она, переставив чайный столик к открытому окну; сидеть возле негорящего камина ей показалось скучновато, — я тут чуть-чуть книжки расставлю и к вам присоединюсь.

Гости последовали её приглашению.

— Миленько тут у тебя, — отметила Яблонская. — Тесновато, но миленько.

— Ну, после моей старой комнаты тут как будто избыток места, — возразила Иванна, прикидывая куда лучше поставить художественную литературу: повыше или поближе, и не лучше ли будет отнести всю научную в кабинет.

— Любишь ты на чердаках селиться, чисто летучая мышь, — хмыкнула Яблонская, продолжая вертеть головой, изучая обстановку.

— Тут вид из окна отличный, — заступился за «чердак» профессор Хайдарага, доставая из кармана мантии три стакана и разливая в них вино.

Иванна быстро разобралась с книгами, переставила чемоданы с одеждой в спальню и присоединилась к гостям. Приблизительно на половине кувшина к компании присоединился вернувшийся из Москвы Каркаров. Вдохновлённая двумя стаканами вина Иванна тут же надела на него оставшийся венок и на миг пожалела о присутствии профессора Хайдараги — она чисто из вредности готова была расцеловать Каркарова в рамках подразнить Яблонскую. Той, впрочем, и венка хватило — взгляд на Иванну она бросила просто убийственный.

По окончании вина профессор Хайдарага откланялся, Яблонская же, казалось, готова была сидеть в тёплой компании круглые сутки. Иванна уже собралась намекнуть гостям, что неплохо бы ей закончить работы по гнездованию, но нагрянула кастелянша и сообщила, что госпоже Яблонской доставлены заказанные ею бархатные портьеры. Та нехотя пошла за госпожой Май.

— Уф-ф, — у меня от неё голова раскалывается, — поделилась Иванна. — Будешь ещё вино? Мы, оказывается, не весь запас исчерпали, — она сбегала в кабинет за бутылкой. — Слушай, а я и не знала, что тут есть такой уютный чердак!

— Тебя тут всё устраивает? На самом деле это часть моих комнат — просто никогда ими не пользовался, нижних хватает, — Каркаров открыл бутылку и налил ей и себе вина. — Я пригласил архитектора, чтобы сделал отдельный вход и перегородки — здесь было одно большое помещение с камином. Тут окно увеличили, в спальне — уменьшили. И ещё, как видишь, отдельной ванной нет, если не будешь возражать — пользуйся моей. В спальне за зеркальной панелью лестница. Если это для тебя не проблема.

Иванна уставилась на него с непониманием.

— Это, вообще-то, для тебя может стать проблемой, я в ванной обычно подолгу торчу. Почему для меня-то должно быть проблемой?

— Ну, кто тебя знает… — Каркаров пожал плечами, рассматривая пейзаж за окном.

— Так, давай уже ясность вносить, что ли, — хмыкнула Иванна. — Честно говоря, думала, что это я буду смущаться и не знать, как себя вести дальше! Совершенно конкретно тебе говорю: ничего, что ухудшило бы моё к тебе отношение, не произошло. Это раз. Всё остаётся по-прежнему. Это два, — она вздохнула, отставила стакан и, переместившись ближе к Каркарову, пристроила голову у него на плече. – И, чтобы быть до конца откровенной, да, мне более чем понравилось, но я не уверена, что готова переводить это на регулярную основу, — решительно закончила она. — У нас с тобой и без того крайне причудливые взаимоотношения.

— Мне было важно услышать от тебя всё это, спасибо, — отозвался Каркаров, чуть приобняв её. — За ясность — отдельное спасибо. Мне, честно говоря, самому легче оттого, что ты не стала настаивать на «постоянной основе».

Иванна приподняла голову и с подозрением на него уставилась:

— Так, признавайся, знаток детской психологии, ты сейчас это специально сказал, чтобы я из чувства протеста начала настаивать?

Не то, что она ждала от него иного... Ладно, подсознательно ждала, но сама для себя никак не могла решить, как реагировать, если он вдруг активно начал бы набиваться ей в любовники. Вроде бы, с одной стороны, к нему и придраться-то было не за что, с другой же над Иванной висело это её эмпатическое проклятье, которым она как будто научилась владеть, но... не в такие моменты.   
За время путешествия у неё было достаточно времени, чтобы продумать и переосмыслить, то, что между ними произошло, и что с этим делать дальше. Сделанные выводы показались ей вполне логичными и правильными, так что изложила она их сейчас без особых внутренних колебаний. 

— Вовсе нет, — усмехнулся Каркаров. — У меня и так перед тобою комплекс вины, а тут ещё это. Одного пожизненного срока в Азкабане маловато, на мой взгляд.

— Приехали! — удивилась Иванна, запутываясь ещё больше. — Это в честь чего вина? За то, что мне с эмпатическими тренировками помогал?

— За то, как я тебя в это втянул, — покачал головою он. — Тебе действительно повезло сохранить здравый рассудок и себе, и мне. Поверь, это гораздо хуже любого физического насилия…

— Так, давай договоримся — победителей не судят, — буркнула Иванна. — Я помогла тебе, ты помог мне. Полагаю, мы ещё не раз окажем друг другу такую любезность. Я не занимаюсь выведением чувства вины, только депрессиями и ночными кошмарами, договорились?

— Я сам постараюсь с этим разобраться, — пообещал Каркаров.

— Договорились, — кивнула Иванна. — Ладно, раз мы более-менее этот вопрос решили, перейдём к общим темам. Как твоё самочувствие?

— Самочувствие — просто превосходно, — отрапортовал он. — Я сегодня выбил для Сальватьерры тираж редкого издания «Чар лунного затмения», а сейчас любуюсь закатом в обнимку с юной прелестницей, попивая превосходное вино.

— Знаешь что! — возмутилась Иванна, ткнув Каркарова пальцем в бок; тот, к её разочарованию, щекотки совершенно не боялся. — Я привыкла, что надо мною постоянно издеваются Адя с Янко, но тебе я такого не прощу! И кстати вино не такое уж и превосходное, дешёвая изабелла.

— Скажи мне лучше вот что — откуда в столь юной прелестнице столько житейской мудрости и такой практичный взгляд на вещи? — спросил Каркаров, легко проведя пальцем по её щеке.

— У меня родители очень добрые и любящие, но от того менее практичными не становятся, — хмыкнула Иванна, сделав вид, что пытается цапнуть его за палец. — А ты имей в виду: если продолжишь в том же духе — жестоко поплатишься. Буду оккупировать твою ванную в самое неподходящее время и подолгу.

— Придётся проситься к кому-нибудь из профессоров, — не испугался Каркаров.

— Отличная мысль! Начни с Яблонской, — оживилась Иванна.

— Так, а вот это — удар ниже пояса! — возмутился Каркаров.

Иваннина гостиная со временем стала местом традиционных вечерних посиделок. К ней на огонёк, помимо обязательного Каркарова и регулярно наведывающихся в гости Ади и Янко, часто заглядывали преподаватели. С прекрасной Алексис у неё даже установились почти приятельские отношения. Особенно весело было играть в подкидного двое на двое — Иванна с Каркаровым против Алексис и Сальватьерры. Впрочем, тонкая натура испанского гранда не выдержала, после того, как в игре тремя парами в две колоды приняли участие иваннины закадычные приятели. В пылу азарта троица начала подкалывать друг друга в своём фирменном стиле, при этом и господину директору перепало по полной программе. Тот в долгу не остался, но профессор Сальватьерра их, как он выразился, казарменным юмором был слегка шокирован.

Бесконечной полярной ночью французское окно гостиной открывало особенно великолепный вид на полярное сияние, и пусть сидеть напротив него было всё же прохладно, на выходных всегда находились желающие скоротать вечерок за кружкой глинтвейна. Все гости приняли как должное, что под какой-нибудь увлекательный рассказ господин директор запросто мог брать Иванну за руку, а она как ни в чём не бывало переплетала свои пальцы с его или же принималась методично массировать кисть его руки, однако даже Яблонская, которую, ясное дело, это страшно бесило, как ни силилась, не могла разглядеть в этом жесте ни намёка на чувственность.

Вообще, перед Яблонской Иванна прокололась один единственный раз, открыв при этом новую грань эмпатических возможностей. Как-то в одну из пятничных ночей, когда на посиделках оставались только Каркаров, Яблонская да Янко с Адей, совершенно спонтанно зашёл спор о недавнем случае, широко цитируемом в газетах — совершенно классической ситуации, завязанной на вражде между двумя соседями. Яблонская утверждала, что исторически такие распри решались одним способом, Адя же возражала, мол, не так давно подход поменялся. Чтобы окончательно разгромить оппонентку, Адя велела Иванне (которая в это время доказывала мужской половине гостей, что из маггловских предметов получаются артефакты не хуже, чем из специально для этих целей подготовленных предметов магических) достать свежее издание Свода Магических Законов, которое она лично недавно ей привозила.

Иванна принесла из кабинета табурет и полезла на самый верх книжного шкафа, куда забросила совершенно ненужный ей талмуд. Каркаров, которому показалось, будто она теряет равновесие, моментально кинулся её подстраховывать. Так совпало, что в момент, когда он придержал Иванну за талию, её блузка уехала чуть выше, как обычно бывает, когда руки тянутся вверх. Сказать, у кого первого всплыли воспоминания о приснопамятной ночи после выпускного, было невозможно, но в итоге обоих накрыло образами так сильно, что Иванна чётко осознала — добром это не кончится. Не полностью понимая, что делает, она попыталась сбросить эмоции «в эфир», как выдох. К её удивлению это удалось и нарастающее напряжение спало. Всё заняло не дольше трёх секунд, и со стороны совершенно не было понятно, что произошло.

— Можно попросить? Не делай так больше! — прошипел Каркаров, отдёргивая руки.

— А ты не хватай меня за что ни попадя без предупреждения! — столь же яростно отозвалась Иванна, спрыгивая с табуретки от греха подальше и одёргивая блузку. — Янко, достань Адину книжку, пожалуйста, — в полный голос попросила она и тут только обратила внимание, что и Янко, и Адя, и Яблонская замерли в лёгком неадеквате с лицами, украшенными лёгким румянцем и кривоватыми улыбочками. Впрочем, Иваннины друзья, уже знакомые с некоторыми её возможностями, живо догадались что к чему — по их лицам горе-эмпатка поняла, что Янко с Адей получили очередной повод для милых подколов. Она была уверена, что не сбрасывала визуальной информации, но, по-видимому, эмоциональной составляющей хватило выше крыши.

Янко, демонстративно смахнув со лба выступившую испарину, многозначительно присвистнул и взмахом волшебной палочки призвал толстую книгу с верхней полки. Адя, сконфуженно похихикивая, принялась листать Свод и зачитывать отдельные выдержки совершенно потерявшей интерес к делу Яблонской. Та так и не поняла, что произошло, но подозрений от этого у неё не убавилось, в связи с чем она всяческими окольными путями пыталась вывести Иванну на задушевный разговор.


	40. Глава 40

_1 ноября 1993 г., понедельник.  
Хогвартс, подземелья._

Беспробудно проспав всю первую половину дня, в лабораторию Иванна попала уже хорошо за полдень. Ожидая, что все уже на месте, она заранее скроила извиняющееся лицо, но усилия оказались лишними — в лаборатории над книгой сидела только Хоуп.

— А где остальные? — поприветствовала её Иванна.

— Ну как же, на отработке, — вздохнула Хоуп, прерывая чтение. — Тори сразу после Чар пошла в кабинет Зелий.

— Я полагаю, начинать в неполном составе как-то неэтично, так что пойдём, присоединимся к отработке, — предложила Иванна. — Всё же, я таки виновата, что моя маскировка не сработала.

Хоуп с её формулировкой вины была не согласна, тем не менее, предложение приняла с удовольствием. В кабинете Зелий обнаружилась мирно занимающаяся приготовлением противоядия по программе пропущенного ею урока Тори, и столь же мирно проверяющий стопку эссе Снейп.

— Ну вот, я её несусь спасать, а это никому не нужно, оказывается, — протянула Иванна вместо приветствия.

Тори на секунду оторвалась от своего котла, послала вошедшим вежливо-рассеянную улыбку и вернулась к работе.

— Вы малость припозднились со спасением, — подал голос Снейп, всем своим видом выражая недовольство вмешательством посторонних в учебный процесс. — Кстати, мисс Смит, хорошо, что вы зашли. Возьмите, до завтра это должно быть проверено, — он протянул Хоуп оставшиеся непроверенными эссе. — Первый курс, полагаю, вы справитесь.

— Да, сэр, — преисполнившись гордости от возложенных на неё полномочий, просияла Хоуп; она подошла к его столу и стала собирать непроверенные свитки в охапку. — Я могу прямо сейчас приступать?

Снейп кивнул, поднялся из-за стола, освобождая место для девушки, и прошествовал к столу, за которым работала проштрафившаяся ученица. Хоуп с чрезвычайно самодовольным видом заняла место своего декана и немедленно углубилась в работу. Снейп, изучив содержание котла Тори, повернулся к Иванне.

— Вы всерьёз рассчитывали, что сможете меня провести с помощью Многосущного зелья? — спросил он, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Ну вот, началось закономерное тыканье носом в лужу, — вдохновенно прокомментировала Иванна. – Нет, я совершенно на это не рассчитывала. Просто, генерируя эту идею, я была не в форме.

— То есть, вы утверждаете, что это была ваша идея? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Снейп.

Тори у него за спиной моментально сделала большие глаза, замотала головой, и рукой, свободной от мешалки, стала производить непонятные жесты. Снейп, заметив, что Иванна косится куда-то поверх его плеча, повернулся в направлении её взгляда, но рэйвенкловка уже перестала разыгрывать представление и сосредоточенно помешивала в котле.

— Моя, моя, — хмыкнула Иванна. — И не надо пытаться меня выгораживать, — добавила она, обращаясь к Тори.

— Но, доктор Мачкевич, это же всё из-за моего ножика… — протянула та.

— Я могла тебе велеть не рыпаться и заставить родителей получше искать, — возразила Иванна.

— Какие все сразу шёлковые становятся после разоблачения! — восхитился Снейп,

— Коллега, давайте, что ли, я тоже какую-нибудь общественную пользу принесу, — предложила Иванна, подтягивая рукава к локтям; совесть всё ещё немного грызла её за то, что не удалось до конца сохранить конспирацию на уроке. Впрочем, после вдумчивого анализа вся изначальная обречённость на провал этой бредовой затеи становилась очевидной.

— Будет лучше, если вы воздержитесь, — чрезвычайно вежливо отказался Снейп. — К тому же, прежде чем приступить к отработке, мисс Смит уже всё сделала. Какие у вас планы на вечер?

— Собственно, я вас всех хотела пригласить на продолжение синтеза, — пожала плечами та. — Но вижу, что моё приглашение несвоевременно.

— Ваша проницательность делает вам честь, — кивнул Снейп. — Можете пока начинать без нас, — внёс он предложение.

Иванна окинула Смитов быстрым взглядом, отметила появившееся на их лицах скорбное выражение и решительно мотнула головой.

\- Нет, я подожду всё-таки, с вашего позволения, — твёрдо сказала она. — А то по отношению к девочкам будет несправедливо, если я сейчас уйду.

— Глядя в ваши честные глаза и слушая речи о справедливости, сложно поверить, что вы выпускница тёмномагического института, — Снейп, судя по всему, пребывал в приподнятом расположении духа и был расположен пошутить. — Что у вас было за Тёмные искусства?

\- О, вы будете смеяться — стабильное «удовлетворительно», — хмыкнула Иванна, пристраиваясь на уголке свободного ученического стола.

— Вы на итоговой аттестации тоже промазали по крысе? — предположил Снейп.

— Нет, на итоговой аттестации и без крыс было хлопотно, — поморщилась Иванна, вспоминая тот день. — Но веселее всего было на переводном экзамене годом раньше, — предалась ностальгическим воспоминаниям она. — …Я же с детства родителями воспитана на полном неприятии применения Тёмной магии. Мама, конечно, провела работу над папой, чтобы ребёнку успеваемость не портил своими принципами, но всё равно в вопросах Тёмной магии я никогда отличницей не была. К счастью, папа решил, что к старшим курсам дочь морально дозрела и рассказал мне о некоторых случаях со службы, так что свою слабую практику я компенсировала красочной теорией. Тот экзамен у нас принимал не профессор, а младший преподаватель. Ну, плюс ещё Игорь, конечно — он на всех экзаменах по Тёмным искусствам присутствует — и традиционно две барышни из Министерства. По практике мне достался «адский огонь» — чувствуете, какая тонкая ирония? — я с ним прекрасно справилась, хотя, конечно, аромат обугленных мышей потом из волос долго вымывала… По теории я рассказывала о Круциатусе, и тут уж меня понесло. Мол, это заклинание конечно хорошее, но неинтересное; его легко распознать и отклонить, и вообще, воздействовать на нервную систему болевыми импульсами — примитив. Ну, например, организм человека более чем наполовину состоит из воды, так что можно попробовать воздействовать на неё. И дальше пошла пересказывать отцовскую историю про «дело варёных торговцев». Каюсь, я сжульничала — это был единственный случай, по которому мне удалось считать с отца мыслеобразы, потому я всеми правдами и неправдами готова была перевести на него разговор. В общем, у меня довольно внятно получилось транслировать мыслеобразы экзаменационной комиссии. Слабо, конечно, но этого хватило: сначала обе дамы одна за другой выбегали к моему любимому фикусу в коридоре, а потом и господин доцент Кастелиц слегка позеленел — он тогда только-только аспирантуру закончил, не ожидал, что студенты такого расскажут… Игорь мою уловку, конечно, раскусил, но посчитал, что всё нормально, и меня не сдал. Только смотрел добрыми глазами, как всем дурно делается, а потом предложил мирно отпустить меня с «хорошо», «простите, но с учётом вашей средней оценки выше никак нельзя». Кругом предвзятость, куда ни плюнь… — она не стала добавлять, что после экзамена Каркаров долго извинялся, объясняя, что действительно никак нельзя было поставить «отлично» и добавил, что знатно развлёкся, и вообще, если бы Кастелиц вслед за дамами побежал бы к фикусу — вылетел бы из преподавательского состава без разговоров.

— Кстати, неужели вы на уроках Зелий действительно проверяете противоядия? — спросил Снейп, в отличие от Смитов не сильно проникшийся её рассказом.

— Ну, а что тут такого… очень воспитывает бдительность, между прочим, — вступилась за родную школу Иванна. — Поверьте — это отлично работает.

— Я-то верю… Только вот Дамблдор не одобрит, если я попробую внедрить такую практику, — с искренним сожалением в голосе отозвался Снейп.

— Профессор, я закончила, — подала голос Тори; она отдала ему флакон с готовым противоядием и вернулась за своё рабочее место, чтобы навести порядок. — Хотите — давайте проверим по дурмштрангской методике? — храбро предложила она.

— Нет, спасибо, — скривился Снейп. — Избавьте меня от необходимости ещё раз созерцать сие зрелище. Приведёте рабочее место в порядок — помогите мисс Смит. И, будьте любезны, постарайтесь сделать всё так, чтобы у меня не возникло необходимости перепроверять за вами!

— Да, сэр, — хором отозвались ученицы.

Не успела Иванна выбрать, какую байку рассказать следующей, как дверь в кабинет Зелий приоткрылась, и в помещение скользнул светловолосый мальчик в слизеринской мантии.

— Профессор, вы заняты? — спросил он, окидывая всех присутствующих удивлённым взглядом.

— Что-то срочное, Драко? — спросил Снейп, подтверждая худшие иваннины подозрения.

\- Нет, сэр, — взгляд мальчика вернулся к Иванне и озарился узнаванием. – Ой, доктор Мачкевич! Здравствуйте! — мило улыбнулся он и спросил с совершенно детской непосредственностью: — А что вы здесь делаете?

— Привет, Драко. Да вот, в гости зашла, — она неопределённо покрутила руками в воздухе, мысленно ругая Малфоя-младшего за излишнюю наблюдательность; с сиятельной четой Малфоев Иванна пересекалась на светских приёмах раза три — четыре, и то, что маленький паршивец её запомнил, было чудом. Впрочем, Иванна начинала смутно догадываться: всё, связанное с Малфоями, объяснялось законом подлости, а никак не чудом.

— Понятно, — лучезарно улыбаясь, кивнул Драко.

Заметив, что взгляд его вдруг зацепился за что-то в районе её левого плеча, она скосила глаза и обнаружила собственное татуированное предплечье, рукав на котором (равно как и на правом) она так и не удосужилась опустить. С самым беззаботным видом она опустила руки, ненавязчиво убирая татуировку со всеобщего обзора.

\- Ой, а можно картинку посмотреть? — всё с тем же незамутнённым выражением лица попросил мальчик.

Иванна сделала глубокий вдох. В принципе, никакого сакрального смысла эта чёртова эмблема не несла, но интуиция подсказывала ей, что этот интерес Драко наверняка выйдет ей боком.

— На, смотри, — решилась она, протягивая руку вперёд; очевидно, магическое истощение прошло — рисунок сиял, ярко переливаясь красками.

Мальчик подошёл к ней и внимательно осмотрел татуировку.

— Краси-иво, — протянул он. — А что это?

— Это змий… — ответила она и тут же поправилась: — То есть, дракон, — нужно было не выпендриваться и сразу сказать «dragon», а не «serpent», пацан наверняка имеет представление о Чёрной метке, кто знает, что он теперь подумает…

— Поня-атно, — кивнул Драко. — Ладно, сэр, я зайду в другой раз, — обратился он к Снейпу. — До свидания, доктор Мачкевич.

— Пока, Драко, — кивнула Иванна.

Младший Малфой покинул класс Зелий. Иванна с досадой цокнула языком.

— Этого-то я и боялась, — поморщилась она. — Я встретила в Лондоне его папашу, он меня тоже узнал. Боюсь, если сынуля сообщит Люциусу, что меня тут видел, у того начнётся нехороший мыслительный процесс…

— Как близко вы знаете лорда Малфоя? — поинтересовался Снейп, с непроницаемым лицом наблюдавший всё действо.

— Мы представлены, пересекались на светских раутах, — пожала плечами Иванна. – Ну, и Игорь мне много интересного рассказывал.

— Понятно…

— Декан… — начала Хоуп.

— …мы закончили, — подхватила Тори.

— Хорошо, оставьте эссе здесь. Предлагаю пройти в лабораторию и продолжить изучение увлекательного опыта доктора Мачкевич, — решительно заявил Снейп.

…Дистилляционная установка уронила первые капли бесцветной прозрачной жидкости в приёмную колбу. Часы на стене показывали почти половину первого пополуночи.

— Так вот, завтра, после перегонки, можно приступать к следующей стадии, — одобрительно кивнула Иванна. — А пока предлагаю всем разойтись поспать, я дождусь окончания и пойду тоже посплю, тут недолго, четыре с половиной часа. Коллега, я не сильно помешаю, если сбегаю за кофе? Я тихонько посижу, вы даже не заметите.

— Поступайте, как считаете нужным, — отозвался Снейп. — А обеим мисс Смит я всё же напомню, что, во-первых, завтра им занятия никто не отменял, а во-вторых, им полагается взыскание, если они будут замечены вне своих комнат.

\- Всё, всё, нас тут нет! — заверила Хоуп, решительно потянув подругу к выходу. 

Они хором пожелали спокойной ночи и скрылись за дверью.

— Коллега, у вас тоже завтра занятия, вы идите, поспите. Не нужно со мною тут торчать из вежливости, — сказала Иванна, поправляя горелку под колбой.

— Я всё же посижу немного, с вашего позволения, — фыркнул Снейп, садясь перед секретером. — Кое-какие записи доделать нужно.

— Угу, конечно, — рассеянно отозвалась Иванна, не сводя глаз с падающих капель.

…Прочно закреплённый условный рефлекс заставил её пробудиться примерно за десять минут до полного опустошения колбы с перегоняемой заготовкой. Открыв глаза и приняв вертикальное положение, Иванна обнаружила, что голова её покоилась не на холодном мраморе столешницы, а на заботливо подсунутой кем-то диванной подушечке. Впрочем — почему кем-то?

Иванна улыбнулась и убавила огонь в горелке. Часы на стене показывали пять. Она отсоединила приёмную колбу, перелила её содержимое во флакон тёмного стекла, плотно закрыла его и убрала в шкаф. Разобрав установку и сложив её составляющие в раковину — мытьём решено было заняться позже — она погасила огни и, подсвечивая себе веером, покинула апартаменты Снейпа, по дороге положив подушку в кресло-качалку.


	41. Глава 41

_5 ноября 1993 г.,  
Хогвартс — Лондон._

— А полнолуние никак на процесс не влияет? — спросила Тори.

— К счастью, этот процесс безразличен к лунным фазам, — ответила Иванна. — Обратите внимание, сегодня особо любимая мною стадия — добавление свинцовой пыли. В моём экспериментальном синтезе эта фаза, увы, более отдалена от начала… — печально вздохнула она, вспоминая, сколько бессонных ночей её ожидает в ближайшем будущем. - Да, кстати, могу посоветовать — после твоих факультативов по Уходу мазать руки «Новой надеждой». Наша свежайшая разработка в области кремов для рук. Не сочти за саморекламу, но это действительно чудодейственное средство. Там витамин F и слюна бритворылой мохнозубки.

Вернувшись после визита к своему «любимому» единорогу, Тори первым делом нажаловалась на отвратительную погоду. Её руки из-за холодного влажного ветра цветом напоминали клешни варёного краба, так что Иванна не могла не порекомендовать собственную продукцию.

— Так что, коллега, пока можно нарезать стебли ржавой былинницы? — аккуратно вернул разговор в деловое русло Снейп, которого, должно быть, мало интересовал состав чудодейственных снадобий Иванниной фирмы. 

Он вообще был сегодня в особо зловещем расположении духа. Смиты перед его приходом успели сообщить Иванне, что профессору Люпину нездоровится, и профессор вынужден был подменять его.

— Да, конечно… Только я сейчас начну, чтобы показать — тут особенность. А потом девушки могут закончить, — кивнула Иванна, подходя к разделочной доске, на которую Хоуп заранее выложила необходимое количество веточек растения. — Тут вот, переход цвета, — Иванна указала скальпелем место на стебле, где красный цвет перетекал в оранжевый. — Нужно резать посередине, всё оранжевое нас не интересует — это шлак. И ещё особенность — лучше не режущие движения делать, а давящие. Так срез аккуратнее выходит, — быстрыми движениями она отчекрыжила несколько соцветий с красными фрагментами стеблей. — Ссыпать цветки можно прямо по мере срезания…

Она не успела договорить, равно как и наглядно показать процесс пересыпания — Снейп, в два шага оказавшийся рядом с ней, быстро перехватил запястье Иванниной левой руки, которую та как раз протянула, чтобы сгрести срезанные цветки.

— Вы уверены, что дело было в волосе? — многозначительно спросил он.

— Что? — не поняла опешившая Иванна.

— Я о причине вашего трагического взрыва говорю, — пояснил Снейп и, не дожидаясь ответа со стороны коллеги, слегка повернул её руку так, что Иванне стала видна капля крови, набухающая на подушечке её левого большого пальца.

\- О, чёрт… — потрясённая осознанием собственного слабоумия, Иванна отложила скальпель и шлёпнула себя по лбу. — Как же проверить… Не хочу снова взрывы… — осторожно высвободив руку из захвата Снейпа, она несколько раз прошлась туда-обратно вдоль лабораторного стола. Смиты настороженно следили за ней взглядом. — Как пдоведидь… — пробубнила она, сунув пораненный палец в рот. – О! .. Прошу прощения, мне нужно… эм-м, кое с кем связаться, — оживилась она.

Озарённая мыслью, Иванна достала из кармана двустороннее зеркало и отошла в сторонку. Каркаров отозвался почти моментально.

— Привет, есть минутка? Мне нужно, чтобы ты вспомнил. Когда у меня рвануло то чёртово зелье… Ты не обратил внимания, когда со всей толпой вытирать помогал — у меня на руках никаких порезов или царапин не было? Чтоб до крови, — выпалила она разом.

— За что тебя люблю, так это за спонтанную внезапность, — покачал головой Каркаров, окинув её цепким взглядом.

— Игорь, ну хватит издеваться, я серьёзно! — взмолилась Иванна, топнув от нетерпения. — Это очень важно!

— Было, было, левый указательный, средняя фаланга, — ответил он. — А в чём дело, собственно говоря?

— Точно?! Ты запомнил или сейчас придумал? — с надеждой уставилась на него Иванна.

— Можешь мне верить. Я про тебя столько всего помню… — покачал головою Каркаров.

— Обожаю! — Иванна в восторге запрыгала на месте и запечатлела на зеркале звучный поцелуй. — Ладно, увидимся позже! — она оборвала связь и протёрла стекло рукавом. — Вас я тоже обожаю, — сообщила она, ткнув пальцем в сторону Снейпа; тот как-то непроизвольно дёрнулся, должно быть, опасаясь что Иванна в восторгах и его одарит поцелуем. — Ладно, ещё один вызов и мы продолжим, — на этот раз она связалась с Янко. — Привет! Слушай, это был не волос, это кровь! — не дав ему и рта раскрыть, выпалила она. — Сообщи ребятам, пусть попробуют. Всё, пока, привет Аде!

Убрав зеркало обратно в карман, Иванна обратила сияющий лик к коллегам.

— Так, значит, волосы можно не прикрывать? — спросила Хоуп.

— Нет, волосы — это по умолчанию, — мотнула головой Иванна и машинально поправила головной убор. — Просто вам лишнее подтверждение постулата — алхимик и зельевар на рабочем месте должен непрестанно блюсти бдительность… Ладно, я думаю, надо скорее закончить этот этап.

После того, как цветки былинницы прокипели и смесь профильтровали и остудили, настал черёд добавлять свинцовый порошок. Иванна пояснила, что в принципе свинец можно заменить цинком: эссенция так получается более активная, но менее стабильная и контролируемая, потому лично она предпочитает свинец.

— Значит, так, свинец насыпаем осторожно, порошок, казалось бы, металлический, тяжёлый, но пылит… Давайте я первую порцию всыплю, дальше вы, — обратилась Иванна к Смитам, вскрывая первую капсулу из вощёной бумаги и высыпая серый порошок в котёл. — Вот вам остальные, по три капсулы на нос, — Иванна отошла от стола, позволяя молодому поколению выполнить столь ответственное задание.

Первой выполнить свою часть работы подошла Тори и торжественно ссыпала содержимое трёх капсул на поверхность тихо булькающего зелья, в точности повторяя движения рук Иванны.

— Помешать не надо? — уточнила она, отходя от котла и освобождая место подруге.

— Нет-нет, он должен равномерно набухнуть и перейти в суспензию, — мотнула головой Иванна, наблюдая, как Хоуп вскрывает вторую капсулу.

— А это точно свинец, а не чёрный… апчхи! … перец? — спросила Хоуп, молниеносно оборачиваясь вокруг своей оси, чтобы не чихнуть в зелье.

— Точно, — удивлённо подтвердила Иванна. — У тебя нос чешется?

— Как будто сенная лихорадка, — кивнула Хоуп, высыпая содержимое второй капсулы. — Заложило нос. Тори, закончи за меня, я отойду, прочихаюсь, — попросила она, поспешно отступая подальше от котла.

— Ты не аллергик, часом? — насторожилась Иванна, нащупывая в кармане мантии свою дежурную аптечку. 

Ей показалось, будто слизеринка слегка побледнела.

— Да нет, вроде… Апчхи! … Да и на что тут может быть аллергия? На свинец? — Хоуп отчаянно тёрла нос.

— У вас в роду фэйри были? — резко спросил Снейп.

— Н… не знаю, — пролепетала Хоуп. – Ой, что-то мне нехорошо… — жадно втягивая воздух, сказала она.

— У тебя непереносимость неблагородных металлов же! — воскликнула Тори, только что закончившая высыпать остаток свинца в котёл. — Ты же только золото-серебро носить можешь, от остального следы на коже!

Иванна от души ругнулась и выхватила из кармана аптечку. Судя по всему, Хоуп вдохнула немного свинцовой пыли, что при этой её славной особенности могло стоить ей отёка лёгких. Иванна увеличила аптечку и вытащила два заполненных прозрачной жидкостью одноразовых шприца.

— Быстро ложись, — велела она Хоуп. — Куда угодно.

— Ч…что… пчхи! Х-ха-а, — той явно не хватало воздуха, она была полностью дезориентирована и потерянно озиралась.

Иванна уже была готова свалить её Петрификусом, но Снейп, очевидно, понял, чего добивается коллега. Он подхватил Хоуп на руки и быстро вынес её из лаборатории, движением головы позвав Иванну следовать за ним. В спальне он устроил полубесчувственную подопечную на кровати и отошёл, давая место для манёвров Иванне. Та, упав на колени рядом с кроватью, молниеносно задрала рукав мантии Хоуп, обнажая сгиб локтя, и сдёрнула зубами с иглы одного из шприцев защитный колпачок. Найдя вену, она сделала инъекцию и отбросила использованный шприц. Иглу второго она ввела под кожу и осторожно прижала плашмя к руке, после чего чуть надавила на поршень, выпуская небольшую часть препарата.

— Коллега, последите за пульсом, пожалуйста, — абсолютно ровным тоном попросила она.

Её манипуляции продолжались не дольше минуты. Снейп зашёл с другой стороны кровати и дотянулся до запястья Хоуп.

— А я послежу за котлом, — выдохнув, сообщила Тори, видя, что ситуация вроде бы под контролем. — Может, за мадам Помфри сбегать?

Иванна в ответ молча мотнула головой, не спуская глаз с её подруги. Хоуп была в сознании и даже вполне могла дышать, но при этом лежала, боясь сделать лишнее движение.

— Ничего страшного, просто анафилактический шок, — пояснила Иванна. — Я через подобное проходила. Я ввела димедрол… ну, то есть, дифенгидрамин и адреналин. На всякий случай перед сложными синтезами всегда заряжаю аптечку. Маггловские лекарства иногда дают просто поразительные результаты.

— Пульс слабеет, — сообщил Снейп.

— Принято, — Иванна впрыснула очередную дозу адреналина. — …В общем, хорошо, что это произошло сейчас, при мне. Теперь мы знаем, на что тебе следует обратить внимание. Думаю, в следующий раз при работе с металлической пылью тебе следует надевать повязку на рот и нос… Значит, у тебя в роду действительно были фэйри. Я, право, не знаю, насколько свинец можно классифицировать как хладное железо, но, должно быть, это так.

— Ну, я всё-таки полукровка, понимаете… — прохрипела Хоуп, виновато косясь на Снейпа.

— Да что вы говорите! — раздражённо буркнул тот. — Экий я никчёмный декан, ничего про своих учеников и не знаю!

— Простите, я не то имела в виду…

— Помолчите, Смит. Айви…

— Да, — новая порция адреналина и осторожный вдох.

Иванна, на самом деле, ужасно перенервничала. Одно дело — когда внезапно начинает крючить тебя, и совсем другое — когда кто-то на твоих глазах пытается отойти в Верхнюю Тундру… Опять же, с одной стороны, действительно, хорошо, что эта аллергия Хоуп вскрылась сейчас, когда у Иванны наготове были нужные лекарства. С другой — это её, иваннин, синтез, и ответственность вся на ней. С Иванной подобная история приключилась ещё до школы. Мать тогда, разумеется, перепугалась ужасно, хоть и тоже была во всеоружии. Сама Иванна больше всего испугалась, что больше не будет допущена в лабораторию, но, к счастью, Елизавета на это не пошла, только стала следить с особой тщательностью за каждым «знакомством» дочери с новыми ингредиентами.

…Постепенно, порция за порцией, всё содержимое шприца было введено под кожу Хоуп. Слизеринка тихо лежала, односложно отвечая на вопросы о самочувствии, и старалась производить как можно меньше звуков. Иванна извлекла иглу и подвигала большим пальцем левой руки, которым фиксировала её на руке Хоуп. Палец слегка онемел от напряжения.

Тори периодически заглядывала в комнату, чтобы узнать о самочувствии подруги и, если на неё не смотрел никто, кроме Хоуп, ободряюще показывала той язык. Когда пульс и дыхание пациентки нормализовались и стало понятно, что опасность миновала, Иванна предложила вернуться в лабораторию и завершить сегодняшние дела. Снейп поначалу категорически не желал больше допускать ученицу Хоуп Смит до ингредиентов. Иванна, призвав на помощь всё своё терпение вкупе с красноречием, принялась убеждать его изменить решение. Сама Хоуп и её подруга благоразумно молчали, и только смотрели на Снейпа большими жалобными глазами. Тот долго оставался непреклонен, но в итоге сдался — должно быть, последним гвоздём в крышку гроба его упорства стал вопрос: неужели он готов добровольно лишить свой Дом хоть одного ученика, успевающего по его предмету?


	42. Глава 42

_Ноябрь—декабрь 1993 г.,  
Хогвартс_

Два месяца Иванна безвылазно провела в Хогвартсе, почти всё время просидев в лаборатории Снейпа, изредка выбираясь в кухню, чтобы поесть, да в свою комнату — поспать. Спать удавалось только днём в выходные и иногда по вечерам в будние — когда у Смитов получалось выкраивать время, чтобы подменить её. Им без приключений удалось завершить производство огненной эссенции, которую Иванна честно разделила на четверых.

К синтезу экспериментального состава она приступила сразу же по завершению работы над огненной эссенцией, не вняв благоразумному совету Снейпа предварительно выспаться, только торжественно поклялась не лезть к нему в постель. Снейп, должно быть, не очень ей поверив, на всякий случай перенёс в лабораторию кресло-качалку. Иванна растрогалась до глубины души.

Как и ожидалось, эксперименты начались с череды неудач. Первые два варианта консервирующего зелья получились лишь немногим лучше образцов трёхгодичной давности. Основным недостатком состава было то, что взаимодействуя со свежими растениями, он отнимал у них влагу, заставляя их слегка пожухнуть. В большинстве случаев это не было бы проблемой, но Иванну такой результат не устраивал. Несколько раз перетряхнув методику и едва не разругавшись со Снейпом вдрызг, она разработала ещё несколько вариантов зелья.

К концу ноября она уже привычно балансировала на грани просоночного состояния, не сваливаясь в него исключительно благодаря подменяющим её на дежурствах коллегам. Параллельно основной работе она сделала для Тори тазик мази от обморожений — рэйвенкловка готовилась к зиме; она полагала, что мазь может пригодиться не только её единорогу: Хагрид рассказывал ей как-то, что из Запретного леса иногда выходят обитатели в поисках тепла и заботы.

Поздно вечером в середине декабря всё та же Тори явилась в лабораторию в расстроенных чувствах и долго рассказывала Иванне путанную и трагическую историю про какого-то хагридова гиппогрифа, который в начале учебного года слегка поцарапал Малфоя. Министерство магии прислало Хагриду извещение о том, что по делу гиппогрифа назначены слушания, которые состоятся в конце апреля. Иванна суть рассказа уловила довольно смутно, только искренне пожалела, что Малфой и гиппогриф не могут быть поменяны местами. Снейп, к счастью, при этом разговоре не присутствовал — вряд ли бы ему понравился настрой Иванны против Драко. Сетования Тори на то, что Хагрид, предвидя безрадостный итог слушаний, от этой новости окончательно и бесповоротно скис, а факультативы по Уходу стали ещё унылее уроков, в сердце Иванны не нашли особого отклика.

Рождество пролетело для Иванны в сонном тумане. Чтобы не терять времени, она запустила ещё один вариант синтеза. Предыдущие две рецептуры находились на финишной прямой и дозревали в тёмном шкафу. Затравка для новой экспериментальной порции только-только была поставлена для экстрагирования в тот же шкаф, так что у Иванны образовался денёк, чтобы поспать, чем она воспользовалась с превеликим удовольствием.

На Новый год её обуяла острая тоска по дому пополам с тоской по Дурмштрангу. Тридцать первого декабря она довольно рано закончила дела в лаборатории и поспешила уединиться в своей комнате, отказавшись принять приглашение МакГонагалл присоединиться к Новогоднему пиру. Чтобы вежливо отделаться от находящейся в праздничном настроении профессора Трансфигурации, ей пришлось усиленно изображать умирающего от усталости лебедя, хотя на удивление, спать ей хотелось не особо.

В начале десятого Тори Смит, которой добраться до праздничной трапезы не позволил её подопечный единорог, чувствуя себя довольно глупо, постучалась к Иванне. Услышав приглашающее восклицание изнутри, она толкнула дверь и вошла в комнату. Иванна обнаружилась лежащей на животе на расстеленном возле камина покрывале и беседующей с кем-то через зеркало.

— Я прошу прощения… — вежливо поприветствовала Тори. — Мне бы тонкий надфиль одолжить…

— А, сейчас, — Иванна поднялась с пола и пошла к шкафу. – Ма, познакомься, Тори Смит — одна из наших ассистенток, юная натуралистка и зельевар… — что интересно, несмотря на почти тотальную феминизацию профессии, в Восточной Европе слово «зельеварка» в приличном обществе не использовалось, оно вообще считалось пренебрежительно-уничижительным. - На, подержи пока, — она сунула зеркало в руки Тори и полезла доставать несессер с инструментарием. — Это моя мама.

— Здравствуйте, госпожа Мачкевич, — сориентировалась Тори, улыбнувшись Елизавете. — С Рождеством вас, и с наступающим!

— И вас так же, милочка, — кивнула та в ответ, переходя на английский. — Позвольте осведомиться, зачем мог понадобиться тонкий надфиль столь юной особе в новогоднюю ночь? — Елизавету положительно снедало любопытство.

— Единорог — мой факультативный проект по Уходу за магическими существами — выкинул номер. Отломал кончик рога, зараза такая, — пожаловалась Тори. — Хочу вот заполировать место слома, а то занесёт ещё чего, и рог начнёт гнить.

— Как заполируешь — лаком покрой, лучше янтарным… Кстати, покорми зверя мелом и на солнышке почаще выгуливай, — посоветовала Елизавета. — А то ещё копыта начнут слоиться. Очень похоже на нехватку кальция.

— С солнышком сейчас, мягко говоря, неважно, — удручённо вздохнула Тори.

— Тогда рыбий жир, альтернативы нет, — авторитетно заявила Елизавета. — Не думаю, что вам удастся запросто раздобыть витамин D в окрестностях Хогвартса… К тому же, не уверена, что на единорога подействуют маггловские препараты.

— Почему? — удивилась Тори. — На Хоуп же вот недавно маггловские лекарства прекрасно подействовали!

— Хоуп — это тоже часть факультативного проекта? М-м, грифон или, там, саламандра? — предположила Елизавета.

— Скорее, змея подколодная, — хмыкнула Тори.

— А-а! Ну, на волшебника маггловские лекарства действуют адекватно, как правило, — рассмеялась Елизавета. — Единорог — создание чисто магическое, так что любое снадобье, которое вы собираетесь на нём применить, должно быть магической природы.

— Ясно! — кивнула Тори. — Госпожа Мачкевич, а вы в области ветеринарных зелий работаете?

— Не совсем, просто зверушек люблю, — отозвалась Елизавета. – И, предвидя твой следующий вопрос — я изучала маггловский вариант зельеварения.

— Фармацию? — блеснула знанием Тори.

— Простите, что вмешиваюсь в вашу научную дискуссию, — напомнила о себе Иванна, вылезая из шкафа с несессером. — Тебе какой тонкий надфиль — с тонкой насечкой или…

— Самая тонкая насечка и широкое полотно, — уточнила Тори, отрываясь от захватывающей беседы. — Там надо слом заполировать. Напильник, чтобы обточить форму, у Хагрида нашёлся, а вот с полировкой заминка вышла.

Иванна отобрала у девицы зеркало и отправила её копаться в железках. Тори извлекла парочку подходящих надфилей и, пообещав через полчасика вернуть, убежала. Елизавета охарактеризовала ассистентку дочери как толковую и перспективную и велела позвать как-нибудь обеих в гости, особенно если вторая такая же. Иванна пообещала.

…Полировка заняла гораздо больше времени, чем Тори рассчитывала. Она начинала опасаться, что Новый год она встретит на промозглом холоде наедине с единорогом. Обточку тот перенёс относительно спокойно, полировка же вызвала у животного отчётливое неприятие; единорог постоянно мотал головой, рискуя оставить Тори без зубов или глаза. Девушка уже неоднократно прокляла себя за излишнюю инициативность. Вместо того, чтобы пойти вместе со всеми на ужин, она, под влиянием некоего внутреннего порыва, отправилась проведать этого проклятого единорога, рискуя наткнуться на Филча и отхватить взыскание для полноты картины. Хагрида, разумеется, в окрестностях загона не наблюдалось – он, как и все нормальные люди, уже был на празднике, так что помочь, придерживая голову своенравного животного, было некому. В конечном итоге, двадцатиминутное дело заняло раза в четыре больше времени. Осмотрев на всякий случай копыта, Тори отметила, что мать Иванны была права — на кромке левого заднего уже виднелись несколько неглубоких трещинок. Покидая единорога, она мстительно пообещала в следующий раз накормить его мелом с рыбьим жиром. Единорога угроза нисколько не смутила, и он продолжил меланхолично жевать, сунув морду в ларь с зерном.

Тори вломилась к Иванне примерно за час до Нового года, размахивая надфилями и отряхиваясь от раскисших хлопьев мокрого снега. Доктор Мачкевич обнаружилась на тех же позициях у камина с зеркальцем. С радостным восклицанием «спасибо большое!» Тори убрала одолженные надфили в дожидающийся её на кровати несессер и, подойдя к Иванне, застенчиво протянула ей небольшой пергаментный кулёк.

— Это вам в качестве новогоднего презента, — пояснила она. — Порошок рога единорога. Я подумала, вам точно пригодится, тем более — свежий, с живого рога. Я завтра поищу в загоне — где-то должен быть отломанный кончик. Если найду — он ваш.

— О-о-о! — оживилась Иванна, отрываясь от зеркала, чтобы принять подарок. — Ты знаешь, это действительно пригодится, как раз применим в дозревшей затравке! Очень вовремя, спасибо. Вот я идиотка, сама же добыла волосы из его гривы, а про то, что с рога можно соскоб сделать — в голову не пришло.

— Да это вопрос однобокого восприятия, — рассмеялась Тори. — Я сама сообразила, что можно собрать порошок уже после того, как начала надфилями работать. Эх, столько добра пропало на этапе напильника! ..

— Профессора Песцовой на вас обеих нет, — раздался комментарий из зеркала.

— Ой, кто бы вообще говорил, — фыркнула Иванна. — С мамой я уже отбеседовала, она пошла салатики строгать. Это Игорь, моё, так сказать, высшее начальство, — пояснила она для Тори, которая вытаращила глаза, удивляясь, что госпожа Мачкевич вдруг заговорила мужским голосом.

— Ага, а потом она ко мне приходит и требует расходники сверх утверждённого бюджета.

— А кто на парадах поёт про поддержку талантливой молодёжи?

— Так разве я хоть раз Песцовой слово поперёк сказал? Да и не только ей. Ты же знаешь, всё зависит от грамотной и убедительной аргументации.

— Ну-ну. …Ты не обращай внимания, это мы всегда так воркуем, — Иванна вспомнила о присутствии Тори, которая тщетно пыталась сохранить вежливо-нейтральное выражение лица и не захихикать.

— Да, конечно, — смогла взять себя в руки та. — С наступающим вас! Я побегу, — она сделала вежливый книксен и, не удержавшись, добавила: — не буду мешать.

Тори убежала переодеваться, оставив Иванну дальше «ворковать с высшим начальством».

— Это одна из моих ассистенток была, — пояснила Иванна, заперев дверь и вернувшись на покрывало у камина.

— Ты специально подбираешь в друзья сумасшедших, или они сами к тебе тянутся? — поинтересовался Каркаров.

— Полагаю, второе, — поразмыслив, решила Иванна. — Вероятно, это взаимное притяжение. Знаешь, как я обзавелась ассистентами? — посмеиваясь, она поведала историю череды столкновений со славными Смитами в хогвартских коридорах. Как и предполагала Иванна, Каркаров резко осудил её ночёвку в апартаментах слизеринского декана и сказал, что на её месте принял бы все меры, чтобы впредь такая ситуация не повторилась. Иванна чрезвычайно развеселилась и заявила, что исключительно ради спортивного интереса хотела бы посмотреть на него на её месте. Каркаров обиделся и сказал, что ничего смешного тут не видит.

— Кстати, как ты собираешься встречать Новый год? Неужели в гордом одиночестве? — спросил он.

— Ну, почему же в одиночестве, я вот с тобой разговариваю, — возразила Иванна. — Или у тебя другие планы? Неужели тебя озадачили главный тост говорить?

Традиционно ученики и преподаватели на новогодне-рождественские каникулы разъезжались по домам почти в полном составе, а те, кто оставались, как правило, собирались на неформальный ужин, где официальные речи произносить было не нужно.

— Вот уж, спасибо! Нет, в этом году осталось немного совсем, пятнадцать человек, включая преподавателей. Они уже вовсю празднуют, я с ними посидел немного и ушёл, скучно.

— Вот и отлично, значит будем, как два идиота, встречать год вместе по зеркалу, — рассмеялась Иванна. — Хотя, конечно, это идиотизм, на мой взгляд, — поморщилась она.

— Ты, я вижу, как-то печальна, — заметил Каркаров.

— О… Я даже не знаю… — она задумчиво прислушалась к себе и пришла к выводу, что он, похоже, прав. — Ты будешь смеяться, но я, наверное, действительно соскучилась. Если быть совсем точной — я привыкла, что при разговоре до тебя всегда можно дотронуться, и сейчас невозможность этого меня слегка бесит, — хмыкнула она. — Давай попробуем, вдруг через зеркало получится? — она коснулась указательным пальцем стекла.

Он повторил её действие. Иванна сокрушённо вздохнула — как и ожидалось, чуда не произошло. Зеркало от долгого пребывания в её ладонях нагрелось, но всё равно оставалось бездушным артефактом.

— Ты лучше заканчивай там быстрее и приезжай, — тихо сказал он. — Поверь, меня невозможность к тебе прикоснуться просто-напросто убивает.

— Игорь, перестань действовать мне на нервы, я сейчас сопли распущу, — возмутилась Иванна, пытаясь подавить подступившие слёзы. — Если я всё время буду думать, какая я сволочь, что бросила тебя на произвол судьбы, будь уверен, моя работа не станет продвигаться быстрее. И тут что? Правильно — мы получаем замкнутый круг! Чем медленнее работа, тем дольше я тут торчу. Чем дольше я тут торчу, тем сильнее меня грызёт совесть. Оно тебе надо?

— Прости, — как будто против воли улыбнулся Каркаров. — Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь весёлом. Я тебе рассказывал, как Яблонская подменяла Савову на последней лекции?..


	43. Глава 43

**В соавторстве с Anya Shinigami.**

_1 января 1994 г.,  
Комната Иванны — Кухня — Комната Снейпа._

Пробуждение утром первого января без симптомов тяжёлого похмелья стало для Иванны новым жизненным опытом. Точнее, конечно, хорошо забытым старым. Встречи Нового года в экспедиции традиционно сопровождались обильными дегустациями разного рода настоек на местном растительном сырье под местную же закуску. Последствия дегустаций всегда были весьма разнообразны, а порой и непредсказуемы в проявлениях.

Впрочем, открыв глаза и попытавшись потянуться, Иванна поняла, что похмелье, вероятно, было бы не самым плохим вариантом. Проговорив с Каркаровым большую часть ночи, она заснула под очередной его рассказ прямо на полу в обнимку с зеркалом и проспала часов до шести, не меняя позы. В результате этого у неё прострелило шею, и болела вся левая сторона спины от плеча до талии - что и заставило её проснуться ни свет, ни заря. Попытки самостоятельно размять мышцы, равно как и горячая ванна эффекта не возымели, поэтому в кухне за завтраком Иванна убедительно изображала перед домовиками Квазимодо.

Позавтракав, она попыталась было связаться с кем-нибудь из Смитов, чтобы согласовать расписание дел на сегодня, но зеркало на все попытки сделать вызов отвечало мёртвым молчанием — похоже, она выбрала весь магический заряд на последних разговорах. Иванна издала скорбный стон — перспектива тащиться в Лондон за новым сердечником её совершенно не вдохновляла. Домовики участливо поинтересовались о причинах Иванниной грусти и, узнав таковую, наперебой кинулись предлагать свою помощь. Конечно, раздобыть подходящую магическую субстанцию они не могли, но с готовностью отправились на разведку, по результатам которой доложили, что все ещё спят. Спать Иванне если и хотелось, но не моглось, поэтому она отправилась слоняться по опустевшему замку.

Хогвартс казался вымершим, спали даже портреты. От скуки Иванна потащилась гулять по этажам, понимая, что другой такой возможности устроить себе ознакомительную экскурсию у неё не будет. Замку, должно быть, заблагорассудилось с ней поиграть — периодически Иванна обнаруживала, что ходит кругами. Она решила было начать оставлять на пути метки «дневными светлячками», но глянув на ряд начищенных доспехов вдоль одной из галерей, передумала. Мало ли, как они отреагируют на Тёмную магию…

На пятом этаже она неожиданно наткнулась на лестницу до башни Рэйвенклоу. Бронзовый орёл дверного молотка при виде неё забился об дверь и попытался спрятаться в собственных крыльях. Иванна от греха подальше поспешила покинуть поле его зрения; в спину ей неслось сдавленное хихиканье.

На седьмом этаже она обнаружила знакомую статую горгульи; после примерно пятнадцатиминутного процесса подбора пароля (Минерва некоторое время назад сообщала ей пароль, но Иванна, разумеется, даже не подумала его запомнить — помнила только, что это было название каких-то сладостей), статуя сдвинулась, пропуская её. Хозяина кабинета, разумеется, на месте не обнаружилось, клетки с фениксом — тоже. Иванна безо всякого энтузиазма огляделась, совершенно логично предполагая, что ничего действительно интересного Дамблдор не оставит в кабинете без присмотра. Взгляд её наткнулся на старую потрёпанную шляпу на полке позади огромного письменного стола. Рядом со шляпой в стеклянном ларце располагался старинный меч с украшенной рубинами рукоятью.

Шляпа заинтересовала Иванну гораздо больше, чем меч — вспомнив рассказы Смитов, она поняла, что перед нею находится Сортировочная Шляпа. Не в силах отказать себе, Иванна, превозмогая боль в шее, дотянулась до артефакта и надела его на голову.

— Милочка, вам не поздновато распределяться? — раздалось у неё в голове.

— Да я не распределяться, по-настоящему, — мысленно отозвалась Иванна. — Мне просто интересно — куда бы вы меня направили?

— Ай-ай, и не стыдно использовать старинный артефакт как аттракцион? — укоризненно спросила Шляпа.

— Стыдно, — честно призналась Иванна. — Но ужасно интересно…

— Рэйвенклоу, — последовал мгновенный ответ; Иванна готова была поклясться, что голос Шляпы звучит скучающе.

— Не Слизерин, точно? — переспросила она; не то чтобы ей было принципиально — просто любопытно. — Гриффиндор? Хаффлпафф?

— Удручающе мало честолюбия, — решительно возразила Шляпа. — Слишком много рассудочности и лени.

— Понятно, спасибо, — Иванна сняла шляпу и вернула её на законное место. Дольше оставаться в кабинете Дамблдора было неинтересно, так что она покинула его.

Дальнейшие скитания привели её к Астрономической башне. Иванна невольно вспомнила бурную ночь Хэллоуина и крепко задумалась. Из головы не шёл этот беглый Блэк. Он провёл в Азкабане чертовски много времени и ухитрился сохранить здравый рассудок. Как это возможно? Как это связано с его способностями анимага — оно просто не может не быть с ними связано… Иванна вспомнила чёрного пса в Хогсмиде и с трудом подавила желание бежать разыскивать его. Совершенно очевидно — это был Блэк, и ей просто необходимо найти его и поговорить с ним об Азкабане. Но как это сделать? Нужно было разработать хоть какой-то план. И Снейп ещё делал какие-то непонятные намёки относительно Блэка и Люпина… Иванна решила для начала поговорить с последним — от туманных аллегорий Снейпа легко было тронуться умом.

Ближе к девяти Иванна смогла найти путь в кухню и озадачить домовиков новым поиском — в этот раз результативным. Вскоре в кухне появился Люпин.

— Доброе утро, Айвенна, — с улыбкой приветствовал он её — Удивительно, что сейчас кто-то ещё не спит.

— Доброе утро! Я и сама удивляюсь, — улыбнулась в ответ Иванна. — Я надеюсь, домовики не оторвали вас от важных дел? Может, по чашечке чая?

Люпин заверил, что как раз маялся от безделья и охотно принял её предложение. Вскоре они устроились на двух высоких табуретах у широкого подоконника фальшивого окна с видом на летний пасторальный пейзаж. Домовики приготовили им чайник цветочного чая и тарелку разнообразных пирожных.

— Римус, вы можете рассказать мне о Сириусе Блэке? — спросила Иванна, решив, что ходить вокруг да около бессмысленно. Боли в спине и шее совсем не прибавляли ей терпения.

— Что вы хотите узнать? — тон Люпина значительно охладился.

— Чем больше, тем лучше, — честно ответила Иванна; её рефлекторная попытка пожать плечами принесла новый разряд боли. — Я пытаюсь понять, что это за человек…

Она подробно рассказала Люпину о своей встрече с Блэком на лестнице, про свою встречу с ним в Хогсмиде, впрочем, не сказав ни слова. Люпин слушал её рассказ с жадностью, на его лицо легла тень тревоги, словно что-то грызло его изнутри. Когда Иванна закончила, он молчал несколько минут, уставившись в одну точку и забыв про свой остывающий чай.

— Сириус был моим другом… — сказал он, наконец. — Помните, я рассказывал вам о своих троих школьных друзьях? Двоих из них уже нет в живых… Третий — это Сириус.

Затаив дыхание Иванна слушала негромкое повествование Люпина о его друзьях — Джеймсе Поттере, Питере Петтигрю и Сириусе Блэке. История того, как они трое стали анимагами ради того, чтобы поддержать товарища, невольно ставшего оборотнем, произвела на Иванну сильное впечатление, однако гораздо большее впечатление на неё произвела объективность Люпина. Слушая о школьных приключениях, она отчётливо ощущала, что уже тогда сам он не всегда полностью одобрял поведение своих друзей и порой злился на себя за излишнюю мягкость характера, мешавшую отговорить их от не самых благовидных поступков. Одновременно с этим росло недоумение — как мог Блэк вообще оказаться предателем? В характер, который она составила на основе слов Люпина, никак не вписывалось определение «предательство». Она с большей вероятностью готова была заподозрить в неверности покойного Петтигрю и даже того же Люпина — хотя это было на грани фантастики, но Блэк, как ей показалось, был способен предать друга скорее по безалаберности, чем по злому умыслу. Петтигрю с его статусом «самого слабого члена стаи» был идеальной кандидатурой; его звероформа — крыса заставила было Иванну принять боевую стойку… Но он был мёртв.

Люпин тоже пребывал в смятении в отношении поступка Блэка и сейчас сильно волновался из-за последних событий.

— Хотелось бы мне лично поговорить с Сириусом, — вздохнул Люпин. — Почему он не попытался связаться со мною, когда сбежал? Неужели он действительно переметнулся на сторону Сами-Знаете-Кого? Когда это произошло? По какой причине? Я ничего не понимаю.

Иванна кивнула, давая себе зарок постараться поговорить с Блэком первой. Её занимал всего один вопрос и, на её взгляд, он был не менее важным.

— Может быть, из-за девушки? — наугад ляпнула она, надеясь подстегнуть мыслительную деятельность собеседника, вновь впавшего в тягостное молчание. — Помнится, вы рассказывали про некую Лили, из-за которой у вас был разлад с профессором Снейпом.

— Лили… — грустно улыбнулся Люпин. — Вы немного неверно поняли… Разлад был не совсем из-за неё – она, скорее, была одним из факторов… да и не разлад это был, а изначальные глубочайшие противоречия на почве несходства характеров. Мы все любили Лили, не любить её было сложно… Но предположить, что Сириус совершил предательство из-за того, что она предпочла Джеймса – это, простите, бред, — решительно мотнул головой он. — Это не в его стиле совершенно. Он всегда относился к ней как к сестре.

Люпин немного рассказал о Лили. Возможно, Иванна судила слишком субъективно, но о девушке у неё сложилось не самое лучшее мнение. Такие насквозь добрые и светлые, но руководствующиеся по жизни больше инстинктами, нежели мозгом, личности всегда вызывали у неё лёгкое раздражение. Конечно, сложно ожидать от молодой девушки, магглы, внезапно попавшей в мир волшебников, последовательности в поступках, но… Иванна вздохнула, мысленно упрекнув себя в предвзятости — слушая Люпина, она непроизвольно «болела» за своего коллегу. Все причины, побудившие того стать Пожирателем Смерти были как на ладони. Причины глупые и печальные, и были они родом из детства. Она ни в коем случае его не оправдывала, но его мотивы становились всё понятнее.

Вскоре разговор постепенно перешёл на нейтральные и более весёлые темы. Чай в чайнике не остывал, так что собеседники весьма активно принялись за него. Буря грянула в самый неожиданный момент.

Иванна, широко ухмыляясь, рассказала о своей «сортировке», Люпин припомнил свой первый день в Хогвартсе, тоже оказавшийся забавным. На сортировке он слишком поздно обнаружил, что на одном из ботинок у него развязался шнурок.

— …И вот, я, иду к табурету, глаза от страха на пол-лица. Разумеется, спотыкаюсь на чёртовом шнурке и едва не сношу табуретку вместе со шляпой! — с улыбкой рассказывал Люпин. — К счастью, никто этого не заметил — со стороны, как мне потом рассказали, это выглядело, как будто я просто с шага перешёл на бег. …И вот, надеваю я Шляпу… Вы ведь уже успели убедиться, насколько она колоритна, эта Шляпа?..

— Развлекаетесь, значит?

Раздавшееся позади шипение заставило Иванну и Люпина вздрогнуть и обернуться. На пороге кухни стоял Снейп, и выражение его лица сильно встревожило Иванну.

— Что случилось? Что-то не так с экстракцией? — воскликнула она, соскакивая с табуретки.

— С экстракцией всё в порядке, — чеканя каждое слово, ответил Снейп. Он одарил обоих убийственным взглядом, развернулся и ушёл, хлопнув тяжёлой резной дверью.

— Что с ним? — оторопела Иванна, поворачиваясь к Люпину. — Он не то взбешён, не то обиделся на что-то.

— Не пойму, — тот, похоже, был ошарашен не меньше её. — Погодите… Ну да — «колоритная шляпа». Ох, он, наверное, решил, что я рассказываю вам о боггарте Невилла… — шлёпнул себя по лбу Люпин.

— О чём?! — вытаращила глаза Иванна, чувствуя, что мозг вот-вот откажет.

Люпин сокрушённо вздохнул и поведал Иванне историю о боггарте.

— Возможно, не очень педагогично с моей стороны было обряжать главный страх Невилла в бабушкино платье и шляпу с чучелом кондора, но мне было так жаль мальчика… — смущённо подвёл итог он. — Удивительно, что ваши ассистентки до сих пор не рассказали вам. Это стало шуткой сезона…

— Полагаю, мои ассистентки испытывают к профессору Снейпу глубокое почтение, и посчитали, что не их дело рассказывать мне об этом… — предположила Иванна, не зная: веселиться ей или плакать.

— Какие мудрые девочки, — похвалил Люпин.

— Так, если я сейчас не объясню ему, что никто над ним не смеялся, ничем хорошим дело не закончится, — покачала головой Иванна. — Простите, Римус, я вас оставлю…

— Да, конечно, удачи вам, — сочувственно кивнул тот.

Иванна попросила у домовиков вина; те отвели её в тёмный холодный угол кухни, где возвышался стеллаж, на полках которого располагалось множество бутылей. Иванна взяла две трёхпинтовые, поблагодарила домовиков и побежала за Снейпом.

По дороге в его апартаменты ей так и не удалось составить хотя бы примерного плана беседы. Идея прийти и сказать: «Северус, не дурите, над вами никто не смеялся, Люпин — отличный парень и никогда бы не стал никого оскорблять, даже вас» — была откровенно неудачна.

В кабинете Снейпа, как она и предполагала, не нашлось. Она ткнулась в дверь спальни и обнаружила, что та не поддаётся. Иванна постучала, приготовившись к долгой осаде. Дверь приоткрылась раза примерно с двадцатого.

— Что вам угодно? — ледяным тоном спросил Снейп, слегка сузив глаза.

— Сделайте небольшое одолжение, подержите, пожалуйста, — изобразив самую невинную улыбку, Иванна протянула ему прихваченные на кухне бутылки.

Сбитый с толку Снейп машинально взял обе, выпуская придерживаемую дверь. Иванна предусмотрительно подставила ботинок, упреждая возможное её закрытие, и, подавшись вперёд, коснулась лба Снейпа, сбрасывая ему целиком всю мыслеформу их с Люпином разговора. Снейп пошатнулся, выпуская из рук выданные ему бутылки. Одну из них Иванна успела перехватить, вторая рухнула на пол; вино вместе с осколками брызнуло в стороны.

Страдальчески поморщившись, Иванна шагнула вперёд, настойчиво оттесняя Снейпа в комнату. Левую ногу в районе лодыжки пронзила боль. Желая разнообразить свою повседневную мрачную гамму в честь праздника, она надела сегодня юбку из шотландки, и это было ошибкой с её стороны. Надень она замшевые брюки, отскочивший осколок бутылки наверняка не поранил бы её.

— Коллега, не хочу показаться навязчивой, но не найдётся ли у вас бинта? — не давая ему опомниться, продолжила Иванна; осторожно присев, она поставила уцелевшую бутылку на пол и подошла к камину — сегодня на ней были чёрные гольфы, что не позволяло оценить масштабы бедствия визуально. Поставив раненую ногу на каминную решётку, она приподняла подол и опустила гольф, чтобы рассмотреть рану. От увиденного ей слегка подурнело — осколок, очевидно, чиркнул по вене; тёмная кровь текла ровной струйкой, впитываясь в чёрный трикотаж. — Коллега, я не тороплю вас, но вы рискуете вскоре иметь дело с моим обескровленным трупом, — добавила она, жалея, что кресло сейчас в лаборатории. — Извините, я пока на кровать сяду…

Она доковыляла до кровати, села на неё, скинула ботинок, вытянула раненую ногу поверх покрывала, старательно подстелив подол юбки, чтобы оставлять поменьше кровавых следов, и постаралась зажать вену. Снейп, стряхнув оцепенение, метнулся к шкафу, вытащил из одного из ящиков бинт, бросил его пострадавшей, затем сходил в лабораторию и вернулся со сложенной в несколько слоёв марлевой салфеткой, смоченной кровеостанавливающим зельем.

— Спасибо, — болезненно кривясь, Иванна протянула левую руку за салфеткой и согнула пострадавшую ногу в колене, чтобы проще было бинтовать.

— Позвольте мне, — буркнул Снейп, присаживаясь на край постели; он быстро наложил плотную повязку и посоветовал Иванне прилечь, чтобы немного уменьшить кровоток в ноге.

— Ой, я бы с удовольствием, но я сейчас могу только сидеть прямо, — грустно вздохнула Иванна. — Коллега, там, кажется, одна бутылка уцелела, вы не будете против выпить со мной в честь Нового года?

— Вы с ума сошли, ещё десяти нет! — возмутился Снейп, он по-прежнему выглядел слегка сбитым с толку.

— Перестаньте, занятия начнутся только третьего числа, у вас ещё два дня свободных, — решительно возразила Иванна.

К её удивлению, он покладисто принёс из лаборатории два стакана, один из которых он протянул Иванне, а второй поставил на также прихваченную в лаборатории толстую разделочную доску, которую положил на кровать.

Первый стакан вина он махнул почти залпом, чем порядком озадачил Иванну. Что же на него больше подействовало? Сама мыслеформа, столь резко брошенная в него или содержание этой мыслеформы?

— Вы завтракали? — спросила Иванна; Снейп отрицательно мотнул головой и разлил им вина. – Я, в целом, тоже, — к пирожным она почти не притрагивалась и сейчас жалела, что не попросила у домовиков какой-нибудь нормальной закуски.

Глянув на осколки бутылки у двери, Иванна вытащила веер из закреплённого на левом предплечье чехла и, сделав несколько сложных пассов, собрала бутылку вместе со всем содержимым воедино, смутно надеясь, что не привнесла в состав ничего лишнего, типа пыли или собственной крови с пола. В любом случае, она точно знала, что одной бутылки им не хватит — она всё ещё ощущала исходящие от своего визави волны обиды, только не совсем понимала обиды на что именно. С наполненным стаканом — уже третьим по счёту она осторожно отодвинулась к изголовью и с наслаждением откинулась на подушку. Спину и шею всё не отпускало.

— Северус, когда уже вы перестанете ждать подвоха с моей стороны? — к середине третьего стакана Иванна решилась прервать затянувшееся молчание.

Снейп всё это время сидел, опираясь спиной на столбик балдахина в изножье кровати, и периодически принимался сверлить Иванну колючим взглядом, чем жутко её бесил.

«Когда он уже напьётся и расслабится?» — с тоской подумала она.

— Вы полагаете, уже пора? — ехидно поинтересовался тот, допивая свой стакан.

Иванна замерла в замешательстве — на какой из вопросов он сейчас ответил: на тот, что она задала вслух или тот, что она слишком громко подумала? Судя по возникшей на его лице ухмылке, этот вопрос он тоже «услышал».

— Полагаю, давно пора, — фыркнула Иванна. — Поверьте, я никогда не скажу о вас за глаза того, что постеснялась бы высказать в лицо. Как, впрочем, и о любом другом своём друге. …Мы же переписывались с вами чёрт знает сколько времени! Неужели у вас сложилось обратное впечатление? — с упрёком посмотрела она ему в глаза.

— Неужели у вас сложилось впечатление, что я — лёгкий в общении человек? — парировал Снейп.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы более вменяемы, — с обидой возразила Иванна, уже уставшая выбирать слова помягче. — Знаете, я умаялась обходить вас по километровому радиусу, опасаясь за каждый свой чих. Равно как и прикусывать язык каждый раз, вместо естественного парирования очередной вашей шпильки. Так что, идите-ка вы с вашими надуманными обидами далеко и без адреса!

К её удивлению Снейп и не подумал обидеться на её тираду. Аура напряжённости едва уловимо рассеялась. Он наполнил свой стакан и обновил иваннин.

— Предлагаю тост — за долгожданную откровенность! — провозгласил он.

Иванна, не веря своим ушам, потянулась вперёд, чтобы чокнуться в рамках поддержания тоста, но больная спина вынудила её поумерить пыл.

— Вы меня убиваете просто, — вздохнула она, безуспешно пытаясь размять левое плечо, одновременно следя, чтобы не расплескать из зажатого в левой руке стакана.

— Что с вами? — спросил Снейп.

— Шею отлежала, — жалостливо всхлипнула Иванна. — Слушайте, а давайте проведём эксперимент: шарахните меня слегка Энервейтом в район левого плеча? Вдруг спазмированную мышцу отпустит?

— А давайте я лучше не буду? — выступил с контрпредложением Снейп. — Вдруг по сердцу попадёт — может нехорошо получиться, сами понимаете.

Иванна осторожно развела руками, признавая несостоятельность своей идеи. Снейп в три глотка осушил стакан и велел ей повернуться к нему спиной.

— Я вас боюсь, — настороженно предупредила Иванна; она отпила половину содержимого своего стакана и поставила его на доску. — Вы пьяны, и ваши намерения вызывают сомнения.

— Не переживайте, просто хочу помочь, — с усмешкой уверил её Снейп; охая и издавая трагичные стоны, Иванна перебралась на середину кровати и уселась по-турецки спиной к Снейпу. Тот подсел ближе и стал методично разминать её больное плечо. — Голову чуть вперёд наклоните… Нет, будет лучше, если вы всё же ляжете, ваша левая трапециевидная — один сплошной спазм, — неодобрительно заметил он; Иванна безропотно подчинилась, прекрасно зная, что в этом деле ничего лучше нормального массажа не поможет.

Ощущая, как несчастная мышца буквально хрустит под уверенно двигающимися пальцами Снейпа, Иванна подавила порыв предложить снять блузку. Взвесив ряд «за» и «против» она всё же решила не озвучивать это предложение. Во-первых, без блузки наверняка будет щекотно. Во-вторых, ей опять некстати вспомнился её сон, а также злосчастный мыслеобраз — прямой тактильный контакт сдаст ему с потрохами все эти милые хулиганства, всё настойчивее и ярче крутящиеся у неё в голове. Даже болезненность процесса не могла отвлечь её от этих мыслей.

— Что ж, я размял всё, что удалось нащупать, — сообщил через некоторое время Снейп, отодвигаясь от неё.

Иванна села, попробовала повертеть головой и, обнаружив, что это реально, издала восторженный клич.

— Вы меня спасли, — резюмировала она с радостной улыбкой. — Предлагаю тост — за ваши молодые и ловкие пальцы, — не удержалась она.

— Вы, никак, всё ещё под впечатлением? — хмыкнул Снейп, поддержав тост. — Как поживает ваша рана, кстати?

— Вы поймите, меня из-за этой «отшлёпавшей» меня лианы вся экспедиция дразнила, — развела руками Иванна. — Ладно бы один только Горан – ему, в целом простительно, но когда вслед за ним тему «доктор Мачкевич такая горячая штучка, что её даже растения ущипнуть норовят» подхватили и аспиранты, стало немного обидно.

Снейп поинтересовался, была ли она единственной женщиной в группе; Иванна ответила, что было ещё две девушки, но они поддались общей истерии. Впрочем, справедливости ради, она заметила, что это был далеко не единственный казус за время экспедиции, и каждый из её участников успел хотя бы по одному разу стать объектом для шуточек.

— Я плохой рассказчик, дайте руку, я вам пару историй покажу, — предложила Иванна.

Помимо нескольких экспедиционных эпизодов, она показала ему фрагменты воспоминаний из своего детства, в основном про её совместные похождения с Янко и Адей.

— В вашем кругу довольно своеобразная манера общения, — заметил Снейп, после того, как она завершила передачу мыслеформ. 

Этот сеанс дался ему гораздо проще. Прикосновение к руке всегда давало более мягкий эффект считки, чем прикосновение к голове.

— Ну, со стороны может показаться, что мы плюёмся друг в друга кислотой, но это не так, — покачала головой Иванна. — Такие вот ядовитые шуточки у нас — признак особого доверия. Со сторонними людьми обычно общаешься нейтрально — до тех пор, пока они не выведут из себя. Вот тогда и пригождается отточенное на друзьях остроумие.

— Вы так лихо разбрасываетесь воспоминаниями… — отметил Снейп.

— От того, что я делюсь ими с вами, они не сотрутся, — улыбнулась Иванна. — Наоборот, я вспоминаю детали…

— А как вы поступаете с воспоминаниями, существование которых отравляет вам жизнь? — устремил на неё пронзительный взгляд Снейп.

Иванна вздохнула, прикрыв глаза.

— Никак. С ними я смиряюсь, — ответила она. — Стараюсь лишить их эмоциональной окраски и извлечь практическую пользу.

— Как можно избавиться от эмоций?! — его вопрос прозвучал с каким-то оттенком озлобленности.

«Ну что ж, ты хотела доверия — получай сполна», — подумала она, отодвигаясь обратно к подушкам и устраиваясь удобнее.

— Идите сюда, — позвала она, похлопав себя по коленям.

— Что? — не понял Снейп.

— Лягте и положите голову мне на колени — мне так удобнее, — объяснила Иванна. — Наверняка навсегда избавить вас от этого у меня не получится, но временное облегчение гарантирую. А там, может быть, оглянувшись на всё без эмоций, вы пересмотрите своё отношение…

Снейп уставился на неё совершенно непонимающим взглядом, но, тем не менее, послушался и лёг рядом, опустив голову ей на колени.

«Во что я опять ввязываюсь…» — только успела обречённо подумать Иванна, кладя ладонь на его лоб.

…Картинок и звуков не было, только знакомая чёрная бездна. Значит, она всегда с ним… Тогда Иванна случайно её задела, просто потому, что Снейп не рассчитывал встретить эмпата, а потом он просто нашёл способ закрываться и в этом направлении. Собрав все свои силы, Иванна позволила бездне окружить себя, сама завернулась в этот зловещий гобелен — ей нужно было рассмотреть стежки, чтобы легче было расплести и развеять этот морок хоть ненадолго.

…Нет, гобелен — это не то. Подумав, Иванна выбрала визуальным образом бесконечное разноцветное вязаное полотно. Вязку распускать гораздо проще, чем гобеленовое плетение…

…Жёлтая нить — обида, синяя — вина, зелёная — ненависть, фиолетовая — зависть, чёрная — отчаяние… Мельтешение красок перед глазами, голова идёт кругом… Внезапная вспышка — и её окружили образы. Множество картинок: статичных и движущихся, звуки и запахи ударили по органам чувств. Хотя бы осязательных образов не было — это всегда легче… Хаос затягивал Иванну сильнее, чем бездна. Там она, по крайней мере, осознавала себя. Образы людей наслаивались друг на друга, говорили одновременно что-то совершенно неразличаемое … Относительно чётко — зелёные глаза, струящиеся по ветру рыжие пряди, сильный, на грани удушающего, запах ландышей. Лили? Lily of the valley… Интересно, её духи действительно пахли ландышем, или это дурацкие шутки подсознания?

Запах ландыша был почти невыносим. Иванна всеми силами постаралась найти какой-нибудь другой запах, любой — лишь бы не этот ландыш. И у неё получилось: можжевельник, пачули и арника — она с удивлением узнала основные ноты запаха своей воды для ополаскивания волос. Откуда это? Неужели Снейп ухитрился различить и запомнить этот запах? Как мило.

Цепляясь за этот запах, она вытащила себя из хаоса образов и заморгала, приходя в себя. Она ощутила слёзы на лице. Вокруг начинал прорисовываться реальный мир, Снейп всё так же лежал головой у неё на коленях. Невидящим взглядом он смотрел сквозь полумрак комнаты куда-то в сторону камина и совершенно не обращал внимания на то, что ему на висок капают слёзы склонившейся над ним Иванны. Та, наконец, распрямилась и с наслаждением вытерла лицо рукавом блузки — стекающие слёзы щекотали нос.

— Жаль, что вы не можете плакать, — из-за пересохшего горла её голос звучал хрипло. — Это очень помогает.

— Увы, — Снейп перевернулся с бока на спину и задумчиво уставился на Иванну. — Странный опыт, должен вам сказать.

— Ну, — она машинально поправила прядку его волос, упавшую ему на лицо. — Не знаю, с вами очень сложно. Вроде бы, вся картина ясна, но что с этим всем делать… Я даже не уверена, что моё вмешательство хоть что-то изменило.

— Вы не правы, — возразил Снейп, не спуская с неё взгляда. — Я пока не понял, что именно, но что-то изменилось.

— Я думаю, анализировать лучше на трезвую голову, — предположила Иванна, испытывая острое желание накрыть ладонью его глаза. — Не знаю, как вы, но я, по-моему, в стельку. И то, что язык не заплетается — чудо.

— Мы с вами только что натощак опустошили три пинты креплёного домашнего вина, — объяснил Снейп. — Оно в первую очередь влияет на координацию движений. Язык заплетаться начнёт, когда мы приступим ко второй бутылке.

— Так оно креплёное?! Тогда всё понятно, — вздохнула Иванна.

Взгляд Снейпа затягивал не хуже бездны. Она невольно подалась вперёд, понимая, чем всё дело кончится, но контролировать себя уже было поздно. При её образе жизни, у Иванны был не очень богатый опыт общения с противоположным полом. В школьные годы она считалась девушкой достаточно симпатичной, однако потенциальных ухажёров сильно отпугивало её чувство юмора. Единственным, кого оно не отпугнуло, был Янко, но спать с ним было бы чем-то сродни инцесту. Потом у неё появились исследовательская работа и Игорь, что также не очень способствовало расширению кругозора в этой области, и на что, в целом, она даже не жаловалась. В экспедиции Иванне по некоторому стечению обстоятельств случилось соблазнить Горана. Тот соблазнился легко и охотно, но опыты по обоюдному согласию было решено не продолжать ввиду ряда объективных причин. Таким образом, вполне осознанно захотеть кого-то, помимо Каркарова, было для неё почти неожиданностью.

Пульс колотился не только в груди и ушах, но ещё и где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

— Только попробуйте! — пригрозил Снейп, но прозвучало это как-то совсем формально.

— Я только попробую, — пообещала она и уверенно, но осторожно приникла к его губам.

Странно, непривычно, поначалу аккуратно, а затем, убедившись, что он отвечает, лихорадочно, пронзительно. В голове крутились непонятные, неправильные мысли; Иванна отчаянно пыталась соотнести происходящее с проверкой очередной гипотезы: действительно ли её влечёт к нему, или это что-то другое? Замутненный креплёным вином рассудок издевательски подсовывал сотворённые в «Кабаньей голове» мыслеобразы и давешний сон, уверяя, что нельзя так цинично относиться к тому, что происходит в реальности. Возможно, стоило остановиться, завершить всё поцелуем, но ответные объятия — такие крепкие — развеяли колебания. Поцелуй стал более глубоким, прикосновения давались легко и естественно, словно и не было барьера чисто деловых отношений. Кто бы мог подумать, что в промозглом подземелье в одно мгновение может стать так жарко?.. Проклятое вино, надо было попросить джин… И о чём все эти мысли? Вот что значит отсутствие привычки закрываться в такие моменты. А закрыться нужно. Чертовски интересный опыт, что ни говори. Что же из этого выйдет? Без эмпатической составляющей мозг никак не желал отключаться, выдавая совершенно неподходящие умозаключения. Стоило как-то абстрагироваться — этот чёртов легилимент наверняка решит залезть в её голову, и что он там найдёт? Нечто сродни «потолок пора бы побелить…». Иванна едва сдержала улыбку, понимая, что чем сильнее она старается не думать, тем больше глупых и неуместных мыслей посещает её разум. Хотелось видеть его глаза. Веки мужчины были сомкнуты, но словно исполняя её желание, он неожиданно поднял их и посмотрел на расстегнувшийся как-то сам собой воротник её блузки. Без вопросительных взглядов и неловкостей он просто стал освобождать остальные пуговицы из петель, не интересуясь её реакцией. Впрочем, чего ожидать от человека, обычно не считающегося с мнением других? Для Снейпа, должно быть, подобное завершение этого утра, было верхом того, через что он мог переступить, а быть может просто обыкновенным недоразумением, равно как и спонтанное пьянство в столь ранний час. Стараясь не отставать, Иванна принялась за этот бесконечный ряд пуговиц на его сюртуке, проклиная ателье, где Северус приобретает одежду. Усмехнувшись, он перехватил её руку и взглянул Иванне прямо в глаза. Наверное, только сейчас она ощутила некую неловкость всей ситуации, но не позволила этому чувству захватить её.

Нельзя, нельзя, это выбьет ментальные щиты и не принесёт ничего хорошего им обоим.

…С его прикосновений считывалось полное отсутствие неуверенности, и даже, наоборот, какая-то пугающая решимость. Привычка справляться с нереальным количеством пуговиц на его собственной одежде давала о себе знать: точные, даже резкие движения, свидетельствовавшие о нетерпении — и всегда идеально выглаженный сюртук был отброшен на пол, словно ненужная тряпка. С рубашкой Северус позволил справиться Иванне, жадно следя за её действиями. А потом… Странно, чертовски непривычно всё это было — чистая физиология, никакого ментального контакта. Неожиданно… он просто оказался над ней и стал покрывать поцелуями шею, спускаясь ниже, продолжая сжимать её ладонь в своей руке. Иванна позволила себе запрокинуть голову, чтобы, наконец, собрать все мысли и… выкинуть их к чертовой матери; и только тогда осознала, почувствовала, как на его прикосновения отвечает её тело. Вздрогнув, она подалась вперёд, выгибаясь, окунулась в волну беспамятства, отключившую разум, рывком оказалась верхом на нём, прижимаясь, целуя его губы и зарываясь пальцами в его черные волосы. Становилось всё труднее дышать, словно в комнате кончился кислород, зато удалось почти не удивиться, обнаружив, что на ней уже нет юбки, гольфы сползли в гармошку на щиколотках, а брюки её визави тоже куда-то исчезли. Её недоумённый взгляд заставил его усмехнуться; нет, магии не было, просто кое-кому следовало меньше отвлекаться на гипотезы и формулировки относительно происходящего.

Всё развивалось так стремительно, что не осталось возможности трезво мыслить, а может, вино вкупе с колотящимся от возбуждения сердцем не давало такой возможности. Теперь не было глупостей в голове, а каждое движение отдавалось жаром в теле, волосы разметались по подушке и прилипли к губам, странно, как такой тугой пучок мог расплестись… Случайно бросив взгляд на соседнюю подушку, Иванна обнаружила на ней пару своих шпилек, остальные, видимо, запутались в волосах…

…Проклятое вино. Иванна открыла глаза, безуспешно пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами всё плыло и кружилось, дышать было трудно — на груди лежал какой-то груз, давно забытое ощущение. Опять кто-то из кошек решил устроиться на ночлег… Стоп, какие ещё кошки? Иванна скосила глаза на грудь и моментально всё вспомнила.

«Вопрос — зачем ты это сделала?» — строго спросила себя она, но ответить сразу не смогла по причине раскалывающей голову боли; винное похмелье наряду с пивным она не любила отчаянно, потому такие сложные вопросы решила оставить на потом.

Ну, кто напивается креплёным вином натощак, да ещё с утра, и потом лезет охмурять ни в чём неповинных коллег? Что за детский сад? Иванна попыталась определить, сколько сейчас времени, но никакого намёка на часы поблизости не обнаружила. Она пошевелилась, пытаясь устроится поудобнее и невольно разбудила мирно дремавшего у неё на груди Снейпа. Тот в обстановке сориентировался быстрее, но первый взгляд на Иванну бросил столь удивлённый, что она невольно хихикнула.

— Коллега, сколько времени, не знаете? — спросила она, растирая виски.

— Вам срочно нужно знать? — поддержал беседу он, без сил роняя голову обратно ей на грудь. 

Видимо, похмелье мучало его не меньше, чем Иванну.

— Нет, откровенно говоря, — призналась она. — Я собираюсь с силами, чтобы сходить за водой. Вам прихватить?

— Лежите, я сам схожу, — милостиво предложил Снейп.

Он выбрался из-под одеяла, завернулся в сброшенное на пол покрывало и медленно удалился в лабораторию, по пути прихватив пустую винную бутыль. Вернулся он через несколько минут в компании флакона уже знакомого Иванне антипохмельного зелья и бутылкой, наполненной водой. Его хмурый и взъерошенный вид заставил Иванну умилиться и невольно задуматься — насколько хмурый и взъерошенный вид имеет она сама? Всё же, первое января без похмелья — это действительно нонсенс…

________________________________

Lily of the valley — «ландыш» по-английски.


	44. Глава 44

_1 января 1994 г.,_

_Комната Снейпа — Кухня — Ванна МакГонагалл._

Нетривиальное утро, как и следовало ожидать, было предвестником столь же оригинального дня. Собутыльники, мучимые абстинентным синдромом, симптомы которого зелье лишь смягчило, ещё несколько раз проваливались в сон, с каждым пробуждением отмечая прогрессирующее улучшение состояния.

— Коллега, вы как хотите, а я, пожалуй, буду вставать, — решительно заявил Снейп, собрав силы окончательно оторвать голову от иванниной груди. — Всё же, что-то с этим составом не так, — критически заметил он, рассматривая на просвет флакон с остатками антипохмельного зелья.

— Оно не рассчитано на мой стиль употребления спиртного, — предположила получившая свободу Иванна, с наслаждением потягиваясь. — Вам следует поработать над усиленной формулой.

— Вам следует поработать над стилем употребления спиртного, — парировал Снейп. — Чёрт! — он дёрнулся и достал из-под себя одну из иванниных шпилек. — Мне эта тенденция продолжает надоедать, я вас не выпущу, пока вы всё не найдёте, — он передал ей шпильку и, старательно хмурясь, вылез из постели и стал одеваться.

— Лучше скажите, куда очки мои дели, — хмыкнула Иванна, шаря под подушками. — Если вы их мне не выдадите, я тут надолго застряну, собирая шпильки.

Перед лицом столь зловещей перспективы Снейп бросил застёгивать рубашку и поспешил помочь Иванне с поисками очков. Те вскоре были найдены, но, к сожалению, без одной дужки. Отломанная дужка отыскалась в складках одеяла.

— Не старайтесь, это какой-то синтетический пластик, они нормально Репаро не поддадутся, — лениво бросила Иванна, наблюдая за попытками Снейпа починить очки с помощью магии. — Я потом в ремонт отдам, у меня есть запасные в комнате. Шпильки соберу позже, с вашего позволения… Сколько времени, кстати, вы нигде не посмотрите?

— Пятый час, — кисло отозвался Снейп; он оставил бесплодные попытки починить оправу и продолжил одеваться.

— Чёрт, то-то есть так охота… — вздохнула Иванна, принимаясь искать свою одежду; бельё, юбка и блузка нашлись быстро, левый гольф, приклеившийся к бинту проступившей сквозь повязку кровью, так и оставался на ней, а вот второй куда-то запропастился.

Одевшись, она перерыла всю постель в поисках пропавшей детали туалета. Уже отчаявшись воссоединиться со своим гольфом, Иванна повернулась к Снейпу, чтобы пожаловаться на нелёгкую судьбу, но тот, не дав ей раскрыть рта и не отрываясь от застёгивания сюртука, буркнул «Акцио гольф», даже не удосужившись достать палочку. Пропажа выскользнула из щели между матрасом и изголовьем, была перехвачена возрадовавшейся владелицей и тут же надета на законное место. Шпильки, к сожалению, не вызывались простым Акцио и нашлись не в полном составе. Снейп, всё ещё переживающий из-за перспективы случайного травматизма, поинтересовался причиной столь возмутительного их свойства. Иванна пояснила, что проволока для шпилек вытянута из руды метеорита и имеет изолирующие магию свойства — оттого-то она их так любит. Найденными шпильками она кое-как стянула волосы в пучок и констатировала почти полную свою укомплектованность.

— Коллега, как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы сходить со мною за целыми очками и потом — на кухню и позавтракать пельменями? — предложила Иванна. — Эти ваши домовики уже вполне освоили сию великую премудрость…

— В целом положительно, — выразил своё высочайшее соблаговоление Снейп. — А то ещё комнату свою без очков не найдёте…

— Ну, вот не надо меня записывать в совсем слепые и немощные! — возмутилась Иванна. — Пойдёмте, хватит уже на мне остроумие оттачивать, у меня сейчас здоровья на это нет.

Она прекрасно поняла, что это очередная, вероятно — не последняя проверка, и что Снейп её осведомлённость тоже понимает. Вероятно, ей сразу надо было вести себя как обычно и не пытаться осторожничать и строить из себя вежливого учёного без признаков чувства юмора. Следуя за Снейпом и пользуясь некоторым просветлением в голове, Иванна вновь предалась мыслям. Перво-наперво она вернулась к вопросу: «Зачем ты это сделала?». Ответ был прост и очевиден — захотелось. Другой вопрос: с чего вдруг прямо так взяло, и захотелось? Если проанализировать, то тоже всё просто — совместная работа на столь высоком уровне взаимопонимания, да ещё и в замкнутом пространстве, просто не могла не вызвать чувства влечения.

— Коллега, вы слишком громко думаете, я так и обидеться могу, — с усмешкой сообщил шагающий чуть впереди неё Снейп.

— А вы, коллега, похоже, слишком дурно воспитаны, раз не можете вежливо промолчать и готовы обижаться по малейшему поводу, — прыснула Иванна. — Не волнуйтесь, день-другой и ментальный канал постепенно ослабнет, вы трансляцию моих мыслей перестанете слышать. И вообще, я сейчас не в форме для всей этой ментальной белиберды.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, они наткнулись на следующих к лестнице Дамблдора и МакГонагалл и обменялись с ними вежливыми приветствиями и пожеланиями счастливого Нового года. МакГонагалл, обратив внимание на сломанную оправу, которой Иванна рассеянно помахивала на ходу, сочувственно поинтересовалась: как же это её так неудачно угораздило? Иванна совершенно на голубом глазу ответила, что поломка произошла в ходе бурной оргии, чем вызвала приступ развесёлого смеха у Дамблдора и МакГонагалл. Снейп на «шутку» отреагировал зловещей улыбкой краем рта. После этого пары распрощались и последовали дальше по своим делам.

— По-моему, они мне не поверили, — недоумённо заметила Иванна.

— Зачастую люди упорно не верят, что правда — это правда, — пожал плечами Снейп.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Иванна отыскала в рюкзаке свёрток с очечниками. Достав очки из первого попавшегося, она надела их и повернулась к Снейпу, чтобы предложить отправиться на кухню, но увидев, что его явственно передёрнуло, осеклась на полуслове.

— Вам плохо? — участливо осведомилась она.

— Айви, у вас других очков не найдётся? — страдальчески спросил Снейп и, не дожидаясь ответа, стал проверять содержимое остальных футляров. – Вот, можно попросить надеть эти? — он протянул ей очки с формой стёкол, стремящейся к асимметричному овалу.

— А что с теми-то не так? — не поняла Иванна, тем не менее, покладисто снимая первые очки — с круглыми линзами — и надевая предложенные Снейпом.

— Ассоциации дурные, — уклончиво отозвался он.

Иванна уловила очень смутный мыслеобраз лохматого мальчика в круглых очках, в котором не сразу узнала знаменитого Гарри Поттера. Хмыкнув, она спрятала очечники обратно.

— Вам повязку не нужно сменить? — спросил моментально успокоившийся Снейп.

— Сейчас — точно нет, — ответила Иванна, осторожно ощупав ногу под бинтом. — Сначала — завтрак, потом я в ванную, а потом уже перевязка. Кстати, о завтраке… Где вы в прошлый раз пиво добыли? Там нет больше? Меня домовики сливочным угощали — типичное не то.

— Увы, сейчас я, вашими же стараниями, не в состоянии добывать вам пиво, — решительно отказался Снейп.

— Так, давайте на меня всю ответственность валить! — праведно возмутилась Иванна. — Очень по-джентльменски!

Под подобного рода беседу они прошли на кухню, где за «поздним завтраком» успели детально и, на удивление, мирно обсудить план работ на ближайшее время. Продолжить синтез было решено завтра, так как идти в лабораторию прямо сейчас сил не было ни у кого, да и Смитов поблизости не наблюдалось, что, скорее всего, свидетельствовало и об их некондиции.

Случайно бросив взгляд на фальшивое окно, Иванна вспомнила разговор с Люпином и не могла не поднять тему Блэка. Снейп выслушал её рассуждения на тему логичности обвинения Блэка в предательстве без особого энтузиазма, но уже и без раздражения.

— Ваше умозаключение сделано на основе слов Люпина, — почти равнодушно сказал он. — Чаю подлить?.. Вы владеете не всей информацией. Я знал эту шайку лично.

— Ага, и вы, конечно — образец беспристрастности и объективности, — подхватила Иванна. – Да, будьте добры, — она пододвинула опустевшую чашку. — В любом случае — зачем он ломится сюда? Вы сказали — он предположительно хочет с кем-то повидаться. С кем, с Люпином? Но зачем? Или… — она вновь невольно поймала мыслеобраз. — Но зачем ему сын его погибшего друга? Хочет окончательно искоренить род Поттеров? Но это же бред… Или… — осенённая предположением, Иванна щёлкнула пальцами и, прежде чем осознала, что несёт, выпалила: — Что если у него был тайный роман с Лили, и он — настоящий отец Гарри?! Кстати, тогда я могу поверить в убийство в состоянии аффекта, и всё такое!

Снейп, услышав такое предположение, едва не выронил вилку.

— Извините, но бред — причём первосортный! — сейчас несёте вы, — он посмотрел на неё очень сочувствующим взглядом. — Могу предположить, что в Азкабане Блэк окончательно тронулся умом, так что от него можно ожидать чего угодно…

— Ну нет, я ведь тогда столкнулась с ним на лестнице — в ночь на Хэллоуин, я не почувствовала эмоционального фона душевнобольного человека, — решительно заявила она. — Я с мамой как-то раз помогала в госпитале и могу отличить.

— Не то, чтобы я не доверял вашим ощущениям, но повторюсь: Блэка я знаю давно. И вообще — что вы хотите предложить? Вы опять загорелись желанием его поймать? Зачем это вам?

Иванна задумчиво погрызла черенок вилки и пожала плечами.

— Раньше у меня была цель — избавиться от причины пребывания дементоров в окрестностях школы, — объяснила она. — Сейчас мне хотелось бы поговорить с ним об Азкабане. Меня как эмпата интересует — каким образом он, проведя столько времени среди дементоров, сохранил такую бодрость духа…

— Как эмпата — или всё-таки как любовницу бывшего Пожирателя Смерти? — с многозначительной миной глянул на неё Снейп.

Иванна испытала желание укоризненно покачать головой и погрозить пальчиком на такие наивные подковырки. Вместо этого она вернула ему чуть удивлённый взгляд и невинно уточнила:

— Это вы сейчас себя имели в виду?

— Нет, одного нашего общего друга, — возразил слегка расстроенный её невозмутимостью Снейп. — Чьими стараниями меня, кстати говоря, едва не отправили в Азкабан.

— Ну, во-первых, я ему не любовница, а, во-вторых, чего вы все до него докопались? — хмыкнула Иванна, поняв, что тему Блэка в Азкабане ей может раскрыть только сам Блэк. — И до меня, кстати, тоже. У Дамблдора вашего, должно быть, паранойя. Он что — считает, что Игорь плетёт заговор с целью возрождения культа Волдеморта? …А то и его самого?

— Всё может быть, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Вдруг вы приехали в Великобританию с целью оповестить местных бывших Пожирателей о каком-то важном грядущем событии и призвать их обратно к служению Тёмному Лорду? Ваш приятель владеет массой интересной информации, с помощью которой можно оказывать влияние на массу интересных людей…

— Не волнуйтесь, все свои амбиции по оказанию влияния на интересных людей он успешно реализует в рамках своей нынешней должности, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Это у Дамблдора в подчинении человек двадцать профессоров, да сотни три учеников, и у него остаётся куча свободного времени на всякую ерунду. А у нас один только курс — около двух сотен голов, плюс профессора, плюс доценты и аспиранты. Про обслугу я вообще молчу — одними домовыми не управляемся.

— Вам, как особе приближённой, разумеется, виднее… — с наигранным энтузиазмом закивал Снейп.

— Можете не стараться. Я уже сказала, что сегодня не в силах обижаться на дурацкие шуточки, — зевнула Иванна.

Закончив «завтрак», они разошлись по своим делам. Иванна, как и планировала, оккупировала ванную МакГонагалл, где уже привычно погрузившись в ванну и стараясь держать раненую ногу над водою, смогла спокойно всё проанализировать без опасения быть «подслушанной». Впрочем, анализировать уже не было ни охоты, ни необходимости. Нормальность произошедшего не вызывала у неё никаких сомнений. Обновлённый стиль общения стал сильно напоминать тот, что сложился у них в переписке, и по которому она успела порядком соскучиться. Уже одно это стоило того, чтобы разок поступиться здоровым правилом не мешать работу и личную жизнь.

«Интересно, можно ли считать, что мне было оказано особое доверие?» — подумала Иванна и захихикала, сделав зарубку как-нибудь ввернуть этот вопрос, в случае, если Снейп опять начнёт подкалывать её в отношении Каркарова. Вспомнив о последнем, Иванна сосредоточенно сдвинула брови и велела себе не забыть написать ему о казусе с зеркалом, чтобы случайно переживать не начал из-за того, что она не отзывается.

Любовница… Вспомнив слова Снейпа она невольно рассмеялась. Если бы всё действительно было настолько просто… Впрочем, нет, лучше как есть. А то было бы совсем скучно.

Бывали моменты, когда она готова была продать душу, лишь бы избавиться от своих ментальных талантов, но по прошествии времени всё же признала, что при правильном обращении это больше дар, нежели проклятие. И этот постулат с регулярной периодичностью оправдывал себя — главное, действительно не забывать о контроле.


	45. Глава 45 — Интерлюдия

_Конец 1983 г. — 1984 г.,  
Дурмштранг, воспоминания Иванны._

Помимо ночных посиделок и исследовательской работы в новом учебном году у Иванны нашлось свежее оригинальное развлечение. Профессор Сальватьерра в середине января вдруг заявил, что лекции читать он больше не желает, мотивируя тем, что в лекционном зале ему стоять холодно, и вообще, чем один раз рассказать, ему проще сто раз показать. Каркаров, не доверяя ни одному из четырёх подведомственных Сальватьерре доцентов, решил взять дело в свои руки. Позже, уже занимаясь подготовкой первой лекции, он признался Иванне, что выступление в лекционном зале наверняка будет стоить ему нервов — непереносимость помещений типа амфитеатра с определённых времён шла у него рука об руку с непереносимостью браслетов. Иванна великодушно сказала, что может поприсутствовать на его лекции, если ему кажется, что это поможет. Каркаров её предложение принял с энтузиазмом, так что в один прекрасный день — точнее, раннее утро — ей пришлось заставить себя проснуться, забросить дела в мастерской и идти вместе со студентами выпускного курса в лекционный зал. Место на самом верхнем ряду пришлось отвоёвывать у сонных лоботрясов, которые, очевидно, на утренние лекции ходили исключительно с целью досмотреть последние сны. Она разложила перед собой заметки и блокнот, собираясь по обыкновению попытаться упорядочить свои хаотичные записи, но воплотить эти планы в жизнь ей не удалось.

Каркаров всегда был блестящим лектором, способным c лёгкостью держать любую аудиторию, но во времена своего ученичества Иванна не особенно любила его лекции. Никакая ораторская харизма и захватывающая подача материала не могла скрыть от неё едва заметный идеологический и политический оттенок этих лекций. Ни Янко, ни Аде, например, это совсем не мешало в усвоении материала.

У Иванны же был несколько иной взгляд на всё это. Как-то раз, отец при ней весьма экспрессивно высказался в адрес одного древнего французского рода, ратующего за чистоту крови, поименовав его представителей мужеложцами и кровосмесителями. Объяснить ребёнку значение своих слов он затруднился, спихнув эту головную боль на Елизавету. Та мужественно призвав на помощь науку, популярно растолковала ей оба явления. Первое было объяснено на примере двух котов дочери елизаветиной подруги-магглы. Коты были кастрированные, но это не мешало им периодически изъявлять друг к другу страсть ко взаимному удовольствию, что довольно часто приводило наблюдателей в сильное замешательство. Мужеложцы, говорила мать, хоть штука и противоестественная, но не очень вредная для рода человеческого — от их любви генофонд не портится, потому, в целом, пусть живут. Неизвестно, насколько, в данном случае, стерилизация повлияла на их половое поведение, причины явления сложны и не до конца изучены. На примере египетских фараонов Елизавета подробно расписала, чем чреваты близкородственные браки. Иванна была очень удивлена, так как на слух ей показалось, что кровосмесители — это как раз те волшебники, кто не сильно заботятся о чистоте крови, и заводят семьи с магглами. Таким образом, вооружённая знаниями, она всегда кривилась, когда после лекций её сокурсники с горящими глазами обсуждали какую-нибудь идею из области чистоты крови, прозвучавшую глубоко между строк. При этом она не могла не восхищаться, как же ловко удаётся Каркарову вложить в их головы ту или иную мысль так, что казалось, будто они сами до неё дошли.

Сейчас, спустя несколько лет, Иванна слушала уже слышанную ранее лекцию по родовым проклятиям, внимая с открытым ртом. Ни малейшего намёка на идеологию — чистая информация, аккуратно и логично систематизированная, разбавленная реальными примерами. Окинув аудиторию взглядом, Иванна обнаружила, что внимание всех студентов находится во власти Каркарова. Даже её нерадивые соседи слушали, затаив дыхание. Факт того, что в рейтингах популярности у женского населения Дурмштранга директор с лёгкостью обходил молодых доцентов и уверенно делил первое место с очевидным красавчиком Сальватьеррой переставал вызывать недоумение после первых пяти минут лекции.

Она поймала себя на том, что машинально начала записывать и горько усмехнулась. Да, если бы он раньше не связался с этой дурацкой «сектой»… Зачем ему это понадобилось? Талантливый преподаватель, он без труда увлекал слушателей, но сам увлёкся чёрт-те чем и увлёк за собою многих… Ради чего? Она никогда не пыталась выяснить у него причины, побудившие его примкнуть к рядам сторонников Тёмного Лорда, но сейчас, сопоставляя прошлое и настоящее, она испытывала ярость по отношению к собственному бессилию. Что делать, если нельзя изменить прошлого? Смириться, принять к сведению и не допустить повторения в будущем? Да. Но что делать с болью, рвущей сердце?

Атмосфера напряжённого внимания душила. Иванна опустила голову на подставку для письма и пыталась держать ровный ритм дыхания. Когда лекция закончилась, и студенты стали расходиться, она заставила себя собраться с силами и выпрямилась. Когда за последним студентом закрылась дверь, она встала и медленно побрела вниз к кафедре, рядом с которой стоял Каркаров, не спуская с Иванны встревоженного взгляда.

— Зачем всё так? — только и смогла выдавить Иванна, чувствуя, что из глаз заструились слёзы.

Каким образом Каркаров понял, что именно она имела ввиду - осталось загадкой; может, она что-то невольно транслировала, а может просто логически понял. Он было шагнул к ней, но она прянула назад, отвернулась и, не говоря не слова, выбежала из зала. Звук захлопнувшейся за нею двери слегка привёл Иванну в чувство. Замедлив шаг, она потрясла головой, словно стряхивая остатки дурного сна.

«Так, что это за тупая истерика была?»

Добежав до женского туалета, она умылась холодной водою, окончательно приходя в себя. Подняв голову и встретившись взглядом со своим отражением, Иванна вслух охарактеризовала себя рядом чрезвычайно нелестных эпитетов, из которых «слабоумная истеричка» был самым мягким. Утерев лицо подолом мантии, она побежала обратно в лекционный зал, исправлять последствия своего столь своевременного припадка. Собственная безалаберность сыграла с ней злую шутку. Она так легкомысленно забыла, что в большом скоплении народа нужно закрываться!

Каркаров стоял, облокотившись на кафедру, и пустым взглядом глядел куда-то в пространство. Иванна пребольно стукнула себя кулаком по лбу, подбежала и, неуклюже втиснувшись между ним и кафедрой, обняла его, прижимаясь лбом к его шее.

— Игорь, прости, я идиотка, — стараясь снова не заплакать, выдохнула она. — Мне нужно следить за языком.

— Ива, перестань. Всё нормально… — отозвался Каркаров; чуть помедлив, он обнял её в ответ.

— Не перестану, пока меня не простишь, — мотнула головой она. — Не следовало терять бдительность и позволять себе впитывать столько чужих эмоций. У меня чуть голова не лопнула. С моей стороны было свинством кидаться упрёками, это вообще никакого отношения не имеет… И не спорь…

— Ива, некоторые вещи останутся на моей совести вечно, ты знаешь. Ничего не поделаешь, мне с этим жить. Изменить я уже ничего не могу. Так что, давай забудем. Не нужно терзаться из-за меня, мне от этого только хуже, поверь, — он осторожно поцеловал её в макушку.

Они стояли так некоторое время, успокаиваясь.

— Кстати… Ты знаешь, это была лучшая твоя лекция на моей памяти, — сказала, наконец, Иванна. — Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я бы ещё раз прослушала весь курс. Ну, разумеется, приняв меры предосторожности.

— Если ты настаиваешь… — протянул Каркаров, выпуская её из объятий.

Иванна уверила, что настаивает и попросила непременно заглянуть вечером на чашку чая с отличной композицией трав. Волнительный день следовало закончить чем-то успокаивающим. 

Последующие лекции проходили уже без эксцессов, и каждый раз Иванна отмечала, что ранее ненавистный предмет действительно весьма интересен. В перерывах (лекции обычно содержали материал для нескольких занятий) она занималась не менее увлекательным делом — размышлениями о том, как же всё-таки Каркаров к ней относится, хотя бы приблизительно. Он всегда искренне радовался её присутствию — она не могла этого не чувствовать, но при этом не пытался предпринимать никаких шагов к сближению. Впрочем, точно так же он и не отдалялся, несмотря на то, что необходимость её постоянной помощи, вроде бы, прошла. С одной стороны, это вполне устраивало Иванну, постоянно находящуюся в условиях нехватки свободного времени. С другой — молодой организм всё же периодически требовал своего, а так запросто попросить Каркарова остаться на ночь ей никак не позволяли внутренние принципы. Так что, гадая, сколько ещё она так может протянуть, Иванна продолжала искать удовлетворения в работе.

Её работа продвигалась на удивление легко и непринуждённо. Изучая и сравнивая рукотворные маггловские предметы, она выявляла закономерности в их взаимодействии с магическими субстанциями. После ряда опытов она пришла к выводу, что пластмассы в девяти случаях из десяти практически не взаимодействуют с магией. Отбросив неуместную гордость, она обратилась за консультацией к матери, которая была гораздо более сведуща в маггловских науках. Вместе они смогли понять закономерность — полимеры природного происхождения, вроде целлулоида, вискозы или каучука, магию проводят без проблем, в отличие от полимеров синтетических.

Иванна тут же загорелась идеей эксперимента сплавить природный полимер с синтетическим. Сидя перед камином в подсобке мастерской Хайдараги, она обсуждала эту тему с матерью.

— Я, честно говоря, сомневаюсь в перспективности этого мероприятия, — Елизавета была настроена крайне скептически. — Ты вряд ли сможешь сплавить полиэтилен с янтарём так, чтобы получилось равномерное распределение одного в другом…

— На самом деле, я уже передумала, — тут же переключилась на новую идею Иванна. — Можно попробовать вплавить в янтарный стержень какой-нибудь классический сердечник, а потом этот стержень обернуть пластиковым листом. Со стороны рукояти запаять его, а на кончике оставить выходное отверстие. Таким образом мы получим очень сильный артефакт — пластик будет обеспечивать изоляцию и усиливать тем самым эффект направленного луча…

— Дорогая, у тебя по Чарам какая оценка была? — возмущённо воскликнула до глубины души шокированная Елизавета.

— «Хорошо». А что такое? — не поняла Иванна.

— А ничего, что пластик твой будет изолировать не только внутреннюю магию палочки? Как ты собираешься ей импульс сообщать?

— Ай! — Иванна шлёпнула себя ладонью по лбу. — Идиотка. Ладно, будем считать, что я пошутила.

— Ты пока ещё какую-нибудь бредовую идею роди, а я пойду пенку с варенья сниму, если ты не возражаешь, — предложила Елизавета.

— Ага, давай, — раскисшая Иванна прервала связь. 

Лицо матери, сотканное языками пламени, исчезло. Иванна подошла к столу, где лежал её блокнот и, достав из кармана рубашки карандаш, принялась методично зачёркивать последнюю несработавшую идею. 

Работа в артефактной мастерской, как в очередной раз убедилась Иванна, могла быть делом не менее грязным, чем работа в алхимической лаборатории. После ряда проб и ошибок она убедилась в правильности выбора профессора Хайдараги, предпочитавшего работать в самых обыкновенных штанах и рубашке, которые не жалко было бы испортить. Идеально удобная для лаборатории, для работы в мастерской мантия категорически не подходила — слишком велик был шанс смахнуть что-нибудь полами с открытых стеллажей и верстаков, которые располагались на нескольких разных высотах. В лаборатории открытые полки всегда были только выше пояса.

— Ива, можно попросить? — в подсобку сунулся профессор Хайдарага. — Я забыл совсем: где у нас медные гвоздики на тройку?

— Сейчас принесу, — кивнула Иванна, откладывая карандаш. — Сколько нужно?

— Пары фунтовых коробок хватит, — ответил профессор и вернулся обратно в мастерскую.

Иванна, которая уже лучше своего научного руководителя выучила, где что лежит, быстро нашла трёхмиллиметровые медные гвозди и вынесла две коробочки в мастерскую, где группа из семи четверокурсников занималась изготовлением футляров для хранения волшебных палочек.

— Нет, Мария, дерево совсем не обязательно должно быть того же вида, что и дерево твоей палочки, — пояснял Хайдарага одной из девушек. — Собственно, суть такого футляра в том, чтобы за ночь палочка могла просто «отдохнуть» от вас…

— То есть, хранение палочки просто на прикроватной тумбочке — нормально, профессор? — уточнила Мария; она, должно быть, была отличницей, так как занимала стол ближайший к профессорскому верстаку. — И палочка от этого не портится?

— Разумеется! Ведь до сегодняшнего дня ты так и поступала? Многие не видят в футляре никакой необходимости, — подмигнул Хайдарага. — Любое дерево снимет с палочки остатки магического фона, особенно — если палочка будет им окружена; в нашем случае — это берёза… О, спасибо, Ива… Генрих, возьми у госпожи Мачкевич гвозди, раздай всем по тридцать пять штук. Александра, помоги Генриху…

Иванна отдала юноше гвозди и окинула мастерскую взглядом. Четверокурсники только что закончили выпиливать из листов тонкой древесины прямоугольные заготовки стенок, дна и крышки футляра, и в воздухе висел запах свежей стружки.

— Так вот, дерево футляра важно, но всё же второстепенно по отношению к ткани, которой вы будете обивать футляр изнутри, так как она будет непосредственно соприкасаться с палочкой, и материалу, который пойдёт на набивку… — продолжал профессор. — Как я говорил на прошлом занятии, обычно используют шёлк, а в качестве набивки хорошо идёт хлопковая вата с высушенными травами — каждый из вас должен был подготовить свою индивидуальную композицию исходя из материалов ваших палочек и личных предпочтений… Также хочу добавить, что для придания дереву футляра определённых свойств, вы можете пропитать его тем или иным зельем… Юра, покажи Ярославе, как правильно молоток держать, а то она сейчас отобьёт себе все пальцы или по лбу себе отвесит. И возьмите молоток поменьше. Всё же, для тройки этот великоват… Как я рассказывал в прошлый раз, мы используем именно медные гвозди потому, что… Ай-ай, Петя, внимательнее, — укоризненно покачал головой профессор, когда один из юношей случайно рассыпал выданные ему гвозди.

Иванна бросилась помогать собирать закатившуюся под верстак медную мелочь.

— Спасибо, я сам, — смущённо запротестовал виновник беспорядка, порываясь тоже залезть под верстак, но Иванна не пустила его, справедливо полагая, что он наверняка несколько гвоздиков проворонит. 

Трагедии в том, конечно же, никакой не было, просто всех студентов с первого года приучали к аккуратности с казённым оборудованием.

Когда она подобрала последний гвоздик, раздался звук открывающейся двери, затем почти синхронно скрипнули по каменному полу отодвигаемые стулья. Это всегда было признаком того, что в аудиторию заглянул кто-то из преподавателей или директор, так что Иванна — недавняя выпускница тоже рефлекторно попыталась вскочить на ноги и, не рассчитав, приложилась головой о столешницу. Под неизменно бодрое каркаровское «здравствуйте, можете садиться» она вылезла из-под стола и, морщась и потирая макушку, ссыпала собранные гвозди на обложку учебника Артефактологии, лежащего рядом с инструментами.

— Госпожа Мачкевич, вы сильно заняты? — поинтересовался директор. 

Было похоже, будто он не знает — покачать ли ему укоризненно головой или же посмеяться.

— Уже нет, можете располагать мною по своему усмотрению, — оторвавшись от растирания ушибленной головы, ответила Иванна и мысленно отругала себя за излишне ядовитый тон. 

В конце концов, винить Каркарова за собственную неуклюжесть было как-то совсем не логично. Сделав ручкой на прощание студентам и профессору Хайдараге, Иванна вышла из мастерской вслед за директором, недоумевая, что ему могло понадобиться. Дело явно было безотлагательное, потому что в противном случае он просто вечером заглянул бы на чашку чая и не отрывал её от работы — даже от такой высокоинтеллектуальной, как сбор рассыпавшихся гвоздей.


	46. Глава 46 — Интерлюдия

_Февраль 1984 г.,  
Новая Земля — Лондон — Братислава.  
Воспоминания Иванны_

В кабинете Каркарова Иванна взяла со стола дожидающуюся явно её кружку с кофе и привычно забралась в директорское кресло. Она не видела причин, чтобы без необходимости поддерживать видимость субординации не устроиться с комфортом. Среди всех обитателей Дурмштранга она, пожалуй, была единственной, кто не воспринимал визит в директорский кабинет как приглашение на казнь — согласно политике Каркарова, похвалы всегда высказывались публично, а вот приватная беседа в кабинете, как правило, означала крайне неприятную выволочку.

— Как продвигаются твои исследования? — начал светскую беседу Каркаров, занимая гостевое кресло.

— Постепенно, — отозвалась Иванна, прикладываясь к кофе. — Сегодня, например, у меня случился момент умственного затмения пополам с творческим кризисом. И вообще, по-моему, меня занесло не в ту сторону. Не знаю, стоит ли мне пытаться выискивать настолько глубокие закономерности… — вздохнула она.

— Если тебе интересно — почему бы и нет, — Каркаров взял со стола вторую кружку. — А что Валмир говорит по этому поводу?

— Профессор Хайдарага говорит так же, — Иванна скинула правую туфлю и подобрала ногу под себя. – Но, чёрт возьми, чем больше я углубляюсь в тему, тем больше не понимаю. Не знаю, что ещё почитать, уже некоторое время я в библиотеке книги выбираю методом научного тыка. Это же несерьёзно, согласись!

— У меня как раз есть предложение, которое, надеюсь, тебя заинтересует, — задумчиво посмотрел на неё Каркаров.

Иванна под его взглядом испытала порыв проверить — все ли пуговицы на её рубашке застёгнуты. Это, разумеется, было исключительно игрой её воображения; смотрел он на неё всегда примерно одинаково, но проверить всё равно хотелось.

— И что, то, что ты хочешь предложить, может мне как-то помочь? — поёрзав в кресле, с подозрением спросила она.

— Я хотел бы просить тебя составить мне компанию в эту субботу на приёме у Стефании Батори, — улыбнулся Каркаров. — Туда приглашены персоны, знакомство с которыми в будущем может тебе пригодиться. Иногда бывают нужны редкие ингредиенты, артефакты или книги – ну, ты понимаешь.

— О, — Иванна задумчиво почесала кончик носа. — Любопытно…

— В твоём голосе сомнение? — изумился Каркаров. — Честно говоря, я полагал, ты воспримешь новость с гораздо большим энтузиазмом.

Иванна рассмеялась, поставила кружку и облокотилась на стол.

— Возможно, с годами я становлюсь осмотрительнее, — с апломбом предположила она, заставив Каркарова скептически поднять бровь. — Да-да! Просто подумалось — насколько сомнительными будут эти твои полезные личности? Ну, ты понимаешь…

— Формально перед обществом все эти личности чисты, — ответил Каркаров.

— В смысле, они — вроде тебя? Ну, я имею в виду — были членами того же «клуба», что и ты? — спросила Иванна, вытянув на столешнице левую руку ладонью вверх и многозначительно глянув на предплечье. — Ага, признайся, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я была поблизости, если тебе вдруг станет дурно при виде старых знакомых? — подозрительно прищурилась она.

— Бывших Пожирателей Смерти среди них считанные единицы, поверь, — покачал головою Каркаров. — Там будут, в том числе, волшебники, так или иначе практикующие Тёмную магию, но при этом ни разу не пойманные на чём-то противозаконном… Но, да: мои бывшие «коллеги» там тоже будут, и твоё присутствие, безусловно, сильно облегчит моё пребывание рядом с ними, — он подался вперёд и накрыл её ладонь своей.

— С этого и надо было начинать, — довольно ухмыльнулась Иванна. — А то «полезные знакомства», все дела! Я тебя насквозь вижу, коварный манипулятор, — пригрозила она пальцем, изображая праведное возмущение.

— Иванна, ты же знаешь, я всегда откровенен с тобою больше, чем с кем бы то ни было, — глядя ей в глаза, произнёс Каркаров с лёгкой полуулыбкой.

— Кстати, знаешь, в последнее время мне сложнее тебя считывать. Мне иногда кажется, что ты как-то ухитряешься от меня закрываться, — посерьёзнев, заявила Иванна; она взяла свободной рукой кружку и отпила кофе.

— А не наоборот?..

Иванна отставила кружку и подперла подбородок ладонью, озадаченная его словами. Посмотреть на вопрос под таким углом ей в голову не приходило, хотя версия вполне имела право на существование.

— Не знаю, — наконец сказала она, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови. — А зачем бы мне от тебя закрываться?

— Не знаю, — в тон ей ответил Каркаров. — Может, это утомление от эмпатических практик.

— Что за глупости! — возмущённо воскликнула Иванна, непроизвольно вцепившиись в его пальцы, будто опасаясь, что он может отстраниться, после чего удивлённо хмыкнула; собственная реакция её и озадачила и позабавила одновременно. — Ладно, я над этим, пожалуй, позже подумаю, а пока давай вернёмся к теме приёма. Каков план мероприятия, и какие будут указания относительно формы одежды?

Каркаров её вопросу удивился и ответил, что это будет обычный приём с фуршетом, полуформальный, соответственно с нарядами можно не мудрить. Иванна нетерпеливо покачала головой, выпустила его руку, встала, вышла на середину кабинета, покрутилась на месте и уточнила, сойдёт ли так? Каркаров внимательно осмотрел её с головы до ног, словно прикидывая — шутит она, или серьёзно, и, поняв, что серьёзно, решительно забраковал её наряд. Иванна, удручённо разведя руками, пояснила, что родители у неё не любители светских раутов, потому в вопросах подходящих нарядов она разбирается очень слабо. Каркаров с не менее удручённым вздохом вопросил, научила ли её мэтресса Ангелина хотя бы чему-нибудь из области светского этикета. Иванна в ответ приняла парадную выправку, шаркнула ножкой и изобразила вежливый книксен. Каркаров смиренно сказал, что для сельской местности сойдёт и пообещал сделать оргвыводы касательно компетентности мэтрессы Ангелина. Иванна со злорадной улыбкой предложила ему пойти и отшлёпать Алексис немедленно.

В это время в дверь постучали, и после приглашения входить в кабинете возник профессор Хайдарага.

— Игорь, совсем забыл спросить — помнишь, я летом говорил, что нужно будет пополнить запас янтарного лома… — начал он.

— Помню, всё давно заказано, — перебил Каркаров. — Я утром как раз связывался с поставщиками, на будущей неделе придёт доставка из Юрмалы, неделей позже — из Кёнигсберга.

— О, чудесно, у меня как раз по программе у второкурсников янтарные амулеты начнутся, — заулыбался профессор Хайдарага; тут он обратил внимание на замершую посреди комнаты Иванну и насупился: — Так, и за что ты мою аспирантку ругаешь? — воинственно спросил он.

— За несообразный вид, — чрезвычайно серьёзно ответствовал Каркаров. – Вы, Валмир, вместе с вашими доцентами и аспирантом своими нарядами дискредитируете образ приличного преподавателя.

Профессор Хайдарага покосился сначала на Иванну в ковбойской клетчатой рубахе и старых джинсах с дырой на правом колене, затем на свою местами прожжённую и многократно перелатанную рабочую хламиду, некогда бывшую алой рубахой, шитой золотым растительным узором, после — на Каркарова.

— Ай, не морочь мне голову! Не стыдно тебе пожилого человека разыгрывать? — осознав, что господин директор изволил пошутить, отмахнулся Хайдарага, после чего покинул кабинет.

Каркаров посмотрел на Иванну и потребовал ответа: как с ними — господами мастерами артефактов — бороться? Та ответила, что, во-первых, лично она ещё не мастер, а во-вторых, бороться с ними — труд изначально неблагодарный. И вообще, лично ей не до борьбы — надо идти искать, что надеть в субботу.

— Ты хотя бы кофе допей, суббота только послезавтра, — резонно заметил Каркаров.

— Вот вечно ты так — сначала озадачишь чёрт знает чем, а потом — «да ладно, это ерунда, успеется», — тоскливо отозвалась Иванна, тем не менее, возвращаясь в кресло.

— Тебе, в любом случае, стоит переключиться и отвлечься. Глядишь, какие-нибудь гениальные идеи в голову придут.

Поиск наряда удалось начать только вечером: сначала они допили кофе, потом Каркаров попросил её помочь рассортировать старые бумаги для архива. Отказать в посильной помощи Иванна, разумеется, не могла, но так же не могла отказать себе в удовольствии высказать господину директору ряд соображений на тему использования рабского труда аспирантов, а также злоупотребления служебным положением и её личным дружеским расположением.

Раскопки в шкафу утешительных результатов не дали — выяснилось, что оба Иваннины платья слишком неформальны даже для неформального приёма. Изо всех торжественных платьев, что остались в родительском доме, она давно выросла — последнее мероприятие подобного рода (юбилей престарелой тётушки по отцовской линии) Иванна посещала в возрасте четырнадцати лет. Выйдя из спальни в гостиную, где терпеливо дожидался окончания её изысканий Каркаров, она обречённо заявила:

— В общем, если хочешь меня видеть прилично выглядящей в субботу, выдай портключ до городу Парижу… Или до городу Милану — в принципе без разницы. Я, увы, не Яблонская, чтобы на каждый чих иметь специальный туалет… О! А это идея, — оживилась она. — Пойду у Яблонской одолжусь, мы примерно одной комплекции…

Она окрылённо побежала к бывшей сокурснице, к счастью оказавшейся у себя в апартаментах, и огорошила ту просьбой одолжить какое-нибудь скромное выходное платье, по возможности тёмное. Застигнутая врасплох Яблонская первым делом поинтересовалась, здорова ли Иванна; получив уверенный утвердительный ответ, она нехотя ушла в гардеробную. Вынесенные на суд Иванны три платья оказались разных оттенков красного; два были слишком яркие на её взгляд, третье — цвета бордо — она всё же решилась примерить. Подвох обнаружился сразу — закрытое спереди, на спине платье имело столь глубокий вырез, что даже под мантию Иванна не рискнула бы такое надеть.

— Слушай, а есть такое же, но со всех сторон закрытое? — с надеждой спросила она, крутясь перед зеркалом.

— На тебя не угодишь! — закатила глаза Яблонская. — То ей не так, сё ей не эдак… Хм, погоди! — просветлела она. — У меня же есть одна шмотка, полностью соответствующая твоим запросам, ни разу, кстати, не надёванная! Чёрная, почти без вырезов.

— А там в чём подвох? — насупилась Иванна.

— Ну, я его покупала, чтобы надеть на похороны дедушки, — небрежно отмахнулась Яблонская, скрываясь в гардеробной.

Иванна, не став уточнять, чем кончилась история с похоронами, принялась раздеваться.

— Вот, держи, — Яблонская появилась из гардеробной с ворохом вельвета.

Выданное Иванне на этот раз платье было действительно очень тёмно-красное, с полностью закрывающим шею воротом и длинными рукавами. Конечно, Яблонская не была бы Яблонской, если бы всё оказалось действительно просто. Корсаж платья усаживался по фигуре системой шнуровки, сзади от верха ворота до самого низа спины располагался ряд мелких пуговиц (который Иванна смогла застегнуть на ощупь только частично, при этом весьма криво), а в подоле по бокам было два разреза, к счастью — до колена.

Стараясь не выказывать излишнего энтузиазма, дабы не давать Яблонской повода начать придумывать причины не одалживать платье, Иванна сказала, что оно, наверное, годится, но ей всё же нужно посоветоваться на эту тему с компетентными людьми, собрала свою одежду и побежала к себе, поблагодарив бывшую сокурсницу за помощь. Та, к вящей её досаде, увязалась следом. Разумеется, увидев «компетентных людей», Яблонская сделалась мрачнее тучи и поспешила сообщить Иванне, что платье той идёт примерно как седло корове, и что некоторым лучше оставаться верным заляпанной реактивами мантии и драным джинсам.

— Ну как? По-моему, годится, — Иванна бросила ком своей одежды на шкуры и, легко игнорируя слова Яблонской, обратилась к Каркарову.

Тот оторвался от созерцания заснеженного пейзажа за окном, внимательно изучил общий вид Иванны в новом наряде и подошёл для более близкого и детального изучения. Платье он одобрил, но отметил, что оно как-то странно сидит. Иванна повернулась к нему спиной и поинтересовалась, как бы он сам застегнул столь бесчеловечную застёжку? Яблонская, возмущённо бросившись защищать платье, заявила, что застёжка абсолютно нормальная, просто кое-кто не умеет носить цивилизованную одежду. Иванна парировала, что модельер, придумавший функциональную, а не декоративную застёжку на спине — извращенец. Каркаров, благоразумно не вмешиваясь в дамские разговоры, деловито возился с пуговицами. Когда он закончил застёгивать и взялся поправлять шнуровку по бокам, Иванна вздохнула с облегчением: каждый раз, когда он касался её спины в разрезе платья, ей стоило адских усилий, чтобы не допустить повторения эпизода эмпатической трансляции — на второй раз неугомонная Яблонская наверняка начнёт делать выводы.

— Так! А откуда ты знаешь, как шнуруется платье Яблонской?! — не смогла удержаться она, наблюдая за уверенными движениями рук Каркарова.

— Дура! — вспылила хозяйка платья, покраснела и вылетела из комнаты со скоростью света, выразительно хлопнув дверью.

— Я знаю принцип работы шнуровки — и этого достаточно, вне зависимости от того, платье Яблонской ли это или квиддичная экипировка, — невозмутимо отозвался Каркаров. — И перестань дёргаться, ты мешаешь.

В конечном итоге, несмотря на разбирающий Иванну смех, платье было побеждено, и результат более чем устроил заинтересованные стороны. На этой оптимистической ноте Каркаров вдруг обратил внимание на время и поспешил откланяться — он хотел завершить несколько дел, чтобы полностью освободить выходные.

Только оставшись одна, Иванна осознала, что снять без посторонней помощи злосчастное платье ей не удастся, и мысленно высказала порицание каркаровской торопливости. Пытаться догнать его и попросить помощи с раздеванием она не стала и по здравому размышлению позвала в гости мэтрессу Ангелина. Как только та явилась и выяснила, что Иванне предстоит выход в свет, последняя поняла всю необдуманность своего решения, так как Алексис немедленно решила исправить все свои педагогические огрехи. Они перепробовали вариантов десять причёсок, прежде чем осоловевшая Иванна наотрез отказалась примерить одиннадцатую и решительно заявила, что пойдёт либо с распущенными волосами, либо в пучке. Алексис со скрипом согласилась на пучок. Второй тур битвы был посвящён обуви. После получаса препирательств, они кое-как пришли к согласию, что парадные форменные сапожки являются сносным компромиссом между шиком и удобством, хотя и нуждались, по мнению Иванны, в небольшой модификации. Об этом она умолчала, чем спасла себя от ещё как минимум получасового диспута. В конечном итоге Алексис помогла ей выбраться из платья и напоследок пригрозила побить Иванну метлой, если та опозорит её на выходе. Засыпала Иванна с полной уверенностью, что больше никогда не позволит подписать себя на такую хлопотную и во всех отношениях сомнительную авантюру как светский приём.

На следующее утро она отнесла сапожки в артефактную мастерскую, чтобы заменить их железные набойки на резиновые — перспектива цокать подобно кобыле в выездке её не вдохновляла. Профессор Хайдарага немедленно велел ей идти присматривать за студентами (у которых была практика по изготовлению простейших оберегов) и сам занялся набойками, сказав, что это неженская работа. Наблюдая за третьекурсниками, наносящими на различные предметы руны особыми чернилами, Иванна невольно вернулась к мыслям о своих исследованиях, однако мысли эти приняли совсем неожиданный оборот, стоило её взгляду наткнуться на девочку, старательно выводящую Эйваз на пластине оправы простенького веера. Направленный и сконцентрированный «луч» — это конечно интересно, но есть же ещё варианты… Удержав порыв выпросить у девочки веер, она с трудом дождалась появления из подсобки Хайдараги, пригласившего её принимать работу. Наспех поблагодарив научного руководителя за труды, она ознакомила его со своими выкладками. Тот одобрил идею и предложил непременно попробовать её воплотить. Иванна охотно побежала за веером.

Конструкция из соединённых с помощью золотой проволоки веера и Иванниной волшебной палочки оказалась рабочей, но довольно неуклюжей — палочка была значительно длиннее веера, что затрудняло манипуляции. Призвав себя не размениваться по мелочам, Иванна тут же приняла решение воплотить давнюю мечту и самостоятельно изготовить волшебную палочку подходящих размеров. К счастью, в мастерской нашлось практически всё необходимое; полируя заготовку будущей палочки (она выбрала древесину ореха), Иванна задумалась о сердечнике. Профессор Хайдарага в шутку предложил найти среди её волос «русалочьи». Иванна радостно ухватилась за эту идею, так что пришлось ему вооружаться несколькими магическими детекторами и исследовать её косу. Вскоре им удалось найти с пяток подходящих волос, и работа закипела дальше.

Палочка получилась слабенькая, но вполне рабочая, что вызвало приступ бурной радости как у самой Иванны, так и у её научного руководителя. Чтобы окончательно убедиться в успехе они отправились в практическую аудиторию кафедры Тёмных Искусств. Именно там через некоторое время их застал господин директор собственной персоной и поинтересовался: в курсе ли они, что уже второй час ночи и помнят ли некоторые из присутствующих, что завтра намечается насыщенный день? Иванна ойкнула, поблагодарила профессора Хайдарагу за помощь, пожелала всем спокойной ночи и покинула мастерскую на максимально возможной для себя скорости.

Субботнее утро встретило Иванну безжалостным сиянием трёх магических сфер да аккуратно трясущим её за плечо Каркаровым, который пришёл лично провести побудку, не надеясь на её чувство ответственности. 

— Просыпайся, у тебя пять часов на сборы, — сказал он в ответ на её протестующее мычание в подушку.

— Изверг! — уже внятно простонала Иванна, переворачиваясь на спину. — Мне ещё спать и спать! Я за час соберусь в лучшем виде!

— Ничего подобного, — не поверил Каркаров, усаживаясь на край кровати. — Ты сейчас застрянешь в ванной как минимум на час, потом тебе нужно позавтракать, а потом ещё будешь воевать с платьем и наводить финальные украшательства. На-ка вот, попей кофе и марш в ванную, — он взял с прикроватной тумбочки небольшую чашку и передал ей.

Иванна, машинально поблагодарив, взяла чашку; кофе был крепкий, сладкий и со сливками — всё как положено, и немного прояснил мозги после нескольких глотков.

— Ты мне с платьем поможешь? — она подтянула колени к груди, устраиваясь поудобнее и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: — Поможешь, в любом случае. И сделай доброе дело: организуй что-нибудь пожевать, пока я мыться буду.

— Ты чего раскомандовалась с утра пораньше? — изобразил негодование Каркаров. — Это моё исключительное право.

— А чего ты меня с утра пораньше будишь? — парировала Иванна. — За полчаса до будильника! — сварливо продолжила она, сверившись с часами. — Даже не рассчитывай, что у меня в таких условиях будет хорошее настроение. И вообще, ты сам сказал, что я главная; и заметь — я очень гуманна. Даже не заставляю тебя ежеутренне мне завтрак в постель таскать да ноги целовать.

— Ну, это-то как раз запросто, — он сунул руку под одеяло в поисках её ступни. — Ты обычно во сколько просыпаешься?

— Я пошутила! — рассмеялась Иванна, отдёргивая ноги ближе к себе.

Допив кофе под бдительным присмотром Каркарова, она поставила чашку на тумбочку и после секундного колебания откинула одеяло и вылезла из постели, направляясь в ванную. В конце концов, Каркаров являлся, наверное, последним человеком, перед которым ей стоило стесняться чего бы то ни было.

После завтрака и церемонии торжественного облачения Иванны в платье, выяснилось, что в запасе остаётся около двух часов. Получив охапку комплиментов в адрес своей чрезмерной склонности к перестраховке, Каркаров поинтересовался, не желает ли Иванна посетить лондонское Министерство Магии с дружественным визитом — ему как раз нужно сдать кое-какие отчёты. Иванна, окончательно оставив обиды, удивилась — с какой стати ему нужно отчитываться перед Лондоном? Каркаров напомнил, что сейчас в Дурмштранге на обучении состоят целых двенадцать англичан, так что отчитываться нужно и перед Лондоном тоже. Иванна признала такую необходимость и выразила желание посмотреть на британское Минмагии.

Они спустились в директорский кабинет. Каркаров помог Иванне надеть зимнюю мантию, которую та прихватила с собой, оделся сам и вынул из шкафа четыре объёмистые папки; из шкатулки на письменном столе был извлечен стеклянный шар пресс-папье и серебряная чайная ложечка. Иванна взяла пресс-папье, чтобы рассмотреть поближе и встряхнула его — в стеклянном шаре находилась миниатюрная копия Биг Бена в вихре блестящих снежинок.

— Ну, этот — до Лондона, правильно? — предположила она. — А ложка?

— Поместье Батори под Братиславой, — удовлетворил её любопытство Каркаров, убирая ложечку в карман. — Ты готова?

— Угу, активируй, — Иванна протянула ему пресс-папье.

Через несколько мгновений они очутились на обшарпанной безлюдной улице с пустующими домами. Они втиснулись в притулившуюся к стене одного из офисных зданий телефонную будку, и Иванна приобщилась к таинству прохода в лондонское Министерство Магии.

В огромном зале Атриума, впечатление огромности которого усиливали блестящие глянцевые поверхности стен, пола и потолка, несмотря на, казалось бы, выходной день, сновали толпы волшебников, огибая огромный фонтан, украшенный золотыми статуями. Ряды каминов по флангам зала то и дело вспыхивали зелёным, выпуская очередного волшебника.

— Красиво, почти как в московском метро, — пробормотала Иванна, оглядевшись, после того, как они прошли пост охраны в конце Атриума. — Давай я тебя тут где-нибудь подожду? Что-то неохота углубляться…

Толпе, несмотря на все тренировки по экранированию, она по-прежнему не очень доверяла.

— Хорошо, я быстро, минут через десять — только положу папки. Жди меня у фонтана, не теряйся, — он ободряюще тронул её за плечо и скрылся в толпе, направляющейся через золотые ворота в зал с лифтами.

— Тоже мне, романтик выискался, — проворчала Иванна ему вслед и медленно направилась к фонтану, лавируя между спешащими чиновниками и посетителями. — «Жди у фонтана!», — передразнила она.

Добраться до фонтана не удалось — толпа унесла чудом не запаниковавшую Иванну с полпути в зал с лифтами, и ей едва удалось нырнуть в небольшой коридор, прежде чем её успели бы внести в лифт. Старательно дыша по схеме, она глянула в конец полутёмного коридора — там виднелась лестница, должно быть, дублирующая лифты. Из коридора как будто потянуло холодом, да так сильно, что Иванна невольно закуталась в мантию, которую расстегнула сразу же, как только очутилась в Атриуме. Она с удивлением поняла, что пальцы в тончайших лайковых перчатках, которые она надела специально, чтобы избежать лишнего контакта с гостями предстоящего приёма, заледенели — и холод это был не из-за температуры в Атриуме. Приближающиеся шаги отчего-то сильно встревожили её — настолько, что она сделала невольный шаг прочь из коридора.

— Иванна! Вот это встреча! — появившийся в коридоре коренастый волшебник в тёмно-серой мантии случайно бросил взгляд в её сторону и удивлённо замер.

— Мистер Каннингэм, здравствуйте! — Иванна узнала коллегу своего отца, который несколько раз бывал в гостях у Мачкевичей, и подошла чуть ближе. — Вы меня напугали.

— Это не я, — отмахнулся аврор и мотнул головой, указывая на маячащие у него за спиной тёмные фигуры. Призрачный светящийся дог отделял их от Каннингэма. — Конвоирую тут одного шустрика в зал суда. …В компании парочки дементоров, — буркнул он. — Советую тебе тоже вызвать Патронуса.

Иванна машинально достала свою основную волшебную палочку из-за голенища сапога (на приём она решила взять новую, замаскированную под веер — просто ещё не наигралась с новинкой, но от старой отказаться не была готова, и теперь особенно радовалась этому) и сосредоточенно нахмурилась. Чары Патронуса они изучали на пятом курсе; профессор Сальватьерра упоминал это заклинание как способ защиты от дементоров, но говорил при этом, что оно вряд ли когда-либо пригодится. Сгусток серебристого тумана, в котором при подключении фантазии можно было узнать нетопыря, возник в воздухе, сделал круг над догом и вернулся к Иванне, которая моментально почувствовала себя гораздо спокойнее. Почему у неё тогда получилась некая условная летучая мышь, она сама не знала, вероятно — в честь второй «звероформы».

— Ты что здесь делаешь? С Мирославом приехала, на экскурсию? — спросил Канингэм, одобрительно кивнув на её творчество. — Это у тебя кто, уточка?

— Честно говоря, до сих пор сама не уверена, кто это, — почти не обидевшись ответила Иванна, силясь разглядеть дементоров и «шустрика», прячущихся в сумраке лестницы. За её спиной бурлил зал с лифтами, и она искренне не понимала, как люди могут не чувствовать близости дементоров. – Нет, я без папы, товарища жду, который тут по делам. А вы — транзитом из подвала на десятый уровень? — поддержала она беседу, припоминая рассказы отца об устройстве местного Минмагии.

— Одиннадцатый, — поправил Каннингэм. — Кстати…

— Ива, зачем ты тут прячешься, я тебя по чистой случайности заметил…

Услышав за спиной голос Каркарова, Иванна поняла, что веселья не избежать. Она поспешила убрать палочку обратно за голенище, одновременно с этим стягивая зубами за палец перчатку с левой руки и делая шаг назад — дальше от Каннингэма, ближе к залу с лифтами и приближающемуся Каркарову.

— Это твой «товарищ»? — удивлённо хмыкнул аврор. — Здравствуйте, Каркаров. Кого-кого, но вас я ожидал увидеть в последнюю очередь!

— Здравствуйте, Каннингэм. Я бы и сам с радостью здесь не появлялся, но, увы, служебная необходимость, — спокойно отозвался Каркаров.

— Ты уже всё? Мы можем отправляться дальше? — спросила Иванна, сделав ещё шаг назад и поймав его руку, прежде чем он успел что-либо возразить.

Ответа Каркарова она не услышала, принимая ментальный «удар». К счастью — никаких оформленных воспоминаний, просто концентрат эмоций. Этого хватило с лихвой, чтобы на несколько секунд потерять связь с реальностью и остаться один на один с болью в сердце, которая постепенно дополнилась уже почти ставшей привычной тошнотой и мигренью. Перед глазами медленно проступили очертания полутёмного коридора. Послышался гул голосов, шарканье ног и клацанье лифтовых механизмов. Приходя в себя, она успела выслушать от поддерживающего её Каркарова сначала отповедь за необдуманные действия, потом просьбы прощения за резкие слова, затем мольбы не делать так больше.

— Ива, ты себе так навредишь… Ну, вот, кровь, — он достал платок и приложил к её носу. — Давай-ка, знаешь, что — вернёмся в школу и накормим тебя шоколадом.

— Вот ещё! — слабо запротестовала Иванна — Прекрати эту суету, я скоро буду в полном порядке… Сколько у нас времени? Я бы присела ненадолго… Или воздухом бы немного подышала. Или присела бы на воздухе. А куда мистер Каннигэм делся? Я отключалась — со стороны ничем себя не выдала? Сколько Патронус продержался?

— Он вспомнил о своих обязанностях и повёл-таки заключённого в зал суда, — ответил Каркаров. – Нет, ты с ним вежливо попрощалась и начала падать только после того, как они все скрылись из виду. Патронус рассеялся тогда же. Вот, держи, ты уронила, — он подал ей перчатку.

Они спешно покинули здание Министерства Магии и отправились гулять по заснеженному Лондону до Диагон-элли. Там они заглянули в небольшую кофейню, где, усыпляя бдительность заказавшей капучино Иванны каким-то развлекательными байками, Каркаров принялся кормить её шоколадом. Прежде чем она спохватилась, ему удалось по кусочку впихнуть в неё почти половину огромной плитки.

— Эй, ну что ты делаешь, — машинально прожевав очередной обломок и запив его глотком капучино, запротестовала Иванна. – Фу, терпеть не могу горький шоколад, — скроила гримасу отвращения она. — Ты сам бы лучше его ел.

— Твоими стараниями я в этот раз вообще не ощутил влияния присутствия дементоров, ты перестаралась, — он покачал головою. — Я не знаю, как тебе в голову вдолбить: не нужно…

— Ой, только не начинай опять, — взмолилась Иванна. — Хватит занудствовать, я и так чуть живая. Мы же договорились! Сколько времени? Нам не пора?

— Допивай кофе, и пойдём, — покладисто сменил тему Каркаров.

…Серебряная ложечка перенесла их в круглое помещение, просторное и светлое, с высокими стрельчатыми окнами от пола до потолка, оказавшееся закрытой беседкой. Там их с поклоном приветствовал лакей с серебристо-красным гербом Батори на тёмно-синей ливрее, принял использованный портключ и пригласил пройти через сад в особняк.

Покинув беседку, по аллее засыпанных снегом яблонь они прошествовали к виднеющемуся впереди двухэтажному дворцу. Белый, под серой черепичной крышей он органично вписывался в зимний пейзаж, выглядящий как рисунок углём. По пути Иванна получила краткую краеведческую справку о том, что потомки Эржбеты не стали морочиться с восстановлением разрушенного Наполеоном родового замка Девин, с удовольствием делегировав бремя заботы о руинах немагическому правительству Словакии, и поселились в особняке куда более позднего периода и куда более комфортном для проживания. 

В холле они сдали мантии очередному лакею и прошли в анфиладу парадных покоев, в первом же зале которой их приветствовала лично графиня Стефания — величественная женщина неопределённого возраста между тридцатью и пятьюдесятью, в парчовом платье довольно простого кроя. Иванна, представленная ей как молодой перспективный исследователь в области артефактов и зелий, удостоилась благосклонного приветствия и уверений, что здесь она встретится со множеством единомышленников и вообще — полезными и интересными личностями; личности, правда, большинством своим ещё не прибыли, за исключением отдельных особо пунктуальных персон. Затем графиня, вероятно не до конца поверив в научность Иванниной работы, осведомилась о предмете её исследований; Иванна принялась вкратце описывать свои изыскания. На середине рассказа из-за дверного проёма в следующий зал медленно высунулась светловолосая голова девушки лет семнадцати, внимательный взгляд просканировал группу беседующих, после чего голова также медленно скрылась из виду. Подавив смешок, Иванна продолжила рассказ. Похожим образом из норы высовываются суслики, чтобы разведать обстановку. Мгновение-другое спустя блондинка вновь показалась из-за угла и, увидев, что Иванна её заметила, скосила глаза на кончик носа и высунула язык. Иванна, не удержавшись, прыснула. Девушка вновь исчезла.

— Что такое? А, Анечка, должно быть, безобразничает, — умилённо улыбнулась графиня. — Дочка моей сестры, очень энергичная девочка. В этом году заканчивает Шармбатон. Пообщайтесь с ней, Иванна. Полагаю, для неё это будет полезно.

— Если вам так кажется… — протянула Иванна, смутно подозревая, что Стефания возлагает излишне завышенные надежды на пользу общения с нею.

В это время прибыли очередные гости. Графиня, извинившись, отправилась встречать их, а Иванна, взяв Каркарова под руку, проследовала за ним в следующий зал, высматривая племянницу Стефании. Той в пределах видимости не обнаружилось, зато среди присутствующих нашлось целых пять «полезных личностей» — хозяйка фермы, выращивающей бубонтюберы, два перекупщика редких ингредиентов и волшебных субстанций, владелец питомника саламандр и ведьма-букинистка. Каркаров знал всех пятерых и незамедлительно представил их Иванне.

Та моментально разговорилась с госпожой Корбут на предмет поиска справочников по артефактам старого издания, которые Иванна уже отчаялась раздобыть. В целом же, как отметила она для себя, светское мероприятие начиналось неплохо. Откуда-то из глубины анфилады доносились звуки струнных, между прибывающими гостями проворно сновали лакеи с шампанским и закусками. Каркаров, разглядев какого-то очередного знакомого, извинился перед дамами и отошёл в том направлении. Завершив беседу с госпожой Корбут, Иванна цопнула с подноса пролетающего мимо лакея тарталетку с икрой и заметила Анну, с риском облить себя с головы до ног машущую ей из следующего зала анфилады — его стены были почти сплошь зеркальные — бокалом шампанского. При более близком рассмотрении она оказалась находящейся в постоянном движении девицей с выразительными серо-зелеными глазами, сухопарой и высокой — даже с каблуками Иванна, никогда не жаловавшаяся на недостаток роста, была ниже её.

— Слушай, зачем тебе вообще шпильки? — выпалила Иванна, невольно обратив внимание на Аннины туфли.

— Не твоё дело! — демонстративно надулась Анна и, насладившись лёгким секундным ступором собеседницы, мило захихикала.

Русский Анна знала так же хорошо, как и её тётка, и говорила на нём бегло и без малейшего акцента. Начало блестящей светской беседе было положено, и девушки проследовали гулять по анфиладе на звук оркестра, болтая, как будто сто лет были знакомы. Анна выспросила подробности биографии Иванны, а также рассказала ей, что тётка Стефания раньше часто устраивала подобные рауты, но после смерти мужа в семьдесят седьмом выпала из светской жизни. Выяснилось, что родители Анны (сестра не чающей души в племяннице графини Антония и француз польского происхождения Жак де Куканье) постоянно проживали в долине Луары и ребёнка отдали в Шармбатон по причине благоприятного климата, хотя и искренне считали дурмштрангское образование более полным.

— А этот стрёмный бородатый дядька, с которым ты приехала — Игорь, да? Это же, вроде, директор Дурмштранга? — спросила Анна.

— Ничего он не стрёмный, — праведно оскорбилась Иванна. — Ни черта ты в мужчинах не понимаешь.

— Ха-ха, прости, — рассмеялась Анна. — Это я шучу так, честно, ты не думай. Он тебе вообще кто?

— Это мой особый друг, — туманно охарактеризовала Иванна, постепенно вникая в эпатажный юмор собеседницы, избравшей слегка бунтарский стиль поведения.

Они оказались в огромном зале, пышно украшенном причудливой золоченой лепниной. Привычная к, не сказать, что более аскетичным, но уж точно — менее помпезным интерьерам, Иванна на секунду застыла на месте, оглушённая сияющей со всех сторон красотой. Если бы не высота потолков, обилие белого цвета и зеркал, дышать в таком окружении было бы проблематично. Она вертела головой, любопытствуя, откуда же всё-таки доносится музыка, и в какой-то момент, наконец, заметила балкон, который поначалу затмевали каскады грандиозной люстры, смахивающей на гигантский свадебный торт. Иванна вытянула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть музыкантов. Насчиталось штук семь скрипачей, два альтиста, два виолончелиста, три флейтиста, арфистка и гобоист. Перед ними у самой баллюстрады маячил дирижёр. Иванна уставилась на всю эту толпу с неподдельным изумлением.

— Вы это называете камерным оркестром? — спросила она, чувствуя себя крайне далёкой от высокого искусства; казалось, разгуливающая по плафону толпа купидонов смотрит на неё крайне ехидно. — Ничего себе, тут целый симфонический… Куда столько скрипок-то?

— Тьфу, ну ты и сказанула, — снисходительно ухмыльнулась Анна. — Нормальный камерный оркестр, меньше приглашать — их же слышно не будет.

— Ну, вам виднее… — развела руками Иванна.

Они остановились послушать прекрасную, но печальную мелодию из оперы «Орфей и Эвридика» Кристофа Виллибальда Глюка, по окончании которой Анна с видом знатока прокомментировала, что оркестр совсем не смотрит на дирижера, что свидетельствует о не слишком-то слаженном коллективе и ставит под вопрос талант самого дирижера. Через зимний сад она повела Иванну обратно в зеркальный зал. Как только в непосредственной близости от них оказывался кто-либо из гостей, Анна моментально входила в образ пай-девочки и принималась выразительно рассказывать Иванне что-нибудь вроде «как видите, госпожа Мачкевич, этот дворец — типичный представитель стиля рококо. Обратите внимание, лепнине больше ста лет, но она и по сей день свежа — кстати, это реплика с лепнины Версальского дворца…». Иванна с умным видом кивала и издавала возгласы восхищения, подыгрывая новой знакомой.

— Ой, сколько уже народу подтянулось! — оживилась Анна, когда они оказались в зеркальном зале. — Ну-ка, что это за милый красавчик такой с шикарной светлой шевелюрой с рыжим чучелом, прошу прощения — с тем почтенным господином в пенсне, общается? О-ой, ну всё, мне можно авадить себя саму, прибыл Винченцо, младший сынуля герцога Пьемонтского, сокурсник мой… Хоть разорвись, с кем идти первым общаться? ..

— Да-а, вот проблема-то! — развеселилась Иванна, глядя на метания девушки.

— У тебя есть кавалер на вечер, вот и не жужжи! — парировала Анна. — Лучше умное что-нибудь посоветуй.

— Иди к герцогу, я пока для тебя блондинчика придержу, — хмыкнула Иванна. — Потом подойдёшь, я тебя представлю. Он у нас на выпускном был. Кажется, Малфой его фамилия. Но он женат и с ребёнком.

— Малфой, Малфой, слышала такое, — протянула Анна, пожирая его восхищенным взглядом юной покорительницы сердец. — Какие-то их родственники у нас в Шармбатоне учатся. Эх, дилемма. Винченцо — просто лапочка, но этот блондинчик — это что-то, отсюда чую! — она изобразила, будто нюхает какой-то невероятный кулинарный шедевр. — Просто мечта!

— Ох, давай ты постепенно этот вопрос решишь? — страдальчески сдвинула брови Иванна, после чего неспешно начала променад по залу в стратегической близости от Анниного блондинчика мечты, как раз завершившего беседу с мастером Шварцем, которого Каркаров успел представить Иванне одним из первых.

Как она и надеялась, Малфой её узнал и приветственно поклонился.

— Если не ошибаюсь, мы с вами виделись прошлым летом? — с обворожительной улыбкой обратился он к Иванне, от внимания которой не укрылся оценивающий взгляд, которым он окинул её фигуру — благо, фасон платья в лучшем виде подчёркивал всё, что нужно. Не нужно было владеть легилименцией или эмпатией, дабы понять, что запомнил он её исключительно благодаря декольте, которое она продемонстрировала во всей красе, склонившись тогда к Каркарову.

— Да, на выпускном балу в Дурмштранге, — кивнула она, поспешно вызывая в памяти свой словарный запас английского языка. — Мистер Малфой, правильно?

— Лорд Люциус Малфой к вашим услугам, — поправил тот и приложился к её ручке.

— Иванна Мачкевич, приятно познакомиться, — отрекомендовалась она.

— О, значит, я не ослышался тогда! — величественно кивнул Малфой.

— Да, да, я дочь Мирослава, — ответила на невысказанный вопрос Иванна. — Я прямо в смущение прихожу от того, какое впечатление на некоторых производит сей факт, — подарила ему растерянную улыбку она.

— Поверьте, причины тому есть. Ваш отец — личность известная, особенно — в некоторых кругах, — улыбнулся Малфой в ответ. — Вы по его поручению за Игорем присматриваете?

— А это вы у самого Игоря спросите, — ещё шире улыбнулась Иванна, заметив приближающегося Каркарова.

— Люциус, как тебе не совестно — сбежал от семьи и тут же моих аспиранток очаровывать бросился, — с лёгкой ехидцей укорил тот Малфоя, подойдя к Иванне и вполне по-хозяйски положив руку ей на талию.

Весь его вид неиллюзорно намекал, что Малфою тут ловить абсолютно нечего.

— Ну что ты, Игорь, мысленно я с моими близкими, — со светлой тоской на лике возразил Малфой и тут же предложил Каркарову и Иванне скрасить его печаль за бокалом шампанского в зимнем саду — он заметил там кресла как раз напротив клумбы с цветущими орхидеями.

По складывающемуся разговору Иванна поняла, что её персона вводит лорда Малфоя в изрядную оторопь. Когда они с Каркаровым обменивались новостями о бывших «соратниках», заскучавшая Иванна не смогла удержаться от комментариев в адрес упомянутых людей. Комментарии носили крайне язвительный и категоричный характер и раскрывали довольно высокую степень осведомлённости Иванны, причём осведомлённости разносторонней — ибо что-то она знала из оговорок отца, а что-то — из каркаровских «воспоминаний».

Слегка озадаченный Малфой перевёл разговор на Иваннины исследования и получил в ответ краткое резюме на тему и снисходительное предположение, что лично он вряд ли найдёт эту информацию интересной. Глядя на выражение его лица, Иванна вдруг встревожилась, что перегнула палку, и велела себе быть помягче. В конце концов, нехорошо просто так хамить человеку, пусть даже и бывшему Пожирателю. Вдруг ещё решит, что понравился ей, и хамит она исключительно ради привлечения внимания! Чёртов Малфой всем своим царственным видом сытого хищника так и провоцировал на попытки сбить с него спесь.

— Так вы ещё по части зелий работать собираетесь? — уточнил Малфой. — Есть у нас Игорем один друг, большой специалист в этой области. К сожалению, он сегодня не смог присутствовать, думаю, вы нашли бы общие темы…

— В самом деле? — отозвалась Иванна, показывая вежливую заинтересованность.

— Кажется, понимаю, о ком ты, — прищурился Каркаров. — Не думаю, что мы много потеряли от его отсутствия.

Он вдруг накрыл ладонью руку Иванны, лежащую на подлокотнике кресла, и принялся рассеянно поглаживать пальцы, словно опасаясь, что этот неизвестный товарищ-зельедел всё же соизволит появиться и непременно потащит её в укромный уголок обсуждать передовицу из свежего номера «Алхимического вестника». Удивляясь его реакции, Иванна вдруг заметила сквозь стеклянную стену, отделяющую зимний сад от одного из залов анфилады знакомое лицо.

— Ой, это же пан Славибор! — радостно воскликнула она, моментально теряя остатки интереса к беседе с Малфоем; в конце-концов, сказано было уже достаточно, чтобы она могла спокойно представить ему Анну и на том успокоиться окончательно. – Ну, наш с Янко рекомендатель, — коснувшись своего левого предплечья, напомнила она Каркарову. — Пойду, поприветствую.

Отойдя на почтительное расстояние, но, всё же, оставаясь в пределах слышимости, она не смогла отказать себе в удовлетворении любопытства и аккуратно замерла, укрывшись за стволом раскидистой пальмы.

— Игорь, послушай, я понимаю, дело вкуса и всё такое… Но ради ладной фигурки и личика средней смазливости терпеть столь катастрофичное отсутствие манер и сомнительный характер… — протянул Малфой.

— Прости мой вопрос, но ты первый на личности перешёл — ты кого эталоном смазливости и ангельского характера назначил? — Каркарова его вопрос развеселил чрезвычайно. — Неужели, Нарциссу?

— Ну… — помедлил Малфой с ответом. — Нарцисса, может быть и не идеал, но весьма хороша собой и определённо умеет вести себя в обществе.

— Не знаю, по мне, так у вас в Западной Европе красивых женщин нет, — заявил Каркаров. — Инквизиция на славу потрудилась — посмотришь по улицам, как будто всех красавиц в Средние Века объявили ведьмами и сожгли.

— Да брось, вот например эта французская племянница Стефании — чрезвычайно интересная особа. Надо бы с ней поближе познакомиться…

— Люциус, это не пример, она словачка наполовину, и на четверть — полька, — возразил Каркаров. — К Западной Европе весьма условное отношение имеет. И, к тому же, она ещё не окончила школу, имей в виду.

— Окончит в этом году, я уточнял! — поспешно заметил Малфой. — Она уже совершеннолетняя. Ах, прости, у тебя же профессиональные табу, — пропел он. — Или нет? Расскажи-ка, ты с этим дивным созданием когда связался? Она и наедине демонстрирует такие же вульгарные манеры? Раньше твой вкус был не в пример лучше.

— Порядочные мужчины такие вещи не обсуждают даже в кругу «друзей», — назидательно ответил Каркаров. — А что касается манер — для её возраста всё совершенно нормально. Характер и ум есть, а остальное приложится. Лично мне пассивные безыдейные женщины скучны. С ними ни время интересно провести, ни детей вменяемых воспитать.

— Детей? Игорь, я всё понимаю, меня самого иногда тянет на всякую экзотику, но чтобы до такой степени… — в голосе Малфоя звучало откровенное непонимание; в следующий момент он рассмеялся: — Я почти попался! Ну-ка, признавайся, ты просто хочешь окрутить дочку аврора, чтобы отомстить за Азкабан.

Иванне стоило больших трудов, чтобы подавить смех. Она очень позавидовала Каркарову, который мог открыто расхохотаться в ответ на такое феерическое предположение. С сожалением она покинула свой наблюдательный пункт, в глубине души надеясь, что подслушанный разговор — не подтверждение стереотипа о том, что разговоры в мужской компании вертятся только вокруг баб и спорта, а лишь совпадение, и побежала к пану Славибору, пока тот не ушёл куда-нибудь.

Почтенный стеклодув, оторвавшись от разговора с меланхоличной ведьмой, радушно поприветствовал Иванну. Рассказав в очередной раз о своих нынешних делах, она удостоилась похвалы с его стороны и была представлена его собеседнице. Ведьма оказалась сестрой пана Славибора, занимающейся изготовлением ювелирных изделий с магическими свойствами. Она также состояла в Ложе и пригласила Иванну без стеснения обращаться к ней по любым вопросам, связанным с артефактами. Иванна поблагодарила её и, поздравив себя с самостоятельно приобретённым «полезным знакомством», отправилась искать Анну.

Обнаружив девушку в музыкальном зале в компании хорошенького юноши с горящим взором, Иванна оттащила её «попудрить носик» и настойчиво позвала с собою в зимний сад, сообщив, что Малфой уже готов упасть в её — Аннины — тёплые объятия. Анна пожаловалась, что Винченцо сегодня как-то не в ударе и выразила надежду, что в зимнем саду её развлекут лучше. Иванна, не удержавшись, сообщила, что вот как раз лорд Малфой нынче тоже весь в сплине, и что его непременно стоит утешить.

Оказавшись в саду и пройдя церемонию официального представления, Анна справилась о причине печали лорда Малфоя и, узнав оную, выразила глубокое и искреннее сожаление в связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами и немедленно окружила его вниманием и заботой. Тот немедленно воспарил духом и принялся осыпать её комплиментами, почти слово в слово повторив тираду Каркарова о действиях Святой Инквизиции, чем вызвал у Иванны приступ хохота.

— Простите, это личное, — отсмеявшись, пояснила она. — Кстати, о красоте — Анна, скажи, что это за орхидеи? Если я не ошибаюсь, это сорт «тростниковый змеедав»? — деловито уточнила Иванна. 

«Тростниковый змеедав» она произнесла по-русски, вызвав усмешку со стороны Каркарова и сдавленное хихиканье у Анны.

— Да-да, тётушка говорила — это именно тот самый сорт, — с умным видом кивнула последняя. — Кстати, о змеях, у нас по соседству — в смысле, неподалёку от поместья родителей — ферма по разведению бумслангов… Можно посмотреть вашу трость, лорд Малфой? — не дожидаясь ответа, она дотянулась до трости, прислонённой к подлокотнику его кресла, и принялась вертеть её в руках. — Позвольте угадать, что это за змея… Так, судя по посадке глаз, форме челюстей и ноздрей, это тайпан… — она медленно водила пальчиком по изгибам набалдашника в форме головы змеи.

— А… Да, вы правы, — взгляд Малфоя неотрывно следил за её руками.

— Анна, не смущай джентльмена, — захихикала Иванна. — Верни ему аксессуар немедленно.

— Ох, ну что ты говоришь! — залившись румянцем, Анна отставила трость обратно и залпом осушила свой фужер.

— Ну, я что, виновата, что трость — это откровенный фаллический символ, и вообще — вещь очень личная для владельца? — пожала плечами Иванна.

Малфой определённо дурно на неё влиял. Робкая мысль прикусить язык и перестать сыпать перлами улетучилась, стоило тому оказаться в пределах досягаемости.

— Тебя, как естествоиспытателя с академическим складом ума, вопросы взаимоотношения полов, очевидно, нисколько не смущают, — рассмеялся Каркаров.

Чувствуя, что он не только не пытается сдержать фонтан её сомнительного красноречия, но и в целом искренне развлекается беседой, Иванна пустилась во все тяжкие.

— Ну, наверное, — пожала плечами она. — Плюс, разумеется, по результатам твоего показательного выступления в ночь после выпускного меня ещё не скоро что-либо сможет смутить в этом плане, — небрежно пояснила она и устремила задумчивый взгляд на орхидеи, исподволь наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. — У меня потом неделю мышцы ныли, — на самом деле, её давно распирало поделиться с кем-нибудь восторгом, но всё как-то подходящего случая не представлялось.

Анна сделала большие глаза и тихо захихикала в ладошку, Малфой слегка подавился шампанским. Каркаров, чрезвычайно довольный комплиментом, охотно поддержал тему:

— Ну, мы, вероятно, несколько перестарались. Твои царапины, кстати, довольно долго затягивались — могла бы и оставить какой-нибудь мази заживляющей. У меня на левом плече, если ты не в курсе, шрамы остались.

К счастью, шампанского в руках у неё не было, иначе Иванна наверняка поддержала бы общий тренд и тоже подавилась бы им. Всё же стоило сбавить обороты, к таким откровениям она не была готова.

— Да у меня ногтей нет, — запротестовала она. — Профессор Песцова не пускает в лабораторию, если ногти длиннее двух миллиметров! — она стащила с руки перчатку, чтобы продемонстрировать образцовый лабораторный маникюр.

— Как раз такими-то и лучше всего царапать, — на секунду вышла из образа невинной скромницы Анна, со знанием дела осмотрев её пальцы.

Иванна признала свою вину и пообещала найти лучшее средство для выведения шрамов, Каркаров гордо отказался, сказав, что оставит её отметины на память. Тут Анна выразительно посмотрела на Иванну и та, безошибочно истолковав безмолвное требование, «напомнила» Каркарову, что он обещал представить её какому-то продавцу редких ингредиентов, и попросила заняться этим вопросом немедленно. Анна же предложила Малфою прогуляться по оранжерее и посмотреть другие сорта орхидей, тот охотно согласился, и они скрылись в зарослях. Каркаров, отсмеявшись, назвал Иванну чудом в перьях и выразил надежду, что её подруга сможет вывести Малфоя из шока. Иванна, прокрутив в голове свои реплики и найдя их по-настоящему глупыми и пошлыми, расстроилась и укорила Каркарова за то, что не заставил её вовремя заткнуться.

— Если ты и перегнула, то самую малость, — усмехнулся Каркаров. — Но это было очень забавно. Наблюдать, как корёжит Люциуса — бесценно. Уверен, если бы вы беседовали наедине, он бы объяснил тебе, насколько неправы девушки, не умеющие держать язык за зубами.

— Наедине я бы с ним не стала общаться вообще, — поёжилась Иванна. — Просто есть люди, а есть напыщенные индюки и я не готова быть к ним снисходительной… Ну хотя бы Анна на моём фоне смотрелась образцом добропорядочности, — вздохнула она, безуспешно убеждая себя, что чувство стыда, которое пытается её захватить — совершенно ложное и неоправданное.

— Ты всё делаешь правильно, — уверил Каркаров, ободряюще приобняв её за плечи. — С остальными-то ты общалась образцово адекватно, я наблюдал. Конечно, я могу грешить необъективностью в том, что связано с тобой, но мне показалось, что всё нормально. Вообще, если бы я имел на то моральное право — попросил бы немедленно твоей руки, на сердце, разумеется, не претендую.

— Ой, можешь просить до посинения, я сейчас замуж всё равно ни за кого не пойду, — слабо улыбнулась Иванна, с благодарностью принимая его поддержку и стремление и отвлечь от удручающих мыслей. — У меня исследования, и на семейную жизнь времени не будет.

— Ох уж эта честолюбивая молодёжь, — поддразнил Каркаров. — Слушай, раз так: я тут одну мысль обдумываю. Сейчас, наверное, не самое подходящее время для её обсуждения, но раз уж зашла тема: не обременит ли тебя время от времени прилюдно выслушивать мои признания и чувствоизъявления? Отвечай при этом всё, что угодно, хоть сглазами кидайся. Это не оставит простора для воображения любителям сплетен, не сильно тебя скомпрометирует, ну и мне благоприятное реноме составит, всё же, бессемейному директору учебного заведения доверия меньше, чем безнадёжно влюблённому.

Иванна, ещё не полностью вернувшая душевное равновесие, поименовала Каркарова монстром комбинаторики, но признала эту мысль дельной и безропотно согласилась на всё. Обрадованный Каркаров торжественно пожал ей руку, сообщил, что никогда не ставил под сомнение её разумность и предложил прогуляться. Они неспешно пошли по аллеям зимнего сада, любуясь цветами; заснеженный пейзаж за стеклом в сочетании с яркими тропическими цветами вызывал ощущение нереальности. В дальнем конце сада, куда явно не доходили руки садовников, Иванна заинтересовалась бледно-голубым цветком на лохматом кусте перед зарослями бамбука. Попросив Каркарова подождать, она целеустремлённо полезла в заросли, но остановилась на полпути к цели, услышав звуки непонятной возни в бамбуке. Разобрав прерывистые вздохи, она с досадой плюнула и вернулась на аллею.

— Совсем стыд потеряли. Пойдём отсюда, некоторым, похоже, больше негде уединиться, — тихо проворчала она, потянув Каркарова обратно в цивилизацию. – Ой, кстати об уединении. Когда вернёмся — поможешь мне платье снять, это чёрт знает что, а не платье.

— Как так получается, что задание раздеть тебя звучит невиннее просьбы передать соль за обедом? — задумчиво посмотрел на неё Каркаров.

— А так, что я лично никаких двусмысленностей в текст не закладываю, — всё-таки покраснела она, отводя взгляд. — Сам запаковал — сам распакуешь. Ну и жара тут, — оправдываясь за свой румянец, буркнула она.

В зимнем саду было и впрямь довольно жарко и душно — совершенно нормальная ситуация для оранжереи. Иванна всерьёз захотела предложить накинуть тёплые мантии и выйти на улицу, в обычный заснеженный сад, так заманчиво белеющий сквозь переплёт оранжерейных стен. Она наконец вспомнила про веер, но уже не была уверена, что он спасёт. Вытащив из пучка шпильки, она распустила волосы и помассировала виски, которые в любой момент грозили разболеться.

— Кстати, нельзя ли попросить тебя перчатки снять? Одну хотя бы, пока ни с кем посторонним не нужно знакомиться. Это платье — действительно просто пыточное приспособление, — с неожиданной смесью досады и напряжения в голосе сказал вдруг Каркаров. — С тех пор, как мы здесь, меня медленно убивает невозможность нормально до тебя дотронуться, — нехотя пояснил он в ответ на Иваннин удивлённый взгляд.

— И надо было молчать? — укоризненно вздохнула Иванна; поспешно сдёрнув перчатку и взяв его за руку, она вобрала заряд напряжённости, такой сильный, что на секунду в ушах зазвенело. — Если ты на взводе, не нужно ждать неизвестно чего, я с тобой так просто, что ли, поехала?

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Каркаров. — Переоценил свою выдержку, — он прижал к губам её ладонь и застыл на несколько секунд, закрыв глаза.

Не успела Иванна как следует прочувствовать, что он находится в каком-то очень непонятном, но глубоком смятении, как он отмер, резко выдохнул и, не позволяя ей опомниться, решительно притянул к себе, обнял и зарылся лицом в её волосы. Абсолютно невинный жест смутил Иванну до спазма где-то в области солнечного сплетения. Она поспешила обнять Каркарова в ответ, чувствуя себя полностью сбитой с толку. Что предпринять, она не представляла: по всему выходило — ничего плохого с ним сейчас не происходит, но вместе с тем это состояние, когда сердце стучит где-то в горле, а голова идёт кругом и воздуха откровенно недостаёт, делало её совершенно растерянной и беспомощной.

— Когда домой выдвигаться будем? — выдавила она, чувствуя, что перебрала впечатлений, наверное, на месяц вперёд.

— Как сказать, — почти нормальным голосом отозвался Каркаров. — Час-другой, максимум третий, в крайнем случае — четвёртый. Так что, не забывай про перчатки. Впрочем, наверное, это не принципиально, я всегда готов припасть к твоему колену, — слегка отстранившись, подмигнул он.

— Королева в восхищении, — нервно хмыкнула Иванна, наконец-то восстановив дыхание.


	47. Глава 47

_2 января 1994 г.,  
лаборатория Снейпа._

Утром второго января научная коллегия в полном составе собралась в лаборатории.

— И это, по-вашему, нормальная затравка?

Иванна рассматривала извлечённый из шкафа штангласс с таким видом, будто перед нею было ведро дохлых котят. Штангласс в этот раз использовался прозрачный, и ничто не мешало увидеть странное состояние содержимого ёмкости. Вместо ожидаемого тёмно-зелёного, почти непрозрачного раствора, в котором не должны были виднеться фрагменты экстрагируемого сырья, в штанглассе покоилось нечто, по виду более всего напоминавшее заплесневевший черносмородиновый кисель. Иванна была озадачена и слегка раздосадована. Цвет, а ещё больше — консистенция, настораживали.

Смиты, опасливо выглядывающие из-за Снейпа, на всякий случай протянули «это не мы!». Сам Снейп, доставший штангласс из шкафа, водрузивший его на стол для лучшего обозрения и отступивший назад, чтобы Иванна произвела первый осмотр, неодобрительно покосился на Смитов и шагнул обратно, ближе к столу.

— Может, так и должно быть? — совершенно антинаучно предположил он, осмотрев ёмкость.

— Угу, именно так! Это всё ваш рог! — возмущённо глянула на него Иванна.

— Во-первых, не мой, а мисс Смит, — возразил Снейп.

— Во-первых, не мой, а единорога! — запротестовала Тори. — И вообще, это был отличный порошок, наисвежайший! Единорог абсолютно здоров, если не считать небольшой деминерализации — но это на его волшебные свойства никак не влияет! Порошок собран в Новогоднюю ночь, девственницей, в одиночку! Лучшего качества найти невозможно — разве что, если бы на эту ночь полнолуние выпало.

— Можно предположение? — подняла руку, будто на уроке, Хоуп. — Может, он слишком хорош для этого опыта, порошок этот?

— Чёрт, я, наверное, его передознула, — удручённо вздохнула Иванна. — И экстракцию малость передержала. Что с этим делать будем? — она кивнула на штангласс. — Выкинем?

Выливать содержимое штангласса в раковину Снейп отказался наотрез, предложив поставить новую затравку, а эту пустить в дело, и посмотреть, что из неё получится. Иванна заявила, что если тут что-нибудь рванёт и кого-нибудь перекрасит в фиолетовый, лично она с себя всю ответственность снимает. Смиты нашли перспективу заманчивой, а Снейп уверил, что ничего не рванёт, пусть никто даже не мечтает. Иванна, поразмыслив, согласилась, что параллельное ведение нескольких синтезов хоть и хлопотно, но более чем разумно, главное тщательнее вести записи, чтобы случайно ничего не упустить.

— Ладно, давайте продолжать эксперименты, — решилась она. — Полагаю, сейчас стоит начать первую возгонку этих фиолетовых соплей… Если они вообще возгоняемы, конечно.

Наблюдая за монтирующими перегонную установку Смитами, Снейп предложил разбавить «фиолетовые сопли» чем-нибудь. Иванна согласилась, что предложение не лишено смысла. «Сопли» разделили на четыре порции, первая из которых была разбавлена спиртом, вторая — водой, третья — эфиром, четвёртую оставили без изменений. Все манипуляции тщательно фиксировались на пергаменте посредством обладающей читаемым почерком Хоуп.

Неразбавленная порция, как и опасалась Иванна, не успев прогреться, начала подгорать, испуская клубы удушливого фиолетового дыма, который моментально окутал лабораторию, резко снизив видимость и заставив кашлять всех присутствующих. Дым был настолько летучий, что беспрепятственно проскакивал сквозь все изгибы стекла холодильника установки и вылетал из приёмной колбы, планомерно заполняя пространство. Иванна поспешно выдернула горелку из-под реторты. Пробормотав что-то невнятное, Снейп метнулся к рычагу, управляющему лопастями вентилятора вытяжки, и опустил его в крайнее положение, запуская вытяжку на полную мощность. Одновременно он захлопнул дверь в комнату, чтобы не напустить лишнего дыма туда.

— Как интересно, — заметила Иванна, прикрывая нос и рот рукавом мантии. — Дым очень лёгкий, поднимается вверх!

Хоуп, также закрываясь одной рукой, второй мужественно продолжала записывать наблюдения.

— Нужно поднять вытяжку, — заявил Снейп, убедившись в её правоте. Он оказался у ближнего к двери торца стола и взялся за приваренную по краю вытяжки трубку. — Мисс Смит, берёмся за рейлинг и по моей команде одновременно тянем вверх!

Тори, подскочив к противоположному торцу стола, поспешно вцепилась в рейлинг, и на счёт «три» вытяжка с тихим скрежетом поднялась на добрые полметра. Удерживающие её металлические конструкции оказались снабжёнными шарнирами, а сам воздуховод — телескопическим.

— О, так она поднимается! — удивилась Иванна, наблюдая, как воздух быстро начал очищаться.

— Что вас так поразило? — недоумённо глянул на неё Снейп.

Хохотнув, Иванна всё же рассказала ему про своё сновидение, смягчив особо жаркие моменты исключительно ради порозовевших и старательно сдерживающих хихиканье Смитов. Нимало не смущаясь, Снейп полностью подтвердил её выкладки на тему его отношения к сбрасыванию лабораторного стекла на пол. При этом он категорически заметил, что сажать женщину на этот стол было бы бесчеловечно, потому как мрамор при температуре в лаборатории около шестидесяти семи по Фаренгейту температуру имеет соответствующую, так что любой, кто вознамерится на нём посидеть, рискует застудить себе что-нибудь ценное. Иванна с достоинством поблагодарила его за заботу и наказала Смитам запомнить и не садиться на стол, особенно — голой задницей. Смиты трагически всхлипнули и, жалобно уставившись на Иванну, хором протянули: «Ну доктор Мачкевич!».

— Нет-нет, даже если очень хочется — нельзя! — категорично заявила Иванна. — Здоровье — оно не казённое!

— Мы не это имели в виду! — запротестовала Хоуп.

— Конечно-конечно! — кивнула Иванна.

— Коллеги, вы желаете продолжить обсуждать свойства столешницы или же мы продолжим опыты? — вмешался Снейп со скучающим выражением лица.

— Конечно, второе! — поспешно собралась Иванна. — Вот видите, как полезно иметь в команде человека, помнящего о трудовой дисциплине! — обратилась она к Смитам; те согласно закивали. – Так, а вот что мы со стеклом делать будем…

Она взяла приёмную колбу, изнутри покрывшуюся тонким фиолетовым налётом, и провела пальцем по внутренней поверхности её горловины. Фиолетовый налёт собирался на подушечке пальца тончайшим порошком. Иванна отдала колбу Тори и велела соскребать налёт деревянным шпателем, чтобы потом проанализировать, что же это такое вышло. Тем временем Снейп отсоединил охлаждающий модуль и осторожно отнёс его к большей раковине.

— Любопытно, — отметил он, пуская внутрь холодильника струю воды. — Должно быть, порошок рога соединился с вытяжкой лунноцветника, отсюда окрашивание.

— Лунноцветник с рогом даёт бледно-лиловый цвет, а тут истошно-фиолетовый, — возразила Иванна. – Ну, вы что, коллега, это же элементарная качественная реакция! Ах, ну да, у нас же свежий порошок. Отчего-то мне ни разу не доводилось с таким работать, вот я и всё время забываю сей нюанс. Ох, мне же этот порошок ещё на втором этапе добавлять… Чёрт, с одной стороны — я уже заранее боюсь, какой эффект он даст, с другой — это безумно интересно.

— Вчера вы произвели на меня впечатление человека весьма расположенного к экспериментам, — невинно отметил Снейп.

— Я была в состоянии особого вдохновения, меня посетила муза, — величественно парировала Иванна, стаскивая с головы импровизированную бандану и пряча её в карман мантии. — И вообще, кто бы говорил — тоже мне, консерватор выискался. Кстати, разве не видите — вода налёт не берёт. Как насчёт хлористоводородной кислоты? Лучше неё от последствий неудачных экспериментов, по-моему, стекло ничто не очищает.

— Несите сюда, будем пробовать, — кивнул Снейп, закрывая кран.

Кислота, к счастью, оказала нужный эффект и вскоре новая порция заготовки, разбавленная спиртом, была заряжена в перегонку. Для ускорения процесса из учебного кабинета была принесена вторая установка, в которой запустили перегонку разбавленной водою порции заготовки, после чего все дружно принялись за изготовление затравки по скорректированной в очередной раз рецептуре.

Уже вечером, залив последний штангласс спиртом, Иванна вспомнила, что так и не сообщила Каркарову о зеркале. Поняв, что бежать в совятню ей лень, она попросила Смитов одолжить ей зеркало. Оказавшаяся ближе к ней Тори выдала своё, и Иванна, извинившись, ушла в кабинет, чтобы сделать вызов. Попытки её, впрочем, не увенчались успехом — каркаровское зеркало не отзывалось, и Иванна сообразила, что сердечник иссяк не только в её артефакте. Посмотрев на время и убедившись, что ещё не поздно, она связалась с младшим преподавателем Основ Алхимии Ярославой.

— Привет! Слушай, можно тебя попросить… — начала она, но обратила внимание на какой-то ошалелый вид девушки и настороженно спросила: — Что-то случилось?

— Привет. Да, ерунда, — отмахнулась Ярослава. — Очень своевременно свалившиеся общественные нагрузки. Алексис подпрягла помогать ей с драмкружком, сейчас вот Золушку репетируем с третьим курсом, а мне надо к завтрашнему занятию готовиться, я коллоквиум собиралась провести.

— Ну, пошли Алексис подальше и нажалуйся Носферату или Игорю, — предложила Иванна; теперь она расслышала приглушённые звуки песенки.

— Она не посылается! — трагично протянула Ярослава. — Директор от этой темы самоустранился, сказал «не мои проблемы, разбирайтесь сами», а профессор Фалькенштерн говорит, что я должна развлекаться, пока молодая, и театр мне в этом поможет. И тут я уже в раздумьях — если сейчас упрусь, профессор из вредности может мне не разрешить в следующем году читать лекции… Ой, я тебя, наверное, загрузила? — спохватилась она. — Ты что-то хотела попросить?

— Да ничего серьёзного, на самом деле, — рассмеялась Иванна. — Как Игоря увидишь, передай ему, что моё зеркало тоже кончилось — я сейчас с одолженного говорю. Новые ни себе, ни мне пусть не покупает — готовые убогие обычно, я чуть позже сама сделаю и ему пришлю.

— Может, я пойду его сейчас найду, дам своё зеркало, да вы поговорите? — спросила Ярослава, явно мечтающая убраться подальше от репетирующей молодёжи.

— Нет у тебя стратегического мышления! — покачала головой Иванна. — Смотри: завтра или послезавтра ты с ним пересечёшься и передашь мои слова. Он спросит: какого чёрта ты его сразу не разыскала и не одолжила своё зеркало? А ты ему: но, господин директор, я репетицию проводила, все вопросы к мэтрессе Ангелина. На следующем же педсовете Алексис получает втык за нецелевое использование младшего преподавательского состава, а ты — свободу.

— О… Ты гарантируешь? — маленькое зеркальце едва вместило широкую Ярославину улыбку.

— Стопроцентно, — кивнула Иванна. — Ладно, я больше не злоупотребляю твоим временем, продолжай «развлекаться»!

Она прервала вызов, вернулась в лабораторию, отдала Тори её зеркало и присоединилась к уборке, предложив всем по окончании пропустить по чашечке чая. Предложение было благосклонно принято, и Иванна изъявила готовность сбегать на кухню за чаем и закуской к нему. Конечно, можно было решить этот вопрос и без личного присутствия в кухне, но ей казалось, что сходить — оно как-то вежливее. Возвращаясь обратно по коридорам подземелий, она поймала себя на том, что машинально высматривает — не появится ли чёрный пёс или, на худой конец, крыса. Как же ей выкроить время на то, чтобы найти Блэка и поговорить с ним? Мало того, теперь нужно сделать ещё пару двусторонних зеркал. С этим синтезом ей не скоро выдастся несколько свободных часов…

Поскольку перегонные установки без присмотра оставлять не хотелось, пить чай было решено в лаборатории, хотя Снейп и разразился примерно двадцатиминутной лекцией на тему употребления пищи на рабочем месте. Его выслушали внимательно и с интересом, однако менять дислокацию Иванна отказалась наотрез. Снейп обвинил её в непрофессионализме, Иванна на это ответила, что всегда позиционировала себя исключительно как дилетанта и никогда не питала иллюзий на тему своей дисциплинированности в этой области. Снейп посетовал, что она оказывает дурное влияние на всех присутствующих и принёс из кабинета гостевой стул, на котором как раз уместились Хоуп и Тори. Снейп устроился на высоком табурете, а Иванна заняла кресло-качалку, которое пододвинула поближе к перегонным установкам, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать за процессом.

Это чаепитие стало, пожалуй, последним спокойным ужином Иванны до отъезда из Хогвартса. Точнее, «относительно спокойным», потому что в течение вечера она успела раза три разругаться и помириться со Снейпом на тему корректировки методик — Иванна категорически не рассматривала введение в процесс свежего порошка рога единорога на постоянной основе, тем более до окончания опыта.

— Коллега, я смотрю, вы решили тряхнуть стариной и вновь удариться во все тяжкие на ниве экспериментального зельеварения? — поинтересовалась Иванна, беря с тарелки сэндвич. — Я дочитала недавно ваши пометки в учебнике, вы явно опережали своё время. Если не возражаете, я бы скопировала его, как и записную книжку вашей матери. До неё я ещё не добралась, к сожалению, — она сдула упавшую на лицо чёлку, откусила от сэндвича и принялась с увлечением жевать, вспомнив, что с утра ничего не ела. Сдувание, впрочем, её не спасло, и чёлка вернулась на прежнее место, слегка попадая по сэндвичу.

— Айви! — со смесью выражения крайнего отвращения и вселенского страдания на лице Снейп подался вперёд и снял с прядки её чёлки каплю майонеза. — Вы хуже гриффиндорского первокурсника, честное слово.

— Ничего страшного, майонезная маска полезна для волос. Уксус придаёт блеск, яичный желток питает, — захихикала Иванна.

— Не могли бы вы ваши косметические процедуры проводить в ванной, а не в лаборатории? — продолжил страдать Снейп.

— Только ради вас — я постараюсь, — взмахнула сэндвичем Иванна; она смотрела на Снейпа поверх очков, но даже несфокусированный взгляд точно различил в его глазах искорки смеха. 

Она не смогла удержаться и сделала то, о чём давно мечтала — показала ему язык, чем вызвала приступ истерического хихиканья у Смитов. Тогда она повернулась в их сторону и показала язык персонально им.

В начале одиннадцатого Иванна выгнала всех спать — завтра у обитателей Хогвартса начиналась новая учебная неделя, и кое-кому не помешало бы выспаться. Она заверила Снейпа, что не будет шуметь и, как только перегонка завершится, уйдёт к себе. В опустевшей лаборатории она методично доела сэндвичи, убавила на минимум огонь под ретортой с разбавленным эфиром образцом и стала терпеливо дожидаться окончания перегонки, развлекая себя копированием Снейпова учебника и чтением заметок Эйлин Принц. В начале четвёртого утра процессы завершились, Иванна погасила горелки, убрала флаконы с полученными фракциями в шкаф, вымыла обе установки и покинула лабораторию. Проходя через спальню, она вдруг обратила внимание на звук дыхания Снейпа — оно было тяжёлое и неровное, явно свидетельствуя о том, что ему снится кошмар. Подойдя к кровати, она подсветила себе веером. Снейп спал на боку, скрючившись будто его терзали боли в груди; его лицо искажала мучительная гримаса.

Иванна тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой. Она скинула туфли, положила веер на прикроватную тумбочку, пристроила рядом с ним очки и осторожно прилегла рядом со Снейпом, прямо поверх одеяла.

— Простите, коллега, вы не будете против, если я немного позаимствую ваши кошмары? — тихонько пробормотала она. — Молчание — знак согласия, — резюмировала она спустя несколько секунд и, протянув руку, положила ладонь ему на лоб.

…Мутный омут образов. Некоторые — уже почти знакомые, но от того, увы, не ставшие приятными…

_Прошлое — заноза в сердце. Непонимание вызывает обиды. Предательство порождает предательство. Боль — агрессию. Всё это легко вытянуть, да — ненадолго, но какое-то время вы поживёте спокойно, коллега. Возможно, со временем… Но, к чему загадывать._

_Рыжий шёлк волос, зелёный бархат глаз. Коллега, ну-ка, признайтесь, Амортенция для вас пахнет ландышем? Мёртвых не вернуть, нужно оставить их в покое. Я смогла, и вы должны смочь. И спасибо, что не представляли вчера её на моём месте. Или с моей стороны хамство даже предположить такую возможность? Ладно, оставим эту тему._

_Что там дальше по программе? О, знакомые всё лица… Пардон, маски…_

Оглушительный трезвон волшебного будильника заставил её подскочить. Осмотрев ошалелым взглядом окрестности, Иванна с тихим стоном рухнула обратно и закрыла глаза. В голове гудело. Правую руку она не чувствовала — отлежала.

— С добрым утром! Вы что тут делаете? До своей комнаты не нашли сил дойти? Мерлин… Хоть бы разделись, — приветствовал её проснувшийся Снейп; голос его звучал ворчливо, но весьма бодро, из чего она сделала вывод об успешности своих действий. Ей оставалось только надеяться на то, что он не поймёт её истинных намерений и не обидится на это.

— Вам надо, вы и раздевайте, — не открывая глаз, пробубнила Иванна в ответ и свернулась калачиком; в онемевшую руку начинали впиваться миллионы иголочек — кровь возвращалась в капилляры. — Я сняла тапки и очки, считайте — разделась. Я ещё посплю, с вашего позволения.  
__________  
67 °F = 19.4 °C  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_247275907   
коллаж к главе от Марии Жолудевой.


	48. Глава 48

_Январь — февраль 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс._

Январские дни слиплись в какую-то бесконечную, совершенно иррациональную для Туманного Альбиона полярную ночь. То есть, солнце, безусловно, поднималось над горизонтом и освещало землю, но конкретно Иванны это никак не касалось: вне подземелий по Хогвартсу она передвигалась либо поздно ночью, либо рано утром, по-прежнему стараясь сохранять своё присутствие в тайне от посторонних.

Несмотря на совершенно неоценимую помощь со стороны Снейпа и Смитов, Иванна всё же порой сомневалась — не хватила ли она лишку, запустив параллельно несколько синтезов. Опыт подобного ведения дел у неё был — в Дурмштранге, на начальных этапах разработки состава, Иванна при помощи аспирантов и особо энергичных дипломников уже испытывала несколько методик одновременно, но тогда почему-то сомнений не было.

Нынешняя ситуация до боли напоминала прошлую — помимо основной научной работы, у неё так же образовался дополнительный «проект», связанный с эмпатией, однако был он гораздо сложнее и выматывал её до, как она как-то охарактеризовала Смитам, «состояния Буратино». Те, надо сказать, не очень поняли глубинного смысла переработки сказки о Пиноккио, равно как и отличие этого самого Пиноккио от Буратино, но Иванна не нашла в себе сил их просвещать. Утверждать, что каркаровский случай проще, было бы в корне неверно, просто в ранней юности энтузиазма было несравнимо больше. Или же, наладив надёжную схему действий, она машинально забирала весь ментальный мусор, со временем даже научившись не заостряться на форме и содержимом оного…

Работа со Снейпом, в любом случае, была несколько иной.

Во-первых, нужно было действовать без его ведома — то есть, когда он крепко спал. К счастью, почти сразу после того, как она начала свои практики, Снейп стал спать гораздо спокойнее.

Во-вторых, в этом случае нужно было работать более изощрённо, чем просто стянуть на себя все отрицательные эмоции пациента. Больше всего хотелось стереть болезненные воспоминания вместе со всем грузом боли, но это, разумеется, только навредило бы… Работа требовала ювелирной точности и порой напоминала отделение маковых зёрен от кунжутных с помощью микропинцета. За две недели нерегулярных сеансов Иванна успела испытать широчайшую гамму чувств в отношении злосчастной Лили — от лёгкого раздражения, через почти ненависть, обратно в лёгкое раздражение, но с оттенком усталости.

Иванна всегда считала Снейпа неплохо разбирающимся в людях, и оттого поначалу у неё в голове не укладывалось — как он вообще мог быть так слеп во всём, что касалось этой Эванс? Однако, поразмыслив немного и вспомнив себя и Вацлава, смогла лишь смиренно принять всё как данность. Специально касаться связанных с Лили воспоминаний ей не хотелось. «Следствия» в виде прилагающихся к воспоминаниям эмоций Иванне с лихвой хватило, чтобы напрочь отбить желание знакомства с «причиной», однако кое-какие картинки она всё же уловила. Совершенно очевидно, Лили была женщиной до мозга костей; женщиной, точно знавшей, чего хочет и уверенно стремившейся к цели, прикладывая для её достижения все свои бесспорные таланты. Среди сокурсников (да и не только сокурсников) Иванны похожие экземпляры обоих полов наличествовали в довольно широком ассортименте — яркие, успешные, одарённые. Слишком неинтересные в своей идеальности. Сближаться с ними не хотелось — вероятно, благодаря эмпатии она улавливала что-то такое, что заставляло держать дистанцию. Только один раз инстинкт самосохранения дал сбой. Любовь слепа — это аксиома.

Воспоминания о Лили нужны — это тоже аксиома. На них слишком много завязано, их просто нельзя удалить, не повредив собственно личность. «Туда вообще лезть не нужно, не твоё это дело, дурында!» — каждый раз сурово пеняла себе она. И это действительно было не её делом, тем более, после чужих воспоминаний реальность воспринималась столь причудливо, что к лаборатории в таком состоянии подходить ближе, чем на пушечный выстрел, было бы просто неразумно. Да и вообще, не специалист она по манипуляциям с воспоминаниями, как ни хотелось доказать себе обратное; так что нужно работать с эмоциями и не пытаться прыгнуть выше головы…

Обычный распорядок дня доктора Мачкевич стал выглядеть примерно следующим образом.

Большую часть ночи, а также первую половину дня (когда все остальные были на занятиях) Иванна властвовала в лаборатории в одиночестве, стараясь распланировать дела так, чтобы на этот период не выпадало ничего важного. На «работу» со Снейпом, когда синтез не требовал её наблюдения, она отводила два — три часа до звонка его будильника. Будильник гарантировал Иванне своевременное пробуждение, случись ей во время сеанса впасть в забытьё. Признав недовольство Снейпа на тему нахождения в постели в верхней одежде, она нашла среди своих вещей трикотажные брюки от своей старой студенческой спортивной формы и майку с дурмштрангским гербом на груди, которые и стала надевать под мантию в качестве компромисса. Поначалу было холодновато находиться в такой одежде в лаборатории, но она привыкла. К тому же, Снейп, обнаруживая по утрам её у себя под боком, выражал всё меньше недовольства, очевидно, постепенно смиряясь с фактом и признавая бессмысленность каких-либо споров на эту тему.

Она вставала одновременно с ним и, прихватив кофе, шла в лабораторию, где примерно после трёх часов её подменял кто-нибудь, кто раньше остальных освобождался, и тогда с чистой совестью уползала спать.

Около шести часов пополудни Иванну, по её же просьбе, расталкивал кто-нибудь из Смитов или, в особо тяжёлых случаях — лично Снейп, после чего она шла умываться, «завтракала» и возвращалась обратно. В одиночестве она, как правило, не оставалась, и обычно в лаборатории появлялся либо Снейп с бумажной рутиной, либо Смиты (по одной или одновременно) с домашними заданиями, либо все трое разом. Если кто-нибудь из них отсутствовал в момент, когда нужно было совершить то или иное ключевое действие, вроде помещения в реакционную среду очередного компонента, Иванна не успокаивалась, пока все не собирались, и только тогда продолжала работу. С одной стороны ей хотелось, чтобы в такие моменты все были в сборе потому, что они, моменты, действительно важны. С другой — дополнительные три пары глаз всегда лучше заметят, если она ненароком где-нибудь ошибётся. К счастью, ошибок она пока что избегала.

Ещё около двух часов сна ей удавалось перехватить до того, как Смиты и, за редким исключением, Снейп удалялись на ужин, после которого, в зависимости от загруженности основными делами, возвращались в лабораторию либо в полном составе, либо частично, заглянув по дороге на кухню, чтобы забрать приготовленную для неё домовиками корзинку с едой — перемещать напрямую с кухни Снейп разрешал только чашки с кофе и только на журнальный столик возле камина.

Приблизительно в начале первого в будние дни Иванна обычно оставалась одна, в выходные посиделки могли затягиваться.

— Что там у вас происходит, опять квиддич? — спросила Иванна, гася горелку под первой установкой и принимаясь сосредоточенно изучать цвет жидкости в приёмной колбе второй. – Так, что там у нас по плану?

— Номер один и номер два — третья очистка, номер три — фильтрование и вторая перегонка, номер четыре — добавление катализатора, — отрапортовала Тори, сверяясь с записями. – Да, сегодня наши против Гриффиндора.

В начале одиннадцатого утра пятого февраля в лабораторию явилась Тори Смит в гордом одиночестве, сказала, что подежурит и почти что силой заставила Иванну пойти поспать. Разбудила она её через два часа, когда реторта первой установки почти опустела.

— А ты не болельщик? Помню, где-то в середине января, вроде бы, был какой-то матч, так профессор Снейп и Хоуп светились, как урановые копи, — припомнила Иванна, оставляя в покое вторую установку и переводя взгляд на третью. Третья установка появилась в результате проведённого Иванной тщательного обследования пятистворчатого шкафа, где на разных полках были обнаружены нужные детали. Холодильник у неё был попроще, но годился для перегонки на третьей стадии синтеза. — А вот ты была, кажется, равнодушна.

— Я болею сильно по настроению, — кивнула Тори, укладывая фильтровальную бумагу в вакуумную воронку. — И кстати, тогда слизеринцы играли против нас и выиграли. После этого на целую неделю наши «серебряно-зелёные» коллеги сделались особенно невыносимы, — хихикнула она. — Но я даже рада, что наши тогда проиграли, в противном случае, думаю, профессор нашёл бы повод отправить меня потрошить лягушек.

— Да брось, ты преувеличиваешь, — ухмыльнулась Иванна, принимаясь разбирать первую установку, детали которой следовало вымыть, и поскорее. — Ты бы сначала воронку к колбе подсоединила, да в штативе закрепила.

— Ой, точно… Нет, профессор же наверняка меня терпит только из-за того, что я подруга Хоуп, — Тори сделала как ей советовали, после чего присоединила к отводной трубке колбы воздушный шланг. — Кстати, вы водоструйник не видели?

— Если тебя это гложет, могу заверить — тебя он любит не меньше Хоуп. …Так, фильтр спиртом смочи, насос я видела под маленькой раковиной, верхняя полка шкафчика, — развеселилась Иванна, сгружая в большую раковину стекло. — Просто кое-кто себе скорее язык откусит, чем хоть как-то выкажет симпатию к студенту из конкурирующего Дома.

— А, тогда ладно, — успокоилась Тори; подсоединив насос к крану, она пустила воду.

— Сколько времени? — спросила Иванна. — Когда уже коллеги подтянутся? — откровенно говоря, ей совершенно не хотелось мыть вторую установку, и она искренне рассчитывала на помощь Хоуп, которая никогда не выказывала отвращения к мытью посуды.

— Да вот уже должны… — Тори бросила взгляд на часики на запястье. — Не думаю, что матч затянулся…

Её слова прервал тихий шорох открываемой двери. В лаборатории появилась столь желанная Хоуп и, виновато разведя руками, сообщила подруге, что команда её дома продула. Тори, нисколько не расстроившись, пожала плечами и сказала, что это всего лишь очередное доказательство того, что самая тонкая стратегия имеет все шансы разбиться о нездоровый энтузиазм. Иванна на всякий случай заметила, что не стоит путать нездоровый энтузиазм с волей к победе. Тори меланхолично возразила, что в случае с Гриффиндором лично она ничего не путает; Хоуп с готовностью закивала в поддержку её слов.

— Нет, в целом они нормальные, но очень часто не включают голову… — справедливости ради отметила Тори.

На этой философской ноте в лаборатории возник Снейп. Пребывал он в довольно кислом расположении духа, так что Иванна не удержалась и невинно поинтересовалась — не болел ли он за Рэйвенклоу? Одарив её свирепым взглядом, он сообщил, что, поскольку команда его Дома не участвовала в игре, лично он болел против Гриффиндора. Затем, изучив обстановку, он возмутился творящемуся бардаку.

— Доктор Мачкевич, немедленно бросьте эти бессмысленные телодвижения и помогите мисс Смит с фильтрованием, — скомандовал он. — Мисс Смит, вы ступайте к раковине, на вас обе установки, а также ступки и инструментарий на том конце стола. А я тем временем займусь выдавливанием слизи фурункульницы-гнилолистки. Как раз отстоится, пока созреет тройка. Подозреваю, никто не имеет желания оспорить честь выполнения сего увлекательного и почётного деяния?

— Сэр, разрешите, я сделаю, когда всё вымою, — храбро вызвалась Хоуп.

Извлечение слизи из чрезвычайно неприглядного растения под названием фурункульница-гнилолистка было, наверное, не менее «увлекательно» и «почётно», чем извлечение гноя из бубонтюберов. Слизь эта, к сожалению, обладала более мощными антисептическими свойствами, нежели эфирное масло чайного дерева и была гораздо стабильнее его при хранении. К сожалению — потому, что добыча её из растения сопровождалась рядом негативных моментов: начиная с мерзкого вида и тактильных качеств фурункульницы-гнилолистки, заканчивая зудящими ярко-зелёными пятнами, которые неразбавленная слизь оставляла на коже. Слизеринка до кончиков ногтей, Хоуп никак не могла допустить, чтобы любимый декан занимался подобным непотребством. Снейп величественно-снисходительной усмешкой отверг её порыв.

Завершив фильтрование, Иванна присоединилась к Снейпу, а Тори стала помогать Хоуп с мытьём.

— Коллега, вы как считаете, мы можем какой-нибудь другой антисептик подобрать? — спросила Иванна, выкладывая на толстую деревянную доску с желобком по периметру мясистые бурые листья, покрытые зеленоватыми пупырышками.

— Не поздновато ли вы спохватились, коллега? — сочувственно осведомился Снейп, методично разминая шипастым валиком те же листья на аналогичной доске.

— Вы чем умничать, сказали б лучше по существу, — Иванна тоже взяла валик и стала слегка постукивать им по листьям.

— Вы отбивную собрались делать? — поморщился Снейп, покосившись на её работу.

— Если листья слегка отбить — слизи отделяется больше, — пояснила Иванна. - Эй, я смотрю — преподавательская деятельность пагубно влияет на ваш исследовательский дух! — она неодобрительно цокнула языком.

— И что же мне прикажете делать? — ядовито вопросил он.

— Живо мой голову и марш на свидание!!!

Раздавшееся со стороны раковины исполненное праведного возмущения шипение, заглушившее даже журчание воды и звяканье стекла, заставило Иванну и Снейпа переглянуться с квадратными глазами и перевести взгляды в ту сторону.

— Прошу прощения, это я Хоуп воспитываю, она идти не хочет — говорит, что тут дела важнее, — покраснев до корней волос, сообщила Тори. — Её Уоррингтон вечером прогуляться вдоль озера звал… — пинок по лодыжке со стороны покрасневшей Хоуп оборвал её тираду. — В общем, я очень прошу дать ей на сегодня освобождение! — быстро закончила Тори, прежде чем подруга успела нанести ей более серьёзные увечья.

— Как домоете, можете обе быть свободны, — разрешил восстановивший душевное равновесие Снейп.

— А ничего, что это мой синтез и мои ассистенты, и мне может понадобиться помощь?! — для порядка возмутилась Иванна.

— Мы сегодняшние дела уже почти завершили, и вас я планирую отправить спать — причём в вашу же комнату, — заявил Снейп. — Могу я хотя бы полдня побыть один, наконец? — пресекая её дальнейшие аргументы, спросил он. — Иногда, знаете ли, человек испытывает подобную потребность!

Иванна безропотно признала за ним такое право. Работа в восемь рук закипела очень быстро, и вскоре было переделано не только всё, что сделать было нужно, но и всё, что можно.

Снейп выгнал дам из лаборатории, сказав, что за всем присмотрит. Иванна, зевая, взяла с него обещание разбудить её не позже начала третьего и послушно удалилась в свою комнату, которую в последнее время так редко баловала своим появлением. Смиты, в целом, тоже особенно не настаивали на продолжении банкета: Хоуп отправилась готовиться к свиданию, как ей и было велено, а Тори — к единорогу, прихватив по пути на кухне сахару.

Плотно задёрнув шторы, Иванна разделась и забралась в постель. Взбивая подушку и половчее пристраивая её под головой, она подумала, что зелёный шёлк, всё же, гораздо приятнее глазу, чем красный.

«И вообще, что за дурацкое пристрастие к шёлку? — подумала она, переворачиваясь на другой бок; подушка так и норовила выскользнуть. Каждый раз ловя её у края постели, Иванна ностальгически вспоминала небелёный лён дурмштрангских простыней. — Вшей боятся, что ли?»

Сон, просто сон, без каких-либо чужих образов, воспоминаний, эмоций… Нормальный, здоровый, освежающий сон. Поразительная роскошь. Прогулка в весеннем саду под пение птиц… Только вот, птицы могли бы петь и потише.

— Доктор Мачкевич! — голос Тори Смит развеял остатки сна. — Просыпайтесь, уже почти два. И вы всё самое интересное пропускаете.

— Что? — Иванна рывком села в постели и огляделась.

Темноту комнаты рассеивали языки пламени в камине, среди которых виднелся особо крупный сгусток, который вещал голосом Тори:

— Доктор Мачкевич, надеюсь, вы уже проснулись. Во-первых, уже почти два, во-вторых — к гриффам пробрался беглый преступник. Сестра нашей студентки — гриффиндорка, она только что ей сообщила. Извините, я побежала…

Сгусток замерцал и рассеялся, оставив камин гореть в обычном режиме. Иванна вылезла из постели и принялась лихорадочно собираться. В кои-то веки она была бодра настолько, чтобы всё же предпринять операцию по розыску Блэка. Всего пара вопросов — и можно эту тему закрывать.


	49. Глава 49

_8 февраля 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс — Хогсмид._

Часы на каминной полке показывали четверть третьего, когда Иванна выскользнула из своей комнаты. Сильно утепляться она не стала; главное, одежда не стесняла движений, а замёрзнуть Иванна не боялась — сидеть в засаде ей вряд ли придётся. Время было не на её стороне: сколько ещё времени Блэк проведёт в Хогсмиде? Он наверняка понял, что его убежище раскрыто. Вернётся ли он туда после сегодняшнего?

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что авантюра эта бессмысленна и опасна. Действительно, ну, выяснит она, как анимагу можно сохранить вменяемость, находясь в Азкабане так долго, и дальше что? Сейчас особой необходимости знать это нет. Себе на будущее запомнить? И вообще — кто сказал, что узнает?

Быстро двигаясь в сторону выхода, она не переставала сопоставлять все «за» и «против» разговора с Блэком, а также пытаться сложить определённую мозаику изо всего, что ей о нём было известно.

Сириус Блэк — отпрыск известного волшебного рода, сокурсник Снейпа и Люпина. Анимаг. По обвинению в массовом убийстве магглов заточён в Азкабан, считается, что именно он выдал Тёмному Лорду местонахождение дома Поттеров. Предпринял уже две попытки проникнуть в башню Гриффиндора, одну из них даже успешную.

Это была официальная информация. Не густо. Иванна вышла в промозглую тьму февральской ночи и огляделась безо всякой надежды. Блэка сейчас не то, что не догнать — и следов его не найти, это очевидно. Иванна даже не стала перекидываться в кошку, чтобы попытаться найти его по запаху. И без того ясно, где его искать. Вот только — как добраться до Хогсмида максимально быстро? Она задумчиво уставилась на занесённый снегом лёд озера с чернеющими полыньями, должно быть, сделанными для доступа воздуха. Сейчас была как раз одна из таких ситуаций, когда она жалела о том, что её анимагическая форма не умеет летать. Подавив желание ринуться напрямик через замёрзшее озеро, Иванна побежала по расчищенной дорожке до ворот, чтобы оттуда аппарировать на главную улицу деревни.

На бегу соображалось хорошо. Здравый смысл всё настойчивее подсказывал отказаться от затеи с разговором, однако всё то, что она почерпнула из слов Люпина, и собственные ощущения подталкивали вперёд. Логика отчаянно боролась с интуицией, но проигрывала по всем фронтам. Ладно, даже если Блэк добыл где-нибудь волшебную палочку, вряд ли он сейчас в форме для поединка, так что всегда можно успеть аппарировать на безопасное расстояние…

Приближаясь к воротам, Иванна подумала, что стоит вернуть добрую традицию утренней пробежки, которую методично привил всей экспедиции Горан. Не снижая скорости, она на ходу перекинулась в кошку и одним прыжком оказалась на воротах. Лёгкий толчок, полёт вниз — и она уже за пределами территории школы. Постепенно замедлившись, Иванна перекинулась обратно, достала из внутреннего кармана веер и аппарировала.

Ночной Хогсмид выглядел каким-то неприветливым, тёмным и безмолвным. Если бы не снег, было бы по-настоящему темно. Луну и звёзды затянули облака, а уличное освещение в Хогсмиде, должно быть, не работало так поздно ночью. Иванна огляделась, пытаясь сориентироваться. Аппарируя, она целилась на «Три метлы», но слегка промахнулась — перед ней возвышалась развалюха аптеки Шварца. Сориентировалась она только благодаря «дневному светлячку». Подумав, Иванна вновь перекинулась в кошку и принялась планомерно исследовать окрестности. Деревня не так велика, если Блэк один раз появился рядом с аптекой, наверняка он появлялся здесь ещё не раз…

У анимагов запах своеобразный — не человеческий и не звериный. Кошачье обоняние без труда выделило нужный след среди мешанины обычных запахов, даже лёгкий морозец и сугробы не могли его ослабить.

…Большая полосатая кошка невесомой тенью скользнула по улице, перемахнула через покосившуюся изгородь и, почти не проваливаясь в снег, поскакала к одинокой заброшенной хижине на окраине. Старательно подбирая лапы, она обошла вокруг хижины в поисках хода внутрь. Двери и окна были наглухо заколочены, но под крыльцом нашлась незакреплённая с одного конца доска. Лаз привёл в тёмное полуподвальное помещение, захламлённое обломками чего-то, отдалённо напоминающего мебель. Лишь благодаря кошачьему ночному зрению можно было различить проём, ведущий к винтовой лестнице — чёрный ход, видимо. Вверх… Первый этаж, дверь заперта; выше — приоткрытая дверь…

Он определённо где-то в доме. Иванна вернулась в человеческий вид, достала веер и осветила комнату Люмосом. Её глазам предстала картина унылого пыльного запустения. Зеленоватый свет заклинания выхватил из тьмы щербатый рояль без крышки, колченогую козетку перед негорящим камином и приземистый столик.

Внезапно проснувшееся чувство тревоги серьёзно поколебало её уверенность в правильности принятого решения.

«Всё-таки, ты идиотка, Мачкевич, как только земля тебя носит. Следовало хотя бы записку оставить, куда тебя понесло!» — сказала она себе, делая несколько шагов вперёд по дощатому полу. Пытаться прятаться бессмысленно — он наверняка уже знает о её присутствии. Иванна буквально ощущала на себе внимательный взгляд, но никак не могла определить его направление.

— Мистер Блэк, отзовитесь! Я пришла, чтобы поговорить с вами, — подала она голос, стараясь сохранять спокойный уверенный тон. — Я не имею отношения к Министерству Магии и не собираюсь вас арестовывать.

Доли мгновения ей не хватило, чтобы наколдовать Люмос максима и осветить всю комнату целиком. Она только успела понять, что Блэк в анимагической форме прятался за козеткой — боковое зрение уловило быструю, увеличивающуюся на лету тень, переметнувшуюся через спинку. В следующий момент веер был выбит из её руки, в комнате опять стало темно, а сама Иванна оказалась в крепком обездвиживающем захвате.

— Кто ты такая? Что ты делаешь в Хогвартсе? Как ты меня выследила? Что тебе надо? — буквально прорычал ей на ухо хриплый голос.

— Мистер Блэк, — Иванна безуспешно попыталась отжать его руку, обхватившую её шею. — Послушайте. Выпустите меня, и мы спокойно поговорим.

— Вот ещё, придумала! Отвечай немедленно! — Блэк слегка встряхнул её.

— Моё имя вам не скажет ровным счётом ничего, — самым ровным тоном, на который она только была способна в подобной ситуации, ответила Иванна. — Я исследователь, приехала в Хогвартс, чтобы завершить свою научную работу в области Зелий.

— Ну, конечно, я сразу должен был догадаться, от тебя просто несёт кабинетом Зелий! — он втянул носом воздух возле её макушки. — Что тебе нужно?

— Мистер Блэк, может быть, вы меня выпустите, и мы сможем нормально поговорить? — терпеливо повторила Иванна, вежливо не став развивать тему запахов.

Всё её существо настойчиво жаждало разбить нос Блэку затылком, одновременно ребром подошв берцев ударив ему по голеням, и тем самым вырваться, но Иванна порывы эти сдерживала, прекрасно понимая, что сие суть не лучший способ установления доверительных отношений. Ещё она была крайне раздосадована временем года. Через многочисленные слои ткани она никак не могла различить эмоциональную ауру Блэка, что сильно затрудняло для неё принятие решений. Она могла поклясться, что агрессии по отношении к ней он не испытывает, но этого было слишком мало для того, чтобы выбрать линию поведения. Попробовать незаметно снять перчатку? Нет, это привлечёт внимание. Она слегка повернула голову и осторожно откинула её назад, чуть коснувшись виском его подбородка. Это помогло — наконец, Иванна смогла разобрать эмоции Блэка. Агрессия действительно отсутствовала. Он был насторожен, разозлён, сбит с толку, но при этом удивлён: личность Иванны основательно разбередила его любопытство.

— Как я могу быть уверен, что тебе можно доверять? — не сдавался Блэк.

— Вам вовсе не нужно мне доверять. Но, во-первых, я до сих пор никак не способствовала вашему обнаружению. А ведь давно могла бы сообщить тому же Дамблдору, что видела вас в Хогсмиде… Кстати, как крекеры? Не слишком солёные были? — вести непринуждённую беседу, продолжая оставаться в удушающем захвате, к тому же в кромешной темноте, было непросто, но Иванна вроде бы справлялась. Одновременно она вдруг задумалась — как это так Дамблдор до сих пор сам не нашёл и не поймал Блэка? Хогсмид не столь велик, чтобы в нём мог без проблем спрятаться анимаг… Бред! Дамблдор ведёт какую-то игру? …Эти мысли в очередной раз убедили Иванну не пытаться выяснить, зачем Блэк старается проникнуть в гриффиндорскую башню. Не стоит увязать в этом болоте глубже, чем есть. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

— Крекеры? — секундное замешательство, Блэк на миг ослабил хватку. – Ах, да. Нет, не слишком, я снегом заел. Спасибо. Сейчас с собой нет, случайно?

— Нет, но в наружном нагрудном кармане куртки есть шоколадка — на случай встречи с дементорами прихватила, — гостеприимно сообщила Иванна, гадая, насколько всё это может затянуться. — Угощайтесь.

— Благодарю, — свободной рукой Блэк энергично пошарил по фасаду её куртки в поисках кармана, вызвав гневное сопение Иванны, даже в отсутствии прямого тактильного контакта уловившей отголосок всплеска энтузиазма с его стороны, никак не связанного с шоколадкой. — Прошу прощения, — без малейших признаков раскаяния в голосе сказал Блэк; он нашёл, наконец, карман и выудил оттуда шоколадку, которую, должно быть, сразу переложил куда-то к себе.

— Так вот, «во-первых» я вам озвучила, теперь — «во-вторых», — смиренно продолжила Иванна. — Рассудите сами — вы меня оставили без палочки, я против вас не боец, — воззвала она к его здравому смыслу.

— Откуда я знаю, может, у тебя в кармане склянка с какой-нибудь дрянью, которую ты в меня метнёшь, и я превращусь в лягушку? — не сдавался Блэк.

— Такой дряни не бывает! — устало возразила Иванна. — Послушайте, Сириус, я понимаю, у вас, должно быть, уйма свободного времени… Мне всего лишь нужен ответ на вопрос: как вы смогли так долго продержаться в Азкабане?

— Тебе какое дело? — грубо отозвался Блэк, враз лишаясь лёгкости и непринуждённости в тоне. – А, ну да, ты же наверняка одна из этих… Ты что, опасаешься, что тебя туда упекут? Чем ты отличилась, что боишься этого?

— Нет, к Пожирателям и Тёмному Лорду я имею примерно столько же отношения, сколько к Министерству Магии, — вздохнула Иванна, призывая себя к терпению. Всё это можно прекратить в любой момент, но ведь она пришла сюда за информацией… — Чем мне поклясться, чтобы убедить вас? Я так полагаю, любые клятвы будут бессмысленны?

Она всё чётче осознавала, что любые уговоры тут будут бессильны, и постепенно всё больше утверждалась в необходимости использования запрещённых приёмов. Продолжая левой рукой предпринимать безуспешные попытки освободиться из захвата, Иванна зубами стянула перчатку с правой руки и выплюнула её на пол. Затем почесала нос, как будто только ради этого и снимала перчатку, после чего положила ладонь на его запястье. Блэк, вроде бы, на её манёвр внимания не обратил.

— Абсолютно бессмысленны, — подтвердил он Иваннино предположение. — Я не могу быть уверен, что ты не одна из них.

— Так, мы пришли к тому, с чего начали, — пробормотала она, аккуратно принимаясь работать с эмоциональным полем. Она точно знала — здесь нужна особая аккуратность. Люди такого темперамента как у Блэка довольно чётко чувствуют перепады настроения, так что, если не рассчитать — он наверняка что-то заметит, и его реакцию просто невозможно предсказать. – И, если я не ошибаюсь, это тупик…

— Боюсь, что так, — согласился Блэк.

Иванна вновь призвала себя к терпению. Все её усилия просто разбивались о стену упрямства. Это не было специальной защитой — просто черта характера, которая того и гляди могла оказаться причиной полнейшего провала сегодняшней вылазки. Иванна была так увлечена своими попытками, что не сразу ощутила присутствие кого-то третьего в комнате. Зато Блэк, похоже, был полностью в курсе дел.

— А, привет, приятель, ты решил меня навестить? — вдруг сказал он куда в темноту, слегка ослабляя хватку. — Ты не поймал его?

Иванна проглотила резонный вопрос «кто здесь?» и попыталась прощупать «пришельца», однако сознание, которое она ощутила, не было человеческим. Если бы сейчас было полнолуние, она могла бы предположить, что это Люпин в обличье волка, но полнолуние ожидалось только к концу месяца… Подтверждая её подозрения, в темноте раздалось показавшееся Иванне смутно знакомым короткое басовитое мурлыканье, окончившееся мерзким мявом, и окончательно сбило её с толку.

— Как считаешь, ей можно верить? — продолжил разговор с невидимым собеседником Блэк; в ответ раздалось новое мурлыканье, как будто бы с утвердительным оттенком. — Ладно, будем считать, ты за неё поручился.

Хватка вдруг исчезла, и Иванна, потеряв равновесие, едва не упала. Отдышавшись, она достала из кармана джинсов зажигалку — обычную маггловскую газовую зажигалку.

— Вы не станете возражать, если я зажгу камин? — спросила она на всякий случай.

— Валяй, — сказал Блэк; раздался звук шагов и скрип пружин — должно быть, он сел на козетку.

Иванна чиркнула зажигалкой и подсветила себе в поисках материала для растопки. Бросив в камин несколько деревянных обломков непонятного происхождения и обрывок гобелена, она зажгла огонь и, дождавшись, когда он разгорится в полную силу, нашла свой веер и подобрала его. Только после этого она огляделась. Блэк в своём основном обличии действительно сидел на козетке и внимательно наблюдал за действиями Иванны. Его лицо было смутно знакомо по обрывкам воспоминаний Снейпа, но выглядел он, разумеется, сильно изменившимся. Рядом с ним устроился пушистый рыжий кот со сплющенной мордой. Он самозабвенно вылизывался и делал вид, что происходящее в комнате его совершенно не касается, однако уши его поворачивались, чутко улавливая каждый издаваемый Иванной звук.

Кота она узнала — именно он неоднократно встречался ей в Хогвартсе. Только вот, что он делал здесь? Как он связан с Блэком? Кого он должен был поймать? Неужели, крыса — действительно нечто большее, чем простая крыса? Иванна запретила себе думать в этом направлении; ногой она подцепила табурет, стоявший возле сломанного рояля, придвинула его к камину и, смахнув пыль с кожаной обивки сидения, присела.

— Итак, Сириус, всего два слова, — вернулась она к своей теме. — Как вам удалось? ..

— Я отвечу, но только если ты дашь Непреложный Обет, что эти сведения не пойдут на пользу приспешникам Сама-знаешь-кого, — угрюмо отозвался Блэк, почёсывая кота за ухом.

Иванна вытаращилась на него, испытав сильное сомнение в его вменяемости.

— Я готова дать Обет, но кто его скрепит?! — вырвалось у неё.

— Вот он, — Блэк мотнул головой в сторону кота, который залез к нему на колени, потоптался на месте и уютно свернулся клубочком, издавая громкое мурчание, заглушающее даже треск огня в камине. — Он низзл наполовину, — пояснил он в ответ на непонимающий иваннин взгляд. — Волшебное существо с сознанием. Кто сказал, что Скрепляющий должен быть человеком?

Иванна пожала плечами, придвинулась вместе с табуретом к Блэку и протянула ему руку. В этом деле — она уже это чётко поняла — логику искать не нужно. Точнее, бессмысленно. Блэк протянул ей свою руку.

В принципе, ей уже не нужно было ничего говорить и вообще заморачиваться с Обетами. Блэк сам буквально макнул её в своё воспоминание — так ярко он вызвал в памяти эпизоды из своей азкабанской жизни. Он действительно держался благодаря своим способностям анимага, дементоры посчитали сознание животного затухающим человеческим…, но это была лишь половина его рецепта выживания. Блэк держался на Светлой Цели — он держался ради своего крестника, сына своего лучшего друга…

Машинально произнося слова Обета «не применять полученные знания на пользу Тёмному Лорду и его приспешникам», она лихорадочно соображала. Она даже не находила сил удивиться тому, что полуниззл может выступать в роли Скрепляющего — а он даже в виде безучастного мехового клубка справлялся с этой миссией: вокруг переплетённых кистей рук Иванны и Блэка вспыхивали светящиеся ленты. Люпин действительно прав, Блэк не предатель и не убийца… Нет, нельзя глубже, это не её дело…

По завершении процедуры Блэк полностью подтвердил всё то, что Иванна с него считала, и ещё раз спросил — для чего ей нужно это знать? Иванна, находясь в глубоких раздумьях, рассеянно сообщила, что она исследователь и ею движет научный интерес. Блэк посмотрел на неё с таким видом, будто готов покрутить пальцем у виска, но ничего не сказал. Иванна, поняв, что больше ей тут делать нечего, встала.

— Ладно, спасибо за разговор, — подвела итог она. – Я, пожалуй, пойду… Если что — Рыжик, — так оригинально она окрестила кота, — знает, как меня найти.

Не дав Блэку и рта раскрыть, она перекинулась в кошку и скользнула на чёрную лестницу, по которой сюда попала. Несясь по дороге до ворот Хогвартса, она с опозданием поразилась, как это он позволил ей уйти, и даже не взял Обет не выдавать его? Он, разумеется, не проникся вдруг к ней доверием по первому мяву полуниззла, тогда что это: легендарная гриффиндорская самонадеянность и непредусмотрительность? Очаровательно.

Весёлая ночка выдалась, ничего не скажешь…


	50. Глава 50

_Февраль—апрель 1994 г.,  
Хогсмид — Хогвартс_

Обратную дорогу она преодолела, так и не перекинувшись в человека. Она даже не стала аппарировать к воротам Хогвартса. На ходу соображалось лучше… Кошки — спринтеры, они не созданы для долгих забегов, так что ей неоднократно приходилось переходить на шаг, чтобы поберечь дыхание. Итогом её пробежки стала лишь окрепшая уверенность в необходимости невмешательства. То, что здесь творится — явно не её ума дело. Об этом Снейп пытался предупредить её тогда в «Кабаньей голове»? Нет, ни о чём он её не предупреждал, в основном нёс какую-то ахинею… А вообще, справедливости ради: ахинею несла она, а он лишь вежливо поддерживал беседу.

Никем не замеченной скользнув по коридорам уснувшего Хогвартса, Иванна оказалась в своей комнате и там вернулась в человеческий вид. Быстро переодевшись в «домашнее», она поспешила спуститься в лабораторию. Снейп, как она и предполагала, уже ждал её там и, разумеется, всем своим видом показывал осведомлённость о причине иванниного долгого отсутствия.

Глядя ему в глаза, она с порога честно объявила, что Блэка не догнала и вообще не желает это обсуждать. В ответ раздалось выразительное фырканье, но тему Снейп, к счастью, не поддержал. Этим он порядком удивил Иванну, ожидавшую, как минимум, дознания с применением инквизиторского инвентаря. Ей было интересно: допрос с пристрастием просто откладывается или Снейпу велено не вмешиваться? Правда, как-то это всё нелогично. Блэк даже не особо прячется, изловить его — дело элементарное… Впрочем, к чёрту Блэка.

Включившись в работу, Иванна мыслями устремилась в Дурмштранг, испытывая определённые муки совести из-за того, что до сих пор не занялась зеркалами, равно как до сих пор не удосужилась и строчки черкануть Каркарову. Она всерьёз обеспокоилась, что если так пойдёт и дальше, то скоро исследование начнёт её тяготить, и совладать с желанием бросить всё к чёртовой бабушке и поскорее вернуться домой будет совсем непросто. В конце концов, к опытам можно вернуться чуть позже. Работа — не волк, в лес не убежит…

Поймав исполненный укоризны взгляд Снейпа, она недоумённо опустила глаза на мерный стакан в своих руках. Видя, что Иванна всё ещё далека от понимания, Снейп сообщил, что она уже почти десять минут протирает бумажной салфеткой и без того чистый сосуд. Также он не преминул заметить, что стакан от этого чище не становится. Иванна слабо улыбнулась и оставила стакан в покое, приказав себе собраться. Должно быть, получилось неважно, так как Снейп, продолжая сверлить её испытующим взглядом, поинтересовался, всё ли в порядке, и если да — отчего тогда она имеет вид побитой собаки? Иванна невольно рассмеялась и поинтересовалась, отчего именно собаки, а не кошки, на что Снейп, не задумываясь, ответил, что кошки обычно не дают себя побить. Окончательно повеселевшая Иванна не могла не осведомиться, как давно он стал таким тонким знатоком кошек. Снейп в ответ буркнул что-то вроде «с кем поведёшься» и сообщил, что ему пора спать, с чем и откланялся. Продолжив работу уже наедине с собой, Иванна не могла не отметить, что слегка приободрилась.

Завершив необходимую рутину, она села за написание писем. Первым делом Иванна родила длиннющее пространное письмо матери, львиную долю которого занимало описание её опытов и многосложные дифирамбы в адрес Снейпа, как гениального экспериментатора в области зелий — в общем, и как незаменимого напарника по лаборатории — в частности. Также она уделила несколько абзацев персонально Смитам, отмечая их крайнюю толковость, полезность и общую адекватность — качества, кои нечасто встретишь в современной молодёжи. Помимо этого, письмо содержало сетования на зеркала и нехватку времени на производство новых. В конце Иванна сообщала, что смертельно по всем соскучилась и ужасно хочет домой, и просила мать передавать привет всем, кому только можно и нельзя.

Следующее письмо она адресовала Янко и Аде, как обычно — одно на двоих. Она нижайше молила о прощении за долгое молчание и отсутствие вестей со своей стороны, вновь жаловалась на зеркала и нехватку свободного времени. Поскольку Елизавету тревожить не хотелось, а поделиться своими эмпатическими приключениями хотелось неудержимо, Иванна вывалила всю лавину информации по этой теме на друзей, особо наказав им никому всё это не пересказывать. То есть — совершенно никому, никому-никому. Последнее «никому» она обвела несколько раз, трижды подчеркнула и снабдила тремя восклицательными знаками, дабы придать своему требованию особый вес и значимость. Далее, специально для Ади, она сообщила, что мужики в Британии сплошь неадекватные. То есть, действительно толковые попадаются, но с адекватностью у них всё равно весьма нестабильно. Затем она потребовала доложить обстановку — как обстоят дела с их совместным предприятием, что творится в Восточной Европе, как давно они посещали родную школу и каково, на их взгляд, самочувствие Игоря. На этом мысль у неё застопорилась, она поспешила закончить письмо, так что финал его вышел несколько скомканным.

После этого Иванна приступила к третьему, самому сложному письму. Сложному — потому, что она не представляла, что написать Каркарову. Анализируя прошлое, она пришла к осознанию факта того, что, если не брать в расчёт их, так сказать, публичные диалоги, обычно рассказывал именно он, а она выступала в роли слушателя той или иной степени благодарности. На глубину внимательности никак не влияло содержание повествования — мерилом обычно была исключительно Иваннина занятость. На саму Иванну охота рассказать что-либо нападала крайне редко, и это никак не мешало Каркарову в такие моменты становиться внимательным слушателем. Впрочем, более всего в их общении она ценила то, что они прекрасно могли просто помолчать вместе, и это молчание никого не тяготило.

Письмо своё она начала с расспросов о самочувствии, заранее решив, что будет неплохо сравнить показания Каркарова с наблюдениями Ади и Янко. После этого Иванну одолел творческий кризис, и она в поисках вдохновения перемыла всю сегодняшнюю лабораторную посуду, скопившуюся в раковине. Вернувшись за секретер, она собралась с мыслями и продолжила свой тяжкий труд.

Кратко описав свои успехи в работе, Иванна выразила надежду, что исследование скоро завершится, и она сможет вернуться в самое ближайшее время. Задумчиво пожевав кончик пера, она добавила, что нечеловечески соскучилась. В очередной раз это осознав, Иванна вновь раскисла, и какое-то время сидела, уставившись в пространство и предаваясь сентиментальным воспоминаниям. Вновь дав себе зарок как можно скорее заняться зеркалами, она добавила абзац на эту тему и на том письмо завершила, в конце ещё раз приписав, что соскучилась. С чувством выполненного долга она сбегала в совятню и отправила все три опуса.

Исполнять данные обещания она взялась на следующий же день — благо, было воскресенье, и нашлось кому подежурить в лаборатории. Вновь воспользовавшись камином МакГонагалл, Иванна оказалась в Лондоне и сразу же отправилась в «Боргин&Бёрк». Там она провела чертовски много времени в поисках подходящих сердечников, но так и не нашла ничего, что сразу бы вдохновило её. За прилавком в этот раз оказался другой тип — гораздо менее мрачного, но оттого не более благонадёжного вида, нежели его коллега, обслуживавший Иванну ранее. Видя недовольство клиентки, торговец поспешил предложить свою помощь. Иванна столь пространно обрисовала предмет своих поисков, что моментально стало ясно — она сама не знает, чего хочет. Торговец, однако, был тёртый калач. Загадочно улыбнувшись, взмахом волшебной палочки он материализовал перед Иванной фолиант в чёрной кожаной обложке с геометрическим золотым тиснением, оказавшийся богато иллюстрированным каталогом разных «редкостей». Несколько часов она потратила на изучение перечней предметов и субстанций, особо долго зависнув над разделом янтаря с инклюзами. Экземпляры, представленные в каталоге, были гораздо интереснее тех, что Иванна видела в торговом зале. Впрочем, от янтаря в этот раз она, скрепя сердце, отказалась и заказала две огранённые розой окаменевшие капли полуденной росы. Торговец принял её заказ и предупредил, что забрать его она сможет только через два месяца. Иванна, такого поворота событий не ожидавшая, даже не нашла сил возмутиться и лишь смиренно внесла предоплату. Заметив борьбу чувств на её лице, торговец понимающе улыбнулся и пояснил, что, к сожалению, готовых огранённых капель в наличии нет, ибо товар специфический (как, впрочем, и большая часть содержимого каталога), и огранка тут — процесс особо кропотливый, так что ради пары таких серёжек и подождать не грех. Иванна со вздохом кивнула и поспешила вернуться в Хогвартс, даже не посетив галантерейную лавку: всё равно в отсутствии сердечников зеркала ей были бесполезны. Ею владели противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, сделать зеркала было очень важно, и поскорее, с другой — окаменевшая полуденная роса, да ещё и огранённая — штука редкая, ценная и перспективы открывает очень интересные. И, кстати, то, что торговец решил, будто она собирается в серьги их вставить — идея не менее интересная, чем её шпильки. Когда будет больше свободного времени, этим стоит заняться.

А пока Иванна с головой нырнула в исследование, терпеливо дожидаясь начала апреля. Всё своё свободное время она посвящала теперь не только эмпатическим сеансам со Снейпом, но и переписке, которая, на удивление, пошла очень бойко.

Во-первых, Елизавета, восприняв жалобы дочери как призыв к действию, прислала бандероль, в которой обнаружились пять карманных зеркал. Как раз таких, как Иванна любила: небольшие, круглые, с аляписто украшенной крышечкой, причём, на каждой крышечке — свои украшения. Во-вторых, Каркаров в ответ на её просьбы подождать, пока она сделает новые зеркала, патетически сообщил, что готов её ждать вечно, и принялся описывать произошедшие в её отсутствие школьные события, с каждым письмом вызывая у Иванны усиленные приступы ностальгии.

В-третьих, Адя с Янко, помимо длиннющих восторженных отчётов об успехах их совместного предприятия и вороха разнообразных сплетен, выслали ей пачку фотографий: Адя вспомнила, что на посиделках незадолго до отъезда в экспедицию Иванна достала фотоаппарат, и все дружно принялись изводить плёнку километрами. Адя специально наведалась в дурмштрангскую обитель подруги и, разыскав непроявленную плёнку (сам фотоаппарат Иванна забрала с собой), напечатала фотографии; вместе с Янко они отобрали и прислали самые удачные снимки, снабдив их на обороте душевными дружескими комментариями. Больше всего от добрых ребят досталось фото, центральным персонажем которой была незабвенная Яблонская. На обороте почти не осталось места, свободного от карандашных надписей, варианты названий фото начинались с невинного «Выходи за меня замуж» и продолжались по нарастанию цензурного рейтинга. На фотографии всеобщая любимица была запечатлена сидящей подле камина рядом с Янко; тот что-то рассказывал с очень серьёзным видом, а у Яблонской в какой-то момент делались глаза навыкате и совершенно потрясённое выражение лица, а сама она едва не обливалась глинтвейном, стакан с которым держала в руке. Иванна уже точно не помнила, о чём именно тогда рассказывал Янко, но подозревала, что это было нечто в их обычном репертуаре.

Почти так же популярен оказался ещё один снимок — гораздо более идиллический и едва не заставивший Иванну пустить слезу умиления. Фотография изображала её саму, в обнимку с Каркаровым стоящую возле окна, за которым виднелись сполохи полярного сияния. Янко с Адей, разумеется, не преминули вдоволь порезвиться в придумывании названия сюжета, но Иванна ничуть на них не обиделась, а над некоторыми вариантами даже похихикала.

Среди фотографий ей попалась одна, сильно отличающаяся от остальных — довольно старая и не очень чёткая, в тонах сепии; точнее, это явно была копия со старой фотографии. Снимок изображал пятерых молодых людей лет восемнадцати, одетых в старомодные длинные твидовые пиджаки с бархатными лацканами, двое щеголяли в галстуках-шнурках, остальные были без галстуков, с небрежно расстёгнутыми воротами рубашек. Они стояли возле брусьев полосы препятствий и курили. Точнее, курили трое — у двоих в зубах дымились сигареты, третий неспешно возился с трубкой, а двое других просто стояли рядом за компанию. Один из этой двойки, вальяжно прислонившийся к стойке брусьев, показался Иванне знакомым. Внизу снимка она рассмотрела дату — «22 июня 196…», последняя цифра года была совершенно неразличима. На обороте коварные друзья не оставили никаких пояснений.

Наконец Иванна внимательно пробежала глазами приложенное письмо и нашла в нём нужную информацию: Адя отыскала в старых альбомах матери фотографии каркаровского выпускного курса, и они с Янко ехидно предположили, что подруге будет приятно полюбоваться на любимого мужчину в молодые годы. Иванна вернулась к копии снимка и окончательно узнала в показавшемся ей знакомым юноше Каркарова. То ли дело было в ракурсе (что вряд ли, ибо она успела насмотреться на него во всех возможных ракурсах), то ли в том, что он был гладко выбрит, но ей показалось, что он очень сильно на себя не похож, даже несмотря на то, что причёска его с тех пор претерпела минимальные изменения. Рассматривая снимок ещё какое-то время, она поняла в чём дело — ей чертовски не понравился взгляд, который Каркаров бросал на фотографа перед тем, как приветственно взмахнуть ему рукой. Вслед за ним, как по команде, остальная четвёрка тоже разворачивалась и дружно принималась приветственно махать, и Каркаров переводил взгляд на них, однако за те доли секунды, когда его глаза смотрели в объектив, Иванна явственно ощущала на себе его взгляд, вызывающий мороз вдоль позвоночника. Она всегда знала, что в юности он был тот ещё тип, но, не считая его воспоминаний, так близко с отголосками прошлого ей не доводилось сталкиваться.

Иванна тут же написала ответ друзьям, потребовав, чтобы Адя поискала ещё старых фотографий. Про себя она решила чуть позже расспросить Каркарова об этом снимке, слишком уж он зацепил её. Стоило Иванне в тот день отойти ко сну, как ей привиделся сон повышенной затейливости. Она оказалась в том шестьдесят-неизвестно-каком году с фотографии, на каркаровском выпускном. Иванна обнаружила себя неподалёку от полосы препятствий. Был чудесный летний день – а, может быть, и чудесная летняя полярная ночь. У стен замка виднелись прогуливающиеся нарядные выпускники: Иванна отметила, что среди них не было ни одного, на ком был бы парадный мундир — сплошь старомодные костюмы и платья по немагической моде шестидесятых. Беглый самоосмотр выявил, что она одета в хипповатого вида длинное и пёстрое шифоновое платье, оправа очков теперь занимала не меньше половины лица, голову украшала шитая бисером налобная повязка, обувь отсутствовала как класс, зато щиколотку левой ноги украшал серебряный браслет с бубенчиками, мелодично позвякивающими при ходьбе. Всё кругом, включая её саму, было в тонах сепии.

Возле брусьев она увидела знакомую пятёрку и направилась к ним. Молодые люди приветствовали её как старую подругу, а Каркаров и вовсе уверенно обнял за талию и одарил долгим проникновенным поцелуем, по завершению которого Иванна, отдышавшись, сообщила «друзьям», что курят они унылую ерунду, и выудила из декольте припрятанную самокрутку, вызвав всеобщее оживление. С помощью волшебной палочки раскурив самокрутку, она пустила её по кругу. Внезапно в поле зрения Иванны возник прогуливающийся мимо тоже сильно помолодевший Снейп, каким-то чудом оказавшийся среди выпускников и выглядевший причудливо сверх всякой меры в светлом маггловском костюме.

Приблизившись и окинув исполненным презрения взглядом всю честную компанию, он участливо осведомился у Иванны: неужели ей действительно интересно возиться с неудачниками? Каркаров, выпустив Иванну из объятий, неспешно подошёл к Снейпу и могильно спокойным голосом сообщил, что ежели тот имеет что-то ему сказать, то пусть говорит прямо и не пытается втянуть в это его девушку. Дальнейший обмен любезностями однозначно вёл, как минимум, к магической дуэли, но закончилось всё не так, как ожидала Иванна. Каркаров, даже не удосужившись достать волшебную палочку, совершенно спокойно пробил с правой Снейпу в челюсть, заставив того рухнуть на землю. Иванна обозвала обоих глупыми детишками и бросилась к Снейпу. Она помогла ему встать и очистить костюм от пятен травы, после чего, под комментарий Каркарова, что её сердобольность всегда его восхищала, залечила снейпову ссадину. Затем она отобрала самокрутку у одного из «друзей», наблюдавших за представлением, раздосадовано затянулась и сунула её Снейпу, посоветовав тому прогуляться и расслабиться, после чего чмокнула его в лоб и вернулась к «друзьям». Она решительно взяла Каркарова под руку и повела его в сторону Старого маяка, сообщив, что у неё есть ещё. Остальная компания потянулась за ними.

Проснувшись, Иванна долго смеялась, как будто на неё подействовала сигарета из сна, и сразу же села за письмо друзьям — они просто не смогут не оценить такой чудесный сон.

Утром восьмого апреля она получила сову из «Боргин&Бёрк» с сообщением, что её заказ готов. Одевшись со скоростью света и торопливо позавтракав, Иванна поспешила воспользоваться камином и вскоре уже была на улице весеннего Лондона.  
________________

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_259178939 коллаж к главе   
https://vk.com/photo-14591519_456239041 и ещё один


	51. Глава 51

_8 апреля 1994 г., пятница.  
Хогсмид — Малфой-мэнор._

Весна нисколько не оживила мрачные дома. На Ноктюрн-элли как будто бы по-прежнему царил ноябрь. Сорвавшаяся в путь без мантии Иванна поёжилась, когда холодный весенний ветерок коснулся её кожи сквозь ткань блузки, и поспешила пройти внутрь магазинчика.

— О, здравствуйте, уважаемая леди! — радушной улыбкой, от которой Иванне моментально захотелось развернуться и уйти, приветствовал её торговец — тот же самый, что принимал у неё заказ на росу. — Не ждал вас так скоро!

— Здравствуйте, — отозвалась Иванна, изобразив ответную улыбку. — Очень хочется поскорее забрать заказ.

Торговец понимающе кивнул, нырнул под прилавок и загромыхал чем-то металлическим — должно быть, полез в сейф — и вскоре перед Иванной легла деревянная шкатулка, напоминающая габаритами пудреницу. Под крышкой обнаружилась подушечка из чёрного бархата с покоящимися на ней двумя камнями-близнецами размером с ноготь большого пальца руки. Они были похожи на бриллианты с почти неуловимой радужной опалесценцией, которую можно было рассмотреть только на тёмном фоне под определённым углом.

— Двойная голландская роза, — лучась гордостью, сообщил торговец, как будто он лично занимался огранкой. — Взгляните, какая нежная «пыльца», — он ловко подсветил камни лучом из волшебной палочки, в самом выигрышном виде проявляя опалесценцию. — Превосходные экземпляры!

Нетерпеливо закивав, Иванна поспешила оплатить остаток и буквально схватила вожделенную коробочку. Деликатно отвернувшись, она стала пристраивать её во внутренний карман у пояса брюк.

— Кстати, в итоге ваш друг сумел с вами встретиться? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался торговец, профессионально не обращая внимания на действия покупательницы.

— Какой друг? — в недоумении замерла Иванна.

— Лорд Малфой, — отозвался торговец.

Иванна быстро застегнула карман, расправила блузку и развернулась лицом к нему.

— А он должен был? — спросила она, соображая: стоит ли ей насторожиться или же тут нет ничего подозрительного.

Торговец, сохраняя дружелюбно-нейтральное выражение лица, сообщил, что Малфой заглядывал примерно через неделю после прошлого визита Иванны. Слово за слово, в разговоре они как-то вспомнили про неё, и так далее, и тому подобное.

Иванна чувствовала нарастающую злость. Какого чёрта! «Слово за слово», ага, как же. Наверняка Малфой честно купил всё, что подлому типу было о ней известно, и теперь этот тип совершенно спокойно заложил ей Малфоя в качестве бонуса к покупке… Ладно, гори они оба синим пламенем.

Изобразив вежливую улыбку и попрощавшись, Иванна покинула лавочку, поклявшись себе, что ноги её больше тут не будет. Выйдя на улицу, она сообразила, что не запаслась портключом до Хогвартса, и издала тихий стон досады. Придётся воспользоваться Каминной сетью… Впрочем, какая разница? Она плотнее укуталась в жилетку с меховым подбоем и зашагала по улице, раздумывая — поискать ей ещё зеркал или всё же сгодятся какие-нибудь из тех, что прислала Елизавета?

Нежно поглаживая себя по животу в области потайного кармана и мысленно расписывая предстоящий процесс изготовления артефактов, Иванна направлялась к Дырявому котлу, безответственно доверив выбор маршрута автопилоту. К сожалению, в трезвом состоянии в его работе произошёл сбой, и в какой-то момент Иванна вдруг обнаружила, что вместо Диагон-элли пришла в узкий сумрачный тупик. Она удивлённо огляделась; её окружала красная кирпичная кладка: справа — глухая стена непонятного, но явно нежилого дома с забранными листами жести арочными оконными проёмами, слева — забор и возвышающаяся за ним стена дома, совсем отдалённо напоминающего жилой. Впереди тупик упирался в стену третьего дома, в которой виднелось единственное зарешёченное окно.

Иванна определённо помнила, что, покинув лавку, пошла в правильную сторону, так как она могла попасть сюда? Больше всего это напоминало действие чар «липкого следа». Она достала веер и сделала несколько взмахов, рисуя заклинание выявления магии, но результат был, как и ожидалось, нулевой. «Липкий след» был одним из простейших по созданию и оттого одним из наиболее эффективных способов заманить кого-либо в определённое место — гораздо проще и эффективнее даже, чем «болотный огонёк». Достаточно установить два «маячка»: один в пункте назначения, второй — на пути у нужной персоны. Стоит задеть второй маячок, и магия непременно потянет к первому.

В любом случае, возникало несколько вопросов. Первый: кто расставил эту ловушку? Второй: на кого? В третьих: с какой целью, но этот вопрос второстепенен. Чары действительно были простейшими — даже следов их выявить не удалось, значит, «липкий след» был не адресный. Отчего-то в памяти всплыли слова торговца о Малфое, заставив её настороженно замереть. Нет, при чём тут Малфой? Представив сиятельного лорда бегающим туда-сюда по переулку для установки «маячков», Иванна невольно хмыкнула, однако чувство тревоги не отпускало и как будто только усиливалось. Решив, что лучше быть живым и невредимым параноиком, чем мёртвым или покалеченным оптимистом, Иванна спиной попятилась к выходу из проулка и, раскрыв веер, широким жестом метнула перед собой Гоменум Ревелио. Она успела заметить, как за ближайшим к ней контрфорсом забора что-то шевельнулось, резко сложила веер, собираясь бросить туда Петрификус, но не успела. Внезапно погас свет.

Искать правду резко расхотелось. Иванна приготовилась аппарировать, но снова не успела — запястье руки, сжимающей веер, оказалось в стальном захвате чьих-то пальцев. В следующую секунду веер у неё отобрали. Она наугад, безо всякой надежды, ткнула кулаком и куда-то попала, но толку от того было мало. Нападающий дёрнулся, выругался словами, должно быть, очень фольклорного происхождения, которых Иванна, даже проведя в Великобритании довольно продолжительное время, никогда не слышала, и схватил второе её запястье. В следующий момент раздался грубый хохот, который поверг её в столь глубокое изумление своей неуместностью, что она перестала вырываться. 

— Эй, ты посмотри только! — раздался незнакомый мужской голос.

— Идиот! [Фольклорная идиома]! Ты что, [фольклорная идиома], творишь?! Хозяин что сказал делать, [фольклорная идиома]? А ты, [фольклорная идиома], что делаешь?! — послышался второй голос; этот товарищ особенно колоритно присвистывал и шепелявил, так что содержание его речи можно было понять исключительно по экспрессивным интонациям.

Оба нападавших, судя по их выговору и лексикону, родом были из Ист-Энда, и при других обстоятельствах Иванна с интересом приобщилась бы к славному диалекту кокни, однако сейчас обстоятельства никак не располагали к филологическим изысканиям.

— Да погоди, [фольклорная идиома]! — не унимался первый, энергично встряхивая левую руку Иванны. — Помнишь, эта [фольклорная идиома] мне нагадала, что меня, [фольклорная идиома], скоро [фольклорная идиома] ящерица укусит? И ведь, [фольклорная идиома], права была, [фольклорная идиома] старая!

Иванна была удивлена немногим меньше неизвестного захватчика. На её левом безымянном красовался давний каркаровский подарок: изящный перстень в виде обхватывающей палец ящерки с малахитовой спинкой; голову ящерки венчал мелкий бриллиант, изображающий корону. Эта «корона» вместе с острой мордочкой ящерки имели скверное обыкновение цепляться за всё подряд, рвать ткань и оставлять царапины, из-за чего Иванна этот перстень носила редко, хоть и питала к нему самые нежные чувства. Должно быть, неизвестная гадалка была отличной прорицательницей, потому как предугадать, что Иванна именно сегодня решит надеть перстень, даже она сама не могла.

— Слушай, ты, [фольклорная идиома] [фольклорная идиома]! Ты какого [фольклорная идиома] всё это затеял?! — сорвался второй. — Хозяин что сказал — следить! Что [фольклорная идиома] тебя заставило её в ловушку загонять?! Что теперь с этой [фольклорная идиома] [фольклорная идиома] [фольклорная идиома] делать?!

— Отведём к хозяину, пускай сам разбирается, — первый решительно не желал утруждать себя ненужными раздумьями. — И вообще, мне нужно щёку залечить. А то эта [фольклорная идиома] [фольклорная идиома] паршивка своей [фольклорная идиома] цацкой мне её до зубов разодрала, — рыкнул он. — Вот я ей…

Хватка на её левом запястье пропала, и в следующий момент Иванна ощутила резкую боль в скуле; вслед за светом исчезло всё остальное.

…В себя она приходила медленно и муторно. Голова кружилась, перед глазами непонятно пульсировало, но ничего вменяемого видно не было. Левую скулу саднило. Иванна осторожно ощупала языком верхнюю челюсть; все зубы были на месте и даже не шатались. Вокруг было тихо и прохладно, воздух пах сыростью. Она ощутила, что лежит на какой-то неровной твёрдой поверхности и попробовала повернуться на бок, чтобы удобнее было исследовать округу на ощупь — раз уж зрение до сих пор не вернулось. Раздался лязг, и в следующее мгновение Иванна ощутила на запястьях ледяное железо — ощущение до боли знакомое по азкабанским воспоминаниям. Она с трудом подавила нахлынувший вал фантомных ощущений и последовавший за ним приступ клаустрофобии, принявшись внушать себе, что слепота её временная, надо только подождать.

Куда её притащили? Всё же перевернувшись на бок, Иванна стала осторожно щупать вокруг себя. Она лежала на каменном полу — это всё, что ей удалось понять. Интересно, стоит ли подать голос? Нет, наверное, лучше будет дождаться хоть какого-то прояснения ситуации — например, где она находится, и кто такой этот таинственный хозяин?

Головокружение и пульсация перед глазами выматывали. Иванна прижалась лбом к холодному камню и закрыла глаза, впрочем, от этого мало что изменилось. На какое-то время она выпала из реальности, но на какое именно — сказать было невозможно. Очнувшись — или проснувшись — она чувствовала себя немного лучше: перед глазами уже не пульсировало, а головокружение прекратилось. Немного подумав, Иванна решила попробовать перекинуться в кошку: во-первых, можно будет избавиться от кандалов (которые, она теперь ощущала, сдавливали не только запястья, но и щиколотки), во-вторых же, кошачьи чувства острее человеческих, и без зрения обойтись будет проще.

Все её планы, однако, закончились сокрушительным провалом — как Иванна ни старалась, у неё не вышло перевоплотиться ни в одного, ни, ради эксперимента, во второго своего аватара. После единственной неудавшейся попытки аппарировать она убедилась, что кандалы эти блокируют не только способности анимага, а просто-напросто лишают волшебника возможности применять магию. На несколько минут она вернулась к размышлениям на тему анимага в Азкабане, и размышления эти выходили более чем безрадостными. От мрачных дум её отвлекли голоса в отдалении. Затаив дыхание, Иванна попыталась расслышать, о чем идёт речь.

Голоса звучали знакомо. Два из них явно принадлежали её недавним знакомым, третий она, определённо, тоже когда-то слышала.

— Хозяин, я говорил ему, но он не слушал! — надрывался шепелявый.

— Но вы же сами сказали, что нужно о ней разузнать по-максимуму! — оправдывался его напарник. — Лучше вы сами всё, что нужно, спросите лично…

В присутствии «хозяина» оба чрезвычайно тщательно следили за культурой своей речи.

— Заткнитесь оба, недоумки, — ледяной голос третьего участника разговора был полон сдерживаемой ярости. — Я дал вам чёткие инструкции. Вы их не исполнили. Вы знаете, что за это полагается.

Тут же раздались два резко оборвавшихся вскрика, глухой стук и какая-то непонятная возня. Иваннна замерла, напряжённо пытаясь интерпретировать услышанное. Что это было? «Хозяин» — теперь она уже почти не сомневалась, что узнала голос Люциуса Малфоя — воспитывает нерадивых подчинённых при помощи Круциатуса? .. Обоих одновременно? Да ещё и заклятие немоты наложил? В таком случае, он действительно силён. А ведь как легко было купиться на образ высокомерного повесы, которого интересуют только светские балы да симпатичные барышни. Нет уж, стоит постоянно помнить, что Тёмный лорд не приблизил бы к себе абы кого…

Стоп. Теперь о главном — что Малфою могло понадобиться от неё? Судя по сказанному — а также по информации лавочника — выходило, что Малфой какое-то время назад вспомнил о ней и начал пытаться собирать хоть какие-то сведения. Узнав о том, что она должна появиться в Лондоне, он отправил двух охламонов следить за ней. На что рассчитывал — непонятно, ясно же, что у неё мог быть с собой портключ, и много бы они не уследили… Или они должны были незаметно оставить на ней отслеживаемую метку? Это было бы логичнее всего, но кто сказал, что здесь есть место логике? И вообще — зачем за ней следить, Драко же видел её в Хогвартсе, причём в обществе Снейпа — почему Малфой не расспросил его?

Рассудив, что столь глобальными стратегическими вопросами сейчас лучше не заниматься, Иванна принялась размышлять над тактикой поведения в ближайшее время. Что лучше — поднять шум и привлечь внимание или же затаиться и подождать? Тут она отметила внезапно возникшую тишину. Иванна затаила дыхание. Они там что, всё уже? Её ухо уловило чуть слышные хрипы, из которых она поняла, что они ещё не всё. Зазвучавший вслед за тем голос подтвердил её догадки:

— Надеюсь, это хоть немного добавит вам ума. В следующий раз будете думать, прежде чем сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Пошли вон, немедленно.

Снова невнятные шуршания и возня, удаляющиеся шаркающие шаги, звук открывшейся и закрывшейся двери. Тишина. Снова шаги — тихие и отчётливые: пять шагов, пауза, ещё пять шагов, снова пауза — и так многократно; он как будто в нетерпении или нервном расстройстве мерил шагами помещение…

Снова громыхнула дверь.

— Люциус, изволь объяснить, что всё это значит? — вопрос, заданный до боли знакомым голосом, развеял все остатки сомнений.

— Тише! — яростно зашипел Малфой. — Не надо имён.

— Что здесь вообще происходит? — по голосу Снейпа отчётливо было слышно, что он начинает выходить из себя. – То, что ты мне рассказал — это правда? Если правда — скажи, пожалуйста, ты в своём уме?

У Иванны ответ на этот вопрос также вызывал острый интерес. Ничуть не меньше её интересовало, что здесь делает Снейп. Он в сговоре с Малфоем? Если в сговоре — то в каком? Неужели ей только показалось, что он стал ей доверять? Или он поймал её на эмпатических сеансах? Если да — чем ей это чревато?

— Она там, под замком. Без сознания и ослеплена. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я хочу допросить её, и, в зависимости от результатов, ты либо изменишь ей память, либо…

— Да ты совсем сбрендил! — взорвался Снейп. — Во что ты меня хочешь втянуть?!

— Тише, тише! Я очень тебя прошу… — осторожно проговорил Малфой. — Помоги мне. …Я встретил её в Лондоне, она покупала редкие ингредиенты. Потом Драко, когда приехал на каникулы, рассказал, что видел её в Хогвартсе, а главное — что у неё Метка… Я решил, что она одна из нас, что она что-то знает о Тёмном лорде, что в Восточной Европе предпринимают что-то для его возрождения…

— Идиот! И Драко твоему следовало бы быть внимательнее и делать правильные выводы! — ещё больше разозлился Снейп; Иванна ни разу ещё не слышала такой ярости в его голосе. — Это не Метка! Если бы она была Пожирательницей, и у неё проявилась Метка, то Метка проявилась бы и у нас! Она обыкновенный учёный, ей все эти темы совершенно неинтересны. Она работает над исследованием по зельям, приехала в Хогвартс ради библиотеки!

«Интересно, почему он не упомянул факт нашей переписки и давнего знакомства? — подумала Иванна. — Он вроде бы выгораживает меня, но как-то странно…»

— Э-э, Северус, кто знает? — Малфой, судя по возобновившимся пятишаговым аккордам, вновь принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону. — Эти наши дурмштрангские друзья… От них можно ожидать чего угодно. Вдруг это не просто Метка, а нечто большее?.. Ты же помнишь, как было с Квиррелом?

— Люциус… — Снейп заговорил едва слышно; чувствовалось, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы снова не сорваться в крик. — Ты, может быть, хочешь сказать, что она — новая инкарнация Тёмного лорда?.. Ты точно не заболел?.. — после небольшой паузы он заговорил медленно и с расстановкой, будто объяснял что-то умственно отсталому, но любимому ученику. — Я видел эту татуировку, она никакого отношения не имеет к Метке. У неё ещё две есть, на спине.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — поразился Малфой. — Ты что, спал с ней?

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу? — непроницаемым голосом спросил Снейп.

— Но она же любовница Каркарова!

— С чего ты взял?

— Это же очевидно!

— Люциус, это очевидно только тебе, судя по всему… Она сама этот факт опровергла.

— Ты такой доверчивый? — в голосе Малфоя засквозили презрительные нотки.

— Я легилимент, Люциус, — спокойным голосом сказал Снейп. — Она знает это, равно как и то, что врать мне бессмысленно.

— Ладно, в любом случае для начала я хотел бы сам взглянуть на эту «Метку»…

— Мой тебе совет — перестань валять дурака и позволь мне забрать её в Хогвартс. Я легко изменю её воспоминания, и мы все забудем этот нелепый инцидент.

— Нет. Я хочу поговорить с ней. Идём.

Раздались приближающиеся шаги. Иванна подобралась, лихорадочно прикидывая — на чьей стороне сейчас играет Снейп. Если бы была возможность дотронуться до обоих… Вроде бы он всеми силами старался оградить её от беседы с Малфоем, но, с другой стороны, может быть он старался оградить Малфоя от беседы с ней? Он боится, что она скажет что-то, что Малфою знать не следует? И ещё, продолжать ей изображать бесчувственное бревно или же для экономии времени показать, что она давно в сознании?

Лязг железа — открылась решётчатая дверь? — и замерший совсем рядом звук шагов. Иванна, осознав вдруг, что у неё напрочь отмёрз левый бок, на котором она пролежала всё это время, тщательно сдерживая ругательства, попробовала принять сидячее положение и потерпела неудачу — голова была тяжёлой и отчаянно не желала отрываться от пола, да ещё кандалы не прибавляли ловкости.

— Джентльмены, не могли бы помочь даме сесть? — вопросила она, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы её голос звучал безукоризненно вежливо. Она услышала, как кто-то из двоих — вероятнее всего, Малфой — с шипением втянул в себя воздух, но так и остался безмолвен, и подняла невидящие глаза на звук. — Лорд Малфой, давайте не будем тратить время друг друга? Снимите с меня эти дурные железки, я отвечу на ваши вопросы, и мы мирно разойдёмся, забыв об этом досадном недоразумении.

Иванна искренне ожидала, что Снейп поддержит тему, но тот не произнёс ни слова, чем обескуражил её. Тихий шорох, и её лица будто коснулось едва ощутимое дуновение ветерка. Она поняла, что это было невербальное Фините Инкантатем, и зажмурилась на случай яркого света. Предосторожность оказалась немного излишней — открыв глаза, Иванна обнаружила, что находится в полутёмной каморке. Краем глаз она могла видеть маленькое зарешеченное окошко у самого потолка, через которое в помещение поступал скудный свет. В дверном проёме, который действительно закрывался тяжёлой решёткой, стоял Малфой. Вид он имел такой, будто его выдернули с премьеры оперы — он был совершенен от мысков щегольских замшевых туфель до тщательно уложенной причёски, и никак не походил на человека, только что раздававшего Круциатусы. Даже с тростью своей неизменной не расстался. Рядом с ним стоял чрезвычайно хмурый Снейп, но, в отличие от Малфоя, почти терялся в полумраке и подчёркнуто избегал встречаться с Иванной взглядом.

Иванна произнесла слова благодарности за возвращённое зрение и повторила просьбу помочь ей сесть и снять кандалы. Малфой не сдвинулся с места; он старательно делал непроницаемое выражение лица, но даже на расстоянии, без какого-либо контакта, Иванна ощущала, что внутри него происходит напряжённая борьба.

— Кто вы такая? — наконец подал голос он.

— Вообще-то, мы представлены. Иванна Мачкевич, исследователь в области Зелий и Артефактологии, — буркнула она. 

Разговаривать со стоящим человеком лёжа на полу, да ещё и фактически обездвиженной, было не только чертовски неудобно, но ещё и обидно, так что ей приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не сообщить Малфою много интересного о нём самом и его предках.

— Это я знаю! — вышел он из себя. — Что вы делаете в Великобритании?!

Иванна проглотила очередной поток гневных характеристик и соображений о том, чем его светлость может разнообразить свой досуг. Гнев придал ей сил, и она медленно, под бряцанье цепей, опираясь сначала на локоть, затем на ладонь, села, откинувшись спиной на стену, возле которой лежала, и устремила на Малфоя пристальный взгляд.

— Вам, если я не ошибаюсь, уже сообщали, что меня привело в Хогвартс, — ровным голосом сказала она. — Может быть, снимете с меня это? — она чуть приподняла руки, показывая кандалы. — У меня даже палочку отобрали, зачем это ещё? Я и так беспомощна, как младенец.

Внезапно Малфой в три шага оказался рядом, опустился на колено и, не успела Иванна и глазом моргнуть, резким движением потянул левый рукав её блузки сначала вверх, а когда манжет застрял чуть выше запястья, дёрнул вниз. Ткань с треском порвалась; свободной рукой он схватил иваннино запястье и повернул её руку внутренней стороной предплечья вверх, одновременно сдвигая ткань оторванного рукава вниз при помощи змеевидного набалдашника трости, и уставился на татуировку. Если бы не накопившаяся злость, Иванна вдоволь посмеялась бы над метаморфозами выражения его лица: от яростного нетерпения, через крайнее непонимание к почти обиженной гримасе обманутого ожидания. 

— Лорд Малфой, чего вы так боитесь? — вполголоса спросила Иванна, не спуская взгляда с его лица. 

Он уже был в её власти — тактильный контакт даже сквозь ткань рукава выдал ей всю картину его эмоций, а своим вопросом она лишь подтолкнула его к нужным мыслям. Как это ни удивительно, но боялся он за себя и за свою семью. Боялся, что его посадят в Азкабан, что его и его семью перестанут уважать в обществе, что никакое его влияние не спасёт их от участи изгоев. Иванна на миг удивилась, как он может сочетать такие страхи и «дружбу» с милсдарыней Анной и прочими милыми развлечениями, но размышлять на эту тему было некстати и неинтересно. Она копнула глубже. …Как и многих, страшила Малфоя боль и смерть, и это сильно упрощало Иваннину задачу напугать его. Безусловно, это станет лишь мелкой местью за причинённые «неудобства», но отказать себе в удовольствии она не могла. В конце концов, он мог бы просто спросить… 

— Вы меня боитесь, лорд Малфой? Правильно делаете. Я таких как вы убивала собственными руками. Считайте, семейное хобби — знаете, кто мой папа? Так что были бы вы поосторожнее… — закончила она, с опозданием осознав, что с её стороны было довольно глупо произносить такие речи. 

Он и так счёл её каким-то серым кардиналом, а после этого вообще невозможно предположить, что ему в голову взбредёт… Надо же было выдать такой бред. Отступать, впрочем, было бы не менее глупо. Она безуспешно попыталась достучаться до сознания Снейпа или хотя бы поймать его глаза, но он подчёркнуто не смотрел на неё, а мысли его словно бетонной стеной были огорожены.

…Осторожность и Малфой сегодня, должно быть, разминулись за завтраком. Он поднял на Иванну непонимающий взгляд, и она бросила в него ворох мыслеобразов, один другого краше, наблюдая, как серый лёд его глаз заполняется ужасом. По сути, она не показала ему ничего особенного — свои воспоминания про трупы из черногорского приключения да немного «мяса» из каркаровских воспоминаний, вперемешку с её собственными воспоминаниями о Драко и Нарциссе. Последнюю она видела лично всего несколько раз на приёмах, причём издалека, но этого всё равно хватило с лихвой, тем более что Малфой тревожился о сыне гораздо сильнее, чем о жене. Этот коктейль она приправила азкабанскими картинками.

Малфой выпустил её запястье, но сил отвести взгляд у него не было. Вдохновлённая Иванна, прекрасно понимая, что потом долго будет мучиться из-за этого, решилась на эксперимент: выудила из своих воспоминаний самый чёткий образ Драко и аккуратно вплела его в воспоминания об опознании Вацлава и его друзей. Визуальный ряд и эмоциональный фон она слегка дополнила запахом морга. Войдя во вкус, она пожалела, что не смогла придумать никаких подходящих звуков, и решила попробовать добавить образ убитой горем Нарциссы… Но не успела. Боковым зрением она уловила движение, и в следующий момент серебряная голова змеи молнией метнулась к её виску. Окружающий мир угас в снопе золотых искр.

…Действительность возвращалась, будто бы всплывая из толщи воды. То ли удар Малфоя был значительно сильнее, то ли просто вторая встряска за день удачно дополнила первую, но Иванна чувствовала себя крайне неважно. Голова кружилась, одновременно раскалываясь, ноя и вызывая чувство тошноты. Должно быть, лёгкое сотрясение мозга было ей обеспечено. Она ощутила, что по-прежнему сидит, откинувшись на стену.

— Люциус, тебе не стыдно бить женщину? — уже почти чётко расслышала она ехидный вопрос Снейпа; видимо, отключилась совсем ненадолго.

— Северус, она не женщина, она чудовище. Я её убью, — безжизненным голосом отвечал Малфой.

— Не делай больших глупостей, чем уже сделал, — резко сказал Снейп. — Немедленно дай мне ключ от кандалов и пойди, выпей чего-нибудь покрепче. Я сам ею займусь.

Отчего-то Иванна ощутила некую нервозность. Приоткрыв глаза, она увидела, как Снейп настойчиво подталкивает бледного, бросающего на неё через плечо остекленевшие взгляды, Малфоя к выходу. Когда они скрылись из виду, Иванна, собрав все силы, поднялась на ноги, скользя спиною по стене. Головная боль и чувство тошноты на миг усилились; она зажмурилась и сделала глубокий вдох.

«Да что же это такое, меня тошнит буквально из-за каждого второго мужика, — с тоской подумала она. — Что-то с этим надо делать…»

Открыв глаза, она встретилась взглядом со Снейпом и ощутила мощный всплеск адреналина.

— И как же вы намерены мною заниматься? — процедила она сквозь зубы. — Собираетесь попробовать стереть мне память? — она вдруг ощутила, что ужасно замёрзла. Даже меховая жилетка не спасала её спину от ощущения льда за лопатками. — Что ж, давайте попробуем выяснить, так ли я беззащитна… — она сделала шажок вдоль стены, отдаляясь от Снейпа. Цепь на ноге звякнула, нелепо напомнив браслет с бубенчиками из сна. — Do cats eat bats? — доводя абсурд до апогея, процитировала она.

Несколько секунд Снейп смотрел на неё, не шевелясь, после чего издал мучительный вздох.

— Коллега, вы закончили балаган? — спросил он.

Иванна ощутила, будто бы с её плеч свалился многотонный груз. Всё-таки, он не с Малфоем! С тихим стоном она буквально стекла по стене на пол и уткнулась лбом в подтянутые к груди колени.

— Вы раньше не могли мне знак подать? — всхлипнула она.

— Не мог! — отрезал Снейп, подходя к ней и опускаясь на пол. — Вы в порядке?

— Что за дурацкий вопрос?! — истерично воскликнула она. — Я просто в идеальном порядке! Снимите уже с меня это! — она встряхнула перед ним руками.

— Да, конечно, — через минуту проклятые железяки были удалены с её запястий и щиколоток и отброшены в дальний угол камеры. — Вообще, что вы, что Малфой повели себя как последние идиоты. Я думал, вы будете умнее.

— Мне сегодня уже два раза прилетело справа! У меня сотрясение мозга, о каком уме вы говорите?! Гляньте, у меня зрачки одинакового размера? — Иванна разминала запястья, мельком размышляя — не откроется ли у неё теперь тоже «аллергия» на браслеты?

— Одинакового, — осмотрев её глаза, ответил Снейп. — Всё-таки, это ваше последнее «видение» было слишком... Показывать такое отцу про его ребёнка — излишняя жестокость.

— Знаете что?! — воскликнула Иванна. — Это не вас заковывали в антимагические кандалы и мариновали в холодном карцере по совершенно надуманным подозрениям! Это не вы промёрзли до костей! Ваш Малфой — полный кретин! В следующий раз ему достанется ещё больше!

— По-моему, у вас истерика, — отметил Снейп.

— Какой же вы всё-таки наблюдательный, не устаю восхищаться! — сообщила Иванна и, наконец, разрыдалась. 

Она даже не заметила, как оказалась в его объятиях.

— Тише, Айви, прошу вас… Вставайте, аппарируем в Хогвартс, напоим вас Перцовым зельем, уложим вас спать, вы выспитесь и будете вспоминать сегодняшний день как дурной сон, — увещевал Снейп.

— Не вздумайте менять мне память! — глухо пригрозила она ему в плечо.

— Делать мне больше нечего… Идёмте…


	52. Глава 52

_9 апреля 1994 г., суббота.  
Хогвартс._

— Слушайте, а как же я в таком виде на люди покажусь? — чуть успокоившись, Иванна обрела некоторую ясность мысли; она стянула с руки оторванный рукав, сняла очки и принялась энергично вытирать слёзы. Задев левую скулу с виском, она болезненно хныкнула и стала приводить себя в порядок с большей осторожностью. — У вас зеркала не найдётся? Судя по всему, у меня будет превосходный синяк и отёк в пол-лица.

— Не беспокойтесь, вашу красоту ничто не испортит, — кисло уверил Снейп, помогая ей подняться на ноги.

Иванна в ответ хотела было скорчить гримасу, но быстро отказалась от этой затеи — из-за ушибов даже моргать было больно. Она попробовала надеть очки и поняла, что эта идея также была не самой удачной — левый висок наотрез отказался терпеть соприкосновение с дужкой. Вообще, удивительно, что за всей этой свистопляской очки не разбились — только оправу слегка перекосило, но это было вполне поправимо.

— Где мой веер, интересно… Вам не попадался? — сменила тему она, убирая очки во внутренний карман жилетки.

Снейп отрицательно покачал головой. Спохватившись, Иванна вдруг вспомнила про полуденную росу и лихорадочно ощупала пояс брюк. Футляр был на месте. Она быстро достала его, проверила сохранность содержимого и, успокоенная, спрятала обратно. На потерянный веер стало откровенно наплевать, тем более, у неё был запрятан среди вещей запасной. А если подумать, то и вовсе можно попросить мать найти первую волшебную палочку, которая до сих пор хранится где-то в недрах иванниной комнаты…

— Вы можете идти? — спросил Снейп, видя, что она отвлеклась на какие-то мысли. — Попробуйте.

Под его чутким руководством Иванна прошлась туда-сюда по каземату, отмечая, что в целом передвижение даётся ей без особого труда. Да, сложные акробатические трюки она не осилит, но шесть шагов по прямой (сделать больше не позволяли размеры камеры) сложности собою не представляли.

— Ну, что ж, не всё потеряно, — подбодрила себя Иванна. — Но как я на улице появлюсь с разбитой физиономией и без рукава? Блузку уже не спасти, но не могли бы вы хоть кое-как приладить рукав обратно? Можно криво и ненадолго. Что с лицом делать — я не представляю… В принципе, пока ещё волосами можно прикрыть, главное, чтобы ветра не было. Кстати, я правильно поняла — мы в Малфой-мэноре? Как мы будем отсюда выбираться?

— На какой вопрос мне ответить первым? — устало вздохнул Снейп.

— На все по порядку, — огрызнулась Иванна. — Не надо на меня смотреть, как аврор на боггарта, я тут не по своей воле оказалась. Ваш припадочный дружок…

— Коллега, уймитесь, у вас опять начинается истерика, — Снейп с крайне утомлённым видом занялся её рукавом, и, после минуты быстрых пассов волшебной палочкой, блузка Иванны приняла почти первоначальный вид — если не присматриваться, разумеется. Далее он убрал с её одежды последствия пребывания на не очень чистом полу каземата. — Мы сейчас аппарируем на Диагон-элли, за «Дырявым котлом» есть подходящий закоулок…

— Закоулками я сыта по горло, — пробормотала Иванна.

— …а из бара по Каминной сети доберёмся прямиком до Хогвартса, — проигнорировал её высказывание Снейп. — Так что вами не успеют всласть налюбоваться, можете не волноваться. В «Дырявом котле» никто ни на кого внимания не обращает. Только поднимемся в холл, здешние подземелья под антиаппарационным щитом.

— О, так значит, дело было не только в кандалах… — протянула она. — А Малфоя мы не встретим? Он, помнится, жаждал меня убить.

— Не волнуйтесь, он это в состоянии аффекта сказал, — ответил Снейп. — Сделайте вид, будто вы под Империо после тщательной промывки мозгов, — посоветовал он.

Призвав на помощь всё воображение, она ссутулилась, безвольно уронила руки и понурила голову, позволив волосам закрыть лицо почти полностью, после чего поплелась за Снейпом, тщательно следя, чтобы не запутаться в собственных ногах.

В Малфой-мэноре ей бывать не приходилось, но сейчас рассматривать интерьеры не возникало никакого желания. Миновав лестницу, два коридора и три проходные комнаты, Снейп привёл Иванну в помещение, должно быть, и являвшееся холлом, взял её за руку, и они аппарировали.

Несмотря на заявления о неприятии закоулков, оказавшись на задворках «Дырявого котла», Иванна испытала облегчение. Свежий воздух и солнечный свет после темноты затхлого каземата производили поистине животворящий эффект. Критически осмотрев Иванну, Снейп поправил ей причёску так, чтобы волосы лучше закрывали левую сторону лица, и признал её годной для появления на людях.

В «Дырявом котле» он подвёл Иванну к камину и заявил, что ей в таком состоянии пользоваться Каминной сетью самостоятельно не стоит, так что лучше будет, если она доверит перемещение ему. Иванна проворчала что-то вроде «ну, я же так и так под Империо», после чего смущённо потупилась, обняла его за талию и позволила ввести себя в камин. Выйдя из камина после перемещения, она огляделась и поняла, что не ослышалась, когда Снейп называл место назначения.

— Погодите, так ваш камин подключён к Каминной сети? — удивлённо спросила Иванна, машинально отмечая сужение поля зрения — левый глаз начал потихоньку заплывать. Нужно было поскорее заняться его лечением.

— Разумеется, у всех деканов камины подключены, — равнодушно пожал плечами Снейп.

— А что ж вы раньше не сказали?! — праведно возмутилась Иванна. — Я как дура бегаю за Минервой, выклянчиваю разрешение…

— Вы ни разу и не спрашивали, — с чрезвычайно довольным выражением отметил Снейп. — А я обычно не склонен навязывать человеку информацию, в которой он не заинтересован.

— Ага, я обратила на это внимание. Особенно, когда вы расписывали Малфою мои татуировки, — желчно напомнила Иванна.

— Прежде чем обвинять меня в болтливости, вам стоит подумать самую малость, — невозмутимо парировал Снейп. — Ситуация была форс-мажорная, согласитесь? Всё пошло не так, как было запланировано. Поверьте, Малфой не собирался похищать вас, это не в его стиле. Он не ожидал, что его подручные сделают то, что сделали, это выбило его из равновесия и заставило действовать неадекватно.

— Неадекватно?! — саркастически рассмеялась Иванна. — И как только он с такой отвратительной выдержкой мог занимать столь значительное положение при Тёмном лорде? — она знала, что задала изначально риторический вопрос и что Снейп не начнёт рассказывать сказки об Империо или о том, что в мирное время лорд Малфой расслабился, и хитрость его притупилась.– То есть, вы хотите сказать, бабские сплетни о том, кто с кем спит, немного вывели его светлость из когнитивного диссонанса и вернули его мысли в привычное русло?..

— Вы, может быть, не поверите, но это один из его основных интересов — помимо, с позволения сказать, «политической активности» и интриг, — терпеливо объяснил Снейп. — Кстати, если вы от меня отцепитесь, я займусь подбором средств для поправки вашего здоровья.

— Я замёрзла, между прочим. Греюсь, как могу, — буркнула Иванна, но всё же выпустила его из объятий, которые не размыкала с того момента, как они вышли из камина. В конце концов, теперь уже можно и в тёплый плед завернуться… — И, кстати, гляньте, как там четвёртый вариант себя ведёт, я утром перед уходом забыла проверить, — крикнула она вдогонку Снейпу, скрывшемуся в лаборатории.

Через минуту оттуда появилась Хоуп Смит, отрапортовала Иванне о положении дел и, посчитав пост сданным, с чувством выполненного долга отправилась по своим делам. То ли она действительно не заметила плачевное состояние Иванны в полумраке комнаты, то ли тактично сделала вид, что не заметила — сказать было сложно.

Завернувшись в плед и постояв немного у камина, Иванна поняла, что, во-первых, она действительно страшно замёрзла, а во-вторых, в жизни так не согреется. Крикнув для порядку в сторону лаборатории вопрос: не будет ли против многоуважаемый коллега, если она залезет под одеяло греться, и дождавшись приглушённого «зачем спрашивать, если всё равно сделаете по-своему?», Иванна разделась и нырнула под одеяло. Накрывшись также покрывалом и свернувшись клубочком, она измождённо вздохнула.

Вернувшийся из лаборатории с россыпью небольших флакончиков Снейп обнаружил у себя на кровати образованную одеялом, покрывалом и обеими подушками бесформенную груду, из которой торчал иваннин нос и правый глаз, скорбно на него уставившийся. Вероятно, нервы и переохлаждение усилили эффект друг друга.

— Выкапывайтесь, будем вас лечить, — обречённо велел Снейп, выставляя батарею флаконов на тумбочку.

Иванна повернулась на правый бок, стянула одеяло до плеч и покорно отдалась лечебным процедурам. В её пострадавший висок и скулу последовательно было втёрто пять разных снадобий. От первого кожу начало покалывать, от второго покалывание перешло в лёгкое жжение, третье жжение усилило, четвёртое до минимума снизило чувствительность, от пятого по коже растёкся приятный холодок, который, впрочем, постепенно усилился и стал пробирать до костей, но Иванна на это не обращала внимания — на неё снизошло какое-то отупение, не позволяющее даже стучать зубами от холода. Пережитое за день напряжение постепенно отпускало.

— Вам больно? — спросил Снейп; закрыв последний флакон и поставив его на тумбочку, он тщательно вытирал пальцы о салфетку.

Иванна не отзывалась, уставившись куда-то перед собой остекленевшим взглядом и совершенно не обращая внимания, что у неё вдоль носа ползёт слезинка. Снейп повторил вопрос, и она, очнувшись, издала некий отрицающий звук.

— Я что-то устала, — сказала она, укутываясь в одеяло. — Спасибо, мне правда лучше, лицо почти не болит. У вас выпить не найдётся? Ужасно холодно.

— У вас сотрясение мозга, какое ещё «выпить»? — грозно уставился на неё Снейп.

— Вам жалко, что ли? — поморщилась Иванна. — Мне надо совсем чуть-чуть. Не бойтесь, я не стану напиваться и приставать к вам.

— Я и не боюсь, — буркнул Снейп, сгрёб флаконы и удалился в лабораторию.

Вернувшись оттуда, он направился в кабинет и принёс четырёхгранную бутылку голубоватого стекла, наполненную прозрачной жидкостью.

— Бомбей Сапфир! — просияла Иванна, живо протягивая руку из-под одеяла.

Снейп с категоричным видом медленно качнул головой из стороны в сторону. Он открутил крышечку, положил её на тумбочку, достал из кармана мантии стакан, наполнил на две трети джином и протянул его Иванне. Та укоризненно глянула на него, но стакан приняла. Да, пожалуй, Снейп прав, чтобы расслабиться и согреться этого хватит, а больше пить просто неразумно.

Тяжёлый сон без сновидений накрыл её через несколько минут после того, как она допила джин, отдала стакан Снейпу и с головой накрылась одеялом. Последнее, о чём она успела подумать, было сожаление, что теперь она вряд ли скоро сможет возобновить свои ментальные практики.

Разбудил Иванну будильник, чему она страшно удивилась. Несмотря на все треволнения, она точно помнила, где именно заснула, а также, что было это в пятницу. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что Снейп поставил сигнал, чтобы проверить её синтез. Иванна искренне надеялась, что причина была именно в этом, а не в том, что она проспала все выходные.

Открыв глаза и проснувшись окончательно, она обнаружила, что лежит не просто на пострадавшем левом боку, но и устроив голову на плече Снейпа. Тот, со стоическим терпением дождавшись, пока она перевернётся на спину, чтобы потянуться, и даст ему свободу передвижения, выключил будильник.

— Опять вы мне плечо отлежали, — обвиняющим тоном заявил он ей.

— И вам доброе утро, — зевнула Иванна. — Давно могли бы просто перевернуть меня на другой бок. Нет же, надо было дождаться, пока я проснусь, и начать изливать тут яд.

— У каждого свои хобби, — парировал Снейп.

Испытав прилив умиления и тихо похихикав, Иванна нащупала на полу одежду, быстро оделась и понеслась приводить себя в порядок для долгого трудового дня. Первым делом она оккупировала макгонагалловскую ванную, где в процессе водных процедур смогла как следует рассмотреть последствия вчерашних приключений. Средства Снейпа сработали прекрасно — на скуле не осталось вообще никаких следов, на виске наблюдалась небольшая совершенно безболезненная припухлость, которая не мешала носить очки.

В общем и целом утро началось бодро и довольно спокойно. Со снадобий её мысли переместились на их изготовителя. Выкроив по-настоящему свободное от работы и размышлений о ней время, Иванна получила возможность спокойно подумать и проанализировать, что же всё-таки у них происходит и происходит ли вообще. В том, что она питает к нему самые нежные чувства, у Иванны никаких сомнений не было, только вот нежность этих чувств была какой-то не такой, какая по всем статьям ожидалась, особенно после событий первоянварского утра. Не менее странно и, наверное, несколько обидно для её самолюбия было то, что и сам Снейп не совершал никаких поползновений на эту тему, даже просыпаясь не только в одной постели, но и вполне себе в обнимку с Иванной. Впрочем, обидно это было только на первый взгляд. Хорошенько подумав, она пришла к выводу, что её более чем устраивает такое положение вещей. Действительно, сбросив напряжение и, можно сказать, удовлетворив научный интерес, оба успокоились и вышли на новый уровень взаимного доверия, которому близость, отличная от духовной, только мешала бы. И для совместной работы это было именно тем, что нужно.

За такими размышлениями Иванна вымылась и прошла в свою комнату, где переоделась и посвятила дополнительные полчаса выбору подходящих зеркал и вспомогательных материалов для производства артефактов. Часть она нашла в своём сундуке, всё остальное можно было добыть в лаборатории. В процессе поисков она совершенно случайно наткнулась на запасной веер, про который и думать забыла. После торопливого завтрака она спустилась в лабораторию, где её ожидал Снейп при полном параде.

— Думаю, вам уже можно подумать, на чём будем испытывать ваше зелье, — приветствовал он её возвращение.

— Да-да-да, — закивала Иванна; облачившись в мантию, она приступила к проверке всех вариантов. — В прошлый раз опытным образцом была свежая утренняя роза в росе с могилы поэта, как вы можете догадаться — для зелья Глоток Вдохновения. У вас тут не будет проблемой добыть такой ингредиент? Кстати, я ведь открыла интересную вещь — роза необязательно должна быть свежесрезанной, и вообще — выросшей непосредственно на могиле… — она последовательно заглянула в три отстаивающихся флакона. — Эти можно пускать в финальную очистку.

— Помню, я вам вообще-то четыре с половиной года тому назад помогал статью редактировать на эту тему, — усмехнулся Снейп и указал на оставшиеся ёмкости. — Эти я предлагаю отфильтровать через серебро для начала и посмотреть…

— Согласна, — кивнула Иванна, изучив содержимое флаконов. — Кстати о розах. Как вы считаете, если с вечера метнуться в Лондон и оставить в Вестминстерском аббатстве букет на одной из могил — благо, выбор там отменный, а с утра вернуться за несколькими цветами и прямо на месте опрыскать их составом… У вас же найдётся пульверизатор? Впрочем, это не горит. …Потом заморозить. Для чистоты эксперимента достаточно выждать пару дней.

Продолжая обмениваться мыслями на тему эксперимента, они довольно быстро переделали всё, что было запланировано. Иванна сделала записи о проделанной работе, после чего решила, что можно приступать к артефактам.

Шёл седьмой час вечера, и в лабораторию, словно почуяв, что намечается что-то интересное, пришли Смиты и принесли с собой еду. Выслушав традиционную лекцию Снейпа о недопустимости приёма пищи на рабочем месте, они раздали всем (не обделив и себя) сэндвичи и приготовились наблюдать за таинством изготовления двусторонних зеркал.

Иванна, увлечённо пережёвывая сэндвич, немедленно определила их варить клей. Клей готовился на основе янтарного лака, прекрасно проводил магию и как нельзя лучше подходил для закрепления магических сердечников на артефактах. Иванна ознакомила младших научных сотрудников с рецептом и добавила, что путём замены всего трёх компонентов можно превратить этот клей из сверхпроводимого в изолирующий.

Должно быть, находясь в особом вдохновении, с изготовлением обоих артефактов она справилась в рекордные сроки. Испытывая сильнейшую гордость, едва заставив себя дождаться полного высыхания клея, Иванна, в рамках проверки работоспособности зеркал, одновременно вызвала Янко и Адю. Те, совершенно не стесняясь присутствия посторонних, первым делом устроили ей грандиозный разнос за очередное выпадение из эфира.

— То есть, нам-то, конечно, глубоко плевать, но вообще-то кое-кто страдает, — уточнила Адя.

— Во-первых, одно из зеркал как раз предназначается для кое-кого, — возмущённо засопела Иванна. — И вообще, давно ли вы у кое-кого в адвокатах? И почему, в любом случае, до сих пор кое-кто лично мне претензию не предъявил?

— Во-первых, ничего мы не адвокаты, а просто сочувствующие, а во-вторых, кое-кто просто обладает нечеловеческим терпением! — заявил Янко. — Мы с Адей подобного бы терпеть не стали — на месте кое-кого.

— А вот лично я не потерплю, чтобы меня в присутствии уважаемых коллег все, кому ни попадя, возили бы лицом по ковру! — праведно оскорбилась Иванна, после чего безо всяких переходов представила коллег друзьям. — Вот это Смиты, дети просто запредельной толковости и повышенной талантливости! — она подогнала девушек к пристроенным на столешнице лабораторного стола зеркалам, и Хоуп с Тори смущённо помахали ручками в ответ на приветствия Иванниных друзей. — А вот это — профессор Снейп, просто гений, идеальный напарник по лаборатории, — она настойчиво втянула его в поле обзора зеркал, и все трое обменялись вежливыми приветствиями. — Причём настолько идеальный, что некоторые из присутствующих ему в подмётки не годятся! — язвительно сообщила Иванна специально для Янко, когда Снейп отошёл в сторонку.

— Сама ты «некоторая»! — надулся под хихиканье не нашедшей сил сдержаться Ади Янко. — Скажи лучше, ты когда с победой вернёшься?

— Уже очень скоро, — улыбнулась Иванна. — Месяц – два, не дольше…

_____  
 _в Вестминстерском аббатстве букет на одной из могил — благо выбор там отменный_ — Иванна имела ввиду Poet's corner.


	53. Глава 53

_Апрель — май 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс._

За несколько недель финальной очистки трёх образцов Иванна в полной мере ощутила все преимущества задействования вспомогательной силы в опытах. Она решительно не понимала, почему ей раньше не приходило в голову привлекать к дежурствам лаборантов. Видимо, всему виной было дурное сочетание переизбытка энергии с юношеским максимализмом, заставлявшее наивно считать, что она справится со всем в одиночку и гораздо лучше кого-либо другого. Смиты по очереди, а иногда и вместе, охотно подменяли её во второй половине дня в будние дни. В выходные они были готовы дежурить с утра до ночи, но обычно Иванна выгоняла их прогуляться для борьбы с гиподинамией, от которой, откровенно говоря, сама страдала настолько, что даже стала иногда устраивать себе ночные пробежки вокруг Хогвартса, после которых ощущала очевидный прилив ясности мысли.

Снейп также очень часто выпроваживал её отдохнуть и развеяться. Каждый раз выпроваживание давалось ему с трудом, так как Иванну приходилось долго убеждать в необходимости отдыха. Впрочем, с каждым разом время убеждения сокращалось.

По мере дозревания образцов зелья, Иванна вдруг вспомнила о фотоаппарате, который брала в экспедицию, и возжелала запечатлеть финальные стадии своей работы на плёнке. В свободное от работы время фотоаппарат был экспроприирован Тори, которая внезапно осознала, что в ней бесславно погибает великий фотограф. Она отправила родителям письмо с просьбой прислать побольше плёнки и с фотоаппаратом расставалась крайне неохотно, изводя кучу кадров по делу и без.

Процесс добычи розы для проверки действенности зелья всеобщими усилиями едва не превратился в комедию. Иванне было решительно плевать, на чью именно могилу возлагать букет, Смиты же неожиданно развернули жаркую дискуссию на эту тему, пытаясь подвести под выбор научную подоплёку.

— Личность мёртвого поэта не имеет никакого решающего значения, — категорически заявила Иванна, которой вовсе не улыбалась перспектива повесить на себя дополнительные сложности.

Все четверо собрались в лаборатории, чтобы обсудить порядок испытания полученных составов. Переполненные энтузиазмом Смиты фонтанировали идеями, Иванна же смотрела на вопрос более трезво. Снейп и вовсе безмолвно ждал, пока дамы договорятся до чего-нибудь.

— Но, доктор Мачкевич, какая-то корреляция наверняка есть, неужели никто не пытался её выяснить? — парировала Тори.

— Можно поискать в библиотеке или попробовать самим выявить закономерность, — вторила ей Хоуп.

— В нашем конкретном случае это никакого значения не имеет, — решительно возразила Иванна. — Вы, пожалуйста, помните, что роза нам нужна в первую очередь как объект для заморозки, а как компонент зелья её вовсе не обязательно использовать! — воззвала она к разуму младших научных сотрудников. — Мы сейчас не разрабатываем наиболее эффективную рецептуру Глотка Вдохновения, мы занимаемся более прозаичными вещами.

— Если вас так волнует этот вопрос, сделайте исследование на эту тему, желательно — в свободное от вашего нынешнего факультатива время, — предложил ученицам Снейп, не желая выслушивать бессмысленные споры.

Смиты с глубоко несчастным видом уставились на профессора и хором издали скорбный вздох. Осознав, что он только что избавил её как минимум от получаса убеждений, Иванна издала вздох облегчения.

— Может, перестанете вздыхать и займётесь делом? — обвёл Снейп присутствующих возмущённым взглядом.

Смиты переглянулись и предложили свою помощь в возложении букета с последующим изъятием цветка на следующее утро. Снейп, словно только и ждал такого предложения, немедленно обвинил их в попытке уклониться от подготовки к грядущим экзаменам и желании погулять по Лондону.

— Ну что вы вечно ищете какой-то подвох, — упрекнула его Иванна. — Девочки хотят помочь, а вы всю инициативу на корню зарубаете.

— Я реалист, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Они наверняка попробуют начать это своё исследование. Сначала они потеряют кучу времени на споры — куда класть букет, потом сбегают купить ещё несколько и разложат их повсюду. На следующее утро они устроят продолжительное представление на потеху магглам, собирая цветы из каждого букета и маркируя каждый образец. В конечном итоге кто-нибудь вызовет полицию, что уже будет чревато последствиями, — рассказал он, не спуская со Смитов обвиняющего взгляда, под которым те съёжились и изо всех сил принялись изображать своё отсутствие.

Иванна рассмеялась и зааплодировала. Снейп её восторг проигнорировал с царственным достоинством и в очередной раз призвал к конструктивности.

— А можно со своей стороны пожелание? Пусть это будет Лонгфелло, — высказалась Иванна, смущённо похлопав ресницами. — Я на втором курсе для экзамена по декламации отрывки из «Песни о Гайавате» разучивала, — ностальгически зажмурилась она. — She was thinking of a hunter, From another tribe and country, Young and tall and very handsome, Who one morning, in the spring-time, Came to buy her father's arrows, Sat and rested in the wigwam, — нараспев прочитала она. — Мэтрессе Ангелина весьма понравилось. Правда, я не уверена, что он похоронен в Вестминстере… Я вообще там не была ни разу и не представляю, как там всё выглядит, — Иванна сконфуженно поскребла затылок. — Ладно, я передумала. Давайте просто выберем могилу в укромном месте…

Утомлённый вздох Снейпа общим молчаливым решением был классифицирован как знак согласия.

Впрочем, ни до возложения, ни до изъятия Иванну не допустили — точнее, просто не стали её будить. Поздним пятничным вечером в начале мая Снейп выдал Смитам букет алых роз, кисет с летучим порохом и чёткие указания, куда именно возлагать цветы.

— А доктор Мачкевич не обидится, что мы её не разбудили? — с сомнением спросила Хоуп, перехватывая поудобнее колючую охапку.

Иванна, помня о грядущих экзаменах, стала стараться не сильно загружать Смитов работой. Узнав неделей ранее о том, что девушкам нужно написать несколько сложных эссе, она и вовсе старалась задействовать их по минимуму, ввиду чего заработала свой стандартный недосып. Во второй половине дня в пятницу Снейп настойчиво загнал её в кровать, клятвенно обещав разбудить через четыре часа, чтобы она могла заняться цветочной эпопеей. Выполнять своё обещание, впрочем, он изначально даже не собирался.

— Она вроде бы сама хотела всё проконтролировать, — поддержала подругу Тори, нервно теребя кисет.

— Конечно, обидится, — пожал плечами Снейп. — И наверняка устроит скандал. Но так мы всё равно сэкономим массу времени: пока мы её разбудим, пока она соберётся. Кстати, ваши колебания также крайне несвоевременны и несообразны, — добавил он, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Смиты дружно кивнули и прошествовали в камин. Через полтора часа они вернулись. Изъятием образца Снейп занялся лично. Ранним утром, прихватив три небольших флакона, наполненных подоспевшими заготовками зелья и снабжённых пульверизаторами, а также три высокие широкогорлые бутылки, он отправился в Лондон. Каждый из трёх цветков нужно было опрыскать одной из заготовок, поместить в тару, укупорить пробкой и наложить на бутылку мгновенные замораживающие чары.

Проснувшись на следующее утро ближе к одиннадцати, Иванна успела смутно порадоваться, что смогла довольно сносно выспаться за несколько часов. Радовалась она, впрочем, ровно до того момента, как надела очки. Едва прояснившийся взор различил стрелки на будильнике, а просыпающийся разум осознал текущее время, как Иванна тут же впала во вселенскую обиду. Впрочем, вопить и требовать объяснений она пока не спешила, и на всякий случай поискала признаки жизни в окружающей местности. Лаборатория была пуста, в кабинете же нашёлся читающий Снейп.

— Коллега, отчего вы меня не разбудили? Вы по какой-то причине решили перенести испытания? — аккуратно поинтересовалась она.

— О, нет, я взял на себя ответственность организовать добычу образцов для заморозки, — невозмутимо сообщил Снейп, откладывая книгу. — Пойдёмте, я покажу, что получилось.

— Ага. Я же просила меня разбудить, и вы обещали это сделать, — угрожающе засопела Иванна.

— Я взял на себя ответственность нарушить обещание, — в том же тоне продолжил Снейп.

— Знаете что! — обиженно воскликнула Иванна, готовая расплакаться. — Я ведь сама хотела…

— Айви, от того, что цветы добыли не вы, опыт не провалится. Вы ведёте себя как капризный ребёнок, а не как исследователь, — начал терять терпение Снейп. — Может быть, вы не доверяете нам с мисс Смит? Мы, по-вашему, не в состоянии квалифицированно отобрать образцы?

— Нет, но… — растерянно начала Иванна.

— Идёмте же, посмотрите на розы, — перебил её Снейп и, поднявшись из-за стола, сделал пригласительный жест следовать за ним.

Иванне, чувствующей себя слегка сбитой с толку, оставалось только подчиниться. Мысли её с обиды уже переключились на другой вопрос: где же в лаборатории может быть морозильник, и отчего она его раньше не видела. Морозильником оказался небольшой металлический сейф, установленный в шкафу и зачарованный сложной сетью охлаждающих заклинаний. В морозильнике стояли три широкогорлые бутылки. Сквозь заиндевевшее стекло было видно, что каждая содержит в себе розу, однако на самих цветах инея не было.

Цветы казались застывшими во времени. Когда Снейп вынул одну из бутылок, чтобы дать Иванне рассмотреть поближе, ни один лепесток заключённого в стекло растения не шевельнулся. Капельки росы на лепестках застыли, будто стеклянные.

— Превосходно, — восхищённо выдохнула Иванна, мгновенно забывая обиды. — Надо сфотографировать, будут иллюстрации для доклада.

— Мисс Смит уже сделала. Есть снимки цветков до заморозки, в первые минуты и через час, — сообщил Снейп, пряча бутылки обратно в морозильник. — Она сказала, что за сегодня добьёт плёнку и отправит её в печать. …Или вы сами желали бы заняться её обработкой? — ехидно осведомился он.

— Ой, нет, — сделала большие глаза Иванна. — Реактивы у меня есть, но оборудование… Нет, пусть уж лучше она сама… Кстати, а сколько там градусов? Стекло выдержит? — обеспокоилась она, наблюдая, как Снейп обновляет заклинание, запечатывающее дверцу.

— Выдержит, это стекло выдерживает гораздо более низкие температуры, — уверил он. — Когда вы обычно проверяете результат? Если я правильно запомнил из ваших писем — вы держали замороженные образцы неделю… — он вопросительно посмотрел на неё и закрыл створку шкафа.

— Верно, неделю, — Иванна невольно улыбнулась. — Наверное, стоит выдержать методику и здесь: отчёт красивее выйдет, и вообще… Чёрт, сколько же мне бумажной работы предстоит, — скривилась она. — Самая моя нелюбимая часть исследований. А, нет, вру, ещё же презентация. Хм-м-м… Может, обойтись просто публикацией статьи?

— Вы у меня спрашиваете? — Снейп изумлённо поднял бровь. — Вы хотите, чтобы я отговорил вас заниматься публичным докладом?

— Ну… да, — хихикнула Иванна.

— Что ещё придумаете? — мрачно глянул на неё Снейп.

— На самом деле, это, по сути, первая моя по-настоящему серьёзная работа… — она рассеянно пожевала нижнюю губу и уставилась на догорающий в горне огонь. — Я сейчас, честно говоря, сама себе удивляюсь. Я тогда с совершенно нездоровым энтузиазмом вылезла со своей зажигалкой. Если подумать — это же нонсенс просто, что мне за это аж две степени дали! Не знаю, то ли я наглостью взяла, то ли это меня авансом, в счёт будущих достижений поощрили… Допустим, действительно, в том, что касается области Алхимии, помогла репутация моей матери. Тем более, в учёный совет входила Хелена Дворжакова — помните её трактат о взаимозаменяемых минералах? Она мамина хорошая знакомая, училась курсом младше неё. Мама её по Зельям подтягивала в своё время. Но то по алхимическим темам… А вот относительно Артефактов — я в полнейшей растерянности. Во-первых, моего научного руководителя профессора Хайдарагу обуял приступ ложной скромности, и всю мою защиту он просидел в самом дальнем и тёмном углу зала. К тому же, в комиссии был один очень своеобразный товарищ мастер Нансен, я как его увидела, ещё до начала мероприятия — сразу поняла, что мне ничего не светит. Есть такие люди, одним взглядом могут дать понять, что ты со свиным рылом в калашный ряд залезла, — Иванна задумчиво покосилась на собеседника.

— Это сейчас был камень в мой огород? — нахмурившись, спросил тот.

— Считайте, это был комплимент, — хмыкнула Иванна. — В общем, я в какой-то момент была готова отказаться от всей этой затеи с защитой, потому как нервы взыграли — будь здоров! Но, к счастью или к несчастью, у меня в группе поддержки присутствовал один наш общий знакомый с нечеловеческим даром убеждения, — она рассеянно нащупала зеркальце в нагрудном кармане мантии. — Пришлось согласиться, что попытка — не пытка. Собственно, спустя некоторое время у меня развился комплекс, что мне обе степени дали незаслуженно, и теперь я чувствую за собой моральный долг сделать действительно полезный вклад в науку.

— Ну так делайте, кто вам не даёт? — пожал плечами Снейп. — Или у вас опять нервы, и теперь моя очередь вас убеждать?

— Нет-нет-нет, — поспешно замахала руками Иванна. — Мне до полного счастья только этого не хватало.

— Судя по вашей реакции, убеждал он вас, как минимум, Круциатусом, — с подозрением глянул на неё Снейп.

— Не совсем, — засмеялась Иванна. — Ладно, к вопросу о докладе, я думаю, целесообразно будет вернуться уже по факту успешного завершения опыта.

— В таком случае, вы можете заняться оставшимися образцами, — Снейп кивнул в сторону горна, где остывали два тигля. — Я выпарил и прокалил сухой остаток — всё зафиксировано в журнале, разумеется. Вы можете заняться растворением.

Иванна согласно кивнула. Она прикинула время и всё-таки сбегала на кухню, чтобы позавтракать. Вернувшись в лабораторию, Иванна обнаружила, что её с нетерпением дожидаются Смиты в компании Снейпа, выглядящего мрачнее тучи.

— Доктор Мачкевич, у меня осталось три кадра, и я подумала, что было бы здорово сфотографироваться нам всем на память, — выпалила Тори на одном дыхании и на мгновение зажмурилась и замерла.

Выглядело это так, словно она ожидает, что со стороны Снейпа прилетит какое-нибудь нехорошее проклятие. Хоуп тоже настороженно замерла. Должно быть, всё то время, что она отсутствовала, Смиты потратили на то, чтобы уговорить его, но ни одна, ни вторая не были до конца уверены в успехе предприятия. Проклятие с его стороны не полетело, однако сам он сделался ещё мрачнее, что, казалось бы, просто невозможно.

— Отличная идея! — воскликнула Иванна; обратившись персонально к Снейпу, она сказала: — Коллега, огромное спасибо, что согласились. Мне действительно хотелось бы иметь фото со всеми вами на память о славных деньках.

— Давайте быстрее покончим с этим, — на лице Снейпа читались все страдания магического мира.

— Идёмте в кабинет, — предложила Тори. — На фоне стеллажей поставим стул, на него усадим доктора Мачкевич, мы с Хоуп можем встать по обе стороны от неё, а профессор Снейп — за спинкой стула… — выпалила она и первой убежала в указанном направлении, всё ещё опасаясь проклятий.

Когда все остальные подтянулись следом, Тори уже пристраивала фотоаппарат на стопке книг, возложенной на столешницу письменного стола. Иванна поспешно схватила гостевой стул, поставила его на некотором отдалении от стеллажа и села, сообщив о готовности.

— Я всё верну по местам! — пообещала Тори. — Пока устраивайтесь, я сейчас настрою автоспуск и прибегу. Хоуп, давай, как договаривались…

Хоуп моментально встала справа от Иванны. Снейп, будто шествуя на казнь, неторопливо занял место позади стула.

— Мисс Смит, долго вы ещё возиться намерены? — процедил он.

— Сэр… — замялась Тори; прильнув к видоискателю, она медитативно вращала из стороны в сторону кольцо фокусировки. — Не могли бы вы не делать выражение лица, будто вас сейчас стошнит?.. — едва слышно решилась она.

Иванне стоило просто нечеловеческих усилий смотреть прямо перед собой и не обернуться посмотреть на его выражение лица. Не рассмеяться было не менее сложно.

— Не слишком ли много вы на себя берёте?! — яростно прошипел Снейп.

— Сэр, простите! — чуть не плача взмолилась она. — Я же для всех стараюсь… Хочу, чтобы все получились хорошо… Пожалуйста…

— Мы ещё вернёмся к этой теме, — угрожающе пообещал Снейп.

— Да-да, спасибо! — прозвучавшее в голосе Тори облегчение свидетельствовало о том, что он таки сделал какое-то приемлемое выражение лица. — Внимание, пятнадцать секунд! — она нажала на спуск и, осторожно отступив от стопки книг с фотоаппаратом, рванула к Иванне, заняв место справа от неё. — Пять, четыре, три, два, один… улыбаемся и машем!

Вспышка.

* _14 — 15 января 1986 г.  
Дурмштранг — Прага_*

— Профессор Хайдарага, ну, вы что придумали, — Иванна укоризненно глянула на своего научного руководителя и, сняв очки, принялась тереть глаза, ослеплённые вспышкой. — Я сейчас совсем не в форме фотографироваться.

— Глупости, у тебя сегодня такой ответственный день, нужно каждый шаг запечатлеть! — отмахнулся Хайдарага.

— Чувствую себя вашей внучкой, делающей первые шаги из манежа, — проворчала Иванна; надев очки, она с ужасом воззрилась на стопку бумаг перед нею. — Зачем я всё это затеяла…

Она готовилась к завтрашнему выступлению на учёном совете, устроившись на верхнем ряду одного из лекционных залов Дурмштранга. Собственный кабинет вдруг стал вызывать у неё чувство клаустрофобии; прохладный воздух огромного пустого амфитеатра рождал чувство неожиданного спокойствия. К тому же, никому не приходило в голову искать её здесь, и почти весь день Иванна провела в гордом одиночестве — до тех пор, пока в зал не нагрянул Хайдарага с фотоаппаратом.

— Да успокойся ты, — призвал он. — Обычный мандраж, как перед экзаменами. Пойдём, у меня припрятана бутылочка Бифитера, пропустим по стаканчику. Тебе полегчает.

— Ой, нет, если я сейчас начну пить, то к завтрашнему утру меня не откачают, — решительно отказалась Иванна. — А если откачают, и я таки дойду до учёного совета, то откачивать придётся их.

— Ладно, не буду тебе мешать, — сдался Хайдарага. — Давай — улыбочку, и я отстану!

Она покладисто оскалилась и помахала в камеру, Хайдарага напоследок полыхнул вспышкой и удалился, оставив Иванну в покое. Она, впрочем, никаких иллюзий не питала, потому совсем не удивилась, когда полчаса спустя в зал заглянула профессор Песцова и в своей особой манере попробовала её подбодрить. Вместо того чтобы взбодриться и найти мотивацию, Иванна испытала желание найти Хайдарагу и отобрать у него бутылку джина. Поняв, что толку не добьётся, профессор Песцова удручённо удалилась. Иванна догадалась, что сейчас будет задействована тяжёлая артиллерия, и оказалась права — вскоре в зал пожаловал Каркаров собственной персоной.

Остановившись рядом с лекторской трибуной, он бросил на Иванну укоризненный взгляд, однако эффекта это не возымело. Иванна, не отрываясь от чтения, молчаливым взмахом руки обозначила, что заметила его присутствие, и на этом успокоилась. Поднявшись и сев рядом с Иванной, Каркаров принялся смотреть на неё с более близкого расстояния. Она выдержала где-то четверть часа, потом заёрзала и, глянув на него поверх очков, весьма нелюбезно спросила:

— Чего уставился?

— Любуюсь, — невозмутимо отозвался Каркаров. — А что, нельзя?

— Сейчас — нельзя, — проворчала она. — Игорь, ты меня бесишь.

— В настоящий момент это взаимно, — сообщил Каркаров самым невинным тоном.

Иванна отложила несколько листов и, возмущённо втянув в лёгкие воздух, воскликнула:

— Знаешь что, иди-ка ты…

Договорить ей не удалось. В этом лекционном зале была интересная акустика. Помимо того, что всё произносимое с кафедры прекрасно различалось в любом уголке помещения, имелась ещё одна особенность: все, что говорили на галёрке, особенно — если говорили достаточно громко, усиливалось в громкости и отзывалось многократным эхом. Архитектурный трюк помогал бороться с болтающими лоботрясами, причем довольно успешно, так что ко второму курсу многие осваивали двойную скоропись, записывая лекции и переписываясь с сокурсниками.

Когда эхо, десятки раз повторив её собственным голосом рекомендацию «идти», наконец смолкло, Иванна не выдержала и расхохоталась вслед за Каркаровым. Тот, отсмеявшись, решительно конфисковал все её бумажки и потребовал, чтобы она прекратила психовать и отправлялась спать.

— Я не могу, мне надо готовиться к докладу! — запротестовала Иванна, безуспешно пытаясь дотянуться до бумаг, которые Каркаров каждый раз ловко убирал за пределы её досягаемости.

— Прекрати нести чушь. Ты и так готова, — возмутился он, вставая и спускаясь к выходу. — Ты сама всё делала своими руками, как ты можешь быть не готова? Ты продумала, что завтра наденешь?

— Ой, — спешащая вслед за ним Иванна на мгновение остановилась. — Что-нибудь, а сверху лабораторную мантию — так нормально?

— Полагаю, сойдёт. Я узнал состав комиссии, никого ужасного. Тебе достаточно быть самой собой, только держаться уверенно, и успех гарантирован, — сказал Каркаров, придержав для неё тяжеленную дверь зала.

— Хорошо, тебе виднее, — без особого энтузиазма кивнула Иванна. — Куда идём?

— Тебя спать укладывать. Вставать рано, а тебе нужно выспаться как следует, — ответил Каркаров. — Я не очень понял, почему это будет происходить в Праге, а не в Москве, ну да ладно, не в этом счастье.

— Наверняка из-за пани Хеленки — не может отлучиться от какого-нибудь опыта надолго, — предположила Иванна.

— Так, Ива! Запомни — никаких Хеленок! — грозно предупредил Каркаров, специально для этого остановившись и развернувшись к следующей за ним Иванне. — Ты ещё её тёткой назови публично, и будет тебе сразу докторская степень, а то и две! Вторая — за особую сообразительность!

— Ну-у… нет, я её никогда тёткой не звала, она довольно редко к маме заглядывала. Мы не столь близки, — возразила Иванна. — …Да поняла я, поняла! Идём уже.

Препираясь в таком духе, они добрались до её комнат, по дороге случайно шокировав попавшуюся на пути Яблонскую диалогом типа «дурак! — сама дура!».

— Первым делом тебе сейчас нужно отмокнуть в каком-нибудь успокаивающем составе, — распорядился Каркаров, сгрузив иваннины бумаги на стол в её кабинете и вернувшись в гостиную.

Иванна выразила сомнения в необходимости данной процедуры, заявив, что спокойна, как удав. Каркаров продолжил настаивать, пригрозив, что если она сама не желает заниматься этим, он лично макнёт во что-нибудь подходящее, благо вся ванна заставлена флакончиками под завязку, чихнуть некуда. Иванна попыталась сменить тему, напомнив, что изначально позиционировала себя как не самую лучшую соседку, с которой можно делить ванную. Каркаров на уловку не поддался и пригрозил, что не только макнёт её, но и спинку потрёт, причём так, что мало ей не покажется. Иванна поняла, что спорить бесполезно, сделала вид, что устрашилась, и отправилась на водные процедуры.

Поднявшись обратно в свои комнаты, она обнаружила, что в кабинете на столе уже собраны все необходимые для доклада материалы, а в гостиной, напротив окна с видом на полярное сияние её дожидается Каркаров с двумя кружками глинтвейна. Поворчав для порядка, что сегодня все пытаются её споить, она опустилась на шкуры рядом с ним.

— С чего такой сервис? — осведомилась она, принимая свою кружку и делая глоток. — Только не заводи опять шарманку про отдачу долгов, ладно?

— Какие ещё долги? Твоя завтрашняя защита — это очередной плюс к престижу учебного заведения. Ещё один доктор наук из учеников, выпущенных мною, как директором, — объяснил Каркаров.

— Ага, только не говори, что ты так возишься с каждым кандидатом в доктора, — ехидно пропела Иванна.

— Глупости, разумеется, нет! Ты же мне не просто будущий доктор наук, а ещё и любимая женщина, которую я уже чёрт знает сколько времени безуспешно зову замуж, — хмыкнул Каркаров.

— А, чёрт, точно, всё время забываю, — захихикала Иванна, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу. — Слушай, какое сегодня интересное сияние — сине-зелёное, без примесей и оттенков, — указала она кружкой на окно, — где-то в глубине души она немного удивилась — эти темы с замужеством они поднимали исключительно на благодарной публике; не то чтобы это её смутило, просто было немного странно.

То ли нервы дали о себе знать, то ли вино было крепким, но глинтвейн Иванна не допила и заснула, свернувшись клубочком и пристроив голову на каркаровских коленях.

Будильник разбудил её рано утром. Иванна проснулась и обнаружила, что спала всё-таки в своей постели, однако признаки того, что спала она не одна, отсутствовали как класс. Не успев испытать досаду на эту тему, она вспомнила о предстоящем мероприятии, и все идиотские мысли вылетели у неё из головы моментально.

Она вдруг всерьёз задумалась — а не послать ли эту защиту ко всем чертям? Додумать эту соблазнительную мысль ей не дал Каркаров, появившийся в спальне с чашкой кофе и добрыми напутствиями не колготиться и быстрее собираться. Иванна, которой даже кофе в горло не лез от волнения, попыталась было высказать свою точку зрения на необходимость получения ею докторской степени, но слушать её никто не стал.

Спустя два с половиной часа, оказавшись в Пражской Академии Наук, Иванна поняла, что долго на этом свете не протянет, и минут через десять её можно будет выносить на мороз вперёд ногами, и безмерно порадовалась, что отговорила мать присутствовать на защите. Поприветствовав в фойе членов учёного совета и изо всех сил стараясь держать бодрое выражение лица, Иванна на негнущихся ногах проковыляла в небольшой коридорчик, открыла окно и высунула голову остудиться. Каркаров сделал внушение двум аспирантам (юноше и девушке прошлогоднего выпуска), которые были приглашены в качестве подсобной силы, стеречь материалы, а сам пошёл приводить в чувство Иванну.

— Я сейчас сдохну, — сообщила она, возвращая голову, слегка припорошённую начавшимся снежком, в помещение.

— Перестань, что за глупости, от этого ещё никто не умирал! — возмутился Каркаров, оглядываясь на местности. На глаза ему попалась небольшая дверь с медной табличкой, гласящей «Второй заместитель младшего ассистента по работе с выявлением опечаток в научных трактатах в области исследования редких растений Закарпатья». Постучавшись, он открыл дверь и убедился, что небольшой кабинет в данный момент свободен от своего обитателя, после чего втащил туда Иванну. В без того узкой каморке, больше похожей на аппендикс коридора с небольшим окошечком в дальнем конце, стало совсем тесно. — Я понимаю, публичные выступления не все любят, но тут ничего страшного нет, правда. На вот, съешь шоколадку, — он пошарил по карманам и выдал ей полплитки в зелёной обёртке.

— Зачем мне шоколад, тут не дементоры, а учёный совет, а от них шоколад не помогает, — скорбно протянула она, прислонившись к столу. — Не хочу сладкого! Это меня не успокоит.

— При чём тут дементоры, для мозгов полезно… Ива, ешь, что дают, мы сейчас сильно стеснены во времени и способах тебя успокоить, — покачал головою Каркаров.

— Стеснены — это мягко сказано! — простонала Иванна. — О, слушай, может, оглушишь меня Империо, и я буду спокойна, как паровоз!

— Тебя уносит в неадекват, — предупредил Каркаров.

— Я не знаю, как быть. Я не смогу им ничего сказать, я сейчас вся как сплошной нерв. Даже поплакать не могу, чтобы отпустило! Во что я ввязалась, придумала какую-то идиотскую работу, какую-то тупую зажигалку! Они там все — учёные с мировым именем, и тут я, вся такая красивая! Это же мрак. Ты видел, как на меня тот тип глянул? Как на водоросль! Совершенно чётко продемонстрировал — он тут по случайному недоразумению оказался!.. Что у тебя ещё кроме шоколадки, кстати? Ты говоришь, стеснены в средствах — полагаю, это значит, что есть ещё что-то! — выпалила она на одном дыхании, с надеждой уставившись на Каркарова.

— Не знаю, правда, насколько тебе это подойдёт, — ответил тот, рассматривая её словно в задумчивости.

Иванна, нахмурившись, смотрела на него в ожидании продолжения мысли, но он держал паузу. Чувствуя, что начинает закипать, Иванна почти созрела на гневную тираду, но осеклась, осознав, что что бы там он ни придумал — это уже работает: от паники она немного отвлеклась на возмущение, а это уже что-то.

— Я просто вспомнил твой приступ на выпускном, он всяко был серьёзнее нынешнего, — с самым безобидным выражением лица продолжил он.

Слегка залипнув на негромком размеренном звучании его голоса, она на всякий случай не спешила с предположениями, и, когда он шагнул ближе и коснулся её щеки, сердце у неё подпрыгнуло.

— Прикалываешься, да? — на всякий случай не поверила Иванна, прикрыв глаза и невольно сконцентрировавшись на тепле его ладони.

— Ничуть, — возразил Каркаров, в подтверждение своих слов подхватил её за талию и усадил на стол.

— Ты как себе это представляешь? Прямо тут? — по инерции возмутилась она. — Я, мало того, что в нервах вся, так ещё и обстановка просто умереть, какая романтичная и спокойная!

— Дверь запирается несколькими защитными заклинаниями, репеллентными чарами от посетителей и хозяев, а также «колпаком безмолвия», — перечислил Каркаров, сопровождая свои слова быстрыми взмахами волшебной палочки. — В принципе, не проблема трансфигурировать стол в диван, но, по-моему, ты просто придираешься.

— Я не придираюсь! — трагически воскликнула Иванна, умом не очень понимая, зачем продолжает ломаться. — Не представляю, как я смогу переключиться… да и вообще, сколько у нас времени? Я сейчас не в состоянии быстро настроиться.

— С «настроиться» у меня есть одна мысль… Эффект «парадоксального эха» помнишь? Вот я за нас обоих, считай, настроился, а ты знай себе считывай да проецируй…, но вообще у нас в запасе куча времени на настройку, и, если тебя интересует моё мнение, мы можем и без психотехник спокойно обойтись, — обстоятельно, будто читал очередную лекцию, разъяснил Каракаров. — Начало только в два, если ты помнишь.

Иванна задумчиво кивнула. В одном из трудов на тему эмпатии ей попалось описание интересного явления: эмпат, при должной тренировке, становится способен считывать эмоцию и, из своих внутренних резервов немного усилив её, проецировать обратно. «Объект», получивший усиленную эмоцию, в свою очередь подпитывает её и, таким образом, эмоция по нарастающей захватывает обоих. В обратную сторону — на затухание — это отчего-то не работало, либо у неё просто не получилось: разумеется, они попробовали воспроизвести этот эффект в рамках эмпатических практик. Как бы то ни было, мысль обойтись без психотехник была куда заманчивей, тем более, после «эха» в тот раз наступило что-то вроде похмелья.

— Эх, ну что ж у меня всё наперекосяк? — вздохнула Иванна, ни словом, ни жестом не выразив протеста когда он обнял её — уже одно это принесло ещё большее облегчение. — Чёрт, нельзя было дома так сделать? — упрекнула она, осознав, что в этом, собственно, и состоит суть её недовольства.

— Прости, я был уверен, что ты драматизируешь, — он рассеянно намотал на палец выпавшую у неё из пучка прядку. — Я и сейчас уверен, что ты драматизируешь, но, собственно, это твоё право.

Иванна молча вздохнула, но для порядка ткнула его кулаком в рёбра. В конце концов, она сама себя загнала в эти рамки, и винить кого-то, кроме самой себя, просто нелепо.

Касаясь щекой Иванниного виска, он вдохнул запах её волос и, не дав ей времени толком пережить волну мурашек через всё тело, вытащил из без того растрепавшегося пучка заколку. Он запустил пальцы в освободившиеся пряди, и Иванна, повинуясь его движению, запрокинула голову, рефлекторно разомкнув губы.

…Без четверти два, приведя в порядок себя и своё случайное убежище, они покинули кабинет и, обсуждая по пути крайне непродуманную конструкцию письменного стола, направились к оставшимся без присмотра аспирантам. Те, отчаявшись их найти, пребывали в полуобморочном состоянии, однако, оказавшись в поле Иванниной ауры пофигизма, успокоились почти моментально.

Защита прошла абсолютно спокойно. Почти все члены учёного совета, получив перед слушанием по опытному образцу предмета доклада, заинтересовались занятной игрушкой и настроились исключительно благожелательно. Объявив после доклада небольшой перерыв, Иванна приготовилась к граду разгромных вопросов, особенно со стороны мастера Нансена. Тот, к некоторому её удивлению, после перерыва впал в какое-то тихое уныние и задал пару совершенно неинтересных вопросов, а после завершения мероприятия отозвал её в сторонку и спросил, нет ли у неё ещё зажигалки, коллегам презентовать. Иванна, изо всех сил делая доброжелательно-профессиональное выражение лица, пошарила по карманам мантии и выудила ещё два артефакта, которые прихватила на всякий случай. Мастер Нансен буркнул краткое «спасибо» и скрылся в неизвестном направлении, оставив её без зажигалок и в недоумении.

Размышлять на эту тему Иванна не стала. После того, как учёный совет объявил, что считает её достойной присуждения аж двух докторских степеней разом, она пребывала где-то на грани реальности и никак не могла поверить в происходящее. Теперь она жалела, что запретила появляться на защите не только матери, но и Аде с Янко — сейчас ей не хватало показаний трезвых беспристрастных очевидцев, способных помочь проанализировать — что это вообще было и как так получилось? Каркаров на все её вопросы лишь пожимал плечами и утверждал, что всё это исключительно её заслуга, что она спроецировала своё спокойствие и уверенность на учёный совет, и что удивляться тут совершенно нечему. Говорил он это так убедительно, что не согласиться было просто не реально.


	54. Глава 54

_Май 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс — Дурмштранг._

Неотвратимо приближался день отъезда Иванны из Хогвартса. Подчищая хвосты, она ожидала его со смешанным чувством. Сердце давно уже рвалось домой, однако было смертельно грустно расставаться с приобретёнными друзьями. Она не позволяла себе раскисать при Смитах, у которых и без того было предостаточно веселья с подготовкой к экзаменам.

От двух дозревающих образцов она не ждала ничего выдающегося, но всё же считала своим долгом довести дело до победного конца. По совокупности трудозатрат и эффективности она признала лучшим на настоящий момент третий образец. Иванна была настолько в нём уверена, что даже сообщила об этом матери в одной из их ночных бесед, которые стали происходить довольно часто после того, как Иванна сделала себе новое зеркало.

— Зачем тебе эта возня? Лучше уже вряд ли будет, и вообще, лучшее — враг хорошего.

Зеркало было установлено на полке над столом, давая Елизавете хороший угол обзора лаборатории. Возле раковины трудились Смиты, Иванна сидела на высоком табурете поблизости от зеркала и занималась бумажной работой. Они с матерью из вежливости говорили по-английски, оттого, заслышав предложение Елизаветы, Смиты навострили уши.

— Мам, от тебя я такое услышать ожидала в последнюю очередь! — воскликнула Иванна; отложив карандаш, которым делала пометки в одной из рецептур, она устремила возмущённый взор на зеркало.

— Так-так, — неодобрительно покачала головой Елизавета. — Всё совсем запущено. Вообще-то, я пошутила. Разумеется, ты должна всё доделать. Как ты себе представляешь — у тебя спросят: а остальные два образца? А ты что ответишь: да что-то мне лениво было, я не стала морочиться?

— Ой, — Иванна потёрла переносицу и смущённо хихикнула. — Ну…

— То-то же, — ухмыльнулась Елизавета. — К тому же, твои ассистентки, похоже, не на шутку расстроятся, если ты сейчас всё бросишь и уедешь. Не так ли, леди?

— Точно! — хором отозвались леди.

— Вы, кстати, имейте в виду — вы приглашены на мой доклад, также вы почётные гости на вечеринке по случаю презентации, — обернулась к ним Иванна. — Без вашего участия многого бы не получилось.

— А декан? — уточнила Хоуп, на мгновение прекращая сосредоточенно тереть губкой агатовую ступку.

— Что не так с деканом? — как всегда вовремя в лаборатории появился Снейп, вернувшийся с совещания, посвящённого предстоящим экзаменам.

— Присутствие декана даже не обсуждается, оно обязательно, — отозвалась Иванна. — Коллега, вы очень обяжете меня, если почтите своим присутствием мой доклад.

— Дорогая, может быть, ты представишь мне гения зелейных дел, в адрес которого ты была столь щедра на дифирамбы, — подала голос Елизавета.

— О, разумеется! — Иванна соскочила с табуретки и провела торжественную церемонию знакомства. 

Снейп выразил свою радость в связи со знакомством и сделал несколько сдержанных комплиментов ряду давних статей Елизаветы, опубликованных в «Алхимическом вестнике». Елизавета, немедленно очаровавшись «славным молодым человеком», потребовала у дочери непременно привезти его в гости. Иванна клятвенно пообещала исполнить материнский наказ, даже не потрудившись посмотреть, каким выражением лица прореагировал на её обещание сам Снейп. Судя по тому, как заулыбалась Елизавета, выражение это было колоритно сверх всякой меры. Снейп сообщил, что имеет необходимость посетить библиотеку, и удалился.

— Эх, как бы его вытащить отсюда да посадить в одну из наших лабораторий?.. — мечтательно вздохнула Иванна.

— Доктор Мачкевич! — издала возглас отчаяния Хоуп.

Иванна удивлённо обернулась и обнаружила, что Смиты, забросив мытьё посуды, смотрят на неё исполненными праведного гнева глазами.

— Что такое? — опешила она.

— Можно мы сначала доучимся до выпуска, а потом уже вы будете вытаскивать и сажать? — возмущённо продолжила Хоуп; Тори поддержала её быстрыми кивками.

Иванна хрюкнула, переглянулась с матерью, после чего обе расхохотались.

— Не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста, — отсмеявшись, поспешила уверить Иванна. — Это был риторический вопрос. Профессор Снейп невытаскиваем. Хотя, конечно, это не значит, что я не стану предпринимать никаких попыток. Но на скорый эффект рассчитывать глупо.

— Тогда ладно, — успокоенно кивнула Хоуп, и они с подругой вернулись к работе.

И вот, наконец, Иванна определилась с днём отбытия. Тянуть дольше смысла не было — с помощью Снейпа она даже смогла окончательно привести в человеческий вид почти все необходимые бумаги. Экспериментальные образцы были надёжно упакованы в её сундук, образцы ингредиентов для демонстрации целесообразно было наморозить дома. После мучительных размышлений Иванна решила всё же ехать прямиком в Дурмштранг, не заглядывая по дороге к родителям — родовую усадьбу она намеревалась навестить уже после доклада. Да и вечеринку по случаю своего возвращения разумнее было устроить там. В этом её полностью поддержал Янко, с которым она связалась по зеркалу, чтобы посоветоваться.

— Ты сама подумай — наш дорогой директор даже во время летних каникул не допустит в учебном заведении такую массовую пьяную гулянку, — воззвал он к её разуму. — Одно дело, в пять-шесть рыл собраться у тебя в гостиной и тихонько погудеть. Но я что-то очень сомневаюсь, что в данном случае рыл будет так мало.

— Да я разве же спорю, — усмехнулась Иванна; буквально несколько дней назад она разговаривала с Каркаровым и попробовала аккуратно прощупать эту тему. Янко полностью подтвердил сделанные ею тогда выводы. — Я так, в порядке бреда спросила. В общем, я еду прямиком в Дурмштранг, публикую статью и организую доклад. Вам с Адей задание — добудьте мне до конца этой недели портключ до Нового маяка.

— Тебя, значит, уже скоро можно ждать? — оживился Янко. — А почему мы с Адей? А-а, ты любимому мужчине сюрприз сделать хочешь!

— Можно и так сказать, только смотри, Игорю не проболтайся, — она показала другу язык.

— Ну, ты подумай, может, предупредить лучше? А то вдруг он такого счастья не переживёт и в Верхнюю Тундру отправится… Ладно-ладно, будет тебе портключ, не бойся.

Первым, кто узнал точную дату её отъезда, был Снейп. Вернувшись с занятий и заглянув в лабораторию, он застал Иванну за тщательной сортировкой её бумаг, расползшихся не только по лаборатории, но и по его комнате и кабинету.

— Ну что, коллега, пожалуй, двадцать второго мая мне понадобится огромный носовой платок, — начала Иванна, чувствуя поступающий к горлу ком. — Я человек не то чтобы особо сентиментальный, но плакать наверняка буду.

— Вы уже определились, когда отбываете? — спросил Снейп; по его голосу невозможно было понять — расстроен ли он, рад или удивлён хоть сколько-нибудь. — Дамблдору сообщили?

— Пока ещё никому не сообщила, — мотнула головой Иванна; она выложила на секретер две почти одинаковые весьма объёмные стопки. — Вот это можно выкидывать, это старые черновики, — указала она на левую. — Остальное я заберу, на всякий случай буду хранить некоторое время. Не поможете донести до комнаты?

— Да, пожалуйста, — Снейп пожал плечами и взял правую стопку. — Забракованное вами я бы пока не стал выбрасывать, наверняка вы что-то нужное туда сунули, — поддел он. — Идёмте.

В Иванниной комнате царил первозданный хаос — у неё наконец-то дошли руки до планового техосмотра рюкзака, для чего пришлось выложить его содержимое. В результате все свободные ровные поверхности оказались заняты чёрт знает чем.

— Ой, — оглядевшись, она лихорадочно попыталась придумать — куда можно положить бумаги, чтобы потом не потерять их. — А уберите-ка на бельевую полку в шкаф! — просветлела она. — Там как минимум одна незанятая есть.

Снейп открыл створку шкафа, аккуратно сунул свою ношу на свободную полку и с изумлением уставился на выпавший из шкафа собственный ботинок.

— Ой, — смущённо повторилась Иванна, поймав его вопросительный взгляд. — Это ваше, там ещё второй есть. Я одолжила, когда первый раз у вас заночевала, а потом про них забыла.

Снейп молча покачал головой, уменьшил оба ботинка и убрал их в карман. Иванна вспомнила, что одалживала ещё и мантию, но Снейп ею не заинтересовался.

— Ну, что вы молчите? — страдальчески сдвинула брови Иванна. — Меня ваше молчание угнетает.

— А что вы хотите, чтобы я сказал? — вопросительно глянул на неё Снейп.

— Хм… — задумалась Иванна. — Да вроде бы ничего. Ладно, я не специалист по произнесению речей, но всё же хотела бы вам сказать, что работать с вами было для меня и честью, и удовольствием, и бесценным опытом. Коль скоро я покидаю сии гостеприимные чертоги, мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы знали…

Снейп выдержал театральную паузу.

— Да, я тоже могу сказать, что работать с вами было даже приятно, — глядя в глаза Иванне, сказал он. — А вот за ваши ментальные эксперименты, признаю честно, хочется исполнить угрозу лорда Малфоя и убить вас, причём тщательно и с удовольствием.

Она ожидала, что Снейп рано или поздно поднимет эту тему, и была готова выслушать немало любезностей, потому молчала, давая ему возможность высказаться. Жаль, что он тянул с разговором до последнего момента … Он чего-то ждал? Какого-то шага с её стороны? Думать, что Снейп действительно не заметит её тщательно скрываемых стараний, было бы глупо, но он не высказывал никаких претензий, и Иванна легкомысленно посчитала, что всё нормально. Их бесконечные разговоры над ретортой обычно крутились вокруг работы и окололабораторных дел, эмоциональная аура её собеседника оставляла весьма мирное ощущение. Тяжёлые сны появлялись, но чем дальше, тем реже, а за последний месяц она столкнулась всего с одним, и тот был больше смутный, чем тревожный…

— Я надеялся, даже верил, что ваши действия помогут мне, — абсолютно ровным голосом продолжил он, повернувшись лицом к окну. — Помогут избавиться от кошмаров, помогут легче относиться к тяжёлым воспоминаниям. Помогут сделать моё существование легче. Я ошибался.

Иванна, уставившись на его спину, пропускала каждый второй вдох и выдох. Она уже знала, к чему он подводит мысль. Его голос, глуховато звучащий в тишине комнаты, был почти осязаем.

— Да, я смог взглянуть на всё отстранённым взглядом и оценить всю глубину пропасти, в которой я нахожусь. И что я вижу? Знаете? Полную бессмысленность собственного существования. Всё, что мне было дорого — в прошлом. Будущее не имеет перспектив. Настоящее — довольно жалкое зрелище. Для чего вы мне открыли глаза, скажите? Зачем вы снова ткнули меня носом в эту самую безысходность, с которой я вроде бы уже смирился? Я ненавижу вас, Айви.

На языке вертелись миллионы объяснений и доводов, но она молчала, понимая, что любые оправдания сейчас бессмысленны. Она принимала справедливость каждого его слова, хоть и не была согласна со всеми обвинениями. Пора было признаться самой себе, что, в действительности, она не была готова к этому разговору. Интуитивно она понимала, что ему нужно как-то разрушить психологический склеп, в котором он уже похоронил себя, сломать устоявшиеся мотивации и найти новый смысл существования… Но как ему помочь? Даже останься она в Хогвартсе ещё на какое-то время — что она сможет сделать? Он должен сам захотеть новую жизнь. 

Иванна неслышно вздохнула, решаясь на единственную попытку. Она тихо подошла к нему и осторожно обняла, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток. Он не дёрнулся от её прикосновения и даже не оттолкнул — это можно было считать огромным достижением.

— Ваше полное право ненавидеть меня, — сказала она. — Но в одном вы немножко неправы. В прошлом не всё. Вам действительно интересна наука. Вам не удастся убедить меня, что участие в моём исследовании вы принимали с отвращением. У вас талант, зарывать который просто преступление.

— Возможно. Но кого здесь это волнует? — он держал себя твёрдо, но без чрезмерного напряжения, словно действительно перегорел, и нервы уже не значили ничего.

— Меня, — она слегка сжала объятия; сложно было поймать момент, чтобы с одной стороны выразить поддержку, а с другой — не дать ему успеть почувствовать себя в ловушке.

— Не находите, что вы — это слегка не «здесь»?

Всё тот же ровный безжизненный тон. Иванна вздохнула; она повернула голову на бок, так, что стала слышать биение его сердца — столь же размеренное и механическое.

— Поедемте со мной. Профессор Песцова будет счастлива заполучить столь ценного сотрудника, она давно уже хочет немного разгрузить свой график. Вы можете, например, вести только факультативы или сами отбирать учеников в группы — только по-настоящему заинтересованных. У нас очень толковые ребята учатся, а тут вы киснете! Даже если не хотите преподавать — вы можете заняться исследовательской деятельностью…

— Не могу, — глухо отозвался он после продолжительной паузы. — Я связан обязательствами, которые не могу просто так проигнорировать. Не имею права.

Чёртов Дамблдор! Иванна подавила порыв от души выругаться. Наверняка его работа. Не исключено — нет, совершенно точно! — он хотел как лучше. Благими намерениями… 

Впрочем, сама-то она лучше разве? Тоже хотела как лучше. Нет, не так. Она по-прежнему была уверена, что поступила правильно. Разве можно позволять человеку заживо хоронить себя в тюрьме из собственной боли и гнёта вины, когда, занимаясь любимым делом, он мог бы принести и себе, и обществу во сто крат больше пользы? Дамблдор считает устоявшееся положение вещей эффективной мерой воспитания духа и очищения кармы? Иванна искренне понадеялась, что никогда не доживёт до того момента, когда сможет понять его мотивы и признать их адекватность. То есть, самому Дамблдору они наверняка полезны. Не ей его судить, конечно, но…

— Может, я действительно рассуждаю как наивная идеалистка, или это вопрос менталитета — не знаю, но, по-моему, это всё неправильно, — сказала Иванна.

— Это вы-то идеалистка? Кто вам сказал такую глупость? Вы — по-настоящему расчётливая тварь. Чем вы лучше… — он оборвал себя, прежде чем успел закончить мысль.

Иванна ощутила, что его дыхание на короткое время сбилось. Кого он имел в виду? Дамблдора? Или, чем чёрт не шутит — Лили? Или кого-то ещё из своего прошлого или настоящего?

— Называйте меня как угодно, — отозвалась она. — Однако вы не можете утверждать, что я была нечестна с вами или пыталась вами манипулировать в своих интересах. Что бы вы там себе ни надумали, я по-прежнему считаю, что мы друзья, и вашего доверия я не предавала. Я предложила вам свой вариант выхода из ситуации, прошу — не отметайте его сразу, обдумайте моё предложение. Или сами скажите, как я могу помочь — я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Ваши обязательства — они же не могут связывать вас до самой смерти! Вы отдадите все долги и сможете сами распоряжаться своей судьбой.

Иванна вдруг ясно осознала, а может быть и считала с эмоционального фона Снейпа: единственное, что она сейчас может сделать — это оставить его в покое и позволить хорошо всё обдумать. Она начала движение, чтобы разомкнуть объятия и отступить, но вдруг ощутила прикосновение его ледяных пальцев на своих. Иванна поспешно «закрылась» — и без того на нервах, она не перенесла бы сейчас очередного погружения в его безысходность…

— Мне нужно время. Я по-прежнему не вижу никаких перспектив и по-прежнему не уверен в том, что у меня есть друзья, но, поскольку действительно ни разу не поймал вас на нечестном поведении, поступлю по-вашему, — произнёс он, подтверждая её догадки. — Но не уверен, что смогу перестать ненавидеть вас в ближайшее время, — он на миг сильнее сжал её руки, после чего отпустил их.

Иванна, подавив шумный вздох облегчения, отступила назад; вместе с облегчением пришли новые вопросы. Значит, он не посчитал её самовольное вмешательство предательством? Вот это номер! Значит, ей был дан карт-бланш, а она этого даже не заметила? Да… хороша подруга.

Снейп повернулся к ней. Он ссутулился и опустил голову, так что волосы закрывали его лицо, и она не могла видеть его выражения. Впрочем, этого и не требовалось, она без того отчетливо чувствовала, что происходит у него внутри.

— Северус, вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою поддержку, — сказала она. — И я по-прежнему верю, что вы не проигнорируете наше с мамой приглашение.

— Увидимся позже, — обронил он и поспешно покинул комнату.

Оставшись одна, Иванна спихнула с кровати наваленную одежду и рухнула лицом в подушку, глотая слёзы бессилия. Все порывы бежать за ним она пресекала на корню — ему действительно нужно побыть одному. Да, не с таким настроением она хотела оставить Хогвартс… Опять это ужасное чувство, что ничего нельзя сделать, ничем нельзя помочь… Какими дурацкими обещаниями его связал Дамблдор? Зачем вообще он держит Снейпа на этой унылой преподавательской работе, когда невооружённым глазом видно — он способен на большее? Что за интриги, чёрт побери? Да, не зря отец так настойчиво уговаривал её не соваться в это осиное гнездо. Ладно, раз не удалось разрубить этот гордиев узел, придётся его распутывать — медленно и обстоятельно, без лишней суеты…

Замкнутый круг разорван, улучшение будет непременно; как бы он ни хотел по-прежнему отгораживаться от правды, ему придётся её принять… Её отъезд будет благом для них обоих. Была то вера в лучшее или просто убеждённость, но Иванна знала точно: всё будет хорошо. Рассматривать обратный вариант она не желала. А раз так, зачем терзать себя, если время, которое могло бы уйти на терзания, можно потратить на более ценные и полезные дела? Да, душе полезны страдания, но она отстрадала своё ещё во время учёбы, и возвращаться к этому не хотелось абсолютно. Да, эгоистично, но инстинкт самосохранения — штука очень мощная, особенно у женщин. Правда, у некоторых он ввиду некоторой рассеянности постоянно норовит дать сбой.

Утешившись данным себе обещанием, она вытерла слёзы с лица и очков и решительно продолжила сборы. Предстояло ещё распланировать дорогу, так как присланный друзьями портключ можно было активировать не раньше Архангельска. А туда проще всего добираться через Скандинавию. Приведя себя в бодрый вид, она связалась с отцом и без долгих предисловий поинтересовалась, может ли он организовать ей трансфер до Эдинбурга или хотя бы подсказать кого-нибудь, к кому можно там обратиться, чтобы воспользоваться камином — она прикинула, что оттуда она через своих сокурсников сможет сама добраться до Архангельска. В крайнем случае, всегда можно воспользоваться маггловским транспортом.

Терпеливо выслушав от родителя двадцатиминутные укоры и распекания на тему собственной неблагодарности, бессердечности и общей невоспитанности, Иванна узнала, что до Эдинбурга ей придётся добираться своим ходом, а вот там она может заглянуть к другу и коллеге Мирослава мистеру МакАлистеру и воспользоваться его камином. Сову с письмом другу отец обещал отправить немедленно по завершении разговора. Подытожил разговор Мирослав напутствием поскорее навестить родные пенаты и обещанием к приезду дочери забить кабанчика, чтобы сделать отличную свинину на вертеле. Иванна сглотнула слюну и обозвала отца шантажистом.

На следующий день она поговорила с Дамблдором о своём отъезде, перво-наперво твёрдо заявив, что никакой прощальной вечеринки не желает. Дамблдор признал её право прощаться так, как пожелает, и стал настаивать, чтобы она добралась до Кингс-Кросса на Хогвартс-экспрессе, а там пересела на поезд до Эдинбурга. Иванна попробовал было возразить — не проще и не быстрее ли было бы через Каминную сеть переместиться в Лондон и там, на метро, добраться до Кингс-Кросс, но Дамблдор даже слушать не стал и настоял, чтобы Иванна с комфортом прокатилась. Иванна вдруг обратила внимание, что из-за Снейпа стала относиться к директору Хогвартса как-то почти враждебно, и постаралась взять себя в руки. Смутно подозревая, что из неё только что сделали идиотку, она позволила себя уговорить. Ситуацию усугублял тот факт, что Иванне давно была знакома версия о том, что Хогвартс находится где-то в Шотландии, и, если это правда, ей придётся совершить огромный бессмысленный крюк… Ладно, раз Дамблдору нужно, чтобы она уехала на поезде, значит, так ему нужно.

После разговора с Дамблдором она посвятила некоторое время отлову профессоров по очереди и прощанию с ними. В разговоре с Люпином ей стоило больших трудов не упомянуть о своей беседе с Блэком и не уверить Римуса, что его друг — не предатель.

…Поздним вечером двадцать второго мая на платформе Хогсмида её провожали Смиты и Снейп, чьё появление так растрогало Иванну, что ей стоило неимоверных усилий не распустить сопли. Со дня их памятного выяснения отношений они почти не разговаривали, так что его присутствие Иванна посчитала добрым знаком.

— Ну, я с вами не прощаюсь, мы увидимся в самом скором времени! — бодро заявила она, косясь на только что подъехавший Хогвартс-Экспресс.

— Главное, чтобы ваш доклад не совпал по времени с экзаменами, — нехотя процедил Снейп.

— О, я приложу все усилия, чтобы отсрочить его! — пообещала Иванна. — В любом случае, всех вас я жду в гости. Портключи на все мероприятия будут высланы, как только будет понятна дата.

— Доктор Мачкевич, это от нас на память, — сказала Тори, доставая из-под мантии свёрток, размером и формой напоминающий толстую книгу. — Пообещайте, что откроете не раньше, чем окажетесь дома!

— Обещаю, — кивнула Иванна, пряча подарок в стоящий на земле рюкзачок.

Хогвартс-Экспресс призывно свистнул; Иванна от неожиданности подскочила.

— Ладно, до скорой встречи, — выпалила Иванна, заграбастывая всех троих разом в объятия. У неё едва хватило длины рук; Хоуп, оказавшаяся зажатой между подругой и деканом, придушенно пискнула, но протеста озвучивать не стала. — Я побежала.

Она троекратно расцеловала сначала Смитов, затем Снейпа, который опять-таки не стал её отталкивать и даже состроил одну из своих фирменных мин, чем ещё больше успокоил Иванну, после чего, подхватив рюкзачок, скрылась в последнем вагоне.

Устроившись в одном из купе, она сходила к проводнику, оказавшемуся её старым знакомцем со времён приезда в Хогвартс, и предупредила его, что собирается поспать, так что пусть он не пугается, если что, и смело будит её по прибытии на Кингс-Кросс. Провести полдня за бессмысленным созерцанием пейзажа и тоскливыми думами ей совершенно не улыбалось, оттого, вернувшись в купе, Иванна достала из кармана рюкзака пузырёк со своей фирменной сонной рецептурой и, пожелав самой себе крепкого здоровья, залпом его осушила.

Старательный проводник разбудил её на вокзале Кингс-Кросс и рассказал как найти билетные кассы и поезд до Эдинбурга. Не до конца придя в себя от воздействия зелья, в полусонном состоянии она приобрела билет (свободные места были только в стандартном классе) и погрузилась в поезд. Вокруг бурлила жизнь. Оказавшись в таком скоплении посторонних людей, да ещё и в замкнутом пространстве, Иванна пережила лёгкий приступ паники. Поняв, что отгораживаться от столь плотно сконцентрированных эмоций все те пять часов, что идёт поезд, будет невозможно, она решилась на крайнюю меру — рискуя устроить себе передозировку, Иванна вновь обратилась к своему зелью. Оглядевшись и выбрав среди соседей большеглазую молодую девушку с книжкой, наиболее, на её взгляд, вменяемую, она завела разговор. Эрин, студентка Эдинбургского университета, возвращавшаяся с лондонской практики, пообещала растолкать Иванну по прибытии в пункт назначения. Иванна с чистой совестью осушила второй пузырёк зелья и уснула.

…Чужие дома, знакомые и полузабытые лица — перемещаясь из камина в камин по сети, Иванна потеряла счёт времени и только удивлялась, как ей удается не промахиваться раз за разом. Новый Маяк встретил её ночной тишиной. Иванна вышла на улицу, осознавая, как давно она тут не была. Не было слышно ни шума прибоя, ни криков чаек, ни завывания ветра: на острове царила практически небывалая для этих мест погода — штиль. Воздух внизу был пока что недвижим, однако хмурые клубящиеся в выси тучи грозили штормом, скрыв солнце и значительно затемнив столь «любимый» Иванной полярный день.

Первый отдалённый раскат грома она услышала, уже подойдя к стенам родного учебного заведения. Рассудив, что в парадные двери войти вряд ли удастся, Иванна направилась ко внешним теплицам, через которые, если знать лазейки, можно было пробраться внутрь. Климатические условия острова никак не благоприятствовали росту разнообразной зелени, поэтому приходилось идти на хитрости, чтобы обеспечить обитателей Института не только растительной пищей и необходимым для учебного процесса сырьём, но и местом для приятных прогулок: во-первых, обширнейший внутренний двор крепости, выстроенной в форме каре, был полностью застеклён сверху и представлял собою многоуровневую оранжерею, во-вторых, ко внешней — самой далёкой от побережья — стене были пристроены теплицы. Топая вдоль бесконечной стены, Иванна подумала, что Хогвартс выглядит просто игрушкой в сравнении с мрачной громадиной Дурмштранга.

По дороге в свою комнату она встретила нескольких припозднившихся студентов, на вид курса четвёртого-пятого. Задержались ли те в библиотеке за подготовкой к экзаменам или же замышляли что-то, противоречащее школьному уставу, выяснять она не стала и прошествовала в преподавательскую башню с самым невинным видом, провожаемая удивлёнными взглядами. В дорогу она вновь надела маггловский камуфляж и берцы, это было удобно и не привлекало внимания. Ну, то есть, почти не привлекало.

Оказавшись, наконец, в своих апартаментах, Иванна испытала желание одновременно и попрыгать с восторженными воплями, и рухнуть прямо в гостиной на шкуры, но смогла удержаться и от того, и от другого. Первым делом она открыла окно, ибо в комнате было душновато. Толку от этого, впрочем, не было никакого, так как ветер, очевидно, объявил забастовку. Иванна разулась и отнесла в кабинет рюкзак — проспав в общей сложности почти сутки с небольшими перерывами, Иванна чувствовала себя весьма бодро, однако заниматься его разбором желанием пока не горела. В кабинете, немного собравшись с мыслями, она поняла, что её прямо-таки трясёт от нетерпения поскорее увидеть Каркарова. Время, по его меркам, было ещё не позднее — всего-то второй час ночи, и велик был шанс, что он не только не спит, но и вообще не у себя. Однако, спустившись через ванную в каркаровские комнаты, Иванна, к удивлению, обнаружила того вполне мирно спящим в своей кровати. Умилённо полюбовавшись на сию картину и решив, что умиление надо дозировать аккуратно, она вернулась в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя дорожную пыль, одновременно решая, как поступить: либо пойти немедленно будить Каркарова, либо же отправиться к себе и утром сделать вид, будто и не уезжала вовсе.

Решив, наконец, что на второй вариант у неё не хватит терпения, она завершила водные процедуры. Заворачиваться в халат было бы определённо жарко, так что, вернувшись к себе, она отыскала в шкафу давным-давно экспроприированную у всё того же Каркарова футболку со школьным орлом на груди, которая по длине вполне сходила ей за короткое платье. Впрочем, бывший владелец футболки в ультимативной форме запрещал Иванне появляться в ней на публике без брюк или юбки, ибо в таком виде она являла собой, дословно, «квинтэссенцию ночных видений старшекурсника на пике полового созревания». Впервые заслышав такой комплимент, Иванна чрезвычайно развеселилась и пообещала не дискредитировать образ научного сотрудника.

Вернувшись в каркаровскую спальню, она в очередной раз убедилась в правильности своего выбора: комната была угловая, и два открытых окна создавали хоть какую-то иллюзию движения воздуха.

Подойдя к кровати, она тронула Каркарова за плечо, намереваясь разбудить, но вздрогнула от внезапной вспышки молнии и в следующий момент считала «картинку». До прогремевшего вдалеке раската грома прошло секунд пять, и за это время она едва успела осознать, что она увидела. Должно быть, это был какой-то отголосок его сна, и во сне этом Иванна узнала саму себя — она спала, по обыкновению свернувшись в клубочек на шкурах в гостиной, волосы в беспорядке разметались. Полярное сияние отбрасывало на её кожу сине-зелёные блики, кому угодно придавшие бы вид утопленника, но… она была прекрасна настолько, что даже не сразу себя узнала. Иванна сморгнула и потрясла головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Надо же, как интересно. Это его личное восприятие или просто идеализированный образ из сна?

Решив подумать об этом позже, она решительно затрясла Каркарова.

— Игорь! Привет! К тебе можно? — тихо спросила она, сдерживая хихиканье от того, что чувствовала себя глуповато.

— Ивушка, родная, ты же знаешь — тебе можно всё, что только в голову взбредёт, — не открывая глаз, вполне внятно произнёс он и перевернулся с живота на бок.

Иванна, ожидавшая чего угодно, но не подобных заявлений, кое-как пришла в себя и затрясла его с удвоенной силой, сдерживая нервное хихиканье.

— Нет, ну, я серьёзно! — уже громче сказала она, понимая, что просыпаться он и не думал.

— Иванна?! — он открыл глаза и уставился на неё с таким изумлённым видом, что дольше сдерживаться не могла и рассмеялась в голос. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

— У меня душно как-то. Я решила, что у тебя тут полегче будет, — мило улыбнулась она. — Гроза намечается.

— Погоди… — он, очевидно, ещё не совсем пришёл в себя после пробуждения и отчаянно соображал, где реальность, а где сон. — Ты вернулась?

— Да, да, я настоящая, — проворчала она. — Можешь лично убедиться, — понимая, что от волнения сейчас может запросто свалиться в обморок, она поспешно забралась в постель и, прильнув к Каркарову, стиснула его в объятиях. — Между прочим, я соскучилась. И кое-кто мог бы проявить несколько больше энтузиазма и радости от встречи, — укоризненно заметила она, отмечая, что от волнения говорить становится как-то не очень просто.

— Да я, честно говоря, в таком шоке, что пока своего счастья не осознаю… — признался он, обнимая её в ответ так крепко, что у неё перехватило дыхание. — Я надеюсь, что ты закрываешься, потому что, как только я это самое счастье осознаю в полной мере, уверен, мало тебе не покажется. И главное, чтобы ты не начала «парадоксальное эхо», потому как в противном случае утром здесь найдут два улыбающихся трупа, не переживших счастья встречи после долгого расставания.

— Ты ж мерзкий рационалист, — засмеялась Иванна, боднув его в плечо.

— Я в первую очередь за тебя беспокоюсь, — возразил Каркаров, целуя её в висок. — Я-то лично совершенно не против умереть такой смертью, а вот тебе ещё доклад читать.

Иванна, словно парализованная его поцелуем, медленно втянула в лёгкие воздух и так же медленно выдохнула, издав не то стон, не то всхлип; её медленно окутывало ощущение абсолютного, всепоглощающего счастья. Чья это была эмоция — его или её — было неясно, да и, в общем-то, не важно.

— Я так соскучилась… — беззвучно произнесла она, взглянув ему в глаза и потянувшись для нового поцелуя.

— Я тоже, — успел ответить он.


	55. Глава 55

_24 мая 1994 г., вторник.  
Дурмштранг._

— Ну что, теперь пойдём разбирать мой рюкзак? — невинно поинтересовалась Иванна, удобнее устраиваясь на его плече и спихивая одеяло с ног.

Несмотря на то, что формально оно являлось летним и лёгким, накрываться было жарко. Начавшаяся довольно давно гроза, казалось, всё набирала силу. Дождь лил сплошной стеной, ветер швырял брызги в оба окна и громыхал распахнутыми ставнями, но никто не посчитал нужным подняться, чтобы закрыть их.

— Пойдём, это ты хорошо придумала, — с выражением лица явно говорящим, что в ближайшее время лично он с места не сдвинется, одобрил идею Каркаров, рассеянно водя пальцами вдоль её спины. – Да, кстати, где твой шрам? — спохватился он. — Ты всё-таки нашла средство от него избавиться? Что же, ради одного этого стоило смириться с твоим посещением Хогвартса — я ведь правильно понял, кого именно нужно благодарить за твоё чудесное исцеление?

— Всем бы твою понятливость, — вздохнула Иванна.

— Если Снейп тебя как-то обидел, нынешней же осенью я лично могу убить его любым, каким ты только пожелаешь, способом, — Каркаров говорил совершенно спокойным, словно безразличным тоном, однако она слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы быть уверенной — это всё не пустые предложения.

— Никто меня не обижал, что ты несёшь… — досадливо поморщилась она. — Погоди , а при чём тут грядущая осень? — она приподнялась на локте, чтобы лучше видеть глаза Каркарова.

— Пока это ещё только обсуждаемый проект, но я уверен — в итоге будет принято положительное решение, — легко переключился на другую тему тот. — Вчера меня неожиданно вызвали на один занятный совет, в котором, помимо меня, участвовали директора Хогвартса и Шармбатона, а так же господа Ёжикова, Фадж и Лурье — если тебе фамилии ничего не говорят, то напомню, что это Министры Магии России, Великобритании и Франции соответственно. И знаешь, что обсуждалось? Был поднят вопрос о возобновлении традиции проведения Турнира Трёх Волшебников, — его речь была исполнена неподдельного энтузиазма.

— О, в самом деле? — сдвинула брови Иванна; заслышав в одном предложении «вчера» и «директор Хогвартса», она немедленно насторожилась, погрузившись в лихорадочные размышления, так что весь смысл фразы дошёл до неё не сразу. — Погоди, я что-то недопоняла… Турнир Трёх Волшебников? За каким чёртом его возрождать? По-моему, бессмысленная трата времени, если честно, — она пожала плечами и улеглась обратно.

На Истории Магии, разумеется, у них было несколько занятий, посвящённых истории Турнира, и, сколько себя помнила, Иванна к данному мероприятию была равнодушна, искренне считая его малоэффективным в деле «мира во всём мире», как выразился однажды Янко, отвечая на тематическом зачёте.

— Иванна, что ты несёшь! — праведно возмутился Каркаров. — Ты правда так думаешь?

— А что не так? — удивилась она и пояснила, что, во-первых, действительно не считает таким уж интересным и полезным тащиться куда-то огромной толпой (или принимать у себя огромную толпу гостей), с целью «установления и поддержания международных дружеских отношений», особенно — во время учебного года; во-вторых, все исходящие от Дамблдора идеи она лично с некоторых пор воспринимает с глубочайшим недоверием.

— Будь тебе сейчас семнадцать, ты вряд ли была бы против пропустить занятия ради того, чтобы посмотреть, а то и поучаствовать в соревновании, — усмехнулся Каркаров. — Кстати, откуда ты знаешь, что это была идея Дамблдора? Не хочешь же ты сказать, что он обсуждал это с тобой? — скептически осведомился он.

— Это было всего лишь предположение, — обречённо вздохнула Иванна. — Поверь, если бы Дамблдор упомянул при мне о чём-то подобном, первым делом я сообщила бы об этом тебе.

Захлопнувшаяся было створка ближнего к кровати окна распахнулась, впуская порыв ветра. Поймав голой спиной пригоршню ледяных брызг, Иванна поморщилась и перебралась через Каркарова, устраиваясь дальше от окна.

— Нельзя сказать наверняка, что это была на сто процентов его идея, — он повернулся на бок, закрывая её от ветра. — Дамблдор рассказал, что предложение поступило от глав департаментов Международного магического сотрудничества и Магических игр и спорта, и что лично он эту идею всячески поддерживает и одобряет. Я тоже считаю, что идея отличная, но вот французы были настроены довольно равнодушно, а министр Ёжикова — и вовсе против. Все трое высказались примерно так же, как ты, но переубедить их удалось. Без ложной скромности — фактически, моими стараниями. Сейчас этот вопрос обсуждается в Министерствах, на ту неделю назначено совещание по поводу окончательного решения вопроса и планированию подготовки мероприятия.

— То есть, ты уже не можешь отказаться? — нахмурилась Иванна, рассеянно выводя пальцем бессмысленные узоры у него на груди. — Считай меня мнительной идиоткой, но у меня дурное предчувствие, — пояснила она. — Не люблю я эти массовые мероприятия, ты же знаешь…

— То есть, в августе на чемпионат мира мы не поедем? — поддразнил её Каркаров.

— Что? Какой ещё чемпионат? — уставилась на него сбитая с толку Иванна. — А… — она вспомнила, что Смиты упоминали нечто на эту тему. — Финал какой-то квиддичный, да? Нет, это точно без меня. Вон, лучше отца моего агитируй или Адю — они точно поедут.

— Ива, да что же это такое? Я даже представить не мог, как твоё восприятие иронии в Хогвартсе деградирует, — покачал головой Каркаров. — В августе мне будет совершенно не до разъездов по развлекательным мероприятиям, можешь поверить.

— Да поняла я, — улыбнулась она, легонько дёрнув его за бороду. — Просто размышляю над мрачной перспективой Турнира и потому немного торможу.

На самом деле её занимала ещё одна мысль: не мог ли Дамблдор задержать её в пути именно для того, чтобы она не вернулась в Дурмштранг раньше времени и не повлияла на решение Каркарова. С одной стороны, это предположение было чистым абсурдом. Зачем было Дамблдору дожидаться её отбытия, если он мог совершенно спокойно собрать совет, пока она ещё даже не планировала покидать Хогвартс? Да и вообще, получается такая картина: Дамблдор решил, что неплохо было бы возобновить традицию Турнира. Потом он вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, подумал, что Иванне наверняка эта идея будет не по вкусу, и она, имея Просто Огромное Влияние на Каркарова, уговорит его не участвовать, и срочно всё так подгадал, чтобы провести совет, по максимуму обеспечив изоляцию от этого дела Иванны… Даже в более-менее сформулированном виде эта мысль выглядела, мягко говоря, идиотской, но Иванна всё же решилась обсудить свои выкладки с Каркаровым.

Тот терпеливо выслушал все доводы и сказал, что копает она не там и не так, и вообще — что она делала на занятиях по Истории Магии и запомнила ли что-либо об охранной магии школ? Иванна, для порядка напомнив, что её оценка по упомянутому предмету никогда выше «хорошо» не поднималась, всё же принялась усиленно вспоминать всё, что знала на эту тему.

— Погоди, хочешь сказать, что хогварсткий поезд, равно как наш «Орёл» — в таком акцепте действительно лишь средство «прошлюзовать» гостей? — задумчиво протянула она, прокручивая в памяти материал лекций. — Я помню, профессор Савова рассказывала какой-то бред, мол, помимо того, что детишки, передвигаясь в волшебном транспорте, осуществляют ритуал перехода, символического отчуждения от дома и предоставления себя под опеку Школы и её охранной магии, они также подвергаются банальному карантину и очистке от вредных заклинаний, случайно или намеренно на них наложенных. А детям, рождённым в семье немагов, этот карантин помогает адаптироваться к магической атмосфере, — подытожила она. — Но это же правда бред, зачем меня было «шлюзовать» и туда, и обратно? И почему мне позволялось спокойно пользоваться каминной сетью, и один раз даже портключом? …Нет, погоди, дай сама соображу, — она прижала палец к губам собравшегося заговорить Каркарова. — «Туда» меня проверяли на предмет Тёмной магии… И странно, что пропустили мой сундук с ингредиентами. Дамблдор просто не посчитал его опасным, или всё Тёмное, что в нём было, экранировалось остальными ингредиентами? Ладно, неважно. А на «обратном» пути наверняка деактивировали гипотетические портключи до Хогвартса, которые я могла наделать.

— Да, что-то в этом духе, — кивнул Каркаров. — А твои отлучки в Лондон нельзя было считать за отъезд, и они не требовали специальных мер.

— Хм… Значит, Дамблдор ничего эдакого не замышлял? — сомнения одолевали Иванну всё больше. — Ну ладно, чёрт с ним… Вообще-то, ты меня сбил с темы о Турнире. Я, честно говоря, как бы это помягче выразиться, шокирована. Ты наверняка в курсе, что из Азкабана сбежал анимаг? — она решила пока не углубляться в тему и не рассказывать о своём небольшом приключении, связанном с Блэком, ибо это стоило отдельного обсуждения, желательно — в другое время. — Так вот, после того, как его засекли в окрестностях Хогвартса, тамошнее Минмагии подтянуло дементоров. Мне, в связи с грядущими перспективами интересно — как они намереваются это всё совместить? Подними, пожалуйста, на следующем собрании этот вопрос. Дамблдор даст гарантии, что до начала проведения Турнира вопрос с беглецом будет решён? Странно всё это, если не сказать — подозрительно!

Ещё какое-то время было посвящено дебатам на тему «оправдывает ли себя Турнир и целесообразно ли отказываться от его проведения», в ходе которых Каркаров, пустив в ход всё своё красноречие, смог-таки убедить Иванну, что идея эта в целом положительная.

— Нет, правда, твой критический настрой удивляет. Это вопрос даже не столько внешнего престижа, тут речь о проверке собственных сил. Мы в наше время могли только мечтать поучаствовать в таком соревновании. И, кстати, я уверен, у тебя были бы все шансы на победу, если бы ты участвовала, — воодушевлённо подвёл итог своего пламенного выступления Каркаров и опрокинул Иванну на спину, вдавливая её в перину.

— Стоп, стоп, попридержи коней! — рассмеялась она. — Все шансы были бы не у меня, а у связки Мачкевич-Назич-Песцова. В таком составе - да, мы бы всех порвали. Турнир, однако же, соревнование индивидуальное, так что я, даже если бы имела гипотетическую возможность поучаствовать, далеко бы не ушла. А тебя вообще, я вижу, опять хлебом не корми, только дай кого-нибудь сагитировать на какую-нибудь глупость! — неодобрительно цокнула языком она.

Каркаров хмыкнул, устроился рядом с ней и, подперев рукой голову, уверил Иванну, что пока та рядом, у него просто нет шансов вновь вернуться на скользкую дорожку, ибо одно её присутствие работает эффективнее совести, авроров и дементоров вместе взятых. Иванна скептически заявила, что в чудеса не верит, и потому пытаться усыпить её бдительность бессмысленно. Каркаров возразил, что хоть и сам является человеком, давно лишённым множества иллюзий, однако ничем иным, кроме как чудом, не может объяснить тот факт, что он сейчас не служит обедом азкабанским крысам, а вовсе даже в тепле и уюте наслаждается обществом прекрасной и умной женщины, которую не только обнять приятно, но и собеседник она отменный. Иванна, привычно пропуская лесть мимо ушей, безжалостно заявила, что лично она может объяснить сей факт исключительно верной расстановкой приоритетов и своевременным включением мозгов. Каркаров с готовностью согласился с её словами. Глядя на не покидающую его лицо почти блаженную улыбку, она с печальным вздохом предположила, что в Азкабане, очевидно, было совсем тяжко, раз он все её «милые чудачества» и «ангельский характер» воспринимает на редкость тепло и без раздражения. Каркаров посоветовал Иванне не льстить себе: видал он характеры гораздо противнее, её не тянет даже на троечку по десятибалльной шкале. Иванна демонстративно надулась, отодвинулась и повернулась к нему спиной. Каркаров тут же поспешил её уверить, что, если подумать, конечно же, она является истинным воплощением вселенского зла и эталоном невыносимой личности. Иванна, сдерживая смех, с укоризной сообщила, что кое-кому не помешало бы быть более последовательным, но обнять себя всё же позволила.

Где-то ближе к пяти часам утра у Иванны проснулась совесть, и она, с трудом убедив Каркарова хоть немного поспать перед новым трудовым днём, поднялась к себе и принялась разбирать рюкзак. Не успела она приступить к этому грандиозному труду, как в иваннины апартаменты поднялся Каркаров и заявил, что лучше поспит у неё. Иванна, пожав плечами, предупредила, что намеревается громыхать и вслух выражать негативные эмоции экспрессивными многоэтажными выражениями (наверняка что-нибудь ценное в процессе транспортировки разбилось, разлилось, помялось или любым иным способом пришло в негодность), так что если это не смущает, то он может располагаться как дома. Каркаров уверил, что это ему нисколько не помешает (а скорее наоборот), и скрылся в спальне.

Повозившись где-то с четверть часа и завалив не только гостиную, но и кабинет невообразимым количеством вещей, Иванна оглядела творение рук своих и, наконец, осознала, что проголодалась. Обувшись и переодевшись в менее экстравагантное, она отправилась в «домашнюю» кухню. Помимо Большой кухни, работающей на ежедневное питание учеников, в Дурмштранге имелись кухни «домашние»: в подвале на стыке жилых мужского и женского крыльев, а также под преподавательскими башнями были оборудованы помещения, где персонал или ученики могли что-нибудь приготовить себе при необходимости. В Большой кухне с раннего утра бок о бок ударно трудились повара-волшебники и домовые, на «домашних» же кухнях домовые лишь незаметно помогали поддерживать чистоту — разумеется, было принято за собой убирать, но не все справлялись.

Просторный зал с толстыми колоннами, поддерживающими сводчатый потолок, редко бывал наполнен людьми, и сейчас, обнаружив там аж целых двух посетителей — профессора Основ Культуры Немагического Мира и профессора Теории Боевой Магии — Иванна удивилась. Впрочем, подойдя поближе и рассмотрев, что те, с крайне суровыми и хмурыми лицами по очереди пьют из большого начищенного медного чайника, удивляться она перестала.

— Доброе утро, профессор Вирмаярви, профессор Густафссон! — бодро поприветствовала она, проходя мимо них к холодной кладовой.

Чайник с оглушительным звоном обрушился на каменный пол и покатился, теряя крышку и заливая всё на своём пути. Славные профессора моментально развернулись в её сторону, являя всю красу последствий неумеренных возлияний на одухотворённых лицах.

— Спокойно! Это же Мачкевич вернулась, — остановил Вирмаярви подслеповатого коллегу, машинально потянувшегося за тренировочным посохом, который он таскал с собою вместо волшебной палочки; теоретичность преподаваемой боевой магии выражалась исключительно в сниженной до минимума силе заклинаний. — Не ждали, не ждали. И утро добрым не бывает, к твоему сведению! — попенял он Иванне.

— Среди недели? — неодобрительно поджала губы та. — Я-то думала, вы ученикам пример положительный подаёте, не нарушаете дисциплину… Неужели за время моей экспедиции тут всё так изменилось?

— Нечего тут умничать, — прогудел Густафссон, отставляя посох и поднимая укатившийся чайник. — Лучше что дельное присоветуй, — встряхнув ёмкость и убедившись, что воды там не осталось, он с удручённым вздохом поставил её на разделочный стол и потянулся за другим чайником.

— А что, у вас зелья кончились? — не поверила Иванна; подвязав подол юбки, она взяла тряпку и принялась собирать воду с пола. Конечно, правильнее всего было бы воспользоваться волшебной палочкой, так что, поймав себя на столь нелогичных действиях, Иванна мысленно развеселилась: она уже давно вышла из школьного возраста, но до сих пор придерживалась негласного этикета, осуждающего применение мелкой бытовой магии в присутствии профессоров и просто старших.

— Мы вчера конфисковали бочонок медовухи у выпускного курса, — сообщил Вирмаярви, смущённо почесав затылок. — Внепланово. Запас зелий не успели подновить. И как раз у нас с Гуннаром зашёл разговор: а не провести ли нам совместный урок, так сказать, совместить немагическую культурологию с боевой теорией — познакомить детишек с устройством автомата Калашникова! — как всегда, стоило Вирмаярви завести разговор о немагическом оружии, у него маниакально загорались глаза, и весь он приходил в священный трепет.

— Слушайте, профессор, вы, если мне не изменяет память, уже раз шесть с идеей изучения оружия к Игорю подходили, — покосилась на него Иванна; поискав глазами какую-нибудь ёмкость и не найдя ничего подходящего, она поднялась с колен и отжала воду прямо в одну из раковин. — И все шесть раз были посланы подумать ещё. И я уверена, вы и раньше попытки делали.

— Я тебе, чёртов недоумок, так и сказал, — буркнул в сторону коллеги Густафссон. — Мачкевич, ну что ты возишься, скажи: есть у тебя антипохмельное зелье? — он приложил пустой чайник ко лбу.

— Готового, к сожалению, нет, — Иванна бросила тряпку в сушилку и вымыла руки; было очевидно, что пока она не только не «присоветует», но и сама не организует «что-нибудь дельное», позавтракать ей не дадут. — Против народных средств не возражаете?

— Главное народное средство кончилось, — мрачно отозвался Вирмаярви.

Возражений не последовало, и она, наконец, отправилась в кладовку. Пытаться апеллировать к разуму двух упрямых профессоров в состоянии ограниченной умственной активности, призывая вспомнить их проверенные способы восстановления здоровья, было сейчас явно бессмысленно. Осмотр припасов подтвердил: солёные огурцы — гордость госпожи Май, действительно уже иссякли: на дне последней бочки Иванна обнаружила три мизерных огурчика, полузавядших без рассола. Выудив их при помощи Акцио, а также прихватив свежих огурцов, помидоров, стебли сельдерея и четыре куриных яйца, Иванна покинула кладовку. На первое она сделала им по «коктейлю» из желтков и смеси вустерского соуса и табаско с каплей бальзамического уксуса, щедро приправленному порошком сладкой паприки, на второе — по огромной кружке овощного сока. Она искренне надеялась, что этого будет достаточно, и тяжёлую артиллерию в виде пельменей задействовать не придётся.

— Вам бы пойти выспаться как следует, — закинула удочку Иванна, глядя на сосредоточенное поглощение овощного сока обоими профессорами.

— Не можем, — скорбно отозвался Густафссон, отрываясь от кружки. — У нас в девять очередное собрание про экзамены.

— Ну вот, расскажете про ваши успехи в борьбе за успеваемость, — прыснула Иванна.

— Очень смешно, — булькнул Вирмаярви.

Иванне с трудом удалось убедить обоих, что лучшим лекарством для них будет час-другой сна. Выпроводив, наконец, профессоров, она смогла спокойно приготовить сэндвичи с яичницей с беконом. Сделав Каркарову кофе, она вместе с кофе и бутербродами поднялась к себе. Поставив чашку и тарелку на прикроватную тумбочку, она присела на край кровати и, убрав упавшие ему на лицо волосы, коснулась лба спящего Каркарова, надеясь уловить ещё какой-нибудь обрывок его сна — уж очень заинтриговала её та картинка. Впрочем, в этот раз снов ему, похоже, не снилось, так что увидеть ей ничего не удалось. Пожав плечами, Иванна рассеянно чмокнула его в кончик носа, взяла свою порцию сэндвичей с тарелки, накрыла тумбочку заклятием остановленного времени и отправилась обратно к разбору вещей.

Параллельно с завтраком ей, наконец, удалось опустошить свой многострадальный рюкзак и начать нелёгкое дело сортировки — книги к книгам, одежду к одежде, сувениры к сувенирам, бумаги к бумагам, ингредиенты (не все из них, как выяснилось, складывались в сундук) к ингредиентам, артефакты к артефактам и так далее. Делая небольшие перерывы в работе, она успела написать несколько писем — родителям, Аде с Янко и в Хогвартс. Смитам досталось одно письмо на двоих, Снейп же удостоился персонального. Вкратце сообщив, что добралась нормально, она напомнила о своём приглашении на доклад и потребовала не бросать Смитов на произвол судьбы. Она старалась выдержать их обычный стиль переписки, но, перечитав, поняла, что всё же не смогла скрыть беспокойства за его самочувствие. Посомневавшись — не переписать ли ей письмо заново — Иванна решила не забегать вперёд и продолжить придерживаться своей тактики выжидания. Письмо Смитам также содержало напоминание о приглашении, извинение за то, что ещё не посмотрела их подарок, обещание сделать это в ближайшее время и строгий наказ хорошенько заботиться о Снейпе, не обращая внимания на разные проявления его норова. И Смитам, и Снейпу она, из чистейшей вредности, радостно выдала информацию о намечающемся Турнире. Родителям Иванна сообщала об успешном завершении своих изысканий и обещала в скором времени заглянуть в гости. Друзьям она отправила приглашение заглянуть в гости самим. Вместе с письмами и подарками она направилась в совятню, находящуюся на крыше башни учебного крыла и, отправив всё адресатам, с чистой совестью вернулась к себе. Работы всё не убывало, а уже миновал седьмой час.

___________

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_269002598 иллюстрация к главе; хотя, скорее к предыдущей, но в целом без разницы


	56. Глава 56

_24 мая 1994 г., вторник.  
Дурмштранг, комната Иванны — лаборатория кафедры Алхимических дисциплин._

Часы на каминной полке тихонько звякнули, стрелки показывали половину седьмого утра. Из-за открытого окна донёсся звук дробного топота множества ног и подбадривающие возгласы мэтрессы Ангелина: обязательная ежедневная утренняя пробежка вокруг замка была в самом разгаре; первокурсники делали один круг, второкурсники, третьекурсники и четверокурсники — два, три и четыре соответственно; члены спортивных команд — плюс один круг к обязательному нормативу. Даже ночной ливень не смог заставить раскиснуть утоптанную за долгие столетия многими тысячами пар студенческих ног дорогу вокруг замка. Дурмштранг начал пробуждаться больше часа назад.

Иванна аккуратно водрузила на книжную полку старый потрёпанный том «Классификатора растений, цветущих на закате» (редкое второе издание, к тому же — экземпляр с пометками всех трёх редакторов), высунулась из окна и, пронзительно свистнув в два пальца, приветственно помахала рукой. Лёгкой серной бегущая во главе строя студентов Алексис в алой спортивной форме, зрелищно очерчивающей её фигуру, развернула на свист голову, эффектно взметнув собранными в хвост на затылке богатыми чёрными локонами, и, рассмотрев Иванну, приветственно помахала ей в ответ. На бегу сделав последовательно «колесо» и сальто с переворотом, она ускорила бег, вынуждая своих подопечных прибавить ходу. Иванна захихикала: приятно было видеть, что за время её отсутствия ничего не изменилось.

Глянув на часы и вспомнив разговоры профессоров на кухне, Иванна пошла разбудить Каркарова и спросить, не забыл ли он про собрание, и если не забыл — предложить сразу же перед началом заседания открыть окно кабинета. Каркаров поблагодарил за своевременную побудку, мрачно осведомился о личностях, нарушающих дисциплину, и, не получив ответа (Иванна профессоров не выдала, сказав, что будет сюрприз), отправился к себе готовиться к собранию.

Приблизительно через час, закончив свои разборки, Иванна посчитала возможным выйти в свет — точнее, добраться до лаборатории и оттранспортировать туда все свои тематические трофеи. Для этого она принялась методично складывать в специальный сундук всё, что имело отношение к ингредиентам; туда же отправилась её неизменная мантия и несколько книг в подарок профессорам Песцовой и Фалькенштерну. В очередной раз зацепившись подолом юбки за кованую накладку на одном из рёбер сундука и поняв, что продолжать в том же духе чревато, Иванна переоделась в старые добрые кожаные брюки и уже гораздо быстрее завершила процесс сборов.

Стоило поскорее убраться в лабораторию — за завтраком Алексис наверняка сообщит всем, кому это интересно и кому совсем неинтересно о прибытии Иванны, и тогда не миновать ей паломничества любопытствующих, а сувениров на всех не хватит. А уж если вдруг нагрянет сама Яблонская, то всё — прощай мозг. Руководствуясь этими опасениями, Иванна заперла сундук, уменьшила его и поспешила в учебное крыло.

За почти четыре года её отсутствия студенческий состав успел смениться до неузнаваемости. Сейчас как раз подошло время завтрака, однако студенты были свободны в своём посещении трапезного зала в рамках одного часа, так что во время завтраков, обедов и ужинов коридоры никогда не пустели. Кто-то предпочитал заморить червячка пораньше, кто-то попозже, кто-то справлялся за десять минут, кто-то неспешно проводил в зале весь час. По своей деятельности Иванна контактировала только со старшекурсниками, и то — в очень ограниченных количествах, так что сейчас в коридорах ей не попалось ни одного знакомого лица. На её собственную персону внимания не обратил никто — по числу населения Дурмштранг против Хогвартса был всё равно, что небольшой город против села. Каждый курс (чуть за двести человек) делился на четыре примерно равные по количеству студентов параллели, и было абсолютно естественно не знать в лицо всех своих сокурсников. Номинально, в полном составе курс собирался разве что на лекции да массовые мероприятия вроде парадов или балов, но фактически же всегда находились ловкачи, которым удавалось найти способ занять свой досуг в это время чем-либо иным. На самом деле, по-настоящему пообщаться можно было разве что на праздниках, но и там студенты в основном разбивались на группы по интересам: землячества, «тайные ложи», научные кружки, просто друзья, спортивные болельщики — и прочая, и прочая.

Если в целом разнообразные учебные кабинеты (не говоря о лабораториях) в Хогвартсе и Дурмштранге можно было назвать схожими, то, например, в отличие от сумрачных, со стенами, затянутыми гобеленами, освещаемых волшебными свечами, коридоров Хогвартса местные коридоры всегда освещались очень ярко — чтобы компенсировать недостаток солнца за окном в течение учебного года. Стены их были облицованы светлым мрамором, ракушечником или доломитом — гладким или с барельефным орнаментом, интерьер обильно украшали многочисленные кадки и горшки с растениями — опять же, для того, чтобы разнообразить скудную тундровую растительность вокруг Института. В самих коридорах сажали в основном устойчивые к холоду и традиционным повсеместным сквознякам растения, теплолюбивые же прекрасно чувствовали себя в оранжереях.

За всеми этими кущами ухаживали многочисленные домовые, а также водяницы из подземного источника. Хогвартские домовики, как успела понять Иванна, несли ту же службу, что и местные домовые, однако же, на её взгляд, последние одеты были гораздо приличнее и впечатление производили более благоприятное. Хотя, может быть, это вопрос привычки.

Помимо растений интерьеры украшали также картины и витрины с разнообразными знаками отличия и трофеями, в разные годы полученными или завоёванными студентами, а также с памятными табличками и газетными вырезками про то, как «наш выпускник такого-то года отличился в том-то». Ближе к алхимическим подземельям располагалась витрина, где между статьёй о юбилее знаменитого квиддичного тренера Мартына Зюзева и концертной фотографией певицы Агриппины с автографом скромно притулился иваннин памятный адрес от Пражской Академии Наук касательно пресловутой зажигалки. Гордилась Иванна им от силы месяц после получения, а позже, чем дальше, тем сильнее он вызывал чувство неловкости вплоть до отвращения. На все её предложения типа «может, убрать эту фигню с глаз долой?» Каркаров отвечал решительным отказом, выражая глубочайшее непонимание такового отношения Иванны к собственному достижению. Она начинала путано излагать свою убеждённость о никчёмности артефакта, но каждый раз ей категорически не хватало убедительных аргументов. Родное учебное заведение — в общем, и его директор — в частности, гордятся, а что там объект гордости себе думает — проблемы исключительно этого самого объекта.

Завернув в главный коридор, ведущий к лестнице в подземные этажи, Иванна оторопела — на неё медленно и плавно, а главное совершенно бесшумно, надвигался белый медведь. Она даже не успела потянуться за веером, быстро сообразив, что, во-первых, это не живой медведь, а чучело, а во-вторых — его кто-то левитирует: позади движущейся громадины звучали приглушённые голоса.

— Надо Носферату нажаловаться! Придумал же: сначала затащи ему медведя в аудиторию, потом оттащи обратно! Хорошо, что я смог уговорить Ваську за меня отдежурить, в жизни бы не успел и то, и другое.

— Ну, ты придумал, конечно. Носферату жаловаться! Чего мелочиться, иди сразу директору пожалуйся. Скажи Королеве сначала, она может разобраться с этим… И вообще, давай поторапливаться, у меня вообще-то «жарка» первым занятием.

— Ой, что же ты раньше не сказал! Извини.

Иванна посторонилась, пропуская медведя. Следом за чучелом, направляя его слаженными взмахами волшебных палочек, быстрым шагом шли два парня, судя по нарукавным нашивкам — из первой параллели пятого курса. Параллели, в свою очередь, делились на пять групп, около десяти студентов в каждой, но принадлежность к группе нашивками на мантии не отмечалась. Из того, что один не знал расписания другого, очевидно было, что приятели учатся в разных группах. Студенты вежливо поприветствовали Иванну и продолжили путь.

Иванна не была в курсе нынешнего положения дел, но при ней на кафедре Алхимических дисциплин преподавали семь доцентов под началом профессоров Фалькенштерна и Песцовой: один отвечал за Алхимию, вторая — за Зелья. Судя по всему, кто-то из фалькенштерновских доцентов сначала повелел зачем-то доставить чучело медведя в одну из аудиторий (помимо лабораторий, кафедре принадлежали помещения для теоретических занятий), а потом передумал. Королевой, по всей видимости, в приступе зашкаливающей оригинальности, студенты прозвали доцента Королёву, ту самую, что страдала постановкой Золушки. Видимо, доцент Королёва смогла не только решить вопрос с общественной нагрузкой, но и как-то заставить остальных доцентов (как минимум — алхимических) ходить строем.

Что же касается процесса «жарки», студент имел в виду вовсе не кулинарный факультатив, а вовсе даже семинары по Рунологии. Просто осуществлялись они славным профессором по фамилии Сковородко, к тому же характер у него был из своеобразных.

Продолжая умиляться неизменностью дурмштрангских устоев, Иванна добралась до лестницы и вскоре прошла через анфиладу алхимических и зелейных лабораторий. Несмотря на ранний час и законное время завтрака, во втором алхимическом зале хлопотала четверокурсница с третьей параллели. Держа в одной руке бутерброд, второй она быстро переставляла на столы лотки с наборами минералов с тележки, которую аккуратно пинала впереди себя.

— Привет, профессор Песцова вернулась с завтрака? — обратилась Иванна к девушке.

Та вздрогнула, проворно сунула бутерброд в карман, перекинула длиннющую тёмную косу с плеча за спину и обернулась к Иванне. Лицо девушки на мгновение отразило некую работу мысли, затем она вытянулась по стойке смирно и по всей форме доложила:

— Василиса Зарецкая, четвёртый курс, третья параллель, первая группа. Ни профессора Песцовой, ни профессора Фалькенштерна ещё нет.

— А, конечно, у них же собрание сейчас! Ладно, без них начну разбираться, — кивнула Иванна, вдруг подумав: а не этого ли «Ваську» имел в виду давешний медвежий пастырь? Она-то пребывала в уверенности, что это будет одногрупник того парня, а тут девица, да ещё и курсом младше. — Что это за история с чучелом? — спросила она.

— О, вы, должно быть, столкнулись с Макаром и Ласло? — поморщилась Василиса. — Доцент Жук хотел использовать медведя в качестве наглядного пособия, но профессор Фалькенштерн запретил, — рассказала она, внимательно рассматривая Иванну. — А вы… — после короткой паузы, она вопросительно уставилась ей в глаза.

— А, да, — спохватилась Иванна. — Доктор Иванна Мачкевич, научный сотрудник, — представилась она. — Я вернулась из экспедиции.

— Так я и думала, это вы! Я про вас слышала, — протянула Василиса. — Хотела попроситься ассистентом на кафедру Зелий, профессор Песцова сказала, что с этим вопросом мне стоит обратиться к вам, как вы вернётесь, — она мельком глянула на наручные часики и всполошилась. – Ой, я же опоздаю кругом! Прощу прощения, доктор Мачкевич, мне нужно тут закончить и бежать к мэтрессе Ангелина, у нас урок танцев. Можно я вас позже найду?

— Можно, разумеется, — кивнула Иванна, мысленно прикидывая варианты. Девица прямо-таки излучала заинтересованность, а ассистент всегда пригодится. Аспиранты, ездившие в экспедицию с нею, уже защитились и покинули кафедру для новых свершений, и о наличии новой смены аспирантов Иванна до сих пор не удосужилась узнать, так что стоило подстраховаться и заручиться помощью девицы. — Если хочешь, я отпрошу тебя у мэтрессы Ангелина, а ты мне поможешь с привезёнными образцами.

— У вас действительно есть такая возможность? — пристальный взгляд, который Василиса устремила в Иванну, вызвал у той смутное чувство дежа вю.

— Да, конечно. Заканчивай тут, я пока напишу пару слов для мэтрессы Ангелина, — кивнула Иванна и, взяв с преподавательского стола перо и пергамент, быстро настрочила записку, в которой нижайше просила Алексис отпустить с занятия барышню Зарецкую (если, конечно, та не является отстающей по предмету занятия). Честно предупредив Василису о небольшой оговорке, она отдала ей письмо и отправила отпрашиваться, сказав, что сама разложит пособия.

Закончив подготовку лаборатории к занятию, Иванна прошествовала в свой неизменный Пятый Зал. Там она открыла кладовую для ингредиентов, «распаковала» сундук с трофеями и первым делом достала оттуда и положила на преподавательский стол подарочные книги.

Лаборатории постепенно заполнялись студентами. С Иванной всё так же вежливо здоровались, после чего косились на неё с умеренным любопытством. Она издали полюбовалась на доцента Жука, которого помнила ещё со времени его обучения на старших курсах — с тех пор он мало изменился, всё так же приводил в оторопь своим ошалелым видом, который подчёркивали очки с толстыми линзами, вечно взлохмаченная шевелюра и периодические нервные взмахи руками. Этот вполне мог придумать какую-нибудь непотребщину применительно к злосчастному чучелу.

Василиса прибежала где-то через четверть часа. Иванна завела её в кладовую, чтобы не мешать начавшемуся занятию, которое проводил древний доцент Бабаев; как минимум, ровесник Фалькенштерну, он никогда не стремился попасть в профессорский состав, мотивируя это сильным нежеланием лишней нагрузки.

— Ну, что же… Для начала, скажи мне, милое дитя: ты на интерес попробовать или тебе действительно хочется в будущем работать в области зелий? — спросила Иванна, задумчиво глядя на девушку.

Конечно, судить по себе — работа неблагодарная, но лично она в этом возрасте ещё довольно зыбко понимала, что её по-настоящему занимает. Василису окружала отчётливая аура интереса, но чем дальше, тем больше Иванна не была уверена, что интерес этот касается именно зелий.

— Скорее первое, — честно ответила Василиса. — Но у меня, так сказать, наследственный интерес, мой отец — Феоктист Зарецкий.

— А-а, как же, «Принципы потенцирования эффективности масляных экстрактов при воздействии на оные звуковых колебаний», — закивала Иванна, вспоминая научный труд, опубликованный лет десять тому назад. — Мне сейчас нужны дополнительные руки, так что я с удовольствием возьму тебя в ассистенты. Для начала — помоги мне, пожалуйста, разобрать вон тот сундук, — она кивнула в сторону почти перегородившего дверной проём сундука и принялась закатывать рукава водолазки к локтям. — Советую снять мантию, тут кованые элементы имеют тенденцию хватать полы длинной одежды.

Василиса с готовностью скинула мантию, обмотала вокруг шеи косу в два витка, будто шарф, и, оставшись в лёгком трикотажном свитере и форменных брючках, объявила о готовности к труду и обороне. Иванна, завистливо глянув на богатую, толщиной с её запястье, василисину косу, в тускловатом освещении кладовой отливающую чёрным янтарём, гордо решила, что пучок делать не станет. Ей на свои волосы грех было жаловаться, а уж что они цвета странного – так то кому странного, а кому и красиво… тем более, нет необходимости соблюдать технику безопасности в настоящий момент.

Под доносящиеся из Пятого Зала напевные речи доцента Бабаева и тихое позвякивание лабораторного стекла, размещение добытых в экспедиции образцов в личный иваннин шкаф проходило весьма методично и в хорошем темпе. Каждый появляющийся из недр сундука экспонат Иванна провожала пояснениями. Среди образцов и заготовок, надо сказать, внезапно попадались сувениры и просто вещи, не имеющие отношения к таковым.

— …Собственно, казалось бы — обыкновенная пещерная плесень, то есть, конечно, почти обыкновенная — это редкий голубой подвид… Так вот, о чём это я? Ах, да: в Великобритании она запрещена! — вещала Иванна, ставя на полку склянки с притёртыми пробками, содержащие в себе нечто, отдалённо напоминающее покрошенное осиное гнездо с едва заметным голубым оттенком. — Очень забавно было, как я полезла за ней в самую глубину пещеры, едва не застряла… Ой, погоди, я тебе помогу — он тяжёлый! — она бросилась к Василисе, почти по пояс нырнувшей в сундук и начавшей извлечение оттуда огромного коралла-мозговика. — Это в подарок моей тётке… — подхватив покрытый причудливыми бороздками розоватый шар, она обратила внимание, что Василиса внимательно рассматривает её татуировку. — Симпатичная, правда? Я родилась в год Змеи, — небрежно бросила Иванна, следя за реакцией девушки. Её интерес не выходил за рамки естественного, и подозревать, что она, подобно Драко Малфою, посчитает Иванну бывшей Пожирательницей Смерти было бы как минимум глупо, однако интуиция тихонечко звякнула в звоночек.

— Да, миленькая картинка, — кивнула, отводя глаза от татуировки, Василиса, — хотя я змей не очень как-то… Куда это девать? Правда, тяжёлый.

— Давай вон на ту полку, пониже… — показала мыском туфли Иванна; перехватив поудобнее коралл, она как бы невзначай коснулась пальцев девушки, и вновь удивилась: мысли свои она отгородила довольно топорной, но весьма плотной стеной, эмоции всё так же крутились вокруг любопытства. Окклюментка в пятнадцать лет? Что-то новенькое. Родители научили? Иванна решила на досуге разузнать по максимуму всё о Феоктисте Зарецком и его семействе, тем более, девушка кого-то ей напоминала — даже не столько внешне, сколько манерой держать себя, мимикой, может быть… Пока же пытаться взломать ментальную защиту Василисы даже пытаться не стоит. Иванна всегда знала, что легилиментка она посредственная и что ей следует ограничиться своей эмпатической епархией, а не пытаться вылезти из шкуры.

Примерно через полчаса в кладовую пришла профессор Песцова, и Иванна объявила перерыв. Василиса, первым делом поприветствовав профессора, с готовностью кивнула, однако же всё равно нашла себе работу — в одном из глубинных отсеков сундука обнаружились осколки штангласса, которые следовало убрать во избежание травматизма.

— Ивочка, очень хорошо, что ты здесь! — приветствовала профессор Песцова, хищно блеснув глазами и счастливо заулыбавшись при виде той.

«Ивочка» издала обречённый вздох: если профессор Песцова начинала разговор с этой фразы, означало это только одно: предстоит дальняя дорога до директорского кабинета с выспрашиванием какого-либо блага для родной кафедры. Профессор Песцова в своё время моментально поняла, насколько ценным сотрудником является Иванна с её исключительным влиянием на господина директора, и не видела абсолютно ничего зазорного в том, чтобы активно использовать это секретное оружие на пользу кафедре. На все резонные возмущения коллег-профессоров с других кафедр профессор Песцова с ласковой улыбкой и участливым взглядом вопрошала «А что такое?», после чего разражалась продолжительной лекцией на тему основополагающей архиважности Алхимических дисциплин в образовании каждого волшебника. Лекция ставила перед собою целью обратить слушателей в бегство и достигала цели с неизменным успехом. В такие моменты Иванна очень чётко понимала, откуда у её подруги Ади столь высокохудожественный талант выносить мозг окружающим при необходимости.

— В чём нас на этот раз ущемили? — поинтересовалась Иванна, отмечая, как заострились в их сторону уши Василисы.

— О, ну что ты, кто же нас ущемит! — величественно отмахнулась профессор Песцова. — В общем, твоя актуальная задача убедить Игоря в необходимости закупить котлы из гефестова сплава, вместо наших стандартных, — она указала на массивную этажерку подле двери, на которой разместились четыре классических чугунных котла.

— Но они же стоят как паровоз с паровозным депо! — вытаращилась на неё Иванна; так называемый гефестов сплав был разработан пять веков назад специально для изготовления котлов повышенной износостойкости, используемых в условиях особо активной эксплуатации. — Нет, это, наверное, разумно… Они универсальны, да и служить в десятки раз дольше будут… А в чём загвоздка? Бюджет не позволяет или Игорь просто вредничает?

— Нет-нет, бюджет под это дело есть… С прошлого года небольшой профицит остался, да ещё мы с доцентами и профессором Фалькенштерном готовы вложиться, — покачала головой профессор Песцова. — Игорь, разумеется, вредничает…

— Так-так, что и требовалось доказать! Стоило вернуться Мачкевич, как институт медленно начал погружаться в хаос, — печально констатировал Каркаров, появляясь в кладовой. Он коротко кивнул в ответ на приветствие Василисы и укоризненно посмотрел на профессора Песцову. — Я так и знал, что вы при первой же оказии начнёте эти интриги! Ива, тебе не стыдно принимать участие в этом недостойном манипулировании?! — он перевёл грозный взгляд, долженствующий заставить усовеститься всё живое, на Иванну, но та отнюдь не усовестилась, а совсем наоборот, оттянула пальцем нижнее веко правого глаза и показала Каркарову язык. Тот покачал головой, снял с этажерки один из котлов и сделал вид, что собирается надеть его ей на голову. Иванна, рассмеявшись, увернулась. — Нина Алексеевна, вам три года назад закупили новый комплект котлов, они ещё даже поцарапаться не успели! — воззвал он, сунув объект спора профессору под нос. — Допустим, организуем вам этот чёртов гефестов сплав, а с этими что делать?

— Ивочка наверняка уже что-нибудь придумала, — пожала плечами профессор Песцова, поглядывая на Иванну взглядом, исполненным веры в неё.

— Ну-у… Котлы новые почти, их можно кому-нибудь сплавить… О! Янко с Адей вечером наверняка будут здесь, мы с ними обсудим вопрос закупки этого балласта. В лаборатории разработки наверняка пригодятся, — озарило Иванну.

— Я же говорила, — развела руками профессор Песцова, торжественно взглянув на директора.

— Вы представляете, как на меня в Министерстве посмотрят, когда я им отчёты следующие предоставлю? Решат, что я тут либо провожу какие-то финансовые махинации, либо замышляю заговор, либо и то, и другое. Даже если я для них три километра обоснований напишу, — Каркаров сделал столь трагическое лицо, что Иванна испытала порыв немедленно броситься его утешать.

— Игорёк, не беспокойся, обоснование я тебе сама напишу, и вопрос с Министерством я улажу, — победно улыбнулась профессор Песцова; касаемо последнего утверждения, Иванна знала наверняка — улаживание вопроса с Министерством будет состоять в выдаче Аде ответственного задания выяснить всех причастных лиц и немедленно их обработать.

— Ладно, чёрт с вами, делайте, что хотите, — сдался Каркаров. — Но ваши, профессор Песцова, действия — это удар ниже пояса…

— …в спину всех норм общественной морали, — радостно подхватила Иванна.

— Конечно-конечно, — снисходительно усмехнулась шутке профессор и величественно удалилась.

— Она меня убивает, — резюмировал Каркаров, возвращая котёл на этажерку и демонстративно смахивая воображаемую испарину. — Вот как в таких условиях осуществлять руководство? — требовательно уставился он на Иванну.

— Это оттого, что у тебя по Зельям вечно «трояк» был, — развеселилась та.

— Это оттого, что профессор Песцова — диктатор вселенского масштаба, — мрачно возразил он.

— Даже твоё бывшее «начальство» с ней в сравнение не идёт? — хмыкнула она.

Каркаров быстро глянул в сторону Василисы, которая, казалось, закопалась в сундук и всячески изображала кипучую деятельность.

— Ни в какое сравнение, — подтвердил он, возвращая взгляд на Иванну. — Какие у тебя планы на день?

— Сейчас тут разберём, потом я отпущу барышню на занятия, а сама пойду к себе и займусь подготовкой бумаг, — ответила она.

— Хорошо. Закончу кое-какие дела по замку и вернусь. Позже увидимся, — чуть помедлив, он на мгновение сгрёб её в объятия, поцеловал в макушку и быстро покинул кладовую.

— Ну, на чём мы остановились? — пребывая в рассеянном умилении, Иванна повернулась к Василисе.

— Тут ещё несколько коробок и шкатулок, да ещё свёртки в большом количестве, — отрапортовала девушка, поднимая глаза от сундука. — А можно вопрос?

— Да, конечно, — кивнула Иванна, пытаясь предугадать содержание вопроса.

— Вы упомянули, что хотите заняться бумагами? Если это связано с зельями, я готова и с ними вам помогать, — аккуратно предложила Василиса.

— О, большое спасибо, буду рада, — кивнула Иванна. — После занятий заглядывай ко мне, если будет время.

Непонятная девица, всё-таки. Стоит к ней присмотреться.

_____________  
*предвидя возможные консёрны: фамилия мэтрэссы Ангелина греческая, женский вариант фамилии Ангелос, не склоняется как женская иностранная фамилия, хотя, конечно, очень хочется.  
Впрочем, в разговорной речи её наверняка склоняют все кому не лень.


	57. Глава 57

_24 мая 1994 г., вторник.  
Дурмштранг._

Конечно же, заняться бумагами в этот день у Иванны не получилось — было решено, что время ещё есть, потому можно немного расслабиться и, например, сделать несколько визитов вежливости, а так же просто прогуляться по замку для акклиматизации. К тому же, в гостиной ещё оставались небольшие завалы неотсортированных вещей, которыми было решено заняться чуть позже.

Вручив сувениры Песцовой и Фалькенштерну, она отправилась на кафедру Артефактологии и едва не сорвала урок профессору Хайдараге. Тот чрезвычайно обрадовался появлению Иванны, бросился расспрашивать её об экспедиции и до глубины души растрогался её подарком — табакеркой со встроенными в крышку волшебными часами, которые можно было зачаровать показывать множество разных параметров. Он даже собрался отпустить студентов с урока, чтобы пойти располовинить с нею бутылочку вина под душевную беседу, но вовремя вспомнил, что час ранний, да к тому же скоро экзамены, и скрепя сердце отказался от этой идеи. Студенты хором издали печальный вздох, а Иванна отправилась к себе, чтобы забрать свёрток с семенами, предназначенный для профессора Раувольфии, заправляющей кафедрой Гербологии. Большая часть семян была собрана в экспедиции, остальные — презентованы Помоной Спраут.

Прихватив свёрток, она спустилась в кабинет Каркарова. Нужно было свериться с расписанием — занятия по Гербологии проводились как в «висячих садах» внутреннего двора, так и во внешних теплицах, и искать наугад Иванне очень не хотелось. Расписание, как обычно, занимало примерно половину одной из стен директорского кабинета и представляло собою сложную систему таблиц. Информация неоднократно повторялась — одна группа таблиц показывала расписание занятий с разбивкой по группам студентов, другая — по преподавателям. Здесь же рядом располагались списки курсов с разбивкой на параллели и группы, а также подробная схема преподавательского состава по кафедрам. Иванна пробежала глазами по схеме, натыкаясь на знакомые фамилии: кто-то уверенно и быстро продвигался в своей преподавательской карьере, кто-то продолжал довольствоваться должностью младшего преподавателя.

Из праздного любопытства Иванна изучила список студентов четвёртого курса, обнаружив там Зарецкую Василису Феоктистовну. Она перешла к списку пятикурсников, чтобы хотя бы попытаться найти там Макара и понять, что его связывает с «Васькой», и почти сразу обнаружила очередного знакомца — в списке значился Зарецкий Макар Феоктистович. Значит, брат и сестра, хотя с виду и не скажешь — Макар в сравнении с Василисой был довольно белобрыс. Впрочем, Иванна решила не спешить с выводами — парня тогда она рассмотрела мельком, ибо чучело медведя целиком и полностью заняло её внимание.

Где-то здесь, в одном из многочисленных, уходящих под самый потолок (а потолки тут были раза в два выше, чем на её «чердаке») шкафов со стеклянными дверцами можно было найти папки на обоих Зарецких. Иванне, впрочем, было пока не настолько интересно тратить на это время; тем более, рядом с расписаниями занятий обнаружились расписания грядущих экзаменов. Сие мероприятие всегда занимало добрую часть июня, что заставило Иванну обеспокоиться — сможет ли хоть кто-нибудь из тех, на кого она рассчитывала, присутствовать на её докладе?

Впрочем, велев себе не торопить события и решать проблемы строго по мере их поступления, она, наконец, добралась до интересующего её расписания и выяснила, что идти нужно во внутренний двор на третий уровень, где в настоящий момент первокурсники скорее всего учились различать виды папоротников. Наскоро нацарапав записку, что ушла к Раувольфии, Иванна придавила её краем фоторамки с её собственным портретом и покинула кабинет.

Внутренний двор представлял собою пышные многоуровневые джунгли, заключённые в каменный колодец обширного внутреннего двора и накрытые от непогоды крепким стеклянным куполом, пропускающим солнечные лучи. Каменные колонны и фермы из металлических балок поддерживали многочисленные галереи и огромные ёмкости с субстратом для магических и немагических растений практически из всех климатических поясов Земли. Между уровнями и галереями были перекинуты узенькие мостки, как жёстко закреплённые, так и подвешенные на цепях, что добавляло дополнительного экстрима в передвижении. Редкий обитатель Дурмштранга не любил эти трёхмерные джунгли. В них было множество укромных уголков, где можно было, например, уединиться с книгой или приятной компанией. Особо отчаянные лихачи считали шиком устроить гонки на мётлах среди хаотично переплетённых лиан и стволов деревьев — при этом обойтись без травматизма или порчи школьного имущества считалось не только хорошим тоном, но и залогом спокойствия, ибо гонки на мётлах в стенах замка были категорически запрещены. В случае поимки нарушителей следовало тщательное разбирательство, участники примерно наказывались и до следующих гонок в джунглях воцарялось спокойствие.

Дионея Раувольфия была женщиной весьма неординарной, впрочем, на фоне остального преподавательского состава она особенно не выделялась — пожалуй, дабы тут отличиться, стоило быть заурядной посредственностью. Доподлинно было известно, что она разговаривает с растениями, причём разговоры эти, по слухам, носят двусторонний характер.

Профессор Гербологии действительно обнаружилась в папоротниковой аллее в окружении малышни, с одухотворённым видом размахивающей вайей птериса критского и вещающей о его особенностях. Завидев приближающуюся Иванну, она радостно заулыбалась и вдвое энергичней замахала несчастным растением.

— Ты мне привезла интересных семян, как и обещала? — восторженно вскричала она. — То есть, привет, с возвращением!

— Здравствуйте! — хором поприветствовали дети.

— Привет, всем не болеть, — отозвалась Иванна, подойдя к группе. – Вот, — она вручила Раувольфии внушительный свёрток. — Там всё расфасовано по пакетикам и подписано, кое-где — с рекомендациями по выращиванию.

— Так, дорогие мои, — профессор Гербологии обратилась к ученикам. — Занятие можно считать законченным, домашнее задание у вас есть, можете быть свободны! А мы с тобой заглянем ко мне на чашечку травяного сбора, — заявила она Иванне. — Покажу, над чем я работаю.

Иванна с удовольствием последовала за бывшим преподавателем и нынешней приятельницей — Раувольфия, может, и не от мира сего, но беседовать с нею всегда было развлекательно и познавательно. По дороге в её владения Иванна вдруг обратила внимание на следы разрушений: на втором уровне был перегорожен проход на одну из галерей, на первом — несколько нижних ветвей старинного дуба, тянувшегося аж до четвёртого уровня, теперь держались на подпорках, и в некоторых местах были обмотаны тканевыми повязками. У моментально помрачневшей Раувольфии Иванна выяснила, что сие суть последствия неосторожного обращения с метлой одного из старшекурсников. Попросив Иванну подержать подаренный свёрток, Раувольфия проворно вскарабкалась на дерево, зацепилась ногами за неповреждённую ветвь и, свесившись вниз головой, стала сосредоточенно водить над одним из «переломов» волшебной палочкой, шепча заклинания.

— Вот ты где!

Оглянувшись, Иванна обнаружила Каркарова, появившегося из-за скрывающих проход на лестницу в лазарет зарослей орешника. Он подошёл ближе, как ни в чём не бывало положил руку ей на плечи и поднял задумчивый взор на энергично работающую Раувольфию.

— Ага, до своей подготовки я сегодня вряд ли доберусь, — усмехнулась Иванна. — У вас тут без меня какой-то бардак творится, как я посмотрю.

— Да, так — мелочи жизни, — досадливо отмахнулся Каркаров. — Я сейчас из лазарета, там как раз автора этого бардака отпаивают Костеростом.

— Я с удовольствием бы накормила берёзовой кашей эту мелочь жизни! — гневно зашипела Раувольфия, отрываясь от своего занятия; повернувшись к ним лицом, она с шумом сдула с глаз выгоревшую на солнце чёлку и сурово уставилась на директора. — И плевала я на то, чей это сынок!

— Я бы и сам рад вам помочь, но розги у нас отменили году эдак в семидесятом, — утомлённо вздохнул Каркаров.

— Искренне жаль! — фыркнула Раувольфия; перебравшись на соседнюю ветку, она продолжила свои манипуляции. — Полагаю, с тех пор дисциплина с каждым годом всё хуже.

— Я вам обещаю: как только Полякова поставят на ноги, я лично проведу с ним воспитательную беседу, — уверил её Каркаров. — Это сын замглавы Департамента по связям с немагическим миром, — опередил он вопрос Иванны. — Неплохо успевает в учёбе, но вот поведение его оставляет желать лучшего, увы.

— Ясно, веселитесь, значит, — протянула Иванна. — Я сейчас к Дионее, чай пить, — сообщила она, справедливо полагая, что в свой кабинет он ещё не заглядывал. — Если есть минутка — давай с нами.

Добравшись до апартаментов Раувольфии, которые были связаны как со внутренним двором, так и с внешними теплицами, они сели на открытой веранде с видом на салатные грядки. В нескольких десятках метров впереди, за стеклянной стеной, открывался пейзаж весенней тундры (по совести говоря, отличимый от пейзажа тундры зимней только наличием солнца, ибо снега ещё и не думали сходить). Раувольфия принесла большой стеклянный чайник с янтарно-зеленоватым настоем и заявив, что про хулиганов разговаривать сейчас не расположена, стала рассказывать про травы, входящие в состав «чая», который был анонсирован как средство, успокаивающее нервы и слегка стимулирующее мыслительную деятельность. Раувольфия постоянно разрабатывала всяческие целебные снадобья на основе лекарственных растений совместно со старшим лекарем и старшей медсестрой (одновременно являющейся супругой лекаря) дурмштрангского лазарета, а также с регулярным привлечением к делу профессора Песцовой. Чай, предложенный на дегустацию, был, очевидно, очередной рецептурой в помощь студентам к грядущей сессии. Также Раувольфия восторженно похвасталась новым кровоостанавливающим линиментом, который, попадая на рану, моментально образует плотную защитную плёнку и многократно ускоряет заживление. В ответ на это Иванна моментально попросила разрешения не привлекать её к испытаниям и не устраивать кровопусканий — слишком уж был велик риск демонстрации, судя по радостно сияющим глазам разработчицы.

— Ладно, тогда вот это опробуйте, — смирилась Раувольфия, доставая из-за уха нечто, подозрительно напоминающее самокрутку, и раскуривая её с помощью волшебной палочки. — Кажется, на этот раз – то, что нужно.

— Э-э-эм… — издала неопределённый звук Иванна, вопросительно покосившись на Каркарова. 

Тот, не меняя выражения лица, в ответ сделал приглашающий жест рукой, уступая ей честь попробовать первой.

— Ох, да не делай такие глаза, это сухое зелье от кашля! — проворчала Раувольфия, протягивая сигарету Иванне. — Затягивайся глубоко, но медленно, а то голова закружится. Тут дозировка взрослая, а вообще по возрасту легко корректируется. Действие в основном бронхолитическое и отхаркивающее, плюс по мелочи общеукрепляющее и в таком духе. Главное, почти не горчит и не сушит слизистые.

— А-а, — с облегчением протянула Иванна и последовала указаниям; дым был совсем не горячий и имел лёгкий терпковатый древесный привкус. — Я уж испугалась, что тут всё совсем запущено стало за время моего отсутствия! — захихикала она, передавая «сухое зелье» Каркарову. — Ты точно ничего веселящего не подмешивала?

— Вот ещё, — фыркнула Раувольфия. — Это у тебя эффект плацебо. Мы с Глазенапами и Песцовой всё рассчитали до граммулечки и ничего лишнего туда не пихали!

— Вроде бы нормально, — одобрил Каркаров, возвращая самокрутку Раувольфии. 

Та ловко отсекла заклинанием на блюдце тлеющий кончик сигареты и сунула ту обратно за ухо.

— О, кстати, — оживилась Иванна, поворачиваясь к Каркарову. — У тебя во времена студенчества не было подружки-хиппи? — ей было интересно: «личность», глазами которой она видела тот сон — чистый вымысел, или же она в своё время выудила ту откуда-то из глубин его подсознания.

— На меня даже не смотри, я в Шармбатоне училась, — гордо заявила Раувольфия, хотя Иванна и не думала на неё смотреть.

— Не было у меня таких подружек, — рассмеялся Каркаров. — У нас вообще эти веяния были не в почёте. Все носители идей мира во всём мире считались слабаками, не осиливающими боевые заклинания выше начального уровня, да и к Тёмной магии неспособными даже в теории. Девушка, с которой я встречался два года перед выпуском, стабильно была лучшей на курсе в проклятиях и болевых чарах.

— Поня-ятно, — протянула Иванна, подавив порыв справиться, куда потом делась девушка.

— А с чего вообще такой вопрос? — осведомился он, не спуская с неё пытливого взгляда.

— Да так, музыкой навеяло, долгая история, — отмахнулась Иванна, которой не особенно хотелось при Раувольфии распространяться на подобные темы.

Каркаров, похоже, её понял и тему сменил:

— У меня ещё дела на Основах Тёмной Магии, Сальватьерра просил поприсутствовать на занятии, потом проведаю Густаффсона и Вирмаярви, а после вернусь к себе. Ты где будешь?

— Я, видимо, сразу к себе. Наверняка, к вечеру появятся мои дорогие друзья, надо к их визиту подготовиться. Да и, наверняка, ещё народ подтянется… — пожала плечами Иванна.

— Подтянется, подтянется, — закивала Раувольфия. — И какого-нибудь сбора бодрящего прихватит, чтобы вино не пить среди недели, как некоторые… — она, очевидно, присутствовала на утреннем собрании.

Иванна идею одобрила, сообщила, что в любом случае, куда бы она ни отправилась, двустороннее зеркало при ней, и найти её не составит труда, после чего все трое разошлись по своим делам. Стоило ей добраться до своей гостиной, как на зеркало поступил вызов, однако, вопреки ожидаемому, это оказалась Адя.

— Приве-е-ет! — радостно воскликнула она. — Ты правда вернулась?!

— Да, я со вчера дома. Или с сегодня, я точно не помню, — рассмеялась Иванна, на несколько секунд отвернув зеркало от себя, чтобы подруга могла рассмотреть обстановку и убедиться в истинности её слов. — Вы с Янко вечером припрётесь? Вам портключи выслать?

— Припрёмся, портключ у меня есть, в прошлый раз была моя очередь вести факультатив, а я не смогла из-за подписания контракта. И Янко как раз приболел, не смог меня подменить, — ответила Адя; они с Янко периодически выступали перед старшекурсниками с лекциями в рамках факультатива «Перспективы профессионального развития волшебника», рассказывая о том, какой это непростой, но увлекательный процесс — становление своего дела, на примере их совместного предприятия.

— Только мы без выпивки, — поспешила уточнить Иванна; их совместные посиделки имели тенденцию иногда оканчиваться обильными возлияниями.

— О? — вопросительно подняла бровь Адя. — И кто же будущий счастливый отец? Игорь, я надеюсь? Нет, если ты только вчера вернулась, так быстро бы не смогла определить… Неужели тот знойный красавец из Хогвартса? Как ты могла! — она неодобрительно зацокала языком.

— Дура ты, — засмеялась Иванна. — Середина недели, а у меня дел полно, не до похмелья. Нужно статью и доклад подготовить.

— А-а, ну ладно, — разочарованно протянула Адя. — В общем, вечерком нас жди, и еды организуй, я после переговоров, Янко из лаборатории тоже не евши будет.

— Ваш приказ поняла, — Иванна успела показать ей язык, прежде чем Адя прервала связь.

«Вечер» наступил в половине восьмого. До этого Иванна успела окончательно привести в порядок свою гостиную, для чего часть неразобранного пришлось переместить в кабинет. В этом ей активно помогла Василиса, которая явилась в шестом часу и заявила, что готова помогать, даже если дело не касается бумаг. На резонный вопрос Иванны о подготовке к экзаменам она отвечала, что все зачёты получены, и первым экзаменом у неё как раз Зелья, так что раз наведение порядка временно приостановлено, она бы занялась бумагами — в качестве зарядки для ума и, одновременно, отвлечения от рутины. Сбитая с толку таким ответом, Иванна усадила Василису за стол в кабинете и, поскольку бумаги её в кои-то веки были в относительном порядке, в качестве искомой «зарядки для ума», выдала ей толстую кипу подшитых листов — копию учебника Снейпа, посчитав его идеальным предэкзаменационным чтивом. На удивлённый взгляд девицы Иванна подбадривающе кивнула, и назидательно посоветовала не судить о книге по обложке, и на всякий случай показала, куда переложила письменные принадлежности — вдруг возникнет желание переписать что-нибудь на память. На этом Иванна оставила Василису в кабинете и отправилась организовывать заказанный ужин.

Когда почти ровно в семь тридцать в иваннину гостиную дружно промаршировали Адя и Янко, их уже ожидал ломящийся разнообразными яствами столик возле окна. После взаимных громких приветственных воплей и бурных объятий, Иванна критически осмотрела наряд вернувшейся с деловых переговоров Ади, потом столик с едой и категорически велела ей идти переодеться. На Аде был роскошный белый костюм, состоящий из короткого двубортного приталенного пиджака и длинной расклёшенной юбки.

— Только не говори, что шла в этом по тундре, — покачала головой Иванна, остановившись взглядом на чёрных лакированных полусапожках с каблуком-шпилькой высотой сантиметров пятнадцать.

— Я ей предлагал, она почему-то не согласилась. Пришлось на мётлах лететь, — засмеялся Янко; сам он был одет, может, менее броско в плане цвета, но с не меньшим шиком: вельветовые джинсы в сочетании с шёлковой рубашкой и замшевым сюртуком, всё в оттенках коричневого.

— Ты, кстати, сам бы что попроще надел, вы же сейчас обляпаетесь, — покачала головой Иванна. — Я прямо себя как-то неуютно чувствую, вы так вырядились! Ладно Адя, у неё уважительная причина, но ты-то! Не говори только, что ради меня.

— Он же из лаборатории! Я же рассказывала, как он набрал из последнего выпуска лаборанток, одна другой краше, — хмыкнула Адя, скрываясь в спальне.

— Ой, прямо-таки «набрал», всего-то трое, — возмутился Янко. — Главное, что они сообразительные и умные, а что одна другой краше — так то приятное совпадение. И вообще, под мантией не видно — в чём я, так что они тут ни при чём. Просто настроение такое было. Но ты права, переодеться надо. Штаны — чёрт с ними, а вот рубашку я бы сменил.

Он последовал было за Адей, но из спальни донёсся возмущённый вопль «куда прёшь?», и дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом.

— Я только кофту поискать! — крикнул в ответ Янко.

— Сейчас я выйду, и ищи, сколько влезет!

— Да на твои плечи ни одна моя кофта не налезет, — критически возразила Иванна. — Пойди, у Игоря одолжись.

— Да мне майки хватит обычной, влезу. А не влезу — пойду, одолжусь.

Переодевшаяся в рекордные сроки Адя покинула спальню в иваннином летнем льняном костюме, который ей был несколько великоват. Вид у неё был слегка скисший — костюм сидел гораздо хуже того, в котором она приехала. Друзья не смогли не прокомментировать этот факт, после чего Янко пошёл себе за майкой. Отыскав и кое-как втиснувшись в оную, он вернулся в гостиную и доложил о своей готовности.

— Слушайте, ну вы красавцы! — захохотала Иванна, рассматривая товарищей.

— Я протестую, на нём твоя одежда лучше сидит, — возмутилась Адя, ткнув пальцем Янко под рёбра.

— Не думаю, что мне пойдёт эта юбка, — поспешил утешить её Янко. — Пойдём руки мыть.

— Ой, только идите по внешней лестнице – ну, или хотя бы в кабинет загляните, вдруг Игорь там — поздороваетесь, потом расскажете, как он прокомментировал, — не унималась Иванна.

— Злая ты, — погрозила пальчиком Адя. — Ладно, идём, — скомандовала она другу.


	58. Глава 58

_24 мая 1994 г., вторник.  
Гостиная Иванны._

Янко с Адей вернулись через спальню, опережаемые развесёлым смехом: шутка с приветствием явно удалась.

— Ну, и что вам было сказано? — поинтересовалась Иванна.

— Лично нам — ничего, — присаживаясь к столику, мотнул головой Янко.

— Да, у Игоря как раз было каминное совещание с главой Департамента магического образования, как я поняла, так что он только посмотрел на нас, как на блаженных, и сделал вид, что кроме него в кабинете никого нет, — пояснила Адя, следуя за ним.

— Ничего, закончит — поднимется сюда и что-нибудь да выскажет, — выразил надежду Янко. — Ну-с, чем ты нас сегодня травишь?..

Адя, окинув взглядом угощение, предложила начать с крылышек, пока горячие; идея была одобрена единогласно, и они принялись за еду. Иванна вдруг вспомнила об ассистентке и поспешила позвать её к столу. Василиса с застенчивым видом вышла к публике, вежливо шаркнула ножкой и представилась. Для факультативов на профориентацию она ещё не дотягивала по возрасту, оттого ни Адю, ни Янко не знала. Иванна быстро всех перезнакомила и велела молодому поколению налетать на хлеб насущный, ибо одной духовной пищей сыт не будешь. Молодое поколение согласно кивнуло и присело рядом со старшим, принявшись изучать ассортимент предлагаемых яств.

Умявший ещё четыре зажаренных на гриле куриных крылышка, Янко вдруг спохватился:

— Чё-о-орт, мне волосы мешают. Дамы, у кого руки чистые? Сделайте мне хвост или косу!

— Ты просто умереть как вовремя! — выразила общую мысль Адя. — И вообще, отчего-то некоторым ничего не мешает.

Василиса, которая ещё не успела ничего взять, с готовностью вызвалась оказать посильную помощь.

— Вам как — простую заплести или по-французски сделать? — деловито осведомилась она, вставая у него за спиной.

— Гусары, молчать, — молодецки прикрикнула на синхронно раскрывших рты Адю и Янко Иванна. — Ребёнку всего пятнадцать, нечего моих ассистентов плохому учить! Они сами всему обучатся…

— Откуда ты знаешь, что мы хотели сказать? — невинно похлопала ресницами Адя.

— Вот именно! — поддержал её Янко.

— По рожам вашим вижу! — отрезала Иванна.

— Французская коса — это когда на макушке примерно плести начинают, — на всякий случай пояснила Василиса самым невозмутимым тоном; поняла ли она суть беседы — было неясно. — Я бы вам именно этот вариант порекомендовала, при вашей длине волос из обычной косы будут выпадать пряди со лба и висков.

— Да-да, делай, как считаешь целесообразным, — согласился Янко, скроив довольно жалобное выражение лица в адрес подруг.

Очевидно, сказывалась многолетняя практика — с делом Василиса справилась менее чем за минуту, даже без применения расчёски добившись идеальной ровности плетения. Иванна сбегала в спальню за ленточкой, которой Василиса зафиксировала свои труды, после чего Янко, наконец, смог продолжить трапезу, параллельно расточая благодарности в адрес Василисы. Иванна с Адей оценили результат её усилий, восторженно завив, что Янко теперь просто неотразим, и ходить ему нужно именно в таком виде. Сам субъект восторгов гордо проигнорировал шпильку. Вдохновлённая похвалами Василиса предложила Иванне заплести что-нибудь интересное и на ней; та с готовностью сбегала за расчёской и предоставила себя в руки мастера. Тонкие горячие пальчики, больше всего напомнившие Иванне цепкие лапки лемура, проворно управлялись с прядями её волос, создавая сложные переплетения. Прикосновения убаюкивали, как будто гипнотизировали.

— Ну, ты прямо как паук, — восторженно воскликнула Адя, заставляя Иванну вздрогнуть и слегка прийти в себя. — Я в хорошем смысле, — поспешила уточнить она, не спуская взгляда с пальцев девицы. — Как будто паутину плетёшь.

— О, меня ничуть не обижает такое сравнение, — улыбнулась Василиса. — Я пауков люблю, они хорошие. У меня даже Патронус — каракурт.

— Ого, оригинальная барышня, — оценил Янко.

— Да что тут такого, — пожала плечами Василиса.

— А вас уже обучали этим чарам? — удивилась Иванна. — Когда нам Сальватьерра про Патронуса рассказывал? — спросила она у Ади.

— На пятом, — отозвалась Адя. — Но с тех пор программа могла поменяться, и вообще…

— Меня мама с бабушкой этим чарам научили, — пояснила Василиса.

— Понятно, — кивнула Иванна. — А вот в Хогвартсе в обязательной программе Патронуса как будто и нет.

— Кошмар какой! — ужаснулся Янко.

В этот раз Василиса провозилась заметно дольше, однако результат поистине впечатлял — на голове Иванны красовалось нечто вроде короны из кос.

— Вот, готово, — отрапортовала Василиса, отодвигаясь, чтобы осмотреть итоги стараний. — На себе мне такого никогда не удавалось сделать, слишком длина большая. На ваших волосах — гораздо лучше, хотя длины маловато, пришлось импровизировать. Меня бабушка научила этой причёске.

— Золотые руки! — оценила Адя.

— Для такого цвета волос просто идеально, свет играет, как будто на застывшей ртути, — поддержал Янко.

— Пойду, посмотрю, — Иванна убежала в спальню и долго любовалась на причёску в зеркало — полюбоваться действительно было на что.

Впечатлённая, она вернулась в гостиную, где Василиса уже занялась Адей. Волосы у той были короче иванниных, но и их Василиса ухитрилась причудливо заплести. Трапеза продолжилась под непрекращающиеся восхваления таланта девицы, которая принимала их с истинной скромностью. Крылышки, к счастью, быстро подошли к концу, и Иванна, невольно ожидавшая худшего каждый раз, когда очередное крылышко оказывалось в непосредственной близости от её костюма или майки, вздохнула с облегчением.

— Ой, вот я беспамятная, — вспомнила она, принимаясь вытирать пальцы салфеткой. — Надо уже посмотреть, что там девочки мне подарили. Так, куда я его дела… А, ну да.

Иванна сбегала в спальню, где на прикроватной тумбочке лежал подарок Смитов. На ощупь она уже успела понять, что это нечто вроде книги, и сделала логическое предположение, что подарили они не книгу, а альбом с фотографиями — среди снимков, что ей отдала в своё время Тори, были лишь те, что относились к научной работе.

Под упаковочной бумагой действительно оказался фотоальбом в кожаной обложке с тиснением. На фронтисписе изящно змеилась надпись «На добрую память о Хогвартсе», под которой красовались три подписи.

— Ой, какая прелесть, — растроганно прокомментировала Иванна, перелистывая фронтиспис и лист кальки, под которым обнаружился первый снимок во всю страницу — вид на Хогвартс со стороны Чёрного озера в погожий весенний день.

— Какой всё-таки красивый замок! — восхитилась Адя.

— Наш — не хуже! — заступился за родное учебное заведение Янко.

— Кто говорит, что хуже? — возмутилась Адя. — Я сказала, что Хогвартс — красивый, не более того! И местность живописная.

— Вот местность, справедливости ради, там куда живописнее нашей, — хмыкнула Иванна.

— Давай, листай дальше, — велела Адя.

За первым видом следовало ещё три пейзажа с Хогвартсом, снятых в разных ракурсах. В последний кадр попало огромное ивовое дерево, яростно размахивающее ветвями в стремлении попасть по пролетающей мимо неопознанной птичке.

Пейзажи сменялись видами интерьеров Хогвартса — коридоры, Большой Зал, Совятня, кухня, гостиные Рэйвенклоу и Слизерина, комната самой Иванны, некоторые аудитории.

Далее следовала портретная галерея хогвартских преподавателей и персонала – все, с кем Иванна так или иначе контактировала, начиная с самого Дамблдора (который был сфотографирован с МакГонагалл), заканчивая Филчем с Миссис Норрис. Как удалось Смитам уболтать его сфотографироваться (и, главное, зачем) — для Иванны осталось загадкой, однако смотритель даже пытался изобразить нечто, в его понимании представляющее собой улыбку; Миссис Норрис терпеливо сидела у него на руках и скучающе посматривала в объектив. Портрет Снейпа там, разумеется, тоже присутствовал — сразу же за снимком Дамблдора с МакГонагалл. В отличие от Филча, улыбаться Снейп даже не пытался, только смотрел взглядом «и сколько ещё я должен это терпеть?», периодически заламывая бровь и страдальчески переводя взор куда-то вверх.

— Однозначно, шикарен, — оценила фактуру Адя.

— Я тебя лично с ним познакомлю в ближайшее время, — уверила её Иванна.

— Жду — не дождусь, — Адя охотно закивала и снова велела листать дальше.

За портретами следовал ворох бытовых зарисовок на тему лабораторной активности: «Доктор Мачкевич с глубокомысленным видом смотрит на просвет пробирку», «Смиты усердно драят посуду», «Профессор Снейп смотрит на черновик рецептуры, как на недоразумение», «Доктор Мачкевич безуспешно доказывает свою правоту перед профессором Снейпом», «Профессор Снейп смотрит на доктора Мачкевич, как на недоразумение» (снимков на эту тему было особенно много в разных вариантах, например, «Доктор Мачкевич принимает пищу в лаборатории, демонстративно игнорируя факт того, что профессор Снейп смотрит на неё, как на недоразумение»), «Смиты продолжают усердно наводить порядок в лаборатории», «Профессор Снейп раздаёт указания младшим научным сотрудникам», «Доктор Мачкевич спит в кресле-качалке возле лабораторного стола», «Доктор Мачкевич спит на табуретке, положив голову на лабораторный стол», «Доктор Мачкевич спит в своей кровати, накрыв лицо черновиком» и тому подобное.

Особое веселье вызвала фотография крупным планом её обтянутых полосатыми чулками ступней, выглядывающих из зелёного шёлка. В кадре периодически появлялась стеклянная палочка, которой кто-то (скорее всего — Хоуп), проводил вдоль левой стопы, заставляя ноги проворно прятаться под одеяло. Иванна этого эпизода не помнила, из чего следовало, что сон её был чрезвычайно крепкий. Ожидаемых комментариев со стороны друзей, к вящему удивлению Иванны, не последовало — должно быть, их немного дисциплинировало присутствие увлечённо поедающей бутерброд с бужениной Василисы. В рассматривании фотографий та проявила самое деятельное участие, однако сохраняла при этом учтивое молчание.

Групповой портрет в кабинете, завершивший экспозицию, был признан однозначным шедевром. Иванна отложила альбом, велев себе при первой же оказии связаться со Смитами по зеркалу и поблагодарить за чудесный подарок.

— Неплохо ты съездила, — подвёл итог Янко.

— Надо будет ещё метнуться до Архангельска, отдать мои экспедиционные плёнки в печать. Вспомню только, куда я их спрятала… — Иванна попыталась поскрести затылок, но застряла пальцем в косе и оставила это занятие. — Там тоже много весёлого.

— Кстати, о веселье! Что ты планируешь делать со своим изобретением? — оживилась Адя. — Я имею в виду — просто опубликуешь рецептуру и методику, или как?

— Ну, привет! Экспедицию частично МНП-Холдинг финансировал, да и я, как бы, в нём не последний человек, так что формально изобретение стоит патентовать на имя фирмы, — пожала плечами Иванна; название для общего предприятия родилось случайно и почти с потолка: было решено выбрать что-то неброское, но солидное (ибо запоминаться в перспективе должны были названия продукции), и после недолгих размышлений были взяты первые буквы их фамилий, расставленные в алфавитном порядке — чтоб никому не обидно было. — В общем, тебе задание — запатентовать рецептуру, причём так, чтобы частное использование её не возбранялось, а права на коммерческое производство и реализацию оставались за нами. Я пока займусь подготовкой к докладу и публикацией. Если какие-то документы от меня потребуются — ты свисти.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Адя. — Список документов я тебе пришлю, собери по нему всё необходимое.

Входная дверь открылась, пропуская в гостиную Каркарова.

— А что, ещё не все в сборе? — удивился он. – Ой. А что это у вас с головами? Вы решили радикально сменить имидж? — он обвёл парад причёсок крайне недоуменным взглядом.

— Да, у нас бал-маскарад. Иди сюда, мы и тебя украсим! — сделала приглашающий жест рукою Иванна. — Ты к нам насовсем?

— Не совсем. Заглянул посмотреть, как дела обстоят, — отозвался он. — Мне еще минут десять, и я весь ваш.

— Давай. Может, ещё кто подтянется к тому времени, — предположила Иванна.

— На большую аудиторию не рассчитывай, многие сейчас зачёты и отработки принимают до поздней ночи, — покачал головой Каркаров и скрылся из комнаты, пообещав скоро вернуться.

— Ой, время-то уже какое! — ахнула Василиса, глянув на каминные часы, показывающие без четверти девять. — Доктор Мачкевич, я побегу. Если что, отправьте мне записку — с домовым, или совой, или ещё как. Третий этаж основного корпуса, пятая дверь слева от главной лестницы. Там, в целом, по фамилии найти можно — вы знаете.

— Ага, давай, до встречи, я сообщу, когда помощь понадобится! — закивала Иванна.

Василиса забрала из кабинета сделанные записи и, попрощавшись со всеми, убежала в Женское крыло.

— Весьма неординарная барышня, — прокомментировал Янко, ощупывая свою причёску. — Умеешь ты находить занятных ассистентов!

— Я тут ни при чём, они сами находятся! — поспешила откреститься Иванна.

— Интересно, она покинула нас действительно из-за позднего часа или её смутила перспектива делать модную причёску Игорю? — захихикала Адя. — Хотя не знаю, чего тут смущаться. Я лично на её месте осталась бы.

— Да ладно, я же пошутила, — хмыкнула Иванна. — Хотя, конечно, может, она ещё к моему юмору непривычная.

— Бедняжечка, сколько ей ещё предстоит о тебе узнать, — посочувствовал Василисе Янко.

— В крайнем случае — найду новую ассистентку, — вздохнула Иванна. — Хотя я уже к этой привыкла. Пока не знаю, как она себя в лаборатории проявит, но пока что впечатления положительные.

После короткой паузы Адя, нетерпеливо постучав ноготками по обложке лежащего недалеко от неё альбома и требовательно уставившись на Иванну, спросила:

— Всё это ерунда, кстати говоря. Ну-ка, отвечай как на духу — ты же его таки оприходовала? Нам с Янко чисто для себя, мы поспорили. Не бойся, Игорю мы тебя не сдадим.

— Ну, разок. В рамках научного интереса, дружеской поддержки и вообще, так надо было, — призналась Иванна. — У него тоже травма на почве первой любви, вроде моей, — помрачнела она. — Но этого я вам не говорила, ибо это не ваше дело. Нас обоих всё устроило, без каких-либо непоняток.

— Ну, ничего себе, чего вот меня никто по-дружески не оприходует? — возмущённо всплеснул руками Янко.

— Адя, я не ослышалась — тут кто-то только что пожаловался на недостаток женского внимания?! — вытаращилась Иванна на подругу.

— Да я сама в шоке! — кивнула та. — Кто-то, судя по всему, тут слишком много кушает.

— Ива, не уходи от темы, — попенял Янко.

— Игорю вашему вообще глубоко параллельно, кого я приходую, — с неким вызовом фыркнула Иванна, не став уточнять, что, вообще-то, именно он первый уклонился от темы.

— Во-первых, не нашему, а вашему, а во-вторых — с чего ты взяла, что параллельно? — возмутился Янко.

— Вот-вот! — поддержала его Адя.

— Так, я не поняла! Вы опять за своё? Давно вы к нему в адвокаты устроились?! — ошарашенно вытаращилась на друзей Иванна.

— Лично я — почти с самого начала, вообще-то, — ухмыльнулась Адя. – Как, впрочем, и Янко.

— Да-да, я всегда всем говорил, что вы — идеальная пара, — подтвердил Янко.

— Знаете, куда идите с вашими шуточками, — засмеялась Иванна. — Это вас Игорь подговорил так сказать, в отместку за то, что я вам велела к нему заглянуть? Будете продолжать в том же духе — как-нибудь вместо своего традиционного «во имя науки я не позволю похоронить себя в быту», возьму да отвечу «а фигли, назначай дату»! Будете знать, как меня подкалывать!

— Отличная идея! — поддержала Адя.

— Ивка, ты можешь сколько угодно отрицать очевидное, но мы-то с Адей часто бывали тут после твоего отъезда, так вот поверь — он действительно тосковал по тебе, и не по тебе-эмпату, а чисто по-человечески. Ты можешь сказать, что это всё было в рамках вашего плана, но мы-то Игоря знаем, — продолжил Янко. — Когда узнал, что ты в Хогвартсе — совсем всё ужасно было, он явно опасался из-за этого твоего Снейпа. Весьма о нём нелестно отзывался.

— В общем, мы с Янко уверены, что он тебя… ну, возможно, даже любит, хотя, вероятно, и сам себе в этом не отдаёт отчёта либо же боится признаться, — подытожила Адя.

Иванна энергично покрутила пальцем у виска.

— Вы два обормота. Игорь давно знает Северуса, и мысль о нашем с ним знакомстве ему претила исключительно из-за их совместной деятельности в прошлом. Его пугало не то, что я им увлекусь, а факт того, что вообще стану общаться с действительно плохим парнем. Но я-то знаю Северуса довольно близко…Ваши ухмылки неуместны — у нас было несколько мозголомных сеансов, так что я убедилась в том, что опасения Игоря совершенно беспочвенны. В любом случае, я не думаю, что Игорь ко мне что-то такое питает.

— Ну, ты же эмпат! Ты не можешь этого не чувствовать! — не отступал Янко. — Ты только прислушайся…

— Чёрт, Янко, ты вообще имеешь представление, о чём говоришь?! — почти разозлилась Иванна. — Эмпатия — это восприимчивость к эмоциям! Любовь — не эмоция. Я различаю оттенки положительной и отрицательной реакции человека на всевозможные раздражители. Например, не зная, что ты любишь крылышки-гриль, я могла бы догадаться об этом по совокупности той эйфории, которую ты излучал, когда хрустел костями, твоего счастливого вида и скорости, с которой крылышки у нас закончились. Я бы и без эмпатии об этом догадалась, а если мне завязать глаза, заткнуть уши и зажать нос, по одной твоей эйфории я знаешь что могу предположить?.. То-то же. Но, извини, тут чувство простое, как угол дома! И считывается по ряду внешних проявлений. А любовь — это что такое? Там же сдохнуть можно, сколько нюансов! Я вообще не представляю, как это…

— Тише, тише, извини, я понял, что сморозил глупость, — примирительно вскинул руки Янко, явно не ожидавший такого взрыва.

— Я следила за его эмоциональным фоном, моё присутствие определённо благотворно на него действует, но как можно делать такие глобальные выводы… К чему вы вообще это ведёте? Вы из адвокатов в свахи переквалифицировались? Или решили, что вам пора семьями обзаводиться, и решили меня первую заслать замуж — на разведку? — грозно нахмурилась Иванна. — Что вы вообще задумали? Мне ваш вид не нравится! — заявила она.

— Ты только что озвучила мысли, которые у меня возникли после их появления в кабинете, — сообщил Каркаров, появляясь на этот раз со стороны спальни.

— Они до ужаса мутные типы, — пожаловалась Иванна, радуясь, что он услышал только последние слова. — Должно быть, замышляют зловещее преступление на крыше.

Янко и Адя своими речами заставили её разнервничаться. Одно дело — отцовские шуточки про зятя и материны требования нарожать внуков, и совсем другое — когда друзья так настойчиво тычут носом в то, что она, по их мнению, упорно не замечает… Нет, всё-таки представить Каркарова влюблённым, причём даже не обязательно конкретно в неё, а вообще, было весьма причудливо.

— А ты разве не из их команды? — поинтересовался объект её мыслей, усаживаясь рядом и принимаясь рассматривать её новую причёску.

— Тебе не нравится, — определила Иванна безо всякой эмпатии — одного выражения его лица было достаточно.

Не спуская с неё критического взгляда, он ответствовал, что причёска, безусловно, красивая, но лично ему Иванна больше нравится с распущенными волосами. Та, задумчиво ощупав произведение искусства у себя на голове, со вздохом признала, что он, всё же, прав — это не совсем её стиль. К тому же, из-за непривычного плотного плетения виски начинало как будто ломить (даже самые тугие пучки такого эффекта не давали), так что она принялась расплетать волосы, велев Каркарову помогать, потому как справиться самостоятельно было бы крайне проблематично.

— Кстати, что за «долгая история», всё-таки? — спросил он, вынимая из её волос невидимки, и складывая их в карман.

— Чего? А, ты про мой вопрос утренний! — не сразу сообразила Иванна; она продолжила попытки расплестись, но, постоянно натыкаясь на его пальцы, поняла, что будет только мешать, и сложила руки на коленях. — Вон те двое мне прислали твою фотографию школьных времён…

— Да-да, — подхватил Янко. — Адя нашла в альбомах матери. А Иве потом совершенно убойный сон приснился.

— Адя, пойди, пожалуйста, в кабинет, там в верхнем ящике стола две папки, вытащи из синей конверт, в нём письма, а среди них — эта ваша фотография, — попросила Иванна.

Адя, которая в этот момент как раз занималась тщательным пережёвыванием пирожка, издала продолжительный набор невнятных звуков, явно несущий смысл «почему я, а не Янко?».

— Он не найдёт, — категорично заявила Иванна.

Адя понимающе закивала и сходила за требуемым. Каркаров немедленно опознал снимок, датировав его шестьдесят пятым годом, и поинтересовавшись — не узнаёт ли Иванна ещё кого-нибудь из персонажей. Она придирчиво изучила фото, но кроме Каркарова никто так и не показался ей знакомым.

— Вот это — Нансен, — Каркаров указал на юношу с трубкой; затем его палец переместился к его соседу. — А это Крот.

Нансена — напыщенного мастера Артефактов с защиты её докторской Иванна опознала с большим трудом, призвав на помощь память и воображение. Кротом же заинтересовались не только она, но и Янко с Адей. Все трое безоговорочно признали, что с молодых лет он был крайне невзрачным и незапоминающимся типом, равно как и тот факт, что вся запечатлённая на фото пятёрка производит впечатление людей сомнительных и местами даже зловещих. Каркаров подтвердил, что впечатление это вполне обосновано, после чего поинтересовался содержанием иванниного сна.

Иванна в красках расписала сюжет, вызвав у друзей приступ веселья. Каркаров также нашёл, что сон был презабавный, и выразил радость от того, что ему хотя бы так удалось врезать Снейпу, за что Иванна назвала его врединой, ещё больше развеселив Адю и Янко.

Полностью расплетя иваннину причёску, Каркаров переключился на изучение хогвартского презента. В этот раз Иванна сопровождала каждый снимок развёрнутыми пояснениями, так что и Адя с Янко с удовольствием пересмотрели альбом ещё раз. Иванна исподволь следила за реакцией Каркарова на фотографии, но тот не выдал ничего экстраординарного, только слегка кривился при виде Снейпа да особо тщательно рассматривал интерьеры и экстерьеры замка, выдавая незначительные комментарии. Досмотрев альбом, Иванна вернулась к старому снимку.

— А кто двое остальных? — спросила она, почему-то решив, что фотография ещё не полностью раскрыла весь свой познавательный потенциал.

— Это, — Каркаров указал на второго курильщика, — Романов, тоже сокурсник, а это — мой младший брат, Олег.


	59. Глава 59

_Конец мая 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг._

— Надо же, у тебя есть брат? — выразил общее удивление Янко.

Действительно, отчего-то заявление оказалось без преувеличения неожиданным. Иванна никогда не расспрашивала Каркарова о его родственниках, а сам он вскользь упоминал как-то только о родителях.

— Был, — поправил Каркаров.

Если бы разговор происходил без свидетелей, Иванна, в силу склада характера, ни за что не стала бы копать глубже — слово «был» послужило достаточным сигналом к тому, чтобы остановиться, однако не таков был её товарищ.

— Нечего тут интриговать, — совершенно неделикатно попенял Янко. — Давай, расскажи нам про своё семейство, — полностью проигнорировал он предупреждающий взгляд Иванны.

— Да кто тут интригует, — Каркаров усмехнулся, однако усмешка эта была довольно прохладной. — Знаете, как в сказках: было у отца три сына, старший — умный был детина, средний был ни так, ни сяк, младший — вовсе был дурак. Олег не сказать, что был дурак, но, увы, его это не спасло.

— А ты старший? — уточнил Янко.

— Нет, как раз средний. Дмитрию тоже не повезло, — абсолютно ровным тоном пояснил Каркаров.

— Янко, где твои манеры! — не выдержала Иванна. Она непроизвольно коснулась руки Каркарова, отчего-то пребывая в уверенности, что это больная тема.

— Откуда им у меня взяться? — пожал плечами Янко. – Ну, Игорь, рассказывай уже! — подбодрил он.

— Ив, всё в порядке, — Каркаров сжал её пальцы; к удивлению Иванны он и впрямь был спокоен. - Это действительно дела очень давно минувших дней, а вы здесь, в конце концов, все свои. …Отец был сторонником и соратником Гриндельвальда, и наш старший брат, Дмитрий, как истинный наследник, не отставал от него. Только Дмитрий в своё время стал последователем Тёмного Лорда, как вы понимаете — разумеется, на нас с Олегом эти веяния тоже оказали известное влияние. Так уж вышло, что и отец, и Дмитрий, и Олег погибли в разное время, а вот меня спас синдром среднего ребёнка. Дмитрий был любимцем отца и интересным образом сочетал в характере излишнюю вдумчивость с крайней самоуверенностью; Олег, как самый младший, был любимцем матери, и оттого отличался некоторой излишней беззаботностью и склонностью смотреть на вещи сквозь розовые очки.

— А на тебя родители особого внимания не обращали, так что не успели испортить воспитанием! — блеснул дедукцией Янко.

— Можно и так сказать, — в этот раз усмешка Каркарова была несколько более естественна. — По крайней мере, наблюдать и делать выводы я здорово научился, к тому же у меня, по сравнению с братьями, было много времени на разнообразные хобби. И на твой, Песцова, невысказанный вопрос, который у тебя на лбу светится, отвечу — мать не участвовала во всей этой глупости и смогла оградить от этого и мою младшую сестру, двойняшку Олега. Обе живы и здоровы, но со мною по ряду причин не общаются.

— Понятно, — кивнул Янко. — А то мы тут Иве наобещали найти среди альбомов профессора Песцовой ещё твоих фотографий в годы юности, но Адя погрязла в переговорах, и у нас не дошли руки, — со впечатляющим изяществом сменил тему он. — Впрочем, теперь ты и сам можешь лично показать ей много всего интересного, — подвёл он итог, на что Иванна отреагировала предупредительной демонстрацией кулака в адрес товарища.

На этой торжественной ноте раздался стук в дверь, и в гостиную прошествовали Хайдарага, Раувольфия, Ангелина и Яблонская.

— Еле вырвались! — провозгласил Хайдарага, дожидаясь, пока усядутся женщины, и занимая место по ту сторону парапета, спиной к камину, чтобы видеть всех.

— Ой, будет вам, у вас отстающих нет, — возмутилась Раувольфия, водружая огромный чайник посреди столика.

— У меня - нет, но у моих доцентов набралось некоторое количество, — проворчал Хайдарага.

— А что, действительно так много должников? — удивилась Адя.

— Да нет, всё как обычно, — отмахнулась Яблонская. — С наших времён ничегошеньки не поменялось, — она села почти напротив Янко и, окинув взглядом его и Адю, на некоторое время приняла изумлённый вид.

— А что, Сальватьерра всё ещё принимает зачёты? — нахмурившись, уточнил Каркаров у коллег.

— Нет, — хохотнула Ангелина. — Он не поверил, что у нас безалкогольная вечеринка и заявил, что не может себе позволить пьянство среди недели, особенно — в вашей компании.

— Вот всегда он так, — фыркнул Янко.

— Согласись, прецеденты были, — захихикала Адя.

— Нельзя прецеденты превращать в стереотипы! — возмутилась Иванна. — Сколько можно впадать в этот непонятный ужас, уже пора привыкнуть.

— Хватит болтать! — хлопнула в ладоши Раувольфия. — Где чашки? Чай стынет.

Чашек нашлось отчего-то всего четыре, и, после жребия на «камень-ножницы-бумага», проигравшая Адя отправилась на кухню за посудой.

— Ох, нехорошее у меня предчувствие, надо было мне сходить, — пробормотал Янко, уставившись на закрывшуюся за подругой дверь. — Вот как её профессор Песцова по дороге встретит, и всё — считай, потеряли мы Адю.

— Да, кому-то придётся пить из чайника, — согласилась Иванна. - И, как истинный джентльмен, хотя по виду это сейчас понять сложно, этим «кто-то» должен быть ты!

— Не переживайте, у профессора Песцовой вечно куча отработчиков, — махнула рукой Яблонская, после слов «истинный джентльмен» красноречиво покосившаяся на Янко.

В ожидании Ади новоприбывшие ещё раз перелистали хогвартский альбом и успели обменяться мнениями на тему возмутительного поведения Полякова. Единственным адвокатом старшекурсника выступила Алексис, заявив, что мальчик просто очень энергичный, только, увы, пускает свою энергию немного не в то русло. Хайдарага на это решительно заявил, что если энергию юного разрушителя можно было бы пустить на мирные цели, то можно было бы целый год освещать коридоры Дурмштранга, не прибегая ни к каким иным источникам. Каркарова же в обсуждаемых событиях более всего ужасало то, что Поляков каким-то невероятным образом ухитрился разбить вдребезги одну из секций внешнего остекления крыши внутреннего двора, которое в своё время с честью выдержало даже событие октября шестьдесят первого.

— Что-то Адя застряла, — встревожилась Иванна, глянув на часы; за те десять минут, что она отсутствовала, уже можно было добежать туда и обратно. — Неужели и впрямь попала в заложники?.. Янко, сбегай, проверь!

— Ты чего, если меня профессор Песцова увидит в этом образе, — Янко картинно напряг бицепсы и набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие так, что и без того сильно в натяг сидящая на нём майка издала протестующий треск, — она Аде запретит с нами общаться! — поспешно открестился он.

Иванна признала его безоговорочную правоту и хотела было уже сама пойти проверить — в чём дело, но Адя наконец-то вернулась. Причиной её задержки, однако, явилась вовсе не мать, а не по росту длинная ей иваннина юбка — по дороге на кухню Адя запуталась в подоле и эпично загремела с лестницы. Тем не менее, как человек добросовестный, она всё же посетила кухню и взяла там недостающие чашки. Яблонская вслух усомнилась в умственных способностях Ади, сообщив ей, что любой нормальный человек в таком состоянии, прежде всего, занялся бы ссадинами, а не походами за посудой. Адя моментально обратила её внимание на то, что нормальных людей следует искать где-нибудь в другом месте. Яблонская с тихим вздохом поникла, давая понять, что именно этого всегда и опасалась. Адя невозмутимо раздала чашки и занялась ссадинами.

Чаепитие, тем не менее, прошло на редкость чинно, без каких-либо эксцессов. Вероятнее всего, дело было в составе чая — Раувольфия так и не раскрыла полную рецептуру, ограничившись туманными намёками и охарактеризовав напиток как «снимающий напряжение и стимулирующий воображение», при этом всячески отпираясь, что положила туда что-либо психоактивное. Поверили ей слабо, но от чая никто не отказался.

Расходиться начали постепенно, чуть заполночь. Первой ушла Ангелина, сославшись на раннюю тренировку, почти сразу за ней подхватилась Адя, которой, согласно протоколу, нужно было обязательно навестить мать. Минут двадцать спустя после её ухода Иванна обнаружила, что начинает клевать носом — видимо, период бодрствования оказался всё же слишком длинным. Спохватившись, она сходила в кабинет за подарком Яблонской — колье и серьги из кроваво-алого коралла, и презентовала той. Яблонская, поколебавшись с минуту (принимать подарки от Иванны откровенно претило её нутру, но гарнитур был именно того самого любимого яблонского цвета, да и выглядел весьма очаровательно), подарок приняла, но выражение лица при этом скроила такое, что наблюдателям было чертовски сложно удержаться от смеха. После этого Иванна сказала, что лично она идёт спать, а кому охота — может продолжать заседание, на том и удалилась в спальню, бросив на дверь звукоизолирующее заклинание. Её быстро срубило в сон, так что она осталась в неведении, чем там кончился вечер.

Рано утром её растолкала Адя и, жестами велев соблюдать тишину, потащила её в гостиную, жестами же обещая незабываемое зрелище. Зрелищем оказался спящий Янко, свивший себе из шкур кокон наподобие спального мешка. Спал он после появления подруг недолго — те разразились дружным хохотом, способным и мёртвого разбудить. Отсмеявшись, Иванна высказала Аде порицание за поспешность:

— Эх ты, надо было Яблонскую позвать любоваться!

— Чёрт, правда, — расстроилась Адя. — Не подумала.

— С чего это вдруг? — возмутился Янко, выбираясь из своего гнезда и принимаясь расстилать шкуры по местам. — При чём тут она вообще?

— Она на тебя весь вечер косилась, — ухмыльнулась Адя. — Твой вид на неё явно произвёл неизгладимое впечатление!

— Ой, ну я не знаю, вид как вид, — пожал плечами Янко. — Расплетите меня, что ли, — он ощупал свою голову и пришёл к выводу, что сам не справится.

В четыре руки французская коса была моментально расплетена, после чего дамы зашлись ещё более развесёлым хохотом: волнистые от природы волосы Янко после ночи в косе лежали теперь романтичными локонами. Сам он, сходив к зеркалу и оценив результат, тоже страшно развеселился, заявив, что подумает над тем, чтобы сделать завивку.

На этой радостной ноте Иванна велела друзьям одеваться и выметаться по домам, так как ей предстояло наконец-то заняться подготовкой к публикации и докладу — с ними же она рискует просмеяться ещё чёрт знает сколько времени.

Друзья требование выполнили и быстро привели себя в надлежащий цивилизованный вид. Прощаясь, они наказали ей не обижать Каркарова и вообще — всячески к нему присмотреться: в конце концов, какой ещё мужчина способен будет терпеть периодическое присутствие в непосредственной близости от неё двух постоянно смеющихся охламонов в лице закадычных друзей любимой супруги? Иванна пригрозила товарищам каверзными проклятиями, если они продолжат морочить ей голову и отвлекать от мыслей о докладе. На этом они распрощались и разошлись по своим делам.

Перед тем как отправиться завтракать, Иванна сверилась с часами и, прикинув, что занятия в Хогвартсе, по идее, уже должны были закончиться, достала двустороннее зеркало и послала короткий вызов на зеркала Смитов, на тот случай, если всё-таки просчиталась со временем, и они ещё на занятиях. Ответный вызов раздался минут пять спустя. В зеркале возникли сияющие физиономии хогвартских барышень.

— Доктор Мачкевич! — радостно констатировали они в один голос.

— Угу, — подтвердила Иванна, рассмеявшись. — Рассказывайте, как там что?

— Тут тихо, все готовятся к экзаменам, — сказала Хоуп.

— У нас вдруг образовалась для этого куча свободного времени, — подхватила Тори.

— А вы точно успеете подготовиться? — в Иванне заговорил голос совести. — Я вас так плотно работой загрузила, вы же всё время были со мною заняты…

— Успеем! — хором заверили Смиты.

— О, кстати, ваш подарок — просто слов нет! — спохватилась Иванна. — Шикарные фотографии, жаль, что вас двоих мало. Ну, ничего, как приедете в гости — я вас наснимаю! — пригрозила она.

— Когда у вас доклад, кстати? — спросила Тори.

— Пока не знаю, — хмыкнула Иванна. — Я сажусь за статью для публикации, как она будет готова — тогда и за доклад можно будет приниматься.

— Доктор Мачкевич, а это правда, что вы нам написали? — выпалила Хоуп чрезвычайно занимающий её вопрос. — Про Турнир, я имею в виду.

— Истинная, — кивнула Иванна. — Но это пока всё, что мне на сегодняшний день известно. Вопрос пока обсуждается. А что, ты хочешь поучаствовать?

— Ну, это было бы интересно, — застенчиво молвила Хоуп, безуспешно делая вид, что эта мысль не вызывает у неё бури энтузиазма.

— У неё шило в одном месте, — захихикала её подруга.

— Как только что узнаю, я вам сообщу, — пообещала Иванна. — А как там профессор Снейп поживает? — не могла не спросить она.

— Сложно сказать, — сосредоточенно сдвинула брови Хоуп. — Внешне не очень понятно… Мы после вашего отъезда гораздо реже с ним контактируем.

— Но Хоуп показалось, что он периодически впадает в задумчивость, — выложила Тори.

— Когда посторонних поблизости нет, — уточнила Хоуп. — Мы с Тори вчера помогали с уборкой учебного кабинета, и я обратила внимание…

Иванна кивнула, показывая, что приняла информацию к сведению. Задумчивость — это интересно… О чём она искренне жалела — Каминная Сеть не могла покрыть расстояние напрямую от Великобритании до Новой Земли, даже для простого разговора. Да, можно было навести цепь через несколько узловых каминов, но тогда про конфиденциальность стоило забыть, что Иванну категорически не устраивало. Она сделала себе заметку продумать способ коммуникации со Снейпом; что-то подсказывало ей, что использовать двустороннее зеркало он не захочет, а переписка, увы, не самый оперативный способ общения.

— Ну, ладно, не буду вас отвлекать. Если что — я на связи. Про доклад сообщу, — сказала, наконец, Иванна, отвлекаясь от мыслей.

Попрощавшись, она велела Смитам от её имени «чмокнуть профессора Снейпа в носик» и прервала связь под дружное хихиканье барышень.

Где-то с неделю после разговора со Смитами Иванна никак не могла закончить статью для публикации, всё время находя какие-то несовершенства в тексте, чем успела вывести из себя не только Адю с Янко, свою мать, профессора Песцову и Василису, которая ухитрялась выкраивать время от подготовки к экзаменам, чтобы помогать Иванне с бумажной работой, но и Снейпа, которому она ежедневно отправляла черновики статьи с вопросом: «Может быть, лучше так?». Первый вариант он прислал обратно с рядом правок, во втором варианте правок было значительно меньше, третий вернулся в первозданном виде, с советом публиковать именно это. Иванна на этом не успокоилась и продолжила высылать черновики. На пятом варианте Снейп потерял терпение и, позаимствовав у кого-то из Смитов зеркало, вызвал Иванну, чтобы устроить ей разнос. Та, терпеливо выслушав получасовой монолог на тему собственных человеческих качеств, рассеянно поблагодарила за советы и, оставшись положительно неудовлетворённой исходом беседы, продолжила правки, параллельно размышляя, кого бы назначить новой жертвой.

— Ивочка, ты рискуешь переусердствовать, — увещевала профессор Песцова, заглянувшая в кабинет поздно вечером. 

У Иванны, привычно перешедшей на ночной образ жизни, только-только начинался рабочий день.

— Нина Алексеевна, я просто хочу, чтобы всё было идеально, — пробубнила в ответ Иванна, сосредоточенно жуя кончик карандаша.

— Ты же сама знаешь, лучшее — враг хорошего, — не отступала профессор Песцова.

— Знаю, — кивнула Иванна, продолжая медитировать над листом бумаги.

— Так, мне всё ясно, — профессор Песцова покачала головой и поднялась со стула. — Творческий кризис. Пойду-ка я…

— Только не надо подсылать Игоря сюда, мне не до него сейчас! — крикнула ей вслед Иванна, но профессор Песцова её демонстративно не услышала.

Все те дни, что Иванна была занята написанием статьи, Каркаров проводил либо в Министерстве Магии за обсуждением Турнира, либо на совещаниях с профессорами, пытая тех на тему должников и предстоящих экзаменов, потому Иванна была лишена его общества, чему скорее радовалась, будучи уверенной, что он её сильно отвлекал бы.

Спустя совсем недолгое время после отбытия профессора Песцовой дверь кабинета открылась.

— Я занята, — моментально предупредила она.

— Разумеется, я не стану мешать, — покладисто согласился Каркаров. — Просто рядом посижу, отдохну немного. День был суматошный, — он взял стул, подставил его слева от иванниного и тихо присел рядом, опершись локтем на столешницу.

— Как продвигается твоя работа? — поинтересовался он после того, как Иванна отправила третий по счёту черновик в корзину для бумаг.

— Сам не видишь? — довольно нелюбезно отозвалась она, на миг оторвав взгляд от лежащих чуть в стороне трёх листов с разными вариантами статьи, признанными наиболее близкими к идеалу. На их основе она и старалась создать тот самый постоянно ускользающий от неё идеал. — Может быть, профессор Песцова права, и я излишне требовательна к себе, но мне хочется, чтобы на этот раз всё было по-настоящему… — чуть смягчившись, пояснила она.

— Разреши я взгляну? — спросил он, кивнув на эталонные черновики. — Давай тебя спать отправим, а я пока почитаю и подумаю.

— Ну-у… — замялась Иванна. — Мне они сейчас нужны… — она задумалась; в конце-концов, пусть он и не специалист в области Зелий, но всё же неплохо разбирается в вопросе, а уж что касается написания подобного рода ерунды, то тут вполне даже может ей самой ряд советов дать. — Ну, хорошо, я сегодня ещё посижу, а завтра тебе отдам эти листы.

— Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Завтра и послезавтра я весь день занят, и не хочу, чтобы ты из-за этого теряла время, — решительно возразил он. — Ну-ка, пойдём, — он взял её за левую руку и поднялся со стула.

— Куда? — не поняла Иванна, недоверчиво на него уставившись.

— Спать, — он забрал у неё карандаш и положил его на стол, после чего взял её за вторую руку. — Ты всё равно за сегодня не родишь ничего дельного, лучше поспи.

— Да я не хочу спать, сегодня в полдень проснулась, — вяло возразила она, всё же вставая из-за стола.

— Ничего страшного, ты всё равно не до конца отдохнувшая, я же знаю, как ты себя выматываешь во время экспериментов, — он аккуратно потянул её к выходу из кабинета. — Идём, если ты своим ходом идти не желаешь, я тебя отнесу. И не спорь.

— Ну, я не знаю… — покорно следуя за ним, Иванна усиленно решала — как вообще на это реагировать.

В спальне уже были задёрнуты гардины и горели свечи. Мозг, перегруженный однообразным материалом застопорившейся статьи, пытался понять, что он подразумевал под словом «спать». То ли «спать» действительно означало «спать», то ли он в кои-то веки решил проявить инициативу. Отчего-то вспомнилась её защита докторской.

— Я, кстати говоря, совершенно не нервничаю, — по инерции сообщила она, тут же мысленно обозвала себя дурищей и невольно рассмеялась.

— Я очень за тебя рад, — сообщил Каркаров, делая вид, что не понял её ассоциативного ряда, и невозмутимо усаживая её на кровать. — Нервничать тут вообще не из-за чего, — опустившись перед нею на колени, он деловито расшнуровал её ботинки и снял их с её ног. — В конце концов, написание статьи действительно проще процесса доклада, а доклад ты сделаешь блестяще, я уверен. …Ну-ка, подними руки, — он снял с неё очки, положил их на прикроватную тумбочку и, после того как Иванна выполнила его требование, стянул с неё водолазку. — Я же тебе всегда говорил — ты просто не можешь плохо подать собственный материал, — немного повозившись с застёжкой бюстгальтера, он избавил её и от этой детали туалета, после чего легонько толкнул Иванну на подушки. — Опять же, это только твоя личная иллюзия, что ты — плохой лектор. В прошлый раз ты отлично всё изложила, а в этот раз справишься ещё лучше, — уверил он её, переходя к ремню и застёжке брюк. — А уж на вопросы аудитории ты отвечаешь просто блестяще. …Приподнимись чуток. …Да, спасибо, — в следующий момент он оставил её в одних только чулках, которые, впрочем, тоже не задержались на её ногах надолго. — Таким образом, я считаю, что тебе стоит вообще не морочиться шлифовкой статьи, и отослать в публикацию что-нибудь из имеющихся вариантов — я их сегодня пересмотрю и сообщу свои мысли на этот счёт.

— Почему у меня стойкое ощущение, что ты мне зубы заговариваешь? — недоверчиво покосилась на него Иванна, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

— Наверное, потому, что ты меня хорошо знаешь, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся в ответ Каркаров.

— Ну-ну, — фыркнула она, отводя глаза. — Какую ещё сказку на ночь расскажешь?

— Тебе будет интересно послушать, что решилось с Турниром? — спросил он, выуживая из тумбы туалетного столика вскрытую бутылку вина и два бокала. — На сон грядущий, чтобы ты расслабилась, — пояснил он.

— Слушай, когда ты успел вообще? .. — удивилась она, принимая бокал и дожидаясь, когда он наполнит его рубиново-красной жидкостью. — Да ничего интересного, и так ясно — Турниру быть.

— Стратегическое мышление. Ну, и тактическое, конечно же. …Да, ты права, в конечном итоге вопрос решился положительно, — кивнул Каркаров, присаживаясь на край постели. — Сейчас выясняем, где лучше его провести.

Нахмурившись, Иванна выразила надежду, что ему хватит ума не тащить Турнир в Дурмштранг. Каркаров поспешил уверить, что такого желания у него никогда и не было.

— Сейчас голоса разделились ровно пополам за Хогвартс и Шармбатон, — усмехнулся он. — Крися пока не знает, на чью сторону склониться.

— Крися? — вытаращилась на него Иванна. — Министр Ёжикова, ты имеешь в виду? — припомнив, что госпожу Ёжикову зовут Кристина, уточнила она.

— Да, — Каркарова изумление Иванны откровенно развлекало.

— Это случайно не та барышня, лучшая на твоём курсе в каких-то там чарах? — с подозрением прищурилась она.

— Окстись, Крися десятью годам младше, — продолжал веселиться Каркаров. — Тебе имя Константин Ёжиков ни о чём не говорит?

— М-м-м, — пожевала губу Иванна. — Спортсмен, вроде бы, такой был. Ловец, кажется… Только лет сто назад.

— Да, верно, Константин «Реактивный Ёж» Ёжиков, только вовсе не сто лет назад! — возмутился Каркаров. — Это мой сокурсник, он сейчас тренирует «Тамбовских волков». Кристина — его младшая сестра.

— Мой мозг! Ты только что разрушил его окончательно, — всхлипнула Иванна, жалобно уставившись на Каркарова. — Реактивный ёж, тренирующий тамбовских волков! Ты прав, мне стоит выспаться…

____  
 _которое в своё время с честью выдержало даже событие октября шестьдесят первого._ — 30 октября 1961 года на Новой Земле была испытана термоядерная авиационная бомба АН602 “Кузькина мать”, самое мощное взрывное устройство в истории человечества.


	60. Глава 60

_Конец мая — июнь 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг._

— Вот не зря я так упорно самоустраняюсь от всех этих квиддичных тем, — вздохнула Иванна, допивая вино. — Они там специально такие названия с прозвищами придумывают, интересно? Чтобы у людей спутанность сознания возникала.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Каркаров.

— М-м, ты папе на всякий случай автограф этого ежа организуй? Он всё-таки болельщик у нас… — она отдала опустевший бокал и поудобнее устроилась на подушках.

— Уже давно организовал, не беспокойся, — он вернул бутылку обратно в тумбу и поставил бокалы на туалетный столик. — Пойду, займусь твоей статьёй. Тебе свет весь убрать?

— Лучше приходи сюда читать, вдруг что неразборчиво будет, или вопросы какие возникнут, — предложила Иванна, которой действительно не очень хотелось спать.

Каркаров согласно кивнул, сходил в кабинет за черновиками статьи, карандашом и бумагой, а также крупноформатным «Кратким справочником начинающего мастера Артефактов» в твёрдой обложке, который удобно было использовать как подставку для письма. Вооружившись всем необходимым, он разулся и устроился на покрывале рядом с Иванной, которая, пододвинувшись ближе, положила голову ему на плечо и с отвращением уставилась на один из своих черновиков, который Каркаров как раз принялся изучать.

— Фу, видеть это больше не могу, — печально констатировала она, закрывая глаза. — Ладно, если что — буди меня, не стесняйся. Я всё же попробую уснуть.

Сон пришёл далеко не сразу, но всё равно гораздо быстрее, чем она рассчитывала. И, вполне закономерно, близость Каркарова оказала на содержание её сна самое губительное воздействие. После череды смутных сюжетов и сцен, Иванна вдруг вынырнула в очень чёткий и яркий сон, оказавшись в одной из аудиторий кафедры Основ Тёмных Искусств, сдающей Каркарову итоговый зачёт по подчиняющим чарам. Это шло вразрез с историческими реалиями — на пятом курсе промежуточные зачёты у них принимал один из младших преподавателей. Никогда не бывшая отличницей по сдаваемому предмету, сейчас Иванна откровенно сыпалась, не в силах заставить подопытную мышь пройтись на задних лапках. Каркаров, наблюдая за её действиями, занимался чтением нотаций в самой отвратительной своей манере. Иванна продолжала попытки, до тех пор, пока вдруг не напомнила себе, что это сон, все зачёты и экзамены сданы, а сам Каркаров уже давно ест с её руки и строится на подоконнике по щелчку пальцев, так что сон — вовсе не кошмарный, и вообще, пока есть возможность — стоит развлечься. Сбросив мантию и оставшись в форменной блузе и юбке, она игриво промурлыкала «профессор Каркаров, перестаньте занудствовать!», взобралась на преподавательский стол и беззастенчиво полезла целоваться.

Сквозь сон она не могла не усмехнуться такой иронии судьбы. В шестнадцать лет от одной только идеи целоваться с Каркаровым, её стошнить — не стошнило, но перекосило бы наверняка. Удивительно, сколь радикально меняются вкусы с возрастом.

Впрочем, сон был весьма неглубоким, и на самом интересном месте она проснулась с колотящимся в висках пульсом. В комнате было темно; быстро пошарив руками по кровати, Иванна убедилась, что герой её сна куда-то благополучно удалился.

— Ну и пожалуйста, не очень то и хотелось, — проворчала она, нащупала на тумбочке веер и осветила Люмосом часы. Те показывали начало девятого утра, что, в совокупности с будним днём (наступил четверг), в целом Каркарова оправдывало — всё-таки, начало рабочего дня никто не отменял. Иванна собиралась было уже сменить гнев на милость, но тут взгляд её наткнулся на сложенную записку возле часов. Пробежав глазами текст, она разразилась длинной, исполненной праведного гнева тирадой в его адрес. Каркаров сообщал, что вычитал статью, немного подкорректировал и отослал в Пражскую Академию Алхимических наук; копия текста у неё в кабинете на столе.

Иванна, как ужаленная, вскочила с кровати и бросилась одеваться, раздумывая — что сделать сначала: убить Каркарова или всё же почитать, что он там сделал со статьёй? Склонившись к первому варианту, она яростной фурией понеслась в директорский кабинет.

Там как раз закончилось какое-то совещание, и профессора расходились по кафедрам: в дверях жаждущая крови Иванна едва не затоптала отчаянно зевающую Раувольфию, удостоившись укоризненного взгляда с её стороны.

— Ты, чёрт побери, что себе позволяешь! — завопила она, совершенно не смущаясь фактом того, что из кабинета ещё не успел удалиться профессор Хайдарага. — Ты мог перед отправкой хотя бы для начала дать мне посмотреть, что получилось! У меня, чёрт возьми, и без того мозги набекрень, а тут ты ещё! — грозно нависнув над внимательно смотрящим на неё Каркаровым, подвела итог она. — Я тебя точно прибью, причём с особой жестокостью!

— Игорь, поверь моему житейскому опыту, — вкрадчиво, с совершенно откровенной ехидцей подал голос Хайдарага, собирая свои записи, — если любимая девушка начинает грозить расправой, значит тебе стоит уделять ей больше внимания, — эффектно завершил он, после того, как взгляды Каркарова и Иванны обратились на него.

Каркаров глубоко вздохнул и закрыл ладонью глаза явно в ожидании усиления шторма ещё на десяток баллов, как минимум. Иванна, почувствовав, будто на неё обрушили ведро ледяной воды, сначала открыла рот, потом закрыла его, два раза моргнула, потом рухнула на один из стульев и уронила себя лбом на столешницу стола для совещаний.

— Ну, я пойду, хорошего дня, — страшно довольный произведённым эффектом, добил Хайдарага, раскланялся и покинул кабинет.

— Ива, ты в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался Каркаров, когда дверь за профессором закрылась.

Иванну тем временем разобрал хохот. Мысленно прокручивая эпизод, она долго не могла успокоиться.

— Чёрт, я ведь действительно веду себя как недо… хм, истеричка, — наконец констатировала она, найдя силы принять вертикальное положение. — Но профессор Хайдарага всё равно — чёртов старый тролль вот такенной толщины, — она раскинула руки в стороны.

— Так ты, в итоге, не станешь меня убивать? — невозмутимо уточнил Каркаров.

— Нет, — улыбнулась Иванна, понимая, что тут впору почувствовать себя не просто круглой, а прямо-таки сферической дурой, но уже не находя сил на это. — Хватит разврата, пойду лучше почитаю, что ты им заслал. Но, в любом случае — спасибо за помощь. По крайней мере, можно считать, что номинально я выбралась из своего болота. Ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать, увидимся, — она послала ему воздушный поцелуй, встала из-за стола и направилась к себе.

Ознакомившись с готовым текстом, Иванна всё же признала его годным, тут же сообщила о великом достижении всем заинтересованным (или уже не очень заинтересованным, но всё равно — причастным) лицам, и оставила для Василисы сообщение с просьбой быть готовой помогать с презентацией. К тому времени Иванна уже знала, что на кафедре Зелий есть три бесхозных аспиранта, но брать их под своё крыло не спешила, так как даже единственную Василису до сих пор не могла обеспечить полноценной работой. После сообщения Иванны Адя моментально связалась с нею, чтобы решить ряд вопросов, касающихся патентных дел.

Первого июня пришёл ответ из Академии Наук, в котором учёный совет сообщал о готовности опубликовать статью в международном издании Алхимического Вестника и приглашал доктора Мачкевич выступить с соответствующим докладом для заинтересованной публики. Иванна подтвердила свою готовность и тут же связалась с Хогвартсом, чтобы сообщить Смитам и Снейпу дату доклада — он был назначен на тринадцатое июня. Смиты встретили новость скорбью и стенаниями — в десятых числах им как раз предстояло сдавать экзамены. Снейп был более сдержан в проявлении эмоций, но всё же выразил сожаление касательно невозможности своего присутствия.

Иванна, особенно и не рассчитывавшая на то, что они смогут приехать на доклад, в приказном порядке велела им не строить никаких планов на конец месяца и после двадцать второго непременно прибыть в усадьбу Мачкевичей (вне зависимости от успеха выступления).

Недельная подготовка к докладу пролетела как один миг. У Василисы обнаружился ещё один полезнейший талант — красивый почерк, что было с успехом применено при изготовлении схем и диаграмм, иллюстрирующих выступление. На генеральную репетицию в качестве публики Иванна позвала друзей, профессора Песцову, Раувольфию, Хайдарагу и Каркарова, усадила их в два ряда в своей гостиной и заставила выслушать весь текст доклада с демонстрацией наглядных пособий. Во втором ряду оказалась мужская половина аудитории, которая всячески изображала крайне неблагодарных слушателей, дабы на всякий случай морально подготовить докладчицу к форс-мажорам. Иванна мужественно выдержала испытание и пришла к выводу, что после всех их прибауток и комментариев ей уже вряд ли что-то помешает. Василиса меняла схемы, чётко следуя Иванниным указаниям, с достойной уважения стойкостью игнорируя «шум в зале», при том, что даже профессор Песцова не выдерживала и тихонько фыркала, реагируя на тот или иной анекдот с галёрки.

В день торжественной презентации Иванна даже глазом не успела моргнуть, как уже получала поздравления и выражения восторга от пришедших на доклад коллег по цеху — как лично знакомых ей, так и тех, кого она видела в первый раз. Пятеро из незнакомых, подошедшие с поздравлениями в разное время, чрезвычайно растрогали её, поприветствовав тайным знаком принадлежности к Ложе, о которой сама она вспоминала крайне редко, даже когда смотрела на свою татуировку.

— Ух, как же я устала, — вздохнула уже не чуявшая под собою ног Иванна, после того, как слушатели почти полностью разошлись; она стояла возле кафедры и рассеянно наблюдала за Адей, просвещающей всех желающих на предмет авторских прав на изобретение. — По-моему, с зажигалкой всё прошло гораздо быстрее и проще.

— В этот раз было больше вопросов, — отметил Каркаров, одной рукой поддерживая её за талию.

— Ну да, и тема куда более практическая в целом, — она зевнула, роняя голову ему на плечо. — Сегодня вырублюсь сразу, как вернёмся. Кошмар, я так устала! Куда там Василиса делась, она вроде бы всё собрала? Бедняга, надо было всё-таки кого-нибудь из аспирантов привлечь, загоняла я её… О, вот же она! — Иванна заметила приближающуюся ассистентку, на ходу беседующую с невысоким плотным мужчиной лет сорока в тёмно-зелёной мантии. — Это не её отец, случайно?

— Он самый, — подтвердил Каркаров.

Василиса подвела отца к кафедре, церемонно шаркнула ножкой и представила их с Иванной друг другу.

— Очень рад познакомиться, доктор Мачкевич. Васенька очень много про вас писала, — поприветствовав её и обменявшись приветствиями с Каркаровым, сказал Василисин отец, совершенно игнорируя выражение лица, которое та скорчила при слове «Васенька». — Я даже не ожидал, что ребёнок всё же заинтересуется зельями. Это чудо просто!

— Ну что вы, мастер Зарецкий, — смущённо улыбнулась Иванна. — Мы с ней даже ещё толком к нормальной практике не приступили. Пока только работа с документацией, это, сами понимаете, не совсем полноценная практика.

— Это вопрос времени! — с энтузиазмом возразил Зарецкий. — Не представляете, как я был тронут, когда она начала со мною советоваться и задавать вопросы по предмету. Жаль, что Макару всё это совсем не интересно.

— У Макара сейчас тренировки, он даже подготовку к экзаменам радостно игнорирует, — неодобрительно поджала губы Василиса.

Иванна, вспомнив Василисиного брата, которого после памятного инцидента с медведем успела увидеть ещё несколько раз, невольно отметила его сходство с отцом. Макар был такой же русоволосый и коренастый, с носом-картошкой, как и отец. Черты лица Василисы были острее, не говоря уже о высоком росте и гораздо более тёмной масти — должно быть, девочка пошла в мать.

— Жаль, Оленька не смогла приехать, ей было бы интересно с вами познакомиться, — словно откликаясь на Иваннины мысли, сказал Зарецкий.

— Ну, я полагаю, ещё выпадет шанс, — развела руками Иванна, лихорадочно силясь вспомнить, слышала ли она что-нибудь про Ольгу Зарецкую в околозелейном контексте, и пришла к выводу, что мать Василисы либо ничем на этом поприще не отличилась, либо отличилась чем-то особо специфичным, раз навскидку не вспоминалось.

Зарецкий отвесил несколько комплиментов Иванне и её докладу, посетовал на недостаток времени и вскоре откланялся, ещё раз выразив радость знакомством. Василиса отправилась провожать отца, пообещав вернуться через пять минут. Иванна вздохнула с облегчением, искренне рассчитывая, что сегодня ей больше ни с кем не нужно будет общаться.

…До окончания учебного года Иванне так и не получилось как следует отдохнуть — её публикация вызвала в профессиональной среде определённый интерес, оттого понадобилось организовать ещё несколько выступлений. Скрепя сердце, пришлось отстранить от обязанностей ассистента барышню Зарецкую — Иванну положительно заела совесть отвлекать её от подготовки к экзаменам, несмотря на все протесты. Таким образом, двадцать первого июня, решительно отказавшись от «ещё одного разочка — и точно всё», Иванна отправилась в родительский дом, разослав повторно всем заинтересованным лицам приглашения заглянуть на огонёк.

Усадьба Мачкевичей, располагающаяся в болотистой излучине Савы в дальнем пригороде Белграда, как никогда навевала успокоение и настраивала на созерцательный лад. По старой традиции Иванна аппарировала к задней калитке и, зайдя на территорию усадьбы, моментально ощутила прилив сил. Перекинувшись в кошку, она скользнула меж кустов отцветающей сирени в сторону садовой веранды. Иванна упорно не оставляла надежды застать родителей врасплох неожиданным появлением. Впрочем, сколько она себя помнила, одурачить их никогда не удавалось — родители всегда каким-то непостижимым образом узнавали о её приближении заранее.

Взобравшись на старое вишнёвое дерево, кошка затаилась. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь из старших Мачкевичей выйдет в сад. Разумеется, Елизавета просто не могла подвести дочь — минут пять спустя после начала ожидания, она вышла отнести в сиреневые кусты корм для соловьёв. Возвращаясь обратно в дом, не доходя до вишни с затаившейся кошкой, Елизавета подала голос:

— Дорогая, только не прыгай матери на спину! Мать старая, ты ей хребет переломишь.

С недовольным мявом спрыгнув с ветки на дорожку, кошка обратилась обратно в Иванну.

— Мама, так нечестно! — демонстративно надулась она, после чего рассмеялась и расцеловала мать.

— Ничего не знаю, — фыркнула Елизавета. — Ты одна? — удивилась она, оглядываясь вокруг, словно желая рассмотреть признаки засады.

— Остальные подтянутся позже, я пока отосплюсь день-другой, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Адя и Янко двадцать четвёртого будут, Игорь, скорее всего, либо двадцать третьего вечером, либо с утра двадцать четвёртого.

— Он Мирославу сказал, что двадцать третьего, как младшекурсники разъедутся, — сообщила Елизавета.

— Нормально! — проворчала Иванна. — Мирославу он, значит, сообщает точно, а мне можно и приблизительную дату сказать! Ну, очень мило.

Взяв мать под руку, она повела её в дом. По дороге началось обсуждение грядущего мероприятия.

— Сколько человек гостей будет? — деловито осведомилась Елизавета. — Нужно продумать, как их разместить.

— О, гостей будет совсем немного, — отмахнулась Иванна и умолкла, чтобы мысленно прикинуть полный список.

В этот момент, к сожалению, не грянул гром, не сверкнула молния, твердь земная не разверзлась — то есть, не произошло ровным счётом ничего такого, что заставило бы Иванну задуматься и пересмотреть свои слова, пока не поздно.

— Конкретнее, дорогая, мне нужно хотя бы приблизительное количество, желательно — с разбивкой по полу и возрасту, — потребовала Елизавета.

— Ну, смотри. Мои сиамские близнецы в количестве двух голов, — принялась загибать пальцы Иванна. — Куканье, вероятнее всего, плюс один. Хогвартские товарищи: Северус и девочки. Их по половому признаку в отдельные комнаты, хотя, конечно, девочки наверняка посчитали бы забавным с ним не разделяться. Вероятно, для общего развития приглашу мою новую ассистентку — как раз вместе со Смитами можно будет поселить. Из преподавателей все остальные заняты, вроде бы. По крайней мере, никто не изъявлял желания приехать. Так… А, ещё Горан обещался заехать, но с ним вообще проблем не будет, наверняка опять себе гамак повесит на сливы и прохрапит всю пьянку.

— Ну, как-то действительно маловато людей, — удивилась Елизавета. — Даже на чердаке стелить некому будет.

И вновь не было явлено ни одного знака, предвещающего беду. Ни града из лягушек, ни кровавых рек, ни солнечного затмения.

На садовой веранде, примыкающей к заднему фасаду двухэтажного каменного особняка, на ротанговом шезлонге, в окружении четырёх представителей семейства кошачьих развалился Мирослав. На столике рядом с шезлонгом стояла откупоренная бутылка изабеллы, тарелка с сыром, три бокала и пятая кошка, делающая вид, что совсем не принюхивается к находящемуся в пределах досягаемости сыру.

— Мы угадали в очередной раз! — возликовал он. — Дорогая, поди сюда, обними отца — я не могу встать, как видишь, на мне животные.

Рассмеявшись, Иванна расцеловала Мирослава, и они с Елизаветой устроились в широком кресле по другую сторону от столика. Первым делом Елизавета, планируя шокировать супруга, просветила его о количестве ожидаемых гостей. Мирослав воспринял эту информацию с крайним скепсисом и мудро посоветовал умножить количество гостей на три или четыре и исходить из этого числа.

Вечер прошёл в лучших семейных традициях, с параллельным обсуждением множества тем, начиная с планов Иванны на следующие исследования, заканчивая праздничным меню. Одной бутылкой, разумеется, не обошлись, и Иванне пришлось ещё дважды сбегать в винный подвал.

Где-то за полночь родители ушли спать, оставив Иванну в компании кошек. Любуясь звёздами в безоблачном июньском небе и рассеянно гладя по очереди двух кошаков, кое-как примостившихся у неё на коленях, она вдруг задумалась — вроде бы, всё было отлично, но отчего же где-то на уровне края глубин подсознания скребётся какое-то непонятное предчувствие? Может быть, это всего лишь предчувствие надвигающегося безделья? Многолетняя работа подошла к концу, а что дальше?

Иванна резко помотала головой из стороны в сторону, словно стараясь вытрясти из неё дурные мысли, и приказала себе расслабиться и отдохнуть. Словно в одобрение этой идеи, самый старый кот в прайде подошёл к её креслу и запрыгнул на колени к Иванне, где устроился, нагло потеснив товарок.

Весь следующий день, чтобы избавится от глупых мыслей и предчувствий, Иванна провела, сломя голову носясь по окрестностям, вспоминая безоблачное детство, буквально изнуряя себя многокилометровыми кроссами — как в кошачьем обличье, так и в своём натуральном.

Двадцать третьего июня начали прибывать гости, и ей стало уже не до размышлений о смысле жизни.


	61. Глава 61

_23 июня 1994 г., среда._

_Усадьба Мачкевичей._

Ясный летний день бодро перевалил через экватор и неспешно двигался к вечеру. Погода стояла чудесная, хоть и на любителя: было довольно жарко. Тёплый ветерок гнал по небу лёгкие облака, в саду перекликались птицы, в особняке Мачкевичей с самого утра кипела работа.

— Янко, ты очень вовремя! — оживилась Елизавета, приветствуя только что прибывшего гостя; она уже примерно час колдовала на кухне в компании неожиданно нагрянувшей племянницы и её пятилетней дочери, когда сработал «сторожок», оповещающий о том, что кто-то аппарировал перед парадным входом в особняк. — Пойди, помоги Мирославу с дровами.

— Тётя Лиза, я вас тоже безумно рад видеть! — расшаркался в приветствии Янко, поставив на пол просторной прихожей дорожную сумку с вещами.

— Нечего тут ехидничать, живо переодевайся — и в сад! — засмеялась Елизавета. — Твоя комната — второй этаж, направо от лестницы третья дверь.

— Э-э-э, — напряжённо нахмурился Янко, задрав голову лицом вверх, словно силясь рассмотреть сквозь перекрытия коридор второго этажа.

— Ох, ну там, где ты обычно останавливаешься! — нетерпеливо махнула рукой Елизавета.

— Так бы сразу и сказали! — просветлел Янко. — А то «направо, налево, четыре шага по часовой стрелке»!

Он подхватил сумку и вприпрыжку побежал к лестнице.

— Когда Адя будет? — крикнула ему вслед Елизавета.

— У неё с утра переговоры с производителями, потом в Лондонское отделение Минмагии, по патентным делам опять, будет во второй половине дня сразу после того! — на бегу отрапортовал Янко; его дробный топот вдруг прервался утробным мявом, шипением и удаляющимся клацаньем когтей по дубовым доскам пола. — Блин, Че Гевара, нашёл, где развалиться! — послышался возмущённый вопль Янко.

— Смотри под ноги! Там ещё где-то Капустница спала! — предупредила Елизавета.

— Вижу! Она под банкеткой, сейчас на мою ногу охотиться будет, думает, я не вижу! Только попробуй, зараза шерстяная!

Елизавета кивнула сама себе и вернулась на кухню, где продолжила замешивать тесто для пирожков, на изготовлении которых настояла юная Катенька. Помимо пирожков в меню значился почти десяток блюд, но начинать пришлось именно с них.

— Ничего, Женечка, скоро подтянутся ещё люди, и мы их живенько помогать приспособим, — подбодрила Елизавета дочь своей двоюродной сестры.

— Да и Степан обещал освободиться пораньше, так что есть шанс его сюда заполучить, — пожала плечами Евгения; её супруг, владелец самой популярной в магической Москве чайной на Третьем Арбате, как раз уехал на профильную выставку, знакомиться с новыми поставщиками экзотических сортов чая. — Кать, ну-ка, подай матери сито…

— Поживём, увидим, — философски пожала плечами Елизавета.

Минут двадцать спустя на кухню заглянул Янко, переодевшийся в джинсы с обрезанными до колен штанинами и патриотическую футболку со школьным орлом во всю спину. Поздоровавшись, он сделал жалобные глаза и попросил у Елизаветы чего-нибудь пожевать. Та рассеянно вручила ему свежую морковку, сказав, что она полезна для глаз и для цвета волос, после чего напомнила про дрова. Янко, скорбно хрустя морковкой, удалился по указанному адресу.

Следующим, приблизительно через час, прибыл Горан, с порога сообщив о своём намерении жить в саду в гамаке. Елизавета беспрекословно согласилась и тут же велела ему мыть руки и приступать к вымешиванию теста, прикинув, что мужская сила в этом процессе будет гораздо эффективнее магии.

В третьем часу в кухню ввалились Мирослав с Янко и хором потребовали еды. Елизавета живо выдала всем присутствующим по тарелке гречки с тушёной свининой и объявила перекур. К тому времени тесто уже было замешено и часть пирожков (со сладкими начинками) зрела в печи.

После того, как все подкрепились, Елизавета отправила племянницу с потомством отдыхать, а сама организовала оставшийся контингент помогать. Мирослав взялся за подготовку нескольких видов мяса для приготовления на углях (подвоз обещанного кабанчика ожидался завтра), младшему поколению было велено заниматься несладкими начинками для пирожков и овощами.

В половине шестого на кухню заглянул страшно уставший, но чрезвычайно довольный, что наконец-то смог вырваться на свободу от своих директорских обязанностей Каркаров, поприветствовал всех и первым делом поинтересовался:

— А где, собственно говоря, Иванна?

По сложному пассу волшебной палочки Елизаветы очередной противень пирожков вылетел из печи и метко стряхнул с себя содержимое на широкое блюдо остывать. Не отрываясь от процесса готовки, она сообщила, что ребёнок где-то в доме: с утра Иванна затеяла обширные манёвры по подготовке комнат для гостей и в настоящий момент наверняка драит где-нибудь что-нибудь.

— Потом искать будешь. Закинь куда-нибудь вещи и сразу сюда. Будешь помогать с расчленёнкой, — скомандовал Мирослав, кивая на окровавленную баранью ногу, красующуюся на разделочной доске; сам он вдохновенно замешивал соус-маринад для куриных окорочков, доверху наполнявших полный восьмилитровый котёл, который возвышался на табуретке рядом со столом, оккупированным Мирославом.

Изобразив зловещую ухмылку Каркаров поинтересовался, найдётся ли у Мирослава подходящий нож. Тот расхохотался и уточнил, что барана нужно подготовить не для Тёмных ритуалов, а для еды, затем указал на один из ящиков огромного буфета, располагавшегося между двумя окнами с видом на сад, и сообщил, что ножи находятся там. Если же среди них не будет ничего подходящего, Каркаров волен подняться на второй этаж и поискать среди предметов коллекции холодного оружия, располагающейся в кабинете Мирослава. Каркаров выразил надежду, что столь радикальных мер не понадобится и скрылся из кухни.

— Покладистый зять, годится, — ввернул любимую шутку Мирослав.

— Сказали бы раньше, я б уже всё сделал, — попенял Горан, орудующий возле огромной мясорубки.

Мирослав, деловито покачав головой, возразил, что Горан — специалист по отбивным, а в данном случае требуется ювелирная работа. Горан развеселился, сменил руку, которой крутил рукоять шнека, и продолжил своё дело.

— Господа, давайте делать ставки, — воззвал Янко, на которого помимо всего прочего свалили мытьё посуды, чем он в настоящий момент и занимался, старательно плескаясь в раковине. — Велик шанс, что Игорь вернётся, так и не столкнувшись с Ивой. Так вот, сколько, вы думаете, пройдёт времени после его возвращения, прежде чем Ива ощутит необходимость прийти сюда же и, собственно, явится пред наши очи?

— Велик шанс, что она уже закончила уборку и придёт сюда сама с минуты на минуту, — справедливости ради заметила Елизавета, ссыпав в жерло мясорубки горсть чесночных зубчиков.

— О, я не верю в совпадения! — категорически заявил Янко. — Тут явно налицо особо дистанционная телепатия, сами убедитесь. Вот, вернётся Игорь — засечём время.

Тот обернулся в рекордные сроки, успев даже переодеться из официального школьного обмундирования в цивильную одежду. Придирчиво осмотрев фронт работ, Каркаров попросил уточнить, что именно от него требуется — мясо, по его мнению, уже было превосходным и готовым к запеканию. Мирослав воспылал праведным гневом и поинтересовался, кто, по его мнению, должен плёнки срезать, не Пушкин ли?

— Не вопрос, сейчас сделаю, — согласился Каркаров и начал изучать ассортимент кухонных ножей, закатывая рукава.

Елизавета, с сомнением покосившись на его белую рубашку, предложила ему фартук. Каркаров, на миг оторвавшись от рассматривания железа, поблагодарил за заботу и уверил, что прекрасно справится и без фартука.

Янко, закрыв воду, сделал большие глаза, акцентируя на себе внимание, и невинно осведомился, не попалась ли ему по пути Иванна. Каркаров, выбрав подходящий нож, ответил отрицательно и приступил к выполнению задания.

— Ну, засекаем время, — удовлетворённо кивнул Янко и принялся вытирать вымытую гору посуды, лёгкими взмахами волшебной палочки управляя двумя полотенцами, словно привидения порхающими вокруг него.

К общему веселью всех, кто был в теме, ровно через двенадцать минут после произнесения Янко этой фразы, двустворчатые двери кухни, ведущие в обеденную залу (помимо них из помещения двери вели в сад, на садовую веранду, в холодный подвал, в прихожую и на лестницу, ведущую на чердак), распахнулись. В них, гордо шлёпая босыми ногами по мраморному полу, прошествовала Иванна с болтающимся на лежащей у неё на плече швабре ведром. 

— Что я говорил! — торжествующе щёлкнул пальцами Янко.

— О, народ потихоньку прибывает, — отметила Иванна, окинув взглядом публику. — Я — всё, больше пальцем о палец не ударю, устала как собака, — сообщила она, убирая инвентарь в предназначенную для него кладовку. — А что ты говорил?

— Да так, надо было поспорить, сейчас бы кучу денег выиграл, — неопределённо пояснил Янко.

— Ты как всегда, вечно на мне денег наварить пытаешься, — приблизительно догадываясь, в чём мог состоять предмет несостоявшегося спора, проворчала Иванна; стянув с головы слизеринскую «бандану» и сунув её в карман шорт, она распустила волосы и стала здороваться лично с каждым из гостей.

— Мирко, ты уверен, что налево не сходил в шестьдесят четвёртом? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Елизавета, наблюдая, как дочь торжественно пожимает руку Янко. — Если ребёнку вернуть исторический цвет волос, они просто двойняшки будут.

— Не-не-не, — поспешил откреститься Мирослав. — Ничего не было! Не исключено, что у меня с Назичами какой-нибудь общий предок есть. Ну, по материнской линии там. Можно поискать ради интереса.

Закончив процедуру приветствия Янко вопросом об Аде, Иванна перешла к Горану, которого наспех обняла и похвалила за бодрый внешний вид. Тот в ответ критически потыкал пальцем в её левый бицепс и посетовал, что Иванна почти уже потеряла с таким трудом обретённую спортивную форму.

— Горан, если рассказы о том, что твоими стараниями вся их группа каждое утро делала по пятнадцать отжиманий — правда, ты уже сделал невозможное и можешь считать, что принёс Добра и Света в этот мир с избытком, — утешил его Мирослав, заливая маринад в котёл с окорочками.

Иванна состроила в адрес отца гримасу, после чего направилась к Каркарову.

— Вид у тебя сейчас — колоритнее не придумаешь! — оценила она, наблюдая за движениями его пальцев, с хирургической точностью выискивающих прожилки в бараньей ноге, и ножа, молниеносно их вырезающего; на удивление, от вида сырого окровавленного мяса ей как будто даже не стало дурно. — Ты прямо-таки препаратор-виртуоз, я бы уже заляпалась вся с головы до ног. Сколько себя помню, когда крутилась в лаборатории, даже если все предосторожности соблюдала — всё равно чем-нибудь на себя капала.

— Это оттого, что у тебя не было необходимости скрывать от матери свои увлечения. А в фартуке жарко, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — Сейчас, я скоро закончу — почти всё уже — и будем обниматься. А, хотя ладно, мясо потерпит, — не выпуская ножа, свободной рукой обвил привалившуюся бедром к краю столешницы Иванну и, совершенно не в силах отказать себе в небольшом развлечении, оставил на её обнажённой пояснице бурый отпечаток пятерни.

— Фу-у, ты отвратителен! — возмущённо взвизгнула Иванна, ткнула его кулаком под рёбра и вывернулась из объятий. — Что за дурацкие шутки! Я тебе припомню! — под дружный хохот остальных присутствующих она вертелась на месте, тщетно пытаясь посмотреть, что творится у неё на спине и дотянуться, чтобы стереть с себя кровь. — Очень смешно!

— Я же говорил — никаких Тёмных ритуалов! — изобразил укоризненное ворчание Мирослав.

— Ну что вы, ничего ни Тёмного, ни ритуального, клянусь! — развёл руками Каркаров, после чего вернулся к своему барану, с которым, впрочем, расправился очень быстро. — Всё, что дальше с этим делать? — спросил он у Мирослава.

— Дальше можешь быть свободен, я займусь специями, — опередила супруга Елизавета.

Вспомнив, что на садовой веранде нужно устроить сидячие места, Иванна заявила, что забирает Каркарова под своё начало, и велела ему мыть руки и идти на веранду, куда сама незамедлительно проследовала.

После дня ударного труда она ощущала себя какой-то излишне уставшей. Стоило взглянуть правде в глаза — свой план устать, чтобы избавиться от дурных мыслей, она несколько перевыполнила. В ожидании Каркарова она села в широкое кресло, вытянула ноги поперёк сидения, откинулась на высокий подлокотник и, уставившись на потолок веранды, по инерции подумала, что, вероятно, стоит озаботиться дополнительным освещением — на всякий случай. Нужно было ещё подумать над размещением скамеек и кресел, но голова упорно не желала соображать. Ощущение усталости усиливала жара, которая не желала спадать даже к вечеру. Отчего-то затея с приглашением гостей переставала казаться такой уж хорошей. Какое-то время она боролась с искушением умотать в лес, затаиться там и переждать, пока всё не закончится. Конечно, она не собиралась так поступать, но желание было велико. За сумбурными размышлениями она не заметила, как проморгала появление Каркарова, что само по себе было нонсенсом. Янко, будучи человеком наблюдательным, не мог не заметить, что она каким-то шестым чувством (конечно, ясно, что тут замешаны их регулярные эмпатические взаимодействия) способна ощутить каркаровское присутствие в некоем не столь большом отдалении. Он и Адя на досуге пытались вычислить радиус, которым ограничивается это отдаление, однако затея имела чисто академический характер, потому подход был крайне бессистемный.

— О чём грустим? — спросил Каркаров, подходя к креслу.

— У меня маниакально-депрессивное состояние, — пожаловалась Иванна, подбирая к себе ноги. — Утром началась первая фаза, я успела весь дом отдраить, сейчас закономерно пришла вторая. Надеюсь, это к дождю.

— Дождь, наверное, не повредил бы, — согласился Каркаров, присаживаясь на освободившееся место; Иванна вытянула ноги обратно поперёк его коленей и вновь погрузилась в рассматривание балок, поддерживающих крышу. — Ты решила, какую мебель сюда переносить? — видя, что она явно его не слышит, он тронул её щиколотку и, дождавшись, что Иванна обратит на него взгляд, повторил вопрос.

— Знаешь, людей немного будет, если кому не хватит места — я лучше по мере необходимости за стульями сбегаю, — не смогла пересилить лень Иванна. — У меня, вообще, голова болит, — она задумчиво пощупала лоб, пытаясь определить — не повышена ли у неё температура, но, разумеется, ничего не поняла. — Или, может быть, заболеваю — не пойму.

— Дай я посмотрю, — взяв Иванну за руку, он привлёк её к себе и коснулся губами её лба. — Вроде бы нормально.

— Не надо, жарко, — закапризничала она, пытаясь отстраниться. — У тебя вечно руки горячие.

— Зато у тебя вечно холодные, — парировал он. — Ну, ладно — сейчас более-менее тёплые.

— Ага, так вы, значит, мебель двигаете, — ехидно прокомментировал Янко, выглядывая на веранду. — Вам что, совсем негде больше?

— Не твоё дело, — показала ему язык Иванна.

— На самом деле, лично мне — глубоко без разницы, — согласился Янко. — Но меня тётя Лиза послала, сказала передать, чтобы ты шла гостей принимать, там, вроде бы, англичане прибыли.

— О, — почувствовав нечто, отдалённо напоминающее всплеск энтузиазма, Иванна нехотя опустила ноги на пол и поднялась. — Пойдём, неужели ты не хочешь поприветствовать «старого друга»? — невинно спросила она у Каркарова.

— Ага, просто сгораю от нетерпения, — мрачно кивнул тот.

* * *

Хоуп Смит подтянула рукав цветастого шифонового платья и глянула на часики. Тори запаздывала на пять минут, но повода для паники пока не было — девушки договорились встретиться за час до назначенного профессором Снейпом времени, чтобы уж наверняка быть вовремя.

Она сидела за столиком в уличном павильоне кафе-мороженого Фортескью, с удовольствием поглощая клубничный пломбир, и любовалась на бегущие по небу лёгкие облачка. Сумка с её вещами стояла под столиком, изредка удостаиваясь рассеянного пинка, когда Хоуп принималась покачивать ногой. Запыхавшаяся Тори появилась ещё через пять минут и объяснила, что соседка перед самым выходом притащила ей кота с занозой в подушечке задней правой лапы, и на все возражения, что кот — животное не волшебное, и в ветеринарии лично Тори ничего не смыслит, делала жалобные глаза и говорила «помоги, тебе сложно, что ли?».

— Этот гад, — Тори имела в виду кота, — ни за что не хотел поддаваться осмотру, всё время выворачивался и норовил когтить, а я уже для выхода оделась! — она внимательно осмотрела свой подол в поисках повреждений; на них с Хоуп были надеты платья схожего фасона — с широкими рукавами, широким подолом длиной по колено и открытой спиной, различающиеся только расцветкой: у Хоуп на зелёном фоне красовались фиолетовые цветы, у Тори — жёлтые. — Ты знаешь, если бы что серьёзное было, я бы с тобой по зеркалу связалась, — подвела итог она.

— Да знаю, знаю, ничего страшно. Мы же подстраховались, — подмигнула Хоуп. — Будешь заказывать чего-нибудь?

Тори кивнула, бросила свою сумку под стол к сумке подруги и убежала внутрь кафе к прилавку. Она вернулась с вазочкой дынного мороженого и плюхнулась на стул напротив Хоуп. Параллельно угощению они обсуждали события конца учебного года, которые не позволили им попасть ни на одно из выступлений доктора Мачкевич. Точнее, события не позволили сделать это профессору Снейпу, а присутствовать там без него не позволяла совесть.

Было очевидно, что доктор Мачкевич заинтересуется происшествием, которое, казалось бы, никак не затронуло основную массу обитателей Хогвартса, однако породило волну слухов, игнорировать которые было просто невозможно. Точно так же невозможно было не понять, что случилось нечто, самым драматическим образом испортившее настроение профессору Снейпу.

— Если бы ещё точно знать, что произошло… — вздохнула Хоуп, вылавливая кусочек клубничины из жижи растаявшего мороженого.

— В том-то и печаль — никто из причастных ни за что не расскажет, — нахмурилась Тори. — Я полагаю, там произошло что-то поинтереснее простого побега гиппогрифа.

— Его точно не Хагрид выпустил? — спросила Хоуп.

— Точно! Я перед отъездом пыталась разговорить его, но ничего нового не узнала, — развела руками Тори. — Полагаю, единственный способ разведать правду — натравить сама знаешь кого на сама знаешь кого, а потом уже у сама знаешь кого всё и спросим.

— Полагаю, под «сама знаешь кем» ты имела ввиду не Тёмного Лорда? — прошептала Хоуп и захихикала.

— И как ты догадалась только? — глянула на подругу Тори в лучших традициях Снейпа. — Совершенно очевидно, распутать эту ситуацию сможет только доктор…

— Кто? — раздалось у неё над головой; неслышно появившийся возле столика Снейп пристально смотрел на учениц с таким видом, будто как минимум подозревал их в мировом заговоре. 

В руке он держал небольшой дорожный саквояж; даже лето не могло заставить его отказаться от неизменного чёрного костюма, и только мантия отсутствовала, как уступка жаре. Он перевёл взгляд с Хоуп на Тори, ожидая ответа.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп! — затараторила та. — Да-да, Доктор Кто. Конечно, в итоге, окажется, что всю кашу как всегда заварили далеки, ну, или сонтаранцы в крайнем случае, но мало ли…

— Довольно бессмысленной болтовни, идёмте, — скомандовал Снейп и выразительно поджал губы.

Девицы вскочили из-за стола, схватили свои сумки и выразили готовность следовать за ним. Не проронив больше ни звука, Снейп повёл их по Диагон-элли.

— Профессор, простите, а мы будем добираться Каминной сетью? — решилась спросить Хоуп. 

Они с Тори обратили внимание, что идут мимо Гринготтса, и вовсе не в сторону Дырявого котла.

— Нет, — буркнул Снейп. — Доктор Мачкевич прислала портключ.

Смиты молча переглянулись, не очень улавливая, зачем, в таком случае, нужно куда-то идти. Снейп свернул, наконец, в небольшой проулок напротив лавки Олливандера, и, скривив неописуемую гримасу, достал из кармана сюртука маленького плюшевого зайца нежно-розового цвета, очевидно и бывшего присланным портключом. Смиты синхронно сделали глубокий вдох, но под взглядом Снейпа не рискнули даже улыбнуться.  
_____________  
Иллюстрации к главе

https://vk.com/photo-14591519_268333810  
https://vk.com/photo-14591519_268765822


	62. Глава 62

_23 июня 1994 г.,  
Усадьба Мачкевичей._

Аппарировав перед крыльцом двухэтажного каменного особняка, Смиты отпустили лапы портключа и, не сговариваясь, вцепились в локти Снейпа, дезориентированно заозиравшись в незнакомом месте. Снейп, совершенно спокойно перенёсший дальнее перемещение, предпринял безуспешную попытку высвободиться, фыркнул и направился к крыльцу, волоча за собою прилипших девиц. Не успели они дойти до ступеней, как двери распахнулись, и на пороге возникла Елизавета Мачкевич.

— О, вот кто приехал! — заулыбалась она, узнав гостей. — Здравствуйте, дорогие! Английские коллеги зовут меня Бесс, предлагаю вам не отставать от соотечественников. Очень рада личному знакомству.

— Взаимно, госпожа Мачкевич, — процедил Снейп, как можно незаметнее стараясь отпихнуть от себя Смитов.

— Добрый вечер, госпожа Мачкевич! — хором выдали те, никак не желая отцепляться.

Елизавета сдержала ехидный смешок и перевела исполненный любопытства взгляд с одной Смит на другую, затем на розового зайца, которого Снейп продолжал держать в свободной от саквояжа руке, затем на самого Снейпа. Тот по соседству с барышнями в ярких платьях смотрелся грачом в окружении райских птиц; под её взглядом он нахохлился, раздражённо прошипел Смитам «да отцепитесь уже!», стряхнул с себя их руки и сунул зайца обратно в карман, чем вызвал у Елизаветы усиленный приступ улыбчивости.

— Проходите, добро пожаловать! — посторонившись, она пропустила их в холл. — Одну секунду… — Елизавета подошла к кухонным дверям, сунула голову в кухню и, окликнув Янко, велела ему позвать Иванну. — Так вот, сейчас придёт Ива и покажет вам комнаты, — вернулась она к гостям. — Как сейчас с погодой в Великобритании? У нас уже две недели жара, грозы всё обещают, но никак, увы.

— У нас тоже довольно жарко, но не настолько, — отозвался Снейп.

Подождав несколько секунд и убедившись, что ему больше нечего сказать на эту тему, Елизавета обратилась к Смитам, как к более перспективным на данный момент собеседникам, и похвалила их наряды. Снейп моментально выразил несогласие с её мнением, выразив глубочайшую скорбь по поводу того, что текстильная промышленность его Родины находится в столь глубоком кризисе. Смиты моментально надулись, Елизавета, уже не находя возможности сдерживаться, рассмеялась.

— Наконец-то, мы вас заждались! — Иванна вприпрыжку выбежала в холл и отработанным в прошлое прощание движением сгребла всех троих в объятия; в этот раз в середине оказался Снейп, но, в отличие от Хоуп тогда, пищать он не стал. Расцеловав всех по очереди, Иванна с подозрением оглядела мать и поинтересовалась причиной её смеха.

— Да вот, чувство юмора у юноши знатное, — пояснила Елизавета.

Смиты, услышав такую характеристику профессора, дуться сразу же перестали и отмщённо заулыбались. Снейп оставил «юношу» без комментария и выразительно посмотрел на люстру. С люстры, сделанной из антикварного колеса телеги, висящего на медных цепях, на него внезапно глянула пара зелёных глаз с вертикальным зрачком. Снейп ошарашенно замер и перевёл тронутый удивлением взгляд на Иванну, затем обратно на люстру. Иванна по его примеру посмотрела на люстру и внезапно завопила, заставив Смитов подпрыгнуть на месте:

— Ма-ам, там Пиночет! Снимай её скорее, она сейчас на кого-нибудь прыгнет!

Елизавета моментально выхватила из кармана на рукаве палочку и сделала молниеносный пасс в сторону затаившейся на люстре кошки. Невербальное Вингардиум Левиоса пролетело в сантиметре от мелькнувших ушей — такими примитивными мерами кошку было не пронять. Иванна, выхватив веер из заднего кармана шорт и раскрыв его, пустила в том же направлении Петрификус Тоталус. Кошка замерла, и только тогда Елизавета смогла снять зверя с люстры.

— На них плохо действует магия, — пояснила она, осторожными движениями волшебной палочки направляя зависшую в воздухе неподвижную кошку подальше от люстры и стоящих внизу людей. — Заклинания очень быстро теряют эффективность…

— Она сейчас освободится! — удивлённо воскликнула наблюдающая за действом Тори, заметив, что кошка, плавно проплывающая аккурат над ней, начала шевелить хвостом.

— Именно об этом я и говорю… — рассеянно кивнула Елизавета, усиливая амплитуду взмахов палочкой. — Чёрт, лови её!

Кошка вдруг извернулась, лишившись сковывающих её чар, и камнем рухнула в мужественно протянутые ей навстречу руки Тори. Прижав кошку к себе, она своевременно уточнила, не рискует ли оказаться располосованной когтями; Елизавета заверила девушку, что Пиночет — добрая киса, только шутки у неё своеобразные. «Добрая киса», которой моментально надоело сидеть на руках, начала выкручиваться, и Елизавета посоветовала не пытаться её удержать — всё равно вывернется. Тори послушно ослабила объятия; кошка, оттолкнувшись от её груди, сиганула на плечо Елизаветы, откуда нацелилась на открытые двери большой проходной гостиной, граничащей с садовой верандой. Иванна, стоящая напротив дверного проёма и рискующая оказаться следующей, на кого прыгнет кошка, поспешно прянула с её траектории.

— Вы тут без нас развлекаетесь? — поинтересовался появившийся в дверях гостиной Янко, который, в отличие от Иванны, с веранды не бегом бежал. — Ой, — заметив несущуюся на него опасность, он живо ушёл в сторону, так что кошка оказалась пойманной в полёте следовавшим за ним Каркаровым.

— Вам это нужно сейчас? — уточнил он, придержав её за шкирку.

— Нет-нет, пусть идёт, — мотнула головой Елизавета.

Каркаров поставил кошку на пол в гостиную, и в следующий момент она уже исчезла на веранде. Янко чрезвычайно развеселился и назвал его «специалистом по кошачьему отлову»; Иванна демонстративно надулась и показала другу язык. Янко принял самый невинный вид, показывая, что его фраза не несла никакого двойного смысла. Параллельно с этим Снейп с Каркаровым заметили друг друга и обменялись взглядами, исполненными ледяного высокомерия, после чего демонстративно перестали друг друга замечать. Распространяемые ими волны взаимного вселенского презрения отчего-то страшно развеселили Иванну, однако не успела она и рта раскрыть, чтобы прокомментировать это, как из кухни донёсся трубный глас Мирослава, призывающий супругу вынуть пирожки.

— Вытащи сам, я занята! — крикнула в ответ она.

— Лиза, я боюсь испортить что-нибудь! — не отступал он.

Елизавета нетерпеливо фыркнула и промаршировала на кухню, где вскоре загремела печная заслонка. Через полминуты в холле возник сам Мирослав с намерением поприветствовать гостей.

— Вас, юноша, я где-то видел, — обратился он к Снейпу; намётанным глазом отметив, что тот держит багаж в правой руке, Мирослав протянул для рукопожатия левую.

Однако стоило Снейпу ответить на приветствие, как Мирослав молниеносно развернул его руку внутренней стороною наверх, быстро сдвинул его рукав к локтю и произвёл неуловимый пасс вдруг появившейся волшебной палочкой над открывшимся предплечьем.

— Ага, точно, память не подводит, — удовлетворённо кивнул Мирослав; он вернул рукав Снейпа на место, с радушной улыбкой пожал его руку и с чувством выполненного долга перешёл к Смитам, чтобы галантно приложиться к ручке каждой. Всё произошло так быстро, что Снейп даже не успел среагировать. Янко подобрал отпавшую в удивлении челюсть, Каркаров, вроде бы, не менял выражение лица, однако было ясно, что выходка Иванниного отца его чрезвычайно развлекла. Смиты застыли в немом потрясении и на приветствие Мирослава ответили машинально.

— Папа… — угрожающе прошипела Иванна. — Ты у меня сейчас сковородой отхватишь…

— Ну, дорогая, у меня профессиональное — быть начеку, — развёл руками Мирослав, поворачиваясь к дочери. — И вообще, заметь — я тебе хоть слово сказал на то, что ты мне тут полный дом бывших Пожирателей натащила? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся он. — Ты сама хороша: только я к одному зятю привык, ты мне тут ещё вариант предъявляешь!

— Папа, не начинай, — возмущённо засопела Иванна.

— Да ладно тебе, успокойся! — подмигнул Мирослав. — Юноша не обиделся, правда же? — он шагнул к Снейпу и ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.

— Нисколько, — кисло ответил тот, видимо, только сейчас в полной мере осознавая, куда попал.

— Ну вот! Я же знаю, ребёнок просто не может дружить с людьми без чувства юмора, — подытожил Мирослав.

На этой торжественной ноте в холл вернулась Елизавета. Она возмущённо поинтересовалась, почему гостей до сих пор держат на пороге, велела Мирославу и Каркарову идти в кухню чистить рыбу, Янко — взять у девушек сумки, а Иванне — показать, наконец, гостям их комнаты.

Иванна вздохнула с облегчением и повела Снейпа, Смитов и Янко наверх, по пути проводя краткую экскурсию по дому, призывая не обращать на шуточки Мирослава внимания и убеждая, что он всё это не со зла. Снейп кивал безо всякого энтузиазма, однако, вопреки её опасениям, не делал никаких попыток развернуться и аппарировать куда подальше.

Иванна показала Смитам выделенную им комнату с балконом и окнами, смотрящими на сторону сада, и предупредила о вероятном подселении соседки. Янко поставил их сумки на ковёр посреди комнаты и пошёл обратно в кухню, вспомнив о готовых пирожках, а Иванна оставила девиц обживаться и повела Снейпа в его комнату, которая располагалась дальше по коридору. Особняк был выстроен в форме буквы «Г», в горизонтальной части которой располагались хозяйские комнаты, а в вертикальной — гостевые спальни, библиотека, гостиные, кухня и прочие комнаты общего пользования.

Пройдя в комнату вслед за Снейпом и закрыв за собою дверь, Иванна испытующе на него уставилась. Он, как ни в чём не бывало, поставил саквояж возле шкафа и, подперев спиной дверцу оного, посмотрел на Иванну вежливо-вопросительным взглядом. Всю дорогу она исподволь пыталась прощупать если уж не его мысли (это априори было безнадёжным делом), то хотя бы общий эмоциональный фон, и к вящей своей досаде поняла, что это ей не удаётся.

— Коллега, расскажите-ка, что произошло такого, что не позволило вам побывать ни на одном из моих выступлений? — спросила Иванна, подперев в свою очередь входную дверь, тем самым давая понять, что никуда не пойдёт, пока не добьётся разговора.

— То экзамены, то кое-какие организационные дела, — Снейп очень натурально безразлично пожал плечами, и, не улови Иванна эмоциональный всплеск, она поверила бы ему. — Поверьте, я действительно очень жалею, что пропустил это, но — увы…

— Вы недоговариваете, — покачала головой она.

Взяв на вооружение отцовскую тактику внезапности, Иванна в три шага оказалась возле Снейпа и, сделав обманное движение, будто хочет взять Снейпа за руку, беспрепятственно коснулась его лба, пытаясь хоть что-то считать. Тему личного самочувствия Снейпа и его переосмыслений чего бы то ни было она пока не стала затрагивать — впереди долгий вечер, да и вообще, приглашала она его погостить на несколько дней, так что возможность вернуться к вопросу представится.

— Прекратите эти ваши выходки! — он отдёрнул голову, звонко приложившись затылком о дверцу шкафа. — Какого чёрта я всё это должен терпеть?!

— Я хочу помочь! — Иванна успела выхватить мыслеобразы Блэка и Люпина и озадаченно сдвинула брови. — А что, разве Блэка поймали?

Это было действительно странно — никаких новостей или статей на эту тему за прошедшие недели она не могла припомнить, да и отец наверняка рассказал бы, случись нечто подобное.

— Не вашего ума дело! — огрызнулся Снейп. — Идите и помогайте… тому, кто захочет вашу помощь принять, а меня оставьте в покое.

— Как только я пойму, что вы обрели покой, сразу же вас в нём оставлю! — не удержалась она. — А пока извольте не сопротивляться, а то я вас обездвижу, как кошку! Дайте руку.

— Не пытайтесь указывать, что мне делать!

Беседа всё дальше уходила от темы, но Иванна поняла: пока Снейп пребывает в таком взвинченном состоянии, от него невозможно будет добиться абсолютно ничего вразумительного, а потому, сделав глубокий вдох, подалась вперёд, решительно стиснула ладонями его виски и прижалась лбом к его лбу. К чертям пока что все попытки разведать чего-либо, сейчас главное хоть немного облегчить это звенящее натяжение нервов! Никаких мыслеобразов — всё потом. Сейчас — только чистые эмоции.

Смесь злости, негодования, ярости, досады и растерянности шли сквозь неё плотным потоком. Организм среагировал крайне оригинально — острым приступом изжоги вместо привычной головной боли. Даже тошноты не было. Она ощутила на запястьях его пальцы — он пытался убрать её руки от своей головы.

— Айви, не нужно, прошу вас, — тихо сказал он почти спокойным голосом.

— Не пытайтесь указывать, что мне делать, — сквозь стиснутые зубы парировала она.

Зажмурившись и стараясь не сбить ритм дыхания, она всё тянула и тянула мутный ворох тягостных эмоций, желая быстрее с этим покончить. Да, это не бездна безысходности, но за один раз тоже не иссякнет, так что сейчас нужно было сделать как можно больше, чтобы легче было вернуться к этому позже. Сколько времени это длилось — сказать было невозможно, однако в себя она пришла после того, как он вновь взял её за запястья. Поняв, что уже можно и закончить, она отстранилась, открыла глаза и, переводя дух, отошла к письменному столу, присев на край столешницы.

Головная боль всё же пришла — всего лишь слабенький отголосок её обычной постэмпатической мигрени, но её появлению Иванна почти обрадовалась: значит, всё работает как надо.

— Ладно, вы тут располагайтесь, — обратилась она к замершему у шкафа Снейпу. — Не знаю — что-нибудь полегче наденьте, — она пожала плечами, покосившись на неизменный сюртук Снейпа; лично она в такую жару на его месте уже давно схлопотала бы тепловой удар. — Можете тут отдохнуть, можете спуститься в большую гостиную или побродить тут, где захотите — акклиматизируйтесь, в общем. Я пока вас оставлю, если что — скорее всего, буду на кухне.

Завершив свою речь, Иванна направилась к выходу и не поверила своим ушам, когда в спину ей было брошено негромкое «спасибо». Так же тихо она пробормотала в ответ что-то вроде «даладноерундачеготам» и покинула комнату. Ей самой, определённо, стоило отдохнуть, но пока эта роскошь была ей недоступна.

По пути в свою комнату — Иванна решила переодеться во что-то более приличное и просто свежее — она заглянула к Смитам. Те раскладывали свои вещи и параллельно выложили Иванне последние новости вместе со своими размышлениями. Про Блэка девушкам было ничего не известно, зато они поспешили «удивить» сообщением об истинной природе Люпина. Обе при этом выражали искреннюю печаль его уходом, ибо были уверены — вряд ли им так же повезёт со следующим преподавателем Защиты. Иванна из их рассказов только утвердилась в мысли — в её отсутствие в Хогвартсе что-то произошло. Пообещав им выведать у Снейпа всю правду, она повторила своё приглашение акклиматизироваться персонально для них и ушла к себе.

Вечер предстоял долгий… Быстро приняв душ и надев зелёные шёлковые брюки, она застопорилась перед шкафом в поисках обыкновенной майки: надевать что-то хоть с каким-то рукавом было сейчас слишком жарко. Её увлекательные поиски прервал стук в дверь. В ответ на её «кто там?» каркаровский голос сообщил, что «там» «свои», на что Иванна пригласила «своих» проходить.

— Я тебя потерял, — сообщил Каркаров, появляясь в комнате

— А я — майку потеряла, — скорбно пожаловалась Иванна. — Не верю, что все в стирке.

— А Акцио на неё не действует? — удивился Каркаров.

Иванна сконфуженно обернулась на него, хлопнула себя по лбу ладонью и воспользовалась заклинанием.

— Я девочка-гений, — вздохнула она, надевая вылетевшую из шкафа майку. — Ну вот, я вроде готова к труду и обороне, — констатировала она, оглядев себя в зеркало на дверце шкафа.

— Что-то мне кажется, тебе не трудиться и обороняться надо, а прилечь и отдохнуть, — покачал головою Каркаров.

— Вот только давай без укладываний меня спать! — пригрозила ему Иванна. — Рано ещё, даже гости ещё не все прибыли. Кстати, ты где разместился?

— Да по соседству, — он кивнул на дверь с филёнкой из матового стекла, находящуюся рядом со шкафом, которая вела в смежное помещение; формально, это тоже была Иваннина комната, только та, где они сейчас находились, считалась спальней, а смежная совмещала функции кабинета и салона. — Когда я в первый раз приезжал за зельем, Елизавета предложила у тебя тут остановиться, решив, что мне тут будет легче.

— Ей просто лень было расчехлять мебель в одной из гостевых спален, — ухмыльнулась Иванна и шагнула к комоду, на котором располагались две шкатулки с разнообразными украшениями. Тут в глазах у неё резко потемнело и она споткнулась — должно быть, действительно слегка переоценила свои силы со Снейпом.

— В общем, если ты не против, я там диван займу, — закончил мысль Каркаров, подхватывая её. — Ты в порядке?

Оказавшись вдруг в его объятиях, Иванна ощутила внезапное умиротворение — Каркаров был удивительно спокоен, и это ощущение передавалось ей.

— Задушишь, — шепнула она — он действительно стиснул её слишком крепко.

— Прости, — он сделал было движение, чтобы отстраниться, но она удержала его; поднявшись на цыпочки, она безотчётно по-кошачьи потёрлась носом о его щёку, чувствуя себя весьма глупо и как будто слегка навеселе.

Спонтанную идиллию нарушил стук в дверь, и голос Янко вопросил:

— Ива, ты там? К тебе можно, или у тебя интим?

— У меня интим! — поспешно отозвалась она. — Чёрт, в смысле…

— Ой, чёрт, я был уверен, что ты шутишь, — растерялся возникший на пороге комнаты Янко, узрев открывшуюся ему картину.

— Сумасшедший дом! — истерически всхлипнула Иванна и, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Каркарова, зашлась смехом, сбрасывая таким образом достигшее апогея напряжение. 

Каркаров её веселье полностью поддержал. Янко, уверовав, что на смех подняли персонально его, надулся и продолжил речь:

— Вы тут смейтесь сколько заблагорассудится, но я лично пришёл сообщить, что прибыла Адя! — он помедлил, затем добавил театральным шёпотом: — И не одна! — после чего гомерически хохотнул. — Впрочем, вы можете продолжать свой интим. А я пойду!

Заинтриговав публику сверх всякой меры, он эффектно удалился.

— Придётся идти смотреть, что там за «и не одна», — покачал головою Каркаров.

— Точно, — с готовностью поддержала Иванна.  
_______________

Иллюстрации к главе:  
https://vk.com/photo-14591519_268780328  
https://vk.com/photo-14591519_268765820


	63. Глава 63

_23 июня 1994 г.,  
Усадьба Мачкевичей._

— Ага, интересно стало! — протянул спускающийся по лестнице Янко, услышав за спиной шаги. — Чего вы потащились? Шли бы дальше обжиматься, это всего лишь Адя плюс один, — невинно пожал плечами он.

— Да ну тебя, дурачина, — отозвалась Иванна; она была так неожиданно сбита с толку своим смущением, что даже не нашла достойного ответа.

Момент был воистину абсурдный: с какого вообще перепуга ей смущаться того, что её застали в обнимку с Каркаровым? Да ещё кто застал — Янко! Бред и нонсенс!

— Кто там с Песцовой приехал? Ты хоть намёк дай, — спросил Каркаров у Янко, отвлекая Иванну от обескураживающих мыслей.

— Вот именно, — поддержала она. — А то нагнетает тут интригу…

— О-о, вы сами увидите! Не хочу портить сюрприз! — Янко просто распирало от бурлящих эмоций. — Скажу одно — дядя Мирко с тётей Лизой здорово обалдели, — захихикал он.

— Мамочки, мне уже страшно, — поёжилась Иванна. — Я думала, там Яблонская, но она родителей бы не удивила…

— Кстати, забыл тебе сказать — когда я уезжал из Дурмштранга, профессор Песцова упоминала, что недавно беседовала с твоими экспедиционными аспирантами, и кто-то из них сообщил о намерении устроить тебе сюрприз. Потом мне встретился Валмир и просил тебя предупредить, что заскочит на огонёк. Мимо проходила Яблонская, заинтересовалась предметом разговора и тоже выразила готовность поприсутствовать, — обрадовал её спускающийся в арьергарде Каркаров.

Иванна замерла на нижней ступеньке, возмущённо развернулась к нему лицом и выдала непрерывную минутную речь на тему крайней несообразности его забывчивости. Переведя дух, она вознесла хвалу себе за то, что не поленилась отдраить весь дом. Не иначе как женская интуиция сработала. Не успел Янко в свою очередь выдать какой-либо комментарий в адрес женской интуиции, как в холл из гостиной вышла Елизавета с крайне задумчивым выражением лица и, увидев дочь, сообщила, что давно её так не удивляли. Следом за ней появился Мирослав.

— Дорогая, признавайся — это мне очередной зять или просто твоё дурное влияние на Надежду, и зять это для Нины Алексеевны? — с трудом сдерживая смех, спросил он. — Меня со службы погонят за твои сомнительные связи!

Вытянув шею и приподнявшись на цыпочки, сквозь раскрытые двери гостиной Иванна смогла рассмотреть там Адю, о чём-то щебечущую с лордом Малфоем собственной персоной.

— Какой к чертям собачьим зять?! Какие связи?! — подобрав челюсть, заорала она шёпотом. — Это вообще не моё и никакого отношения ко мне не имеет! Какого чёрта Адя притащила сюда Малфоя?! — требовательно уставилась она сначала на Янко, затем на Каркарова, словно подозревая их в заговоре. — Она что, умом тронулась?..

У Иванны голова положительно пошла кругом. Кого-кого, а уж Малфоя она ожидала тут увидеть в самую последнюю очередь. Если бы в гостиной вдруг возник индийский слон, стоящий на задних ногах и трубящий британский гимн, она удивилась бы гораздо меньше и тут же нашла бы этому некое логическое обоснование, но Малфой…

— Да я сам не понимаю, — замахал руками Янко. — Выделите ему какую-нибудь комнату уже, и пока он будет заселяться, Адя нам объяснит, что всё это значит. Вдруг он её Империо шандарахнул?

— Я, пожалуй, действительно отведу его куда-нибудь подальше… — согласилась Елизавета.

— …и там убью! — подхватил Янко.

Моментально оживившийся Каркаров с готовностью предложил свою помощь в этом благом начинании. Мирослав решительно зарубил идею на корню и высказал подозрение, что таким вот коварным способом Каркаров исподволь добивается его, Мирославова, отстранения от службы, и пригрозил Азкабаном. Иванна, которой в своё время стоило немалых усилий добиться, чтобы Каркаров не впадал в невменяемое состояние от любого намёка на этот эпизод своей биографии, гневно нарычала на родителя, чтоб тот выбирал выражения. Сам Каркаров поспешил уверить Мирослава, что у него и в мыслях ничего подобного никогда не было, и ободряюще тронул Иванну за локоть, давая понять, что к шуткам её отца у него уже развился иммунитет.

— Ладно, я всё-таки пойду и провожу нашего сиятельного гостя за библиотеку… — решительно прервала их Елизавета. — А то наша беседа затягивается, как-то уже неприлично.

Она ушла обратно в гостиную; Малфой при её появлении поднялся из кресла, его примеру последовала и Адя.

— Мне бы мамулино самообладание, — восхитилась Иванна, наблюдая, как она обращается к гостю. — Кстати, па, а ты его тоже проверял? — она ткнула себя в левое предплечье.

— Разумеется! — заулыбался Мирослав. — Он обалдел здорово, но быстро в себя пришёл. Хотя и не сразу.

— Так, они идут, разговариваем о погоде! — заметив, что Елизавета пригласила Малфоя следовать за ней, предупредил Янко.

— Завтра его привезут, забьём, выпотрошим — и сразу на вертел! — громогласно сообщил Мирослав, моментально переключаясь на другую тему.

Фраза была рассчитана, определённо, на Малфоя, однако даже Иванна не сразу сообразила, что речь идёт о поросёнке. Сам Малфой слегка запнулся — если бы не трость, вполне мог и упасть — и повернулся в сторону беседующих.

— Здравствуйте, лорд Малфой, — укрепившись примером матери, Иванна прошла в холл к нему навстречу. Янко и Каркаров последовали за ней, Мирослав же отправился куда-то наверх, вероятно, с намерением посидеть у себя в кабинете, не то, чтобы подумать, как бы ещё шокировать внезапного гостя, не то, чтобы самому прийти в себя.

— Доктор Мачкевич, — лучезарно заулыбался Малфой, прикладываясь к её ручке. — Очень рад встрече! Позвольте поздравить вас с вашим блестящим открытием!

— Ну, я бы не назвала это открытием, скорее разработка… — машинально поправила Иванна, чувствуя, как заныла скула; она стойко дождалась, когда он выпустит её пальцы, подавив желание выдернуть их поскорее из его руки. — Мама покажет вам комнату, располагайтесь с комфортом, отдохните с дороги перед ужином.

— Благодарю вас, — Малфой изобразил вежливый поклон, обменялся приветствиями с Каркаровым, после чего направился вслед за Елизаветой, которая повела его в одну из гостевых комнат на первом этаже, что располагались в дальнем конце большего крыла дома.

Подождав, пока они скроются в коридоре, Иванна рванула в гостиную.

— Отвечай немедленно, за что ты так со мной?! — воскликнула она, вперив возмущённый взгляд в подругу.

— Да-да, поясни-ка, что это было? — поддержал Янко, вбегая в гостиную.

— Не виноватая я, он сам пришёл, — пожала плечами Адя и смущённо похлопала ресницами.

Иванна, не удержавшись, поинтересовалась — давно ли он к ней сам приходит? Адя поспешила сообщить, что сегодня — первый раз, и вообще — она тут не при делах.

— Правда, я не ожидала, что так получится, — развела руками она. — Утром я блестяще уладила вопрос закупки чистейшего какао-масла для наших кремов, после чего отправилась в Англию для решения пары вопросов: про твой патент, а ещё с Таможенным департаментом пообщаться, они никак не пропускают партию пудры. Кстати, спасибо за подсказку, — обратилась она к появившемуся следом за всеми Каркарову. — В разговоре с этим Блэкстоуном я ввернула тот бред, и он моментально сделался душечкой, при мне отдал указание всё пропустить.

— Надеюсь, ты без упоминания имён обошлась? — уточнил Каркаров.

— Разумеется! — возмутилась Адя. — Он в очередной раз отказался давать делу ход, и я на это сказала, мол, «как говорил друг одного моего друга…», и далее по тексту.

Иванна решительно замахала руками, потребовала прекратить отвлекаться и велела отвечать честно и прямо — что тут делает Малфой? Адя пожала плечами и рассказала, что в принципе она с ним даже не общалась особо никогда, так — здоровались в Минмагии Лондона, если случайно пересекались, а тут он что-то прилип и разговорился. Янко, критически оглядев её затянутую в розовый с чёрной окантовкой костюм по моде немагического мира фигуру, сообщил, что очень удивился бы, не прилипни к ней Малфой. Адя надулась и заявила, что юбка на ладонь выше колена и ворот блузы на три пальца ниже яремной впадины полностью соответствуют деловому дресс-коду, и если кого-то там это всё приводит в повышенно-экзальтированное состояние, то это совершенно не её проблемы. На утренних переговорах отчего-то никто даже и не подумал пялиться на её ноги и прочее. И вообще — какой с неё спрос, это же Малфой, который куда угодно пролезет без вазелина. Иванна заявила, что только врождённая интеллигентность удерживает её от просьбы рассказать поподробнее куда именно пролезет Малфой без вспомогательных средств, и откуда у неё, Ади, это знание. Адя высказала подруге пару ласковых соображений об её умственных способностях, подобрала с кресла дорожную сумку и пошла устраиваться в ту же комнату, что обычно занимала, гостя у Мачкевичей.

— Вот счастье-то привалило, — вздохнула Иванна.

— Хочу посмотреть, какое выражение лица сделает Снейп, когда его тут увидит, — злорадно сказал Каркаров.

— Вы с ним, я вижу, не очень ладите, — блеснул наблюдательностью Янко.

— Я, как ты мог бы и сам догадаться, мало с кем из бывших «сослуживцев» в ладах, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — С некоторыми — особенно. А Снейп всегда был типом повышенной гнусности. Впрочем, к чему повторяться? — поспешил сменить тему он, поймав выразительный взгляд Иванны, которая давным-давно уже имела счастье выслушать от него много разного на эту тему.

На этой возвышенной ноте вернулась Елизавета и осведомилась, известно ли кому-нибудь из присутствующих точное число дополнительных, незапланированных людей. Иванна решительно ткнула пальцем в сторону Каркарова, и тот повторил свой рассказ о разговорах в Дурмштранге.

— Ну, что ж, всё развивается именно так, как я и предполагала, — пожала плечами Елизавета; она уже выглядела слегка усталой, но на её мыслительных способностях это никак не сказывалось. — Смотри, у нас есть чердак и палатки… Твои экспедиционные спокойно поспят в палатке рядом с Гораном, ностальгия, всё такое… Эту парочку неизвестных аспирантов тоже можно отправить в сад — выясню только, вместе они или порознь. Твоих девиц — бывших и актуальную — оставляем в доме?

— Да! Если захотят — выдадим им гамаки с палаткой, но пока пусть дома спят. Нечего — вдруг дождь пойдёт, — ответила Иванна, чувствуя медленное восстановление душевного равновесия, пошатнувшегося после встречи с Малфоем.

— Кто у нас ещё?.. Куканье плюс один, да? — продолжила Елизавета. — Ей одну комнату или две, интересно?

— Полагаю, она будет с мужем, — сообщил Каркаров. — И уже не Куканье, а Тсучия.

— Ты серьёзно? — глянула на него квадратными глазами Иванна и зашлась хохотом. — Когда она успела? А как же Малфой? Интересно, она замуж ради такой шикарной фамилии вышла? — долго не могла успокоится она.

— Серьёзно, чуть больше года назад. Малфой, я полагаю — юношеское увлечение. Вот что касается ради чего вышла — сказать не могу, сама у неё спросишь, — ответил Каркаров. — Я их встретил в Москве месяца четыре назад, у её мужа был концерт там. Он какой-то очень популярный японский музыкант.

— Ох, мамочки, новость-бомба! И эта стервь мне даже ни строчки не написала! — хихикая и потирая ладони в предвкушении, восклицала Иванна. — Скорее бы уже они прибыли, у меня ручки чешутся на это посмотреть! Вообще, обидно, я рассчитывала её подселить к Малфою, чтоб жизнь мёдом не казалась. Обоим. Ну да ладно — им же найдётся номер для молодожёнов? — обратилась она к матери.

— Да, разумеется, — кивнула та. — Так, для Хайдараги у нас комната прежняя остаётся, Раувольфию селим за библиотеку, по соседству с Малфоем, Яблонскую мы поселим на место Янко, а его можно либо тоже в сад, либо в твой кабинет, там диван хороший, — быстро скомбинировала она.

— Э-э-э… — заслышав о салонном диване, замялась Иванна. — А к чёрту, у меня ляжешь, кровать почти двуспальная, — решилась она, обращаясь к Каркарову, тот кивнул, не меняя выражения лица.

— Ой, вот я голова садовая, про Игоря-то я и забыла, — всплеснула руками Елизавета. — Привыкла, что ты в Ивиной комнате, а тут даже и не сообразила, что она тоже в своей комнате, — она виновато пожала плечами.

Иванна обречённо заверила её, что они разберутся. Ответ Елизаветы опередил негромкий мелодичный звук гонга — в очередной раз сработал «сторожок», оповещающий об аппарации.

***

Тем временем Смиты, даже не подозревающие о бушующих внизу страстях, неспешно перекладывали вещи в шкаф. Иванна пригласила их погостить как минимум на неделю, и барышни, которым было крайне любопытно ознакомиться с землёй, взрастившей столь противоречивую личность, с удовольствием воспользовались её приглашением. А неделя это будет или больше — они решили определиться на месте.

— Пока всё довольно забавно, не находишь? — спросила Хоуп; дожидаясь своей очереди подхода к шкафу, она выглянула на балкон.

— Да-а, мне особенно кошка понравилась, — Тори отошла от шкафа, освобождая место для подруги, и блаженно зажмурилась. — А доктор Мачкевич говорила — их тут полно, и все здоровенные.

— Надеюсь, они не все имеют привычку прыгать с высоты на голову! — засмеялась Хоуп, подхватывая стопку белья с кровати и устраивая её на полку. — Хотя это, конечно, забавно. Тренирует бдительность. А мистер и миссис Мачкевич тоже личности весьма примечательные, не находишь?

— Ага, нужно будет потом напроситься на экскурсию в лабораторию, кстати, — кивнула Тори, по примеру подруги выглядывая на балкон. — Красиво тут, столько зелени… У нас, вроде бы, район зелёный, но тут — прямо-таки лес.

— Угу, — согласилась Хоуп. — Но я сейчас не об этом…

Тори вернулась в комнату и вопросительно посмотрела на неё. Тон, которым заговорила Хоуп, предвещал интересный разговор.

— Ты о том, что значили действия мистера Мачкевича? — понизив голос, уточнила Тори; Хоуп многозначительно кивнула в ответ. — Проверка аврором левого предплечья у волшебника в девяноста девяти процентах случаев означает только одно…

Хоуп отошла от шкафа и с задумчивым выражением лица покопалась в сумке.

— Не то чтобы меня прямо-таки удивило или шокировало, что декан является бывшим Пожирателем смерти… — решилась озвучить она. — Но всё равно, как-то это всё внезапно.

— Это да, — кивнула Тори, усаживаясь на диван; помимо двуспальной кровати, платяного шкафа и широкого дивана напротив окна, в комнате находился письменный стол, сундук и два венских стула. — Но, как бы наверняка на это сказала бы доктор Мачкевич: «разве данный факт не придаёт ему дополнительного шарма?» — толкнув на нос воображаемые очки и вскинув брови, изобразила Тори.

Хоуп тихо захихикала, изо всех сил стараясь не расхохотаться в полный голос: между их комнатой и комнатой Снейпа располагалась довольно большая проходная комната, официально являющаяся чайным салоном, но рисковать быть услышанной, несмотря на порядочное расстояние, девушке на всякий случай не хотелось.

— Опять же, профессор Дамблдор не может не знать об этом «факте», и раз декан всё же преподаёт под его началом, значит, он свободен от каких-либо обвинений… — подумав, высказалась она.

— Оно, конечно, да… Но под началом профессора Дамблдора так же работал и профессор Люпин, — многозначительно подняла вверх указательный палец Тори. — Впрочем, лично я не стала считать его неблагонадёжным типом даже после того, что рассказал о нём профессор Снейп. Собственно говоря, сейчас, по сути, с профессором Снейпом произошло ровно то же, что с профессором Люпином, только что публики, считай, не было.

— Согласна, — кивнула Хоуп. — Кстати, судя по всему, доктор Мачкевич знала всё о них обоих с самого начала — если вспомнить, она несколько раз такие оговорки делала… Мы и сами могли бы догадаться, но раз не догадались, значит — это совершенно неважно!

Сойдясь на этом, девушки быстро закончили разбор вещей и, поразмыслив, решили найти Иванну. По дороге они стукнулись к Снейпу, чтобы выяснить, не желает ли он присоединиться к их походу, но того в комнате не обнаружилось, так что пришлось идти без него. Поиски, впрочем, завершились не начавшись. На площадке перед лестницей в одном из больших кресел, стоящем под кадкой с цветущим гибискусом, обнаружился клубок из трёх спящих кошек. Одной из них была уже знакомая девушкам угольно-чёрная Пиночет, две другие — полосатки, первая бело-рыжая, вторая — чёрно-коричневая с белым, в точности как анимагическая форма Иванны (последняя кошка, впрочем, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась здоровенным, раза в полтора больше, нежели кошки, котом). Три кошака разом были признаны интереснее одной Иванны, так что поиски отложились на неопределённый срок.

Десять минут безмолвного умилённого любования были прерваны звуками приближающихся шагов и голосов. В лестничный холл взошёл Янко, ведя за собою гостей: женщину его лет, бесспорно красивую, но с крайне кислым выражением лица, и представительного седовласого мужчину с лихо закрученными усами. Заметив англичанок, Янко, наконец, лично смог их поприветствовать, после чего представил друг другу их с Хайдарагой и Яблонской. Хайдарага немедленно заумилялся на кресло, также отметив сходство кота с иванниной звероформой. Яблонская при виде дремлющих зверьков скроила очередную вариацию на тему скучающего выражения лица.

Попросив Хайдарагу подождать немного, Янко повёл Яблонскую заселяться в свою бывшую комнату. Свои вещи, которые, к счастью, не успел разобрать, он быстро перекинул в соседнюю, Адину комнату.

Хайдарага тем временем разговорился со Смитами, которым было чрезвычайно интересно пообщаться с живым преподавателем предмета, отсутствующего в их школьной программе. Вернувшийся вскоре Янко пригласил Хайдарагу следовать за ним, перед уходом сообщив Смитам, что Иванну можно найти в саду — она с аспирантами ставит палатки. А тётя Лиза, в смысле, миссис Мачкевич, то есть Бесс, показывает комнату профессору Гербологии, и найти её можно будет в районе библиотеки, или же, что вернее — на кухне. А если они подождут, то минут через пять здесь появится Адя, ну, которая мисс Песцова, и она сможет их лично проводить до кого угодно, или просто проведёт экскурсию. Смиты переглянулись, выбрали третий вариант и спросили, не знает ли Янко, как зовут рыжую кошку и кота. Янко, почесав затылок, ответил, что рыжая — это Морква («По-вашему, это что-то типа carrot, нет, не Москва, именно через Р»), а кот — Велес, («По-вашему… ну так и будет, это имя собственное»), и он, кстати, копия самого первого, привезённого Мирославом из Америки котёнка, а сейчас является старейшиной местного кошачьего прайда.

Дождавшись Ади, которая сменила свой спорный костюм на летний цветастый сарафан, Смиты, под предводительством оной, быстро изучили второй этаж гостевого крыла и спустились вниз, как раз чтобы обнаружить в холле задумчиво озирающуюся по сторонам Василису, которую встретила выползшая на звук гонга сонная Евгения, решившая, что прибыл её супруг. Степан, на самом деле, никем не замеченным прибыл чуть раньше и застрял в кухне, обсуждая с Гораном и спустившимся туда же Мирославом какие-то квиддичные новости.

Взяв под своё крыло ещё одну Иваннину ассистентку, Адя представила её Смитам и повела всех троих обратно на второй этаж, заселять Василису. К сожалению, кошки, решившие, что площадка перед лестницей становится проходным двором, сменили место дислокации и пока не были видны. Дожидаясь, пока Смиты помогут Василисе разложиться, Адя выбралась на балкон чайного салона, выходящий на сторону сада, и смогла рассмотреть палаточный лагерь, возводимый под предводительством Иванны. Туда-то она и повела девиц, когда они, наконец, покинули свою комнату. По пути она заглянула на кухню и сообщила Горану о том, что у него появились соседи; тот заинтересовался и пошёл с дамами в сад.

— Ох, ну, вроде бы, все в сборе, — констатировала Иванна, поприветствовав Василису и поинтересовавшись у барышень, как они разместились и всего ли им хватает. — Ну, кроме Куканье, которая теперь не Куканье вовсе, а Тсучия, — уточнила она, глядя, как Горан братается со старыми знакомцами — бывшими аспирантами Сквисгааром, Фадеем и Евой, и знакомится с «новобранцами», аспирантами кафедры Алхимических наук Фридрихом и Фредерикой, оказавшимися близнецами.

— О, они уже наверняка скоро будут, — глянув на часики, сказала Адя. — Если я не ошибаюсь, у Дайсукэ сегодня концерт в Праге — точнее, уже закончился недавно.

— Его ещё и Дайсукэ зовут? — сделала жалобное лицо Иванна. — Вот точно, она по имени мужа выбирала!

— О-о, ваша подруга — жена Дайсукэ Тсучия, и они оба сегодня будут здесь в гостях? — оживилась Хоуп.

— Ты его знаешь? — удивилась Иванна.

— Это очень популярный певец, композитор и мультиинструменталист из Японии, — пояснила Хоуп. — Он исполняет различные народные и классические вещи, и свою музыку тоже пишет.

— Да-да, очень талантливый, — подхватила Тори.

Даже Василиса не преминула сообщить о своей осведомлённости в этой области и добавила, что прошлым летом была с матерью в Японии на его концерте, и это было нечто.

— Ну, у Куканье губа не дура, — уважительно покачала головой Иванна.

— О, тебя тётя Лиза зовёт, — стоящая лицом к дому Адя заметила, что с крыльца садовой веранды призывно машет Елизавета.

Иванна, велев всем развлекаться, побежала на зов. По мере приближения, она не могла не заметить слегка скептическое выражение лица матери.

— Что случилось? — настороженно поинтересовалась она.

— Пока ничего, но ты бы сходила в библиотеку и сообщила своим мужчинам, что ежели они хотят затеять магическую дуэль, или же просто на кулачках биться — пусть топают в дальний конец сада. Библиотека мне дорога как память, — чопорно заявила Елизавета.

— Чего-о-о? — вытаращилась на неё Иванна. — Какие ещё мои мужчины?

— Ты, видимо, перегрелась за сегодня, — вздохнула Елизавета, озабоченно пощупав её лоб. — Там в библиотеке Игорь с Северусом беседуют, я не стала пытаться узнать, на какую тему, но со стороны они чисто как Велес с Че Геварой по весне смотрятся, только что хвостами себя не хлещут, за неимением таковых.

Иванна, переменившись в лице, с места стартовала в библиотеку, по пути едва не опрокинув направляющуюся в сад Раувольфию. Та озвучила свои соображения о нехорошей тенденции, но Иванна, торопливо извинившись, дискуссию не поддержала.

Елизавета со сравнением была точна чрезвычайно: мирно сосуществующие весь год матёрый Велес и трёхлетний Че Гевара по весне превращались в лютых врагов. До кровавых драк дело ещё никогда не доходило, но их посиделки друг напротив друга на парапете веранды под аккомпанемент периодического обмена наипротивнейшими мявами доставляли обитателям усадьбы массу развлечения, особенно по ночам. На котов не действовало ни Агуаменти, ни прицельное метание обуви и предметов домашней утвари — они перемещались за пределы зоны поражения и продолжали свои ритуальные гляделки.

Догадываясь, что рискует сейчас отхватить по полной с обеих сторон, Иванна сделала глубокий вдох, изобразила самое беззаботное выражение лица и ринулась на баррикады. Беседующих окружала такая плотная аура напряжённости, что ощущалась ещё в дверях библиотеки, и по мере приближения к ним она усиливалась просто выше всяких пределов.

— Игорь, хорошо, что я тебя нашла, — бодро, насколько смогла, быстро заговорила Иванна, останавливаясь между ними, лицом к Каркарову, спиною к Снейпу. — Простите, коллега, я у вас его на некоторое время похищу, кое-какое дело есть, — пояснила она.

Оказавшись, фактически, в эпицентре, Иванна почувствовала, что сейчас просто отключится. Неизвестно, о чём был разговор, но явно не о пушистых котятах и щеночках. Всё то напряжение, вся ментальная агрессия, которой они пытались подавить друг друга, внезапно оказалась в ней, и Иванна ощутила, что ноги её больше не держат. В следующий момент напряжение пропало, будто лопнул мыльный пузырь, а оба собеседника бросились вперёд, чтобы не дать ей упасть.

— Вот о чём можно было говорить, чтобы я чуть в обморок не грохнулась? — укоризненно выдохнула она, прислоняясь спиной к поддерживающему её за талию Снейпу и вцепляясь в плечи подхватившего её под мышки Каркарову. — Вашу бы энергию, да в мирных целях!

К огромному сожалению Иванны, выбить из них признание ей помешали. В дверях библиотеки раздалось тихое покашливание, и, после того как все трое повернулись в ту сторону, появившийся там незабвенный лорд Малфой с наигранным раскаянием и долей ехидства произнёс:

— Простите, что прерываю ваш славный ménage à trois, доктор Мачкевич, но мистер Мачкевич ищет вас, чтобы вы лично поприветствовали прибывшую мадам Тсучия, — он изобразил лёгкий поклон и скрылся в коридоре.

Не совсем пришедшая в себя Иванна не сразу сообразила, о ком идёт речь, однако сообразив, моментально ощутила прилив бодрости.

— Не пойму, Малфой этот действительно только на имидж работает, или у него все мысли только под одну рубрику попадают? — риторически пожала плечами Иванна.

…В большой гостиной, похоже, собрались все прибывшие гости — и недаром. Открывающаяся взорам присутствующих картина поражала воображение. Иванна окинула взглядом сначала «зрителей», позабавившись их выражениям лиц, и только затем отдала всё своё внимание созерцанию своей старой подруги и её второй половины.

Анна Тсучия, в девичестве Куканье, была одета в короткое чёрное шёлковое платье с пышным подолом и рукавами-фонариками, отделанное километрами рюшей и белого кружева. На её ногах в сетчатых гольфах с кружевными резинками красовались лакированные туфли на высоченной платформе и каблуке в общей сложности не меньше двадцати сантиметров, украшенные атласными бантами с рубиновыми пряжками. Руки украшали высокие кружевные перчатки, ярко-розовые волосы были собраны в высокий пучок на макушке, удерживаемый парой хаси, также инкрустированных рубинами. Из-под густой розовой чёлки смотрели обильно подведённые глаза с нечеловечески огромными пушистыми ресницами. Рот, тронутый кроваво-красной помадой, застенчиво улыбался.

Рядом с ней стояло небесное создание, менее всего похожее на чьего-либо мужа. Ростом Анне примерно до подмышки (несмотря на точно такие же лакированные туфли на платформе и каблуке), создание было одето в тёмно-индиговый шёлковый костюм, состоящий из бриджей с боковой шнуровкой, оканчивающейся на икрах бантами, и фрака, с богато отделанными шёлковой вышивкой лацканами. Под фраком у создания белела рубашка с пышным кружевным жабо, опоясанная индиговым кушаком с серебряной бахромой, ноги под бриджами закрывали белоснежные же гольфы, пальцы скрывались в белых лайковых перчатках. В отличие от Анны, чудное видение обошлось минимумом макияжа, только глаза с лёгким намёком на азиатский разрез были подведены чёткими стрелками. Картину довершали гладкие чёрные волосы, разделённые на косой пробор и ниспадающие ниже лопаток.

Завидев Иванну, Анна издала радостный возглас и легонько потыкала создание локтем.

— Конбанва, Ива-сан! — хором протянули они, изобразив традиционный одзиги.

— И вам конба, — Иванна скопировала их поклон, после чего укоризненно посмотрела на Анну и продолжила: — Хватит издеваться, а?  
__________

Ménage à trois — дословно «трапеза на троих»; также является эвфемизмом, что имел в виду Малфой — сами догадайтесь.  
Хаси — палочки для еды.  
Конбанва (яп.) — Добрый вечер!  
Одзиги — вежливые японские поклоны.


	64. Глава 64

_23 июня 1994 г.,  
Усадьба Мачкевичей._

Прежде чем Иванна соизволила отпустить чету Тсучия приводить себя в человеческий вид, Анна успела познакомить её со своим супругом, ответить на вопрос «слабо было на свадьбу позвать?» традиционным «не твоё дело!» и объяснить, что они только что с концерта, потому слегка торжественны. С Иванной Анна общалась на смеси русского со словацким, также работая переводчиком для супруга, который говорил на смеси японского с французским; также Дайсукэ немного говорил по-английски, но его акцент был признан находящимся за гранью добра и зла.

Набежавшие на диковинное зрелище гости, обнаружив, что «пришельцы» умеют говорить человечьим языком, немного успокоились и разбрелись кто куда. День давно перешёл в вечер, солнце грело уже не так мучительно, но не особенно позволяло воздуху остывать.

— Мдэ-э-э, если дело так пойдёт и дальше, я скоро поселюсь через улицу от Ади, — задумчиво протянул Янко, после того как Елизавета отправилась проводить Анну и Дайсукэ до их комнаты.

— А что такое по соседству с Адей? — уточнила Иванна.

— А ты не в курсе ещё, что ли? Она тут себе квартиру присматривает в Любляне, — возмутился Янко.

— Зачем ей? — вытаращилась на друга Иванна. — И почему именно в Любляне?

— Не именно в Любляне, просто в том районе. Братислава тоже рассматривается. Но суть не в том, — нетерпеливо замотал головой Янко. — Главное, чтоб не так холодно, как в Челябинске было.

— Зная Адю, могу предположить, что ей попадаются варианты сплошь экзотические, в проклятых домах или рядом с кладбищем, например.

— Ну да! Так вот, к твоему сведению, кладбище — это так, проза жизни. Помимо недалёкого кладбища, во дворе того дома, где она недавно смотрела квартиру, располагается районная прокуратура, а через улицу — психоневрологическая больничка! — с гордостью сообщил Янко.

— О, замечательно! Соседи — в самый раз для неё, — одобрительно закивала Иванна. — Кстати, передай ей, я сама сейчас немного занята буду: раз она Малфоя притащила — так пускай сама за ним присматривает, чтоб под ногами не путался. Или Яблонскую на него натравить попробуй, Малфой у нас вроде до блондинок охоч, так что она в типаж вписывается, нечего ей без дела сидеть. Эх, надо было её вместо Раувольфии внизу поселить. Дура я, сама предложила, мол, она ближе к саду там будет…

Разочаровавшись в своём тактическом мышлении, Иванна пошла открывать ряд высоких стеклянных дверей, отделяющих большую гостиную от садовой веранды — ей показалось, что так получится устроить хоть намёк на сквозняк, и тем самым остудить дом. В гостиной своим чередом потихоньку бурлила жизнь. Мирослав, Хайдарага, Раувольфия и неожиданно присоединившийся к ним Малфой что-то бодро обсуждали, собравшись вокруг огромного глобуса в углу комнаты. Адя, вдохновенно что-то вещая внимательно слушающим её Смитам, Василисе, Еве и Фредерике, водила их по гостиной, показывая картины на стенах и отдельные располагающиеся в стеклянных витринах экземпляры коллекции холодного оружия, собираемой Мирославом. Занявшая кресло неподалёку от стеклянных дверей Яблонская как всегда собрала вокруг себя максимум мужского внимания: до слуха Иванны доносились обрывки лекции на тему истории магии в период Средних веков на Балканском полуострове, которую она читала внемлющим ей Фридриху, Сквисгаару и Фадею. Мимо Иванны на веранду прошёл зевающий Горан, по пути поинтересовался, не нужна ли ей помощь, получил отрицательный ответ, сообщил, что пошёл спать и скрылся в саду, освещаемом косыми лучами заходящего солнца. В это же время, оставив ненадолго дочь, в гостиную спустилась Евгения, чтобы выяснить, куда запропастился её благоверный. Пребывающий в особо рассеянном состоянии Степан, как раз задумавшийся — пойти ли ему на кухню или же присоединиться к дискуссии у глобуса, был пинками погнан здороваться с ребёнком, заносить брошенный в холле багаж в комнату и переодеваться с дороги.

Воюя с приржавевшим шпингалетом самой крайней створки и краем глаз наблюдая за всем этим уютным копошением, Иванна вдруг осознала, что забыла кое о чём катастрофически важном. Выхватив веер и шарахнув по упрямому шпингалету Редукто, она освободила створку, открыла её и только тогда с замиранием сердца внимательно осмотрела гостиную. Оба объекта её опасений были замечены возле дверей, ведущих в холл, ровно там же, где она их оставила, бросившись обниматься с подругой. Вопреки всем Иванниным страхам, они весьма оживлённо, но при этом почти что мирно разговаривали, совершенно не нагнетая вокруг себя атмосферы надвигающегося Апокалипсиса. Оставив в покое двери, Иванна решительно направилась в том направлении. Каркаров и Снейп в состоянии конфронтации были далеко не так страшны, как они же в состоянии какого-то очевидного подозрительного сговора.

Заметив её приближение, они разом замолчали и повернулись в её сторону, делая вид настолько нейтрально-безразличный, что Иванна моментально стала готова принять свои самые страшные опасения.

— Ну-с, и о чём разговор? — требовательно осведомилась она, переводя изучающий взгляд с одного на второго и обратно.

Снейп с Каркаровым переглянулись, здорово напомнив Иванне Смитов.

— Ничего интересного, скучные мужские разговоры, — равнодушно пожал плечами Каркаров.

— Неубедительно, — оценила Иванна. — Ваша версия, коллега? — она посмотрела на Снейпа, скроившего при ответе Каркарова выражение лица «мог бы что-то достовернее придумать».

— Мы обсуждали вас, — с ехидцей сообщил тот. — Я пригрозил Игорю, что отравлю его, если он будет вас обижать, а он сказал, что заавадит меня, если вас стану обижать я.

— Ха-ха, это, по крайней мере, смешно, — скривилась Иванна. — Но всё равно — чушь. Ещё варианты будут?

— Хорошо, мы обсуждали предстоящий Турнир, — со всей искренностью сообщил Каркаров. — И немножко вспоминали старые деньки.

— В общем, так дело не пойдёт, — покачала головой Иванна.

Совершив обходной манёвр, она встала между ними, подхватила обоих под руки и решительно повлекла на улицу, по пути крикнув Янко, чтоб сообщил Елизавете о её местоположении, если спросит.

Она буквально протащила их через весь сад, по неприметной тропинке выбравшись на берег Савы, где на искусственной насыпи в зарослях белой акации возвышалась старая увитая плющом деревянная беседка с видом на реку. Посадив их на лавочку подальше от выхода, Иванна сотворила чары, защищающие от подслушивания и сигнализирующие о приближении людей, прислонилась к одному из поддерживающих крышу столбов возле ступеней и скрестила руки на груди.

— Итак, продолжаем разговор, — сказала она, вновь принимаясь пытливо разглядывать обоих. — Я предлагаю вам сразу выкладывать всё, как есть, и не пытаться увиливать. Я подозреваю, — она остановила взгляд на Снейпе, — что вы, коллега, рассказали о событиях, произошедших после моего отъезда из Хогвартса. Эти события, как я успела засечь, связаны с побегом некоего гиппогрифа и одновременно — с Блэком и Люпином. Поскольку вы рассказали об этом Игорю, это имеет отношение к вашим «старым денькам». Но какое?

— Вас это не касается, — весьма нелюбезно отозвался Снейп.

— Повежливее, Северус, — нарочито ровным тоном сказал Каркаров.

— Спасибо за заботу, но лучше скажи мне, о чём шла речь, — моментально переключилась на него Иванна. — Ты же знаешь, я всё равно выведаю.

— Я готов рискнуть, — развёл руками он.

— Значит так, — Иванна нетерпеливо постучала босой пяткой о дощатый пол беседки. — Если вы двое собрались тут играть в молчанку, я найду способ отыскать Люпина, и уж он-то наверняка всё мне расскажет! Поверьте, я его из-под земли достану, если уж придётся.

— С чего вы взяли, что Люпин знает что-то? — спросил Снейп.

— Не надо считать меня идиоткой, — фыркнула Иванна. — Слушайте, я хочу помочь…

— В чём, коллега?

Вопрос Снейпа заставил её растеряться. Действительно, что она несёт? Как может быть связано её намерение поспособствовать реабилитации двух небезразличных ей людей с… А с чем, собственно говоря? Правильно, нужно выяснить, что произошло, а потом думать — связано, или нет. Она могла предположить, как развивалась их беседа: Каркаров наверняка затащил Снейпа в библиотеку с целью внушить ему держаться подальше от неё, Иванны. Как дальше стал развиваться разговор — вопрос особый.

— Ай-ай, коллега, не пытайтесь заговаривать мне зубы! — укоризненно покачала головой Иванна. — Возьмите пару уроков у Игоря, у него это лучше получается… Нет, вы оба просто невыносимы! — взорвалась она, вглядываясь в их непроницаемые лица; сделав два шага вперёд, она села между ними, гордо выпрямилась, сложив руки на коленях, и демонстративно надулась. — Я сейчас обижусь и буду плакать, — пригрозила она, резко меняя тактику.

— Ива, послушай, это действительно не имеет никакого особого значения, — вкрадчиво начал Каркаров, осторожно беря её ладонь и сжимая в своих. — Мы немного поболтали о прошлом, заключили временное перемирие, чтобы не портить тебе праздник…

— Блэк сбежал окончательно и бесповоротно, и ваш драгоценный Люпин ему в этом поспособствовал, — не выдержал Снейп.

— А ты тут при чём тогда? — непонимающе повернулась к Каркарову Иванна.

— Северус хотел выяснить, что я знаю о Блэке, — он неопределённо пожал плечами, игнорируя угрожающий взгляд Снейпа. — Лично мне ничего не известно о деятельности Блэка в рядах Пожирателей Смерти, и о том, что он был хоть как-то связан с Тёмным Лордом, о чём я честно сообщил.

— Блэк не предатель, — кивнула Иванна и перевела взгляд на Снейпа.

— Это Люпин вас в этом убедил? — прошипел тот; в нём медленно закипала ярость.

— Когда мы разговаривали с Люпином в последний раз, он был уверен в обратном. Хоть и колебался, конечно, — возразила Иванна. — Я специально не стала копать глубоко, это действительно не моё дело… Хотя, пожалуй, стоило бы. Расскажите, что именно произошло? Как сбежал Блэк? Что ему нужно было в Хогвартсе?

— Я не желаю во всём этом участвовать, — решительно заявил Снейп, поднимаясь с явным намерением покинуть беседку в частности, и усадьбу Мачкевичей в целом, но, как оказалось, его коллега растеряла далеко не все свои рефлексы.

Прежде чем осознала, что делает, Иванна, не двигаясь с места, резким броском поймала его ноги в захват своими лодыжками и рывком заставила Снейпа потерять равновесие и плюхнуться обратно на лавку. Судя по стуку, он неплохо приложился спиной о борт беседки.

— Прости, я ненадолго, — торопливо пробормотала Иванна вскакивая. Каркаров нехотя выпустил её ладонь, Иванна, встав перед Снейпом и не позволяя тому опомниться, положила одну руку ему на лоб, вторую завела под затылок, не давая возможности отдёрнуть голову. — Коллега, прошу вас… — умоляюще произнесла она, вглядываясь в его глаза.

_Калейдоскоп картинок, бесконечное мельтешение. Наверное, стоит по максимуму отгородиться от эмоций? Или лучше наоборот?_

_Ну же, коллега, покажите тот день!_

_Тёмный тоннель… Знакомая пыльная комната. Люпин, Блэк, рыжий кот, взъерошенный очкарик, лохматая девчонка, рыжий пацан с крысой в руках._

_Адреналин в крови, оглушающее биение пульса, ярость пополам с предвкушением триумфа._

_…Если только этот парень отнесёт свою крысу в замок, я пойду без разговоров…_

_…Эта крыса… посмотри на крысу…_

_…Крыса…_

_…Питера Петтигрю не было в Визжащей Хижине, и я не видел ни малейшего признака его присутствия на территории школы…_

_…Вы ведь не поверили сказочке Блэка?.._

— Неужели Петтигрю жив?! — вынырнув из воспоминаний Снейпа, Иванна ошарашенно заморгала, приходя в себя. 

Всего нескольких слов не хватало ей, чтобы сложилась законченная картинка, и вот они произнесены. Жаль, что тогда она не осталась поговорить с Блэком подробнее… Конечно, во многих знаниях — многия печали, и вообще — меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Однако же, иногда лучше знать чуть больше, чем положено.

— Его там не было! — резковато, но почти спокойно произнёс Снейп.

— Вы его там не видели, — поправила Иванна, убирая руки от его головы и отступая на шаг. — Чёрт! — потеряв равновесие, она стала заваливаться назад, но была схвачена Снейпом за запястья.

— Игорь, тебе следовало бы держать свою женщину на коротком поводке, — назидательно, однако вновь без малейших следов неприязни в голосе, сказал Снейп, передавая Иванну вскочившему на помощь ей Каркарову, — а то она порой слишком много на себя берёт.

— Увы, она не моя, — пожал плечами Каркаров, помогая Иванне сесть. — Но и в противном случае я вряд ли бы стал ограничивать её в чём-либо. Хоть, порой, её эксперименты бывают опасны для неё самой…

— Привет, мальчики, ничего, что «она» здесь, и прекрасно слышит, как ей моют кости два чёртовых сплетника?! — не веря своим ушам, воскликнула Иванна. — Нет, вы меня убиваете просто!.. — она сняла очки, повесила их дужкой на вырез майки и потёрла виски; в голове постепенно прояснялось, выпрямившись, Иванна с подозрением посмотрела сначала на одного, потом на второго соседа. — Так-так, попытка соскочить с темы не засчитана, хотя вам почти удалось.

— Айви, чего вы всё-таки добиваетесь? Я не очень понимаю, — сказал Снейп.

— Я, кстати, тоже, — неожиданно поддержал его Каркаров.

Иванна потёрла переносицу, собираясь с мыслями. Очень сложно было логично и структурировано думать сразу после эмпато-легилиментического сеанса, однако пришло внезапное осознание — как только разум Снейпа переставали захлёстывать эмоции и воспоминания об обидах прошлого, он становился совершенно нормальным вменяемым человеком. Она могла бы и раньше понять это, если бы не была так занята работой…

Точно, вот оно. Иванна поняла, что её так обеспокоило. Снейп был сильно взвинчен из-за произошедшего. Это касалось прошлого, это касалось Тёмного Лорда — и Снейп своими расспросами вполне может накрутить вроде бы успокоившегося в том направлении Каркарова. А если действительно всё было так, как она поняла, и жив Петтигрю, оказавшийся истинным предателем и по-настоящему тёмной лошадкой в этой игре (раз про него ничего не знал даже Каркаров, который обычно всё про всех знает), неизвестно, чем это чревато — ведь Петтигрю не просто жив, но и на свободе. Неужели её утреннее беспокойство — предчувствие грядущих неприятностей, связанных именно со всем этим? Нет, глупости, в её семье никогда не было предсказателей, да и у самой неё предмет Предсказания в годы учёбы никогда не являлся любимым. В любом случае, нужно смотреть правде в глаза — стоит усилить бдительность. С учётом того, что уже провернул Петтигрю, в будущем от него можно ожидать чего угодно. Да, покой нам только снится. Наверное, всё же лучше поволноваться напрасно, чем проявить беззаботность, которая потом может выйти боком… Тёмный Лорд, конечно, мёртв. Но… Всегда есть это чёртово «но»…

Вздохнув, Иванна начала излагать свою версию произошедшего, свои измышления и выводы. Говорила она в основном для Каркарова — было очевидно, что Снейп ещё какое-то время продолжит настаивать на своём заблуждении. Каркаров её информацию проанализирует и сделает нужные выводы, тогда уже будет ясно — стоит беспокоиться или нет. Она говорила, предусмотрительно взяв обоих за руки — нужно было, чтобы Каркаров спокойно воспринимал информацию, а Снейп не выступал с экспрессивными протестами. В целом, можно было считать, что это помогло — Каркаров слушал, изредка задавая наводящие вопросы, Снейп же вместо протестов вставлял ехидные комментарии, что, в общем, почти не мешало изложению.

— В общем, я всё сказала, — подвела итог Иванна, переведя дух. — На досуге поразмысли над этим, — обратилась она к Каркарову. — А вы, Северус, можете язвить до посинения, — гордо заявила она Снейпу и показала язык. — А пока я предлагаю оставить эту тему и отдохнуть, как следует. Идёмте! — она встала и потянула их за собою. — Судя по всему, папа уже занялся мясом, — принюхавшись, констатировала она.

Сад в тёплых лучах заходящего солнца казался застывшим и тихим. Ветер не шевелил ветви деревьев, соловьи ещё не завели свои ночные песни, только сверчки стрекотали в высокой траве, создавая то самое неуловимое летнее настроение. Воздух наполнял аромат цветущей липы, причудливо смешивающийся с упоительным запахом запекающегося на углях мяса, доносящимся со стороны особняка. Все проблемы словно отступили, растворившись в атмосфере неколебимого покоя усадьбы.

На веранде и в большой гостиной продолжала бурлить жизнь. На площадке перед верандой, возле расположенного в лёгком павильоне каменного очага, хлопотал Мирослав, действительно занятый надзором за запекающимся мясом. Ему ассистировал Хайдарага, сияющий, как начищенный самовар. Кто-то подсуетился и сделал то, на что не хватило Иванны — на веранде появилось большое количество дополнительных кресел и лавок, а также столики, уже заставленные бокалами и блюдами с разнообразной закуской. Большая бочка молодого вина — гвоздь программы — возвышалась на невысоком табурете в затенённом углу веранды, обложенная несколькими глыбами льда с ледника. Специально отряженного виночерпия к ней приставлено не было, так что каждый подходил и наливал себе, сколько просила душа.

— Нет, ну, сколько можно шататься неизвестно где, десу? — укоризненно вопросила восседающая верхом на перилах веранды и болтающая ногами Анна, одной рукой она обнимала колонну, сжимая во второй кубок с вином. Сменив «концертный» наряд на коротенькие шорты и футболку с нотами на груди, а также вернув свой обычный пепельно-платиновый цвет волос, она почти ничем не отличалась от нормального человека.

— Уже и погулять нельзя? — собралась было изобразить обиженную гримасу Иванна, но спохватилась: — То есть, я имела в виду — не твоё дело, Куканье!

Анна одобрительно кивнула. Отделившись от своих спутников, Иванна взбежала на веранду и узрела картину повышенной умилительности. На стоящей неподалёку от места дислокации Анны козетке в ряд восседали Янко и Дайсукэ (который переоделся в узкие джинсы и рубашку с романтическими оборками навыпуск). Между ними пристроилась Пиночет, с интересом наблюдающая, как Василиса обучает юную Катерину искусству косоплетения.

— …Всё верно, а дальше уже обычная коса, — кивала Василиса, внимательно наблюдая за действиями ученицы, которая заканчивала плести на Янко столь полюбившуюся ему французскую косу. — Закрепляй ленточкой, и переходим к усложнённому варианту. У Дайсукэ-сана, как видишь, волосы длиннее и, судя по всему, гораздо менее послушные, так что придётся потрудиться…

Иванна осторожно поинтересовалась у Анны, не против ли её супруг участвовать в экзекуции, на что та, восторженно любуясь своей второй половиной, уверила подругу, мол, её благоверный считает детей цветами жизни и с удовольствием предоставил себя для опытов, как только Катя заявила о желании заплести ему косичку. И вообще, она, Анна, очень скоро нарожает ему столько детей, сколько он попросит, десу.

Успокоенная Иванна налила себе вина и, устроившись в ротанговом кресле, оглядела веранду. Помимо кружка «юный парикмахер», в пределах видимости обнаружилась дремлющая в шезлонге Раувольфия, на животе которой пристроилась Морква. В соседнем шезлонге возлежала Яблонская, лениво наблюдающая, как «аспирантская» компания азартно режется в карты. Смиты уместились в кресло, ранее стоявшее под гибискусом и ныне расположенное неподалёку от винной бочки. При виде Снейпа они тут же вскочили, предлагая налить ему вина, но тот, казалось бы, немного освоившись в этом сумасшедшем доме, отказался, сам наполнил бокал, взял пару сырных канапе и занял свободный стул на равном удалении между Смитами и Иванной. Катеринины родители отсутствовали — не то отдыхали, не то помогали Елизавете на кухне.

— Как вам наши места, лорд Малфой? — вежливо обратилась Иванна к восседающему неподалёку Малфою. 

Он занял стул с подлокотниками рядом с растянутым между стеной дома и колонной веранды гамаком, в котором устроилась Адя, от безделья раскачивающаяся, отталкиваясь ногой от подлокотника малфоевского стула и рукой от перил веранды.

— Здесь удивительно спокойно, доктор Мачкевич, — почтительным кивком головы изобразив поклон, молвил Малфой. — Несмотря на то, что мисс Песцова предупреждала о крайне специфическом обществе.

— Мисс Песцова немного сгустила краски, дабы их сиятельство не упал в обморок сразу же на месте, — пояснила Адя.

— Кстати об обществе — кажется, вы были удивлены, увидев Анну в обществе супруга? — не удержалась от шпильки Иванна.

— О, — оживился Малфой. — Я, честно говоря, до сих пор не очень уверен, что это мужчина.

— Да бросьте, Люциус, Дайсукэ — мужчина, — засмеялась Адя. — Игорь, ну подтверди, ты же их видел в человеческом — в смысле, не концертном виде, — обратилась она к Каркарову, который стоял позади кресла Иванны, облокотившись на его спинку.

— Боюсь, Люциусу нужно более убедительное свидетельство, нежели моё подтверждение, — пожал плечами Каркаров.

— Нет, правда, — развёл руками Малфой. — Ну, не может это быть её муж — если только в Японии не узаконили однополые браки. Не может это быть мужчина! Анна всегда предпочитала мужчин исключительно мужественной внешности, — он задумчиво взмахнул головою, убирая с плеча пряди волос.

Адя судорожно вцепилась в перила веранды, потеряв равновесие, Каркаров и Снейп многозначительно переглянулись, Смиты втянули в лёгкие воздух и затаили дыхание, Иванна едва не сделала винный фонтан — в общем, притязание лорда Малфоя на титул Мистер брутальность XX века равнодушными не оставило никого.

— Куканье, можно тебя на минуточку? — замахала Иванна подруге, после того, как откашлялась. — Тут не все верят, что Дайсукэ — мужчина, — сообщила она, когда та подошла к ним.

— Люц, я знаю, это ты, — захихикала Анна, присаживаясь на подлокотник его стула. — Так вот, я тебе гарантирую: моя прелесть — самый натуральный мужик, десу, — многозначительно заявила она и послала мужу воздушный поцелуй; тот в ответ заулыбался и помахал рукой.

Катя под чутким руководством Василисы как раз завершала плетение спирально обвивающей его голову косы, и новая причёска, действительно, не сильно придавала маскулинности его образу.

— Но, Аннетт, признайся, ты всех нас разыгрываешь! — расплылся в улыбке Малфой, глядя на неё. — Ну же, признайся — кто на самом деле эта милая барышня?

— Люциус, я не верю, что ты можешь не знать, что в Японии некоторая женственность облика мужчины, например, использование элементов женской одежды и макияжа, является вовсе не признаком его гомосексуальных предпочтений. Наоборот, такой мужчина — очевидный дамский угодник, десу, — выдала культурологически-этнографическую справку Анна, после чего энергично замахала рукой, подзывая супруга.

Дайсукэ грациозно поднялся с козетки и прошествовал к группе спорщиков. Анна что-то сказала ему, на что он разразился весёлым смехом, после чего что-то быстро залопотал, обращаясь явно к Малфою, завершив свою речь быстрым поклоном и широкой улыбкой. Выслушав супруга, Анна сложилась пополам от смеха, едва не соскользнув с подлокотника на колени Малфою.

— Люц, Дайсукэ сказал, что твоё заблуждение — весьма распространено и вполне простительно для западного человека, но, тем не менее — это заблуждение, — перевела она, отсмеявшись. — Впрочем, он сам готов был бы издалека принять тебя за женщину, если бы не твой рост и ширина плеч, Люциус.

— Рюцэ-сан, — повторил за супругой Дайсукэ, ещё раз вежливо поклонившись.  
___________  
Десу (яп.) — отглагольная связка в японском языке, используется для определения вежливого окончания предложения. Подобный стиль речи является наиболее широко используемым в повседневной жизни японца, примерно соответствует обращению на «вы» в русском языке. Практически каждое предложение в этом стиле заканчивается на «дэсу» или «масу». © Лурк.

Говоря на отличных от японского языках, Анна употребляет эту связку в порядке самоиронии.


	65. Глава 65

_23 — 24 июня 1994 г.,  
Усадьба Мачкевичей._

Казалось, этот день никогда не кончится — даже солнце словно зацепилось за ветви деревьев пролеска на том берегу реки и никак не могло оставить небосвод, кутаясь в сгущающиеся тучки, смутно угрожающие пролиться дождём.

На веранду осторожно выплыла Елизавета в сопровождении племянницы — они левитировали сервировочный стол с разнообразными яствами, следом шёл Степан с двумя огромными чайниками зелёного жасминового чая какого-то особо редкого сорта, прямиком с выставки. Стол торжественно установили посреди веранды, что вызвало в рядах гостей определённое оживление. Евгения профилактически поинтересовалась у ставшего следующей жертвой василисиной ученицы Сквисгаара, не мешает ли ему её ребёнок. Поглощённый азартной игрой молодой человек невнятно ответил, что вообще ничего не замечает: ему как раз начала идти карта, и окружающая действительность через то слегка поблёкла. Успокоенная Евгения вместе с мужем заняла перемещённую из сада деревянную лавку, для комфорта снабжённую множеством подушек. Елизавета, внимательно проверив наличие наполненных ёмкостей с вином и восполнив недостачу при обнаружении таковой, подошла к перилам веранды в том месте, где она граничила с павильоном, и поинтересовалась у супруга, долго ли он намерен морить всех голодом. Мирослав для порядка укорил супругу в излишней торопливости, но готовность мяса признал и велел всем обзавестись тарелками, после чего они с Хайдарагой, чрезвычайно веселясь, занялись прицельным левитированием порций запечённого на решётках или шампурах мяса согласно личным предпочтениям гостей.

— Итак, я полагаю, уже можно начать официальную часть вечера? — убедившись, что у всех всё есть, взял слово Каркаров, моментально притягивая всеобщее внимание, в поле которого невольно оказалась и Иванна, ощутившая мгновенное желание оказаться где-нибудь в укромном уголке и, желательно, подальше.

Прекрасно зная, что последует за этим высказыванием, она трагически вздохнула, глубоко сожалея о том, что не сообразила заранее запретить ему произносить тематические торжественные речи.

— Может, не надо, а? — безо всякой надежды спросила она, поднимая на него взгляд, способный разжалобить и каменную статую.

— Надо, Ива, надо. Всего один тост, потерпи, — решительно возразил Каркаров, после чего обратился к аудитории: — …Думаю, что не буду далёк от истины, когда скажу, что все присутствующие и без лишних напоминаний знают, каким, без преувеличения, поразительным человеком является хозяйка нынешнего вечера… — проникновенно начал он.

— Угу, та ещё паразитка, — пробормотала Иванна, вызвав серию одобрительных кивков со стороны Яблонской и хихиканье товарищей. — Кстати, давай по-английски, здесь не только Северус русского не знает, — напомнила она.

Каркаров признал неправоту, извинился перед аудиторией и начал речь заново на общепонятном языке.

— Совершенно потрясающее чувство самоиронии сочетается в ней с невероятной скромностью, — продолжил он, кладя ладонь на плечо героине своей хвалебной речи. — С этими качествами, впрочем, прекрасно сочетается её живой ум, помноженный на природную женскую мудрость и мощнейшую интуицию…

— Игорь, будет тебе, все и так в курсе, с кем имеют дело. Давай ты мне потом это всё в частном порядке выскажешь? Обещаю слушать очень внимательно! — взмолилась Иванна, чувствуя, что у неё начинают гореть уши. — Людям это всё неинтересно, они есть хотят!

— Неправда! — выразил протест Мирослав. — Мне, как отцу, очень приятно слышать, когда хвалят моего ребёнка! Правда же, Лиза?

— Да-да, это вопрос нашей родительской гордости, — поддержала супруга Елизавета с наиехиднейшей улыбкой, за что удостоилась испепеляющего взгляда со стороны дочери.

— …а главное — и это хочется отметить особо — при всём этом Иванна остаётся всегда готовым поддержать друзей человеком, которому абсолютно несвойственен снобизм, — охотно продолжил Каркаров. — Человеком чрезвычайно добрым, понимающим и терпеливым…

Полностью опровергая последние слова, Иванна демонстративно зевнула и устремила на оратора исполненный немого укора взгляд, безмолвно настаивая на завершении тоста.

— …За время моего пребывания на должности директора Дурмштранга, наш институт дал обществу нескольких подающих большие надежды учёных (это не упоминая политиков, спортсменов и прочих полезных личностей), но я со всей ответственностью могу заявить, что личной дружбой именно с Иванной я горжусь особо, — Каркаров, как она и предполагала, чем дальше, тем больше входил во вкус, и хвалебная речь, похоже, рисковала затянуться надолго. — Её самоотверженная преданность науке не может не восхищать, хотя для меня восхищение имеет оттенок грусти — все мои предложения руки и сердца натыкаются на нерушимую стену этой, безусловно, достойной уважения преданности…

— Игорь, я тебя тоже очень люблю, но ты сейчас у меня если не на Аваду, то на Круциатус точно нарвёшься! — угрожающе пообещала Иванна, отчаянно надеясь не покраснеть окончательно. — Нашёл время! Водка стынет, мясо греется.

— Вот, в этом — вся она, — патетически завил Каркаров. — Ладно, Ива, твоё желание — закон, потому на этой торжественной ноте я предлагаю тост за тебя, единственную и неповторимую, и, уверен, все меня поддержат!

Под бурные аплодисменты и одобрительный свист, которые изобразили Янко и Адя, Иванна быстро обежала всех гостей, чтобы с каждым торжественно чокнуться, после чего вернулась в кресло. Поймав за рукав Каркарова, она привлекла его к себе и страшным шёпотом пригрозила, что если он вздумает продолжить толкать речи, она сделает с ним что-нибудь очень нехорошее, что именно — пока не решила, но что-нибудь придумает. Тот ответил, что постарается не поддаться любопытству выяснить, как далеко может зайти её изобретательность. Укоризненно покачав головой и отпустив его, Иванна обратилась к широкой общественности:

— Не вздумайте никто брать дурной пример вот с этого, — категорически порекомендовала она, для надёжности указав пальцем — с кого именно.

— Радуйся, что мама решила не чтить тебя своим посещением, — развеселилась Адя. — А то сейчас выслушивала бы про умную девочку Ивочку.

— Типун тебе на язык, — замахала на неё Иванна. — Кстати, не стой над душой, садись уже, — велела она Каркарову, сдвигаясь влево с расчётом отгородиться им от Малфоя; вроде бы, инцидент был исчерпан, и Иванна вспоминала всё с долей юмора, но порой она всё же ловила себя на желании послать в его светлость какое-нибудь пакостное проклятие. — Места полно.

К её облегчению, никто из гостей не проявил желания фонтанировать речами и не выразил недовольства её запретом, так что Иванна вздохнула с облегчением, решив, что вечер, вероятно, ещё не загублен.

К сожалению, присутствие Малфоя накладывало определённые ограничения на выбор тем для разговора, однако пока что никто от этого не страдал, так как предметом обсуждения — с подачи самого Малфоя — был выбран супруг Анны. Малфой, невзирая на все совершенно логичные и правдоподобные доводы, решительно отказывался верить, что не является субъектом розыгрыша. Адя, выбирая разные формулировки, несколько раз пыталась уверить его, что Анна просто никак не могла знать заранее о его, Малфоя, присутствии на приёме, потому никак не могла спланировать ничего такого, однако он, должно быть, находился так глубоко под впечатлением от вида супругов Тсучия в концертных костюмах, что упорно отказывался признавать очевидное.

Желая докопаться до истины, Малфой подозвал завершившую расправу над Сквисгааром Катерину, и с самой милой улыбкой поинтересовался у девочки, кто, по её мнению, Дайсукэ-сан: мужчина или женщина? Сосредоточенно пожевав кончик ручки расчёски, Катя повернулась к Иванне и честно сказала, что не поняла, чего спросил дядя; Иванна мужественно перевела племяннице вопрос.

— Дядя, вы что, дурак? — со всей непосредственностью удивилась Катя, потрясённо уставившись на Малфоя. — Конечно же, это дядя, просто очень красивый! — подтвердила она. — Вы тоже почти такой же красивый, — добавила она справедливости ради. — Кстати, можно я вас тоже причешу? — сделала Катя финальный удар, застенчиво поколупав мыском туфельки половицу.

Понимая, что ржать в голос будет непедагогично, Иванна перевела Малфою ответ Кати, политкорректно опустив соображения оной об его интеллекте. Пока Малфой переваривал комплимент, а все остальные свидетели разговора старательно делали отсутствующие лица, Иванна поспешила сообщить Кате, что дядя совсем не против новой причёски. Девочка, просияв, схватила окончательно дезориентированного Малфоя за руку и потащила за собой к козетке, откуда бесцеремонно согнала Янко, усаживая новую жертву на его место под аккомпанемент радостного хохота Анны.

— Потрясающий ребёнок, — прокомментировала Адя. — Когда вырастет — будет вертеть мужиками, как заблагорассудится.

— Вообще-то, она уже это делает, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Есть чему поучиться.

Янко, изгнанный с насиженного места, наполнил свой бокал и, оглядевшись, решил оккупировать ранее занимаемый Малфоем стул.

— Адя, я, пожалуй, объявлю тебя героем месяца. Малфоя стоило сюда притащить только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как она его облагородит, — кивнул он в сторону Кати, усаживаясь.

— Да, а я, пожалуй, больше не буду терзаться сомнениями — стоило ли здесь появляться, — подал голос Снейп, задумчиво глядя туда же.

— Вы, кстати, берегитесь, — предупредил Янко. — Она всех заплетёт, причём мальчиков — в первую очередь, я просёк тенденцию…О, кстати, о мальчиках, я же ещё вас двоих не опросил! — оживился он, обращаясь к Снейпу и Каркарову.

— Янко, не начинай! — простонала Адя, закатывая глаза. — У тебя цель — достать всех, что ли?! — воскликнула она, вновь принимаясь отталкиваться ногой от подлокотника стула.

— Чего такое? Я что-то пропустила? — заинтересовавшись, Иванна подалась вперёд, выглянув на друзей из-за Каркарова.

— Ой, нашему гению втемяшилось создать линию косметических средств для мужчин, типа, наши основные продукты пахнут совсем немужественно! — фыркнула Адя. — Он теперь кругом ходит, пристаёт к мужикам с идиотскими вопросами; как до сих пор в челюсть не выхватил — ума ни приложу! Он и меня пытался подрядить ходить с этими дурацкими опросниками. Меня, соучредителя, чертовски занятого человека!

— На эти вопросы со стороны женщины реакция более позитивная! — начал оправдываться Янко.

Иванна расхохоталась, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Тебе смешно, а он уже тут почти всех опросил, — продолжила Адя. — Даже Малфоя, — опередила она вопрос Иванны. — И, что самое поразительное, он ему на все вопросы ответил, видимо опешил сильно. Молодняк нормально среагировал, твой отец и Горан послали его далеко и без адреса, Степан побухтел, но ответил, профессор Хайдарага тоже ответил, но шуточкам его не было предела. Самым же терпеливым и благожелательным оказался Аннин муж.

— Мамочки, когда ты только успел? — продолжала веселиться Иванна.

— А как раз пока вы «гуляли»! — ехидно отозвался Янко. — Так что, с джентльменов — ответы на вопросы! Итак, первый вопрос по линии шампуней: испытываете ли вы трудности при расчёсывании после мытья головы?

— Не твоё дело, Назич, — моментально отозвался Каркаров.

Снейп же кинул на Янко совершенно убийственный взгляд, чётко давая понять, что встанет и уйдёт, если тот продолжит в том же духе. Смиты, судя по их напряжённым лицам, вели кровопролитное сражение с желанием захихикать — они, очевидно, были свидетелями это спектакля с самого его начала и очень ожидали увидеть реакцию любимого профессора. Иванну, не обременённую необходимостью блюсти вежливую сдержанность, сложило пополам от хохота.

— Янко, ты, правда, что ли, задумал обновление линейки? — всё ещё не веря спросила она.

— Нет, ну, а что такого? — искренне возмутился он. — Почему все реагируют, как будто я им что-то противоестественное предлагаю?!

— Я гляжу, Назич до вас добрался? — подал голос Мирослав со второй садовой скамьи, расположенной недалеко от закусочного стола, которую он делил с супругой и профессором Хайдарагой.

— Дядя Мирко, вам что, сложно ответить было? — укоризненно отозвался Янко.

— Погоди, я вот напьюсь покрепче — тогда, может, и отвечу, — развеселился Мирослав.

— Этого-то я и опасаюсь! — Янко удручённо покачал головою. — От вас двоих я сейчас, похоже, тоже понимания не добьюсь! — обвинительно глянул он на Каркарова и Снейпа. — Ладно, ещё не вечер, — оптимистично заключил он, после чего, резко сменив тему, предложил делать ставки — начнёт ли в конечном итоге Малфой приставать к Дайсукэ, если к тому моменту, как напьётся, не поверит, что тот мужик.

Мнения на этот счёт разделились. К дискуссии присоединился Мирослав, заявив, что ему нравится, как звучит имя японского гостя. Помахав руками, чтобы привлечь внимание Анны, он громогласно поинтересовался:

— А что вообще «Дайсукэ» означает? Звучит очень воинственно, прямо-таки призыв вломить нехорошему человеку!

Анна, в очередной раз посмеявшись, сообщила, что по-японски это имя означает «великая помощь» или «великий помощник», после чего долго переводила супругу мирославов пассаж. Не сразу, но до Дайсукэ дошёл смысл игры слов, и сам он пришёл в величайший восторг.

Анне, которая приняла три бокала вина, не сиделось на месте, и она, осенённая вдруг какой-то идеей, обрушила на мужа совершенно дикий для непривычного уха поток слов, словно бы убеждая его в чём-то. Тому идея, похоже, пришлась по душе, и Анна, велев людям не расходиться, утащила его в дом. Через двадцать минут на веранде появились две прекрасные гейши при полном параде; гейша повыше несла некий трёхструнный музыкальный инструмент с длинным тонким грифом и квадратным резонатором, гейша пониже — крупную бамбуковую флейту. Иванна, которая в рамках своей экспедиции успела побывать и в Японии, поражённо уставилась на парочку — за столь короткое время просто невозможно было бы успеть одеться и загримироваться, не говоря уже о причёсках. Поразмыслив, она решила, что, должно быть, кимоно всё-же не совсем аутентично-традиционные, а тоже «концертные», а причёски — и вовсе парики.

— Ну, всё, теперь Малфой окончательно решит, что его разыгрывают, и Дайсукэ — женщина, — вдохновенно пробормотала Иванна.

— И начнёт добиваться его благосклонности! — радостно подхватила Адя.

Смиты, на сей раз избавленные от необходимости быть вежливыми, смогли, наконец, вдоволь похихикать. Янко, Снейп и Каркаров одновременно отразили на лицах разные оттенки отвращения.

— Я любой зуб даю: это вот представление Куканье точно из вредности затеяла, — не спуская взгляда с фееричного зрелища, заявила Иванна.

Дайсукэ тем временем обратился к публике с проникновенной речью, которую Анна синхронно переводила. В речи сообщалось, как оба они тронуты тёплым приёмом и невероятной атмосферой, и желают выразить благодарность песней с длинным невоспроизводимым названием, которое Анна перевела как «ой, это очень грустная старинная колыбельная, про мать, умирающую от тяжёлой болезни, которая просит ветку цветущей сакуры убаюкать её малыша». Композиция прозвучит, как объяснила она, в немного адаптированной, более бодрой аранжировке (ибо оригинал уж слишком тяжёлый и душераздирающий), в дуэте для сямисэна (она встряхнула свою бандуру) и сякухати (указала она на флейту). «Гейши» торжественно прошествовали на середину террасы, Анна достала из-за пояса кимоно нечто, смахивающее на скребок или лопатку (впоследствии оказавшееся медиатором), и начали представление.

Звуки, мелодика и вся гармония музыки были столь чужды и непривычны, что даже картёжники на какое-то время оставили свою игру, заслушавшись. Иванна, чтобы отвлечься от трагических мыслей, навеваемых представлением, принялась внимательно рассматривать костюмы исполнителей. Зацепившись взглядом за богато инкрустированные стразами хаси, украшающие пучки «гейш», Иванна вдруг подумала, что зацикливаться на веере — это остановка в творческом развитии, и нужно попробовать сделать парные палочки в виде хаси. Конечно, они, скорее всего, будут ещё менее мощные, чем волшебная палочка в виде веера, но попробовать определённо стоило.

За этими размышлениями она и не заметила, как было сыграно ещё три песни, и очнулась, только когда Каркаров попытался забрать у неё опустевший бокал, чтобы наполнить его.

— А, что? А… Да, спасибо, я ещё выпью, — Иванна выпустила бокал из мёртвой хватки и активно зааплодировала закончившей выступления паре.

Дайсукэ и Анна раскланялись и пошли переодеваться обратно в цивильное. Приобщившиеся к прекрасному, гости возвращались к прерванным занятиям и разговорам; Степан с Евгенией решительно повели ребёнка укладываться спать — бодрствование Катерины и так затянулось просто до неприличия. Смиты и присоединившаяся к ним Василиса с горящими глазами обсуждали своё нежданное счастье — присутствие на частном внеплановом концерте мировой знаменитости. Внезапно оживившаяся Яблонская, периодически косясь на катеринино хитросплетение на голове Малфоя, принялась что-то с ним обсуждать, не иначе — историю магической Японии. Иванна с Янко, разумеется, не могли не высказать Аде совета быть повнимательнее, а то Яблонская уведёт её кавалера. Адя таковую перспективу прокомментировала демонстративным фырканьем и ответила друзьям, что лично ей конкретно тот «кавалер» до лампочки, и вообще, малахольный он какой-то. Свой ответ она сопровождала выразительным хлопаньем ресницами в сторону Снейпа, чем вызвала со стороны Иванны и Янко тщетно сдерживаемый приступ хихиканья и завуалированные призывы определиться в своих предпочтениях и быть более последовательной в симпатиях.

Тем временем, солнце наконец-то ушло за горизонт, уступая место восходящей полной луне и пока единственной яркой «звезде» — Венере, уже сияющей на западе. Несмотря на довольно светлое небо, в саду стало заметно темнеть, воздух остывал, но очень медленно и понемногу. К хору сверчков присоединялись первые соловьиные трели.

— Думаю, надо будет пойти на берег, разжечь костёр, — предложил Мирослав, зажигая волшебные фонарики, призванные усилить обычное освещение веранды, состоящее из батареи керосиновых ламп, возле которых уже вились ночные мотыльки и мошкара. — Стоит, пожалуй, разбудить нашего пироманьяка!

Иванна пояснила для остальных, что отец имел в виду Горана, после чего поведала душераздирающую историю про то, как означенный товарищ сдавал проходные тесты на курсах повышения квалификации в Аврорате, едва не спалив при этом случайно половину здания. Смиты, стоило ей закончить рассказ, немедленно вызвались добровольцами помочь с костром.

— Вот уж не замечала за вами склонности к поджогам, — удивилась Иванна.

— Я просто обнаружила в букинистической лавочке в Хогсмиде очень милую книжку — называется «Пять заклинаний на все случаи жизни», издание аж прошлого века, ещё на латыни, — объяснила Тори. — Как я поняла — что-то вроде советов «молодой хозяйке на заметку», там так здорово принципы объясняются… Описано заклинание, и к нему варианты использования и примеры всякие.

— Очень интересная концепция, — подхватила Хоуп. — Ведь, действительно, в повседневном обиходе мы применяем весьма ограниченный набор заклинаний, и в книжке показано как одно и то же заклинание можно применять в различных ситуациях.

— Мы с огнём хотели бы поэкспериментировать, — подвела итог Тори.

— Вот это я понимаю — тяга к знаниям, — одобрила Елизавета. — Как окончательно стемнеет — пойдём на берег, там есть куча бурелома и прочего деревянного неликвида, который давно ждёт, чтоб его сожгли.

Оживившиеся Смиты попросили разрешения пойти сложить костёр — как закончат, как раз стемнеет. Чрезвычайно бодрая после нескольких часов сна и двух бокалов вина Раувольфия, которая как-то раз уже была в гостях у Мачкевичей, заявила, что проводит барышень до пляжа и заодно искупается, после чего увела Смитов и увязавшуюся за ними Василису в сторону реки.

— Слушайте, точно, идёмте к реке, там прохладнее будет! — осенило вдруг Иванну, допивающую четвёртый бокал.

— Угу, устроим наше любимое соревнование «кто больше комаров заавадит», — мрачно кивнул Янко; он, как и Иванна, отличался крайней тонкокожестью, и был чрезвычайно любим кровососущими надоедами.

— Кто последний — тот ленивая черепаха, — заявила Иванна, вскакивая с кресла, выдёргивая Адю из гамака и устремляясь вниз по садовой тропинке.

— Погоди-и-и, я босоножки не надела! — верещала на бегу Адя.

— Уймись, я тоже босиком! — отозвалась Иванна, не сбавляя скорости.

На всех парах они промчались мимо палаточного городка, разбудив своими воплями Горана. Тот попытался было вскочить по тревоге, но оказалось, что Катерина успела и ему заплести косу, причём — через сетку гамака, так что он оказался надёжно привязан к своему ложу. Художественно ругаясь, он ощупал голову в поисках сдерживающего фактора и, обнаружив таковой, выдал порцию ещё более художественных фраз.

На все предложения Ади остановиться и помочь бедолаге, Иванна отвечала, что Горан не маленький, сам справится, и продолжала целенаправленно бежать к пляжу. Все иваннины ухищрения, впрочем, оказались напрасны — оказавшись на речном берегу и получив свободу, Адя, разумеется, пошла обратно в дом за босоножками. Иванна же, закатав штанины выше колен, полезла побродить по мелководью, наблюдая, как на порядочном отдалении от берега белеет голова купающейся Раувольфии, а Смиты и Василиса с развесёлым смехом сооружают недалеко от береговой линии плотную кучу из сухих и не очень веток, выбирая и левитируя их с расположенной неподалёку в кустах ежевики горы бурелома, которую годами собирал Мирослав именно для таких целей.

— Дионея, как водичка? — крикнула Иванна, помахав рукой профессору Гербологии.

Та подплыла к берегу, вышла на сушу и, одеваясь, сообщила, что водичка — лучше не придумаешь.

— Всячески рекомендую, очень бодрит, — добавила она, отжимая волосы.

Иванна уверила, что обязательно воспользуется её советом. Раувольфии было определённо очень хорошо за тридцать, но Иванна, успев полюбоваться на её фигуру, крепко пожелала себе сохранить в ближайший десяток лет хоть вполовину такой же тонус.

— А куда Адя усвистала? — поинтересовался добравшийся до берега Янко.

— Адя за обувью усвистала, а вот ты пропустил сказочное зрелище, — не удержалась Иванна.

— Ну, вот! — изобразил крайнюю степень отчаяния Янко, который по мокрым волосам Раувольфии догадался, о чём речь.

Сама Раувольфия шутливо погрозила им двоим пальцем и отправилась в прибрежные заросли любоваться травками и цветочками. Небо стало уже совсем тёмным, покрывшись щедрой россыпью звёзд. Янко присоединился к Смитам, помогая им выбирать подходящий материал для костра, Иванна задумчиво бродила по лунной дорожке, машинально вспоминая, какие из ингредиентов можно собрать в полнолуние. Через короткое время появилась задыхающаяся Адя, весь взъерошенный вид которой свидетельствовал о том, что возвращалась она бегом и при этом безуспешно пыталась хихикать. Иванна немедленно потребовала рассказа о предмете её веселья. Присев на комель сильно накренившейся лозины, Адя кое-как отдышалась и смогла говорить.

— Куканье твоя — шедевр! — заявила она.

— Это я в курсе, а что на этот раз? — нетерпеливо отмахнулась Иванна.

— Когда вы ушли, она, Дайсукэ и Малфой прикучковались ближе к твоим родителям, Игорю и твоему хогвартскому товарищу. Дядя Мирко очень веселился над причёсками Дайсукэ и Малфоя и принялся стращать Северуса с Игорем, что Катя непременно доберётся и до них, особо посоветовав Игорю беречь бороду от этого «бесовского исчадия». Анна пришла в совершенно неописуемый восторг и в приказном порядке велела Малфою — которого теперь иначе как Рюцэ-сан не называет — отращивать бороду, чтоб можно было заплетать в косички, ему-де это безумно пойдёт, — разом выпалила Адя.

Иванна едва не прослезилась с досады, что упустила возможность поприсутствовать при таком эпохальном разговоре.

— Они вообще намерены там сюда идти? — спросила она.

— Да, родители чуть позже подтянутся, они отвлеклись поболеть за картёжников — эти прочно залипли, думаю, не скоро придут. Игорь с Северусом за мной следом вроде бы пошли — я просто торопилась тебе рассказать. А остальная троица подтянется, как только Куканье Малфоя расплетёт, — сообщила Адя. — Он её чуть ли не на коленях молил.

— Эх, нет у него выдержки, — коварно захихикала Иванна. — Так ему и надо. О, вот и ребята… — приветствовала она появление на берегу Снейпа и Каркарова. — Как там их сиятельство? — спросила она.

— Восстанавливает честь семьи Малфоев, — хмыкнул Каркаров.

Снейп от комментариев воздержался, но даже сгущающиеся сумерки не могли скрыть его довольного вида — насколько это определение вообще могло быть применимо для описания его выражения лица.

Следующий вопрос Иванны был прерван рыжими сполохами, взвизгами Смитов и возмущённой репликой Янко:

— Нет, девчонки, это вообще никуда не годится, вы что творите?! Вас чему в школе учили?

— Нам на Чарах такого не преподавали! — не менее возмущённо отвечала Тори.

— И вообще, мы по книге пытаемся воспроизвести! — вторила ей Хоуп.

Янко громко выразил недоумение их учебной программой, чем привлёк к действу живое внимание обоих находящихся поблизости от эпицентра профессоров. Каркаров моментально подошёл к несостоявшемуся костру и поинтересовался, в чём дело.

— Да вот две великовозрастные барышни утверждают, что не знакомы с основами пиропластики, — Янко был определённо потрясён. — Сейчас пытались «фейерверком» костёр разжечь! — трагически возвестил он. — И ещё мелкую плохому учат, а ей это только в конце грядущего курса по программе положено, если я правильно помню.

Василиса, которая принимала активное участие в неудачной тренировке, постаралась принять самый невинный вид и всячески изображала собственное отсутствие, даже никак не отреагировав на «мелкую».

— Каким ещё фейерверком? — протестующе воскликнула Тори. — Мы по книге работаем! Там про фейерверк ни слова! Издание старое, уважаемое и проверенное!

— Так, понятно, — покачал головою Каркаров. — Открываем факультатив «Практическая пиропластика для чайников». Назич, ну-ка, выдай ученикам наглядные пособия.

Янко задумчиво почесал затылок, потом, видимо, вспомнив школьные годы, просиял и уточнил — всем троим или только двум старшим. Каркаров, смерив Василису взглядом, махнул рукой и утвердил всех троих. Янко кивнул, среди бурелома нашёл три почти прямые ветки, которые укоротил до длины среднестатистической волшебной палочки и раздал девицам, на всякий случай пояснив, что верное движение лучше отрабатывать магически-инертным предметом, а то в другой раз фейерверком можно не отделаться.

— Итак, чары практической пиропластики можно условно разделить на две группы: показушная пиропластика — вроде вашего неудавшегося «фейерверка» или пироморфистики разной степени сложности — и бытовая, — начал лекцию Каркаров. — Показушная пиропластика или, если точно именовать — визуальная, как вы можете догадаться, подразумевает красочную зрелищность и используется в основном на всяческих торжественных мероприятиях. В боевых условиях можно попытаться с её помощью занять внимание противника, но особо рассчитывать на это глупо, да и вас никто в боевые условия не пустит, — рассказывая, он иллюстрировал свои слова действиями — сначала выпустил из волшебной палочки в ночное небо огненный шар, который распался на десять шаров поменьше, каждый из которых потом разорвался множеством искр; им на смену явилась огненная лента, которая, закрутившись спиралью, сначала обернулась змеёй, потом, отрастив крылья, стала драконом, который, полыхнув огнём, распался на мириады сияющих стрекоз, разлетевшихся по небу и затерявшихся среди звёзд. — Что же касается бытовой пиропластики, то это штука сугубо утилитарная, красот не подразумевает, зато при должном навыке может обладать весьма разрушительным потенциалом, так что тут следует быть внимательными… Назич, есть какой-нибудь пень или типа того?

Янко, подсвечивая себе Люмосом, пошарил по пляжу.

— Валун сойдёт? — уточнил он, заставляя крупный камень размером с лошадиную голову с громким чавканьем подняться из прибрежного песка и зависнуть примерно в метре над землёю.

Каркаров валун одобрил и велел отлевитировать его подальше от берега и после того, как камень, практически неразличимый с берега, завис над водой, сделал быстрый взмах палочкой. Несколько секунд казалось, что ничего не происходит, однако Иванна с Адей, знающие, что за чары сейчас демонстрируются, синхронно выставили двухслойный щит, отделяющий пляж от реки. В следующий момент камень засиял, раскаляясь от красного до белого, раздался сухой треск и в стороны брызнула каменная крошка — будто множество маленьких комет прочертили воздух. Часть из них рикошетила от щита, с громким шипением падая в воду к остальным.

— Может быть, это не очевидно, но, по сути, это один вид чар, просто исполненный с небольшими нюансами, — продолжил лекцию Каркаров. — Если упростить совсем, то суть в том, что в первом случае магия идёт на визуализацию, во втором же происходит работа со внутренней энергией. Продемонстрируйте, что вы сейчас пытались изобразить…

К тому времени, как на берег наконец-то пришли Малфой и семейство Тсучия, все три барышни уже вполне сносно могли поджечь кучку хвороста, а их совместные усилия таки позволили загореться грандиозному костру. После этого Каркаров настрого велел им отдыхать, объяснив, что тренироваться нужно понемногу, и выразил искреннее соболезнование Смитам относительно их учебной программы.

— Я не понимаю, как можно изучать те же Зелья в отрыве от Гербологии и Алхимии? Как можно сварить правильную рецептуру, если не знать основ взаимодействия субстанций и сочетаемость экстрактов, например? — снисходительно поинтересовался он у Снейпа, весь «факультатив» просидевшего с выражением вселенского отвращения на лице.

— Прекрасно можно изучать, — мрачно ответил тот. — Чем меньше ученик думает о таких тонкостях, тем меньше шансов, что его потянет на опасные эксперименты, и тем выше вероятность, что он сделает всё по проверенному рецепту успешно! В реальной жизни — и это неоспоримо — редко кому все эти глубинные знания основ нужны.

— Ваша система образования никак не способствует гармоничному развитию личности, — чуть ли не с презрением резюмировал Каркаров.

— Зато ваша система образования забивает голову ученика кучей бесполезной информации, — фыркнул Снейп.

— Эта информация не может быть бесполезной, — возразил Каркаров. — Она заставляет шевелить мозгами. К тому же, если детишкам всё же приходит в голову экспериментировать с магией, у них больше шансов остаться целыми и невредимыми.

— Детишки с мозгами не нуждаются в навязывании лишних знаний, они сами найдут нужную информацию и всему научатся, — парировал Снейп.

— Процесс нахождения информации, как показывает практика, должен сопровождаться тщательным контролем и коррекцией со стороны опытных педагогов, — не уступал Каркаров.

Иванна, ошарашенно переглянувшись с Адей и Янко, проморгалась, подобрала челюсть и, опередив очередной контраргумент со стороны Снейпа, смогла подать голос:

— Нет, вы это слышали?! Система образования! Чёрт, вы ещё волшебными палочками начните мериться! Совсем обалдели, честное слово! — выразительно покрутила пальцем у виска она.


	66. Глава 66

_24 июня 1994 г.,  
Усадьба Мачкевичей._

— Ну, вы, конечно, сильны! — Иванна развела руками, не зная: смеяться ей или возмущаться. — На каникулах отдыхать надо, а не о работе спорить!

— У нас, вообще-то, увлекательная дискуссия, — невозмутимо заметил Снейп. — А если кто-то считает, что предмет её неинтересен, то, увы, это личные проблемы считающего.

— Как ни прискорбно это признавать, но я вынужден поддержать коллегу, — развёл руками Каркаров.

Иванна, Янко и Адя разразились дружным хохотом, спугнувшим из ближайших зарослей рогоза утиное семейство, которое с громким мерзким кряканьем поплыло подальше от шумного места, разрезая лунную дорожку.

— О, я сейчас пойду, профессора Хайдарагу позову, он наверняка захочет поучаствовать, — осенило Янко. — Про Дионею тоже забывать не стоит, кстати — где она?

— Дядю Мирко можно, он же ещё иногда ведёт семинары на курсах в Аврорате? — поддержала Адя. — А Люциус, если я правильно поняла, то ли состоит, то ли состоял в попечительском совете, так что, наверняка, тоже найдёт, что сказать.

— А, кстати, чего все дружно забыли про Яблонскую? — добавила Иванна. — У нас тут преподавателей, если посмотреть — на целую школу хватит. Можно форум тематический организовать. «Сильные и слабые стороны разнообразных систем образования: за и против».

В разбавляемой заревом костра темноте июньской ночи испепеляющий взгляд Снейпа, направленный на развлекающуюся троицу, выглядел особенно испепеляюще. Каркаров полумерами ограничиваться не стал, подошёл к Иванне и очень по-доброму слегка её придушил. Снейп оживился и моментально посоветовал давить сильнее, Каркаров же его совет отклонил, сообщив, что и без посторонней помощи прекрасно знает, что делать. Адя тут же процитировала Шекспира, а Янко обвинил старательно закатывающую глаза, вывалившую язык и изображающую предсмертные хрипы Иванну в симулянтстве. Иванна перестала умирать и попросила уточнить — в симуляции чего именно её подозревают.

— Когда мы с Адей тебя душили в своё время за что-то, ты визжала и отбрыкивалась, а сейчас стоишь и разыгрываешь драму тут, — погрозил ей пальцем Янко.

Адя всецело поддержала друга, после чего произошла короткая дискуссия о причинах такового явления: то ли кто-то просто не умеет нещекотно душить, то ли у Иванны по какой-то причине организм стал иначе реагировать на раздражители, то ли она просто выпендривается. В дискуссии приняли активное участие Смиты, прекрасно помнившие, какие коленца Иванна выкидывала в процессе избавления от шрамов. Адя с Янко тут же прекратили попытки найти нещекотный способ душить Иванну и принялись осматривать её спину; уверениям о том, что на шее тоже когда-то был шрам, они просто не поверили. По итогам осмотра они крепко взяли в оборот Снейпа: Янко расспрашивал про состав мази, Адя — расписывала ему, какой фурор произведёт в косметической промышленности такая мазь, и агитировала продать Холдингу эксклюзивное право на производство, продажу и продвижение продукта. Снейп, недоуменно косясь на обоих, настоятельно рекомендовал надоедать с этой темой доктору Мачкевич, так как рецепт ей известен, а ему самому до всего этого совершенно нет дела. Друзья, полагая, что он просто не полностью осознаёт, что от него хотят, никак не желали отпускать Снейпа и продолжали объяснять ему перспективы. Иванна, тихо хихикая, отошла и присела на лежащее рядом бревно, Смиты вместе с Василисой переключили внимание на костёр.

— Интересно, где всех носит? — риторически поинтересовалась Иванна, вглядываясь в окружающую темноту.

— Кого-то, очевидно, занесло в беседку, — Каркаров, садясь рядом с ней, указал на чуть виднеющийся сквозь прибрежные заросли на возвышении огонёк.

— Небось, Малфой на потеху Куканье строит глазки её мужу, — предположила Иванна. — Интересно, он серьёзно не верит или притворяется? Я ему что-то не очень верю.

— Всё может быть, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — Никто никогда не знает, что у него на уме на самом деле.

— Вот чем ты всегда меня бесил, так это озвучиванием таких вот никому не интересных очевидностей, — проворчала Иванна, большим пальцем ноги сосредоточенно откапывая небольшой гладкий камушек из песка. — …Только попробуй ответить, что тоже меня любишь — получишь по лбу, — предупредила она; зажав камушек между большим и указательным пальцем, она приподняла его, но удержать не смогла — камушек вывернулся и упал обратно в песок.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я молчу, — рассмеялся Каркаров, поднимая камушек и запуская им «блинчики» по речной глади.

Иванна успела насчитать шесть подскоков, прежде чем камушек скрылся в пучине, и уважительно присвистнула — формой метательный снаряд стремился к сфере, и лично у неё вряд ли бы получилось заставить его подпрыгнуть хотя бы раз.

— Мать моя женщина, какие высокие отношения, — отметила Раувольфия, выбираясь из кустов с букетиком трав и горстью ягод, — Ива, проводи меня на кухню, я чайку заварю, — позвала она.

Иванна велела Каркарову присматривать за порядком, встала и повела Раувольфию к дому.

***

…Снейп, окончательно убедившись, что отделаться от этих двоих можно только приняв их предложение, милостиво соизволил дать Аде разрешение заняться патентованием на его имя состава замечательного крема и обещал подписать все необходимые бумаги, как только те будут готовы. Вздохнув с облегчением, все трое охотно сменили тему беседы. Оглядевшись по сторонам и не обнаружив поблизости Иванны, Адя заговорщически сообщила Снейпу, что лично она считает британскую систему образования более толковой, ибо узкоспециализированные знания ценнее общих. За это она немедленно удостоилась ушата презрения со стороны Янко, потребовавшего немедленного обоснования её словам.

***

…Смиты, вместе с Василисой устроившись прямо на песке поближе к костру, обсуждали свежеобретенные знания и навыки.

— Я думаю, если сказано было — отдыхать, значит, нужно отдыхать, — пресекла Тори попытку Хоуп закрутить спиралью язычок огня. — Наверное, этому есть разумная причина.

— Брат рассказывал, что если огонь вызывать просто из воздуха, то расходуешь свои силы, — сказала Василиса. — Пиропластика — это частный случай пиромантии, то есть, фактически — простейшая элементалистика. Если работать с горящим на каком-либо топливе огнём — сил меньше тратишь, так что, наверное, можно без опасений крутить огонь костра…

— Звучит разумно, но лучше спросить у профессора Каркарова, — Хоуп двумя взмахами волшебной палочки сгребла образовавшиеся угли ближе к центру костра и поднялась на ноги. — А то мы теории до посинения можем строить.

— Главное, чтобы он не отправил нас прогуляться куда подальше с нашими глупыми вопросами, — пробормотала пессимистически настроенная Василиса.

Тори охотно вскочила и пошла вслед за подругой к бревну, на котором восседал Каркаров. Василиса плелась последней, будто бы не особо желая лишний раз лично общаться с директором.

Каркаров на вопросы неожиданных студентов отреагировал совершенно спокойно и подтвердил информацию, полученную Василисой от брата, посоветовав всё же быть осмотрительными. Смитов это чрезвычайно воодушевило, так что, пользуясь случаем, они продолжили задавать вопросы.

— Скажите, профессор, а пиропластика относится к области Тёмной магии? — первым делом выпалила Хоуп; этот вопрос, должно быть, занимал её уже некоторое время.

Василиса, заслышав это, издала презрительное фырканье, правда, тут же постаралась в своей обычной манере сделать вид, что её тут нет, и фыркала не она.

— По эмоциональной реакции госпожи Зарецкой вы могли сделать вывод, что ответ на ваш вопрос отрицательный, — усмехнулся Каркаров. — Я же, в отличие от неё, сейчас уже не могу дать однозначного ответа на этот вопрос, — добавил он и сделал театральную паузу, заставляя три пары глаз, не мигая, смотреть на себя. — Сам по себе огонь не Светлый и не Тёмный. Само разделение магии на Тёмную и Светлую — очень условно.

— Ну, как же, чего тут условного? — удивилась Тори. — Если заклинанием можно убить, или причинить боль живому существу, или заставить его делать что-то против его воли, значит, заклинание Тёмное.

— Ой ли? — вскинул брови Каркаров. — А если вы, проходя мимо костра, станете мишенью для моего Ступефая, потеряете равновесие и рухнете в огонь?

— Э-э-эм… Я очень расстроюсь, — растерянно ответила Тори, вызвав хихиканье подруги.

— Что же касается принуждения к действиям против воли — казалось бы, безобидная Таранталлегра может довести человека, например, со слабым сердцем, до крайне неприятного исхода, — продолжил Каркаров. — А если вы примените Империо, чтобы заставить потенциального самоубийцу отойти от края пропасти?

— То есть, вы утверждаете, что нет Тёмных заклинаний, а есть Тёмные волшебники? — испытующе уставилась на него Хоуп. — Те, кто убивает, причиняет боль и заставляет других действовать против воли себе во вред?

— Отнюдь, — покачал головой он. — Расспросите Иванну, Елизавету или же профессора Снейпа о вивисекции и подобных научных экспериментах. Можно долго заниматься диалектикой, но так и не решить — что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, ибо, что хорошо одному — зло для другого. Свет и Тьма просто два разных полюса конфликта интересов. …Но, по-моему, мы ударились в скучные философские дебри, — решительно свернул тему Каркаров. — Я вам завтра составлю список справочной литературы по пиропластике, почитайте на досуге, коль скоро у вас такого предмета нет в программе.

— Похоже, различие систем образования сегодня, действительно, тема вечера!

Заслышав у себя за спиной раздражённый голос как всегда незаметно подкравшегося Снейпа, девицы вздрогнули.

— Угомонись, Северус, я не проповедую им никакой идеологии, просто отвечаю на вопросы, — отмахнулся Каркаров.

***

Провожая Раувольфию, Иванна успела заглянуть в палаточный городок и обнаружить Горана всё так же спящим в гамаке. Пять пивных бутылок, живописно сваленных в кучку неподалёку от гамака, свидетельствовали о том, что Горан смог не только освободиться, но и восстановить душевное равновесие. Оставив Раувольфию на кухне, Иванна отправилась изучать, чем заняты гости.

Картёжники на веранде явно не терялись в отношении оставшегося под их присмотром бочонка. Их эмоционально-интеллектуальное состояние ярко характеризовалось тем, что играли они в настоящий момент в «дурака» на желание, параллельно напевая одновременно приблизительно три разные песни. Позавидовав молодёжи, Иванна быстро нацедила себе бокал вина, почти залпом осушила его и продолжила разведку.

Яблонская, по словам относительно трезвой Евы, отправилась спать; Иванна мысленно пожелала ей спокойной ночи и поинтересовалась, не видел ли кто её родителей. Родители, сообщила всё та же Ева, вместе с Хайдарагой, «блондинчиком» и «японцами» в настоящий момент ушли в дом, обсуждая холодное оружие.

Сразу сообразив, что отец повёл гостей хвастаться своей коллекцией, Иванна отправилась в примыкающую к отцовскому кабинету «галерею», на стенах которой были развешаны многочисленные колюще-режуще-рубящие орудия убийств практически всех времён и народов, являющиеся предметом нескончаемой гордости Мирослава. В частности, у него имелась небольшая коллекция японского оружия: помимо сугубо коллекционной, очень древней и ценной катаны, принадлежавшей Ёсицунэ, которую ему презентовал японский коллега, в наличии были не имеющие исторической ценности боевые катаны, вакидзаси, танто и даже одна нагината, владению которой Мирослав одно время пытался обучить дочь. Дочь, с трудом удержав нагинату в руках, решительно заявила, что махать этой здоровой оглоблей не намерена, чем на короткое время страшно расстроила родителя.

Топот, лязг металла и воинственные выкрики, становящиеся громче по мере приближения Иванны к дверям зала, свидетельствовали о том, что экскурсия имела большой успех у гостей. Когда она оказалась в зале, поединок как раз завершился. Порядком взмыленные, но чрезвычайно довольные Мирослав и Дайсукэ, который выглядел на фоне первого просто ребёнком, торжественно отсалютовали друг другу катанами под аплодисменты Елизаветы, Хайдараги, Анны и Малфоя и, отложив оружие, разошлись приводить себя в порядок.

— Нет, ты гляди, этот чёрт узкоглазый меня загонял! — радостно хохотал Мирослав. — Слышь, демон… а, как там… акума, ты молодец! Анка, переведи ему! Хороший у тебя мужик, одобряю! Толковый!

Анна, раздуваясь от гордости, переводила супругу мирославовы восторги, политкорректно опуская некоторые его речевые обороты. Дайсукэ польщённо поклонился, после чего разразился длинной вопросительной речью в адрес Рюцэусэ-сана. Анна, с трудом сдерживая смех, спросила у Малфоя, не окажет ли он её супругу честь и не согласится ли на короткий дружеский поединок на катанах, либо же на любом другом оружии, которое он сам изволит выбрать. Рюцэ-сан гордо вскинул голову и любезно осведомился у Мирослава, не найдётся ли пара рапир или любых других шпаг. Мирослав охотно нашёл две рапиры, выдал их «дуэлянтам» и, пока те готовились, отнёс на место катаны, параллельно начав болеть за Дайсукэ, в очередной раз восхитившись звучанием его имени.

Со стороны лестницы раздался голос зовущей Иванну Раувольфии, так что она с сожалением была вынуждена покинуть поле боя. Сделав круг через веранду и приложившись к бочонку, она вернулась в кухню, где по просьбе Раувольфии нашла подходящий чайник, показала шкафчик со специями и спросила, что за чай она собирается приготовить. Раувольфия, ставя воду на огонь, сообщила, что чай будет «на утро», Иванна выразила горячее одобрение такой инициативе и более внимательно стала следить за её действиями, запоминая и даже записывая отдельные моменты на будущее.

Залив кипятком свой сбор и накрыв чайник стёганой грелкой, Раувольфия поставила его в духовку печи (чтобы раньше времени никто не нашёл и не выпил) и объявила, что к утру всё будет готово, после чего с чувством выполненного долга предложила вернуться на берег. Иванна, в которой теплилась слабая надежда увидеть финал поединка Малфоя и Дайсукэ, сказала, что догонит, и побежала наверх. Надежда, впрочем, не оправдалась — в оружейной комнате уже никого не было, так что она вернулась на веранду, где узнала, что Елизавета ушла спать, чтобы утром встать пораньше и приготовить похмельный завтрак, Мирослав повёл «японцев» на берег, а «блондинчик» пошёл гулять по саду. Насторожившись, Иванна побежала в сад. С одной стороны, Малфой действительно мог просто пойти прогуляться, с другой же — мало ли что…

Ночной сад как всегда жил своей таинственной жизнью, полный стрекотания сверчков, соловьиных трелей, совиного уханья и едва различимого ухом писка охотящихся летучих мышей. Мимо проскользнул кто-то из кошаков, почти неощутимо задев хвостом иваннину штанину, и бесшумно нырнул в высокую траву, вспугнув несколько светлячков. Улыбнувшись самой себе, Иванна свернула с тропинки и окружным путём неспешно пошла к беседке, любуясь садом; ей действительно стало плевать: затевает Малфой что-либо или нет. Единственное, что её на настоящий момент печалило, так это слишком тёплый воздух и никак не начинающийся дождь — тучки на небе сгущались, но до сих пор не могли закрыть луну и звёзды. Впрочем, изредка стреляющая в левом виске ломота ясно указывала на то, что погода меняется, так что Иванна не теряла надежды.

В беседке никого не было, только мотыльки вились вокруг зачарованного светильника, отбрасывая на столбы беседки причудливые мечущиеся тени. Иванна облокотилась на парапет и уставилась на реку. За горизонтом полыхнула голубая зарница, заставляя усомниться, что начавшаяся так далеко гроза дойдёт до реки, безмолвно несущей свои воды со словенских гор в сторону Белграда. Правее и чуть ниже по берегу за кустами с тихим потрескиванием пламенел огромный костёр, окружённый тёмными силуэтами негромко переговаривающихся гостей — пейзаж был исполнен истинного умиротворения, однако Иванну вновь посетило какое-то тревожное чувство. Первое дуновение прохладного ветерка — предвестника надвигающегося дождя заставило её поёжиться, невольно напомнив о дементорах. Мысленно обозвав себя параноиком, Иванна резко развернулась, намереваясь быстрее покинуть беседку и спуститься к костру, и от неожиданности вздрогнула, а рука её непроизвольно дёрнулась к закреплённому на поясе вееру — у входа в беседку, за пределами круга света лампы стоял Малфой.

— Вы меня напугали, — буркнула Иванна, мысленно обозвав себя не только параноиком, но и дурой.

— Простите, я не хотел, — краем рта улыбнулся Малфой, делая шаг внутрь и оказываясь на свету. — Рад, что смог застать вас в одиночестве, так как мне нужно поговорить с вами с глазу на глаз.

— Со мной? — недоумённо сдвинула брови Иванна. — О чём?

— Вы, очевидно, были удивлены, увидев меня здесь, — Малфой прошёл к лавке и непринуждённо присел, всем своим видом излучая дружелюбность.

— Ну, как вам сказать, лорд Малфой… — слегка опешила Иванна, мысленно похвалив свою интуицию.

— Люциус, просто Люциус, — мягко улыбнулся Малфой. — После всего, что между нами было, я полагаю, мы можем обращаться друг к другу менее формально.

— О чём вы? — сделала ещё более недоумённый вид Иванна, лихорадочно соображая — Малфой действительно знает, что Снейп не стёр ей память, или просто строит догадки? И если знает, значит, ему сказал об этом Снейп?

— Будет вам, — Малфой одарил её очередной — как будто слегка виноватой — улыбкой. — Северус не стёр вам память…

— Не понимаю, — пожала плечами Иванна, продолжая настаивать на своём.

— …я спрашивал его, он отказался говорить на эту тему, но я же вижу, как вы на меня реагируете, — продолжил Малфой. — Эти ваши жесты, — он изобразил, что тянется к щеке, чтобы потереть скулу, — и стремление отойти подальше… Если бы вы ничего не помнили, вы не вели бы себя так.

— Лорд Малфой, может быть, вы просто не в моём вкусе, — развела руками Иванна.

Малфой засмеялся, оценив шутку, и продолжил:

— Иванна, пожалуйста, давайте поговорим безо всех этих игр?

— Что вам нужно, Люциус? — спросила та, делая акцент на его имени; она непроизвольно сложила руки на груди, но тут же, чтобы он опять не подумал, будто она закрывается, присела на лавочку, откинулась на парапет и непринуждённо обняла одной рукой столб.

— Рад, что мы пришли к консенсусу. Я хотел принести извинения за тот инцидент… Хотя, поверьте, вы можете считать себя отмщённой. Ваш ментальный удар был по-настоящему тяжёлым, — чуть склонил голову Малфой. — Это первое, что я хотел сказать. Второе: вам что-нибудь говорит имя Томаш Новак?  
_____________

Акума (яп.) — чёрт, демон, нечистая сила   
Ёсицунэ — былинный японский генерал из клана Минамото, XII век.

иллюстрация к главе от Lavala  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276704576


	67. Глава 67

_24 июня 1994 г.,  
Усадьба Мачкевичей_

— Томаш Новак? — Иванна уставилась на Малфоя, силясь понять: шутит он, или же этот тип действительно должен быть ей известен.

Слова Малфоя, мягко говоря, огорошили её; она всякого ожидала, но не такого.

— По вашим глазам я вижу, что вы его не знаете, — сделал верный вывод Малфой; он чуть откинулся на парапет и легонько постукивал пальцами по сиденью лавки, всячески изображая человека, способного с уютом устроиться на любом самом неудобном месте.

— Почему я должна его знать? — спросила Иванна; в отличие от собеседника, она больше не собиралась ни на кого производить ложного впечатления, оттого её слегка ссутуленная спина и скрещенные ноги совершенно однозначно сигнализировали об определённом душевном дискомфорте. — Это очень распространённые чешские имя и фамилия… По миру найдётся миллион людей с именем Томаш Новак, правда, лично я ни с одним не знакома. О ком именно вы говорите? — перешла она в наступление, с досадой чувствуя, что начинает слегка трезветь.

С одной стороны, имя, названное Малфоем, действительно ни о чём ей не сказало, с другой же — чувство тревоги отчего-то усилилось. Проще всего это было списать на сам факт пребывания тет-а-тет с Малфоем в безлюдном месте, но принимать такую глупую версию за верную Иванна решительно отказывалась.

— Мне действительно стоило сразу поговорить с вами… — издалека начал Малфой.

Иванна мысленно вознесла благодарности всем отвечающим за мыслительную деятельность Малфоя высшим силам, которые не позволили ему в этот раз обратиться за помощью к парочке недалёких громил.

— Однако очутившись здесь, в столь, мягко говоря, непривычной обстановке, я был, не побоюсь этого слова, очень сильно сконфужен. Помимо всего прочего, неожиданно встретил Аннетт, да ещё и в обществе… ладно, может быть, это действительно её муж…— видимо, после поединка у Малфоя появилась некая определённость в отношении гендерной принадлежности Дайсукэ. — Но перейдём к главному. Дело в том, что несколько месяцев спустя после нашего с вами памятного эпизода, в нашей любимой лавке на Ноктюрн-элли мне встретился бывший, так сказать, соратник… вы понимаете, о чём я, — продолжил он. — В лицо я его не знал — вы, я полагаю, в курсе, что в наших рядах это было не принято, однако он сослался на общих знакомых и упомянул факты, которые может знать только посвящённый…

Малфой сделал паузу, будто обдумывал следующие слова, устремив взор на луну.

— Только не говорите, что он на меня сослался, — скептически посмотрела на него Иванна. — Я знать не знаю никакого Томаша Новака и, поверьте, у меня крайне ограниченный круг знакомых среди ваших «бывших соратников». Если вы считаете меня очень осведомлённой во всех этих темах — вы заблуждаетесь. Отец про службу крайне редко рассказывает, да и Игорь, знаете ли, не любитель распространяться о своих былых «ратных подвигах».

— Нет-нет, что вы, он ссылался не на вас — он, скорее, вами интересовался, — покачал головою Малфой, переводя взгляд на крупного мотылька, методично долбящегося о стекло светильника. — Он сказал, что вы с ним знакомы, хотя вряд ли его вспомните.

Иванна скривилась — загадочный Томаш как будто специально прилагал усилия, чтобы выглядеть как можно более подозрительным. Такая нарочитая таинственность невольно наводила на мысль, что пан Новак просто-напросто по той или иной причине жаждет непосредственного внимания Иванны и добивается его довольно мудрёным способом.

— С чего он, интересно, взял, что вы обо мне что-то знаете? — спросила она.

— Очень просто — виноват мой крупный кадровый прокол; те два клинических идиота где-то проболтались, что я вами интересовался, — печально вздохнул Малфой. — Он расспросил их, потом Бёрка — позже тот подтвердил мои предположения. На самом деле, совсем несложно найти интересующего вас человека, главное — знать подходы…

Иванна, оставив этот пассаж без комментариев, попросила Малфоя описать таинственного незнакомца, но и по словесному портрету не смогла опознать никого из знакомых. Мужчина средних лет, среднего роста, без особых примет во внешности, речи и манере держаться — это описание сказало ей не больше, чем имя.

Имей Иванна сейчас дело с кем-нибудь другим, она попробовала бы считать с воспоминаний мыслеобраз, но это был Малфой, и она опасалась, что теперь он вряд ли позволит до себя дотронуться или даже просто посмотрит ей прямо в глаза. Да и самой ей не очень этого хотелось, откровенно говоря. Вздохнув, она пожала плечами, признавая, что её мысли зашли в тупик.

— На самом деле, вы сейчас подтвердили мои подозрения, — неожиданно продолжил Малфой. — Мне действительно показалось, что вы его интересуете не столько сами по себе, сколько в контексте вашего, так сказать, друга и покровителя…

Иванна невольно издала смешок — как только ни именовали их с Каркаровым взаимоотношения, но до такого определения ещё ни один оригинал не додумался. Впрочем, она тут же спохватилась:

— Погодите. Что вы имеете в виду? При чём тут Игорь?

— Из расспросов мистера Новака я не сразу, но вполне определённо понял: его, прежде всего, интересует информация, связанная с Игорем, — пояснил Малфой, принимая всё более довольный вид; очевидно, то, что Иванну удалось удивить и сбить с толку, принесло ему определённую радость.

— Ничего не понимаю, — обескураженно поскребла затылок та. — Вы с самим Игорем говорили? Может быть, он этого Новака вспомнит… М-м… вы думаете, что этот тип ищет его ради мести? — осенённая неприятной догадкой, она напряжённо выпрямилась и уставилась на Малфоя.

— Мы успели быстро обсудить эту тему, — кивнул Малфой. — Новака он тоже не знает, но мотива мести благоразумно не исключает. Ещё он просил не говорить вам про этот инцидент, но я всё же позволил себе проигнорировать его просьбу. Если интересна причина — можете считать, что я хочу быть у вас на хорошем счету. Принимая во внимание множество факторов, находиться с вами в конфронтации — не самая разумная идея.

Иванна рассеянно пожала плечами, переваривая полученную информацию. Малфою, конечно же, большое спасибо за сведения, вот только интересно — связаны ли дурные предчувствия с ними, или же это всё само по себе? Что с отцовской, что с материнской стороны у неё в роду не было предсказателей, но на интуицию, как правило, жаловаться не приходилось.

На протяжении всего разговора Малфой прямо-таки излучал искренность и любопытство — ему действительно было интересно, что это за Новак и что ему нужно, и, не добившись ответа, он даже слегка расстроился. Иванна не понимала — то ли, пронюхав, что она не просто легилимент, но и эмпат, Малфой пытается таким образом убедить её в своей кристальной искренности, то ли за его действиями и впрямь нет никакого тайного умысла. В любом случае, она сделала себе заметку расспросить Каркарова: тот вполне мог вспомнить этого Новака, но Малфою не сказать, посчитав, что это не его дело.

Решив, что слишком долго засиделась с Малфоем, Иванна церемонно поблагодарила его за информацию и решительно покинула беседку с намерением вернуться на берег — тем более, было очевидно, что от Малфоя ничего дельного больше не услышать. А вообще, размышления об этом непонятном Новаке прямо сейчас стоило загнать куда поглубже, не то они рискуют отравить весь вечер.

Иванна вышла на тропинку, соединяющую дом и пляж, и остановилась, раздумывая — не сходить ли ей до дому за выпивкой. Конечно, пока она разговаривала с Малфоем, кто-нибудь мог сообразить и успеть переместить бочонок на берег, но всё же не мешает подстраховаться. Размышления её были прерваны появлением на тропинке тёмной тени, движущейся со стороны реки.

— Коллега, вас послали гонцом за вином? — улыбнулась Иванна, узнавая Снейпа.

— Нет, меня утомили ваши друзья, — ответствовала «тень». — Я решил, что мне пора спать.

— Не составите мне компанию? Давайте прогуляемся немного — покажу вам окрестности, — предложила Иванна.

— Отличная идея, сейчас самое подходящее для этого время суток, — ядовито кивнул Снейп, останавливаясь перед Иванной.

— Замечательно, я так и знала, что вы захотите пройтись, — демонстративно обрадовалась та, подхватывая его под руку и увлекая за собой вверх по тропинке. 

Мимоходом тронув его пальцы, Иванна поняла, что ей не показалось — он действительно был очень напряжён и одновременно утомлён. С опозданием она сообразила, что, наверное, знакомство с её привычной средой обитания методом столь резкого погружения было не самым лёгким процессом для Снейпа.

— Вообще-то, это был сарказм, — тоскливо вздохнул он.

— Я поняла, — чрезвычайно доброжелательно кивнула Иванна. — Давайте только заглянем на кухню, я прихвачу бутылочку изабеллы — не бойтесь, она не креплёная — и свожу вас кое-куда, — предложила она, соображая, куда же ему лучше устроить экскурсию. 

Первую мысль — показать ему детскую «штаб-квартиру», где на летних каникулах они с друзьями строили планы по обретению мирового господства, Иванна признала не самой удачной: во-первых, добираться до зарослей на краю оврага ниже по течению было довольно непросто, а во-вторых, вряд ли Снейпу там будет интересно.

— А можно я просто пойду в свою комнату и лягу спать, по возможности — без лишних приключений? — поморщился Снейп, делая безуспешную попытку высвободиться из Иванниного захвата.

— Ну, пожалуйста, я надолго вас не задержу, — мягко попросила Иванна, останавливаясь и пытаясь в темноте рассмотреть его глаза.

Во что бы то ни стало, ей не хотелось сейчас оставлять Снейпа одного — это определённо было чревато скорыми сборами и отбытием его восвояси со в корне неверными впечатлениями обо всём, что тут происходит. Снейп устало вздохнул, давая понять, что сдался.

— Ладно, вы соло менее катастрофичны, чем ваши друзья и родственники вместе взятые, — признал он.

С веранды доносились оживленные переговоры картёжников под аккомпанемент негромкого гудения радио — кто-то вынес приёмник из гостиной, настроив его на развлекательный канал, транслирующий музыку, светские новости и радиоспектакли. Попросив Снейпа подождать её, Иванна бегом понеслась в погреб за бутылкой вина, стараясь обернуться как можно скорее — пока он не передумал идти с нею гулять. Схватив со стеллажа литровую бутыль изабеллы, она взлетела по подвальной лестнице и, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, прошла обратно на веранду.

Во время её краткого отсутствия Снейп успел обзавестись тремя собеседниками: обступившие его Ева, Сквисгаар и Фадей убедились, что перед ними действительно тот самый «британский коллега, оказавший неоценимую помощь в проведении исследования», неоднократно упомянутый Иванной на докладах, и наперебой выражали почтение. Завершив знакомство торжественным рукопожатием, троица вернулась за импровизированный ломберный столик, вверив Снейпа заботам Иванны. Та на всякий случай пояснила, что с ним только что говорили её соратники по экспедиции, и, озарённая идеей, повела его в противоположную от реки часть сада, где располагался небольшой прямоугольный флигель, в котором находилась лаборатория Елизаветы.

Флигель имел вид крайне причудливый и наводил на мысли о том, что его переоборудовали из зимнего сада или оранжереи. Вросший глубоко в землю цокольный этаж с рядом круглых окон диаметром около метра был сложен из массивных поросших мхом валунов и выглядел способным выдержать прицельное попадание авиабомбы. Второй этаж, напротив, отличался повышенной визуальной лёгкостью и воздушностью: отдалённо напоминающая гигантскую птичью клетку надстройка в высоту имела метров пять и состояла из стекла и ажурного переплетения двутавровых балок с коваными деталями, несущими как эстетическую, так и функциональную нагрузку. Половину второго этажа венчала стеклянная двускатная крыша, что только усиливало его сходство с оранжереей, вторая — плоская и непрозрачная половина крыши, была обнесена балюстрадой, что подразумевало возможность использовать эту площадку как балкон и придавало строению какой-то незаконченный или полуразрушенный вид, будто крышу не достроили или не починили после обрушения. С левого края фасада, смотрящего на дом, в свете волшебного фонаря, висящего под приземистым массивным козырьком из чугунных балок и толстого стекла, виднелись ступени, спускающиеся к массивной деревянной двери с кованой ручкой. Фонарь, равно как и светящиеся тусклым зеленоватым светом три «иллюминатора», только усиливал впечатление заброшенности и какой-то призрачности здания.

— Мамина лаборатория — в цоколе, — с гордостью сообщила Иванна. — На втором этаже… пардон, по-вашему, это первый — мои владения. Есть ещё подвал, он используется в основном как хранилище.

— Надеюсь, тут есть цивилизованная внутренняя лестница? — уточнил Снейп, с сомнением косясь на лёгкую конструкцию, змеящуюся по левому торцу флигеля сначала до небольшой площадки перед дверью стеклянного этажа, а затем выше — к плоской части крыши.

— Разумеется, — засмеялась Иванна, подтягивая его к двери. — Только не уверена, что для ваших нервов полезно будет подниматься в мою лабораторию, она крайне убога — особенно по сравнению с маминой. Во времена учёбы я бывала тут только летом, а после выпуска и того реже стала появляться. А вот у мамы всё по высшему разряду.

Входная дверь вела в холл с лестницей, соединяющей подвал, цоколь и стеклянный этаж, из холла через одну-единственную дверь можно было попасть в большой проходной кабинет (именно ему принадлежали два из трёх светящихся «иллюминаторов», третьим светилось лабораторное окно, рядом с которым стоял письменный стол и было оборудовано дежурное освещение). Кабинет соединялся с основным залом лаборатории широкими раздвижными дверями.

Елизаветина лаборатория представляла собой просторное помещение с довольно высоким сводчатым потолком, поддерживаемым шестью колоннами, и, несмотря на то, что находилась она в цоколе и окна имела сравнительно небольшие, ощущения клаустрофобии никак не вызывала благодаря белёной кладке стен и грамотно сделанной вентиляции. Лаборатория действительно была оборудована по самому последнему слову прогресса — этого не мог не признать даже придирчивый Снейп. Правда, осмотрев всё внимательно, тот всё же нашёл изъян, сказав, что лично он против использования в лаборатории оборудования, произведённого магглами. Иванна предложила ему обсудить это днём с самой Елизаветой, пригласила его подняться наверх и сама ускорилась вперёд, чтобы зажечь освещение.

Верхнее помещение разительно отличалось от цокольного. Четыре ярких фонаря по краям колпака вытяжки освещали участок, отведённый для лабораторного стола и стеллажей под непрозрачной крышей в непосредственной близости как от внутренней, так и от внешней лестниц. Стеклянные стены изнутри были закрыты плотными бархатными портьерами, препятствующими проникновению вредного для большинства реактивов солнечного света. Такая же портьера отгораживала лабораторию от остальной части этажа по линии, где плоская крыша переходила в двускатную стеклянную — точнее, это стало понятно после того, как Иванна невербально, взмахом веера раздвинула несколько метров тяжёлой, выпускающей обильные клубы пыли ткани, открывая вид на вторую половину помещения, которая была до крайности захламлена древней мебелью: всё пространство занимали старые буфеты, гардеробы, стулья, диваны, тумбы, скамьи, этажерки, кресла, садовые светильники, столы, серванты, витрины, кровати — частично целые, частично нуждающиеся в серьёзной реставрации. Всё кругом покрывал толстый слой пыли, так как в отсутствие Иванны Елизавета не особенно горела желанием наводить здесь порядок.

— Как видите, у меня здесь минимализм, вплоть до запустения, — смущённо молвила Иванна, старательно очищая от пыли массивный кожаный диван, стоящий «спиной» к лаборатории, «лицом» в сторону антикварного пейзажа и вида звёздного неба, которое в настоящий момент вяло затягивалось тучами. — Будьте так любезны, добудьте нам посуду для вина…

Снейп достал из ближайшей витрины два химических стакана, с помощью Эванеско очистил их от слоя пыли и, передав их Иванне, присел на диван подле неё. Иванна открыла бутылку Аллохоморой, заработав его насмешливый взгляд, разлила вино и, поставив бутылку на стоящий перед диваном сильно обточенный кошачьими когтями журнальный столик, передала один стакан Снейпу.

— Ну, prosit, — озвучила тост Иванна.

Тихо звякнули стаканы, и на короткое время воцарилась тишина, вскоре нарушенная тихим раскатом грома — должно быть, настолько дальним, что даже молнии видно не было.

— Эх, скорее бы дождь, духота просто невозможная, — Иванна подобрала ноги на сиденье и развернулась лицом к Снейпу, пытаясь на расстоянии уловить его настроение.

Тот в ответ слегка кивнул и молча сделал несколько глотков вина. Не ощутив за Снейпом напряжения или негатива, Иванна слегка приободрилась и, допив своё вино, протянула ему стакан.

— Налей ещё вина, мой венценосный брат! Смотри, восходит полная луна, — невольно процитировала она при виде показавшейся в разрыве между тучами луны.

— Что, простите? — переспросил Снейп, очевидно слабо ориентирующийся в русском языке.

— Не обращайте внимания, — поспешно замахала свободной рукой стушевавшаяся Иванна. — Это из песни, не обращайте внимания, — повторилась она.

Снейп пожал плечами, но, верно истолковав протянутый ему пустой стакан, взял со столика бутылку и плеснул ей вина.

— Слушайте, неужели вам не жарко? — сменила тему Иванна, покосившись на его сюртук, как всегда застёгнутый на все пуговицы. — Мне от одного взгляда на вас дурно делается, как вы тепловой удар не отхватили, не пойму, — прищурившись, она прицельно метнула в потолок Аллохомору, заставив одно из окон на скате крыши открыться, что, увы, не принесло никакой пользы.

— Минуточку, — с подозрением уставился на неё Снейп. — Что у вас за манера такая — напиваться и лезть меня раздевать?

— Что за инсинуации, я вас и пальцем не тронула! — рассмеявшись, запротестовала Иванна. — Хотите — прейте себе на здоровье, я же из вежливости интересуюсь — вдруг вы стесняетесь слегка разоблачиться и сидите, страдаете!

Снейп презрительно фыркнул, решительно расстегнул сюртук, снял его и, поискав глазами подходящую вешалку, со страдальческим выражением лица перекинул его через диванную спинку.

— Так вам легче? — свирепо поинтересовался он.

— Да, — хихикнула Иванна. — Огромное спасибо! …Как вам здесь? — предприняла она очередную попытку сменить тему. — Не знаю, может, это мои детские ассоциации, но почему-то этот бардак, — она кивнула на кладбище старой мебели, расстилающееся перед их взорами, — кажется невероятно умиротворяющим.

— В чём-то вы, наверное, правы, — после короткой паузы, словно нехотя кивнул Снейп.

— Ещё до того, как мы с ребятами заинтересовались алхимией, и мама организовала тут «учебную» лабораторию, мы играли здесь в прятки, брали штурмом крепости — ну, и тому подобное, когда на улице была непогода и в нашей уличной штаб-квартире становилось неуютно… — предалась она воспоминаниям.

— Вам повезло с друзьями, — рассеянно пробормотал он.

— Да, пожалуй, — кивнула Иванна. — Вы ведь тоже мой друг, — тихо напомнила она, желая его приободрить.

— Предлагаете сыграть в прятки или взять штурмом крепость? — кисло хмыкнул он.

— Зависит от того, сколько я выпью, — усмехнулась она.

Повисшую паузу в этот раз разбавила вспышка молнии. Раскат грома прогремел с опозданием в секунду-другую, а значит, гроза подошла близко.

— Я понимаю, что тороплю события, но вы не думали над моими словами? — вдруг решилась Иванна, дотягиваясь до бутылки и наполняя опустевшие стаканы. 

Бесспорно, разговор этот совершенно не ко времени, но она чувствовала, что лично у неё этого самого времени, чтобы убедить Снейпа последовать её совету, катастрофически мало. Разумеется, в собственной правоте сама Иванна ни на йоту не сомневалась.

— Над которыми именно? — глянул на неё Снейп. — Вы много о чём говорили…

— В частности, о том, что ради себя самого вам стоит оставить Хогвартс, — вздохнула Иванна. — И не нужно сейчас этой патетики о бессмысленности вашей жизни! — упредила она его следующие слова. — В Восточной Европе для вас найдётся интересная работа, вы здесь сможете общаться с интересными людьми… Я же знаю, вы настоящий исследователь, вам безумно интересна наука. Вы очень сильно изменились по сравнению с тем, каким были до моего отбытия в экспедицию, — она протянула руку и коснулась его щеки. — Всё, что произошло за те годы…

— Вот только не надо меня жалеть, — прошипел Снейп, отстраняясь.

— Да не жалею я вас! — с досадой воскликнула Иванна. — Я хочу помочь, Хогвартс выжимает из вас все соки…

— Я всего лишь плачу по счетам, — совсем равнодушно пожал плечами Снейп. — Я уже не раз вам это говорил.

— А я не раз вам говорила, что долги рано или поздно будут выплачены…

— Вопрос только, какой ценой!

Иванна испытала острое желание стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым, однако она сильно сомневалась, что это сможет заставить его прекратить нести чушь.

— Айви, что вам от меня нужно? — устало вздохнул Снейп.

— Мне нужно от вас принципиальное согласие — как только… ваш кредитор решит, что долги уплачены, вы прибудете сюда и позволите мне помочь вам поправить здоровье, — выпалила Иванна; теперь она была готова к этому вопросу, ибо ответ обдумала сильно заранее. 

Дамблдор совершенно точно не слезет с него живого, и работа по восстановлению нервов предстоит э-ге-гей какая… Снейп уставился на неё, как на сумасшедшую, и где-то с полминуты сверлил её таким взглядом. Иванна стойко выдержала взгляд и, как только он, пожав плечами, отвёл глаза, повторила свою формулировку, добавив, что она абсолютно серьёзна.

— Да Мерлин с вами, считайте, что я согласен — если вам от этого легче, — буркнул он в конце концов. — Вы точно ненормальная, — покачав головой, он, в свою очередь, наполнил их бокалы.

— Спасибо! — выдохнула Иванна, пережив момент свалившегося на неё невероятного облегчения. — Может, пока — коротенький эмпатический сеанс? — робко предложила она, окрылённая внезапным успехом.

Снейп, видимо решивший, что спорить с ней сейчас бесполезно, опрокинул в себя остатки вина, вновь удручённо вздохнул, но всё же прилёг, устроив голову у неё на коленях и попросив разбудить его, как только она закончит. Иванна в отместку за ехидство слегка щёлкнула его по носу, после чего положила ладонь ему на лоб.

…Гроза наконец-то добралась до усадьбы. Крупные капли дождя забарабанили по стёклам, проникая в лабораторию сквозь открытое окно. Иванна, откинувшись на спинку дивана и невидяще глядя куда-то сквозь стекло крыши, совсем не обращала внимания, что по её щекам стекают слабенькие прохладные ручейки — главное, что это были не слёзы. Согласие Снейпа принять её помощь — пусть, может, и не такое серьёзное, как хотелось бы — придало ей сил настолько, что в этот раз ей не понадобилось плакать, чтобы легче перенести этот сеанс.

Услышав на лестнице шаги, она слегка пришла в себя, вынырнув из водоворота его воспоминаний. Дождь всё так же барабанил о стёкла, бутылка вина её стараниями опустела и теперь валялась рядом со столиком. Ветер, должно быть, сменил направление, так что вода больше не попадала внутрь помещения, однако Иванна всё же закрыла окно, после чего с трудом повернула голову в сторону входной двери. Шея затекла от неподвижной позы, в которой она всё это время просидела.

— Я скоро приду, — одними губами сказала она появившемуся в дверях Каркарову.

Тот окинул её внимательным взглядом, помрачнел, молча кивнул и так же молча удалился. Иванна тяжело вздохнула. Спинка дивана, конечно же, не укрыла от взгляда Каркарова и впрямь уснувшего Снейпа, к тому же, его сюртук, переброшенный через всё ту же спинку, был прекрасно виден даже в приглушённом свете ламп на вытяжке. Понадеявшись, что Каркаров проявит сострадание и не станет читать ей нотации прямо в постели, Иванна разбудила Снейпа и, со всем ехидством, которое была способна из себя сейчас выжать, сообщила, что сеанс окончен. Тот ехидство проигнорировал, коротко поблагодарил, надел сюртук и, подтвердив, что найдёт дорогу до своей комнаты, пожелал Иванне спокойной ночи и удалился.

Поднявшись с дивана, Иванна обнаружила, что затекла у неё не только шея, но и ноги — впрочем, они не слушались не только из-за того, что затекли, но и под воздействием вина. Пожелав себе не сверзиться с лестницы, Иванна собралась духом, задёрнула шторы и начала долгий путь до своей комнаты, старательно хватаясь за крепко стоящие на полу предметы.

Каркаров обнаружился терпеливо поджидающим её под козырьком крыльца. Никак не прокомментировав походку Иванны, он подхватил её на руки и зашагал к дому, согласно кивая на Иваннины уверения, что она способна идти ногами, вперемешку со словами благодарности за помощь и подозрениями, что он специально не организовал никакую защиту от воды, в надежде, что под прохладным дождём она протрезвеет.

На террасе радио транслировало очередную часть бесконечного душераздирающего спектакля о бесконечных душераздирающих приключениях Мстителя в маске, борца за добро и справедливость.

— Слушайте в следующей части, ровно через неделю! — призывал диктор, анонсирующий грядущий выпуск. — Сможет ли бесстрашный Мститель в маске вновь избежать смерти и помочь своей многомудрой подруге шаманке Лавале найти великий Камень Четырёх Стихий!..

— Ох, как они это всё слушают, — на мгновение оторвалась от своего монолога Иванна. — Это же форменное издевательство над мозгом…

— Они не слушают, они пошли купаться под дождём, — отозвался Каркаров, проходя вместе с нею в дом.

— Вот чёрт, — расстроилась Иванна, которая тоже хотела бы искупаться под дождём, но чувствовала себя откровенно не в кондиции для этого. — Ой, кстати, а кто победил — ты не знаешь? Малфой или Дайсукэ?

— Технически победу следовало присудить Малфою, — отрапортовал Каркаров, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Однако Дайсукэ взял напором и энтузиазмом, к тому же, за него болел твой отец.

— У Малфоя не было шансов, — зевнула Иванна. — Когда будешь меня сгружать, проверь, не спят ли на койке кошаки, они любят у меня пристроиться.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Каркаров.

Оказавшись, наконец, в комнате Иванны, он положил хозяйку оной на кровать — разумеется, предварительно убедившись, что ни одна кошка не пострадает.

— Тебя раздевать? — спросил он. — Раздевать, ты вымокла, — ответил он сам себе.

— Ты тоже вымок, — зевнула Иванна.

— Как скажешь.

Уже через несколько минут уютно устроившись в его объятиях, проваливаясь в сон и отчаянно зевая, она всё же нашла в себе силы сказать:

— Мы должны вытащить Северуса из Хогвартса, иначе он будет окончательно и бесповоротно потерян для науки.

— Ивушка, родненькая, пожалуйста, давай мы поговорим об этом в более подходящее время и в более подходящей обстановке? — взмолился Каркаров.

— Прости, у меня, наверное, идея фикс, — успела пробормотать Иванна, прежде чем уснула окончательно.

_____  
Prosit (латынь) — тост за здоровье.

 _Налей ещё вина, мой венценосный брат…_ — цитата из песни «Дорога сна» гр. Мельница.

Иллюстрации к главе  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270217547  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273664183

Манга по мотивам главы от Lavala  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_277809444


	68. Глава 68

_Конец июня 1994 г.,  
Усадьба Мачкевичей _

_Ослепительный свет, радужные блики, мелодичный перезвон. Две фигуры с рапирами изящно движутся будто в ритме неслышной музыки, обмениваясь уколами. Тонкие клинки со свистом рассекают воздух, противники молниеносно уклоняются от ударов и делают выпады, длинные пряди волос — угольно-чёрные и снежно-белые — взлетают в такт движению. Ноги беззвучно касаются зеркального пола, серебристые клинки мелькают с ошеломляющей скоростью, расплываясь в серебристую дымку. Молниеносный взмах — и шёлк цвета индиго медленно расползается, открывая бледную кожу мускулистого живота, на котором начинают проступать алые бисеринки, складывающиеся в витиеватый вензель М. Синий шёлк закрывает всё меньше, белая кожа сияет всё ярче, пока, наконец, её сияние не становится ослепительным. Затем, под оглушающий рёв горна, свет взрывается миллионами мотыльков, хаотически летящих во все стороны, застилающих взор и не дающих дышать…_

Вырвавшись из дурацкого сна, Иванна судорожно втянула воздух и перевернулась на спину. В горле пересохло, в голове шла не то бомбардировка, не то выступление ансамбля чечёточников, однако общее состояние было не столь трагичным, как ожидалось. Сон непременно стоило рассказать Анне, а лучше — постараться показать хотя бы статичными мыслеобразами… Это надо же было такого наснить. Малфой, в образе Мстителя в маске, шпагой раздевающий Дайсукэ, который, в свою очередь, совершает фантазийные метаморфозы — сие достойно, как минимум, кисти художника.

— Ты куда? — не открывая глаз, пробормотала она в сторону доносящихся неподалёку шорохов. — Сколько времени?

— Шестой час, — негромко отозвался Каркаров. — Мирослав зовёт поросёнка забивать, привезли только что. Вот, держи, не повредит, я думаю.

Она с трудом приоткрыла один глаз. Стоящий возле кровати Каркаров, уже полностью одетый и почти что вполне бодрый, протягивал ей глиняную пивную кружку.

— Простая вода, — пояснил он после её попытки понюхать содержимое. — Пей давай, потом ещё принесу.

Выпив большую часть содержимого кружки, Иванна смогла разлепить веки второго глаза. Шторы на окнах были чуть сдвинуты, чтобы пропускать воздух, и в комнату лился тусклый свет пасмурного утра. Шума дождя слышно не было, но, к счастью, солнце надёжно скрывали тучи, давая надежду на прохладный день. Невнятно пожелав Каркарову успехов, Иванна повернулась на бок спиною к окну и провалилась обратно в сон, на этот раз — без экстремальных образов, однако весьма мутный. Сначала Малфой вновь безуспешно пытал её на предмет Томаша Новака, правда при этом Иванна находилась в уже знакомом подземном каземате, будучи закованной в антимагические кандалы. Затем действие внезапно переносилось в главный лекционный зал Пражской Академии Наук, где она вновь делала доклад по замораживающему зелью, но теперь в первом ряду среди слушателей находились Снейп, Смиты и Василиса, которая, по идее, должна была не слушать, а ассистировать. Сон сопровождался нарастающим чувством тревоги, взгляд отчего-то упорно фокусировался где-то на задних рядах лектория и, в конце концов, остановился на невзрачной фигуре человека без лица. Уже чётко осознавая, что это сон, Иванна покинула кафедру и устремилась вверх к задним рядам, чтобы лучше разглядеть его, но лестница словно удлинялась бесконечно, и добраться до её конца было невозможно.

Совершенно выбившаяся из сил, Иванна проснулась. Оказалось, что разбудил её вернувшийся с ответственного мероприятия Каркаров, который безуспешно пытался устроиться рядом как можно осторожнее. Иванна в целом была привычна к снам обескураживающего содержания, но последний её очень сильно вымотал, так что проснуться она была чрезвычайно рада. В ответ на извинения Каркарова она поблагодарила его за побудку и отказалась от новой порции воды.

— А что, поросёнку уже каюк? — зевнув, поинтересовалась она, сдвигаясь к краю постели, чтобы освободить немного места.

— Да, твои родители вовсю занимаются его подготовкой к запеканию, а я отпросился поспать, — отрапортовал Каркаров, устраиваясь рядом с Иванной и сгребая её в объятия. — Мирослав предлагал взбодриться сливовицей, но я не рискнул.

— Ну и правильно, — одобрила Иванна, закрывая глаза; остатки тревоги испарились, и она медленно, но верно погружалась в новый сон. — Надеюсь, в этот раз ты не залапаешь меня кровавыми отпечатками, — почти бессвязно добавила она и, не расслышав ответа, окончательно уснула.

Проснулась она из-за того, что её методично трясли за плечо; перед глазами промелькнули какие-то хаотичные, но яркие обрывки сна.

— А? Что? — спросила она, старательно смаргивая.

— Прости, что бужу, но что тебе снилось? — Каркаров перестал её трясти и смотрел очень заинтересованным взглядом.

— Чего-чего? — ошалело вытаращилась на него Иванна. — Ты сейчас о чём? Ни черта не соображаю, мозг спит ещё.

— Я вижу, — слегка улыбнулся он. — Ты сейчас моментально вырубилась и спала очень беспокойно, что-то бормотала, уползти куда-то порывалась. Развернул тебя лицом к себе, ты на минуту затихла, потом совершенно отчётливо произнесла «волосы всё равно мертвечиной пахнут, пойди, ещё раз голову вымой» и вроде как на том успокоилась.

— Ого! — окончательно обалдела Иванна. — Я сегодня в ударе. Какая жалость, что сна не помню… Интересно, что это было… — она была не уверена, но вроде бы видения были в оттенках сепии, что напомнило ей про старую каркаровскую фотографию и вызванный ею сон, правда, при чём тут запах мертвечины, она даже предположить не могла.

Тщетно пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы приблизительно, что ей привиделось, она вновь заснула, чтобы вдруг оказаться в своей «детской» лаборатории. Она, Янко и Адя отмечали успешное завершение иванниной разработки замораживающего зелья. При этом выглядели они все лет на двенадцать-тринадцать, что никак не мешало им со знанием дела хлестать сливовицу, которую в реальности Иванна не переносила. Она вдруг обратила внимание, что на столике возле дивана помимо графина стоят четыре стопки и ей стало интересно — кто же четвёртый? Словно в ответ на её мысли из-за горки со сломанной дверцей появился Снейп — тоже выглядящий на двенадцать и листающий обнаруженный где-то среди мебельного кладбища том Большой Советской Энциклопедии. Не успела Иванна возмутиться, почему Снейп, который старше её на пять лет, выглядит их ровесником, как тот захлопнул здоровенный талмуд, на чистейшем русском заявил, что всё это — несусветная чушь, и потребовал себе порцию сливовицы. После того, как Янко плеснул всем в стопки свежую порцию напитка, юный Снейп, образ которого, как внезапно осознала Иванна, она взяла из его же воспоминаний, повернулся к ней и с недетской серьёзностью спросил: что она намеревается делать теперь, после завершения исследования? Вопрос застал Иванну врасплох и здорово испортил ей настроение, ибо ответа на него она не имела. Она встревожилась настолько, что даже проснулась.

За окном по-прежнему было пасмурно, но совсем светло, часы над туалетным столиком показывали начало первого, тяжесть в районе лодыжек свидетельствовала о том, что кто-то из кошек всё же пробрался в комнату. Каркаров спал беспробудным сном и на все её попытки встать и ухом не повёл, однако Иванну это ничуть не остановило — вытянув ноги из-под дремлющей Русалки (старая кошка, мать Велеса, имела серебристую масть, и имя получила из-за парадоксальной для среднестатистической кошки любви к водным процедурам) и отработанным движением вывернувшись из каркаровских объятий, она выбралась из постели и уковыляла в ванную. Продолжительное умывание, увы, не ослабило кипение мозга; на плеск пришла Русалка, запрыгнула на край раковины и уставилась на струю текущей воды.

Задумчиво рассматривая в зеркале свои покрасневшие глаза, Иванна осознала две вещи: во-первых, со всеми этими дурацкими снами она однозначно не выспалась, во-вторых, вопрос, заданный Снейпом во сне, действительно её беспокоил. И вообще — неужели все эти её дурные предчувствия — лишь неявное беспокойство из-за того, что она достигла цели, а новой у неё не было? С одной стороны — бред, но с другой — вполне имеющая право на существование версия. Она несколько лет жила этим исследованием, теперь результат достигнут, а что дальше? Над этим стоит крепко подумать, и желательно — в ближайшее время, иначе незапланированные душевные метания рискуют отравить ей существование. Конечно, было бы здорово, если в них виновато именно окончание исследования…

Не в силах дольше оставаться наедине со своими мыслями, Иванна выключила воду, яростно вытерла лицо полотенцем и нацепила очки. Русалка моментально забралась в раковину и вольготно растянулась на влажном полированном мраморе, с интересом поглядывая в сливное отверстие. Машинально почесав кошку за ухом, Иванна вышла из ванной, натянула джинсы с футболкой и пошлёпала вниз, спохватившись где-то на середине лестницы — а может быть стоило всё же растолкать Каркарова и поговорить о беспокойстве с ним? Или попытаться узнать что-нибудь про таинственного Новака, или попробовать поднять тему спасения Снейпа — в любом случае, он отвлёк бы её от раздумий. Впрочем, к тому времени, как эта мысль окончательно оформилась, Иванна уже оказалась внизу.

***

На веранде происходило действо, заставившее Иванну замереть на месте и вызвавшее желание протереть глаза. Вся мебель была сдвинута к периметру веранды, в центре, вокруг двух низеньких столиков, на брошенных поверх расстеленных по полу ковриков и циновок подушках, восседала армия гостей почти в полном составе. Гости имели вид разной степени утомлённости, но в целом весьма умиротворённый; причиной умиротворения являлись Дайсукэ и Анна, вновь ряженые гейшами, но при этом с минимумом макияжа и без париков, которые проводили импровизированную чайную церемонию. И вчерашний чай Раувольфии, и презент Степана с выставки — всё пошло в ход. Стол, занимаемый Снейпом, Малфоем, Хайдарагой, Раувольфией и Яблонской вёл Дайсукэ, который, разливая чай, художественно строил глазки Рюцэ-сану и Себа-сенсею, чем вызывал у своей супруги приступы неуёмного веселья. Сидящие за её столиком бывшие и настоящие аспиранты и ассистенты даже не пытались держать серьёзные выражения лиц.

Поняв, что её смятенное сознание не вынесет долго сего зрелища, Иванна ретировалась на кухню, но и там спокойствия не нашла. Перед горящим камином, устроившись с ногами на табуретке, с бокалом какого-то питья сидел Янко и задумчиво созерцал пламя. Неподалёку, усевшись на столешницу, располагалась Елизавета и с любопытством созерцала Янко. Возле раковины копошилась Адя, периодически оглядываясь на первых двоих и издавая вопросительное «ну-у-у?».

— Что у вас тут происходит? — с подозрением спросила Иванна, присаживаясь на стол рядом с матерью.

— Янко чем-то ошарашен, а мы не можем понять чем, — нетерпеливо пояснила Адя.

— Я, честно говоря, до сих пор не уверен, что это произошло на самом деле, — ожил на некоторое время Янко.

— Ты что, Яблонскую оприходовал? — фыркнула Иванна, мгновенно перебрав множество причин, которые могли заставить Янко впасть в ступор, и выбрав самую невероятную.

Янко вытаращил глаза, медленно повернулся к ней и едва слышно выдохнул:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Адя с грохотом уронила в раковину сковороду, в подпрыге повернулась в его сторону и, уронив челюсть, хором с Иванной воскликнула:

— Ты серьёзно?!

Единственной, на кого данное известие не произвело ошеломляющего эффекта, была Елизавета. Она лишь заинтересованно подняла бровь и ободряюще кивнула Янко.

— Это всё дядя Мирко с его сливовицей! — возмущённо воззрился на неё тот. — Я забыл, что меня переселили в ивин кабинет! И пошёл в свою комнату!

— Янко, ты что, точно серьёзно оприходовал Яблонскую?! — продолжала не верить Адя.

Она забросила мытьё посуды, вытерла руки и, подойдя к Янко, вперила в него испытующий взгляд.

— Нет, ёлки-метёлки, с шуточками! — фыркнул тот. — Не мельтеши тут, я сам в шоке.

— Я сейчас Яблонскую видела — она что-то не в шоке, — с сомнением потёрла переносицу Иванну.

— Ей-то с чего быть в шоке, от меня, к вашему сведению, ещё никто недовольным не уходил! — надулся Янко.

— Ну, ты выдал! — ошарашенно захлопала ресницами Адя. — Я в шоке!

— Вместо Яблонской, — хмыкнула Иванна.

Её мозг упорно отказывался до конца осознавать всю эпичность свершившегося факта, потому что большего нонсенса было представить сложно. Если бы сейчас, выйдя на веранду, Иванна обнаружила бы своего отца, играющего в шахматы с Тёмным лордом, она, наверное, приняла бы это с большей лёгкостью. Но чтобы вдруг Янко, да с Яблонской… Вот как можно всё это разом переварить?

***

— А где Иванна? — в кухню заглянул Каркаров и обвёл взглядом присутствующих.

— Ой, ты знаешь, буквально за секунду до тебя отправилась в подвал, — сообщила Елизавета, хлопочущая у плиты. — Сказала, что все тут с ума посходили, и что лично она сейчас пойдёт и заляжет в ванну с любимой женщиной, и пусть все идут лесом.

— Какую такую «любимую женщину» она имела в виду, ты не в курсе? — вынырнул из духовки печи Янко с зажатыми в руке двумя пирожками; он немного пришёл в себя, покинул спасительную табуретку и ощущал необходимость срочно подкрепиться. 

До поросёнка было ещё не скоро, и Елизавета посоветовала пошарить в печи, пока она не сделает ему яичницы с беконом.

— Изабеллу, если я что-нибудь в чём-нибудь понимаю, — мрачно ответил Каркаров и прошёл к подвальной двери.

— Полагаю, ты абсолютно прав, — кивнула Елизавета.

— Пьянство до добра не доводит! — сокрушённо вздохнул Янко, принимаясь жевать пирожок. — М-м-м, с капустой, — блаженно зажмурился он.

— Угадай, кого он оприходовал? — сияя, как начищенный самовар, спросила у Каркарова Адя.

— Да ты что?! — безошибочно угадал Каркаров и уставился на Янко, как на чудо лесное. — Ну, ты герой!

— Я был сильно пьян, — виновато развёл руками Янко.

Каркаров честно признался, что сам бы он лично столько не выпил. Адя вступилась за сокурсницу, сказав, что не видит причин напиваться вообще, ибо Яблонская, в конце концов, всегда была первой красавицей курса. Каркаров покачал головой и уверил её, что дело тут вовсе не в красоте.

— Ну вот, если кто спросит — меня в ближайшие часы нет в живых, — сообщила Иванна, появляясь из подвала с бутылкой вина. — О, доброе утро, Игорь. Я схожу, замокну на часик-другой…

— А можно, ты это сделаешь без вспомогательных материалов? — перегораживая ей дорогу, осведомился Каркаров.

— М-м-м… Нет, — подумав полсекунды, мотнула головой Иванна.

— Тогда я с тобой, тебе с бутылкой спинку тереть неудобно будет, — настойчиво вызвался Каркаров.

Иванна одарила его свирепым взглядом, вручила бутылку Янко со словами «тебе это нужнее» и заявила, что передумала замокать. Извинившись перед остальными, Каркаров решительно загнал Иванну в подвал, где потребовал рассказать ему о причинах её беспокойства. Усевшись на ящик с картошкой, Иванна долго и путано рассказывала ему сначала про Малфоя с его Томашем Новаком (старательно избегая упоминания о весеннем эпизоде), потом про недавние сны, про вопрос, про её сомнения…

Внимательно выслушав, Каркаров заявил, что она просто не рассчитала с количеством гостей и на пустом месте разнервничалась. Ей совершенно не стоило пока что беспокоиться о Новаке — он в самое ближайшее время наведёт справки, и наверняка подтвердится, что это кто-то безобидный. Возвращаясь к затронутой теме Снейпа, Каркаров смиренно пообещал во всём содействовать Иванне, раз уж ей что-то втемяшилось в голову, но взамен просил её обещать действовать вдумчиво и взвешенно. Что касается дальнейшей деятельности Иванны — тут вообще нет никаких поводов волноваться: до того, как она найдёт себе интересную тему для исследования, в Дурмштранге ей найдётся, чем себя занять.

— Я очень рассчитываю на твою помощь в организации подготовки к предстоящему Турниру, — проникновенно сказал Каркаров, беря её за руку.

— Э-э-э, а чем я-то помочь могу? — удивилась Иванна, поднимаясь с ящика.

— Поверь, дел хватит! — торжественно уверил Каркаров. — Ну, пойдём?

***

В наступившие последние выходные июня Иванне всё же удалось отрешиться от беспокойства. Видя, что гости вполне освоились и не нуждаются в том, чтобы их круглосуточно развлекали, она со спокойной душой стала получать удовольствие от общения. Тори незапланированно внесла феерии во всеобщий отдых — преодолев смущение перед незнакомыми людьми, она расчехлила привезённый с собою фотоаппарат и в перерывах между экскурсиями в елизаветину лабораторию и приставаниями к дурмштрангским профессорам с расспросами про их предметы (этой участи избежала только Яблонская, ибо История магии Смитам экзотикой не казалась), она активно фотографировала всё, что движется и не движется, отщёлкивая по две-три плёнки за день. Особенно удачной была признана фотография стоящих в рядок Снейпа, Каркарова и Малфоя, наблюдавших в тот момент за очередным спаррингом (на этот раз Мирослав с Гораном решили поразмяться для поддержания формы). Адя до глубины души восхитилась колоритом, назвала фотографию шедевром и попросила себе увеличенную копию, сказав, что повесит над кроватью в новой квартире.

Яблонская легко и непринуждённо делала вид, что ничего не случилось, однако это никак не мешало людям сведущим при отсутствии свидетелей активно подкалывать на эту тему вздохнувшего с облегчением Янко.

На Снейпа снизошло своего рода умиротворение, и он большую часть дня проводил либо за изучением библиотеки, либо в дебатах с Елизаветой, которая выслушивала его порой излишне радикальные воззрения на тот или иной аспект зельеварения с воистину материнской снисходительностью.

С Каркаровым у Снейпа образовалось некое подобие мира, по крайней мере, находясь в обществе друг друга, они больше не пытались испепелить друг друга взглядами, в дискуссиях изливали яда не более, чем того требовал предмет разговора, и даже, приходя в особенно благостное настроение, позволяли себе дружески подтрунивать над Малфоем и его заблуждением относительно Дайсукэ. Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что они вдруг стали лучшими друзьями, но, по крайней мере, Иванна перестала опасаться оставлять их без присмотра.

Василиса кругом таскалась за Смитами, жадно перенимая опыт старших товарищей и выуживая из них всё, что тем известно про Иванну, мотивируя это тем, что хочет лучше узнать, чем живут и дышат алхимики-зельевары, чтобы понять — действительно ли ей интересен сей предмет.

Таким образом, несколько дней пролетели чрезвычайно мирно. Гости разъезжались с неохотой, но их так или иначе позвали дела. Дольше всех в усадьбе задержались хогвартские гости, Каркаров, Василиса и неизменные Адя с Янко. Последний почти полностью пришёл в себя после неожиданного подвига и с удовольствием подвергал осмеянию этот факт своей биографии, впрочем, благородно не вдаваясь в подробности и не переходя на личности.

Во время прощального ужина перед отбытием Снейпа и Смитов по домам, Иванна позволила себе расслабиться настолько, что наконец-то решилась показать свою «вторую анимагическую форму» — правда, при этом ей пришлось буквально силком заставить друзей транфигурироваться за компанию с ней. Первым перед публикой предстал тот самый оленерогий драконокрылый кентавр, затем на месте Ади возникла переливающаяся радужной чешуёй зеленоволосая русалка с кроваво-алыми ангельскими крыльями и торчащими из-под верхней губы иглами-клыками. На фоне первых двух персонажей иваннин аватар смотрелся крайне блёкло и уныло; вся зрелищность его закончилась на стадии трансфигурации.

Покинув по примеру товарищей беседку, в которой происходил «ужин», Иванна встала у края берегового обрыва и, приняв особо вдохновенный вид, простёрла руки в сторону садящегося солнца. Её волосы стремительно побелели, кожа, обретая сероватый оттенок, плотно обтянула череп, очертив скулы; край век и губы потемнели до черноты, показались клыки, удлинившиеся ссохшиеся пальцы увенчались чёрными когтями, одежда обратилась в непонятные чёрные лохмотья, за спиною возникли огромные нетопыриные крылья.

Пафос на этом иссяк — со стороны реки прилетел порыв ветра, заставив Иванну пошатнуться, в панике сложить крылья и отбежать подальше от обрыва.

— Ну, вот как-то так, — слегка шепеляво отрапортовала она, становясь в один ряд с Адей и Янко; помимо гипертрофированных клыков, членораздельность речи сильно портил тонкий раздвоенный язык, также почерневший и смотрящийся весьма мерзко. — Это наши курсовые работы по Трансфигурации.

— У меня один вопрос — а как мисс Песцова передвигается в таком виде? — проявил научный интерес Снейп, не обращая внимания на зашедшихся хохотом Смитов и Василису.

— Мисс Песцова почти не передвигается в таком виде, — ответила сидящая на траве Адя, задумчиво поправляя упавшие на грудь зелёные локоны и шевеля хвостовым плавником. — Это демонстрационный проект, не очень приспособленный к действиям на суше. Но, ежели возникает такая необходимость, её подсаживают на мистера Назича и таким образом транспортируют на место. Ну, ещё она летает, но недалеко и невысоко — крыльям тяжело… То есть, летала бы, если бы тренировалась.

— Понятно, — коротко кивнул Снейп и потянулся к бутылке сливовицы.

____________________  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268337014 иллюстрация к главе


	69. Глава 69

_Август 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг_

Иванна с тихой ненавистью посмотрела на громоздящиеся перед нею стопки личных дел, подавив порыв смести их с письменного стола и уйти прогуляться куда-нибудь в тундру. Каркаров попросил её разобрать досье выпускников, чтобы можно было отправить лишнюю макулатуру в архив: после возвращения в Дурмштранг он активно продолжил воплощать в жизнь программу развлечения Иванны. Как назло, ни на кафедре Алхимических дисциплин, ни на кафедре Артефактологии для неё занятия не нашлось, даже запас зелий для лазарета был заготовлен — школьный лекарь Карл Иванович и его супруга Маргарита Тихоновна — старшая медсестра, как всегда постарались заранее. Пришлось Иванне смирить гордыню и заняться увлекательной работой по перекладыванию бумажек, не переставая удивляться ― как это она в очередной раз позволила Каркарову себя уговорить, несмотря на неоднократно озвученные ею зароки больше никогда не ввязываться в институтское делопроизводство. Сам Каркаров рано утром отбыл в Лондон на очередной тур совещания, касающегося предстоящего Турнира, успев — как всегда, незаметно для неё самой — озадачить Иванну общественной нагрузкой. Впрочем, унылое занятие как нельзя лучше помогало отвлечься от новой серии разъедающих мозг раздумий.

***

_*Около недели тому назад*_

…Определённо, она расслабилась и здорово потеряла бдительность, раз не вспомнила, сколь радикален в решении проблем может быть Каркаров, а тот взялся развеивать её уныние так решительно и энергично, что она даже не успела не только найти пути к отступлению, но и просто подумать об их поисках. После памятного разговора в подвале он старался не оставлять Иванну одну, активно задействуя Адю с Янко для участия в её досуге. Иванна, которой, в целом и в частности, ни его, ни их общество не было в тягость, инициативу принимала вполне благосклонно.

На следующий день после отбытия англичан в родные края свершился разговор, который надёжно отвратил её от мыслей о загадках Малфоя и от мук выбора темы следующих исследований. Иванна, Адя, Янко и Каркаров сидели на веранде, восстанавливая здоровье после прощального «банкета» с помощью чая по рецепту Раувольфии, и сообща обсуждали, чем заняться Иванне. Радио в гостиной негромко журчало очередным бурным диалогом Лавалы с Мстителем, который, впрочем, никто не слушал. Янко активно убеждал, что Иванне пора бы уже поработать на их совместное предприятие. Адя, справедливости ради, говорила, что, по-хорошему, не повредило бы как следует изучить свойства замораживающего зелья, но в целом же была солидарна с Янко — компании нужны свежие наработки, зарекомендовавшие себя продукты — это хорошо, но потребитель хочет новинок. Каркаров считал, что любое её решение будет правильным, за исключением, разве что, очередной дальней продолжительной экспедиции. Янко это заявление развлекло особенно, и он тут же «расшифровал» для Иванны:

— Игорь имеет в виду, что тебе следует прекратить маяться дурью, выходить за него замуж и срочно заняться вопросом производства детей!

— Я, конечно, не стал бы так радикально ставить вопрос, однако, таковой вариант развития событий я нахожу просто великолепным, — кивнул Каркаров, задумчиво глядя на Иванну.

— Так, я не поняла, это что вообще за шуточки? — та обвела угрожающим взглядом всех присутствующих, включая захихикавшую Адю. — Вы втроём сговорились меня подкалывать?!

Адя с Янко многозначительно переглянулись и молча потупились, демонстративно предоставляя слово Каркарову.

— Идите к чёрту, это бессмысленно! — совершенно неожиданно вскипел Каркаров, обращаясь к ним; те в ответ продолжали гордо молчать. — Ну, ладно, ладно!..

— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? — грозно вопросила Иванна, поставив чашку на подлокотник занимаемого ею шезлонга.

— Да ничего не происходит, — трагически вздохнул Каркаров, придвигаясь вместе со стулом ближе к ней. — Просто эти вот два чекиста, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону заговорщически молчащих Янко и Ади, — хотят, чтобы я признал, что уже какое-то время зову тебя замуж совершенно сознательно, а вовсе не ради формирования положительного общественного мнения.

— Я очень за вас рада, но я-то тут причём? — пожала плечами Иванна, беря чашку и делая глоток чая, уже успевшего остыть; ей стоило больших трудов сохранить невозмутимый вид.

Друзья, в отличие от неё, хранить спокойствие не намеревались: Адя закашлялась, поперхнувшись чаем; Янко возмущённо шлёпнул себя по коленям и поспешил похлопать её по спине.

— Ива, пойдём, прогуляемся, пока я не заавадил этих двоих! — обратился Каркаров к неодобрительно глянувшей на друзей Иванне.

Она вновь пожала плечами, отставила чашку и покладисто встала. Бросив на Янко и Адю убийственный взгляд, Каркаров жестом пригласил Иванну следовать за ним.

— Ну, если я не вернусь… — попробовала было ввернуть шутку она.

— …мы будем считать тебя коммунистом, — с готовностью подхватила Адя, удостоившись персонального убийственного взгляда.

Неспешно, в полном молчании они шли по саду, Иванна, по непонятной ей самой причине, старательно «закрывалась» от сигналов извне и даже несколько раз одёрнула себя, чтобы привычно не уцепиться за каркаровский локоть. На ходу она старательно, но безуспешно прикидывала линию поведения: если когда-то она и задумывалась о перспективе замужества, то было это давно и не всерьёз.

— Игорь, слушай, вы точно не разыгрываете меня? — сделала она попытку прощупать обстановку. — Мы в беседку идём или просто шатаемся? Ой, — он неожиданно остановился, так что Иванна по инерции налетела на него. — Да, чёрт побери, я к тебе обращаюсь! — она похлопала его по плечу.

— Прости, задумался… — он обернулся к ней, взял за руку и решительно потянул за собой. — Да, давай в беседку.

— Отравиться и не жить… — пробормотала Иванна, охарактеризовав ситуацию; несмотря на внешнюю задумчивость и спокойствие, она чувствовала, что он порядком взволнован, и это волнение самопроизвольно передавалось ей.

В беседке она забралась ногами на лавку, села на перила балюстрады, привалилась к колонне и внимательно уставилась на Каркарова, занявшего место на лавке рядом с ней.

— Итак, только не говори мне, что и впрямь собрался звать меня замуж, — категорично заявила она.

Он помолчал с минуту, глядя на реку, потом поднял взгляд на Иванну.

— Ну, что ты… Как бы ни была эта мысль соблазнительна, я реально оцениваю свои шансы, — качнул головой он. — Мне достаточно просто быть рядом с тобою, и я не хочу, чтобы моя персона тебя утомляла… За три года твоего отсутствия я… скажем так, многое переосмыслил, перебрал варианты… Думал, что буду делать, если ты не вернёшься…

— Эй, погоди! Ты что, серьёзно думал, что я могу не вернуться? — вытаращилась на него Иванна.

— Ты была так зациклена на Снейпе, что я, честно скажу, готовился к худшему… — пожал плечами Каркаров.

Потеряв терпение, Иванна в сердцах назвала его идиотом и сообщила, что зациклена она была на застопорившейся работе, а Северус (когда успокаивается и включает голову, разумеется) такие идеи выдаёт, что только успевай записывать, и во многом благодаря ему ей удалось завершить всё быстро и успешно. И если Каркаров наивно полагает, что она всеми правдами и неправдами старается вытащить Северуса из чёртова Хогвартса только ради того, чтобы запереть в своём будуаре, то он идиот в квадрате. Хмурясь и нервно пиная пяткой балюстраду, Иванна напомнила, что разговор сейчас идёт совсем о другом.

— Слушай, я не знаю, что именно творится у тебя в голове, но не надо втягивать меня в этот ментальный… это ментальное самоудовлетворение. Объясни, что тебя гложет? — спросила она. — Зная тебя, могу единственно предположить, что ты вдруг осознал свою зависимость от меня как эмпата, и это, с одной стороны, напрягает тебя, а с другой — ты понимаешь, что отказаться от этого ты не можешь и не хочешь.

— Ну, что ты, этот этап я прошёл давным-давно. Было непросто решить — как к этому относиться, но я, вроде бы, справился, — его усмешка больше походила на оскал; тряхнув головой, будто в попытке избавиться от нахлынувших воспоминаний, он потёр виски и продолжил: — Сейчас у меня другая печаль. Когда я нахожусь рядом с тобой, у меня возникает иллюзия, что не было этого дурацкого прошлого, что я — нормальный человек, у которого может быть семья…

— Да, но у тебя же есть мать и сестра, — перебила Иванна, стараясь не поддаваться эмоциям.

— …ага, ещё зять и племянники. Но толку? Я сильно сомневаюсь, что они когда-нибудь возобновят общение со мной… Но, к чему все эти бессмысленные разговоры? У тебя блестящее будущее, а я, желая привязать тебя к себе, поступаю, как последний эгоист. Тебе ни к чему муж с тёмным прошлым и сомнительными знакомыми.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны решить всё за меня! — гневно фыркнула Иванна, подавив желание хорошенько его стукнуть. — Действительно, начерта мне муж, который даже предложение чётко сформулировать не может, не говоря о том, чтобы его озвучить без дурацких оговорок. Для начала мог хотя бы спросить, — тихо буркнула она, демонстративно отворачиваясь. — Я всегда уважала тебя как человека, несмотря на все заморочки, решительного, а ты ведёшь себя как дитя малое.

Каркаров с готовностью предпринял попытку пасть пред нею на колени, но Иванна решительно остановила его, схватив за воротник рубашки, и раздражённо велела перестать паясничать. Она спрыгнула на пол и покинула беседку, бросив через плечо предложение как-нибудь в другой раз завершить этот дурацкий разговор, ибо сейчас у неё нет настроения на все эти хиханьки-хаханьки. Она мысленно прикидывала, у кого из замужних подруг спросить — как им делали предложение? Может, всё произошедшее на самом деле — абсолютно нормальная процедура, и обвинять потенциального жениха в нерешительности — просто преступление.

«Да ну, всё равно — сколько можно дурью маяться, подумаешь, какая сложность — замуж позвать, — мысленно ворчала она. — Тоже мне, героический поступок…»

Затем она подумала, что её собственную реакцию тоже вряд ли можно было назвать зрелой, и приуныла ещё больше. Размышления Иванны прервал Каркаров, который перегородил ей путь, нагнав её на садовой тропинке. Попросив у неё снисхождения (ибо для него это первый опыт — по-настоящему сделать предложение), он спросил, есть ли у него хоть малейший шанс, что она, Иванна, составит его счастье.

Та, продолжая сокрушаться несовершенством окружающего мира, поблагодарила за оказанное доверие, пообещала на досуге рассмотреть предложение и, обойдя Каркарова, уныло побрела к дому, с опозданием подумав — а не сглупила ли она и в этот раз?

***

Иванна взяла верхнюю папку и пролистала её. Войцех Гжимек, Познань… выпуск девяносто четвёртого года… красный диплом, награды… похвалы… приз за лучшее эссе… кубок за первое место в гонках на мётлах… Скукота. Ладно, тут всё в порядке, можно отправлять в архив. Иванна переложила досье Гжимека в соответствующую коробку и зевнула. Часы в бронзовом письменном приборе показывали начало одиннадцатого, а работа, фактически, была в начальной стадии. Конечно, за один день разобрать более двух сотен папок она не планировала, однако хотелось завершить всё быстрее, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь более интересным. Иванна испытала острую тоску по Смитам — да та же Василиса, как она успела убедиться, была бы огромным подспорьем. Однако если вызвать последнюю в Дурмштранг до начала учебного года не позволяла совесть, то Смитов пригласить в гости вполне можно было. Заставлять их работать Иванна вовсе не собиралась, однако их общество наверняка развлекло бы её, да и девицам было бы интересно побывать здесь… Не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, она сбегала к себе за двусторонним зеркалом. Хоуп моментально отозвалась и на предложение Иванны отреагировала восторженно, с радостью пообещав, что они с Тори готовы прибыть в гости в любой момент. Иванна пообещала в самое ближайшее время прислать им портключ.

Вопрос был решён, но до появления Смитов стоило придумать иной способ борьбы со скукой или найти добровольно-принудительных помощников. Поразмыслив немного, Иванна припомнила, что не далее как вчера госпожа Май случайно поймала её за бесцельным шатанием по оранжерее и, как всегда, в подробностях доложила, кто из преподавательского состава уже прибыл с каникул. Изо всех возможных кандидатур подходящей была только одна, потому Иванна через камин послала стандартное предписание (с пометкой «не срочно») доценту Королёвой явиться в кабинет директора, а сама пока углубилась в следующую папку (Гиреева Айгуль Рауфовна, Казань). Буквально через пять минут раздался короткий стук в дверь, Иванна, убедившись, что досье можно сдавать в архив, бросила папку в коробку и не глядя метнула невербальную Аллохомору в дверь, после чего потянулась за следующей папкой.

— Вызывали, про… — вопросительно начала Ярослава, входя в кабинет. — Ива-а-а, это ты, что ли, развлекаешься? — со смесью облегчения и укоризны в голосе протянула она, обнаружив Иванну.

— Мамочки, ты чего так неслась? — удивилась та, поднимая глаза; неровное дыхание и слегка раскрасневшиеся щёки доцента Королёвой подсказывали, что она только что совершила марш-бросок. — Я же специально уточнила, что мне не горит!

— Ты не уточнила, что не горит именно тебе! — разразилась возмущённой речью Ярослава. — Я уже начала припоминать все свои прегрешения вплоть до детсадовского возраста! Меня директор ни разу в жизни персонально не вызывал! Ни единого нарекания до сих пор!

— Ай, прости, я забыла, что у вас это означает быть битым, — захихикала Иванна. — Правда, я не специально, не хотела тебя напугать! Ладно тебе, чего тут нервничать-то?

— Смешно ей, — скорбно проворчала Ярослава, подхватила с верха одной из стопок папку (Гронинген Виллем, Гронинген), ласково постучала ею Иванну по голове, после чего положила на место. — Легко ей говорить — не нервничай! Если бы тут мой портрет стоял, я б тоже не нервничала, — она махнула рукой в сторону рамочки с фотографией на столе. — Вот сейчас как пойду стресс абсентом заливать, будешь знать!

— Ну, раз у тебя есть время заливать стресс, значит, ты сможешь мне помочь, — сделала резонный вывод Иванна и ввела Ярославу в курс дела. — Я, правда, не очень понимаю, зачем эту макулатуру перепроверять, но, должно быть, у Игоря приступ паранойи. Тут просто не может затесаться что-то кроме досье уже выпустившегося народа, — выразила она недоумение.

— Сказано «надо проверить» ― значит, надо… ― пожала плечами Ярослава, придвинула один из гостевых стульев ближе к столу и присела. ― Но, по-моему, то, что ты сейчас хочешь провернуть, называется «спихотехника»!

— Нет, Сюсенька, ты немного неправа, — назидательно возразила Иванна, со значительным видом поправляя очки; «Сюсенькой» Ярославу иногда именовал профессор Фалькенштерн, то ли принимая её за какую-нибудь свою правнучку, то ли просто в рамках поддразнить. — Игорь говорит, это называется «делегирование». Ты же всё равно не занята, небось, приехала в библиотеке покопаться…

— Терминологию я не оспариваю… Но суть от этого не меняется, — печально возразила Ярослава, демонстративно игнорируя «Сюсеньку».

Иванна рассеянно кивнула, взяла следующее досье (Гурова Елена Станиславовна, Архангельск) и вернулась к мыслям о словах Каркарова.

— Слушай, Ярослава, — решительно отложив досье, подала она голос несколько минут спустя. — Идти мне замуж за Игоря или нет?

Ярослава подняла на неё квадратные глаза и явно с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы покрутить пальцем у виска.

— Конечно, идти. Мне бы твои проблемы! — фыркнула она, бросая в коробку свежепроверенную папку (Джандосов Кудайберды Абишулы, Караганда).

— А у тебя какие проблемы? — подняла бровь Иванна. — Опять «Репку» с «Золушкой» ставить заставляют?

— Я не знаю — мне волосы отращивать или подстричься коротко, — грустно вздохнула Ярослава.

— Да ну тебя, честное слово! — обиделась Иванна. — У меня тут вопросы жизни и смерти, а она про стрижку!

Ярослава в ответ скривила кислую мину и заявила, что у неё вопрос не менее важный. Не успела Иванна возразить ей, как в дверь кабинета постучались, и, в ответ на приглашение войти, внутрь заглянул профессор Сальватьерра.

— Здравствуйте, синьорины, — поприветствовал он, оглядев присутствующих; Ярослава, тихо пискнув приветствие, смущённо спряталась в только что проверенную папку. — Иванна, а Игоря когда можно будет застать? — осведомился он. — У меня небольшой вопрос по инвентарю.

— Здравствуйте, Идальго, — кивнула в ответ Иванна, с удивлением стрельнув глазами в Ярославу. — Я думаю, не раньше второй половины дня, он на совещании в Лондоне. Я передам, что вы его спрашивали.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Сальватьерра и хотел было уже покинуть кабинет, но вопрос Иванны остановил его.

— Секунду, Идальго, скажите, как вам кажется — доценту Королёвой больше пойдёт стрижка или длинные волосы? — ехидно поинтересовалась она, заставив Ярославу посмотреть на неё округлившимися глазами.

Сальватьерра, мельком глянув на объект вопроса, с лёгким поклоном сообщил, что никогда не понимал короткие женские стрижки, и оставил кабинет, словно опасаясь, что у него попросят ещё какого-нибудь совета по улучшению внешности доцента Королёвой.

— Ну, Ива, я тебе этого никогда не прощу!!! — шёпотом заорала Ярослава, как только дверь за Сальватьеррой закрылась.

— Да что такого? — пожала плечами Иванна. — В конце концов, твой вопрос жизни и смерти решён, не так ли?

— Ну… да… — уже нормальным тоном согласилась Ярослава. — Ладно, что-то мы застопорились тут болтать, а работа стоит…

До четырёх часов (с перерывом на обед) они добрались до буквы Ф; осталось совсем немного папок, и Иванна решила, что успеет закончить всё за завтрашнее утро. Пока же она предложила свернуть деятельность и попить чайку с плюшками, а то ум за разум зайдёт. Вернувшегося с совещания Каркарова, вопреки некоторым опасениям Ярославы, ничуть не смутило то, что на его письменном столе громоздится подогреваемый волшебной горелкой чайник с водой, заварочный чайник, чашки и блюдо с плюшками. Взяв с блюда плюшку и сев на один из свободных гостевых стульев, он попросил Иванну налить ему чая и с крайне значительным видом принялся жевать.

— Ну, я так понимаю — Турниру быть? — поинтересовалась Иванна, доставая из шкафчика третью чашку. Налив чая, она передала чашку Каркарову. — И проводить его будут в Хогвартсе?

— Только не говори, что имеешь в виду Турнир Трёх Волшебников! — недоумённо уставилась на Иванну Ярослава. — Я думала, профессор Фалькенштерн шутит!.. Эхм, прошу прощения, — вспомнив о присутствии директора, поправилась она.

— Я объявлю об этом на параде первого сентября, — кивнул Каркаров, принимая чашку. — Спасибо… Действительно, речь идёт о Турнире Трёх Волшебников. И, действительно, местом его проведения после тщательных обсуждений выбран Хогвартс, — торжественно объявил он.

— Какое счастье, что не у нас! — вырвалось у Ярославы.

— Ива, это ты Королёвой мозги прополоскала? — с усмешкой спросил Каркаров у Иванны. — По-моему, только вы двое так реагируете на это мероприятие.

— Не-е-е, я тут ни при чём, — возразила Иванна. — Просто это вполне адекватная, трезвая точка зрения на вопрос.

— Профессор Каркаров, а как будет производиться отбор учеников, которые поедут на Турнир? — поинтересовалась Ярослава, стараясь на всякий случай перевести разговор куда-нибудь подальше от точек зрения.

— Своевременный вопрос. Кстати, Королёва, ты хотела бы войти в оргкомитет? — повернулся к ней Каркаров.

— Я?! — опешила Ярослава. — Ещё как! — с загоревшимися глазами закивала она, моментально забыв про все свои убеждения о бесполезности Турнира.

— Отлично, — кивнул Каркаров. — В первых числах сентября соберу совещание… Надо подумать, кого ещё из преподавателей пригласить…

— Сальватьеру обязательно пригласи, — невинно похлопала ресницами Иванна, радуясь, что у письменного стола глухая боковая стойка, и Ярослава не может незаметно её пнуть.

— Наверное, не повредит… — согласился Каркаров. — Ещё есть время подумать, в любом случае. Пока же у меня есть к тебе личная просьба… Пока что я могу сказать, кто из учеников точно отправится в качестве кандидата. Ты знаешь Витю Крумова?

— М-м-м… Нет, а кто это? — поскребла затылок Иванна. — А что, я должна его знать? — посмотрела она на фыркнувшую Ярославу.

— Ну, Виктор Крумов, из крумовградских Крумовых, — «подсказала» та.

— Бесполезно, Ива действительно далека от квиддича, — ухмыльнулся Каркаров.

— Я не знаю, какой далёкой нужно быть, чтобы не знать, что у нас учится Виктор Крам! — возмущённо всплеснула руками Ярослава.

— А-а-а, вот вы о чём! — прояснилась Иванна. — Нет, про Крама я слышала… Не сообразила даже. Ты уже добыл папе его автограф? А в чём личная просьба состоит?

— Уже давно добыл… В общем, у Вити небольшие проблемы с Алхимией и Зельями. Не его это предметы… С Фалькенштерном я договорюсь без проблем, но вот Песцова, боюсь, не захочет отпустить его на Турнир из-за слабой успеваемости, — побарабанил пальцами по столешнице Каркаров.

— И я, по-твоему, смогу убедить Нину Алексеевну его отпустить? — покрутила пальцем у виска Иванна.

— Ты делай что хочешь, но Витя должен поехать на Турнир, — сформулировал Каркаров, глядя на неё взглядом, исполненным неколебимой убеждённостью.

— Отравиться и не жить, — вздохнула она.  
________  
Крумовград — реально существующий болгарский город (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4)

Иллюстрация к главе  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268703240


	70. Глава 70

_Август 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг_

Получив новое оригинальное задание, Иванна под предлогом «мне нужно всё хорошенько обдумать» с чистой совестью делегировала разбор остатков папок доценту Королёвой. Та, задобренная заманчивой перспективой войти в оргкомитет по подготовке к Турниру, даже не стала возражать, мужественно бросившись на баррикады.

Подозревая с девяностопроцентной уверенностью, что уговоры профессора Песцовой будут безрезультатны, Иванна попросила Каркарова выдать ей досье «этого Вити», не представляя, с чего начать решение проблемы. Папка с титулом «Крумов Виктор Петров, Крумовград» оказалась несколько более объёмистой, чем папки его сокурсников — помимо стандартного набора сведений об успеваемости, поведении, личных достижениях в учёбе и спорте, преподавательских характеристик, информации об участии в факультативах, кружках и клубах, здесь содержалась аккуратная подборка газетных вырезок на тему профессиональных спортивных достижений Виктора Крама.

Иванна залилась крайне невежливым смехом, поименовала Каркарова маньяком и поинтересовалась, давно ли он стал заядлым квиддичным фанатом. Каркаров возмущённо парировал, что, во-первых, ничего-то она не понимает, во-вторых, пока она пропадала в своих экспедициях, к квиддичу его приобщил Мирослав, так что все претензии стоит направлять именно туда. А в-третьих, что самое главное, достижения Крама благоприятно сказываются на реноме Дурмштранга, наглядно иллюстрируя постулат «ничто человеческое нам не чуждо», не внушая при том ложной иллюзии «белости и пушистости» студентов института (на этой торжественной ноте Ярослава как раз отправила очередное досье в коробку и согласно закивала).

Иванна поспешила уверить, что никаких претензий у неё ни к кому нет, и вернулась к разделу досье, касающемуся успеваемости. Витя был стабильным хорошистом с равномерно распределёнными оценками «отлично». Статистику грубо нарушала тройка с минусом по Зельям. Характеристика профессора Песцовой была категорична: мальчик способный, если проявит чуть больше внимательности и усидчивости — предмет дастся ему без труда. Имей профессор Песцова дело со студентом совсем безнадёжным, возможно, она проявила бы больше снисхождения (маловероятно, но всё же...), но тут случай был изначально провальным: видя в Викторе задатки способностей к предмету, она желала, чтобы эти задатки были развиты и реализованы. Да, договориться и впрямь не удастся…

Иванна обратила внимание на предметы, по которым Виктор учился с отличием: Физические дисциплины, Основы Тёмных искусств, Теория боевой магии, История магии, Предсказания, Арифмантика и — неожиданно Артефактология. Пробежав глазами фамилии преподавателей, Иванна поняла, откуда пятёрки за Предсказания с Историей магии: доцент Димитрова, ведущая у группы Виктора Предсказания, была не только его соотечественницей, но и страстной болельщицей, а Яблонская, несмотря на всю самопровозглашённую непредвзятость, объективность и неподкупность, наверняка, получила деликатный директорский намёк «быть с мальчиком помягче» и, в память старого увлечения, не могла не пойти навстречу. Иванна немного отвлеклась от своей основной миссии, мельком задумавшись — когда могла пройти «неземная страсть» Яблонской в отношении Каркарова, да и вообще — прошла ли она? Инцидент с Янко, в конце концов, ровным счётом ни о чём не говорил.

Случайно глянув на часы, она вспомнила обещание, данное Смитам. Поставив в известность Каркарова о своём намерении позвать бывших ассистенток в гости, она потребовала портключ, однако вместо артефакта получила призыв пожалеть Смитов и совет выслать им два, а лучше — три портключа для последовательного перемещения.

— Ты представляешь, в каком состоянии они попадут в маяк? — устыдил Иванну Каркаров. — Мало того, что они наверняка разом так далеко не перемещались — ты ещё и про защитные чары не забывай.

— Хм-м, ты, наверное, прав… — задумалась она. — Так, опыт перемещения Лондон-Белград у них есть… Допустим, от родителей они последуют в Москву, а оттуда в Архангельск?

— Далековато, надо бы между Москвой и Архангельском пересадку с хотя бы часовым промежутком, — Каркаров, поднялся со стула и подошёл к шкафу, в котором хранился внушительный набор портключей. — Вот, держи, — он положил перед Иванной две открытки: с Красной площадью и с архангельским подворьем Соловецкого монастыря, затем достал из среднего ящика стола речную гальку и придавил ею открытки. — Это портключ к дому твоих родителей, — пояснил он. — Что насчёт ещё одной точки? Есть контакты где-нибудь в районе Вологды?

— Есть контакты в Челябинске, но это не очень подходит... — Иванна покачала головой.

— С точки зрения прошлюзовки внешних гостей, Челябинск меня устраивает полностью, — уверил Каркаров, — однако с точки зрения глобального гуманизма...

Его речь прервал вызов по двустороннему зеркалу Иванны.

— Доктор Мачкевич, а можно Лисса с нами будет? — поздоровавшись, выпалила Хоуп.

— Э-э-э, чего? — не поняла Иванна. — При чём тут мама?

Хоуп вытаращилась на неё с не меньшим удивлением, потом до неё дошло и она рассмеялась, пояснив, что имела в виду не Лизу, а Василису, и вообще, иваннина мама — не Лиза, а Бесс. После того, как все разобрались, о ком идёт речь, выяснилось, что после разговора с Иванной Смиты написали о своих планах Василисе. Та, получив письмо, тут же по Каминной сети разыскала их для разговора — оказалось, что она сейчас гостит у подруги в Москве. Василиса сказала, что ей хотелось бы тоже отправиться в Дурмштранг и продолжить знакомство, и попросила Смитов спросить Иванну — можно ли ей приехать с ними?

— Она сказала, что сама спросить стесняется, и просила не говорить, что это она нас попросила, — хихикнула Хоуп.

— Ну, правильно, она не хотела, чтобы её посчитали ненормальной — какая ученица в здравом уме будет рваться в школу раньше положенного времени, — пожала плечами Иванна.

— Точно, — согласилась Хоуп. — Так вот, она предположила, что мы всё равно отправимся транзитом через Москву, так что, если вы не против, мы с ней встретимся, заскочим к ней в гости — в Екатеринбург — а потом к вам. Хоть и крюк сделаем, но уж очень интересно побывать у неё в гостях.

Иванна сказала, что не видит причин запрещать Василисе появляться в Дурмштранге раньше первого сентября, и сообщила, что вышлет им портключи, расписав предстоящий маршрут. После разговора со Смитами она связалась с родителями и договорилась, что они возьмут гостей на передержку. После завершения череды разговоров Иванна положила нагревшееся зеркало на стол и объявила, что устала. В это же время Ярослава, которая целеустремлённо просматривала дела выпускников, бросила последнюю папку в коробку и доложила о завершении работы. Каркаров немедленно объявил ей благодарность и попросил её взять у госпожи Май пару помощников, чтобы транспортировать коробки в архив.

— Вот он всегда так, — прокомментировала Иванна. — Сначала попросит помочь по мелочи, потом постепенно на шею садится.

— Ну, вообще-то, это ты меня запрягла помогать, — резонно заметила Ярослава. — Там в архиве понятно будет, куда всё это ставить? — спросила она у Каркарова.

— Разумеется, под прошлый год есть свободный стеллаж сразу же после стеллажа за год позапрошлый, — объяснил тот.

Ярослава кивнула, окинула оценивающим взглядом штабель коробок и отправилась за грузчиками. Иванна, тщательно упаковав портключи, отправилась в совятню. Вернувшись приблизительно через двадцать минут из учебного крыла, на лестнице главной преподавательской башни она встретила колоритную процессию, которая состояла из неспешно парящего в полуметре от пола ковра-самолёта с восседающей на нём доцентом Королёвой в окружении коробок и двух подручных кастелянши, уныло бредущих вслед за волшебным транспортом и присматривающих за сохранностью груза. Вальяжно проплывая мимо Иванны, Ярослава пояснила, что с обычной грузовой платформой они возились бы до ночи, а так в две ходки можно управиться.

***

— Мы почти на месте, — сказала Василиса. — Можете отпускать портключ, — снисходительным тоном добавила она, потянув на себя ракушку.

Смиты уже почти освоились с дальними перемещениями, но скачок из Архангельска до маяка их слегка оглушил. Стартовав из Лондона во второй половине дня, они переночевали у родителей Иванны и переместились в Москву, в Нескучный сад, где их встречала Василиса. Немного погуляв с девицами по городу, она активировала портключ до родительского дома на берегу озера Шарташ. Проведя полдня и одну ночь в Екатеринбурге, утром Смиты и Василиса переместились сначала в Архангельск, оттуда — на маяк.

Выпустив наконец портключ, Смиты огляделись по сторонам.

— Хм… Мы уже в Дурмштранге? — уточнила Хоуп, подходя к небольшому круглому окошку. За окном виднелась бесконечная унылая серость морских волн.

— Нет, до него полчаса хода, — мотнула головой Василиса, бросив ракушку в ящик. — Или можно наверху взять мётлы.

Тори, приблизившись к железной винтовой лестнице в центре просторного светлого зала и с любопытством глянув наверх, сказала, что предпочла бы мётлы. Василиса её выбор одобрила, сказав, что пешком они ещё находятся. Ведя англичанок наверх, она рассказала, что маяк имеет три этажа и фонарный зал на четвёртом. На втором этаже хранятся мётлы и находится стартовая площадка, на третьем — всегда запертые покои смотрителя, которого никто никогда не видел, и вообще, непонятно: существует он или нет.

Весь второй этаж занимали стройные ряды стендов высотой от пола до потолка, на которых крепились мётлы. Окон здесь было ещё меньше, зал освещался волшебными светильниками под самым потолком, которые зажигались, если под ними кто-нибудь оказывался.

— Ого, сколько их здесь? — задрав голову в попытке рассмотреть самый верхний ряд мётел, спросила Хоуп; по её прикидкам, высота до потолка была не меньше тринадцати футов. Мётлы были самые простые, без каких-либо изысков, явно серийной штамповки, но выглядящие вполне надёжно.

— Не знаю, около тысячи, наверное, — пожала плечами Василиса. — Но их тут явный избыток. Первые два курса корабль доставляет в бухту недалеко от крепости, третий курс — по желанию, но большинство студентов предпочитает пользоваться портключом. Из тех, кто аппарирует, многие идут пешком даже зимой, благо, дорогу чистят.

Они выбрали себе по метле и вышли на широкую стартовую галерею. Василиса посоветовала девушкам плотнее укутаться в мантии и крепче держать дорожные сумки, впрочем, Смиты почувствовали силу местных ветров, ещё когда она только открыла дверь на галерею. Сама Василиса была в форменной мантии, больше похожей на шинель, подол которой перед полётом привычно присобрала ремешками и пуговицами, чтобы меньше парусил; багаж она, как обычно, отправила почтой, так что была налегке. Свою косу она обмотала вокруг шеи и спрятала её конец за пазуху.

— Как вы здесь в квиддич играете?! — перекрикивая ветер, спросила Хоуп; изо всех сил вцепившись в метлу, она старалась держать курс рядом с Василисой, которая, казалось, совершенно не замечала сопротивления воздуха. — Невозможно дышать, не то что смотреть!

— Давайте покажу нашу квиддичную яму! — крикнула в ответ Василиса и заложила крутой вираж в сторону побережья.

Внизу проплывал странный пустынный инопланетный пейзаж в серых тонах, ледяной ветер пробирал до костей. Смиты, стараясь не терять из вида их так и норовящую уйти в точку провожатую, чувствовали, как постепенно немеют их вцепившиеся в мётлы пальцы.

Сделав круг над почти идеально овальной бухтой, Василиса приземлилась на одном из её склонов и с гордым видом обвела жестом вокруг себя, призывая осмотреться. Смиты, спешившись, первым делом стали активно махать руками, прыгать и приседать, всячески стараясь согреться.

— Вы замёрзли? — искренне удивилась Василиса, присмотревшись к ним. — Я же вроде предупреждала, чтобы вы одевались теплее…

— Мы не ожидали, что будет настолько холодно, — стуча зубами, объяснила Тори. — Доктор Мачкевич говорила, что август — самый тёплый месяц в этих местах. Мы не поняли, что она шутит.

— Ну, на самом деле, это правда, — смущённо пожала плечами Василиса. — Наверное, стоило идти пешком, внизу не так дует…

— Слушай, ты хочешь сказать, что вы играете в квиддич над водой? — подала голос Хоуп, не переставая энергично размахивать руками; присмотревшись, она обнаружила, что скалистый амфитеатр бухты изрезан уступами сидений наподобие гигантской лестницы. С двух сторон овала прямо из воды торчали по три кольца ворот.

— Ну, да, а что? — кивнула Василиса.

— А если с метлы сдует? — сделала большие глаза Хоуп.

— Упадёшь в воду, — пожала плечами Василиса. — У нас тут всё просто, кто плохо держится на метле — тот хорошо плавает. Эй, вы чего — какая разница, куда падать: на песок или в воду?

— В воде холодно, мокро и можно утонуть, — шмыгнула носом Тори.

Василиса, снисходительно посмеиваясь, уверила, что на тренировке или игре всегда присутствует персона, ответственная за извлечение из воды и транспортировку упавших в лазарет, однако Смитов это не особенно успокоило.

До самого здания Дурмштранга они долетели довольно быстро. Василиса специально сделала несколько кругов над крепостью, показывая Смитам, где что находится, после чего они приземлились на плоскую крышу башни женского крыла и пристроили свои транспортные средства в одну из металлических конструкций в форме пирамиды с краю крыши. Стоило им отойти от «пирамиды», как мётлы поднялись в воздух и вереницей потянулись в сторону маяка.

— Доктор Мачкевич сказала, где вас поселят? — спросила Василиса, пригласив Смитов следовать за ней в башню.

— Нет… Ой, надо же ей сказать, что мы тут! — шлёпнула себя по лбу Тори; она достала из внутреннего кармана мантии двустороннее зеркало и послала вызов на зеркало Иванны. — Доктор Мачкевич! Здравствуйте! Угадайте, где мы?! — радостно завопила она, когда та отозвалась.

— Уже тут? — моментально угадала Иванна.

— Точно! — хором отозвались Тори и Хоуп.

— Василиса с вами? — спросила Иванна.

— Да, доктор Мачкевич, — подала голос та. — Я могу провести девочкам экскурсию и отвести их в их комнату, если скажете, где их поселите.

— Я даже не знаю, как девочки больше захотят: могу их к себе поселить, или где-нибудь в женском крыле… — задумалась Иванна. — Хоть к тебе в комнату, хоть в любую из свободных. Вы подумайте, как решите — располагайтесь. В любом случае, Василиса, погуляй их по школе и приводи ко мне. Я буду либо у себя, либо у директора, в общем — найдёте.

Завершив разговор, Василиса уговорила Смитов остановиться в её комнате. Приезд её соседок ожидался только в конце месяца, так что английские гости получили уникальную возможность ощутить себя студентками Дурмштранга. Смиты охотно согласились — им было любопытно познакомиться с повседневным бытом иностранного учебного заведения.

В женском крыле, помимо множества спален, располагались помещения, где студентки могли готовить уроки и проводить внеклассный досуг — отличительной чертой этих комнат было обилие зелени и хорошая освещённость. Самое большое впечатление, помимо, разумеется, масштабности здания замка, на Смитов произвёл зимний сад. Стоя на подвесной галерее под самым центром стеклянного купола, Хоуп поинтересовалась, какой вес выдерживает стекло и как зимой его чистят. Василиса ответила, что лично при ней на куполе водили хоровод двадцать человек, и это явно не предел, а снег на нём не задерживается — его сносят постоянно дующие ветра. Проводив взглядом пролетевшего мимо колибри, Тори поинтересовалась:

— А у вас тут есть какая-нибудь мода на фамильяров? У нас в Хогвартсе отчего-то очень сов любят, например. Я свою кошку с собой не беру, ей это стресс будет, но кошки у нас как-то и не особо популярны.

— Ой, у нас нельзя держать домашних животных, — ответила Василиса.

— Ничего себе, а почему? — удивилась Хоуп, которой на грядущий День рождения как раз пообещали нового филина.

— Ну, вы представьте, сколько тут учеников, и подумайте, где всю эту живность держать и как поддерживать её в чистоте, — скептически пожала плечами Василиса. — У нас на первом этаже учебного крыла есть зоосад, там можно с живностью разнообразной общаться, и не только в рамках занятий по Уходу за магическими существами. Есть ещё совятня — если кому надо письмо отправить, можно воспользоваться школьной совой.

— О, тогда ладно, — кивнула Тори. — А можно зоосад посмотреть?

— Он считается учебной аудиторией, а они сейчас закрыты, попросите — туда вас доктор Мачкевич сводит, — ответила Василиса. — А я вас сейчас отведу кое-куда ещё.

Заинтригованные Смиты прошествовали за ней во владения кастелянши, где Василиса без труда уговорила госпожу Май подобрать гостям доктора Мачкевич по новенькому комплекту повседневной дурмштрангской униформы. С обновками они вернулись в спальню, где Смиты восторженно переоделись. Костюм состоял из оливкового цвета длинной блузы с косым воротом, перехваченной кожаным ремешком с бронзовой пряжкой, чёрных прямых облегающих брюк и чёрных кожаных сапожек до середины икры, на невысоком устойчивом каблуке. Сверху всё это великолепие прикрывалось мантией, вроде той, что была утром на Василисе, но из более тонкой ткани. Также существовал юбочный вариант униформы — под блузу надевалась классическая зауженная юбка и плотные чулки или колготы — тоже чёрного цвета (госпожа Май выдала им полные комплекты, но обе предпочли на первый раз брючный вариант). Вместо блузы можно было надеть свитер — либо официальный школьный, с символикой (также предоставленный заботливой госпожой Май), либо любой однотонный гражданский.

Провожая Смитов в главную преподавательскую башню, Василиса подала им идею выпросить у Иванны ещё и по комплекту парадной формы — до того она специально показала свой комплект для дополнительной мотивации. Парадная форма Смитам понравилась ещё больше, и они поблагодарили Василису за совет. Доведя их до лестницы, та вдруг всплеснула руками, сказала, что ей нужно написать родителям, что добралась нормально, и проинструктировав Смитов, где искать Иванну, скрылась в неизвестном направлении.

Смиты молча переглянулись, пожали плечами и начали восхождение.  
__________  
На всякий случай:  
 _Папка с титулом «Крумов Виктор Петров, Крумовград»_ — болгарские отчества имеют именно такой вид, т. е. Виктор Петрович = Виктор Петров[сын].

Иллюстрация к главе  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268703241


	71. Глава 71

_Август 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг_

Без зазрения совести устроившись в директорском кресле, как в самом комфортном в кабинете, Иванна сосредоточенно листала учебник по Зельям за пятый курс; на столе перед нею лежали учебники за остальные курсы и несколько старых тетрадок с лекциями — выбросить их в своё время не поднялась рука, и теперь они имели все шансы оказаться полезными. Иванна пыталась объять необъятное — понять, можно ли в рекордные сроки заинтересовать предметом ученика, который им совсем не интересовался все шесть пройденных курсов. Она уже успела обсудить проблему с Адей, которая посоветовала всё же попробовать уговорить профессора Песцову: подать всё под таким соусом, будто Виктор — самый достойный кандидат в чемпионы от Дурмштранга. Сама Адя по причине тотальной занятости не могла попробовать сделать это лично, так что уговоры было решено отложить на некоторое время, а пока Иванна искала другие пути выхода из сложившейся ситуации.

— Слушай, а можно парня вызвать сюда, я хотя бы поговорила с ним, посмотрела: что и как? — спросила она; заложив пальцем страницу, Иванна закрыла учебник и надела очки, лежавшие на лекционной тетрадке.

Каркаров, который приблизительно полчаса назад безропотно уступил ей своё законное место и пересел к торцу стола, взяв один из гостевых стульев, оторвался от проверки годового учебного плана, предоставленного профессором Петросяном с кафедры Древних Рун. Отложив перо, которым делал пометки в проверяемом пергаменте, он подпер кулаком подбородок и сосредоточенно уставился на Иванну.

— Ну, и?.. — подбодрила она.

— Финал Чемпионата мира, — терпеливо напомнил он.

— А… А, сборная Болгарии в финале! — догадалась Иванна.

— Умница, — торжественно кивнул Каркаров.

— Сам дурак, — обиделась Иванна, делая вид, что собирается запустить в него учебником.

Каркаров улыбнулся и вернулся к своим бумагам, Иванна со вздохом сдвинула очки на макушку, открыла учебник и устроилась в кресле поудобнее, подобрав под себя одну ногу и положив вторую пяткой прямо на лекционную тетрадь, предварительно разувшись. Не успела она прочитать и трёх страниц, как внезапно возникшее чувство тревоги заставило её резким кивком сбросить очки на нос и внимательно уставиться на Каркарова: она вдруг осознала, что он уже как минимум второй раз потёрся левым предплечьем о край столешницы — причём, очевидно, даже не осознавая своих действий.

— Игорь, ты в порядке? — спросила Иванна; бросив учебник на стол, она вскочила с кресла и шагнула к Каркарову.

— Да, а в чём дело? — удивлённо глянул на неё тот.

Иванна рассказала о своих наблюдениях, заставив его удивиться ещё больше и закатать рукав. Совместный осмотр предплечья не выявил никаких нехороших симптомов, но её это не особенно успокоило.

— Ох, не нравится мне всё это, — пробормотала она, принимаясь расхаживать по кабинету. — То у меня какое-то перманентное состояние нехорошего предчувствия, то сны какие-то идиотские, то Малфой с этим непонятным Томашем Новаком… Как ты думаешь, может он иметь какое-нибудь отношение к Волдеморту?

— Теоретически — всё может быть, — неохотно пожал плечами Каркаров. — Я ведь пытался выяснить, что именно произошло тридцать первого октября восемьдесят первого, но безрезультатно. Очевидцы ничего не видели, официальные власти не дают никаких комментариев, никто ничего не знает. Даже отца твоего расспрашивал как-то — и он не в курсе подробностей. При этом все в один голос твердят — Тёмный лорд повержен, производятся активные зачистки его последователей… Дело крайне мутное, но я не думаю, что существует реальная угроза его возвращения. Волдеморт был очень сильным волшебником — поверь, я был далеко не последней фигурой в Ближнем круге и имею, с позволения сказать, некоторое представление… Но после Авады не выживают. Что сделали с его телом, кстати, тоже неизвестно.

— А что может быть нужно этому Томашу Новаку? — не думала успокаиваться Иванна.

— Ты полагаешь, что он хочет провозгласить себя новым Томом Риддлом? Или что это возродившийся Волдеморт? — усмехнулся Каркаров. — Ива, обе эти версии — фантастичны. Даже если бы вдруг Тёмный лорд возродился, он не стал бы называть себя этим именем — он ненавидел своё маггловское прошлое. Может быть, это просто твой тайный поклонник? — подмигнул он.

— Игорь, прекрати ёрничать! Я о серьёзных вещах говорю, — топнула ногой Иванна, замирая посреди кабинета. — Мне всё это ужасно не нравится.

Каркаров встал, подошёл к ней и успокаивающе обнял.

— Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления? — предложил он. — Я ещё раз попытаюсь выяснить про этого Новака, а ты пока помоги мне с Турниром, ладно?

Иванна уткнулась носом в его плечо, глубоко вздохнула и выразила согласие неопределённым гудением.

— Ты как хочешь, но я до твоего отъезда с тебя глаз не спущу, — предупредила она, поднимая на него взгляд и обнимая в ответ. — Может быть, мне показалось, но лучше убедиться… О, и оберегов тебе изготовлю на выезд, — оживилась она.

— Буду чрезвычайно признателен, — задумчиво кивнул он, убирая ей за ушко пряди волос, упавшие на лицо. — Самое ужасное, что с одной стороны, мне очень хочется уговорить тебя ехать со мной, — сказал он, целуя открывшийся висок, — а с другой — совсем не хочется, чтобы ты возвращалась в Хогвартс, — следующий поцелуй он запечатлел на её скуле, после чего крепче прижал Иванну к себе.

— Нет, мне в Хогвартсе сейчас делать нечего, у меня тут дела кое-какие, — старательно изобразила ровный тон она, стойко игнорируя тот факт, что сердце у неё вдруг усиленно заколотилось где-то в области диафрагмы. — Может, на денёк заскочу, если Дамблдор разрешит. Или если тебе вдруг нехорошо станет…Кстати, Игорь, а что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь немного тебя успокоить и отвлечь от тревожных мыслей, — пояснил он, осторожно касаясь губами её шеи прямо над бешено пульсирующей артерией. — Но, вообще-то, «что ты делаешь?» — это моя реплика.

— Просто невероятно смешно, — оценила Иванна, пытаясь выбрать, что лучше: дожать тему своих опасений или же отложить разговор на неопределённый срок и позволить-таки себя «успокоить».

Дилемму разрешил стук в дверь; Каркаров с совершенно отчётливой досадой оторвался от её шеи и пригласил входить, но Иванну при этом не выпустил. Нежданными гостями оказались Смиты, наконец-то вернувшиеся с ознакомительной экскурсии. Иванна, подавив малодушный порыв предложить им прогуляться ещё, высвободилась из объятий, чтобы поприветствовать девушек.

— Ладно, ты тут заканчивай свои дела — мы не будем мешать, посидим у меня, — сказала она Каркарову и повела Смитов наверх.

***

— Слушайте, а вам просто потрясающе идёт, — расплылась в улыбке Иванна, рассматривая обеих. — Проходите, рассаживайтесь перед камином, — пригласила она, открыв дверь.

Сбегав на кухню за угощением, Иванна принялась разливать чай. Смиты, устраиваясь среди подушек, рассыпались комплиментами в адрес униформы и поинтересовались, сильно ли женский костюм отличается от мужского. Иванна пояснила, что основное отличие заключается в цвете блузы — у мальчиков она коричневая, ну и, конечно, в мужской комплект не входит юбка, в остальном же — суть примерно одинаковая. Она добавила, что среди семикурсников, кстати, всегда считалось особым шиком заказать себе комплект в обратном цветовом решении — чёрный верх и цветной низ. Иванна втянула терпкий запах выделанной кожи, который издавали новенькие сапожки и ремни, ностальгически вспоминая годы учёбы. Этот запах ей всегда безумно нравился; посмеиваясь, она рассказала Смитам, как в своё время маниакально выменивала при любой возможности свои «старые», уже обмявшиеся и выветрившиеся, ремни на новенькие. Смиты посмеялись, но уверили, что понимают её целиком и полностью.

— А Василису вы куда дели? — спросила Иванна, пододвигая гостям наполненные чашки.

— Она побежала написать родителям, что благополучно добралась, — сообщила Хоуп, с интересом вертя головой, чтобы рассмотреть содержание книжных полок.

— Вы с ней, как я погляжу, сдружились, — Иванна поставила чайник на столик, взяла свою чашку и откинулась на подушки.

— Она милая, хотя и странноватая, — немного подумав, оценила Тори.

— Странноватая? — с интересом глянула на неё Иванна. — В чём это выражается?

— Ну, отвечая на некоторые вопросы, она вроде бы много всего рассказывает, но в итоге оказывается, что информации она выдала — ноль, — смущённо покрутила руками Тори. — Не знаю, как объяснить.

— И ещё — много про вас расспрашивала, — подхватила Хоуп. — Как мы поняли, её удивляет, что вы, дочь аврора, находитесь в дружеских отношениях с… ну, в общем, с деканом и профессором Каркаровым. И присутствие лорда Малфоя у вас на празднике её удивило.

— А вот лично мы с Хоуп не очень поняли, откуда она знает, что лорд Малфой тоже служил Тёмному Лорду, — заметила Тори. — С чего она интересуется событиями более чем десятилетней давности?

— Присутствие лорда Малфоя меня саму будь здоров как удивило! — фыркнула Иванна. — И уж с ним у меня отношения совсем не дружеские, можете Василису в этом заверить при случае. Вообще, она всех про меня расспрашивает, мама говорила — даже её пытала, — пожала она плечами; в конце концов, Василиса — это Василиса, а не какой-то там непонятный Томаш Новак, пускай себе расспрашивает всех до посинения. — Вероятно, кто-то из её родственников как-то пострадал от рук тёмнолордовой братии, или типа того… — задумчиво предположила Иванна, вспоминая, как замкнуто ведёт себя Василиса в присутствии Каркарова. Ни малейшей неприязни она не проявляла, но очень отчётливо дистанцировалась, и дело тут было вовсе не в положенной субординации — словно Василиса со стороны пыталась понять, что он за человек. — Кстати, вы же были у неё в гостях. С родителями её пообщались? Василисин отец — довольно известный мастер зелий, между прочим.

— Да-да, мы разговаривали с ним, — закивала Тори. — Правда, недолго, он сейчас занят каким-то исследованием, даже не успел толком нам рассказать, как его срочно вызвал коллега.

— Зато мистер Зарецкий презентовал нам по экземпляру своего трактата в английском издании, — добавила Хоуп. — У него очень хорошая библиотека.

— Я, например, нашла там интересное руководство по разведению огненных птиц, — продолжила Тори. — Но оно на русском, — сникла она. — Наверное, придётся учить язык.

— Приезжай к нам на стажировку после выпуска — живо обучишься, — предложила Иванна.

Она вдруг вспомнила некогда занимавший её вопрос и поинтересовалась, общались ли Смиты с матерью Василисы. Хоуп сообщила, что миссис Зарецкая не показалась им чем-либо примечательной, обычная домохозяйка, к зельям отношения, вроде бы, никакого не имеет. Брат Василисы представился девушкам совершенно нормальным молодым человеком, все мысли которого были заняты предстоящей поездкой на финал Чемпионата мира, зато матриарх семейства, бабушка Таисия, произвела на них воистину неизгладимое впечатление.

— Леди Таисия — очень величественная женщина, — оживлённо вещала Тори. — Мы с Хоуп даже подумали, что она, наверное, царских кровей.

— Точно, она очень харизматична. Даже если просто перечисляет меню грядущего обеда — заслушаться можно, — вторила подруге Хоуп. — Она очень интересно рассказывала про дальних предков, среди которых были искусные мастера артефактов, работавшие с камнем.

— Василиса как-то упоминала, что у неё в роду был мастер, вырезавший чудесный малахитовый кубок — мы сначала не поняли, что за кубок такой, а оказалось это уральская легенда. Нам леди Таисия рассказала, — сказала Тори. — А ещё она рассказывала легенду про принцессу, пленённую могущественным некромагом, который раскрыл секрет бессмертия, но всё равно плохо кончил в итоге.

— Точно, и вот есть версия, что Лиссин род по материнской линии идёт от дочери принцессы и некромага, правда в легендах ничего не сказано о том, что у них были потомки, — добавила Хоуп. — И Лиссу саму назвали в честь именно той принцессы.

— Ух ты, серьёзно? — изумлённо расхохоталась Иванна; внезапная ассистентка расцветала новыми красками. 

Она уже забыла, зачем хотела познакомиться с матерью Василисы, придя к выводу, что бабушка во сто крат интереснее.

— А вы знаете эти легенды? — уставилась на неё Тори. — Слушайте, я по отдельным оговоркам поняла, что на Урале очень интересная волшебная фауна. Леди Таисия упоминала золотого змея и лань, которая превращает простые камни в самоцветы…

— Козёл, — рассеянно поправила Иванна, поднимаясь со шкур и принимаясь шарить взглядом по книжным полкам.

— Кто? — не поняла Тори.

— Не лань, Серебряное копытце — козлик, — пояснила Иванна, оставляя попытки разыскать заветный том — она сообразила, что, в любом случае, у неё не найдётся «Уральских сказов» на английском и просто пояснила Смитам, что им следует искать. Тут в дверь постучались, и в иванниной гостиной появилась Василиса, извиняясь за опоздание. Разговор с удвоенной силой завертелся вокруг «уральской фауны» и (после того, как Хоуп высказала недоумение на тему того, что Дурмштранг допускает в ряды учеников только чистокровных волшебников, но при этом все тут очень тесно знакомы с маггловским миром, и даже маггловская литература, повествующая о волшебниках и волшебных существах, не считается чем-то диковинным или причудливым) плавно перешёл на обсуждение порядков Дурмштранга. Иванна на это затянула лекцию про взаимодействие волшебного и маггловского мира, про изначальную провальность идеи полной изоляции и сегрегации и про очевидную необходимость расширения кругозора. Лекция постепенно переросла в дискуссию, в которой и Смиты, и Василиса приняли активное участие. Приблизительно ещё через час появился Каркаров, но даже это не нарушило строй беседы.

За ту неделю, что Смиты провели в Дурмштранге, они набрались множества впечатлений. Каркаров, которому как раз предстояло совершить стандартную проверку готовности Дурмштранга к новому учебному году, решил совместить приятное с полезным, так что в этот раз обход территорий он производил в компании небольшого женского батальона, состоящего из Иванны и молодняка. В какой-то момент Иванна вдруг обратила внимание на один небольшой аспект: Василиса постепенно переставала вести себя в присутствии директора подчёркнуто отчуждённо и нарочито вежливо, и уже не только отвечала на непосредственно заданные ей вопросы, но и сама порой спрашивала у него о чём-то во время общих бесед. Вспомнив о недавнем разговоре со Смитами, она сделала себе заметку разузнать у Каркарова про родственников девушки.

Параллельно экскурсиям Смиты не переставали уговаривать Иванну посетить Хогвартс в составе дурмштрангской делегации на Турнир. Иванна, которая уже твёрдо решила, что в отсутствие Каркарова поедет в Прагу, в основную лабораторию холдинга, и найдёт себе развлечений там, обещала заглянуть ненадолго, но гарантий предусмотрительно не давала.

Смиты отбыли восемнадцатого августа: Тори нужно было попасть в Корнуолл на семейное торжество у каких-то дальних родственников, Хоуп хотела спокойно подготовиться к новому учебному году до финала Чемпионата, на котором она собиралась присутствовать.

Рано утром двадцатого августа Иванна проснулась от настойчивых воплей будильника. Удивившись сквозь сон, она зашарила рукой по тумбочке, остановила оглушительный звон, потёрла глаза и занялась поисками очков. В процессе поисков она наткнулась на сложенный лист пергамента, оказавшийся запиской от Каркарова, который напоминал, что в девять часов состоится собрание оргкомитета по подготовке к Турниру. Иванна издала тяжкий стон и произнесла фразу, которую как-то раз выдал её отец после того, как с опозданием понял, что кто-то из кошек посчитал его домашний тапок идеальным сосудом для отрыгивания шерсти. Пообещав Каркарову принять участие в деятельности этого дурацкого комитета, она явно поступила опрометчиво.

Впрочем, нет: опрометчивым поступком было вчера вечером спуститься к нему, чтобы проверить состояние его предплечья. Как-то, слово за слово, они незаметно ударились в воспоминания, Каркаров вспомнил, что у него специально для неё припрятана бутылка изабеллы прямиком из Молдавии. Иванна, напрочь забыв, что после определённой дозы вина впадает в меланхолию, очень быстро эту дозу превысила, Каркаров, разумеется, не замедлил выразить свою перманентную готовность поддержать её. Иванна впала в ещё большую меланхолию, поинтересовавшись, специально ли, с какой-то особой ли целью он формирует у неё условный рефлекс, или же она действительно привлекает его только в состоянии крайнего уныния. Каркаров сделался глубоко возмущённым её вопросом, отобрал у Иванны бутылку с остатками вина и, велев подождать, сходил на кухню за кофе.

Беседа продолжилась сильно за полночь, в весьма разнообразных вариациях, заснула Иванна ближе к утру, в целом разубеждённая в ранее высказанном сомнении. В итоге, проснулась она с трудом и, продолжая ворчать, поспешила вылезти из постели, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед собранием. Каркаров дал ей час на сборы; когда проснулся и отправился по делам он сам, она даже не заметила.

____________  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268337015


	72. Глава 72

_20 — 21 августа 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг_

Пройдя в ванную, Иванна с недоумением обнаружила на вешалке для полотенец плечики с одним из своих редко носимых платьев, по всем признакам — специально подготовленным для того, чтобы она надела его к совещанию; на тумбочке поблизости обнаружилось бельё и гольфы, рядом, на полу — пара туфель. Пожав плечами, Иванна приступила к спешным водным процедурам, гадая: подкалывает ли Каркаров её таким образом или же просто без задней мысли проявил заботу?

В любом случае, выбранное платье не было в числе любимой одежды Иванны, и она решила, что успеет надеть что-нибудь попроще. Не став вытираться с целью экономии времени, она накинула халат и устремилась к зеркальной панели, скрывающей дверь на лестницу в её апартаменты. И тут её ожидал большой сюрприз — дверь не поддалась ни на обычный пинок, ни на Аллохомору, ни на ворох экспрессивных выражений. Время стремительно кончалось, так что Иванна на всякий случай оделась в то, что ей было предложено, и через гостиную выбралась ко внешней лестнице — ей хотелось убедиться, что потайной ход не открывается по чистому недоразумению. Парадная дверь апартаментов Иванны даже не шелохнулась, когда она потянула дверную ручку.

Приказав себе не впадать во фрустрацию, Иванна напоследок пнула упрямую дверь и решительно зашагала вниз. Дойдя до промежуточной площадки между этажами, она увидела, как в директорский кабинет входит процессия в составе доцента Льюиса (одного из преподавателей английского с кафедры Иностранных языков), профессора Кузнецова (кафедра Практических чар) и подгоняющей обоих доцента Королёвой.

— Ива, не спи, давай скорее! — заметив Иванну, Ярослава, которая определённо успела проникнуться возложенными на неё почётными обязанностями, призывно замахала рукой.

Иванна хотела было ответить что-нибудь в своём духе, но услышала, как выше открылась дверь. Обернувшись, она испытала порыв протереть глаза, но не смогла этого сделать, будучи поражённой до глубины души. Из её апартаментов, позёвывая и громыхая по мраморным плитам пола гэта, выплыла Анна Тсучия, в девичестве Куканье, облачённая в легкомысленный вышитый драконами шёлковый халатик, едва доходящий ей до середины бедра.

— А, Ива, это ты тут буянишь? — просияла она. — Слушай, где тут чаю заварить можно? — спросила она, спустившись к застывшей с отпавшей челюстью Иванне. — Кстати, привет, — она чмокнула её в щёку, после чего зевнула и сладко потянулась. 

Вопреки всем опасениям Иванны, её халатик при этом не задрался до неприличного. Ярослава, наблюдавшая весь спектакль, открыла было рот, чтобы высказать какой-то комментарий, но передумала, тем более, события продолжили разворачиваться ещё интереснее. Из-за полуоткрытой двери иванниных апартаментов послышался приглушённый стук шагов, следом — грохот падения и выразительный возглас «ксо!», после чего взорам публики явился сам прекрасный Дайсукэ, тоже в чём мать родила — в шёлковом халатике и гэта, слегка взъерошенный и потирающий правый локоть. Очевидно, он с непривычки споткнулся об архитектурную изюминку гостиной.

— Ива-сан! — радостно воскликнул он, увидев Иванну. — Рад вас видеть! — почти без акцента добавил он, поклонившись.

Ярослава, окинув взглядом парочку, закрыла рот и поспешно скрылась за спасительной дверью директорского кабинета.

— Чай на кухне можно, — сообщила Иванна, машинально поклонившись в ответ на приветствие Дайсукэ, отчаянно надеясь при этом, что мозг её не откажет. — Вниз до упора, налево.

— Спасибо! Ладно, позже увидимся, — Анна широко улыбнулась, сказала что-то супругу, должно быть, приглашая следовать за нею, и они оба потопали вниз по лестнице.

Стряхнув оцепенение, Иванна устремилась в кабинет Каркарова. Думать будем потом, сейчас стоит поберечь рассудок…

Помимо уже замеченных Льюиса, Кузнецова и Королёвой, которая вооружилась Прытко-пишущим пером и стопкой пергаментов, в кабинете обнаружились: сам Каркаров, мэтресса Ангелина, профессор Густаффсон, профессор Сальватьерра и, внезапно, Яблонская. Перед столь обширной аудиторией Иванна не рискнула выставить себя полной идиоткой, потому не стала озвучивать крутящиеся на языке вопросы и молча прошла к свободному стулу неподалёку от директорского стола.

— Опаздываете, Иванна Мирославовна, — изобразил неодобрение Каркаров.

Иванна, смутно подозревая, что именно он причастен к тому, что в её комнате внезапно завелись Тсучия, открыла рот и втянула воздуха, чтобы сообщить ему всё, что о нём думает, но мыслей было слишком много, поэтому она, не решив, с чего начать, просто воздержалась от высказывания. Продолжая переживать своё потрясение, Иванна вполуха слушала, что там вещает Каркаров. Тот сообщил о грядущем Турнире и объявил, что все присутствующие приняты в состав инициативной группы, которая будет отвечать за подготовку кандидатов в Чемпионы от Дурмштранга. Собравшиеся преподаватели (за исключением доцента Королёвой, которая уже знала про Турнир и теперь сидела с крайне самодовольным видом) пришли в волнение. Каркаров дождался, когда буря эмоций стихнет, и продолжил речь, сообщив, что, прежде всего, им предстоит отбор самых достойных кандидатов в Чемпионы.

— Отбирать будем изо всех желающих, по самым жёстким критериям — кандидаты в Чемпионы должны быть лучшими из лучших, ибо они представят собой лицо школы, — с расстановкой произнёс Каркаров, пристально глядя на всю команду. — После того, как группа кандидатов будет сформирована, вы приступите к их тщательной подготовке, — преподаватели после этих слов молча заозирались друг на друга. — Если вас удивляет состав оргкомитета, я готов пояснить, — продолжил Каркаров, отметив их реакцию. — Полагаю, присутствие доцентов Кузнецова и Льюиса, равно как и мэтрессы Ангелина никаких вопросов не вызывает.

— Несомненно, — подал голос профессор Сальватьерра. — Но, неужели вы считаете, что им пригодятся навыки боевой магии и что-либо из области Тёмных Искусств?

— Уверен, что это не помешает в любом случае, — кивнул Каркаров. — Впрочем, точно нам об этом расскажет доцент Яблонская, которая внимательно изучит все доступные архивные материалы, связанные с Турнирами.

Яблонская вытаращила глаза, тут же быстро кивнула и гордо приосанилась.

— А два представителя от кафедры Алхимических дисциплин — это тоже как-то исторически обосновано? — не отступал Сальватьерра, который традиционно находился в лёгкой конфронтации с директором.

— Разумеется, обосновано. Дело в том, что доцент Королёва присутствует здесь не в качестве представителя кафедры Алхимии, а как персона, обладающая хорошими организаторскими талантами, — уточнил Каркаров. — А доктор Мачкевич в рамках нашего дела — эксперт по Хогвартсу, месту предстоящего театра военных действий и родному дому наших будущих соперников.

Иванна, оторвавшись от созерцания надувшейся от гордости Ярославы, перевела взгляд на Каркарова, всем своим видом демонстрируя нереализованный порыв покрутить пальцем у виска.

— Может быть, вы ещё и эксперта по Шармбатону нам обеспечите? — с ироничным смешком осведомился Сальватьерра.

Не успел он закончить фразу, как у Иванны в мозгу разорвалась пригоршня петард осознания и понимания. Сняв очки, она закрыла глаза ладонью.

— Вы совершенно правы, коллега, — елейным голосом сообщил Каркаров. — В этом году выступить с концертом на параде в честь начала учебного года я пригласил мировую звезду, музыканта Тсучия Дайсукэ. Его супруга, к слову сказать — подруга доктора Мачкевич, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств является выпускницей Шармбатона, — с плохо скрываемым самодовольством сказал он. — Госпожа Тсучия сейчас отдыхает с дороги, потому я сегодня не стал приглашать её на собрание.

Иванна вернула очки на место и уставилась на Каркарова, качая головой в священном ужасе. Нет, ну, это надо же было додуматься?! Остаток совещания она провела в некоем ощущении абсурда, даже не вслушиваясь во всеобщие попытки составить черновой план подготовительных мероприятий. Когда все разошлись (дольше всех задержалась Ярослава, которой было дано персональное поручение подготовить объявление для преподавателей и студентов), Иванна сложила руки на груди и внимательно уставилась на Каркарова.

— По лицу вижу, что ты хочешь о чём-то спросить, — отметил тот, усаживаясь напротив неё.

— Господин директор, не перегибаете ли вы палку? — не выдержав, захихикала Иванна, которая всё же смогла немного прийти в себя. — Ты уверен, что вся эта бурная деятельность так уж необходима?

— Естественно! — возмутился Каркаров. — И вообще, что значит — бурная деятельность? Турнир Трёх Волшебников — это очень важное событие…

— Я вот тебе как эксперт по Хогвартсу говорю: Дамблдор уж точно не станет устраивать подобную суету с тренировками кандидатов в Чемпионы, — скептически заметила Иванна. — И тебе советую с него пример взять.

— Вздор, как я могу детей без подготовки туда заслать? Там же смертельно опасные задания могут быть, — отмахнулся Каркаров. — Дамблдор может делать всё, что угодно, а я предпочитаю… Хм… не думал, что в здравом уме попрошу тебя об этом, но всё же… — задумчиво посмотрел он на неё. — Не могла бы ты в ближайшее время связаться с Северусом и аккуратно узнать у него, что предпринимает Дамблдор?

— Знаешь, что! — взвилась Иванна, не только покрутив пальцем у виска, но ещё и постучав себе по лбу костяшками пальцев для большей убедительности. — Ты уже совсем того! Не собираюсь я такими глупостями заниматься. Тебе надо — сам с ним связывайся. Знаешь, что он мне скажет?! Нет, ну, придумал же!

— Тише, тише, угомонись, — увещевающе призвал он к порядку разбушевавшуюся Иванну. — Я же просто попросил, я не настаиваю… — он развёл руками и сделал очень добрые глаза.

Она обречённо покосилась на него, точно зная, что в переводе на общечеловеческий «я не настаиваю» означает «я не настаиваю сделать это немедленно, время ещё есть».

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, — махнула рукой Иванна. — Перейдём к самому интересному. Когда ты успел загнать в мою комнату целую толпу прибабахнутых персонажей?

— Хм, по-моему, у тебя в апартаментах всегда примерно так и было… — скептически отметил Каркаров. — Но если ты говоришь конкретно о твоей подруге с мужем, то они прибыли, когда я ходил за кофе. Тебе говорить не стал — хотел сюрприз сделать.

— Считай, он удался, — нервно хохотнула Иванна. — Надеюсь, они мне разрешат взять кое-какие вещи… А чего ты именно это платье выбрал вообще? — поправив манжет на рукаве, поинтересовалась она.

— Да я не выбирал, взял, что под руку подвернулось, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — Да и вообще, тебе очень идёт, — он окинул её оценивающе-одобрительным взглядом. — К тому же, ты к ночи наверняка напьёшься с Анной, а из платья тебя извлекать будет гораздо проще, нежели из раздельного костюма, — завершил он.

Иванна, которая собиралась было поблагодарить за комплимент, рассмеялась, дотянулась до стола, схватила лежащую на нём папку и шмякнула его ею по голове.

— Порядочный мужчина остановился бы на фразе про то, как мне к лицу наряд! — назидательно сообщила она, возвращая папку на место.

— Прости, наверное, в этой суете я напрочь забыл, что с некоторых пор являюсь порядочным мужчиной, — с искренним сожалением вздохнул Каркаров. — Но тебе действительно очень идёт.

***

Тсучия заявились в директорский кабинет в начале двенадцатого, бодрые, свежие и одетые, против предположений Иванны, вполне по-человечески. После короткого обмена вежливыми любезностями, разговор зашёл о праздничном выступлении. Каркаров, частично сам, частично — с помощью Анны, рассказал Дайсукэ о грядущем Турнире и сообщил, что желает хорошо замотивировать студентов на подвиг, потому готов приложить все усилия и предоставить все доступные ресурсы, чтобы воплотить эту идею в реальность. Дайсукэ с готовностью кивал, азартно сияя глазами в предвкушении грандиозного шоу. Иванна вдруг вспомнила про свою одежду и убежала наверх, чтобы перенести часть вещей из шкафа в её временное пристанище. Вернувшись к гостям, она обнаружила, что Каркаров успел сменить тему и расспрашивает Анну про Шармбатон.

— Не знаю, мадам Максим вполне может устроить некоторое количество муштры для кандидатов, но вообще я точно знаю, что она собирается присутствовать на финале Чемпионата Мира, — вещала она. — И кто-то из учеников с ней будет, особо отличившиеся, естественно.

— Вот видишь, бери благой пример! Забудь пока о Турнире, — моментально включилась в разговор Иванна.

— Хорошо, как скажешь, — с готовностью согласился Каркаров. — Пойдём, покажем артистам концертную площадку.

На главном плацу, расположенном со стороны фасада крепости, обращённого к побережью, кипела работа: напротив гостевых трибун плотники возводили сцену, обслуживающий персонал сантиметр за сантиметром проверял состояние брусчатки и зрительских трибун, на одной из расположенных по углам плаца мачт освещения пара волшебников укрепляла дополнительные прожектора.

Дайсукэ немедленно поднял кипучую активность: обежал весь плац, проверил, какой обзор открывается со зрительских трибун, затем взобрался на полуфабрикат сцены и придирчиво изучил местность. Перепрыгивая с балки на балку, он добрался сначала до одного края помоста, затем перебрался на второй, потом вернулся на середину, подошёл к краю рампы и неожиданно издал громкий вокализ, заставив работавших неподалёку плотников в ужасе шарахнуться в разные стороны, теряя молотки и рассыпая гвозди. Вернувшись к остановившимся на плацу в нескольких метрах перед сценой Каркарову, Иванне и Анне, Дайсукэ с крайне огорчённым выражением лица сообщил, что акустика никуда не годится. Каркаров сказал, что над сценой возведут купол, который, как уверил ответственный архитектор, спасёт ситуацию. Дайсукэ воспрянул духом, вновь пробежался по площадке, нашёл чертежи будущего купола и окончательно успокоился.

Вопреки мрачным прогнозам, убойных возлияний в тот вечер не произошло — в целях акклиматизации японские гости выпили с хозяевами немного вина. На следующий день было назначено знакомство со специально вызванными с каникул музыкантами школьного оркестра, которых пригласили аккомпанировать звёздам, и согласование графика репетиций, поэтому Анна с супругом, скрепя сердце, вынуждены были устоять перед соблазном устроить грандиозную попойку, а Иванна прекрасно справилась с извлечением себя из платья самостоятельно, так как Каркарова в очередной раз унесло куда-то что-то проверить.

Не зная, чем себя развлечь, она села за письма. Написав Смитам по письму средней содержательности и быстро черкнув по приглашению прибыть на торжества по случаю начала нового учебного года Аде и Янко, она приступила к написанию послания Снейпу.

После вопросов о самочувствии и здоровье, Иванна сообщила о своём решении провести дополнительные исследования замораживающего зелья и пригласила его при случае наведаться в Прагу. Подумав немного, она сходила в спальню, где лежала её мантия с двусторонним зеркалом в кармане. Достав зеркало и бросив на него тоскливый взгляд, она вздохнула и решительно вернулась за письменный стол, где добавила в письмо ещё несколько абзацев, и упаковала артефакт вместе с письмом в один свёрток. Полуденную росу, конечно, жалко, но себе она ещё сто таких зеркал сделает, а отправлять Снейпу серийную штамповку не позволяла ни профессиональная гордость, ни собственные моральные принципы. Завершив на сегодня эпистолярные подвиги, она сходила до совятни, отправила письма и улеглась спать в гордом одиночестве, не став дожидаться возвращения Каркарова.

Двадцать первого августа Иванна изнывала от безделья. На репетицию её не пустили, мотивируя это тем, что артисты не любят показывать недоработанный продукт.

— Что до меня — я бы запросто тебя допустила, но вот Дайсукэ — стеснительный, пока не отточит до хорошей кондиции — никого постороннего в репетиционной! — с покаянным видом пояснила Анна, грудью встав на защиту дверей Большого лектория — зала на втором подземном этаже под учебным крылом, в котором, при необходимости, можно было собрать учащихся всех семи курсов. — Мы чуть попозже тебя позовём, пока разучиваем песни — это будет сюрприз, — она лучезарно улыбнулась и ускользнула в зал, плотно закрыв за собой двери, из-за которых доносилась мелодия «Адастры», школьного гимна.

Существовало множество вариантов переводов текста на разные языки, однако, во избежание разночтений и недопониманий, официальным и единственно верным считался изначальный вариант, на латыни. Иванна, не найдя от возмущения ресурсов, оправилась прогуляться, тихонько напевая себе под нос «sub vexilli aurorae alas expandamus… »; ноги занесли её на кафедру Артефактологии, которую она нашла безлюдной. Хайдарага ещё не вернулся с каникул, его примеру следовали и его подчинённые в полном составе. Послонявшись между стеллажей подсобки, Иванна решила скоротать время за изготовлением пары волшебных палочек в виде хаси. За этим занятием её и обнаружила Василиса.

— А меня почему не позвали? — сделала та несчастные глаза.

— Ты же зельями, а не артефактами интересовалась, — неопределённо отозвалась Иванна, которой, на самом деле, просто в голову не пришло, что можно было позвать её для компании.

Василиса в очередной раз показала себя толковой ассистенткой — под непринуждённую беседу об артефактах и взаимосвязи артефактологии с зельеделием, Иванна с её помощью довольно быстро воплотила задумку в жизнь. В процессе работы Иванна продемонстрировала Василисе свой веер и с интересом изучила её палочку. Дед говорил, что это вопрос практики и чутья — наработка навыка распознавания материала палочки и руки мастера, но только сейчас Иванна осознанно поняла, как это происходит на практике. Палочка Василисы была изготовлена из древесины сибирской пихты, с сердечником из волоса малахитницы; прикосновение к ней давало очень необычное ощущение. Артефакт обладал аурой древнего предмета и чем-то напомнил Иванне сделанную из сандала и клыка наги палочку Хоуп Смит, завоёванную в магической дуэли с индийским раджой дедом слизеринки. Иванна припомнила пересказанную Смитами родословную ассистентки и невольно улыбнулась. Правда, после того, как Василиса сказала, что палочка эта раньше принадлежала её прабабке Татьяне, Иванна призадумалась, однако наводящих вопросов задать не успела: на этой лирической ноте в мастерской появился Каркаров, с утра отправившийся в Московское отделение Министерства магии.

Он внимательно ознакомился со свежим творением Иванны и произнёс восторженно-торжественную речь на эту тему. Иванна, имея богатый опыт общения с ним, ни на минуту не обманулась; и действительно, после виртуозной смены тем, Каркаров перешёл к главному волнующему его вопросу: старательно делая самое невинное выражение лица, он поинтересовался, не общалась ли она со Снейпом; Иванна, которая уже поняла, к чему он клонит, издала трагический вздох и попросила одолжить зеркало. Каркаров, сделав вид, что не удивился, выдал требуемое, Иванна, надеясь, что её посылка уже дошла до адресата, послала вызов.

— Коллега, я, надеюсь, не отвлекла вас от чего-либо важного? — поприветствовала она возникшего в зеркале Снейпа.

— Нет, знаете ли, я недавно получил ваше письмо, и всё гадал — когда же вы объявитесь лично, — отозвался тот.

— На самом деле, я не хотела беспокоить вас так скоро, — виновато продолжила Иванна, силясь рассмотреть, где он находится; из-за головы Снейпа виднелся только краешек книжных полок, и понять его местоположение было крайне затруднительно. — Дело в том, что Игорь меня попросил посредством вас провести разведку предпринимаемых Дамблдором действий касательно грядущего Турнира. Ему это безумно интересно, а сам спросить он, видимо, стесняется, — мило улыбнулась она, демонстративно не глядя на Каркарова.

— Увы, я ничем не могу удовлетворить его любопытство, я сейчас дома, и не вполне осведомлён о каких-либо действиях Дамблдора, — с ехидной полуулыбкой отозвался Снейп. — Не рановато ли Игорь обеспокоился?

— Я вот тоже считаю, что рановато, но его же не убедишь, — вздохнула Иванна, отодвигая табурет от стола, откидываясь спиной на стену и закидывая ноги на стол, явно давая понять внимательно наблюдающим за ней Каркарову и Василисе, что их ожидает долгий разговор. Василиса делала вид, что не слушает, Каркаров же, напротив, изобразил страдальческое выражение лица. — Кстати, коллега, что вы думаете по поводу моего письма? Есть опасение, что наше зелье обладает рядом дополнительных свойств, помимо заявленных…

— Как я успел убедиться, с вашими детищами так всегда, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Однако видеть столь здравый подход к вопросу с вашей стороны более чем отрадно.

— Ну, без вас это детище ждала бы более тяжкая судьба, — убеждённо отметила Иванна. — Именно поэтому я бы хотела, чтобы вы как-нибудь заехали в лабораторию холдинга, где я буду заниматься изучением его свойств. В конце концов, «детище» отчасти ваше.

— Не рассчитывайте вытрясти из меня алименты, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Я уже смирился с тем, что от вас не отделаешься, — видно, что он пожал плечами, не было, но Иванна готова была поклясться, что он это сделал. — Так что заглянуть в Прагу мне, очевидно, придётся.

Иванна охотно закивала и пустилась в пространные рассуждения о гипотетических недокументированных свойствах замораживающего зелья. Каркаров, который до сих пор выразительно кривился, окончательно убедился, что дело гиблое, и с демонстративно-удручённым видом покинул мастерскую.  
___________

Гэта — японские деревянные сандалии в форме скамеечки.  
«Адастра» — искажённое Ad astrа (лат.), «К звёздам» (часть известного изречения «Per aspera ad astra» — Через тернии к звёздам (Сенека)).  
Sub vexilli aurorae alas expandamus… (лат.) — Расправим крылья под знамёнами Авроры [полярного сияния], первая строчка гимна.

Иллюстрация к главе   
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268523081


	73. Глава 73

_21 — 26 августа 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг_

Разговор на зельеварческие темы затянулся. Василиса успела прибрать в мастерской и, сдерживая зевоту, отправиться спать. Иванна, не прерывая беседы, пожелала ей спокойной ночи и, поставив зеркало перед собой, используя корешок справочника по совместимости материалов в качестве подставки, облокотилась на столешницу. В ходе дискуссии они со Снейпом решили проверить, как зелье консервирует предметы без заморозки, и однозначно сошлись во мнении, что не стоит пытаться что-либо «улучшить» в рецепте. Чуть за полночь в мастерскую заглянул Каркаров. Видя, что заканчивать общение Иванна не собирается, он встал позади неё и, принявшись деловито разминать её плечи, ненавязчиво влился в разговор, до чрезвычайности изумив Иванну репликами, показывающими его некоторую осведомлённость в теме. Снейпа явление бывшего соратника привело в ещё более ироничное расположение духа; разговор его чрезвычайно развлекал, что особенно подчеркнуло беспокойство, с которым он осведомился, нормально ли для зеркала то, что оно нагрелось. Иванна с сожалением подтвердила, что общение пора сворачивать, и, прикинув, что сейчас в Англии должно быть около девяти вечера, пожелала Снейпу сладких снов и прервала связь.

Возвращая зеркало Каркарову, она недоумённо поинтересовалась, когда тот успел так поднатореть в вопросах зелий. Сунув зеркало в карман, Каркаров объяснил, что, ожидая её возвращения из экспедиции, много времени провёл у неё в комнатах и волей-неволей ознакомился со всей имеющейся там библиотекой, которую, кстати говоря, неожиданно нашёл занятной. На случай, если вдруг до Иванны не дошло, он специально резюмировал: при необходимости какой-либо посильной помощи по лаборатории она всегда может на него рассчитывать. Иванна нашла его ответ чрезвычайно милым и забавным. Всё же, её общение со Снейпом определённо было для Каркарова чем-то вроде занозы в каком-нибудь неудобном месте. Разразившись хохотом, Иванна сообщила, что непременно воспользуется его предложением, как только возникнет насущная необходимость. Продолжая веселиться, она встала, заявила, что отправляется спать, и покинула мастерскую. Каркаров молча последовал за нею.

На следующий день, двадцать второго августа, разразилась катастрофа. В директорский кабинет, в котором помимо проверяющего очередной годовой учебный план Каркарова находились Иванна и доцент Королёва, занятые изучением инструкций по сборке нового перегонного куба, закупленного для нужд кафедры Алхимических дисциплин взамен взорвавшегося в прошлом году, вломилась переполошенная Анна. Сметая всё на своём пути и задыхаясь, она сообщила, что её дражайший супруг простыл вчера в дурацком лекционном зале и теперь у него заложило нос, что же делать, всё пропало. Присутствующие моментально побросали дела и собрали консилиум, в ходе которого постановили сначала хорошенько пропарить маэстро в бане и только в случае отрицательного результата сдать его в лазарет. Старое доброе Противопростудное зелье, как выяснилось, применять было ни в коем случае нельзя, потому что оно порой оказывало непредсказуемый эффект на голосовые связки.

Испросив у больного формальное согласие и убедившись в отсутствии аллергии в анамнезе, дурмштрангские аборигены в компании супруги пациента приступили к лечебным процедурам. Ярослава ни за что не согласилась оставаться в стороне, активно помогая Иванне подбирать отвары и эфирные масла. Анна подробно расписывала супругу всё, что с ним сейчас будут делать, однако тот пребывал в чрезвычайно расстроенном состоянии и информацию воспринимал вяло. Впрочем, пройдя шоковую терапию в виде разогревания в парной с последующим обливанием ледяной водой, порции эвкалиптовых веников в атмосфере хвойно-мятных паров и тщательного растирания разогревающей мазью (последнее доверили сделать его супруге), Дайсукэ вдруг обрёл некую заинтересованность в происходящем и даже смог вдохнуть через нос. После этого его, упакованного в тёплую пижаму, отправили наверх, где он, выпив большую кружку приготовленного Ярославой глинтвейна, устроился спать перед камином (коего была лишена иваннина спальня) в гостиной, завернувшись в одеяла.

Иванна водрузила на камин аромалампу с эфирным маслом чайного дерева, после чего решительно увела Анну восстанавливать пошатнувшиеся нервы посредством того же глинтвейна. В процессе восстановления, который происходил в гостиной директорских апартаментов, оказавшиеся ровесницами Анна и Ярослава едва ли не побратались, пустившись в воспоминания, сравнивая схожести и отличия школьной жизни в двух учебных заведениях. Ярослава, правда, поначалу стойко сопротивлялась спаиванию, памятуя где и в чьём обществе находится. Восседающая на диване Иванна, которая рассматривала фотографии с недавнего мероприятия, краем глаза заметила эти мучения и посоветовала расслабиться. Расположившийся рядом с ней Каркаров подтвердил, что лично его нисколечко не беспокоит моральный облик преподавателей, пока они не начинают своим поведением подавать учащимся дурной пример. В свободное же от исполнения служебных обязанностей время и в отсутствие свидетелей преподаватели вольны морально разлагаться так, как им заблагорассудится. Доцент Королёва кивнула, заверила, что пример подаёт исключительно положительный и решительно налила себе полную кружку глинтвейна.

В самый разгар творческого вечера, непосредственно во время негромкого дуэта Анны и Ярославы, исполнявших стоя перед пылающим камином «Чёрного ворона», в гостиную заглянул профессор Сальватьерра, не нашедший директора в кабинете. Оглядевшись и прокомментировав увиденное грустным вздохом, он сообщил, что хотел бы сдать годовые планы своей кафедры. К его глубочайшему сожалению, директор не проявил должной заинтересованности принесёнными материалами, только поблагодарил, попросил положить всё на комод и пригласил присоединиться к их тёплой компании. Сальватьерра сначала с ужасом покосился на терзающую гитару Анну, которая, наученная горьким опытом супруга, утеплилась в своей особой манере: под коротенькие шорты из мягкой шерстяной ткани ярко-сиреневого цвета она надела одолженные у Иванны тёплые чулки в радужную поперечную полоску, а под жилеткой из непонятного пышного меха, выкрашенного под зебру, виднелся тёмно-зелёный ангорский свитер; затем он посмотрел на Ярославу, одетую в белую блузку с романтическими рюшами и длинную чёрную юбку, и на лице его отразилось некоторое облегчение. Очевидно, экстравагантно одетые девушки вызывали в нём некоторую настороженность.

В это же время, ободрённая второй кружкой глинтвейна Ярослава перетряхнула память, вспомнила испанскую народную песню и вдохновенно затянула:

— Siempre que te pregunto, que cuando, cómo y dónde, tu siempre me respondes: quizas, quizas, quizas…

Анна, уловив мотив, начала подбирать музыку, но тут уже Сальватьерра не выдержал и, аккуратно реквизировав у неё гитару и присев на ближайший свободный стул, взялся аккомпанировать собственноручно. Иванна на всякий случай придержала при себе ряд комментариев и отправилась на кухню за новым кувшином глинтвейна.

На следующий день сильно позже завтрака Иванна в довольно хмуром состоянии предпринимала попытки собрать перегонный куб, философски размышляя на тему «что же помешало отложить сборку до лучших времён», печалясь о том, что изначально не подумала о переносе сроков работ и раздумывая: а где, собственно, до сих пор носит Ярославу, которая собиралась помогать? Конечно, невольно напрашивались некоторые предположения, однако Иванна точно помнила: Сальватьерра ушёл к себе раньше всех, во втором часу ночи, а после того, как сама она около трёх заявила, что уходит спать, Анна с гитарой, остатками глинтвейна и Ярославой отправились продолжать банкет в апартаменты последней — чтобы не будить Дайсукэ.

…Бесплодные попытки закрепить предохранительный клапан продолжались с завидным постоянством, Иванна упорно не могла поймать резьбу, пока во Втором зале алхимического подвала не появилась Василиса. Неодобрительно покачав головой, она отобрала клапан, нырнула в лаз котла примерно по пояс и быстро приладила деталь, после чего, узнав, что Иванна не завтракала, решительно погнала её на кухню. Поглощая живительный куриный бульон, Иванна слушала свежие новости. Оказалось, что господин Тсучия благополучно исцелился, и подготовка к первосентябрьскому параду продолжается полным ходом, доцент Королёва с госпожой Тсучия тоже поднялись довольно рано и присоединились к маэстро, причём доцент Королёва была приглашена консультантом для составления программы выступления. Иванна скроила гримасу, молвила «не очень-то и хотелось» и поинтересовалась, не видела ли Василиса Каркарова. Та ответила, что лично со вчера она его не видела, зато утром встретила доцента Льюиса, который сказал, что директор отбыл в Москву. Иванна, которая искренне недоумевала, о чём можно столько совещаться и отчитываться, только пожала плечами и отправила в рот очередную ложку супа.

— Доктор Мачкевич, а почему вы не соглашаетесь выйти замуж за профессора Каркарова? — вдруг спросила Василиса, едва не заставив Иванну выронить ложку.

— Не хочу менять фамилию, — неуклюже отшутилась Иванна; вопрос, конечно, не выходил за рамки девчачьего любопытства, но всё равно она не ожидала от ассистентки ничего подобного.

— Ну, правда… Не доверяете? Не уверены в нём? — не прекращала расспросы Василиса.

— Скорее, в себе, — машинально возразила Иванна, внезапно осознав, что сказала истинную правду; она хотела было ухватиться за эту мысль, чтобы попробовать немного разобраться что к чему, однако Василиса, сбивая её с нужного направления, вновь подала голос.

— Простите, я лезу не в своё дело, — смутилась она, отводя взгляд.

— Угу, — хихикнула Иванна со смесью смущения и досады.

— Простите, — повторила Василиса. — Вы ешьте, суп стынет, — деловито кивнула она и ненавязчиво перевела разговор на тему специй.

После «завтрака» они с Василисой вернулись в лабораторию, где быстро завершили сборку многострадального куба. Наблюдая за шустро порхающими пальчиками ассистентки, проверяющей петли крышки, Иванна спросила:

— А твой Патронус и вправду паук, или ты пошутила тогда?

— Истинная правда, — кивнула Василиса, откладывая свиток с руководством по сборке и доставая из-за отворота манжета блузки волшебную палочку.

На её зов и впрямь явился призрачный паук, довольно зыбкий и ненадолго, но учитывая, что вызвала его пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, вдобавок являющаяся окклюменткой — это было впечатляюще.

— Но почему паук? — продолжала недоумевать Иванна.

— На самом деле, никакой мистики, — застенчиво улыбнулась Василиса. — Давным-давно, когда мама взяла меня с собой на болото за морошкой… Было раннее утро, мы вышли из дому ещё до восхода, моросил дождик… В общем, так получилось, что я на что-то отвлеклась и заблудилась в тайге. Мама нашла меня возле огромной паутины — как раз взошло солнце, дождь прекратился, и всё вокруг сверкало каплями. Паутина была красивее всего — словно сделана из бриллиантовых низок. Чтобы вызвать Патронуса — всегда вспоминаю ту паутину. Глупо, конечно, — сконфуженно пожала плечами она.

Во время её рассказа Иванна даже на расстоянии смогла уловить яркую картинку поразительной красоты. Лесная полянка, освещаемая восходящим солнцем, лучи которого льются сквозь прорехи в деревьях, застилая взор жидким золотом и заставляя мириады капелек на ветвях, траве и цветах искриться и играть. Растянутая между чернеющими ветвями высохшего куста, паутина размером с колесо телеги действительно кажется россыпью драгоценных кристаллов. Встряхнув головой и смаргивая в попытке избавиться от солнечных зайчиков в глазах, Иванна уверила, что ничего глупого тут нет.

Освободившись после запланированных на сегодня дел, они отправились было подслушивать под двери Большого лектория, однако артисты, очевидно, предвидя это, защитились звукоизолирующим заклинанием. Тогда, обсудив возможные варианты времяпрепровождения, они запаслись книгами (Василиса — учебником по Зельям за следующий курс, Иванна — несколькими справочниками по изготовлению оберегов) и устроились на диване перед камином в гостиной Каркарова. Несколько часов пролетели почти в полной тишине, разбавляемой потрескиванием огня и вопросами Василисы, изредка обращавшейся к Иванне за тем или иным разъяснением.

Каркаров вернулся около семи вечера и, вспомнив о принесённой вчера Сальватьеррой папке с планами, присоединился к читающему обществу. В девятом часу заглянула Анна и, раздуваясь от гордости, сообщила, что на следующей неделе Дайсукэ пообещал допустить до репетиции всех желающих. Они с Иванной, которая всё ещё делала вид, что обижена, показали друг другу языки, после чего Анна с чувством выполненного долга отправилась отдыхать. Часам к десяти Каркаров заснул за очередным листом планов, уронив голову на плечо Иванне, которая листала очередной справочник-классификатор оберегов.

Василиса, заметив это, спохватилась, глянула на часы, сделала большие глаза и, тихо попрощавшись, убежала к себе. Собрав книги, карандаши и записную книжку, в которой делала пометки, Иванна растолкала Каркарова и погнала его в спальню.

— Ты спать-то вообще планируешь? — когда она уселась в кровати, обложившись книгами, Каркаров устроился рядом с нею и положил голову ей на колени.

— Как пойдёт, — отозвалась она. — Я поздно встала. Хочу продумать, чем тебя в дорогу снарядить, — Иванна зажгла волшебный светильник на изголовье и погрузилась в чтение.

Каркаров сонно поблагодарил и быстро уснул. Чтиво об артефактах было действительно увлекательное; Иванна в очередной раз убедилась, что специализацию выбрала абсолютно верно, и задумалась, не сделать ли ей в некоем обозримом будущем исследование чисто на эту тему. Разумеется, после того, как окончательно разберётся со своим зельем. В итоге, чтение затянуло её настолько, что она потеряла счёт времени. Из пучин артефактологии её извлёк Каркаров, который вдруг беспокойно зашевелился и что-то пробормотал. Иванна, не отрываясь от чтения, машинально погладила его по щеке и почесала за ухом, с опозданием осознав, что это вовсе не кто-то из котов. Отложив книгу и взяв с прикроватного столика очки, она глянула сквозь линзу на часы над камином — они показывали четверть шестого. Иванна положила очки обратно и потёрла глаза, раздумывая, не пора ли лечь спать. Каркаров тем временем опять что-то пробормотал и перевернулся на спину, раскинув руки. Ему явно снилось что-то беспокойное; Иванна положила ладонь ему на лоб и попыталась считать хоть какой-то образ, но не смогла. Решив на этом свернуть деятельность, она осторожно переложила его голову на подушку и собралась уже погасить светильник, как вдруг взгляд её зацепился за его левую руку, лежащую поверх одеяла. Не веря своим глазам, она перегнулась через него, потянувшись, чтобы рассмотреть ближе: на коже едва заметно, но достаточно отчётливо, чтобы не посчитать это игрой теней, проступали очертания тёмного пятна. Иванна потёрла глаза, надеясь, что ей показалось, однако, открыв их, она вновь увидела этот контур.

Этого просто не может быть! Тёмный лорд повержен! Его Метка не может вот так взять и вернуться. Иванна отчётливо помнила — ещё позавчера ничего подобного на предплечье Каркарова не было. Она попыталась перебраться на ту сторону, чтобы рассмотреть ещё ближе и исключить любые варианты, но случайно разбудила Каркарова, который моментально обнял её, так, что его предплечье оказалось вне её поля зрения. Не желая поднимать панику, она порывисто обняла его в ответ.

— Что с тобой? — встревоженно спросил он; вопрос прозвучал довольно глухо — она весьма плотно прижала его лицом к груди. — Испугалась чего-то? У тебя сердце так колотится…

— Ерунда, сон дурацкий приснился, — отозвалась она, крепче сжимая объятия. — Во сколько сегодня просыпаешься? Тебе куда-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, сегодня я весь твой. Хотя, ещё часок-другой я бы поспал. Кстати, ты рискуешь меня задушить, — отозвался он. — Впрочем, я не против.

— Вот и славно, — не уточнив, что именно славно, отозвалась Иванна, гася светильник и устраиваясь поудобнее, уткнувшись носом в его макушку.

Она решила не поднимать паники преждевременно. Завтра свежим отдохнувшим глазом она ещё раз всё осмотрит, и тогда уже можно будет думать и действовать по обстоятельствам. Что толку сейчас строить стратегии? Не исключено, что ей вообще показалось…

Основательно перенервничав, Иванна думала, что не уснёт, однако незаметно для себя провалилась в сон. Проснувшись, она обнаружила, что руки её не слушаются — она проспала несколько часов, продолжая обнимать Каркарова.

— Ты проснулась? — негромко спросил тот, когда она шевельнулась.

— Кажется. Но я вся затекла, — пожаловалась она.

Шторы ближнего окна были раздвинуты, комнату заливало яркое августовское солнце, ночные — точнее, утренние — тревоги казались пустыми и беспочвенными. Каркаров помог ей перевернуться на спину, поправил ей подушку и, оперевшись на локоть, стал рассматривать Иванну с крайне задумчивым выражением лица, между делом поинтересовавшись: что ей такого приснилось?

— Да, ерунда, глупости, — нахмурилась она, покосившись на его левую руку.

Каркаров проследил направление её взгляда и сначала сам глянул на своё предплечье, потом продемонстрировал его Иванне.

— Я не знаю, как это понимать, — сказал он. — Иногда действительно возникает ощущение, похожее на очень слабое эхо зова Тёмного лорда, за прошлый месяц замечал такое несколько раз. Наверное, мне следует начать паниковать?

Иванна молча коснулась пальцами его кожи, там, где на предплечье едва заметно проступало пятно. Несмотря на то, что она ощущала спокойствие Каркарова, внутри у неё всё оборвалось. Неужели её опасения были небеспочвенными? Неужели приступы тревоги были обоснованы?

— Честно говоря, у меня тоже никаких идей на этот счёт, — вздохнула она. — Я бы, наверное, запаниковала.

— Не уверен, — совершенно серьёзно возразил он, пощекотав Иванне нос кончиком прядки её волос. — Ты бы сказала: «Ну, нет, тут налицо очевидный недостаток данных для того, чтобы делать выводы», — передразнил он.

— Вот и не обязательно, — почесав нос о его плечо, она придвинулась ближе и подтянула одеяло к груди. — Как вариант, я вполне могла бы начать развивать худший сценарий и продумывать варианты действий.

Они ещё долго лежали, строя предположения, несмотря на то, что в начале твёрдо решили не опережать события и не пытаться бежать впереди Хогвартс-Экспресса. За чрезвычайно содержательными беседами пролетела большая часть дня, и из постели они выбрались только ближе к пяти часам, после того, как очень захотелось поесть.

На следующий день Дурмштранг слегка опустел — многие отбыли в Великобританию на Чемпионат мира по квиддичу. День прошёл столь тихо и мирно, будто волнений позапрошлого утра и не было вовсе. После завтрака Иванна заняла ванную, попасть в которую с появлением Анны стало весьма проблематично (та имела обыкновение запираться там на долгие часы, говоря, что ей нужно писать тексты к песням), потом вместе с Василисой разобрала заковыристый рецепт снадобья для придания волосам блеска, который та вычитала в каком-то древнем издании, затем, после обеда, господа Тсучия допустили её вместе с Каркаровым и Василисой на показательную камерную репетицию, где исполнили три песни из будущей программы, а после все впятером прогулялись по мосткам внутреннего двора.

Засыпая, Иванна и думать забыла о беспокойстве. Разбудил её мелодичный перезвон. Продрав глаза, она зажгла светильник и недоумённо огляделась; понимание того, что это всего лишь вызов по двустороннему зеркалу, пришло не сразу. Звук явно доносился из ящика тумбочки у противоположной стороны кровати. Перебравшись через спящего Каркарова, который даже ухом не повёл на звук, она достала зеркало из ящика и ответила на вызов с твёрдым намерением сообщить оппоненту много интересного о людях, которым не терпится общаться ни свет, ни заря. К её вящему удивлению в зеркале возникла Адя, имевшая весьма ошалелый вид.

— Ива-а-а! — укоризненно воскликнула она. — Ты почему не предупредила, что отдала зеркало Северусу?! Я себя последней идиоткой сейчас выставила!

— И ты с утра пораньше, — она бросила взгляд на часы, которые показывали половину восьмого, — вызываешь меня, точнее, Игоря, чтобы это сообщить? — до глубины души возмутилась Иванна.

— Ой, нет, конечно! — спохватилась Адя. — Слушай, тут такое творится! Судя по тому, что ты ответила по зеркалу Игоря, он с тобой сейчас?

— Ну, да, вон, дрыхнет как сурок, — мотнула головой в сторону того Иванна.

— Ну, я, в общем-то, не сомневалась, просто на всякий случай… — Адя на мгновение перевела взгляд куда-то за зеркало и нервно заправила за ухо прядь чёлки.

— Погоди, вы же сейчас должны быть на финале? — окончательно проснувшись, Иванна начала соображать и поняла, что пора насторожиться. Нынешний ошалелый вид Ади немного отличался от её обычного ошалелого вида; Иванна обратила внимание на то, что она подсвечивает себе Люмосом, а за плечом её виднеется край входа в палатку. — У вас там сейчас сколько времени? Третий час, да? Почему ты не спишь? Что происходит?

— Безумие какое-то происходит! Матч закончился, победили ирландцы, дядя Мирко с Гораном и Янко пошли заливать горе, я пошла спать в палатку — мы совсем на отшибе пристроились, подальше от толпы. Стоило мне уснуть, как прибежал Янко, велел мне сматывать удочки, нёс какой-то бред про нападение Пожирателей Смерти, потом удрал обратно в общий лагерь. Я не знаю, может быть, это просто вышедшая за рамки разумного драка квиддичных фанатов… В лагере какой-то кошмар, шум невообразимый, вопли, по-моему пожар начался. Чёрт, ничего не понимаю, — она вновь посмотрела куда-то за зеркало.

Иванна, услышав ключевые слова, моментально потянулась проверить каркаровское предплечье, отчего он наконец проснулся.

— Ива, ну, что ты повадилась меня будить с утра пораньше? Рано ещё, спи, — он сделал попытку сграбастать её в объятия, но она увернулась и потребовала предъявить руку, параллельно пересказав всё, что только что поведала ей Адя.

Осмотр не показал каких-либо изменений, однако происходящее здорово встревожило Каркарова.

— Янко сам про Пожирателей придумал или передал слова Мирослава? — спросил он, забирая зеркало у Иванны.

— Я откуда знаю?! Я вообще спросонья решила, что у него белочка! — отозвалась Адя.

— Ты можешь подойти поближе и рассмотреть, что там происходит? — отрывисто произнёс он.

— Ты с ума сошёл?! Я туда не пойду! — возмутилась Адя. — Там какая-то…

— Я не прошу туда идти — просто подойди поближе! — нетерпеливо перебил Каркаров. — Если это и вправду Пожиратели решили тряхнуть стариной, оттуда нужно уносить ноги как можно скорее.

— Ладно, ладно, сейчас гляну…

В зеркале стало темно, только изредка мелькали смазанные огни. Адя, бормоча себе под нос разнообразные ругательства, не прерывая вызова, поплелась через кустарник, ближе к происходящему. Внезапно она остановилась.

-Чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт! — воскликнула она. — Не может быть…  
____________  
Quizas, Quizas, Quizas… — испанская народная песня.  
Процитирована первая строфа:  
Каждый раз, когда я спрашиваю тебя:  
Когда, как и где?  
Ты всегда отвечаешь мне,  
Может быть, может быть, может быть.

Иллюстрация к главе:  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268703244  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268703248


	74. Глава 74

_Утро 26 августа, 1994 г.,_   
_Дурмштранг_

— Слушайте, это то, о чём я подумала? — с лица Ади, равно как и из её голоса, внезапно ушли все эмоции.

Она застыла, глядя куда-то вверх. Фоном послышались вопли, в один момент ставшие особенно громкими.

— Что там? Песцова, соберись! — рявкнул на неё Каркаров.

Вместо ответа она развернула зеркало лицом к происходящему. В поле видимости мелькнули огни, затем чёрное небо. Иванна собралась было поинтересоваться, точно ли Адя не пила ничего, что могло бы спровоцировать зрительные галлюцинации, но тут зеркало поймало блик, и через мгновение прямо по центру черноты во всей красе сиял сотканный из зелёных искр, окружённый зелёной дымкой череп с выползающей изо рта змеёй.  
Каркаров, подавив порыв швырнуть зеркало в камин, цветисто выругался, после чего извинился и в приказном порядке велел Аде убираться оттуда как можно дальше.

— Но там же дядя Мирко и ребята, — возразила Адя, поворачивая зеркало обратно к себе.  
  
— И что? Они наверняка заняты делом, — сказал Каркаров. — А тебе там делать нечего.  
После недолгих колебаний Адя всё же решила дизаппарировать в безопасное место, о чём сообщила перед тем как попрощалась и прервала вызов.

— Ты полагаешь, это действительно Пожиратели беспорядки учинили? — спросила Иванна только чтобы разбавить повисшую тишину; ответ на её вопрос был очевиден.

— Мне интересно, кто это инициировал, — Каркаров бросил зеркало обратно в ящик и потёр виски. — Это не Тёмный лорд. Если бы Пожирателей позвал он, моя Метка горела бы. Значит, это кто-то…

— Чёрт, там же сейчас наших полно! — спохватившись, перебила его Иванна. — Туда Ярослава с Сальватьеррой и Алексис отправились, и профессор Хайдарага точно там… Да из учеников много кто собирался! Чёрт, и брат Василисин там.  
  
— Преподаватели прекрасно могут за себя постоять. Сальватьерра вообще сильный боевой маг, по необходимости не только с самообороной справится, — было неясно, кого именно убеждает Каркаров: себя или Иванну. — В любом случае, нашим студентам ничто не угрожает, среди них нет магглорождённых. Разве что, по неосторожности могут пострадать. Надеюсь, всем хватило ума как можно скорее убраться оттуда.  
  
— За исключением тех, кто присоединился к вечеринке… — мрачно дополнила Иванна.  
Каркаров молча кивнул и, выбравшись из постели, начал быстро одеваться.  
  
— Ты куда? — спросила Иванна.

— Добывать информацию, — хмуро отозвался он.

Когда он вышел, она ещё какое-то время сидела, откинувшись на резное изголовье, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Получалось так себе: в голове ровными рядками самопроизвольно строились планы. Информации было действительно мало; успев удивиться, отчего до сих пор с ней не связалась Ярослава, Иванна шлёпнула себя ладонью по лбу и сползла по изголовью в горизонтальное положение, представив, сколько интересных характеристик даст ей Снейп при следующей беседе — если, конечно, вообще захочет с ней беседовать. Вскочив и вытащив из столика каркаровское зеркало, она отправила вызов Ярославе. Та долго не отвечала; предположения рождались одно другого страшнее, Иванна чувствовала, что волосы на голове того и гляди зашевелятся, но в зеркале наконец возникло изображение порядком вымотанной доцента Королёвой.  
  
— О, хорошо, что ты нашлась. С нами всё в порядке, собираем вещи, скоро аппарируем в школу, — доложила она, не давая Иванне и рта раскрыть. — Все целы, но понадобится немного заживляющей мази и чего-нибудь успокоительного. Подробности лично расскажем. Кстати, почему твоё зеркало не при тебе? Впрочем, не важно. Это, скорее всего, не понадобится, но как с тобой связаться, если что? Не пойму, по какому принципу это работает.  
  
— Чему тебя на Артефактологии только учили? — покачала головой Иванна. — Потом объясню. Вызывай зеркало Игоря.  
Ярослава кивнула и прервала вызов. Иванна поспешила одеться, после чего попыталась вновь связаться с Адей. Та отозвалась довольно быстро и шёпотом сообщила, что они с Янко, Гораном и Мирославом только что аппарировали в Лондон, чтобы дать свидетельские показания местному Аврорату, взявшемуся за расследование инцидента.  
  
— Вы все целы? Что произошло в итоге? — спросила Иванна, чувствуя, что от сердца немного отлегло.

— Дядя Мирко сказал, что это бывшие Пожиратели перепились и решили развлечься… — поморщилась Адя.

— Их схватили, я надеюсь? — вытаращила глаза Иванна. — Ничего себе, развлечения…

— Понятия не имею, тут никто ничего не говорит, дядя Мирко с Гораном уже трезвые, злые и молчат, как партизаны. Янко тоже трезвый и злой, но не в курсе дел, — скроила кислую мину Адя. — Ой, ладно, меня вызывают, до связи!  
Присев на край кровати, Иванна задумалась: связаться ли ей со Снейпом сейчас, чтобы извиниться за внеплановые вызовы среди ночи от подозрительных незнакомых людей, или всё же дождаться наступления утра в Великобритании? Решив, что второе будет разумнее, она спохватилась и отправилась добывать затребованные Ярославой медикаменты, гадая, кому они могли понадобиться. Не рискнув сейчас соваться к себе, Иванна совершила набег на аптечку кафедры Алхимических дисциплин, идти до которой было ближе, чем до лазарета. Прихватив флакон концентрата Умиротворяющего бальзама и баночку Заживляющего линимента, Иванна решила в этот раз идти не через внутренние лестницы учебного крыла, а срезать дорогу через двор. Выйдя из подвалов в районе внутреннего плаца, она устремилась ко входу в главную преподавательскую башню через яблоневый сад, где под одной из самых старых и крупных яблонь к полнейшей своей неожиданности обнаружила Василису. Сидя на траве и привалившись спиной к стволу, она читала стопку листов, в которой Иванна узнала копию учебника Снейпа.

— Привет! Ты чего тут в такую рань забыла? — изумлённо поприветствовала она Василису.

— Ой, доброе утро, — увидев Иванну, та поднялась на ноги. — Да вот, что-то не спалось, решила выйти, почитать. Люблю этот сад, похож на бабушкин. А вы что вскочили? В лаборатории дела есть? И, кстати, мне показалось, или наши с финала вернулись? Не знаете?

Иванна несколько секунд раздумывала, выбирая, что сказать, пока не поняла бессмысленность этого занятия.

— Слушай. После игры в лагере произошли беспорядки, есть предположение, что учинили их бывшие Пожиратели Смерти… — решилась она.  
Василиса ахнула, выронив листки с записями. Иванна, сунув руку в карман джинсов, спросила, есть ли у кого-нибудь из её родственников двустороннее зеркало, и после утвердительного кивка Василисы протянула ей артефакт, пояснив, как посылать вызов. Через несколько секунд Василиса уже разговаривала с отцом.

— Папа, папа, с вами всё в порядке? Вы с Макаром в безопасности? — почти завопила она дрожащим от волнения голосом.

— Тише, тише, дорогая, всё хорошо, — отозвался Феоктист Зарецкий. — Мы с твоим братом сразу же аппарировали домой, как только начались беспорядки… Стой, откуда ты знаешь, что что-то произошло? — насторожился вдруг он. — Откуда у тебя зеркало?

— Доктор Мачкевич дала, — успокоившись, Василиса блаженно заулыбалась. — Мама с бабушкой тоже в порядке?

— Да, в полном… Могу я поговорить с доктором Мачкевич? — спросил он.  
Иванна взяла протянутое ей зеркало.

— Здравствуйте, мастер Зарецкий, — поприветствовала она. — Скажите, что произошло? Вы что-нибудь видели? Я пока не могу связаться с отцом, чтобы расспросить, а друзья ничего не видели…

— Доктор Мачкевич, я не знаю, что именно произошло. Я видел людей в масках и чёрных мантиях, мне этого хватило, чтобы принять решение о том, что пора убираться оттуда, — наморщил лоб Зарецкий. — Рискну показаться вам крайне невоспитанным человеком, но всё же… — осторожно начал он.

— Я могу ответственно поручиться, что с прошлого вечера Игорь, простите — профессор Каркаров, неотлучно находился рядом со мною, — бесстрастным тоном заявила Иванна, предугадав его вопрос.

— Спасибо, доктор Мачкевич, — легко кивнул Зарецкий, будто она ответила ему который час. — Ладно, с вашего позволения, я отключаюсь, надо привести себя в порядок. Всего хорошего.

Иванна попрощалась с ним и, прервав вызов, сунула зеркало в карман. Наблюдая, как Василиса собирает рассыпавшиеся листы, она нетерпеливо покачала головой.

— Слушай, в чём дело, объясни мне? — рубанула она. — Кто-то из твоих родственников так или иначе пострадал от деятельности Пожирателей Смерти?

Василиса на мгновение замерла с рукой, протянутой за последним листком на траве, затем подобрала его и выпрямилась, быстрым движением головы отбросив за спину косу.

— Это утверждение, пожалуй, очень близко к истине, — неохотно ответила она и чопорно поджала губы.

— Профессор Каркаров имеет к этому прямое отношение? — продолжила давить Иванна, подтянув к локтям рукава свитера и подбоченясь; весьма солидный пласт её соображений на тему «дурацких недомолвок» и «тайн мадридского двора» на всякий случай остался невысказанным.

Ответ на этот вопрос Василиса обдумывала с минуту.

— Не знаю, — наконец пожала плечами она, прижимая стопку листов к груди, словно стараясь прикрыться ею, как щитом. — Мама с бабушкой считают, что да, а я уже не так в этом убеждена… Простите, я, наверное, к себе пойду, выпью чаю и попробую поспать, — с извиняющейся улыбкой Василиса изобразила книксен и убежала в сторону женского крыла.

Иванна испытала мощный позыв постучаться лбом о ствол ближайшего дерева. Вот как, спрашивается, из неё выпытать правду? Косой к дереву привязать и не давать еды? Вряд ли поможет… Вспомнив, что её ждут, Иванна спохватилась и резво продолжила свой путь. На подходе к заветной лестнице её обогнала невысокая стриженная ёжиком старшекурсница с висящим на ремне через плечо плоским прямоугольным ящиком, в котором что-то тихонько громыхало. Взлетев до половины первого лестничного проёма, она замерла, покосилась на ящик, воскликнула «тьфу, ты!», развернулась и пронеслась в обратном направлении мимо Иванны. Та, пожав плечами, продолжила свой путь.

В кабинете директора было куда менее людно, чем на обычной планёрке, однако общая атмосфера нервозности была очень похожей. Перед камином на расставленных полукругом стульях сидели Королёва, Сальватьерра, Густаффсон, Ангелина и неизвестный Иванне тощий, долговязый и крайне взъерошенный старшекурсник с подпаленной левой бровью и ожогом через весь лоб. Каркаров стоял перед ними, периодически начиная барабанить пальцами по каминной полке, и сверлил взглядом по очереди присутствующих, по мере того, как они рассказывали обо всём, что видели и в чём успели поучаствовать. Оценив обстановку, Иванна первым делом накапала себе под язык четыре капли принесённого концентрата, оценила его как отличный, затем повторила процедуру с каждым из присутствующих, включая гордого Сальватьерру, который поначалу пытался отказаться от «лечения». Старшекурснику, состояние которого Иванна оценила как повышенно-экзальтированное, досталось пять капель; после этого она занялась его лбом, щедро покрыв ожог слоем линимента.

— …Так вот, все, кто из наших был — почти моментально дизаппарировали вместе со старшими, — продолжила прерванный рассказ Ярослава. — Профессору Хайдараге, правда, внуков отлавливать пришлось, они разбежались, но он быстро их построил, и они все до дома отправились.

— А вы чего задержались? — спросил Каркаров. — Ваши внуки не строились?

— Почти… Мы уже готовимся дезаппарировать, и тут Федька с воплем «мои рисунки!» сигает прямо в горящую палатку! Дора орёт «стой, дубина, новые нарисуешь!» и несётся следом, — виновато развела руками Ярослава, мотнув головой в сторону старшекурсника, которого только что закончила намазывать Иванна.

— А что, я ждать её должен был? Она бы там залипла где-нибудь! — сделал трагическое лицо парень. — Спасибо, уже не больно даже, — обратился он к Иванне.

— На здоровье… Погодите, я что-то запуталась, — нахмурилась та. — Федька — это девочка? А Дора кто?

— Дора — это я, — поднял руку он. — Архипов Дорофей, седьмой курс, третья параллель, шестая группа.

— Федька — это Федора Завьялова, его одногруппница, — пояснила Ярослава. — Они из моих театралов, декорациями занимаются, гримом и костюмами.

— Что за зоопарк тут развели, Дора — мальчик, Васька с Федькой — девочки… — изобразила неодобрение Иванна. — А-а, так это она сейчас с этюдником мимо меня носилась туда-сюда, — осенило вдруг её.

— Нет, а что, меня, по-вашему, стоило прозвать Феем? — надулся было Дорофей, однако под грозным директорским взглядом моментально извинился и изо всех сил выпрямился на стуле, придавая лицу самое безукоризненно вежливое выражение.

— Ох, я же ей велела сразу скинуть все художества и бегом сюда, — шумно вздохнула Ярослава.

Каркаров принял крайне утомлённый вид и заявил, что просто не может дождаться, когда же, наконец, обсуждаемая студентка покинет стены Дурмштранга. Ярослава со слегка разочарованным выражением лица сообщила, что она лично как раз хотела попросить её остаться помогать с театром и думала выбить для Федоры должность на кафедре Эстетического воспитания.

— Я тебе оставлю! — пригрозил кулаком Каркаров в ужасе от этой идеи. — Только через мой труп!

— А что с ней не так-то? — спросила Иванна, с удивлением выслушав сумбурный диалог.  
Алексис отреагировала на её слова выразительным фырканьем.

— Завьялова у нас — это такой антипод Полякова. Если тот несёт хаос через разрушение, то она — через созидание, — пояснил Каркаров, после чего рассказал, как в позапрошлом году эта барышня расписала под витраж световой фонарь на четвёртом этаже женского крыла и порывалась устроить то же самое в мужском.

Трагедия была заключена в том, что художество это решительно не понравилось госпоже Май, которая сразу же заявила о недопустимости таких вещей (хотя и не смогла найти в уставе школы прямого запрета на подобного рода украшательства жилых помещений). Смыть «витраж», к её огромной печали, так и не удалось, и с тех пор кастелянша с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, периодически принималась капать Каркарову на мозг, требуя замены «испорченного» остекления, совершенно не воспринимая никакие его контраргументы. Помимо «витража», на счету Завьяловой была кропотливо украшенная множеством разноцветных шёлковых бантиков берёза на первом этаже внутреннего двора, несколько свободно летающих по джунглям попугаев, принимающихся декламировать случайные цитаты из учебников по Истории Магии с первого по седьмой курс в ответ на утверждение «Попка-дурак», и прочие чудесные мелочи в том же духе.

Иванна, взяв с одной из стеллажных полок подзорную трубу, сходила к окну, открывавшему вид на крыши учебного и жилых помещений и остекление внутреннего двора крепости. Маячащая вдали стеклянная полусфера, прикрывающая атриум на четвёртом этаже женского крыла, действительно была покрыта цветными пятнами, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшимися изображениями солнца, облаков и бабочек. Завершив осмотр, она вернула трубу на место и, пожав плечами, заявила, что находит «художество» очень милым. В этот же момент в дверь робко постучали и после каркаровского приглашения входить в кабинет сунулась давешняя барышня с этюдником, но уже без этюдника.  
— Разрешите? — приняв самый виноватый вид, пискнула она; только сейчас Иванна вдруг заметила, что на скуле у той краснеет свежая ссадина, а кисть левой руки неаккуратно замотана носовым платком не самой первой свежести.

— Заходи, садись, рассказывай, что видела, — велел Каркаров, кивая в сторону свободных стульев. — Завьялова, а что у тебя с головой? — вдруг обратил внимание он. — Ты в огонь влезла, что ли?

— Нет, профессор, это я летом постриглась, — отрапортовала Федора, присаживаясь. — Меня мэтресса Ангелина постоянно упрекала, что я хожу растрёпой, вот я и решила разобраться с проблемой радикально. Да и вообще, давно хотелось такой эксперимент провести, — гордо вздёрнула нос она.

Глядя на то, какой скорбный вид приобрёл Каркаров и как закатила глаза Алексис, Иванна начала беззвучно умирать со смеху; то ли Умиротворяющий бальзам подействовал, то ли абсурд в лучших традициях достиг апогея… Впрочем, спохватившись, она поспешила взять себя в руки и приступила к успокоительно-заживляющим процедурам. Накапав пять капель бальзама Федоре под язык и обработав ссадину на скуле, Иванна велела убрать «повязку», под которой обнаружилась обожжённая ладонь.

— Да это на меня ветка горящая падать начала, когда я пробиралась к палаткам… — небрежно пояснила Федора, наблюдая, как Иванна накладывает мазь на ожог. — Кстати, правда, хорошо, что я постриглась раньше, наверное — точно бы опалилась!

— Что ты видела? Рассказывай, — мрачно глядя на неё, напомнил Каркаров.

— А, да… Так вот, после матча я решила порисовать ночной лагерь, — оживлённо затараторила Федора. — Несколько кругов сделала, ракурс выбирала, потом пристроилась в кустах, начала рисовать. Темно, конечно, но терпимо. Потом в лагере началась какая-то беготня, в соседние кусты кто-то приполз, я не поняла — то ли пьяный, то ли что… Потом ещё какой-то пацан пробежал мимо, куда-то в лес. Сутолока усиливалась, потом пробежали трое ребят… Ещё несколько минут спустя тот, первый, запустил Тёмную Метку — я слышала, как он произносит заклинание. Тут я поняла, что, наверное, стоит убираться куда-нибудь. Хотя был соблазн остаться и её нарисовать, смотрелась она жутко, но краси-и-иво… — на одном дыхании выпалила она, блаженно зажмурившись в финале, чем заставила Каркарова весьма выразительно скривиться.

— Ты не рассмотрела «того, первого»? — спросил он.

— У меня, конечно, хорошая зрительная память… Но было темно… — замялась Федора.

— Ты можешь считать мыслеобраз, чтобы потом мне его передать? — повернулся Каркаров к Иванне.

— Нет, конечно, — возмутилась она. — Это будет испорченный телефон. Мыслеобраз — это впечатления, а не точный портрет! Ты воспримешь его ещё дальше от истины.

— Я могу попробовать нарисовать! — с готовностью вызвалась Федора, преданно уставившись на директора.

Тот решительно отказался от такого счастья и сообщил, что все могут быть свободны. По кабинету разнёсся отчётливый вздох облегчения, преподаватели и студенты поднялись и дружно потопали к выходу. Иванна было потянулась за ними, но Каркаров негромко окликнул её, побуждая остановиться.

— С каких это пор ты «все»? — спросил он, когда вышедший последним Густаффсон закрыл за собой дверь.

— Ну, у меня соображаловка двинулась от обилия событий, — жалобно улыбнулась Иванна. — Эти Доры с Федями…

— Знаешь, чего я до смерти боюсь? Что эта вот Завьялова подаст заявку на участие в Турнире, её выберут Чемпионом, она одержит победу, а потом мировая общественность будет на неё смотреть и думать, что мы тут все такие, — обречённо вздохнул Каркаров, потерев лицо ладонями.

— Ну и что? Они ведь будут правы, — резонно отметила Иванна. — Мы же тут действительно именно такие.

— Да, но разве обязательно так откровенно этим бахвалиться?.. — без особой надежды спросил он.

— Ой, да брось, ты же сам первый любитель травить байки про ручных медведей, играющих на балалайках и поглощающих ложками из бочонков чёрную икру под полярным сиянием, — усмехнулась она.

— Ты сравнила! — возмутился он. — Одно дело — моё сомнительное чувство юмора, а другое — такая откровенная демонстрация творящегося в голове стихийного бедствия! Собственно, поэтому я хочу, чтобы Чемпионом стал Виктор, он всё же более спокойный юноша…

— Ой, он ведь тоже там был! — сообразила Иванна.

— Команды-участницы отбыли сразу после матча, — покачал головой Каркаров. — Думаю, ничего нового мы уже ни от кого не узнаем…  
__________  
На всякий случай: световой (зенитный) фонарь в архитектуре — венчающая здание открытая балочная конструкция, служащая для освещения или вентиляции, или стеклянная часть кровельного покрытия, предназначенная для верхнего освещения.


	75. Глава 75

_27 августа — 1 сентября 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг_

Вечером того же дня Ярослава через камин связалась с Иванной и сообщила, что студентка Завьялова просила передать ей, чтобы та, в свою очередь, передала господину директору, что она, Федора, всё же изобразила портрет автора давешней Тёмной Метки, и, ежели у кого возникнет желание, с творением этим уже можно ознакомиться. Иванна передала информацию Каркарову и без особой надежды потащилась вслед за ним в мастерскую театрального кружка, расположенную на втором уровне подвальных этажей под учебным крылом. Взяв у попеременно краснеющей и бледнеющей Федоры лист пергамента, Каркаров изучил его содержание, на секунду перевёл взгляд на художницу, затем обратно. Иванна сунула нос в шедевр семикурсницы и в какой-то мере поняла недоумение Каркарова: стремительные карандашные штрихи рисунка, оказавшегося скорее пейзажем, чем портретом, складывались в изображение скрючившейся за стволом старого дуба фигуры без малейшего намёка на физиономические подробности. Движение, однако, было схвачено очень живо — казалось, что герой рисунка вот-вот выпрямится и повернётся лицом к зрителю. Возвращая рисунок автору, Каркаров поблагодарил Федору за труды и с довольно саркастичной вежливостью сообщил, что к сожалению, не узнаёт изображённого персонажа, тем самым дав понять, что на этом попытки расследовать происшествие следует прекратить.

Вообще же инцидент на финале Чемпионата мира отчего-то не получил широкого резонанса в обществе. Разговор с отцом, к которому Иванна пробилась с огромным трудом ввиду его тотальной занятости, не дал ровным счётом ничего. Мирослав рассказал, что, когда он с несколькими оказавшимися поблизости коллегами из иностранных отделений Министерства Магии вмешался в творящийся беспредел, зачинщики спешно покинули место преступления, а им только оставалось, что заняться пострадавшими магглами. Без малейших усилий завербовав барышню Завьялову, Иванна дала ей задание провести разведку среди всех вернувшихся с каникул студентов и выяснить, кто был на чемпионате и что там видел. Как и ожидалось, никто ничего особенного не заметил: большинство сразу после матча отправились по домам, а из тех, кто остался, Тёмную Метку в небесах видели многие, однако часть свидетелей решили, что это чья-то неудачная шутка, остальная же часть предпочла скорее убраться в безопасное место без выяснения подробностей. Таким образом, Федора с Дорофеем (которого Иванна стала именовать исключительно Добрым Феем) оказались самыми тяжело пострадавшими в ходе инцидента лицами среди учеников и преподавателей. Впрочем, на Федоре, которая, ввиду особого подхода к технике безопасности, была регулярным и весьма нередким гостем лазарета, это нисколечко не сказалось.  
Робкие попытки вызвать Василису на откровенность тоже не принесли плодов: девица упорно не желала признаваться, что именно её семейство имеет против Каркарова и имеет ли вообще; сам он на иваннины расспросы только весьма убедительно изображал незнание и советовал адресовать все вопросы непосредственно Василисе. То есть, оба только и делали, что добросовестно доводили Иванну до белого каления, так что она потихоньку начинала подумывать обратиться непосредственно к мастеру Зарецкому. С одной стороны, если рассуждать объективно, это было не её собачье дело, с другой — недомолвки порядком раздражали.

Двадцать восьмого августа, демонстративно на всех обидевшись, Иванна заперлась на кафедре Артефактологии, где провела чудесный день за изготовлением персонального двустороннего зеркала. Отчаявшись найти в своих запасах материю, хотя бы вполовину такую же эффектную, как «полуденная роса», под воздействием отчаянного порыва фантазии она сделала комбинированный сердечник в виде тонкой косички из волос гривы келпи с добавлением волос морских дев, намотанной на обломок плавника гиппокампуса. Спрятать эту громоздкую конструкцию в крышку зеркальца было непросто, так что, справившись с этим, Иванна ощутила растущее как на дрожжах самоуважение и даже некое улучшение настроения.

Завершив работы, Иванна наконец-то решилась вызвать Снейпа. Тот отозвался довольно быстро и, после взаимных приветствий, долго рассказывал Иванне всё, что думает о людях, не считающих нужным предупредить друзей и знакомых о передаче своих двусторонних зеркал третьим лицам. Иванна усилием воли отключила восприятие смысла английской речи и с удовольствием послушала его лекцию, представляя, что он декламирует сонеты Петрарки. Видя, что его порицания воспринимаются как-то неадекватно, Снейп обиженно сменил тему.

— Ладно, расскажите, как вы съездили на финал? Хорошо провели время? — спросил он с совершенно недвусмысленным намёком.

— Нас там, к сожалению, не было, но мне рассказывали, что после игры болельщики учинили знатный фейерверк. Не вы ли с друзьями постарались? — невинно поинтересовалась Иванна в ответ.

— Нет, не мы, — медленно произнёс Снейп. — Я, как и вы, на финале отсутствовал… И с лордом Малфоем я не общался, — упредил он её следующий вопрос. — Я уже три дня нахожусь в Хогвартсе, готовлюсь к новому учебному году.

— Понятно, — кивнула Иванна; у неё, конечно, не было сомнений в том, что Снейп не принимал участия в пьяном загуле неизвестных дебоширов, однако спросить всё равно стоило — вдруг ему что-то известно? — А что Дамблдор, он уже начал готовиться к турниру? — поинтересовалась она в рамках поддержания непринуждённой беседы.

— Занимаетесь шпионажем по спецзаданию? — ехидно поинтересовался Снейп.

— Что-о? — возмутилась Иванна. — Какие-такие шпионажи?

— То есть, Игорь не просил вас пообщаться со мною на эту тему, — выражение лица Снейпа сделалось ещё более ехидным.

— Просил, конечно, но я сейчас интересуюсь не с целью добывания информации! — фыркнула Иванна.

— Разумеется, у меня нет ни тени сомнения, — кивнул Снейп с широкой ухмылкой. — Можете сообщить ему, что пока Дамблдор занят подготовкой территорий.

— Очень смешно, — надулась Иванна. — Ладно, не хотите об этом говорить — скажите тогда, как поживает ваша левая рука? — спросила она, пока разговор окончательно не отдалился от злободневной темы.

— Не ваше дело, — резко перестал ухмыляться он. — Полагаю, у вас и без меня есть предостаточно объектов для заботы.

— Понятно, — вздохнула она, чувствуя накатывающее уныние. — Как по-вашему, что это может означать? — спросила она, старательно уговаривая себя не раздражаться на его дурацкие реплики.

— Определённо, ничего хорошего, — буркнул он, отводя взгляд. — Полагаю, это понимаете даже вы.

— А что Дамблдор по этому поводу думает? — проигнорировав очередную шпильку, поинтересовалась Иванна.

— Пока что я не говорил ему, — нехотя признался Снейп. — Хочу немного понаблюдать.

— Ха, думаете, он не заметил, что с вами что-то происходит? — скептически спросила Иванна, недоверчиво уставившись на собеседника.

— Дамблдор занят мыслями о Турнире, но, безусловно, что-то заметит. В случае чего, скажу, что мы с вами обсуждали научные вопросы, и я на вас обиделся, — изобразил попытку пошутить тот. — Если вы не против, я бы на этом завершил нашу сегодняшнюю беседу, у меня есть кое-какие неоконченные дела.

— Угу, отличный план, — тяжко вздохнула Иванна. — Ну, всего хорошего, до связи.

Остаток вечера она провела в размышлениях, с кем бы ещё можно было поговорить о Тёмной Метке. Кроме Малфоя, на ум никто не приходил, но его она решила приберечь на крайний случай. Мнение Дамблдора её также интересовало, однако случай для беседы с ним должен иметь гораздо более высокую степень крайности…

В целом, Дурмштранг наполняла атмосфера ожидания и предвкушения. Все, кто знал подробности о готовящемся сюрпризе в виде концерта мировых знаменитостей, разумеется, хранили молчание, однако слухи вокруг них циркулировали самые причудливые и будоражащие воображение. К двадцать девятому числу прибыли не только почти все студенты и преподаватели, но и почётные гости вроде министерских служащих, знаменитых выпускников или Ади с Янко.

Воссоединение Иванны с друзьями детства в стенах родного учебного заведения оказало крайне губительное действие на поведенческие особенности всех троих. Говоря объективно — они безнадёжно впали в детство; скорее всего, для Иванны это стало способом избавиться от одолевающего её беспокойства, и она по обыкновению утянула за собой верных товарищей. После неудачной попытки вызвать Анну на откровенность с намерением выведать у неё все заготовленные сюрпризы (на публичной репетиции, куда были допущены наблюдатели, артисты в сопровождении нескольких собственных аккомпаниаторов и музыкантов из школьного оркестра исполнили всего три песни из своего классического репертуара в несколько изменённой аранжировке), неугомонная троица попыталась повлиять на звёзд через Каркарова, но тоже потерпела фиаско: он решительно отказался мешать тонким артистическим натурам творить искусство и посоветовал заговорщикам набраться терпения. Разочарованные заговорщики удалились строить козни в гостевую комнату Янко. По дороге им попалась Василиса, которая, никого не трогая, шла себе по делам в библиотеку; Иванна, понимая, что нужно быть выше мелких злопамятностей, в порыве великодушия пригласила её присоединиться.

— Мы имеем звуконепроницаемые чары, неподкупную охрану и полную невозможность подобраться поближе, — повторил Янко, разливая очередную порцию золотистого трёхлетнего рома по бокалам. — Может, ну его?

Понимая, что спаивать молодое поколение просто непедагогично (и вообще, молодое поколение гораздо лучше сопьётся без свидетелей), он сбегал на кухню за сбитнем специально для Василисы. Та, получив в своё распоряжение крынку, с живым интересом наблюдала за тремя великовозрастными обалдуями.

— Я против, — решительно возразила Адя, постучав пальцем по столешнице чайного столика. — Мы должны быть первыми, чтобы знать, что они замышляют, — дух славных школьных деньков у неё пробудился в самом лучшем виде.

— Я согласна, — поддержала Иванна. — И у меня есть план. Пока они занимаются подгонкой уличной сцены — мы бессильны, там такой мощный «купол безмолвия» создаётся, что его энергии на три десятка двусторонних зеркал хватило бы. Но! В Большой Лекторий наверняка ведут тайные ходы, о которых не знают ни наши приглашённые знаменитости, ни их охрана.

— Гениально! — щёлкнула пальцами Адя. — Только, в библиотеке мы не найдём планов с тайными ходами, как ты знаешь…

— Угу, мы пробовали лет дцать назад и не нашли, — уныло припомнил Янко. — Но! Ива, ты же можешь попросить у Игоря подробные планы этажей.

— Он поймёт, зачем мне это нужно, и не даст, — категорически возразила Иванна. — Сказал же — нечего подглядывать. И не допустит, чтобы мы так внаглую нарушали дисциплину.

— Да ла-адно! — скептически хмыкнул Янко. — Он же образцовый подкаблучник, тебе всё позволяет!

— Ха! — возмутилась Иванна. — Вот ведь, коварный тип, а! Он искусно притворяется! Из него подкаблучник, как из меня прорицательница! Нет, ну это надо же, он даже тебя вокруг пальца обвёл!

— Нет, а что, Янко разве не прав? — похлопала ресницами Адя, которая по обыкновению выступала каркаровским адвокатом. — С тобой надо очень много терпения и выдержки!

— Это со мной-то?! — праведный гнев Иванны достиг заоблачных пределов.

— Тихо, тихо, мы от темы уходим! — призвал к порядку Янко. — Мы тут о способах проникновения в Большой Лекторий говорили!

— Мы закостенели умом, нам нужны свежие идеи, — обиженно буркнула Иванна и повернулась к Василисе, которая жадно ловила каждое слово разговора, не в силах сохранять своё вежливо-бесстрастное выражение лица. — Есть мысли?

— Ну… — задумалась застигнутая врасплох Василиса. — А раньше у вас никогда не возникало необходимости незаметно проникнуть в Большой Лекторий? — определённо, крайне незрелое поведение всех троих вызывало у неё противоречивое чувство восторга пополам с ужасом; у Смитов тоже поначалу появлялось похожее, до того, как они ближе познакомились с Иванной.

— Незачем как-то было, — пожал плечами Янко.

— То есть, из окрестностей алхимической кафедры туда не попасть, — скорее утвердительно, нежели вопросительно сказала Василиса. — Вы ведь наверняка там всё изучили, — уточнила она. — А что насчёт более глубоких уровней? Зверинец или театральная мастерская…

— О! — щёлкнула пальцами Иванна. — Можешь за Федорой сбегать?

— Может, не стоит? — с сомнением протянула Василиса. — Тут обязательно что-нибудь обрушится или сломается…

— Ничего страшного, комната гостевая, — беспечно отмахнулся Янко.

После нескольких минут сомнений Василиса сбегала за Федорой. Появлению семикурсницы в штабе заговорщиков всё же сопутствовали катаклизмы: под Янко, который тут же принялся разливать ром всем совершеннолетним, неожиданно сломался стул, так что он обрушился на пол, успев, однако, твёрдой рукой поставить початую бутылку на столик. Федора при этом стояла примерно в метре от него, однако, сокрушённо заохав, уверила, что виновата именно она. На вопрос про тайные ходы Федора охотно рассказала, что да, таки есть способ — через воздуховоды системы отопления, пока ещё она не заработала на полную мощность. Задумчиво подёргав себя за собранные на затылке в «хвост» волосы, Адя выразила радость от того, что им в своё время не пришла в голову идея возможности использования воздуховодов в качестве тайных ходов.

Воспаривший дух авантюризма побудил всех сойтись в решении воспользоваться способом Федоры, и даже рассудительная Василиса не захотела оставаться в стороне. При разработке плана вторжения выяснилось, что Федора, к сожалению, плохо знает систему воздуховодов, так как сама лазила туда всего несколько раз — в ознакомительных целях, и лучше было бы всё-таки добыть чертежи уровня.

Янко моментально распределил обязанности: Иванне было дано поручение обеспечить отсутствие Каркарова в кабинете, Адя с Василисой получили задание охранять внешние периметры от потенциальных посетителей. Янко в компании Федоры собирался проникнуть в кабинет, где художница могла бы скопировать нужный чертёж, а он сам проследит за тем, чтобы после их визита помещение сохранило первоначальный порядок.

Разумеется, идеальный в проекте план сработал не совсем так, как было задумано. На первой же его стадии отряд лишился одного бойца: Адя, которая отправилась проверить исполнение Иванной отвлекающего манёвра, вернулась в штаб, сообщив, что путь свободен, однако развлекаться придётся без Иванны, ибо она явно застряла прочно и надолго.

Потерянной для общества Иванна сделалась совершенно неожиданно для себя. В директорский кабинет она пришла без какой-либо предварительной заготовки, надеясь только на своё вдохновение, однако оно даже не пригодилось. Плотно закопавшийся в служебные бумаги, Каркаров при её появлении решительно отложил работу и поинтересовался иванниными планами на вечер. Та, ощутив себя застигнутой на месте преступления, едва не призналась во всём, но взяла себя в руки и немного подумав, поняла, что в действительности Каркарову ничего не известно о готовящейся авантюре. Старательно изображая скуку, Иванна подошла к окну, окинула взглядом купол внутреннего двора и ответила, что планов у неё нет, в душе надеясь, что Каркаров не включит подозрительность и не начнёт удивляться, отчего же её не развлекают Адя и Янко. Тот, однако, даже и не думал вдаваться в такие подробности; он поднялся из-за стола, подошёл к Иванне и, мягко приобняв её одной рукой за плечи, сообщил, что в таком случае он приглашает её прогуляться по внутреннему двору и после поужинать, и там дальше как пойдёт. Иванна таким поворотом событий была, мягко говоря, ошарашена. Озабоченно пощупав лоб Каркарова, она выразила сомнения в том, что он пребывает в добром здравии. Весьма неучтивый и неуместный вопрос «с чего это тебя на романтику потянуло?» она благоразумно оставила неозвученным. Во-первых, она действительно считала такой вариант культурной программы на вечер абсолютно полноценной заменой перспективы лезть чёрт знает куда через чёрт знает что, а во-вторых, рядом с ним она вдруг пережила чувство какого-то обволакивающего умиротворения и всерьёз обеспокоилась, что оно исчезнет, если придётся от него отдалиться.

Таким образом, проснувшись на следующее утро всё в том же блаженном спокойствии и спустившись на кухню за двумя чашками кофе, Иванна чрезвычайно удивилась, обнаружив на кухне весёлую компанию, состоящую из Янко, Ади, Федоры, Василисы, Ярославы и семейства Тсучия. Компания была действительно весёлая, так как все сидели с улыбками до ушей, периодически взфыркивая и похохатывая. Вид у всех был слегка измождённый, что косвенно намекало на то, что сидят и хохочут они тут уже не первый час. На просьбу Иванны ввести её в курс дела компания издала дружный стон. С горем пополам, общими усилиями они рассказали ей о бурных событиях прошлого вечера.

Стоило Иванне увести господина директора в джунгли, Янко с Федорой без проблем проникли в кабинет и разжились нужными бумагами. Они, разумеется, попытались найти и чертежи с тайными ходами, но, вовремя оценив все преимущества и риски, ограничились вентиляцией. Изучив план местности, неустрашимая четвёрка проникла в отверстие теплового воздуховода, расположенное в помещении театральной мастерской. В процессе проникновения Федора успела в обнимку со стремянкой загреметь в дебри бутафорского леса, используемого в постановке Красной Шапочки, и поднять тучу пыли.

Воздуховоды представляли собою сеть круглых в сечении тоннелей диаметром около полутора метров, прорезающую толщу стен крепости; ползти по ним было не очень удобно, однако никто не собирался отступать. Увы, в самом конце пути форс мажор всё же произошёл: в наклонной трубе, доставляющей тёплый воздух к кафедре, Федора, потеряв концентрацию, не удержалась и стремительно заскользила вниз, по пути прихватив за собою двигавшегося впереди Янко. Кованая решётка, закрывающая выходное отверстие над висящей на задней стене кафедры доской, не выдержала двух полновесных шпионов и вместе с ними рухнула с высоты около пяти метров аккурат посреди подиума, который в данный момент был задействован в качестве сцены. Артисты, к счастью, не пострадали, только порядком напугались, а вот Янко, в последний момент успевший смягчить падение заклинанием, некоторое время оставался слегка контуженным, оказавшись зажатым между жёстким колючим рельефом чугунной решётки снизу и волнующим изобилием округлостей семикурсницы сверху. Федора, должно быть, привычная к подобного рода падениям, моментально вскочила на ноги и озабоченно захлопотала вокруг него в стремлении проверить степень повреждений. Первой изо всех артистов в себя пришла Анна, которая, поняв, что именно произошло, принялась хохотать; буквально через минуту к ней присоединился супруг, а следом и все остальные, включая сидящую в первом ряду Лектория Ярославу. Вскоре ко всеобщему веселью присоединились и Адя с Василисой, которые начали хохотать, как только увидели стремительно исчезающую в чуть рассеиваемой Люмосом тьме тоннеля корму Федоры. При этом им пришлось поспешить выбраться наружу, ибо они сильно рисковали обессилеть от хохота и повторить подвиг подельников.

Слушая захватывающий рассказ, Иванна даже на некоторое время прекратила заниматься приготовлением кофе, ибо рисковала опрокинуть на себя джезву с закипающей водой. Дайсукэ, глядя на машинально рисующую что-то на салфетке Федору, ласково именовал её «моэ» и продолжал вспоминать различные детали триумфального появления незадачливых шпионов. Каркаров, спустившийся проверить, где это застряла Иванна, сам взялся приготовить кофе и, узнав подробности вчерашнего вечера, ехидно заметил, что нечего было мешать людям работать.

Несмотря ни на что, Дайсукэ остался твёрд как кремень и по-прежнему отказывался пускать на репетицию посторонних, ибо ему хотелось устроить настоящий сюрприз — что, в итоге, и удалось сделать в самом лучшем виде.

…Первого сентября Дурмштранг проснулся рано. Все старательно готовились к торжественному началу учебного года, и атмосфера была буквально пропитана этим предвкушением праздника, что вызывало у Иванны чувство лёгкого опьянения, стоило ей забыться и перестать закрываться. Она искренне надеялась, что ей хватит навыка хорошо экранироваться на концерте.

Поскольку каркаровскую ванную надёжно оккупировали звёзды эстрады, Иванна с горя ушла к Аде, где обе неспешно и обстоятельно принялись подготавливать себя к ответственному мероприятию под развесёлое обсуждение вчерашнего «полёта шмеля». Сам Каркаров, как обычно, встал раньше всех и отправился проверять окончательную готовность учебного заведения, и очередь обеих дам быть проверенными подошла, когда они уже делали финальные штрихи своих совершенных образов.

— Ну, долго ты ещё там возиться собираешься? — нетерпеливо пиная мыском ботильона ножку туалетного столика, спросила Адя. — Затяни чуть слабее, в меня завтрак не влезет!

— Сейчас, погоди, нужно ленточку расправить, — пробормотала Иванна, сосредоточенно колдуя над шнуровкой бархатного корсета за спиной подруги. — И вообще, надо было сначала эти чёртовы рукава застегнуть, я бы тогда уже закончила, они болтаются и мешают…

Иванна специально ради первого сентября купила себе торжественное платье из плотного тёмно-фиолетового матового шёлка; сам по себе фасон его отличался простотой, изюминкой платья были широченные манжеты, отворачивающиеся аж на пол-предплечья и застёгивающиеся на множество мелких золочёных пуговиц. Наученная опытом вельветового платья, одолженного сто лет тому назад у Яблонской, она специально выбрала его в надежде, что уж манжеты-то застегнуть будет гораздо проще, чем ряд пуговиц на спине, однако надежды эти никак не оправдались: пуговицы на манжетах так и норовили выскользнуть из пальцев и отказывались лезть в петли.

— Вот зашнуруешь меня — тогда и застегнём, — безжалостно парировала Адя, упираясь руками в столешницу. — Ну всё, вот так нормально, равномерно и дышать можно, — оценила она, расправляя складки юбки и придирчиво осматривая себя в зеркало.

— Ну, наконец-то, — проворчала Иванна. — Хватит пялиться, застёгивай! — велела она, протягивая ей руку.

Тут в дверь постучали, и в комнате появился Каркаров.

— Вы готовы? Начало через полчаса, — сообщил он.

— О, а вот и наш главный специалист по шнуровке! Ты припозднился, жаль. Мы-то готовы, готовы, только вот меня застегнём… — отозвалась Иванна, протягивая ему вторую руку.

— Где ты только откапываешь такие вещи, — покачал головой Каркаров, принимаясь за дело. — Нет, тебе очень идёт, но крайне непродуманная конструкция…

— Ей, наверное, Северус портного порекомендовал, — захихикала Адя. — Ну, смотрите, я почти закончила, — отметила она, быстро управляясь с рядом пуговиц.

— Вот зачем ты это сказала? — поморщился Каркаров. — Мне это платье нравилось, а теперь будут ассоциации…

— Кстати, мне вот интересно, на ком это ты натренировалась так быстро пуговки застёгивать? — смерила Иванна подозрительным взглядом посмеивающуюся подругу. — Оч-чень интересно!

Пихая в петлю последнюю пуговку, Адя расхохоталась. 

— Не надо грязи! — воскликнула она. — Вот и помогай ей после этого, а она во всех смертных грехах подозревать будет!

— А у неё постоянно какие-то мысли странные возникают, — сказал Каркаров, быстро заканчивая со своим рядом. — Она тогда со шнуровкой меня обвинила чёрт те в чём…

— Нет, погоди-ка, ладно Адя, но ты где навык такой приобрёл? — с нарочитым удивлением вопросила Иванна, оглядывая оба манжета на предмет ровности.

— Не смешно! — обиделся Каркаров.

Не смешно, впрочем, было только ему, потому как Адя ещё сильнее зашлась хохотом и рухнула на кровать.  
_____________

Ке́лпи (кельпи, кэльпи, англ. kelpie) — в шотландской мифологии водяной дух. Келпи большей частью враждебны людям. Являются в облике пасущегося у воды коня, подставляющего путнику свою спину и затем увлекающего его в воду. 

«Моэ» — в данном контексте имеется в виду типаж существа, которое в рассеянности или задумчивости не замечает происходящего вокруг и оттого регулярно во что-нибудь вступает, что-нибудь на себя опрокидывает, куда-нибудь падает и тому подобное, вызывая у окружающих острое всепоглощающее чувство умиления по отношению к себе.

Иллюстрации к главе:

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268523082   
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268716072  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268523083


	76. Глава 76

_1 сентября 1994 г., четверг,  
Дурмштранг_

— Ну, и где она? — Адя огляделась, в тщетной попытке рассмотреть Иванну в окружающей толпе, внимающей директорской приветственной речи.

— Наверное, возле сцены отирается, любимого мужчину ждёт, — предположил Янко.

— Тащи её сюда, пусть тут ждёт, — велела Адя. — Мне скучно.

— Речь вон слушай, — внёс предложение Янко, которому было лень покидать нагретое сиденье, кивнув в сторону сцены.

— Она не смешная, — скуксилась Адя.

— Ладно, я сейчас…

Янко выбрался из ложи для особых гостей и, обходя толпу студентов по краю, устремился к сцене. К его полнейшей неожиданности выяснилось, что непосредственно на сцену никто его пускать не намерен: метра за три до деревянного помоста обнаружилось заграждение, находящееся под бдительным присмотром крепкого молодого человека с прикреплённым к мантии жетоном, указывающим на его принадлежность к служащим аврората Белградского отделения Министерства Магии. В принципе, в этом не было ничего необычного — на таких крупных мероприятиях всегда присутствовали представители силовых структур, конечно, больше в качестве меры предосторожности, ибо никаких беспорядков почти никогда не происходило. Другой разговор — что в этот раз приглашены были специалисты именно из Белграда, которые наряду с московскими и люблянскими аврорами считались особенно квалифицированными по части боевых операций в сложных условиях…

— Привет, а дядя Мирко сам здесь? — Янко, не дав аврору и слова поперёк сказать, перелез через заграждение и огляделся на местности. — То есть, пардон, вы ведь из группы Мирослава Мачкевича?

— А вы, собственно, кто такой? — хмуро уставился на него аврор, сделав кистью правой руки едва заметное движение, досылая в ладонь волшебную палочку из закреплённого на предплечье футляра.

— Спокойно, спокойно, свои! — Янко поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен. — О, кого я вижу! — оживился он, заметив чуть в отдалении знакомую фигуру. — Горан, привет! — замахал он.

Горан, внимательным взглядом изучающий толпу зрителей, повернулся к Янко, узнал его и жестом показал коллеге, что опасности нет.

— Ты чего тут шаришься? — спросил он у приблизившегося Янко.

— Да Адя велела ей Иву привести, ты не видал её? И вообще, ты чего тут делаешь? — обратился к нему тот со встречными вопросами.

— Я думал, что за порядком слежу, но вот некоторые, видимо, полагают, что позирую, — буркнул Горан, хмуро покосившись в сторону приставленных к торцу сцены лестниц. — Иву не видел.

Янко проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил примостившуюся на ступеньке ближней из лестниц Федору в обнимку с планшетом. Та, заметив, что на неё смотрят, приветственно взмахнула рукой.

— Федька, ты Иву не видела? — спросил Янко.

— Она там, наверху, за кулисами, — показала Федора.

— С ума спрыгнуть, оно ещё и Федька, — Горан посмотрел себе на кончик носа и высунул язык, наглядно демонстрируя своё впечатление от упомянутой персоны.

— Да, и в этом нет ничего такого-эдакого, — с достоинством ответила Федора, тряхнув головой, отчего её крупные серьги в виде ярко-красных Сатурнов подпрыгнули и заходили ходуном. — И вообще, не вертитесь, молодой человек, я рисую!

Горан вновь скорчил физиономию и отвернулся к зрителям.

— А зачем, вообще, вас-то задействовали? — спросил Янко, похихикав.

— Не знаю, Мирослав сказал, его попросил профессор Каркаров, — пожал плечами Горан. — Мол, нужна спецура, на всякий пожарный, все дела… Видимо, есть причины.

— Ну, ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать, пойду поищу нашу подругу, — кивнул Янко, устремляясь к одной из лестниц.

— Послушайте… Горан, да? Так вот, Горан, не могли бы вы немного правое плечо вперёд подать, и подбородок чуть выше? Ну, пожалуйста! И не надо на меня так смотреть, я ж не прошу вас мантию снять! — краем уха услышал он деловито раздающую указания Федору. — Вот спасибо! А руку левую вверх можете?.. Ой, ну опять это выражение лица! Я же прямо так и нарисую! Ай!

Обернувшись на раздавшийся треск и федорин вскрик, Янко увидел, что деревянная перекладина, служившая семикурснице сидением, подломилась, и Федора, сложившись пополам, застряла между стенкой помоста и нижней ступенью. Горан уже был рядом и с бубнением и ворчанием выковыривал злосчастную художницу из плена. Та отбивалась, возмущённо вопя и требуя, чтобы он не топтался по упавшему планшету. Янко на всякий случай ускорился, очень надеясь, что лестница, которую выбрал он, не окажется в деструктивном поле Федоры.

***

— Ивка, ты идёшь или тут торчать собираешься? — над краем сцены, там, где была приставлена одна из запасных лестниц, показалась голова Янко. — Пойдём в ложу, там звук лучше будет.

— Игорь просил его дождаться, — отмахнулась Иванна, осторожно выглядывая из-за кулис. — Иди, мы скоро подтянемся, недолго осталось — текст я видела, ещё три абзаца — и он объявит начало культурной программы.

Сцена параллельно зрителям была разгорожена натрое. С первого, ближайшего к аудитории сегмента вот уже примерно четверть часа вещал Каркаров. В этом году, помимо протокольной напутственной речи, он сделал объявление о грядущем Турнире, чем произвёл сильнейший фурор среди студентов. Даже сквозь плотный ментальный блок Иванна ощущала накатывающие волны восторга, предвкушения и энтузиазма, всё больше укрепляясь в мысли, что в самое ближайшее время стоит убраться подальше от эпицентра — такого концентрата эмоций её защита не выдержит. Иванна находилась у края сцены в промежуточном её сегменте, у первой линии кулис; вторая линия скрывала задний сегмент, в котором, защищённые сейчас «куполом безмолвия», завершали последние приготовления Дайсукэ, Анна и их аккомпаниаторы.

— Так, хватит тут топтаться и гомонить! — зашипела на них самопровозглашённый худрук Ярослава, проскальзывая под занавесом в иваннин сегмент из дальнего; все последние дни она занималась организационными вопросами предстоящего концерта и была чрезвычайно довольна и воодушевлена всем происходящим. — Сдвинься чуть вглубь, а то тебя тряпкой накроет, как занавес открывать станем, — велела она Иванне; осмотревшись, Ярослава вновь приподняла низ занавеса и призывно замахала рукой: — Фриц, Аникей, давайте живо сюда, пора на позиции!

Один за другим с той стороны пробрались пятикурсник с огромным, едва ли с него самого размером, тимпаном и семикурсник с барабаном. Ярослава опустила тяжёлую ткань и стала расставлять обоих по местам. — Так, вы всё помните? Аникей, инвентарь не потерял?

— Помним, помним, — кивнул раздувающийся от гордости семикурсник, лихо покручивая барабанные палочки между пальцами. — Не потерял.

В это же время звуки директорской речи сменились нарастающим радостным гулом аплодисментов и приветственных воплей, после чего за кулисы прошёл сам Каркаров, дал отмашку Королёвой, что можно начинать, и встал позади Иванны, предложив той послушать первую песню здесь же.

По кивку Ярославы, которая сразу же нырнула обратно в третий сегмент, оба студента приняли боевую готовность, переглянулись и начали тихо отбивать ритм. Публика заинтересованно загомонила, а когда первая линия кулис раздвинулась — озадаченно приумолкла. Акустика у возведённого в рекордные сроки навеса была более чем достойная — судя по всему, негромкую дробь было отлично слышно даже на дальних зрительских трибунах. Звук нарастал, ритмы тимпана и барабана как будто вошли в резонанс с конструкциями, и казалось, что дрожит сама земля. Постепенно абстрактный гипнотизирующий пульс убыстрялся, становился всё громче, и вдруг Иванна с удивлением узнала мелодию школьного гимна. Приблизительно одновременно с ней мелодию узнала и остальная аудитория — притихшие было студенты разразились радостными воплями.

Иванна в восторженном изумлении повернула голову и подняла взгляд на Каркарова, но его, судя по всему, тоже не просветили насчёт сет-листа приглашённых знаменитостей, и он был не меньше её впечатлён тем, что сейчас творилось на сцене.

Барабанщики заиграли вступление и на первой минуте вдруг развернулись спинами друг к другу и промаршировали в разные стороны сцены, остановились у краёв и встали лицом к зрителям, не переставая отбивать буквально проникающий в костный мозг ритм. Через несколько секунд, должно быть, «купол безмолвия» рассеялся, грянула до сих пор невидимая каллиопа, с оглушительным раскатом грома полыхнул фейерверк, над навесом расцвёл пылающий двуглавый орёл, а вторая линия кулис вдруг засияла подобно Северному сиянию, заколыхалась и распалась на мириады радужных искр, явив публике скрытый до сих пор сегмент сцены. Зрители испустили дружный вздох восхищения; Иванна, находясь под крышей навеса, огненного орла не видела, однако и метаморфоз занавеса ей хватило выше крыши. Она затаила дыхание, стараясь сосредоточиться на удержании ментального щита.

Под вопли взорвавшейся восторгом аудитории вперёд, к рампе, выплыла платформа, на которой замер обхвативший себя руками Дайсукэ с обращённым к небу лицом. Супруга его вместе с органисткой из оркестра в четыре руки вдохновенно терзали клавиши каллиопы, находящейся по центру сцены у задней стены навеса.

Мелодия гимна звучала непривычно — в оригинальной аранжировке не было партии ударных. Барабаны привнесли в музыку будоражащий пульс, придавший приевшейся мелодии особую остроту.

Отыграло вступление, и музыка вдруг смолкла, только мерное биение тимпана нарушало возникшую мёртвую тишину. Иванна насчитала шестьдесят ударов, прежде чем зазвучал голос Дайсукэ. Она уже неоднократно слышала, как он поёт, и успела отметить, что его английский почти лишён того характерного, с трудом искоренимого, выговора, что обычно присущ среднестатистическим японцам. Курьёзным было то, что сейчас на латыни он пел с едва уловимым акцентом, более всего похожим на русский; Иванна предположила, что заучивать слова на слух его муштровала Ярослава.

…Трубный глас каллиопы ознаменовал начало припева; вместе с органом вступили остальные инструменты. Дайсукэ запел в полный голос, с третьей строчки припев подхватили зрители. Восторг, казалось, достиг апогея; Иванна сама готова была присоединиться ко всеобщему хору, но от переизбытка эмоций, которыми был буквально пропитан воздух, у неё перехватило дыхание. Сделав шаг назад, чтобы поймать слегка пошатнувшееся равновесие, она наткнулась спиной на Каркарова и с облегчением прислонилась к нему.

— Игорь, тебе ответственное задание: если я сейчас начну отключаться — уведи меня отсюда, — попросила она, во все глаза глядя на море студентов перед сценой, которые раскачивались в такт музыке, зажав в поднятых к небу руках волшебные палочки с зажжённым Люмосом, и в едином порыве вдохновлённо подпевали.

— Хорошо, я прослежу, — он обнял Иванну и, положив подбородок ей на макушку, тихонько загудел под нос мелодию гимна. Иванну это умилило настолько, что она даже слегка пришла в себя, выплыв из затягивающего водоворота чужих эмоций.

Второй куплет Дайсукэ спел дуэтом с Анной, которая, предоставив инструмент в полновластное владение органистке, поднялась из-за каллиопы и, подойдя к супругу, встала рядом с ним. Её голос, довольно низкий, грудной, с лёгкой хрипотцой, удивительным образом сочетался с сочным баритоном Дайсукэ, придавая гимну совершенно неожиданную чувственность.

Понимая, что сейчас у неё нет ни единого шанса перекричать музыку, Иванна подёргала Каркарова за рукав, привлекая его внимание и, когда он наклонился, поинтересовалась, косясь на парочку в парадных алых мантиях у рампы:

— Вот как им удаётся? Стоят себе, никого не трогают, поют надоевшую всем песенку — а меня аж жар прошиб. И это вовсе не мои личные эмпатические заморочки — они как-то так на всех действуют!

— Сила искусства и всё такое, — предположил он, легко коснувшись губами её ушка.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотала она, ощущая усиление беготни мурашек вдоль позвоночника; причину этого было сложно определить — не то пресловутая сила искусства, не то щекотка.

Последний куплет Иванна волевым решением дослушивать не стала, потребовав увести себя как можно скорее куда-нибудь проветриться. Восторг аудитории рос и множился, так что она благоразумно решила не испытывать свою психику на прочность. Покинув задворки сцены, они совершили неспешный круг по огибающей крепость дорожке, где Иванна полностью удовлетворила свою потребность проветриться — ветер на улице задувал в лучших традициях этих мест.

— Ну что, пойдём в ложу? Или не рискнёшь? — спросил Каркаров, когда они подходили к концертной площадке с противоположной стороны.

— Ни в коем случае! — замахала на него Иванна. — Столько счастья разом — это слишком. К тому же, если эти двое ухитрились превратить наш унылый гимн в такой разврат, я боюсь даже предположить, что творится во время исполнения их обычных песен!

— Во-первых, ничего не унылый! — возмутился Каркаров, беря курс на ворота крепости. — Во-вторых, с развратом — это ты хватанула, мне кажется. Да, конечно, их манера исполнения весьма далека от традиционной и имеет определённые намёки, но чтобы прямо «разврат»… Не знаю, может, у меня другие представления об этом.

— Ты просто бесчувственный чурбан, — отрезала Иванна, безуспешно пытаясь расчесать пятернёй свои волосы, пришедшие в особо хаотичное состояние после прогулки на ветру. — О чём вообще можно говорить с человеком, который даже щекотки не боится.

— Ну, знаешь ли, если это для тебя является критерием…

Обмениваясь репликами в таком духе, они добрались до директорских апартаментов. Скинув тёплую мантию, Иванна тут же добыла гребень и занялась наведением порядка на голове. На удивление, звуки концерта долетали даже сюда — то ли ветер был в нужную сторону, то ли просто конструкция навеса над сценой удалась.

— Чаю, может быть? — предложил Каркаров.

— Да, и желательно успокаивающего, меня до сих пор потряхивает, — кивнула Иванна, в очередной раз едва не выронив расчёску.

Каркаров принёс чай, развернул диван к окну, и остаток концерта они наблюдали, с комфортом устроившись в тепле. Дайсукэ спел несколько популярных песен из своего репертуара, перемежая их фольклором восточноевропейских стран, всё в той же причудливой аранжировке с задействованием музыкантов школьного оркестра и периодическим привлечением школьного хора. Конечно, сцену видно не было, однако фейерверки обеспечивали отличную картину для созерцания, озаряя гостиную разноцветными сполохами. Расцветший в небе дракон, сотканный из зелёных звёзд, гораздо эффективнее любых чаёв вернул Ивану с небес на землю; отставив чашку, она завладела каркаровской рукой и в очередной раз осмотрела предплечье. Пятно Тёмной Метки не стало ярче, но и не поблёкло.

— Ты наверняка изучал действие этих чар и знаешь, что всё это означает, — это было не вопросом, она констатировала очевидное. — Тёмный лорд жив?

— Тёмная Метка связана с её создателем — это всё, что я могу сказать наверняка, — покачал головой Каркаров.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты ехал в Хогвартс, — вздохнула Иванна, устремляя взгляд за окно; вместо зелёного дракона там уже пламенела девятихвостая лиса.

— Ты полагаешь, что Тёмный лорд сейчас где-то в тех местах? — он аккуратно высвободился из её захвата и, взяв иваннину руку за запястье, поцеловал её пальцы.

— Конечно: там, в Хогвартсе, Гарри Поттер, — Иванна вновь посмотрела на него. — Я бы на месте Волдеморта точно захотела бы отомстить.

— Ты так хорошо знаешь его характер? — рассмеялся Каркаров, поднимая на неё глаза.

— Считай это женской интуицией, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Завтра же займусь оберегами… Стоп, не будем предаваться унынию, — она тряхнула головой, словно стараясь отогнать тяжёлые мысли. — Ты на торжественный обед пойдёшь?

— Надо зайти, для протокола, — кивнул он. — Но совсем ненадолго.

Иванна окинула его задумчивым взглядом, пальцами свободной руки пробежалась по его волосам и посоветовала для начала расчесаться — во время прогулки вокруг крепости ветер и над его причёской основательно потрудился. Каркаров с чрезвычайно ехидным выражением лица ответствовал «тебе надо — ты и расчёсывай» и демонстративно уселся на пол у её ног. Иванна традиционно обозвала его эксплуататором, призвала с помощью Акцио гребень и принялась за дело. Занятие сие настолько поглотило обоих, что оба благополучно проморгали время окончания концерта.

Янко, с которого Адя, похоже, так и не сняла возложенных утром почётных обязанностей ответственного гонца, прибыв в апартаменты Каркарова с целью напомнить ему о необходимости открыть торжественный обед, неодобрительно зацокал языком, глядя на творящееся безобразие. Иванна с тихим хихиканьем и невнятным воркованием, заплетала в многочисленные косички волосы Каркарова, который сидел перед Иванной, обняв её ноги и положив голову к ней на колени, и, казалось, спал.

— Нет, ну, вы меня разочаровываете всё больше и больше, — возмущённо сообщил Янко. — Вы что, даже разврату не можете предаться как все нормальные люди, обязательно надо соригинальничать?

— Чего это не можем, ещё как можем, — возмутилась Иванна. — И вообще, чего ты вечно появляешься в самый подходящий момент, как старший брат, блюдущий честь сестры?

— Ой, честь твою блюсти безнадёжно поздно! — фыркнул Янко. — И вообще, ты своё художество очень вовремя затеяла. Тебе что, лавры Васьки с Катеринкой покоя не дают? Кстати, Игорь, ты там никаких речей перед торжественным обедом не должен говорить?

— Никому я ничего не должен, — не открывая глаз, зевнул Каркаров. — А что, концерт уже кончился?

— Да, у тебя минут десять — пятнадцать на то, чтобы добраться до поляны, — подтвердил Янко.

Торжественные пиры, на которых подразумевалось присутствие студентов и преподавателей в максимально полном составе, проводились на внутреннем плацу, где устанавливали ряды столов и скамьи.

— Ладно, всё-таки надо сходить, — вздохнул Каркаров, открывая глаза и поднимая голову с иванниных колен; пощупав, что творится у него на голове, он с лёгким упрёком глянул на Иванну. — «Расчесала», называется…

— Сам напросился, — показала ему язык она, принимаясь расплетать своё творение.

…Поскольку при учениках возлияний не предполагалось, в иванниной гостиной, на время отданной господам Тсучия, сразу после обеда собралась тёплая компания в составе, собственно, Дайсукэ с Анной, Иванны, Каркарова, Ади, Янко и Ярославы. Янко, чрезвычайно веселясь, пытался изобразить выражение лица, которое скроил Сальватьерра, когда его пригласили присоединиться. В течение дружеской попойки все по несколько раз успели выразить музыкантам восхищение, которое те принимали с достойной уважения скромностью. Почти незаметно для остальных Анна с Ярославой успели насмерть поругаться из-за какого-то пустяка и потом бурно помириться. Дайсукэ, находящийся в полнейшем экстазе от восторженной реакции публики, рассказывал, что готов немедленно предложить контракты почти всем музыкантам школьного оркестра, Каркаров, посмеиваясь, заявлял, что сначала детям надо дать доучиться, а потом уже тащить их в шоу-бизнес. Помимо всего прочего, уже хорошо приняв, все дружно стали обучать Дайсукэ петь «Чёрного ворона». Японец проникся мелодией и, почти моментально запомнив слова на слух, быстренько разложил партии для голосов в трёх тональностях и организовал хор изо всех присутствующих.

Расходились, по обыкновению, сильно заполночь, что удивительно — почти протрезвевшие. Иванна, спускаясь по лестнице, вдруг обнаружила, что все мысли её плотно забиты предстоящими работами по изготовлению оберегов, и спать ей вовсе неохота. Вызвав у Каркарова приступ недовольства, она потащила его в кабинет, чтобы обсудить стратегию, однако, поискав на его письменном столе, не обнаружила своих записей.

— Чёрт, я, наверное, у себя оставила, когда по справочникам в прошлый раз шарилась, — хлопнула себя по лбу она. — Я сейчас, погоди секунду.

Подгоняемая жаждой деятельности, она взлетела на свой этаж и рванула дверь, начисто забыв постучаться. Как оказалось — весьма некстати, потому как в её гостиной, перед пылающим камином на шкурах расположились господа Тсучия, донельзя эротично задрапированные в свои шёлковые халатики и чрезвычайно занятые друг другом. Атмосфера в комнате была накалена до предела, Иванна ощутила, что у неё моментально запылали щёки. Дайсукэ с Анной повернулись на звук открывшейся двери, заметили Иванну, сильнее прижались друг к другу и захихикали над её смущением.

— Прошу прощения, — выпалила она, моментально расхотев заниматься артефактами и резко захлопнув дверь; секунду подумав, она вновь сунула голову в комнату и укоризненно заметила: — Запираться надо! — впрочем, этим она вызвала лишь усиленный приступ веселья у супругов.

Возвращаясь в каркаровкские апартаменты, она ворчала себе под нос разнообразные упрёки в адрес распутных гостей, из-за которых её с трудом обретённое после утренних волнений равновесие вновь безнадёжно нарушилось.

Каркаров, который терпеливо дожидался её в кабинете, сразу же заметил, что с Иванной явно что-то не так.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он, пощупав её лоб. — Ты вся горишь.

— Тсучиев надо гнать отсюда поганой метлой, — невнятно объяснила она, уцепившись за ворот его рубашки и потянув его к столу. — Они на меня дурно влияют.

— Не знаю, не знаю, по-моему, как раз наоборот, — выразил категорическое несогласие Каркаров.

…Блистательный концерт в честь первого сентября вкупе с сообщением о Турнире Трёх Волшебников основательно взбудоражил юные умы. Старшекурсники, которым уже исполнилось семнадцать, бредили возможностью стать кандидатами в Чемпионы и уже в первый день стали из кожи вон лезть, чтобы реализовать свой шанс.

Иванна, которой, помимо изготовления артефактов, предстояло ответственное репетиторство, решила для начала всё же заняться злосчастными оберегами, ибо лично для неё эта миссия была в приоритете.  
_________  
Каллиопа — передвижной паровой орган, использующий локомотивные или пароходные гудки.

Иллюстрации к главе:  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268952023  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268952002  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_268952007


	77. Глава 77

_2 — 3 сентября 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг — Прага_

Проснувшись примерно в середине дня второго сентября, Иванна встала с твёрдой решимостью наконец-то начать работать. Одевшись и перехватив на кухне чая с бутербродами, она дождалась возвращения Каркарова с лекции и крепко взяла его в оборот, потребовав предъявить имеющиеся ювелирные украшения, желая найти среди них подходящие экземпляры для превращения в обереги. Каркаров отвёл её в спальню к комоду и выдвинул один из верхних ящиков, в котором беспорядочной кучей были свалены разнообразные кольца, браслеты, медальоны, фибулы и тому подобный хлам.

— Вот, чувствуй себя как дома, — пригласил он.

— Ну, ничего себе у тебя запас, — вытаращилась на содержимое ящика Иванна. — У меня столько цацок нет!.. И это не намёк был, я факт констатирую. Не вздумай мне ничего дарить! — на всякий случай поспешила уточнить она.

— Ну, что ты, я и не собирался, — даже не потрудился изобразить честное лицо он.

Иванна, неодобрительно качая головой, принялась рыться в ящике.

— Ты всё ещё не пересмотрел своё отношение к браслетам? — осведомилась она, с интересом рассматривая отполированный диск из чёрного камня с матовым блеском на тонкой цепочке из белого металла.

— Нет, — мгновенно подтвердил Каркаров.

— Чёрт, ну и как я должна Метку изолировать, спрашивается? — возмутилась Иванна.

— По-моему, я имею право на маленькую слабость, — обиделся он.

— По-моему, это не маленькая слабость, а большая блажь, — парировала она. — Ладно, буду считать это вызовом мне, как специалисту… Так… О, вот это уже занятно…

Она выудила из общей груды массивный перстень с агатом, оглядела его внимательнее, мысленно выстраивая последовательность действий, первым из которых был визит в Прагу. Похоже, работа предстояла не менее интересная, чем разработка зелья. Мало того, что сама форма перстня была очень удобна для того, чтобы в оправе разместить секреты, так ещё и агат как нельзя лучше подходил для оберега в её случае.

Выезд в Прагу Иванна наметила на завтра. Заявив, что забирает на время перстень, она спрятала его в карман жилетки и после непродолжительных изысканий добавила к первому ещё два перстня, попроще. Подумав немного, она попросила «взять поносить» весьма приглянувшийся ей массивный браслет, похожий на её выпускной подарок, только с инкрустацией из опала и гематита. Каркаров с готовностью достал его из ящика и надел ей на руку, после чего Иванна с чувством исполненного долга отправилась на кафедру Артефактологии, чтобы узнать, не нужно ли будет привезти чего профильного профессору Хайдараге из самой волшебной европейской столицы. Тот нашёлся в лекционном зале кафедры, читающим вводную лекцию пятикурсникам. Увидев сунувшуюся в зал голову Иванны, он объявил пятиминутный перерыв и разразился радостными приветствиями. На её вопрос о гостинцах он оживился и, попросив подождать чуток, убежал в свой кабинет. К оставшейся возле лекторской трибуны Иванне спустилась Василиса. Высказав восторги касательно первосентябрьского концерта и уверив Иванну, что свои ассистентские обязанности она бросать не намерена, Василиса поинтересовалась, когда будет нужна её помощь. Подумав, Иванна пригласила девушку присоединиться к ней в поездке в Прагу, на что получила столь же восторженное согласие.

— Тогда назначаю сбор на половину девятого у Нового Маяка, — кивнула Иванна, про себя удивившись, как это Василиса не спросила об участии Каркарова в этой вылазке.

Его она, конечно, собиралась позвать с собой, но крепко подозревала, что в эту субботу, пусть день и не учебный, у него обязательно найдутся какие-то внезапные дела — собственно, именно поэтому она и заручилась Василисиным сопровождением, ибо бродить по магазинам в одиночестве было скучно.

Вскоре вернулся Хайдарага с небольшим списком «поделочного полуфабриката», как он называл различные материалы для изготовления артефактов. Иванна вдруг вспомнила, что на его долю тоже были сделаны фотографии, и отпросила с лекции Василису, чтобы она дошла с ней до каркаровского кабинета, где сейчас и лежала пачка снимков.

— Ой, спасибо, что забрали меня ненадолго, — Василиса вприпрыжку следовала за Иванной, беззаботно размахивая косой. — Нет, я очень люблю лекции профессора Хайдараги, но только не в самом начале учебного года…

— Понимаю тебя, — хихикнула Иванна. — Ты ещё попадаешь под возрастной ценз для кандидатов в Чемпионы, кстати?

— Да, мне в январе только шестнадцать исполнилось, — подтвердила Василиса. — А вот Макар прямо копытами перебирает в нетерпении, — фыркнула она. — Хотя, конечно, было бы интересно побывать на Турнире.

— Думаю, брат тебе всё расскажет, когда вернётся, — пожала плечами Иванна.

— Ха, надеюсь, он не попадёт в кандидаты, это же ужас будет, — заухмылялась Василиса. — Чемпионом от школы его, конечно, не выберут, но даже будучи просто кандидатом, он возгордится так, что житья от него не станет!

— Хочешь, выбью для тебя «путёвку» в Хогвартс? Не как кандидату, конечно, просто — Смитам привет передать, — рассмеялась Иванна.

Василиса от неожиданности аж запнулась и остановилась.

— Ох, доктор Мачкевич, это было бы просто потрясающе… Но, глядя правде в глаза — нереально, — вздохнула она.

— Да ладно, попытка — не пытка, — беззаботно отмахнулась Иванна; её слегка разобрало любопытство: сможет ли она действительно это устроить.

— Это было бы, по крайней мере, забавно — вот так утереть Макару нос, — хихикнула Василиса.

Под беззаботный разговор они поднялись на официальный последний этаж башни, где неожиданно обнаружилось, что дверь директорского кабинета распахнута, будто кто-то в спешке не удосужился её прикрыть, а из самого кабинета доносился женский голос, вещающий на повышенных тонах.

— Я сказала — мой сын не поедет на этот сомнительный Турнир, и точка!

Услышав, как Василиса с шумом втянула воздух, Иванна обернулась и обнаружила, что та вытаращила глаза и схватилась за голову.

— Что с тобой? — насторожилась Иванна.

— Да ничего особенного, на самом деле, — как будто справилась с нервами Василиса. — Мама там… Знаете, если не возражаете, я за фотографиями позже забегу, ладно? Не хочу ей под горячую руку попасться…

После кивка оторопевшей Иванны она поспешно скрылась на лестнице. Иванна пожала плечами и принялась решать — войти ли ей сразу или немного подождать развития событий. Оригинальное семейство эти Зарецкие… Любопытство вчистую выиграло у вежливости, и Иванна замерла на месте, благо, слышно с её точки всё было прекрасно.

— Ольга, послушай, у тебя в корне неверное представление о том, что собою представляет Турнир… — ровный, исполненный бесконечного терпения, но какой-то безжизненный тон речи Каркарова вызвал у Иванны беспокойство — именно так он всегда говорил в моменты, так или иначе касавшиеся его прошлого. — Феоктист уже расспросил меня обо всём и лично убедился, что никакой опасности для участников не будет. К тому же, вовсе не обязательно, что Чемпионом станет именно Макар.

Иванна с трудом подавила неуместный порыв немедленно вломиться в кабинет, чтобы вмешаться в этот в высшей мере странный разговор и выпроводить посетительницу куда подальше.

— Ну, разумеется, — голос госпожи Зарецкой перешёл в разгневанное шипение. — Возможно, тебе удалось запудрить мозги Тео, но со мной этот номер не пройдёт! Я не отпущу сына в Англию, и уж тем более — под твою ответственность!

— Я действительно не вижу причин не рассматривать кандидатуру Макара, если он подаст заявку, — Каркаров по-прежнему был сама отрешённость, но Иванна слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы обмануться этим.

— Макар. Никуда. Не. Едет, — отрывисто заявила госпожа Зарецкая ледяным тоном. — Это моё последнее слово. Всего хорошего, — процедила она.

Каблучки зацокали в сторону приоткрытой двери, Иванна сделала как можно более индифферентное лицо и зашагала к ней же со своей стороны. В дверях кабинета показалась высокая женщина лет тридцати пяти — сорока; Иванна, ожидая увидеть бледнокожую кареглазую брюнетку с тонкими чертами лица — взрослую версию Василисы, удивилась, обнаружив, что госпожа Зарецкая имеет тёмно-русую масть, голубые глаза и вздёрнутый носик с лёгким намёком на веснушки. Лицу её типажа больше подошла бы широкая улыбка во весь рот, а нынешнее выражение ледяного высокомерия здорово сбило Иванну с толку. Окинув её презрительным взглядом, госпожа Зарецкая пронеслась мимо. Успев подумать, что Василиса, должно быть, уродилась в кого-нибудь из бабушек или дедушек, Иванна тряхнула головой и зашла в кабинет.

— Ты в порядке? — она закрыла за собой дверь и на всякий случай запечатала ту Коллопортусом.

— Наверное, да, — Каркаров устало потёр виски и невидящим взглядом уставился куда-то за окно. — Только вот уже голова не соображает. Вот скажи, как мне обосновать Министерству и самому Макару Зарецкому, что он не поедет на Турнир, при том, что никаких адекватных поводов его туда не пускать нет?

— Да не надо ничего никому обосновывать, пусть мать какую-нибудь бумажку напишет, что запрещает ему ехать, да и всё, — пожала плечами Иванна, разом передумав приставать с расспросами; в конце концов, этот её навык не лезть не в своё дело когда-то был возведён в ранг достоинств… — Хотя, честно говоря, я сейчас в растерянности. Думала выпросить у тебя путёвку зрителя на турнир для Василисы, а тут такое.

Каркаров смерил Иванну взглядом, выдававшим его серьёзные сомнения в здравости её рассудка, вздохнул и вновь уставился в окно.

— Если сможешь убедить её мать — почему нет? — безразлично пожал плечами он.

Иванна, проглотив комментарии, обеими руками поскребла затылок и пожелала себе крепкого терпения, затем спохватилась и мысленно обругала себя: Каркаров, очевидно, пережил стресс, а она вместо того, чтобы помочь, ведёт идиотские разговоры.

— Передохни чуть-чуть, — она решительно отодвинула в сторону пергаменты, над которыми, должно быть, он работал до появления Ольги Зарецкой, и присела на край стола. — У тебя завтра с утра есть дела?

— Увы, — Каркаров вместе со стулом придвинулся ближе и положил голову ей на колени.

— Может, я за чаем сбегаю? — предложила она.

— Нет, лучше толкни меня минут через пять, пожалуйста, — он поспешно обнял её ноги. — Куча дурацких дел, которые нужно поскорее завершить. Только середина дня, а я вымотался до полусмерти.

— Тебе помочь чем-нибудь?

— Побудь здесь просто, если есть такая возможность.

Она издала неопределённый звук, означающий согласие, и положила ладонь ему на затылок.

***

Иванна стянула толстые шерстяные гетры и сунула их в карманы тёплой мантии, в которой шла до маяка, после чего сняла её и повесила на крючок в кладовку на первом этаже маяка. В Праге сейчас было гораздо теплее, чем на Новой Земле, и Иванне не очень-то хотелось ходить по городу в экипировке для тундры. Закрывая дверцу кладовки, она вдруг ощутила спиной взгляд и резко обернулась, обнаружив, что по винтовой лестнице совершенно бесшумно спускается Василиса, очевидно, прилетевшая на метле. В ту же секунду дверца, которую Иванна случайно выпустила из рук, с грохотом закрылась, заставив её подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Чёрт, ты меня напугала, — проворчала Иванна, переводя дух; ей решительно не понравилась эта возросшая нервозность.

— Простите, я не хотела, — шаркнула ножкой Василиса, повинно склонив голову.

Иванне показалось, что она сдерживает улыбку, однако подозрения свои озвучивать не стала.

— Ты готова? Я активирую портключ? — спросила она, доставая из кармана кожаного плаща небольшой медный бубенчик.

— Да, секунду…

Василиса по примеру Иванны избавилась от тёплой мантии, оставшись в относительно тёплой вельветовой курточке, и поспешила ухватиться за портключ. Тот перенёс их в складское помещение сувенирной лавки под номером 13 ½ на Златой уличке в Праге. Немагическое население эту лавку, разумеется, не видело, волшебники же частенько использовали её как перевалочный транспортный узел.

Не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии, Иванна повела Василису на пешую экскурсию от Пражского Града до Карлова моста, любуясь осенним городом. В это время года туристов на улицах почти не было, что Иванну чрезвычайно радовало; Прагу она любила с раннего детства — Елизавета частенько выезжала сюда с дочерью по делам и просто погулять. Факт того, что Вацлав был родом из Праги, разумеется, в своё время только добавил ему очарования в глазах Иванны.

Оборвав какую-то малозначительную фразу, она запнулась и на секунду-другую остановилась. То, что она вдруг вспомнила о своей трагической любви, заставило её насторожиться ещё больше, чем недавняя неадекватная реакция на незаметно подкравшуюся Василису.

— Доктор Мачкевич, а вы вчера говорили с профессором Каркаровым про возможность моей поездки на Турнир? — вывела её из состояния задумчивости Василиса.

— Что?.. — очнулась она, ускоряя шаг; впереди замаячили Малостранские мостовые башни. — А, да. Собственно, он-то совершенно ничего не имеет против, тут загвоздка в твоей матери — я так поняла, она совершенно не жаждет отпускать туда даже Макара. Я даже боюсь представить, что она скажет на эту нашу идею…

— Если всё дело в маме, то её я беру на себя, — решительно заявила Василиса. — А, кстати, куда мы идём?

— Для начала идём в мастерскую пани Ярмилы — она мастер Артефактов, специализируется на ювелирке. Это на набережной Чертовки. После первичной консультации — куда она скажет, вероятно, придётся докупить материалов…- объяснила Иванна.

Оказавшись под Карловым мостом, они спустились на узенькую набережную, прилипшую к ряду домов прямо напротив острова Кампа, и вскоре оказались у небольшой дверцы. Пани Ярмила, ожидавшая визита Иванны, впустила их и пригласила в свою мастерскую, которая, как оказалось, делит одно здание на двоих с магазином музыкальных инструментов.

— Ну-с, милочка, чем я могу помочь? — деловито осведомилась столь же меланхоличная, как и много лет назад пани Ярмила, внимательно глядя на Иванну.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы воспроизвели эти вот три перстня, — начала рассказ Иванна, выкладывая предмет беседы на рабочий стол. — Но, как вы понимаете, меня интересуют не просто копии, а имитации с возможностью усилить их определёнными чарами…

— Обереги делаете? — без обиняков спросила пани Ярмила, рассматривая перстни. — Хороший выбор исходника…

— Ну, да, — не стала отрицать Иванна.

— Сразу скажу: такого агата у меня нет, попробуйте поискать у Амирама, ну, в лавке мастера Ашкенази рядом со Староновой синагогой, — сообщила пани Ярмила, изучая камень самого крупного перстня через глазную лупу. — У него очень хороший выбор. С остальным — никаких проблем. Эти два оставьте, а с этим сходите к Амираму и подберите камень, — она вернула перстень Иванне. — Кстати, он из наших, так что можете рассчитывать на его помощь, — пани Ярмила взмахнула левой рукой, пальцы которой были сложены в особом жесте, которым приветствовали друг друга члены «тайной ложи», в которой состояла и она сама, и Иванна.

Они обсудили детали конструкции и нюансы встраивания секретов, после чего Иванна, прихватив с жадным интересом следящую за переговорами Василису, направилась к выходу. По дороге в Йозефов Василиса упросила Иванну заглянуть в кафе, где, заказав латте и штрудель, поспешила на некоторое время уединиться в дамской комнате. Иванна, посетовав на впечатлительность современных барышень, заказала неизменные капучино и чизкейк.

Таким образом, до лавки мастера Ашкенази они добрались только через два часа. В лавке пожилого торговца артефактами и материалами для их изготовления было на удивление людно: возле кассового аппарата уже расплачивался один из клиентов, держа под мышкой небольшой свёрток в упаковочной бумаге, следом за ним ожидал своей очереди ещё один волшебник, покупку которого — небольшой медный котёл, как раз упаковывал подмастерье. В глубине лавки бродило ещё несколько человек, самозабвенно изучающих содержимое витрин.

В помещении было тепло, так что Иванна подтянула к локтям рукава плаща и пододетой под него водолазки, после чего встала чуть поодаль от прилавка и, дождавшись, пока первый клиент уйдёт, поприветствовала мастера Ашкенази сияющей улыбкой и тайным жестом. Впрочем, её ухищрения оказались излишни — оказалось, что пани Ярмила, как только они вышли, связалась с ним через камин и предупредила о визите. К величайшей неожиданности, Иванна нашла в мастере Ашкенази своего горячего поклонника — отчего-то пан Амирам считал её зажигалку вещью гениальной в своей многофункциональности и универсальности, и то, что она до сих пор не пущена в массовое производство, его крайне печалило. Иванна, ощущая неловкость перед вторым покупателем, попросила уточнить, где находится прилавок с драгоценными камнями, и пообещала уделить мастеру Ашкенази сколько тому будет угодно времени, чтобы обсудить ту её работу.

— Доктор Мачкевич, так вы всё же по Артефактам или по Зельям специалист? — поинтересовалась Василиса, углубляясь вслед за Иванной в сумрачные недра лавки к указанной витрине с коллекцией камней. — То есть, я понимаю, что у вас докторские степени в обеих дисциплинах, но у нас вы, вроде бы, считаетесь научным сотрудником кафедры Алхимических наук, а тут вас мастера Артефактов за свою принимают…

— Ну, по-моему, никаких логических противоречий, — хихикнула Иванна, останавливаясь перед обширной витриной со множеством небольших ящичков. — Правда, за мастеров Артефактов я сама удивляюсь. Надо всё же у мастера Ашкенази выяснить, чем же так велика моя зажигалка…

Надев перстень на большой палец левой руки и подсвечивая себе Люмосом с помощью одной из недавно изготовленных хаси, зажатой в той же руке, правой, предварительно одетой в кожаную перчатку, Иванна принялась старательно перебирать тёмные агаты в одной из секций. Как назло, камни попадались в основном неоднородные, с прожилками и включениями. Заскучавшая Василиса тихонько удалилась любоваться товарами, оставив Иванну в гордом одиночестве.

Отчаявшись найти подходящий камень, она уже было решила попытать счастья с чёрными ониксами или обсидианами, но тут взгляд её зацепился за массивный булыжник величиной с перепелиное яйцо, до сих пор скрытый двумя пёстрыми обломками. Сунув хаси в зубы, Иванна поднесла найденный агат к перстню и принялась придирчиво изучать оба камня.

— Братья-близнецы. Вы ведь хотите сделать копию? Я не покажусь излишне любопытной, если позволю себе спросить: откуда у вас этот перстень?

Раздавшийся неподалёку мелодичный женский голос заставил Иванну вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Едва не выронив находку, она переместила хаси обратно в пучок и повернулась на голос с намерением высказать что-нибудь на тему любопытной Варвары, однако осеклась ещё на вдохе. Перед ней стояла элегантно одетая пожилая дама с белоснежными волосами, убранными в аккуратную причёску. Она держала себя столь величественно, что казалось будто лавку мастера Ашкенази посетила некая императрица, и Иванна всерьёз недоумевала, как это она могла не почувствовать её приближение. Интуиция вдруг зазвенела в колокольчик, заставляя Иванну включить всё внимание и мыслительную деятельность. Дама определённо узнала перстень и, к тому же, очень смутно напоминала кого-то.

— Действительно, пожалуй, они очень похожи, — кивнула она, легко проглотив ехидные комментарии. — Но, вы же понимаете, я не могу вам ничего рассказать, это было бы непрофессионально с моей стороны, — с лёгкой улыбкой добавила Иванна, надеясь, что дама примет её за рядового мастера Артефактов; главное, чтобы сейчас не появилась Василиса, и не назвала её…

— Доктор Мачкевич, можно вас на секунду отвлечь? — после негромкой речи незнакомки голос ассистентки звучал почти оглушительно; Василиса появилась из-за стеллажа с разнообразными сандаловыми дощечками, вертя в руках старый медный компас. — Взгляните, тут написано, что он помогает отыскивать потерянные носки, как вы думаете… О… — оторвав взгляд от компаса, Василиса заметила обеих собеседниц.

— Я думаю, чрезвычайно полезный артефакт, — вздохнула Иванна.

Впрочем, злиться на Василису не было никакого резона — Иванна готова была биться о заклад: при желании незнакомка выяснила бы её имя без особого труда. К тому же, в следующий момент Василиса ввергла её в гораздо более глубокий шок. Переведя взгляд на иваннину собеседницу, она изобразила лёгкий книксен и вежливо молвила:

— Здравствуйте, бабушка, не ожидала вас тут увидеть.

Совершенно точно, не будь Иванна занята удерживанием на месте нижней челюсти, норовящей отвалиться до самого пола, она непременно попрекнула бы ассистентку за то, что не предупредила о махинациях. И что от неё требуется? Убедить «леди Таисию» — а это определённо была она — отпустить обоих внуков на Турнир? Иванна укоризненно покосилась на Василису, но та старательно делала самое невинное выражение лица.

— Действительно, удивительное совпадение, — кивнула Таисия, продолжая внимательно рассматривать Иванну. — Так значит, это та самая доктор Мачкевич, о которой мне так много рассказывала Василиса?

— Чего бы там ни рассказывала Василиса — да, я Иванна Мачкевич, — кивнула она, чувствуя себя слегка не в своей тарелке под пронзительным взглядом тёмных глаз Таисии, особенно, памятуя о том, что та почти наверняка сильная менталистка, раз обучила внучку окклюменции.

— …Маменька, вы, быть может… О…

Сюрпризы этого дня не закончились — к ним приближалась мать Василисы. Оборвав фразу и подойдя ближе, она обменялась с Иванной формальным приветствием, после чего уставилась на ту не менее пристально, чем Таисия. Этого Иванна уже не собиралась терпеть: она ответила Ольге подчёркнуто вежливым, с ноткой недоумения, взглядом, слегка сжульничав при этом — применив самую малость эмпатической игры. Нет, если бы госпожа Зарецкая вела себя тогда чуть повежливее с Каркаровым, Иванна, вероятно, не стала бы давить ей на психику. Но, поскольку всё было иначе, она не могла отказать себе в небольшой и, объективно, довольно глупой и бессмысленной мести.

Ольга неопределённо хмыкнула и отвела взгляд. Уголки губ Таисии, которая, определённо, что-то заметила, слегка приподнялись. Возобновить беседу, однако, никто не успел — к ним подошёл освободившийся от покупателей мастер Ашкенази и, сыпля комплиментами в адрес иванниной зажигалки, предложил помощь в поисках нужного товара. Иванна ответила, что уже всё нашла, раскланялась на прощание с господами Зарецкими-старшими (она решила, что леди Таисия всё же свекровь Ольге, а не мать), и направилась к кассе. Договорившись как-нибудь зайти к мастеру Ашкенази поболтать, она расплатилась за агат (не получив, кстати, даже малейшей скидки) и, велев Василисе, которая общалась о чём-то с родственницами в глубине лавки, догонять, покинула лавку, в раздумьях направляясь обратно к пани Ярмиле.

Василиса, чёртова интриганка, конечно, получит от неё по первое число. Если охота было показать её, Иванну, бабуле — можно было просто попросить о встрече где-нибудь на нейтральной территории, и не гонять пожилую женщину через пол-континента… Устроила цирк с этим кафе… Интересно, у неё двустороннее зеркало есть или в туалете случайно сова под руку подвернулась? Ещё вопрос — плохо, хорошо или безразлично то, что Таисия получила некое представление о планах Иванны на перстень?

Прикидывая варианты ответа на этот вопрос, она сама не заметила, как оказалась в каком-то не очень знакомом ей кривом безлюдном переулке. Оглядываясь по сторонам, Иванна напрочь забыла о необходимости смотреть под ноги и, благополучно споткнувшись, загремела на брусчатку, основательно стукнувшись коленями и левым локтем. От боли потемнело в глазах, а дыхание сбилось. Чувствуя себя распоследней идиоткой, Иванна осторожно приняла сидячее положение и отчаянно смаргивала, ожидая просветления картинки.

— Ну, что же вы, такая красивая девушка — и такая рассеянная, — раздался у неё за спиной мужской голос, отчего-то показавшийся ей знакомым. — Позвольте вам помочь?

Она чуть повернула голову и обнаружила в поле зрения руку в перчатке с обрезанными пальцами и выглядывающие из-за пол тёмно-серой мантии ноги в крепких сапогах наподобие форменных дурмштрангских. Машинально поблагодарив, она уцепилась за руку и осторожно поднялась, попутно рассматривая неожиданного добродетеля. Ростом примерно с неё, он был кем-то средним между шатеном и брюнетом, довольно коротко стриженным, черты лица имел какие-то среднестатистические. Светло-карие глаза смотрели с выражением вежливого сочувствия.

Иванна отчего-то насторожилась. Определённо, она не видела его раньше, однако её охватило какое-то странное и очень тревожное чувство.

— Простите, мы с вами раньше никогда не встречались? — ляпнула она, прежде чем осознала свои мысли, так и не выпустив его руку.

— Нет, вряд ли, — незнакомец по-прежнему был сама вежливость. — Если только в прошлой жизни, — хохотнул он. — Вы в порядке, сами можете идти? Позвольте, я вас провожу — тут недалеко практикует мой знакомый целитель, он посмотрит ваши ушибы…

— Да… наверное… — чувствуя нарастающий сумбур в голове, кивнула Иванна; что с ним не так, что так её встревожило? — Это далеко? — она всё вглядывалась в лицо этого странного человека, но его черты словно бы выскальзывали из-под её внимания.

— Нет-нет, буквально соседний квартал, — уверил незнакомец.

— Тётя Ива, ну где ты застряла, мы сейчас распродажу пропустим! — заполнивший переулок резкий голос Василисы заставил Иванну вздрогнуть и отпрянуть от незнакомца; выпустив его руку, она вдруг почувствовала, что в голове прояснилось — как будто нашатыря вдохнула. — Ну, идём же, магазин через полчаса закроется, на распродажу не успеем! — продолжала вещать Василиса с капризными интонациями.

— Спасибо за помощь, я, пожалуй, пойду, — расшаркалась Иванна. — Всего хорошего!

Не дав незнакомцу и рта раскрыть в ответ, она кивнула ему на прощание и на максимально возможной скорости похромала к Василисе.

— Ну, как так можно, обязательно упадёшь или сломаешь что-нибудь! — громогласно распекала её Василиса; подхватив Иванну под руку, она потащила её в сторону улицы, изредка оглядываясь.

— Ты меня с Федькой не путаешь, часом? — Иванну разобрало истерическое веселье.

Непонятная, совершенно абсурдная ситуация… Но очень тревожная… Что это было?

— Нет, нисколечки не путаю! Невозможно тебя одну оставить, вот куда тебя сейчас понесло? Забрела бы сейчас непонятно куда непонятно с кем — и как мне после этого перед дядей Игорем отчитываться?! — вдохновение актрисы явно достигло апогея.

Наконец они вышли на людное место, где Иванну окончательно сложило пополам от хохота. Все обиды на самоуправство Василисы полностью улетучились после организованного ею представления.

— Ох, мать, как тебя только драмкружок проморгал? — отсмеявшись и переведя дух, спросила Иванна.

— Не знаю как, — буркнула Василиса. — Но, по-моему, вы действительно едва не вляпались в какую-то пакость.

— Да, ты права, — серьёзно кивнула Иванна. — При первой возможности проверим меня на предмет проклятий. Мало ли…  
__________

«Злата уличка» — старинная пражская улица зашкаливающей живописности.  
Йозефов (Еврейский квартал) — городской квартал и наименьшая историческая единица в Праге.

Иллюстрации к главе:

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_269573920   
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_269573921  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_269574491  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_269573918


	78. Глава 78

_3 сентября 1994 г.,  
Прага — Дурмштранг _

— Кто это был? Вы его знаете? — поинтересовалась Василиса, деловито помогая Иванне отряхивать коленки.

— Вроде бы нет, но такое ощущение, что он мне знаком, — пожала плечами она, проверяя целостность рукава и брючин; к счастью, одежда только слегка запылилась. — Какое-то странное дежавю.

— Он будто под чарами отвода глаз был, — поделилась наблюдением Василиса. — Мы как раз в пятницу их повторяли…

— Вот оно что, — покачала головой Иванна. — Да, наверное, похоже. Странно это всё, в любом случае.

— И исчез он так внезапно… Как будто аппарировал, — озадаченно развела руками Василиса.

Все заклинания, выявляющие вредоносные чары, что смогла припомнить Иванна, не выявили ничего настораживающего. На содержимое карманов, как показал осмотр, также покушения не было. Может, он и вправду был просто случайным, но вежливым и отзывчивым прохожим, который просто по каким-то своим причинам желал сохранить инкогнито? Отчего-то Иванна не могла убедить себя в этом, особенно вспомнив слова Малфоя о таком «обыкновенном и незапоминающемся» Томаше Новаке, наводившем справки не то о ней, не то о Каркарове. Понятно, что самого Каркарова сейчас больше занимает Турнир, нежели какие-то непонятные томаши, однако пускать дело на самотёк нельзя. Иванна решила попробовать самой выяснить всё через отцовское ведомство — сразу после отбытия дурмштрангской делегации.

…На этот раз они не стали бродить по улочкам, двинувшись прямиком по улице 17 ноября, которая вливалась в Кржижовницкую, приведшую прямиком к Карлову мосту. К полудню туристов, художников и торговцев сувенирами здесь основательно прибавилось. Василиса, не в силах справиться с собой, восторженно металась от одного сувенирного лотка к другому и от художника к художнику. Иванна, посмеиваясь себе под нос, не торопила её, медленно шагая по мосту, безуспешно стараясь больше смотреть под ноги, чем по сторонам.

— Доктор Мачкевич, а что это за статуя? Вы перед нею останавливались ещё когда мы к мастеру Ашкенази шли. Она имеет какое-то особое значение?

Иванна покосилась на подошедшую Василису, затем вернула взгляд обратно на ангела, сидящего у ног святого Франциска Борджи. По другую сторону от него стоял второй ангел. Удивительно, она сама и не обратила внимания, что уже второй раз на дню здесь остановилась.

— Сложно объяснить, — вяло улыбнулась Иванна. — По легенде вот этот ангел, — она указала на сидящего, — автопортрет скульптора. Вместе со мною учился прапраправнук этого скульптора, так вот ангел — просто одно лицо с ним. Каждый раз удивляюсь, хотя уже почти забыла его лицо…

— Ваш бывший парень? — спросила Василиса, принимаясь рассматривать статую, рассеянно перебирая пальцами гранатовые бусики, купленные на одном из лотков.

— Парень? Не-ет, что ты, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Я была совсем зелёная соплячка, младше тебя на год-другой, а он учился на выпускном курсе и имел кучу поклонниц. Обычная история.

— Понятно, — кивнула Василиса. — А сейчас он чем занимается? Вы не общаетесь?

— Он погиб в семьдесят девятом, — ответила Иванна, удивляясь, что может говорить об этом почти спокойно.

— О, простите, — смущённо кашлянула Василиса, отводя взгляд от ангела.

— Да, ерунда, дело давнее, — констатировала Иванна. — Пойдём, что ли.

Не успели они сделать и нескольких шагов, как Иванна ощутила спиною взгляд, заставивший её остановиться и обернуться. Выявить в толпе смотрящего не удалось, народу было слишком много. Да и вообще, может быть, просто кто-то из туристов засмотрелся, чем чёрт не шутит. Напоследок мазнув взглядом по сидящему ангелу, Иванна удивилась, обнаружив на голове у того маленькую синюю птичку с оранжевой грудкой. Зажмурившись и помотав головой, она взглянула ещё раз — птички не было. Пожав плечами, она продолжила путь. Подумаешь, мало ли зимородков на Карловом мосту…

Оставив агат и перстень пани Ярмиле, Иванна вместе с Василисой поспешила вернуться в Дурмштранг, даже не став заглядывать в главную лабораторию холдинга, как собиралась. Её ждало множество дел, а Василисе и без того впечатлений на сегодня было достаточно. Конечно, Янко будет на неё дуться за то, что не заглянула, но как-нибудь переживёт.

Они вернулись на Злату уличку, откуда переместились в Новый маяк, где и распрощались — Василиса вновь предпочла метлу, а Иванна — пешую прогулку. По дороге в свои комнаты она заглянула в кухню, где разжилась чайником зелёного чая и, перед тем, как идти разыскивать Каркарова, чтобы рассказать ему о странной встрече, поднялась к себе, переодеться. Ушибленная коленка немного саднила, однако ссадина была слишком незначительна, чтобы морочиться с заживляющими снадобьями, потому, немного подумав, Иванна отыскала свои древние клешёные джинсы, технологическое отверстие в штанине которых как раз совпало с пострадавшим участком кожи. Дополнив джинсы мокасинами и патриотической школьной водолазкой (над которой она в своё время поработала ножницами и избавилась от воротника-стойки в пользу клиновидного выреза, бьющегося со вскинутыми крыльями орла на груди), Иванна прихватила чайник и отправилась вниз.

Обнаружив в директорском кабинете помимо самого Каркарова ещё и инициативный комитет по подготовке к Турниру в полном составе, она пришла в возмущение. Нимало не стесняясь присутствия Густаффсона, Льюиса и Кузнецова (они не были завсегдатаями посиделок в иванниной гостиной, и потому их могло шокировать полное отсутствие сообразной вежливости и почтения со стороны Иванны в отношении директора), она обвинила Каркарова в полном отсутствии совести и велела немедленно перестать мучить людей в их законный выходной.

Каркаров попытался было возразить, однако непреклонная Иванна, грозно потрясая чайником, потребовала немедленного прекращения разврата. Каркаров крайне неохотно объявил, что на сегодня собрание окончено, преподаватели издали дружный вздох облегчения и принялись неспешно собираться. Неспешно — исключительно ради соблюдения видимости приличия; всеобщее желание поскорее смыться по своим делам, тем не менее, эта уловка нисколько не скрыла. Очевидно, идея господина директора собрать комитет в субботу должного энтузиазма ни у кого не вызвала. Первыми на свободу вырвались Кузнецов и Льюис, сидевшие ближе остальных к двери.

Обречённым взглядом проводив коллег, Каркаров с укором сообщил:

— Ива, как хочешь, но теперь, как порядочная девушка, ты просто обязана пойти за меня замуж, ибо иной адекватной сатисфакции за столь возмутительное попрание моего профессионального авторитета лично я не вижу.

— Ха! Ладно, возвращайтесь с кубком Турнира, тогда и обсудим, кто куда пойдёт, — подбоченясь, фыркнула Иванна, благоразумно не став уточнять — это очередной демонстративный заход или всё же серьёзный. — Во-вторых, я лично никакими попраниями не занималась, только справедливость и здравый смысл восстановила. И в-третьих, что-то я логической связи не улавливаю.

— Вот мне даже интересно, как ты отвертишься на этот раз, — он задумчиво подпёр кулаком подбородок и с любопытством уставился на Иванну. — Слу-ушай, а может, тебе для верности ещё и черевички, как у самой царицы, добыть?

— Нет, спасибо, у меня с обувью всё отлично, — гордо отказалась она, посторонившись, чтобы пропустить покидающих кабинет Густаффсона и Алексис.

Яблонская, не выдержав столь возмутительного диалога, поднялась и, демонстративно ни с кем не прощаясь, также промаршировала к выходу, чеканя шаг. Её дефиле, к сожалению, было немного подпорчено вытянутыми ногами Ярославы, на которых она раскатала один из свитков с протоколом сегодняшнего заседания. Слегка запнувшись о мысок сапожка доцента Королёвой, Яблонская всё же восстановила равновесие и, гордо сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, удалилась.

Ярослава, быстро пробегая глазами записи, которые успела сделать, старательно сдерживала хихиканье. Однако когда проходящий мимо её стула Сальватьерра поднял и подал ей оброненное перо, она резко перестала возиться, порозовела, буквально скомкала оставшиеся свитки, вскочила и пулей вылетела из кабинета, оставив профессора Тёмных искусств в состоянии лёгкого недоумения.

Оставшись, наконец, в кабинете наедине с Каркаровым, Иванна разлила чай и приготовилась рассказать про утреннее происшествие.

— Слушай, а как ты думаешь… — внезапно сбил её с мысли Каркаров, принимая чашку. — Спасибо… Густаффсон и Ангелина, конечно, профессионалы, мастера и просто большие умницы, но что если попросить твоего отца прислать кого-нибудь из его ребят? Зорича того же. Именно практический курс физподготовки, приближённой к боевой…

Иванна вытаращилась на него, не веря своим ушам.

— Игорь, миленький, ты в уме ли? — она с преувеличенной озабоченностью на лице пощупала его лоб. — Это же товарищеский фестиваль, или как там оно… Зачем боевая физуха?! — она отставила чайник и, поняв, что своё законное кресло Каркаров покидать не намерен, уже привычно уселась на край стола, сбросив туфли и опершись пятками о подлокотник. — Они там что, по-твоему, магические дуэли будут устраивать?!

— Такая неосведомлённость говорит только о твоём легкомысленном отношении к участию в деятельности оргкомитета, — неодобрительно покачал головою Каркаров. — Между прочим, сегодня Яблонская успела зачитать краткое резюме на тему традиций Турнира, и я бы не сказал, что Чемпионам предстоит увеселительная прогулка. Ну как, ты спросишь у Мирослава или мне самому с ним поговорить? — спросил он, сосредоточенно вырисовывая пальцем узоры на своде её правой стопы.

— Можешь не стараться, мы же уже выяснили, что ты не можешь меня защекотать, — снисходительно усмехнулась Иванна. — Хорошо, я свяжусь с отцом и попрошу прислать Горана, — она пожала плечами, чувствуя, что отговаривать Каркарова от этой затеи бессмысленно, равно как и пытаться логически обсудить пражские приключения. — И у меня вопрос — когда мне начинать заниматься твоим протеже? У меня относительно свободная неделя до того, как будет готов мой заказ, и я начну его фаршировать. Какое у товарища расписание? Мне на неделе с ним общаться или в выходные? Он, вообще, в курсе, что его ждёт?

— Он в курсе, — для разнообразия, он начал отвечать на все вываленные вопросы в обратном порядке. — Общаться — это как тебе удобно, и как договоритесь. Про расписание ты у него сама спроси, но если тебе срочно интересно — вон, глянь, у него первая группа четвёртой параллели, — Каркаров указал на занимающую полстены схему, по необходимости показывающую в разных вариантах расписание занятий у каждого курса. — Начинай как договоритесь.

Насупившись, Иванна посмотрела на него и вздохнула.

— Если ты такой вредный, сама вот сейчас пойду его искать, — угрожающе заявила она. — А как найду — погоню в лабораторию, и профессор Песцова ему безобиднейшим созданием покажется!

— Я очень даже полезный, — не согласился Каркаров. — Погоди, сейчас я его сюда позову, и вы всё обсудите, — он взял перо и листок бумаги и черканул несколько слов.

— Э, стой, мне переодеться нужно, — запротестовала Иванна. — У меня сейчас вид непедагогичный, — она сделала безуспешную попытку стянуть края прорехи, чтобы прикрыть голую коленку.

— Прекрасный у тебя вид, — возразил Каркаров; скомкав записку, он прицельно забросил её в горящий камин, где она полыхнула фиолетовым пламенем и отправилась гулять по внутренней сети в поисках адресата. — Погоди, ты где так приложилась? — обратил он внимание на ссадину. — Почему ничем не обработала?

— Ой, ну это ерунда полная, само заживёт, — поморщилась она. — Если из-за каждого пустяка за зельями бегать — кучу времени потерять можно! Поцелуй, и всё пройдёт.

Он покладисто запечатлел осторожный поцелуй на неповреждённой коже рядом со ссадиной, однако, не полагаясь на народные методы, всё же отправился в гостиную к аптечке, откуда вернулся с баночкой Заживляющего линимента и флаконом Антисинячной пасты, причём быстрее, чем Иванна сообразила пересесть со стола в кресло.

— А паста-то зачем? — поинтересовалась она для поддержания беседы.

— А то я тебя не знаю, — он поставил обе ёмкости рядом с нею, сел, открыл баночку с Заживляющим линиментом и осторожными прикосновениями стал наносить снадобье на ссадину.

Иванна, затаив дыхание и стараясь не шевелиться, таяла и млела, пока в какой-то момент не поймала себя на мысли, что любуется его пальцами. От этого она пришла в крайнее смущение, что было, по меньшей мере, странно, особенно учитывая, сколько всего этими самыми пальцами… Иванна затрясла головой, настрого запрещая себе додумывать несвоевременную мысль.

— Больно? Прости, — он моментально отдёрнул руку.

— Нет-нет, продолжай, — поспешно возразила она. — …У меня ещё вторая коленка оцарапана, и локоть левый, — невинно заметила она, подтягивая левый рукав, чтобы показать следующую ссадину.

— Всего-то? — неподдельно изумился Каркаров, принимаясь за её локоть. — Хотя, вас же Зорич муштровал, да и вообще, ты вроде бы неплохо группироваться умеешь, кошка какая-никакая…

— Совсем никакая! — радостно закивала Иванна. — Я задумалась просто, вот и прошляпила момент.

Помимо ссадины, на руке обнаружились несколько синяков разного срока давности, которые были немедленно подвергнуты обработке соответствующей пастой, после чего Иванна потянулась было к ремню джинсов, чтобы обеспечить доступ к зреющей на левом бедре гематоме, оставленной выступающим камнем пражской брусчатки, но вовремя спохватилась. В любой момент может появиться её будущий ученик, а предстать перед ним без штанов будет ну совсем уж непедагогично.

Что характерно — предчувствие её не обмануло: стоило Иванне озвучить это умозаключение развеселившемуся Каркарову, в дверь постучали. Появившийся в кабинете Виктор, очевидно, никак не ожидал увидеть по-свойски восседающую на директорском столе барышню крайне неформального вида, меньше всего похожую на доктора каких-либо наук, как ему было анонсировано в записке.

— Ну, Виктор, рассказывайте, какие у вас печали в области Зельеварения? — обратилась Иванна к слегка сбитому с толку студенту, занявшему предложенный гостевой стул. — Я всё же смею надеяться, что профессор Каркаров просто сгущает краски, и вам не понадобятся факультативные занятия.

Остальные присутствующие, увы, не разделили её оптимизма: Виктор понуро потупился, ссутулил плечи и грустно вздохнул, а профессор Каркаров скептически фыркнул «размечталась!».

— Слушайте, вы будете молчать и нагнетать обстановку или всё же мне обрисуете глубину катастрофы? Если таковая вообще имеется! — нетерпеливо цокнув языком, призвала Иванна.

— Поскольку было решено отбирать кандидатов в Чемпионы из числа лучших из лучших по совокупности критериев, в числе которых успеваемость стоит не на самом последнем месте, — с апломбом начал Каркаров, — я убеждён, что принципиальность профессора Песцовой в нашем случае может основательно снизить шансы Виктора на поездку в Хогвартс.

Виктор, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова, печально закивал.

— А вы у неё самой спрашивали? — сдвинула брови Иванна. — Да погоди ты, не до того сейчас, — она шлёпнула по руке Каркарова, который вдруг вспомнил, что не намазал вторую коленку и попытался было закатать целую штанину, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия.

— Нет, с ней я пока не говорил, — покачал головой тот, сдвигая ёмкости со снадобьями в сторону. — Но Витя уверен, что она его не допустит…

— Вы — два идиота! — возмущённо перебила Иванна.

Виктор, начавший кивать в подтверждение слов Каркарова и продолживший, соглашаясь с утверждением Иванны, спохватился и поспешно замотал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Ты вообще разговаривать обучен? — недовольно засопела Иванна.

— Нет! То есть, да, — подал голос Виктор, поспешно выпрямляясь.

— Уже прогресс, — закатила глаза Иванна. — Пойдёмте, спросим у профессора Песцовой, имеет ли она что-то против того, чтобы допускать тебя в число кандидатов.

Виктор вновь лишился с трудом обретённого дара речи и с ужасом уставился на неё, замотав головой.

— Давай пока не будем беспокоить профессора Песцову, — вкрадчиво предложил Каркаров, успокаивающе накрыв ладонью её пальцы.

Иванна категорически не согласилась с этим предложением и безжалостно погнала обоих на кафедру Алхимических дисциплин, где, согласно информации на меняющейся схеме, сейчас находилась профессор Песцова.

Та действительно обнаружилась по указанному адресу: как раз доставили большую посылку лабораторного стекла из Богемии, и профессор самолично занималась сортировкой — что из груза предназначается для неё, а что — для профессора Фалькенштерна. Пребывала она в чрезвычайно благодушном настроении, что заставило приободриться как Каркарова, так и Виктора. Поблизости от сложенных штабелями деревянных ящиков терпеливо дожидались распоряжений от руководительницы три младших преподавателя: молодой человек и две девушки, имён которых Иванна ещё не успела узнать.

В Первом зале, помимо профессора Песцовой и её помощников, обнаружилась также Ярослава, с интересом наблюдающая за тем, как Федора сосредоточенно выписывает золотой краской на свободной от стеллажей стене огромную алхимическую криптограмму. Ярослава пояснила замершей перед незаконченной картиной Иванне, что криптограмму после долгих уговоров создал профессор Фалькенштерн. После этой информации Иванна, помня об особом чувстве юмора древнего профессора, совсем не удивилась, узнав, что криптограмма шифрует фрагмент из трактата Парацельса о лечебном кровопускании.

Перемазанная золотом Федора отвлеклась от своего труда и поприветствовала всех прибывших.

— Витян, ты чего, на пересдачу с подкреплением припёрся? — захихикала она, обращаясь к одногруппнику.

— Сама дура, — обиделся Виктор. — Нет у меня никаких пересдач.

— Ну, ты же молодец совсем! — похвалила Федора и повернулась обратно к стене.

Разговор с профессором Песцовой привёл к совершенно неожиданным и обескураживающим результатам. Благостно улыбаясь, та уверила, что у неё и в мыслях не было зарубать кандидатуру Виктора. Пока все трое, равно как и навострившие уши Ярослава с Федорой, приходили в себя, профессор нанесла финальный удар. Она заявила, что, если подумать, идея подтянуть Витеньку по её предмету просто блестящая, так что пусть Ивочка непременно займётся проведением факультативных занятий, и уже по результатам этих занятий она, профессор Песцова, подумает — годится ли Витенька в кандидаты или всё же не очень. Завершив этим свою речь, она велела подручным взять по ящику и повела всех за собой в соседний зал.

Проводив взглядом процессию, Иванна сняла очки и закрыла лицо ладонью.

— Знаете что! — в негодовании она уставилась на стойко сохраняющего бесстрастный вид Каркарова и убитого наповал Виктора. — Во что вы меня втянули?! Можно подумать, мне себя занять больше нечем!

Ставшие свидетелями драматической сцены Ярослава с Федорой с трудом сдерживали смех. Впрочем, сдерживалась только вежливая Ярослава — Федора, быстро поняв, что с собой не справится, залилась хохотом, немедленно потеряв контроль над парящей рядом с ней банкой краски, которая мгновенно опрокинулась на горе-художницу, залив не только её эффектными золотыми потёками, но и оставив на полу золотую лужу.

— А я говорил, не надо торопить события, — Каркаров утомлённо покосился на засуетившуюся студентку, принявшуюся устранять последствия своей безалаберности.

— Я не торопила ничего, я проясняла ситуацию! — зашипела Иванна. — Если бы кое-кто заранее всё разведал, этого бы не произошло!

— Ну, успокойся, ничего страшного же не случилось, — Каркаров поспешил обнять разве что не выпускающую ушами пар Иванну. — В любом случае, Виктору не повредит дополнительная разминка для мозгов, да и тебе, возможно, будет полезен опыт репетиторства.

Иванна смиренно вздохнула, понимая, что он действительно прав, и повода психовать тут нет совершенно. Что-то заставило её покоситься в сторону Федоры; та, продолжая сосредоточенно убирать при помощи волшебной палочки потёки краски с рабочего комбинезона, первоначальный цвет которого было весьма проблематично определить, глядела в их сторону, умилённо жмурясь. Иванна, ясно прочувствовав творческий зуд Федоры, превентивно показала ей кулак, что, впрочем, не произвело на художницу ровным счётом никакого впечатления.

— Ладно, чего уж теперь… — решилась Иванна. — Попробуем сделать из тебя человека, — бросила она Виктору, который вместе с Ярославой бросился убирать пролившуюся на пол краску, первым делом отогнав от лужи Федору. — Ладно, пусти меня, я, пожалуй, с батей прямо сейчас поговорю, спрошу насчёт Горана, — вновь обратилась она к Каркарову, нащупывая двустороннее зеркало в заднем кармане джинсов.

Получив свободу, она связалась с отцом, подробно расписав ему идею Каркарова. Мирослав такой теме, безусловно, удивился, однако сказал, что не видит препятствий для того, чтобы прислать Горана — он давно подумывал начать привлекать его к преподавательской работе на аврорских курсах, и опыт работы с молодёжью однозначно будет весьма кстати. Велев ожидать нового преподавателя в середине будущей недели, Мирослав отключился.

Порывисто обняв ополовиненную банку с краской, Федора подсеменила к Иванне и, уставившись на неё расширившимися от волнения глазами, почти пропищала:

— Простите, доктор Мачкевич…

— Иванна, Ива, — вяло поправила та. — И на «ты» можно.

— Ива, а это тот самый Горан, что на концерте за порядком следил? — театральным шёпотом выдала Федора. — Он будет тренировать кандидатов?

— Угу, он, — кивнула Иванна. — Будет.

Федора отправилась обратно к стене, по дороге издавая довольные квохчущие звуки.

— Решено, я точно буду среди кандидатов в Чемпионы, — буквально лучась энтузиазмом, объявила она, ставя банку на голову ползающему на четвереньках Виктору.

— Федька, под ноги смотри! — завопил он, подхватывая банку. — Башку дурную включи свою, что ли?

— Ах, Витенька, не в башке счастье, — отмахнулась Федора, блаженно щурясь.  
_______

Интересная статья про статуи Карлова моста: http://gopraha.ru/statui-karlova-mosta  
Упомянутая статуя св. Франциска с двумя ангелами: http://tinyurl.com/439pkao

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270217551  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270218389  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270217550  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270217552


	79. Глава 79

_3 сентября 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг_

— Это ты придумал выписать сюда Горана, — напомнила Иванна, заметив, как скривился Каркаров после заявления Федоры о намерениях во что бы то ни стало стать кандидатом в Чемпионы.

— Я, к сожалению, не знал, что это спровоцирует такую реакцию, — кисло отозвался он.

Федора, пребывая в особо эйфорическом настроении, быстро завершила очистку пола лаборатории от краски и критически осмотрела криптограмму, сверяясь с предоставленным профессором Фалькенштерном эскизом. Виктор отправился мыть руки к ближайшей раковине, Ярослава вернулась к любованию свежим шедевром.

— Слушай, а когда вы отбываете до Турниру? — понимая, что бездействие не избавит её от проблем, спросила Иванна, повернувшись к Каркарову.

— К сожалению, в конце октября, в двадцатых числах, — ответил тот.

Оглядев честную компанию и осознав полную безвыходность своего положения, Иванна принялась ковать железо, пока горячо.

— Предлагаю минут через двадцать собраться у меня на чай, — объявила она. — В первую очередь это касается товарища Крумова, — повысила она голос в сторону Виктора, который как раз закончил мыть руки и навострил лыжи в сторону выхода из лаборатории. — Чего время терять, надо посмотреть, как дела с твоими зелейными знаниями на самом деле обстоят.

— Кто-то не так давно активно выступал за упразднение собраний и стачек по выходным, — глянув на часы, глубокомысленно заметила Ярослава.

— Во-первых, я чай пить приглашаю, а во-вторых, конкретно для тебя явка совершенно необязательна, — пояснила Иванна. — Особенно, если кое-кому на свидание срочно бежать надо, — добавила она ехидно.

Ярослава поспешила откреститься от подозрений, уверив, что никуда ей не надо бежать, просто дел полно, Иванна сделала вид, будто поверила ей.

…Чаепитие прошло в лучших традициях иванниной гостиной. За Виктором в качестве группы поддержки увязалась, как всегда — с альбомом и кучей карандашей, Федора, принявшаяся истово уверять, что ей тоже не повредит немного подтянуться по зельям. Иванну, конечно, это ни на секунду не ввело в заблуждение, однако прогонять энергичную студентку она и не подумала. Федора, к слову сказать, нашла дизайнерское решение гостиной чрезвычайно здравым — мебели, которая могла бы прийти в негодность из-за её разрушительного биополя, тут практически не было, а падать на шкуры и подушки, споткнувшись о «перильца», совсем не больно, главное, чтобы не в камин.

Перед тем, как отбыть к себе, Иванна ещё раз расспросила профессора Песцову на тему её претензий и теперь хотела сверить её показания с показаниями Виктора. Тот какое-то время мялся, потом решился и, через слово вставляя извинения, сообщил, что, поскольку он в будущем не планирует никоим образом связывать свою судьбу с зельями, то и смысла углубляться в них не видит. Тем более, неинтересна ему эта тема.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — кивнула Иванна, получив именно тот ответ, какой ожидала. — Рассмотрим проблему через призму твоих интересов… Часто ли во время игр тебе прилетает спортинвентарём? Может, интересно будет какую-нибудь мазюку от ушибов сварить? Или там, от натёртостей-намятостей. Никогда не любила мётлы, вечно после них сидеть невозможно. Такое счастье было, когда обязательные занятия по полётам завершились…

— А, так вам просто нужно индивидуальное седло заказать, — мгновенно оживился Виктор. — Так часто бывает, что серийные сёдла очень неудобные, это вполне нормальное явление. Обычно спасает, если обмотать седло мягкой тканью или мехом, но вообще, конечно, лучше, чтобы изначально была форма анатомичная. У нас ребятам из сборной сёдла на заказ всегда делают, это одна из самых важных деталей метлы! Хотите, я поговорю с мастером, который с нами работает, он вам сделает в лучшем виде!

— Спасибо, конечно, как-нибудь потом — обязательно, — опешив от столь неожиданно долгой речи с его стороны, ответила Иванна под весёлое хихиканье сидящей чуть в стороне от остальных Федоры, которая, держа в правой руке чашку с чаем, левой рисовала что-то в лежащем у неё на коленях альбоме, периодически выбирая то один, то другой карандаш из движущегося по орбите вокруг её головы набора разнообразного художественного инструмента. — Я вообще не большой фанат полётов, мне ещё мэтресса Ангелина говорила, что у меня центр тяжести смещённый, да и вообще, не самая аэродинамичная конституция…

— Э-э-э, Док, — подала голос Федора, успевшая выдать Иванне персональное прозвище, — я, вон, тоже, не меньше твоего смещённая вся, — не выпуская из рук чашку и карандаш, она изобразила плечевую дрожь «цыганочки», — и ничего, летаю! Не так, виртуозно, как Витян, конечно: с торможением и маневрированием порой беда, но тем не менее!

— У тебя росту — метр в кепке на подпрыге с каблуком, — назидательно возразил Виктор. — А доктор Мачкевич — высокая. А рослым летать и вправду сложнее!

— Ой-ой, кепка с каблуками! — передразнила Федора, доставая из-за уха волшебную палочку и подновляя левитирующее заклинание. — Кто бы говорил, тоже мне, дядя Стёпа Гулливерович!

— Ладно, ладно, значит, целебные зелья нас не интересуют… — Иванну их перепалка развлекла, однако, к теме нужно было возвращаться. — Тогда, что насчёт полироли или лаков? Инвентарь починять, или ухаживать, — начала выдвигать идеи она, понимая, что стоит как-то замкнуть тему зелий на околомётельную область. — Или… что там ещё… какие-нибудь зелья для пропитки прутьев или верёвки их фиксирующие… — Иванна пожалела, что предварительно не сообразила справиться на тему квиддичной атрибутики. — Паста для придания блеска кубкам…

— Ива, не глумись, — мягко упрекнул с интересом наблюдающий за мозговым штурмом Каркаров.

— Я не глумлюсь, я думаю! — отмахнулась она. — Да… Жаль, что у нас Зелья проблемные, а не Артефакты, я бы предложила метлу собрать, — поскребла она в затылке.

— А что, у ребят из сборной Таджикистана принято своими руками себе мётлы собирать, — подхватил Виктор. — Но вот насчёт полиролей для черенка — это интересно… Я, конечно, обычно готовыми пользуюсь…

— Да-да, ты же сам за метлой ухаживаешь? Когда научишься готовить всю эту косметику — станешь лучше в покупной разбираться, — ухватилась за тему Иванна. — Тебе, мне кажется, будет достаточно на основе двух-трёх рецептур запомнить базовые принципы методик приготовления и взаимодействия компонентов… Ладно, я поняла. За сегодня найду нужные рецепты, в понедельник приходи в лабораторию ближе к вечеру, будем разбираться.

— Спасибо, обязательно! — с энтузиазмом кивнул Виктор; вроде бы вполне освоившись в её обществе, он уже не выглядел так, будто его внезапно разбудили посреди многолюдной площади в чужой стране, на краю земли за миллион километров от дома.

— Я же знал, что ты справишься, — с одобрением кивнул чрезвычайно довольный Каркаров. — Теперь мне интересно, что ты придумаешь для Завьяловой, — с некоторой ехидцей добавил он.

Федора, от неожиданности потеряв контроль над своим «нимбом», получила град карандашей на стриженную макушку и за шиворот блузы, обиженно глянула на директора, вновь взялась за палочку и вернула карандаши на окологоловную орбиту.

— Мне ничего придумывать не надо, на самом деле, — подала она голос. — Я бы хотела узнать: возможно ли самостоятельно сделать волшебные краски для рисования движущихся картин? Готовые стоят столько, что у меня просто в голове не укладывается!

— Я выясню, — кивнула Иванна. — Если учесть, что реактив для оживления фотографий я умею варить, то не думаю, что с красками будет сильно сложнее.

Федора издала радостное кудахтанье и попросила себе ещё чаю, «а то от волнения в горле пересохло». Иванна приманила её чашку, налила туда чай и отлевитировала обратно, параллельно думая, чем бы закрепить сегодняшний успех — для поддержания интереса со стороны студентов нужен был какой-то завершающий пассаж, который бы окончательно утвердил её, Иваннин, авторитет. Ничего умнее одной единственной мысли в голову не шло, но она серьёзно сомневалась, что Каркаров эту идею одобрит.

— Эх, ладно, ты как бы ничего не слышал, — решилась она, перемещаясь к нему и символически закрывая ему уши ладонями. — Как насчёт того, чтобы завтра выбраться на природу и для затравки сварить наше с друзьями фирменное взрывчатое зелье под названием «Красный цветок»? — обернулась она на замершую в удивлении её действиями молодёжь.

Взгляд у Виктора загорелся, однако, в присутствии директора он не рискнул выказывать энтузиазм и готовность к подвигам. Отчаянная Федора, напротив, разразилась фонтаном восторженных звуков, однозначно характеризующих её тотальное одобрение.

— Я, конечно, ничего не слышал, — с расстановкой произнёс Каркаров, поднимая глаза на Иванну. — И, возможно даже, ничего не видел, — продолжил он, возвращая взгляд к парящему на уровне его лица орлу на её водолазке, — однако не могу гарантировать, что мне не вздумается завтра пойти прогуляться в окрестностях крепости, чтобы проверить — всё ли в порядке на территории… Так что в ваших интересах сделать всё быстро и не привлекая общественного внимания!

— Слушаюсь, белый господин! — Иванна изобразила поклон, после чего чмокнула его в макушку и вернулась на свою подушку. — Так, я уверена, вы понимаете: моё последнее предложение вам — строго конфиденциально! — грозно глянула она на Виктора и Федору, которые быстро-быстро закивали. — А, впрочем, вам всё равно не поверят…

По окончании чаепития Иванна направилась прямиком в библиотеку — искать информацию про мётельную косметику и оживляющие краски. С лаками и полиролями было всё понятно, а вот заказ Федоры заставил её на некоторое время погрузиться в раздумья. С одной стороны, воспроизвести состав масляных красок было весьма просто, к тому же, Федора при этом должна будет варить олифу вместе с Виктором, которому олифа будет нужна при изготовлении лака. Аргументом против масла было то, что лично Иванна с трудом представляла себе, как маслом можно рисовать в одном цвете. Конечно, Федора — девушка энергичная, и безусловно охотно возьмётся изготовить столько цветов, сколько понадобится, только вот в этом случае Иванна имела большие сомнения касательно сохранности лаборатории. Таким образом, волевым решением она постановила «оживлять» акварель или любую другую прозрачную краску.

Собрав записи, она потопала к библиотекарскому столу, левитируя перед собой стопку освоенной литературы.

— Занятный у вас набор материалов, Иванна Мирославовна, — прокомментировал господин Гонзалес, принимаясь неторопливо регистрировать возвращённые книги. Сколько Иванна помнила себя в стенах Дурмштранга, почтенный согбенный старец как будто не менялся со временем и ни разу не изменял своему обыкновению именовать всех, даже первокурсников, по имени-отчеству; как он удерживал столько имён в памяти, было тайной, покрытой мраком. — Впрочем, как обычно.

— Ох, Евдоким Хозевич, чего только не приходится изучать, — вздохнула Иванна. — Подвизалась на старости лет в репетиторы, добираю вот знаний себе, перед тем, как других учить.

— Дело правильное, — выразил одобрение библиотекарь, задумчиво покрутив между пальцами хвостовое перо кубинского трогона, которым неизменно вёл записи.

Попрощавшись с библиотекарем, Иванна напоследок окинула взглядом читальный зал и за одним из столов в дальнем углу вдруг заметила Василису, старательно конспектирующую что-то из огромного тома Ботанической Энциклопедии Прохора Блаженного. Иванна не видела девушку со дня визита в Дурмштранг её матери и теперь решила подойти и попробовать узнать о развитии ситуации.

— Привет, здесь свободно? — поинтересовалась она, забирая стул от соседнего стола.

Приставив стул напротив Василисы, она села на него верхом, сложив руки на спинке, и оперлась о них подбородком.

— О, здравствуйте! — Василиса оторвала взгляд от книги и одарила Иванну робкой улыбкой. — Нам доцент Крымская задала подготовить доклад по эндемикам, я каллитрис выбрала, в честь вашего зелья. Профессор Раувольфия посоветовала книги, где про него можно почитать, вот — почти закончила выписывать. Хотела ещё у вас спросить, не осталось ли каких интересных материалов на эту тему.

— Да, конечно, заходи вечерком, я тебе дам порыться в моих бумагах, — кивнула Иванна. — Как продвигаются переговоры с мамой? Она по-прежнему непреклонна? Макар в курсе, что его не отпускают?

— О… Ну… — Василиса замялась, принявшись дёргать вылезший из косы локон за ушком. — На самом деле, он в курсе, и собирался крупно поскандалить, но я велела ему пока затаиться. Всё-таки, велик шанс, что я уговорю и маму, и бабушку, тем более — папа согласен нас отпустить…

— Будем надеяться, что всё решится в вашу пользу, — внимание Иванны вдруг привлекли изящные серебряные серьги Василисы, инкрустированные гематитами и опалами.

Она удивлённо покосилась на свой «взятый поносить» браслет. Объективно говоря, стилистикой они различались — браслет был более брутального вида, однако, всё же, могли бы составить гармоничный комплект. Иванна разомкнула застёжку браслета, сняла его с руки и, под влиянием внезапного импульса, протянула Василисе, не сводя с неё внимательного взгляда.

— Мне кажется, тебе подойдёт, — пояснила она. — Дарю.

Василиса машинально протянула руку к браслету, потом, должно быть, рассмотрев его, руку отдёрнула, затем опять потянулась. На её лице происходила отчаянная борьба эмоций; Иванна почти физически ощущала колебания Василисы. Хоть бы одна более-менее оформленная мысль!..

— Да бери, чего ты? — Иванна ухватила её пальцы, слегка потянула на себя и быстро защёлкнула браслет на василисином предплечье. — Ну, смотри, какая прелесть, — нейтрально-радостным оценила она. — Смотри, как к серьгам подходит!

Василиса медленно кивнула, настороженно глядя на Иванну и как будто напряжённо ожидая града вопросов со стороны той.

Иванна задумчиво изучала лицо своей визави, будучи крайне озадачена излучаемой ею гаммой эмоций. Девица имела некий «секрет» и упорно не могла решить: хочет она, чтобы Иванна его разгадала, или совсем наоборот? Ментальный блок, который Иванна обнаружила в первую их встречу, был на месте и по-прежнему незыблем.

Она вздохнула, сдвинула очки на лоб и потёрла переносицу. Нет уж, хватит. Вокруг слишком много загадок и недомолвок, пора хотя бы одну прояснить…

— Василиса, значит, ты мне не скажешь, какое отношение твоя семья имеет к профессору Каркарову? — с самой спокойной и доброжелательной миной, на какую была способна, вопросила Иванна.

— Никакого… То есть… Не скажу. Думаю, что этот вопрос не в рамках моей компетенции, — сбивчиво выпалила Василиса, опуская глаза и принимаясь теребить кончик косы.

— Хорошо, спрошу у кого-нибудь другого… — протянула Иванна.

— Да, так, наверное, будет лучше… — подняла глаза Василиса, вздохнув с облегчением.

— Кстати, я тут в ближайшую неделю буду семикурсников по Зельям подтягивать, поможешь мне? — как ни в чём не бывало спросила Иванна, возвращая очки на обычное место.

— О, да, конечно, сообщите мне, когда приходить, — с готовностью согласилась Василиса.

— Хорошо, пришлю тебе сообщение, — сказала Иванна, продолжив внимательно её изучать.

Да, жаль, что предположения так не сразу вызрели… не было времени попросить ту же Федору проанализировать на предмет сходства — всё-таки, как человек-художник, она наверняка имеет намётанный глаз… В любом случае, сегодня всё прояснится, сколько можно?

— Ну, я пойду, пожалуй. Закончу сочинять доклад у себя, — Василиса закрыла энциклопедию и принялась возиться с застёжкой браслета.

— Нет-нет, это подарок, я серьёзно, — остановила её Иванна. — Тебе очень идёт это сочетание.

— Спасибо, — смущённо порозовела Василиса, сунула в карман мантии свёрнутые трубочкой записи, схватила книгу и побежала её сдавать.

Подождав, пока Василиса скроется за дверьми библиотеки, Иванна поднялась, поставила стул на место и побежала в каркаровские аппартаменты, дабы применить там кое к кому допрос с пристрастием.

Каркаров, обложившись книгами, сидел на диване в своей гостиной и тщательно изучал том «Истории Хогвартса». Иванна влетела в комнату, встала перед ним и, сложив руки на груди, спросила:

— Так, признавайся, Василиса на самом деле — твоя дочь?

Каркаров вытаращился на неё, явно с трудом веря своим ушам.

— Нет, конечно! Ты что, с ума сошла?! — возмутился он.

— Хм, — задумалась Иванна; такая, казалось бы, логичная и стройная версия разом рухнула, оставив её в растерянности. — Ну, а почему тогда у неё серьги, идеально подходящие к тому браслету, что я поносить взяла? — озвучила она последнее звено из её логической цепочки. — Кстати, извини, я его ей подарила…

— Ива, ты точно нормально себя чувствуешь? — он отложил книгу, поднялся, подошёл к ней и пощупал её лоб. — Я, честно говоря, был уверен, что ты уже давно всё поняла, и просто из вежливости воздерживаешься от комментариев…

— Я ни черта не понимаю! — взорвалась Иванна. — И если ты мне сейчас же не объяснишь всё, я буду плакать, — угрожающе топнула она.

— Ну, прости, я думал, тебе это совершенно не нужно, не интересно и вообще — лишняя информация… Всё очень просто. Ольга Зарецкая…

— Твоя сестра! — внезапно озарило Иванну; она вдруг ясно вспомнила старую фотографию, вызвавшую причудливый сон. — Она близнец Олега! Чёрт, я-то думаю, отчего мне её лицо знакомым кажется… Вот я идиотка. Чёрт, и эта, тоже мне — конспираторша, — проворчала она, вспомнив Василисины недомолвки. — Такое ощущение, что у неё сначала было о тебе одно представление, сложившееся по рассказам матери, а потом, после того, как она стала возле меня околачиваться, это представление поменялось. И ей от этого не по себе — ведь ей мать и бабушка… Стоп! Так Таисия ваша с Ольгой мать! — на Иванну снизошло новое озарение, от которого она очень сильно захотела провалиться под землю. — Я опять идиотка, решила, раз Ольга её на «вы» зовёт, значит, это её свекровь… Ох, надеюсь, я не показалась ей законченной кретинкой.

Иванна мысленно вознесла хвалы своей выдержанности — ведь могла бы и отбрить любопытствующую даму так, чтоб той мало не показалось. Ну, конечно, её никак не мог не заинтересовать фамильный перстень, красующийся на пальце какой-то сомнительной особы!

— Убить тебя мало за дурацкую скрытность! — сокрушённо вздохнула Иванна. — «Ненужная информация! Тебе это не интересно!», — передразнила она. — А я твоими стараниями выставила себя форменным дебилом!

— Да будет тебе, — слабо улыбнулся Каркаров.

Иванна возмущённо фыркнула и в красках расписала подробности своей эпической встречи в лавке мастера Ашкенази, чем привела его в полнейший восторг. Иванна его веселья не разделила и потребовала предъявить хотя бы одну фотографию, где его беспокойное семейство запечатлено в полном составе.

Вскоре она уже с интересном изучала старый снимок — ещё более старый, чем виденный ранее, ибо здесь все три брата выглядели моложе. Таисия смотрелась приблизительно на тридцать пять, хотя, очевидно, было ей на тот момент больше лет. Они с супругом сидели на рядом стоящих стульях, держа на коленях двух идентичных белокурых кудрявых ангелочков лет пяти-шести; кто из них Ольга, а кто Олег, на глаз понять было нереально. Позади родителей стояли старший и средний сыновья. Иванна обратила внимание, что волосы у Таисии раньше были тёмными.

— Мне тут, кажется, тринадцать или двенадцать, — пояснил Каркаров, указав на себя. — Как видишь, я единственный пошёл внешностью в мать. Поседела она после гибели отца, — добавил он, опережая вопрос Иванны.

Действительно, и близнецы, и старший брат больше походили на относительно светловолосого Владимира (цвет, из-за того, что фотография была в сепии, понять было нельзя, но тон его волос был очень близок к нынешнему тону волос Ольги).

— Чёрт, ты мелкий так Василису напоминаешь, — умилённо хмыкнула Иванна, сличая тоненького большеглазого мальчугана на фотографии с оригиналом. — Если б я раньше эту фотографию видела, давно б вас раскусила. Вы оба на Таисию похожи здорово, и, кстати, мимика похожая. Ну, теперь тебе от меня так просто не отделаться: пока не расскажешь мне все подробности ваших заморочек, я не отстану. Кстати, у тебя нигде вдруг детей нету? Чтоб сюрприза не возникло.

— Да какие дети, мне после Азкабана не до продолжения рода было, если ты помнишь. И вообще, я всё время у тебя перед глазами был, — обиделся Каркаров.

— Так то — после! А до? — не отступала Иванна.

— А до у меня была очень неспокойная работа, и я весьма тщательно следил за тем, чтобы не обзавестись внезапными потомками, поверь.

Иванна согласилась успокоиться на этот счёт и потащила Каркарова к себе на бутылочку изабеллы и небольшой допрос о предпосылках разногласий его самого с родственницами. В ходе задушевного рассказа Каркаров пытался быть максимально непредвзят и объективен, однако Иванна чувствовала, что, в целом понимая мать и сестру, он всё же не может полностью избавиться от обиды на них.

В начале седьмого в иваннину гостиную заглянула Василиса, про приход которой Иванна напрочь забыла. Узрев идиллическую композицию, состоящую из созерцающей пламя в камине Иванны, и задремавшего, положив голову ей на колени, Каркарова, Василиса извинилась и попыталась было ретироваться, но не успела.

— Нет-нет, проходи, присаживайся! — настойчиво пригласила её Иванна, слегка встряхнув Каркарова за плечо. — Просыпайся, сейчас я очную ставку устраивать буду!

Василиса, стыдливо опустив глаза вошла, разулась и присела на шкуры, с таким видом, будто ожидала, как минимум, порки розгами.

— Вот почему меня всегда окружают какие-то неадекватные люди, а? — начала Иванна с риторического вопроса.

— Какая сама, такое и окружение, — проворчал Каркаров, принимая сидячее положение и потягиваясь.

— Слушай, мать, я тебе одну умную вещь скажу — постарайся это понять, — уже серьёзно обратилась Иванна к Василисе. — Ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы иметь собственное мнение. Если ты на основе своего опыта сделала какой-то вывод, отличающийся от того, чему тебя всегда учили — это не повод для угрызений совести. А вот выставлять меня полной идиоткой перед своей бабушкой — негуманно!

Василиса, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, кивнула, после чего, наконец, подняла взгляд.

— Я не знала, как лучше поступить, честное слово… — вздохнула она.

— Нет, всё понимаю, когда тебе постоянно твердят, что родной дядька — монстр, каких свет не видывал, только что людей не ест… — поддержала её Иванна.

— Никогда не стал бы есть людей, это совершенно мерзкие создания, — перебил Каркаров.

Иванна вдруг вспомнила выступление Василисы, спасавшей её от незнакомца, и зашлась хохотом.

— Нет, вы только подумайте! «Как я перед дядей Игорем отчитываться буду?» — простонала она, не в силах прекратить смеяться. — Что за семейка ненормальная, а?

— Вот уж кто бы говорил! — возмущённо ответил Каркаров, которого немедленно поддержала Василиса, согласно закивав. — И вообще, о чём речь? Расскажи поподробнее…  
___________

Кубинский трогон — эндемическая птица Кубы.

Иллюстрации к главе  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270651027  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270651036


	80. Глава 80

_4 — 9 сентября,  
Дурмштранг_

— Игорь, не торопи меня, я так по заказу не могу, мне настроиться нужно!

— Ну, сколько можно «настраиваться», она сейчас проснётся, и ничего у нас не получится!

— Не дави на меня, я сосредотачиваюсь!

— Так, я сейчас начну, а ты присоединяйся, как поймаешь вдохновение…

— Я тебе начну! Неужели так сложно проявить терпение!

— Да тише ты, ребёнка разбудишь…

Доносящийся из иванниного кабинета экспрессивный шёпот, к счастью для спорщиков, не разбудил заснувшую свернувшись клубочком на шкурах Василису. После нескольких часов болтовни на отвлечённые темы (в ходе которых Каркаров в очередной раз пообещал Иванне добыть информацию о Новаке), она вспомнила об изначальной цели своего визита. Продемонстрировав черновик реферата по Гербологии, Василиса попросила Иванну посмотреть материал на предмет общей грамотности.

— И если тут всё нормально, я бы законспектировала из вашего обоснования подбора компонентов… — резюмировала Василиса. — У вас там был очень хорошо разжёванный параграф про каллитрис.

— М-м, уже на шею «тёте Иве» садишься? — хихикнула Иванна; взяв протянутый Василисой свиток, она принялась изучать реферат. — Ты, как я погляжу, не промах, — оценила она. — Фамильная черта, судя по всему? — невинно поинтересовалась она у подсевшего ближе, чтобы составить ей компанию в чтении, Каркарова.

— Будешь ехидствовать — покусаю, — зловеще предупредил тот.

Вовремя вспомнив о присутствии несовершеннолетних детей в комнате, Иванна ответ не озвучила, всё внимание уделив тексту.

— Содержание хорошее, небольшие стилистические правки внесём, и всё отлично, — заявила она, закончив проверять. — Тут уже достаточно информации, но если очень нужно — достану мои заметки.

«Стилистические правки» неожиданно заняли довольно много времени; заметив, что Василиса зевает всё чаще и дольше, Иванна глянула на часы и обнаружила, что уже начало двенадцатого. Она попросила Каркарова принести кофе, а сама по просьбе Василисы отправилась в свой кабинет, чтобы достать записи.

В отсутствие старших Василису окончательно сморил сон, и она прилегла прямо рядом с чайным столиком, за которым только что занималась переписыванием реферата набело. Обнаружив это, Иванна тихонько забрала со столика василисино творчество и вместе с вернувшимся Каркаровым удалилась обратно в кабинет. За чашкой кофе ей в голову пришла несколько эксцентричная идея.

— Хм, как считаешь, если мы сейчас закончим за Ваську сочинение и слегка в нём нахулиганим, она сильно обидится? — спросила она, задумчиво побарабанив пальцами по столешнице.

— Не знаю, вообще-то, ты с ней больше успела пообщаться, чем я, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — Но мне идея нравится, можно славно повеселиться.

— Ты почерк подделать сможешь? Сейчас соображу, что написать…

…Для того, чтобы поймать музу, Иванне пришлось сначала надиктовать пару серьёзных абзацев по мотивам своих записей, после чего она ощутила пришествие творческого кризиса. Недовольно нашипев на нетерпеливого Каркарова, она попыталась отправить его за допингом, но, встретив решительный отказ, тихонько прокралась в гостиную, где в одном из книжных шкафов был припрятан небольшой запас. Вернувшись с традиционной бутылкой изабеллы, она вдохновилась бокалом вина, и дело пошло бодрее.

— Хотелось бы увидеть лицо Дионеи, когда она будет это читать, — широко ухмыляясь, Каркаров отложил перо и пробежал глазами написанное.

— Ты думаешь, это действительно смешно? — Иванна с сомнением пожевала дужку очков и забрала у Каркарова свиток. — «Каллистрис является основной добычей австралийского подкрадывающегося шебуршунчика. Это хищное млекопитающее занимает особое место в фольклоре бушменов, согласно верованиям которых объевшийся каллитрисом шебуршунчик впадает в особый транс и пробирается в человеческие жилища, где усаживается на голову спящему и высасывает его мозг через нос с помощью удлиняющегося хоботовидного отростка на брюшке. Очень часто человек, которого посетил шебуршунчик, не замечает никаких изменений и продолжает жить без мозга, что окружающие обнаруживают далеко не всегда», — прочитала она. — Да ну, бред какой-то на пол-листа… Что-то ничего умного в голову не идёт…

— Есть шанс, что Дионея примет это за серьёзную информацию, — тихо рассмеялся Каркаров. — Но, скорее всего, она поймёт, кто сюда руку приложил. Ну, что — маскируем?

— Если ты считаешь, что это хоть чуть-чуть смешно… — протянула Иванна.

Проснувшаяся Василиса долго извинялась за столь несообразное поведение, а увидев два добавленных абзаца («пол-листа бреда» о приключениях австралийского шебуршунчика пока были скрыты чарами) и вовсе пришла в глубочайшее смущение, заставив Иванну испытать укол совести. Впрочем, та быстро убедила себя, что этот невинный розыгрыш будет её маленькой местью за скрытность.

***

— Док? Эй, Док, ты проснулась?

Громкие вопли и сотрясающие дверь удары неиллюзорно намекали о пришествии студентов.

— Незаперто! — слегка придушенно отозвалась Иванна; упираясь пятой точкой в один из стеллажей и сложившись пополам, она сосредоточенно шнуровала берцы.

— Может, мы позже зайдём, доктор Мачкевич? — вежливо осведомился Виктор, вваливаясь в гостиную вслед за Федорой.

— Нет-нет, я готова, только зашнуруюсь, — уверила Иванна, возясь со шнурками. — Это дело не терпит суеты. Берцы — как корсет, с утра криво зашнуруешь — весь день страдать будешь.

— Понял, Витя? — со значительной миной повернулась к сокурснику Федора. — Не смей проявлять поспешность, когда в следующий раз надумаешь надеть корсет.

— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Виктор.

Иванна повела их в небольшую долинку возле Старого маяка, неприметную для тех, кто не знает о её существовании, и почти закрытую для ветров. Дав задание Виктору развести костёр на относительно ровной площадке и принявшись распаковывать оборудование и ингредиенты, она поспешила уверить, что «Красный цветок» она выбрала вовсе не из-за его назначения, а исключительно благодаря тому, что для его приготовления не нужно делать каких-либо сложных телодвижений и использовать заумное оборудование: достаточно котла и ступки. Федора, которая не замедлила вытащить свой альбом и начать что-то в нем рисовать, закивала с преувеличенным рвением, давая понять, что первопричина иванниного выбора ей совершенно очевидна.

— В этом деле главное — запомнить последовательность закладки ингредиентов в котёл, — продолжила лекцию Иванна. — Ставьте котлы на треножники и заполните их водой на три четверти.

— А как лучше: из ручья зачерпнуть или Агуаменти? — спросила Федора, пряча рисовальные принадлежности.

— Разумеется, из ручья, — возмущённо фыркнула Иванна. — Конечно, если честно, сегодня у мастеров менее строгие принципы касательно использовании магии в приготовлении зелий, однако, традиционная школа никаких Агуаменти тут не признаёт. Рецептуры у вас есть, пока вода закипает, изучите их. Конечно, это следовало бы сделать предварительно, но, поскольку ничего сложного в рецепте нет, можно и так… Главное — не отвлекаться и держать темп. Равные количества ингредиентов разложите заранее, чтобы по порядку их измельчать и закладывать. Разделите их на три группы: минеральной природы, органической и растительные; последовательность закладки внутри групп очень простая, в алфавитном порядке, если смотреть на латинские названия. Рецепт простой, закавыка исключительно в труднодоступных ингредиентах, простым смертным их достать, к счастью, сложно… Итак, вы готовы? — она убедилась, что оба студента выложили все компоненты в нужном порядке на две разделочные доски, которые в свою очередь пристроили на большой валун, приспособленный под лабораторный стол. — Сначала варим растворитель. Берите ступки, можете начать измельчать крошку зелёного кварца, его долго тереть нужно.

Что самое поразительное, таинство варки зелья прошло фактически без эксцессов, если не считать ряда мелочей. Во-первых, чудесное спасение федориного носа от участи быть обваренным (после добавления порошка семян бешеного огурца она наклонилась понюхать своё варево, и только легендарная зоркость и молниеносная реакция позволили Виктору вовремя заметить опасность и отдёрнуть сокурсницу за воротник мантии от котла, прежде чем жидкость с громким бульком выпустила два маленьких фонтанчика). Во-вторых, её же прищемленный пестиком указательный палец, который она сунула в викторову ступку в самый разгар работы, чтобы обратить внимание на неравномерно истёршиеся фрагменты пера жар-птицы.

Иванна всерьёз обеспокоилась судьбой оживляющей краски; по методике её изготовления было необходимо использование ножа, и она была абсолютно уверена: Федора непременно поддержит её традицию и в обязательном порядке напустит в зелье собственной крови, а уж какой это может оказать эффект на конечный продукт, её фантазия обрисовать отказывалась.

— Теперь, если вы помните, нужно сделать активатор, — сказала Иванна после того, как оба заложили в котлы все ингредиенты и убавили огонь, чтобы зелье медленно томилось. — Активатор очень прост: равные пропорции порошков серы, «янтарной искры» и корня разрыв-травы, замешанные до консистенции крутого теста на нитроглицерине. Если разрыв-трава свежая, то её нужно растереть первой, иначе получится неоднородно — она самая мягкая; если сушёная — можно одновременно с остальным в ступку поместить… Ах, да, корень разрыв-травы лучше брать сушёный, иначе придётся делать поправку на содержание влаги, и велик риск допустить погрешность в пропорции. Так вот, из полученной массы лепят шарики, размер — одна десятая от объёма растворителя. Укупориваете флакон, и всё готово. Бросаете склянку, она разбивается, пропитавшийся растворителем активатор взаимодействует с воздухом — и привет. Можно на лету разбить флакон хоть той же Бомбардой — тоже очень мило выходит.

— А-а, вот для чего нужны именно широкогорлые флаконы, — озарился пониманием Виктор, откладывая мешалку и вновь берясь за ступку. — Если брать большие количества — шарик во флакон не влезет без потери формы.

— Так точно, — кивнула Иванна. — Мы пробовали класть активатор в форме палочки — совсем не та фугасность. А если сделать много мелких шариков вместо одного большого — тоже унылый результат, мелкие взрывы друг друга гасят.

…Испытания полученного продукта прошли с огромным успехом, наглядно подтвердившим постулат о том, что гениальную рецептуру испортить сложно.

— А почему «Красный цветок», а не «Красный грибок»? — критически поинтересовался Виктор, глядя на поднимающееся с места падения склянки дымно-пламенное облако, похожее на миниатюрную копию ядерного взрыва.

— Эх, у мужиков напрочь отсутствует чувство прекрасного! Это было бы банально, да и звучит некрасиво, — пристыдила его Федора, встряхивая второй флакон и занося руку для броска. — Поберегись! — молодецки прикрикнула она, метнув флакон в расщелину в прибрежных скалах, которую они выбрали испытательным полигоном.

Ярко полыхнуло, во все стороны брызнула каменная крошка, и над провалом распустился очередной «цветок», озаряя серую землю кровавым сиянием.

— Были варианты «Аленький цветочек» и «Мухомор», не помню, почему мы их отвергли, — сообщила Иванна, с гордостью любуясь облаком. — Значит так, у вас заготовки осталось ещё как минимум на три флакона каждому. Если кто из вас на этом деле попадётся — будете отрабатывать взыскание в полном объёме, даже не просите меня словечко замолвить.

— Нет! Ну, что вы! Ни за что! — наперебой загалдели студенты, сосредоточенно прикидывая открывающиеся возможности.

— И чтоб я не видела, что вы в Хогвартс с собой его взяли! — поспешно добавила Иванна, без труда просчитывая наперёд ход их мысли.

— Ни за что не увидите, — уверила Федора, подтверждая, что намёк понят правильно.

Зельеварческий практикум продолжился на следующий день по окончании плановых занятий, причём неожиданно он снискал большой успех. К полнейшей растерянности Иванны, вместе с Федорой и Виктором на «факультатив» пришли ещё три их сокурсника: федорина подруга и соседка по комнате Ирина Волкова — капитан Парящих Пингвинов, квиддичной команды седьмого курса их параллели, и два друга Виктора: легендарная личность Никита Поляков и доселе неизвестный Иванне Яков Зобар, одновременно напарник Федоры по драмкружку и запасной загонщик тех же самых Пингвинов.

— Откуда вдруг такая тяга к знаниям? — с подозрением оглядела молодёжь Иванна по окончании процедуры представления; заподозрив Федору и Виктора в утечке информации, она испытующе уставилась на них, но те ответили самыми искренними взглядами, полностью исключающими такую возможность. — У вас всех вдруг обнаружились «хвосты» по Зельям?

— К счастью, нет, доктор Мачкевич! — воссиял широчайшей улыбкой Никита, озираясь по сторонам, будто впервые в жизни оказался в лаборатории. — Просто Витька вчера после тренировки такими восторгами в ваш адрес сыпал, да и Федька не отставала, что мы просто не могли не пойти за ними и лично полюбоваться.

— Восхитительно, — фыркнула Иванна. — Нашли зоопарк, честное слово. Если не собираетесь работать — попрошу на выход, лаборатория — не место для зевак. Тем более, не собираюсь следить, чтобы некоторые случайно не вляпались в какой-нибудь опасный реактив, — повысила она голос, увидев, как любопытный юноша бесцеремонно взял с полки небольшую костяную шкатулку, открыл крышку и сунул нос в содержимое. — Если вдохнёшь спору водохлёбки игольчатой, она сначала впитает в себя всю влагу из твоих лёгких, а потом начнёт прорастать. И поверь, тебе это не понравится.

Вполне отдавая себе отчёт в том, что мнение её о Полякове было предвзятым из-за рассказов Каркарова, сейчас Иванна отбросила все сомнения и поняла, что он вовсе не приукрашивал.

— Не слушайте его, доктор Мачкевич, — подала голос Ирина, недовольно косясь на сокурсника, который с некоторым сомнением отставил шкатулку, будто бы не до конца поверив в опасность. — Полякова смело можете гнать взашей, а мы с Яшкой хотели бы подразобраться в лаках и полиролях.

Сменив гнев на милость, Иванна разрешила остаться всем, включая Полякова, не особо, впрочем, поверив его страстным клятвам соблюдать технику безопасности и подчиняться каждому её слову.

Ощутив приблизительно в начале восьмого, что голова у неё слегка идёт кругом, Иванна объявила окончание сегодняшнего занятия. Из-за неожиданного пополнения в рядах учеников, а также из-за того, что в этот раз пришлось разбирать параллельно две совершенно разных рецептуры, Иванна не сразу смогла собраться и найти системный подход к делу. Да и поведение Полякова никак не способствовало появлению иванниной преподавательской музы. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, именно он, а вовсе не Федора, первым разбил колбу, передержал на огне льняное масло, так что оно начало чадить, и, попытавшись спасти своё варево, опрокинул этот самый котёл, заливая всё вокруг обжигающей жижей. Иванна, убеждая себя не раздражаться, даже не успевала прятать веер, постоянно что-то убирая и возвращая на место. Федорины ушибы, порезы, опрокидывания табуреток и обливания водой из неожиданно треснувшего вентиля холодной воды в одной из раковин как-то блекли на фоне последствий поляковской активности.

— Ну, я думаю, за завтра-послезавтра мы с вами закончим, — сказала Иванна, дожидаясь, пока студенты наведут порядок на рабочих местах и соберут записи. — Приходите часа в три-четыре, я буду здесь. Если у кого какие вопросы созреют, запишите на всякий случай.

Вскоре из лаборатории отчалили все, кроме Федоры, которую, по обыкновению, вдруг разобрало вдохновение, и она никак не могла отлипнуть от своего этюдника, где что-то сосредоточенно вырисовывала.

— Док, а ты мужик! — уважительно заметила она, не отрываясь от дела. — Обычно преподы начинают орать на Никитоса после третьей же его выходки.

— Я утешаю себя мыслью, что для меня скоро это закончится, — скривилась Иванна. — А перед лицом перспективы большую часть года созерцать эту персону, я после первой же подзатыльники начала бы раздавать. И попросила бы Игоря в ближайший визит в Минмагии поднять вопрос о разрешении применения розог. Ладно, если тебе на завтра никаких срочных дел не нужно делать, то пойдём ко мне чай пить, мозги на место вернуть надо.

Заглянувший на огонёк в Иваннину гостиную Каркаров, не успев и слова сказать, был вынужден выслушать возмущённый монолог на тему развязных министерских сынков, которых в детстве мало пороли. Едва он успел в утешение обнять её и произнести ответную сочувственную речь, как в гостиную нагрянула размахивающая свитком Василиса и, не обращая внимания на присутствие Федоры, возмущённо потребовала объяснений. Как оказалось, сочинение Василисы снискало шумный успех не только среди профессора Раувольфии сотоварищи, но и среди кафедры Бестиалогии. Профессор Тыгын, глава означенной кафедры, пришёл от шебуршунчика в такой восторг, что потребовал от Василисы подробное эссе на эту тему.

— Вы эту кашу заварили — вам её и расхлёбывать, — обиженно заявила Василиса, глядя на развеселившегося Каркарова и принявшуюся горестно всхлипывать у него на плече Иванну.

— Вот я знала, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет! Игорь, почему ты меня не отговорил? — обречённо вопросила она, укоризненно ткнув его пальцем в бок.

После секундного колебания Федора, которая, казалось бы, совершенно не удивилась поведению Василисы, напомнила о своём присутствии.

— Док, а оно на что похоже? — спросила она, открывая альбом на чистом листе.

— На ехидну, наверное… или панголина… — ответила застигнутая врасплох Иванна. — Или киви. Или утконоса.

— Понятно, какой-то эндемик, — глубокомысленно кивнула Федора. — Размером с курицу, формой стремится к шару… Или полушару, наверное.

— Точно, откуда знаешь? — оживилась Иванна. — Шеи почти нет, голова приплюснутая, глазки маленькие, полуслепые — особенно днём… Уши большие… Основной орган обоняния и осязания — такая штука типа носа как у звездорыла. Покрыт перьями, наверное…

— Ну, нет, какие перья? Хитиновые чешуйки, — вмешался Каркаров. — Чем он иначе шебуршит?

— Много ты в шебуршунчиках понимаешь, — хмыкнула Иванна. — Ну, да ладно, чешуйки — так чешуйки.

— Крылья есть? — уточнила Федора.

— Нет, ему незачем… аборигены живут в шалашах, на земле… — покачала головой Иванна. — Шебуршунчики передвигаются по земле и лазят по кустам, так что у них ловкие цепкие лапки.

Далее Федора поинтересовалась цветом зверушки, чем спровоцировала неожиданно бурный диспут: Иванна утверждала, что шебуршунчики — хамелеоны, Каркаров настаивал, что раз они бегают по земле, то должны быть красно-бурыми, под цвет почвы.

— На почве ещё трава растёт, и вообще — шебуршунчик ещё по кустам лазит и пробирается в жилища! Ты, кстати, когда последний раз был в Австралии? — подбоченясь, вздёрнула нос Иванна.

— Очень давно, — честно признал Каркаров, с лёгкой улыбкой глядя на неё.

— А я вот — не далее как два с половиной года тому назад! — торжествующе провозгласила она, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы показать язык.

— М-м, должно быть, шебуршунчик удостоил тебя своим визитом? — участливо осведомился Каркаров. — Только, должно быть, он ушёл голодным, — тревожно предположил он.

— Что… ах ты, паршивец! — расхохоталась Иванна. — Договоришься у меня когда-нибудь! — хихикая, пригрозила она. — Ничего смешного, — упрекнула она Василису, безуспешно маскирующую смех кашлем.

Та слушала дебаты на тему внешности неведомой зверушки с крайне ошеломлённым выражением лица, далеко не сразу поверив, что обсуждается действительно вымышленное существо. После того как Федора представила на суд зрителей портрет шебуршунчика, градус веселья резко пошёл вверх, и в написании реферата для профессора Тыгына приняли живейшее участие все четверо.

На следующий день, во вторник, на иваннин факультатив по Зельям явились все, кто присутствовал на первом занятии. Скрепя сердце, Иванна без обиняков объявила Полякову, что выставит его за дверь, если он не включит голову и не начнёт вести себя ответственно. Никита, моментально перестав сиять своей дежурной улыбкой, высокомерно усмехнулся и презрительно поинтересовался, известно ли Иванне, кем является его отец. Иванна, которая честно запамятовала, какой именно пост в Министерстве Магии занимает Поляков-старший, ответила, что не знает, но если это так важно, она попросит отца разузнать, но, в любом случае, родственные связи никакого отношения к технике безопасности не имеют.

Её внушение действовало ровно полчаса: стоило Иванне подумать, что занятие пройдёт спокойно, как Поляков в рамках «научного интереса» поджёг бамбуковую палочку-мешалку. На требование Иванны покинуть зал он только отмахнулся. В это же время в лаборатории появилась профессор Песцова, и Иванна было вздохнула с облегчением, однако та и не подумала вмешиваться в воспитательный процесс, чем только подзадорила нарушителя спокойствия. Иванна, потеряв терпение, быстро выпроводила Полякова с помощью Империо, велев ему идти к себе учить уроки. Как только дверь лаборатории за ним закрылась, она ощутила на себе взгляды шести пар глаз.

— Хм, я, наверное, злоупотребила полномочиями? — смущённо поскребла затылок она, косясь на профессора Песцову и чувствуя лёгкий приступ головной боли: то ли нервы, то ли организм на применение Тёмной магии среагировал.

— Что ты, Ивочка, это очень интересная идея, — благодушно и даже как будто с энтузиазмом уверила профессор Песцова. — Отчего, интересно, она мне никогда в голову не приходила? — с сожалением вздохнула она.

— Надеюсь, у Игоря из-за меня не будет неприятностей, — нахмурилась Иванна. — Что-то я как-то не подумала…

— Даже не думай беспокоиться! — улыбнулась профессор Песцова, оглядев всю честную компанию. — Кстати, а что вы делаете здесь в такое время в таком составе?

— Ну, как же, вы сами сказали, что Вите не помешает подтянуться по Зельям… — сдвинула брови Иванна. — А то вы его на Турнир не отпустите…

— Да полноте! — всплеснула руками профессор Песцова. — Я же пошутила. Ему зельеварение на Турнире уж точно не понадобится.

Теперь шесть пар — или семь, учитывая очки Иванны — в немом потрясении уставились на профессора Песцову.

— Ну, правда, что за глупости, — укоризненно покачала головой та. — Тебе лучше английский подтянуть, у тебя отвратительное произношение, — обратилась она к Виктору. — А вообще, вы большие молодцы, что взялись за это, ребятки! — радостно обратилась она к студентам. — И твой подход к преподаванию мне нравится, — сообщила она Иванне. — Ладно, не буду вам мешать, я за бумагами зашла.

Пройдя в соседний зал, она вернулась оттуда с толстой папкой и удалилась из лаборатории. Иванна, проводив её взглядом, сняла очки, закрыла глаза ладонью и жалобно протянула:

— Я хочу в экспедицию!

— Док, только ты нас не бросай, давай домучаем то, что начали, а потом мы от тебя отстанем! — поспешно выпалила Федора.

— Да, чего уж там, — махнула рукой Иванна.

Когда за ужином она пересказала произошедшее Каркарову, он сначала чрезвычайно развеселился, а потом вдруг обеспокоился из-за слов профессора Песцовой.

— Как ты думаешь, наверное, стоит попросить Льюиса немного поднатаскать Витю в разговорном английском? — встревоженно спросил он.

— Нет! — вскричала Иванна, выронив вилку и для убедительности стукнув кулаком по столу. — Ты не понял ещё? Не нужно лишней суеты! Она добром не кончается!

— Хорошо, хорошо, я не настаиваю…

— Меня, на самом деле, больше беспокоит Поляков… Гадёныш наверняка мне не простит Империус, — помрачнела Иванна, принимаясь теребить салфетку. — Его отец может устроить тебе неприятности?

— Пусть попробует, — нехорошо улыбнулся Каркаров.

На третий факультатив Никита не явился, чему Иванна была несказанно рада. В этот раз ничто не мешало ей объяснять и отвечать на вопросы, атмосфера в лаборатории царила самая непринуждённая. Федоре удалось успеть не только завершить процесс изготовления «живой» акварельной краски цвета сепии, но и начать замешивать «оживляющую» основу для масляных красок. Квиддичисты, разобравшись с лаками и полиролями, засыпали Иванну вопросами на тему идей по улучшению ходовых качеств мётел с помощью пропиток разнообразными зельями отдельных запчастей и оснащения их дополнительными амулетами.

Вечером расходились все в отличном настроении под напутствие Иванны не стесняться обращаться к ней, если возникнут какие-либо вопросы. После того она полночи восторженно рассказывала Каркарову, какие толковые ребята ей попались и как здорово тонизирует мозг необходимость в кратчайшие сроки сообразить ответ на интересный вопрос. Каркаров в ответ понимающе кивал с лёгкой усмешкой.

***

В четверг во второй половине дня Иванну, расположившуюся в одном из укромных уголков джунглей с одолженным у профессора Петросяна экземпляром монографии Сигрдрифы Сельфосс «Классические защитные руны», отыскала Федора и сообщила, что у неё назрел вопрос. Иванна, заложив страницу пальцем, вся обратилась во внимание и спросила, что же интересует студентку.

— Док, а когда пришлют того красавчика — тренировать кандидатов в Чемпионы? — зловещим шёпотом спросила Федора.

— Тьфу на тебя, издеваешься? — рассмеялась Иванна. — А что, кандидатов уже выбрали? — спохватилась она.

— Угу, утром выбрали, в обед огласили список, — сияя, как начищенный самовар, подтвердила Федора. — И я-таки поеду в Хогвартс! — в экстазе запрыгала она вокруг Иванны.

— Как хорошо, что меня не заставили в этом участвовать! — прижала книгу к груди та. — Я не знаю, папа сказал «в конце недели», без уточнений, — она вернулась к вопросу Федоры. — Тебе какая разница, хочешь красную ковровую дорожку раскатать?

— А что, хорошая идея! — с готовностью закивала Федора. — Полагаешь, ему понравится?

— Пирожков ему напеки, — хмыкнула Иванна.

— С вермишелью? — хрюкнула Федора.

— Именно! Ещё «без никто» хорошо пойдут, — кивнула Иванна, сделав себе заметку обязательно поприсутствовать на тренировке.

Горан прибыл в пятницу вечером и прямо с корабля на бал вынужден был принять участие в собрании оргкомитета, прийти на которое пришлось и Иванне. Об этом, впрочем, она нисколько не сожалела, потому как знатно развлеклась, наблюдая реакцию отдельных коллег на Горана. Алексис томно строила ему глазки, даже не пытаясь как-то завуалировать свои действия; Ярослава глазки не строила, но нет-нет, да бросала на него любопытствующие взгляды; Яблонская, которой Горан неведомым чудом не попался на глаза во время летнего безобразия у Мачкевичей, косилась вроде бы настороженно и недоумённо, но Иванна помнила, что очень похожим образом она косилась как-то на Янко, и помнила, чем в итоге это закончилось. Также Иванну повеселил Сальватьерра, который изобразил нарочито скучающую мину, когда Каркаров представлял коллегам Горана. Реакция Кузнецова и Льюиса была абсолютно нейтральной, а Густаффсон, напротив, с большим энтузиазмом пожал Горану руку.

К счастью, собрание в этот раз не затянулось: Каркаров дал задание прикинуть примерное расписание тренировок для кандидатов из утверждённого списка и разрешил всем разойтись.  
_______

Фантазия на тему главы от Lavala:  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_272768237


	81. Глава 81

_4 — 11 сентября 1994 г.  
Дурмштранг — Прага — Екатеринбург_

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь узнал про Новака? — разлив глинтвейн, Иванна подала кружки Каркарову и Горану, взяла свою и тоже присела на шкуры.

— Кроме того, что их чёрт знает сколько — ничего, — пожал плечами Горан, вытягивая ноги, чтобы погреть пятки у пылающего камина. — Ты очень широкие критерии поиска задала. Хотя бы год и место рождения сказала.

— Вот, слушай, что тебе профессионал говорит, если мне не поверила, — подхватил Каркаров; буквально утром прилетела сова от кого-то из его «конфидентов» с ответом, почти слово в слово повторявшим слова Горана: по одному только имени личность Томаша Новака установить в короткие сроки проблематично, особенно, если заниматься этим на досуге.

— Теряете хватку, мальчики, — удручённо вздохнув, Иванна приложилась к кружке; «мальчики» в ответ скроили выразительные гримасы.

По крайней мере, есть надежда ещё раз встретить его в Праге… С другой стороны — кто сказал, что в прошлый раз это был именно Новак? Она хотела было развить тему в этом направлении, но Горан, которого интересовали более практические вещи, перевёл беседу в иное русло, принявшись расспрашивать Каркарова о Турнире и о том, что именно нужно от него, как от тренера кандидатов.

Иванна, которой эти разговоры были мало интересны, сходила в кабинет за рунологическим трактатом и слушала краем уха, изредка вставляя незначительные комментарии. Ей было немного дико слышать, как Горан упорно именует Каркарова «профессором» и обращается к нему на «вы». Было ли причиной то, что Горан как бы находился при исполнении, или же он просто не мог избавиться от школьной привычки, выяснять она деликатно не стала.

После восьми вечера в иваннину гостиную началось паломничество. Первой заглянула Василиса с невинным видом и как бы желанием напомнить, что прошла неделя, и, должно быть, пора наведаться в Прагу забрать заказ. Едва она успела со всеми поздороваться и витиевато озвучить причину своего визита, как следующим эшелоном прибыла новая делегация. Со словами «мы ненадолго, буквально на пару слов» в гостиную промаршировала Федора, следом за которой, ссутулив плечи и едва ли не путаясь в собственных ногах, плёлся Виктор. Федора, обнаружив среди присутствующих Горана, проходя мимо него ближе к Иванне, расплылась в радостной приветственной улыбке. Особенно не рассматривая дорогу, она споткнулась о его вытянутые ноги, бодро топоча, унеслась вперёд в попытке удержать равновесие и остановиться смогла только о массивную дверь спальни, которая, к счастью для неё, была закрыта.

— Что-то у нас прямо неделя спонтанных подножек, — сделала наблюдение Иванна. — Вить, ты проходи, присаживайся, тут все свои. Познакомься, это вот господин Зорич, целый настоящий боевой аврор, — она сделала жест в сторону заядлого болельщика Горана, который при появлении Виктора заметно оживился. — Он вас немного по физухе подтянет. Горан, это Витя и Федя, но, я так полагаю, оба тебе знакомы так или иначе…

— А они оба кандидаты? — до глубины души удивился Горан. — Я думал, девчонок не будет.

— Чего это не будет? — возмутилась Федора, отлипая от деревянной поверхности и потирая ушибленный нос; взгляды всех присутствующих устремились на дверь, однако вмятины там не обнаружилось. — Наши девчонки любым мальчишкам фору дадут! — она торжественно подошла к Иванне и опустилась на шкуры по правую руку от неё; слева пристроилась Василиса.

— И чего мне с ними делать? — Горан повернулся к Каркарову, явно испытывавшему тяжкие душевные муки. — Тоже, что ли, тренировать?

— Я, честно говоря, вообще изначально планировал не рассматривать кандидатуры девочек, всё же мероприятие довольно опасное… — начал тот, но окончание его фразы потонуло в протестующих воплях: женская часть общества выражала дружное негодование. —…Но каждый раз встречал именно такую реакцию, потому от идеи пришлось отказаться! — чуть изменив интонацию, он с лёгкостью прекратил роптание. — Так что, да, их тоже тренировать. Без снисхождения.

— Вот уж никогда за тобой шовинизма не замечала, — укоризненно покачала головой Иванна; Федора с Василисой закивали в знак солидарности. — И кто, кстати, мне не так давно пел во все уши, что я легко порвала бы соперников, случись мне попасть на Турнир?

— Я был в очень хорошем настроении, — хмыкнул Каркаров. — К тому же, ты наверняка одержала бы победу — если бы тебя, конечно, туда пустили. Но, речь сейчас не об этом, — он посмотрел сначала на нахохлившуюся Федору, затем перевёл взгляд на Виктора, который продолжал мяться возле входной двери. — Вы, кажется, что-то хотели?

Федора, моментально сменив воинственную мину на личико пай-девочки, сообщила, что Док сама приглашала заходить, если вопросы появятся, а вопросы появились, и не один — в подтверждение своих слов она взмахнула альбомом, намекая, что не одна страница там исписана этими самыми вопросами.

— Но вы не беспокойтесь, вопросы тут только у меня, а Витяй просто зашёл спасибо сказать… Вить, давай, пять минут позора — и ты свободен, — подбодрила она сокурсника. — Не стесняйся, проходи, садись.

— Ничего я не стесняюсь! — буркнул он, разуваясь и подсаживаясь к остальным. — Доктор Мачкевич, я хотел сказать, что мне после ваших занятий на Зельях гораздо проще стало. Профессор Песцова теперь как будто добрее относится, да и материал лучше воспринимается… — преданно уставившись на Иванну, сообщил он.

— Ой, да перестань, — отмахнулась она. — У тебя просто был психологический блок. Тебе было подсознательно некомфортно на Зельях, а теперь, когда ты убедился, что ничего ужасного в них нет, ты успокоился и стал легче всё усваивать, — пояснила она, но, похоже, переубедить его не удалось.

Развивать тему было бессмысленно, поэтому предоставив мужчинам, в компанию которых без зазрения совести втёрлась Федора, переместившаяся поближе к Горану, обсуждать матч финала Чемпионата Мира, Иванна тихонько заговорила с Василисой.

— Тебя в итоге в Хогвартс отпустят? И Макара, соответственно, — спросила она.

— Я не знаю, — досадливо пожала плечами Василиса. — Папа однозначно согласен за нас обоих, а мама с бабушкой… — она многозначительно умолкла. — С моей стороны будет большой наглостью попросить вас ещё раз с ними поговорить? — вдруг выпалила она. — Вы могли бы снова встретиться в Праге или где вам удобнее… Даже не столько ради меня — я особо и не рассчитывала на поездку, но вот Макар, если его не отпустят, ужасно расстроится. Вдруг они к вам прислушаются… тётя Ива, — добавила она шёпотом и сделала огромные умоляющие глаза.

Иванна подавила более чем неуместный порыв разразиться хохотом. А ещё она готова была спорить на что угодно — сидящий довольно близко от неё Каркаров прекрасно их слышит и, с одной стороны, очень сильно желает, чтобы этот разговор прекратился, а с другой ему безумно интересно, чем всё закончится.

— Я много думала обо всём этом, — поняв, что Иванна не спешит с ответом, едва слышно продолжила Василиса, явно имея в виду много больше, чем запрет на поездку в Хогвартс. — Мне кажется, это не очень правильно… И папа, кстати, так же считает. Я раньше не понимала его, была полностью на стороне мамы и бабушки… Потом пообщалась с вами и дя…

— Кстати, Ива…простите, что вмешиваюсь, ты завтра или в воскресенье в Прагу собираешься? — Каркаров, очевидно не в силах дольше выслушивать излияния племянницы, повернулся к ним. — Я хотел бы составить тебе компанию.

— Хм, честно говоря, не думала об этом… — нахмурилась Иванна, принимаясь лихорадочно соображать.

Если Каркаров отправится с ней, это автоматически делает невозможным беседу с его матерью и сестрой. С другой стороны, до отбытия на Турнир ещё чёртова прорва времени, ей ещё не раз представится случай поговорить с ними, в конце концов, до Екатеринбурга ближе, чем до Праги. Но, может быть, лучше покончить с этим быстрее и действительно пригласить упрямых дам пообщаться на нейтральной территории?

Она задумчиво смотрела то на Каркарова, то на Василису, поражаясь игре природы. На первый взгляд ничего общего, кроме цвета глаз, у них не было, даже волосы сравнить было сложно: Каркарова без седины Иванна уже даже и не помнила, а неизменная василисина коса тоже не давала точного представления о цвете и фактуре её волос. Но нет, их сходство заключалось в другом — этот взгляд, одновременно тяжёлый и пронизывающий, что оба явно унаследовали от Таисии, не оставлял повода сомневаться.

— Значит так, — решилась она. — В Прагу мы с тобой завтра отправляемся, хорошо? — придвинувшись ближе к Каркарову, она легко коснулась его пальцев.

— Как скажешь, тебе виднее, — буркнул он, прекрасно расшифровав, что именно означают её слова.

Василиса, похоже, тоже поняла, что для беседы с Таисией и Ольгой отведено воскресенье. Глянув на часы, она вежливо со всеми попрощалась и удалилась в женское крыло, оставив Иванну осознавать, насколько хлопотные выходные она сама себе только что обеспечила.

***

…Суббота прошла просто чудесно. Встать рано как-то не получилось, потому в лавку пани Ярмилы они вошли незадолго до полудня. Копия перстня оказалась почти идентична оригиналу, даже сам Каркаров в первый момент затруднился определить оригинал и копию. Разница становилась видна только при сравнении перстней рядом на ярком дневном свете. Копия отличалась чуть иным цветом оправы из-за добавленного в сплав метеорита — не обращая внимания на сетования пани Ярмилы о разбазаривании ценного металла, Иванна пожертвовала половиной своих особых шпилек.

После мастерской Иванна в упоении потащила Каркарова по бесчисленным артефактным лавочкам, самозабвенно копаясь в готовой продукции и материалах, пока он не воззвал к её совести. Весь день они просто гуляли по улочкам, любуясь видами и болтая о пустяках.

— Интересно, как скоро теперь найдётся возможность так просто бесцельно поколобродить? — провожая взглядом ползущий по железнодорожному мосту товарный состав, Иванна зябко сжала пальцы в кулаки и потёрла их друг о друга; с наступлением вечера ощутимо похолодало.

День был солнечный и тёплый для осени, а сейчас редкие лужи подёрнулись ледком. Холодный воздух, терпко пахнущий преющими листьями, и приглушённые звуки раскинувшегося внизу города несли удивительное умиротворение.

— Да будет тебе, хочешь — на следующие выходные куда-нибудь выберемся? — докрошив воробьям остатки трдла, Каркаров тоже подошёл к невысокой стеночке из красного кирпича, огораживающей смотровую площадку в Вышеграде, откуда открывалась прекрасная панорама погружающейся в сумерки Праги. — Где твои перчатки, кстати? — поинтересовался он, взяв её руки в свои. — Ты не замёрзла? У тебя опять лапки ледяные.

— Перчатки днём где-то посеяла, наверное, когда в артефактах рылась, — безразличная к их судьбе, пожала плечами Иванна. — И почему «опять»? Я же по жизни лягушка, неужели не привык до сих пор? — хмыкнула она, сдув с глаз пряди чёлки.

— Ну, зачем же на себя наговаривать? Ты давно уже царевна, а не лягушка. К тому же, я точно знаю, что твои чудесные пальцы бывают тёплыми, и порой даже горячими, — возразил он, легонько поцеловав её запястье.

— Спасибо за прекрасную прогулку, — неожиданно даже для самой себя отозвалась Иванна, вместо того, чтобы традиционно обвинить его в излишней льстивости.

Препираться не было настроения, осенняя Прага была так спокойна и уютна, что хотелось навсегда остаться в этом дне, полном разговоров, смеха, красоты и лёгкости…

— Ты так говоришь, как будто это наша с тобой последняя прогулка, — нахмурился он, привлекая её к себе. — Да хоть завтра отправимся, куда скажешь.

— Нет, завтра я занята, — мотнула головой Иванна. — Нужно кое-что по мелочи сделать, а ещё пора заняться твоими оберегами и, пожалуй…

Договорить она не успела — он внезапно стиснул её в объятиях, заставив умолкнуть от неожиданности.

— Ты можешь сделать мне одолжение? Не встречайся с ними, пожалуйста, — глядя ей в глаза, попросил он.

— Да, но… Нет, погоди… Знаешь что, если ты хочешь вот прямо сейчас загубить на корню чудесный день — продолжай в том же духе, — обиженно засопела Иванна, безуспешно попытавшись отстраниться.

В стороне послышался тихий смех и стук каблучков. На смотровую площадку, в жёлтый круг света, изливаемого недавно включившимся фонарём, впорхнула юная парочка: явно не имеющие отношения к волшебникам парень и девушка. Не замечая никого вокруг, они остановились и принялись самозабвенно целоваться.

— Вот с кого пример надо брать, — прокомментировал Каркаров, настойчиво потянув Иванну к начавшим облетать деревьям, где тени были гуще. — Предлагаю им не мешать. Отправимся домой, ты, по-моему, вся замёрзла.

Зацепившись взглядом за парочку, она неопределённо прогудела согласие.

…Встать рано на следующий день у неё вновь не вышло: по возвращении в Дурмштранг Каркаров взялся за её согревание: сначала с помощью горячей ванны и кружки глинтвейна, затем иными методами с перерывами на глинтвейн — в общем, к вопросу подошёл основательно. Здорово уставшая за день Иванна сделала вялую попытку выразить протест и отказаться от помощи, но слова её в расчёт приняты не были.

Таким образом, проснувшись и обнаружив, что уже первый час дня, Иванна осторожно, дабы не разбудить Каркарова, вылезла из кровати и тихонько поползла к себе, чтобы определиться с планами на день. Настроение и самоощущение были совершенно нерабочие. На столе в её кабинете обнаружилась записка от Василисы, где сообщалось о том, что родственницы барышни будут рады пообщаться сегодня же. К записке прилагался портключ в виде фотографии памятника воинам Уральского добровольческого танкового корпуса с подробным адресом места встречи на обороте. Взгляд на часы подтвердил худшие подозрения: до назначенного времени оставалось полтора часа, привести себя в порядок за которые не было ни малейшей возможности. Единственное, что оставалось — молниеносно вымыть голову, одеться в первое, что подвернулось под руку, да отправиться в путь.

…Тяжёлая дубовая дверь громко бухнула за её спиной, оставив ледяной пронизывающий ветер снаружи. Северная окраина Екатеринбурга была гораздо холоднее Праги; уральская осень, не в пример европейской, не радовала мягкой погодой. Очки моментально запотели, и рассмотреть зал Малахитовой Шкатулки — самой популярной таверны среди местных волшебников — она смогла лишь спустя несколько минут, скоротав время за обстоятельным расстёгиванием мантии и разматыванием шали, которой утеплила шею. Последний раз Иванна была тут лет пять тому назад, поэтому ей пришлось поплутать некоторое время по территории огромного заброшенного полузатопленного гаражного комплекса, именуемого Атлантидой, прежде чем найти вход в скрытые от посторонних глаз кварталы волшебников.

Поле зрения понемногу расчищалось от тумана, Иванна увидела неспешно плывущую по направлению к ней молодую женщину в зелёном бархатном платье и наброшенной на плечи чёрной вязаной шали. Оказалось, что это дочь отошедшей от дел хозяйки заведения; она поинтересовалась, ждёт ли Иванна кого-либо, или кто-то ждёт её, после чего предложила помочь с выбором столика.

В таверне было довольно людно; не зная точно, в каком составе с ней будут беседовать родственники Василисы, Иванна взяла капучино для храбрости и заняла единственный свободный столик, способный вместить человек пять-шесть, находящийся, увы, посреди зала. До означенного в записке времени было ещё около четверти часа.

— Доктор Мачкевич! Здравствуйте.

Иванна вздрогнула, едва не расплескав кофе. Осторожно поставив чашку на блюдце, она повернулась на голос, обнаружив приближающегося к ней Феоктиста Зарецкого.

— Дамы сейчас подойдут, я специально опередил их, — пояснил он, присаживаясь. — Вы извините, что вас в это втянули… Василиса права, есть шанс, что вы сможете достучаться до здравого смысла Оленьки и моей уважаемой тёщи.

— Не уверена, — пробормотала Иванна, косясь на дверь таверны в ожидании появления Таисии и Ольги. — Мастер Зарецкий, если вы вместе с дочерью ждёте от меня большего, чем просто добиться от ваших дам позволения детям поехать на Турнир… Ваши устремления однозначно благородны и достойны всяческого споспешествования, но я, к сожалению, сомневаюсь, что в силах оправдать эти надежды. И почему вас это так заботит?

— В семье моего школьного друга была очень похожая ситуация, я насмотрелся… Раскол в семье по недоразумению — это неправильно. Я пытался убедить Ольгу, я очень люблю её, невыносимо видеть, как она сама себя мучает. Она постоянно твердит, что лучше бы в живых остался Олег, но, вижу, в глубине души её мучает совесть за такие мысли… Про госпожу Таисию вообще промолчу. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы они все помирились и прекратили эту бессмыслицу. Попытка — не пытка, в любом случа… О, вот и они, — оборвал себя мастер Зарецкий, поднимаясь из-за стола; он отодвинул стулья, помогая сесть супруге и тёще, после чего сел сам.

— Рада снова вас видеть, доктор Мачкевич, — заговорила Таисия; Ольга только молча кивнула в знак приветствия.

— Здравствуйте, — отозвалась Иванна, пытаясь почувствовать эмоциональный фон собеседницы.

Таисия была слегка насторожена и исполнена недоверия, и было что-то ещё в её эмоциях, но густой фон некоего отторжения, шедший со стороны Ольги, мешал различить нюансы. С каждой секундой Иванна чувствовала себя всё больше не в своей тарелке. Нервно поправив очки, она положила левую руку на стол; фамильный медный браслет с малахитовыми вставками случайно стукнул по столешнице, привлекая внимание. Таисия едва заметно шевельнула бровью, заставив Иванну страстно пожелать провалиться сквозь землю — этот браслет она всегда машинально надевала как талисман на особо ответственные мероприятия, но сейчас, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы он был спрятан под рукавом…

— Я не знаю, насколько наша сегодняшняя встреча целесообразна, — решительно прервала гнетущее молчание она, глядя в основном на Таисию, — но Василиса очень просила попробовать убедить вас отпустить её и Макара в Хогвартс…

— Что?! — взвилась Ольга. — Это ещё что за новости?! Ей-то там что делать? Она вообще…

— Дорогая, — Таисия чуть приподняла ладонь, призывая дочь к порядку.

— Но, маменька, вы слышите, что она несёт! — уже почти спокойно обратилась к ней Ольга.

Иванна мысленно подивилась порядкам, царящим в этом милом семействе. Они с матерью если и обращались друг к другу на «вы», то исключительно в качестве шутки юмора.

— Василиса как-то сказала, что хотела бы побывать в Хогвартсе, — стараясь не впитать и не отзеркалить Ольгино раздражение, пояснила Иванна ровным тоном. — Мне показалось… Нет — я посчитала, что это будет для неё познавательно!

— Позвольте мне самой решать, что познавательно для моих детей, — весьма прохладно, но всё же без особой агрессии, повернулась к ней Ольга. — Василисе абсолютно нечего делать в Хогвартсе.

— Вам виднее, — пожала плечами Иванна; уверенность в бессмысленности этого разговора всё крепла. — Но почему вы отказываете Макару в возможности попробовать свои силы в Турнире?

Ольга в ответ разразилась пространной тирадой о каких-то умозрительных подстерегающих опасностях и её личных сомнениях в безопасности всех участников культпоездки. Иванна, тщательно избегая каркаровских формулировок и обоснований, терпеливо расписала все преимущества участия в Турнире, напомнила о престиже и значимости мероприятия, уверила, что меры по обеспечению безопасности всех участвующих персон будут предприняты беспрецедентные — в общем, едва самой себе не поверила, что для любого волшебника участие в Турнире есть мечта всей жизни. На Ольгу, однако, её речь не произвела особого впечатления; устремив на Иванну пристальный, исполненный непонимания взгляд, она всё же не сдержалась:

— Я одного не пойму. Вы производите впечатление здравомыслящей женщины. Как ему удалось запудрить вам мозги?

Иванна отодвинула чашку с остатками остывшего кофе и вздохнула, ответив взглядом на взгляд Ольги.

— Почему бы вам не сказать прямо: вы не хотите отпускать детей на Турнир просто потому, что не доверяете брату? — спросила она, старательно не впуская раздражение в голос.

— Зато вы, похоже, доверяете, — тон Ольги, гордо выпрямившейся на стуле, стал ещё холоднее.

— И не только я, — кивнула Иванна. — Послушайте, я не хочу лезть в ваши внутрисемейные разногласия…

— Разногласия? — прошипела Ольга, буквально пронизывая Иванну волнами ярости. — Вы это так называете?!

— Я понимаю, у каждого своя правда, и она — единственная правдивая, но обижаться на человека за то, что он выжил, вместо того, чтобы порадоваться этому — форменный бред, — не выдержала Иванна. — Некоторые находят возможность сохранить жизнь, а некоторые не считают необходимым, особенности характера, видимо. И да, я не считаю Игоря ни предателем, ни трусом, ни подлецом, — она даже не нашла повода удивиться, что ей удаётся так спокойно говорить; раздражение куда-то ушло, злости не было — что толку злиться на слепого за то, что он не может видеть?

Она даже не стала озвучивать довольно весомый аргумент: уж если её отец, уважаемый человек и безупречный аврор, ни разу всерьёз не высказал ей порицания за её «сомнительную связь», то это много значит. Нет, логика тут бессильна. Пытаться рассказать, что он сильно изменился? А изменился ли он? Да ну, все они взрослые люди с устоявшейся точкой зрения, пусть и ведут себя, как дети малые. Пытаться их вразумить — дело заранее неблагодарное. Ладно, Василиса — девушка разумная, она поймёт, что Иванна не всесильна, и сделала всё, что могла. А что до её брата — пусть парень привыкает, что жизнь — штука несправедливая…

На миг отрешившись от мыслей, Иванна вдруг обнаружила, что проваливается в непроницаемые глаза Таисии. Сморгнув и мотнув головой, она не могла не восхититься мастерству легилиментки — не было ни малейшего признака того, что та копалась в её мыслях, кроме… А кроме чего, собственно говоря? Какого чёрта, вообще? Сколько можно участвовать в невыносимом бессмысленном фарсе?

— Прошу прощения, что отняла у вас столько времени, — она встала; её стул, отодвигаясь, громыхнул по доскам пола. — Вынуждена вас оставить, — Иванна намотала на шею шаль и влезла в зимнюю мантию, прежде чем вскочивший мастер Зарецкий попытался проявить вежливость и помочь ей, подав эту самую мантию.

Коротко кивнув собеседникам, она двинулась к выходу; увы, за время их разговора в таверне стало ещё более людно, и напрямую пройти к дверям было непросто — приходилось лавировать между стульями. Замерев на месте и прикинув примерную траекторию движения, она решительно зашагала по относительно свободной дорожке, стараясь не зацепиться полами мантии за предметы интерьера. Уйти спокойно не удалось: ближе к выходу она споткнулась о ножку одной из стоячих вешалок с мантиями посетителей. Машинально выхватив веер, она остановила падение вешалки, вернула её в вертикальное положение и, подавив порыв сразу же аппарировать куда подальше, заставила себя неспешно продолжить движение. Свернув по пути за ширму, которая скрывала вход в небольшой холл, ведущий в туалеты, Иванна зашла в дамскую комнату, чтобы немного перевести дух и убедить себя, что не произошло ничего страшного и что маленький нелепый эпизод не в силах ухудшить впечатление о ней. А если даже и в силах, то лично ей на это плевать…

Встав у раковины и подержав руки под текущей водой, она скорчила рожицу своему отражению. Собственно, никто и надеялся на успех, так что расстраиваться смысла нет. На том и порешив, Иванна закрыла воду, расчесала пальцами, как ей показалось, растрепавшиеся волосы и покинула дамскую комнату.

— Коллега!

Вздрогнув, Иванна повернулась на голос; это обращение так прочно ассоциировалось у неё исключительно со Снейпом, что услышать его от мастера Зарецкого, который, несомненно, также являлся её коллегой, было странно.

— Наверное, мне следовало бы вернуться и извиниться за вспыльчивость, — слабо улыбнулась она. — Но пока я не могу, боюсь, наговорю ещё больше лишнего.

— Нет-нет, вы, напротив, были излишне деликатны, на мой взгляд… — вздохнул мастер Зарецкий. — Но до госпожи Таисии вы если и не достучались, то заставили немного задуматься.

— Да ладно! — нервно хохотнула Иванна. — Честно скажите, что она обо мне высказала, когда я удрала?

— Честно? — улыбнулся мастер Зарецкий. — Дословно: «по крайней мере, мальчик в надёжных руках».

Иванна уставилась на него, уронив челюсть.

— Честное слово, — кивнул он. — Ладно, вернусь к дамам, с вашего позволения. Всего хорошего и спасибо вам, — он кивнул на прощанье и скрылся по направлению к залу, оставив Иванну в глубочайшей обескураженности.  
________

Трдло, трдельник — традиционное чешское хлебобулочное лакомство в виде сладкой трубочки.

Иллюстрации к главе:  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273061325  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276562368


	82. Глава 82

_12 сентября — 30 октября 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг — Хогвартс_

Остаток сентября и октябрь пролетели в мгновение ока и были полны событий. Сентябрь был назначен месяцем артефактологии. Иванна плотно занялась изготовлением оберегов; Василиса, которая даже не пыталась заговорить с ней о том, как прошла приснопамятная беседа, с энтузиазмом помогала. Для «пропитки» оберега нужными чарами требовалось сварить несколько зелий, и Василиса самоотверженно прибегала после занятий в лабораторию, принимая в этом самое активное участие. Её практика по Зельям плавно дополнилась практикой по Артефактологии: полностью убедившись в лояльном отношении племянницы к Каркарову, Иванна более глубоко допустила Василису до таинства изготовления оберегов. Не рассчитывая только на перстни, Иванна озаботилась медальонами.

Первый, выполняющий функцию защиты от следящих чар, она собственноручно вырезала из древесины карельской берёзы, нанеся на плоский овал размером чуть меньше её ладони сложную систему защитных символов, начиная со скандинавских рун и заканчивая ацтекскими пиктограммами. Шнурок для него она сплела из трёх волос из гривы единорога и конопляной нити с добавлением собственных «русалочьих» волос.

Второй медальон она сотворила в порыве вдохновения: агатового перстня ей показалось маловато, так что она отправилась перерывать свои запасы, помня, что среди них ей попался очень симпатичный, но не подошедший для перстня агат, размером и формой похожий на косточку манго, и отполированный, как речная галька. Жалея об отсутствии ювелирных навыков, она отправилась на поклон к профессору Хайдараге, который выдал ей свой личный дремель с ножным приводом, на котором, сломав три свёрлышка, перепортив с десяток некондиционных камней и чудом не лишившись пальца, Иванна всё же смогла просверлить аккуратное отверстие для шнурка в будущем медальоне. Тем же дремелем за три дня кропотливой работы она нанесла гравировку на поверхность.

…Отодвинув инструменты, Иванна любовалась результатом своих трудов, мысленно нахваливая собственную рукодельность. Гравировка оказалась делом не сильно тяжёлым в физическом плане, зато морально очень напряжённым. Василиса, убедившись, что работы завершены, принялась за уборку.

— Док, привет, мне сказали — ты тут! — в подсобку кафедры Артефактологии заглянула Федора. — Ты придёшь послезавтра к нам на тренировку? Сэнсей говорит, что хочет показать парочку приёмов, и просит тебя наглядным пособием побыть.

— А? Какой сэнсей? — оторопело уставилась на неё Ивана, выныривая из своих мыслей и отрываясь от созерцания медальона.

— Да Горан же, он страшно бесится, когда я его так называю, — гоготнула Федора с донельзя довольным выражением лица.

— А-а, ну ладно, — кивнула Иванна; она подбросила артефакт и поймала его, оценивая вес — каменный медальон был гораздо тяжелее деревянного, из-за чего пред нею встала проблема шнурка. — Вспоминайте, кто у нас патлатый, — Иванна сняла очки и принялась тереть глаза, запорошенные каменной пылью.

Василиса, стремительно сметающая с верстака отходы производства, вытаращилась на неё и на мгновение остановилась.

— Не я, точно, — честно призналась Федора. — Горан, может быть? Профессор Каркаров?

— Нет, Горан недостаточно патлат, ему бы чуть отпустить, до лопаток всего-то на ладонь не достаёт… Профессор Каркаров тоже не годится, тем более, артефакт для него, а носить артефакт со своим волосом может только изготовитель… Не хочу кожаный шнурок использовать, волосы прочнее, и чары держат лучше, и долговечнее, вам профессор Хайдарага должен был рассказывать… — надев очки, пояснила Иванна в ответ на обескураженно-вопросительный взгляд Федоры и принялась полировать готовый медальон мягкой тряпицей. — На самом деле, много не надо, у меня ещё своих полно, но для усиления нужна чужая прядочка и, желательно, длинная… Эх, ну, ты бы воды распылила, уже пыли наглоталась? — она повернулась к выразительно покашливающей Василисе.

— Ничего я не наглоталась, — возразила та, нетерпеливо топнув в явном негодовании на Иваннино тугодумие.

— А-а, Док, мы же тут патлатых вроде искали, — догадалась Федора.

— Ну да… А-а! Точно! — просветлела и оживилась Иванна. — Василиса, мне то-оненькую прядь надо, федькину причёску тебе не придётся делать, — сунув медальон в карман джинсов, она встала с табуретки и сделала шаг в сторону ассистентки, которая тем временем вытянула из волос ленту и аккуратно расплетала своё богатство.

Когда она закончила, Иванна с Федорой издали дружный вздох восхищения — и восхититься было чему: тёмные, почти чёрные, с янтарной искрой волнистые волосы закрывали фигуру Василисы плотным плащом, струясь почти до колен. Частично скрыв лицо, волосы придали Василисе очень таинственный и немного пугающий вид. Федора автоматически раскрыла свой альбом.

— Ну, выбирайте, — пригласила Василиса, явно довольная произведённым эффектом.

Иванна подошла к ней и погрузила пальцы в волосы; тяжёлые гладкие пряди ужами скользили между пальцев, словно живые.

— Шикарно, — с трепетом вздохнула Иванна, чувствуя, как по руке стремительно забегали мурашки, устремляясь в район позвоночника. — У тебя, кажется, малахитницы в роду были? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнесла она. — Федьк, кончай малевать, подай скальпель, пожалуйста… Я внизу откуда-нибудь срежу, заметно вообще не будет… — несмотря на все предосторожности, Иванна всё же слегка чиркнула скальпелем себе по пальцам, однако, в общем состоянии глубочайшего благоговения даже не почувствовала боли. — О, кстати, это прекрасная идея, нужно немного крови добавить для усиления артефактов… — оживилась она, медленно протягивая срезанную прядку сквозь кулак, позволяя ей слегка напитаться кровью.

— Обереги, изготовленные с применением Тёмной магии? Оригинально! — оценила Василиса, принимаясь заплетать косу к огромному сожалению остальных.

— Вот, кстати, никогда не понимала этого деления магии на Тёмную и Светлую, — поделилась мыслью Федора. — Ежели кровь или воздействие на волю — так сразу Тёмная…

— Эта тема стара, как Мир, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Кровь — это жертва, а жертва — это Тёмная магия, согласно официальной номенклатуре. Хотя, это вопрос диалектики, как обычно…

Из комбинации иванниных и василисиных волос с добавлением золотой нити вышел превосходный шнурок, явно обладающий запасом прочности для того, чтобы удержать что-нибудь потяжелее медальона. После финальных «кровавых штрихов» амулеты, по мнению Иванны, приняли свой совершенный законченный вид, приведя своего творца в блаженное состояние глубочайшего морального удовлетворения.

…На тренировку кандидатов Иванна собиралась, заранее ожидая какой-нибудь каверзы со стороны Горана. От него вполне стоило ожидать какой-нибудь милой шалости вроде показательного скручивания в бараний рог под аккомпанемент лекции о том, что мускулы полезно держать в тонусе, и фиксации в таком положении до окончания этой самой лекции — при том, что женские штучки, вроде визгов, царапаний и кусаний на него, к сожалению, не действовали совершенно. Помня экспедиционные тренировочные спарринги, Иванна не только взяла два веера, но и специально собрала волосы в пучок, только чтоб иметь возможность сунуть в него свои «волшебные» хаси — кто знает, как дело обернётся.

Возле полосы препятствий на первом уровне внутреннего двора Горан рассказывал отдыхающим после серии силовых упражнений кандидатам в Чемпионы о рациональности регулярных тренировок. Среди приблизительно трёх десятков присутствующих, рассевшихся на малой трибуне в привольных позах, Иванна разглядела своих «факультативных» студентов, в том числе и Полякова. Там же она заметила и василисиного брата, ненадолго задумавшись: его в итоге отпустили в Хогвартс, или он пока просто не в курсе?

— Вот сейчас мы на наглядном примере моей приглашённой ассистентки убедимся, как важно не запускать тренировки, — поприветствовал он подошедшую Иванну, которая в ответ скроила в его адрес мину и показала язык. — Несколько лет назад мне удалось привести группу научных сотрудников под управлением доктора Мачкевич в почти человеческий вид. С тех пор, к сожалению, утекло много воды, но есть шанс, что не всё потеряно и, при определённой доле везения, доктор Мачкевич всё ещё в состоянии держать удар.

— Давай, Док, покажи ему, где раки зимуют! — подначила Федора; за это она удостоилась мрачного взгляда со стороны Горана и послала в ответ воздушный поцелуй и сияющую улыбку до ушей. — Мы в тебя верим! Так, пацаны, чего молчим? Верим же! — она легонько пнула сидящих на ряд ниже её Виктора и Якова. Последний охотно закивал в подтверждение, Виктор же, очевидно, посмотрев на Горана в действии, был настроен несколько скептично, потому кивнул более сдержанно. Среди остальных кандидатов, на удивление, тоже не наблюдалось единства мнений: большинство, разумеется, были уверены в победе Горана, однако несколько человек, так или иначе наслышанные об Иванне, не спешили с выводами.

— Ну что, стандартный вариант, или тебе фору дать? — испытующе уставился на Иванну Горан, недвусмысленно давая понять, что от спарринга ей не отвертеться.

Стандартный вариант означал полноценную магическую дуэль с полным физическим контактом. Фора подразумевала, что Горан не будет использовать волшебную палочку, только рукопашный бой и — где получится — беспалочковую магию.

— Да, чего уж там, тряхнём стариной, пускай всё по-взрослому будет, — кисло отозвалась Иванна, осторожно стаскивая свитер, чтобы не зацепить хаси.

С выбором одежды она, в целом, угадала: находящаяся под свитером форменная футболка больше располагала к беготне и прыжкам, кожаные штаны, конечно, давали меньше свободы движений, чем те же джинсы или трико, зато падать в них было как-то безопаснее. Завершающие ансамбль форменные же сапожки, пусть и имели небольшой каблук, но были давно обмяты по ноге, давая удобство, какое не всякие кроссовки могли обеспечить. Бросив свитер на ближайшие брусья, она достала из-за голенища веер и, приняв боевую стойку, стала осторожно отступать по кругу.

— Вот, смотрите, — обратился к аудитории Горан. — Способность мгновенно собраться — это в плюс.

Он, последовав примеру Иванны, также снял мантию и свитер, оставшись в одной майке, после чего собрал волосы в хвост на затылке извлечённой из кармана штанов тесёмкой. Женская половина, точнее сказать — треть, аудитории при виде этого издала дружное «ах!» и сделалась почти без чувств. Федоре это, впрочем, не помешало автоматически сотворить Акцио на альбом с карандашами и начать судорожные зарисовки. Студенты мужеского полу не менее дружно нахохлились и нахмурились, один только Поляков развил бурную деятельность, призывая всех делать ставки на победителя.

— Кстати, вы напрасно недооцениваете доктора Мачкевич, — продолжил Горан, вынимая палочку из закреплённого на внутренней стороне левого предплечья футляра и переходя в наступление. — Побеждать она, конечно, не побеждала, однако же, погонять меня как следует ей удавалось. Конечно, когда она была в форме.

— Завязывай с разговорами, и вообще — нечего переходить на личности, — упрекнула Иванна, прячась за гимнастическое бревно. — Я же не рассказываю тут всем, как ты колоратурно храпел после двух стаканов настойки, так, что тебя всем лагерем на бок переворачивать приходилось, — продолжила она, запуская в противника пробным Ступефаем, который, разумеется, был с лёгкостью отражён.

— Вот, грамотная тактика — вывести соперника из себя, — одобрительно кивнул Горан. — В любом случае, эффективнее начинать с более вменяемых заклинаний, вроде Молота или Иглы, вам должны были рассказывать о них на Тёмных Искусствах. Цельтесь в конечности — есть шанс вывести противника из строя, не причиняя ему особого вреда… Акус!

Иванне повезло, что у Горана сейчас была цель обучить кандидатов, а не вернуть ей былую форму, и поэтому он пользовался вербальной магией. Заметить летящую к ней белую искру Иглы при свете было практически нереально, однако, сообразив, что он целится в её правую руку, она мгновенно ушла влево и, ухватившись за стойку станка штанги, резко сменила направление, немного отступив. Игла была интересным заклинанием: при простом попадании в мягкие ткани она вызывала болезненные ощущения, как от укола; но если удавалось попасть по нерву — велика была вероятность частичного паралича.

Игла слегка чиркнула по плечу, заставив Иванну поморщится. Впрочем, всё равно это предпочтительнее Молота, который мог отбросить на неопределённое расстояние, а при неблагоприятном исходе — и вовсе приложить ею о какой-нибудь гимнастический снаряд.

Иванну, тем не менее, начал охватывать определённый азарт. Не спуская глаз с Горана, она, старательно уворачиваясь и укрываясь в складках местности, одно за другим посылала в него разнообразные атакующие заклинания, не позволяя подойти ближе, так как знала: в ближнем бою у неё нет против него ни малейшего шанса.

— Кстати, обратите внимание, очень грамотное поведение — я пока не могу приблизиться, — словно прочитав её мысли, озвучил Горан. — И, главное, вы заметили, куда мы смотрим? Всегда смотрите противнику в глаза, не смотрите на руки. Бокового зрения более чем достаточно для того, чтобы заметить манёвр, а в глазах вы ещё до начала манёвра прочитаете намерение…

— Ланцеола триплицис! — блокировав его Капкан, Иванна вновь отскочила в сторону и швырнула слабенький Тройной скальпель; в конце концов, она уже успела поймать несколько Шипов, простой Скальпель, Цепь и безмерно популярное Импульсио дивина, именуемое среди студентов не иначе как Волшебный пендель.

— Мачкевич, сколько можно этой вялой игры в кошки-мышки? — со снисходительным смешком спросил Горан, никак не отреагировав на порезы: один кровавый штрих прочертил его правый бицепс, справа же в области рёбер на майке медленно расплывалось красное пятно. — Давай уже, атакуй нормально!

— Как скажешь, мой сладкий мышонок, — буркнула Иванна, бросая ему под ноги следующее заклинание. — Тремор террэ!

Рванувшие во все стороны будто от взрыва комья земли заставили Горана отступить, а Иванна, пользуясь моментом, перекинулась в кошку и в два прыжка по столбу взлетела на самый верх «змейки». Прицелившись, она спикировала ему на плечо, оттолкнулась, выбила из руки волшебную палочку, которая отлетела куда-то под трибуну, и молниеносно отпрыгнула на порядочное расстояние, где вернулась в человеческий облик и замерла, привалившись к столбу «карусели» и переводя дыхание.

— Вот, это уже лучше, — удовлетворённо кивнул Горан, пока обалдевшие студенты старательно тёрли глаза и промаргивались. — Конечно, это не сильно поможет, но, как видите, я номинально разоружён, и это прогресс.

В течение следующих пяти минут «танца» под аккомпанемент подбадривающих воплей и свиста «болельщиков» Иванна старалась не подпускать Горана ближе, чем на два метра, и всё сильнее уставала, что в итоге сказалось на её внимательности: перемахивая частокол, она зацепилась за зубец и рыбкой ухнула к подножию «шведской стенки», выронив веер.

Едва успев подняться на ноги, она оказалась прижата спиной к перекладинам лестницы.

— Ну, что — сдаёшься? — поинтересовался оказавшийся рядом Горан, аккуратно придушив её одной рукой.

— Нет, — извиваясь, захихикала Иванна, которой, разумеется, стало щекотно. — Пусти, так не честно! — она двумя руками попыталась разжать его пальцы, но без толку. — Ну, правда же, мы не договаривались щекотаться! Пусти, говорю! — она без особой надежды она потыкала его в ребра пальцами, стараясь не задевать порезы, но эффекта это не возымело.

— Нет, отпущу, только если признаешь поражение, — покачал головою Горан. — У тебя что, никаких козырей в рукаве не осталось?

— Я вообще без рукавов, если ты не заметил, — Иванна сосредоточилась и вдруг озарилась идеей; козыри — так козыри.

Она подёргалась, стараясь высвободить шею, отчего ей становилось только щекотнее, собрала это ощущение и спроецировала его на Горана. Тот дёрнулся как от удара током, убрал руку с её шеи и удивлённо шагнул назад. Не дожидаясь, пока он опомнится, Иванна вскинула руки, уцепилась за перекладину, подтянула ноги к груди и изо всех сил бросила их вперёд, толкнув ступнями Горана в грудь. Тот сделал ещё несколько шагов назад, запнулся о частокол и рухнул на спину. Это чрезвычайно его развеселило, уже на лету он начал хохотать так, что она всерьёз обеспокоилась, не тронулся ли он умом. Выхватив из пучка хаси, она сотворила на него Петрификус тоталус, правда, эффект от заклинания из-за малой мощности артефактов вышел очень слабым: Горан вытянулся по струнке, но хохотать не перестал. Фыркнув, Иванна с помощью Акцио призвала свой веер и сотворила Фините инкантем.

— Чего ты ржёшь, вставай давай! — скомандовала она.

— Уморила, честное слово, — Горан поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и, подойдя к Иванне, одобрительно похлопал её по плечу. — Молодец, старушка, есть ещё порох в пороховницах!

— Иди ты знаешь куда, мальчик! — проворчала Иванна, разминая плечо, получившее основательную встряску горановским «приветствием».

— Итак, сейчас вы наглядно убедились — даже с самым, казалось бы, никчёмным противником, нельзя расслабляться и терять бдительность, — обратился Горан к студентам, когда те перестали радостно улюлюкать. — Кстати, всем на заметку. Конечно, лучше женщине в это дело не ввязываться, но у женщин мышцы бёдер и ягодиц, — свои слова он проиллюстрировал, панибратски ткнув пальцем в означенные мышцы на наглядном пособии, которое в ответ шлёпнуло его сначала по руке, а потом по лбу, — от природы имеют большой запас силы, так что подобные удары ногами — лучший друг женщины в драке.

— Ага, техника называется «Школа страуса-берсерка», — подхватила Иванна, принимаясь зализывать царапину на тыльной стороне ладони; Горан был куда более метким бойцом, чем она, и в корпус его заклинания ни разу не попали — только по рукам.

Федора при виде этого моментально отложила альбом, порылась в своей торбе и, достав баночку с Заживляющей мазью и чистый шпатель, которые неизменно носила с собой ввиду личной необходимости, бросилась оказывать первую помощь. Старательно замазав все до единой иваннины царапины и порезы, она с видом дорвавшегося до сметаны кота подошла к Горану, который с крайне смиренным выражением лица сначала протянул ей обе руки, а затем и вовсе задрал майку, вызвав массовые обмороки на трибуне и приступ бурного веселья у Иванны. Приблизительно двухметровый шкафообразный Горан и заботливо хлопочущая вокруг него Федора, ростом даже ниже, чем ему до подмышки, рядом смотрелись весьма феерично.

После знаменательной тренировки об Иванне поползли слухи один причудливее другого, за что она готова была лично пристукнуть Горана, ибо ей моментально осточертело натыкаться в коридорах на студентов, которые при виде неё замирали и начинали таращиться и перешёптываться. О временах, когда на Иванну обращали внимания не больше, чем на любого другого доцента или младшего преподавателя, она вспоминала со светлой тоской.

Самого Горана работа с кандидатами весьма увлекла, и постепенно он даже перестал жаловаться на Федору, позволив Иванне убедить себя, что девица вовсе не домогается его, и даже не подшучивает, а вполне искренне и невинно им восхищается. Тем более, на тренировках она выкладывалась наравне со всеми и, пусть не делала оглушительных успехов, но своей старательностью располагала к себе гораздо больше, чем тот же Поляков, который периодически начинал ныть, протестуя против «излишней муштры».

Ещё одним великим событием стала новость от Василисы — мать сменила гнев на милость и решилась отпустить детей в Хогвартс. Тем же вечером Каркаров, пообщавшийся с сестрой через камин и получивший благословение везти детей на Турнир, тщательно выпытывал у Иванны подробности её разговора с Ольгой и Таисией, но так и не смог понять, что же именно повлияло на его родственниц. Иванна, по совести говоря, и сама этого не понимала.

Неотвратимо приближался конец месяца, а вместе с ним и два таких события, как отъезд турнирной делегации и День рождения Иванны. Стала известна точная дата отъезда — тридцатое октября. Иванне пришлось очень долго убеждать страшно недовольного таким раскладом Каркарова, что нет ничего трагического в том, что он лично не сможет её поздравить; более того, утомлённая за этот год разного рода «праздниками», она даже и не собирается устраивать какое-либо торжество по этому поводу.

…Тридцатое октября с самого утра началось как день повышенной суматошности. Крепость будто бы наполнилась некоей суетливой атмосферой, напоминающей предпраздничную. Иванна, не желая путаться под ногами у отъезжающей делегации, села с книгой в своей гостиной, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока все набегаются, и можно будет спокойно попрощаться. Расслабиться ей, конечно, не дали. Сначала Каркаров попросил проверить, всё ли он взял с собой; Иванна, которая решила отложить момент вручения оберегов, покорно спустилась в его апартаменты и сделала вид, что перепроверяет уже сорок раз проверенный багаж, правда, стоило Каркарову удалиться по своим делам, она благополучно села читать в директорском кабинете.

Обед накрыли на все шесть курсов и весь преподавательский состав на плацу внутреннего двора. К счастью, торжественных речей в этот раз было немного. После обеда кандидаты и преподаватели, которых взяли в поездку для того, чтобы кандидаты не отставали от школьной программы, отправились грузиться на корабль под чутким руководством госпожи Май, а Иванна отправилась к себе, чтобы дождаться Василису, Федору и Виктора, которых она попросила зайти перед отъездом. Те появились спустя примерно полчаса под предводительством Каркарова.

— Поскольку заранее поздравлять с Днём рождения — плохая примета, поздравлять мы не будем, — торжественно сообщил он. — Однако подарки дарить можно, особенно, если в срок лично этого сделать не удаётся. Ну, что, по старшинству, начиная с самых младших?

Василиса, кивнув, выступила вперёд и произнесла торжественную, хоть и несколько пространную (должно быть, из-за присутствия посторонних) хвалебную речь о том, какая замечательная личность доктор Мачкевич, и как она, Василиса, благодарна за всё, что было для неё сделано, после чего преподнесла подарок — красивый, украшенный каменьями гребень для волос, который можно было использовать и как заколку, и как расчёску. Растроганная Иванна подарок приняла в смущении, ибо до конца не была уверена, что сделала хоть что-либо полезное для Василисы.

Следом выступила Федора, оказавшаяся младше Виктора на два месяца, восемь дней и пять минут. С застенчивой улыбкой она протянула Иванне свёрток, в котором обнаружилась роскошная шёлковая шаль с кистями, расписанная собственноручно Федорой затейливыми узорами в сочных осенне-натуральных цветах, но не нарочито ярких, а как будто чуть-чуть тронутых инеем. Приняв должные излияния восхищения, художница предоставила слово Виктору.

Тот, не мудрствуя лукаво, в очередной раз поблагодарил Иванну за помощь в социальной адаптации на кафедре Алхимических дисциплин, сообщил, что для него большая честь быть лично знакомым с таким выдающимся учёным и просто хорошим человеком, и торжественно презентовал Иванне бутыль с эфирным маслом болгарской розы и коробочку бергамотового локума.

— Ну, вы меня сегодня просто задарили! — сконфуженно хмыкнула Иванна. — Вот, кстати, соображаешь! — обратилась она к Виктору и добавила, что далеко не каждый проявит смекалку и сообразит, в каком именно виде женщине алхимических наклонностей целесообразно дарить цветы.

Тот в ответ смущённо потупил взор, но явно остался доволен комплиментом. Сложив подарки на стол в кабинете, Иванна вернулась в гостиную и торжественно выдала троице по персональному медальону-оберегу, которые сделала буквально за два дня в приступе вдохновения. Каркаровскую амуницию она решила отдать ему без свидетелей.

Сам Каркаров, дождавшись своей очереди, вручил Иванне тяжеленное ожерелье из грубо огранённых прозрачных камней, каждый примерно с перепелиное яйцо размером.

— Опять бриллианты? — изобразила скучающее выражение лица она, рассматривая камни; ожерелье было просто прекрасно в своей диковатой небрежности, только вот что это за камни, она никак не могла понять. — Не бриллианты и не горный хрусталь — лёгкий фиолетовый оттенок… Для аметиста слишком чистые… Что у нас ещё прозрачно-фиолетовое… Чёрт! — Иванна выхватила веер, встала спиной к камину и осветила ожерелье Люмосом. — Да ты ума лишился! — вытаращилась она на Каркарова, после того, как увидела, что бледно фиолетовые камни в холодном свете стали сизовато-зеленоватыми. — Не говори, что это александрит!

— Хорошо, не буду говорить, что это александрит, — коварно ухмыляясь, кивнул он. — Причём, отборный уральский.

— Отравиться и не жить! Он же редкий, и стоит, как не знаю что! Тем более — такие здоровенные булыжники! — не могла успокоится Иванна.

— Редкий, да. Камни из моей старой коллекции, я во времена оны развлекался. Твой прошлогодний бриллиант, кстати, из тех же источников. Или тебе не нравится? — изобразил печаль Каркаров.

— Ну, ты сказанул! — возмутилась Иванна. — Мне надо прийти в себя, чтобы я могла осознать своё счастье. Помоги застегнуть, у меня что-то пальцы не слушаются.

Пока Каркаров водружал свой подарок на шею именинницы, Василиса поспешила вежливо сообщить, что они, пожалуй, пойдут на корабль, и настойчиво показала старшекурсникам на дверь. Иванна расцеловала всех троих на прощание, сказала, что будет скучать, после чего убежала в спальню к зеркалу. Вернувшись, она застала в гостиной одного только Каркарова и наконец-то смогла его по-человечески обнять. По совести говоря, в том, чтобы обняться на глазах у троицы не было ничего зазорного, но Иванна всерьёз опасалась, что не сдержит эмоций: до неё потихоньку доходила неотвратимость расставания, что вело к основательному смятению духа.

— Ну, как, годится? — поинтересовался Каркаров нарочито бодрым голосом. — Про цветы, извини, не сообразил. Витя действительно молодец.

— Ну, допустим, не думаю, что он прямо специально сидел и думал, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Но, по крайней мере, он хотя бы вести себя адекватнее начал.

— Твоё положительное влияние, — кивнул Каркаров. — Я, собственно, надеялся, что он к тебе станет испытывать определённую симпатию и, чтобы завоевать уважение, подтянется по Алхимическим дисциплинам. Да и вообще, для формирования вкуса и борьбы со стереотипами полезно. Это же в корне неверно считать, что умная девушка — это обязательно унылая зубрила.

— Ну, ты вообще тот ещё стратег, — несмотря на растущую тревогу, Иванна не могла сдержать смешка, поняв, к чему были те показательные посиделки на его столе в джинсах с дырой на колене; ломка стереотипов, значит.

— Я стараюсь… Но ты скажи, как тебе бусики?

— Да чёрт с ними, с бусиками! То есть, они просто умопомрачительны, но я скучать буду! — укоризненно всхлипнув, она боднула его в плечо. — Что с ними, что без! — по-настоящему пустить слезу мешало чувство глубочайшего шока от собственной реакции на расставание.

— Я тоже буду, — отозвался Каркаров, теснее сжав объятия. — Но ты скоро к нам наведаешься. И это не вопрос, а утверждение. Ладно, мне надо идти.

— Ой, подожди! — спохватилась Иванна. — Обереги же.

***

Иванна спустилась в лабораторию, дабы немного успокоить взыгравшие нервы в привычной обстановке. Её саму этот внезапный приступ тоски по ещё не уехавшему Каркарову обескуражил чрезвычайно. Она не очень понимала, каким образом совершенно незаметно для себя успела за эти месяцы так крепко к нему привязаться, и какого чёрта это вскрылось только сейчас. Может быть, плюнуть на работу и поехать вместе со всеми прямо сейчас? Иванна поспешно замотала головой, отметая эту идею как бредовую и абсолютно неадекватную.

«У тебя просто банальное нежелание куковать тут одной, — увещевала она себя. — Останься тут Василиса хотя бы — ты меньше паниковала бы. Или Федора. Вот эта точно скучать не дала бы. Так что, хватит тут страдать, и займись делом», — приказала она себе.

Обозвав себя для верности размазнёй и тряпкой, Иванна под воздействием некоего внутреннего порыва принялась собирать необходимую посуду для приготовления своего фирменного сонного зелья. Она бездумно курсировала между лабораторным столом и шкафами с оборудованием и ингредиентами, утешая себя тем, что в самом ближайшем будущем отбудет в Прагу, где начнёт наводить шороху в лаборатории холдинга. Вот уж там-то ей будет не до глупых сантиментов.

Не успев додумать эту мысль, она вдруг замерла возле стола. Не веря предчувствию, ибо оно просто не могло быть правильным, она принялась мысленно считать. На счёт «четыре» раздались приближающиеся шаги.

— Ты что, с ума сошёл, вы же опоздаете! — не оборачиваясь, сказала она.

— Время есть, — отмахнулся Каркаров, пройдя в Пятый зал, где находилась Иванна, и приблизившись к ней. — Как-то мы суматошно попрощались, это абсолютно неприемлемо.

Иванна не нашла, что ответить, продолжая стоять спиной к нему, машинально перекладывая с места на место подготовленные ингредиенты и двигая туда-сюда штатив с пробирками в бессмысленных попытках найти ему подходящее место. Воздух в лаборатории стремительно густел от нарастающего напряжения, имея все шансы зазвенеть или заискриться.

«В конце концов, что ему нужно? Чтобы ты сказала «ну, ладно, чего уж там, пойдём, поднимемся, «попрощаемся» по-быстрому? Вот уж фигушки, держись», — в один голос убеждали принципиальность и гордость.

«Дура ты, — возражало что-то вроде романтичности или чувствительности. — Потом жалеть будешь, ей-ей!».

«Нет, ну, а сколько можно? Почему всегда ты?», — не уступала гордость.

«Потому, что она сама не поменяла правила», — вступила в беседу логика.

Действительно, если смотреть объективно, во всём, что касалось этой стороны их взаимоотношений, он педантично следовал данному когда-то слову и не предпринимал никаких действий без знака с её стороны. Что же именно ей мешало выйти за устоявшиеся рамки и вслух озвучить простую мысль «ладно, теперь можешь за мной приударить, подомогаться и всё такое» — сказать было сложно, но в глубине души она догадывалась, что это не от большого ума. А в ещё большей глубине души её иногда глодало сомнение, что это ему просто-напросто и не надо вовсе, ибо сложившееся положение вещей самое что ни на есть удобное.

Логические раскладки заняли у неё примерно полсекунды и внезапно прервались, когда он шагнул к ней вплотную и крепко обнял, совершенно недвусмысленно демонстрируя свои намерения. Всё было чертовски неожиданно, она даже не нашла, что сказать, когда он, зажав Иванну между собой и краем столешницы и продолжая надёжно фиксировать её одной рукой, второй расстегнул одну за другой две заколки, удерживавшие пучок на затылке. Зарывшись лицом в освобождённые пряди цвета ртути, он коснулся губами её шеи, внося элемент первозданного хаоса в её мысли. Следом за заколками расстёгнутыми оказались три верхних пуговицы блузки, на что Иванна пожаловаться никак не могла — дышать стало чуть легче.

За следующую половину секунды, перебрав сотни вариантов вопросов от сильно напрашивающегося «ты что, головой стукнулся?» до банального «что, прямо так?», она всё же нашла силы соригинальничать и заявила:

— Так у нас ничего не получится, ты слишком высокий.

— Да неужели? Разве это хоть раз нам помешало? — он ненадолго отвлёкся от её шеи.

Иванна завертела головой, пытаясь понять, что там у неё за спиной происходит. Не успела она собраться с мыслями, чтобы проследить за ситуацией, как он, подхватив Иванну под мышки, приподнял её. Она услышала скрежет, как будто по полу сдвинули что-то тяжёлое, и в следующий момент он поставил её на появившееся небольшое возвышение.

Иванна моментально вспомнила массивный, обитый железными полосами, плоский деревянный ящик с тавром Большой Дечинской Стеклодувной Мануфактуры, в котором хранилась до сих пор неразобранная партия шариковых холодильников, и на долю секунды сильно обеспокоилась их сохранностью. Впрочем, озвучить свои опасения на тему того, что доски ящика не выдержат её веса, она не успела: три последовательных поцелуя за ушко вновь внесли основательную сумятицу в мысли.

Чуть сдвинув вниз ворот блузы, он легонько прихватил её зубами у основания шеи, чем окончательно и бесповоротно зарубил на корню всю мыслительную деятельность Иванны вместе с не успевшим оформиться предложением всё-таки переместиться куда-нибудь в безопасное место. Окружающий мир перестал существовать. Она без остатка растворилась в ощущениях, неистово ярких и, наверное, сопоставимых в интенсивности только с каким-нибудь природным буйством стихий. Не было ничего, кроме их двоих и бешеной бури эмоций.

…Наверное, в какой-то момент она действительно отключилась, потому как после возвращения восприятия окружающей реальности Иванна осознала себя в полуобморочном состоянии обмякшей в каркаровских объятиях, при этом отчего-то вцепившейся зубами в его ладонь. Поспешно разжав челюсти и без сил откинув голову ему на плечо, едва не приложившись затылком об его скулу, она осторожно попробовала подумать. Получилось пока так себе, но одну мысль она всё же осилила сформулировать:

— Я сильно нашумела?

— Не успела, — успокоил её Каркаров, изучая отметины от её зубов по краю ладони у основания первой фаланги указательного пальца. — Нет, в этот раз шрамов не будет, — констатировал он; очевидно, у него было какое-то время, чтобы успеть прийти в себя, и даже привести всё в первоначальный порядок: даже Иваннина блузка оказалась застёгнута, а складки подола юбки ниспадали вполне ровно. На мысль о том, что здесь произошло что-то, не имеющее отношения к алхимическим опытам или приготовлению зелий мог навести только ящик под ногами Иванны, да и то — мало ли, может, это по методике какой необходимо.

«Вот только не ляпни какой-нибудь бред, дурище!», — на мгновение ожил рассудок, после чего вновь отключился.

Она подняла руку, чтобы убрать с лица волосы, и в крайнем удивлении обнаружила кровь на пальцах. В следующую же секунду пальцы засаднило.

— Ты попала рукой по штативу и раздавила несколько пробирок, — пояснил Каркаров. — Прости, я был немного занят и не успел тебя перехватить. Стоять можешь? Сейчас обработаю.

Иванна молча кивнула, найдя совет голоса разума очень здравым, и с готовностью предоставила пострадавшую руку в его распоряжение для оказания первой помощи. Из блаженного отупения её вдруг вырвали хлопанье дверей, звук быстро приближающихся шагов и голос Василисы, громко призывающей господина директора.

— Ты что, не запер двери?! — ошарашенно спросила Иванна, вновь оказываясь на грани обморока.

— Да зачем, все возле корабля отираются, — отмахнулся Каркаров. — Погоди, давай перебинтую, тут глубоко порезалась.

— Да какой «перебинтую»! Нет, ты точно ума лишился, — покачала она головой.

Наконец, скрипнула дверь в их зал, пропуская внутрь Василису.

— Дядя, ну, где вы застряли, мы же опоздаем, что скажут другие участники! — сделав большие глаза, страшным шёпотом принялась отчитывать она.

— Васька, я тебя твоей же косой удушу, а потом следствие покажет, что ты сама во сне неосторожно повернулась, — мрачно предупредил Каркаров, ставя флакон с Кровоостанавливающим зельем на стол; взяв бинт, он продолжил процедуры.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что это ускорит наше отбытие, — чопорно возразила Василиса, игнорируя и угрозы, и «Ваську».

— Да я уже почти закончил, иди, скажи, что я сейчас появлюсь, — отозвался Каркаров.

— Только вместе с вами, — категорически не согласилась Василиса.

С тяжким вздохом покачав головой, Каркаров завязал край бинта бантиком на Иваннином запястье.

— Ладно, навести нас, как сможешь, портключ я тебе вышлю, — обратился он к Иванне, затем чрезвычайно целомудренно поцеловал её в щёчку и направился к выходу.

— А вот это было с твоей стороны верхом цинизма, — нашла в себе силы прокомментировать Иванна, которую начал разбирать смех — очень уж разительно контрастировал финал «обстоятельного прощания» с его началом.

— Я старался, — на ходу он обернулся и подмигнул.

— Давайте быстрее! — шедшая следом за Каркаровым Василиса упёрлась двумя руками в его спину, вынуждая ускорить шаг. — Опоздаем же! Доктор Мачкевич, ещё раз — до свидания! — напоследок спохватилась она, чем окончательно ввергла Иванну в состояние истерического веселья.

***

— Федьк, двинь тазом, я тоже сесть хочу! Сколько можно по сторонам зевать!

— Яшка, не мешай, ну, что ты как дитя малое… ладно, ладно, да садись ты! Надо было меня обогнать и с Витяном идти.

Гости Хогвартса рассаживались в Большом зале, зачарованно рассматривая непривычные диковины, вроде потолка в виде небесного свода и парящих в воздухе свечей.

— Ха, Витяна, вон, уже фанаты обступили, — развеселился уже севший за стол Дома Слизерин Поляков. — Зобар, слушай, это настоящее золото? — он удивлённо покрутил в руке вилку и даже прикусил её черенок.

— Даже если и так, не вздумай стащить, — хмыкнул Яков.

— Дурак, что ли? — возмутился Никита. — Я гипотетически интересуюсь. Просто это же нерационально… Чёрт, я замёрз что-то, когда уже еду дадут?

— В Шармбатон тебя надо было сдать, — фыркнула Федора, оглядываясь на соседний стол, куда села конкурирующая делегация.

— На опыты, — подхватил Яков.

— Кончайте бубнить, дайте послушать, что там говорят, — шикнула на них Василиса, напряжённо всматриваясь в сторону преподавательского стола и трибуны, с которой вещал профессор Дамблдор.

— Во, точно, давайте проявим вежливость, — одобрила Федора, и тут же первая нарушила свой призыв: — Профессор Каркаров рядом с таким мрачным типом сидит — это, если я не ошибаюсь, местный приятель Дока?

— Да, это профессор Снейп, — подтвердила Василиса.

— Глаз-алмаз, — похвалила себя Федора. — Чёрт, ну что такое, еды не дают, альбом с собой брать запретили, я протестую!

Василиса пошарила по карманам парадной мантии, извлекла смятый листок и протянула его Федоре:

— На вот, я учила кое-что по Гербологии, вспомогательная шпаргалка осталась, на обороте чистая.

Федора с выражением лица жаждущего, получившего стакан воды, взяла листок и осторожно расправила его на столе.

— Вот, так гораздо лучше, — кивнула она, вытаскивая из-за голенища сапога карандаш.  
_________________

_______  
impulsio [onis, f] — лат. импульс, толчок, побуждение  
divinus [a, um] — лат. чудесный, удивительный.

Малахитница — персонаж уральского фольклора, горный дух, «хозяйка» подземных недр.

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273530250  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273530249  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273530248  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273530246  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273530247

“дорожный альбом Федоры”, ч.1  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270101447  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270101448  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270101449  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270101451  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270101453  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270545427  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273549264  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_273549265  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276571910  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_270101450


	83. Глава 83

_30 — 31 октября 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс_

После торжественного ужина студенты трёх школ перемешались и разбрелись по Хогвартсу. Василису быстро отыскали Смиты, которых она тут же перезнакомила с Федорой, Виктором и Яковом — они как-то сразу взяли младшую однокашницу на своё попечение, и все четверо первое время таскались одной группой. Точнее, таскались все пятеро: Никита (который с первого года обучения был дружен с Виктором и в кандидаты попал только благодаря протекции друга, ибо Каркаров был решительно настроен не допускать Полякова до участия) номинально был в их компании. Вскоре Виктор мужественно принял на себя атаку фанатов и отправился на персональную экскурсию, организованную несколькими слизеринцами; вместе с ним отправились и Яков с Никитой, а Федора и Василиса остались со Смитами, полагая, что в толпе они ничего толком и не посмотрят. На прощание Федора успела дать сокурснику ласковое напутствие не зазнаваться, а то она лично устроит ему «тёмную» в профилактических целях. Виктор пообещал вести себя смиренно и скромно.

— Васьк, плюшку будешь? — Федора, зевая, аккуратно устраивала карандаши в длиннющий несессер, немного напоминающий охотничий патронташ.

Волшебный светильник возле иллюминатора тускло освещал небольшую двухместную каюту, в которой помещались два рундука для хранения багажа, служащих одновременно койками, и небольшой столик с трёхногим табуретом. Один из рундуков занимала Василиса, угрюмое выражение лица которой сейчас красноречиво говорило о том, что она очень недовольна несвоевременной побудкой. Было уже начало второго, а Федора только-только заявилась на ночлег и как раз раскладывала свою художественную амуницию.

— Тамбовский волк тебе Васька, — заразившись от неё зевотой, сообщила Василиса и отвернулась к стенке. — Мы с девчонками пили чай после твоего ухода, я не голодная. И вообще, иди, вон, Крумову «тёмную» устрой, раз грозилась.

— А что, наша звезда мировой величины всё же подхватил профессиональную болезнь? — Федора свернула несессер в трубочку и застегнула пряжку.

— Вроде нет, но ты профилактически же, — явно не очень расположенная к беседе Василиса сунула голову под подушку. — Гаси свет, ложись спать уже!

— Да погоди… Ты не спишь? Я что расскажу — угореть можно!

Не дожидаясь василисиного ворчливого подтверждения, что она «уже» не спит, Федора поведала душераздирающую историю о своих ночных похождениях.

После того как Смиты показали гостям слизеринское общежитие (по дороге туда им встретился Снейп, которому Федора на совершенно голубом глазу передала большой привет от Иванны, за что была удостоена фирменного взгляда) и библиотеку, все отправились в башню Рэйвенклоу. Там всё та же неугомонная Федора немедленно обзавелась приятельницей в лице светловолосой третьекурсницы, отрешённо сидевшей на подоконнике в компании планшета и пера, быстрыми штрихами набрасывая чей-то портрет. Две художницы быстро нашли общий язык, и вскоре рэйвенкловка Луна потащила Федору по живописным достопримечательностям замка, оставив Смитов с Василисой в гостиной Дома.

Прогулка завершилась затяжным совместным пленэром на смотровой площадке Астрономической башни. Луна снабдила всем необходимым Федору, которой было решительно заказано брать на торжественный приём свою амуницию, и обе провели упоительные часы за рисованием панорамы окрестностей Хогвартса. Спохватились они очень нескоро — даже закатившееся солнце не помешало творчеству. Проголодавшаяся Федора упросила позёвывающую Луну сводить её на кухню за провиантом, и тут началось веселье.

Для разогрева в кухне они наткнулись на пищевых конкурентов в лице компании, состоящей из пары томно-воздушных шармбатонских барышень, одного не менее томно-воздушного шармбатонского юноши и нескольких гриффиндорских старшекурсников. Сделав себе по чашке какао и разжившись плюшками, барышни завели негромкую беседу об искусстве, косясь на соседнюю группу каждый раз, когда гриффиндорцы разражались радостным гоготом в ответ на какую-нибудь реплику шармбатонок. В ходе дискуссии обе художницы сошлись во мнении, что воздушный юноша — определённо брат одной из барышень.

— У них и форма ушных раковин идентичная, — мечтательно пропела Луна, в очередной раз взглянув на субъекты обсуждения.

— Очень изящная, — подхватила Федора.

Юноша, хоть и находился на некотором отдалении, похоже, прекрасно слышал, что говорят о нём, так как после этих слов заметно приосанился.

— Очень, — согласилась Луна. — Почти как у домовиков, такие же тоненькие, розовые.

— А какой рисунок прожилок кружевной! — восхитилась Федора.

Юноша сдулся, послал художницам испепеляющий взгляд и отвернулся обратно к своим.

— Ну, вот, такая милашка — и никакого чувства юмора, — сокрушённо вздохнула Федора. — Всегда так с ними.

— Ребята, наверное, устали, — предположила Луна. — Интересно, это не миссис Норрис там? Кис-кис-кис! — громко позвала она.

Гриффиндорцы резко всполошились и засобирались по койкам, настойчиво предложив гостям поскорее проводить их до кареты. Федора, когда в кухне остались только они с Луной и несколько драющих сковороды домовиков, заинтересованно покрутила головой и поинтересовалась, где киса. Луна, окинув кухню рассеянным взором, предположила, что она убежала. Допив какао в блаженной тишине, девушки решили, что и им сон не повредит, на чём и разошлись.

Уверив новую подругу, что найдёт дорогу сама, Федора задержалась, чтобы прихватить плюшек с собой, после чего отправилась искать выход из подземелий, что, как оказалось, было не самым простым делом. Стоя у очередной развилки коридора и мучительно решая, какую дорогу выбрать, она вдруг заметила невысоко над уровнем пола пару красных огоньков, приближающихся из сумрачных глубин правого ответвления, и судорожно зашарила по карманам в поисках волшебной палочки. Не успела она найти злополучный артефакт, как огоньки приблизились, оказавшись глазами кошки, которая тут же была изловлена, поглажена и почёсана за ухом. Памятуя рассказы Луны, Федора решила дождаться появления кошачьего хозяина, чтобы спросить дорогу; она даже не подозревала, что шаг в шаг повторяет действия Иванны. Кошка издала протестующий мяв и, цепляясь за мех воротника облегчённой мантии, начала старательно выкручиваться из дружеских объятий, так что Федоре было непросто одновременно держать и зажатые под мышкой свёрнутые в трубки рисунки, что она успела сделать, и костлявую привереду, орущую благим матом и норовящую просочиться сквозь пальцы.

Явившийся на зов напарницы Филч был далеко не так дружелюбен, как менее года назад в аналогичной ситуации. Обнаружив вопиющее нарушение режима, отягощённое жестоким обращением с животными, смотритель разорался и затопал ногами, изрядно повеселив Федору, не очень-то поддающуюся запугиванию подобными методами. Отпустив кошку, она восторженно запрыгала вокруг Филча, восхищаясь, как замечательно у него изогнуты височные кости и какие выразительные надбровные дуги, и требуя согласия попозировать для портрета. Замороченный Филч уже готов был сдаться и предпринять отступление, однако к нему подоспело неожиданное подкрепление в лице патрулировавшего коридоры незабвенного декана Дома Слизерин. Одним выразительным взглядом вернув в коридор тишину, он поинтересовался, почему студенты Дурмштранга имеют основания полагать, что в праве после отбоя находиться вне своих кроватей? Федора, моментально смекнув, что метод, только что едва не сработавший на Филче, тут не поможет, застенчиво поколупала пол мыском сапожка и сообщила, что пошла в туалет и заблудилась. Снейп, осознав, что дискутировать тут бессмысленно, презрительно фыркнул и велел ей следовать за ним.

— Кажется, профессор Каркаров, это ваше, — с плохо скрываемым ехидством сообщил Снейп Каркарову, вышедшему на верхнюю палубу, чтобы выяснить причину шума в столь неурочное время.

— Благодарю за содействие, профессор Снейп, — церемонно расшаркался Каркаров. — Как я погляжу, для вас в порядке вещей студенты, нарушающие режим? Дамблдор, очевидно, при всех своих талантах, всё равно не в состоянии обеспечить должную дисциплину? — с неменьшим ехидством предположил он, глядя в сторону замка, где на одной из открытых галерей мерцали огоньки; Снейп проследил за его взглядом и сделал кислое выражение лица. — Впрочем, где моя вежливость. Не желаете заглянуть в кают-компанию на рюмочку чая? Обсудим современную молодёжь, — многозначительно предложил Каркаров.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на тревожные огоньки на галерее, затем опять на Каркарова. Тут он вспомнил о присутствии представителя «современной молодёжи», который жадно внимал диалогу, переводя восторженный взгляд с одного профессора на другого и обратно.

— С сожалением вынужден отклонить ваше приглашение, долг зовёт, — скривившись, ответствовал Снейп. — В другой раз, — обозначив кивком прощание, он по наведённым сходням вернулся на берег и исчез во тьме, направляясь обратно в Хогвартс.

Каркаров, проводив его угрюмым взглядом, повернулся к Федоре, как-то вдруг оказавшейся почти у трапа, ведущего на нижние палубы и в трюм.

— Завьялова, тебя куда несёт? Ну-ка, марш в мой кабинет! Нет, стоп. Лучше в кают-компанию, — вовремя передумал он, поняв, что явление в кабинете конкретной отдельно взятой студентки грозит спонтанными разрушениями и катаклизмами, устранять которые в этот час он был не очень расположен.

— На рюмочку чая, профессор? — Федора, которая уже настропалилась незаметно ускользнуть в свою каюту, от неожиданности не подумала, что с юмором сейчас не повредит быть аккуратнее.

— Сейчас кто-то договорится, — подтвердил её запоздалые подозрения Каркаров; он резко сменил курс и направился на вторую жилую палубу, где, помимо студенческих кают, располагалась просторная кают-компания.

— Я нема, аки могила, — простодушно уверила Федора и засеменила следом, удерживая так и норовящие выскользнуть из рук свитки с рисунками.

— Да, кстати, убери свою адскую треногу со шканцев, что за бардак? — на ходу вещал Каркаров, пребывающий, очевидно, не в самом благостном расположении духа. — Да не сейчас, когда поговорим! — рявкнул он через плечо, когда Федора развернулась, чтобы немедленно бежать прятать свой этюдник, который установила сразу по прибытии в надежде успеть порисовать до торжественного приёма, и не успела убрать.

Федора развернулась в исходное направление, запуталась в ногах и рухнула, выпустив свитки, которые разлетелись во все стороны.

— Кстати, если я ещё раз об него где-нибудь споткнусь — выкину за борт, — мрачно пообещал Каркаров, продолжая путь по коридору как ни в чём не бывало.

Федора, суетливо подбирая, вновь роняя и подбирая свои художества, проворчала себе под нос ответную страшную угрозу, однако господин директор уже скрылся за дверями кают-компании и ничего не услышал. Чуть в стороне открылась дверь жилой каюты, и в коридор, освещённый зеленоватым призрачным светом волшебных светильников, высунулось острое личико Елены Романеску, федориной сокурсницы из параллельной группы.

— Ой, Федорочка, ты директора всё-таки разозлила? Бедняжка, — с почти искренним сочувствием вздохнула она. — Надеюсь, он не запретит тебе подавать заявку на участие в Турнире!

— Уж лучше бы запретил, — приглушённо донеслось из каюты; Анна Морозова — верная подруга Лены даже не потрудилась выйти в коридор и посмотреть, что происходит.

— Шли бы вы спать, девочки, — медоточиво пропела Федора, которую их подколы неизменно веселили; применив к свиткам Акцио, она вприпрыжку ускакала в кают-компанию, оставив сокурсницу в недоумении.

…Первым делом Каркаров осведомился о наличии совести у зашедшей в комнату студентки. Впрочем, ответ на этот вопрос ему был известен заранее, потому, не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил:

— Я понимаю, что как-то отговаривать тебя от подачи заявки бесполезно, равно как бесполезно запугивать тебя, требуя, чтобы ты не выделывалась после того, как Кубок выберет тебя Чемпионом от Дурмштранга… Но можно тебя просто по-человечески попросить не выделываться? Как взрослый человек взрослого человека.

— А почему вы считаете, что Кубок выберет именно меня, Проф? — от столь неожиданного поворота разговора Федора даже опешила, едва вновь не выронив свитки.

— По закону подлости, — буркнул Каркаров, безуспешно пытаясь устроиться в кресле поудобнее.

— Не-ет, Кубок наверняка выберет Виктора, — замотала головой Федора, раздумывая — присесть ей, или же есть надежда, что беседа не затянется.

— Сейчас речь не о том, кого выберет Кубок, а о твоём поведении, в частности — в случае твоего чемпионства, — резко уточнил Каркаров.

— Проф, а можно мне будет, как вы изволили обозначить, «выделываться», если я сделаю так, что Кубок меня точно не выберет? — внезапно озарило Федору.

Каркаров мрачно глянул на неё и вопросительно промолчал.

— Нет, правда! Мне, на самом деле, и не хочется вовсе участвовать, я лучше тут послоняюсь, порисую спокойно! Мне Луна столько интересностей показать обещала! — с жаром ухватилась за идею Федора. — А эти испытания — ну их к лешим, правда! Только кучу времени отнимут!

Каркаров раздумывал с полминуты, затем вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

— Так, я в чудеса верить не склонен, но если ты готова обеспечить своё неучастие в Турнире — можешь хоть на голове ходить, — устало буркнул он. — Только не путайся у меня под ногами.

Федора радостно закудахтала, выражая полное согласие со всеми пунктами договора.

— Всё, свободна, только забери свой гроб на ножках, не забудь, — махнул рукою Каркаров.

Федора сделала шаг в сторону выхода, затем повернулась и участливо спросила:

— Вы что-то неважно выглядите, по Доку скучаете? Может, вам чаю принести?

— Не твоё дело, иди отсюда, — весьма нелюбезно отозвался Каркаров, грозно сверкнув на неё глазами. — Нет, стой. Вот что, как будешь везде со своими альбомами таскаться — по сторонам смотри и запоминай. Что интересное или полезное узнаешь — докладывай мне, поняла?

— Шпионов вербуете? — зловеще захихикала Федора, потирая руки. — Так точно, поняла!

По пути из кают-компании в свою каюту она ввела терпеливо поджидающую её возвращения Лену в основательное недоумение своим весьма довольным видом. Та успела только поинтересоваться, откуда такая радость на лице, и услышать комментарий из-за спины от Ани, мол для Завьяловой идиотская улыбка — норма жизни, как из кают-компании вышел Каркаров, одним своим присутствием заставивший Федору ускориться, а Лену скрыться в каюте и закрыть дверь.

***

— Ну, как, не передумала? — Хоуп Смит обвела взглядом Большой зал.

Завтрак подходил к концу, многие уже закончили трапезу, кто-то ещё сосредоточенно работал столовыми приборами. Основное бурление происходило вокруг Кубка Огня. Старшекурсники один за другим подходили, бросали в него записки с именами и поздравляли друг друга с удачной подачей заявки. Несколько учеников, не проходящих возрастной ценз, уже сделали свои попытки приобщиться к Турниру на потеху окружающим.

— Нет, делать мне больше нечего, — фыркнула Тори Смит, подавив зевок.

Обе уже поели и теперь ожидали, когда завтрак осилят их дурмштрангские приятельницы.

— А и правильно, чести много — и хлопот выше крыши, — поддержала Федора, прихлёбывая тыквенный сок.

— Ты-то кидать собираешься? — спросила Василиса, отодвигая пустую тарелку, которая тут же исчезла.

— Ой, чёрт! — спохватилась Федора, захлопав по карманам в поисках ненужного клочка пергамента. — Хорошо, что напомнила, я не выспалась — ужас просто. Сейчас брошу имя — пойду отрублюсь на часок…

К их столу подошла Луна и поприветствовала всех. Узнав причину федориной суеты, она выудила из кармана обрывок обёрточной бумаги и протянула его Федоре. Та, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, приняла дар, вытащила из-за голенища сапожка карандаш и, застенчиво прикрывая рукой обрывок, быстро черканула на нём три слова — имя, фамилию и название школы. Быстро складывая записку, она вдруг зашипела, отдёрнула руку и сунула в рот палец.

— Ты чего? — осторожно покосилась на неё Тори, сидящая рядом.

— Не обращай внимания, она вечно влипает во что-нибудь, — успокоила Василиса. — Наверняка, о листочек порезалась, — пожала плечами она, глянув на сложенную записку.

И действительно, на ровном крае обрывка виднелась маленькая капелька крови.

— Угу, — буркнула Федора, не вынимая пальца изо рта, она протёрла бумагу о брючину; к счастью, крови было недостаточно, чтобы испортить записку, но на краю осталась довольно заметная бурая кайма.

— Будем надеяться, что это не примут за попытку Тёмной магией повлиять на решение Кубка, — захихикала Тори.

— Позвольте мне взглянуть, — вкрадчиво раздалось над их головами.

— Доброе утро, сэр! — хором воскликнули Смиты, приветствуя Снейпа, неслышно возникшего рядом с ними.

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — широко улыбнулась Федора, тем не менее, не торопясь отдавать бумажку. — Вы правда полагаете, что я заколдовала записку на победу?

— Не думаю, что вам это под силу, но проверить не мешает, — ехидно отозвался Снейп, протягивая вперёд руку.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — сказала Федора, улыбнувшись парадной улыбкой и торжественно пожав тянущуюся к бумаге руку.

— Не испытывайте моё терпение, — с расстановкой молвил Снейп, одарив её ледяным взглядом. — Ваш статус гостьи не снимает с вас необходимости быть вежливой.

— Простите, сэр, я исправлюсь, — Федора, не меняя выражения лица, протянула ему записку.

Снейп достал палочку и принялся делать сосредоточенные пассы над бумагой. Федора, равно как и остальные девушки, внимательно наблюдали за его действиями. Завершив магические манипуляции, он убрал палочку и развернул записку, после чего бросил быстрый взгляд на Федору. Та сидела с той же идиотически-радостной улыбкой и не спускала с него глаз. Внимательно изучив клочок бумаги, Снейп вернул его Федоре.

— Почерк у вас отвратительный, — процедил он. — Даже призвав на помощь воображение, я бы не разобрал, что тут написано.

— Это кириллица, сэр, — пояснила Федора, быстро складывая бумагу. — Кубок Огня читает по-русски, сэр?

— Вот и проверите за обедом, — фыркнул Снейп и поспешил их оставить.

— Декан сегодня настроен на редкость благодушно, — хихикнула Хоуп.

— Ничего себе «благодушно», — вытаращилась на неё Василиса.

— В норме он наорал бы и отправил на исправительные работы, — подтвердила Тори.

— Всего-то, — разочарованно протянула Федора. — Хотя, он, видимо, решил, что я ку-ку, и, как человек разумный, понял, что лучше тему не развивать.

— Это потому, что он легилимент, а ты думаешь и говоришь синхронно, причём говоришь ровно то, что думаешь, — пояснила Василиса.

— Ну, не всегда, — коварно ухмыльнулась Федора.

Выяснив у Смитов время обеда, она метнулась к Кубку, опустила в него записку и вместе с Луной отправилась болтаться по окрестностям. Василиса прилипла к Смитам, и до обеда они успели не только ещё немного погулять по Хогвартсу, но и посетить дурмштрангский корабль с дружественным визитом. «Орёл» произвёл на Хоуп и Тори сильное впечатление. Устроившись в кают-компании за чашкой чая, англичанки расспрашивали про корабль Василису, которая, впрочем, сразу честно призналась, что понятия не имеет о принципе его передвижения, зато разделила их предположение о том, что на корабль наложены чары расширения пространства, так как потенциально за две ходки «Орёл» способен перевезти большую часть студентов.

Помещение кают-компании было просторным, но со сравнительно низким потолком — Тори, встав на цыпочки и вытянув руку вверх, смогла коснуться дубовых панелей потолка. В комнате царил лёгкий сумрак — относительно светло было только возле задней стены, во всю ширину которой располагался ряд иллюминаторов. Стены, убранные деревянными панелями с лаконичной резьбой, украшали старинные географические карты. Расставленные без какого-либо систематического порядка низкие тяжёлые диваны и мягкие кресла были обтянуты коричневой кожей и тускло поблёскивали шляпками медных обойных гвоздиков в приглушённом тёплом свете волшебных канделябров. На журнальных столиках, стоящих среди диванных групп, располагались невысокие бронзовые керосинки, также служащие больше украшением, нежели для освещения. Пол кают-компании укрывал однотонный тёмно-зелёный ковёр с толстым ворсом.

Кроме Василисы и Смитов в кают-компании студентов не было — все двадцать человек разбрелись по территории Хогвартса, зато большая часть преподавателей предпочитала коротать выходной именно здесь. В большом кресле, стоящем в самом тёмном углу, накрыв лицо книжным разворотом, дремал Ринат Ларин, молодой перспективный доцент кафедры Трансфигурации, самый светлый журнальный столик занимали, раскладывая на двоих «Ссору», две подруги: Назгуль Айтматова, младший преподаватель кафедры Алхимии, и Толкын Ертаева, доцент кафедры Ментальных практик. Снорре Снорресон, флегматичный доцент кафедры Артефактологии, сосредоточенно правил о точильный камень набор резцов по дереву, расположившись возле столика под одним из окон. Не хватало только Ефима Мандельштама, младшего преподавателя кафедры Гербологии, который также взялся читать теорию по Бестиалогии; спал он сейчас или вместе со студентами изучал окрестности — сказать было сложно.

Василиса рассказала Смитам, что, во избежание отставания кандидатов в Чемпионы от учебной программы, были приглашены преподаватели по нескольким основным дисциплинам.

— Часть профессоров будет раз в одну или две недели перемещаться сюда с помощью портключа, чтобы провести коллоквиумы по усвоенному самостоятельно материалу, — сообщила она. — Ну, там, Рунология или Арифмантика требуют меньше практических занятий, потому с этих кафедр никто не поехал. И так далее. Профессор Каркаров лично будет вести занятия по Тёмным искусствам, Практическим чарам и читать Теорию боевой магии.

— А пиропластика и тому подобные занятные штуки у вас на какой кафедре изучаются? — с тревогой уточнила Хоуп.

— Конкретно пиропластика — это Практические чары. Действительно «занятные штуки» — это Тёмные искусства, хотя и на Трансфигурации и Практических чарах редко скучать приходится. А что? — спросила Василиса.

— Мы хотели как-нибудь напроситься на занятие вроде того, как профессор Каркаров нам устроил в гостях у доктора Мачкевич, — объяснила Тори. — Это возможно, как считаешь?

— А ты сама спроси, — мотнула головой Василиса, глядя ей за спину.

В кают-компанию только что зашёл Каркаров. Жестом велев присутствующим не вставать и вообще не обращать на него внимания, он огляделся и прошествовал к диванной группе, занимаемой Смитами и Василисой. После обмена приветствиями он присел в соседнее кресло и насмешливо обвинил Василису в разбалтывании секретов потенциальным соперникам. Выслушав исполненные праведного гнева протесты Василисы против выдвинутых обвинений, Смиты, смущаясь и перебивая друг друга, повторили свою просьбу адресно и, к великой своей радости, согласие получили. Несколько часов до обеда, на котором должны были огласить имена избранных Чемпионов, прошли в увлекательных разговорах, темы которых так или иначе касались применения смежных знаний на практике; к беседе приобщился даже проснувшийся доцент Ларин.

…И Кубок, и Дамблдор будто ждали, когда утихнут овации, приветствующие первого объявленного Чемпиона. Слизеринцы, делящие свой стол с дурмштрангцами, старались особенно рьяно, будто Виктор представлял их Дом.

Василиса, которая вместе с Хоуп и Федорой сидели с ближнего к преподавателям края стола, вдруг заметила, что Федора, в отличие от остальных однокашников, не вопит и не скачет, что было очень странно. На лице её отражалось выражение глубочайшего самодовольства, а издаваемое ею негромкое торжествующее квохтание в сочетании с сияющей миной звучало прямо-таки демонически. Василиса поймала её взгляд и смогла выхватить одну единственную мысль: «Получилось!», после чего резко повернулась к благодушно улыбающемуся директору Хогвартса, продолжающему сжимать слегка обугленный клочок пергамента. Даже с разделяющего их расстояния Василиса смогла рассмотреть буроватый краешек пергамента там, где записка с именем осталась нетронутой огнём.

— Ты… ты… — задохнувшись от удивления, Василиса вытаращилась на Федору, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Ты что-то хотела сказать, дорогая? — казалось, если Федора улыбнётся ещё шире, уголки её рта сойдутся на затылке.

— Ты сжульничала! — наконец сформулировала Василиса.

— Ничего подобного, — Федора, которую просто распирало от гордости, снисходительно глядела на дурмштрангцев, дружно поздравляющих Виктора. — Я сделала, как мне было сказано — написала имя на клочке пергамента. Я истолковала слова профессора Дамблдора как «напишите имя вашего кандидата». В конце концов, сделай я что-то не так, Кубок не принял бы мою заявку, а я сейчас лежала бы рядом с теми бедолагами в лазарете.

— С ума сойти! — не могла успокоиться Василиса. — Тебе повезло, что профессор Снейп не разобрал твой почерк.

— Эй, вы чего замышляете? — среагировав на имя декана, Хоуп обратила внимание на шушуканье девиц. — …Думаю, он всё же разобрал, но отчего-то не принял мер, — вынесла она свой вердикт после того, как Василиса быстро ввела её в курс дела. — Вероятно, не обнаружив Тёмной магии, он решил, что ты действуешь в традициях Турнира, вот и не стал вмешиваться.

— Какая разница, в любом случае, — хмыкнула Федора. — Тем более, посмотри, как доволен профессор Каркаров, — кивнула она на преподавательский стол. — А я теперь могу спокойно делать, что хочу, и никто мне слова поперёк не скажет, — блаженно вздохнула она.  
___________________

Иллюстрации к главе  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225963  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225781  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225912  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276227827  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225681  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225945


	84. Глава 84

_1 — 13 ноября 1994 г.  
Прага (лаборатория холдинга — квартира, туда и обратно)_

— Ну, а если так? — Янко помахал очередной бумажной полоской перед носом Иванны, рассеянно перечитывающей уже, наверное, в пятый раз один и тот же абзац обновлённой рецептуры патентованного шампуня для брюнеток.

— Ну… не знаю, слишком сладкий, какой-то девчачий, — лениво отозвалась она, втянув носом аромат, исходящий от бумаги. — Лучше уж предыдущий тогда, он полегче и более нейтральный.

Янко сам понюхал бумажку и с отвращением посмотрел на подругу. Та игнорировала его бурю негодования так, словно кроме неё в кабинете никого не было. Бесплодные попытки добиться конструктивной критики и вменяемых соображений на тему новой парфюмерной линии, которая планировалась к выпуску их холдингом, длились уже почти полчаса, а Иванна, к сожалению, не только не блистала новаторскими идеями, но даже не могла внятно сформулировать своё отношение к уже существующим наработкам. Выразительно фыркнув, Янко отошёл к небольшому настольному сейфу, откуда достал один из хрустальных флакончиков и капнул из него на чистую полоску ватмана. Помахав ею, чтобы немного развеять аромат, он повторил процедуру с подсовыванием под нос Иванне.

— Вот, это мне нравится, — слегка оживилась Иванна. — Сюда бы чуточку горчинки, вроде полыни — и просто отлично было бы.

Янко удручённо посмотрел на неё и покачал головой, скомкав полоску и отправив её в кучку к остальным использованным.

— Так, я понял, объективности от тебя ждать бессмысленно. Всё, что не напоминает «Парадокс» — девчачье, — кисло констатировал он, принимаясь убирать флакончики в сейф. — Слушай, ты вообще собираешься включать соображаловку или продолжишь ходить, как пыльным мешком из-за угла ушибленная?

— Чего-чего? — Иванна отложила папку с методикой, надела очки и уставилась на Янко. — Какой парадокс, какой мешок? — из его речей она уловила полторы фразы и упорно не могла понять, чего от неё добиваются.

— Если ты не в курсе, игорев неизменный одеколон называется «Парадокс», — снисходительно усмехнувшись, сообщил Янко. — И положительно ты среагировала только на образец, до тошноты напоминающий именно этот самый «Парадокс».

— Я что, виновата, что мне нравятся ароматы такого типа? — развела руками Иванна. — И вообще, мама папе что-то похожее всегда берёт. Да даже у Горана нечто вроде того. Нормальные мужики сладкими компотиками не будут пользоваться.

— Ну, что и требовалось доказать, — щёлкнул пальцами Янко.

Надев воображаемые лекторские очки, он разъяснил Иванне, что отец её — любитель «Ареса», который в целом на «Парадокс» похож, но в своей композиции имеет бергамота больше, чем древесных нот; Горан пользуется в основном «Поющей сталью», в котором, на его, Янко, вкус, слишком сильна линия мяты и камфоры, что делает одеколон больше похожим на средство от насморка, чем на парфюм.

— И вообще, сейчас речь о молодёжи, а не о мужиках, не путай меня. Классика пойдёт отдельным эшелоном и позже, — подвёл итог он. — Помнишь, в конце сороковых была очень модная молодёжная туалетная вода — «Sport! Young! Fresh!»?

— Ага, вот как сейчас помню! — закивала Иванна.

— Ай, да ну тебя, — безнадёжно отмахнулся Янко. — Я до тебя концепцию донести пытаюсь, а ты…

— Да ты монстр вообще, я за последние пять минут узнала больше названий одеколонов, чем за всю прожитую жизнь! А ты вообще откуда знаешь, специально, что ли, народ обнюхивал? И что тебе на это было сказано? — чрезвычайно развеселилась Иванна.

— Прежде чем начать разработку нашей молодёжной линии, я исследования кропотливые проводил, — с апломбом ответил Янко, запирая сейф и усаживаясь на край стола. — И никого я не обнюхивал, просто спросил. В общем, извини, может, «Парадокс» твой и классика — хотя, я бы сказал, «натуральный анахронизм», — но молодёжный аромат из него не сделаешь. У тебя вообще какое-то замшелое представление о мужском парфюме, — грозно обвинил он.

— Да я разве настаиваю? — хихикнула Иванна. — А ты сам что любишь?

— Я экспериментирую, и сейчас, например, на мне «Белый оазис», очень модная в этом сезоне туалетная вода семейства восточных ароматов, — отрекомендовал Янко.

Иванна поймала его за рукав мантии, заставила нагнуться к ней и, обнюхав за ухом, возмущённо велела не морочить ей голову: как всякий порядочный зелейных дел мастер, много времени проводящий у реторты, Янко пах прежде всего лабораторией, чем навевал ностальгические воспоминания.

— Ладно, лучше пойдём, поедим, хватит мне всякую ерунду под нос совать, — решительно заявила Иванна.

Прибыв в Прагу, она направилась прямиком в лабораторию холдинга, расположенную недалеко от Йозефова, между Философским факультетом Карлова института и Городской библиотекой. Янко немедленно устроил ей персональное знакомство с их новейшими разработками. Непосредственно в Праге располагалась исследовательская лаборатория, разрабатывающая новые рецептуры и создающая опытные образцы продукции. Основные производственные мощности мануфактуры находились за чертой города, но наведываться туда Иванна не планировала.

Заявив, что в саму лабораторию они зайдут позже, Янко поволок Иванну в святая святых — в «штаб» дирекции. Из просторной и светлой общей приёмной вели три двери: в кабинет Янко, кабинет Ади (которая в настоящий момент традиционно отсутствовала) и в иваннин кабинет. За все годы существования их общего бизнеса Иванна, надо сказать, посещала его вряд ли больше десятка раз, вот и сейчас, привычно высмеяв групповой портрет, изображающий неразлучную троицу пращуров-основателей, и многозначительно вскинув брови при виде смазливой секретарши, она проследовала за Янко в его кабинет. Тот первым делом начал хвастаться новинками, даже не подумав предложить даме кофе с закуской. В конце концов, видя, что Иванна пока никак не может войти в деловое русло, он подал идею закинуть её вещи в их общую пражскую квартиру.

— Разложишь шмотки, и можно будет пойти перекусить, — предложил он. — А потом уже и за дела примемся.

— Хорошо, давай так. Я почти не брала вещей, у меня, вроде бы, тут что-то оставалось, если ты не выкинул или не раздал своим пассиям, конечно, — хмыкнула Иванна, поднимаясь со стула.

— Но-но, я бы попросил!

Квартира, занимающая мансардный этаж старого дома на границе Малой Страны и Градчан, по-прежнему больше напоминала пристанище троих юных оболтусов, нежели апартаменты основателей и управляющих сравнительно успешного бизнеса — видимо, оттого, что в помещении большую часть времени царил Янко. Иванна постоянно жила в Дурмштранге, либо шаталась по экспедициям, Адя всё же купила себе квартиру, не такую просторную, но частнособственную, однако сейчас ради тряхнуть стариной с удовольствием приехала пожить с друзьями. К счастью, Янко был слишком ленив, чтобы готовить для себя одного, так что творимый им беспорядок ограничивался хаосом в общей гостиной и даже не стремился распространиться в кухню.

Просторный чердак старого дома был разгорожен так, что получившаяся квартира состояла в основном из большой общей гостиной, отделяемой от кухни широкой раздвижной дверью. Из гостиной вели шесть дверей: в общую ванную, в туалет, в кладовую и личные покои каждого из троицы. Безусловно, находиться втроём в таком жилище было жутко неудобно, потому лично Иванной их квартира всегда воспринималась исключительно как перевалочный пункт.

После того как Иванна наскоро распихала вещи по шкафу в спальне, Янко сводил её перекусить в ближайшее кафе, а потом они аппарировали обратно в лабораторию и отправились непосредственно в научную её часть. Там было, определённо, веселее, чем в кабинете Янко: Иванна убедилась, что штат отдела исследований и разработок на две трети состоит из весьма симпатичных барышень, остальную же часть сотрудников в равных пропорциях составляли симпатичные юноши и представители более старшего поколения обоих полов. Побродив по комнатам и перезнакомившись со всеми, с кем ещё не была знакома лично, Иванна вроде бы поймала рабочий настрой и даже поинтересовалась судьбой «средства от веснушек». Оказалось, что на основе неудавшегося зелья разработан не только отбеливающий кожу крем, но и средство для обесцвечивания волос — правда, этот проект пока на стадии эксперимента, ибо эффект даёт радикальный и перманентный.

В целом, день прошёл почти что плодотворно, Иванна определилась с планом действий на ближайшее время и вечером отправилась домой со спокойной совестью, где наконец-то смогла спокойно связаться со Смитами и Снейпом, чтобы поблагодарить их за подарки и поздравления с Днём рождения. Тори и Хоуп, которых она вызвала первыми, в красках расписали ей прибытие участников Турнира и обещали передать всем приветы. Со Снейпом она проговорила гораздо дольше, чем надеялась: поначалу он был крайне неразговорчив, и Иванна настроилась на унылый лад. Однако, начав высказывать ей всё, что он думает про дурмштрангскую делегацию и её поведение в целом, и про Каркарова в частности, Снейп разговорился и даже как будто приободрился, причём настолько, что Иванне удалось исподтишка вытянуть из него обещание в один из ближайших выходных наведаться в Прагу на ознакомительную экскурсию в лабораторию. Иванна по-прежнему находила мысль вытащить его из Хогвартса здравой и перспективной, так что сделала себе зарубку обсудить этот вопрос с Янко.

Связаться в тот же вечер с Каркаровым она так и не решилась, испытывая перед ним совершенно противоестественное смущение при одном только воспоминании об их «прощании». Осознала Иванна это ещё днём, когда в одной из комнат лаборатории, вертя в руках литровый мерный цилиндр, она вдруг зацепилась взглядом за вытравленный на стекле логотип пресловутой мануфактуры славного города Дечин. Обратив внимание на изданный подругой сконфуженный смешок и её слегка порозовевшие щёки, Янко не преминул ехидно попенять, что она, по идее, уже давно должна перестать так остро реагировать на аббревиатуру БДСМ: во-первых, в силу профессиональной привычки, во-вторых, просто по возрасту. Иванна в ответ захихикала пуще прежнего, чем вызвала у Янко бездну подозрений и предположений.

В общем, убедив себя, что Каркарову сейчас не до пустопорожних разговоров, она не стала его вызывать.

На следующий день она уже вполне по-свойски орудовала в лаборатории, параллельно изучая документацию и наблюдая за процессами, и даже успела вызвать раздражение доктора Мерсье, руководящей направлением кремов, с которой Иванне не случилось познакомиться вчера. Она была в курсе, что Янко выписал из самого Парижа некую широко известную в узких кругах знаменитость, но сама лично с её научными трудами знакома не была. В общем, сотрудники подразделения изрядно развлеклись, когда темпераментная француженка (бывшая, к слову сказать, ненамного старше самой Иванны), обнаружив в лаборатории «посторонних», к тому же ещё и вмешивающихся в рабочий процесс, начала возмущённо вопить. Иванна поняла, что её сейчас слушать никто не собирается, потому предоставила остальным объяснить своему непосредственному руководителю, с кем та имеет дело. Доктор Мерсье сбавила децибелы и нехотя согласилась потерпеть на своей кухне вторую хозяйку, но сильно её это не осчастливило.

В конце рабочей недели, которая выдалась весьма насыщенной, поздним пятничным вечером Иванна вместе с Янко решили прогуляться до дому пешком, немного продышаться после особенно ароматного эксперимента со смешиванием эфирных масел в парфюмерные композиции, который они спонтанно затеяли после обеда. В нём приняла участие и Адя, правда, заработав головную боль и заложенность носа после занюхивания одной из смесей, она быстро удрала из лаборатории в офис. Сейчас она уже не первый час сидела дома, ожидая возвращения заработавшихся друзей и коротая время за жаркой блинчиков.

Ночные улицы были безлюдны, на них во всю хозяйничал ледяной ветер поздней осени, и только янтарный свет фонарей и окон жилых домов давал иллюзорное тепло.

— Скорее бы выпал снег, — зевнула Иванна, поднимая меховой ворот мантии, чтобы укрыть шею от пронизывающего ветра.

Статуи на почти безлюдном Карловом мосту, высеченные из потемневшего от времени песчаника, казались мрачными призраками.

— Пока не обещают, — пожал плечами Янко; в отличие от подруги, он озаботился длинным шарфом и мёрзнуть явно не планировал. — Как там наши в Англии устроились? Надо будет наведаться в Хогвартс на Испытания посмотреть; как считаешь — можно будет?

Они свернули с улицы в тёмный дворик, чтобы срезать дорогу. Дорогу разобрать стало сложнее, зато тут не было ветра.

— Я ещё не говорила с Игорем, но, думаю, без проблем, — пожала плечами Иванна. — В конце-концов, туда раз в неделю отправляются некоторые преподаватели, так что, носом больше, носом меньше — не принципиально. Кстати, я вроде бы уговорила Северуса выбраться сюда в гости, хочу показать ему лабораторию. Может, образумится и найдёт в себе силы распрощаться с Дамблдором…

— Вот объясни, чего ты с ним возишься? — поморщился Янко. — Пусть он сорок раз гений, в чём я, всё же, имею некоторые сомнения, но с таким характером он не впишется ни в один коллектив. Не понимаю, чем он вас с Адей так прельстил.

— Ха-а-а, когда это он успел прельстить Адю? Я, кажется, всё самое интересное пропустила! — развеселилась Иванна. — Обыкновенный у него характер, он просто стеснительный, вот и кажется букой. А ты просто ревнуешь.

— Ничего подобного! — запротестовал Янко. — Аде я лично готов дать благословение, а ты должна быть с Игорем, никого другого возле тебя я не потерплю, — грозно предупредил он. — Впрочем, тебя всё равно мало кто вытерпит, — захихикал он, ускоряя шаг, чтобы скорее убраться из радиуса поражения волны возмущения, распространяемой Иванной.

…Собравшись у камина в гостиной, которую Адя даже успела привести во вполне человеческий вид путём перемещения всего нанесённого в неё хлама в янкову комнату, троица провела плодотворный вечер за поеданием блинчиков с разнообразными начинками под аккомпанемент огромной бутылки вермута и травли весёлых баек. После второго бокала сытая и согревшаяся Иванна достала двустороннее зеркало и вызвала Снейпа, чтобы при помощи друзей окончательно убедить его в необходимости наведаться в гости. Тот, убедившись, что в покое его не оставят, клятвенно пообещал явиться в Прагу в следующую же субботу, на чём завершил беседу.

— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили! — укоризненно покачала головой Иванна в ответ на гримасу Янко.

— Ты сопоставляй свои желания и возможности, — хмыкнул он. — А то приручаешь всех, кого ни попадя, а потом носишься с ними, как дурак с писаной торбой.

— Ой, прямо, можно подумать! И вообще, с Северусом мне Адя поможет, если что, — невозмутимо мотнула головой Иванна в сторону подруги.

Та, смущённо похлопав ресницами, пообещала сделать всё, что может, и даже немного сверх того. Иванна отметила успешный исход переговоров глотком вермута и наконец-то решилась вызвать Каркарова, в ходе беседы с которым к своему облегчению убедилась, что все её страхи были напрасны, и говорить с ним она может абсолютно спокойно, без какой-либо опасности проглотить язык от смущения. На радостях она даже поинтересовалась, не сможет ли он на следующие выходные заглянуть в гости вместе со Снейпом. На этом вопросе Янко с Адей дружно скривились и начали жестами изображать, что считают Иванну женщиной крайне недалёкого ума. Каркаров тоже скроил гримасу отвращения, а вслух вежливо отклонил её приглашение, с сожалением сообщив, что будет чрезвычайно занят, и вообще — уж лучше вы к нам. Друзья в это время продолжали выразительно объяснять Иванне, что она чрезвычайно неделикатная и бесчувственная скотина; та обиделась и ушла разговаривать в свою комнату.

…Снейп среди недели неожиданно изъявил желание нанести визит вечером в пятницу. Иванна, безусловно, удивилась такому предложению, однако, не найдя аргументов против, попросила его уточнить время прибытия, чтобы успеть добраться до Златы Улички и проводить в лабораторию.

— Вы бывали в Праге раньше, коллега? — завершив излияния восторгов и радости от встречи контрольными объятиями и поцелуем в щёчку, Иванна взяла слегка оглушённого столь эмоциональным приветствием Снейпа под ручку и неспешно повела его в сторону Градчанской площади.

— Не довелось, — лаконично отозвался он, окидывая собор святого Вита изучающим взглядом.

— Вот уж никогда не подумала бы, — Иванна его ответу искренне удивилась; она всегда была уверена, что всякий уважающий себя зелейных дел мастер просто обязан хоть раз в жизни побывать в этом городе. — Не хотите немного прогуляться? Или холодно? — закинула удочку она, гадая, как бы расспросить его обо всём, что её интересует.

— У нас холоднее, — продолжил блистать красноречием Снейп.

Эту фразу Иванна расценила как знак согласия и почти что в приказном тоне пригласила его прогуляться до Петршинской башни и полюбоваться с неё панорамой города.

— Расскажите, как продвигается подготовка к Турниру? — спросила она. — Игорь рассказывал, возникли кое-какие форс-мажорные обстоятельства?

— Форс-мажорные обстоятельства? — развеселился Снейп. — Он вам так это обозначил? Став очевидцем этих самых обстоятельств, он был куда менее сдержан, — саркастически пояснил он.

— Что вы думаете, как это может быть связано с Тёмным лордом? — встревожившись, Иванна никак не отреагировала на его комментарий.

— Прошу вас, Айви, мне вашего драгоценного Игоря более чем хватает с этими разговорами, — как от зубной боли поморщился Снейп. — Долго до этой башни идти?

— Идти долго… Давайте аппарируем, — буркнула Иванна.

Разумеется, смотровая площадка была уже закрыта, но только не для волшебников. Вид таинственного тёмного города, прорезанного сетью горящих золотом в фиолетовом бархате надвигающейся ночи улиц почти приглушил беспокойство Иванны, однако найти нужные слова для начала беседы не получалось.

— Люблю ночную Прагу, — сверхоригинально заметила она, покосившись на профиль Снейпа, устремившего взгляд на городские огни.

Небо затягивали не то тучи, не то облака, однако надежды на снег всё равно не было. Сухой ноябрьский ветер колол кожу ледяными иголочками.

— Она очень красива, — ровным тоном отозвался он.

«Вот только всё здесь чужое, и мне здесь делать нечего» расслышала Иванна в его голосе, причём настолько явственно, что на миг усомнилась — а не прочитала ли она мысли.

Разумеется, это было не так: она просто очень чётко уловила его эмоции, невольно «переведя» их в слова. Нет уж, только уныния сейчас до полного счастья не хватает…

— Северус, как себя ведёт ваша Метка? — решительно бросилась на баррикады Иванна.

— И вы туда же, — вновь поморщился он, как будто слишком усталый, чтобы раздражаться.

— Покажите, прошу вас, — она сделала шаг, приблизившись к нему.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — изобразил удивление Снейп. — Вы серьёзно?

— Если я попрошу вас показать её в помещении, вы начнёте подозревать меня в желании вас раздеть. Так что давайте сейчас, — твёрдо заявила Иванна. — Хватит с меня бездействия.

Не найдя, что возразить, Снейп выполнил её просьбу. Осмотрев его левое предплечье и расспросив о поведении Метки, она убедилась в схожести «симптомов». Конечно, для вычисления статистики данных было маловато, однако тенденция уже настораживала. Иванна даже начала всерьёз прикидывать, не пообщаться ли на эту тему с Малфоем, но вовремя спохватилась и велела себе включить голову.

— Как вы вообще себя чувствуете? — спросила она, поспешно стянув недавно купленные перчатки и сжав одной рукой его пальцы, а второй накрыв Тёмную метку.

Понятно, что он сейчас начнёт капризничать и быстро отдёрнет руку, но выиграть хотя бы несколько секунд…

— Опять вы за своё, — устало вздохнул Снейп, попытавшись отстраниться. — Я — как всегда. Когда вы уже поймёте, что мне ничем нельзя помочь? Не растрачивайте на меня силы, оно того не стоит.

— Не желаете ли перекусить немного?.. — перебила Иванна, продолжая цепко удерживать его руку.

С программой вечера она угадала — пока они гуляли, Адя с Янко успели переместиться из лаборатории домой и почти закончили готовить ужин, так что идти в лабораторию особого резона не было: Иванна не чувствовала себя в полном праве демонстрировать её в одиночку.

— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы остаться у нас на ночь? — Иванна встала, чтобы снять с плиты закипевший чайник, предоставив Аде привилегию взмахами волшебной палочки направить опустевшие тарелки в раковину. — Завтра покажем вам лабораторию, там как раз народу будет немного, суббота всё-таки. У вас завтра в первой половине дня есть дела в школе?

— В первой нет, — нехотя признал Снейп. — Но я не уверен, что после ваших посиделок успею вернуться в форму к тому времени, — язвительно добавил он.

— Да ладно вам, мы вообще-то не собирались упиваться вусмерть, — хихикнула Адя. — Янко, а ты куда десертные ложки дел, кстати? На них даже Акцио не действует.

Янко, который вопреки ожиданиям Иванны держался со Снейпом почти что доброжелательно, сосредоточенно поскрёб затылок, потом озарился мыслью и побежал в ванную, откуда вышел, победоносно демонстрируя горсть десертных ложек.

— Не спрашивайте, зачем я запирал их в шкафу с водонагревателем, — предупредил он, вставая к раковине, чтобы вымыть ложки.

Иванна с Адей переглянулись, пожали плечами и спрашивать покладисто не стали. Снейп просто озадаченно промолчал.

— В общем, оставайтесь, мы обещаем не напиваться, — вернулась к теме Иванна, разливая по чашкам заварку. — Положить вас есть куда, у Ади кровать двуспальная, — она сделала стратегическую паузу, во время которой означенная Адя едва не потеряла концентрацию и не упустила контроль над левитируемым чайником с кипятком, — так что я спокойно у неё переночую, — закончила мысль она, ставя заварочник на стол.

Беседа под чай с чизкейком текла чрезвычайно легко. Сначала Снейп по просьбе Янко с Адей рассказал про околотурнирные события, стараясь при этом не сильно акцентироваться на «факторе Поттера», затем разговор как-то сам собой перешёл на дела холдинга вообще и исследовательской лаборатории в частности. Янко, заранее уверивший себя в скептичном настрое Снейпа в отношении косметических снадобий, не сразу поверил, что задаваемые им вопросы вполне адекватны и не содержат ни тени насмешки. Отползая в свою комнату в первом часу ночи, он уже явно не испытывал особого душевного дискомфорта от перспективы показать иностранному коллеге лабораторию.

Вскоре и Адя, старательно подавляя зевоту, пожелала всем спокойной ночи и ушла в свою комнату, напомнив, чтобы Иванна взяла себе одеяло из кладовки.

Специально ради мерзлявой Ади камин в гостиной пылал доменной печью. Снейп, демонстрируя высшую степень душевного спокойствия, не только позволил себе разоблачиться до рубашки, но и, не желая мять брюки, нехотя переоделся в одолженные Янко джинсы. Иванна, в который раз за день блеснув изобретательностью, раскопала в шкафу свой старый джемпер со школьной символикой и предложила его Снейпу. Тот какое-то время кривился и отказывался, но в итоге созрел и переоделся.

— У вас просто какой-то зашкаливающий уровень патриотизма, — отметил Снейп, с выражением чрезвычайного отвращения рассматривая своё отражение в зеркальной дверце гардероба в иванниной спальне.

— …сказал человек, до сих пор хранящий свою старшеклассную мантию, которая ему мала, — подхватила Иванна, пристраивая вешалку с его костюмом за соседней дверцей.

Волевым решением запретив себе портить ему столь неожиданно случившееся неплохое настроение, она пожелала спокойной ночи и ушла на кухню мыть посуду. Гость, в конце концов, её, к тому же, Адя с Янко готовили — с её стороны это будет просто справедливо. Завершив уборку, Иванна пошла в кладовку за запасным одеялом, и там её посетила идея предложить таковое Снейпу. Тихонько заглянув к себе в спальню, она обнаружила его спящим прямо поверх покрывала. Он беспокойно хмурился во сне и в свете волшебного ночника имел не самый здоровый вид. Пожав плечами, Иванна на цыпочках прокралась к кровати и осторожно накрыла его прихваченным в кладовке одеялом. Немного подумав, она обречённо вздохнула, поправила ему подушку, подоткнула одеяло и, погасив ночник, осторожно прилегла рядом. Сняв очки и пристроив их на книжной полочке над изголовьем, она протянула руку и коснулась его лба.  
__________

 _…на границе Малой Страны и Градчан…_ — районы Праги.

Петршинская башня — похожая на Эйфелеву смотровая башня на холме Петршин, до 1998 г — по совместительству телевизионная. 

Иллюстрации

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225971  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225626  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225739


	85. Глава 85

_15 ноября 1994 г., воскресенье,_   
_Прага_

Громкий хлопок разорвал рассветную тишину — по улице Увоз, куда выходили окна комнаты, проехала машина с неисправным глушителем. Иванна, которой за всю ночь удалось урвать, в лучшем случае, часа два сна, открыла глаза и стала думать, что лучше: перевернуться на другой бок и попробовать уснуть, или встать да убраться из комнаты, пока не проснулся Снейп и не начал пилить её за самодеятельность.

Организм настойчиво требовал второго: голова хоть и не болела привычным образом, но была неподъёмно-тяжёлой и туго соображающей, а желудок терзали непрекращающиеся спазмы и стойкая изжога, причём приготовленный друзьями ужин был совершенно к этому непричастен — таким образом себя проявляли последствия эмпатического сеанса.

Убедившись, что ужин не желает покидать желудок в положенном направлении, так и норовя освободиться тем же путём, каким поступил внутрь, Иванна осторожно поднялась с кровати и тихонько прокралась в ванную, по дороге отметив, что все ещё спят. Умывшись, она долго держала руки под проточной водой; обычно это облегчало её состояние в таких случаях, но сейчас пришлось целиком залезть под душ, чтобы четверть часа спустя в голове немного прояснилось. Правда, веселее от того не сделалось.

«Это не мои переживания», — попугаем твердила она себе.

Умом Иванна прекрасно понимала, что лично для неё солнце не прекращает ярко светить и жизнь продолжается во всём блеске, а мир вокруг не прекратил своё существование, однако в голове никак не укладывалось, что кто-то рядом, не только знакомый, но и небезразличный ей человек, может жить в диаметрально противоположных убеждениях. Иванна и раньше считывала со Снейпа подобные эмоции, но с таким концентратом до сих пор не сталкивалась. То ли он сам перед нею открылся, то ли она просто «тянула» про запас, чтобы ему дольше было спокойнее…

Бред. Но что с этим можно сделать? Постоянно устраивать ему «чистки»? Нет уж, тут никакого здоровья не хватит. Ему нужна какая-то действительно серьёзная встряска… Тут Иванна искренне порадовалась своему первоянварскому опыту: она крепко сомневалась, что сейчас ей хватило бы духу, задора и совести провернуть нечто подобное, и тем обиднее было бы убедиться, что сие «нечто» никуда не годится в качестве «серьёзной встряски».

Замотав волосы полотенцем, Иванна оделась и, прихватив свежий номер «Алхимического вестника», переместилась за соседнюю с ванной дверь, чувствуя, что ноющая тяжесть в желудке может в любой момент обернуться феерией. Не успев дочитать колонку редактора, она поспешила отложить журнал и заключила фаянсового друга в объятия. Как ни старалась она производить минимум шума, её активность всё же привлекла внимание Янко, комната которого находилась ближе всего к туалету.

— Ты чем это тут занимаешься? — сунулся он в помещение, отметив, что дверь не только не заперта, но и не закрыта плотно.

— Да то ли твоей стряпнёй траванулась, то ли просто переела, — отмахнулась Иванна, поправив сползающее полотенце и усевшись поудобнее рядом с унитазом. — Тебе сейчас сюда надо? Я пущу, если ты обещаешь управиться по-быстрому, — она подобрала журнал и дёрнулась было вскочить на ноги, но задержалась, чувствуя бурление в желудке.

— Подозрительно это всё, — поцокал языком Янко. — Тебе огурчик солёненький не принести?

— Дурак, это не токсикоз! — Иванна возмущённо запустила в него запасным рулоном туалетной бумаги.

— Очень жаль, — хмуро покачал головой Янко; поймав подачу, он водрузил рулон обратно на рукоять ёршика. — Скажи мне, как достучаться до твоих куриных мозгов и донести до них всю…

— Ой, ты-то хотя бы не нуди! — взмолилась Иванна. — Мне и без тебя… — оставив мысль незаконченной, она поспешила склониться над унитазом.

— Нет, я искренне не представляю, как с тобой бороться, — Янко подался вперёд, чтобы удержать спадающее полотенце на волосах подруги.

После второго позыва Иванне полегчало настолько, что она смогла принять вертикальное положение и даже сходить в ванную и умыться, обнаружив при этом за собою сильную слабость. Когда с помощью Янко она перебралась в гостиную и приземлилась на диван перед камином, из её спальни показался Снейп, бодрый, выспавшийся и даже переодевшийся в свою одежду. Метнув в него выразительный взгляд, Иванна, опережая любые комментарии с его стороны, попросила принести ей плед. Снейп выпустил набранный для порицающей тирады воздух красноречивым фырканьем и скрылся в спальне.

— Лихо ты, — тихонько присвистнул Янко.

— Удачное стечение обстоятельств, — с сожалением вздохнула Иванна. — По всем канонам тут должна была прозвучать назидательная отповедь…

…На запах свежесваренного кофе из своей спальни приползла Адя и, позёвывая, невинно попеняла Иванне за ночёвку «неизвестно где». Та в ответ скривилась и показала подруге язык. За завтраком было решено, что экскурсию в лабораторию Снейпу проведут Янко с Адей, а Иванна категорически взяла выходной и демонстративно уснула прямо на диване. Снейп, как будто вполне освоившийся в обществе её товарищей, немного поехидничал на эту тему, но возражать не стал.

_17 ноября 1994 г., вторник  
Хогвартс_

— Интересно, когда уже первое Испытание? — Василиса проводила взглядом доцента Яблонскую, которая прошествовала мимо её диванчика, левитируя перед собою стопку только что собранных контрольных. — Скукотища… Я думала, программа старших курсов интереснее.

Стоило доценту Яблонской удалиться вглубь кают-компании и присесть за один из столиков возле окна, студенты как по команде лихорадочно засобирались и почти в полном составе потопали к выходу.

— Ой, Васёна, какая ты привередливая, — неодобрительно покачала головой Федора, роясь в своей торбе, лежащей у ног. — Никитос, ты помнишь, что тебе нужно посетить директора и обсудить с ним своё поведение? — чуть повысила она голос, чтобы удержать сокурсника, который явно собирался «забыть» об этом, от опрометчивого поступка; Никита скроил в её адрес козью морду и покинул кают-компанию. — Говорят, испытание состоится в начале следующей недели, — нормальным тоном продолжила Федора, обращаясь к Василисе. — Пойдёшь вечером с нами Астрономическую башню рисовать?

— Нет, я лучше тут останусь, за порядком присмотрю, — тихо отозвалась та, косясь в сторону преподавателя Истории Магии.

Доцент Яблонская прибыла в Хогвартс вчера утром и сразу же за завтраком (который сервировали тут же в кают-компании) ввергла юную легилиментку в шок и крайнее возмущение. При появлении в комнате директора она так «громко» подумала о том, как собирается воспользоваться отсутствием «этой пыльной ветоши», что переменившееся выражение лица Василисы заинтересовало как её дядюшку (который хоть и отличался повышенной нервностью в последнее время, но бдительности своей не растерял), так и сидящую рядом Федору, которая, разумеется, не могла не обратить внимания на то, как перекосило едва не выронившую вилку подругу. Сама доцент Яблонская, если и не поняла, что была поймана с поличным на чём-то несообразном, но вести себя в присутствии известной отличницы по ментальным дисциплинам стала гораздо осмотрительнее.

— Одна справишься или мне подсобить? — хмыкнула Федора.

Задружив с Иванной, она успела послушать в исполнении той весёлых баек о студенческих временах, среди которых линия Яблонской проходила отдельной главой. Был у Иванны период умственного затмения, во время которого она испытывала чувство неловкости перед бывшей сокурсницей, полагая, что стойкое и непреходящее чувство той как минимум достойно уважения. Вернувшись из экспедиции, Иванна как-то раз совершенно случайно «считала» её и ощутила себя идеалистично-романтичной дурочкой, осознав, что Яблонская стремится залезть в постель Каркарова исключительно в порядке самоутверждения. Версия, рассказанная Федоре, разумеется, была подвергнута определённой цензуре, но сообразительная художница всё равно получила исчерпывающее представление о положении вещей, тем более, на яд Иванна не скупилась.

— Спра-авлюсь, — кивнула Василиса. — К тому же, девочки должны после обеда подойти, у них очередной сеанс передачи шпионской информации о том, что творится в Хогвартсе, в обмен на практическое занятие из экспресс-цикла «Тёмные Искусства для чайников», — широко улыбнулась она.

— Хорошо, если госпожа доцент начнёт досаждать господину директору, а ты поймёшь, что не справляешься — дай мне знать. Либо я, либо Яшка придём на помощь, — улыбнулась до ушей Федора, находящая всё это крайне развлекательным. — В крайнем случае, Витьку из библиотеки выцепим.

В глазах подавляющего большинства Василиса была протеже Иванны, однако Федора без дополнительных подсказок догадалась о её родственных связях: намётанный глаз без труда различил что к чему.

— Витя — в библиотеке? — уронила челюсть Василиса. — Там красный снег не выпал? ...Ладно, иди уже, не беспокойся.

По дурмштрангским меркам ноябрь этот вряд ли можно было назвать холодным, однако, выйдя на палубу и поймав за шиворот порыв влажного ветра, Федора поёжилась и туже затянула шарф на шее. Оглядевшись по сторонам и не обнаружив опасности, она вытащила из кармана алый вязаный берет с помпоном и водрузила его на голову, лихо заломив на правое ухо. За неуставную форму одежды в будний день полагался неизменный нагоняй от директора (а так же и от некоторых из преподавателей), но ничего поделать с собой Федора не могла.

Заметив приближающихся к трапу Смитов и Луну Лавгуд, она приветственно махнула рукой и поспешила им навстречу. Луна, на которой красовалась вязаная шапка в виде помидора, выразила восхищение беретом Федоры. Та поблагодарила за комплимент и в свою очередь похвалила лунин помидор, посоветовав ей подумать над тем, чтобы обзавестись головным убором жёлтого цвета. На этом обе попрощались со Смитами и удалились в направлении замка.

— Лисса, привет! — посторонившись, чтобы дать дорогу стремящимся в кают-компанию мэтрессе Айтматовой и доценту Ертаевой, и вежливо поздоровавшись с ними, Хоуп рассмотрела перечитывающую записи вчерашней лекции по Рунологии Василису.

Заметив приближающихся англичанок, та улыбнулась и отложила лекцию на подлокотник дивана.

— Как дела? Профессор Каркаров сегодня нас отправит гулять, что думаешь? — тихонько поинтересовалась Тори, присаживаясь рядом; после инцидента на выборе Чемпионов они с Хоуп постоянно опасались за свой факультатив, но, к счастью, пока опасения не оправдывались.

— Я схожу, найду его, скажу, что вы пришли, — вызвалась Василиса. — Надеюсь, он уже разобрался с Поляковым… Заодно лекцию в каюту заброшу.

Смиты синхронно кивнули, проводили её взглядами и огляделись. Доцент Яблонская, то кривясь и фыркая, то благосклонно улыбаясь и кивая, быстро проверяла контрольные; оккупировавшие стол неподалёку от неё хихикающие Назгуль и Толкын о чём-то спорили над листом пергамента; возле камина пристроились два студента с учебником Зелий. Смиты переглянулись и обменялись смешками.

— Ну, так что, мы ему расскажем или нет? — вернулась Хоуп к теме, которая волновала обеих со вчерашнего утра.

— Наверное, скрывать тут нечего, — пожала плечами Тори. — Собственно, мы сами-то толком ничего не знаем. По идее, даже профессор Снейп и профессор Дамблдор знают не больше нашего…

— Ну-у-у… Мистер Крауч и мистер Бэгмен могли позже без свидетелей рассказать декану или директору подробности, — предположила Хоуп.

— В таком случае мы, наверное, просто обязаны рассказать профессору Каркарову о том, что нам известно, — нехотя признала Тори. — Все заинтересованные стороны должны иметь равный доступ к информации… А мы — девушки справедливые и сознательные, не можем оставаться в стороне.

— Ладно, у профессора Каркарова есть сознательные мы, а как быть с мадам Максим? — вспомнила Хоуп, которая, откровенно говоря, с такой концепцией справедливости была не очень согласна; однако, раз оба Чемпиона от Хогвартса не состояли в её Доме, она не видела особых причин, чтобы не блюсти справедливость. — К ней же не подступиться. Наши с шармбатонцами почти не общаются… Может, попросить доктора Мачкевич связаться с мадам Тсучия и попробовать через неё?

— Э-э, зачем мудрить? — мотнула головой Тори. — У мадам Максим есть свой личный осведомитель. Я утром забегала к Хагриду проконсультироваться по поводу литературы о типичных болезнях трёхглавых псов, так он попросил одолжить ему расчёску. Я пообещала раздобыть для него подходящий гребень, а пока посоветовала воспользоваться граблями.

— Наверное, в этом есть смысл, — рассмеялась Хоуп. — Ладно, давай расскажем всё без утайки.

— Приветствую вас, дорогие! Вам есть, что рассказать мне? — беззвучно возникший рядом с диваном Каркаров даже не пытался изобразить подобие равнодушия.

Погрязшие в этическом споре Смиты вздрогнули от неожиданности, заставив подошедшую секундами позже Василису хихикнуть. Хоуп и Тори переглянулись, словно мысленно распределяли реплики.

— Не то, чтобы это было что-то конкретное, — взяла слово Хоуп. — Но мы посчитали, что вам нужно знать.

— Можете не сомневаться, я признателен за каждую на первый взгляд незначительную деталь, что вы сообщаете, — положив руку на сердце, уверил Каркаров, усаживаясь на диван напротив дивана Смитов.

— Это что-то про первое Испытание? — сделав большие глаза, нетерпеливо зашептала Василиса, приземлившись рядом с Хоуп.

Каркаров устремил в племянницу грозный взгляд, но та его даже не заметила, неотрывно таращась на соседок. Каркаров, как ни в чём не бывало, сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и тоже внимательно уставился на Смитов; те под общим вниманием слегка стушевались.

— Так что вам стало известно? — мягко подбодрил их Каркаров.

— На самом деле, ничего конкретного, — повторила слова сокурсницы Тори, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. — Я и сама не очень поняла. В пятницу помогала Хагриду в очередной раз ловить соплохвостов… это такие… неважно, в общем. В частности — они очень быстро растут. Мы разговорились о том, как их лечить в случае простуды, и Хагрид начал расспрашивать, какой максимальный объём зелья можно сварить в условиях школьной лаборатории. Я ответила, что хоть цистерну, главное, чтобы ингредиентов хватило, но если речь идёт о соплохвостах — то лучше их просто лопатой зарубить. Хагрида такой ответ, по-моему, расстроил слегка, и эту тему мы больше не затрагивали. Я бы забыла про этот эпизод, если бы в воскресенье, когда мы с Хоуп работали в лаборатории, туда не заглянул мистер Крауч, — почти на одном дыхании выдала Тори и умолкла, предоставляя слово подруге.

— Мистер Крауч искал декана, — продолжила рассказ Хоуп, — но тот как раз отсутствовал. Мистер Крауч осмотрел лабораторию и задал похожий вопрос — про объёмы зелий…

— Я в шутку поинтересовалась, не растит ли он личное стадо соплохвостов. Слово за слово, мистер Крауч выяснил, кто мы такие и ушёл, сказав, что зайдёт попозже, чтобы поговорить с профессором Снейпом, — добавила Тори.

— А утром декан велел нам задержаться после занятия и сообщил, что в грядущие выходные ему может понадобиться наша помощь, вероятно — в работе с большими объёмами, — подытожила Хоуп. — Вот, собственно и всё.

— Занятно, — прокомментировал Каркаров; он откинулся на спинку дивана и перевёл взгляд на ближайший канделябр, погрузившись в раздумья. — У тебя возникли какие-то мысли по этому поводу? — покосился он на озадаченно хмурящуюся Василису.

— Нет… то есть, я считаю, глупо было бы предположить, что первое Испытание будет напрямую связано с зельями, — осторожно озвучила она.

— Здраво, — согласился Каркаров и вернулся к медитации на канделябр.

Спустя минуту потерявшая терпение Хоуп выразительно кашлянула и поинтересовалась, будет ли у них сегодня занятие или же можно убираться восвояси. Каркаров, вернувшись из дебрей размышлений, поспешил уверить, что после получения такой информации с его стороны было бы невежливо оставить Смитов без двойной порции знаний, и предложил им выбрать любую интересующую тему для обсуждения.

— Кстати… не подумайте, что я пытаюсь уклониться от работы, но почему вы сюда приходите? Мне казалось, у вас в этом году появился очень серьёзный преподаватель по Защите, — внезапно перебил он сам себя.

Смиты традиционно переглянулись, ненадолго задумавшись.

— Мы тоже так думали, — наконец вздохнула Хоуп. — Профессор Муди странный какой-то. После того, как четверогодки рассказали, что он на первом же занятии рассказал про Непростительные, мы оживились, но…

— К сожалению, наши ожидания не подтвердились, — развела руками Тори. — Мы учимся по стандартному учебнику, профессор Муди проявляет мало энтузиазма в преподавании.

— И, кстати говоря, как-то раз мы упомянули при нём мистера Мачкевича, так он даже не отреагировал на его имя. Такое впечатление, что его только этот Поттер и интересует, — фыркнула Хоуп в лучших традициях своего декана.

— Такое впечатление, что всех только этот Поттер и интересует, — уточнила Тори, с некоторым неодобрением посмотрев на Каркарова.

— Небезосновательно, не находите?.. Ладно, я вижу, вам не особо интересно обсуждать вашего однокашника, — он хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику дивана, призывая откровенно раскисших Смитов ко вниманию. — Кого предпочитаете: пауков, жаб, крыс? Или ещё варианты предложите?

— Э-э… В смысле? — вытаращилась на него Хоуп.

— Вы же Непростительными интересовались, или я не прав? — ответил вопросительным взглядом Каркаров.

— О… Ну… Пауки? — переглянувшись с Тори, предложила она.

— Жабы! — решительно заявила Василиса, у которой с пауками были особые отношения.

— А соплохвостов у вас не найдётся? — вдруг подала голос Тори. — Если нет — так я быстренько сбегаю… — вкрадчиво предложила она.

_18 — 19 ноября 1994 г.,  
Прага — Дурмштранг_

— Слушай, мать, а ты не помнишь — у нас была тетрадь с записями наших детских идей? — Янко погасил горелку под колбой и стянул с головы бандану.

— Ну, да, лежит в моём кабинете в Дурмштранге, как антиквариат, — кивнула Иванна. — …Иди, иди, я сама уберу, — отогнала она лаборантку от вытяжки, под которой четверть часа назад в пылу работы грохнули три пробирки. — Ты к чему о ней вспомнил?

— Да просто — мне кажется, там было что-то интересное, хочу освежить в памяти, — Янко взял совок и щётку и принялся выметать осколки из-под вытяжки. — Метнись при случае туда, забери тетрадку.

— Ага, спасибо… Хорошо, я всё равно собиралась туда наведаться, кое-что из одежды взять, — кивнула Иванна.

— Вы уже всё, что ли? — в лабораторную комнату заглянула Адя, которая большую часть дня провела в Московском отделении Министерства Магии.

— Да, кажется, мы нащупали комбинацию, которая более-менее устраивает всех, — гордо кивнул Янко, отсалютовав ей щёткой. — Пачули и имбирь спасут нас от драки.

— Я не понимаю, почему он против галтерии, — демонстративно надулась Иванна.

— Да потому, что парфюм сразу превращается в средство от моли! — взорвался Янко, грозно замахиваясь щёткой на оппонентку.

— Кстати, о парфюмах, что за проверку Департамент магического образования собирается организовать на этой неделе в Дурмштранге? — перебила их перепалку совершенно невпечатлённая кипящими страстями Адя.

— Что за проверку? — удивилась Иванна. — Я не в курсе, Игорь не говорил ничего. Какая вообще может быть проверка в его отсутствие? Бред какой-то.

— Вот и я считаю, что бред, а Гриша — ты его по Алхимии подтягивал на пятом курсе, — напомнила она Янко, — говорит, что в пятницу туда отправится комиссия из трёх человек.

— Нет, точно бред. Все инспекции обычно проходят во время каникул, — покачала головой Иванна, принимаясь шарить по карманам в поисках двустороннего зеркала. — Спрошу у Игоря на всякий случай, вдруг это какая-то подстава.

Моментально отозвавшийся на её вызов Каркаров подтвердил всеобщие подозрения — инспекция, о которой прознала Адя, была внеплановой и крайне сомнительной.

— Попробуйте для смеху узнать фамилии проверяющих, — предложил он. — Подозреваю, что это дело рук Полякова. Я на днях его вразумлял, похоже, полного эффекта не добился, надо повторить.

Обеспокоенно хмурясь, Иванна спросила, не грозит ли эта инспекциями ему лично и Дурмштрангу — в общем, на что Каркаров только досадливо отмахнулся, заявив, что в институте придраться не к чему. Иванна, которую его слова не сильно успокоили, пообещала связаться с ним в самое ближайшее время и поспешила завершить разговор. Сразу после этого она вызвала Ярославу, которую новости о грядущей инспекции повергли в растерянность и недоумение. Иванна велела ей предупредить профессоров и сказала, что приедет завтра же, чтобы помочь подготовиться к приёму делегации. Пообщавшись с Ярославой, Иванна потратила минут двадцать на то, чтобы отговорить Янко и Адю ехать в Дурмштранг вместе с ней; оба, похоже, заранее восприняли инспекцию как бесплатное развлечение, и Иванна всерьёз опасалась, что они превратят ответственное мероприятие в цирк.

Утром в четверг, напоследок пригрозив обоим страшными карами в случае явления друзей пред светлы очи инспекции, Иванна отбыла в Дурмштранг.

— Ну, и что это за ерунда? — поприветствовала Ярослава, стоило только Иванне приземлиться на взлётно-посадочной площадке на крыше учебного крыла.

— Понятия не имею, — Иванна сунула метлу в «стойло» и пошла вслед за Ярославой. — Какие у нас сейчас планы? Я могу еды какой-нибудь перехватить? Я не завтракала.

— Пойдём в преподавательскую гостиную, пока я соберу народ, чтобы обсудить суть да дело, ты успеешь чего-нибудь схомячить по-быстрому, — отозвалась та. — Я вчера всем сообщила, сейчас, наверное, нужно согласовать наши завтрашние действия.

— М-м, может, лучше в директорском кабинете? — предложила Иванна. — Для солидности, — пояснила она; к тому же, ей хотелось забросить к себе сумку, а в сумку сунуть тетрадку, пока она о ней ещё помнила. — Адя сегодня должна узнать состав инспекции, я попросила.

— А это имеет какое-то значение? — пожала плечами Ярослава.

— Что именно? — уточнила Иванна.

— Имена инспекторов и место, где мы соберёмся, — Ярослава остановилась в ожидании её ответа.

— Слушай, хватит умничать, я иду к себе, через двадцать минут собирай всех в кабинете директора, — потеряла терпение Иванна.

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась Ярослава. — Увидимся через двадцать минут.

Добравшись до своих комнат, Иванна первым делом сунула в сумочку тетрадь с древними записями, после чего зачем-то пошла в спальню и накинула лабораторную мантию. Глянув на часы, она поняла, что ещё успеет добежать до кухни и перехватить там чего-нибудь, и поспешила реализовать свой план. Стоило ей добраться до кухни и соорудить бутерброд с салатом и ветчиной, в кармане юбки зазвучало двустороннее зеркало. Вызывала Адя.

— У меня две новости, — без предисловий начала она.

— Судя по твоему лицу — обе не фонтан, — судорожно пережёвывая бутерброд, промямлила Иванна.

— В точку, — кивнула Адя. — Угадай, кто будет среди инспекторов.

— Поляков-старший, — совершенно не удивилась Иванна.

— И снова в точку! — поздравила Адя. — Так же в комиссии будет господин Островский от Департамента магического образования и госпожа Орлова из Комитета магической безопасности.

— Островского не знаю, ни разу его не видела в составе инспекций… Орлову может знать отец, надо с ним связаться, — прикинула Иванна.

— Боюсь, у тебя на это не будет времени, — вкрадчиво возразила Адя.

— Только не говори… — чуть не выронила зеркало Иванна.

— Ну, ты сама уже догадалась, — смущённо улыбнулась Адя, после чего скосила взгляд немного в сторону. — Ребятки стартуют минут через пять — если, разумеется, у них опять не поменялись планы.

— Чёрт, — выразительно охарактеризовала Иванна. — Ладно, спасибо за информацию.

Прервав вызов, она спрятала зеркало обратно в карман, тоскливо посмотрела на недоеденный бутерброд, положила его на полочку в холодную комнату и побежала обратно на взлётно-посадочную площадку учебного крыла, по пути сообщив Ярославе радостные новости.  
_________________

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276225872


	86. Глава 86

_19 ноября 1994 г.,  
Дурмштранг — Прага_

Решив, что Ярослава наверняка вернётся в преподавательскую гостиную, Иванна устремилась туда. Стоило пересечь порог комнаты, её зеркало вновь ожило.

— Спокойно, Маша, я Дубровский, — отрекомендовалась Адя. — Самые свежие новости: начальство твоего друга Полякова отправило его в служебную командировку на какой-то политический междусобойчик на юга, так что отбой.

— Слушай, ты обалдела меня так пугать вообще? — возмутилась Иванна, без сил плюхнувшись в ближайшее кресло. — Я тут всех на уши подняла!

— Я не специально! И вообще, вряд ли он откажется от идеи проверки, — пожала плечами Адя. — Так что у вас просто появилась отсрочка.

Дав подруге задание разузнать всё точнее, Иванна терпеливо дождалась Ярославу, которая, узнав последние новости, разразилась возмущённой тирадой и велела Иванне самой идти и объясняться перед ложно потревоженными преподавателями. С трудом успокоив разбушевавшуюся доцента Королёву и уверив, что расслабляться рано, Иванна тихонечко улизнула к себе восстанавливать душевное равновесие. Несостоявшийся визит здорово взвинтил нервы — она прекрасно понимала, что Поляков-старший обязательно выкроит время заглянуть по её душу. В том, что причиной его интереса явился тот несвоевременный Империус, сомнения не было. Поляков прекрасно осведомлён об отсутствии в школе директора и, видимо, не считает, что преподаватели смогут её, Иванну, как-то прикрыть. Другой вопрос, что он, разумеется, не может знать о том, что самой Иванны в Дурмштранге тоже нет… Профессор Песцова при случае легко даст адекватный отпор, однако вмешивать в это дело кого-то ещё ужасно не хотелось. Оставалось надеяться на то, что Адя найдёт возможность быть в курсе событий и сообщит, когда точно Поляков отправится в Дурмштранг. Да, психовать из-за этой глупости совершенно не стоило, но Иванна на всякий случай была на взводе.

Оказавшись у себя, она скинула лабораторную мантию и, вспомнив, что собиралась забрать в Прагу что-то из одежды, пошла в спальню к шкафу. Бросив на кровать свитер, длинную юбку и несколько пар гольфов, она спустилась в ванную за халатом, но в последний момент передумала, поняв, что, показавшись в нём перед Янко, немедленно заработает вагон насмешек и обвинение в фетишизме. Собственным халатом она не обзавелась, предпочитая одалживаться у Каркарова; тот традиционно возмущался на тему «сколько можно», она в ответ клятвенно обещала, что этот раз — точно последний, но при этом оба не предпринимали ровным счётом никаких действий сверх того, чтобы как-то восстановить справедливость.

Со вздохом вернув халат обратно на крючок возле большого зеркала, Иванна на автопилоте пошла в кабинет, где устроилась в кресле, надеясь вернуть мысли в рабочее русло. В кабинете было зябко и тихо без привычного потрескивания огня в камине, но разжигать его она поленилась, обойдясь двумя волшебными светильниками. Уезжая, Каркаров навёл на письменном столе порядок, так что сейчас кроме письменного прибора и иванниной фотографии тут ничего не было. От нечего делать Иванна выдвинула верхний левый ящик и чуть не выпала из кресла — единственным предметом, находящимся в нём, оказалась фотография, причём не простая, а та самая, с её выпускного, попавшая на обложку дурацкого девичьего журнала. Интересно, как давно она здесь? Похоже, Каркаров добыл отпечаток с оригинального негатива, а то и вовсе сам негатив.

«А не перекраситься ли мне обратно в рыжий? — подумала она, любуясь собой, любимой. — Заодно проверим какую-нибудь очередную янкову отраву и испытаем сочетаемость разных красок с моим перманентным обесцвечивателем…»

Эти философские размышления прервал очередной вызов по двустороннему зеркалу. Отчаянно молясь, чтобы это не оказалась снова Адя, она ответила. Для разнообразия, вызов поступил от Каркарова. Растерявшись от неожиданности, Иванна принялась рассказывать ему об утренней свистопляске и только минут пять спустя спохватилась, оборвала себя на полуслове и поинтересовалась его самочувствием и поведением Метки. Каркаров сообщил, что самочувствие его вполне терпимое, Метка, увы, не пропала, а сам он дико соскучился и буквально несколько минут тому назад отправил ей сову с портключом.

— Тогда мне надо скорее вернуться в Прагу, а то птичку жалко, — машинально отозвалась она. — Погоди, когда ты хочешь, чтобы я приехала?

— Хочу прямо сейчас, но понимаю, что реально рассчитывать стоит в лучшем случае на выходные, — изображение в зеркале слегка поплыло, как будто он принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону. — Во вторник будет первое Испытание, и я хочу, чтобы ты осталась посмотреть. Виктора воодушевит, если ты приедешь поболеть. Ещё Василиса соскучилась, да и Федора тоже будет рада тебя видеть. К тому же, я обещал твоим юным британским подругам вытащить тебя из лаборатории для повторного визита в Хогвартс.

— Оу, стоп-стоп-стоп, чего ты прямо так с козырей заходишь, будто я уже наотрез отказалась? — поспешила пресечь его штурм Иванна; с одной стороны, подобный энтузиазм вроде бы являлся хорошим признаком, с другой — она не могла отделаться от мысли, что Каркаров какой-то слишком дёрганный и бледный. — Думаю, ничто не мешает мне в субботу прямо утром воспользоваться портключом. Тем более, Янко и Адя обязательно хотят побыть зрителями на Турнире, а мне как-то не резон от коллектива отрываться.

— Вот и отлично, — Каркаров прекратил расхаживать и замер на месте. — Что ж, ты меня успокоила, теперь можно с чистой совестью заняться выяснением содержания Испытания… До связи! Очень тебя жду.

Завершив разговор, замороченная Иванна поднялась к себе, кое-как упаковала вещи в сумку и поспешила вернуться в Прагу. Стоило ей появиться в лаборатории с тетрадью, Янко радостно забрал антиквариат, полистал и пришёл в ужас:

— Слушай, это ты писала или я? — скривился он, глядя на нечитаемые каракули вперемешку с не более понятными схемами, покрывающие чуть пожелтевшие страницы.

— Мы по очереди, — хмыкнула Иванна, которая ещё в Дурмштранге освежила в памяти их записи. — Не зря же Адя тогда заставила нас купить Прытко-Пишущее Перо.

— Ладно, я дома буду расшифровывать, — отмахнулся Янко, решительно захлопнув тетрадь. — О, вот что. Пойдём, посмотришь пробные фото для рекламного плаката «Родника Сив».

Они прошли в кабинет Янко, где на суд Иванны был представлен десяток движущихся снимков молоденьких ведьмочек с разномастными гривами.

— Я не поняла, это реклама тоника для укрепления и роста волос или средства для укладки? — скроила скептическую мину Иванна над первым же. — И эти вот шесть, — она выложила в ряд забракованные фотографии. — Не могли найти девушку с густыми длинными волосами? Нет, ну, это всё никуда не годится! Моим пальцам от одного взгляда на них липко становится, прямо чувствую, сколько на них насвинячили мусса и воска. Бр-р-р! Ты для разнообразия на следующей фотосессии подойди и пощупай получившуюся причёску. Тогда и поговорим, — она со значительным видом скрестила руки на груди, откинулась на спинку гостевого стула и повернула голову к окну.

— Ой-ой, ужас какой, — со смехом замахал руками на разбушевавшуюся подругу Янко. — Это опять твои эмпатические заморочки?

— Ничего подобного, это здравый смысл. Ты просто сам не задумывался на эту тему. Вот посмотри сюда, — Иванна поднялась со стула, отошла в сторону и взмахнула волосами, повторяя жест одной из красоток. — Видишь, натурально патлы так не лежат и не двигаются — это даже с поправкой на разницу фактуры её и моих волос. Вообще, если с моделями всё так глухо, подождите годик и наймите Василису. Её вообще стоит сделать лицом какой-нибудь косметической линии. Если, конечно, бабуля одобрит, — хмыкнула она, подойдя к окну и задумчиво посмотрев в серое небо. — Или фотографа смени, если этот не в состоянии работать с натуральным материалом.

— Ладно, я понял твою мысль, мы попробуем ещё разок. Если не получится — позову тебя в худсовет, — вздохнул Янко.

_20 — 22 ноября 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс_

Попытки выяснить задание первого Испытания пока оставались бесплодными: шпионская сеть, состоящая из Федоры и Смитов, толком никакой конкретной информации не дала. Федора в пятницу вечером сообщила, что некое бурление происходит в Запретном Лесу, но близко подобраться ей не удалось. Смиты, которые явно знали чуть больше, как воды в рот набрали, избегая даже давать какие-либо намёки, прекрасно зная, что стоит им сказать «а», тут же придётся сказать и «b», и «с», и так до победного. К тому же, никакой благожелательный настрой и признательность за полученные знания и навыки не могли побудить Смитов пойти против прямых указаний Снейпа сохранять строжайшую конфиденциальность. Сам Снейп тщательно избегал разговоров на любые темы с Каркаровым и при каждой попытке со стороны того пообщаться с глазу на глаз спешно исчезал в неизвестном направлении. Василиса, видя всеобщие страдания, аккуратно провела собственное расследование среди хогвартсовских младшекурсников, которое, к сожалению, выявило лишь тотальную неосведомлённость оных.

— Ну, что, я пойду, отнесу пасту на поляну? Хм, в чём бы её отнести?.. — Тори задумчиво огляделась в поисках подходящей тары. — В стекле тяжело и неудобно нести, металлическую тару нельзя, начнётся реакция… Ведро бы эмалированное найти…

— Сбегай на кухню за корзиной, как раз все влезет, — предложила Хоуп, закрывая штанглассы с ингредиентами пробками. — Всяко легче ведра…

— Точно! Проложим пергаментом, и будет то, что надо! — одобрила идею Тори.

Вернувшись из кухни с тарой, она выстлала корзину пергаментом и переложила туда готовую пасту из огромной стеклянной миски.

— Дотащишь? — Хоуп сгрузила ступки в раковину и пустила воду. — Я бы хотела посмотреть сходить, конечно… Не знаю, правда, насколько безопасно это будет.

— Ой, да там человек тридцать специалистов, всё под контролем, — отмахнулась Тори; накрыв корзину большим куском пергамента, она закрепила импровизированную крышку бечевой по краю. — Интересно, что главный ветеринар скажет — кстати, надо бы имя её выяснить.

— Про что скажет? — Хоуп выключила воду и налила в раковину моющего средства.

— Пока не ясно, у одного из них просто аллергия или всё же простуда… А то и впрямь придётся нам ванну микстуры от кашля делать… — проверив корзину на вес, Тори поскребла затылок. — Может, на две части стоило разделить? Ай, ладно, не тяжелее хорошего арбуза, — решила она. — Когда уже профессор Снейп вернётся? Хочу скорее отнести это на поляну.

Едва она договорила, в лабораторию влетел Снейп с такой скоростью, будто его преследуют дементоры. Хоуп и Тори незаметно переглянулись и обменялись понимающими улыбками.

— Вы закончили? — раздражённо спросил он, обведя лабораторию взглядом василиска. — Пусть мисс Смит отнесёт всё куда следует и возвращается. А мы с мисс Смит наведём порядок и приступим к изготовлению следующего заказа. …Потом сходите посмотреть! — почти рявкнул он на Хоуп, опережая её вопрос.

Тори поспешила снять лабораторную мантию и сбегать в башню Рэйвенклоу за уличной. Вернувшись в лабораторию, она подхватила корзину и взяла резвый старт на выход.

— Не разговаривайте ни с кем по дороге! — грозно донеслось ей во след.

Оказавшись на улице, Тори сразу же пожалела, что не запаслась варежками — прутья плетёной ручки корзины, которая тяжелела с каждым шагом, врезались в моментально отмёрзшие пальцы, даря массу незабываемый ощущений. Подумав немного, она всё ж решила самостоятельно донести корзину до поляны в Запретном Лесу, где сейчас располагался лагерь с доставленными для первого Испытания четырьмя драконами и присматривающими за ними волшебниками. Мысль позвать на помощь Хагрида была признана крайне глупой, хотя, конечно, идти по тёмной лесной тропинке в одиночку было малость страшновато.

Поставив невыносимо потяжелевшую корзину, полную пастой для полировки чешуи, Тори выудила из накладного кармана джинсов заколку, сняла капюшон и, соорудив на затылке пучок, воткнула в него волшебную палочку по методу доктора Мачкевич. Если возникнет необходимость воспользоваться артефактом, так оно будет удобнее.

— Ну, чуть-чуть дойти осталось, — подбодрила себя Тори. — Где ты ещё на драконов посмотришь?

— Вам помочь, мисс Смит?

Вздрогнув и отскочив от своей ноши, Тори обалдело заозиралась по сторонам, соображая — не настал ли как раз тот самый случай воспользоваться волшебной палочкой?

— Это всего лишь я, — из-за раскидистой ели показался Каркаров собственной персоной. — Нет ни малейшей причины впадать в такой ужас.

— Если бы профессор Снейп не запретил мне разговаривать по пути с кем бы то ни было, я бы уверила вас, что я вовсе не в ужасе, — насупилась Тори.

— Вот и отлично, — Каркаров подошёл ближе и с интересом посмотрел на корзину. — В таком случае, вы не откажетесь от помощи, в которой действительно нуждаетесь, — опережая её возражения, он подхватил корзину и спросил: — Кстати, что у вас там?

— Пирожки для бабушки, — удручённо вздохнула Тори, сунув руки в карманы мантии. — Вы понимаете, что своей «помощью» подставляете меня? — поинтересовалась она через плечо, зашагав вперёд по тропинке.

— Право, вы преувеличиваете, — отозвался Каркаров, следуя за ней.

— Можете быть уверены — я непременно сообщу обо всём доктору Мачкевич! — сделала следующую попытку воззвать к его совести Тори.

— Как вам будет угодно. Кстати, при хорошем стечении обстоятельств, в ближайшие выходные вам удастся сделать это лично, — порадовал её Каркаров.

Убедившись в бессмысленности любой полемики, остаток пути Тори проделала в молчании, тем более, всё затмевала перспектива возможности лично увидеть драконов. Не доходя немного до поляны, она решительно отобрала корзину и настойчиво попросила Каркарова не высовываться. Тот легко согласился, тем более, даже издалека было неплохо видно, что именно там творится.

Зайдя на поляну и поставив корзину на землю, Тори огляделась. Поляну освещали разведённые по периметру костры. Посередине находился просторный загон, сколоченный из толстых брусьев, внутри которого вокруг четырёх громадных созданий суетились волшебники.

Оторвавшись от любования драконами, каждый из которых отличался от другого, но все были одинаково грандиозны, Тори принялась высматривать главного ветеринара; видела она её только однажды, когда почтенная дама пришла в лабораторию с рецептами необходимых снадобий. Заметив у одного из шатров показавшуюся знакомой фигуру, Тори подняла корзину и сделала шаг в том направлении.

— Ну-ка, стоп! Сюда нельзя!

Корзину она всё-таки выронила, порадовавшись, что не остановила выбор на стеклянной таре.

— Прошу прощения, но я здесь по делу, — начала Тори, поворачиваясь к материализовавшейся неподалёку от неё тёмной фигуре. — Я от профессора Снейпа, мы сделали пасту для полировки чешуи, как заказывала… Ой, мистер Зорич, здравствуйте! — с удивлением узнала она. — А вы что, работаете с драконами? Я Тори Смит, мы с вами в гостях у доктора Мачкевич летом виделись, — пояснила она на всякий случай; про то, что Федора уже успела прожужжать Смитам все уши про аврора, произведшего на неё совершенно неизгладимое впечатление, подкрепив свои слова живописными картинками, Тори скромно умолчала.

— А… Да, помню. Привет. Вас, вроде бы, двое таких было, — кивнул Горан. — Не работаю я с драконами. Румынские коллеги прознали, что я обеспечивал порядок на первосентябрьских мероприятиях в Дурмштранге, и теперь, видать, до пенсии я буду по школам работать, — рассказал он. — Ладно, тебе кого найти надо?

— Главного ветеринара, — ответила Тори. — Как её зовут, кстати? Ужасно стыдно, но я не запомнила.

— Доктор Эржбет Вайда, — сообщил Горан. — Пойдём, провожу, — он поднял корзину, бросил куда-то в темноту фразу на непонятном языке и сделал Тори знак следовать за ним.

По пути, отвечая на её вопросы, Горан рассказал, что он вместе со своей группой и драконами прибыл сегодня утром, в уже заранее подготовленный лагерь, и пока Тори, к его удивлению, была единственным «нарушителем» на территории. Тори уверила, что нарушители ещё подтянутся, и в больших количествах. На преувеличенно тревожный вопрос о «дурмштрангской стриженной девице с альбомом» Тори ответила, что такая есть, и тоже наверняка тут появится.

Доктор Вайда хлопотала возле огромного, покрытого алой чешуёй дракона, который вскидывал украшенную золотой гривой голову и периодически расправлял крылья, лениво шевеля хвостом. Тори замерла, любуясь великолепным зверем, который вблизи смотрелся ещё более потрясающе. Горан, совершенно не впечатляясь грандиозным зрелищем, окликнул убелённую сединами ведьму в огнеупорном комбинезоне, представил их с Тори друг другу и удалился на свой пост, избавив англичанку от решения дилеммы: сообщать ему о шпионящем Каркарове или нет. Доктор Вайда, позабавившись восторженным выражением лица Тори, рассказала ей о румынском драконьем заповеднике, в котором служит уже более тридцати лет, и пригласила её посмотреть поближе на остальных драконов.

— К землячке моей, пожалуй, тебя не поведу, она не в духе. Видимо, скорее ей понадобится противопростудное зелье… Думала, китаяночка прихворнёт, ан нет — она в отличном состоянии… — рассказывала доктор Вайда на ходу. — Ладно, подождём, когда будет готов витаминный порошок, до Испытания ещё есть время.

— Мы с подругой — кстати, если не возражаете, она тоже хотела бы прийти посмотреть — обратили внимание, что в состав порошка входит можжевельник, причём, если учитывать количество, на каждого дракона приходится ровно четверть дозы, входящей в Зелье Медеи. Мы правильно поняли — вам нужно, чтобы драконы были слегка сонные?

— Разумеется, — улыбнулась доктор Вайда, одобрительно кивнув. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы с детьми что-то случилось. Конечно, девочки почти ручные, но тут непривычная обстановка, толпа посторонних людей, шум — мало ли что… Вы с подругой, я смотрю, интересуетесь драконами?

— Мы интересуемся зельями, а я ещё интересуюсь животными, — ответила Тори. — А когда вы планируете их полировать?

— Хочешь поучаствовать? — усмехнулась доктор Вайда. — Завтра утром начнём, приходи.

Даже издалека вид венгерской хвостороги, на чёрной чешуе которой переливались блики костров и лунного света, впечатлял; к серебристой шведской тупорылой драконице доктор Вайда разрешила подойти поближе, однако Тори не стала задерживаться возле неё — ей было обещано нечто более заманчивое. Доктор Вайда сказала ей, что четвёртую драконицу, самую спокойную из всех зелёную валлийку, можно будет потрогать. Правда, стоило им подойти к её загону, расположенному ближе всего к тропинке, по которой пришла Тори, доктора Вайда позвали к хвостороге.

— Чарли, познакомь Тори с девочкой, — окликнула она рыжего молодого человека, сосредоточенно изучающего край расправленного на пожухшей траве огромного драконьего крыла. — Если вы поладите, можешь завтра помочь с её полировкой, — обратилась она к Тори, не совсем понявшей с кем именно ей нужно поладить, и удалилась к «соотечественнице».

Чарли подтвердил вспыхнувшее у Тори подозрение, что он действительно носит фамилию Уизли, познакомил её с остальными четырьмя присматривающими за валлийкой волшебниками (их имён она даже запомнить не попыталась, не то, чтобы произнести), после чего начал процедуру знакомства непосредственно с драконицей.

— Главное, держись уверенно, представь, что это просто большая корова, например, — объяснил он. — Поначалу, пока она не начнёт тебе доверять, держись в поле её зрения. Не тычь пальцами в глаза.

Побоявшись даже гыгыкнуть в ответ на последнее предупреждение, Тори осторожно подошла к свернувшейся клубочком дремлющей драконице и замерла в благоговении.

— С ума сойти, до чего красивая, — вполголоса восхитилась она, рассматривая ровный узор чешуек на морде.

Неожиданно прикрытый глаз размером, наверное, с кваффл, раскрылся и уставился на Тори, которой стоило усилий не прянуть в сторону. Внутри драконицы что-то глухо заклокотало, она шумно выдохнула, заставив полы мантии Тори всколыхнуться.

— Не бойся, погладь ей лоб, — подбодрил Чарли. — Она любит, когда ей за ухом чешут.

— Это разве уши? — изумилась Тори, покосившись на два гладких гребня, покрытых золотистыми чешуйками, расположенные по бокам головы.

— Ты умничать будешь или дракона гладить? — поддразнил её Чарли.

— Она мне руку оттяпает, — никак не могла решиться Тори, глядя на массивные острые зубы, выглядывающие из закрытой пасти, в которой, по её примерной оценке, она сама могла бы исчезнуть в два приёма.

— Если ты будешь настаивать, — развеселился Чарли.

Наконец решившись, Тори вытянула руку и коснулась лба драконицы. Чешуя была гладкая на ощупь и замёрзшими пальцами воспринималась чуть тёплой. Несколько секунд спустя Тори уже уверенно наглаживала драконью морду, издавая восторженные звуки и сияя довольной физиономией.

— У тебя Хагрида в роду не было, случайно? — захихикал Чарли.

— Да ну тебя, — фыркнула Тори. — Она такая краса-а-авица, — продолжала сюсюкать она.

— Ну, приезжай после Хогвартса в наш заповедник работать, у нас этого добра — лопатой грести можно, — предложил Чарли. — Эй, осторожно, не трожь ноздри! — всполошился он, но малость опоздал с предупреждением.

Задремавшая было драконица от неосторожного прикосновения дёрнула головой, случайно отправив Тори в короткий полёт, завершившийся резким торможением о забор загона. Для беспечной студентки Хогвартса, получившей мощный удар поддых, мир словно замедлился. За ту долю секунды, что она провела в свободном полёте, ей удалось до мельчайших деталей рассмотреть на фоне чёрного неба громадную голову дракона на взметнувшейся вверх шее; как сквозь вату в ушах Тори расслышала бряцанье цепей, прикреплённых к широкому ошейнику. Валлийка совсем по-лошадиному всхрапнула, ещё раз встряхнула головой, и в этот момент полёт Тори прервался забором, чему она была очень рада — удар спиной благоприятно отразился на её парализованной первым ударом диафрагме, позволив наконец-то сделать выдох.

Впрочем, на этом приключения не закончились. Немного придя в себя, Тори поняла, что драконица набирает воздух для выдоха, а означало это только одно — сейчас станет жарко. Понял это и Чарли сотоварищи — все четверо потянулись за палочками, чтобы оглушить драконицу, но Тори, в условиях своего замедлившегося мира, чётко видела — не успеют. Занеся руку, она выхватила из пучка волшебную палочку и, на какие-то жалкие доли секунды опередив валлийку, отклонила вверх летящий ей навстречу огненный поток. Вся возня заняла не более двух секунд, персонал, занятый возле остальных драконов, возможно, даже не заметил, что произошло.

— Не трогайте её, она не нарочно! — обретя дар речи, просипела Тори.

Все четверо уставились на неё, как на ненормальную. Первым очухался Чарли и повторил своё приглашение приезжать на практику в заповедник — сумасшедшие у них там в почёте. Тори принялась оправдываться и извиняться, уверяя всех, что она сама не хотела причинять дракону неприятности и больше так не сделает. Она была готова поклясться, что валлийка, которая просто-напросто чихнула из-за опрометчивого прикосновения к своим ноздрям, тоже смотрит на неё с недоумением. На всякий случай Тори поспешила попрощаться со всеми и, под предлогом того, что ей нужно помогать готовить для драконов укрепляющие порошки, двинулась обратно в школу, перед уходом пообещав прийти завтра на полировку и помахав на прощание Горану.

Отойдя ярдов двести от поляны, Тори с усмешкой подумала, что после такой встряски она может ходить по Запретному Лесу мимо тропинок и ничего не бояться.

— Как поживает бабушка? — раздалось у неё за спиной. — У неё большие уши?

— Уши так себе, зато зубы и глаза — у-у-у, — нервно хихикнула Тори, замедляя шаг.

— Вы вообще в порядке, мисс Смит? — поинтересовался Каркаров, поравнявшись с ней. — Мне было не очень хорошо видно, но я понял, что вы пережили небольшое занятное приключение. Вы, кажется, хотели зажечь Люмос?

— Ага, очень занятное приключение, точнее не скажешь… Что? Какой Люмос? — растерялась Тори и секунду спустя осознала, что до сих пор сжимает палочку в руке. — Ой… — обратив внимание, что рука предательски ходит ходуном, она, после нескольких неудачных попыток пристроить палочку обратно в пучок, сунула её в карман мантии. — Что-то я как-то…

— Вас только соплохвосты с драконами интересуют или вы в целом к животным не равнодушны? — завёл светскую беседу Каркаров. — Кстати, отчего ваша подруга не с вами?

— Я в целом зверей люблю, — отозвалась Тори, внимательно следя, чтобы переставшие беспрекословно слушаться ноги не зацепились друг за друга. — Драконов живьём впервые в жизни видела, — поделилась она. — Производят впечатление.

Каркаров, оценив её состояние, достал из внутреннего кармана мантии плоскую фляжку и спросил, не желает ли мисс Смит глоток успокоительного по одному из гениальных рецептов доктора Мачкевич, собственноручно сваренного автором. После недолгих колебаний она согласилась и, приложившись к фляжке, отметила очень быстрое наступление благотворного эффекта — ноги и руки перестали жить собственной жизнью, а в голове прекратился тихий назойливый гул. В повисшей, пока она пила, тишине чуть в отдалении был ясно слышен хруст веток под тяжёлыми шагами и приглушённый диалог. Один голос без труда идентифицировался как Хагридов, над личностью его собеседницы также не пришлось долго ломать голову. Тори покосилась на Каркарова и только вздохнула с лёгким осуждением. Ну да, каждый шпионит как может…

— Большое спасибо. Хорошая вещь, попрошу, пожалуй, у доктора Мачкевич рецептик, — она вернула фляжку. — Особенно пригодится, если я надумаю поработать в румынском заповеднике… Хоуп, кстати, больше рунологией увлекается, — вернулась Тори к разговору, гораздо бодрее зашагав по лесной тропе. — Так что, в отличие от меня, у неё к драконам более спокойный и чисто академический интерес.

— В таком случае, пускай заглядывает на корабль в следующие выходные. Прибудет профессор Петросян, чтобы провести коллоквиум по рунам, ей наверняка будет интересно с ним познакомиться, — сказал Каркаров.

В просвете между деревьями мелькнули огни школы.

— Спасибо, я ей передам, — кивнула Тори, останавливаясь. — А сейчас извините, но лучше, чтобы меня тут с вами не видели.

Каркаров понимающе кивнул, попрощался и быстро зашагал в сторону Чёрного озера.

— Спасибо большое за уроки пиропластики! — крикнула ему вслед Тори. — Очень прикладная наука!

_22 ноября 1994 г., воскресенье,  
Прага_

Шум прибоя и крики чаек, служившие сигналом вызова в новом зеркале, были почти оглушительны в тишине комнаты и сопровождались яркой разноцветной иллюминацией. Проворчав нечто нечленораздельное себе под нос, Иванна дотянулась до тумбочки и взяла артефакт, подтягивая одеяло к подбородку.

— Я вас слушаю, — объявила она, активируя зеркало; понятно, что кто-то посторонний вряд ли бы стал вызывать её во втором часу ночи, но мало ли…

— Доктор Мачкевич, доброй ночи, извините, что я вам так поздно… — в зеркале возникла Тори Смит.

— Что-то случилось? — сладко зевнув, поинтересовалась Иванна.

— Не то, чтобы что-то серьёзное. Я быстро. Пожалуйста, сделайте внушение профессору Каркарову, что нехорошо пытаться выяснить заранее содержание задания для Чемпиона! — с серьёзной миной выпалила Тори. — Мы с Хоуп и так ему очень много рассказали, и вообще…

— Угу, хорошо, не вопрос. Сейчас пойду, розги в рассоле замочу, — пробормотала Иванна, чувствуя, что отключается. 

Просьба Тори не явилась для неё неожиданностью, было совершенно очевидно, что Каркаров наверняка начнёт бурную разведдеятельность в этом направлении, потому прерывать мирный сон, дабы выразить своё негодование, Иванне совершенно не хотелось, к тому же, стараниями Яблонской, она доподлинно знала, что кристально честная игра на Турнире никогда в почёте не была.

— Спасибо большое! — было неясно, поняла ли Тори её сарказм. — Ещё раз прошу прощения, — сказала она и прервала вызов.

Иванна, бурча нелестные эпитеты в адрес Турнира и его организаторов, повернулась на бок и, сунув зеркало под подушку, вновь уснула. Сон её, увы, был недолог — буквально через несколько минут зеркало вновь зазвучало.

— Кому там ещё не спится в ночь глухую? — не разлепляя глаз, спросила она, достав артефакт из-под подушки.

— Ива, там драконы! Как ты думаешь, что они могут придумать за испытание с драконами? — не размениваясь на такие мелочи, как извинения или приветствия, громогласно вопросил Каркаров, явно пребывающий в состоянии повышенной экзальтации.

— Игорь, ну, какие драконы в два часа ночи?.. Жениться тебе надо, барин! — простонала Иванна, засовывая голову под подушку.

— Я могу это считать официальным согласием? — поспешил уточнить он.

— Нет! И вообще, мне велено тебя отшлёпать за шпионаж. И я непременно это сделаю, после того как высплюсь! — почувствовав, что сон потихоньку её оставляет, Иванна начала терять терпение. — Вы сговорились издеваться надо мной, да? Дайте поспать!

— Спи сколько угодно, только сначала подумай о драконах, — милостиво разрешил он. — И поскорее приезжай.

Иванна честно помечтала о мгновенной безболезненной смерти всех драконов во Вселенной, после чего пожелала Каркарову спокойной ночи, решительно прервала вызов и бросила зеркало в ящик тумбочки, наложив на него звукоизолирующие чары. Шпионы, драконы… Они там обалдели, что ли: среди ночи приставать с идиотскими просьбами? Иванна подумала, что до полного счастья ей не хватает только вызова от Снейпа по какому-нибудь неотложному делу, но тот для разнообразия повёл себя как истинный джентльмен, и вызова с его стороны не последовало.  
____________

Сив (Сиф) — богиня плодородия в скандинавской мифологии, супруга Тора, вторая по красоте после Фрейи, славилась прекрасными волосами. Была острижена Локи, который затем по требованию Тора заставил цвергов выковать для Сив волшебный парик из золотых нитей.

Медея — в греческой мифологии дочь колхидского царя Ээта и океаниды Идии, жрица и чародейка, помогла предводителю аргонавтов Ясону добыть Золотое Руно. Предположительно, именно с помощью можжевельника она усыпила охранявшего Руно дракона.

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276562312  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276562314  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276562311  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_276562313


	87. Глава 87

_22 ноября 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс_

Каркаров, особенно не заботясь тем, чтобы ступать тише, промаршировал в кают-компанию: с берега он заметил в окнах свет.

— А, это ты, Витя, — слегка разочарованно произнёс он, заметив маячащую над спинкой одного из диванов в глубине комнаты стриженую макушку. — Ты почему до сих пор не спишь? Хотя, хорошо, что ты тут. Я узнал, что будет на первом Испытании.

— Ну, вы чего, какой Витя! — обиженно протянула Федора, высунув голову выше так, что над спинкой дивана показались уши с серьгами из пробок от сливочного пива, подаренные ей Луной, и обернувшись. — А что будет на первом Испытании?

— Тьфу, это ты опять, Завьялова, — раздражённо поморщился Каркаров, заставив волшебные канделябры разгореться ярче. — Не твоё дело. Тебе-то что не спится? Опять ты со своими художествами? Сколько можно кругом таскаться с тонной макулатуры? Может, тебе фотоаппарат подарить?

— Зачем? — вытаращилась на него Федора.

— Так, хватит болтовни, собирайся и марш в каюту! — отрезал Каркаров, решительным жестом указав на выход.

Федора хотела было поспорить, но решила, что ей, наверное, и впрямь хочется поспать, и стала методично собирать разложенные на столике рисунки, планшет и карандаши.

— Ты тут до утра копаться собираешься? — поторопил Каркаров.

— Бегу-бегу, — Федора сгребла карандаши в торбу, решив рассовать их в несессер позже, кое-как сунула планшет с рисунками в этюдник, захлопнула крышку, подхватила этюдник за ремешок и живо потопала к выходу.

Не успела она сделать и трёх шагов, как то ли от резкого движения, то ли сама по себе, то ли по какой-то ещё неизвестной причине одна из складных ножек этюдника выскользнула из держателя и расправилась вперёд, принимая рабочее положение.

— Чёрт, пардон, не знаю, что с ним такое, обычно он так делает, когда я вижу какой-нибудь вдохновляющий вид, — повинилась Федора, шустро задвигая ножку обратно, затягивая крепёжные винты и прижимая её держателем. — Витька растолкать? — поспешно сменила тему она, с самым невинным выражением лица обратившись к планомерно доходящему до белого каления Каркарову.

— Никаких витьков, я сказал: марш в каюту! — рыкнул тот.

В следующую секунду о присутствии Федоры в кают-компании напоминал только затихающий в недрах корабля дробный топот. Посчитав тему исчерпанной, Каркаров подошёл к тлеющему камину, подбросил дров и стал наблюдать за разгорающимся пламенем.

— Вызывали, профессор? — через короткое время в кают-компанию, отчаянно зевая и на ходу пытаясь попасть в рукав свитера, прошлёпал Виктор, которого, разумеется, всё же растолкала умирающая от любопытства Федора. — Что-то про Турнир?

— Нет, кое-кто человеческой речи, похоже, не понимает! — фыркнул Каркаров. — Ладно, раз уж ты тут — садись, будем думать, — несколько спокойнее сказал он, указав на одно из стоящих неподалёку кресел. — Завьялова, чем уши греть в коридоре, лучше иди и позови сюда преподавателей!

За дверью послышалось возмущённое «ничего я не грею!» и удаляющиеся шаги. Три минуты спустя в кают-компанию вплыла Яблонская, чья каюта находилась ближе остальных.

— Вызывали, профессор? — проникновенно спросила она. — Федора сказала, что вы срочно хотите меня видеть…

— Ага, проходи, садись, думать будем, — не глядя махнул рукой Каркаров, продолжая сосредоточенно изучать огонь.

Яблонская, поняв, что всё идёт несколько не так, как она рассчитывала, заметила Виктора и скроила скучающее выражение лица. Весьма томный вид доцента кафедры Истории Магии, облачённой в романтический кружевной пеньюар поверх не менее романтической и кружевной ночной сорочки, вынудил Виктора проснуться, уронить челюсть, на мгновение оставить попытки всё-таки просунуть руку в рукав свитера, покраснеть и спешно отвести глаза.

— А таки что же никто не предупредил, что у нас тут пижамная вечеринка? — в кают-компанию прошествовала группа, состоящая из остальных преподавателей, возглавляемая мэтром Мандельштамом, с интересом уставившимся на опередившую их коллегу. Яблонская прожгла его взглядом, буркнула, что сейчас вернётся, и удалилась; в отличие от неё, преподаватели своё неглиже скрыли под домашними мантиями.

— Раз почти все в сборе, давайте начнём… — оторвавшись, наконец, от созерцания пламени, Каркаров повернулся к полусонной аудитории.

_23 ноября 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс_

— Да иди, ну, что ты как дитя малое! Они не кусаются, в конце концов.

— Не ори ты! Я попозже приду да спрошу, может, уже сдадут её…

— А вдруг не сдадут? Слушай, перестань вести себя как последний идиот. Они совершенно нормальные девчонки!

— Ну, Федь…

— Витя, не нервируй меня!

…К счастью, в библиотеке не оказалось восторженных поклонниц международной звезды квиддича, иначе их нервная психика не выдержала бы зрелища Виктора Крама, получающего жёсткие пинки в исполнении крайне странной девицы.

Ночью Каркаров по камину связался с Дурмштрангом, оторвал профессора Тыгына от раннего кормления четы киринов и бесцеремонно разбудил господина Гонзалеса, велев им организовать доставку справочной литературы по драконам. Те буквально за полчаса выслали нужные книги, однако господин Гонзалес наотрез отказался выносить из стен библиотеки единственный экземпляр Draconarium Maximus, подробной богато иллюстрированной энциклопедии издания десятого века, заявив, что в Хогвартсе такая книга имеется. После обеда Виктор пришёл в библиотеку и обнаружил, что искомый Драконарий совсем недавно выдали на руки. Шустрыми читателями оказались условно знакомые Виктору Смиты, однако подойти и попросить одолжить энциклопедию он, в силу природной скромности, не решился. По пути обратно на корабль он случайно встретил Федору, которая, узнав о его страданиях, силком погнала Виктора обратно, без обиняков сообщая всё, что думает о его нерешительности.

— Девчонки, привет! Вам книжечка срочно нужна? А надолго? — театральным шёпотом поинтересовалась Федора, дотолкав Виктора к столу, за которым перед раскрытым Драконарием расположились Хоуп и Тори.

Те переглянулись, снисходительно ухмыльнулись, после чего Тори аккуратно развернула книгу на сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Прошу! Мы всё гадали, кто про неё первым вспомнит, — хихикнула она. — Бонус для самых пытливых — нужные странички заложены.

Вскоре вся компания переместилась за столик в глубине библиотеки, чтобы не мозолить глаза мадам Пинс. Пока Виктор сосредоточенно изучал отмеченные закладками статьи, Тори в красках расписала Федоре своё ночное приключение и даже похвасталась синяком во весь живот. Федора синяк одобрила, однако куда больше синяка и даже драконов её заинтересовала информация о том, что в Запретном лесу был замечен господин Зорич. Живо попрощавшись со всеми, она унеслась из библиотеки на сверхзвуковой скорости, даже не опрокинув ни единого предмета мебели по дороге. Протесты Виктора, который было хотел остановить её, мотивируя тем, что он в одиночку не сможет внятно объясниться со Смитами по-английски, были оставлены без внимания. Впрочем, все трое вполне сносно смогли найти общий язык: Тори немного рассказала Виктору о драконах, с Хоуп он немного поговорил о квиддиче, потом сообща они затронули тему зелий и доктора Мачкевич, после чего неожиданно рядом с их столом появилась мадам Пинс и сообщила, что библиотека закрывается.

_24 ноября 1994 г.,  
Прага — Дурмштранг_

— Ну, ты как, собираться собираешься или не собираешься? — поинтересовался Янко, проходя мимо занявшей стратегическую позицию на диване в гостиной Иванны. — Первое Испытание сегодня после обеда…

— Это вот у неё спроси, — Иванна кивнула на дверь в комнату Ади. — Меня тут удерживает исключительно необходимость держать руку на пульсе поляковской каверзы. С моим везением, он устроит это всё безобразие аккурат в день первого Испытания, вот увидишь, — многозначительно вознесла перст Иванна.

С утра, даже не посетив лабораторию, троица принялась собирать вещи в поездку; Иванна, пока её друзья методично паковались, ежеминутно дёргала Адю, интересуясь новостями, и от вежливых предложений самой заняться сборами только отмахивалась, говоря, что много вещей ей и не надо. В результате она достала обоих, так как Янко тоже быстро осточертело слушать один и тот же вопрос в очередной раз. Убедившись в бессмысленности продолжения в том же духе, Иванна выдала друзьям самостоятельно изготовленную копию присланного ей портключа и переместилась в Дурмштранг.

Встретившая её Ярослава была настроена столь скептично, что не преминула вспомнить притчу о пастушке, постоянно поднимавшем ложную тревогу. Иванна показала ей язык и посоветовала не умничать.

— Ладно, будем ждать сигнала от твоей подруги, — пожала плечами Ярослава. — Ты как хочешь, но я никого беспокоить без точной информации не стану.

— Хорошо, договорились. Я пока пойду к себе, если что — тебя найду, — согласно кивнула Иванна.

Шёл седьмой час вечера; по идее, никаких проверок сегодня ждать уже не стоило, но… Иванна взяла на кухне кувшин апельсинового сока и пачку сырных крекеров, поднялась к себе и разожгла камин, приготовившись к напряжённому ожиданию. Не успела она распечатать крекеры, как поступил вызов от Янко, который доложил, что они с Адей благополучно прибыли. Также он сообщил, что через полтора часа начнётся первое Испытание, и что Каркарова нигде не видать, при том, по словам бдительной Василисы, после завтрака корабль он не покидал.

Обеспокоившись, Иванна попыталась связаться с его зеркалом, но оно как будто было недоступно. Пережив панический порыв наплевать на дурацкую инспекцию и махнуть в Хогвартс, она приказала себе не суетиться и переждать часок. Вероятно, он проворачивает какой-то Хитрый План из области подготовки к первому Испытанию, потому рано поднимать кипеж. С другой стороны, если обострились проблемы с Меткой… Не выдержав, Иванна вызвала Снейпа.

— Чем обязан, коллега? — поприветствовал тот, довольно быстро отозвавшись.

— У вас свободная минутка есть? — спросила Иванна, с трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы начать выкусывать заусенцы на пальцах свободной от зеркала руки. — На конфиденциальный разговор.

— К сожалению, я сейчас немного стеснён в конфиденциальности, и наедине мы сможем поговорить не ранее чем через шесть-семь часов, — ответствовал Снейп, который как будто был крайне этому рад.

— Скажите, в таком случае, как поживает ваша… ну, вы понимаете… — Иванна чуть прикрыла глаза и пошевелила высунутым языком, изображая змею, затем, наоборот, вытаращила глаза и оскалилась, изображая череп.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — вежливо отозвался донельзя довольный Снейп. — Я прошу прощения, мне нужно вернуться к своим обязанностям, с вашего позволения…

Мысленно пообещав ему всё припомнить, Иванна смирила тревоги и вернулась к терпеливому ожиданию: тут уж либо Каркаров отзовётся, либо нагрянет инспекция — всё одно, хоть какая-то определённость. Тем не менее, следующий вызов поступил от Ади, которая сообщила, что Поляков вместе с двумя министерскими служащими только что отправился в Дурмштранг. Да, на этот раз точно, никаких осечек. Совершенно точно, это проверенная информация из Департамента магического транспорта Московского Минмагии. Иванна поблагодарила за информацию, велела Аде и Янко присматривать за Каркаровым до её прибытия и побежала на кафедру Алхимических дисциплин.

Инспекция, как и ожидала Иванна, прошла под знаменем полнейшей неадекватности. Папенька Никитушки в лучшем виде оправдал все ожидания о своей персоне. С первой секунды было ясно, кто именно инициатор всего действа: господин Островский и госпожа Орлова откровенно не очень понимали, что они здесь делают, если вначале они были всего лишь слегка растеряны, то по ходу дела их душевный дискомфорт только усиливался.

Так получилось, что первым инспекцию встретил профессор Хайдарага, который проверял метеостанцию, установленную рядом со взлётно-посадочной площадкой на крыше учебного крыла. Радушно поприветствовав гостей, он не замедлил выразить вежливое с изрядной долей иронии недоумение — в конце минувшего июля Дурмштранг уже был подвергнут плановой проверке. Господин Островский пустился было в туманные объяснения, но господин Поляков, видя, что коллега явно «плавает» в вопросе, довольно быстро перехватил бразды правления. Он заявил, что проверка была спровоцирована некоторыми «поступившими из неназванного источника» сведениями, касающимися безопасности студентов, кои они сейчас и станут проверять. Профессор Хайдарага сделал вид, что поверил, ухмыльнулся в усы и пригласил инспекцию чувствовать себя как дома.

Профессор Хайдарага проводил делегацию с крыши во внутренний двор, по дороге рассказывая о принятых мерах безопасности; он будто бы задался целью поведать о судьбе каждой досочки и каждого болтика, задействованных при изготовлении навесных мостков, причём повествовал он на редкость занудно, так что господин Поляков первым не выдержал и пояснил, что под опасностью он подразумевал не прочность конструкций крепости. Тогда профессор Хайдарага завёл рассказ о защитных заклинаниях, наложенных на стеклянный купол внутреннего двора. Следующую реплику господина Полякова упредило появление Иванны в компании слегка запыхавшейся Ярославы. В порыве вдохновения она отрекомендовала свою спутницу (которой при этом стоило больших усилий сохранить невозмутимый вид) как заместителя директора по административно-организационным вопросам, а себя как «э-э, заместитель директора по научным вопросам», и тут у неё в кармане ожило двустороннее зеркало. Приветственную речь Ярославы она слушала в пол-уха, разрываясь между необходимостью присутствовать при проверке (причиной которой, без сомнения, сама и явилась) и желанием узнать, кто её вызывает и по какому вопросу. Ярослава, заметив иваннины страдания и общую нервозность, величественно отправила её на кафедру Алхимических дисциплин, заявив, что при необходимости её позовут.

Стоило Иванне удалиться на безопасное расстояние и скрыться в дебрях джунглей, как зеркало умолкло. Запретив себе рвать и метать, она смиренно потопала на кафедру Алхимических дисциплин.

…Тем временем, профессор Хайдарага и доцент Королёва отконвоировали господ инспекторов на кафедру Тёмных Искусств, которая негласно считалась основной и профильной, несмотря на то, что объективно основной и профильной (то есть, имеющей большее количество часов в расписании и являющейся самой многочисленной по преподавательскому составу) была кафедра Практических Чар, про которую отчего-то все всегда благополучно забывали. Профессор Сальватьерра, в добровольно-принудительном порядке назначенный после первого сообщения Ярославы исполняющим обязанности директора на время его отсутствия, пребывал в состоянии определённого раздражения. Господа Островский и Орлова, в своё время имевшие удовольствие обучаться у него на выпускном курсе, трепетали, чем вызвали недовольство господина Полякова, который был лет на десять старше коллег и положительно не понимал их страданий. Профессор Сальватьерра, быстро потеряв терпение (которое, впрочем, никогда в списке его добродетелей и не значилось), сообщил, что тратить время на пустые и бессмысленные занятия не находит резона, и без обиняков предложил господам инспекторам попытать счастья на других кафедрах. Попытку господина Полякова вступить в полемику профессор Сальватьерра пресёк, озвучив законное недоумение тем фактом, что служащий Департамента по связям с немагическим миром — пусть даже замглавы — принимает участие в проверке учебного заведения, а то и вовсе возглавляет инспекцию.

После такой отповеди Поляков потащил всех, включая Сальватьерру, на кафедру Алхимических дисциплин, где их дожидались Иванна, профессор Песцова и профессор Фалькенштерн. Последние, не дав Иванне и рта раскрыть, на пару буквально раскатали господина Полякова вместе с его надуманными придирками и сомнениями в тонюсенький блинчик.

Сальватьерра, войдя во вкус после устроенного алхимиками представления, погнал комиссию по другим кафедрам. Иванна, ни жива ни мертва, потащилась следом, чтобы при необходимости оказать поддержку проверяемым, ежели такая понадобится, однако быстро убедилась, что поддержка нужна не проверяемым, а проверяющим, ибо профессора, которых Сальватьерра всячески подзуживал, даже не пытались скрыть своего глумливого настроя.

Финальным аккордом стали занавеси в Большом лектории. Господин Островский, видимо, уже не зная, к чему придраться, вспомнил, что для снижения пожароопасности все текстильные детали интерьера должны быть пропитаны огнеупорным зельем, и повелел предоставить ему образец такового. Госпожа Май, которая отвечала за этот участок работ, удивилась до глубины души, однако сбегала до кладовой и принесла оттуда бутыль, в которой хранились остатки пропитки; будучи крайне бережливой натурой, она очень не любила выбрасывать что-либо полезное.

Господин Поляков демонстративно извлёк из кармана мантии носовой платок, намочил его в зелье и, вызвав на кончике волшебной палочки язычок огня, поджёг ткань. Платок поначалу никак не хотел разгораться, но в итоге занялся пламенем и быстро обуглился. Господин Поляков обвёл присутствующих (профессора Сальватьерру, доцента Королёву, госпожу Май, Иванну и двух своих коллег) торжествующим взглядом и потребовал объяснений.

Обалдевшая Ярослава заявила, что зелье готовила лично профессор Песцова, и никаких ошибок с её стороны быть просто не могло, после чего предположила, что зелье могло изменить свойства в результате неправильного хранения. Тут Иванна поняла, что пришёл её звёздный час. Стараясь сохранять вежливое выражение лица, она пригласила господина Полякова попробовать поджечь непосредственно шторы и, после того, как тот заявил, что не видит необходимости заниматься этим, достала веер и от души метнула в шторы Инсендио. Огонь расползся по ткани, но очень быстро погас, не оставив ни следа. После неё шторы попробовал поджечь и господин Островский, но с тем же результатом.  
Всё с тем же вежливым выражением лица Иванна сообщила, что пропитка эта годна только для тканей плотного плетения, а рыхлые ткани она не защитит.

…Иванна с Ярославой переглянулись и продолжили смотреть, как исчезают в направлении Нового Маяка три точки.

— И вот что это было, скажи на милость? — наконец подала голос Ярослава.

— Плевать мне, что это было — я сейчас пойду и надерусь в сосиску, — заявила Иванна. — «В школе всё в порядке!» — передразнила она Каркарова. — В школе-то, может, и в порядке, только вот кому надо — найдут, к чему придраться… Ох, столько времени потеряли ни на что!

— Надраться — это я с тобой, — вызвалась Ярослава.

— Будешь изабеллу? Или покрепче чего найти? — Иванна решительно двинулась к лестнице.

— Изабелла сойдёт, мне сейчас всё абсолютно параллельно, — последовала за ней Ярослава.

Распитие они решили устроить прямо в преподавательской гостиной, полагая, что кто-нибудь из профессоров наверняка захочет присоединиться к их празднику.

— Иванна Мирославна, а директор вообще в курсе, что у него есть заместители по административно-организационным и научным вопросам? — хихикала Ярослава, разливая по стаканам новую порцию вина.

— Как только я его увижу — узнает, Ярослава Сергевна, — уверила её Иванна. — Похоже, только мы с тобой так перепсиховали из-за этой проверки. Народ, похоже, спать расползся. О, какие люди… — глянув в сторону входных дверей, она обнаружила шествующего к ним Сальватьерру.

Тот подошёл к их дивану, выразил глубочайшее презрение их выбору напитка, отлучился ненадолго и принёс три бутылки сухого кадисского хереса.

— Не знаю, как вы, но я считаю, мы все держались достойно, — заявил он. — И это надо отметить хорошим вином, — в его словах совершенно отчётливо прозвучало «а не этим вашим недоразумением».

— Идальго, родной вы наш, вы держались лучше всех! — провозгласила Иванна; в порыве эмоций она вскочила, ухватила его за уши и троекратно расцеловала, чем заставила Ярославу возмущённо втянуть воздух. — Я извиняюсь, но я действительно вне себя из-за этой комиссии, — пояснила она. — Вы присаживайтесь, — она аккуратно отобрала бутылки и затолкала его на диван к Ярославе. — Эх, там у ребят, наверное, уже первое Испытание закончилось… — предположила она, сев на стул напротив них и принимаясь орудовать штопором. — А я всё пропустила из-за этих…

— Из-за «этого», — поправил Сальватьерра, настойчиво изымая открытую бутылку и призывая из серванта чистые бокалы.

— Как считаете, профессора на меня сильно обиделись? Спасибо… — Иванна взяла наполненный бокал и виновато покосилась на Сальватьерру.

— Что за вздор, никто даже и не подумал принимать произошедшее всерьёз, — посмотрел на неё как на слабоумную тот. — Тем более, сынок этого господина так всех утомил, что профессора были только рады немного потешиться за его счёт. Есть подозрение, что волновались только вы с синьориной Королёвой.

— Это потому, что кое-кто меня накрутил не по делу! — грозно посмотрела Ярослава на Иванну.

— Мы уже определились, что всё это светопреставление — исключительно моя заслуга, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Мне даже как-то неудобно пенять Игорю, что он оставил школу неподготовленной на такой случай.

— Вы считаете, что школа была неподготовлена? — ошарашенно посмотрел на неё Сальватьерра, разве что не поперхнувшись вином.

— Хм, — задумалась Иванна. — Наверное, не считаю…

— Вот и не говорите глупостей, — снисходительно усмехнулся Сальватьерра.

Иванна согласилась не говорить глупостей и охотно перевела разговор на обсуждение отдельных особо забавных эпизодов проверки. Сальватьерра, в самом деле, здорово её удивил: безоговорочная лояльность, проявленная им по отношению к школе вообще и к Каркарову в частности, явилась для неё почти неожиданностью. Должно быть, несколько агрессивная или вызывающая манера поведения по отношению к окружающим, включая непосредственное начальство, была персональной особенностью профессора Тёмных Искусств и далеко не всегда подразумевала наличие реальной личной неприязни или агрессии. В конце концов, мало она общалась с людьми, имеющими желчный или просто склочный характер?

К концу первой бутылки Ярослава постепенно перестала терять дар речи и вполне связно и гладко щебетала с Сальватьеррой.

Не успели они приступить ко второй бутылке, ожило зеркало Иванны. Та, чтобы не мешать коллегам налаживать контакт, отошла разговаривать в сторону.

— Ива, ну что же ты, мы так тебя ждали! — приветствовал её Каркаров.

— Ты где был?! Почему не отзывался?! Я пыталась с тобою связаться, но зеркало не отвечало! — моментально спустила всех собак Иванна, испытав колоссальное облегчение. — Я уж решила было…

— Тише, тише, прости меня, я в трюм спускался, по делу, — поспешил объяснить Каркаров. — Когда ты приедешь? Назич с Песцовой пытались рассказать что-то… Ты сейчас в Дурмштранге? Зачем?

— Я тебе потом расскажу. Как там Испытание? — решив не тратить время на бестолковые разборки, спросила Иванна.

Её вопросом заинтересовались Сальватьерра с Королёвой и подошли ближе. Каркаров разразился речью на тему предвзятости судей, человеческой необъективности и полного отсутствия справедливости на этом свете. Пламенный протест неожиданно заглушили противные визжаще-скрежещущие звуки, более всего напоминающие вопли неисправной пилорамы, в которую попал особенно корявый пень.

— Ой, кто там у вас шелки мучает? Верните бедолагу в воду! — поморщилась Иванна.

— Шелки? — оживился Каркаров. — Ну вот, я же говорил, ты нам тут жизненно необходима! Ива, приезжай скорее.

— Как протрезвею — сразу приеду! — показала ему язык Иванна.

Она уговорила ещё бокал хереса, после чего неспешно двинула стопы в свои апартаменты, оставив наедине коллег, для которых, судя по их бодрости, вечер только начинался. Иванна же после пережитых треволнений чувствовала себя какой-то разбитой, так что ни о каких перемещениях с помощью портключа речи быть не могло.  
_______________

Кирин — японское мифологическое животное, имеет размер оленя с ногами лошади и хвостом волка. Голова у кирина длинная как у волка и имеет один рог, тело закрыто чешуей пяти цветов, напоминая дракона; предположительная продолжительность жизни около двух тысяч лет.

Шéлки (Сéлки, англ. Selkie) — мифические существа из шотландского и ирландского фольклора (в Ирландии их называют роаны), морской народ, люди-тюлени.


	88. Глава 88

_25 ноября 1994 г., раннее утро,  
Дурмштранг _

Благородный херес, увы, действовал ничуть не деликатнее, чем плебейская изабелла. Проснувшись на следующее утро, Иванна порадовалась, что не стала усугублять и ушла спать чуть заполночь; чувствовала она себя не то чтобы совсем плохо, но бывало и лучше. Часы показывали восемь утра; Иванна категорически не выспалась, но хотела поскорее привести себя в порядок и отправляться в Хогвартс — она и так тут задержалась.

Спустившись после скоростного принятия душа в кухню, она обнаружила там горстку лаборантов, нескольких представителей младшего преподавательского состава, а также слегка хмурых профессоров Вирмаярви и Густаффсона. При виде Иванны те попытались принять бодрый деловой вид, однако быстро сдулись. Очевидно, в отсутствие начальства они не преминули отметить вчерашние успехи Виктора.

Филантропично не став комментировать их поведение (тем более, имея собственное рыльце в пушку), Иванна принялась варить кофе и за сим занятием едва не проморгала, как в сонной утренней атмосфере кухни разлилась весна в аромате цветущей сирени и соловьиных трелях. Решив, что кто-то из преподавателей бодрит себя эликсиром Глоток майского утра, она не придала этому особого значения, однако ощущение нарастало, вызывая лёгкое головокружение и душевный трепет, словно после бокала шампанского. Курьёз состоял в том, что, кроме Иванны, похоже, никто больше не ощущал ничего примечательного. На секунду оторвавшись от закипающей джезвы, она огляделась в поисках источника тревоги и обнаружила приближающуюся доцента Королёву в плотном облаке романтического флёра.

— Так-так-так! — уличающе присвистнула Иванна; тут кофе булькнул, вскипел и предпринял попытку к бегству, перехлестнув через край джезвы и устремившись на чугунное полотно раскалённой плиты. — Чёрт! — она подхватила посудину и переставила её на каменную столешницу.

— М-м… Доброе утро, — рассеянно поприветствовала Ярослава и сладко потянулась; то ли оттого, что она села неподалёку, то ли просто воспоминания нахлынули, но распространяемая ею аура благостности стала почти осязаема.

— Кофе будешь? — предложила оглушённая Иванна вместо того, чтобы продолжить подкалывать находящуюся явно где-то далеко отсюда барышню.

— М-м-м… Нет… то есть, я сама сварю, — туманно отозвалась Ярослава, поднимаясь с табуретки. — Только мне надо кофейник найти большой… — она подошла к одному из буфетов, раскрыла дверцы и сосредоточенно принялась изучать его содержимое. — А ты случайно не видела зёрна и мельничку? — спросила она, рассеянно накручивая на пальчик прядь волос.

Иванна, поспешно выстроив ментальную блокаду, решительно велела ей сесть на место и принялась варить новую порцию кофе, ехидно заметив, что, вообще-то, порядочные мужчины и сами могут сходить за кофе для себя и для девушки. Ярослава лирично отмахнулась, заявив, что ничего-то Иванна не понимает, тем более, у Идальго с половины десятого практические занятия, а у неё коллоквиум только второй парой по расписанию. Убедившись, что говорить с доцентом Королёвой сейчас весьма непросто, Иванна молча доварила кофе, выдала Ярославе кофейник и отправила её туда, откуда пришла, а сама вернулась к своей чашке, с отвращением обнаружив, что напиток в ней разве что льдом не покрылся.

Глядя вслед удалившейся Ярославе, Иванна шлёпнула себя ладонью по лбу, вспомнив возникшую перед сном гениальную мысль о том, как можно подшутить над отдельными личностями по прибытии, а заодно погулять по Хогвартсу, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Для реализации гениальной мысли ей требовалось Многосущное зелье в промышленных масштабах. Жалея, что не сообразила раньше, Иванна проверила свои скудные запасы (где обнаружился флакон ровно на один раз), после чего сбегала на кафедру Алхимических дисциплин и убедилась, что там ловить и вовсе нечего. Страшного в этом, по совести говоря, ничего не было, так как особых предубеждений против готовых зелий Иванна не имела. Главное было знать проверенные места, где эти готовые зелья покупать, а такие места она знала.

_25 ноября 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс_

Сумрак тесной портальной каюты рассеивал маленький иллюминатор с видом на свинцовые воды Чёрного озера. Иванна, поискав глазами, бросила использованный портключ в обнаруженную в углу корзину и, поправив висящую на плече торбу с одеждой, вышла в коридор. Увы, она гораздо лучше ориентировалась в подвалах алхимической кафедры, чем в трюмах «Орла», на котором за всю свою жизнь была всего лишь в восьмой раз. Аппарировать внутри корабля было нельзя, потому, следуя ясной логике, Иванна отправилась искать путь наверх и, немного поплутав, вышла в коридор с ученическими каютами. Судя по пражскому времени на момент её отбытия, в Великобритании сейчас было между пятью и шестью утра, и какой бы то ни было активности вокруг пока не наблюдалось.

Тыкаться во все каюты подряд в поисках разумной жизни было, всё-таки, не совсем этично, и Иванна собралась уже воспользоваться для добычи разведданных двусторонним зеркалом, но тут одна из дальних дверей полутёмного коридора отворилась, выпуская позёвывающего Виктора, облачённого в берцы и лёгкий спортивный костюм.

— Доброе утро! Это ты рано встаёшь или все встают поздно? — шёпотом поприветствовала она его.

— Доктор Мачкевич! — расплылся в улыбке при виде неё Виктор. — Как хорошо, что вы приехали! — воскликнул он с глубочайшей искренностью, вызвав у Иванны смешок: похоже, кое-кто тут основательно всех допёк. — …Да нет, я не рано, у меня просто режим тренировок.

— Ясно, квиддич, чемпионство, все дела, — кивнула Иванна. — Подскажи, где каюта Федоры? — прекрасно понимая, что от Ади в столь ранний час ничего толкового не добиться, спросила она.

— Идёмте, провожу, — вызвался Виктор.

Разбуженная Федора разразилась радостными приветственными воплями, так что Иванна вынуждена была поспешно сотворить звукоизоляцию. Василиса, продрав глаза и разобравшись в ситуации, тоже бросилась радостно приветствовать Иванну, едва не придушив её.

За неполные пять минут Федора успела рассказать в подробностях о первом Испытании, пожаловаться, что директор тут никому житья не даёт, и выразить надежду, что с появлением Иванны всё наладится. Иванна, будучи исполненной сомнений, пообещала, что сделает всё от неё зависящее, и рассказала о своей идее. Дело было в том, что, плотно заинтересовавшись зельями, она, Янко и Адя в качестве эксперимента стали ежегодно запасать по пряди собственных волос. Через четыре года (для большей репрезентативности они хотели выждать пять лет, но терпения не хватило) после первой заготовки они смогли подтвердить свою гипотезу: материал, используемый для воссоздания облика, полностью копирует вид, каким обладал донор материала, включая такие нюансы, как длину волос или ногтей, наличие синяков или ссадин и тому подобное. Таким образом, Иванна решила, что, выпив Многосущное зелье с волосом образца восемьдесят первого года, она сможет гораздо легче слиться с толпой. А то, что это даст славную возможность немного пошутить, есть просто приятный бонус.

— Вообще, тема гениальная! — отсмеявшись, оценила Федора. — Прямо хоть самой начать запасаться… хм… — она задумчиво погладила себя по затылку.

— Из бровей надёргай, — посоветовала ехидная Василиса; её идея позабавила не меньше федориного, но выразить недовольство тем, что в очередной раз ей не дали выспаться, нужно было обязательно.

— Вот ты смеёшься, а мы с тобой в одной отдельно взятой каюте создали наглядную модель закона вселенского равновесия, — назидательно заметила Федора. — Если где-то чего-то не хватает, значит где-то ещё чего-то в избытке!

— Ничего не в избытке, — надменно возразила Василиса, усевшись обратно на свой рундук, чтобы не создавать тесноту в помещении, и пробежав пальцами по волосам. — Просто кое-кто слишком ленив и рассеян, чтобы методично сосредотачиваться на чём-то.

— Вот и нет, просто кое-кто не считает возню с патлами чем-то стоящим таких адовых усилий, — подбоченилась Федора. — И вообще… ой…

Пока девушки спорили на тему причёсок, Иванна, аккуратно пристроившись на уголке федориного рундука, активировала первую порцию Многосущного зелья и глотнула из флакончика. Помимо того, что номинально она стала выглядеть плюс-минус ровесницей присутствующих при эксперименте девиц, произошедшие с Иванной изменения носили в основном колористический характер с некоторыми нюансами. Распущенные волосы удлинились до талии и из ртутно-серых сделались ржаво-соломенными, ресницы с бровями тоже проделали аналогичную цветовую метаморфозу, на лице проступили бледные веснушки, а черты лица слегка смягчились (последнюю мелочь, впрочем, отметила только Федора, и то исключительно ввиду профессиональной деформации).

Иванна тем временем достала веер, сотворила зеркало во всю дверь каюты и две светящиеся сферы по обеим сторонам двери, после чего принялась с любопытством себя изучать.

— Надо же, а я с тех пор как будто похудела, — удивилась она, отметив, что одежда стала чуть теснее. — Фантастика, так не бывает…Тьфу, дурацкие веснушки. Фе-е-е, я, похоже, вообще волосами не занималась, секутся, как я не знаю что. Н-да, я думала, хоть вид посвежее будет, а так что-то и не понятно.

— Ой, Док, кончай прибедняться, — расхохоталась на её страдания Федора.

— А вы форму у госпожи Май выпросили? — поинтересовалась практичная Василиса.

— Ой, вот я дурында, про форму не подумала, — расстроилась Иванна.

— Моя на вас точно не налезет, — критически прикинула более чем субтильная Василиса. — А вот федькину примерить стоит…

— Секунду! Сейчас запасной комплект достану, — с готовностью вскочила Федора.

Как в старые добрые времена, будто опаздывая на утреннюю лекцию, Иванна переоделась в рекордные сроки.

— Ох, чтоб меня… — она покрутилась пред начарованным зеркалом, оценивая результат. — Убиться веником.

В ширину одолженный костюм был ей вполне по размеру, однако существовала такая маленькая загвоздка, как разница в росте между Федорой и Иванной. Эти двадцать сантиметров вносили очень серьёзную коррективу в финальный образ.

— Как ми-и-и-ило, — протянула Федора и восторженно закудахтала. — Надо бы нам такую длину ввести официально.

— Боюсь только, Игорь меня убьёт, если в таком виде появлюсь на людях, — засмеялась Иванна, безуспешно пытаясь стянуть подол к коленям.

Если длинные отложные манжеты ещё можно было отвернуть на полную длину, сделав рукав блузы сравнительно полноценным, то длина юбки до середины бедра разом превращала весьма скромную школьную форму в нечто до неприличия фривольное. Масла в огонь добавило то обстоятельство, что буквально через пол-сантиметра ниже края подола начинались кружевные резинки чулок.

— Как известно, чрезмерное поборничество нравственности присуще людям, имевшим тенденцию по молодости пускаться во всё тяжкие, — лекторским тоном выдала Федора.

— Пойди, скажи это Игорю, — хмыкнула Иванна, соображая, как же можно решить проблему длины.

— Нет, спасибо, — твёрдо отказалась Федора. — То, что я всё время ударяюсь, обжигаюсь, падаю и иже с ними, вовсе не есть признак отсутствия у меня инстинкта самосохранения.

Примерно минута потребовалась Иванне, чтобы трансфигурировать юбку, добившись баланса между её длиной и толщиной ткани. Теперь подол заканчивался на две ладони выше колена, а прежде плотная шерстяная материя на ощупь стала больше напоминать ситец.

— Ладно, я постараюсь аккуратнее, — Иванна повертелась перед зеркалом и признала результат удовлетворительным. — Но для повседневных вылазок мне надо придумать что-то другое.

— Идите уже, и так десять минут потеряли на ерунду, — поторопила Василиса. — Вещи потом заберёте.

— Да, давай уже, хватит тут вертеться, — поддержала Федора.

— А куда, собственно, вы меня так активно выгоняете? — с подозрением уставилась на обеих Иванна.

— Ну, ты же над кем-то шутку юмора пошутить собиралась, — невинно похлопала ресницами Федора.

Иванна сделала грозное лицо и показала кулак, но должного эффекта не достигла, а только заработала второй укоризненный взгляд со стороны Василисы. Махнув рукой, Иванна покинула непочтительное общество и направилась шутить свою шутку юмора, как обычно, начиная сомневаться, что шутка выйдет достаточно забавная и умная.

Путь на квартердек, где располагалась капитанская каюта, к счастью, отыскался легко и, опять-таки к счастью, по дороге туда Иванне никто не встретился. Пусть юбка и обрела условно приличную длину, комфортнее оттого она, увы, не стала.

Потоптавшись немного под дверью в безуспешной попытке придумать выход поэффектнее, она постучала и после «кого-там-несёт-в-такую-рань-входите!» последовала приглашению.

Как Иванна и предполагала, Каркаров уже какое-то время не спал и что-то читал за письменным столом. На звук открывшейся двери он успел отодвинуться на табурете от стола, но встать и повернуться Иванна ему не позволила, в мгновение ока оказавшись позади и закрыв ему глаза руками с до крайности оригинальным вопросом «угадай, кто?».

— Наконец-то, — он накрыл её ладони своими и замер.

— Я не специально, — успела брякнуть она до того, как от волнения у неё перехватило дыхание, а в ушах оглушающе забился пульс. — И вообще, — немного взяв себя в руки, продолжила она, — эта дурацкая проверка меня просто убила, — разговор на отвлечённую тему немного разрядил атмосферу, но было совершенно очевидно, что ненадолго. — Имею охоту наложить какой-нибудь обидный сглаз на господина юного ябеду.

— Много чести, — возразил Каркаров, отнимая от лица её руки и осторожно целуя её ладони. — Главное, что ты здесь.

— Угу, — она склонилась, обняв его и потеревшись носом о его макушку.

Про свой гениальный розыгрыш она напрочь забыла, но тут Каркарову в поле зрения попали неправильные рукава и опустившиеся на его плечо рыжие пряди. Аккуратно отстранившись, он встал с табуретки и медленно повернулся. Иванна отступила чуть в сторону, чтобы обеспечить лучший обзор, и теперь стояла, отчаянно краснея и кусая губы, чтобы не расхохотаться. Метаморфозы выражения лица её визави, который в первый момент выглядел так, будто увидел привидение, весьма впечатляли.

— Ну что, обниматься не будем? — наконец смогла выдавить она с нервным хихиканьем. — Тебе не нравится?

— Честно говоря, даже не знаю, — он протёр глаза и встряхнул головой, будто до последнего полагая, что ему показалось. — Я тебя такой уже почти не помню, — он всё же шагнул вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть её ближе. — Это Многосущное зелье или что-то ещё?

— Оно, — застенчиво кивнула Иванна; не зная, куда деть руки, она принялась нервно дёргать себя за локон у виска. — Мы с ребятам запаслись прядочками, на интерес…

— И из какого года эта? — поинтересовался Каркаров, подойдя ещё чуть-чуть ближе.

— Лето восемьдесят первого… — тут Иванна спохватилась и шлёпнула себя по лбу. — Чёрт, вот я идиотка! Напоминать тебе про восемьдесят первый — форменное свинство. Да, я как всегда девочка-гений… Идиотская затея, — разозлилась она на себя.

— Ива, поверь, я до сих пор не прикоснулся к тебе вовсе не из-за дурных воспоминаний, — он обескураженно потёр подбородок. — Восемьдесят первый — это тебе шестнадцать исполнилось?

— Я не записала месяц, так что, либо шестнадцать, либо пятнадцать, — безразлично пожала плечами Иванна. — Вот не надо только изображать обмороки тут. Фактически, это всё ещё я, твоя доживающая третий десяток лет прибабахнутая приятельница, — подняла указательный палец вверх она. — Это, конечно, глупо, но я просто подумала, что в таком виде не привлеку лишнего внимания, если захочу прогуляться в Хогвартс…

— В таком виде?! — расхохотался Каркаров. — Ты себя в зеркало видела? Нет, ты меня порой просто убиваешь, — покачал головой он. — Где ты форму раздобыла? Я слов даже не нахожу, чтобы как-то охарактеризовать это всё.

— Я имела в виду — под личиной старшекурсницы! Я не подразумевала, что пойду конкретно в этом комплекте! — возмутилась Иванна. — Его я у Федьки одолжила, если что. А вообще, у меня острый приступ дежавю, — хмыкнула она.

На самом деле, в том эпизоде, случившемся в восьмидесятом году, участвовала мэтресса Ангелина: после очередного занятия по шагистике она попросила Иванну с Янко задержаться на внутреннем плацу и принялась возмущённо критиковать обоих за неподобающий внешний вид: Янко тогда рос в высоту гораздо быстрее, чем в ширину, в это же время у Иванны началось активное «смещение центра тяжести». Эстетическое чувство мэтрессы было больно задето торчащими из-под манжет тощими запястьями Янко (если бы не форменные сапоги, её чувство было бы заодно травмировано торчащими из-под штанин щиколотками), а также блузой, мешком сидящей на Иванне — та по итогам примерок поняла, что лучше уж пусть блуза болтается на талии, чем не сходится в груди.

Разумеется, она и Янко были далеко не единственными студентами с подобными проблемами — просто попали под горячую руку. Так уж совпало, что мимо тогда проходил прежний директор в сопровождении Каркарова, и именно их мэтресса Ангелина попыталась привлечь в качестве арбитров, однако в ответ получила сдержанное предложение не отвлекать занятых людей от важных дел глупыми вопросами. Не успела Алексис прийти в себя после директорских слов, как следом получила отповедь в исполнении Каркарова, который посоветовал мэтрессе Ангелина, коль скоро ту так волнуют запястья и прочие смещённые центры тяжести студентов, сводить обоих к госпоже Май и решить проблему с формой при участии компетентных в этом вопросе людей.

— А чего она ожидала? Мы как раз получили не очень приятные новости от наших британских «коллег»… Ты понимаешь, о чём я… А тут она с глупостями лезет, — наконец он решился приблизиться и обнять её.

— Да и чёрт с ней… — моментально растаяла Иванна, ответно прильнув к нему, каким-то дальним сознанием смутно понимая, что в каюте довольно прохладно, и что мантию она не накинула весьма опрометчиво. — Расскажи, как себя ведёт Метка?

— Да чёрт с ней, обсудим это позже. Дай лучше тебя рассмотреть, — он легко провёл пальцами по её щеке, очерчивая линию скулы.

— Нечего меня рассматривать, я в дурацких веснушках, — она попыталась было отвернуться и поспешно вцепилась в ворот блузы, закрывая доступ к верхней пуговице, на которую, впрочем, пока никто и не покушался.

— Эй, ты чего, давно комплексами обросла? — удивился он, решительно удержав её подбородок, не давая Иванне спрятать лицо. — Я, между прочим, после того взрыва, очень скучал по твоим веснушкам. И по родинкам. Особенно по некоторым.

Договорить он не успел, так как дверь каюты стремительно распахнулась, и на пороге возник зевающий Янко.

— Игорь, привет, а от Ивы не слышно… Пардон, зайду попозже, — дверь столь же молниеносно захлопнулась. — Не понял! — глухо раздалось с той стороны, дверь вновь распахнулась, и Янко решительно шагнул внутрь. — Нет, я, конечно… А… Тьфу на вас. Хоть бы запирались!

— Янко, признайся, вот как ты это делаешь? Чуешь, что ли? — свирепо уставилась на него Иванна.

— Я зашёл спросить, нет ли от тебя вестей! — не менее возмущённо парировал Янко. — Зашёл, а тут Игорь старшекурсницу обжимает. Что я, по-твоему, должен думать?

— Никого я не обжимаю, — возразил Каркаров, крепче притиснув к себе Иванну. — И вообще — очки тебе надо подобрать, а не думать!

— Ладно, раз всё в порядке — я удаляюсь, — успокоенно зевнул Янко.

— И дверь закрой, холодно, — поторопила Иванна.

— Погоди, скажи Ертаевой с Айтматовой, пусть сегодня проведут Теорию боевой магии, если скучно — с началами практики. Скажи, что я занят, — вспомнил о своих служебных обязанностях Каркаров.

— Не сомневаюсь! — уже из-за двери язвительно откликнулся Янко.

Приняв меры к изоляции каюты от внешнего мира, Каркаров вновь устремил всё внимание на Иванну. Обойдя вокруг неё, он сел на табурет и задумчиво вопросил:

— И что прикажешь с тобой делать?

— До окончания действия зелья минут сорок осталось, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Так стоять прохладно, так что, если не возражаете, профессор, я присяду и погреюсь, — выдвинула предложение она, забравшись к нему на колени.

— Честно говоря, я с удовольствием просижу так и больше сорока минут, — отозвался он, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Иванны, одной рукой обняв её за талию и устроив вторую у неё на колене. — Но, говоря ещё честнее и объективнее, такое времяпрепровождение будет крайне глупо и неэффективно, — продолжил он. — Так что, предлагаю вернуться к вопросу о родинках… Кстати, — он поднял на Иванну взгляд, полный внезапного озарения и некоторой обескураженности, — не то чтобы это меня всерьёз беспокоило, но, если зелье восстанавливает облик досконально — это что, получается, мне тебя второй раз от невинности избавлять придётся?

— Честно говоря, понятия не имею, — она сняла очки и, дотянувшись, положила их на письменный стол. — Можешь проверить. В любом случае, не вижу проблемы: в тот раз прекрасно справился, и сейчас я в тебя верю.  
__________

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_277511660  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_277511662  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_277511661  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_277511659  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_277511663


	89. Глава 89

_25 ноября 1994 г., утро,  
«Орёл», капитанская каюта_

Иванна потянулась, перевернулась на живот и завозилась, аккуратно, но настойчиво отвоёвывая себе больше места.

— Предлагаю устроить перекур, — пробормотала она, подгребя под себя единственную подушку.

— Ничего не имею против, — Каркаров дождался, пока она завершит копошение, и пристроил голову в районе её лопаток. — Не тяжело? — уточнил он, обнимая её и зарываясь лицом в вернувшие свой обычный цвет пряди; когда именно произошла обратная метаморфоза, внимания не обратил никто. — Не холодно?

— Мог бы подготовиться и запастись второй подушкой, — зевнула Иванна, оставив неозвученными философские рассуждения на тему «своя ноша не тянет»; не сказать, что ей было особо легко, но силы и охота спорить отсутствовали на корню, тем более, пусть койка и была ощутимо больше стандартного студенческого рундука, разместиться на ней вольготно вдвоём не представлялось возможным. — Пока не холодно.

— Вот и славно, как начнёшь замерзать — разбуди, — он поправил одеяло, запечатлел на её спине поцелуй где-то в области вытатуированной кошки и на том разговор завершил.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — хмыкнула Иванна сквозь надвигающуюся дремоту; в очередной раз переместив под собой подушку и убедившись, что совершенства всё равно не добиться, она опустила не умещающуюся на койке руку на пол и наткнулась пальцами на холодное стекло небольшого флакона. — Так, что ты тут без меня употребляешь? — она поднесла склянку к глазам.

Этикетка отсутствовала, но и без таковой, по одному только виду густой непрозрачной жидкости внутри тёмного флакона да характерному металлическому запаху Иванна опознала крововосстанавливающее зелье усиленной формулы.

— Игорь, что произошло? Зачем это? — всполошившись, она предприняла безрезультатную попытку выбраться из-под него, не свалившись на пол. — Слышишь меня? — вернув флакон обратно под койку, Иванна вцепилась в крепко удерживающую её каркаровскую руку и в меру своих возможностей потрясла его.

— Что случилось? — ошалело спросил успевший крепко заснуть Каркаров. — Ты уже замёрзла?

— Это ты мне скажи, что случилось? Зачем тебе гематогенка? — жалобно отозвалась она, очень страдая от невозможности развернуться лицом к нему; кое-как ей удалось отстранить от себя его левую руку и бросить взгляд на запястье, где был ясно видим аккуратный, почти заживший, продольный разрез, чуть заходящий на змеиный хвост бледной, но, при пристальном рассматривании, заметной Метки. — Это из-за неё, да? Расскажи мне, в чём дело? Я что-нибудь придумаю… — у Иванны в голове разом расцвели предположения одно другого ужаснее, укрепившиеся внезапным пониманием: если и впрямь что-то не так с Меткой, то нужно срочно заниматься этим вопросом, ибо, коль скоро Каркарова реально держать под наблюдением, то с присмотром за Снейпом её, скорее всего, ожидает полное фиаско.

— Ива, не говори глупостей! — возмущённо пресёк её полубредовый монолог окончательно разбуженный Каркаров. — К Метке никакого отношения это не имеет! Элементарные защитные чары и небольшой заговор на удачу! Вчера утром, когда ты меня вызвать пыталась, что я, по-твоему, делал в трюме? Это не запрещено правилами Турнира! Просто небольшая помощь нашему Чемпиону.

Иванна с облегчением выдохнула, выпустила его руку и оставила попытки освободиться.

— Предупреждать же надо! Я чуть ежа не родила от ужаса! — уткнувшись в подушку, гулко запротестовала она. — А вообще, очень мило: Тёмный ритуал на удачу…

— Я, честно говоря, никогда не понимал, отчего добровольно открытая кровь считается атрибутом Тёмных искусств, — убедившись, что Иванна, вроде бы, успокоилась, Каркаров пристроил голову обратно ей на спину.

— Как-нибудь устроим научную дискуссию на эту тему, — продолжила ворчать Иванна. — И, кстати, нужно что-то придумать с кроватью. В качестве экзотики она прекрасна, но, боюсь, регулярный сон на ней лично мне чреват убитым позвоночником. Хотя, я могу попроситься на постой в Хогвартс, а сюда приходить в гости.

— Я тебе попрошусь, — пригрозил Каркаров.

_25 ноября 1994 г., вторая половина дня,  
«Орёл», кают-компания_

— А чем тут заниматься в перерывах между испытаниями? — Адя обвела взглядом кают-компанию, куда входили вернувшиеся с обеда студенты и преподаватели: кто-то усаживался в кресло с книгой, кто-то заводил беседу, кто-то пристраивался к столику с письменной работой; некоторые с обеда разошлись по своим каютам или отправились на свежий воздух.

— В основном учимся, — пожала плечами Василиса; сегодняшнее расписание позволило ей сопровождать на обеде Адю и Янко, которые пожелали трапезничать чуть раньше остальных. — А ещё немного гуляем по окрестностям и маемся дурью.

— Понятно, значит, долго мы тут торчать не станем, погуляем и до следующего Испытания обратно в Прагу… — резюмировал Янко, листая свежий номер журнала «Квибблер», обнаруженный тут же на столике. — Какое занятное издание.

— В Хогвартсе учится дочь издателя, персона не менее занятная, — сообщила Василиса. — Впрочем, вы её на первом Испытании могли видеть. Ещё Федора с ней периодически лазит где-то, — кивнула она в сторону приближающейся подруги.

Сытая и довольная Федора влилась в их компанию, и Адя завела беседу о втором Испытании, выдвигая предположения о его задании. Через некоторое время к ним присоединился Горан, который полночи по окончанию первого Испытания контролировал отправку драконов обратно в заповедник, а после, с чувством выполненного долга и тремя сослуживцами, попросился на борт отдохнуть. Коллеги ещё спали, а Горан уже отдохнул и пребывал в весьма добром расположении духа, потому даже не стал ворчать на Федору, которая моментально принялась его живописно рассаживать в кресле с совершенно недвусмысленными намерениями.

— Погоди, можешь чуть под углом сесть? — отойдя на шаг назад, она прикинула композицию и критически покачала головой. — Или лучше кресло подвинь, вот… — за несколько дней до первого Испытания она нашла время и возможность протоптать на драконью поляну торную тропу, восстановить знакомство с Гораном и даже перейти с ним на «ты».

— Может, мне на голову встать? — благодушно поинтересовался он, двигая кресло.

— Не-е, на голову не надо, вот, отлично. Теперь на спинку откинься, кстати, у тебя нож есть? Или какое другое внушительное с виду оружие? — вовсю генерировала сюжет Федора, запуская на орбиту вокруг головы один за другим карандаши. — Достань и изобрази, что ты его точишь, или чистишь, или собираешь — не знаю, придумай что-нибудь, сымитируй, короче говоря, обстоятельную бурную деятельность.

— Что значит «с виду»? — возмутился Горан, вынимая из-за голенища увесистый тесак.

— Вот, то, что надо! — оживилась Федора. — Отличная фактура! Сделай мрачное или умное лицо. Лучше мрачное — достовернее получится. Изображай какую-нибудь активность.

Горан, косясь на её «нимб», зловеще предложил изобразить затачивание карандашиков, Федора поспешно отрицательно замотала головой, продолжая продумывать композицию.

— Та-ак… Ну-ка, Васён, сядь к нему на подлокотник! — озарившись идеей, велела она.

— Это ещё зачем? — с подозрением уставилась на неё Василиса, скрестив руки на груди.

— Да для контрасту же! — нетерпеливо притопнула Федора.

— Может, ещё на шар встать предложишь? — фыркнула Василиса, демонстрируя неожиданную просвещённость в живописи.

— Ишь ты, культурная какая, — присвистнула Федора. — Не надо на шар, навернёшься ещё; дуй на подлокотник…И сделай восторженный или хотя бы заинтересованный вид. А ты, Горан, как бы передавай дочери… м-м-м, нет, младшей сестре опыт ухода за оружием. Оба патлы распустите, так живописнее.

Поскольку спонтанно рекрутированные натурщики уже успели убедиться, что спорить с мастером бессмысленно, оба покорно выполнили все требования, тихо надеясь, что Федоре не придёт в голову какое-нибудь непотребство похуже.

— Кстати, Ива рассказывала про какую-то близлежащую деревеньку, полную злачных мест, — вспомнил Янко, обратив внимание на группу преподавателей, устроившихся в углу с упаковкой сливочного пива. — Вы туда ходили? Стоит оно того?

— Конечно же, стоит, хотя бы в этнографически-познавательных целях, — порекомендовала Федора, приступившая к вдохновенным зарисовкам.

— Ну ладно, дождёмся, пока наши голуби наговорятся, пусть сводят нас в какой-нибудь кабак, — согласился Янко.

— Наговорятся? — хихикнула Адя, с интересом косясь в альбом. — Теперь это так называется?

— Фу, какая ты пошлая. И вообще, сама посчитай, они ушли в себя часов семь или восемь тому назад и, уж поверь, примерно половину этого времени наверняка посвятили беседам — ну, чисто физически необходимы перерывы на отдых, я тебе ответственно заявляю! — укоризненно покачал головой Янко. — Или треть — теоретически, ещё можно на сон прерываться.

— Сам ты пошлый, — обиделась Адя. — Надеюсь, у них хоть какая-нибудь еда есть. Упс, пардон, меня вызывают к зеркалу, возможно, это насчёт рекламы в «Дейли Профет»… — она сломя голову унеслась в коридор, на ходу выуживая из кармана артефакт, однако спустя полминуты вновь появилась в кают-компании. — Василис, отнеси в Игореву каюту Ивин баул с одеждой, пожалуйста, — попросила она, возвращаясь на диван к Янко.

— Только чтоб одна нога здесь — другая там! У меня творческий порыв! — грозно велела Федора.

Василиса шарфом обмотала вокруг шеи распущенные волосы и поспешила выполнить просьбу, обернувшись в рекордные сроки. Ещё через четверть часа, когда у Федоры уже был готов первичный набросок её нового шедевра, в кают-компанию пожаловала Иванна, облачённая в собственные джинсы и водолазку.

— А куда ты Игоря дела, можно полюбопытствовать? — осведомился Янко с преувеличенной тревогой после того, как Иванна обстоятельно со всеми поздоровалась.

— Он еду добывать пошёл, а не то, что ты подумал, — смерила друга высокомерным взглядом она.

— А что я подумал? — Янко похлопал ресницами в лучших традициях Ади.

— Что бы ты ни подумал, мысли твои были явно далеки от бутербродов, — покачала головой Иванна, присаживаясь на диван между друзей. — Федь, извини, с меня комплект формы, трансфигурация ей на пользу не пошла, — повернулась она к орудующей над альбомом художнице, успев послать столь грозный взгляд в Янко, что тот благоразумно воздержался от пространных комментариев на тему трансфигурации. — Я уже отправила сообщение госпоже Май, так что скоро всё будет. Я и себе блузу заказала — буду маскироваться для вылазок в Хогвартс.

— Да, ерунда, — беззаботно повела плечом Федора. — Это всё равно был запасной комплект, сорок раз перелатанный: я там верхние пуговицы несколько раз с мясом выдирала по неосторожности, и растворителями местами прожигала, и падала сто раз. Хотя, я и в том, что на мне сейчас, тоже была жизнью бита, но он новее… Госпожа Май с меня вешается просто, каждый раз говорит: «Доколе ты ещё…»...

— Не беспокойся, с госпожой Май я сама разберусь, — прервала её Иванна; заметив возникшую в дверях кают-компании группу, состоящую из Виктора и двух его друзей в лице Якова и Никиты, она призывно замахала рукой.

Ей хотелось узнать подробности о первом Испытании от непосредственного участника. Не менее интересно было взглянуть в глаза неуёмному Полякову, но это желание сильно нивелировалось стремлением держаться от него и всей его семейки как можно дальше. Сам Никита, похоже, никакого чувства неловкости не испытывал и вполне бодро двинулся вслед за товарищами. К счастью для Иванны, до их кружка добрался только Виктор — Якова и Никиту заметил мэтр Мандельштам и увёл куда-то из кают-компании.

— О, Витяй! Привет! — оживился Янко, заметив подошедшего Виктора. — Давай, садись, расскажи ещё разок, как всё было, — он призвал к дивану свободный стул и похлопал по сидению. — А куда Фима твоих товарищей поволок?

— На отработку, они на прошлой Гербологии ухитрились в подкидного играть, — смущённо отозвался Виктор.

— Ну-ну, зная Мандельштама, могу сказать, что он им предложит партию, обыграет их и заставит делать какую-то работу, — прокомментировал Янко.

— Это всё ерунда, что там в итоге с драконами? — задала гораздо больше интересующий её вопрос Иванна.

— Тьфу, да ты же не видела ничего! — всплеснула руками Адя.

— Ну, мне Игорь в общих чертах рассказал, но у него взгляд не совсем объективный, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Ой, Вить, сбегай на камбуз, скажи ему, чтобы чайник прихватил, вдруг не сообразит! — конечно, логичнее было бы послать Василису или даже Федору, но обе были плотно заняты, так что Иванна выбрала самого быстрого гонца из «свободных».

Присевший было Виктор вскочил, кивнул, сделал шаг по направлению к выходу, но спохватился и замялся на месте.

— Ой, ладно, сиди, я сама схожу, — хмыкнула Иванна, явственно считав его затруднение: в представлении молодого человека факт передачи директору указания Иванны был вопиющим нарушением всех возможных этических норм.

— Нет, сиди, пусть Адя сбегает! — поспешил возразить Янко, вцепляясь ей в локоть. — А то вы там застрянете, не дозовёшься.

Пока Иванна возмущалась на инсинуации Янко, Адя — на его несанкционированные попытки руководить, а Виктор как неприкаянный то присаживался, то вскакивал, из камбуза прибыл Каркаров, причём не только с пирожками для Иванны, но и с чайником. Согнав с дивана Янко, он сел рядом с Иванной, вручил ей блюдо с пирожками, освободившейся рукой тут же приобнял её за плечи и притянул к себе и только после этого отдал Аде чайник, попросив организовать чашки.

Сосредоточенно жуя, Иванна с интересом послушала рассказ Виктора и пришла в ужас от изощрённости организаторов Турнира.

— Нет, где это видано, чтобы школьники сражались с драконами! — моментально забыв про пирожки, возмущённо воскликнула она. — В голове не укладывается! О чём только служащие заповедника думали?! Драконы же могли пострадать! — выразительно взмахнула пирожком она, вызвав приступ хихиканья у Ади. — Да и детки, в принципе, рисковали… — не смогла пойти против справедливости Иванна.

— Да чего им думать, им Министерство сказало — надо, ну, они и сделали, — вступился за драконоводов Горан, заработав возмущённое гудение со стороны Федоры, которой показалось, что он нарушает композицию разговорами. — Руководство заповедника, на самом деле, было против. Это ещё что, доктор Вайда только в последний момент уговорила их заменить все яйца бутафорскими.

— …И вот после этого я решительно отказываюсь понимать, какого чёрта с Виктора сняли баллы за эти бессмысленные пустышки! — выразил негодование Каркаров.

— Ну, профессор, наверное, они действительно должны были, — протянул совестливый Виктор. — Тем более, Гарри Поттеру и впрямь достался самый сложный дракон…

— Сколько можно это мусолить, вы этот диалог вчера раз тридцать повторили! — поморщился Янко.

Расправившись с тремя пирожками и чашкой чая, Иванна обратилась к Федоре, с головой погрузившейся в творческую стихию, спросив, собирается ли она сегодня вечером в Хогвартс. Не успела Иванна закончить вопрос, как осеклась, ощутив, как словно по волшебству ласкающее прикосновение на её плече в мгновение ока обернулось стальной хваткой капкана, после чего Каркаров в ультимативной форме заявил, что насчёт Завьяловой он лично не знает и знать не желает, а вот она, Иванна, ни в какие хогвартсы сегодня не идёт.

— Да кто говорит, что я куда-то сегодня собираюсь? — вопросила Иванна, которую от его категоричности разобрал смех. — Я просто хотела попросить Федьку, чтоб она не рассказывала Смитам о моём прибытии — думаю сюрприз устроить.

— Док, я могила! — пообещала Федора. — Тем более, видишь же, сегодня мне не до гулянок! — творческий процесс шёл полным ходом, она между делом вскакивала то чтобы поправить локон Горану, то чтобы надавать символических подзатыльников Василисе, которая норовила сделать неправильное выражение лица и испортить ракурс. — Так что за Смитов будь спокойна.

— Вот, кстати, я бы их поблагодарить хотел, — оживился Виктор. — Отчасти, именно они меня на мысль натолкнули.

Каркаров первым делом похвалил его за сообразительность, после чего принялся осыпать Иванну дифирамбами и благодарностью за столь полезное знакомство. Та терпела ровно минуту, после чего выразительно посмотрела на оратора и с крайне грозным выражением лица вручила ему пирожок. Каркаров намёк понял и фонтан красноречия ослабил, тогда Иванна попросила Виктора пояснить пункт насчёт участия Смитов в наталкивании на мысль, и тот кратко поведал ей о своей беседе с англичанками в библиотеке, в ходе которой ему и пришла мысль об использовании уязвимых точек дракона, так что для дезориентации зверюги в пространстве он сразу же стал метить по ноздрям и глазам. За подробностями о приключении Тори в Запретном лесу Виктор посоветовал обращаться непосредственно к той при личной встрече. Иванна тут же преисполнилась ещё большим нетерпением в ожидании посылки со своей «маскировочной» блузой.

В начале четвёртого в кают-компании произошло явление народу Смитов. Пришли они, разумеется, чтобы поздравить Виктора и узнать, ради чего, собственно говоря, так старались Чемпионы: ни к Поттеру, ни к Диггори в Хогвартсе было не подступиться, а слухи среди учеников ходили самые причудливые и противоречивые. Обнаружив Иванну среди дурмштрангского контингента, обе благополучно забыли про свои вопросы и бросились радостно обниматься. Сам Виктор при виде девушек разом забыл заготовленную речь в частности и английский язык в общем, исторгнув лишь скудный набор невнятных звуков. Каркаров, спасая честь любимого студента, «перевёл» слова благодарности для Смитов, которые вежливо старались не заржать в голос.

Разросшаяся компания переместилась на два дивана и несколько кресел перед камином, и только Федора со своими натурщиками не двинулись с места. Иванна первым делом настрого запретила Смитам рассказывать Снейпу о своём приезде, раз десять повторив, что хочет устроить сюрприз. На одиннадцатый повтор Хоуп предложила дать Непреложный Обет, и только тогда Иванна успокоилась и отстала. Хоуп тут же воспользовалась паузой и, чтобы сменить тему, быстренько перевела разговор на обсуждение трофея первого Испытания и теоретизирование про второе.

Федора, признав, наконец, эскиз готовым, сжалилась над моделями и объявила сеанс завершённым, и все трое подсели к остальной компании у камина. Пока Горан размышлял, не пора ли ему, наконец, позавтракать, а Василиса тщательно заплетала косу, Федора раскатала на столике несессер и принялась неспешно упаковывать в него сваленные тут же грудой карандаши.

— Может, прогуляемся в Хогсмид? — подбросив в камин дров, предложил обуреваемый жаждой деятельности Янко, которому наскучила заполняющаяся студентами и преподавателями кают-компания.

Мнения разделились: Каркаров сказал, что ему завтра работать, и от прогулки отказался; Иванна не то из солидарности, не то из здравого смысла также сказала, что не пойдёт; Адя вместе с Федорой и Гораном идею Янко поддержали, тогда как Виктор и Василиса политкорректно промолчали, а Смиты печально сообщили, что им нельзя.

— Кстати, а все в курсе этой хохмы? — оживилась Федора, отправляя в «патронташ» очередной карандаш. — Что Яшка учинил на прошлой неделе. Ну, когда он фестрала угнал, — пояснила она, игнорируя все предупреждающие гримасы Виктора, который, очевидно, желал, чтобы приключения его друга не дошли до сведения господина директора.

— И почему я не удивлена, что в этом ваши замешаны, — покачала головой Тори, которую упомянутый Федорой случай также немного коснулся. — Хагрид чуть умом не тронулся в ту среду. Он сам пересчитывал табун, потом прямо на занятии мальков попытался привлечь к делу, но из них в лучшем случае трое могут их видеть. Потом нас с Эрни и Мэри привлёк — это ребята с Хаффлапаффа, они тоже дополнительно по Уходу занимаются. Мы подумали, обыскали окрестности и решили подождать. А потом пропавший фестрал появился так же незаметно, как исчез…

— Да мы тут просто Яшку на спор в Хогсмид за сливочным пивом отправили, — пояснила Федора. — Пытались выяснить — реально ли добыть тут чего-нибудь вкусненького по-быстрому. Яшка вызвался поискать в Хогсмиде.

Горан на этот рассказ чрезвычайно развеселился, Иванна понимающе хмыкнула, Каркаров выражения лица не менял, Янко, Адя и Смиты восторженно внимали, явно одобряя идею.

— При том, что он фестралов не видит, — уточнила Василиса.

— Но это ему ничуть не помешало сгонять туда и обратно чуть больше, чем за четверть часа, — констатировал Виктор, поняв, что конспирацию долее блюсти бессмысленно.

— Вас что, плохо кормят? — возмутился Каркаров.

— Да не в кормёжке дело, — хмыкнула Иванна. — Тут же спортивный интерес!

— Точно, Док, дело говоришь! — с готовностью закивала Федора, для пущей убедительности взмахнув карандашом.

Увы, жест её едва не окончился трагедией: случайно зацепив локтем, она отправила прямиком в разгоревшееся пламя в камине свой альбом.

Казалось, все присутствующие абсолютно синхронно сделали судорожный вдох — по крайней мере, прозвучало это именно так. Казалось, если бы этот вдох был чуть глубже, пламя в камине «задохнулось» бы в отсутствии воздуха, но оранжевые язычки продолжили заинтересованно лизать плотную обложку альбома.

— Ты бы ещё голову в камин сунула, — как ни в чём не бывало нарушил тугое безмолвие Горан, суя руку в огонь и доставая альбом; сбив занявшееся на уголках переплёта пламя, он положил альбом на стол перед до синевы побледневшей Федорой.

Неверящими, всё ещё вытаращенными на пол-лица глазами она посмотрела сначала на своё спасённое сокровище, затем перевела взгляд на Горана.

— Горы-ыныч!.. — восторженно протянула она и бросилась обнимать своего героя, чуть не опрокинув по пути столик, споткнувшись о его ножку.

— Да успокойся ты, что такого? — проворчал тот, поддержав потерявшую равновесие Федору.

Раздался дружный выдох, и разговор продолжился как ни в чём не бывало.

— Так что, в итоге, золотое драконье яйцо — подсказка к следующему Испытанию? — беззаботно спросила Иванна.

— Да, и благодаря тебе мы знаем, что оно как-то связано с шелки, — подтвердил Каркаров, целуя её в висок. — А позже мы разберёмся, что именно оно означает.

— Профессор, наверное, я сам должен разгадать… — робко подал голос Виктор.

— Конечно, Витя, ты сам всё разгадаешь, — кивнул Каркаров. — Но нам же тоже интересно, поэтому мы тоже попробуем разгадать, а потом сравним результаты…

— Да, профессор, — обречённо кивнул Виктор.

— Ты справишься, — уверенно заявила Иванна, сочувственно глядя на него; её подмывало захихикать: что такое спорить с Каркаровым, она знала получше многих.  
_______________

Иллюстрации  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_278070607  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_278070586  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_278070578  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_278070602  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_278070600  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_278070595


	90. Глава 90

_26 ноября 1994 г., четверг,  
Хогвартс_

Госпожа Май, очевидно, нашла уважительную причину, чтобы не затруднять себя срочной высылкой школьной униформы, так как иваннин «заказ» прибыл только через сутки. Иванна уже всерьёз начала испытывать угрызения совести за срыв учебного процесса, ибо Каркаров упорно не желал надолго её оставлять без своего общества и ничтоже сумняшеся привлёк к преподаванию Адю и Янко, которые уже собирались отбыть в Прагу, но не смогли отказаться от такого развлечения и охотно задержались ещё на день-другой.

Осознав, что от насыщенного и тесного общения с Каркаровым ей не отвертеться (впрочем, объективной потребности отверчиваться и не было), Иванна между делом попыталась начать прорабатывать вопрос Тёмной метки, но потерпела сокрушительное фиаско. Каркаров оказался категорически не настроен вести разговоры «о грустном» и виртуозно менял тему, принимаясь рассказывать ей о чём-нибудь совершенно другом, рефреном повторяя тезис о том, как он соскучился. Поскольку лезть с поцелуями каждый раз, когда заканчивалось её слушательское терпение, чтобы отвлекать его от разглагольствований, было весьма энергозатратно, в какой-то момент она усадила его на койку (её незамысловато расширили подстановкой свободного студенческого рундука) и прилегла, устроив голову у него на коленях. Дальнейшие несколько часов она провела в блаженной тишине, делая вид, что спит, и за ужином снова была способна слушать и воспринимать. Когда на следующий день прибыла сова из Дурмштранга, Иванна про Метку благополучно и думать забыла.

— Ты точно уверена, что тебе это нужно? — спросил Каркаров, сверля взглядом Иванну, распаковывающую у письменного стола свою посылку.

— Игорь, уймись, я просто хочу навестить друга, а тебя прошу за мною не тащиться исключительно во избежание созерцания двух кислых рож, — терпеливо ответствовала она, стягивая через голову свитер и вешая его на спинку стула. — И вообще, не стой над душой, сядь уже куда-нибудь, — она поправила очки, надела форменную блузу и стала её застёгивать.

— Считай меня паникёром и параноиком, — Каркаров сел на койку, но взгляд не перевёл.

— Ой, перестань, — она подошла и села рядом с Каркаровым, боднув его в плечо. — Не надо делать такое трагическое лицо, будто я на фронт ухожу!

Раздался стук в дверь, и голос Янко с той стороны спросил:

— Эй, к вам можно уже? Мы тут попрощаться хотим, нам в Прагу пора!

— Можно уже! — пригласила Иванна. — А сколько времени вообще? — удивлённо спросила она, уставившись на вошедших друзей.

— Обед закончился, если что, — сообщила Адя, занимая стул.

— Мы решили не уходить по-английски, — уточнил Янко, устраиваясь на уголке стола. — Дольше тут задерживаться не можем, но заезжать будем, тут забавно.

— Заезжайте, заезжайте, — суетливо закивала Иванна, принимаясь натягивать сапоги. — Я сейчас ненадолго на берег метнусь, а вы пока объясните кое-кому, что вести себя глупо — это глупо, — она сунула в карман два флакона активированного Многосущного зелья и натянула форменную мантию демисезонного образца, которую, в отличие от блузы, взять не забыла.

Торопливо со всеми попрощавшись, она пошла искать Федору, в компании которой собиралась затеряться среди студентов.

— Если я что-нибудь в чём-нибудь понимаю, нас сейчас попросили убедить тебя, что с твоей стороны ревновать к Снейпу — верх идиотизма, — задумчиво поскрёб затылок Янко.

— А если учесть, что вы, судя по всему, между собой так ничего и не прояснили, то наши усилия будут более чем бессмысленны, — подхватила Адя. — Так что, предлагаю отложить убеждение до того счастливого момента, когда вы поговорите как взрослые люди.

— Не слишком ли вы много о себе возомнили? — недобро прищурился на них Каркаров.

— Нет, Игорь, ты скажи: когда уже в любви Иве признаешься и без дуракаваляния позовёшь замуж? — не испугался Янко.

— Ты-то сам когда в последний раз женщине в любви признавался? — парировал Каркаров.

— Ну-у-у, — слегка растерял боевой запал Янко. — Не твоё дело! И вообще, это к нашему вопросу не относится! Я, может быть, пока не нашёл достойную! — ушёл в глухую оборону он.

— Мужики, я с вас мертвецки подыхаю просто! — Адя сделала страшные глаза и потёрла виски. — Один другого чудесатее! Игорь, вот знаешь, какой вопрос не даёт мне покоя уже который месяц? Я не перестаю восхищаться избирательностью твоей ревности. Почему тебя совершенно не беспокоит находящийся в окрестностях Иванны весьма шикарный Горан, бок о бок с которым она провела несколько лет в экспедиции, а Северус, с которым она общалась большую часть времени по переписке и всего-то несколько месяцев — лично, вызывает лютую бурю негодования?

Каркаров посмотрел на неё, как на умственно отсталую, и тяжко вздохнул.

— Считай это интуицией, — ядовито сказал он. — Мне глубоко безразличен ваш Зорич и всё то, что там у них было, если вообще было… То есть небезразлично, конечно, но то всё в прошлом, да и на Зорича она так эмоционально не реагирует, как на этого вашего чёртова Снейпа. К тому же, этот ваш Снейп такой тип, что… Вообще, это не ваше дело, вы в Прагу только что собирались.

— Во-первых, какая прелесть, во-вторых, ничего он не наш! — возмутилась Адя.

— Ладно, медицина тут пока что бессильна, так что предлагаю и впрямь вернуться в Прагу, — покачал головою Янко.

…В поисках Федоры Иванна успела связаться по зеркалу со Смитами (незлонамеренно потревожив их в самом финале занятия по Трансфигурации) и выяснить сегодняшнее расписание Снейпа. Федора, со скорбным выражением лица штудирующая учебник по Зельям, обнаружилась в собственной каюте. Иванна отдала ей новенький комплект формы взамен одолженного и велела идти с ней в Хогвартс, пообещав, что завтрашний зачёт по примочкам примет у неё лично. Воспрянувшая духом Федора тут же изъявила готовность к вылазке и предложила «взять с собой ребят для массовости». Иванна идею одобрила, уточнив для порядка, что товарищ Никита в разряд «ребят для массовости» не принимается. В итоге на берег были ангажированы Яков, ранее незнакомый Иванне юноша, представленный как Конрад Вагнер, и, неожиданно, Макар Зарецкий. В отличие от сестры, с Иванной он почти не общался, хотя, к слову сказать, в своё время подошёл и искренне поблагодарил за помощь в решении вопроса их с Василисой поездки на Турнир.

Иванна на всякий случай в общих чертах предупредила спутников о своём намерении преобразиться, и все дружно потопали на променад, предвкушая занятное времяпрепровождение. Из-за не самой удачной для прогулок погоды по пути в замок им никто не встретился; на улице и впрямь было довольно мерзко — периодически начинал валить мокрый снег, было холодно, но недостаточно, чтобы заморозить раскисшую кашу под ногами.

— Вот бы побывать у ребят… — мечтательно зажмурилась Федора, обернувшись на едва проступающие за пеленой летящих с неба снежных хлопьев контуры гигантской сферы кареты Шармбатона.

— А что, до сих пор не побывала? — удивилась Иванна.

— Не пускают! — трагически всхлипнула Федора.

— И к лошадям их не подобраться, этот местный Хагрид после фестралов отчего-то на меня напрягся, — грустно подхватил Яков. — А там такие лошади… ни разу ещё абраксанскую породу живьём вблизи не видал!

— Ну, ты с ним пообщайся, извинись, скажи, что не со зла, всё такое, — посоветовала Иванна; на подступах к главному входу в Хогвартс она ниже опустила на лицо капюшон мантии и, войдя в холл, выпила порцию Многосущного зелья.

Снова окунуться в хогвартскую атмосферу было занятно. Возможно, ей показалось, но по сравнению с прошлым годом коридоры замка были более оживлёнными. Наверное, дело было в мелькающих тут и там голубых шелках шармбатонской униформы и оливковой шерсти дурмштрангских «кителей», которые разбавляли теперь чёрные с пёстрыми знаками различия мантии хогвартских учеников.

— Ну что, Док, есть указания относительно нашей культурной программы на сегодня? — спросила Федора.

— Да нет, с другом одним я персонально пообщаюсь, при свидетелях не рискну — он обидчивый… А девчонок мне разыграть вряд ли удастся, они видели мои старые фото, надо что-то отдельно для них придумать… — пожала плечами Иванна, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках знакомых лиц и прикидывая, с чего начать развлечение.

— Пригласите кого-нибудь из них на свидание под витькиной обороткой, — предложил Макар, который поверхностно знал про Смитов от сестры. — Причём, ему об этом можно не сообщать.

Федора радостно захихикала и одобрительно хлопнула его по спине, Иванна тоже нашла идею занимательной и пригодной к разработке.

По всему выходило, что стоило попрощаться с народом и идти искать Снейпа, однако общество Федоры сулило не менее заманчивые развлечения, а запас зелья у Иванны при себе имелся, так что она пока не торопилась отделяться от коллектива.

— Слушайте, а где можно ненавязчиво пообщаться с шармбатонцами? — спросила она, глядя на виднеющуюся на галерее троицу в голубых мантиях. — У меня чисто энтомологический, с позволения сказать, интерес: моя подруга там училась.

— Ну, я часто вижу их в гостиной Рэйвенклоу, когда к Луне в гости захожу, — задумчиво прикинула Федора.

— И у слизеринцев батонцы бывают, но реже, — добавил Макар. — Там мы в основном торчим, и наши шуточки их удручают.

— Вообще, почему-то тут нет общих гостиных по нашему образцу, — подал голос до сих пор молчавший Конрад. — Студенты из разных Домов редко ходят друг к другу, а на нейтральной территории могут пересечься только в Большом зале да в библиотеке, насколько я понял…

— Попросите профессора Каркарова представить вас мадам Максим, — выдвинул идею Яков.

— Точно, точно! Если ты её уболтаешь, и она пригласит тебя в гости в их тыквомобиль, ты же про меня не забудешь? — горячо поддержала мысль Федора.

— Угу, учитывая, что убалтывать — это по твоей части… — хмыкнула Иванна.

— Так не вопрос, давай я выпью твою оборотку и уболтаю! — не растерялась Федора.

— Так и сделаем, — засмеялась Иванна. — Ладно, попробуем пробраться в гостиную Рэйвенклоу?

— Ой, давай! Обожаю общаться с их дверью! — закивала Федора.

Стоило им двинуться в сторону лестницы, как в холле показались Смиты. На Тори была уличная мантия, а Хоуп, судя по всему, шла проводить подругу. Иванна, забыв, что находится в образе, приветственно замахала им рукой; англичанки явно не узнали её издалека, переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами, но, заметив рядом Федору, сделали на лицах доброжелательное выражение и подошли к группе дурмштрангских студентов. Конспирацию Иванны (впрочем, та особо не шифровалась) они раскрыли почти сразу. Узнав о планах гостей касаемо шармбатонцев, Хоуп сообщила, что у них в гостиной частенько собирается фан-клуб Виктора Крама, а в фан-клуб этот входят в числе прочих и несколько шармбатонских барышень.

— Он, правда, от них в библиотеке пока прячется, — злорадно ухмыльнулась Хоуп. — Но, боюсь, недалёк тот час, когда они об этом прознают.

— Да не прячется он там, он Грейнджер глазки строит, — отмахнулась Тори. — …Есть у нас тут одна, гриффиндорка, отличница… — пояснила она для оживлённо загалдевших друзей Виктора.

— Спортсменка, комсомолка и просто красавица, — подхватила Федора. — Есть у вас совесть? Человек имеет право на личную жизнь! — укорила она Якова, Макара и Конрада, явно навостривших лыжи в направлении библиотеки с целью полюбоваться на викторову пассию. — Насмотритесь ещё, тем более у Витяна сегодня тренировка во второй половине дня, и в библиотеку он не идёт.

— А ты куда, кстати? — обратилась тем временем Иванна к Тори. — Для второго Испытания очередных зверушек привезли?

— Нет, я на эксперимент по спаиванию лошадок, — улыбнулась та. — Хагрид велел почитать про абраксанцев и предоставить ему доклад на тему их питания.

— А может им вместо односолодового виски чистого свежего самогона попробовать предложить? Чтоб они меньше мёрзли, — тут же сделал стойку на слово «лошадки» Яков.

— А-а, вы, молодой человек, всё после фестралов никак не уймётесь? — одарила его фирменным снейповским взглядом Тори.

— А можно с тобой пойти, ну, пожалуйста! Я обещаю, не буду пытаться на них прокатиться, просто постою в сторонке и посмотрю! — взмолился Яков.

— Все вопросы к профессору Хагриду, — чопорно вздёрнула подбородок Тори.

Попрощавшись со всеми, она удалилась, пафосно чеканя шаг.

— Смирись, Яшка, тебя отшили, — гыгыкнул Макар.

— Но это не повод сдаваться, — ободряюще заявила Федора. — Ну что, значит, мы идём в ваши подвалы? — обратилась она к хихикающей Хоуп.

Та кивнула и пригласила всех следовать за ней. По дороге к лестнице в подземелья Иванна сосредоточенно вертела головой по сторонам, стремясь не пропустить Снейпа, если вдруг ему придёт в голову отправиться куда-нибудь погулять. В поле зрения попадали пока только хогвартцы. Смутно знакомые интонации позади в отдалении заставили Иванну обернуться и найти глазами источник звука: на галерее холла о чём-то хихикали две девицы в голубых шелках. Усмехнувшись про себя, Иванна продолжила путь. Шармбатонский стиль, должно быть, въедается в учеников не хуже дурмштрангского, раз она готова в каждой тамошней девице видеть Куканье. Пардон, мадам Тсучия.

…Тёмное и довольно мрачное помещение со сводчатым потолком освещали зеленоватые лампы, выхватывающие из полумрака украшающие гостиную черепа со зловеще чернеющими глазницами. В гостиной Дома Слизерин Иванне не удалось побывать в свой первый визит, хотя Хоуп неоднократно приглашала на экскурсию. Иванна отказывалась, ссылаясь на психологическую травму, полученную от общения со Стражем Рэйвенклоу, хотя, на самом деле, просто не хотела лишний раз светиться перед юным Малфоем. Ещё была вероятность, что он помнит её рыжей, и её нынешний облик покажется ему знакомым, и Иванна понадеялась, что вероятность эта стремится к нулю.

— Мило тут у вас, — оценила Иванна, устраиваясь в одном из кресел в углу и принимаясь изучать компанию, расположившуюся на роскошном кожаном диване перед пылающим камином, гадая, как и о чём можно завязать беседу.

Пятеро старшекурсников Дома Слизерин — три юноши и две девушки — общались с четырьмя шармбатонками. Точнее, так показалось близорукой Иванне: чуть позже она заподозрила, что одна из француженок — юноша, и вполголоса поделилась своими сомнениями со спутниками.

— Наверняка сказать я прямо сейчас не могу, оно не двигается почти, и всё замотано в тряпки, — высказалась Федора, изучив сомнительный субъект. — Но если тебе принципиально — я подойду да спрошу…

— Не-не, совершенно не принципиально, так, просто для поддержания разговора сказала, — пресекла её активность Иванна.

Ребята у камина, кажется, заметили проявляемый к ним интерес, потому как стали шушукаться и коситься на вновь прибывших. В конце концов одна из девушек отделилась от группы и, подойдя ближе, обратилась с обворожительной улыбкой к Федоре:

— Привет! Скажи, пожалуйста, вы с Виктором Крамом случайно не родственники?

Иванна честно не поняла, шутит барышня или подкалывает, и с интересом ждала ответ Федоры.

— Не, просто однофамильцы, — совершенно серьёзно ответствовала та.

— О, в самом деле? — похоже, незнакомая с этой присказкой девушка решила, что Федора всё-таки Виктору родственница, и потому хорошо осведомлена во всех вопросах. — А он сегодня заглянет сюда, не знаешь?

Заинтересовавшись разговором, к ним подтянулся остальной фан-клуб.

— Нет, у него тренировка, сегодня не ждите, — развела руками Федора.

Все сомнения в её особой приближённости и просвещённости у почитателей международной звезды квиддича отпали, и на Федору посыпался град вопросов. Фанатов интересовали самые разнообразные факты, касающиеся их кумира, начиная с того, какие цветы ему дарить после матча и какой расцветки носки он предпочитает надевать по праздникам, заканчивая его любимым блюдом и именем его первой любви. Федора с самым серьёзным лицом несла высокосортную ахинею, слушая которую, Иванна с трудом сохраняла такую же серьёзную мину. Со слов Федоры выходило, что ради поддержания спортивной формы Виктор ежедневно делает триста отжиманий и триста приседаний, практикуется в аутолевитации, за завтраком съедает сырого кальмара, на десерт предпочитает горшочек мёда с чайной ложкой горчицы, девушек меняет как перчатки, потому имени первой любви уже не упомнишь. Ах, да, из цветов Виктору нравятся цветки картофеля, а ещё он коллекционирует молочные клыки котят, а также засушенных тараканов, которых ловит в гостиницах городов, куда его команда приезжает на игру, к тому же, на досуге вышивает гладью — это развивает мелкую моторику, терпение и общую бдительность.

Барышни, как хогвартские (за исключением Хоуп, которая на каждое заявление Федоры делала всё более загадочное выражение лица), так и шармбатонские, слушали, затаив дыхание в благоговейном ужасе. Слизеринцы мужеского пола уважительно кивали и скребли затылки. Шармбатонская личность пола неопределённого с каждым словом смотрела всё скептичнее, а на последнюю фразу и вовсе презрительно фыркнула, заявив, что вышивка — недостойное мужчины занятие.

— А ты именно вышивку гладью не любишь, может, крестик предпочитаешь, или там, мережку? — участливо спросила Федора. — Гладью сложно вышивать, может, у тебя просто не получается?

— Я не вышиваю, я же говорю — это занятие не для мужчин, — гордо вздёрнув подбородок, сообщила личность.

— О, так ты мальчик? — с самым искренним смущением, ковыряя мыском сапожка шов между мраморными плитами пола, поинтересовалась Федора, вызвав в рядах однокашников шквал разнообразных звуков, неубедительно имитирующих маскировку смеха.

Иванна, хоть и понимала, что смеяться тут особо не над чем, попала в общее настроение и с трудом сдерживалась. Шармбатонцы, издавая тихое недовольное бубнение, переглянулись, затем спорная личность перевела исполненный презрения взгляд на собеседницу и задала встречный вопрос:

— А ты что, девочка?

Этот выпад вызвал ровно те же, что и прежде, звуки со стороны дурмштрангцев, шармбатонки зазвучали снисходительными смешками. Иванна, посмотрев поближе и послушав голос спорной личности, пришла к выводу, что это действительно мальчик, просто очень изящный.

— Да-да, я девица. На самом деле, тут всё просто! — оживилась Федора, нимало не смущённая его высказыванием. — По причёскам нас различать бессмысленно, — тут она ничуть не искажала правду: в уставе Дурмштранге не было прописано строго определённой формы причёсок, главное, чтобы не отвлекали от учебного процесса; так, например, в сегодняшнем отряде, помимо Федоры, ежиком был подстрижен только Конрад, Макар же отличался повышенной вихрастостью, а Яков и вовсе, при желании, мог стянуть на затылке свои кудри в некое подобие хвостика. — Так что смотри: у кого сиськи есть — тот девочка, — разом расставила все точки над i она. — А, прости, ты, наверное, не знаешь, что это такое? Ваши так не носят? — расправив плечи и для верности колыхнув округлостями, стянутыми тканью блузы, Федора пальцем указала направление, куда смотреть. — Да, смотри сколько угодно, трогать ни-ни, это только для избранных. Вот ещё годный вариант полюбоваться, — она ткнула пальцем в сторону Иванны, старательно делающей индифферентное выражение лица.

Шармбатонский юноша, явно раздираемый между желанием посмотреть и надуться, буркнул что-то по-французски и потопал с поля боя, уводя свою группу поддержки под развесёлый смех дурмштрангцев обратно к камину.

— Злая ты, — укорила Иванна, едва сдерживая улыбку до ушей.

— Вот ни разу! — с жаром возразила Федора. — Чего он глупые вопросы задаёт? Если не может девку от парня отличить — это настораживающий симптом.

Поняв, что перемыть кости старой подруге ни с кем, кроме мадам Максим, ей не удастся, Иванна сверилась с часами и, убедившись, что у неё есть ещё полчаса до прекращения действия первой порции Многосущного зелья, решила переходить к следующему номеру своей программы. Сославшись на зов долга, она попрощалась и направилась в соседние подземелья. Постучавшись в дверь апартаментов Снейпа и не получив ответа, Иванна дёрнула ручку, с опозданием подумав, что за прошедшее с её отъезда время он мог исправить защитные заклинания.

Дверь поддалась, пропуская её внутрь. Приятно удивлённая Иванна вошла, закрыла за собой дверь и огляделась. Всё было ровно на тех же местах, как она запомнила, разве что плед на кресле-качалке сполз через подлокотник и свешивался на пол, словно перебитое крыло. Пристроив беглый фрагмент на спинку кресла, Иванна прошла в лабораторию. Волшебные фонари осветили картину унылого запустения: судя по слою пыли на мебели и посуде, после её отъезда лабораторией пользовались крайне редко. У Иванны заныло в груди от нехорошего предчувствия; во время бесед через зеркало Снейп казался довольно бодрым и вменяемым, однако как обстоят дела на самом деле?

В большой раковине, покрытые виднеющимися даже сквозь слой пыли разноцветными пятнами, лежали две конические колбы и обратный холодильник, которые она собственноручно поместила туда в последний день их работы. Сердце у Иванны оборвалось — значит, он вовсе не заходил сюда после её отъезда… Странно, неужели снадобья для подготовки драконов к первому Испытанию он со Смитами готовил в учебной лаборатории? Хотя, какая разница…

Чтобы отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей, она пустила воду и достала моющее средство из шкафчика под мойкой. С холодильником ей пришлось изрядно повозиться, минут десять она угробила на то, чтобы счистить пятна внутри шариков; переходя к первой колбе, она даже порадовалась, что Снейп до сих пор где-то пропадает — появилась надежда, что она успеет принять свой естественный вид до того, как он нагрянет. Затея с преображением казалась, чем дальше, тем глупее.

— Вы что, сменили цвет волос? — вдруг раздалось со стороны входной двери.

От неожиданности Иванна грохнула почти домытую колбу о дно раковины и возмущённо развернулась на голос:

— Совесть у вас есть так подкрадываться? — подбоченясь, поинтересовалась она, про себя гадая: Снейп действительно имеет проблемы со зрением и непорядок только с волосами заметил, или просто издалека заходит? Освещение здесь достаточное, вроде бы…

— Что это с вами? — сделав несколько шагов ей навстречу, он остановился, удивлённо вытаращившись на неё.

— Брови сбрила… Не обращайте внимания, неудачная шутка, — отмахнулась Иванна, выключив воду. — Вы, как я погляжу, совсем забросили лабораторию…

— У меня творческий отпуск после интенсивного труда, — ехидно отозвался Снейп, по-прежнему пытливо изучая собеседницу. — У вас, судя по всему, тоже.

— А у вас, судя по всему, перманентное разлитие желчи, — парировала Иванна, шагнув ближе к нему, — раз вы даже друга поприветствовать не можете без того, чтобы съязвить!

— Вас что-то удивляет? — картинно изумился Снейп.

— Меня уже, думается, ничем не удивишь, — фыркнула Иванна. — И вообще, вы зануда, — обвинительно добавила она, сделав ещё один шаг вперёд и порывисто обняв Снейпа, прежде чем он сообразил, что происходит и успел увернуться.

— Ну, извините, так уж вышло, — в голосе Снейпа неожиданно прозвучало меньше сарказма, чем обычно, а после нескольких мучительных секунд тишины он обнял её в ответ. — Вы всё никак не уймётесь, коллега.

— Я обещала, что вытащу вас отсюда и не намерена сдаваться, — пробубнила ему в плечо Иванна.  
__________

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_282351972  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_299046392  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_299046390  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_299046389


	91. Глава 91

_26 ноября 1994 г., четверг,  
Хогвартс — Хогсмид_

— Ваше упорство достойно лучшего применения, честное слово, — безнадёжно вздохнул Снейп.

— Как и ваша ирония, — парировала Иванна; чуть отстранившись, она вгляделась в его лицо, словно в поисках ответов на ещё несформулированные вопросы.

— Так в чём соль вашей шутки? — Снейп, получив некоторую свободу, с обескураженным выражением лица изучал новый иваннин облик.

— Ни в чём. Хотела показать вам недокументированную особенность Многосущного зелья, — мотнула головой Иванна. — Для активации этой порции я воспользовалась волосом из пряди, срезанной во времена учёбы на старших курсах. Мы с друзьями хотели сделать небольшое исследование на эту тему и запасали материал. Похоже, наша гипотеза оправдалась — именно так я выглядела в шестнадцать, со всеми, так сказать, нюансами.

— Ничего себе, мне бы в голову такое не пришло, — изумился Снейп, переменившись в лице.

Иванна приготовилась к тому, что он либо сам отпрыгнет, либо её оттолкнёт, но тот решительно отстранил её лишь для того, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Я значительно лучше видела тогда, как оказалось. Новые очки не покупала года три — и сейчас в старых вижу гораздо лучше, чем до приёма зелья… — она продолжала делиться наблюдениями.

— Надо же, вы и вправду моложе, — он снял с Иванны очки и приблизился, придирчиво рассматривая её лицо. — Мимических морщин вокруг глаз нет…

— Вы как всегда истинный джентльмен, ещё бы юношеские прыщи упомянули, — фыркнула она. — Главное, глаз мне носом не выколите, пожалуйста!

— Когда вы собираетесь писать доклад? — проигнорировал шпильку Снейп. — Вы уже начали практические опыты? — поинтересовался он, возвращая её очки.

— Да, честно говоря, мы как-то не планируем этим заниматься, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Какая от этого практическая польза может быть? Можно, конечно, запатентовать открытие, а потом уже думать над извлечением выгоды… Однако, меня сейчас гораздо больше интересует изучение Тёмной метки.

Снейп утомлённо закатил глаза и скроил скучающую мину.

— Мало мне было вашего бесценного друга с задушевными беседами о былом, так ещё и вы туда же, — скривился он.

— Чёрт побери, вас обоих всё это время беспокоит Тёмная метка, а вы ничего не предпринимаете! — взорвалась Иванна. — И не позволяете мне даже попытаться исследовать этот вопрос, чтобы поискать решение! Какого чёрта…

— Для вашей же безопасности стоит держаться от этого «вопроса» как можно дальше! — повысив голос, перебил её Снейп. — Неизвестно, что означает такое поведение Метки, слишком велик риск… — он замолчал, оборвав фразу, словно побоялся сболтнуть лишнего.

— …что Тёмный лорд возродился или на грани того? — закончила за него Иванна. — Я имею представление, как именно действует Метка, и считаю необходимым как можно скорее разорвать эту связь, — она заключила его ладонь в свои и прижала к груди.

— Вы вообще понимаете, что Метка — это всего лишь вершина айсберга? — Снейп раздражённо попытался выдернуть свою руку, но Иванна сильнее стиснула пальцы. — Вы понимаете, что это всего лишь следствие? Вы бездумно собираетесь бороться со следствием причины, самой сути которой не понимаете!

— Так растолкуйте мне суть причины, — Иванна призвала на помощь всё терпение и попыталась заставить себя успокоиться.

— Не вижу необходимости, — буркнул Снейп, упорно избегая встречаться с ней взглядом.

— Северус, давайте сядем где-нибудь и поговорим спокойно? Расскажете мне, что к чему. Убедите забросить это дело, — взмолилась Иванна. — И вообще, идёмте в Хогсмид, как там эта забегаловка называлась? Кабанья Голова?

Ей вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что он просто не хочет обсуждать всё это в стенах школы. Может быть, случай с Петтигрю заставил его пересмотреть взгляды на безопасность? Конечно, в идеале стоило бы пригласить Снейпа на корабль, но Иванна откинула эту идею как утопическую и решила попробовать вытащить его на нейтральную территорию.

— Я больше с вами не пью, по статистике это почти всегда плохо заканчивается! — мгновенно вскинулся Снейп.

— Вы оперируете слишком нерепрезентативной выборкой, — упёрлась Иванна. — Дайте мне шанс. А если вы откажетесь, я сяду на пороге вашей комнаты и буду отсвечивать немым укором, пока вы не измените решение.

— Долго вы так не просидите, — не испугался Снейп.

— Что вы, я терпеливая! — уверила Иванна.

— Вы-то — может быть, но ваш бесценный друг наверняка вас очень быстро хватится и, уверен, моментально сообразит, где следует искать, — голос Снейпа преисполнился ехидством. — А мне здесь до полного счастья только его не хватает.

— Так идёмте в Кабанью Голову! О чём я сейчас говорила, вы не слушали? — подхватила Иванна. — И вообще, я, безусловно, понимаю, что вы с Игорем питаете друг к другу самые нежные чувства, но не представляете, как я умаялась выслушивать эти исполненные всепоглощающей любви тирады, прямо начинаю себя лишней ощущать.

— Сейчас лопну от смеха, ха-ха, — изобразил глубочайшую степень презрения Снейп. — Хорошо, чёрт вас побери, когда зелье исчерпает эффект? Боюсь предположить, что подумают люди, если нас заметят вместе, да ещё и входящими в Кабанью Голову, пока вы в таком виде.

Иванна с облегчением выпустила его руку и сообщила, что ждать остаётся четверть часа или около того. В ожидании возвращения исконного облика она подрядила Снейпа убрать осколки из раковины и домыла оставшуюся колбу, между делом для заполнения паузы и борьбы с гнетущим молчанием рассказывая о страданиях Янко по парфюмерной линии.

Через какое-то время осознав, что произносить собственные непрерывные монологи ещё сложнее, чем выслушивать чьи-то, она попыталась вытянуть из Снейпа подробности происходящего в Хогвартсе, в первую очередь — как случилось, что среди Чемпионов оказалось два участника от Хогвартса, один из которых — никто иной, как легендарный Поттер. Снейп крайне неохотно выдавил, что ситуация пока туманна, новый профессор Защиты от Тёмных Искусств полагает, что кто-то наложил на Кубок сильный Конфундус, так что стало возможным появление четвёртого участника. С какой целью это было сделано — неизвестно.

Вспомнив, что ей говорили о новом преподавателе Защиты, Иванна сделала себе заметку попробовать поговорить с ним. Похоже, Снейп и вправду не знал об истинном положении вещей, что, принимая во внимание личность Аластора Муди, было абсолютно понятно и оправданно. Хотя, ей самой он также вряд ли расскажет хоть что-то значимое, даже на отца ссылаться особого смысла нет… Попытки стратегического мышления прервал Снейп, сообщивший, что походу в Кабанью Голову более ничто не препятствует. Иванну его слова заставили добавить ещё одно наблюдение к уже имеющимся. Возвращение исходного облика по окончании действия Многосущного зелья нельзя не заметить, организм при этом всегда испытывает определённый дискомфорт, однако уже второй раз она проморгала обратную трансформацию. Видимо, если обращаешься в самого себя, не происходит действительно радикальных изменений.

Мокрый снег валил сплошной стеной, и улучшения погоды, похоже, не предвиделось. Дефилируя рядом со Снейпом по подъездной дороге к воротам, Иванна бросила взгляд на проплывающий слева призрачный силуэт «Орла». Сильнее всего ей хотелось верить, что Каркаров не высматривает её сейчас из какой-нибудь каюты с иллюминаторами, обращёнными в сторону Хогвартса, ибо вздумай он присоединиться к её со Снейпом рандеву — прощай возможность спокойно поговорить.

Позади остался и «Орёл», и шармбатонская карета на своей стоянке у опушки Запретного леса, однако уйти далеко не удалось.

— Ивка, стой! Погоди секунду! — послышался сквозь метель голос Горана, сопровождаемый скрипом снега под быстрыми шагами.

Иванна остановилась и обернулась.

— Что-то случилось? — настороженно спросила она, когда Горан приблизился на расстояние нормальной слышимости.

— Да нет, просто тебя заметил — спросить кой-чего надо, — ответил он, обменявшись со Снейпом формальными приветственными кивками. — Ты это вечнорисующее недоразумение не видела?

— Тебе для чего? — уронила челюсть Иванна.

Чтобы Горан, да добровольно искал Федору — земля налетела на небесную ось? Или барышня не только в рисовании талант, но и в приворотных чарах или приготовлении Амортенции?

— Да она тут рассказывала, что в Хогсмиде нашла хорошую букинистическую лавку, хотел попросить меня туда сводить, — невозмутимо пояснил Горан, разом руша все иваннины захватывающие гипотезы. — Я собираюсь сегодня-завтра уехать, до следующего Испытания мы с ребятами тут не нужны, вот и думал заглянуть…

— А-а, понятно, — протянула Иванна. — Сейчас… Коллега, прошу прощения, дело первостепенной важности, — обратилась она к Снейпу, доставая двустороннее зеркало.

Связавшись с Хоуп, Иванна попросила ту передать Федоре, что её возле главных дверей Хогвартса с нетерпением ожидает поклонник, после чего сообщила Горану, куда ему следует идти. Тот гордо не прокомментировал «поклонника», попрощался и направился к школе.

— Ваш приятель — аврор, не хотите попросить его поговорить с глубокоуважаемым профессором Муди? — крайне неохотно процедил Снейп, провожая взглядом удаляющегося Горана.

— Чёрт, точно! — хлопнула себя по лбу Иванна и бросилась вдогонку. — Горан, теперь ты стой! Дело есть!.. Слушай, ты же лично знаком с Аластором? — спросила она, когда тот остановился и дождался её.

— Ну, разумеется, — кивнул Горан. — Правда, пока тут были драконы, я не успел с ним пообщаться толком, то он занят, то я. А что?

— Ты бы не мог ему, ну, не знаю, как бы привет от папы передать, да ненавязчиво расспросить: что он думает и предпринимает по поводу этой странной ситуации с четырьмя Чемпионами? — аккуратно сказала Иванна.

— Понял, — нахмурившись, кивнул Горан. — Сделаю.

Иванна поблагодарила его и потопала обратно к Снейпу, размышляя, какая же это бесценная редкость — немногословные понятливые мужчины.

Кабанья Голова ничуть не изменилась. Очищая мебель в самом дальнем и тёмном углу, Иванна пережила приступ дежавю. Заказывать джин в этот раз она поостереглась; на её просьбу о чае бармен скроил чрезвычайно выразительную мину, и Иванна поняла — он окончательно утвердился в мысли, что она неисправимая извращенка. Пришлось довольствоваться кувшином сливочного пива.

— Ну, я вся внимание, — сложив руки на столе, как примерная ученица, Иванна уставилась на сидящего напротив Снейпа; едва заняв места, оба сотворили по заглушающему антиподслушивательному заклинанию, но всё равно она старалась говорить максимально тихо. — Или вы тоже собираетесь играть в молчанку, толсто намекая, что всё происходящее с Меткой — не моего ума дело?

— А почему вы уверены, что вашего? — уставился на неё в ответ Снейп.

Иванна набрала полные лёгкие воздуха и выдала гневную тираду, сообщая всё, что она думает о людях, отвечающих вопросом на вопрос. После этого уже совершенно спокойно продолжила:

— И всё же? Вы полагаете, это начало возвращения Тёмного лорда?

— Теоретически, возможно всё, — пожал плечами Снейп после нескольких минут задумчивого молчания, во время которых Иванна сильно рисковала вскипеть. — Тёмный лорд всегда старался узнать как можно больше о бессмертии. Велика вероятность, что он опробовал на практике какой-нибудь из способов сохранить жизнь даже после своего якобы уничтожения.

— Значит, грядёт новая война? Вы это мне пытались сказать в прошлом году? Вы уже тогда что-то знали? — сдвинула брови Иванна.

— Ничего я не знал, — огрызнулся Снейп. — «Что-то», вероятно, знает Дамблдор, хотя я уже ни в чём не могу быть уверен. Эти его многозначительные оговорки… В плане конспирации и недомолвок он недалеко ушёл от Волдеморта! — заметив обалдевший взгляд Иванны, он осёкся и как будто взял себя в руки. — Поверьте, мало кто не желает возвращения Тёмного лорда сильнее, чем я, и лично меня последние события беспокоят не меньше вашего. Я не очень понимаю, что там себе думает Дамблдор, но мне всё это не нравится, начиная с неопределённости, касающейся уничтожения Тёмного лорда.

— Девочки рассказали мне про Квиррела и историю с василиском… — Иванна задумчиво забарабанила пальцами по столешнице. — То есть, понятно, что Тёмный Лорд, можно сказать, из могилы пытается добраться до Поттера. Может быть, не стоит паниковать раньше времени? Вдруг поведение Метки — какой-то отголосок тех событий?

— Вы сами-то верите в это? — скептически фыркнул Снейп. — Странный какой-то «отголосок», отсроченный очень. Тем более, если вы все упорно настаиваете, что прошлогодняя суета вокруг Блэка — совсем не из этой оперы.

— Я не настаиваю на этом, с чего вы взяли? — в который раз удивилась Иванна. — Я настаиваю, что Блэк никогда не был на стороне Тёмного лорда, а суета — как раз из той оперы, ибо Петтигрю…

— Я не поверю в то, что Петтигрю жив, пока сам его не увижу, — перебил Снейп.

— Слушайте, а что, если Петтигрю нашёл способ вернуться в Хогвартс под какой-нибудь новой личиной? И что, если именно он провернул махинацию с Кубком? — вдруг озарилась мыслью Иванна.

— А что, если сам Тёмный лорд под личиной совы сейчас обитает в Совятне и под покровом ночи ходит по Хогвартсу? — передразнил её тон Снейп.

— Подождём, что выяснит Горан, — смерила его укоризненным взглядом Иванна. — А пока — позвольте взглянуть на вашу Метку.

…Уламывать Снейпа пришлось долго. Сначала он просто категорически отказывался, потом стал отказываться, приводя длинные логические обоснования своему нежеланию, несколько раз порывался встать и уйти, но, в конце концов, выложил на стол левую руку тыльной стороной предплечья вверх и со свирепым выражением лица предложил Иванне ни в чём себе не отказывать.

Опасаться, что её действия увидят, не приходилось. Они сидели вдали от входа и барной стойки, даже свечу, воткнутую в пустую бутылку из-под какого-то пойла, не стали зажигать. Народу было немного, кто-то приходил, кто-то уходил, кто-то продолжал тихо пить — к их столику проявления излишнего внимания не наблюдалось. В этот раз Иванна сидела спиной к дверям — плевать на психологический комфорт, тут главное не упустить момент и отрезать некоторым путь к отступлению — и, склонившись над предплечьем Снейпа, почти полностью закрывала спиной и обеими руками весь обзор.

След Метки был точно такой же, как у Каркарова. Бледные, но вполне различимые контуры, на короткое время становящиеся заметнее, если нажать на кожу и дождаться оттока крови из капилляров. Иванна даже попробовала, лизнув палец, оттереть «рисунок», но добилась этим только очередного уничтожающего взгляда со стороны Снейпа.

— А в прошлые разы «пришествия» Тёмного лорда Метка не проявляла себя? — спросила Иванна; сняв очки, она придирчиво изучала его предплечье, почти уткнувшись в него носом.

— Нет, никаких признаков Метки не было, — Снейп не трудился скрывать усиливающееся раздражение.

— Так, может быть, проявление Метки не связано с Тёмным лордом… — задумчиво предположила Иванна. — Да погодите, я ещё не досмотрела! — Снейп вдруг попытался забрать руку обратно в своё полное владение, и Иванна поспешила вцепиться в его ладонь. — Ну, что такое? — она возмущённо подняла глаза и обнаружила, что он смотрит куда-то поверх её головы. — Отлично, значит дискуссию продолжим расширенным составом, — сделала логичный вывод она. — Привет, Игорь, а мы тут как раз сидим и тоскуем без тебя, — она выпустила руку Снейпа и обернулась.

— Какое совпадение, я тоже очень соскучился, — на удивление умиротворённо улыбнулся Каркаров, придвигая стул от соседнего столика и усаживаясь. — Северус, что за дурновкусие, как можно было привести девушку в такое паршивое место? — с укоризной склонил он голову, внимательно глядя на Снейпа.

— Девушка сама меня сюда затащила; её вкус, согласен, зачастую оставляет желать лучшего, — со злорадной улыбкой отозвался Снейп. — И вообще, где ты был, когда она была девушкой, — проворчал он машинально.

— Ты не поверишь… — всё так же благостно протянул Каркаров.

— Мальчики, это очень мило — слушать ваши упражнения в остроумии, только вот, если собираетесь продолжать ворковать в том же духе, я приму жёсткие меры противодействия, — предупредила Иванна, с нажимом проводя по поверхности стола ногтями; об этом пафосном жесте, впрочем, она моментально пожалела, почувствовав, как под ногти набрался культурный слой со столешницы.

— Прости, — с искренним раскаянием в голосе произнёс Каркаров, накрыв ладонью её руку. — Здесь всегда было действительно отвратительное меню, сколько себя помню.

— Отлично, тогда мы пойдём в приличное место, — вдруг осенило её. — Чтобы тут не отсвечивать, — она решительно встала и накинула на голову капюшон мантии. — После вас, джентльмены! — не терпящим возражения тоном заявила она, кивнув на дверь.

Снег прекратился, но небо по-прежнему скрывали плотные серые тучи, так что, хоть до сумерек оставалось ещё несколько часов, на улице уже было мрачновато, а во многих домах светились окна. Выйдя из Кабаньей Головы и притворив за собою тяжёлую дверь, Иванна встала между Каркаровым и Снейпом, взяла их под руки и огляделась, стараясь вспомнить дорогу.

— Коллега, не подскажете, чайная Паддифут в какую сторону? — решила не гадать она.

— Нет! — едва дослушав вопрос до конца, рявкнул Снейп, делая попытку убраться подальше.

— Да, да, — ядовито уверила Иванна, вцепляясь в его локоть мёртвой хваткой. — Не желаете показывать дорогу — будем гулять, пока я не найду сама.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я отведу! Только не надо ломать мне руку, — буркнул Снейп.

Про романтическую чайную Иванна вспомнила совершенно случайно, в попытке прикинуть, где можно расположиться подальше от посторонних взглядов. Уже не представлялось возможным вспомнить, кто именно и когда при ней упомянул про существование у Паддифут укромных кабинетов для желающих уединения, но недооценить полезность этой информации было также невозможно.

— Ивушка, родная, ты точно имела в виду именно это заведение? — неуверенно спросил Каркаров, с откровенным омерзением рассматривая залитый тёплым светом интерьер чайной сквозь стекло витрины.

— Абсолютно точно, моя радость, — сладко пропела Иванна, целеустремлённо увлекая обоих компаньонов ко входу.

Перед самой дверью её одолел тяжелейший соблазн загнать их в чайную, а самой быстро удалиться куда-нибудь в безопасное место, однако понимание, что после такой шутки жить ей останется очень недолго, упредило необдуманные действия.

…Кабинет, похоже, был рассчитан на пару субтильных подростков, и уж никак не на троих довольно габаритных взрослых. Микроскопическое помещение с нарисованным окном, изображающим пейзаж с деревенским прудом, почти полностью занимал круглый столик и два мягких, обитых красным плюшем полукруглых диванчика. Дождавшись, когда Снейп и Каркаров устроят свои мантии на стоящую у двери кабинета вешалку, Иванна велела им занять один из диванчиков, а сама уселась напротив, скинув сапоги и подобрав под себя ноги, так как под столом их было сложно разместить так, чтобы не наступать на ноги соседям.

— Судя по вашим физиономиям, содержательного разбора полётов у нас не выйдет, — цокнула языком Иванна, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Это смотря что ты подразумеваешь под «полётами», — непринуждённо поддержал разговор Каркаров.

Попытку начать допрос с пристрастием нарушило появление официантки, принявшей заказ. В ожидании травяного чая и пирожных Иванна упорно старалась вернуть разговор в нужное русло, но все её усилия встречали чрезвычайно слаженное, глухое сопротивление.

— Слушайте, если вы будете продолжать в том же духе, я, наверное, позову на свидание вашего любезного дружка Люциуса и выведаю всё у него! — пригрозила Иванна, как только за официанткой закрылась дверь кабинета.

— Никак, соскучились по его гостеприимному подвалу? — оживился Снейп.

— О чём это ты? — насторожился Каркаров.

— Как? Неужели тебе не рассказывали об этом милом приключении? — под испепеляющим взглядом Иванны Снейп изобразил искреннее удивление.

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к делу, — ровным тоном заявила Иванна, сверля взглядом Снейпа.

— Нет уж, я хотел бы знать, что это за история, — вопросительно посмотрел на того же Каркаров.

— Конечно, это было очень забавно, — любезно кивнул Снейп и принялся детально живописать прошлогоднюю историю.

К окончанию его рассказа Иванна готова была залезть под стол, лишь бы убраться с глаз Каркарова. Представив, какой вечером её ожидает разговор, она с тоской приложилась к чашке и в очередной раз послала Снейпу убийственный взгляд. Тот ответил неизменной любезной полуулыбкой, сияя ярче начищенного медного чайника, стоящего на столе. Иванна хотела было пригрозить ему местью, но её прервал шум по ту сторону двери и приглушённые голоса.

— Ой, ну, я не виновата, что тут такое скопление бессмысленной мебели!

— Ничего страшного, давай уже собирай и сядем куда-нибудь, надо покупки «обмыть»!

Потеряв дар речи от изумления, Иванна быстро придвинулась к двери и распахнула её; взору открылся вид на зал чайной, посреди которого возвышался Горан, одной рукой обнимающий стопку книг и второй рукой придерживающий столик. У его ног копошилась Федора, собирая свою порцию литературы.

— Привет, ребята! — воскликнула Иванна, выразительно подняв бровь. — Неожиданно!

— Мне в Трёх Мётлах пока нельзя появляться, я там на прошлой неделе случайно небольшой погром устроила, надо переждать — пусть мадам Розмерта успокоится, — проворчала Федора, вставая на ноги. — А тут вкусно кормят.

— Ну, разумеется, — весело хмыкнула Иванна. — Рекомендую молочный коктейль «Поцелуи под луной», он низкокалорийный, и вкус, говорят, просто волшебный, — причмокнула она. — Кстати, Горан, я понимаю, что тороплю события, но тебе случайно не удалось сделать, о чём я просила?.. Давайте к нам, тут очень уютно, — она сделала приглашающий жест, хватаясь за их присутствие, как за соломинку — при Федоре тему Малфоя развивать точно не станут.

Горан укоризненно посмотрел на Иванну и настойчиво оттеснил свою спутницу в сторону кабинета, где расположилась тёплая компания. Иванна поняла, что ему всё удалось, и поспешно сдвинулась на самый край своего дивана, чтобы дать место гостям. Горан втиснулся в кабинет, занял место рядом с Иванной, ухитрившись ни на кого не наступить. Следом за ним в кабинете оказалась Федора и устроилась на подлокотнике того же дивана подле двери, изобразив гримасу, заменяющую извиняющуюся улыбку, в адрес Каркарова, которому случайно наступила на ногу.

— Завьялова, а что ты тут делаешь вообще? — не остался в долгу тот. — У тебя по распорядку сейчас самоподготовка к завтрашним занятиям.

— Но, профессор, я же осуществляю мониторинг местности, — невинно хлопая глазами, развела руками Федора. — Вы же сами мне дали соответствующее распоряжение и свободу действий.

Глядя на то, как Снейп с заинтересованным видом повернулся к досадливо закатившему глаза соседу, Иванна не сдержала смешка, но в следующий момент и сама получила:

— К тому же, Док обещала, что завтра сама примет у меня зачёт по Зельям, если я пойду с ней в Хогвартс, — напомнила Федора на всякий случай.

Даже многозначительное и веское предупреждение Каркарова о том, что вечером доктора Мачкевич ожидает детальный разговор ещё и на тему пагубного воздействия на учебный процесс, не смогло заставить Иванну воздержаться от нездорового веселья.

— Горан, будь бдителен, этой девице… — она не стала заканчивать фразу во избежание двусмысленностей и провоцирования новой серии убойных высказываний со стороны Федоры. — То есть, я хотела спросить — ты успеешь потолковать с Аластором до отъезда? — Иванна залпом допила чай, наполнила чашку и пододвинула её Горану.

— А когда ты уезжаешь? — разочарованно опередила его ответ Федора.

— Хм, счёт один-один, — вдохновенно прокомментировал Снейп, как будто даже наслаждающийся происходящим.

— Я поговорил с Аластором, пока Федьку ждал, — ответил Горан. — Он уверил, что всё под контролем, и дальше распространяться не стал. Но, знаешь, с прошлого нашего разговора Аластор стал ещё страннее, так что я не знаю… Я отбуду до конца этой недели, — повернулся он к моментально надувшейся Федоре, и зачем-то уточнил: — Приеду к следующему Испытанию.

Иванна поёрзала на месте, устраиваясь удобнее; с той минуты, как на диване стало экстремально тесно, она испытывала огромное желание распрямить ноги. Но, поскольку напротив неё сейчас сидел Снейп, а класть ноги к нему на колени она не рискнула бы, Иванна изо всех сил старалась с максимальным комфортом расположиться на доставшейся ей площади. Она задумалась: наверняка, это к лучшему, что здесь не подают ничего алкогольного, даже сливочного пива.


	92. Глава 92

_27 ноября 1994 г., пятница,  
Хогвартс_

Пробуждение было тяжёлым. В горле пересохло, голова гудела, руки-ноги вяло реагировали на приказы мозга, дышать было трудно, будто на спину мешок картошки пристроили. Иванна открыла глаза и медленно вспомнила, где находится. Да… всё-таки зря они со Снейпом затеяли соревнование на лучший коктейль. Нет, точнее, так: зря они от теорий перешли к практике.

…Развитие вечера пошло по вроде бы предсказуемому, но всё равно неожиданному сценарию, Иванна даже заподозрила, что в травяной чай что-то подмешано: Снейп за час, проведённый в чайной, побил все рекорды общительности. Такие минуты его расслабленной непринуждённости Иванна до сих пор наблюдала лишь время от времени, в процессе их со Смитами коллективного ударного труда в лаборатории, но тогда Снейп старался чаще спохватываться и демонстрировать индифферентность. Сейчас Иванне даже не нужно было пользоваться эмпатией, чтобы почувствовать его редкостный душевный комфорт. Против обыкновения он не сидел, замкнувшись в себе и демонстрируя презрение к окружающему миру, а довольно активно участвовал в разговоре, беззлобно подтрунивая над собеседниками и вполне адекватно реагируя на шутки в свой адрес.

Сидеть вот так и болтать на разные темы было удивительно уютно, Иванна даже признала форменным кощунством мысль о том, чтобы пожалеть о присутствии изрисовавшей все салфетки Федоры, при которой нельзя было обсуждать то, что сейчас беспокоило больше всего. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы заканчивался этот вечер, однако Иванна, движимая совестью и здравым смыслом, заявила, что ей душно, и настойчиво предложила Каркарову и Снейпу пойти прогуляться. Сложно сказать, что было для неё важнее: возможность, наконец, вернуться к животрепещущим темам или же просто гуманная необходимость оставить наедине Федору и Горана.

Великодушно воздержавшись от совета последнему не пить много чая (а может быть, не сделав этого из опасения, что Федора посоветует что-нибудь симметричное в ответ), Иванна скомандовала своим визави перемещаться в сторону выхода и немедленно двинулась туда же. Для этого ей пришлось на четвереньках перебраться через колени своих соседей слева; совершая перемещение, она получила от обоих по ускоряющему щипку в область бедра. Надевая добытые из-под стола с помощью Акцио сапоги, Иванна сообщила обоим юмористам всё, что о них думает (те её критику выслушали, совершенно искренне делая вид, что не понимают, о чём она), и, сунув руки в поданную Каркаровым мантию, попрощалась и покинула кабинет.

На улице совсем стемнело, луны и звёзд из-за плотной облачной пелены видно не было, мороз порядком усилился. Проходя вдоль тёмной улицы, троица дискутировала, где им лучше продолжить вечер. На корабль Снейп идти отказался наотрез и неожиданно пригласил всех к себе. Иванну его приглашение, без преувеличения, шокировало, так как представить, что он добровольно пустит в свои апартаменты Каркарова, было очень сложно.

События поначалу развивались мирно и невинно: расположившись в кабинете, они возобновили разговор, в ходе которого Иванна с настойчивостью председателя Визенгамота пыталась вызвать обоих собеседников на откровенность и заставить их начать анализировать. Те позиций не сдавали, и в итоге она плюнула, прекращая попытки. Разговор сам собой направился в профессиональное русло, и оба преподавателя вернулись к извечному спору о системах обучения, который плавно перетёк в травлю баек о случаях из практики. Кто в один прекрасный момент предложил затею с коктейлями — вспомнить было уже нельзя, зато вполне резонно, что два специалиста после продолжительных прений о теории модуляции настроения с помощью зелий единогласно признали, что коктейли на основе алкоголя — это банально, и творить нужно из природных ингредиентов, без использования сильных психоактивных веществ.

Сначала дегустатором назначили Каркарова, потом Снейп обвинил того в необъективном судействе, но даже после того, как зелья стали выносить в идентичных пробирках, Иванна продолжала побеждать. Тогда Снейп сам попробовал для сравнения все приготовленные зелья и, обнаружив, что его оппонентка во все свои рецептуры добавляет кардамон и тмин, заявил, что имеет место жульничество, и что ни о какой беспристрастности тут просто не может быть и речи. Иванна возмутилась, заявив, что лично она привыкла заботиться о вкусовых качествах своих работ, а если кто-то что-то имеет против, то она тут ничем помочь не может. После этого оба зелейных дел мастера решили лично участвовать в дегустации. Поскольку бегать между лабораторией и кабинетом было утомительно, а Снейп всё-таки не снизошёл до того, чтобы дать Каркарову доступ в лабораторию, они переместились в комнату, и вечеринка обрела второе дыхание.

…Постепенно возвращалось чувство самоосознания в пространстве. Она поняла, что спала, положив голову на грудь Каркарова, одновременно удерживая правой рукой его левое предплечье и устроив согнутую в колене правую ногу поверх его ног.

Просыпающееся сознание отметило, что оба они полностью одеты и даже обуты, что, с одной стороны, было хорошо, ибо устраивать разврат, да ещё и не на самую трезвую голову, в чужой частной спальне всё-таки весьма неэтично. Впрочем, с другой стороны, спать на чужой частной кровати в обуви, вероятно, ещё больше некомильфо…

Едва Иванна успела озаботиться вопросом местонахождения самого хозяина чужой частной кровати, как «мешок» позади неё завозился, меняя положение и вполне исчерпывающе давая ответ. Снейп, убрав голову с её лопаток, очевидно, улёгся чуть выше на подушке, однако отодвигаться от Иванны не собирался: видимо, без одеяла, которое сейчас находилось под ними, ему было прохладно, и он нашёл в ней альтернативный источник тепла.

Без дополнительного груза на спине Иванна задышала чуть свободнее, но ненамного. Обнаружив вторую причину неудобства, она сдвинула плотно обвившую её грудную клетку руку Снейпа ниже, в область живота. Морально-этическая сторона вопроса её сейчас беспокоила меньше всего, единственной целью являлась возможность дышать полной грудью. Радость, впрочем, была краткой — потревоженный Снейп в очередной раз сменил положение, и в шею Иванне уткнулся довольно холодный нос, едва не заставив её взвизгнуть от щекотки. Не вздрогнуть, увы, не удалось, и, резко дёрнувшись, Иванна окончательно разбудила обоих соседей.

Снейпа Иванне видно, разумеется, не было, однако ей с лихвой хватило выражения лица Каркарова. Он спал, закинув руку за голову, а теперь, расправляя затёкшую конечность, вытянул её вдоль изголовья и наткнулся на макушку Снейпа. Каркаров резко отдёрнул руку и основательно приложился локтем об изголовье. Иванну при виде его ошарашенной гримасы затрясло в приступе беззвучного хохота. Снейп от Иванны отпрянул, но недалеко, ибо пребывал явно не в лучшей форме.

— Живу я здесь, если вдруг кто-то забыл! — желчно ответил он на явственно читающийся на лице Каркарова вопрос «какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?».

Иванна явственно представила лицо Снейпа в этот момент и ещё сильнее зашлась хохотом.

— Вечер удался, — буркнул Каркаров, переводя взгляд на Иванну.

— Прекратите оба! — взмолилась та сквозь смех. — Я надорвусь сейчас! Сумасшедший дом какой-то.

Приводить себя в порядок пришлось медленно и обстоятельно. Иванна досмеялась до икоты, которую никак не удавалось сбить ни задержкой дыхания, ни испугом, ни питьём, ни прочими народными средствами, и только щедрая порция успокоительного возымела эффект. Разобравшись с икотой, все трое устроились в кабинете, чтобы выпить чаю с сандвичами в качестве лёгкого завтрака.

— Не то, чтобы я на что-то намекал, но через полчаса мне нужно быть в аудитории с учениками, и не в моих привычках оставлять гостей без своего общества, — многозначительно молвил Снейп, глянув на часы в письменном приборе.

— А я всё гадаю — неужели у тебя сегодня выходной, — отозвался Каркаров.

— У тебя, судя по всему, вообще отпуск, — парировал Снейп.

— Можно сказать, да, небольшой отпуск, — кивнул Каркаров. — Но у меня уважительная причина.

— Пойдём, мне сегодня ещё у Федьки зачёт принимать, — подала голос «уважительная причина», отставляя допитую чашку и поднимаясь со стула.

Снейп проводил их к одному из выходов, расположенному подальше от центрального, так что Хогвартс удалось покинуть, не привлекая излишнего внимания. Неизвестно, был ли то злой умысел со стороны Снейпа, или же просто так совпало, но выход вёл в сугроб, выбираться из которого на расчищенную дорогу пришлось по колено в снегу.

— А ведь вы оба можете совершенно нормально общаться друг с другом, — поделилась наблюдением Иванна, беря Каркарова под руку.

— Нормально, как ты изволила выразиться, общаться мы можем только в твоём присутствии. И я бы воздержался от употребления термина «друг» в таком контексте, — хмыкнул тот.

— Вы так дружно спелись, уводя разговор от Метки, что у меня другого термина просто не нашлось, — буркнула Иванна.

— Просто так уж совпало, что мы оба не хотим, чтобы ты касалась этого, — мрачно ответил Каркаров.

— Благородство просто зашкаливает, — вздохнула Иванна. — Вообще, ты действительно решил забросить свои служебные обязанности?

— Нет, конечно. Как придём — соберу со всех отчёты, изучу, а дальше — по обстоятельствам, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — Неужели я не имею права чуточку отдохнуть?

— Имеешь, конечно, ты только не волнуйся, — уверила Иванна, с преувеличенной заботливостью погладив его по щеке.

— Так, ты опять без перчаток? — он поймал её руку за запястье.

— Ну, они где-то в карманах, тут идти два шага! И не холодно совсем!

Вернувшись на корабль, Иванна обнаружила адресованное ей послание от Янко, который запрашивал её мнения о ряде рецептур, предложенных ему независимыми разработчиками. Также он сообщал, что скоро ему понадобится её личное присутствие в Праге, и вообще, сколько можно отлынивать от работы? Иванна быстро набросала ответ в духе «сам дурак», уверила, что приступает к вычитке рецептур и сообщила о готовности явиться на пост по первому же свистку.

Отправив письмо с совой, Иванна вернулась в капитанскую каюту и устроилась на кровати, вооружившись карандашом и обложившись присланными Янко документами. Вскоре к ней присоединился Каркаров, собравший с преподавателей плановые отчёты. Конечно, изучать их на кровати ему было несподручно, тем более, всё пространство заняла Иванна, так что пришлось устроиться за письменным столом. Два часа или около того они провели за работой. Иванна сосредоточенно чиркала комментарии на полях рукописей, издавая нечленораздельные звуки в ответ на каркаровские комментарии к отчётам, сам Каркаров параллельно чтению и комментированию что-то методично записывал — в общем, в каюте царила творческая идиллия, до тех пор, пока Иванна не обратила внимания на повисшую тишину.

Оторвавшись от довольно занятного рецепта снадобья для укрепления ногтей, она покосилась на спину беззвучно постукивающего пальцами по краю столешницы Каркарова, чувствуя, что он сейчас что-то скажет.

— Когда ты планируешь уехать? — не поворачивая головы, наконец, спросил он почти нейтральным тоном.

— Пока не знаю, Янко сказал, что я скоро могу понадобиться в Праге, но не уточнил время, — отозвалась Иванна. — В любом случае, постараюсь закончить там по-быстрому и вернусь.

— Да нет, я просто интересуюсь… Не обязательно… — прикрыв глаза, он потёр переносицу двумя пальцами и повернулся вполоборота к Иванне. — У тебя наверняка полно дел поважнее, чем торчать тут и маяться от безделья, так что задерживать тебя — свинство с моей стороны, — добавил он уже уверенно и твёрдо.

Иванна надела очки, которые были не нужны ей во время чтения, осторожно выбралась из своего бумажного гнезда и подошла к Каркарову.

— Да брось, любые важные дела можно скорректировать, — заявила она нарочито бодро, начиная ощущать зарождающееся беспокойство. — …Игорь, что случилось? Ты в порядке? — всё-таки не сдержалась она.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — он привлёк её к себе и обнял. — Правда, не обращай внимания, меня просто не отпускает мысль, что ты — плод моего воспалённого воображения, и стоит мне очнуться — ты пропадёшь.

— Размечтался, — хмыкнула Иванна. — К сожалению, я абсолютно реальна и материальна, — в подтверждение своих слов она ущипнула его за плечо.

— Это не показатель, вдруг ты — полтергейст?.. Ладно, настоящая, я тебе верю, — поспешил уверить он начавшую прицеливаться для того, чтобы щёлкнуть его по лбу, Иванну.

— Да ну тебя, — вздохнула она, ответно обняв его.

— Скажу больше, ты первая и единственная женщина, которой я вообще верю, — добавил он, окончательно её смутив. — И, кажется, на настоящий момент — единственное живое существо, которому я доверяю.

— Ну… Я даже не знаю, что тут сказать, — обескураженно отозвалась Иванна, бессознательным успокаивающим жестом пропуская сквозь пальцы его волосы.

— А ничего и не надо говорить, я факт констатирую. Смешно признаться, я ведь до последнего думал, что я в твоих глазах в первую очередь преступник, и снисхождения заслуживаю лишь как качественный подопытный материал, — продолжил изливать сенсационные признания Каркаров.

— Ты что, совсем дурак?! — возмущённо воскликнула Иванна. — Это ты из моего поведения такой вывод сделал? Я хоть раз давала повод?! Сейчас как обижусь…

— Тише, тише, ты совершенно ни при чём, это всё исключительно игры моего разума. Помнишь ведь, насколько я был далёк от адекватности. Не сразу, но я всё же убедился, что ты действительно надёжный друг, а не одна из тех, кто видит в остальных лишь орудия достижения собственных целей и средства извлечения выгоды. Просто, глядя правде в глаза, я сам из таких — не знаю, насколько это изменилось, вот и судил всех по себе.

— Ну, радует, что ты всё же разобрался — я надеюсь, — она вновь принялась «расчёсывать» его, гадая, закончились ли на этом сенсации, или грядёт что-то ещё.

— Поверь, я не стал бы дарить тебе к выпускному фамильную реликвию, если бы не разобрался, более-менее, — хмыкнул он.

— Ой, да, ты меня этим браслетом в жёсткое удивление вогнал, — призналась Иванна. — Я ведь по книге Наросского его моментально опознала.

— Как мог, выразил свою признательность за твой титанический труд… В любом случае, остатки сомнений окончательно развеялись к следующему утру, если уж быть до конца откровенным. Не представляешь, насколько вправляет мозги, когда тебе в такие минуты транслируют эмоциональный отклик на твои действия… Точнее, мозги вправляет осмысление произошедшего в спокойной обстановке, а, так сказать, «во время» мозги особенно не задействованы.

— Мне показалось это неплохой идеей, — нарочито небрежно отозвалась Иванна. — Хотя, поверь, было непросто решиться впустить кого-то так глубоко в своё сознание. Я, собственно, потом по тормозам и задний ход дала исключительно из сомнения, что смогу ещё раз так повторить, а ты обидишься, если не повторю.

— Охотно верю, мы же одинаковую литературу изучали, имею некоторое отдалённое представление. И для меня твоё доверие очень важно.

— Послушай, а зачем ты мне всё это сейчас говоришь? — сквозь нахлынувшее было смущение вновь пробились ростки беспокойства.

— Ну, нужно было, что бы ты знала, а что сейчас — так совпало просто, — уверил Каркаров.

— А-а… — с сомнением протянула Иванна. — Ну, ладно… Тогда я обратно, — она поцеловала его в макушку и вернулась на кровать.

Устраиваясь среди бумаг, она с подозрением переспросила, точно ли Каркаров себя нормально чувствует и не беспокоит ли его Метка. Он повторил, что всё абсолютно нормально, и тоже возобновил работу.

— Так, и где этот чёртов Петросян? — без каких-либо переходов воскликнул он, открыв очередной отчёт. — Он что, думает, это смешно?

— Что случилось? — Иванна вздрогнула, от неожиданности выронив карандаш.

— Да он мне, похоже, план занятий сдал вместо отчёта, пойду, найду его… — решительно поднялся из-за стола Каркаров и направился к выходу.

Как только он вышел, Иванна уткнулась лицом в подушку и загудела, пытаясь прочистить мысли. Воздуха, впрочем, хватило ненадолго, так что она перевернулась на спину, уставившись в потолок.

— Ладно, бдим и решаем проблемы по мере поступления, — вслух сказала она, нашаривая недочитанное снадобье для ногтей.

Каркаров отсутствовал где-то с полчаса и, вернувшись, предложил посетить камбуз, а то скоро закончатся занятия у студентов, и вообще, сегодня кокам помогает Ертаева, она обещала, что будет отличный плов.

Плов, действительно, оказался чрезвычайно вкусным, так что дожидаться с обеда Федору Иванна отправилась в исключительно благостном настроении. Сидя в кресле у горящего камина, она почти задремала под ритмичный стук столовых приборов о тарелки, доносящийся из дальнего, освобождённого от кресел и диванов угла кают-компании, где был сервирован большой стол в форме подковы. Сейчас там собрались в полном составе преподаватели и студенты, отсутствовал только занятый сотворением бумаг для Департамента Образования Каркаров, что делало обстановку за столом чуть более непринуждённой, чем того требовали правила. Профессор Петросян, успевший вовремя заменить неправильные бумаги, уминал плов, клятвенно обещая завтра же собственноручно нажарить жингялов хац, которые будут ничуть не хуже вчерашних эчпочмаков. Доцент Ларин, автор вчерашнего кулинарного шедевра, аккуратно, но настойчиво возражал, что сравнивать эти блюда некорректно. Как всегда невозмутимый доцент Снорресон ненавязчиво утверждал, что с сюрстрёммингом всё равно ничто не сравнится. Мэтресса Айтматова шипела на него, умоляя не поминать за столом подобные вещи. За что Иванна любила свою альма матер, так за всеобъемлющее знакомство с кухней народов мира.

Постепенно студенты один за другим заканчивали обед и отправляли на камбуз опустевшую посуду, после чего расползались по своим делам: кто готовить домашние задания, кто отдыхать перед приготовлением домашнего задания. На подлокотник кресла заснувшей Иванны уселась Федора и с интересом помахала ладонью перед её носом. Не добившись реакции, она потыкала пальцем ей в плечо.

— А, что? — вскинулась Иванна. — А, это ты, — она зевнула, приподняла очки, потёрла глаза и снова зевнула. — Вы уже пообедали?

— Ага, давай, экзаменуй меня по-быстрому уже, — кивнула Федора.

— Ой, я по-быстрому не могу, дай глаза продрать, — отмахнулась Иванна.

Не растерявшаяся Федора тут же отправила на камбуз за кофе Якова, который вместе с Виктором подошёл, чтобы поздороваться.

— Вить, а у тебя надо зачёт принимать? — на всякий случай спросила Иванна.

— Нет, спасибо, мне мэтресса Айтматова автоматом выставила, — слегка смущаясь, отказался Виктор.

— Он же у нас Чемпион, отличник, понимаешь, — с гордостью посмотрела на товарища Федора.

— Ну о-о-очень смешно, — оценил тот.

В ожидании возвращения Якова с кофе они стали обсуждать местную погоду, пока в их беседу не вмешался Каркаров, зашедший, чтобы посоветоваться с Иванной, ленточкой какого цвета лучше будет переплести доклад для Департамента Образования. Иванна, понимая, что ему просто скучно, наугад посоветовала фиолетовую. Тут же вернулся Яков и передал ей чашку кофе, а Федора набрала было воздуха, чтобы прочесть содержательную лекцию о цветовом символизме, но не успела и слова сказать, так как Каркаров, поводив носом, с подозрением поинтересовался, чем это тут пахнет. Иванна, не успев озвучить комментарий об обонятельных галлюцинациях, освежив нос ароматом кофе, принюхалась и вынуждена была признать, что таки да, пахнет, и все, кто был поблизости, дружно принялись обшаривать кают компанию на предмет источника запаха.

— Может, кто-то сдох в камине? — предположила Иванна, определив, что запах усиливается по мере приближения к оному.

— Скорее, Витя онучи сушить повесил, — предположила Федора.

— Дура ты, я не сушу их на камине! — обиделся Виктор.

— Нет, это не мертвечина, это на стухшее мясо больше похоже, — поделился наблюдениями Каркаров.

— А-а-а, ну точно, это же вечерний Никитосов бутер с ветчиной! — просиял Яков; достав из-за голенища сапога волшебную палочку, он открыл окно и отлеветировал из помещения отвратительного вида пергаментный свёрток, вылетевший из-за рога горельефного черепа оленя, украшающего каминный портал. — Он вчера перед сном не доел и спрятал зачем-то. Наверное, решил, что это хорошая идея. Ну, и забыл, видимо.

— Зачем ты его выкинул, надо было мэтру Сноррессону предложить, — негромко пробормотала Федора, проводив ароматный объект взглядом.

— Так-так, кажется, я знаю, кто в ближайшие недели будет драить гальюны… — сделал вдохновенное предсказание Каркаров. — Пойду-ка проинформирую этого счастливца.

— Слушай, пойдём к тебе зачётиться… зачитываться, — поморщилась Иванна. - Зачетаться.

Оставив потерявшую на некоторое время уют кают-компанию, они уединились в федориной каюте. Иванна заняла койку Василисы, которая сейчас заседала в каюте-библиотеке.

— Ну, давай, говори всё, что знаешь, — сделав глоток из чашки, она отставила её на столик и взбила подушку.

Федора, по-турецки усевшаяся на своей койке, приняла значительный вид и принялась рассказывать:

— Примочки, латинское наименование Fomentationes… эм-м… зелья в виде жидкости для наружного местного применения… в холодном и горячем виде… в основном, в лечебных целях. Ну, из классических примеров — свинцовая вода, помогает от свежих синяков, от укусов пикси хорошо идёт настой лепестков календулы с добавлением шипов вопилки шерстяной…

— Ладно, всё, зачёт, — зевнула Иванна, протягивая руку к лежащему рядом с её чашкой альбому. — Можно? — получив разрешение, она раскрыла его наугад и тут же попала на портрет Снейпа, окружённый комментариями, написанными разными руками, очевидно, почитателей таланта неугомонной художницы.

Полистав альбом, Иванна полюбовалась видами Хогвартса и Дурмштранга, портретами их аборигенов и жанровыми сценками с их участием; наткнулась даже на свой портрет, где она была изображена явно в минуту полнейшей фрустрации, ибо застыла в совершенно характерном жесте, закрывая глаза ладонью. Похихикав, Иванна взяла с тумбочки карандаш и приписала комментарий в духе остальных «посетителей выставки», упрекнув автора в глумлении над больными и слабоумными.

Также альбом просто пестрел портретами незабвенного Горана во всяческих вариантах, чего Иванна, конечно, не могла не отметить.

— Док, вот скажи мне… — не поддалась на провокацию Федора. — Только не подумай, что это как-то повлияет на моё мнение…, но ты товарища Зорича знаешь, судя по всему, давно. В общем, что он за фрукт? Взгляд со стороны, так сказать.

— Нормальный фрукт, — уверенно отозвалась Иванна, прикидывая, что бы такого полезного рассказать Федоре.

 _август 1991 г._  
Её внезапный роман с ним был скоропостижным и неожиданным для обоих. Всему виной, разумеется, были те две влюблённые парочки из туристов-катамаранщиков, что ехали вглубь Алтая с её группой в одном вагоне электрички. Ну, и дорожная скука, пожалуй, тоже сделала своё дело. Впереди предстояла пересадка на дизель и ещё несколько часов дороги по заповедной глуши, поздний вечер, плавно переходящий в бархатную ночь, располагал к медитативности. Население вагона, состоящее из местных жителей, большой пёстрой группы катамаранщиков и иванниных аспирантов (которых катамаранщики приняли за студентов биологического факультета), в основном дремало под тихий лиричный аккомпанемент гитары одного из туристов и перестук колёс. Заснувший у неё на плече Горан сопел совершенно не лирично, однако, почесав подбородок о его макушку, она задумалась. Почти всё время она привычно экранировалась от окружающих, на чём работа в направлении эмпатического саморазвития и останавливалась, и Иванна поняла, что это реально скучно.

Аккуратно ослабив барьеры, она ощутила общую эмоциональную ауру пассажиров. То, что не спали лишь некоторые из них, с одной стороны, облегчило Иванне задачу, с другой — только усугубило опасность. Расположившаяся в «купе» напротив обнимающаяся парочка ворковала вполголоса, обмениваясь поцелуйчиками. Второй парочки Иванна не видела, однако могла, не задумываясь, назвать их местоположение — вторая волна романтики буквально накрывала её с головой; тихий струнный перебор и размеренный стук колёс только усугубляли ситуацию. Внезапно осознав близкое соседство Горана, Иванна ощутила томное волнение. Горан, сколько она его помнила, всегда воспринимал её, дочь наставника и руководителя, как нечто святое и неприкосновенное, и в жизни не подумал бы посягнуть на что-то большее. Самой ей тоже не случилось увидеть в нём героя своего романа: Горан успел закончить учёбу до того, как Иванна ощутила необходимость в высматривании героев, а к тому времени, когда он стал работать под началом Мирослава и периодически бывать у Мачкевичей в гостях, её голова была капитально занята влюблённостью в Вацлава.

«Да, всё-таки, бабы — те ещё дуры… У тебя под носом всё время находился такой кадр, а ты носилась за каким-то типом, который…» — она обречённо не стала додумывать печальную мысль.

В любом случае, дополнительно поработать над своими навыками будет нелишне…  
__________

Эчпочмак — татарское блюдо, условно говоря — треугольные пирожки с картофельно-мясной начинкой, фишка которых заключается в том, что начинка заворачивается в тесто в сыром виде.  
Жингялов хац — армянское блюдо, плоский жареный хлеб с начинкой из ароматных трав.  
Сюрстрёмминг — крайне самобытное шведское блюдо, консервированная забродившая сельдь.


	93. Глава 93

_27 ноября 1994 г., пятница,_  
 _Хогвартс,_  
 _но вообще — август 1991 г., воспоминания._  
Непонятно, то ли в вагоне действительно было душно (что было очень вероятно, ибо весьма нетипичная жара, по словам местных, стояла в этих местах уже третью неделю), то ли ей так просто казалось, но потребность подышать воздухом у Иванны назрела весьма насущная. Коричный аромат, издаваемый двумя мешками яблок, стоящими неподалёку, заглушал почти все остальные запахи и буквально душил. Окна, естественно, не открывались: заботливые работники железной дороги в преддверии осени успели плотно законопатить их, совершенно не размениваясь на такие мелочи, как непрекращающееся пекло. Этот вопрос сразу же после посадки попытались проработать несколько добровольцев, однако усилия не увенчались успехом. Магию же было решено не применять из соображений конфиденциальности.  
Вцепившись Горану в плечо, она потрясла его и, едва касаясь губами его уха, шёпотом спросила:

— Слушай, можно я на стекло начарую ма-алеленькое Эванеско? Ну, пожа-алуйста!

— Никакой магии в непосредственной близости от немагического населения, — просыпаясь, механически запретил Горан страшным шёпотом; эту фразу за время экспедиции он повторял очень часто, обычно присовокупляя критическую характеристику в адрес автора предложения нарушить запрет. — Пойдём в тамбур, там должно быть прохладнее.

Стараясь не разбудить клюющих носом аспирантов, они выбрались в проход и направились в конец вагона. Путь их пролегал между наваленными рюкзаками, баулами со сложенными катамаранами, чемоданами, ящиками с неизвестным содержимым, корзинами и мешками с созревшим урожаем, бидонами и канистрами с неизвестными жидкостями. Попадались также вытянутые в проход ноги спящих пассажиров, зачехлённая совковая лопата, велосипед и одинокое весло. Почти у самых дверей расположился бодрствующий музыкант; пройдя мимо него, Иванна усомнилась: действительно он не спит или же перебирает струны на автопилоте?

Подняв с пола пустую бутылку, на которой едва не подвернула ногу, она наконец-то выбралась в тамбур. Увы, здесь оказалось не намного свежее, спасибо ещё, что было не сильно накурено. Кое-как пристроившись между чьей-то огромной корзиной спелого чернослива, накрытого марлей, и ведром яиц, каждое из которых было заботливо обёрнуто обрывком газетки, она поймала слабенький сквознячок. Следом в тамбур втиснулся Горан, отставший по дороге, зацепившись карманом штанов за руль велосипеда.

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет, что-то душно до чёртиков, — вяло отозвалась Иванна, сделав нелепую попытку обмахнуться пустой бутылкой, которую всё ещё сжимала в руке, не находя, куда её выкинуть.

Чудом удерживая равновесие, Горан пробрался ближе к Иванне и, почти без усилия раздвинув внешние двери, велел ей сунуть бутылку в образовавшееся пространство в качестве стопора.

— Вот ты гений, — похвалила Иванна после того, как операция «Вентиляция» была успешно завершена; жалея, что по примеру Горана не надела майку, она расстегнула несколько верхних пуговиц на льняной рубашке и стянула её с плеч, подставляя шею и декольте потокам воздуха.

Иванна прикрыла глаза, но избавиться от видения его напрягшейся спины и рук, раздвигающих двери, это никак не помогло. Не нужно было смотреть на Горана, чтобы убедиться, что он наблюдает за ней: она ощущала взгляд кожей, и это вызывало дополнительные мурашки. Чуть взвизгнули тормоза, вагон тряхнуло — неизвестно, зачем машинисту понадобилось притормаживать, но этого хватило, чтобы Иванна потеряла равновесие. Горан молниеносным броском руки поймал её за рубашку и дёрнул на себя, спасая от участи эпично сесть на сливы.

— Держите меня семеро, — пробормотала она, с размаху обнимая его за шею; прикосновение щеки к его обнажённому плечу мгновенно выбило остатки хлипких ментальных блоков, сдерживающих впитанное романтическое настроение парочек. — И не сердись, по возможности… — чрезвычайно в тему добавила она, запуская пальцы в его волосы и заставляя нагнуться к ней.

Остаток времени до пересадки они провели в тамбуре, в обнимку устроившись на чьём-то бензобаке (судя по размеру — не иначе, от танка) и целуясь настолько самозабвенно и исчерпывающе, что Иванна охотно отказалась от своей исходной идеи уединиться с ним в районе сцепки между вагонами. Романтическая возня сопровождалась ароматом слив, стуком колёс и тихими звуками гитары. Вопреки очевидному, в голове никак не укладывалось, что сейчас перед нею тот же самый Горан, который регулярно устраивал всей группе «пятиминутки здоровья» в виде марш-бросков по пересечённой местности и комплексов упражнений на все группы мышц похлеще мэтрессы Ангелина, и который не испытывал никаких моральных мук, раздавая по любому поводу ободряющие пендели и демонстрируя на хилых и беззащитных аспирантах, вне зависимости от пола, довольно болезненные приёмы рукопашного боя.

Пересадка на дизель прошла как-то мимо Иванны. Катамаранщики вместе с гитаристом поехали дальше, зато в вагон с её группой переместились хозяева яблок с обоими мешками и одуряющим запахом корицы. В этот раз аспирантов от крушения привычной картины мира спасла толпа — посадочных мест было чуть меньше, чем пассажиров, и во время штурма Горана с приклеившейся к нему Иванной унесло вглубь вагона, где они устроились возле окошка и отключились от окружающей действительности.

Запланированное место их стоянки располагалось на склоне Катунского хребта, у среднего из трёх неозначенных на большинстве карт безымянных озёр, образующих каскад. Аспиранты, должно быть, слишком устали с дороги, потому особенно не удивлялись творящемуся на их глазах безобразию, совершенно равнодушно отреагировав на заявление Иванны, что палатку она сегодня разбивать не собирается и вообще предпочитает ночевать под звёздами. То, что Горан не стал привычно гонять их на тему разбивки полноценного лагеря, удивило всех гораздо больше, но, поскольку никто не горел желанием блюсти дисциплину, это было радостно и единогласно оставлено без комментариев.

Жаркая августовская ночь была в самом разгаре, звёзды, яркие и невероятно близкие, усеяли чёрное небо, чаща манила таинственными шорохами и пьянящими ароматами — в общем, всё как нельзя лучше располагало к романтическому досугу, так что Иванна без малейших колебаний утащила Горана гулять к водопаду, располагавшемуся порогом между верхним и средним озёрами. Почти полная луна изливала на чёрный шёлк озёрной глади расплавленное золото, а сфагнум, обильно покрывающий пологий берег у подножия водопада, был подобен бархатистому кружевному покрывалу, так что даже ледяная вода нисколечко не отрезвила затуманенный разум.

Просветление пришло почти одновременно с рассветом. Горан, успевший с несвойственным ему красноречием в перерывах между поцелуями и прочим несколько раз весьма поэтично рассказать восседающей на нём верхом Иванне, как она прекрасна, чудесна и приятна во всех отношениях, глядя поверх её плеча на розовеющую полоску зари над макушками деревьев, мечтательно выразил своё сомнение в реальности и адекватности всего происходящего. Иванна, которая, на удивление, до сих пор не испытывала ни потребности во сне, ни голода, вдруг почувствовала, что у неё включается мозг, и мгновенно взбодрилась, пережив панический момент. Катамаранные парочки были уже далеко, а «яблонское настроение», которое она терпеть не могла и которым сейчас в полной мере наслаждалась, никак не желало её оставлять… Нет, исключено, что это она сама! Очевидно, состояние подпитывалось эмоциями самого Горана, оказавшегося в глубине души законченным романтиком. Она поняла, что потеряла контроль над ситуацией и стала жертвой пресловутого «парадоксального эха».  
Сконцентрировавшись и взяв себя в руки, она взглянула на происходящее со стороны и впала в свою стандартную дилемму — то ли ужасаться содеянным, то ли посмеяться, и на всякий случай решила не делать ни того, ни другого, чтобы не обидеть Горана, перед которым немедленно испытала тяжкие муки совести. Просвещать его в вопросах эмпатии совершенно не хотелось, чем меньше народу в курсе, тем лучше, потому, призвав на помощь всю логику и вдохновение, Иванна принялась изобретать разумное объяснение произошедшему.

Изобретать было сложно, ибо с мысли сильно сбивал вид Горана, единственной одеждой которого был свитый Иванной венок из местной флоры. Отдельные экземпляры, вроде золотой водяной лилии, были настолько редкими, что на чёрном рынке ингредиентов продавались за десятикратную цену. Дополнительного шика Горану придавали два серебристых пера, вплетённых в тонкую косичку у левого виска. Иванна категорически не помнила, как ей в ночи удалось отыскать два малых кроющих пера алтайского грифона. Посмотреть, из чего она сплела свой венок, Иванна пока не решилась, точно зная, что если найдёт в нём что-нибудь эндемичное и заповедное — точно получит сердечный приступ. Тем временем, взгляд упорно возвращался к убийственно красивым почти чёрным прядям, беспорядочно лежащим на белом мхе, да бликам восходящего солнца, восхитительно играющим на загорелой коже… Поймав себя на том, что вновь впадает в опасное состояние, она закрыла глаза и решительно затрясла головой.

Выпутываться из абсурдной ситуации нужно было аккуратно, потому, выбрав из миллиона вариантов объяснения самый простой, она подтвердила, что всё и впрямь очень далеко от адекватности. Горан слегка нахмурился, протёр глаза, заложил руки за голову и попросил её продолжать. Судя по всему, стоило Иванне включить голову, он тоже начал понемногу «трезветь», но окончательной ясности мысли оставалось ещё ждать и ждать. К счастью, он всегда был далёк от гербологии и зельеварения, потому подробную гипотезу о том, что они стали жертвой неожиданного эффекта взаимодействия противопростудного зелья, эфирных масел недавно собранных листьев лиловой болотницы и настойки, которой угощали катамаранщики (куда наверняка входил корень имбиря и какой-нибудь «родственник» мандрагоры), он принял на ура. Иванне очень повезло, что противопростудное зелье накануне понадобилось только Горану.

Солнце поднималось выше; с ужасом уставившись на всё ещё сидящую на нём, опираясь спиной на его согнутые в коленях ноги, и как ни в чём не бывало читающую вдохновенную лекцию о коварстве взаимодействия некоторых ингредиентов Иванну, Горан оборвал её на середине фразы и печально заметил:

— Это всё безумно интересно, полезно и познавательно, но ведь Мирослав мне теперь открутит голову и ещё что-нибудь до комплекта. И приколотит на стену в своей трофейной комнате.

— Ой, не переживай, до сих пор никому ничего не открутил, — отмахнулась почти успокоившаяся Иванна, оглядываясь в поисках одежды.

— Это ещё ничего не значит! Вдруг он захочет создать прецедент? — Горан был как всегда предусмотрителен.

— Не захочет, — уверила Иванна. — И вообще, это не считается, ибо происходило в состоянии изменённого сознания!

— Полностью согласен, — охотно кивнул Горан. — Хотя смотреть в глаза Мирославу я ещё долго не смогу… И вообще, чего расселась, надо возвращаться к нашим, эти обормоты точно не позаботились разбить лагерь! — проворчал он, резко сменив тему и для большей убедительности слегка шлёпнув её по бедру.

— Знаешь что! — возмутилась Иванна, тем не менее, поднимаясь с насиженного места и направляясь в сторону обнаруженных на прибрежном валуне вещей.

Самое дурацкое во всём было то, что им и раздеваться-то было не обязательно, потому что секса как такового и не произошло: всю ночь работало «эхо», полностью обоих удовлетворившее. Впрочем, Иванна была не до конца уверена, что Горан понял, что дальше поцелуев и объятий они не зашли — она сама-то только сейчас начала это осознавать. Иванна пережила порыв рассказать ему, как есть, чтобы человека совесть не мучала, но поняла, что сил на ещё одну лекцию нет, к тому же, так резко менять показания, особенно с подложных на правдивые — как-то совсем некрасиво.

— Как считаешь, они вообще хоть какой-нибудь завтрак сподобились организовать? — поинтересовалась Иванна для поддержания непринуждённой атмосферы.

Было совершенно очевидно, что за недовольным бурчанием и привычными солдафонскими замашками он скрывает сильное смущение, но в любом случае, такой Горан был понятнее и безопаснее для психики, нежели Горан-романтик.

— Ага, разумеется, — скептически хмыкнул Горан. — Хм, ты не видишь мой ботинок?

— Вон там под ёлкой не он?

— Ага, спасибо…

Одевшись, она пошла к воде, чтобы умыться, и пришла в ужас от её температуры; Иванна готова была поклясться, что ночью вода была гораздо теплее. Во время того, как завершившая водные процедуры Иванна собирала волосы в хвост на затылке, к ней подошёл уже одевшийся Горан и заговорщическим тоном молвил:

— Слушай сюда… так вот, если ты кому расскажешь, что я тебе декламировал любовную лирику… — он продемонстрировал ей кулак. — Поняла, в общем.

Иванна выразительно фыркнула, продолжив заниматься причёской.

— Нет, это ты послушай, — вынув изо рта заколку, отозвалась она. — Если кому расскажешь, что я безропотно внимала твоей декламации, мне просто придётся тебя убить. Кстати, а ты дорогу до лагеря найдёшь?

К месту стоянки они вернулись бодро похихикивая и окончательно сбили с толку недавно проснувшихся аспирантов. Иванна тут же занялась разбором обоих венков, чтобы спасти для науки ценные растения, Горан как ни в чём не бывало принялся наводить порядок и всех строить. Вечером после отбоя, загнав его в свою палатку починить светильник над письменным столом, Иванна пережила минуту слабости, раздумывая, не оставить ли его с ночёвкой, но, представив, как тесно и жарко будет вдвоём на неширокой кровати, с облегчением решила отпустить его с миром, пообещав начистить с утра берцы в знак благодарности.

_27 ноября 1994 г., пятница,_   
_Хогвартс, после возвращения из дебрей воспоминаний_

Иванна задумчиво покосилась на терпеливо дожидающуюся её доклада на тему «Горан Зорич и с чем его едят» Федору.

— Как тебе вообще удалось его разговорить? — хмыкнула она, надеясь, что ненароком не транслировала случайно какую-нибудь компрометирующую картинку. — Он же у нас весь такой суровый и немногословный!

— Так то на службе, — отмахнулась Федора. — А если на тему для спора интересную наскочит — чёрта с два заткнёшь. Собственно, он меня всё от драконов отгонял поначалу, а я походя из Драконария витькового процитировала несколько строчек. Ну, и с Драконария пошло-поехало, оказалось, что мы оба редкими книгами увлекаемся.

— Ну, это дело! А то я уж переживала, что он тебя от дракона героически спас, все дела, — развеселилась Иванна.

— Ну, вот ещё, что за детский сад, — презрительно фыркнула Федора, явно подразумевая, что скорее драконов понадобилось бы от неё спасать.

Успокоенная Иванна аккуратно, очень косвенными намёками и прозрачными полутонами обрисовала барышне, сколь трепетная и возвышенная личность скрывается под маской брутальности. Федора не менее аккуратно и иносказательно ответила, что именно такое подозрение у неё и было. От приступа продолжительной икоты Горана спасла Василиса, появление которой ознаменовало резкую смену темы.

— Доктор Мачкевич, хорошо, что вы тут, — сунув голову в каюту и увидев Иванну, Василиса, тем не менее, не спешила войти. — Тут вас кое-кто хочет видеть…

Не успела Иванна насторожиться и попытаться предположить, кто бы это мог быть, как под приглушённый комментарий «ну заходи уже, так и будем на пороге топтаться?» Василису втолкнули внутрь, а следом в вихре голубых шелков и кашемира в каюту впорхнула незабвенная Анна Тсучия.

— Ты чего тут забыла?! — вытаращилась на неё Иванна в качестве приветствия.

— Я тебя тоже очень рада видеть! — язвительно отозвалась Анна, присаживаясь к ней на рундук.

Василиса, послав Иванне извиняющийся взгляд «извините, я хотела вас постепенно подготовить, но не вышло», тихо сообщила, что пойдёт почитает в библиотеку, и скрылась за дверью.

— Ты и Дайсукэ с собой притащила? — хихикая, поинтересовалась Иванна после приветственных объятий. — Судя по всему, ты теперь в группе поддержки Шармбатона?

— И как ты только догадалась! — всплеснула руками Анна; скинув совершенно не зимние с виду ботильоны, она подтянула ноги к себе и укутала их покрывалом, после чего плотнее запахнула уличную форменную мантию, которую не спешила снимать. — Я тут одна, — продолжила она отвечать на вопросы. — Застукала этого… — тут Анна употребила совершенно неудобоваримый для неяпонского уха термин, судя по звучанию характеризующий Дайсукэ как крайне легкомысленного и неблагоразумного мужчину, — в технической кладовке в обнимку с этой драной гейшей-гримёршей и решила, что мне нужно проветриться, чтобы пережить трагедию, — рассказывая о печальных событиях, Анна тем не менее не выглядела хоть сколько нибудь расстроенной, что ввело Иванну в недоумение. — Ну, и чего ты рожи корчишь?

— Да по твоему лицу можно подумать, что ты как будто рада этому, — пожала плечами Иванна.

— Мне что, плакать, что ли? — вытаращилась на неё Анна. — Мы поругались, пошвыряли друг в друга проклятьями, слегка разгромили концертный зал, распугали персонал, я сказала, что развожусь, и дизаппарировала.

— А концерт-то вы отыграли? — ненавязчиво присоединилась к беседе Федора.

— Естественно, это всё после выступления было, — возмутилась Анна. — Ты представляешь, какую бы пришлось неустойку выплачивать? И с возвращением билетов морока. Больно надо.

— Тогда ладно, — успокоенно кивнула Федора. — Кстати, я вот никак не пойму, как вы босиком по сугробам лазите? — продолжила она, покосившись на сиротливые ботильоны, украшенные тёмными пятнами талого снега. — Холодно же!

— В моих-то не холодно, — отмахнулась Анна. — Почти. А вот девицы в балетках тонюсеньких шастают, я сама не понимаю…

— Сто-о-оп, погодите, какие тапки, ты разводишься и при этом как ни в чём не бывало обсуждаешь тапки?! — Иванна схватилась за голову, заподозрив, что теряет нить разговора.

— Ну, я так, фигурально развожусь, — Анна посмотрела на неё, как на неразумное дитя с замедленной скоростью восприятия информации. — Иногда в жизни женатой пары наступает момент, когда партнёрам нужно отдохнуть друг от друга, чтобы освежить яркость чувств, понимаешь?.. — терпеливо разъяснила она.

— Да ну вас к чёрту с вашими богемными заморочками, — фыркнула на подругу Иванна. — Совсем мне голову заморочила! Нашла, ёлки-палки, место для освежевания яркости, честное слово. Тут сильный дефицит гримёров, если что.

— Вообще, я рассчитывала, что здесь будет Люциус, — протянула Анна. — Но Олимпия сказала, что родителей пригласят скорее всего только к третьему Испытанию, и то — только родителей Чемпионов. Ладно, Люц — Люцем, будем исходить из того, что имеем. Есть тут симпатичные профессора, с которыми можно было бы интеллектуально побеседовать за бокалом вина?

Далее привередливая Анна забраковала одну за другой все кандидатуры, найдя недостатки в каждом варианте. Дурмштрангские преподаватели оказались слишком молоды для неё, ехидно предложенный Иванной Каркаров — напротив, староват. К тому же Анна дальновидно не исключала риск получить от подруги по шапке за такой досуг. Среди хогвартских профессоров в рассмотрение был взят только Снейп, но по летним посиделкам у Мачкевичей Анна запомнила его как унылого собеседника, засим вычеркнула из перечня потенциальных собутыльников. Тем более, риска получить по шапке она на всякий случай не исключила и в данном варианте, несмотря на искренние попытки Иванны уверить её в обратном. Подлив масла в огонь анниных мук, Федора сообщила, что приезжать стоило несколькими днями раньше, пока ещё тут водились в больших количествах отборные авроры и драконологи. Поняв, что милости от природы ждать бесполезно, Анна велела Иванне придумать простой и ненавязчивый способ устроить им с Люциусом встречу. Иванна возмущённо заявила, что она не бордель-маман, и заниматься организацией адюльтера не намерена, а вообще — кому надо, пусть шлёт сову и не выпендривается, а если стесняется или боится за конспирацию — пусть просто покажется на глаза Малфою-младшему, тот папеньке непременно доложит.

На этой патетической ноте заседание дамского клуба прервало явление Каркарова, который узнал о местонахождении Иванны от племянницы. Анна при виде него приободрилась и категорически потребовала, чтобы Каркаров немедленно пригласил в гости Малфоя. Каркаров, к праведному негодованию Иванны, согласился, но только в обмен на шпионскую информацию о положении дел в лагере противника. Анна с готовностью пошла на сделку.  
Едва открыв рот для обличительной проповеди, Иванна вдруг сообразила, что ей самой было бы не лишним поговорить с Малфоем, потому быстренько изобразила зевоту. Впрочем, особых иллюзий о том, что Каркаров её манёвра не заметил, она не питала и позже убедилась в своей правоте.

Каркаров отправил бывшему соратнику портключ и письмо. На территории Хогвартса аппарировать было нельзя, но «Орёл» являлся территорией Дурмштранга, так что в означенный час лорд Малфой поднялся из трюма в кают-компанию, где чинно испил чаю в компании Анны, Каркарова и Иванны. Только присутствие подруги удерживало последнюю от расспросов про Метку: неизвестно, осведомлена ли Анна о политической активности своего сердечного друга, да и вообще, у неё сейчас другие заботы. Не зная, как незаметно попросить Малфоя об аудиенции, Иванна сидела как на иголках, так как было очевидно: очень скоро он уединится для ностальгической беседы с Анной, и неизвестно, когда с ним потом удастся поговорить. Сам Малфой, если и видел иваннины муки, то не принимал на свой счёт, зато Каркаров не только всё прекрасно видел, но и понимал причину, и это его явно развлекало.

— Ну, если не возражаете, мы с Люциусом прогуляемся, — заявила Анна, посчитав, что все формальности по части политеса соблюдены.

— Конечно, не станем вам мешать, — кивнул Каркаров. — Люциус, когда придёт пора дизаппарировать домой, тебе проще будет выйти за территорию Хогвартса, чтобы не искать меня.

Иванна мужественно сохранила нейтральное выражение лица: она уже спланировала отловить гостя у аппарационной каюты, но Каркаров оказался предусмотрителен.

— Полагаю, что так, — согласно кивнул Малфой. — Спасибо за приглашение, Игорь, был рад встрече. Доктор Мачкевич, — кивнул он Иванне.

Стоило им скрыться за дверьми кают компании, Иванна поняла, что терять ей, собственно, нечего, и едва не вскочила, чтобы ринуться следом.

— Ива, пожалуйста, — однозначно поняв её намерения, Каркаров взял её за руку.  
— Не нужно этого делать, — обманчиво мягко сказал он. — Тебе это ничего не даст.

— Это даст мне более достоверную статистику, — возразила Иванна, решительно отобрав свою руку и поднявшись с дивана. — Извини.

Она бросилась вдогонку парочке, и настигла их недалеко от свободной каюты в дальнем конце коридора, где Анна заранее сервировала собственноручно приготовленный ею ужин.

— Лорд Малфой, можно вас на два слова? Я быстро, честно, — сияя идиотической улыбкой, провозгласила Иванна. — Ты там пока свечечки зажги, — не удержалась она, обращаясь к Анне; та показала подруге язык и удалилась. — Давайте зайдём, у меня конфиденциальный разговор, — Иванна дёрнула ручку ближайшей двери и, убедившись, что каюта также незанята, пригласила Малфоя внутрь.

— Вы меня пугаете, доктор Мачкевич, — с безукоризненно-вежливой полуулыбкой сказал он, когда она закрыла дверь.

— Не время пугаться, лорд Малфой. Разрешите взглянуть на вашу руку? — отозвалась Иванна, на всякий случай сотворяя заглушающее заклинание.

Улыбаться Малфой резко перестал; Иванна приготовилась уже, что он аристократично пошлёт её дальним пешим маршрутом, однако он лишь пристально взглянул на неё и безропотно потянул вверх левый рукав сюртука, открыв уже знакомую картину.

— Понятно, спасибо, — коротко кивнула Иванна. — Проявление Метки сопровождают какие-нибудь физические ощущения? Жжение, зуд, боль?

— Я думал, вы доктор наук, а не колдомедик, — сухо усмехнулся Малфой, поправляя рукав. — Нет, боли нет, просто иногда вдруг осознаю, что она есть… Недавно заметил. Сложно описать ощущение.

— Я поняла, приблизительно, — кивнула Иванна. — Что вы думаете по этому поводу? Что это может означать?

— А что Игорь по этому поводу думает? — отозвался Малфой после небольшой паузы.

— Он не желает это обсуждать, — ответила Иванна, стараясь не пустить в голос ни раздражения, ни досады, ни беспокойства. — Как и Северус, да, — на всякий случай добавила она.

— Я могу их понять, — губы Малфоя тронула невесёлая кривоватая улыбка. — Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы мои близкие лезли в это болото… Вам я могу сказать откровенно — не знаю, из-за чего это происходит. Со мной такое впервые, поверьте. Однако велик шанс, что Тёмный лорд нашёл новый способ возродиться в этом мире.

— Вас это радует? — Иванна попыталась посмотреть ему в глаза, но тот, похоже, извлёк кое-какой опыт из прошлого и избегал её взгляда.

— Не знаю, доктор Мачкевич. Не знаю, — вкрадчиво отозвался он. — Но вам в любом случае стоит держаться подальше от этого. Просто небольшой дружеский совет.

— Спасибо, я вас поняла. Простите за беспокойство, лорд Малфой, — кивнула Иванна.

Попрощавшись, она отправилась в капитанскую каюту. Ага, держаться подальше, как же… Отличная идея. Интересно, Анна потом не нашлёт проклятие за испорченный вечер? Хотя, с чего он должен быть испорчен? Малфой же не сказал, что его расстраивает перспектива возвращения Волдеморта… Ну, с кем, с кем можно это обсудить без риска получить стандартный «дружеский совет»?  
Каркаров, как она и предполагала, ждал её в каюте и был довольно мрачен.

— И как, ты счастлива? — поинтересовался он, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Не особо, — честно ответила Иванна.

— Ива, я очень тебя прошу, умоляю, могу на колени встать…

— Я уже это слышала, перестань, — поморщилась она. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что меня это всё касается в той же степени, что и тебя? И вообще…

Её прервало зазвучавшее в кармане брюк зеркало.

— Ивка, извини, но ты нам очень нужна в Праге, — с ходу заявил вызывавший Янко. — Ничего смертельного, но нам не хватает рук. Я тебе на месте всё объясню…

— Если ничего смертельного, она отправится к вам завтра, — не дав Иванне и рта раскрыть, Каркаров забрал у неё зеркало и обратился к Янко.

— А, привет, Игорь. Хорошо, завтра нормально, — легко согласился тот. — До скорого!


	94. Глава 94

_28 ноября 1994 г.,  
Прага_

— Ну вот, я явилась пред твои ясные очи, в чём, собственно… — бросив приветствие секретарю и проигнорировав её попытку сказать что-то, Иванна промаршировала в кабинет Янко и осеклась, обнаружив, что тот не один: в гостевом кресле спиной ко входу сидела некая особа женского пола с роскошной гривой медного цвета.

— Янко, неужели ты наконец-то нашёл нормальную модель на линию для волос?! — не размениваясь на мелочи вроде приветствия, Иванна подскочила к гостье и деловито зарылась пальцами в её волосы, оценивая игру света на прядях.

— Да я как-бы по другой части немного… — пробормотала «модель», обращая на Иванну глаза, исполненные глубочайшей оторопи.

— Ива-а-а! — укоризненно прикрикнул Янко, вскочив на ноги. — Ты что, из лесу вышла?! Тина, простите, не обращайте внимания, это Иванна Мачкевич, наш третий партнёр, она часто бывает не в себе. Хотя, наверное, правильнее будет сказать «изредка она бывает в себе, но сейчас, увы, не тот случай». Ива, после твоего образцово-вежливого приветствия госпожа Романовская не захочет иметь с нами дело!

— Да ладно, с кем не бывает, — великодушно отозвалась госпожа Романовская, глаза которой уже почти вернулись к нормальному размеру после пережитой неожиданности.

Спохватившись, Иванна бросилась извиняться и уверять, что она действительно не имеет обыкновения набрасываться на незнакомых людей и тягать их за волосы. От рассказа о неудачных попытках Янко найти идеал она политкорректно удержалась. Чтобы загладить первое впечатление, Иванна понеслась заварить цветочного чая на смену почти допитому кофе, попутно выяснив, что Янко пригласил госпожу Романовскую, чтобы уговорить её озвучить несколько рекламных роликов для радио.

Видя, что на Иванну эта информация не произвела должного, на его взгляд, впечатления, он сделал значительную мину и с выражением произнёс:

— Ну, Ива! Августина Романовская же!

Иванна издала неопределённое гудение, выдающее её тотальную неосведомлённость в вопросе.

— Имею честь сообщить тебе, что госпожа Романовская озвучивает Лавалу! — потерял терпение Янко.

Иванна собиралась было грустно сказать, что зайдёт попозже, но тут её мозг включился и связал концы с концами.

— А-а, ну конечно же, радиоспектакль про Мстителя в маске! — с облегчением воскликнула она, хлопнув себя по лбу ладонью.

Августина кивнула, сделала трагичные глаза и приняв скорбный вид, с надрывом молвила:

— Не позволяй им убить тебя, Мститель… Этот мир не будет прежним без тебя…

Эта фраза была одной из ключевых фраз персонажа и повторялась почти в каждом эпизоде, так что даже далёкая от современной популярной культуры Иванна, как оказалось, успела её услышать и запомнить.

— Ну, точно, вот ведь я дикая! Слушайте, а они в итоге найдут этот амулет или артефакт? — смутно припомнив содержание отрывочно слышанных ею августовских выпусков сериала, поинтересовалась Иванна.

— Да уже нашли его, сейчас расследуют убийство предсказательницы! — возмущённо всплеснул руками Янко.

— Да ладно! А мне показалось, что когда они найдут его, всё закончится. Они поженятся и детей нарожают, — искренне удивилась Иванна. — …Эм-м-м, я не в том плане, что они надоели… просто…

— Да я сама жду не дождусь, — отмахнулась Августина. — Мне лично они осточертели до голубого изумления просто…

Дальше беседа потекла в непринуждённом ключе, и Августина повела рассказ о своей звёздной карьере. На магическое радио она попала совершенно случайно; окончив Дурмштранг в восемьдесят седьмом, она устроилась стажёром в Департамент земельных отношений Московского отделения Министерства Магии, занимающийся урегулированием вопросов расселения волшебников среди немагического населения. Стоило Августине дослужиться до поста чиновника, как буквально на следующий день после назначения к ней на приём для согласования и утверждения проекта магического расширения своих апартаментов явился один из радийных боссов. Расширить жилплощадь ему в итоге не разрешили, в отместку за что, по предположению начальства Августины, он и уговорил её попробовать силы в шоу-бизнесе. К тому моменту, как она поняла, что первопричиной её блистательного успеха стала банальная ссора одного из продюсеров готовящегося к выходу в эфир нового многосерийного радиоспектакля с актрисой, утверждённой на роль эпизодического персонажа, Августину успели наспех обучить азам дикторского искусства и сценической речи, а проникновенный грудной голос мелькнувшей в двух эпизодах шаманки так полюбился слушателям, что Лавалу пришлось срочно ввести в сюжет на постоянной основе.

— Всё бы ничего, но за два с лишним года мне это смертельно надоело, — осторожно подытожила Августина. — Последнее время безумно хочется вернуться к заклинаниям изменения пространства. В Минмагии разнообразия больше; я жду не дождусь, когда их уже поженят или убьют в один день.

— Наши юристы найдут лазейки в вашем контракте, — поспешил уверить Янко.

«Переговоры» закончились где-то через полчаса, обе стороны остались крайне довольны друг другом, договорились о следующей встрече, и Августина ушла.

— Я чувствовал, что это будет беспроигрышный ход! — радостно потёр руки Янко. — Адя проспорила, она утверждала, что госпожа Романовская не согласится.

— Весело у вас тут, — Иванна отодвинула свой стул и забросила ноги на стол. — Судя по всему, жизнь бьёт ключом, раз я вам понадобилась?

— Фу, где твоё воспитание? Надо пожаловаться на тебя Игорю, — покачал головой Янко, тем не менее, следуя примеру подруги, которая в ответ на его слова скроила скучающую физиономию. — Просто сейчас на мануфактуре запускаются новые линии, и необходимо присутствие кого-нибудь из соучредителей — да-да, ты один из них, если забыла! Офис на Аде, и на лабораторию её, увы, не хватает.

— Аде надо ассистента завести, а лучше двух, — проворчала Иванна. — Чур, я в лаборатории, на завод ты поезжай!

— А ты Марселину обижать не будешь? — придирчиво глянул на неё Янко.

— Марселина — это у нас кто? — подняла бровь Иванна. — А-а, ну да, та воинственная барышня! Я постараюсь, но не могу гарантировать. Очень уж она взрывоопасная.

— Я настаиваю! Кстати, мне показалось, или ты чем-то расстроена? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

— Я вовсе не расстроена, — нарочито безразлично ответила она. — Я просто в бешенстве, — уточнила она, налив себе чая; залпом опрокинув в себя чашку, она со стуком поставила её на стол.

Янко сложил руки на груди и осуждающе уставился на подругу.

— Ну-с, рассказывай!

— Нечего тут рассказывать, всё равно они не правы, — буркнула Иванна, принимаясь крутить на запястье браслет.

— Они? — вытаращился на неё Янко. — Я подумал, ты с Игорем поругалась. Ничего не понимаю.

— С Игорем-то я само собой поругалась, только это не причина, а следствие, — отмахнулась она.

— Хватит морочить мне голову, что произошло? — грозно громыхнув пяткой по столешнице, вопросил Янко.

— Господа бывшие Пожиратели дружно не дают мне разобраться в одной небольшой проблеме. Только учти, никому ни слова. Ты вообще замечаешь, что в мире начинает твориться что-то неладное? — отозвалась Иванна.

— Честно говоря — нет, — пожал плечами Янко. — А что, что-то происходит?

— Пока неясно, но то, что у ребятишек начинает проступать Тёмная метка — есть признак нехорошего, я считаю, — понизив голос, сообщила Иванна.

Янко нахмурился и ущипнул себя за кончик носа.

— И давно это? — мрачно спросил он.

Иванна, настрого запретив рассказывать кому бы то ни было, в общих чертах обрисовала ему положение вещей, добавив, что перед самым отъездом получила ото всех заинтересованных лиц очередной категорический отказ в сотрудничестве. Янко в ответ сначала возмутил её, сказав, что «они» правы в своём стремлении держать её подальше от темы, но тут же реабилитировался, добавив, что она тоже права, и разбираться нужно.

— Ты с отцом-то говорила? — поинтересовался он.

— Не-а, — мотнула головой Иванна. — Сначала некогда было, а потом я подумала, что он выслушает, сделает выводы, а мне велит не совать нос в это дело…

— Ну, вот тут ты маху дала, — неодобрительно цокнул языком Янко.

— Ладно, ладно, одолжи вечером зеркало? Я с ним свяжусь… — попросила Иванна.

— А что с твоим? — с подозрением спросил Янко.

— Да, у Игоря оставила, не стала забирать после того, как наорала на него, — досадливо отмахнулась Иванна.

— Ты — наорала? — не поверил Янко. — Ой, что творится, что творится! А он что сказал?

— А что он мне может сказать?! — воинственно вздёрнула нос Иванна. — Да ну, сумасшедший дом, — поморщилась она. — На самом деле, конечно, он за двоих отхватил, но сути это не меняет.

— Сурова ты, мать! Отчаянная женщина! — присвистнул Янко.

— Ничего подобного! Просто нечего меня из себя выводить, — насуплено отрезала Иванна, сунув руки в карманы мантии и уставившись в окно. — Он, по-моему, специально меня разозлил.

Наверное, не стоило перед отбытием вообще начинать этот разговор, и без того состояние было слегка взвинченное, но чего уж теперь… Определённо, нужно было сменить тактику, когда стало ясно, что прямые просьбы не действуют, но, к сожалению, у Иванны как раз приключился приступ некомпромиссного настроения, который и побудил её пафосно хлопнуть дверью. Сейчас она жалела о поспешности, но, поскольку лишнего Хроноворота под рукой не было, оставалось только обратиться к смирению. Искать правых и виноватых — занятие неблагодарное и бессмысленное, сейчас гораздо целесообразнее придумать, как добыть обратно зеркало, не ущемив собственной гордости. На фоне идиотских обстоятельств «ссоры» вариант с изготовлением нового артефакта казался наиболее простым, однако во имя здравого смысла она не собиралась поддаваться соблазну поступить именно так. Воистину, забрать оставленное зеркало будет гораздо более зрелым поступком, надо просто перестать валять дурака. Конечно, это ни разу не просто, но кому-то всегда приходится быть умнее… Решив заняться этим вопросом чуточку позже, Иванна попросила Янко дать ей конкретные ценные указания о том, что от неё требуется.

Поговорить с отцом ей не случилось ни этим вечером, ни позже: в лаборатории у Иванны с доктором Мерсье стала развиваться локальная священная война, которая началась с дискуссии на тему отдушек для крема и никак не позволяла расслабиться. То, что это вопрос исключительно личной неприязни, Иванне стало ясно с самого начала. Она даже вполне понимала чувства бедняги Марселины: та трудилась аки пчёлка на благо лаборатории, участвовала, так сказать, непосредственно в процессе становления, а некоторые сначала болтались в экспедициях сомнительного характера, потом особенно не блистали присутствием на рабочем месте, только непонятной работы подкидывали, а потом заявляются как ни в чём не бывало и пытаются строить из себя начальство. С какой стороны и верхом на каком животном подъехать к мнительной даме, Иванна представляла с трудом, да и не испытывала в этом особого интереса — ей и без доктора Мерсье хватало сложных личностей в кругу общения. Таким образом, решено было сосредоточиться на работе над «ледяным консервантом», благо там было над чем потрудиться, и, вопреки просьбе Янко, максимально не лезть в дела, начатые Марселиной.

Тратить силы и время на попытки донести до той мысль, что Иванна ей лично не конкурент, не хотелось совершенно, потому как основной причиной, препятствовавшей налаживанию диалога, был тот факт, что доктор Мерсье, явно имея некоторые виды на Янко, с чего-то решила, что Иванна с Адей являются любимыми жёнами его гарема. И если Адю Марселина кое-как могла ему простить, то Иванна была ей настолько против нутра, что любые попытки достучаться до здравого смысла тут просто не могли быть услышаны на чисто органическом уровне. Эта ситуация с совершенно необоснованной Яблонской номер два неиллюзорно бесила, потому разъяснять доктору Мерсье истинную природу взаимоотношений основателей холдинга Иванна даже не собиралась, равно как не собиралась сообщать страдалице, что снискать внимание Янко та может в лучшем случае только после того, как нарастит где положено женских объёмов, ибо он, имея перед глазами эталон в лице вполне фигуристых лучших подруг, развил в себе вкус к дамам, у которых есть за что взяться. Доктор Мерсье же была тонка как тростиночка, к тому же обладала характером, отягощённым маниакальной подозрительностью, из-за чего с ней было очень сложно общаться, даже сводя к минимуму употребление в разговоре привычных шуток и прибауток: у любого самого безобидного высказывания она, как правило, начинала выискивать двойное, а то и тройное дно, вынуждая автора выворачиваться наизнанку в безуспешных попытках доказать отсутствие намёков в её адрес.

Лаборанты, в размеренные трудовые будни которых отношение доктора Мерсье к Иванне внесло элемент мелодрамы, в своей лояльности, разумеется, раскололись примерно пополам и с интересом наблюдали за обеими дамами, разве что не делая ставок: кто из двоих в итоге утвердит себя альфа-самкой. Иванна, балансируя на грани раздражения и веселья (это и вправду было смешно, если смотреть объективно), тем не менее решила не предпринимать никаких мер, до тех пор, пока конфронтация не начнёт неблаготворно сказываться на работе. В ходе сего захватывающего девчачьего противостояния Иванна забыла напрочь и про зеркало, и про разговоры.

— Может, мне пообщаться с Марселиной, чтоб она перестала тебя донимать? — спросила Адя, для разнообразия прекратив сетования на то, что ни черта не успевает; она почти всю неделю урывками наслаждалась спектаклем, разворачивающимся в лаборатории, и на всякий случай решила выяснить, насколько он снижает производительность.

— Да не надо, может, у неё хобби такое, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Она не мешает. К тому же, есть вероятность, что твоё вмешательство усугубит ситуацию.

— Ну, ладно… Я вот думаю: может пойти домой, что-нибудь съесть да спать завалиться? Не умрут сбытчики сегодня без меня, — пожала плечами Адя. — Я им велела сверить…

— Не умрут, — поспешила уверить подругу Иванна, опасаясь, что подробный рассказ заставит её наделать ошибок в записях.

Они сидели в микроскопическом закутке в глубине одного из залов лаборатории, захваченном Иванной под дополнительный кабинет. Здесь едва помещалась небольшая конторка, высокий барный стул и стеллаж с многочисленной тематической макулатурой. Стоя возле конторки, Иванна сосредоточенно переписывала информацию о проведённых за день исследованиях с нескольких бумажных огрызков одновременно в лабораторный журнал и к себе в записную книжку, параллельно общаясь с заглянувшей к ней на огонёк Аде, которая заняла стул, установив его в дверном проёме.

— Не умрут — так не умрут, — легко согласилась Адя.

— Заведи себе ассистента, а лучше двух, — поспешила снова перебить её Иванна. — О, давай я тебе Ярославу из Дурмштранга выпишу. Если у неё с Идальго что-то серьёзное наметится, надо их срочно по разным рабочим местам растаскивать будет… Она у нас барышня деловая, как ассистент за двоих сойдёт… Чёрт, погоди, мне три абзаца набросать надо! Не гомони минуточку… — недовольно затопала она ногами, обнаружив, что написала «образец, обработанный «ледяным консервантом», остался в виде ассистента и после воздействия Фините инкантем».

— Насчёт Ярославы — идея интересная… А что если сначала… — оживилась Адя.

— Сейчас кто-то получит прицельное Силенцио!

Сегодняшние опыты выявили ранее неизвестную особенность её экспериментального состава делать необратимыми результаты трансфигурации предметов — по крайней мере, ни через час, ни через два, лаборантам не удалось вернуть исходный вид яблоку, трасфигурированному в кирпич. Было решено заложить образцы на длительное хранение и ждать, когда рассеются чары.

— Молчу-молчу, — поспешила уверить Адя. — Может, я за чайком схожу? — предложила она.

— Да секундочку же, сейчас вместе пойдём! Я почти закончила… Давай прогуляемся пойдём, хочется на свежий воздух, — выдвинула встречное предложение Иванна, лихорадочно дописывая абзац.

— Холодно, — скривилась Адя.

— Иди ты лесом, «холодно»! Одолжи шубу у кого-нибудь! — возмутилась Иванна.

— Ладно, ладно, прогуляемся…

Планам, однако, не суждено было осуществиться. Едва Иванна, тщательно проверив — не забыла ли чего переписать, скомкала клочки бумаги и передала их Аде, попросив бросить в камин, в зал, расталкивая заканчивающих уборку лаборантов, влетела пани Земанова, их многострадальный секретарь.

— О, хорошо, что я вас нашла! — обрадовалась она при виде Ади. — А доктор Мачкевич тут?

— А чего меня искать, я же сказала, куда пойду, — удивилась Адя. — Ружена, вы успокойтесь, что случилось? — спросила она, оценив вид секретаря как взволнованный.

— Да нет, вроде бы всё нормально, просто к вам там из Аврората пришли, — ответила пани Земанова. — Ожидают в приёмной. Хотят видеть вас всех троих, включая господина Назича. Я сначала за вами прибежала, потом ему сообщу по Каминной Сети…

— Всех троих? — удивилась Иванна, выглядывая из своей каморки. — Адя, мы никакой мафии дорогу не перешли? Ничем запрещённым торговать не начали? — спросила она, снимая лабораторную мантию и вешая её на крючок возле двери.

— Да нет, вроде, — озадаченно развела руками Адя. — А может это дядя Мирко пошутить решил?

— Нет-нет, это не господин Мачкевич, — поспешила уверить Ружена, знакомая с семейством Иванны. — Они представились как Карел Талих и Саймон Саммерс, сказали, что хотят поговорить.

— Кто все эти люди… — недоумённо поскребла макушку Иванна, потихоньку начиная нервничать.

— Погоди, Саммерс был в Лондонском Аврорате, когда мы свидетелями по инциденту на Финале проходили… — припомнила Адя. — Вторую фамилию первый раз слышу, наверное, он из местных.

Беспокойство со смутного резко сделалось явным и весьма интенсивным. Иванна мгновенно ощутила, что ноги готовы перестать её держать, а в глазах вот-вот потемнеет, и поспешно присела на ближайший табурет. Если что-то случилось в Хогвартсе…

«Нет, если бы было так, то аврорам не нужны были Адя с Янко», — родил спасительную мысль мозг.

— Вы в порядке, доктор Мачкевич? — сделала большие глаза Ружена.

— Ага, идёмте… — слабо кивнула Иванна.

Хотя Мирослав частенько по рабочим вопросам общался с коллегами из отделений Министерства Магии других стран, да и в гости эти самые коллеги частенько заглядывали, Иванна не могла похвастаться, что знает всех авроров наперечёт — вот и сейчас она убедилась, что господа Саммерс и Талих ей незнакомы. Адя же уверенно поприветствовала господина Саммерса, вызвав у того скупую аврорскую улыбку.

— Что случилось? — не смогла скрыть тревоги Иванна, после того, как стороны обменялись приветствиями и представились друг другу.

— Господа, пройдёмте в мой кабинет и присядем, — поспешила вмешаться Адя, заметив не самое вменяемое состояние подруги. — Побеседовать лучше там. Ружена, сделайте нам чай, пожалуйста.

Изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках, Иванна как в тумане проплыла в адино логово, рухнула на ближайший стул и, сосредоточившись на своём дыхании, не мигая стала наблюдать за рассаживающимися аврорами.

— Мы не собирались пугать вас, просто необходимо ещё раз уточнить кое-какие обстоятельства, касающиеся инцидента на финале Чемпионата мира, — сразу взял быка за рога господин Талих.

— Расследование перешло на международный уровень? — ляпнула Иванна просто ради поддержания разговора.

— Разумеется, ведь инцидент затронул множество зрителей из разных стран, — озвучил очевидный ответ господин Саммерс.

— А вы уверены, что вам нужно разговаривать со мною? — слегка нахмурившись, глянула на него Иванна.

— Уверены, — кивнул он.

На лицах обоих авроров были высокопрофессиональные маски нейтральной вежливости, пробиться за которые Иванна не могла, как ни старалась.

— Для официального снятия показаний я должен доставить вас к нам в отделение, — добавил господин Талих.

К счастью, в этот момент в кабинет вошла Ружена с подносом и отвлекла внимание от оказавшейся на грани обморока Иванны. «Доставьте девочку куда следует, она должна опознать руки» — с этих слов начался тогда кошмар. Нет, в этот раз всё не так! Иванна, стиснув зубы и вцепившись в сидение стула, убеждала себя, что никто сейчас не потащит её никого опознавать.

— Показания госпожи Песцовой оформили ещё в Лондоне, так что я сейчас могу побеседовать с нею здесь, — как ни в чём не бывало поддержал коллегу господин Саммерс, — а доктору Мачкевич действительно необходимо отправиться в Аврорат. Простая формальность.

— Хорошо, давайте тогда поскорее уладим эти формальности, — радуясь, что голос не отказал ей, отозвалась Иванна.


	95. Глава 95

_Декабрь 1994 г.,  
Прага_

В иной раз Иванна наверняка попросила бы устроить ей экскурсию по прекрасным интерьерам Пражского Минмагии, но сейчас, когда первая волна паники только-только схлынула, она могла лишь покорно следовать за Талихом и стараться не допустить появления второй волны.

Аврорат располагался на одном из подземных уровней. Коридоры, лестница, лифт, снова коридоры; Талих призвал Иванну не беспокоиться — после разговора её обязательно проводят к выходу. Целью довольно продолжительного путешествия оказался небольшой, но совершенно обыкновенный кабинет: письменный стол, несколько стульев, шкафы с глухими створками. Отсутствие иллюзорного окна Иванну слегка напрягло: традиционно это было одним из признаков комнаты для допросов. Впрочем, она тут же поспешила себя успокоить — мало ли, может быть, это личный кабинет Талиха, и он просто не любит такие окна? Впрочем, даже если это комната для допросов — какая уже разница?

— Доктор Мачкевич, я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов, — начал Талих, пригласив её садиться.

— Можно мне сначала водички? Я весь день в лаборатории, пообедать нормально не успела, — на всякий случай начала давить на жалость Иванна, кивнув на графин возле письменного прибора; получив желаемое и отпив немного, она поставила стакан рядом с собой и продолжила беседу: — Господин Талих, я, честно говоря, не знаю, чем могу быть вам полезна. В интересующий вас отрезок времени я находилась почти что на другом краю света…

— Понимаю ваше недоумение, но вы можете располагать сведениями, полезными для расследования, — кивнул аврор, доставая из внутреннего кармана мантии блокнот. — Госпожа Песцова сказала, что связывалась с вами в ту ночь.

— Так точно. Конкретное время я вам затрудняюсь назвать, но на Новой Земле было утро, — подтвердила Иванна, опережая следующий вопрос.

Талих открыл блокнот и стал неспешно перелистывать страницы, словно в поисках нужных записей. Иванна терпеливо ждала, что он заговорит; поскольку экскурсии в анатомический театр не ожидалось, поводов нервничать она пока не видела.

— Скажите, где вы провели двадцать пятое августа? — наконец подал голос аврор, поднимая глаза от блокнота.

— В Дурмштранге, равно как и двадцать четвёртое, и двадцать шестое, и вообще… — ответила Иванна. — А вы меня в чём-то подозреваете? — не сдержала смешка она.

— Ну, что вы, — едва заметно улыбнулся Талих, делая пометку в блокноте. — К сожалению, я не могу сообщить вам истинную причину моих вопросов, тайна следствия, вы понимаете. Обстоятельства таковы, что я вынужден вас расспросить.

— Но почему только сейчас, а не в августе? — продолжила допытываться она, вдруг прикинув, что это может быть связано с повсеместным появлением Тёмной Метки у бывших Пожирателей; слово «расспросить» вместо «допросить» внушало некоторое успокоение, правда незначительное.

— Повторюсь — стечение обстоятельств, — Талих остался всё так же уклончив. — Итак, позвольте вернуться к моим вопросам… Кто может подтвердить ваши слова?

— Моё алиби, вы хотите сказать? — уточнила Иванна, с опозданием прикусив язык. — Не обращайте внимания, неудачные шутки — это от растерянности, — пожала плечами она, делая раскаянное выражение лица. — В тот день я общалась с толпой народа на протяжении всего дня… Шла подготовка к первому сентября. Вы, может, не слышали, но в этом году в Дурмштранге был большой концерт, выступал супруг моей подруги, знаменитый музыкант Тсучия Дайсукэ, — тут Иванна даже ухитрилась отвлечённо задаться вопросом: помирились они уже с Анной или всё ещё находятся в творческом поиске? — Если вы хотите точный список всех, с кем я в тот день общалась, придётся дать мне время вспомнить. А если вас интересует, включу ли я в этот список профессора Каркарова, то да, ответ положительный, — придав взгляду как можно больше спокойствия, добавила Иванна. — Вообще, странно, что вас интересует именно моё местонахождение в тот день, а не его. Или вы так издалека заходите? — она приложила все усилия, чтобы это прозвучало максимально доброжелательно и без намёка на агрессию.

Понятно, что кто-то из коллег Талиха с Каркаровым уже разговаривал, но всё-таки…

«Тут никого ни в чём не обвиняют, — попыталась урезонить себя Иванна. — А даже если и обвиняют — не позволяй вывести себя из равновесия. Ты всю жизнь общаешься с аврорами, на тебя эти штучки не должны действовать».

Сконцентрировавшись, она стала пытаться осторожно транслировать своё спокойствие на Талиха. Без прямого контакта эффект едва ли достижим, но попытаться стоило в любом случае.

Талих вновь улыбнулся.

— Вы очень занятная персона, доктор Мачкевич. Ваше имя мелькает в этом деле в самых неожиданных моментах, — задумчиво молвил он. — Конечно, степень вашей вовлечённости даёт повод официально допросить вас в качестве свидетеля, однако ваш уважаемый отец как-то раз однозначно дал указание не задействовать вас, а его слова имеют весьма значимый вес.

— Простите, а что за «дело»? — всё также доброжелательно поинтересовалась Иванна.

«Если бы кое-кто своевременно подумал головой и нашёл-таки время поговорить с отцом, сейчас не надо было бы тут сидеть и отчаянно тупить», — попеняла она себе.

Или правильно её с такой-то невиданной мощью интеллекта держат в стороне ото всего этого?

Аврор барабанил пальцами по раскрытому блокноту, медля с ответом. На его лице отражалась эффектная работа мысли, однако Иванна вдруг чётко поняла: Талих давно продумал линию разговора и просчитал свои ходы, а сейчас своим молчанием просто пытается её отвлечь.

— Вы знаете, что с гибелью Тёмного лорда было не всё просто, — наконец нарушил он тишину.

— В общих чертах, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Если вы имеете в виду отсутствие исчерпывающих доказательств его окончательного и бесповоротного уничтожения, то да, это мне известно.

Талих коротко кивнул.

— Я с несколькими коллегами вхожу в состав международной группы, занимающейся именно этим вопросом, — сказал он.

— А отец работает с вами? — спросила Иванна, гадая, куда выведет в итоге этот разговор.

— Нет, в нашем расследовании он участвует косвенно, хотя его содействие всегда воистину неоценимо, — покачал головой Талих. — Как я понял, он тщательно следит за тем, чтобы вы не погрязли во всём этом больше, чем есть, хотя, учитывая ваш круг общения, это весьма проблематично. Его устремления вполне понятны — я, как отец отца, понимаю его, сам действовал бы примерно так же, если не жёстче.

Иванна мысленно перебрала варианты ответных реплик, но в итоге только пожала плечами. Время шло, у неё было полно дел, до сути они явно не добрались, а её собеседник всё не спешил раскрывать карты, что исподволь начинало действовать на нервы.

Если бы ему требовалось узнать нечто конкретное, он просто задал бы вопрос напрямую и вряд ли стал тратить своё и Иваннино время на пустопорожнюю болтовню. Вероятно, его целью было выудить из неё как можно больше разнообразной информации, а это чревато долгими посиделками.

— Господин Талих, скажите, у вас ко мне какой-то определённый вопрос? У меня сегодня относительно свободный вечер, но, при всём уважении, я бы хотела провести его дома. Вы хотите перепроверить алиби профессора Каркарова? Он почти неотлучно находился при мне с вечера двадцать четвёртого.

— Доктор Мачкевич, конечно, спасибо, что дополнительно подтвердили показания профессора Каркарова, но его не то, что ни в чём не обвиняют — даже не подозревают, — уверил Талих. — Он давно и весьма плодотворно сотрудничает с нами и снискал доверие не только у господина Мачкевича.

С Талиха можно было писать жанровый портрет «Компетентный и корректный, доброжелательно настроенный, но думающий в первую очередь о профессиональном долге и справедливости, аврор за работой», однако Иванна на миг ощутила проблеск эмоций сквозь тщательно созданную маску. Длилось это совсем недолго, Талих мгновенно собрался, задвинув эмоции куда-то вглубь сознания, но Иванна успела различить эхо неприязни. Она не очень поняла, на кого именно направлена эта неприязнь, на неё или на Каркарова, но этого хватило, чтобы насторожиться.

— Господин Талих, могу я связаться с отцом? — спросила она, прежде, чем успела хоть как-то просчитать дальнейшие действия; сейчас как никогда она жалела об отсутствии двустороннего зеркала.

— Боюсь, вы не сможете этого сделать, — отозвался аврор. — …По моим сведениям, он сейчас находится в командировке, — пояснил он после небольшой стратегической паузы, во время которой Иванна отчаянно отмахивалась от дурного предчувствия и настойчивого желания немедленно удрать.

Стараясь не делать глубоких вдохов и вообще дышать реже, Иванна мысленно сосчитала до пяти и сделала свой ход.

— Господин Талих, раз уж вы решили не следовать рекомендациям моего отца и всё-таки привлекли меня — пусть пока и неофициально — в качестве свидетеля, может, вы расскажете, что происходит? — спросила она, после чего взяла свой недопитый стакан и сделала несколько глотков, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться. — Я полагаю, наша сегодняшняя беседа вызвана проявляющимися у бывших Пожирателей Тёмными метками? — попыталась она сдвинуть дело с мёртвой точки.

— Не бывает «бывших» Пожирателей Смерти, доктор Мачкевич.

Голос аврора звучал абсолютно ровно, однако Иванна заметила в его в глазах нечто, заставившее её мгновенно выставить ментальный блок. Ей было совершенно неинтересно, какие чувства испытывает Талих к Пожирателям Смерти, будь те бывшие, настоящие или будущие.

— По выражению вашего лица я могу судить о вашем несогласии с данным утверждением, — продолжил аврор столь же спокойным тоном.

— С вашего позволения, я предпочла бы воздержаться от дискуссии на эту тему, — решительно ответила Иванна, начиная опасаться приступа головной боли — напряжённость нарастала, а конца разговора даже в перспективе не наблюдалось. — Я не чувствую в себе сил для терминологических и философских споров.

— Среди ваших знакомых профессор Каркаров не единственный… кто носит Тёмную метку… — безо всяких переходов продолжил Талих.

— Вы хотите поговорить о профессоре Снейпе? — Иванна изо всех сил старалась держать себя в руках, чтобы не впустить в голос холодности больше, чем следовало; не стой необходимость контролировать себя столь остро, её позабавило бы, как Талих ухитрился уйти от спорного термина. — Он мой друг, коллега и соавтор моей последней разработки, — отчеканила она. — К сожалению, я не могу сказать, когда именно у него стала проявляться Метка, у меня не было возможности следить за динамикой её возвращения. Сам он придерживается общего мнения, что это не моего ума дело, потому не считает нужным держать меня в курсе дела. Неужели ваши британские коллеги не говорили с ним на эту тему?

— Профессор Дамблдор, под свою ответственность, настоял на том, чтобы мы не беспокоили профессора Снейпа, — Талих был сама любезность, но это уже не вводило Иванну в заблуждение; более того, предчувствие грядущего подвоха всё усиливалось. — Как давно вы с ним знакомы?

Иванна позволила себе недоумённо нахмуриться и спросить, кого под словами «с ним» имел в виду Талих: Снейпа или Дамблдора? Аврор терпеливо уточнил, что интересует его, разумеется, Снейп. Иванна пожала плечами и принялась рассказывать, как в конце восьмидесятых началась её со Снейпом переписка.

— Не помню, восемьдесят восьмой или восемьдесят девятый это был год… впрочем, вы можете уточнить в редакции «Алхимического вестника» год публикации статьи «Хозяйке на заметку». Стандартная передовица, небольшой очерк про оптимизацию приготовления одного матричного зелья, но там походя был дан совет использовать в повседневной практике автоматизированный перколятор. В нашей зелейной среде традиционно такие вещи не приветствуются, всё должно быть согласно многовековым устоям, но мама мне в своё время объяснила преимущества разумных компромиссов и наглядно продемонстрировала положительный эффект применения немагических технологий… В общем, я почувствовала необходимость выразить солидарность с автором статьи (вы знаете, передовицы не подписывают, но тут был очень уж характерный слог, мне показалось, что это одна моя знакомая) и написала длинный конструктивный комментарий в поддержку такого рода оптимизации. Одновременно с этим, как оказалось, профессор Снейп написал ровно противоположный по сути отзыв. Видимо, редакции показалось забавным столкнуть нас лбами, и оба наших комментария были опубликованы в соответствующей рубрике в следующем же номере. Сначала мы переписывались через колонку обратной связи, потом перешли к личной переписке, — Иванна умолкла, выбирая, что ещё рассказать.

— Вам удалось убедить его в правильности вашей точки зрения? — как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался Талих.

— Нет, он… весьма консервативен и стоек в своих взглядах, — отозвалась Иванна, как только подобрала подходящий эвфемизм к словосочетанию «замшелый упёртый ретроград». — К тому же, кто сказал, что моя точка зрения правильна? Просто особенности подхода к вопросу…

— Скажите, а почему ваша экспедиция в девяносто первом дважды посещала Албанию? — внезапно спросил аврор.

— В девяносто первом? — ошарашенно вытаращилась на него Иванна, которая, по совести сказать, не очень помнила в каком году куда именно их заносило. — Я, честно признаться, с датами дружу плохо, но да, некоторые места мы посещали по несколько раз, так как разные образцы заготавливают строго в определённый сезон, это регламентируется многими факторами… Слушайте, вы наверняка читали отчёт господина Зорича, и кто-то из ваших коллег общался с моими аспирантами. Или вам нужно, чтобы я лично всё подтвердила?

— Видите ли, ваша экспедиция не то, чтобы окутана тайнами, но вызывает много вопросов… — Талих вновь постучал пальцами по столу. — Вы позволите взглянуть на ваше левое предплечье?

От его внимательного взгляда Иванне стало дурно. Не веря в реальность происходящего, она как в бредовом сне закатала левый рукав и продемонстрировала старую татуировку.

— Господин Талих, вы что, чисто теоретически способны предположить, что я могу быть Пожирателем Смерти? — с трудом усмирив кипение возмущённого разума, спросила Иванна, наблюдая, как аврор тщательно изучает протянутую руку, подсвечивая себе Люмосом.

Неужели лимит абсурда на сегодняшний день не исчерпан?

— Видите ли, доктор Мачкевич, моя профессия предполагает работу с любыми, даже самыми невероятными версиями, — совершенно спокойно отозвался Талих. — А высказанная вами только что версия вовсе далеко не так уж фантастична, тем более, вашей татуировкой не так уж сложно замаскировать Тёмную метку…

— Господин Талих, не говорите ерунды, когда Тёмный лорд ещё был способен метить своих сподвижников, я была сопливой девчонкой, не представляющей ровно никакого интереса ни для кого, кроме своих родителей, — Иванна спохватилась, что в её голос проникли истерические нотки, и велела себе дышать реже.

— Право, не стоит себя недооценивать, — аврор убрал волшебную палочку и вновь уставился на Иванну. — Ваш отец — весьма значимая фигура, вас могли попытаться использовать для того, чтобы управлять им.

— Перестаньте нести чушь! — воскликнула Иванна, подавив порыв схватиться за голову. — Как мне вас убедить, что я не Пожирательница?

Сколько времени прошло с начала их разговора, Иванна не знала, но уже чувствовала себя смертельно уставшей.

— Что вы, я вовсе не считаю вас Пожирательницей, — возразил Талих.

— А зачем тогда я здесь?! — услышав, что перескочила в тональности как минимум на октаву выше, она сделала вдох и затаила дыхание в надежде успокоиться.

«Только не начни хлюпать носом, не смей плакать!» — приказала себе Иванна, чувствуя, что в уголках глаз начинает щипать.

Ей безумно хотелось закрыть глаза, а потом открыть их и обнаружить себя где-нибудь в другом месте: в своей дурмштрангской гостиной или в любой из лабораторий, да хоть на улице чёртова Хогсмида — лишь бы подальше от этого невыносимого Талиха, непонятно чего от неё добивающегося.

— Расскажите, доктор Мачкевич, когда вы в последний раз применяли Непростительные заклятия? — всё в той же внезапной манере спросил аврор.

Иванна вытаращилась на него, удивляясь, как это ей удалось не уронить челюсть. Так это что же, продолжение поляковской мести? Нет, быть того не может, у него нет таких связей. Или Талих на самом деле не имеет отношения к расследованию смерти Тёмного лорда? Иванна чувствовала, что скоро ей начнёт не хватать воздуха от таких головокружительных виражей разговора.

— В начале учебного года на факультативе по Зельям я применила Империо к студенту, который злостно нарушал технику безопасности, — твёрдо сказала она, внимательно глядя на собеседника.

На мгновение он нахмурился; Иванна поняла, что её ответ обескуражил Талиха не меньше, чем до того её обескуражил его вопрос.

— Империус? — удивлённо переспросил Талих. — …Нет, я имел ввиду Смертельное заклятие.

В иной ситуации Иванну наверняка развеселила бы переборчивость аврора, не считающего Империус Непростительным, но сейчас она была полностью поглощена лихорадочными размышлениями. Нет, глупо и самонадеянно считать Талиха «сообщником» Полякова-старшего, расслабляться никак нельзя.

— Если вас интересует тот инцидент в Черногории… — осторожно начала она. — Почти все члены экспедиции тогда использовали Аваду, причём не по одному разу, я в том числе. Господин Зорич — профессионал, но нападавших было слишком много, я приняла решение обороняться своими силами и подала пример аспирантам. В любом случае, первая Авада была пущена не с нашей стороны. Вы, конечно, можете не верить мне…

— Никому не верить — это моя работа. Я читал отчёт господина Зорича, — напомнил Талих.

— К чему вы ведёте? — Иванна сняла очки и устало потёрла глаза. — Вы хотите оценить, насколько дурно на меня влияет окружение? Честно, я, возможно, и использую Непростительные чаще, чем среднестатистический волшебник, но, поверьте, не ради личного удовольствия. И вовсе не под влиянием моих оступившихся в прошлом друзей.

Талих вновь проявил чудеса профессионализма и даже не скривился, услышав последнюю формулировку. Задумчиво перелистнув несколько страниц своего блокнота, он закрыл его, убрал обратно во внутренний карман мантии и обратился к Иванне:

— Меня давно интересует один вопрос: а лабораторных животных вы как умерщвляете?

У Иванны уже совершенно отчётливо стало ломить затылок. Если Талих желал запутать её своими вопросами, он мог поздравить себя с блестящим достижением цели.

— Вообще, всё зависит от того, с какой целью умерщвляете, — пожала плечами Иванна, надевая очки. — Если нужно добыть ингредиент для зелья, то существу обычно одним ударом проламывают череп, или сворачивают шею, или перерезают горло — в зависимости от размера… Слушайте, ну это же первый курс Зелий, азы… Ладно, вы могли забыть, вам по жизни это не нужно, скорее всего. Авадой тут пользоваться крайне некорректно: остаточная магия может испортить зелье. Я сама вообще предпочитаю либо покупать готовые ингредиенты, либо заменять их растительными аналогами, — уточнила она. — А если под «лабораторными животными» вы подразумеваете подопытных, то тут обычно используется большая доза снотворного, угнетающая дыхательный центр, существо просто умирает во сне. Но, опять же, ни я, ни персонал лаборатории нашего холдинга не использует лабораторных животных в испытаниях, после которых их приходилось бы умерщвлять. Так что, если вас интересует, не отрабатываю ли я Аваду на мышах в лаборатории… — тут в мозгу у неё щёлкнуло, и она осеклась, не мигая уставившись на аврора.

Она сама уже забыла о том нелепом эпизоде. Как?! От кого он мог узнать? Если бы Смиты рассказали кому-то, они сообщили бы об этом ей, никаких сомнений! Подозревать Снейпа она не могла по той же причине. А что, если это самое «стечение обстоятельств», столь туманно упомянутое в самом начале беседы… Просто больше никто не знал об этом…

— Вы поймали Петтигрю?! — выпалила Иванна, второй раз приведя аврора в откровенное замешательство. — Это он вам рассказал про то, что я едва не заавадила его в обличье крысы?

— К сожалению, нет, — сухо возразил Талих, справившись с удивлением.

— Значит, вам рассказал кто-то, кому рассказал он, — сделала логический вывод Иванна.

— С чего вы взяли? Что если это был профессор Снейп или кто-то из ваших ассистенток? А вас они не поставили в известность потому, что им это было запрещено? — парировал Талих.

— Они нашли бы способ обойти этот запрет, — буркнула Иванна. — Это не они. Я скорее поверю во вторую крысу, скрывавшуюся в лаборатории и ставшую свидетелем моих опрометчивых действий.

— Вам следует быть осторожнее в своих поступках, доктор Мачкевич, — покачал головой аврор. — Если черногорский инцидент спустили на тормозах, то использование Авады в мирной обстановке больше похоже на блажь. Если это станет известно общественности, репутация вашего отца сильно пострадает, невзирая на все его заслуги.

Это что, значит, она наткнулась на принципиального аврора, пылающего ненавистью ко всему, что хоть как-то касается темы Тёмного лорда? Иванна ощутила тошнотворную слабость. Мотивы поведения Талиха были не очень понятны, но, как бы то ни было, вовсе не хотелось подставлять отца.

— Угу, значит, господину Муди позволительно использовать на глазах у детей Непростительные, а мне в частном порядке по уважительной причине — ни-ни? — брякнула она, не успев взвесить все риски такого высказывания.

— Во-первых, господин Муди — аврор, у него есть соответствующие полномочия. К тому же, его действия полностью продуманы и обоснованы, — едва ли не огрызнулся Талих.

Сохранив благоразумное молчание, Иванна потянулась к графину. Наливая воду в стакан, она отметила, что руки её основательно дрожат.

«Плевать, пусть видит, до какого состояния довели меня его дурацкие вопросы», — мрачно подумала она.

Молчаливая пауза затягивалась. К головной боли добавился приступ клаустрофобии — стены комнаты без окон сдвигались всё теснее, воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Иванна уже всерьёз задумалась, что лучше: сразу зарыдать или сначала спросить, долго ли он ещё намерен держать её здесь, как вдруг дверь без предварительного стука распахнулась, и исполненный возмущения, до боли знакомый голос вопросил:

— Талих, какого лешего ты делаешь?!

— Беседую со свидетелем, — нехотя процедил Талих, недовольно глядя поверх иванниной головы.

Иванна, которая не бросилась радостно на шею появившемуся в кабинете Горану только потому, что на радостях от явившегося спасения обнаружила частичное неповиновение нижних конечностей, смогла лишь приветственно помахать, изобразив кривую улыбочку. Должно быть, Адя или Янко попытались связаться с иванниным отцом, но потерпели неудачу и решили отыскать Горана, чтобы на всякий случай ввести его в курс дела.

— Кот за порог — мыши в пляс, значит? Ты понимаешь, что тебе устроит Мачкевич, когда вернётся с задания и узнает? — поинтересовался Горан, кивнув в ответ на Иваннино приветствие.

— Я дам ему все необходимые объяснения и обоснование своих действий, — ледяным тоном отозвался Талих, даже не попытавшись встать, словно нависшие над ним два метра массивного коллеги не причиняли ни малейшего психологического дискомфорта. 

Иванна, тем не менее, чувствовала, что это отнюдь не так, и не могла не восхититься силой его воли.

— Разговор окончен, я её забираю, — сверля глазами коллегу, заявил Горан, для большей определённости ткнув большим пальцем в сторону Иванны.

— Пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Талих. — Доктор Мачкевич, я попросил бы вас на некоторое время — до моего указания — воздержаться от выездов за пределы Праги.

— Не понял! — Горан оперся кулаками о столешницу и склонился к коллеге.

— Я могу организовать официальное предписание, — невозмутимо поднял на него глаза тот.

— Ладно, это мы ещё обсудим. Ивка, уходим, — махнув рукой, скомандовал Горан и развернулся к выходу.

— Всего хорошего, — невнятно проблеяла Иванна, поднимаясь со стула.

— Доктор Мачкевич, если вас не затруднит, поставьте стакан, пожалуйста, — уже не скрывая неприязни, молвил Талих.


	96. Глава 96

_Декабрь 1994 г.,  
Прага — Хогвартс_

— Дурында, почему сразу со мной не связалась? — Горан вышагивал по коридору, не особенно интересуясь, успевает ли за ним Иванна. — Или в том состоял твой хитрый план попытаться провести расследование со своей стороны?

— Я тебя тоже очень люблю, — ядовито отозвалась Иванна, к которой уже почти полностью вернулось самообладание. — Если бы могла — связалась. Меня застали врасплох, и ничего я не расследую! Ты сейчас куда? Давай к нам, ужинать. Да не гони ты так, на пробирку Перцового зелья сел, что ли?! — ускорившись, она нагнала Горана и вцепилась в его локоть.

— Что, боишься, тебя по дороге ещё кто-нибудь отловит и на поговорить оттащит? — хмыкнул Горан, милостиво замедляя шаг.

— Очень смешно! — буркнула Иванна.

Как она и предполагала, товарищи её, чтобы не томиться в бездеятельном ожидании, сообразили приготовить ужин, параллельно поеданию которого все, наконец, смогли рассказать друг другу о своих «приключениях» и составить некую картину происходящего. Узнав от Ади с Янко, что их обоих, по сути, и не спрашивали ни о чём существенном, Иванна моментально заподозрила Талиха в самом нехорошем.

— Что он вообще за тип? Насколько благонадёжен? Ты его хорошо знаешь? — игнорируя отговорки Горана про «когда я ем, я глух и нем», она стала расспрашивать его о личности Талиха.

— Ива, дай поесть! Нормальный благонадёжный тип, — возмутился Горан, накладывая себе ещё порцию жареного сыра. — Все члены группы, ведущей дело Тёмного лорда, были проверены с особой тщательностью.

— А чего он до меня докопался тогда? — не сдалась Иванна. — Что ещё за «обстоятельства» там у него стеклись, что он мною вдруг так заинтересовался?

— Тебе вообще понятие «тайна следствия» говорит что-нибудь? — от усилившегося возмущения Горан даже отложил нож и вилку. — Ты давно в глупую курицу превратилась, я не понял?

— У неё временное помутнение когнитивных функций, она по любимому мужчине скучает, — с невозмутимым выражением лица заступился за подругу размешивающий чай Янко, заставив вторую подругу тихонько хихикнуть.

— Ни по кому я не скучаю, я тревожусь! — запальчиво возразила Иванна, с укоризной покосившись на Адю. — Творится чёрт знает что, а я тут дурью маюсь…

— Ничего себе «дурью»! Эта дурь очень перспективная! — за разработки Янко заступился не менее возмущённо. — Я бы с удовольствием сам ею помаялся бы, но ты же не подменишь меня на заводе!

— Да какой, к лешему, завод! — вытаращилась на него Иванна. — Мало ли, что там в Хогвартсе может произойти… Стоп, мы от сути удаляемся.

Горан всё с той же неодобрительной миной покачал головой и вернулся к поеданию ужина.

— Кстати, правда, чего ты так раскисла? — вспомнил он. — Я, когда зашёл в кабинет и тебя увидел, подумал, что Талих, как минимум, тебе раскалённые иголки под ногти загоняет. Нет, он, конечно, мастер на психику давить, но от тебя я не ожидал такой реакции.

— Я раскисла? Да я вообще никакая была! — всплеснула руками Иванна, едва не скинув со стола тарелку. — Во-первых, от голода мало что соображала, во-вторых, меня действительно застали врасплох, после этого «пройдёмте в отделение» меня можно было вперёд ногами выносить. Я без зеркала, ни с кем связаться не могу, к камину он меня подпускать явно не собирался. Этот Талих ни черта не объясняет, только темнит со значительным видом, а потом вообще начинает идиотские подозрения высказывать! Я привыкла, что ваша братия на моей стороне, а тут такое! — обвиняюще уставилась она на Горана. — Вполне имела право раскиснуть!

Горан, задумчиво дожевав добавку, признал правоту таких суждений и посоветовал Иванне налегать на пищу, раз она осталась без обеда. Иванна в ответ буркнула, что аппетит пропал, и поинтересовалась, насколько здраво с её стороны будет начихать на «пожелание» Талиха и прямо сейчас отправиться в Хогвартс. Горан категорично покачал головой и посоветовал ей не пороть горячку и чуть подождать — он поговорит с Талихом, и тогда уже можно будет смотреть по обстоятельствам. Иванна, пригорюнившись, задумалась и принялась бесцельно ковырять вилкой в тарелке. Адя, фыркнув, велела ей не дурить и протянула своё двустороннее зеркало. Воспрянув духом, Иванна схватила артефакт и первым делом попыталась вызвать каркаровское зеркало; в этот раз сигнал был, связь установилась, но с той стороны никто не отзывался. Попытавшись вызвать своё зеркало, она получила ровно такой же результат.

— Может, он оба зеркала куда-нибудь в каюте засунул, а сам по делам пошёл? — предположила Адя. — Как бы, твоё зеркало у него, кроме тебя его вызывать некому, чего с собой лишний хлам таскать.

— Какие ещё дела в десятом часу ночи! — возмутилась Иванна.

— Опасаешься Яблонской? — развеселился Янко.

Иванна, одарив его красноречивым взглядом, вызвала зеркало Снейпа. Тот отозвался неожиданно быстро.

— Добрый вечер, коллега! Как вы? Как дела в Хогвартсе? — начала беседу Иванна, опасаясь раньше времени спугнуть собеседника.

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал Снейп, с подозрением глядя на неё. — Я как обычно. В Хогвартсе всё как всегда. А что, вы какую-то каверзу провернули, а мы и не заметили? Что-то вы пропали совсем.

— К сожалению, ничего не проворачивала, — ответила Иванна. — Я своё зеркало забыла у Игоря, и всё никак руки не дойдут забрать, вот и не получается вас донимать когда ни попадя. Кстати, вы с ним давно виделись?

— В первой половине дня видел его выходящим от Дамблдора, было какое-то собрание директоров и устроителей, как я понял. С тех пор я вашего драгоценного Игоря не видел, о чём нисколько не сожалею — век бы его не видеть, — выразительно заявил Снейп. — Я настоятельно рекомендовал бы вам прибыть для проведения воспитательной работы.

— Я постараюсь, — кивнула Иванна, совершенно однозначно истолковав его слова; значит, дела с Тёмной Меткой обстоят всё хуже и хуже… — Скажите, а вы, часом, никому не рассказывали про тот случай, когда я в вашей лаборатории промазала Авадой по крысе?..

Снейп несколько минут хранил молчание, потом нехотя заговорил:

— От меня об этом инциденте узнал только Дамблдор, но это случилось в июне. Он тоже придерживается версии, что это был Петтигрю, — с отвращением сообщил он. — Если вы полагаете, что я не должен был говорить ему об этом, имейте в виду: это Дамблдор, и он не может не заметить несанкционированную Аваду в стенах школы.

— А что, программа профессора Муди утверждена Дамблдором и вашим местным Департаментом Магического образования? — искренне растерялась Иванна, которая из рассказа Смитов в своё время поняла, что тот единственный урок был полнейшей неожиданностью для всех.

— Прекратите паясничать, — поморщился Снейп. — К чему вообще был этот вопрос?

— Не берите в голову, коллега, — вздохнула Иванна.

Попрощавшись со Снейпом, она прервала связь и, положив зеркало на стол, уставилась на Горана.

— Вот и думай теперь: то ли Дамблдор обо мне Аврорату чирикнул, то ли Петтигрю донос сделал, — развела руками она, после чего категорично потребовала: — В общем, делай что хочешь, но добейся отмены талихского запрета на перемещения.

— Ты понимаешь, что мне непросто будет это организовать? — возмутился Горан. — Ты понимаешь, что сейчас у него все козыри против тебя? Кто тебя тянул за язык, когда ты признавалась в использовании Непростительных? — он выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. — Хорошо ещё, что мы не в Британии, там бы тебя разом упекли в Азкабан за такое! Причём, не только тебя. Чёрт с ней, с Авадой на крысу, но какого чёрта было про Полякова рассказывать?.. Ты вообще понимаешь, чем это чревато? Причём, не столько лично для тебя, сколько для профессора Каркарова — именно он в ответе за всё, что происходит в Дурмштранге, уж позволь напомнить тебе эту несущественную мелочь. Кстати, этому твоему хогвартскому товарищу тоже могло бы перепасть за то, что сразу не доложил о твоих действиях куда следует. Так, ну-ка прекрати терять сознание, — заметив, что Иванна цветом лица того и гляди сравняется с салфетками, хлопнул он ладонью по столу. — Никто никого не собирается привлекать к ответственности, я просто немножко расписал реалии, чтобы слегка вправить твои мозги, — замахал он на Иванну. — Не нужно так нервничать, никто не умер.

— Это не за горами, — слабым голосом отозвалась она. — Если так пойдёт дальше, я долго не протяну. У вас что, есть специальные курсы «Как сломить дух собеседника за десять минут»? — уточнила она, вновь беря в руки зеркало. — Нет, на самом деле, хорошо, что ты обратил на это внимание, я как-то не подумала… Главное, все профессора так порадовались, когда я Полякова туда-сюда…

— Ладно, ты меня извини, я несколько сгустил краски, — признался Горан. — Если бы дело дошло до расследования, все факты были бы в твою пользу. Ерунда, забудь.

— По-моему, Аврорат желает моей скоропостижной гибели, — трагически резюмировала Иванна.

— В любом случае, это было впечатляюще! — оценил Янко, потянувшись через стол, чтобы торжественно пожать руку Горану.

— Ну, очень смешно! — обиделась Иванна. — Я всё-таки не могу понять: зачем под меня копать? С какой целью (я уже даже не пытаюсь установить — кто?) Талиху намекнули расспросить меня про эти чёртовы Авады… Ладно, об этом чуть позже… — она вновь взяла зеркало.

В этот раз Иванна вызвала Тори Смит. После почти минутной задержки, в зеркале неожиданно появилось лицо её сокурсницы, освещаемое Люмосом.

— О, здравствуйте, доктор Мачкевич, — радостно поприветствовала Хоуп, облачённая в вязаную шапку и шарф в серо-зелёную полоску так, что виднелся только нос да глаза; судя по всему, находилась она на улице. — А Тори тут опять единорогам хвосты крутит, — объяснила она, подтверждая иваннино предположение. — И Тедди здесь с нами.

С небольшим опозданием догадавшись, что Хоуп имеет в виду Федору, Иванна всех поприветствовала и поинтересовалась обстановкой. За кадром послышалось бодрое хоровое приветствие, после чего Хоуп сообщила, что обстановка непростая, но занятная; Иванна, кивнув, попросила её передать зеркало «Тедди».

— Федьк, у меня к тебе дело жизни и смерти, — заявила Иванна, стоило в зеркале появиться Федоре. — Нужно пойти к Игорю и попросить его отправить мне самой быстрой совой моё двустороннее зеркало. Не могу с ним связаться.

— Ох, Док, я лучше попробую сейчас Ваську или Макарку найти и заслать, — смущённо поскребла в затылке Федора. — Мне сейчас товарищу директору на глаза попадаться никак не следует. Он в последнее время сильно не в духе, а тут ещё на днях опять о мой этюдник споткнулся… — трагично пояснила она. — Правда, от него все сейчас выхватывают по полной: Яшка — за шум после отбоя, он гитару раздобыл, романсы нам пел, Ленусик — за неуставную форму одежды, вместо форменной мантии в будний день была замечена в белом кожушке с красненьким орнаментом, Никитос его вообще по трёхкилометровому радиусу обходить старается. Мы тут ставки делаем, когда Витьку тоже перепадёт, но пока всё мимо.

— Давайте, мы с Хоуп прямо сейчас попробуем найти профессора Каркарова! Время ещё не позднее, мы успеем, — живо вызвалась Тори, фрагментарно появляясь рядом с Федорой.

— Тори, похоже, после эпизода с драконицей, к профессору Каркарову прониклась самыми нежными чувствами, — ехидно захихикала Хоуп.

— О, да-а-а, — в тон подруге протянула Тори. — Особенно нежную нежность я испытываю всякий раз, когда он, прогуливаясь по Запретному лесу, следует мимо загона с единорогами и адово действует им на нервы. Да и Хагрид тоже не в восторге; подозреваю, у него в лесу припрятан дракон или мантикора какая-нибудь, и он сильно переживает, что профессор Каркаров наткнётся на его секретик. Кстати, доктор Мачкевич, а вы не планируете в гости заглянуть?

— Планирую, но пока не могу точной даты назвать, — с сожалением ответила Иванна, которую тирада Тори одновременно и обеспокоила, и повеселила.

— Док, ты определяйся скорее, а то у меня тут в конце месяца грядёт аж День рождения целый, я бы тебя видеть хотела! — сказала Федора. — А ты, может, и Горынушку бы привезла с собой, мне в подарок, можно даже без бантика. Он наверняка даже и не помнит, когда у меня День рождения-то, — лирично вздохнула она.

— О, ты зря так о нём думаешь, у него феноменальная память! — Иванне стоило нечеловеческих усилий не заржать при виде выражения лица медленно багровеющего Горана. — Будь уверена, он помнит и непременно лично тебя поздравит, — уверила она, незаметно для собеседницы показывая Горану кулак.

— Отличный парень, смышлёный, главное, я потрясена всеми жабрами души! — поделилась Федора.

— А уж красавец какой! — с готовностью подхватила Иванна, мечтательно закатив глаза, изображая нарочитое восхищение.

— Ну, это не его вина, это его беда, — хмыкнула Федора. — Ой, ладно, что мы как две бабы сплетничаем, давай лучше, приезжай, хоть с Гораном, хоть без, тебя здесь очень нужно! А мы пойдём, пожалуй. Пока девчонки будут товарища директора отвлекать, я к себе прокрадусь, авось не получу на орехи.

— Удачи, — грустно усмехнулась Иванна. — Да, Тори, если профессор Каркаров будет…эм-м, упрямиться, просто вызови зеркало Ади и передай своё ему. Я с ним сама поговорю. Или лучше сразу так сделай, что время тратить…

Тори выразила готовность так и сделать, после чего они попрощались на время.

— Ну, просто невероятно смешно! — саркастически оценил Горан под дружный гогот Ади и Янко, после того, как Иванна завершила вызов.

— Это была моя месть, — торжествующе пояснила Иванна, похлопав его по плечу. — Но Федьку чтоб поздравил, — пригрозила она. — А то мы тебя уважать перестанем.

— Без тебя знаю, — огрызнулся Горан.

Иванна милосердно сменила тему, пригласив собеседников делиться версиями: с какой целью Талиху была дана информация о «несанкционированной» Аваде. Янко и Адя хором предположили, что, скорее всего, она стала жертвой хитрого плана Дамблдора, желающего держать её подальше от Хогвартса, а точнее — от Каркарова и Снейпа. Зачем — это вопрос отдельный, обывательской логике неподвластный. Тут же, размяв фантазию первой версией, они выдали вторую, согласно которой хитрый план создали бывшие соратники Тёмного лорда. Иванна выразила глубочайший скепсис по отношению к этой второй версии, мол, она никто и звать никак, а бывшим соратникам Тёмного лорда она нужна, как зеркало вампиру. Такое пренебрежение вызвало приступ возмущения у Горана, который заявил, что скромность Иванны может сравниться только с её скудоумием.

— Ты что-то в последнее время такой ироничный, тебя в Хогвартсе Северус не укусил, случайно? — не удержалась Иванна.

— Его Федька, скорее, укусила, — возразил Янко.

— А вас двоих, по всей видимости, по очереди кусали они оба, причём не единожды, — не растерялся Горан. — Ивка, ты пойми, через тебя могут попытаться повлиять на Мирослава.

— Если меня выкрадут и порешат, папа от них даже мокрого места не оставит, — пожала плечами Иванна.

— И ты полагаешь, это осчастливит твоих родных и друзей? — осуждающе покачал головой Горан.

— Думаю, нисколечко, — вздохнула Иванна. — Ладно, не будем о грустном…

Она отправила свой комплект посуды в мойку и переместилась ожидать вызова на диван.

***

Виктор, уже переодевшись и приведя себя в порядок после утренней тренировки, сидел в кают-компании и хмурым взглядом встречал сползающихся к завтраку сокурсников. Среди них никто не пожелал составить компанию Виктору, студенты охотно пользовались послаблением режима и игнорировали утренние физические нагрузки. Впрочем, вовсе не это было причиной его не самого радужного настроения.

— Здравствуй, князь ты мой прекрасный, что ты тих, как день ненастный? — сквозь зевоту поинтересовалась Федора, присаживаясь за стол рядом с ним. — Только не говори, что ты до сих пор не нашёл себе партнёршу на бал! Витя, сколько можно! Ты же у нас звезда, если не хочешь наших приглашать — пригласи хоть кого из батонок или из местных. Тут каждая вторая — твоя фанатка, только подмигни — и она твоя, — укоризненно отчитала она товарища.

— И что с нею потом делать? Девчонок развлекать надо, а у меня язык фигово подвешен, — страдальчески скривился Виктор. — И в языках я не силён категорически.

— Витенька, у тебя комплексы, — неодобрительно цокнула языком Федора. — Не бойся завышенных требований фанаток, просто демонстрируй, что тебе на них плевать.

— Я так не могу, мне нужно репутацию поддерживать… — протянул Виктор. — Слушай, Федьк, а давай, ты со мною сходишь! — оживился он.

— Витян, вот это — самый лучший способ убить твою репутацию! — Федора совершенно невоспитанно заржала, быстро спохватилась и продолжила чуть тише: — Ты меня в бальном платье представляешь? Нет, мне не трудно, не подумай! Но я тебе обе ноги обязательно оттопчу сначала, а потом уроню нас вместе с ёлкой. Мне профессор Каркаров ни в жизни не простит! Я же ему обещала не высовываться. Давай, ты лучше эту умницу гриффиндорскую пригласишь?

— Мамочки, Вить, ты что, до сих пор без пары?! — подошедшая Василиса села рядом с Федорой и, подавшись вперёд, повернулась в сторону Виктора, глядя на него квадратными глазами. — Ты меня поражаешь! Это же кому сказать!

— Ва-ась, спасай, пойдёшь со мною на бал? — умоляюще выпалил Виктор зловещим шёпотом.

— Прости, но ты опоздал, — с искренним сожалением вздохнула Василиса. — Меня два дня назад, сразу как сообщили о бале, пригласил Поляков… Представляю, что кое-кто на это скажет… Не спрашивайте, я сама не знаю, почему я согласилась!

Федора восторженно закудахтала:

— Василиса, ты сильная женщина! Нет, Вить, видишь: мне никак нельзя с тобой идти, нужно беречь нервы товарища директора!

Виктор трагически вздохнул и придвинул к себе тарелку. Василиса, вернувшись к высказыванию Федоры о гриффиндорке, выразила сомнение, что эта кандидатура вызовет у профессора Каркарова меньше недовольства, чем федорина. Виктор принял ещё более трагический вид и не менял его на протяжении всего завтрака, печально качая головой в ответ на выдвигаемые Федорой кандидатуры потенциальных партнёрш для танцев. Быстро дожевав свою порцию, он всё в том же меланхоличном настроении удалился страдать по несбывшимся надеждам.

Федора после завтрака, попрощавшись с Василисой, решившей посвятить субботу чтению, прихватила свою торбу и направилась в Запретный лес к загону с единорогами. Она уже третий день занималась вдохновенными зарисовками прекрасных животных и менять натуру пока не планировала. В загоне помимо пятерых белых единорогов привычно обнаружилась Тори Смит, по словам которой скоро должна была подойти и Хоуп.

Устроившись на заборе с альбомом, Федора развлекала Тори, придирчиво изучающую пятно на крупе одного из животных, рассказом о страданиях бедолаги Виктора.

— Ой, среди наших тоже форменное помешательство с этим балом, — неодобрительно фыркнула Тори; стянув рукавицу и послюнявив палец, она потёрла пятно. — А что до Виктора — надо Хоуп сказать, чтоб его пригласила. А то прямо жалко парня. Я бы сама пригласила, но мне так неохота туда идти, не представляешь. Тем более, боюсь представить, что со мною сделают его фанатки… А, ну да, это же я зелье пролила случайно, — с облегчением сообразила она, оставляя пятно в покое.

Собирая записи и инвентарь, она поинтересовалась, почему сама Федора не хочет идти на бал. Та поспешила развеять заблуждение Тори, заявив, что незримо на балу присутствовать будет — посидит где-нибудь в уголочке, порисует. Когда девушки начали обсуждать, стоит ли Федоре нарядиться на бал мальчиком, возле загона с единорогами появилась Хоуп и моментально расстроила грандиозный план сокурсницы, сообщив, что только что её пригласил на бал Макар Зарецкий. Тори в очередной раз пожалела Виктора и невинно поинтересовалась, не станет ли плакать Уоррингтон, которому случалось приглашать Хоуп на свидания, уточнив, что не смотря на то, что Макар почти блондин, его кандидатура в качестве бального партнёра подруги вызывает у неё большее одобрение, нежели охотник слизеринской сборной. Федора не хуже профессиональной свахи принялась расхваливать сокурсника, сообщив, что он не только спортсмен, отличник и просто красавец, но ещё и сын известного мастера зелий, племянник директора Дурмштранга, а также отлично вальсирует (мэтресса Ангелина до самого отбытия безжалостно муштровала всех кандидатов).

— До чего перспективный молодой человек, ты присмотрись! — хмыкнула Тори, затягивая шнурок рюкзака.

— Хорошо, присмотрюсь, — засмеялась Хоуп. — Ты, может, всё-таки сходишь на бал? Если Виктор для тебя слишком перспективный, Тедди тебе живо найдёт кого-нибудь попроще!

— Да ты что, Витян — сама простота! — замахала на неё Федора. — Парня надо выручить, — твёрдо напомнила она.

— Я не уверена, что у меня хватит альтруизма убить весь вечер на бал, ради того, чтобы выручить парня, — вздохнула Тори. — У меня, тем более, есть парочка недочитанных книг, которые скоро нужно будет вернуть в библиотеку… Ты закончила рисовать? Идёмте в нашу башню, попьём чаю, я руки-ноги отморозила.

— Ой, а я тоже, — удивлённо сообщила Федора, спрыгивая с забора.

На протяжении всего пути от загона она неустанно агитировала за Виктора, но Тори оставалась непреклонна. На выходе из Запретного леса им встретился как бы случайно прогуливающийся Яков, который тут же подскочил к Тори, расшаркался и поинтересовался, не соблаговолит ли госпожа Смит сопроводить его на бал. Тори возмущённо обвинила его и Федору в том, что они сговорились над ней издеваться. Федора рассказала сокурснику о взглядах англичанки на светские мероприятия, на что он поспешил уверить Тори, что ему лично будет достаточно трёх танцев, а потом он может пойти помочь ей задать корма единорогам. К праведному возмущению Федоры, Тори неожиданно согласилась, пояснив, что выбрала меньшее из двух зол.

После того, как вопрос был улажен, Яков отправился по своим делам, а девушки продолжили путь в башню Рэйвенклоу. Во время чаепития Федора, не оставляя надежды пристроить Виктора в добрые руки, придирчиво осматривала контингент общей гостиной и задавала аккуратные наводящие вопросы, но продолжала терпеть фиаско: девушки либо были уже приглашены, либо категорически не собирались идти на бал. Луна, на которую возлагались особые надежды, оказалась в числе первых.

Вернувшись на корабль, чтобы пообедать, Федора всерьёз взялась обрабатывать Виктора, выбив у него признание, что он действительно хотел бы пойти на бал с Гермионой Грейнджер.

— Витя, прекрати валять дурака, подойди и пригласи её!

Федора после обеда загнала Виктора в одну из пустых кают трюма для воспитательной беседы. Виктор полностью признавал правоту подруги, но воспитываться наотрез отказывался.

— Федь, у меня ужасный английский, я буду выглядеть как идиот, — в сотый раз заявил он.

— Вить, ты будешь выглядеть как идиот, если останешься без партнёрши, — резонно возразила Федора. — Ты уже начинаешь так выглядеть, если честно. Может, тебе пятьдесят граммов накатить для храбрости?

— Мне нельзя, режим же! — возмутился Виктор. — И вообще… погоди, ты слышала? — он поднялся с бочонка неизвестного содержания и прислушался.

— Что такое? — Федора осталась сидеть на ящике, но ногами болтать перестала.

— За стеной же аппарационная каюта, правильно? — уточнил Виктор, шагая к двери.

— Хм, неужели Док нашла время в гости заглянуть? — теперь уже и Федора поднялась на ноги, услышав невнятный шум по ту сторону стены. — Пойдём глянем?

— А вдруг это профессор? — не согласился благоразумный Виктор, переходя на шёпот.

— Да, тут можно совершить опасный промах… — согласилась Федора.

Погасив светильник, они прокрались к двери каюты, чуть приоткрыли её и прильнули к образовавшейся щели толщиной с волос. Почти одновременно с этим соседняя дверь открылась, выпуская в сумрачный узкий коридор трюма незабвенную Иванну. Беззвучно закрыв за собой дверь, она огляделась и крадучись пошла в сторону лестниц.


	97. Глава 97

_Декабрь 1994 г.  
Хогвартс_

— До-ок! — на всякий случай — шёпотом заорала Федора, отталкивая Виктора и выкатываясь в коридор, чтобы наброситься на Иванну.

— Ух, ёлки! — от неожиданности та прянула в сторону, врезавшись плечом в противоположную стену коридора. — Блин, Федька, предупреждать надо!

После обстоятельных приветственных лобзаний, Федора поспешила втащить Иванну обратно в каюту.

— Витяй, свет зажигай! Нам привалило счастье! — обратилась она в темноту.

Загорелся волшебный светильник, рисуя картину пыльной комнатки, уставленной невразумительным хламом.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Мачкевич, как же хорошо, что вы прибыли! — от души воскликнул Виктор, делая шаг вперёд в церемонном приветственном поклоне.

— Привет, а что это вы тут затеваете? — поинтересовалась Иванна, ставя торбу на ближайший ящик.

— Мы тут пытаемся вправить мозги Витеньке, — вздохнула Федора и поведала Иванне о викторовых страданиях.

Иванна, озадаченно почесав затылок, подвинула торбу и присела на край ящика, собираясь с мыслями. После разговора с Каркаровым она однозначно поняла, что ради всеобщего блага жизненно необходимо вырваться в Хогвартс хотя бы ненадолго. Велев друзьям прикрывать её, Иванна быстро собрала вещи и переместилась в Великобританию, в душе отчаянно надеясь, что неумеренное изготовление и применение портключей не втянет её в ещё большие неприятности.

— А Игорь сейчас на корабле? — спросила Иванна, размышляя над планом действий.

Решение вопросов подростковой стеснительности, разумеется, было за рамками её актуальных приоритетов, однако некое подсознательное чувство рекомендовало быстро разобраться с этим делом, чтобы потом оно не отвлекало от основной миссии визита.

— Видела его только в первой половине дня, за обедом его тут не наблюдалось, — отрапортовала Федора.

— Может, в Хогвартсе ошивается… — задумчиво предположила Иванна. — Ладно, вам от меня что нужно: мудрое напутствие или какие-то конкретные радикальные действия? — перешла от теорий к практике она.

— Не думаю, что этому обормоту поможет очередное напутствие, — укоризненно покосилась на потупившегося Виктора Федора. — Какие будут указания, Док? — обратилась она к Иванне.

— Поиграем в переодевания… Вели Яшке добыть волос Макара и принести сюда. Сам Макар пусть час не высовывается с корабля. Потом иди в Хогвартс и разведай, где сейчас Гермиона. Жди нас во внутреннем дворе, проведёшь к ней, — велела она, и Федора, крадучись, покинула каюту.

Иванна, суетливо постучав мыском ботиночка по соседнему ящику, внимательно изучила скукожившегося и старательно прикидывающегося очередным ящиком Виктора. Конечно, можно было бы попытаться вразумить его в ходе беседы, дать несколько дельных советов, мотивировать его и воодушевить на подвиги, но Иванна за собою нужных талантов не наблюдала и иллюзий на этот счёт никаких не питала, посему психоанализ в этой ситуации был классифицирован как пустая трата времени. К тому же, возможность незаметной вылазки в Хогвартс на дороге не валяется, а лично почувствовать витающие там настроения было нужно вовсе не из праздного любопытства.

— В общем так: я пойду в Хогвартс под твоей обороткой и приглашу эту твою барышню на бал, нормально? — предложила Иванна, вставая с ящика. — Запас Оборотного зелья у меня есть. Ты пойдёшь со мной под видом Макара и будешь перенимать опыт. Годится?

— Вы правда так можете? Ещё как годится! — с надеждой вытаращился на неё Виктор, даже как будто слегка распрямляясь.

— Пригласить — запросто, только не рассчитывай, что я пойду с ней на бал вместо тебя, — хмыкнула Иванна; пошарив в торбе, она извлекла два флакончика Оборотного зелья. — Так, раздевайся, — скомандовала она.

— Чего? — опешил Виктор, потрясённо уставившись на Иванну.

— Свитер свой давай, блузка с оборками на тебе смотреться будет очень подозрительно! — нетерпеливо фыркнула она. — И сапоги давай. Джинсы, наверное, и мои сгодятся… Ну-ка, повернись, — встав спиной к спине с ничего не понимающим Виктором, она сначала похлопала себя по бёдрам, потом его. — Нормально, у меня задница шире, так что сойдут. Всё, давай свитер и бегом к себе — оденься и принеси мне уличную мантию. Одна нога здесь — другая там.

Пока Виктор бегал до каюты и обратно, Иванна успела переодеться (предусмотрительно сняв лифчик и вынув из ушей серьги) и выпить зелье. Едва трансформация завершилась, в каюту сунулся Яков.

— Вить, а ты чего это задумал? — поинтересовался он в предвкушении.

— Секретную операцию, — заговорщическим шёпотом успела сообщить Иванна, прежде чем прибыл настоящий Виктор с двумя мантиями, заинтриговав сокурсника сверх возможного.

Пока Виктор преображался, Иванна посвятила Якова в суть её плана, запретив под страхом смерти рассказывать кому бы то ни было. Выудив из торбы зеркальце (увы, не двустороннее, а обычную пудреницу), она осмотрела новое отражение и сообразила, что неплохо было бы отработать мимику. Она улыбнулась и тут же невольно скривилась: её обычная улыбка в исполнении Виктора смотрелась довольно-таки идиотично. На месте этой самой Гермионы она точно не пошла бы на бал с типом, который так улыбается. Репетиция заняла несколько больше времени, чем она предполагала, но более-менее приемлемый вариант в итоге найден был. Удовлетворившись результатом и быстро забросив вещи в каркаровскую каюту, Иванна решительно повела Виктора и Якова (которые мужественно не проронили ни слова, наблюдая за её мимическими опытами) к Хогвартсу. Неподалёку от замка, следуя на почтительном расстоянии, за ними увязался небольшой отряд тихонько хихикающих девиц с горящими глазами, в которых Иванна без труда распознала викторов фан-клуб.

Во внутреннем дворе вопреки оговоренному их встретила не Федора, а неизвестный гриффиндорский первокурсник, который, раздуваясь от важности, сообщил, что мистера Крама ожидают в библиотеке, и попросил автограф. Иванна, чувствуя себя несколько не в праве раздавать автографы от чужого имени (да и не зная даже, как именно выглядит подпись Виктора), велела гриффиндорцу подойти с этим вопросом завтра. Повернувшись к Виктору, она велела ему «завтра напомнить об этом обещании», тот кивнул в ответ, и Иванна с чистой совестью решительно зашагала в указанном направлении. Виктор и Яков, которым было велено сильно не отсвечивать, молча топали следом.

В библиотеке ей на глаза первым делом бросилась сидящая вокруг старинного рунного атласа компания, которая состояла из Смитов, Луны Лавгуд и Федоры. Последняя уставилась на бравую троицу глазами, от любопытства сделавшимися размером с блюдце.  
В какой-то момент лицо Федоры отразило недоумение, она слегка нахмурилась, а взгляд её заметался между «Виктором» и «Макаром». Очевидно, до неё быстро дошло, в чём подвох, так как она сначала уронила челюсть, а затем начала неудержимо хохотать, зажав рот обеими руками, дабы не нарушать тишину в библиотеке. Смиты удивлённо посмотрели на неё, переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами; Луна на истерику даже внимания не обратила, продолжая старательно конспектировать из книги на свиток пергамента. Сидящие за столами по соседству студенты сделали вид, что проигнорировали вторжение, но всё же исподтишка косились в сторону нарушителей спокойствия.

— Привет, девчата, как жизнь? — бодро, но всё же вполголоса, поприветствовала Иванна, одарив всех свежеотработанной улыбкой.

— Ну… нормально жизнь, — как будто не ожидавшая такого вопроса, ответила Хоуп. — А ты как?

— Тоже не жалуюсь, — отозвалась Иванна, заставив Федору зайтись в новом приступе хохота. — К семинару по Рунам готовитесь?

— Да, мне задали эссе, — рассеянно подала голос Луна, перелистывая страницу книги. — А у Хоуп завтра контрольная по арманическому футарку, а Тедди с Тори решили нас морально поддержать и помочь подготовиться…

— Ха, этот атлас тебе не сильно поможет, — обратилась Иванна к Хоуп. — Про арманический футарк лучше самого фон Листа читать. Хм, а он у вас, наверное, запрещён… Тогда статьи Эзраэла Уидмора, он был крупным рунологом и последователем фон Листа, очень интересные работы публиковал в начале века, — сама Иванна в первую очередь читала статьи, касающиеся рунических артефактов, но помнила, что и про гадание на рунах за ним числились толковые заметки. — Он преподавал Рунологию у нас в Дурмштранге, очень интересная личность. И, если мне не изменяет память, некоторое время работал в Хогвартсе в сороковые. Впрочем, скорее всего, и его статьи вам не удастся достать, с ним была связана одна мрачная история… Ладно, я тут по важному делу! — спохватилась Иванна. — Гермиона Грейнджер здесь?

— Там она, ближе к секции Арифмантики, — указала явно обалдевшая от прозвучавшей речи Тори вглубь библиотеки. — Ты когда успел так в английском поднатореть? — недоумённо поинтересовалась она.

— Кстати, да! — поддержала её Хоуп.

— Да ладно вам, я ж двух слов связать не могу, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Федьк, ты бы сходила, водички попила, что ли, — участливо предложила она, наблюдая, как художница постепенно скрывается под столом, уже рыдая и икая — всё так же беззвучно, надо отдать должное.

Виктор и Яков, судя по их напряжённому сопению, начали терять самообладание и рисковали вскорости присоединиться к подруге; Смиты косились на Федору с глубочайшим изумлением, но проявляли чудеса тактичности и вслух не выражали сомнений в её дееспособности. Иванна решила, что пора уже заканчивать валять дурака и приступать к выполнению основной миссии. Смиты в своё время показывали ей и самого Гарри Поттера, и его друзей, так что внешность девушки она кое-как запомнила и узнать вроде бы могла.

В пределах видимости, наверное, уже не осталось человека, не смотрящего на их группу во все глаза. Понять аборигенов и посочувствовать им было совсем немудрено. Не каждый день на их глазах международная звезда квиддича Виктор Крам в сопровождении двух бравых адьютантов один другого краше парадным шагом марширует через всю библиотеку к столику, за которым в привычном бастионе из книг и завалах пергаментов заседает Гермиона Грейнджер.

При появлении делегации девушка оторвалась от своего занятия и подняла озадаченный взгляд. Иванна на миг растерялась, не очень представляя, что говорить: опыта приглашать студенток на бал у неё, как ни странно, не было, и заблаговременной подготовкой речи она не сообразила озаботиться. Впрочем, собравшись, она припомнила себя в годы молодые и приступила к импровизации.

Первым делом поприветствовав Гермиону, она повернулась к своим сопровождающим и грозным шёпотом велела отойти и не мозолить глаза, она-де сама справится, после чего присела на ближайший свободный стул: мало кого вдохновит стоящий над душой собеседник.

— Меня зовут Виктор, — отрекомендовалась она, стараясь не переборщить с акцентом.

Хорошо ещё в английском не нужно следить, в каком роде о себе говоришь…

То ли в библиотеке было жарко, то ли у неё самой от волнения подскочила температура, но нагревшийся викторов свитер начал издавать аромат новомодной молодёжной туалетной воды (Иванна стараниями Янко стала весьма неплохо разбираться в этом вопросе). Возрадовавшись, что в спешных сборах напрочь забыла воспользоваться собственными духами, Иванна понадеялась, что барышня не обладает излишне тонким обонянием, ибо Виктор явно не жалел продукта.

— Знаю, — суховато отозвалась девушка, изобразив дежурную улыбку. — Я Гермиона.

— Очень приятно, — кивнула Иванна, мысленно пожалев своего протеже: намучается Виктор с её именем, к гадалке не ходи. — Могу ли я пригласить тебя на бал? Хотя, наверное, тебя уже пригласил кто-нибудь из твоих друзей…

А ведь правда, велика вероятность того, что она ангажирована. И что мешало пожать ей руку во время приветствия? Стало бы гораздо проще с выбором линии поведения. Девица явно чихать хотела на викторов звёздный статус, это безусловно добавляло очков в её пользу, однако затрудняло Иванне выполнение задачи.

— Почему именно меня? — Гермиона вперила в «Виктора» испытующий взгляд.

«Виктор» медлил с ответом, застенчиво изучая чернильницу.

— Я обратил внимание, что ты много читаешь и усердно занимаешься, ты наверняка умна, — наконец заговорил «он». — А значит, с тобой можно поговорить, и ты не станешь смеяться над моим произношением.

— У тебя всё нормально с произношением, — в этот раз Гермиона улыбнулась тепло и без тени насмешки.

Иванна поздравила себя с тем, что смогла растопить лёд, и ощутила прилив вдохновения.

— Это оттого, что у меня стресс, — отмахнулась она, почесав затылок; ужасно непривычно было не ощущать собственной шевелюры, не говоря уж о том, что голове было весьма прохладно.

К счастью, у неё был опыт смены пола с помощью Многосущного зелья, потому на другие неудобные в силу непривычности нюансы мужского организма отвлекаться не приходилось.

— Стресс? Какой такой стресс? — уже вполне дружелюбно поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Честно говоря, я не каждый день приглашаю иностранок на такие серьёзные мероприятия, — вдохновенно пояснила Иванна, не забыв смущённо потупить взор.

— Да брось ты, тоже подвиг нашёл, — развеселилась Гермиона.

— Ещё какой подвиг! От бладжеров уворачиваться куда проще! — с жаром уверила Иванна, надеясь, что не переврала терминологию и увернулась от того, от чего надо уворачиваться. — Расспроси своих друзей, они тебе много интересного расскажут о том, каково это — приглашать понравившуюся девушку на бал!

— Да я и без их рассказов видела, — с улыбкой призналась Гермиона.

— И всё же, ты пошла бы со мною на бал? — вернулась к своим баранам Иванна, виртуозно наполнив голос робкой надеждой. — Или хотя бы обещай мне пару танцев, если тебя уже пригласили…

— Не пригласили, — буркнула Гермиона. — Я буду рада пойти с тобой, спасибо за приглашение, — торжественно сообщила она.

— Спасибо, что согласилась! — совершенно искренне просияла Иванна. — Плодотворного тебе вечера, не буду больше отвлекать.

С чувством выполненного долга Иванна отправилась обратно к столу Смитов и Луны, велев следовать за ней прятавшимся за ближайшим стеллажом и перенимавшим опыт Виктору и Якову, к которым, как оказалось, присоединилась Федора, мужественно не проронившая и звука во время представления. Проверив время и обнаружив, что до прекращения действия зелья остаётся ещё чуть больше двадцати минут, Иванна попрощалась с аборигенами и поспешила увести своих подопечных из библиотеки. Вокруг было слишком много свидетелей, что исключало возможность хорошенько подшутить над Смитами.

Как ни пыталась Иванна прочувствовать царящие в Хогвартсе настроения, пока шла коридорами школы, ничего не вышло: то ли она и вправду пережила стресс, то ли просто устала.

— Ну, Док, ну, ты дала жару! — оценила Федора, как только компания оказалась вне пределов слышимости чужих ушей на одной из хогвартских лестниц. — Мастерски окрутила бедолагу!

— Никого я не окручивала, — показала ей язык Иванна. — Просто искренне поговорила с человеком. Витя, ты мотал на ус? Будешь пытаться казаться лучше, чем ты есть — про общение с умными барышнями забудь. Выше головы не прыгнешь, а выпендрёж привлекает в первую очередь не самых далёких личностей. Сам смотри, с кем тебе интереснее.

— Я понял, доктор Мачкевич, — отозвался Виктор.

— Будем надеяться… — рассеянно отозвалась Иванна; услышав в отдалении знакомые обертоны, она заозиралась по сторонам: пролётом выше Снейп делал внушение нескольким младшекурсникам. Иванна с тоской поспешила отвести взгляд; мало ли, вдруг чёртов легилимент заподозрит что-то и раскусит её. Потом ехидных комментариев не оберёшься… Вряд ли удастся за эту вылазку навестить его и поговорить, а жаль. Немного обнадёживало, что держится он вроде бы бодро, по крайней мере — выглядит неплохо. — Пойдёмте на корабль, ещё не хватало на глазах у изумлённой публики преображаться.

На крейсерской скорости они покинули Хогвартс.

— Всё-таки, Док, ты меня убила наповал! — призналась Федора, когда они вышли на ведущую к озеру дорожку. — Я чуть не сдохла со смеху, когда поняла твою интригу.

— А что меня выдало? — заинтересовалась Иванна.

— То, что я Витька с первого курса знаю, — хмыкнула Федора. — У него вне метлы грация медвежонка на пасеке.

— Уж чья б мычала! — пробубнил Виктор.

— ...Я уж не говорю про лингвистические и ораторские таланты, — продолжила ухмыляться Федора. — У тебя, Док, пластика хоть и далека от балетной, но всё-таки женская, а это в сочетании с витенькиной внешней брутальностью дало совершенно убойный коктейль. Мэтресса Ангелина прослезилась бы, увидав Витяя с такой осанкой!

— Ну уж осанка — самое простое. Держать спину без противовеса, — Иванна двумя руками очертила отсутствующий в настоящий момент «смещённый центр тяжести», — да без лишнего десятка сантиметров роста — одно удовольствие.

— Могу только про рост представить, — гыгыкнула Федора.

— А ещё у вас голос по-другому поставлен, видимо, в типе дыхания дело, — высказался Яков. — Вы как про фон Листа начали вещать — аж я заслушался!

— Во, мозг! Яшка дело говорит, у него абсолютный слух, между прочим, — согласно закивала Федора. — Витя, запомнил? Двигайся плавно и говори грудным голосом — будешь на пике популярности.

— Вот уж чего мне не хватало до полного счастья… — плетущийся в арьегарде Виктор её энтузиазма совсем не разделял.

Оказавшись на корабле, Иванна отдала одолженную мантию и, пообещав вернуть свитер сразу после возвращения в оригинальный облик, отправилась дожидаться Каркарова в его каюте. До окончания действия зелья оставалось десять с небольшим минут, так что она надеялась встретиться с ним в этот раз без розыгрышей и шуточек.

Повинуясь приступу интуиции, она постучала в дверь каюты и, уже рванув дверь на себя, услышала изнутри приглашение входить. На мгновение замявшись, она всё же решилась войти, ругательски ругая себя за то, что не дождалась обратной трансформации.

— А, Виктор, это ты, — с ноткой разочарования в голосе констатировал Каркаров, садясь обратно за письменный стол. — Ты не видел доктора Мачкевич? — очевидно, он успел обнаружить вещи Иванны, и ожидал отнюдь не Викторова визита.

— Не видел, профессор. А не найдётся ли у вас кружки глинтвейна? Я сейчас только что решился и пригласил на бал одну замечательную барышню, и это надо отметить. Плюс к тому же, по дороге из Хогвартса у меня уши отмёрзли, — понесла чушь Иванна, без приглашения усаживаясь на гостевой стул.

Каркаров, на её взгляд, пребывал не в самом лучшем состоянии, но до степени катастрофического было ещё далеко. То ли очевидцы сгустили краски, то ли он приободрился перспективой скорой встречи…

— Какие уши? Какой глинтвейн? Витя, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? — Каркаров был само непонимание и явно заподозрил неладное.

— Ну-у, физически я в порядке, однако порой внезапно осознаю, что я — это не я, а совершенно другая личность… — Иванна поняла, что её начинает уносить всё дальше от адекватности, и порадовалась, что всё закончится с минуты на минуту.

— Витя, может, тебя колдомедикам показать? Ты не переутомился? — участливо осведомился Каркаров. — Не переживай так, я точно знаю, ты превосходно справишься со следующим заданием! Ты и в первом задании сработал эффективнее остальных, это всё предвзятое судейство… Ладно, не станем обсуждать это, вижу, тебе неприятно вспоминать, — заметив, как «Виктор» скучающе закатил глаза, он сменил тему. — Расскажи, кого ты пригласил? Одну из девочек доктора Мачкевич?..Здесь её вещи, но самой её на корабле нет — ты точно не видел её в Хогвартсе?

— Её нет в Хогвартсе, — совершенно искренне уверила Иванна. — А на бал со мною идёт Гермиона Грейнджер… Да что не так? — не менее искренне возмутилась она, глядя на то, как Каркаров скривился, будто учуял очередной припрятанный поляковский бутерброд.

— Виктор, ты меня иногда удивляешь, причём не в самом хорошем смысле, — раздражённо покачал головою Каркаров. — У тебя на выбор широчайший спектр прекрасных кандидатур, и из всех ты предпочёл магглорождённую. Возможно, как жест всепоглощающей толерантности, это и неплохо, но всё равно…

Наконец, Многосущное зелье исчерпало свой эффект, Иванна ощутила, что к ней возвращается оригинальный вид, Каркаров же увидел это воочию.

— Что за идиотские предрассудки? — уже своим голосом поинтересовалась Иванна, выуживая из-под свитера очки, висевшие дужкой на ремне, и нацепляя их на нос. — И вообще, к твоему сведению, Хоуп Смит, например, полукровка.

После минутной паузы Каркаров вздохнул, потёр пальцами виски и, скорбно посмотрев на неё, спросил:

— Ива, за что ты так со мной? Я старый больной человек, мне такие потрясения нельзя переживать!

— Ты упёртый идиот, каких свет не видывал, — возразила Иванна. — Впрочем, нет, примерно таких видывал… — на миг задумавшись, поправилась она. — Но это неважно. Хорошо, что ты не взялся Вите на мозги капать этой чистокровной мутью, — она покачала головой, поднимаясь и подходя к своей торбе. — Не вздумай ему что-нибудь высказать про эту Грейнджер! Пусть общается, ему полезно, — стянув через голову одолженный свитер и скинув сапоги, она переоделась в свои вещи. — Лучше посоветуй ему парфюм сменить, этот новомодный «Черри бренди» — жуть приторная, у меня аж голова разболелась, — понюхав ворот свитера, она скривилась. — Ладно, если про глинтвейн ты ничего не можешь сказать, может стакан джина найдётся? — поинтересовалась она.

_________  
 _арманический футарк_ — рунический алфавит для гадания, созданный немецким оккультистом XIX—XX вв Гвидо фон Листом.


	98. Глава 98

_Декабрь 1994 г  
Хогвартс — Прага — Форт Уильям_

— Ива, какой парфюм, какой джин, какая муть?! — Каркаров всё-таки поднялся из-за стола, шагнул к ней, но остановился, словно опасаясь, что Иванна примет какое-нибудь неподобающее обличие. — Я, может, слишком многого хочу, но всё же смею рассчитывать на более снисходительное отношение с твоей стороны!

— Прости, это нервы. И насчёт джина я пошутила, — вздохнула Иванна. — В общем, чёрт с ним, с Виктором, — она подалась вперёд и обняла Каркарова, положив голову ему на плечо. — Лучше расскажи, как ты?

— Теперь — превосходно, — глухо отозвался он, ответно обняв её.

— Глупо вышло, надо было сразу… Забыла это дурацкое зеркало, а потом белиберда такая началась… — сбивчиво принялась объяснять Иванна, ощущая сильное недовольство собой; по сути, если бы не тот несвоевременный приступ гордости, она осталась бы при своём зеркале и уж точно не распустила бы сопли в беседе с чёртовым Талихом, а сейчас не нужно было бы каждую минуту ожидать сигнала от друзей.

— Тс-с… — он коснулся пальцем её губ, вынуждая её умолкнуть. — На самом деле, лучше тебе было остаться в Праге. Здесь творится что-то очень странное.

Иванна чуть отстранилась и удивлённо вытаращилась на Каркарова.

— Здесь? Ты имеешь в виду в Великобритании вообще? Или конкретно в Хогвартсе? — уточнила она, слегка сбившись с мысли.

— Про «вообще» и так всё понятно, — с отвращением мотнул головой Каркаров. — Я сейчас конкретно о Турнире говорю. Я пытаюсь разведать ситуацию, чтобы понять, как происходящее может быть связано с возвращением Тёмного лорда, но Северус крайне неразговорчив и не очень-то расположен к сотрудничеству, а Альбус вовсе считает мои опасения беспочвенными и не желает ничего знать. Я вообще не понимаю, почему организаторы не отменили Турнир или хотя бы не отложили его проведение до тщательного расследования. То, что Кубок выбрал четырёх Чемпионов — это нонсенс, Альбус либо выжил из ума, раз считает это чьей-то шуткой, либо, как всегда, что-то скрывает. Самое ужасное, я вполне мог бы допустить, что появление четвёртого Чемпиона — его рук дело, но существует один ма-аленький нюанс.

Иванна слушала, слабо веря своим ушам. Каркаров говорил быстро, обращаясь больше к себе, при этом он рассеянно поглаживал иваннино плечо и изредка целовал её то в висок, то в макушку, словно стараясь унять беспокойство. Его нервозное состояние буквально душило, и Иванне стоило больших усилий не удариться в панику. Сам факт возможности восстания из мёртвых Тёмного лорда уже давно перестал казаться бессмыслицей, в конце концов, у него почти получилось несколькими годами ранее…

— Погоди-ка, — нахмурилась Иванна, осенённая свежей мыслью. — В девяносто первом и потом — у тебя ведь не проявлялась метка? — судя по тому, что рассказали ей Смиты, «второе пришествие» Тёмного лорда она благополучно проморгала, начав свою эпохальную экспедицию как раз в то же самое время. Конечно, можно допустить, что он скрыл от неё этот нюанс, но она была абсолютно уверена: проявись Метка тогда, Каркаров непременно настоял бы на прекращении экспедиции. Черногорский инцидент был тому наглядным примером: они едва не рассорились насмерть после того, как он, узнав о случившемся, стал требовать немедленного возвращения Иванны в безопасный Дурмштранг.

— Нет, в те годы Метки не было, и это-то меня больше всего тревожит, — ответил Каркаров. — С тех пор, как я здесь, она всё чаще напоминает о себе, что наверняка может означать только одно: Тёмный лорд воплотился в собственном физическом теле.

— Весьма неслабо демотивирует, — тихо прокомментировала Иванна.

— Есть такое, — признал Каркаров. — Не знаю, что позволяет Альбусу сохранять беспечность. Я уже несколько раз предлагал ему приостановить Турнир до прояснения ситуации, но он и слушать ничего не желает, ещё и подшучивает, мол, я всё это сочинил, чтобы избавить Виктора от почётного третьего места! Нет, ты только вообрази: Альбус и впрямь считает это недоразумение по фамилии Поттер всесильным! Я наблюдал за ним, да и ребята рассказывали разное — он просто удачливый дилетант. Я категорически не понимаю, куда смотрит Альбус! «Надежда магического мира», подумать только!

Последние слова прозвучали так возмущённо, что Иванна невольно улыбнулась, правда ненадолго — тревога всё же основательно овладела её мыслями.

— А что об этом думает директриса Шармбатона? — спросила она, вспомнив о третьей магической школе, участвующей в Турнире.

— Она не очень в теме, пока что её больше всего беспокоит, как могло статься, что от Хогвартса выступают два Чемпиона… В крайнем случае, придётся просветить её хотя бы частично… Ох, как же мне всё это не нравится! А уж как мне этот Муди не нравится… — Каркаров как будто погрузился в мысли вслух; Иванна ощутила, как он дотянулся до своего левого предплечья и потёр его.

— С чего бы, спрашивается, ему тебе нравиться? — невесело хмыкнула она.

— Нет-нет, тут другое, — возразил Каркаров. — С ним что-то не так… То ли они с Альбусом что-то скрывают, то ли Муди намерено усыпляет его бдительность… Не понимаю. Это на уровне чутья, инстинкта какого-то; была б моя воля — давно бы прекратил этот балаган и вернулся со студентами в Дурмштранг.

Иванна уткнулась лбом в его плечо и тяжко вздохнула. Её план по-быстрому проведать Каркарова (в идеале — поздороваться со Снейпом при этом) и вернуться в Прагу, пока её никто не хватился, уверенно шёл насмарку.

— Ладно, давай так… — она подняла голову и сдула с очков пряди волос. — Я сейчас свяжусь с ребятами, скажу им пару слов, а ты пока займись глинтвейном. Посидим, обсудим. Сколько времени? Я что-то потерялась немного. Может, попробую Северуса сюда притащить, как ты на это смотришь?

— Он не станет с нами разговаривать на эту тему, можешь не тратить время, — уверил Каркаров.

— Ну, я попробую, а там посмотрим, — пожала плечами Иванна, в глубине души полностью осознавая его правоту.

— Знаешь, я всегда завидовал твоему конструктивному фатализму, — заявил Каркаров. — Ужасно хочу научиться этому, но всё никак. Это бесценный дар — попав в тупик, не зацикливаться на мысли «всё пропало», а говорить «ну и ладно, попробуем по-другому, авось кривая выведет».

— Зацикливаться — это скучно и энергозатратно, — мрачно буркнула Иванна. — Не сочти за пустобрёхство, но я готова собственноручно прикончить это чёртово чучело под названием Тёмный лорд, лишь бы мне больше не пришлось иметь дело с последствиями его делишек. Если бы мне кто подсказал, где его искать.

— Глупая, если бы это было так просто! — с горечью вздохнул Каркаров.

— Вот я и говорю, по ситуации разберёмся. Сам же меня учил решать проблемы последовательно… — развела руками Иванна, отстранившись.

…Разумеется, Снейп наотрез отказался заглянуть в гости, даже не пытаясь придумать благовидный предлог для отказа.

— Я по-прежнему убеждён, коллега, что это не вашего ума дело, — изобразив на лице то, что, должно быть, посчитал вежливой полуулыбкой, резюмировал он в ответ на тираду Иванны, приглашавшей его на бокал глинтвейна.

Связавшись с Адей и сообщив ей, что задерживается, Иванна направилась прямиком в Хогвартс, совершенно не заботясь о конспирации. Как показала практика, нужда в таковой отсутствовала на корню, ибо одним дурмштрангским преподавателем больше, одним меньше — никакой разницы ни для аборигенов, ни для гостей не было. Снейп без труда обнаружился у себя в апартаментах, но на этом везение и покинуло Иванну.

Без какого-либо энтузиазма отреагировав на её приветственные объятия, Снейп вернулся в кресло-качалку, где Иванна застала его за чтением свежего номера «Алхимического вестника», и почти слово в слово повторил за Каркаровым, призвав её немедленно отправляться в Прагу, а ещё лучше — в Дурмштранг. Опешившая Иванна уселась на край кровати и машинально ответила, что готова последовать совету Снейпа, но лишь в том случае, если компанию ей составит он сам, но тот иронию проигнорировал с неприступностью гранитной глыбы.

— Значит, ждите нас с Игорем и кастрюлей глинтвейна вечером, — обиделась Иванна.

— Попробуйте, — охотно пригласил Снейп. — Если что — я буду в лаборатории.

Иванна укоризненно посмотрела на него и безнадёжно покачала головой. Даже если Снейп не отменит её разрешение на вход в лабораторию, то возобновление доступа туда Каркарову — нечто из области бреда, а сама идея разговора находящихся в разных помещениях собеседников отдаёт чем-то нездоровым. Ну что ж, значит, придётся вновь уповать на обходные пути.

— Как вы думаете, мадам Пинс разрешит мне поработать в библиотеке? — спросила Иванна, быстро сделав рокировку в планах.

— Прямо сейчас? — с подозрением уставился на неё Снейп.

— Угу, вот прямо немедленно! Что-то вдруг захотелось найти книжку, перед сном почитать, раз уж с вами задушевной беседы не светит, — фыркнула Иванна.

— Думаю, разрешит, — нисколько не успокоенный её ответом, неохотно предположил Снейп. — В крайнем случае, сходит с вами к Дамблдору за уточнением.

— Спасибо за информацию, приятно было вас увидеть, всего хорошего, до скорой встречи, — бодро провозгласила Иванна, вставая и направляясь к выходу.

— Погодите-ка, что вы задумали? — нахмурился Снейп.

Иванна сделала вид, что не расслышала его вопрос, и поспешила вернуться на корабль. В коридорах замка было необычно людно; попадающиеся на пути компании состояли из студентов разных школ в разнообразных комбинациях. Похоже, молодёжь вовсю использовала возможность международного общения.

В сгущающихся декабрьских сумерках Запретный лес казался особенно неприветливым. Иванна, вспомнив встречу с дементорами на полянке, плотнее укутала шею шалью и накинула на голову капюшон мантии, после чего неспешно побрела к кораблю. Её по-прежнему терзала тревога из-за «пожелания» Карела Талиха. Хорошо было бы расспросить об этом товарище Каркарова, но беспокоить его лишний раз очень не хотелось. Иванна отошла на открытое пространство подальше от Хогвартса и деревьев, достала двустороннее зеркало и связалась с лабораторией матери. Елизавета, выслушав её, пообещала поговорить с Мирославом и обсудить этот вопрос, а пока велела дочери вести себя осмотрительно и не ввязываться в неприятности. Иванна клятвенно пообещала ей быть тише воды, ниже травы, Елизавета сделала вид, что поверила.

Разговор с матерью немного приободрил Иванну, так что теперь даже Запретный лес стал смотреться вполне гостеприимно. Разумеется, желания прогуляться там у неё не возникло, но по запорошенной снегом опушке она шла совершенно спокойно, обдумывая, не заглянуть ли ей в шармбатонскую карету, проведать Куканье, если, конечно, она ещё здесь, да лично познакомиться с мадам Максим.

— Ни с места!

Из-за раздавшегося за спиной рыка Иванна от неожиданности запуталась в собственных ногах и рухнула в сугроб, обо что-то больно приложившись локтем и коленом.

— Встать! Развернуться лицом ко мне! Руки держать так, чтобы я видел!

Испытывая сильное желание красочно обругать говорившего, Иванна с бешено колотящимся сердцем осторожно поднялась на ноги и повернулась на голос, на всякий случай подняв руки. Несмотря на шок, она успела верно угадать: из-за ствола дуба, тяжело опираясь на посох, показался Аластор Муди, во второй руке державший направленную на неё палочку.

— Назовитесь! — потребовал аврор, останавливаясь перед нею.

— Ива… Иванова Серафима, доцент кафедры Артефактологии в Дурмштранге, — от внезапного всплеска адреналина её голос слегка пресёкся.

За какие-то ничтожные доли мгновения она сообразила, что аврору, даже находящемуся на пенсии, лучше не знать о том, кто она на самом деле; и пусть профессор Муди и являлся другом её отца, доподлинно было известно, что для него служба всегда имела высший приоритет. Он никогда не бывал в гостях у Мачкевичей, и Иванна отчаянно надеялась, что отец не показывал ему семейные фотографии.

— И что вы забыли здесь в такое время? — обезображенное шрамами лицо выразительно хмурилось, а магический глаз метался в глазнице, словно сканируя Иванну насквозь; волшебную палочку Муди опустил, но убирать пока не собирался.

Впрочем, Иванна уже смогла взять себя в руки.

— Я недавно освободилась от учебных дел и ходила узнать насчёт возможности доступа в библиотеку, — вполне честно ответила она. — Погодите, а вы, должно быть, профессор Муди? Мне рассказали о том, что случилось с Огненным кубком, это очень странно. Вы знаете, как конкретно его смогли обмануть? Не могли бы вы показать мне его, я собираюсь писать докторскую на тему неправильного срабатывания артефактов, этот случай был бы крайне полезен… — перешла она в контрнаступление.

Это был чистой воды экспромт, но взглянуть на Кубок было бы действительно интересно; считывать память предметов она не могла, но личный осмотр хоть что-нибудь, но дал бы.

— Вас Каркаров подослал шпионить? — прогрохотал Муди, вновь вскидывая палочку.

— Эй, спокойно, никто меня не подсылал! У меня профессиональный интерес! — возмущённо воскликнула Иванна, отпрянув назад.

— Ну, конечно, знаю я ваши штучки, — презрительно рыкнул Муди, стукнув посохом о мёрзлую землю.

— Может, вы думаете, что я тоже бывшая Пожирательница смерти? У меня нет и следов Метки! — Иванна уже готова была продемонстрировать ему левое предплечье.

И вытатуированный там Змей ей только в плюс зачёлся бы — Ложа всегда имела кристально-чистую репутацию перед Авроратом.

— Мисс Иванова, вы что, всерьёз думаете, что Тёмный лорд клеймил каждую встречную и поперечную мелкую сошку? — лицо Муди скривилось так, что стало весьма отдалённо напоминать человеческое. — Тёмная Метка — это особая привилегия, знак отличия, поощрение за великие заслуги.

Иванна слегка опешила от его тона: Муди говорил как будто с благоговением. Видимо, он и впрямь порядком тронулся.

— Профессор Муди, я — специалист по артефактам, я хотела бы помочь разобраться в этой странной ситуации, — попыталась она ещё раз.

— Ступайте к себе, мисс Иванова, и не вмешивайтесь не в свои дела, — прищурив собственный глаз, угрожающе велел Муди. — Расследование ведут компетентные люди, и во вмешательстве подозрительных персон со стороны нет никакой необходимости. И Каркарову вашему так и передайте!

Неожиданно он проворно убрал палочку в карман и молниеносно вынул из-за полы мантии небольшую фляжку. Открутив крыжечку, он, кривясь, сделал несколько глотков, закрыл фляжку и убрал её обратно.

— Всенепременно, — буркнула Иванна, наконец-то опустив руки и принимаясь отряхивать мантию от снега. — Всего наилучшего, профессор Муди, — попрощалась она и зашагала на корабль, думая, как хорошо, что удалось вовремя спохватиться; ссылка на Мирослава тут явно не помогла бы, ибо случай однозначно клинический.

Следующие десять дней выдались для Иванны весьма плотными на события. Первую половину дня она обычно проводила в Запретной секции библиотеки, разыскивая литературу, которую в своё время мог использовать Тёмный лорд для создания чар Метки. Мадам Пинс, к счастью, без лишних вопросов допустила её в свои владения, посчитав, что с прошлого учебного года иваннин допуск не истёк. По Хогвартсу Иванна перемещалась вполне свободно, просто пряча глаза за большими очками с затемнёнными стёклами, которые совершенно обезличивали её, а вкупе с непонятным цветом стянутых в косу или пучок волос делали Иванну с виду лет на десять — пятнадцать старше, особенно — в условиях недостаточной освещённости коридоров. Встретившийся как-то раз на выходе из библиотеки Малфой-младший категорически не узнал Иванну, что не могло её не порадовать.

Библиотеку она покидала в разное время, предварительно вызнав расписание Снейпа. Он несколько раз едва не поймал её с поличным за чтением трактатов по Тёмной магии, а отвечать на его вопросы и выслушивать нравоучения на тему вмешательств в чужие дела ей совершенно не хотелось, так что она всегда успевала удрать с места преступления до того, как он закончит занятия. Снейпа её «таинственность» натурально бесила, он даже Смитам устроил допрос с пристрастием, но ничего не добился, так как Иванна честно сказала им, что о её исследовании в этот раз лучше не знать.

Смиты на явление Иванны в Хогвартсе отреагировали радостно, однако, узнав, что опытов не предвидится, слегка сникли, но, поразмыслив, исполнились надеждой, что в присутствии Иванны профессор Каркаров, который в последнее время был сильно не в духе, придёт в себя достаточно для того, чтобы возобновить их факультативы по Тёмным Искусствам.

Во второй половине дня программа Иванны предусматривала множество вариантов. Она успела аккуратно выведать у Каркарова некоторые недостающие фрагменты информации о сути Метки и прикинуть план ближайших действий, а также аккуратно подвести его к мысли о возобновлении культурного обмена со Смитами, причём, в рамках этого ей самой пришлось согласиться поработать «доцентом Ивановой» и провести несколько семинаров по Артефактологии.

Общественные нагрузки в виде ведения семинаров и внезапно проснувшаяся любовь к магическим существам, побудившая Иванну периодически торчать вместе с Федорой и Тори возле единорогов, нисколько не усыпили подозрительности Снейпа, однако все его попытки выведать, что затевает коллега, натыкались на её искреннее недоумение.

Также Иванне удалось продолжить общение с Анной Тсучия. Выяснилось, что блистательный Дайсукэ таки разыскал оскорблённую в лучших чувствах супругу и долго вымаливал у неё прощение, слоняясь за ней по всей карете (в которую Иванну, увы, не пустили из соображений конфиденциальности, но в которую, как позже выяснилось, имела беспрепятственный доступ Федора, успевшая задружиться с Анной и через ту втереться в доверие к мадам Максим), периодически падая на колени и вознося ей пламенные дифирамбы, чем напрочь лишил сна шармбатонских студенток и часть преподавателей. Бурное примирение состоялось примерно неделю спустя после начала его патетических страданий, потом Дайсукэ спешно отбыл, чтобы записать для супруги две тут же родившиеся баллады, а Анна пока что осталась в Хогвартсе дожидаться следующего Испытания, на следующий день после которого планировалось празднование Дня рождения Федоры.

В промежутках между активным общением со всеми Иванне удалось выкроить время, чтобы посетить Прагу и явиться с повинной к друзьям, которые, впрочем, даже не нашли резона её в чём-либо упрекнуть. Она не могла не расписать им в красках подробности своих амурных похождений по студенткам Хогвартса, чем вызвала у Ади и Янко бурное веселье, после чего, живо припомнив модно благоухающий свитер интернациональной квиддичной звезды, в порыве вдохновения предложила Янко слегка подкорректировать один из его находящихся в разработке ароматов, скромно назвать его как-нибудь вроде «Победитель» да аккуратно договориться с менеджерами Виктора о ненавязчивом размещении нового продукта где-нибудь в непосредственной близости от него. У Ади тут же загорелись глаза на тему создания парного женского аромата и дальнейшего внедрения в массы новой моды. Янко плотно засел за работу в лаборатории, а Адя при первой возможности отконвоировала Иванну в Пражское минмагии — якобы по делу, как бы помочь ей подержать очередь на приём к кому-то там, но на самом деле — чтобы как будто случайно предъявить её Талиху, мол вот она, никуда не девается, сидит под нашим чутким контролем, работает без продыху, аки домовой.

Тем же вечером с Иванной связался отец, сообщил ей, что она умная, но дура, и чтоб за всякие идиотские запреты не беспокоилась, ибо он всё уладит. Также Мирослав пообещал выяснить, кто навёл на неё Талиха, и запретил использовать портключи на большие расстояния. Пусть присказка про дальние портключи была такой же дежурной шуткой, как и обязательная просьба «передавать привет зятьям», в этот раз Иванна решила последовать родительскому напутствию: дальний портключ — мощный артефакт, и быть задержанной с незарегистрированным портключом в кармане не грозило ничем хорошим. Так что, выложив заготовку «Прага-Хогвартс», Иванна пол-ночи просидела за изготовлением артефакта попроще.

На следующее утро чуть свет невыспавшаяся Иванна через Каминную сеть добралась до Форт Уильяма, где собиралась загрузиться в поезд на Маллаиг. До того, как засесть за изготовление портключа, Иванна устроила крепкий мозговой штурм и приблизительно вычислила маршрут Хогвартс-Экспресса. По дороге в Хогвартс сквозь сон по изменившемуся стуку колёс она отметила, что поезд въехал на что-то вроде моста, и одним глазом выглянула в окно. Поезд шёл по старинному виадуку, столь живописному, что она поначалу даже списала его на сонное видение. Изучение карты Соединённого Королевства, разумеется, никаких плодов не дало, так что Иванна, не мудрствуя лукаво, настойчиво пригласила в гости единственного известного ей связанного с архитектурой человека — госпожу Романовскую. Глубоко заинтригованная Августина прибыла по Каминной сети, вооружённая несколькими справочниками, и вскоре Гленфиннанский виадук был вычислен и опознан как тот самый. Так Иванна решила добраться до Гленфиннана и воспользоваться портключом до трюма «Орла» именно там.

Стоя перед расписанием на железнодорожном вокзале Форт Уильяма, Иванна отвлеклась на развесёлую компанию, столпившуюся возле дверей в общественную уборную. Собственно, компания была бы самой обыкновенной, если бы весьма профессионально и синхронно не отплясывала что-то из области кельтских танцев, встав в круг. Иванна весьма смутно разбиралась в народной культуре Туманного Альбиона, но рискнула предположить, что танец был ближе к ирландскому: на многих из участников действа красовались одинаковые тёмно-синие флисовые капюшонки с белой ирландской арфой на спине и крупной надписью «Snowdonia», чуть ниже, более мелким шрифтом значилось «Llandderfel».

Прерывая танец только для того, чтобы посетить освободившуюся комнату, участники действа весело переговаривались, придумывая, какую бы кару учинить над неким своим товарищем, ухитрившимся среди зимы раздобыть арбузов. Чуть в стороне от танцующей группы стояла невысокая девушка и снимала творящийся беспредел на внушительно выглядящий камкордер размером примерно с половину неё самой.

Зрелище было столь феерично, что Иванна непроизвольно заулыбалась до ушей. Девушка в какой-то момент, очевидно, исчерпала силы и, осторожно поставив технику рядом с собою на пол, принялась энергично разминать спину. Обернувшись в процессе экзерсисов лицом к Иванне, она задумчиво сдвинула брови, как будто стараясь что-то вспомнить. Вскоре лицо её озарилось узнаванием, и она приветственно замахала рукой.

— Привет! Ты же Айвенна? Мы в поезде летом вместе ехали, я тебя будила, — воскликнула она. — Я Эрин.

— Ого, вот это я понимаю — островной менталитет! — подойдя к ней, восхитилась Иванна, припоминая своё возвращение из Хогвартса.

— Ну, у меня на лица память хорошая, это профессиональное, я теперь новостной репортёр на Лланддерфел-Уан, — гордо сообщила Эрин.

Пользуясь случаем, Иванна поинтересовалась, что здесь, собственно говоря, происходит. Эрин охотно пояснила, что в настоящий момент вокзал Форт Уильяма переживает нашествие учеников школы ирландского танца «Сноудония», гордости валлийского городка Лланддерфел, направляющихся на соревнования в Гленфиннан. Сама Эрин к танцам серьёзного отношения не имела, но благодаря дружбе с видеоинженером её телеканала, Иляной Мунтяну, которая в свободное от работы время подвизалась в «Сноудонии» играющим тренером, узнала о грядущем феше, решила, что из этого получится отличный материал для фильма, и выправила им обеим служебные командировки. Не успела Иванна среагировать на кодовое слово, как к Эрин подошла одна из девушек в «форменной» капюшонке и, сделав страшные глаза, принялась драматично отчитывать её за халатное обращение с техникой. С минуту попрепиравшись «она, зараза тяжёлая — так надо было брать что попроще — ну уж нет, для фильма попроще не годится — вот и таскай, что взяла, или используй штатив», они вернулись к едва сдерживающей хихиканье Иванне, и Эрин представила ей свою подругу Иляну.

Выяснив, что им с Иванной по пути, девушки настояли на том, чтобы она ехала с ними — в автобусе, нанятом школой, было полно места, весёлая компания и лихой водитель, который обгонит любой поезд. Понимая, что второй такой шанс вряд ли представится, Иванна охотно согласилась.


	99. Глава 99

_Декабрь 1994 г.,  
Маггловская Британия — Хогвартс_

— …так вот, он обеим в частном порядке говорит: завтра с шести до семи зал твой, а потом запасается поп-корном и ждёт… У-у-у, ностальжи-и, — оборвав себя на половине фразы, протянула Иляна, прилипая носом к стеклу. — Надо будет в Вулфолд метнуться, заодно кота проведаю.

За окном проплывала небольшая заснеженная деревушка: водитель, желая объехать аварию, свернул с главной дороги. Вопреки опасениям непривычной к маггловскому транспорту Иванны, автобус довольно бодро ехал узенькими кривыми улочками, и опасности застрять в сугробе пока не наблюдалось.

Покидая деревеньку, на самой её окраине автобус миновал большое полуразвалившееся здание индустриального типа. Иляна пояснила, что в её родном городке в Северо-Западной Англии есть похожие руины, где она очень любила играть в детстве. Тема развлечений юности была подхвачена сперва Эрин, затем ещё несколькими соседями по автобусу, включая саму Иванну, которая с определёнными купюрами поведала о своих похождениях.

Путешествие в автобусе со сноудонийцами через зимнюю Шотландию стало для Иванны погружением в иной мир, такой далёкий от мира магии, но вместе с тем такой понятный и уютный, что чужой в нём она себя не чувствовала. Человек пять в разных подробностях рассказали ей об утренней диверсии с арбузами, благодаря которой автобус едва не был затоплен изнутри, в перерывах между рассказами все дружно распевали народные песни, водитель, обгоняя изредка попадающиеся на пути грузовики, неистово сигналил и колоритно ругался. Эрин с Иляной, истинно английское имя которой объяснилось наличием румынского деда, фонтанировали историями про работу их телеканала («лучшего во всём Уэльсе») и про будни школы ирландского танца (причём, про школу понятно было гораздо больше), Иванна в ответ рассказала, что работает в области разработки и производства природной косметики, что отчасти было вполне себе правдой. Тема группового танцевального похода в туалет снискала всеобщую популярность, так что на следующей остановке вся делегация, даже те её участники, которых зов природы не затронул, выстроились в колонну и ритмично протанцевали до заветной комнаты, вызвав спонтанный ажиотаж на заправке и в прилегающем к ней магазине.

Иванна совершенно забыла про бдительность и необходимость конспирации и на чей-то озвученный в эфир вопрос «у кого ножик поблизости, порезать хлебушек?» совершенно без задней мысли выудила из сумки богато украшенный руническим орнаментом нож, который накануне использовала при изготовлении портключа. После молниеносного изготовления фирменного школьного блюда «бутерброды с хлебом», нож, купленный в своё время за бешеные деньги и доведённый до ума собственноручно Иванной, оценили как «красивую, но малофункциональную штуку с плохим балансом», возвратили поздно спохватившейся хозяйке, и вроде бы никто ничего такого не заметил, но внимание сидящей рядом зоркой Эрин привлёк торчащий из сумки корешок трактата «Практическое обнаружение и расшифровка застарелых чар». Книгу, чтобы не вызывать больших подозрений, Иванна предъявила для осмотра, небрежно пояснив, что купила её в подарок интересующейся эзотерикой и прочей мракобесовой мистикой подруге.

Поездка происходила в такой чудесно-безумной атмосфере, что во время следующей остановки Иванна не сразу обратила внимание на истошно голосящих из её кармана чаек. Только заметив, что Иляна, как раз повествующая душераздирающую историю про коварные интриги конкурсантов на прошлом чемпионате в Белфасте, как-то странно на неё косится, Иванна сообразила, что является источником подозрительных звуков, суматошно извинилась и удрала в направлении телефонной будки, где принялась изображать общение посредством благ цивилизации. Вызывал её Каркаров, интересуясь, не передумала ли Иванна и не решила ли она внять гласу разума и остаться в Праге. Полностью развеивая его надежды, Иванна сообщила о своём местонахождении и, уверив, что к ужину уж точно будет на месте, спрятала зеркало. Наложив на карман звукоизолирующие чары, она вернулась к автобусу, надеясь, что её поведение ни у кого не вызвало ненужных подозрений.

— Извиняюсь, это всё дурацкий пейджер, давно пора от него избавиться, вечно орёт, как оглашённый, только народ пугает, — с невинной улыбкой озвучила она давно заготовленное объяснение.

Эрин согласно покивала, Иляна как ни в чём не бывало продолжила рассказ, однако Иванне было совершенно очевидно, что на байку про пейджер она нисколько не купилась. Судя по торжествующей мине, с какой Иляна время от времени косилась на неё, Иванна поняла, что та как-то осведомлена о волшебниках, и только присутствие нежелательных свидетелей мешает это озвучить. В любом случае, на общую дружескую атмосферу сей нюанс совершенно не повлиял, и в Гленфиннане Иванна прощалась с девушками, предварительно обменявшись с ними почтовыми адресами и телефонами (ещё лет пятнадцать тому назад Мирослав, по служебной необходимости имеющий периодические контакты с немагическим миром, провёл в дом телефонную линию), и потребовав обязательно пригласить её на какое-нибудь показательное выступление «Сноудонии».

***

— …Не поверите, но я наконец-то проверила ваши сочинения «Хогвартс — ожидания и реальность» и могу со скорбью констатировать, что русский язык, как я и предполагала, многие подзабыли. Господам Полякову и Морозовой стоит устыдиться — в их сочинениях ошибок больше, чем у господина Вагнера, — Маргарита Кукабаррская, преподаватель русского языка и литературы языковой кафедры Дурмштранга, неторопливо прохаживалась среди внимающих студентов, перебирая свитки. — Кругозор ваш, как я могу судить по этим нетленным опусам, несколько расширился, а картина мира расцветилась новыми красками, но в целом вы остались верны себе. Честно говоря, даже не знаю: хорошо это или плохо…

В кают-компании, где Иванна дожидалась застрявшего где-то в Хогвартсе Каркарова, несмотря на довольно поздний час шло занятие: по обоюдному согласию со студентами, доцент Кукабаррская перенесла завтрашний утренний семинар. Иванна листала книгу из своей тематической подборки, но никак не могла сосредоточиться: утомившись множеством впечатлений, она то и дело клевала носом под негромкое журчание голоса доцента Кукабаррской, которая с некоторой долей иронии комментировала произведения студентов.

Иванна проснулась вдруг от энергичного тычка под рёбра, и театральный шёпот Федоры провозгласил:

— Док, не спи, ты храпишь и мешаешь учебному процессу!

— Ишь, какие нежные, — буркнула Иванна, выпрямляясь и пытаясь незаметно потянуться под тихое хихиканье остальных студентов.

— И правда, совсем разленились. Если кому посторонние шумы мешают — можете Купол Тишины накинуть, чай, не маленькие, — хмыкнула доцент Кукабаррская. — И нечего отвлекаться, сорок минут — и все будут свободны!

Федора нехотя вернулась к группе, Иванна поправила очки и вернулась к чтению, но ненадолго — скоро её вновь сморило, причём с какими-то чрезвычайно мутными и сумбурными снами. Сначала её затягивал водоворот книжных страниц, слов и символов, которые сплетались вокруг неё в дикие узоры, сложившись в итоге в чёрный рисунок Метки, проступающей в клубах бурого дыма. Сквозь пелену этого непонятного не то дыма, не то тумана всё четче слышался знакомый голос, и вскоре на месте рассеивающейся Метки стали видны две фигуры: доцент Кукабаррская отчитывала за что-то стоящего с понурым видом Полякова, совершенно серьёзно предлагая оттяпать ему руку по самые уши. Наконец дым улетучился окончательно, и Иванна обнаружила себя в каком-то непонятном зале, смахивающим на заброшенный цех. Помещение показалось ей смутно знакомым, но не так, будто она была здесь когда-то, а будто она видела это место в другом сне. Сквозь огромные окна с битыми стёклами падали пыльные солнечные лучи, освещая виднеющийся из-под осыпающейся штукатурки красный кирпич стен да потемневшие от времени доски пола. У дальнего окна, лишённого даже рамы, виднелась фигурка перегнувшейся через подоконник девочки в белом платье, которая периодически размахивалась и кидала куда-то на улицу камушки. За взмахом руки слышался «бульк», словно камень падал в воду. Иванна успела насчитать четыре булька, прежде чем девочка вдруг обернулась, и стало понятно, что это Иляна. Та, с безмятежным лицом, на котором выделялись слишком тёмные, кажущиеся чужеродными глаза, молча поманила её, призывая подойти; Иванна двинулась вперёд, но вдруг доски у неё под ногами беззвучно подломились, и она рухнула куда-то вниз, приземлившись в полной темноте на жёсткий холодный пол, тут же напомнивший ей малфоевский каземат. Она лежала целую вечность, не в состоянии пошевелиться, чувствуя пронизывающий до костей холод, ничего не видя, кроме черноты, слушая звенящую тишину и чувствуя доводящее до исступления бессилие.

— Ива, ну ты нашла место для сна! Чем тебя каюта моя не устраивает? — голос Каркарова нарушил эту безумную тишину, вырывая её из болота кошмара.

Иванна открыла глаза и какое-то время не могла ни пошевелиться, ни сориентироваться. В кают-компании было жутко холодно и довольно темно — студенты, уходя, погасили лампы, должно быть, решив, что свет помешает Иванне, а камин, скорее всего, просто погас сам.

— Вот это бред, — наконец обрела власть над голосовыми связками Иванна.

— Приснилось что-то? — спросил Каркаров, забирая у неё книгу. — Да ты же замёрзла! — воскликнул он, взяв её за руку. — Идём скорее в каюту, тебя нужно срочно утеплить, не то заболеешь.

— Да ерунда, с чего тут болеть, — обнаружив, что у неё зуб на зуб не попадает, Иванна попробовала встать с дивана, чтобы продвигаться и согреться, но обнаружила полную неспособность сделать это: от сна в одной неподвижной, к тому же не самой удобной позе всё тело затекло. — Сейчас, погоди, в себя приду и пойдём.

— Вроде взрослая серьёзная женщина, доктор наук, а ведёшь себя как пятилетняя, — покачал головою Каркаров, помогая ей подняться на ноги.

— Чего разворчался? Где хочу, там и сплю, — Иванна сделала несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону выхода. — Вот, я уже в норме! — бодро констатировала она, но впечатление от её заявления было сильно подпорчено энергичным чихом.

В дверях кают-компании появилась Василиса с пледом из верблюжьей шерсти в охапке, подсвечивающая себе путь Люмосом. За её плечом в сумраке коридора маячила Федора в обнимку с подушкой.

— Вы уже проснулись, доктор Мачкевич, — констатировала очевидное Василиса. — А я подумала, вам пригодится утепление, раз охота тут поспать, — объяснила она.

— Опоздала ты, Васька, с думами, — укоризненно покачал головою Каркаров, подхватив всё ещё слабо владеющую собой Иванну на руки. — Доктор Мачкевич успела простудиться.

— Ага, и виновата в этом, разумеется, я! — возмущённо уставилась на дядюшку Василиса.

— Именно так, — совершенно серьёзно кивнул он.

— Со мною всё нормально, поставь меня на место, я сама дойду… а-а-апчхи! — запротестовала Иванна.

— Ты совершенно права, — всё так же серьёзно подтвердил Каркаров; прикинув ширину дверного проёма, он всё-таки поставил Иванну на ноги, но лишь для того, чтобы подхватить её, взвалив к себе на плечо. — Плед отнести в мою каюту, пригодится, — велел он племяннице, двинувшись на выход. — Завьялова, подушку унеси и добудь лучше Перцового зелья.

— Я требую, чтобы меня вернули в человеческое положение! — сдавленно запротестовала Иванна, борясь одновременно с чиханьем и хихиканьем. — Федьк, Перцовое отставить, у меня аллергия!

— Может глинтвейну тогда? — сделала контрпредложение Федора, поспешно освобождая от своей персоны и подушки без того весьма неширокий коридор.

— Только имбиря и мёда побольше, а вместо вина — апельсиновый сок, — согласился Каркаров.

То ли встряска помогла, то ли прилившая к мозгам кровь, но за те несколько минут, что Каркаров шёл до каюты, Иванна успела кое-как проанализировать своё бредовое видение, даже не сочтя нужным прокомментировать самодеятельно назначенные средства лечения и варварские методы транспортировки пока ещё живых людей. Как обычно, сон был результатом работы её подсознания, пытавшегося переварить информацию и впечатления, вот только, что заставило разум связать воедино почерпнутые из множества трудов сведения об аналогичных Тёмной Метке чарах и пассивно считанный образ из воспоминаний Иляны? Наверное, илянины руины попросту имели столь сильную эмоциональную окраску, что никак не могли остаться незамеченными для эмпата. Или, может быть, её малая Родина была как-то связана с деятельностью Пожирателей? Иванна сделала мысленную заметку разузнать про город под названием не то Вулфорд, не то Вулфолд (она уже точно не была уверена, что запомнила правильно) и вернулась к размышлениями об основной части ребуса. По всему выходило, что «оттяпать руку по самые уши» было верным способом избавления от Метки, вот только Иванна искренне считала его категорически неприемлемым. Значит, нужно перелопатить ещё больше книг… И ещё как минимум раз пролистать уже прочитанные… Вдруг ответ таится где-то между строк?

— Ива, ты в порядке?

— А? Что?

Она так глубоко задумалась, что даже не отследила, как оказалась в кровати, по уши укутанная в одеяло. Притащившаяся следом Василиса поспешила укрыть Иванну также и пледом, проверила обогреватель и, подхватив корзину для угля, побежала за добавкой. На корабле не было централизованного отопления, как в здании дурмштрангской крепости, и потому в каждой каюте стоял переносной обогреватель, напоминающий уменьшенную копию маячного фонаря: внутрь засыпались угли, а множество зеркальных полос равномерно распределяли тепло по помещению.

— Похоже, ты действительно заболеваешь, — нахмурился Каркаров, пощупав её лоб. — Неважно выглядишь.

— Это не беда, главное, что ты прекрасен, как всегда, — апатично зевнула Иванна.

Вернувшаяся с углями Василиса и подтянувшаяся чуть позже с котелком целебного «глинтвейна» Федора удостоились чести послушать повесть об иваннином путешествии. Василиса в молчаливом изумлении качала головой, Федора издавала восхищённые восклицания вперемежку с бесчисленными вопросами, Каркаров же категорически резюмировал, что в простуде Иванны, совершенно очевидно, виноваты проклятые магглы, начихавшие заразой на бедняжку.

Та в следующую неделю и впрямь разболелась не на шутку: насморк усилился, к нему добавился лютый кашель и периодические повышения температуры; всё это сказалось на характере Иванны самым пагубным образом. Никакой аллергии на Перцовое зелье, на самом деле, не было: ей просто до омерзения не нравилось ощущение выходящего из ушей пара. Последний раз Иванне случилось заболеть в экспедиции, но тот эпизод не шёл ни в какое сравнение с нынешним. Она наотрез отказалась аппарировать и в Прагу, и в родительскую усадьбу, с презрением отвергала все попытки мэтрессы Айтматовой предложить ей гипоаллергенные варианты противопростудных зелий, даже Елизавета, которую пригласили в качестве группы поддержки, полюбовавшись на дочь посредством двустороннего зеркала, констатировала, что случай тут крайне запущенный, а дитятко в таких настроениях лучше не трогать — само оклемается. Под вечер пятого дня Василиса, заручившись поддержкой Федоры, подговорила Смитов, и в результате слаженных действий всех четверых на корабль торжественно взошёл Снейп. Попрепиравшись с больной (севший голос которой сильно затруднял коммуникацию обоим участникам диалога), он всё же смог убедить её воспользоваться принесённой им растиркой.

В двадцатых числах декабря Иванна возобновила посещения хогвартской библиотеки и уже не только дышала носом, но и уверенно различала запахи, пока что продолжая говорить с интригующей хрипотцой и понемногу — долгих монологов голосовые связки ещё не выдерживали. В её тематических изысканиях наметился небольшой прогресс: стало почти окончательно ясно, что удалить Метку может только тот, кто её создал, и даже очень могущественный волшебник не сможет ничего сделать с чужими чарами, не причинив вреда носителю. Также родилось подозрение, что и отчуждение собственно руки может не помочь. Для уточнения ряда нюансов она решила посоветоваться с автором нескольких найденных в хогвартской библиотеке трактатов; подумав, что напрямую обращаться к почтенному Дункану МакКормику будет нетактично, Иванна обсудила вопрос с матерью и написала Хранителю Связей своей Ложи с просьбой по возможности предоставить ей рекомендацию. В конце концов, ей нужна помощь в научных изысканиях, а Ложа именно такие вещи и поддерживает.

Про бал Иванна напрочь забыла, хотя все кругом только о нём говорили; честно говоря, она и про федорин День рождения забыла, но это для неё было исторически сложившимся порядком вещей: Дни рождения, начиная со своего собственного, она безо всякого злого умысла не считала чем-то жизненно важным.

О грядущих праздниках, к счастью, напомнили Смиты, заглянувшие в библиотеку, где с бумагами гнездилась Иванна. Сделав совершенно верные выводы из иванниной реакции на известие о Дне рождения Федоры, они поспешили напомнить, что через несколько недель у профессора Снейпа ожидается аналогичное событие, за что снискали глубочайшую признательность. Моментально пересмотрев приоритеты в своих делах, Иванна углубилась в научную дискуссию о подарках. В самый разгар мозгового штурма в библиотеке возникла виновница смуты, и разговор в целях конспирации перевели на следующего в очереди именинника. Федора, выяснив суть проблемы, очень огорчилась тому, что никак не успеет написать парадный портрет профессора Снейпа в полный рост, но тут же предложила не отходить далеко от изящных искусств и подарить новорожденному зажигательный танец в стиле варьете на лабораторном столе.

Иванна под тихое хихиканье хогвартских девиц, явно нашедших идею более чем заманчивой, сей вариант подарка отвергла, заявив, что танцевать на лабораторном столе ей не позволит ряд факторов, таких как здравый смысл, преклонный возраст, общее состояние здоровья, крайне неудобная для таких целей конструкция лабораторного стола, профессор Каркаров, а также глубочайшая убеждённость в недопустимости подобного поведения в лаборатории. Федора едва раскрыла рот дабы озвучить контраргументы, но, глянув куда-то за спину Иванны, оживилась и сделала многозначительное лицо.

— Привет, Гермиона, — хором сказали Смиты, которые также сидели лицом ко входу.

— Привет, добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровалась гриффиндорка, проходя мимо столика, где расположилась Иванна сотоварищи; поправив лямку рюкзака с учебниками, она осмотрелась.

В библиотеке был самый час пик: читальный зал заполнили представители всех трёх магических школ, и свободным оставался только один стол, расположенный на проходном месте, но частично закрытый близстоящим стеллажом.

— Минут через пять Витёк подтянется, — едва слышно предсказала Федора, проводив глазами Гермиону.

— Федя, имей совесть, — так же тихо попеняла Иванна.

Гермиона села слишком близко, чтобы при ней обсуждать подарки Снейпу, к тому же столь специфические, так что разговор временно провис.

— Кстати… э-э, доцент Иванова, — нарушила затянувшуюся паузу Тори; на людях Иванна продолжала придерживаться легенды о преподавателе Артефактологии, — давно хотела спросить вас о чарах модификации пространства — в смысле вашего бездонного рюкзака…

Иванна с радостью подхватила тему и принялась надиктовывать рецепт зелья для обработки расширяемого предмета и список справочной литературы по подходящим расширяющим заклинаниям. В самом начале лекции в библиотеке появился Виктор, но за стол Гермионы отчего-то не пошёл, проявив неожиданный интерес к вопросам изготовления артефактов и пожелав записать всё на всякий случай. Вопреки ожидаемому, Виктор не отсел от них даже после того, как разговор переключился на грядущий бал, девушки стали консультироваться о средствах для завивки волос, и Иванна начала экскурс в продукцию своего холдинга, благо совсем недавно Янко присылал ей на утверждение рекламные проспекты линии средств для волос. Вкратце ознакомив слушателей с ассортиментом, Иванна продиктовала адрес, по которому можно было заказать каталог, и поспешила угнать Федору из библиотеки. Смиты потянулись за ними, не то тактично оставляя Виктора без лишних свидетелей, не то в надежде отхватить очередной кусочек знаний.

На следующий день Иванна рано утром отправилась в Лондон выбирать подарки; идеи у неё были очень смутные, но, как всегда, аппетит пришёл во время еды, и после обеда она вернулась на корабль, гружёная свёртками по самое не могу. Ей удалось не только найти подарки, но и совершить разорительный набег на Ноктюрн-элли, закупившись разной мелочёвкой, необходимой для изготовлении артефактов; отчего-то, в отличие от непереводящегося запаса ингредиентов для зелий, артефактологические расходники у неё кончались моментально.

За день до бала прилетела сова с долгожданным письмом, причём не от Хранителя Связи, а от самого господина МакКормика, который лаконично сообщил, что интересующая Иванну информация слишком специфична, чтобы доверять её переписке, так что он готов встретиться, но не раньше, чем через месяц, и просил дождаться следующего письма с точной датой. Заинтригованная Иванна в ответ уверила, что она готова ждать, сколько понадобится, особо отметив, что эта специфичная информация чрезвычайно важна для неё. Также она отправила отдельное благодарственное письмо в Ложу и остаток дня провела, раздуваясь от гордости и чувства собственной важности, чем вызывала массу подозрений у всех, кто её видел. На попытки выяснить причину её многозначительных гримас, она лишь загадочно отмалчивалась и выше задирала нос, чем доводила кого-то до лёгкого возмущения, а кого-то до белого каления.

Утром двадцать пятого декабря Иванна проснулась в предрассветных сумерках и, поворочавшись какое-то время, поняла, что выспалась. На часах было уже начало девятого, но корабль поголовно спал: и студенты, и преподаватели радостно и с превеликой готовностью использовали каникулы в качестве дополнительного оправдания послаблению режима. Спать не хотелось, читать — тоже, даже на еду особенно не тянуло, Каркаров, который прошлым вечером допоздна просидел у Дамблдора, без кофе пробуждаться наотрез отказался. Переборов лень, Иванна всё же выбралась из-под тёплого одеяла, установила личный рекорд в скоростном одевании и, реквизировав парадную каркаровскую мантию на волчьем меху, отправилась на палубу. По пути она заглянула на камбуз за кофе и спустя некоторое время встречала рассвет в превосходном настроении, грея пальцы об испускающую клубы пара чашку и благостно улыбаясь в серебристый мех воротника.

С носа открывался отличный обзор: можно было охватить взглядом и успевшую за ночь обрасти снежной шапкой шармбатонскую карету с едва виднеющейся из-за неё хижиной Хагрида, и величественно возвышающийся на скалистых уступах Хогвартс. Поднимающееся солнце сквозь прорехи в снеговых тучах золотило строгие контуры замковых башен, проливая прохладное золото утренних лучей на сугробы, заигравшие мириадами радужных солнечных зайчиков. Корабельные снасти, припорошенные снегом, выглядели сказочным кружевом, с восходом солнца меняющим цвет с мертвенного голубоватого к тёплому оттенку крем-брюле. Погода, судя по всему, ожидалась отличная, вряд ли студенты устоят перед искушением устроить снежную битву… по крайней мере, младшекурсники. У старших сегодня ответственное мероприятие — бал. Вспоминая свои балы, Иванна не могла сдержать скептической ухмылки. Она довольно быстро разочаровалась в подобных развлечениях и обычно старалась не задерживаться там дольше, чем того требовал протокол.

«Наверное, я зануда», — заподозрила Иванна, сделав глоток кофе; кружка была зачарованная, так что напиток долго сохранял правильную температуру.

Не успела она погрузиться в пучины самоанализа, как заметила приближающуюся со стороны кареты одинокую фигурку, в которой, к собственной неожиданности, узнала Анну.

— Ты чего это с утра пораньше вскочила? — поприветствовала та, всходя на борт. — Перекурить выползла? — Анна многозначительно поиграла бровками. — Кстати, всё забываю спросить — чего ты не покрасишься, сделай тона на три светлее — как у меня, а то издалека лет на сорок смотришься. А, хотя, ерунда, оставь как есть, угости кофе, а то холодно чего-то.

Иванна, хихикая, впустила подругу под мантию, где хватило бы места ещё как минимум на одну Анну, и сказала, что покрасится только, когда вблизи будет на сорок смотреться, да и то — не факт, после чего поинтересовалась, а что, собственно, сама Анна колобродит в такую рань? Та, приложившись к кружке, сослалась на томление духа и поиски музы, безо всякого перехода принявшись расспрашивать про доцента Снорресона; Иванна, опешив от такого виража, честно призналась, что ничего интересного про него рассказать не может. Про то, что гордый скандинав из-за «доцента Ивановой» питает к ней некоторую личную неприязнь на почве профессиональной ревности, она умолчала, посчитав это собственной проблемой. Анна сообщила, что недавно рассмотрела, какие у него необыкновенные пронзительные глаза, и что она очень страдает от того, что он её не замечает, и вообще, если так пойдёт дальше, она разродится концептуальной оперой на тему исландских саг, кстати, точно, надо перечитать Старшую Эдду.

Поняв, что Анна поймала за хвост очередную музу, Иванна посоветовала ей обратиться с расспросами к Федоре, которая на всех имеет тонну компромата, и ненавязчиво перевела тему на Турнир.

— Ой, мы с мадам Максим в шоке, неужели и вправду детишек нырять в ледяную воду заставят? — охотно поддержала разговор Анна.

— Нырять? — поперхнулась кофе Иванна.

— Ну да, как Федька про голос шелки сказала, Флёр сразу пошла, макнула этого монстра Фаберже в ванну. Вы ещё не макали? Федька сказала, что подсказывать пока не станет, а что, Виктор ещё не сообразил? В общем, ерунда это всё, вот выбираем, как лучше всего час под водой дышать… — на одном дыхании выпалила Анна. — Пока решили, что лучше всего нырять с пузырём.

— Да-а, с пузырём вообще по жизни веселее, — расхохоталась Иванна, рискуя расплескать кофе.

— Это-то само собой, — истово закивала Анна. — Кстати, мадам Максим сказала, что я с моим шилом в одном месте всех на этом Турнире сделала бы!

— Она знает, что говорит, — пожала плечами Иванна.

— Мировая тётка, вот такое чувство юмора, хочешь — познакомлю? Полведра коньяка за раз выдуть может — и ни в одном глазу!

Не успела Иванна не только выразить, но и сформулировать своё отношение к перспективе личного знакомства с директрисой Шармбатона, как её внимание было захвачено редким зрелищем. В лучах восходящего солнца, нарушая девственную белизну свежих сугробов, от ворот Хогвартса к опушке Запретного леса плыл сгусток тьмы.

— Буря магнитная сегодня, что ли? — хмыкнула Иванна. — Коллега, доброе утро! — помахала она свободной рукой, когда Снейп приблизился на расстояние оклика.

— Надеюсь, что оно для вас и впрямь доброе, — отозвался Снейп, подойдя ближе к кораблю и с подозрением всматриваясь в обитательниц палубы.

— И вам не хворать, Северус! — приветственно пропела Анна.

— Для разнообразия, оно очень доброе, — не сдержала улыбки до ушей Иванна.

Поставив кружку на фальшборт, она подтянула сползающую мантию, изучая собеседника. У солнца, которое определённо любило сегодня всё живое и не очень, украшая и придавая всему счастливый и сказочный вид, на Снейпа сил не хватило: золотистые лучи придавали его коже болезненный желтоватый оттенок, и весь он, в целом, смотрелся на фоне пробуждающейся природы катастрофически чуждо и неуместно. Сам Снейп окружающего великолепия не замечал и уж точно не страдал от того, что с чем-то там не сочетается.

— Редкое разнообразие, — с преувеличенным удивлением покачал головой Снейп.

— Идите к нам, у нас тепло и есть кофе, — пригласила Анна.

Иванна сдержала хмыканье: похоже, её сердобольную подругу до глубины души тронула картина «несчастный одинокий профессор среди снегов», которую красочно дополнило её неуёмное воображение.

— Благодарю за приглашение, но у меня есть важные неотложные дела в лесу, — с небрежно-выверенным наклоном головы отклонил предложение Снейп.

— Мёрзлую омелу срезать идёте? — спросила Иванна, сложив в уме местность и дату.

— Вы вселили в моё сердце надежду, что зелейщик в вас ещё не умер окончательно, — подтвердил Снейп.

Иванна прикинула, пригодится ли ей самой мёрзлая омела в ближайшее время, поняла, что не пригодится, и не стала проситься составить ему компанию, тем более, для этого пришлось бы идти переодеваться, искать инструменты и всё такое.

— Вы как закончите — заходите, всё-таки… чай или кофе, как сами захотите. После работы на свежем воздухе чашечка горячего питья ещё никому не повредила, — пригласила она.

— Посмотрю, как со временем выйдет, — не стал категорически отказываться Снейп. — Сами знаете, что сегодня намечается, а это значит — до ночи на ногах.

Откланявшись, он удалился в сторону леса. Анна, устремив взгляд ему во след, отметила, что, наверное, поспешила с выводами о его занудности, признав Снейпа довольно остроумным товарищем. Но всё равно, доцент Снорресон пока что интереснее и гораздо перспективнее в плане использования его в качестве музы. Бесспорно.

— Кстати, ты на бал идёшь? — спохватилась Анна.

— Вот мне делать больше нечего! — фыркнула Иванна.


	100. Глава 100

_25-26 Декабря 1994 г.,  
Хогвартс_

— Док, ты что, тут загорать решила?

Иванна лениво обернулась на Федорин голос и скроила в её адрес рожицу.

— Сплю не там, загораю не там, чего вы все ко мне пристали? — проворчала она.

Анна ускакала обратно в карету минут пять тому назад, сославшись на необходимость срочно записать пришедшую на ум мелодию, оставляя Иванну наедине с остатками кофе и разгорающимся утром.

— Да кто пристаёт-то, я вообще, может, хотела предложить шезлонг тебе притащить! — картинно всплеснула руками Федора, которая появилась на палубе, вопреки обыкновению, совершенно бесшумно.

— Да ладно уж, признавайся, чего надо? — благодушно прищурилась Иванна, перебираясь в тень мачты.

Федора подошла ближе, огляделась в поисках нежелательных свидетелей и, понизив голос, затараторила:

— Сочувствия и совета! Мне тут Гусь принёс посылку: родители с небольшим опережением прислали днерожденный подарок, обалденный наряд, хочу надеть на бал. Беда в том, что наряд сильно далёк от вида классического бального платья… Родители путешествовали по Индии, купили мне там пенджаби… Шальвары широченные, хоть гопака пляши, ткань пёстрая, в блёстках и зеркальцах. Конечно, по-хорошему, стоит Дня рождения дождаться, но сил нету терпеть… Тем более, потренироваться надо, каково в этом лазить будет. Я уже придумала, из чего чалму намотаю… Только, боюсь, за неуставную форму одежды мне мозголомных кренделей выпишут… Сама знаешь, кто.

— Тёмный лорд? — хмыкнула Иванна.

— Светлый, — проворчала Федора.

Иванна уверила, что полна сочувствия, и посоветовала не употреблять при местных такую конструкцию, ибо ассоциация будет одна единственная, не имеющая положительных коннотаций. Федора оживилась и поинтересовалась, не видит ли Иванна некий пробел в логике: ведь по идее этого одного-единственного конкретного Тёмного лорда нужно именовать через определённый артикль — «The You-Know-Who». Так и путаницы меньше, и вообще. Иванна, неуверенная, что над подобными вещами уместно шутить, тем не менее, не сдержала смешка и посоветовала обратиться с вопросом к профессору Льюису, предупредив, впрочем, об угрозе риска: преподаватель английского вполне может на такое обидеться и побить тапкой. Фигурально, конечно же, но всё равно радости мало.

— Погоди, а что за гусь? — недоумённо спохватилась Иванна.

— Гусь — наш семейный совец, — охотно пустилась в объяснения Федора. — Он…

— Отлично, вопрос снят, — поспешно перебила Иванна. — Ладно, я точно могу сказать, что до конца бала Игорь не будет там торчать, он это дело не любит, да и необходимости нет. Ты, как он уйдёт, можешь смело идти и переодеваться хоть в костюм летающей морковки.

— Вот! Я знала, что ты избавишь меня от страданий! — в восторге запрыгала вокруг неё Федора. — Решено, на открытие бала и торжественную часть я наряжусь мальчиком, так меньше отсвечивать буду… Пенджаби спрячу у Луны, при первой же возможности переоденусь. А что до морковки — оч-чень интересная идея! Это надо обмозговать! Но позже…

— Ох, Федя, взрослая девушка, без пяти минут выпускница… — Иванна демонстративно поджала губы и покачала головой.

— Ой, вот чья бы мычала, — в тон ей парировала Федора, подбоченившись. — Ты-то сама в чём пойдёшь?

— Ни в чём! Что я там забыла? — отмахнулась Иванна.

…Твёрдое намерение не ходить на бал вовсе не избавило Иванну от подготовительной суеты. Первой её ангажировала всё та же Федора, попросив помочь подогнать по фигуре запасной парадный мундир, одолженный у наиболее близкого к ней по комплекции сокурсника. После, под иванниным наблюдением, она принялась тренироваться в скоростном переодевании. Василиса, которая, к сожалению, всё же не устояла и поддалась всеобщей предбальной истерии, в течение получаса предъявила Иванне три варианта причёсок, требуя выбрать лучшую. Потом в гости заглянули Смиты, чтобы поделиться восторгами от средства для завивки и сообщить, что заказанный каталог имел огромный успех среди их сокурсниц, заинтересовавшихся продукцией малоизвестной восточноевропейской марки. Отдельно, с особым ехидством они упомянули, что даже викторова пассия совала нос в каталог, так что стоит ожидать чуда. После обеда студентов угнали на генеральную репетицию вальса (неделю назад прибыла лично мэтресса Ангелина, и два часа в день детишки посвящали бальным танцам, даже каникулы этому не помешали), но не успела Иванна вздохнуть с облегчением, как её взял в оборот Каркаров, попросив помочь разобрать корреспонденцию из Дурмштранга. Как она и предполагала, просьба была лишь предлогом учинить ей допрос с пристрастием: занявшись изучением Метки вплотную, Иванна постепенно прекратила расспросы на эту тему, что, разумеется, не могло не настораживать. На все его расспросы она только невинно хлопала ресницами да уверяла, что беспокоиться не о чем, и вообще, сейчас нужно о торжественном мероприятии думать, а Метка — ну, что Метка? Проявляется, темнеет, но пока сделать ничего конкретного всё равно нельзя, так что, зачем лишняя суета?

За час до бала на выходе из камбуза, куда она отправилась за травяным чаем, Иванну отловила Василиса и потащила в свою каюту.

— Доктор Мачкевич, я сейчас одеваться буду, нужен взгляд стороннего наблюдателя, проконтролируйте, всё ли у меня безупречно с платьем, — поясняла она на ходу.

— Васьк, рано же ещё, — попыталась возразить Иванна, следя, чтобы случайно не грохнуть чайничек о стену узкого коридора. — А, хотя, пардон, даже запаздываешь… — спохватилась она; действительно, в рамках воспитания пунктуальности, студентов последовательно приучали собираться на разного рода официальные мероприятия с запасом времени.

— Вот именно! — возмутилась Василиса.

В каюте обнаружилась Федора, мучительно решающая дилемму: намотать ли ей в сапоги каноничные портянки или же воспользоваться носками. Правильно намотанные портянки сильно прибавляли в комфорте парадным сапогам, но с носками было проще обращаться. Представив, какая начнётся теснота, когда обе начнут наряжаться, и ощутив сгущающееся в воздухе напряжение, Иванна решительно заявила, что принимать результаты будет в капитанской каюте, и поспешила удрать, пока её не затоптали, не затёрли в угол и не заразили этим дурацким лихорадочным состоянием.

В капитанской каюте, впрочем, атмосфера сгущалась точно так же, но с Каркаровым единолично ей было справиться гораздо проще, чем с двумя буйными неконтролируемыми барышнями. Невозмутимо выслушав эмоциональный монолог о невозможности нахождения вещей на своих привычных местах, Иванна вручила Каркарову чашку с чаем, отыскала все рассованные по разным закуткам каюты обереги, поправила на шнурке одного из них узел и, пригласив обращаться к ней за любой помощью, взяла жестянку с гуталином, обувную щётку, сказала, что сегодня её очередь чистить сапоги, прихватила свою и его пару и скрылась в дальнем углу кают-компании. Уход за обувью всегда воспринимался ею как некий медитативный процесс, а запах гуталина действовал умиротворяюще. В кают-компании кроме Иванны находились несколько преподавателей из числа таких же нелюбителей светских мероприятий, как она, остальные либо вместе со студентами готовились к балу, либо прятались по своим каютам.

Едва она закончила со всеми четырьмя сапогами, в кают-компании в сопровождении малость сникших Федоры и Василисы возник раздражённый Каркаров и посоветовал Иванне впредь при смене дислокации информировать об этом своих миньонов, чтобы они не мешали занятым людям. И вообще, куда катится этот мир, родная племянница идёт на бал с редкостным охламоном, чемпион от Института — с магглорождённой ведьмой, а сам он вынужден всё это терпеть, хотя предпочёл бы сейчас быть подальше отсюда. Слегка изгваздавшаяся гуталином, но пребывающая в мирном расположении духа Иванна вручила ему его пару сапог и ободряюще уверила, что бал не вечен, и потерпеть нужно всего ничего. К тому же стоит концентрироваться на положительных моментах: родной племянник, например, совсем не прогадал с выбором партнёрши. Каркаров, который, должно быть, ожидал услышать в ответ располагающую к острой полемике отповедь, лишь обречённо кивнул и удалился.

Не успела Иванна одобрить и Василису, и Федору, как в кают-компании появились Виктор, Макар и Яков и застенчиво попросили оценить их готовность. Виктор с Макаром были признаны годными к балу, а вот пятка правого сапога Якова показалась Иванне тусклее левой. Примерившись так и эдак, она решила не разувать его и, скомандовав «кругом!», несколькими взмахами щётки восстановила равновесие. Яков патетически воскликнул «спасибо, мама», на что Иванна отвесила ему дружеского пенделя, впрочем тут же об этом пожалев — на чёрной ткани брюк теперь красовался пыльный отпечаток её туфли. Под общий гогот, изрядно разрядивший обстановку, несовершенство исправили. В последний момент Иванна заметила, что одна из пуговиц макарова мундира держится на честном слове, и затребовала иголку с ниткой.

В разгар её швейной деятельности в кают-компанию вернулся Каркаров, поинтересовался, долго ли Иванна собирается менять всем пелёнки и вытирать носы, и разразился обличающей тирадой, раскрывающий его взгляд на вопрос «почему до сих пор студенты не выстроились на палубе для финального смотра и инструктажа». Иванна, понимая, что высказывать своё мнение об умственных способностях господина директора при студентах весьма непедагогично, смиренно промолчала, двумя взмахами иголки закончила шитьё, завязала узелок и перекусила нитку. Вернув иглу Василисе, Иванна выстроилась перед Каркаровым по стойке «смирно» и доложила, что вверенная ей группа к труду и обороне готова. Затем она подошла ближе и на ушко сообщила, что он забыл надеть агатовый перстень, и вообще, нечего тут шуметь, если всё так сурово — стоит задуматься об успокоительном. После этого, убедившись, что её действия не рассмотрит никто из присутствующих в кают-компании, приподнялась на цыпочки, молниеносно прихватила губами его ухо и в ту же секунду отстранилась. Каркаров глянул на каминные часы, тяжко вздохнул, одарил Иванну испепеляющим взглядом и, объявив студентам сбор на палубе через две минуты, смиренно удалился за забытым перстнем. Студенты дружно потопали прочь из кают-компании, только Василиса задержалась, пряча иглу в несессер.

— Доктор Мачкевич, а как вы натренировали терпение? — поинтересовалась она, поправляя кисет. — Мама на папу сразу бы наорала, она считает, держать в себе эмоции вредно.

— Боюсь, это врождённый талант, дорогая, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Вредно-то оно, может, и вредно, только вот легче от «наорать» лишь в самом процессе «наорания». Потом я чувствую себя идиоткой и страдаю от этого. По-хорошему, страдать тут не от чего, но я всё равно предпочитаю не терять лицо. К тому же, многие вещи со временем начинаешь воспринимать гораздо проще. Ты догоняй ребят, позже эту тему обсудить можем…

Дождавшись ухода Василисы, Иванна подхватила щётку, гуталиновую жестянку и свои сапоги и отправилась в капитанскую каюту. Похоже, она всё-таки переобщалась с детишками: её исподволь начинало глодать любопытство.

— Милочка, ты разве на бал не собираешься?

Оглянувшись, Иванна обнаружила выглядывающую в коридор из дверей своей каюты Яблонскую, облачённую в бирюзовое платье, отороченное соболем.

— А ты почему до сих пор не там? — удивилась Иванна.

— Преподаватели могут войти в зал позже студентов. Мне банкет неинтересен, например, — утомлённо закатила глаза Яблонская, как будто объясняла какую-то прописную истину. — Кстати, у тебя вакса на носу, — брезгливо поморщилась она.

— О, спасибо, — рассеянно кивнула Иванна, принимаясь тереть нос о рукав блузки и надеясь, что не нагуталинила случайно Каркарова; успокаивая себя, что Василиса наверняка заметит и предупредит его, если что, Иванна двинулась дальше.

Яблонская утомлённо подняла очи горе, покачала головой и убралась обратно в каюту.

Ото всей условно связанной с чарами Метки литературы Иванну уже откровенно воротило, так что она решила сделать перерыв до разговора с господином МакКормиком. Чтобы развлечь себя, она сначала поговорила по зеркалу с Адей, немного поработала с корреспонденцией от Янко, безуспешно попробовала вздремнуть, но в итоге пришла к выводу, что от визита в Хогвартс ей не отвертеться. Как была — в чёрных джинсах и форменной блузе, она натянула свеженачищенные сапоги и, перекинувшись в кошку, устремилась на берег. Надевать зимнюю мантию она не стала, чтобы потом не ломать голову, куда её положить и не забыть.

Красующийся на лужайке перед замком волшебный сад с гротом и скульптурами Рождественского Деда и его северных оленей был полон разноцветных огоньков. Среди пышно цветущих розовых кустов были расставлены каменные резные скамейки, на некоторых из которых уже расположились воркующие парочки. Пушистый зверёк, не привлекая ни малейшего внимания, проскользнул в как обычно сумрачный холл замка и замер, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Торжественная часть давно закончилась, в Большом зале, судя по доносящемуся шуму, уже вовсю шли танцы. Кошка, стараясь держаться ближе к стенам, побежала вглубь Хогвартса; согласно всем логикам и утренним словам Снейпа, он сейчас занят патрулированием местности в целях предотвращения морального разложения студентов, а Каркаров, наверняка, таскается следом.

По пути изредка попадались студенты и — ещё реже — кто-либо из Хогвартских преподавателей. На нижнем пролёте лестницы в башню Рэйвенклоу неожиданно обнаружилась компания, состоящая из Смитов, их кавалеров, Василисы, Полякова, Луны и Федоры, причём последняя была всё ещё в мундире.

— Да Яшка у нас ко всему, что хоть отдалённо лошадь напоминает, подход найдёт! — с энтузиазмом нахваливал Макар тихонько перебирающего струны неизвестно откуда добытой гитары товарища; тот скромно делал вид, что рекламируют не его, и молча раздувался от гордости.

Спрятавшаяся за гобеленом неподалёку кошка злорадно подумала, что Макару повезло: окажись англичанки мнительными, могли бы воспринять это как намёк на характерный для своих соотечественников удлинённый овал лица и крупную верхнюю челюсть.

— …А ты на танцы идти передумала, что ли? — допытывалась Луна у как всегда что-то рисующей Федоры.

— Всему своё время! — загадочно улыбалась в ответ та. — Кстати, Луняш, а ты сама-то не хочешь станцевать пойти? Ребята проведут. Или я.

— Нет, спасибо, я и платьем-то подходящим не озаботилась, — Луна демонстрировала крайнюю степень незаинтересованности.

Пока Иванна гадала, как бы ей незаметно выяснить нынешнюю локализацию Каркарова со Снейпом, к компании присоединился Виктор, появившийся в одиночестве и со слегка озадаченным видом.

— Ты чего, наплясался уже? — удивлённо поприветствовал Никита, пересаживаясь на ступень выше и освобождая ему место между Василисой и Хоуп. — Только не говори, что оттоптал ноги своей Эрме-Онне, и она удрала.

— Ничего я не оттаптывал, — запротестовал Виктор. — Всё было нормально, но потом она, кажется, немного повздорила с друзьями… Я не очень понял, что произошло, но надеюсь, что они всё-таки вернутся. По крайней мере, она. Попозже схожу, поищу.

— Рыжий к тебе приревновал, — деловито пояснила Федора.

— Рональд не очень понимает, что происходит в его сердце, — добавила Луна. — И это его беспокоит…

— Чего-о-о?! — уставился на них Виктор. — Что за бред?

— Ох, Витя-Витя, — укоризненно покачала головой Василиса, похлопав его ладонью по макушке. — Ты безнадёжен.

— Яшк, сыграй что-нибудь бодрое, — попросил Макар.

— Вить, а там товарищ директор давно не показывался? В зале-то, — спохватилась Федора. — Чёрт, углём чёркнула… Бату меня убьёт, — засуетилась она, делая судорожные пассы волшебной палочкой над манжетом мундира.

— Да, давно уже, — пожал плечами Виктор, всё ещё пребывающий в смятенных чувствах. — Наверное, ушёл совсем. Всё-таки, пойду, поищу её… — решился он.

— Правильно, нечего девушку в дурном настроении на празднике оставлять! — одобрил Никита.

Федора, чрезвычайно оживившись новостями о расчистившемся горизонте, потеряла интерес к испорченному манжету и принялась прятать карандаши; Иванна, также найдя услышанную информацию важной, поспешила возобновить поиски. Совершенно очевидно, что эпицентром морального разложения студентов нынешним вечером является романтический розовый сад, а значит, Снейпа стоит поджидать именно там.

В холле, почти у самых входных дверей пришлось резко взять левее — из сада, как ошпаренная, неслась парочка с крайне раздосадованными лицами. Несколькими секундами позже их нагнали товарищи по несчастью, и все четверо побрели в Большой зал, экспрессивно недоумевая, зачем нужно было городить сад, которым нельзя пользоваться. Переходить на личности прямым текстом они не решались, однако виновник их недовольства был очевиден. Едва они скрылись, в холл приплелись ещё двое — рыжий ревнивец и его приятель-очкарик; оба были озадачены, но если первый был чем-то как будто потрясён, второй скорее пребывал в недоумении.

Убедившись, что находится на верном пути, Иванна шмыгнула в сад и стала вынюхивать след. Уловив среди резкой смеси ароматов разнообразных парфюмов и праздничных сладостей чёткий шлейф лабораторного запаха с сильной смолистой нотой, она устремилась по следу, по пути спугнув со скамейки ещё одну парочку, принявшую её за миссис Норрис.

На дорожке из-за поворота показался донельзя раздосадованный и утомлённый Снейп с волшебной палочкой наизготовку, за ним по пятам следовал Каркаров, что-то негромко ему выговаривая и явно изрядно нервничая. Иванна шмыгнула с дороги в кусты, рассчитывая немного разведать обстановку перед появлением.

— Северус, чёрт тебя дери, ты что, вообще ничего предпринимать не намерен? — на фоне повышенной нервозности Каркаров был изрядно разозлён.

— А что я, по-твоему, могу предпринять? — процедил в ответ Снейп, явно еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы послать в собеседника какое-нибудь проклятие.

— Тебя что, совсем не беспокоит, что в это дело втянута Иванна? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Каркаров.

Они остановились в нескольких шагах от куста, где она пряталась, так что слышно было очень хорошо, даже без скидок на отличный кошачий слух.

— Это ты втянул её в «это дело», — почти ровным тоном напомнил Снейп. — И только исключительно из-за твоего слабоволия она до сих пор здесь. Давно следовало отправить её в Дурмштранг.

— Да, ты, наверное, прав, но я не могу заставить себя отослать её. Она - мой воздух, — каким-то непривычным, не имеющим отношения к стандартному публичному воспеванию дифирамбов тоном отозвался Каркаров, заставляя Иванну разнервничаться.

— Полагаешь, мне это интересно? — поднял бровь Снейп, внезапно посылая Редукто куда-то за спину Каркарову. В воздух взлетело облако лепестков, волшебные светляки искрами фейерверка метнулись во все стороны, из куста на противоположной стороне тропинки вылезла очередная парочка и, получив взыскание, понуро поплелась к замку.

— Она в последнее время не задаёт вопросов, но это наверняка оттого, что задумала что-то, — как ни в чём не бывало переключился Каркаров.

— В таком случае, весьма разумно не упускать её из поля зрения, — ехидно прокомментировал Снейп, не переставая зорко оглядывать местность.

Иванна, погрузившаяся в смятенные раздумья, неловко переменила диспозицию, задела вибриссами ветку и чихнула. Следующее Редукто основательно проредило крону её убежища; понимая, что удирать и прятаться бессмысленно, Иванна вернулась в человечью форму и выбралась на дорожку.

— Здравствуйте, мальчики, — изобразила максимально невинную улыбку она, беря обоих под руки. — Вы оба так милы с этими лепестками в волосах, — мечтательно прикрыла глаза она, в то время как оба «мальчика» затрясли головами в стремлении избавиться от избыточной красоты. — Коллега, будет вам детишек третировать, лучше идёмте пить чай, — обратилась Иванна персонально к Снейпу.

— Бал заканчивается в полночь, — в лучших традициях отозвался тот.

— Очень за вас рада. Значит, чай пьём не в кухне, а у вас? А то мало ли, студенты забредут, — сделала свою трактовку его высказывания Иванна.

Снейп издал сложный звук, красноречиво отображающий всю глубину его утомлённости дурмштрангскими гостями, и пригласил следовать за ним. Каркаров, которого тихое негодование Снейпа развеселило, издал ироничный смешок, но тут же спохватился и принялся выговаривать Иванне за хождение по морозу без верхней одежды. Та уверила, что если он имеет целью довести её до белого каления, пусть продолжает в том же духе. На самом деле, в саду было совсем не холодно, даже пар изо рта не шёл — видимо, это было предусмотрено чарами.

— Коллега, расскажите, что же вы задумали? Наш друг переживает, что вы готовите каверзу, — поднял провокационную тему Снейп.

— Я? — искренне удивилась Иванна. — Скажете тоже… Игорь, чего ты выдумываешь, какие каверзы? Я тише воды, ниже травы.

— Это-то меня и беспокоит! — мрачно отозвался Каркаров. — Ничего, я найду способ всё выведать.

Иванна осуждающе скривила губы и выразила неодобрение мужчинам, которые вечно не знают, чего хотят: задавала вопросы — не нравилось, перестала вопросы задавать — опять не нравится, угодить просто нереально. Каркаров, пропустив критику мимо ушей, остановился, вынуждая и остальных прекратить движение, и предложил Снейпу озвучить его видение выхода из ситуации. Снейп посетовал, что кроме веритасерума и легилименции ему на ум ничего не приходит, но оба варианта неприменимы: есть вероятность, что даже под действием веритасерума Иванна найдёт способ выкрутиться, а легилименцию против неё он применять отказывается, ибо связываться со столь беспринципной и грубой окклюменткой опасно для здоровья.

Иванна, выпустив обоих, чтобы выразительно подбочениться, возмущённо фыркнула, заявила, что некоторым вообще не следует рта раскрывать на тему грубости в ментальных практиках, и вообще, невежливо обсуждать людей, тем более, в их непосредственном присутствии.

— Веритасерум, легилименция, — передразнил Каркаров. — Северус, скажи честно, ты их сейчас упомянул только ради красивого звучания? Нет резона усложнять, ты бы ещё Империо предложил. Есть же простые и гораздо более эффективные способы выяснить правду.

— Ты чего задумал? — подозрительно прищурилась Иванна. — Даже и не думай…

Договорить ей не удалось — Каркаров быстрым движением схватил её за локти и развернул лицом к Снейпу.

— Проверь: все ли рёбра на месте? — деловито распорядился он.

— Я сейчас кому-то так проверю! — взвизгнула Иванна, попытавшись освободиться; увы, парадные форменные сапоги изготавливались из довольно плотной кожи, так что её попытки пнуть Каркарова каблуком по голени эффекта не возымели. — Коллега, только попробуйте! — грозно уставилась она на Снейпа, который с нарочито индифферентным выражением лица изучал их обоих. — Я ничего не скажу, хоть до смерти меня защекочите!

— Тут налицо явная попытка укрыть информацию, но, честно говоря, Игорь, я не рискнул бы… — задумчиво склонил голову Снейп.

— Правильно-правильно! — воинственно поддержала Иванна.

— …хотя, с другой стороны, риск — дело благородное, — продолжил размышления Снейп. — К тому же, коллега, у вас ремешок на сторону сбился, — он принялся деловито совершать неопределённые манипуляции по бокам в районе её талии.

— Прекратите! Совесть у вас есть?! — захихикала Иванна, не в состоянии даже пополам сложиться. — Ничегошеньки вы не добьётесь!

Из-за поворота со стороны замка неожиданно показался вертящий головой по сторонам Виктор. Обнаружив творящееся мракобесие, он замер в ступоре и поспешил убраться обратно за поворот, правда, мгновением позже явился снова.

— Э… прошу прощения, а вы не видели… Хер-р… Эрм… — нерешительно подал голос он.

— Если вы о мисс Грейнджер, молодой человек, то попробуйте поискать её в библиотеке, — поморщился Снейп.

— А? — было не очень понятно, то ли Виктор не понял юмора, то ли британское произношение.

— Нет, Вить, в саду я её не видела, — получившая небольшую передышку Иванна смогла говорить почти без смеха.

— Может, оно и к лучшему?.. — ни к кому персонально не обращаясь, прокомментировал Каркаров.

— Ну, я тогда пойду, поищу её? — неуверенно предложил Виктор, глядя в основном на Иванну.

— Обязательно поищи, а то она себе какое-нибудь развлечение придумает, — одобрила Иванна.

Виктор кивнул, немного потоптался на месте и скрылся по направлению к замку.

— Хм, счастье, что сегодня Малфоя здесь нет, он был бы в восторге, — тихо пробурчала Иванна.

— Гляньте-ка, а ваш юный чемпион хоть и пустоголовый, а с характером! Жизнью клянусь, он готов был броситься вас защищать, — удивлённо воскликнул Снейп, проводив взглядом Виктора и повернувшись обратно к Иванне.

— Ваша жизнь сильно укоротится, если попробуете ещё раз пустить в ход ваши шаловливые пальчики! Я вам ещё не показывала приёмы Школы Боевого Страуса. Поверьте, это ещё менее приятно, чем моя окклюменция! — выпалила та.

— Витя не пустоголовый! — вступился за любимчика Каркаров. — Это Поттер твой пустоголовый.

— Ещё какой! — горячо согласился Снейп. — Если бы ещё «моему» Поттеру хоть каплю этого благородства и понятий о чести…

— Меня ваша манера людям кости мыть просто убивает! — безнадёжно вздохнула Иванна. — Хуже двух старых сплетниц! Давайте лучше что-нибудь доброе обсудим! И отпусти меня уже! — рявкнула она на Каркарова, который от неожиданности моментально дал ей свободу.

…Чаепитие у камина в апартаментах слизеринского декана протекало прямо-таки по-семейному тихо и спокойно. Снейп с Каркаровым, памятуя о недавно высказанном возмущении, наперебой транслировали байки из преподавательской практики, как на подбор — такие весёлые и добрые, что Иванна усомнилась в их подлинности. Рассказчики на это, разумеется, поспешили в один голос обидеться, уверяя, что не пожирательской юностью единой они живы. После этого оба попытались было вернуться к теме затеваемой Иванною каверзы, но вновь потерпели фиаско.

В третьем часу ночи из тайников профессора Снейпа появилась бутыль огневиски, на что Иванна, зевнув, сказала «без меня», скинула сапоги и завалилась в кровать.

Наверное, стоило бы всё-таки выпить… Тогда, возможно, ей удалось бы гораздо проще воспринять привидевшийся сон. И, да, уж точно пора прекращать ночевать не в своей постели.

…Огромные металлические створки, покрытые облезающей краской и пятнами ржавчины, были приоткрыты ровно настолько, чтобы между ними можно было протиснуться. За высоким каменным забором открывался вид на засыпанный снегом двор и старое заброшенное здание из красного кирпича. Красное, клонящееся к закату солнце светило в огромные окна с тыльной стороны здания, создавая иллюзию пожара.

— Сев, подожди! — крикнула она вслед решительно шагающей сквозь сугроб тёмной фигуре.

— Догоняй, — не оборачиваясь, отозвался он, ускорив шаг.

Сон был очень странный по восприятию. Иванна видела его от первого лица, но в то же время и как будто со стороны. Девушка лет восемнадцати, одетая в хогвартскую униформу со знаками различия Рэйвенклоу, была разом и ею, и не ею. Иванна ощущала, как подмёрзли её колени в почти не греющих чулках, как в боку покалывает от быстрого шага, как хрустит снег, сминаемый подошвами высоких ботиночек, и при этом могла наблюдать всё отстранённо. Если бы не это странное задвоение, запросто можно было бы легко усомниться в нереальности происходящего.

Заколоченные окна погружали первый этаж в темноту, и только припорошенные снегом лестничные пролёты освещались закатными бликами. Помещение второго этажа оказалось уже знакомым Иванне по другому сну цехом, разве что целых стёкол в огромных окнах было гораздо больше, кругом громоздились обломки каких-то станков, да вместо жёлтого летнего света помещение заливало красное зарево зимнего заката.

— Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? — девушка перешагнула через какой-то обломок и приблизилась к одному из окон. — Нельзя было поговорить в лаборатории?

Слепящее солнце сильно снижало видимость, скованное льдом узкое русло протекающей прямо под окнами речушки с берегами, густо поросшими кустарником, различалось с трудом.

— Нельзя, — отрезал Снейп, присаживаясь на подоконник окна рядом с нею; он выглядел сильно моложе и был одет в слизеринскую мантию, что, видимо, символизировало период его обучения на выпускном курсе. — Когда ты, под предлогом интереса к Тёмным Искусствам, выпрашивала допуск в Запретную секцию, это было возмутительной наглостью, но всё же более-менее в рамках разумного. Однако мне рассказали, будто ты заявляла о желании принять Метку, и это столь абсурдно, что даже несмешно.

— Самое эффективное изучение предмета — методом погружения, — сказала она. — Метка — весьма интересный, уникальный феномен, мне действительно интересно узнать о нём больше.

Снейп на это заявление вышел из себя, назвал её легкомысленной дурой и принялся объяснять, что изучение Тёмных Искусств и непосредственное участие в делах Тёмного лорда — вещи разные и подразумевают разную глубину ответственности.

— Северус, друг мой, ты пригласил меня послушать твою антипропагандистскую речь?

Появление третьего участника действа случилось незаметно. Каркаров, так же в значительно омоложенной версии, подошёл к их окну и, посмотрев на девушку, обратился к Снейпу:

— Ты, безусловно, весьма красноречив, но тут совершенно нет причин для таких страстных речей… То есть, если ты не стремился произвести впечатление на юную мисс, — он перевёл пронизывающий, довольно неприятный взгляд на девушку. — Тёмный лорд не отмечает огульно каждого встречного и поперечного, — он взял её левую руку за запястье и сдвинул рукав мантии вверх, обнажая предплечье. — Метка — знак отличия за особые заслуги. Это символ особой приближённости к Тёмному лорду, получить который можно лишь верным служением или же доказав наличие какого-нибудь полезного таланта, — негромко заговорил он, водя пальцем по нетронутой коже.

— К чёрту таланты и символику, как работает Метка? — требовательно уставилась на него Иванна, вполне осознанно интересуясь от своего имени.

— Об этом знает только её создатель, — ответил Каркаров. — Но Метка — гораздо большее, чем просто рисунок на коже. Её чары внедряются очень глубоко, за счёт чего Тёмный лорд обретает огромную власть над слугой… Но зачем эти знания милой юной девушке? Знаешь, Северус, а я, кажется, понял причину твоего беспокойства. Признайся, ты опасаешься конкуренции, поэтому отговариваешь эту любознательную леди от попыток заслужить Метку, — с усмешкой перевёл он взгляд на Снейпа, который встал и шагнул ближе к ним.

— Разумеется, трясусь, как осиновый листочек, — в тон Каркарову ответил он. — Если у тебя нет идей, как отвадить идеалистическую дурочку от опасных поступков, лучше промолчи — за умного сойдёшь.

— Приверженцами Тёмного лорда становятся либо вслед за кем-то авторитетным, либо от недостатка теплоты общения с нормальными людьми, — Каркаров стёр с лица ухмылку и смотрел на собеседников весьма серьёзно.

— Некоторые идут в Пожиратели за славой и властью, — возразил Снейп.

— А эти «некоторые» — всего лишь подгруппа, относящаяся ко второй категории последователей. Вот вы, мисс, признайтесь, наверняка весьма популярны среди однокашников, являетесь автором множества весёлых выходок, но, несмотря на это, остаётесь любимицей преподавателей за пробивной характер. И, наверняка, у вас великое множество друзей.

Иванна ощутила, что девушка занервничала под этим пронизывающим взглядом. Она попыталась высвободить свою руку, но безуспешно.

— Всё с точностью до наоборот, Игорь, — ответил за неё Снейп.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — кивнул Каркаров. — Но, Северус, разве ты ей не друг?

— Я не могу быть ничьим другом, — глухо отрубил Снейп.

— Ты всё зализываешь раны? — Каркаров неодобрительно цокнул языком. — Пора забыть глупую магглу, из-за своего упрямства ты не видишь, что творится вокруг. А ты можешь уберечь кого-то от опрометчивого шага, просто проявив дружеское участие. Вы оба идиоты, что не поддерживаете друг друга. Давай, обними её!

Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданного поворота темы. В следующий момент оказавшийся сзади Снейп обвил руками её талию и прижал девушку к себе, зарывшись лицом в её волосы. Героиня сна не была эмпаткой (да и щекотки, похоже, совсем не боялась), но Иванна прекрасно чувствовала, что в его жесте чисто дружеское участие было далеко не главной составляющей. Понимая, как дальше станут развиваться события, она вместе со своим альтер эго заволновалась ещё больше.

— Действительно, почему бы немного не подбодрить того, кто в этом нуждается? — задумчиво проговорил Снейп ей в затылок. — А ты-то сам, Игорь, из какой категории будешь? — поинтересовался он, медленно скользя руками вверх с талии девушки.

— Понемногу к обеим, — отозвался Каркаров, ослабив её форменный галстук, чтобы добраться до верхней пуговицы блузки.

Дальнейшее Иванна смотрела, постоянно напоминая себе, что это всего лишь сон, к тому же, похоже, не совсем её собственный. Поначалу она пробовала дистанцироваться, пытаясь ограничиться наблюдением со стороны, но в итоге её всё же затянуло. В общем-то, никогда не считая себя дремучей пуританкой, Иванна была, пожалуй, несколько смущена отдельными аспектами поведения этой абстрактной рэйвенкловской барышни, которая, судя по всему, как раз и подразумевалась невинным ангелом по сценарию. В одной из сцен Иванна даже узнала созданный ею самой в памятный день их со Снейпом первой попойки в Кабаньей голове мыслеобраз. Правда, мыслеобраз этот явно прошёл весьма творческое переосмысление, ибо теперь был рассчитан на троих участников с вовлечением узкого подоконника. Скудность интерьеров ничуть не сказалась на насыщенности действа; помимо подоконников, весьма пригодными оказались несколько обломков станков, лестница, перила лестницы и даже пролом в стене. Собственно, эти объекты были в целом необязательны, так как правильно распределённая нагрузка и равновесие позволили в какой-то момент обойтись без вспомогательных средств поддержки. Чёткость картинки и яркость ощущений были до курьёзного реалистичны; проснувшись, в конечном итоге, от сильного, так сказать, экстатического пароксизма, она какое-то время не могла сообразить, что к чему.

Это. Был. Всего. Лишь. Сон.

Понимание это успокаивало, но всё равно до состояния полного душевного равновесия было ещё очень далеко.

Нет, ну это надо!

Видимо, стоило, всё-таки, опрокинуть перед сном стаканчик-другой; после «коктейльного соревнования» они заснули ровно так же, как сейчас, но никакого мракобесия, подобного нынешнему, ей не городилось. Снейп в этот раз даже ничем в неё не утыкался, спокойно лежал себе у неё за спиной, весьма скромно положив руку ей на талию.

То, что сон был именно его, Иванна уже не сомневалась. Причём, именно сон: картинки были слишком последовательны и логически обоснованы, воспоминания о подлинных событиях всегда выглядели совсем не так.

Размеренное глубокое дыхание Снейпа вдруг пресеклось, он вздрогнул и, должно быть, проснувшись, убрал руку. Понимая, что притворяться спящей бессмысленно, Иванна сосчитала до пяти и изобразила пробуждение, удивляясь, что пылающие уши и щёки не рассеивают полумрак комнаты. Потянувшись, она с трудом подняла слегка гудящую голову с плеча всё ещё спящего Каркарова и надела очки, которые перед сном положила на изголовье. Тщательно демонстрируя полное безразличие к чужим сновидениям, она пожелала Снейпу доброго утра и принялась будить Каркарова. Стоило тому проявить признаки сознания, Иванна выбралась из кровати и занялась приготовлением чая.

Обнаружив на журнальном столике опустошённую примерно на треть бутылку, она схватила её, выдернула пробку и судорожно присосалась к горлышку.

Слишком реально, слишком осязаемо. Вот стыдобища-то.

— Оригинальное начало утра, Ива, — озадаченно прокомментировал Каркаров, перебравшийся в кресло-качалку.

— Может, вам джину добыть? — поддержал его Снейп.

— Спасибо, не надо, это я так, для сугреву, — невнятно пробурчала Иванна, отставив бутылку обратно; на фоне общего потрясения она даже не ощутила обычного омерзения от вкуса огневиски.

Взяв чайник, она отправилась в лабораторию, запретив себе оглядываться. Если сейчас её накроют образы из сна и она станет их транслировать, может неудобно получиться. Пока набиралась вода, Иванна, воспользовавшись моментом, завела руку за спину и потёрла пальцами вдоль позвоночника, стараясь избавиться от ощущения впившихся в кожу пуговиц. Странно, откуда это вообще? Во сне Снейп был в хогвартской униформе, а его реальный сюртук сейчас висел на дверце шкафа, спал он без него. Видимо, мозг сам домыслил. Вынув из кармана двустороннее зеркало, она стянула с плеча блузу и придирчиво осмотрела себя на предмет следов, указавших бы на реальность произошедшего. Никаких компрометирующих улик, к счастью, замечено не было, только слева на шее виднелся небольшой отпечаток от складки наволочки.

Сон сном, но вообразить такое в реальности… Иванна призвала на помощь всё воображение, объективность и логику, и тут её разобрал смех. Даже если не брать в расчёт то, что ей физически столько не выпить, чтобы просто допустить подобную ситуацию, можно было поспорить на что угодно: эти двое непременно возьмутся давать друг другу умные советы и всячески изощряться в остроумии, так что до дела вряд ли вообще дойдёт. Со стороны посмотреть наверное, было бы забавно, но вот участвовать лично — нет уж, спасибо! Такого слаженного взаимодействия добиться от них просто нереально, да и, к счастью, не за чем.

— Коллега, что вы там смешного нашли? — в лабораторию сунул голову Снейп.

— Да просто сон весёлый приснился, вспомнила вот, — стараясь не смотреть на него, хмыкнула Иванна, переставляя чайник из раковины на горелку. — Не переживайте, мы быстро чаю попьём и на корабль, сегодня у одной студентки День рождения, я обещала быть.

— Я забросил переживания на эту тему за бесполезностью сего занятия, — с благодушным безразличием отмахнулся Снейп, скрываясь в комнате.

Радуясь, что она слишком благоразумна, чтобы поинтересоваться именем его рэйвенкловской подружки, Иванна понадеялась, что господин МакКормик не станет тянуть с разговором, и ей удастся разобраться с Меткой как можно скорее.


	101. Глава 101

_Декабрь 1994 г. — январь 1995 г._

День рождения Федоры прошёл, как ни странно, без катаклизмов — должно быть, этому поспособствовало присутствие мужественно сдержавшего слово Горана. Тот, как он сам выразился, в очередной раз умудрился совместить неприятное с бесполезным, и заявил, что останется на несколько дней, чтобы присмотреть за тренировками Виктора. Каркаров на это скроил исполненную недоумения мину и уверил, что Горана тут насильно никто не станет удерживать, добавив, что прекрасно понимает Горановы страдания и если бы не служебные обязанности — давно уже убрался бы в Дурмштранг. Горан, видимо, не ожидавший такого поворота, поубавил спесь, признался, что ему тут на самом деле интересно, и больше не хорохорился на эту тему. Иванне, присутствовавшей при историческом диалоге, стоило большого труда не расплыться в ехидной улыбочке.

Новый год Иванна встретила в тесном кругу дурмштрангской делегации, к которой присоединились Адя с Янко. Снейп, как его ни уламывала Иванна с друзьями, от приглашения на праздник категорически отказался, заявив, что скоро начало семестра, и ему нужно готовиться.

Помимо праздничного ужина и спонтанно организованных Янко и Адей весёлых конкурсов разной степени интеллектуальности, в качестве главного подарка студентам была дана возможность пообщаться с семьями через камин кают-компании, временно подключённый к Каминной сети, так что вечеринка затянулась далеко заполночь.

Третьего января Адя, пользуясь тем, что все выспались, загнала Иванну и Янко на стратегическое совещание. Точнее, она планировала, что это будет именно стратегическое совещание, но Янко ненавязчиво перевёл тему на экспериментальные продукты, Иванна его охотно поддержала, и разговор пошёл совершенно мимо запланированной повестки дня. Ближе к обеду в каюту Янко, которую использовали как зал заседаний, игнорируя протесты Ади о присутствии посторонних на совете директоров, проник заскучавший Каркаров. Совещание неожиданно приобрело некоторую стратегичность, но очень ненадолго, и вскоре Иванна с Янко затянули одну из их дежурных священных войн (начинали они обычно с чего-то невинного, вроде основ для кремов, по классическому сценарию постепенно перебираясь в области способов нетрадиционных применений известных снадобий и гипотетических возможностей введения в формулы редких и запрещённых ингредиентов). Как обычно, это переросло в беготню за книгами и чаем, кучу исписанных листов и развёрнутые дискуссии, так что вечером, собираясь обратно в Прагу, Янко упаковывал немаленький архив материалов для размышлений и разработок. Адя, в отличие от товарища, решила задержаться в Великобритании и немного отоспаться: каюта без отопления и жёсткий рундук на качестве её сна сказались исключительно благоприятно.

На следующий день Иванну, выбравшуюся в кают-компанию с книгой, отыскала Назгуль.

— Доктор Мачкевич, можно вас на два слова? — негромко спросила она.

— Да хоть на три, — Иванна отложила своё чтиво и похлопала ладонью по сиденью рядом с собой; в самом начале своей карьеры на кафедре Алхимических дисциплин она пыталась бороться с «излишними субординационными заморочками» вроде обращения на «вы» в отношение себя любимой, но со временем смирилась и прекратила попытки идти против вековых устоев. — Присаживайтесь, что-то случилось? — она на всякий случай насторожилась.

— Да нет, всё хорошо, — поспешила заверить Назгуль. — Просто у меня под Новый год случилась помолвка, мы с женихом хотели бы пожениться в середине марта… Как считаете, с кем мне лучше поговорить об отпуске, с профессором Песцовой или с директором?

— Гуля, зачем вы меня пугаете? — с облегчением перевела дух Иванна. — Вас без малейшего нарекания отпустят на столько времени, сколько будет нужно!

— Я просто чувствую себя немного дезертиром из-за Турнира, — удручённо вздохнула Назгуль. — Я так старалась попасть сюда, и вот…

— Да вы все тут просто помешались на этом идиотском Турнире! — возмущённо вскинулась Иванна. — Ваше личное семейное счастье гораздо важнее этих глупых мероприятий! Во-первых, поверьте, никогда на моей памяти в таких случаях проблем не возникало, а во-вторых, если только кто-то попробует что-то возразить — получит от меня лично по мозгам.

— И на что это я должен возражать? — поинтересовался как всегда незаметно возникший рядом Каркаров.

— Почему сразу вы, господин директор, ещё профессор Песцова есть, — нашлась Иванна.

— О, когда соберётесь проводить манипуляции с её мозгами, Иванна Мирославна, позовите — я хотел бы понаблюдать! — оживился Каркаров.

Как и предполагала Иванна, он совершенно спокойно утвердил отпуск, только велел решить вопрос с заменой. Всё было в привычном порядке вещей, однако безразличие, с каким Каркаров сказал это, заставило её встревожиться. К служебным вопросам он всегда относился более чем трепетно и, по идее, выбором кандидатуры заменяющего преподавателя непременно озаботился бы лично. Беспокоиться было бы не о чем, не явись это очередным не самым хорошим признаком. За последний месяц Метка стала едва заметно чётче, а случаи, когда Иванна просыпалась оттого, что Каркаров беспокойно ворочается и бормочет что-то невнятное во сне, участились настолько, что всё настойчивее стали наводить на мысли о тенденции. Пытаться лезть в эти сны совсем не хотелось и, к счастью, пока удавалось обходиться без этого, но что-то подсказывало, что дальше всё только усугубится.

От мрачных мыслей Иванну отвлекла Федора, которая после ужина вытащила её на вечерний моцион по опушке леса, где им встретилась ходившая проведать единорогов Тори. Она решила присоединиться к прогулке, и все трое медленно побрели к Хогвартсу, прокладывая новую тропинку среди сугробов, по очереди бросая перед собою разные заклинания.

— Только попробуй теперь рассказать, как они тебя достали, не поверю, — подколола Иванна кутающуюся в мантию Тори, которая, к тому же, явно переняла её дурную манеру ходить по холоду без перчаток.

— Вам что, не задали ничего на завтра? — поддержала разговор Федора.

— Эм-м, ну, завтра по расписанию нет сегодняшних предметов, — пожала плечами Тори. — Но, на самом деле, мне надо кое-что добавить в эссе по Чарам… А что до этих оглоедов, — она мотнула головой в темноту по направлению загона, — они не то, чтобы достали… по сути, это мой научный проект. А у меня как бы чувство ответственности. Так что, вот, — туманно пояснила она.

— Разумеется, — Иванна с ухмылкой закивала. — А это кто? — она указала на приближающуюся со стороны шармбатонской кареты странноватую бочкообразную фигурку.

При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это круглолицая девушка, одетая слоями в несколько форменных мантий Шармбатона — именно из-за этого её силуэт обрёл столь причудливую и нехарактерную форму.

— Здравствуйте, — произнесла девушка с мягким акцентом, сделав небольшой реверанс. — Мадемуазель, вы, я знаю, изучаете единорогов, — обратилась она непосредственно к Тори. — Не соблаговолите ли вы разрешить мне навестить их?

Иванна, не ожидавшая встретить подобный интерес у студентки Шармбатона, перевела обалделый взгляд с неё на Тори, с интересом ожидая ответа.

— Сейчас я уже закончила с ними, время позднее, — безо всякого энтузиазма отозвалась та. — Тем более, не знаю, разрешит ли профессор Грэббли-Планк…

— Dʼaccord, прошу прощения за беспокойство, — девушка сделала прощальный реверанс и медленно заковыляла обратно в карету, проваливаясь в глубокий снег и всем своим существом рисуя аллегорию смирения и покорности судьбе.

Даже снег под подошвами её тоненьких ботинок звучал как-то скорбно.

— Вот дались всем эти чёртовы единороги, — проворчала Тори. — Тедди, ты её знаешь? — после нескольких секунд колебаний спросила она. — Как её зовут?

— Это Далаль, магглорождённая ведьма из Марокко, — охотно пояснила Федора. — Её отец — конезаводчик.

— А-а, вот оно что… Эй, Далаль! Погоди! — окликнула Тори почти растворившуюся в темноте девушку. — Приходи в пятницу в восемь вечера к Хижине, я тебя отведу! — она махнула рукой, на всякий случай уточняя, какую хижину имела в виду.

Из темноты донеслось счастливое «merci beaucoup», и Тори сокрушённо вздохнула.

— А кто такой профессор Грэббли-Планк? — спросила Иванна, невербальным «воздушным молотом» примяв довольно большой прямоугольник снега прямо по курсу.

— Она Хагрида подменяет… Вы не в курсе? — удивилась Тори. — Вышла эта дурацкая статья Скитер, Хагрид приуныл, а профессор Дамблдор решил временно отправить его в отпуск… Совершенно случайно узнала. Эта Скитер вас ещё не достаёт?

— Не-е, к счастью, к кораблю она даже не приближается, — ответила за Иванну Федора, которая гораздо чаще варилась в гуще событий. — Похоже, её интересует только Поттер и его ближайшее окружение. Ни на Витька, ни на Флёрку она ещё не покушалась, насколько я знаю.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, кто все эти люди? — взмолилась Иванна, пропуская Тори в свой черёд расчищать путь.

Тори на пару с Федорой рассказали о скомпрометировавшей Хагрида статье и её назойливой авторше. Иванна чрезвычайно удивилась творящемуся безобразию и решила, что сделает всё возможное и невозможное, лишь бы не попасться на глаза этой жуткой особе.

Прощаясь с провожатыми у главных ворот замка, Тори сурово поинтересовалась, помнит ли Иванна о том, что в ближайшую субботу ожидается День рождения у одного общего их знакомого. Иванна поскребла макушку и хотела было уже сказать, что не помнит, но обратила внимание на мрачное выражение лица Тори, и её осенило. Уверив, что теперь уже точно помнит, она велела Тори вместе с Хоуп приходить в субботу в чайную, пообещав, что притащит туда именинника. Тори не особенно поверила, но прийти обещала.

Часть пятницы ушла на то, чтобы заказать в чайной достаточно просторный кабинет и проработать меню, вторая часть — на то, чтобы предостеречь Каркарова от попыток испортить мероприятие, а утром в субботу прилетела сова от господина МакКормика, который интересовался, удобно ли будет Иванне приехать к нему тридцать первого января.

До обеда она маялась, не имея возможности написать нормальный человеческий ответ — рядом постоянно находился Каркаров, а посвящать его в свои планы она не собиралась. Сидя на койке в капитанской каюте с каким-то чтивом, в смысл которого она даже не пыталась вникнуть, Иванна всерьёз раздумывала сослаться на расстройство пищеварения и уединиться в гальюне с пером и бумагой, чтобы гарантированно без свидетелей написать утвердительный ответ, как неожиданно в окно каюты постучался весьма подозрительного вида почтовый ворон.

Каркаров с невозмутимым выражением лица прочитал письмо, после чего на глазах у изумлённой публики скомкал листок, подбросил его и мгновенно сжёг в полёте. Не успела Иванна сформулировать вопрос, как он демонстративно нахмурился, заявил, что обеденная шурпа не пошла ему на пользу, взял со стола карандаш, сказал, что скоро вернётся, и вышел из каюты.

— А карандаш-то тебе зачем? — только и успела крикнуть вслед Иванна.

— Кроссворды разгадывать, — отозвался Каркаров из-за закрывшейся двери.

— Сумасшедший дом, — проворчала Иванна, даже не найдя сил возмутиться.

Не став терять времени, она молниеносно настрочила письмо МакКормику, воспользовалась услугами одной из прихваченных на выезд институтских сов и наконец-то вздохнула с облегчением. Она вновь заняла свой пост на койке, в этот раз уже осознанно читая добытый по пути из совиной каюты номер «Дейли Профет» со скандальной статьёй о профессоре-полугиганте и не переставая поражаться тому, как виртуозно умеют некоторые замусоривать чужие головы.

Каркаров вернулся минут пять спустя. Он тоже уселся на койку с книгой, в противоположной от Иванны стороне, и оба погрузились в молчаливое чтение, периодически поднимая друг на друга исполненные подозрения взгляды. Иванна полностью утвердилась во мнении, что он что-то затевает, но не успела она начать формировать хитрый план по выяснению — что именно, как в дверь постучали, и заглянувшая после приглашения входить Адя вежливо поинтересовалась:

— А что, Северуса поздравлять никто не идёт? Ты говорила, в Хогсмиде надо быть к шести, а уже пять с четвертью.

— Чёрт, совсем меня с мысли сбил! — всполошилась Иванна, сворачивая газету и шлёпая ею Каркарова по лбу.

— Да что я сделал?! — обиделся он.

— Так, вы двое идите к Паддифут и ждите, там на моё имя кабинет забронирован. А я пойду выковыривать именинника из норки, — распорядилась Иванна, соскочив с койки и спешно принимаясь обуваться. — К нам ещё Смиты присоединятся.

— Ой, я ещё не одета, — растерялась пред ликом её кипучей активности Адя.

— Иди раздетой, на столе станцуешь, в крайнем случае, — отмахнулась Иванна. — Полчаса тебе на сборы! — она набросила мантию и поспешила на берег.

То, что Снейпа долго придётся уговаривать «прогуляться», было известно наперёд, и действительно, он оправдал все возложенные на него надежды на все двести процентов. Оторвав «новорожденного» от проверки зимних эссе и вручив дорожный набор хрустальных флакончиков для зелейных концентратов, Иванна с сияющей улыбкой поинтересовалась, не желает ли он прогуляться до Хогсмида. Снейп, изобразив свой вариант сияющей улыбки, ответствовал, что, разумеется, не желает, и вообще у него полно дел и нет времени на всякие глупости. Убедившись, что нахрапом эту крепость не взять, Иванна стала пробовать обходные манёвры, но каждый новый вариант оставался столь же бесплоден.

На её счастье, лежащий на письменном столе кристальный куб вдруг засветился изнутри. Снейп хлопнул по нему ладонью, заставив погаснуть, вскочил из-за стола, одной рукой призвал из соседней комнаты уличную мантию, второй схватил расхаживавшую по кабинету Иванну под ручку и настойчиво повлёк к выходу.

— Что случилось? — пытаясь подстроиться под его стремительный шаг, удивилась Иванна, едва успевшая сдёрнуть с гостевого стула собственную мантию.

— Очередные поздравители, — с отвращением скривился Снейп. — Что вы там про Хогсмид говорили?..

Территория Хогвартса сейчас представляла собою далеко не лучшее место для променада: звёзды и растущая луна в почти безоблачном небе давали совсем немного света, к тому же, после обеда выпала свежая порция снега, которую пока никто не собирался убирать. Это, впрочем, нисколько не сказалось на скорости, с которой Снейп буквально дотащил Иванну до ворот.

— Слушайте, ну, нельзя же быть настолько социопатичным, — бурчала она, мечтая только не споткнуться обо что-нибудь и не упасть. — Вас всего лишь хотели поздравить!

— Мне это неинтересно! — огрызнулся Снейп.

Стоило им оказаться за воротами, как он остановился, стараясь отдышаться.

— Аппарируем или пройдёмся? — спросила Иванна, проглотив язвительные комментарии.

Снейп в ответ молча поднял два пальца и неспешно продолжил путь.

— Вам бы двигаться побольше надо, дыхалка совсем ни к чёрту, — сочувственно покачала головой Иванна, стараясь, чтоб её слова прозвучали как можно мягче.

Судя по взгляду, которым одарил её Снейп, в своём стремлении она не преуспела. Следующие минут десять, показавшиеся Иванне вечностью, они шли в тишине.

— Хорошо, что сейчас никаких дементоров в округе нет, — неожиданно прервал молчание Снейп. — Никогда не забуду, как вы рвались ловить Блэка. В этот раз, надеюсь, вы обойдётесь без неуёмных возлияний?

— Смейтесь-смейтесь! — улыбнулась Иванна. — Может, обойдусь, а может — как получится. Честно говоря, я хотела пригласить вас в чайную, но если вы настаиваете на Кабаньей голове…

Самой Иванне, правда, очень не хотелось, чтобы он на этом настоял: если она заявится туда со Снейпом и Каркаровым разом, бармен непременно опять начнёт свои легилиментские штучки, она наверняка не удержится и покажет ему мыслеобраз из подсмотренного сна, этот мыслеобраз может зацепить не только адресата, а это чревато смертельными обидами со всех сторон.

— Нет, уж лучше пусть будет Паддифут, — поспешно уверил Снейп.

Кабинет, который забронировала Иванна, был выбран за стратегически хорошее расположение: чтобы войти в него, не нужно было идти через зал и мозолить глаза посетителям. Снейп благосклонно воспринял это обстоятельство, однако, стоило ему оказаться внутри, как все сидящие там в ожидании виновника торжества смогли узреть его вмиг скисшую мину. Иванна тоже смогла полюбоваться ею — Снейп решительно развернулся к дверям, намереваясь убраться восвояси. Иванна, которая немного отстала, пропуская его вперёд именно на такой случай, заслонила выход и укоризненно покачала головой. Снейп гордо вздёрнул подбородок, приподнял уголки губ, с вызовом глянул на Иванну и развернулся к публике.

— Северус, мы поздравить тебя хотим, не нужно нас за это уничтожать, — вполне искренне уверил Каркаров. — Присаживайся, сейчас принесут твой пирог со свечами.

— Умереть со смеху, — неодобрительно прокомментировала Иванна.

Торта со свечами она предусмотрительно не заказывала, наперёд зная, что на это ей скажет именинник. Она и от традиционного чаепития отказалась: взвесив все за и против, Иванна попросила оформить кабинет для чайной церемонии. Сейчас все сидели на разложенных по пушистому ковру подушках вокруг низкого столика, темноту рассеивали парящие в воздухе свечи и горелка под стеклянным чайником с водой, создавая умиротворяющую атмосферу. Обстановка располагала к некоей созерцательной тишине; Иванна, старавшаяся вспомнить и воспроизвести последовательность действий, которые совершали супруги Тсучия во время показательной церемонии, с прискорбием призналась себе, что приличной гейши из неё точно не выйдет, но постепенно разговор всё же завязался. Ещё через какое-то время, в нарушение исторических традиций чайных церемоний, Адю всё же отрядили за именинным пирогом, на который Смиты с одновременно застенчивыми и гордыми улыбками водрузили свечку в виде реторты. Среди присутствующих прокатилась волна оживления и требований немедленно загадывать желание. Снейп сказал, что подумает, и, когда свеча сгорела примерно наполовину, подался вперёд и со зловещей ухмылкой задул её.

Они засиделись допоздна — пришлось даже уговаривать хозяйку чайной закрыть заведение позже. Смитов отправили спать в восемь, «взрослые» же задержались ещё почти на час и, всеобщим волевым решением отказавшись от идеи всё-таки заглянуть в Кабанью голову, отправились по домам.

— Мисс Песцова, могу я попросить вас об одном одолжении? — подчёркнуто вежливым и даже любезным тоном произнёс Снейп.

По дороге в Хогвартс Снейп вместе с Адей оказались чуть впереди, обсуждая современную прессу. Иванна с Каркаровым шли следом, беседуя в основном о погоде и прочих пустяках, просто так, для фона. Заслышав в разговоре авангарда смену темы, Иванна на всякий случай насторожилась и навострила уши.

— Э-э, ну да, конечно… — кивнула Адя, явно борясь с желанием обернуться и вопросительно посмотреть на Иванну.

— Я понимаю, что это сродни утопии, но не могли бы вы хотя бы попытаться донести до Айви, что её усилия втянуть меня в нормальную человеческую жизнь не просто бесполезны, но и вредны для меня?

Иванна раскрыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Каркаров предупреждающе сжал её руку, призывая не вмешиваться.

— Почему вы так считаете? — спросила Адя. — Нет, я понимаю, что в некоем будущем нас ждут пренеприятнейшие события, но разве это повод для… добровольного затворничества? Для талантливого учёного в этом мире всегда найдётся интересное занятие.

За ту секунду, что длилась пауза в её речи, Иванна очень живо представила, из каких чрезвычайно нелестных эпитетов Адя выбирала наиболее тактичный для обозначения линии поведения Снейпа.

— Она и вам мозги промыла? — усмехнулся тот.

— Нет, это абсолютно объективное утверждение, — пожала плечами Адя. — Профессионалы всегда востребованы обществом, вы же не станете это отрицать?

— Общество не очень-то склонно востребовать профессионала с грузом сомнительного прошлого, — скептически возразил Снейп.

— У-у-у, а вот тут вы в корне неправы, — Адя так энергично замотала головой, что оступилась и потеряла равновесие. — Спасибо, — поблагодарила она Снейпа, поспешившего подхватить её под локоток. — Так вот, профессионал такого рода вдвойне ценен своим разносторонним опытом. К тому же, убедившись в лояльности…

Дальнейшее Иванна не слышала — Каркаров замедлил шаг, негромко сказав:

— Подожди минуточку, у меня шнурок развязался.

— Ага, — рассеянно кивнула Иванна, останавливаясь и глядя вслед удаляющейся паре. — Хм, знала бы, что они так расщебечутся — давно бы устроила… Погоди, какой шнурок, ты в сапогах! — спохватилась она, поворачиваясь к Каркарову.

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы он социализировался? Вот и не мешай, — так же вполголоса многозначительно ответил тот. — Пусть поговорит с непредвзятым человеком, которого нельзя заподозрить в попытках манипуляций с эмоциональным фоном.

— Не манипулирую я ни чьим эмоциональным фоном! — возмутилась Иванна. — Всегда заранее предупреждаю и прошу разрешения, ты же знаешь.

— Я-то знаю, но мы сейчас не обо мне говорим, — возразил Каркаров.

В изумлении покачав головой, Иванна промолчала, переваривая диалог.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказала она. — Твоя поддержка для меня очень много значит.

— Прошу приобщить это к материалам следствия, — хмыкнул он. — Ладно, давай немного нагоним их, чтобы тебя не заподозрили в попытке сводничества, — заметив, как насупилась в ответ Иванна, он поспешно сменил тему.

— Знаешь, мне порой кажется, что ты безо всякой эмпатии гораздо лучше меня разбираешься в людях, — сказала Иванна, трогаясь в путь.

— Эмпатия надёжнее, — решительно возразил Каркаров. — Я несколько раз ошибся, и это стоило слишком дорого.

В двадцатых числах для проведения плановых коллоквиумов прибыли профессора кафедр, предметы которых студенты изучали самостоятельно. Иванна не придала бы значения этому событию, если бы вместе с представителями кафедр Гербологии, Ухода за магическими существами, Культуры немагического мира и подразделений кафедры Предсказаний, не прибыла Фредерика от Алхимических дисциплин, та самая, что вместе с братом приезжала в усадьбу Мачкевичей прошлым летом. Именно она собиралась подменять Назгуль, которая мыслями уже была в свадебном путешествии.

Долгожданное тридцать первое января радовало совершенно расчудесной погодой: всю предшествующую неделю постепенно теплело, так что снег почти стаял, уступая место сочной слякоти, и сегодняшние тучи грозили неминуемым дождём. Необходимость путешестввовать перекладными, часть пути преодолевая Каминной сетью, часть — маггловским транспортом, радости доставляла не меньше.

Выйдя из поезда на платформу, Иванна достала листок с маршрутом и безо всякого энтузиазма огляделась. Станция Рибблхед, состоящая из стандартного серокаменного одноэтажного здания вокзала с черепичной крышей и красными дверями у одной платформы и домишки с комнатой ожидания у второй, располагалась среди однообразных холмистых пустошей.

Следуя указаниям господина МакКормика, Иванна спустилась под виадук, по которому поезд проехал перед тем, как остановиться на станции. Там ей нужно было отыскать под аркой слева от мемориальной доски портключ, который доставит её непосредственно на место. Как ни хотелось срезать дорогу и пройти прямиком по рельсам, Иванна всё же пошла в обход, по дороге, специально для того предназначенной.

Портключ в виде начинающей раскисать синей сигаретной пачки она отыскала без труда. Активируя его, Иванна успела подумать, что разумно было бы, даже имея рекомендацию от Ложи, проверить всё как следует, прежде чем нестись на встречу с абсолютно незнакомым человеком. Она успела оглядеться, запоминая маячки для аппарации, и в следующий момент её швырнуло к крыльцу небольшого, очень древнего с виду дома.

Запоздалые опасения оказались, к счастью, напрасными. Господин МакКормик был именно тем, кем казался: слегка занудным пожилым исследователем в области чар, жившим в британской глубинке с дочерью и зятем, у которых совсем недавно родилась двойня.

Дождавшись, пока дочь, принёсшая поднос с какао и печеньем, покинет небольшую гостиную, господин МакКормик пристально уставился на Иванну, выдержал театральную паузу и драматичным, исполненным негодования шёпотом спросил:

— Это опять начинается?

Иванна, растерянно сдвинула брови, ожидая, что он немного разовьёт мысль.

— Давайте говорить начистоту, — нетерпеливо постучав по столу пальцем, продолжил МакКормик. — Вы знаете, что я изучал, я знаю, кто вы и кто у вас в друзьях, и, если вы заинтересовались моими исследованиями, значит, дело дрянь и стоит уезжать на материк, а желательно — и вовсе на другой континент.

— А с чего вы начали то исследование? — не стала отрицать очевидное Иванна, включаясь в дискуссию.

— Первый муж моей Мэри… он был из этих. По глупости увяз, слишком поздно понял, что к чему… неплохой был парень, но… — МакКормик склонил голову, принявшись рассматривать цветочки на скатерти. — Хотел ему помочь, думал, что если удастся избавить его от чёртовой Метки — они про него забудут. Не успел, началась Первая магическая… Эта дурёха потом долго в себя приходила, я думал — так и не дождусь внуков.

— Так значит, вам не удалось ничего толком узнать? — скрепя сердце, прервала грустную исповедь Иванна, которой совершенно не хотелось проводить параллели.

— Ну, отчего же! — стоило разговору вернуться в деловое русло, как МакКормик приободрился, выпрямился на стуле и даже взялся за чашку. — Вы, конечно, поняли по моим публикациям, что Метку может удалить только её «хозяин»…

Иванна кивнула и озвучила внезапно возникший в голове вопрос:

— А нельзя через Метку локализовать этого «хозяина»? Я поняла, что «слуга», аппарирующий на зов, находит «хозяина» не сам: портал направляет магия Метки, которую активирует Тёмный лорд. А можно по этим токам третьему лицу отследить — откуда идёт «вызов»?

МакКормик вытаращился на Иванну, и она вдруг ощутила исходящие от него волны обиды. Через мгновение он спохватился, встряхнул седой головой и вздохнул:

— Попробуйте, у вас же есть подопытный материал в достаточном количестве. Жаль, что я не додумался попробовать сделать это с Джимом. Вдруг удалось бы…

— Сомневаюсь, — Иванна уже вполне трезво смотрела на свою гипотезу. — Тёмный лорд не дурак, он должен был всё предусмотреть.

— Вы уже говорите о нём в настоящем времени, — с досадой отметил МакКормик, цокнув языком. — Ладно, вам наверняка нужны практические идеи… Итак, местная анестезия зельями и маггловскими препаратами не работает, парень всё равно ощущал это жжение… Я пробовал даже эпидуральную анестезию, она помогла только один раз, к тому же, избавление от болевого синдрома не убирает связь подчинения… У меня нет прямых свидетельств, но очевидно, что «хозяин» был способен находить местоположение «слуги», а не только призывать его. Я долго искал, что же может лежать в основе этой магии, я думал найти подсказки в прошлом, но вовремя спохватился. Если бы я начал искать информацию о детстве и юности Сами-знаете-кого… — МакКормик многозначительно умолк и пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Мы бы с вами сейчас, скорее всего, не разговаривали, — подхватила Иванна, посмотрев в сторону окна.

На улице стремительно темнело, шум ветра усиливался, а голые стебли плюща, обвивающие фасад, настойчивее скреблись в стекло. Погода всё прозрачнее намекала на грядущий ливень.

— Именно, — кивнул МакКормик. — Так вот, не стану вдаваться в подробности, но в конечном итоге я пришёл к выводу, что Метка имеет привязку как минимум к двум энергетическим центрам.

— Тёмный лорд изучал индуистские духовные практики? — уточнила Иванна. — Вы ведь сейчас о чакрах?

— Да, о них. Никто не знает, бывал ли Сами-знаете-кто в Индии. Возможно, что не бывал, и вообще — ничего не знает об этих вещах, но он был очень изощрён в способах достижения целей… — развёл руками МакКормик. — Я полагаю, Метка — это некий сенсор, приёмник и проводник, если хотите, а от неё потоки по направлению нервов идут сюда, — он коснулся области сердца, — и сюда, — палец МакКормика замер между его бровей. — Не знаю, какая у вас цель, но попробуйте продумать, как можно блокировать это распределение. Может быть, как-то модифицировать саму Метку… Не знаю. У меня было много теорий, но я многое забыл после того, как…

Иванна кивнула и приложилась к чашке. Какао было ещё горячим, и чашка приятно грела руки — в гостиной, несмотря на горящий камин, было довольно зябко, а сам МакКормик кутался в шерстяной плед поверх стёганого халата. За окном полыхнула молния и в стекло забарабанил дождь.

— Вот это зима, — покачала головой Иванна.

— И такое бывает, — отмахнулся МакКормик. — Роб! Запри кур! — крикнул он в потолок; в ответ послышалось «да сам знаю», по лестнице протопали тяжёлые башмаки и громыхнула входная дверь. — Расскажите, наконец: Метка вернулась? Вы сами видели? — МакКормик вернул взгляд обратно на Иванну.

Та снова кивнула и негромко рассказала ему о том, как всё происходило. МакКормик мрачнел и тяжко вздыхал, повторяя, что необходимо убираться отсюда как можно скорее. Распрощались они, когда старые часы на каминной полке пробили шесть.

На улице творилось натуральное стихийное бедствие — чёрное небо в кромешной тьме низвергало на чёрную землю водопады. Под виадуком было ничуть не суше, чем в чистом поле. Белый сгусток света от Люмос Максима едва помогал рассмотреть грунтовую дорогу, которая постепенно превращалась в направление, Иванна сначала даже пошла не в ту сторону, но, к счастью, вовремя спохватилась. На станции у одной из платформ стоял поезд; Иванна на всякий случай перешла на бег, но, как оказалось, напрасно: ей нужно было направление на Карлайл, а поезд стоял на противоположном пути, к тому же, отчего-то не спешил следовать расписанию.

Не торопящаяся переходить на «свою» платформу Иванна держалась одной рукой за ограду, а второй орудовала веером, счищая с сапог налипшую землю и незаметно подновляя водооталкивающее заклинание на них и на мантии. Какой-то человек в дождевике пробежал из здания вокзала к кабине машиниста и что-то сказал в открытое окно. Иванна, закончив с сапогами, вошла в вокзал, желая свериться с расписанием. Если поезд на Сеттл будет ещё нескоро, то можно уехать и в Карлайл, а там либо найти доступ в Каминную сеть, либо поймать «Найт бас».

Расписание заставило её порядком растеряться — слишком непривычным оказалось. Она протёрла забрызганные дождём очки (обширный капюшон не справился с потоками воды), но это, увы, не сильно помогло. Неожиданно в зал буквально повалил народ: то есть, на самом деле, вошло от силы человек десять, но на фоне общей пустоты и тишины они показались шумной толпой. Не успев задаться вопросом, что они тут все забыли, Иванна моментально решила попросить помощи с расписанием у аборигенов и огляделась, выбирая самого располагающего, и удивлённо замерла. Среди гомонящих пассажиров обнаружилась знакомая парочка: Эрин Уолтер и Иляна Мунтяну; камеру, укрытую несколькими слоями плёнки, в этот раз несла вторая.

Обе удивились встрече не меньше иванниного. Выяснилось, что они вновь попытались совместить приятное с полезным и решили снять фильм о линии Сеттл-Карлайл, которая, как они пояснили, за счёт множества тоннелей и виадуков обладает повышенной колоритностью и телегеничностью. Правда, никто не рассчитывал, что пойдёт дождь, и участок путей от Рибблхеда до Сеттла окажется затоплен.

— Погодите, так что же, в Сеттл пути нет? — уточнила Иванна, радуясь, что избежала расспросов о том, что она сама тут забыла.

— Не-а, — подтвердила Иляна. — Сейчас поезд двинет обратно на Карлайл, и нам всем лучше уехать на нём. Тут, вроде бы, есть гостиница при станции, но что-то неохота торчать в этой дыре в такую погоду.

— Я думала, мы здесь выйдем, поснимаем виадук в сумерках, я расскажу пару историй о привидениях, — вздохнула Эрин. — А тут зверский ливень, дальше собственного носа не видно.

— Под виадуком сейчас болото, — поморщилась Иванна и с опозданием прикусила язык.

К счастью, телевизионщицы решили, будто она посещала виадук как туристическую достопримечательность, и не стали расспрашивать дальше, тем более, их самих так расстроила погода и потоп, что на остальное было наплевать.

Наконец, объявили об отправлении, и пассажиры поспешили занять места. Троица загрузилась в первый из двух вагонов, девушки помогли Иванне разобраться с билетами, и вскоре поезд, набирая скорость, покинул станцию.

— Жаль, что так сильно льёт, — посетовала Эрин, завладевшая камерой и пытающаяся понять — удастся ли снять хоть что-нибудь на ходу; поезд как раз въехал на виадук. — В ясную погоду здесь потрясающий вид.

— Сколько лет этой махине? Её не подмоет? — боязливо спросила Иванна, которая вместе с Иляной сидела напротив неё, спиной по направлению движения. — Я не помню, что за даты были там, на табличке.

— Семидесятые годы девятнадцатого века, — сообщила Иляна. — Не впечатляйся, там впереди ещё есть. Всего на линии двадцать два виадука и четырнадцать тоннелей.

— Честно говоря, виадуки — это ерунда, вот в особо длинных тоннелях у меня появляются лёгкие признаки клаустрофобии, — пожаловалась Эрин. — И укачивать начинает.

Иванна пообещала не впечатляться и честно сидела с невозмутимым выражением лица, поддерживая разговоры на разные темы, в то время как поезд миновал несколько станций, тоннелей и ещё два виадука.

— А сейчас мы подъезжаем к Айсгилл Саммит, — прокомментировала Эрин, уставившись в окно.

— Ты там что-то видишь? — удивилась Иляна, глядя на ручьи, стекающие по внешней стороне оконного стекла.

— Ну, так, относительно, — отмахнулась Эрин. — Хм, интересно, куда молния попала? Как будто пальнули из пушки, — едва пробиваясь сквозь стук колёс и шум дождя, издалека донёсся невнятный гул.

Иванну её слова смутно насторожили; отмахиваясь от глупого предположения, она прижалась лбом к стеклу, прикрывая ладонями лицо по сторонам, чтобы освещение внутри вагона не перекрывало вид.

— Что ты видела, точно это была молния? — спросила она.

— Да нет, просто сильно впереди была белая вспышка, может, как от фотоаппарата, — описала Эрин. — А что такое? — тон Иванны её обеспокоил.

— Да нет, просто… Молний боюсь, — соврала Иванна.

На самом деле, слова «как будто из пушки пальнули» вызвали у неё назойливую ассоциацию с применением Бомбарды. Понятно, что вероятность того, что кто-то мог здесь среди дикой полупустынной местности в такую погоду разбрасываться заклинаниями, была ничтожна, но она всё же была…

Её размышления прервал скрежет металла, вагон подскочил, его повело в сторону, поезд резко сбросил скорость и в тот же миг погас свет. Где именно погас свет: в вагоне или у неё в глазах, Иванна понять не успела, так как из-за внезапного торможения её затылок очень плотно встретился со спинкой сиденья.


	102. Глава 102

_Январь — февраль 1995 г._   
_Айсгилл — Хогвартс_

В темноте слышался шум дождя и затихающий стон металла; Иванна даже удивилась, что обошлась не только без сотрясения, но даже без нокдауна. Плюнув на конспирацию, она потянулась к голенищу сапога за веером, по пути приложившись скулой о край столика между сиденьями. Тихо чертыхнувшись, она зажгла Люмос.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была Эрин, ничком лежавшая на этом самом столике, накрыв собой камеру. Загомонили приходящие в себя пассажиры, из второго вагона, подсвечивая фонариком и призывая всех не паниковать, в кабину машиниста медленно продвигался кондуктор.

— Мы во что-то врезались, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно прозвучало с соседнего сиденья.

Иванна повернулась к Иляне и слегка вздрогнула: выражение её лица со всё ещё расширенными глазами, которые от шока словно грозили выскочить из орбит, в сочетании с пришедшей в полнейший беспорядок причёской, было незабываемо. Переведя взгляд на иваннин веер, Иляна наконец-то моргнула и хмыкнула; Иванна хотела было убрать компрометирующий артефакт, но поняла, что, во-первых, так вообще видно ничего не будет, а во-вторых, уже поздно.

— Да я поняла, что ты из этих, — успокоила Иляна, аккуратно отлепляясь от спинки своего сиденья, в которую она вжалась, упираясь руками в край столика при неожиданной остановке; обратив внимание на Эрин, она метнулась на место напротив и осторожно усадила её. — Ну во-от, сейчас камеру кровищей зальёт, — нарочито ворчливо протянула она. — Чёрт, где-то салфетки были… Слушай, у вас есть ведь какие-то приводящие в себя заклинания, — кое-как справившись с нервами и голосом, едва слышным шёпотом сказала Иляна, изобразила пальцами таинственные движения и продолжила: — Ну, там, элека намен-намен, типа…

Иванна предупреждающе глянула на неё, но, к счастью, остальные пассажиры, общим количеством человек шесть или семь, были больше заняты собою, чем подслушиванием чужих разговоров.

— Сейчас сделаю, — буркнула Иванна.

Эрин сильно приложило при торможении — из носа и рассечённой брови обильно лилась кровь. Энервейт мгновенно привёл её в себя, а непонятно зачем прихваченное в дальнюю вылазку кровоостанавливающее зелье запечатало рану, которую Иляна для надёжности прикрыла пластырем. Убедившись, что руки-ноги вроде бы целы, Эрин проверила технику, с облегчением убедившись в исправности оной. Мгновенно забыв о том, что минуту назад была без сознания, она подхватила камеру на плечо и включила запись, фиксируя обстановку и комментируя картинку. Камера была оснащена довольно мощным фонарём, благодаря которому в вагоне стало светлее, так что Иванна поспешила убрать веер.

— Поезд врезался в оползень и сошёл с рельсов, — из кабины показался кондуктор. — Среди пассажиров есть раненые?

Пассажиры вразнобой принялись уверять, что всё в порядке, Эрин, кое-как затёршая салфеткой кровавые следы на кожаной куртке, сделала вид, что ничего не было, и присоединилась к общему хору «нераненых». Кондуктор сказал, что находиться в головном вагоне опасно, и настоятельно попросил пассажиров проследовать в задний, который остался на рельсах. Пассажиры дисциплинированно потянулись в конец вагона.

— Откуда ты знаешь про нас? — понизив голос, спросила Иванна.

Они с Иляной, сидя на своих местах, ждали Эрин, взявшуюся наснимать эффектных кадров. Иванна, не желая попасть в анналы истории, натянула на голову капюшон, чем, кстати говоря, не привлекла ни малейшего внимания — двигатель поезда заглох, и вагон стремительно остывал; счастье ещё, что стёкла остались целы.

— Мой друг детства — сквиб, — также тихо ответила Иляна. — Много мне весёлого рассказал, я теперь вашего брата иногда замечаю. В качестве доказательства он первым делом разоблачил младшую сестру присматривавшей за мной соседской девицы: доказал, что она ведьма, причём буквально, а не фигурально.

— Как тебе позволили это узнать и память не изменили? — машинально удивилась Иванна, вставая; ей вдруг вспомнились слова Эрин, и она захотела узнать у машиниста подробности аварии.

— Его родители посчитали, что для повышения чувства собственного достоинства ребёнку не повредит общение с магглой, — хмыкнула Иляна, следуя за ней. — Но пацан нормальный, низшими существами нас никогда не воспринимал. — А ты куда? Задний вагон с той стороны, — уточнила она, показывая рукой направление.

— Хочу проверить кое-что. Загони Эрин к остальным, пусть, не знаю, интервью поберёт. Не выпускай на улицу, главное, — попросила Иванна, берясь за ручку двери, ведущей в тамбур.

— Да какая там, к чертям, улица, камеру утопит, — вновь изобразила сварливо-занудный тон Иляна, потом серьёзно глянула на Иванну и добавила: — Ты меня пугаешь!

— Я сама себя пугаю, — буркнула она, открывая дверь.

Машинист, к сожалению, ничего сказать ей не мог, пребывая без сознания — видимо, в момент, когда вагон соскочил с колеи, его приложило посильнее, чем Эрин — к счастью, без кровавых последствий. Иванна, раздумывая, не применить ли Энервейт ещё и к нему, тщетно попыталась рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь за струями дождя. Из кабины открывался совершенно отвратительный передний обзор, который обеспечивали два небольших, находящихся в глубоких нишах окна. Между ними располагалась дверь, ведущая наружу, но её верхняя «филёнка» была непрозрачной.

Пробравшись на место второго машиниста, который, судя по всему, в этом экипаже предусмотрен не был, она перегнулась через приборную панель, протёрла рукавом запотевшее лобовое стекло и почти вплотную приблизилась к нему, вглядываясь в темноту. Линии проходили как будто в небольшом жёлобе, расположенном под уклоном; причину, по которой поезд сошёл с колеи, рассмотреть не удалось, зато поблизости от кабины едва виднелось несколько не то кустов, не то низкорослых деревьев; в целом же пейзаж надёжно терялся во тьме и дожде.

Глупо это — тревожиться из-за случайной ассоциации стороннего человека… Это просто рядовая авария… Ну, кому придёт в голову пускать под откос поезд в глуши, в такую погоду? И, главное, зачем? В следующий миг её прошиб ледяной пот: в отдалении, по левому склону, в направлении поезда, двигалась группа огоньков. Иванна отшатнулась от стекла, словно эти «огоньки» могли её заметить.

— Мадам, пожалуйста, пройдите в задний вагон, — раздалось за её спиной. — Я сообщил об инциденте, будет лучше, если все пассажиры до прибытия помощи будут находиться в одном месте. А пока я должен заложить сигнальные детонаторы и привести коллегу в чувство.

Иванна повернулась к стоящему на пороге кабины кондуктору, совершенно не представляя, что делать. Лупящие в стекла капли давили на нервы сильнее тиканья хронометра в ответственном синтезе.

— Там кто-то есть, — наконец решилась она, неопределённо махнув рукой и уступив ему место перед окном. — И это не похоже на прибытие помощи.

— Возможно, местные жители, — неуверенно предположил кондуктор, безрезультатно попытавшись рассмотреть хоть что-то.

Огоньки плясали всё ближе, но тут же внимание Иванны привлекли другие огни: крупнее, приближающиеся прямо по курсу на большой скорости.

— Это поезд! — в голосе кондуктора, также их заметившего, зазвучали нотки паники. — Мэм, он не успеет затормозить, немедленно пройдите в задний вагон! — он поспешил двинуть прочь из кабины и аккуратно, но настойчиво потянул Иванну за рукав.

— Он что, в нас врежется? — рассеянно уточнила Иванна, вновь переводя взгляд на первую группу огоньков.

— Разумеется! Идёмте же! — кондуктор уже не пытался аккуратничать и тянул сильнее.

Решение нужно было принимать немедленно, а у неё всё ещё не было для того достаточно информации. Если оползень устроили те «возможно местные жители», то с какой целью? Входит ли в их планы столкновение двух поездов? Подозрительная группа — Иванна насчитала четыре огонька, но, кто знает, сколько там ещё участников прогулки, обладающих хорошим ночным зрением? — остановилась на некотором отдалении, будто зрители, ожидающие в амфитеатре начала спектакля.

— Я иду, — решилась Иванна. — Только гляну, можно ли что-то сделать для машиниста. Ступайте к остальным, я справлюсь. Я доктор, — добавила она чистую правду. — Сколько у меня времени?

— Нисколько! — откликнулся кондуктор, скрываясь в темноте вагона.

Воздействие Энервейта вернуло машинисту сознание, и Иванна осторожно попятилась в проход, надеясь, что он разберётся что к чему и уберётся из кабины. Огни встречного поезда были совсем близко, тёмная махина неотвратимо надвигалась под мерзкий визгливый скрежет тормозов, совершенно ясно говорящий, что столкновение неизбежно, и, судя по скорости, удар будет неслабым.

Отступив в тамбур, Иванна лихорадочно пыталась припомнить хоть какое-нибудь заклинание, позволившее бы замедлить ход встречного поезда, но только сильнее убеждалась в собственном бессилии. Какой-то долей сознания она успела с досадой подумать «чем там занят машинист и почему до сих пор не убрался из кабины?», и в следующий момент вагон сотряс мощный удар лобового столкновения, а саму её швырнуло прямиком на край открытой двери кабины. Сошедший с рельсов вагон ударом отбросило назад, а мгновением позже и потерявшую равновесие Иванну унесло на площадку для перевозки велосипедов, где она смогла остановиться, вцепившись в какую-то архитектурную деталь. Резко посвежело и усилился шум дождя: стёкла нескольких окон в начале вагона не пережили столкновения.

Едва переведя дух, Иванна застыла, вслушиваясь: с улицы сквозь ливень и затихающий рокот двигателя второго поезда доносился приглушённый смех и улюлюканье.

— И это всё? Я рассчитывал на зрелище.

Иванну прошиб ледяной пот: фраза прозвучала на грани слышимости, но тон, которым она была сказана, был полон равнодушия с ноткой разочарования. Это было действительно жутко — никакого демонстративного цинизма, просто констатация факта, словно сейчас не железнодорожная катастрофа произошла, а пьяный акробат не смог сделать обратное сальто.

— Вечно тебе всё не так, это тренировка была! Тем более, мы только начали, там внутри полно магглов, давайте аппарируем ближе. Предлагаю первого, кто высунется…

Иванна не стала дослушивать: пригнувшись, хотя её и так вряд ли можно было заметить снаружи, она поспешила в задний вагон, стараясь как можно быстрее уйти с усыпанного стеклянной крошкой участка, чтобы не выдать себя хрустом.

— Эй, ты там живая? — навстречу из тамбура спешила Иляна, за которой следовал кондуктор с фонариком, не перестающий бубнить «мэмвернитесьнаместо».

— Я-то да… — негромко отозвалась Иванна, машинально бросая взгляд на окна.

— В чём дело? — нахмурился кондуктор. — С ним всё в порядке? — спросил он, глядя в сторону кабины.

— С кем? — не сразу сообразила Иванна. — А… не знаю, в момент столкновения он был в сознании. Так вот, я хотела сказать, что поезду помогли сойти с рельсов, — вернулась она к основной теме, чувствуя укол совести за то, что состояние машиниста её сейчас беспокоит гораздо меньше, чем следовало бы. — Похоже это… террористы, — неуклюже сформулировала она наконец.

— Что за бред, какие террористы? — вышел из себя кондуктор и двинулся к кабине.

Иляна достала из кармана зажигалку и чиркнула ею, чтобы добыть хоть немного света. Из заднего вагона в обнимку с камерой просеменила Эрин.

— Я слышала слово «террористы»? — уточнила она, пытливо глядя то на Иванну, то на коллегу. — Что за террористы? Ирландская республиканская армия?

— Вот не надо так на меня смотреть, ирландские танцы ничего общего с терроризмом не имеют! — праведно возмутилась Иляна. — Хотя, если подумать… Ну-ка, признавайся, это кто-то из твоих? — повернулась она к Иванне.

Та молча кивнула, за доли мгновения успев подумать, не за ней ли целенаправленно идёт охота, и тут же возразить себе, что нападение никак не может быть связано с её разговором с МакКормиком: никто не знает, где она сейчас. От последней мысли Иванне стало совсем не по себе, так как она только сейчас осознала, что искать её в случае чего — та ещё задача. Вот ведь идиотка, надо было хоть кому-нибудь сказать!..

Из кабины показался кондуктор и быстрым шагом прошёл мимо них. Иванна, погружённая в безрадостные мысли, не придала никакого значения его словам — что-то про повреждённую ногу и намерение пройтись до второго поезда. Также проигнорировав последовавший от готовящейся включить камеру Эрин вопрос «а что значит „из твоих“?», она нащупала в кармане двустороннее зеркало и, понизив голос, обратилась к девушкам:

— Значит так, меня здесь не было. Мы с вами знакомы, но сегодня не виделись. Не знаю, что они собираются делать, но пока не прибудет помощь — не вздумайте их провоцировать. Эрин, постарайся снять как можно больше, даже если прикажут прекратить — просто выключи фонарь и продолжай…Момент, он что сказал — пойдёт на улицу?! — услыхав в заднем тамбуре возню, спохватилась Иванна, в очередной раз пережив миграцию сердца в пятки. — Стойте! — шёпотом заорала она, разворачиваясь вслед кондуктору.

— Авада Кедавра!

Зеленое зарево на миг осветило вагон, заставив Иванну в ужасе задохнуться.

— Кое-кто проспорил, — пропел ехидный голос снаружи.

Иванна, стряхнув оцепенение, повернулась к явно ничего не понявшим девушкам и велела действовать, как она сказала, после чего перекинулась в кошку и в три прыжка сквозь разбившееся окно оказалась на улице, по другую сторону поезда. Шмыгнув под куст, она затаилась, прислушиваясь и ощущая, как намокает шерсть.

— Это вот сейчас что было? — негромкий вопрос Эрин был исполнен глубочайшего непонимания.

— М-м… Я тебе попозже всё объясню, — Иляна, судя по всему, такого тоже не ожидала, но с потрясением справилась быстро. — Идём, нам лучше последовать доброму совету…

Убедившись, что никто посторонний её побега не заметил, Иванна осмотрелась и метнулась вверх по склону, где, перемахнув через каменную ограду, перекинулась обратно, скрючившись в три погибели, чтобы остаться незамеченной. Её колотила дрожь, не имеющая отношения к дождю и холоду. С похожего ужаса началась та ночь в Черногории; только приказы Горана заставили тогда абстрагироваться от происходящего и броситься на защиту собственной жизни.

Не думать об этом!

Геройствовать она не собиралась. Одна против — сколько их там? Хорошо, если всего четверо, а если больше? В любом случае, даже четверо — это на четыре больше, чем нужно. Какая жалость, что нельзя просто аппарировать отсюда подальше… Негнущимися пальцами она выудила из кармана зеркало.

Кого вызывать, чтобы помощь прибыла как можно быстрее? Проклиная служебное предписание, по которому её отец не мог носить простое двустороннее зеркало, Иванна вызвала мать, тревожить которую совсем не хотелось.

— Мам, привет, папа дома? — шёпотом спросила она, как только Елизавета отозвалась.

— Мирко, марш сюда! — гаркнула она куда-то в сторону, после чего спокойным голосом обратилась к дочери: — Милая, ты в порядке? Тебя плохо видно.

— Да, я в безопасности, не волнуйся, просто тут нужна небольшая папина помощь, — придав голосу как можно больше спокойствия, ответила Иванна. — Срочно направь ближайшую группу на Айсгилл, это Северная Англия, Камбрия. Железная дорога, нападение на магглов, применено Непростительное, — выпалила она, стоило отцу взять зеркало. — Говорит аноним! — настойчиво добавила она.

— Пожиратели? — без лишних слов уточнил Мирослав.

— Не знаю, — честно призналась Иванна. — Пап, давай быстрее…

— Понял. Оставайся на месте и будь на связи, ты понадобишься, — кивнул Мирослав, обрывая связь.

Спрятав зеркало во внутренний карман мантии, Иванна потёрла замёрзшие ладони, обнаружив, что они испачканы землёй. Она ощутила, что сапоги и брюки до колен промокли насквозь, успев подумать, что мантия тоже скоро начнёт пропускать воду, и тут со стороны путей донеслись вопли и хохот. Закусив губу, она осторожно приподнялась над изгородью.

Дождь, от которого уже не спасал капюшон, заливал лицо и стёкла очков, но даже если на небе было бы ясно, вряд ли Иванна разглядела хоть что-нибудь: с её позиции вид на поезда частично перекрывали жиденькие кусты, и о происходящем в вагонах можно было только догадываться. Но лучше не догадываться. Иванна отчаянно надеялась, что больше жертв не будет. Что произошло с кондуктором — было очевидно и ужасало до ледяного бессилия. «Кое-кто проспорил». О выродках, способных убить «на спор», думать совершенно не хотелось.

Одна половина разума требовала вернуться к поездам и, пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, обезвредить нападавших любым способом, вторая же, более рациональная, требовала не высовываться и ждать прибытия профессионалов. Вероятно, она могла бы аппарировать оттуда куда подальше — на станцию Рибблхед, например — прихватив Иляну или Эрин; вероятно, могла бы вернуться и аппарировать со второй. Можно было бы перетащить ещё кого-то, и так до тех пор, пока её манипуляции не заметили бы. Тогда она поймала бы следующую Аваду, а вслед за ней уничтожению подверглись бы остальные пассажиры, а нападавшие бесследно скрылись бы… Пока же, судя по доносящимся звукам, в которые Иванна старалась не вслушиваться, чтобы не представлять картину происходящего, они только начинали веселиться. Хотелось как следует заткнуть уши. Неужели они выгнали пассажиров на улицу?

Времени было приблизительно начало восьмого. При всей налаженности взаимодействия между Авроратами разных стран, рассчитывать на прибытие оперативной группы раньше, чем через десять минут, было бы излишне оптимистично.

Иванна тоскливо подумала об излишней дисциплинированности Горана, который даже в фактически свободное от работы время не желал держать при себе двустороннее зеркало. Сейчас ей очень не хватало его совета — что лучше: вернуться в поезд и попытаться повлиять на ситуацию или не высовываться и дождаться авроров? Впрочем, зная Горана, Иванна могла сказать наверняка: он в своей очаровательной манере велит ей захлопнуть пасть и не высовываться с бессмысленными попытками геройства.

Она на секунду представила, как вызовет зеркало Каркарова и скажет что-то типа «привет, а позови мне Горана на минуточку, хочу тут по мелочи проконсультироваться на тему Пожирателей». Интересно, насколько быстрее авроров он тут появится? Иванна пережила момент слабости, всерьёз подумав поступить именно так, разумеется, не ради проверки Каркарова на скорость реагирования, а просто чтобы он поскорее забрал её в безопасное место. Даже перспектива неминуемо последовавших бы с его стороны воззваний к её совести не очень-то страшила.

Стоп, какая тут может вообще быть дилемма? Отец чётко велел ждать на месте. А зачем он так велел? Ну, конечно, Айсгилл большой, куда аппарирует группа — неизвестно, так что нужно будет подать им сигнал, который позволит им сориентироваться в этой мерзкой погоде.

Вот, правильно, лучше думать о погоде. Что за дурацкий климат? Дождь в январе, что за бардак? Интересно, как скоро промокнет мантия и наступит переохлаждение? Применять магию без крайней необходимости не хотелось: стоит привлечь ненужное внимание, и простейшее Гоменум ревелио позволит обнаружить её.

Ожидание и неизвестность выматывали. Как там девушки? Держатся ли? Иванна упрекнула себя за то, что не увела их за собой, но тут же одёрнулась: даже если бы удалось скрыться незаметно, это было бы несправедливо по отношению к остальным пассажирам, среди которых, возможно, есть и дети.

Внимание привлёк сигнал вызова по зеркалу — это был Мирослав; неужели она так долго рефлексировала? В зеркале было темно, и Иванна не поняла: то ли отец знает способ, как говорить по зеркалу без визуального контакта (тут она совсем несвоевременно сделала заметку подумать на эту тему, вдруг такой способ связи менее энергозатратный?), то ли просто там, где он находится, так же темно, как и вокруг неё.

— Я уже здесь, с минуты на минуту прибудет тройка Уилкокса и стиратель. Как только я дам отмашку, обозначь любым способом место — мы аппарируем и осуществляем захват. Новые жертвы есть? — сказал он деловым тоном. — Ты в порядке? — добавил он, не сдержав тревоги.

— Я нормально, — дрогнувшим голосом отозвалась Иванна, чувствуя колоссальное облегчение. — Признаков применения Авады я не заметила… Па, а вас не мало? — забеспокоилась она.

— Ты шутишь?! — обиделся Мирослав. — Я вообще-то думал в связке с Уилкоксом и стирателем разобраться. О, вот и ребята. Готовься! — Мирослав, не прерывая связи, сунул зеркало в карман — Иванна поняла это по тому, как приглушились звуки речи — и заговорил с коллегами. — Давай, мы готовы!

— А? Что? — Иванна с ужасом поняла, что едва не задремала: похоже, она всё-таки переохладилась, что вместе с перенесённым напряжением и сыграло с её нервами недобрую шутку. — Что я должна делать? — собравшись, спросила она.

— Мы возле железной дороги, нам нужен визуальный ориентир — в каком направлении аппарировать, — терпеливо пояснил очевидное Мирослав.

Торопливо попросив прощения, Иванна достала веер, огляделась и, не найдя никакой зацепки, вновь приподнялась над оградой, повернувшись к поездам, из-за которых смутно брезжили огоньки двух Люмосов. То, что осенившая её идея была весьма глупой, Иванна осознала, уже когда опускала веер, а в ушах затихал негромкий звук собственного голоса:

— Морсмордре!

Она не ожидала, что получится, и теперь, глядя на облако зелёных искр, образующих в небе череп, испытала порыв сплюнуть, будто на губах остался какой-то мерзкий привкус после заклинания. Странно, после Авады такого не было. Или было, но осознать ни разу не успела?

…Операция прошла молниеносно. Иванна в полном упадке сил просидела возле своей спасительной стенки, из осознанных действий успев только открепить от веера и сжечь волшебную палочку: конечно, номинально её здесь нет, но мало ли что… К тому времени, как её разыскал отец, Иванна промокла почти до костей и уже начинала неудержимо клевать носом. После нескольких глотков сливовицы из мирославовой походной фляжки она взбодрилась достаточно, чтобы спросить, есть ли ещё жертвы, и категорически потребовать ни в коем случае не стирать память барышням Мунтяну и Уолтер, ибо они ценные свидетели и имеют видеодоказательство. Мирослав уверил дочь, что всё под контролем, и что благодаря её вызову они успели вовремя; убедившись в её вменяемости, он вручил ей портключ до Лондона, который заставил активировать немедленно, запретив даже думать о том, чтобы попрощаться с девушками.

Оказавшись, наконец, на территории Хогвартса, Иванна поняла, что в таком виде ей на корабль соваться точно не стоит. Времени полно, наверное, с момента остановки поезда прошло не более получаса или сорока минут. Чувствуя, что от холода зуб на зуб не попадает, она проклинала свою излишнюю опасливость, заставившую избавиться от палочки. Зацепившись взглядом за светящиеся окна замка, она кивнула и решительно зашагала в Хогвартс.

— Вы что, вплавь через озеро добирались? — недоумённо уставился на неё Снейп.

Иванна, стоя перед дверью в его апартаменты, возмущённо уставилась на него в ответ и подбоченилась, ненадолго прекратив даже зубами стучать.

— Ну, очень смешно, — обиделась она. — Можно войти?

— Пожалуйста, — Снейп пожал плечами и посторонился.

— Позвольте воспользоваться вашим камином, — совсем не вопросительно произнесла она, проходя в комнату и снимая мантию. — Я сломала палочку, поэтому буду очень признательна за посильную помощь.

Снейп, не спуская с неё испытующего взгляда, взмахом волшебной палочки заставил её мантию расправиться и зависнуть перед пылающим камином. Иванна же, оглядевшись и оглядев себя, сняла сапоги и присела возле решётки, не желая испортить мебель промокшими брюками.

— Что случилось? — наконец нарушил молчание Снейп.

— Ерунда, небольшая авария, — небрежно отмахнулась Иванна, не сводя взгляда с огня.

В мыслях царила долгожданная пустота. Так хорошо было не думать об опасности…

— Переоденьтесь в сухое, — в мысленный вакуум вторгся требовательный голос Снейпа.

Иванна подняла глаза и обнаружила, что он стоит над нею с чем-то из тёмно-зелёной махровой ткани, сложенным стопкой. Смысл сказанного доходил с трудом, видимо, наступала реакция на переутомление, переохлаждение и тревоги.

— Вам нужно высушить одежду, — видя, что она реагирует без должного энтузиазма, пояснил Снейп. — Вставайте!

Иванна машинально взялась за протянутую им руку и поднялась на ноги, обнаружив, что её потряхивает. Она постаралась стряхнуть с себя сонливость и включить внимание.

— Вам лучше принять горячую ванну. Я пока приготовлю чего-нибудь бодрящего и займусь вашей одеждой, — сказал Снейп, настойчиво всовывая ей в руки свёрток.

— Вы меня проводите? Я дорогу не помню, — отозвалась она, признавая, что идея определённо блестящая.

— Какую ещё дорогу? — Снейп покосился на неё с таким видом, будто заподозрил во внезапно возникшем слабоумии; убедившись, что можно оставить Иванну без поддержки, он отошёл к стене, единственной, не задрапированной гобеленом, и провёл рукой по изгибу резьбы на деревянной панели, которая вдруг открылась, словно дверь. — Проходите и постарайтесь не утонуть.

— Так у вас всё это время была ванная? — нашла в себе силы возмутиться Иванна.

— А вы что думали? Где я, по-вашему, моюсь? — фыркнул Снейп.

— Да я вообще об этом не думала! Меня просто утомляла минервина ванна, а у вас она наверняка не красная, — объяснила она.

Ванная действительно отличалась от макгонагалловской, но, в основном, цветами: здесь всё было декорировано светло-серым и тёмно-зелёным мрамором (а вовсе не малахитом, как ожидала Иванна), а сама ванна была как будто из серебра. Мозаики и витражи на фальшивых окнах изображали герб Слизерина. Ни смесителя, ни душа, разумеется, не было.

Ожидая, пока наполнится ванна, Иванна переоделась в халат, коим оказался махровый свёрток, и вынесла мокрую одежду в комнату, свалив её возле камина. Снейп звякал стеклом и фарфором в лаборатории, так что Иванна не стала его отвлекать, вернулась в ванну и погрузилась в почти горячую воду. Сонливости уже не чувствовалось, скорее отупение, потому она была порядком удивлена, когда проснулась от того, что её настойчиво трясут за плечо.

— Я же просил вас не тонуть, — ядовито напомнил он, протягивая стакан с прозрачной синей жидкостью. — Выпейте.

Иванна приняла стакан и поблагодарила Снейпа, никак не комментируя его появление.

— Пойду займусь одеждой, — коротко обронил он и покинул помещение.

Зелье, очевидно, оказалось какой-то вариацией Перцового: после первого же глотка у Иванны глаза на лоб полезли, а из ушей повалил пар. Взбодрившись и согревшись несколько быстрее, чем к тому был готов её изнурённый организм, она поспешила покинуть ванну. Прояснившийся разум подсказывал, что Снейп подсунул ей именно такую модификацию зелья исключительно с намерением вывести из себя для повышения разговорчивости. Собственно, можно было так не усердствовать: она и так собиралась подробно рассказать о событиях этого вечера.

Приведя себя в человеческий вид и снабдив Снейпа материалом для размышлений, Иванна наконец добралась до корабля, готовясь распрощаться со своим мозгом, который наверняка падёт смертью храбрых после того, как о сегодняшних приключениях узнает Каркаров. Удивительно, но тот, услышав немного подредактированный рассказ, даже не стал читать ей нотации о технике безопасности, а только крепко обнял и попросил больше так не делать, чем встревожил Иванну до чёртиков.

Несколько недель до Второго испытания пролетели в суматохе: напрямую про случай на Айсгилле Иванну не допрашивали, но несколько раз Мирослав вытаскивал её в Прагу для подробного разбора инцидента. Забеспокоившись на фоне этого, что про неё давно не вспоминал господин Талих, Иванна, приложив массу усилий, всё же смогла попасться ему на глаза в Пражском отделении, однако не вызвала у него никаких эмоций. То ли его убедили снять с неё запрет на дальние перемещения, и он «забыл» об этом сообщить, то ли просто был занят чем-то важнее, чем запугивание ни в чём не повинных граждан.  
________

В главе описывается реально произошедшая железнодорожная катастрофа. Всем интересующимся предлагаю загуглить Ais Gill rail accident (1995) для ознакомления.

http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4106/4837967243_97ff2e24aa.jpg — вот так выглядят оба поезда, участвовавшие в аварии.

http://lowres-picturecabinet.com.s3-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/43/main/13/92164.jpg — такой же поезд на упомянутом Рибблхедском виадуке.

В главе есть один небольшой анахронизм, да простят меня заметившие.


	103. Глава 103

_24 февраля 1995 г.,  
Хогвартс_

— Не понимаю, зачем вообще туда тащиться и торчать целый час в ожидании, когда они вынырнут? — Иванна лениво расчёсывалась, сидя на койке и глядя на своё раздробленное переплётом рамы отражение в стекле; до видимого рассвета было ещё нескоро, и внешняя темнота превращала окно по всей ширине кормовой стены капитанской каюты во вполне сносное зеркало. — И не понимаю, для чего нужно было так рано вскакивать.

— Испытание начнётся в полдесятого, до того мне нужно успеть собраться, проверить студентов и Виктора, — отозвался Каркаров, сосредоточенно роясь в ворохе сваленной тут же на койке одежды. — Тебе мой свитер не попадался?

— Я вчера всё на стул сложила, — флегматично напомнила Иванна, практически без труда воздержавшись от тяжкого вздоха. — Ты халатом накрыл, когда штаны взял.

Она уже почти смирилась с этими систематическими приступами нервозности, во время которых он становился довольно-таки невменяем, равно как с таинственными отлучками куда-то в недра трюма. Иванна могла только предполагать, что он там делает нечто сложное и многоэтапное для поддержания или усиления защитной магии корабля, и утешать себя тем, что после возвращения в Дурмштранг ситуация улучшится. Пока же ей оставалось лишь сохранять спокойствие и терпение, пополнять запас крововосстанавливающего зелья, которое убывало понемногу, но с печальным постоянством, и демонстративно не замечать свежих заживающих разрезов на его правом запястье.

— Ты не мёрзнешь? Может, начнёшь одеваться? — спросил Каркаров, поблагодарив и переместившись по указанному адресу.

— Мне собраться — двадцать минут, — отмахнулась гребешком Иванна. — Я что, смущаю тут кого-то? — воинственно поинтересовалась она.

В каюте было недостаточно холодно, чтобы заставить её достать пижаму.

— Скорее, отвлекаешь, — уточнил, Каркаров, выныривая из ворота свитера. — Самую малость.

— Ох, пойди-ка сюда, — неодобрительно покачала головой Иванна, окинув его взглядом.

— Ивушка, некогда, — со вселенской скорбью на лице отозвался Каркаров.

— Дурачина, я расчесать тебя хочу! — демонстративно оскорбилась Иванна.

***

Зная о Первом испытании только по рассказам очевидцев, Иванна никак не могла представить, чем зрителям придётся развлекать себя в течение часа. На берегу озера было зябко. Она смотрела на планомерно голубеющих студентов Шармбатона и удивлялась царящим в дружественном учебном заведении порядкам.

— Регулярно ходят к мадам Помфри за Перцовым, — проследив за её взглядом, негромко сообщила Хоуп.

— Никто Куканье не видал? Надо у неё спросить, о чём вообще там мадам Максим думает, — ужаснулась Иванна.

— Причём, я ж им предлагала утеплиться, не берут — гордые, — развела руками Федора.

— Не-не, у них случаются проблески разума: Далаль, например, когда с единорогами возиться приходит, не брезгует моей запасной курткой, — возразила Тори.

Зрители в ожидании вестей от Чемпионов кучковались на берегу. Иванна, узнав, что на Испытании будут всякие посторонние личности, вроде представителей британского Министерства Магии и прессы, вновь обратилась к Многосущному зелью и затерялась среди студентов, уповая на то, что Чемпионы справятся с заданием досрочно и вторую порцию принимать не придётся. После вступительной речи Дамблдора и торжественного старта прошло минут пять, а ей уже было холодно и скучно. В толще воды, как и предполагалось, видно ничего не было, судейская коллегия, куда входил и Каркаров, оживлённо спорила между собой, студенты там и тут время от времени начинали скандировать лозунги в поддержку своих любимчиков, но в целом мероприятие, на вкус Иванны, проходило крайне уныло. Она немного переживала за Виктора — после того, как прояснились подробности задания, он заявил, что в этот раз подготовится полностью сам, и в итоге выбрал эффективный, но не самый простой способ дышать под водой. С парциальной аутотрансфигурацией он уже был знаком в рамках учебной программы, но одно дело — отрастить себе собачий хвост или слоновьи уши, и совсем другое — полностью перестроить дыхательную систему. Он много тренировался, но вероятность сбоя есть всегда…

Снейп, как она и предполагала, на берег и носа не сунул, да вообще, преподавателей среди зрителей видно не было, что для Иванны являлось очередным подтверждением того, что здравомыслящему человеку здесь делать нечего.

— Девчата, а что у нас есть! — к лавочке, на которой расположились Смиты, Иванна, Федора и Василиса, пробирался сияющий Никита, за которым следовали Яков и Макар. — Упс, — осёкся он, обнаружив в компании «девчат» Иванну.

— Давай, показывай, что там «у вас есть», — ехидно пригласила та.

Никита, который после приснопамятного Империуса делался в присутствии Иванны исключительно кротким, безропотно протянул ей большую, литра на два, глиняную бутылку. Иванна не без труда выдернула из горлышка пробку и осторожно понюхала.

— Бренди? — с омерзением скривилась она. — Эх, поведёшься с вами, научишься пить всякую гадость, — слегка переиначила она классическую цитату, с неожиданным удовольствием почувствовав, как нарушитель сначала пришёл в ужас от разоблачения, а затем, поняв, что репрессий не последует, преисполнился облегчения и счастья. — Посуда и закусь есть? — пить из горла под носом у судей было бы излишне нагло.

— Конечно-конечно, — поспешил уверить Яков, деловито доставая из кармана мантии стопочку походных «напёрстков» на пол-глотка.

Макар, настороженно косясь то на сестру, то на маячащего в отдалении дядюшку, вынул из-за пазухи пергаментный свёрток с вяленым мясом и толстую плитку шоколада.

— Я чуть-чуть, только согреться, — проворчала Василиса, с вызовом глядя на брата. — Два стаканчика.

— Только чуть-чуть! — изобразил милостивое разрешение тот, хотя, очевидно, они оба были повязаны круговой порукой.

Иванна невольно захихикала: вот так и крепнут родственные связи на взаимном прикрытии проступков друг друга. Саму её на мгновение кольнула совесть — уж очень её поведение было непедагогично, но Иванна очень легко эти муки заглушила. Она с самого начала находилась в оппозиции к этому бессмысленному Турниру, присутствовать на Испытании совершенно не хотелось и, поскольку развлекать её никто не собирается, придётся решать вопрос самостоятельно, пусть это и форменное малодушие с её стороны.

— Так, у нас всё просто замечательно, но я слишком стара, чтобы глушить эту бурду без запивки, — заявила Иванна, старательно пережёвывая полоску вяленой говядины.

— Может, за тыквенным соком сгонять? — предложил Яков. — На кухне местной одолжиться можно. У них тут с запивкой беда, но до «Орла» дольше бегать.

— Какой, к чёрту, тыквенный, я вообще не понимаю, как они его в таких масштабах пьют, он же мочегонный и слабительный, — хмуро отказалась Иванна.

— А-а-а, так вот в чём дело, — озарился пониманием Никита, спровоцировав взрыв веселья у остальных присутствующих.

Особенно отличилась Федора, чей задорный гогот привлёк к компании внимание не только окружающих студентов, но и столпившихся у мостков судей. Иванна, поймав весьма мрачный взгляд Каркарова, машинально послала ему воздушный поцелуй, и, с опозданием поняв, что только что натворила, приготовилась умереть на месте от ужаса. Положение неожиданно и неосознанно спас моложавого вида блондинистый тип из числа британских министерских, стоявший рядом с Каркаровым и принявший всё на свой счёт: в ответ на иваннин жест он заулыбался и раскланялся.

— Вы болели за Вимбурнгских Ос? — спросил приятно удивлённый Макар, заметив обмен любезностями. — Жаль, Бэгмен больше не играет. Мне думается, в Департаменте Магических Игр и Спорта от него немного толку…

— Ага, наверняка, — промямлила Иванна; переведя дух, она потребовала себе двойную порцию бренди для поправки нервов.

— …Ну, я не знаю, может, вопрос привычки… или у нас диетой этот эффект балансируется, но я бы не сказала, что есть такая проблема, — как ни в чём не бывало, с сомнением протянула Хоуп, возвращаясь к теме тыквенного сока.

— Эхм, может, что-то другое обсудим, всё-таки, почти за столом, — деликатно ввернул Макар.

— Истинный мастер зелейных дел за столом может обсуждать всё, что угодно, даже последствия неумеренных возлияний тыквенного сока! — с пафосом провозгласила Иванна, которая после второго «напёрстка» значительно приободрилась и взялась читать молодняку лекцию о культуре незаметного распития запрещённых напитков с ретроспективными экскурсами в своё студенческое прошлое; судя по всему, аудитория для себя почерпнула не очень много нового.

К компании неожиданно присоединилась новая приятельница Тори, и вскоре дискуссия перешла на вопросы шармбатонских устоев. От яростного терминологического спора их уберегла досрочно сошедшая с дистанции шармбатонская Чемпионка: Далаль извинилась, опрокинула напёрсток «на дорожку» и убежала поддержать крайне удручённую Флёр, бормоча себе под нос «ох, бедняжка, вот ей мадам Максим устроит…»

Неудача «вражеского» Чемпиона заняла умы совсем ненадолго, и вскоре над головами болельщиков зазвучала полная энтузиазма, но иллюстрирующая безнадёжнейший кризис жанра, кричалка «наш Витюня — высший класс, самый лучший водолаз!». Всем интересующимся предоставлялся наколенный, беззастенчиво подхалимский и местами противоречащий действительности перевод с русского на английский: «Our Victor is handsome and tall and the best diver of them all». Переводчики утешали себя бренди и мыслью, что красота и рост — понятия относительные.

Каркаров, наученный горьким опытом, в этот раз благоразумно не пытался осечь буянов грозным взглядом, хотя, вероятнее всего, происходящее во глубине тёмных вод занимало его гораздо сильнее, нежели студенческие бесчинства на суше. Иванна, на миг отрешившись от всеобщего веселья, вдруг усомнилась в правильности выбранной маскировки: случись чего, ей будет проблематично приблизиться к Каркарову, не вызывая законного недоумения окружающих. Это свои на метаморфозы её внешности чихать хотели, но тут кругом посторонние…

Мужская часть соревнующихся, меж тем, с дистанции сходить явно не намеревалась, потому веселье на бережке продолжало бить ключом. Шармбатон и Хогвартс подхватили дурмштрангское начинание по сочинению боевых кличей, но зачинщики уже потеряли к этому интерес и развлекались тем, что левитировали на скорость и точность небольшие порции жидкости из сакральной бутылки, ибо использование стаканчиков посчитали неспортивным. Активность могучей кучки, разумеется, привлекала всеобщее внимание, но ответственный сомелье Никита решил, что такими темпами бренди закончится очень быстро, и на все сторонние вопросы делал непонимающее лицо и говорил, что у него ничего нет. Наблюдая за ним, Иванна исполнилась уверенности, что попал сюда Никита не только через протекцию Виктора, но и благодаря лобби оставшихся в Дурмштранге преподавателей, воспользовавшихся возможностью сплавить парня куда подальше.

— Ну, когда уже эти моржи выныривать будут? — зевнула Василиса, дожевав кусочек шоколадки. — Я бы лучше почитала спокойно.

— Вот я бы тоже, — всецело поддержала Иванна.

Помимо истекающего времени, её всё больше одолевало беспокойство за Каркарова, которым завладело очевидное маниакально-депрессивное состояние: он то сидел с сумрачным видом, то вскакивал, чтобы присоединиться к скандированиям в поддержку Виктора, то что-то втолковывал Дамблдору, пытаясь оттащить его подальше от остальных, то вновь замыкался в себе и принимался расхаживать у кромки воды.

— …гриндилоу. Флёрка говорит, плыла впереди всех, её этот местный тощий, который не очкарик, догонял. Витька и очкарика она не видела. Как эти черти налетели, растерялась, не сразу сообразила, что делать с ними, ну они и воспользовались преимуществом, — отвлёк от мыслей голос Федоры, которая успела сгонять на разведку.

— Ну, Витян их своим видом должен был распугать, — заржал Яков. — Вот же ж додумался, а!

— Витян — не самый гидродинамичный пловец, — цокнула языком Василиса, деловито занюхивая косой второй плановый стаканчик. — Он может из-за скорости сдать…

— Док, а, Док? — Федора улучила минутку, когда остальные принялись увлечённо обсуждать тактико-технические характеристики Виктора. — Разреши моё сомненье, а товарищ господин директор у нас не анимаг, случайно?

— С чего ты взяла? — уставилась на неё Иванна, ошеломлённая такой резкой сменой темы.

К зоркому глазу художницы она, в принципе, уже привыкла, но тут было чему удивляться, причём крепко. Официально о том, что Каркаров действительно обладает таким свойством, нигде не анонсировалось, и в своё время ему удалось не раскрыться даже перед Визенгамотом. Сама Иванна узнала об этом во время эмпатических практик и приняла как данность, и только годы спустя, когда разговор между делом зашёл на анимагическую тему, она из спортивного интереса упросила его перекинуться. Собственно, в первую очередь из-за этого факта она в прошлом году землю рыла, желая пообщаться с Блэком. Конечно, на полноценную научную работу «Влияние Азкабана на анимагов» материала явно недоставало, но всё равно, опыт стоило изучить.

— Хе-хе, всё просто. Ты когда Никитоса Империусом воспитывала, видать, обозлилась по самое не могу, и у тебя радужки пожелтели. Я сначала не очень поняла, в чём соль, а потом вспомнила про твою звероформу и вспомнила, что читала про анимагов. У вас, когда самообладание тю-тю, запускаются какие-то процессы в теле, относящиеся к частичной аутотрансфигурации, которые некоторые товарищи называют «доминацией внутреннего зверя». Вот, и у анимага, как совершенно логично следует из названия, случаются мелкие фенотипические изменения, но, в отличие от метаморфов, анимаг их не контролирует. Изменение глаз — самое распространённое. В общем, некая такая бурда. Так вот, сейчас когда до Флёрки бегала, проходила мимо судей, там товарищ господин директор с профессором Дамблдором о чём-то говорили, и я случайно обратила внимание, что глаза у него как будто посветлели. Потом он меня заметил и, видимо, переключился на позитивные мысли, и глаза враз вернулись в нормальное состояние.

— О, чёрт, ты серьёзно? — Иванна растерянно почесала затылок, не зная даже, как это всё переварить; конечно, таких зорких наблюдателей ещё поискать, но за собой стоит последить. Сама она могла сказать наверняка, что не замечала такого за Каркаровым, впрочем, возможно, при ней он просто не достаточно сильно выходил из себя. — Ты вообще с чего взялась эту тему читать? — поинтересовалась она, в надежде избежать следующих скользких вопросов.

— Да сестрёнка младшая прошлым летом заявила, что как только подрастёт — станет анимагом. Вот я на всякий случай матчасть подняла, чтобы, так сказать, риски оценить, — ухмыльнулась Федора.

— У тебя ещё и сестра есть? — отчего-то удивилась Иванна.

— И не одна, много нас, — с гордостью кивнула Федора. — И брат. Они просто менее катастрофо-притягивающие. Ну, в сравнении…

— Кто у вас Трансфигурацию ведёт? Подойди, скажи, чтоб дополнительный зачёт по теории поставили, все вопросы — ко мне, — велела Иванна, безуспешно пытаясь рассмотреть на расстоянии, что там происходит с глазами Каркарова, который сейчас без энтузиазма переругивался с мадам Максим. — Это не подкуп, я правда такого не знала.

— О-о-о, спасибо! Но ты скажи, я права ведь? Ай, сама вижу — права, — Федора, раздуваясь от самодовольства, обличительно подняла указательный палец. — А кто он у тебя? Тоже кошак? Ангорский, небось, — развеселилась она.

— Нет, — ворчливо возразила Иванна.

Федора, разумеется, интересовалась просто из здорового праздного любопытства, но Иванна чувствовала себя не в праве выдавать конфиденциальную информацию.

— Тогда, по всем законам абсурда, пёс, — Федора щёлкнула пальцами и залилась довольным кудахтаньем. — Лайка какая-нибудь, хаски, значит, я других светлоглазых собак не знаю.

— Нет. И вообще, отстань, вон, сама пойди спроси, — бомбы ложились всё ближе, так что Иванна поспешила перевести стрелки.

— Ага-а-а, прямо сейчас подойду и поинтересуюсь! Ладно, всё равно, вижу же — я почти угадала, — подбоченилась нечеловечески довольная Федора. — Сейчас ещё подумаю…

Неудобный разговор, к счастью, неожиданно прервался: на озере началась какая-то активность.

— Эй, там кто-то вынырнул! — встрепенулся не сводящий взгляда с воды Никита, разом перебивая трёх спорщиков.

— Это федькин «тощий», — определил зоркий Макар.

— Вот уж не мой, — возмутилась Федора. — Даром не возьму!

Началась суматоха, все загомонили, забегали болельщики, забегали судьи; странно, но появление Флёр вызвало гораздо меньше энтузиазма. Иванна на всякий случай опустила капюшон на лицо — час был на исходе.

— О-о-о, Витька второй!!! — завопил Никита, принимаясь восторженно прыгать и размахивать почти пустой бутылкой. — Крам! Крам!

* * *

Чуть задержавшись, чтобы отрядить тактическую группу на камбуз, Иванна решительным шагом промаршировала в капитанскую каюту, куда сразу после официального окончания Испытания Каркаров повёл Виктора, которому верные товарищи едва успели помочь переодеться в сухое.

— …можешь не сомневаться, я так этого не оставлю, у тебя абсолютно законное второе место! Ты только не расстраивайся, — Каркаров мерил шагами каюту, в то время как Виктор, явно ещё не очень отошедший от Испытания, сидел перед письменным столом и молча хлопал глазами.

Иванна начала тихонько сатанеть и демонстративно оставила входную дверь открытой.

— Вить, ну-ка, ты чего расселся? — изобразила радостную улыбку она; Виктор мгновенно вскочил со стула и вытянулся по струнке, узрев в её лице спасение. — Давай, топай в камбуз, там Васька глинтвейн завела! — Иванна указала головой на дверь. — …Топай-топай, — настойчиво повторила она, видя, как он вопросительно посмотрел на Каркарова, ожидая разрешения удалиться.

— Ива, мы… — начал тот, остановившись.

— Вы договорили, — уверенно поправила она, мрачно глядя ему в глаза.

Каркаров молча махнул на дверь, Виктор щёлкнул каблуками и убрался из каюты.

— Ты какого чёрта творишь? — перешла в наступление Иванна. — Совсем сдурел, что ли? Это всего лишь дурацкий конкурс, какого чёрта из-за него в такое сумасшествие впадать? — угрожающе таращась для внушительности, вопросила она яростным шёпотом, решив, что орать, наверное, будет весьма глупо. — Парню-то за что это всё выслушивать?!

— Ива, я даже не думал выражать ему какое-либо недовольство, он выступил блестяще, это Дамблдор чинит судейский произвол, — гневно начал Каркаров, нахмурившись. — Я только хотел заверить Виктора, что разберусь с этим…

— Игорь, уймись! Это всё ваши с Дамблдором взаимные тараканьи конференции, Виктора они совершенно не касаются! — в сердцах Иванна не сдержалась и всё-таки легонько хлопнула его пальцами по лбу. — Ты спокойнее не мог протестовать? Это было отвратительно!

— Ива! — ошарашенно уставился на неё Каркаров. — Я не котёнок, всё-таки, — он аккуратно поймал иваннину руку за запястье и поцеловал её ладонь.

Обалдевшая от резкой смены курса Иванна поняла его мысль с опозданием и невольно засмеялась, пусть ситуация и мало располагала к веселью. То ли она и вправду излишне впечатлилась федориными речами про внутреннего зверя, то ли просто в своё время переобщалась с домашним прайдом, но сейчас её действия полностью отражали кошачью манеру установления иерархии: экспрессивно нашипеть на противника с открытой пастью и глазами навыкат, а если не помогает — для придания весомости аргументам хлопнуть лапой промеж ушей. Котята в доме у Мачкевичей появлялись регулярно, и всегда старшие кошки успешно применяли к ним (да и между собой) эту методу.

— Прости, пожалуйста, не обижайся только, я машинально как-то, — сконфуженно хмыкнула она. — А что до того, кто котёнок, а кто не котёнок — вопрос диалектический, — свободной рукой она рассеянно почесала его за ухом. — Было бы забавно, наверное, если бы у тебя была кошачья звероформа.

— Да не обижаюсь я… А тебе лишь бы глумиться, — он подался навстречу её прикосновению. — Это ты меня прости, я действительно слегка зарвался сегодня…

— Ага, са-амую малость, — закивала Иванна, ощутив, что хоть он и успокоился немного, но всё равно порядком напряжён.

— Я действительно не хотел срываться по такому дурацкому поводу, тут просто случилось неудачное стечение обстоятельств. В другое время я просто спокойно сообщил бы всем, что Дамблдор как судья — редкостной души… — под её выразительным взглядом он осёкся и быстро перефразировал: — необъективный человек, и пошёл бы с нашими отмечать завершение Испытания, но сейчас… Нет, ты, конечно, вправе упрекнуть в необъективности и меня, но, заметь — Хогвартс имеет изначальное преимущество в виде двух Чемпионов, так что я в своём праве… Прости, да, я опять ухожу от реальной проблемы… Очень не хотел тебе всего этого рассказывать, но утаивать нет смысла, — на одном дыхании выдал он.

Иванна замерла, боясь, что малейшее неверное действие с её стороны заставит Каркарова передумать. Теперь ей больше всего хотелось, чтобы поводом для его утренней эскапады явился исключительно «судейский произвол» Дамблдора и ничего более серьёзного, но, к сожалению, уже очевидно было, что причины таятся куда глубже, и Иванна испытывала неловкость за собственную вспышку возмущения.

— В трюме есть помещение для магических практик. Я уходил именно туда, чтобы проверить кое-что, и вот теперь могу сказать точно — души Тёмного лорда нет в мире мёртвых, — подытожил он. — Метка, конечно, достаточно надёжный признак, но я всё же хотел убедиться наверняка.

— Отравиться и не жить, — пробормотала Иванна. — Это, получается, твои якобы «ритуалы на удачу» были методичными некромантскими упражнениями? Сколько же ты крови на это извёл… — она почувствовала подступающую дурноту и подумала, что стоило сначала присесть, а потом выслушивать признания. — Это помещение — оно хорошо изолировано? Тут же дети…

— Ива, некромантия — это совсем другое, ты на лекциях совсем, что ли, не слушала… — закатил глаза Каркаров. — К тому же, я не только про Тёмного лорда выяснял, но и много работал над защитой корабля.

— Некромантия, демонология, какая, к чёрту, разница, я не об этом! — жалобно воскликнула она. — Можно, я присяду? Слишком много сенсаций.

Слушать, сидя на койке в обнимку с подушкой, было гораздо легче. Каркаров вновь принялся вышагивать по кабинету.

— Я рассказал о моих изысканиях Дамблдору. Угадай, что он на это ответил? — продолжил он.

— Выдал какую-нибудь туманную аллегорию ни о чём, — предположила Иванна совершенно очевидное.

— В точку. Собственно, именно это меня и взбесило. Я рассчитывал хотя бы на предложение конструктивно обсудить всё в спокойной обстановке, а он повёл себя, будто я к нему с какой-то бредовой ерундой подошёл! Скажи он «это всё меня не касается, разбирайся сам» или «я в курсе и держу руку на пульсе», я бы спокойно не поверил и больше не донимал бы его, так нет же — никакой конкретики!

Когда Каркаров в очередной раз прошёл мимо койки, Иванна поймала его за руку, усадила рядом, опасаясь, что мельтешение усугубит бурление мозга, и принялась расспрашивать про следующее Испытание и сопряжённые с ним перспективы. Сейчас как никогда ей хотелось, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось и можно было бы убраться подальше отсюда, но, к сожалению, ничего утешительного Каркаров ей не сказал: третье Испытание должно будет состояться не раньше начала лета. Думать о Хогвартсе, как о тюрьме, которой он, по сути, становился для них ещё почти на полгода, было очень неприятно и абсурдно.

— Ну, что делать будем? — спросил Каркаров, взяв её ладони в свои и задумчиво глядя ей в глаза.

Иванна на мгновение отвела взгляд, подумав, не издевается ли он, требуя от неё решения совершенно непосильной задачи, но, ощутив, как он чуть сильнее сжал её ладони, вновь подняла глаза и неожиданно для себя собралась с мыслями.

— Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления, — сказала она.

— Моя школа, — торжественным кивком одобрил Каркаров, подался вперёд и поцеловал её в лоб.

— Начнём с того, что попробуем найти способ уменьшить влияние Метки на вас, — решительно продолжила Иванна.

— «Нас»? Ты планируешь привлечь нашего дорогого Северуса к делу? — уточнил Каркаров.

— Точно, и ты поможешь его убедить сотрудничать, — кивнула Иванна. — У меня есть некоторое количество материала, который нужно осмыслить и переработать, надеюсь, вместе мы придумаем способ. Хоть какое-то отвлечение будет. Надоело без дела сидеть.

Каркаров неожиданно легко согласился на участие Снейпа и пообещал с ним поговорить, а затем как бы между прочим попросил флакон-другой Восстановителя. Речь шла о зелье, нейтрализующем пятна от крововосстанавливающего, которое при неосторожном обращении оставляло на любой поверхности зловещие следы, весьма сложные в выведении. Иванна поняла, что он намеревается продолжать свои кровавые опыты, и смиренно пообещала добыть искомое, посоветовав заодно разжиться поильником с носиком, а то с зубов, если что, очень муторно убирать ржавчину. Каркаров признал идею гениальной и посетовал, что раньше не поговорил с ней на эту тему, ибо каждый раз искать что-то наподобие коктейльной соломинки почему-то оказывалось проблематично.

Конструктивный разговор почти моментально вернул Иванну в относительный душевный покой, и на обед она отправилась, погружённая в мысли о грядущих официальных и санкционированных исследованиях.


	104. Глава 104

_Февраль — март 1995 г.,  
Хогвартс — Прага — Хогвартс _

Работа над исследованием Метки протекала вполне в традициях старта иванниной научной карьеры — даже, пожалуй, в наилучших традициях, ибо с самого начала план, который она мысленно для себя набросала, разбился о суровые реалии: например, Каркаров, предварительно заверив, что от обещания своего вовсе не отказывается, сказал, что Снейпа нужно подводить к мысли о сотрудничестве аккуратно, потому придётся обрабатывать исподволь и неспешно. Отрицать неоспоримый факт Иванна не могла, потому спокойно занялась разработкой черновых вариантов на основе имеющейся информации, параллельно помогая Смитам с подготовкой к грядущим экзаменам по Зельям и Гербологии. Из дурмштрангской делегации заинтересованность в факультативах проявила только Василиса, которая, откровенно говоря, по курсу Зелий уже несколько обогнала своих сокурсников, да Виктор, попросивший подробнее рассказать про зелье искажения внутреннего пространства предметов. Позже Тори с глазу на глаз рассказала Иванне, что слышала, как Виктора про него расспрашивала Гермиона.

— Небось, косметичку расширить хочет, — хихикая, предположила она. — Она слышала, как вы нам тогда в библиотеке его диктовали. У нас почему-то в доступных справочниках его не оказалось, а она не всё расслышала. Почему не спросить у меня или Хоуп — не знаю… Ладно ещё Хоуп, гриффы со слизеринцами на традиционных ножах, но я-то совершенно безобидна, — пожала плечами Тори.

— Ага, когда не размахиваешь ножом для педикюра единорогов, — гыгыкнула Иванна. — Искажающее зелье нужно искать в книгах по артефактологии, — пояснила она. — Оно ведь действует не само по себе, а в связке с заклинанием, как ты помнишь; на этом тандеме, например, производство волшебных палаток основано. Только, конечно, там задействованы иные мощности.

— У нас артефактологию не преподают, — грустно вздохнула Тори.

— Да у вас много чего не преподают, радуйся — меньше домашки! — в  
кают-компанию, где происходил разговор, заглянула румяная с холода Федора, услышавшая последнюю реплику Тори.

Студенты только что вернулись с экскурсии в Лондон — из Дурмштранга прибыл лично профессор Вирмаярви и организовал пеший поход по достопримечательностям города. Он рассчитывал, что в это субботнее утро их группе будет проще затеряться среди гуляющих туристов, но зимние улочки совершенно не привлекали любителей променада, так что толпа молодёжи под предводительством профессора всё равно не вызвала у случайных прохожих ни малейшего интереса.

— Радоваться или не радоваться — вопрос диалектический, — развела руками Тори.

В пятницу пятого марта население «Орла» почти в полном составе дружно веселилось над статьёй Риты Скитер. Выдержки из статьи зачитывались вслух и по ролям, текст был моментально разобран на цитаты, а Виктор к обеду успел испытать весь спектр чувств: сначала в ответ на дружеские поддразнивания он смущённо буркал что-то невнятное, потом стал весьма недоброжелательно огрызаться, но в итоге дошёл до тотального безразличия и старательно следовал совету Иванны, призвавшей не обращать внимания и наслаждаться обратной стороной славы. Сама Иванна, впрочем, тоже нашла статью весьма забавной, однако в присутствии Виктора старалась сдерживать комментаторские порывы, пусть и не очень понимала всех этих тем о тонких чувствительных натурах подростков. Вспоминая себя на выпускном курсе, Иванна могла сказать наверняка: к семнадцати годам она обрела довольно стойкий иммунитет к насмешкам и поддразниванию. Сейчас уже сложно было сказать, что именно способствовало этому больше всего: то ли надёжный тыл в виде любящих родителей, неизменно дающий чувство уверенности, то ли их с Янко и чуть позже влившейся в трио Адей манера общения, которая людям непосвящённым порой казалась бесцеремонной до грубости, то ли постоянно маячащая поблизости Яблонская с её неизменными комментариями… А может и вовсе её эмпатические тренировки помогли прийти к формуле «мир жесток; ну и что теперь?». Действительно же, на всё обижаться — обижалка сломается.

— Нет, ну я точно сдохну, Док, помяни моё слово! — Федора многозначительно потрясла журналом и, для пущей убедительности взбрыкнула ногами, утеплёнными толстыми шерстяными носками.

— Не снеси фонарь, — назидательно предупредила Василиса, не отрываясь от учебника по Алхимии.

Все трое располагались в капитанской каюте: Иванна, по-турецки сидящая на койке, возвышалась над расположившимися подле обогревателя Василисой и Федорой, которые дополнительно укутались в пледы, хотя, на самом деле, в помещении было совсем не холодно. Номинально, сейчас происходил теоретический факультатив по Алхимии, фактически же только Василиса старалась держать деловой вид, в то время как Иванна с Федорой в очередной раз разбирали злосчастную статейку, время от времени разражаясь дружным ржанием.

— Надо заканчивать с этим адским чтивом, а то у меня завтра пресс болеть будет. Если раньше не надорвусь, — пожаловалась Иванна, похлопав себя по животу. — И вообще, может, выйди такая статья про нас, мы б не так веселились!

— Ну вот ещё, это же очень весело, — возразила Федора. — Ой, я, кстати, не рассказывала же ещё? Тут недавно опять Гусь прилетал со свежей корреспонденцией, так папа расписывал, как мелкие притащили домой жабу…

Многообещающее начало рассказа прервало появление Каркарова, объявившего о досрочном завершении факультатива. Девиц, которые не стали дожидаться особого приглашения выметаться, как ветром сдуло из каюты. Каркаров, пододвинув к койке стул, сел и торжественно уставился на Иванну.

— Что ты замышляешь? — с подозрением поинтересовалась та, бросая журнал на пол.

— Посмотрим, может, ещё не сработает, — небрежно отозвался Каркаров. — Расскажи пока, что ты про руны выискивала?

— Не про руны, а про защитные символы вообще, — со вздохом позволила ему уйти от ответа Иванна. — У меня появилась концепция, но мне нужен небольшой коллективный мозговой штурм по мелким аспектам.

— Считай, ты получила то, что нужно, — прислушавшись, улыбнулся Каркаров и жестом заставил дверь гостеприимно распахнуться.

— Ты его уговорил? — потрясённо вытаращилась на него Иванна, услышав приближающиеся шаги.

На пороге возник Снейп. Глаза его метали почти видимые невооружённым взглядом молнии, а выражение лица было столь красноречиво, что, появись он в клубах дыма и снопах искр, появление это обладало бы меньшей эффектностью. Было совершенно очевидно, что он очень жалел о том, что дверь уже открыта, и нельзя с грохотом её вышибить.

— Вы все меня окончательно достали! — проорал Снейп, прожигая глазами обитателей каюты.

Дверь по жесту Каркарова медленно закрылась, аккуратно ткнув Снейпа в спину и заставив его шагнуть внутрь.

— Северус, не шуми, детей напугаешь, — как ни в чём не бывало попросил Каркаров.

— Не шуми?! Детей?! — Снейп действительно был взбешён. — Какого чёрта нужно было заявляться на занятия и светить чёртовой Меткой перед чёртовым Поттером?! Что за идиотский спектакль?!

— Это было просто стечение обстоятельств, я не рассчитывал на такую аудиторию, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — Погоди, неужели Избранный толком ничего не знает? Я удивлён. Это что, очередной план Дамблдора? Северус, может быть, ты объяснишь мне его тонкости, и я просто перестану путаться у вас под ногами? — забросал он его вопросами.

Иванна, внимательно слушая захватывающий диалог, с интересом перевела взгляд на Каркарова. Похоже, тот сам не ожидал, что всё пойдёт именно так, как пошло, и импровизировал на ходу. Снейп, как всегда, стоило зайти разговору о Дамблдоре, помрачнел и сник — похоже, Каркаров знал эту особенность и совершенно намеренно ею воспользовался.

— Пойми: то, что Дамблдор не желает действовать, вовсе не означает, что действовать не нужно никому, — увещевающе продолжил Каркаров. — Всем уже очевидно, куда ветер дует. Нам лучше объединить усилия — речь идёт о безопасности.

— О чьей же? — Снейп заговорил своим обычным слегка саркастичным тоном.

— Прошу, присядь, — вместо того, чтобы ответить, пригласил Каркаров.

Снейп скинул тёплую мантию, сел в изножье койки — Иванна, освобождая ему место, быстренько сдвинулась к изголовью — и, сложив руки на груди, устремил вопрошающий взгляд на Каркарова.

— Я весь внимание, — ядовито пригласил Снейп.

— У меня появились кое-какие мысли про Метку. Но мне нужна ваша помощь, — сказала Иванна после приглашающего кивка Каркарова. — Помощь вас обоих, — уточнила она, глянув на него.

— И нам лучше не отказывать в этой помощи, — сказал тот.

— М-м, понял, имелась в виду всеобщая безопасность, — вздохнул Снейп.

— Я тоже умею быть занудой, — заносчиво фыркнула Иванна. — Что ж, раз мы подписали пакт о сотрудничестве, я пожалуй, ознакомлю вас с моими намётками. Вы никуда не торопитесь, коллега?

Коллега никуда не торопился, и Иванна стала рассказывать всё в подробностях, решившись даже озвучить своё железнодорожное приключение. Оба её слушателя пришли в величайшее волнение, в два голоса принявшись распекать Иванну за беспечность и скрытность. Она стойко выдержала бурю негодования, заявив, что это был всего лишь ещё один аргумент в пользу всеобщего сотрудничества, после чего настрого запретила рассказывать кому-либо об инциденте (то же самое ей велел отец, но Иванна посчитала, что тут случай особенный) и продолжила рассказ.

Снейп, стоило ей объявить, что предварительный доклад окончен, сразу же проявил себя во всей красе, назвав фатальным коммуникационным провалом недомолвки между Иванной и Каркаровым, вынуждавшие их всё это время обходить друг друга на цыпочках по стоярдовому радиусу, лишь бы только сохранить в тайне собственную деятельность. Иванна оставила это замечание без ответа и была безмерно благодарна Каркарову за то, что тоже не стал обижаться и комментировать — Снейп всё ещё мог в любой момент встать и убраться восвояси.

— Я рассматривала разные варианты и, в итоге, остановилась на том, что стоит попробовать поработать с нанесением защитных символов на кожу, — перешла к фабуле своего рассказа Иванна. — У меня есть черновой набросок формулы зелья, и я уже почти полностью уверена в комбинациях знаков, — она вытащила из-под матраса тщательно оберегаемую папку.

Пробежав глазами предложенный ему лист с рецептом, Снейп заявил, что не видит необходимости вносить коррективы, только поворчал на тему того, что некоторые вечно не ищут лёгких путей и создают либо убийственно сложные, либо слишком продолжительные по исполнению методики. Иванна обиженно ответила, что готовить быстро она предпочитает еду, а над зельями можно и подольше потрудиться, на что Снейп выразил глубочайшее, на грани недоверия, удивление тем, что она не только зелья готовит. Иванна шпильку проигнорировала, как ни в чём не бывало посоветовав ему сварить не меньше трёх пинт зелья — чтобы и на тренировочное нанесение хватило, и на подновление рисунка в будущем. Снейп утомлённо вздохнул и поинтересовался, как она собирается контролировать процесс нанесения — в составе он не нашёл ни одного красящего ингредиента. Иванна напомнила, что упомянутая в конце списка слеза чёрного грифона не только является регулятором густоты консистенции, но ещё и имеет свойство светиться в синем свете, так что пока зелье не высохнет на коже, рисунок будет видно. Идею использования любых явных красителей Иванна назвала опасной и провальной и, не дожидаясь со стороны Снейпа свежей волны критики, предложила перейти к обсуждению подборки символов.

На самом деле, сомнения в верности выбранных комбинаций остались в прошлом. Изучив огромную массу литературы, Иванна решилась воплотить идею, которая сначала ей самой показалась бредовой и провальной: совместить защитные символы из разных магических традиций.

— Я, конечно, уже подумывал отправиться на камбуз за помидорами, но… Смешно, конечно, но ведь может сработать, — Каркаров передал лист, который изучал, Снейпу и обратился к Иванне: — Чары Метки, насколько я могу судить, тоже весьма эклектичны, иначе их легко было бы расшифровать и нейтрализовать, так что твой подход более чем оправдан. К сожалению, я не смог в своё время узнать что-либо, Тёмный лорд в основном расспрашивал меня о моих предках-некромагах.

— Так у тебя правда Кощей в прадедах? — недоверчиво покосилась на него Иванна, которая про Метку рассуждала ровно в том же направлении. — Волдеморт клянчил его мемуары?

— Нет, конечно. Семейная байка, которую очень любил отец, — отмахнулся Каркаров. — Несколько сильных некромагов по отцовской и материнской линиям — одна из главных причин заинтересованности Тёмного лорда в моей персоне.

— Это действительно настолько бредово, что может сойти за решение, — подал голос Снейп, поднимая взгляд от листа, где разместились два рисунка: длинный прямоугольник и круг, оба покрытые орнаментом с вплетёнными в него символами. — Я могу предположить, что полосу вы намереваетесь разместить на руке, а этот, с позволения сказать, гальдрастаф куда?

Иванна была не очень довольна своими набросками и всерьёз подумывала обратиться за помощью в создании эскизов к более умелым людям, но пока ещё до конца не уверилась, что это так уж необходимо.

— Над сердцем, причём, скорее всего, на спине, — охотно пояснила она, убедившись, что её художество встретило в целом благосклонную критику среди целевой аудитории. — Не назвала бы эту штуку гальдрастафом, тут помимо рун ещё нюансы…

— Да неужели, а я и не заметил, — покачал головой Снейп. — Вы доверите мне приготовление «чернил», или желаете сами контролировать процесс?

Подумав немного, Иванна уступила ему эту честь, сказав, что лучше подумает над рисунками. Снейп убрал в карман сюртука рецепт, пожелал всем приятного вечера и откланялся.

— Не знаю, как тебе удалось так быстро его сюда заманить, но это гениально, — оценила Иванна, как только дверь за Снейпом закрылась. — И большое спасибо, что не стал возражать против его участия, — добавила она, проникновенно глядя на Каркарова.

— Ну что ты, я всё взвесил и пришёл к выводу, что раз уж тебе так необходимо его участие, пусть лучше общение происходит под моим присмотром, — торжественно отозвался тот.

— Вы сегодня просто один другого остроумнее, — фыркнула Иванна.

Всю следующую неделю Снейпа не было видно, Иванна даже заподозрила, что он намеренно настоял на том, чтобы ему доверили готовку зелья, лишь бы реже видеться с соучастниками. Иванна же большую часть времени посвятила тренировкам и уже к пятнице научилась фактически с закрытыми глазами воспроизводить свои рисунки. Утром в воскресенье её разбудил вызов по зеркалу.

— Коллега, слеза чёрного грифона у вас есть? — в качестве приветствия спросил Снейп.

— И вам доброе утро, — с отчаянной ненавистью отозвалась Иванна, подавив зевоту и порыв засунуть зеркало под матрас.

— О, я ведь вам не помешал? — невинно поинтересовался Снейп.

— Времени полседьмого, — сверившись с часами, сообщила Иванна. — «Нам» вы помешали досмотреть чудесный сон! — буркнула она, завистливо глянув на спящего Каркарова, который даже ухом не повёл в сторону посторонних шумов.

— Сожалею, — беззастенчиво соврал Снейп. — Так что насчёт слезы чёрного грифона?

— А у вас что, своей нет? — Иванна повернулась на бок и приподнялась, опираясь на локоть, надеясь, что так станет хоть чуть-чуть лучше соображать.

— Своей — более, чем достаточно, но по вашему рецепту нужна именно от чёрного грифона, — отозвался Снейп. — Или вы полагаете, что мои слёзы тоже будут светиться в синем свете?

— Ох, какие же меня остряки окружают! Причём, отчего-то, их остроумие достигает пика в самые подходящие моменты! — прокомментировала Иванна, принимаясь сосредоточенно растирать лицо и уши; сон отступал, но медленно. — Ладно, я сейчас метнусь в Лондон… или в Прагу, это надёжнее. К завтраку у вас будет слеза чёрного грифона.

— Раньше середины дня она мне без надобности, можете не торопиться. Благодарю, — удовлетворённо кивнул Снейп и прервал связь.

Зевая и теряя равновесие, Иванна выбралась из постели и принялась одеваться.

— Ты куда? — точно почуяв неладное, проснулся Каркаров.

— Нужно кое-что купить. Дай портключ до Праги? — отозвалась Иванна, сдёргивая с крючка у двери мантию.

— Я с тобой, — Каркаров моментально откинул одеяло, сел и потянулся к одежде.

— Игорь, я всего лишь хочу купить один ингредиент, это дело нескольких часов. Как только откроются магазины, я найду то, что мне нужно, и вернусь, — зевнула Иванна. — Ну, дай портключ. Я быстро.

— Я уже готов, — Каркаров, который успел одеться, пока она произносила речь, достал из шкатулки на письменном столе портключ до Праги в виде брелка с изображением Карлова моста и ракушку, возвращающую обратно на корабль, после чего пригласил Иванну на выход.

Разумеется, все проверенные лавочки с ингредиентами ещё были закрыты, но Иванна на них и не рассчитывала, сразу же направив стопы в их с Янко и Адей квартиру. Разбуженный Янко, впрочем, тоже не смог помочь, категорически уверив, что в лаборатории холдинга совершенно точно нет слезы чёрного грифона. Не ждавшая с его стороны такого подвоха Иванна порядком растерялась, а Каркаров, в попытке утешить, предложил ей спокойно позавтракать и подождать открытия лавочек. Янко немедленно оживился и анонсировал «интересную штуку». Пока Иванна прочёсывала кухню в поисках ингредиентов для завтрака, Янко при участии Каркарова отлевитировал через кухонное окно на крышу, которая летом использовалась как открытая веранда, три кресла и непривычного вида стол с непонятным приспособлением под столешницей. Доверив Каркарову расстановку мебели, Янко слазил в кладовую, откуда извлёк толстое одеяло и деревянный квадрат, формой и размером повторяющий столешницу.

Вскоре все трое сидели на «веранде», укрыв ноги одеялом, наброшенным поверх стола и придавленным дублёром столешницы. Под столом был укреплён обогреватель, делающий пребывание на крыше более чем приятным.

— Я всё жалел, что тут зимой холодно сидеть, а тут вспомнил, как куканьёв муж про котацу рассказывал. Вот, смонстрячил такую штуку, только ножки пришлось нарастить, а то не очень удобно. В доме-то под ним и на полу можно сидеть, а на улице — повыше охота, — вещал Янко, размахивая сандвичем. — Ну, и одеяло побольше заказал. Здорово же? Свежий воздух, чудесный вид!

— Угу, только кофе стынет быстро, — кивнула Иванна.

Панорама весенней Праги с крышами, пока ещё остающимися белыми из-за не успевшего стаять снега, умиротворяла настолько, что Иванна стала клевать носом, так что на очень своевременный вопрос Янко о том, что, собственно говоря, они забыли здесь в такую рань, отвечал Каркаров. Он же разбудил её в начале десятого, поинтересовавшись, не замёрзла ли она и не пора ли идти за покупками. Иванна совершенно не замёрзла, к тому же прекрасно выспалась в удобном кресле, так что, пребывая в приподнятом настроении, выразила готовность отправляться на поиски.

На её удивление (и, местами, негодование) слеза чёрного грифона отчего-то оказалась редкостью, и найти её не удалось уже в четырёх торговых точках.

— Да что за бред, на всю Прагу нет ни флакончика слезы чёрного грифона! — ворчала себе под нос Иванна, вышагивая по брусчатке. — Совершенно легальный ингредиент, не важно, что неходовой!

— Может, заменишь? — подкинул идею Каркаров, терпеливо перенёсший все тяготы неудачных закупок, но, похоже, уже начавший уставать. — Нам вернуться пора бы уже…

— Заменить, конечно, можно, но я была уверена, что со слезой вообще никаких проблем не будет!.. Всё, проверяем Чертовку, и если там не будет — пойду в “Боргин и Бёркс”, чёрт с ним, — решилась Иванна. — Сворачиваем на Цигельну, следи, пожалуйста, чтобы проход не проморгать — я нечасто сюда хожу, плохо помню место.

Проход до небольшого зелейного магазинчика располагался между двумя домами и в ширину был чуть больше полуметра. Лица, не имеющие отношения к магии, попадали сквозь него к ресторанчику на берегу речки, волшебника же, дотронувшегося палочкой до определённой трещины в штукатурке правого дома, ждал маленький дворик-колодец со входом в магазинчик. В этот раз удача улыбнулась Иванне, и магазинчик она покидала аж с двумя заветными флаконами, своим бурным восторгом оставив торговца в лёгком недоумении.

Как ни торопился вернуться на корабль Каркаров, он всё же ненавязчиво увлёк уже нырнувшую в размышления Иванну прогуляться по Карлову мосту. День разгорался солнечный, стоял приятный лёгкий морозец, на мосту было людно. Стоило Иванне понять направление их маршрута, первым порывом, пришедшим откуда-то из подсознания, было намерение свернуть куда-нибудь в другое место. Сильно удивившись, она не стала никак озвучивать странное желание, и вместе с Каркаровым пошла вдоль статуй, машинально отметив глазами «своего» ангела. В воздухе разливались звуки аккордеона и скрипки, при участии небольшого барабана — неподалёку расположилось трио музыкантов, лихо наигрывающее народные мелодии.

Минуя окружившую музыкантов толпу, Иванна вдруг едва не споткнулась на ровном месте: среди слушателей она заметила алхимическую аспирантку Фредерику. Разумеется, потрясало не её присутствие как таковое, а то, что рядом с ней стоял незабвенный Карел Талих, держа ручку прогулочной коляски, в которой сидел румяный карапуз, размахивающий погремушкой почти в такт музыке. Не успела Иванна сформулировать мысль об исключительной случайности их соседства, как аврор повернулся к Фредерике и что-то сказал, на что она с улыбкой закивала и тут же бросилась поднимать вылетевшую из ручки малыша погремушку.

— И что бы это значило? — негромко, словно думая вслух, произнёс Каркаров, который, конечно, тоже их заметил.

— Я надеялась, что ты знаешь, — разочаровано протянула Иванна, стараясь укрыться за спинами впередистоящих слушателей. — Может, проследить за ними?

— Давай лучше вернёмся на корабль, а я по своим каналам выясню побольше о них обоих, — предложил Каркаров.

Иванна молча кивнула, и они направились на Злату улочку, откуда было удобнее всего аппарировать. Стоило им вернуться, Каркаров сразу же отправился в каюту писать письма, а Иванна решила выпить чашку чая, прежде чем отправиться в Хогвартс. Разжившись на камбузе всем необходимым, она поднялась в кают-компанию, где застала удивительное: Федора писала портрет Яблонской, восседающей в кресле у камина. Рядом с художницей расположилась Василиса, листающая рунологический трактат. Вспомнив, что Яблонская всегда отличалась повышенной осведомлённостью про обитателей Дурмштранга, Иванна решила попытать счастье.

— Иоанна, а ты не знаешь, Фредерика замужем? — спросила она, усаживаясь к журнальному столику неподалёку.

Яблонская повернулась к ней с озадаченным выражением лица.

— Восхитительная спонтанность, — прокомментировала она. — Ты что, боишься, что она тоже забросит преподавательскую карьеру ради тихой семейной жизни? — хмыкнула Яблонская, доставая волшебную палочку. — Акцио чайная чашка!.. Плесни-ка мне тоже, будь любезна, — кивнула она на прилетевшую чашку.

— Да просто я только что была в Праге, видела её с одним молодым папашей с коляской, удивилась — когда они с братом гостили у нас, не было никаких признаков того, что она недавно стала матерью. Значит, ребёнок всё-таки не её, — пояснила Иванна, наливая Яблонской чая и протягивая ей чашку.

Что же тогда у неё может быть общего с Талихом? Он не показался Иванне человеком, склонному к романам на стороне, да его служба к такому досугу просто-напросто не располагает. Другое дело, что ради служебных интересов он может пойти на всякое, но как-то коляска с ребёнком совсем не вяжется с образом расчётливого соблазнителя.

— Доцент Яблонская, не вертитесь! Мы договаривались! — Федора нетерпеливо постучала кисточкой о край подрамника.

— Пардон, — отпив из чашки, Яблонская вернула голову в исходное положение. — Так это её зять и племянник были. Фредерикина сестра вышла замуж за твоего друга Талиха, они учились тремя годами старше нас. Я думала, ты в курсе, — пожала плечами она.

Иванна едва не выронила свою чашку. Осведомлённость Яблонской сражала наповал.

— Почему Талих — мой друг? — спросила Иванна, в отупении уставившись на бывшую сокурсницу.

— Ну, он же из-за тебя тут нас через одного допрашивал, — фыркнула Яблонская. — Я, конечно, честно ему рассказала, что ты — вселенское зло, и тебя надо поскорее упечь в Азкабан. Ты что, не помнишь их, что ли? Петра руководила кружком бисероплетения, я там участвовала на первом курсе. С Карелом они стали встречаться курсе на пятом.

Образ Яблонской, плетущей бисерные браслетики, был столь грандиозен, что на миг перекрыл сенсационность остальных новостей.

— У тебя, похоже, совсем с памятью неважно, — цокнула языком Яблонская. — Карел же за твоим драгоценным Вацлавом таскался, как собачонка.

— А ты, случайно, не помнишь, Томаш Новак с нами не учился? — ещё не до конца переварив услышанное, выпалила Иванна.

Она и предположить не могла, что под боком всё это время находился такой бесценный кладезь информации. Что стоило отбросить личную неприязнь, которая, по сути, была совершенно незначительной, и поболтать с Яблонской, которая, похоже, по-настоящему наслаждалась эффектом, который производят её слова… Неужели истина находится под самым носом? Как там сказал Снейп? Фатальный коммуникационный провал. Тотальный.

— Который тебя интересует? Был один на три курса младше, сущий ангелочек, кудрявый такой блондинчик. Второй — на курс младше нас, уж его ты должна помнить, у него ещё родинка во весь левый висок. Третий — на два старше, всё рвался в Ловцы, но не с его ростом пируэты в воздухе выписывать, его вечно ставили вратарём, — небрежно перечислила она.

— А они были как-то связаны с Вацлавом? — наобум спросила Иванна. — Или с Талихом.

— Нет, первые два в его времена были мелкие, а старший был весь в квиддиче, а Вацлаву квиддич был совершенно неинтересен, насколько я помню, — величественно отмахнулась Яблонская. — Но ты у Игоря уточни, он друзей Вацлава должен лучше помнить. Про Талиха — понятия не имею. А почему тебя это так волнует?

Иванна пробурчала в ответ что-то невразумительное, про себя решив, что изложить Каркарову новости будет очень даже нелишне. Попросив Василису отнести утренние флакончики Снейпу, Иванна почти бегом отправилась в капитанскую каюту. Каркаров как раз закончил одно из писем и смотрел на Иванну с тревогой — вид у той был несколько взъерошенный. Иванна с порога пересказала слова Яблонской, заставив Каркарова задуматься, после чего он признался, что Талиха по-прежнему не помнит наверняка, но не исключает, что тот мог быть среди друзей Вацлава или, что вероятнее, в его «фан-клубе».

— Слушай, а может так статься, что Вацлав жив? — неуверенно спросила Иванна.

— Исключено, ты же сама видела… — покачал головою Каркаров.

— После случая с Петтигрю — и с возвращающейся Меткой — я уже ни в чём не уверена, — нахмурилась Иванна.

— Петтигрю отрезал себе палец, — напомнил Каркаров. — Вацлав добровольно ни за что не расстался бы не то, что с обеими руками, даже с единственным мизинцем, я тебя уверяю. Ему было очень сложно совершенствоваться в некромагии, а знаешь почему? Он очень трепетно относился к собственной целостности, открывать себе кровь для него было серьёзным испытанием. Я не могу представить, чтобы он позволил кому бы то ни было отрубить себе кисти, даже ради того, чтобы все посчитали его мёртвым, — заявил он.

Всё ещё ощущая в голове кашу вместо вменяемых мыслей, Иванна наконец прошла в каюту и уселась на койку. Сформулировав единственную законченную идею, она поинтересовалась, были ли у Вацлава причины скрываться. Она смутно помнила, что с ним и тремя его ближайшими друзьями была связана какая-то мутная история, но в подробности в своё время осознанно не стала вникать. Каркаров нехотя признал, что серьёзных причин к тому не было: да, он с ребятами в своём изучении Тёмных Искусств опасно балансировал на грани, но все их прегрешения можно было бы сгладить, списав на юношескую беспечность. Собственно, погибли они тоже в основном из-за беспечности, не позаботившись о должных мерах безопасности. Подумав немного, Иванна поняла, что развивать эти темы пока не готова, и сказала, что пока хотела бы вернуться к своим защитным символограммам.

Снейп, получивший недостающий компонент, просил Василису передать, что к следующей пятнице всё будет готово. Иванна решила не терять время даром и продолжила практиковаться, старательно воспроизводя оба рисунка на всём, что подвернётся под руку. Одолжив у Федоры кисточку и коробочку театрального грима, случайно завалявшегося в её необъятной сумке, Иванна перешла к рисованию на теле, для начала — на своём. К концу среды обе ноги, левую руку и живот Иванны (то есть, там, куда она могла дотянуться) покрывали разноцветные причудливо переплетающиеся узоры.

— Ты изменила концепцию? Узор должен быть видим?

Каркаров вошёл в каюту и обнаружил Иванну, которая вертелась перед начарованным зеркалом, изучая результат своих усилий.

— Нет, это для наглядности, — ответила Иванна. — Можно на тебе сейчас потренируюсь? — спросила она, беря со стола смоченный очищающим настоем носовой платок и принимаясь стирать грим с живота.

— Ты уверена, что это необходимо? — с недоверием уточнил Каркаров.

— Абсолютно, — настояла Иванна; развязав узел под грудью и расправив кофту, она принялась за ноги. — Дай на руке сначала попробую. На спине-то просто всё, а вот браслет на плече немного меня беспокоит — там один агисхъяльм, наверное, на коловрат заменить придётся, рисунок получается мелковат, боюсь, нечётко выйдет. Хочу проверить гипотезу.

Практика действительно помогла выявить некоторые недочёты, так что к вечеру пятницы Иванна была во всеоружии. Снейп прибыл на корабль с четырьмя флаконами зелья и поинтересовался, когда Иванна планирует начать, но тут же пожалел о несвоевременной любознательности, так как она предложила не терять времени и начать немедленно. Снейп попытался тянуть время, предложив дождаться очередного всплеска активности Метки, которая в последнее время никак не изменялась, а лучше и вовсе разрисовать только Каркарова, а его самого оставить в качестве образца сравнения — как иначе определить, что защита работает? Иванна признала, что это очень толковая идея, но настояла, что «разрисовать» нужно именно его: Каркаров всё время у неё перед глазами, заметить изменения Метки им вдвоём будет проще, и как только случится что-то подозрительное, провести сравнение. Снейп принялся было возражать, но ему не дали никакой возможности аргументировать — Каркаров сказал, что выбор доверяет Иванне, пусть она решает, кто будет подопытным, а кто — контрольным субъектом, а Иванна печально уличила Снейпа в лени и ребяческом поведении. В действительности, ей хотелось нанести защиту разом на обоих, однако это было бы совершенно нерепрезентативным опытом.

— Давайте тогда хотя бы сначала только лабиринтом на руке ограничимся, — принялся торговаться Снейп, порывающийся время от времени подняться со своего стула, чтобы покинуть каюту.

— Для чистоты эксперимента нужен полный комплект, — не уступала Иванна, которая сидела у письменного стола, наводя порядок в эскизах. — Давайте, раздевайтесь, если вам холодно — можно раскочегарить обогреватель.

— Северус, если ты при мне стесняешься снять рубашку, так я могу выйти, — предложил Каркаров, встав с койки.

— Игорь, нашёл время умничать! — шикнула на него Иванна. — Никуда ты не пойдёшь, мне нужна твоя помощь — синий огонёк поддерживать и подавать «чернила».

— Ладно, я прошу прощения, — прижал ладонь к сердцу Каркаров.

— Мне не холодно, и никого я не стесняюсь! — рыкнул Снейп, принимаясь воевать с пуговицами на левом рукаве сюртука.

— Может, принести глинтвейну? — предложил Каркаров.

— Лучше попроси у Федьки кисточек, я не знаю, может, моя не очень хороша, — спохватилась Иванна, сделав себе заметку выразить потом Каркарову особую благодарность за проявленное ангельское терпение, которое сама она готова была потерять с минуты на минуту.

— Справились бы тем, что есть, — пробурчал Снейп, как только дверь за Каркаровым закрылась.

— Не уверена. Я, к сожалению, этот момент плохо продумала, на бумаге акварелью рисовала, а на себе — жирным гримом, они по-разному ложатся… — задумчиво возразила Иванна, отложив листы и наливая зелье, которым собралась рисовать, в небольшую плошку; зелье по консистенции было похоже на густую гуашь и на коже не растекалось — Иванна успела проверить на себе — но ей не понравилось, что кисточка даёт слишком толстую линию. — Вам точно не помочь?

Снейп свирепо глянул на неё и молча сунул ей под нос рукав; Иванна отставила плошку с зельем и быстро расстегнула оставшиеся три пуговицы.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Снейп. — Дальше я справлюсь.

— Второй не расстёгивайте, мне только одна рука и спина нужна, можно полностью не снимать, — деловито посоветовала Иванна. — Сначала давайте спину, пока она будет сохнуть — я займусь рукой. Наверное, вам стоит лечь, так удобнее.

В каюту вернулся Каркаров с пучком разнокалиберных кистей.

— Вот ты вышел, а меня уже в кровать тут тянут, — язвительно сообщил Снейп, снявший наконец сюртук и принявшийся за рубашку; к счастью, на этой с пуговицами было всё проще.

— Это она может, глаз да глаз нужен. Тут главное — не спорить, — безразлично пожал плечами Каркаров. — На, попробуй, что-нибудь да подойдёт. Да, Завьялова просила передать, «пусть Док с ними понежнее», — он протянул Иванне добычу.

— Это она о кистях? — с подозрением уточнил Снейп.

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Каркаров.

Подбирая подходящую кисть, Иванна уже более конкретно и определённо пригласила Снейпа улечься на койку, после чего попросила Каркарова взять лист с эскизом и организовать синее освещение. Снейп перенёс операцию, не переставая отпускать язвительные комментарии: свет, по его мнению, был недостаточно синий, «чернила» слишком холодные, койка жёсткая, покрывало колючее, кисточка царапающая, а Иванна — медлительная.

— Ну, что вы так долго копаетесь, за это время можно эпическое полотно написать! — раз в пятый поинтересовался он.

— Слушайте, если вы будете мне под руку говорить, я ещё дольше провожусь! — огрызнулась Иванна, которой было непривычно и неудобно срисовывать, повернув изображение на четверть оборота; она всё серьёзнее подумывала сделать под кругом надпись «Северус — дурак!».

На шестой вопрос она даже не попыталась отвечать, а просто скинула обувь и уселась верхом на поясницу Снейпа, заставив его замолчать от неожиданности. Так работа пошла гораздо быстрее, и уже через четверть часа нахохлившийся Снейп сидел, предоставив в иваннино распоряжение левое плечо.

— Ива, у меня вопрос — сохранится ли у меня возможность создавать чары левой рукой после нанесения этого рисунка? — спросил внимательно наблюдающий за действиями сосредоточенно прикусившей язык Иванны Каркаров.

— Разумеется, — коротко кивнула она. — Обратил внимание, как расположены дорожки лабиринта? Они не препятствуют току энергии сверху вниз, то есть, не блокируют исходящую магию, тогда как магия, идущая вверх «увязнет» и частично нейтрализуется защитными символами. Диск на спине действует так же.

— Хорошо, значит, я верно всё понял.

— А я вот до сих пор не очень уверен в правильности использования Хагалаз, — подал голос Снейп.

— Не пытайтесь сбить меня с толку. Она разрушает восходящий ток, всё логично, — отозвалась Иванна, как раз вырисовывающая означенную руну.

— Какая-то логика у вас… слишком женская, что ли, — покачал головою Снейп.

— Не пытайтесь меня злить, — фыркнула Иванна.

— Северус, как-то ты, ну, совсем неизящно хамишь, — неодобрительно отметил Каркаров.

— Ах, простите, не хотел задеть твоё чувство прекрасного! Посмотрел бы я на тебя, после того, как тебя сначала царапали кистью, ткнув лицом в колючее покрывало, а потом ещё продолжили пытку в сидячем положении, — возразил Снейп.

— Не беспокойся, мне это всё ещё только предстоит, — отмахнулся Каркаров.

— Слушайте, давайте я закончу, а потом вы поворкуете? Ваша болтовня отвлекает, — напомнила о себе Иванна.

________________  
Гальдрастаф — исландский магический рисунок, состоящий из стилизованных (как правило — очень сильно стилизованных) рун.

Котацу — невысокий японский столик, оснащённый электрическим или угольным обогревателем, накрываемый одеялом или матрасом для сохранения тепла, используемый в условиях плохо отапливаемого помещения.

Агисхъяльм — обереговый гальдрастаф из исландских манускриптов, в основе которого обычно рисуют четыре руны Альгиз.


	105. Глава 105

_Март — май 1995 г.,_   
_Хогвартс_

— …«браслет» этот как нечто среднее между фильтром и прямым холодильником. Часть «пор» тупиковые, в них отводится и разрушается некоторое количество приходящей извне негативной энергии стороннего магического воздействия. Лунницы «цепляют» эту энергию, слегка ослабляют восходящие токи и направляют в тупиковые ответвления, где с ней расправляется Хагалаз. В замкнутом контуре у меня солярная символика, которая значительно ослабляет проходящую сквозь «браслет» внешнюю магию, так что на выходе мы имеем просто сигнал, без неприятных или вредных для организма последствий. Наспинный диск действует более грубо и незамысловато, это энергетический щит, он ничего не фильтрует, просто отражает и рассеивает, — закончив вплетать в узор Совуло, Иванна распрямила затёкшую спину и осторожно потянулась. — Ну, вот… Минуточку посидите, я скажу, когда можно одеваться, — объявила она.

Убедившись, что её подопытные не собираются молча сидеть, пока она рисует, Иванна принималась читать поясняющую лекцию, стоило кому-нибудь молвить хоть слово. Отчасти она докладывала и для самой себя, чтобы лишний — точнее, дополнительный — раз убедиться в верности выбранной стратегии. Со стороны аудитории возражений не следовало, что обнадёживало.

— «Минуточку» — это буквально или фигурально? — мрачно поинтересовался замерший с поднятой рукой Снейп.

В неярком синем свете волшебного огонька он смотрелся очень колоритно, впрочем, все трое сейчас напоминали восставших мертвецов или вампиров.

— Если не доверяете мне, подойдите к зеркалу да дождитесь, когда свечение прекратится, — зевнула Иванна, принимаясь полоскать кисточку в чашке с водой; плотная синева, заливающая каюту, убаюкивала. — Как хорошо, что не нужно сразу ещё и тебя разрисовывать, — искренне порадовалась она, обращаясь к продолжающему поддерживать огонёк Каркарову.

— Я вот что подумал: мы — не знаю уж, к счастью или наоборот — пока что можем наблюдать только медленное проявление знака. А если тебе создать свой аналог Метки Тёмного лорда? Чтобы практически проверить действие зелья, — отозвался он.

— Да-да, Светлую метку, — с нарочитым энтузиазмом поддержал Снейп.

— Не вопрос, только наносить её стану… хм, пониже спины, ржавым гвоздём, — утомлённо пригрозила Иванна, подойдя к столу и начав аккуратно собирать одолженные кисти. — Мысль, конечно, тоже правильная, но не уверена, что у нас с вами получится создать адекватный аналог… Через недельку надо будет ещё разок нанести, для закрепления, — повторила она уже, наверное, раз в третий за сеанс. — Постарайтесь выкроить время, пожалуйста.

Снейпу, похоже, было не очень удобно спорить в его нынешнем положении, так что он только молча кивнул, правда, буквально минутой позже спохватился и принялся за критику, спросив, не видит ли Иванна некоего перебора солярной символики, в частности — свастик. Иванна возразила, что это два разных вида — одни индуистские, другие — славянские, так что, всё ровно в меру. Снейп, закатив глаза, протянул «о, да-а, совершенно разные!» и на том тему закрыл.

…Такой суматошной весны Иванна не могла припомнить за всю свою жизнь. То есть, вроде бы всё шло своим чередом: она несколько раз моталась в Прагу по зову Янко, чтобы помочь с делами, навестила родителей, помогала с учёбой и подготовкой к экзаменам всем желающим, в том числе Смитам, не переставала лопатить труды по защитной магии… Всё это происходило с каким-то подспудным фоновым беспокойством, оттого непрестанно зрело ощущение усталости. Чтобы как-то развеяться, когда настала подходящая погода, она уговорила Каркарова прогулять её на пикник в Запретный лес, а позже упросила его разрешить устроить пикник и для студентов, которые хоть и не подавали виду, но наверняка уже слегка одуревали, запертые в пределах корабля и Хогвартса, с редкими вылазками в Хогсмид и Лондон. Также она довольно безуспешно подбивала клинья под Фредерику, пытаясь незаметно выяснить, не науськивал ли её зять приглядывать за ней и Каркаровым. Девушка легко рассказывала о своей семье, тем, что её сестра замужем за аврором, даже гордилась, и про допрос, равно как и о том, имеет ли Талих что-то лично против Иванны, вроде как, знать не знала, по крайней мере, на аккуратные намёки никак не реагировала.

Спокойствия не добавил и случившийся в начале апреля у единорожьего загона разговор.

Мирным субботним вечером, в то время, пока Каркаров традиционно анализировал огромную подшивку маггловской прессы за неделю, Иванну разобрал кулинарный зуд, и она затеяла грибной пирог. Случайно оказавшаяся неподалёку Василиса немедленно вызвалась ей ассистировать и перенимать опыт, и уже чуть больше, чем через час камбуз заполнил аромат выпечки и белых грибов с жареным луком. Отдав больший из двух получившихся пирогов в фонд вечноголодным студентам, Иванна оттащила второй вместе с кувшином глинтвейна в капитанскую каюту.

— Что ты там всё надеешься вычитать? Заканчивай, смотри, что у меня есть, — объявила она, оглядываясь в поисках подходящего места, куда можно было бы поставить угощение.

— Ты будешь смеяться, но таким образом можно узнать о деяниях Пожирателей гораздо быстрее, нежели из магических изданий, — пояснил Каркаров, отложив чтиво и поднявшись из-за стола. — А что это у тебя? Запах умопомрачительный! — он трансфигурировал стул в чайный столик и переместил его к койке.

Иванна, услышав про Пожирателей, разом вернулась с небес на землю и, поставив блюдо с пирогом и кувшин на столик, уселась на койку, в полной мере чувствуя себя преступно легкомысленной личностью. Заметив перемену в её настроении, Каркаров тут же встревожился, сел у её ног и принялся допытываться, в чём дело. Иванна покачала головой, стараясь хотя бы для себя самой сформулировать причину.

— Да нет, всё в известной степени нормально… Просто, мне о мерах безопасности думать надо, а не о всякой ерунде, — наконец озвучила она, кивая на столик.

— Ивушка, эта «всякая ерунда» для меня очень много значит, — серьёзно возразил Каркаров. — Без неё на все эти «меры» мне было бы плевать.

— Прекрати говорить таким тоном, будто грядёт конец света! Демотивация мне сейчас совершенно ни к чему! — взмолилась Иванна; мерзкое тоскливое чувство, зародившееся где-то между сердцем и желудком, сдавило нутро. — Ты что, на заклание себя готовишь? Что за упаднические настроения?! — она потянулась вперёд и взъерошила его волосы, хотя искренне полагала, что тут уместнее будет хороший тумак. — Не желаю слушать такие речи!

— Прости, я действительно по-идиотски выразился, соображаю плохо, не выспался, наверное, — поспешил заверить он, обнимая её ноги и устраивая голову у неё на коленях. — Прямо как в старые добрые времена…

— Ничего не «как», «в старые добрые» ты мне коленки не щупал, — рассеянно проворчала Иванна, малость охолонув. — А мне бы, между прочим, приятно было, для самооценки, опять же, полезно, — машинально развила она тему, хотя мысль уже полным ходом коварно работала в ином направлении, внезапно подкинув сомнение в репрезентативности опыта с экранированной и неэкранированной Метками.

Подсознание настойчиво намекало прекратить опасное теоретизирование и перестраховаться на всякий случай.

— Во-первых, ещё чего не хватало, во-вторых, кому-кому, а уж тебе на самооценку грех жаловаться! — запротестовал Каркаров. — К твоему сведению, внушить девушке, что она действительно лучше всех, да так, чтобы при этом не превратить её в надутую эгоцентристку — титаническая ювелирная работа, которая, искренне верю, мне блестяще удалась!

— Вот отчего ты точно не умрёшь, так это от скромности, — Иванна нагнулась и поцеловала его в щёку, среагировав даже не на слова, а на характерные интонации — в смысл речи она вслушивалась всё меньше, так как внимание надёжно заняли роящиеся идеи.

Она даже слегка воодушевилась, но всё же подсознательно продолжала терзаться своим легкомыслием, так что мозг во успокоение совести выдал очередной план по укреплению системы оберегов, и ей срочно понадобился свежий волос из гривы единорога. Благополучно забыв про ужин и не слушая каркаровские протесты, она устремилась к заветному загону, надеясь, что застанет там Тори — в одиночку подходить к единорогам было всё же немного боязно.

Сгущающиеся сумерки создавали в Запретном лесу особо зловещую атмосферу, Иванна, наверное, не удивилась бы, покажись из-за кустов дементор. Полянку с загоном освещали два укреплённых по углам кровли навеса волшебных светильника, которые позволили рассмотреть издалека, что возле единорогов сейчас на удивление многолюдно. Помимо Тори, усердно обнимающей за шею одного из обитателей загона, и Якова, который старательно расчёсывал его гриву, возле забора маячили Хоуп, Макар, Федора и Никита: Федора, как всегда, восседала на перекладине, вооружённая карандашами и альбомом, остальная троица наблюдала за расчёсыванием под оживлённый разговор.

— Никит, единорожьих ферм сейчас хватает, и через год ситуация вряд ли изменится, — категорично качал головою Яков, принимаясь выпутывать застрявший в серебристых прядях гривы гребень.

— Да, имеющаяся сырьевая база полностью удовлетворяет потребности… Джейк, аккуратнее, я её не удержу, если ты собираешься мучить животное! — возмутилась Тори, крепче стискивая в объятиях шею загарцевавшей единорожихи.

— Я больше так не буду! — клятвенно пообещал Яков, обращаясь, что характерно, к пострадавшей.

— Нужно просто найти новые пути применения… — не сдавался Никита. — В Тёмной магии, например…

— Ты ещё колбасу из них делать предложи, — весьма нелюбезно бросила Тори, вызвав дружный смех остальных студентов. — Ой, доктор Мачкевич, здравствуйте! — совсем другим тоном воскликнула она, заметив выходящую из леса Иванну.

— У вас тут кружок юных любителей единорогов? — поинтересовалась та, пролезая между перекладинами в загон, где, помимо расчёсываемой серебристой кобылы и пристально контролирующего процесс её товарища, в дальнем углу маячило ещё несколько смутных четвероногих силуэтов.

— Мы тут разрабатываем деловой план по извлечению максимальной выгоды из разведения единорогов, Док, — гыгыкнула Федора, приветственно взмахнув альбомом.

— Нет, правда же. Говорят, Волдеморт с помощью единорожьей крови из небытия вернулся, — не сдавался Никита. — Ну, правда же? — он повернулся к Иванне за подтверждением.

Иванна пожала плечами, сказав, что лично не присутствовала при этом, и поинтересовалась, откуда вообще у Никиты такие сведения. Тот развёл руками и сказал, что об этом все говорят, а на вопрос «кто это — все?», загадочно кивнул на Хоуп.

— Наши — слизеринцы, я имею в виду — разное говорят, — сказала та, перебравшись внутрь загона, поближе к Иванне, чтобы не повышать голос.

— Что-то конкретное? — насторожилась Иванна.

— Нет, было бы что конкретное — я бы вам сказала. Пока только слухи, — мотнула головой Хоуп. — Сплетни, то, что знают от родителей. Голословная уверенность в скором возвращении Сами-Знаете-Кого.

— Хорошо бы, если голословная… — к вящему удивлению Иванны, вздохнул Никита, которого, судя по всему, гипотетическое возрождение Тёмного лорда нисколечко не вдохновляло.

Хмурясь, Хоуп поведала о царящих в слизеринском общежитии настроениях, резюмировав, что, несмотря на отдельных здравомыслящих персон, основная масса студентов её Дома считает Волдеморта народным героем, а особо одарённые интеллектом персоны даже рисуют себе подобие Тёмной метки (за что лично от неё получают обязательное взыскание). Иванна задала несколько уточняющих вопросов и едва не отправилась обратно на корабль, делиться новостями с Каркаровым, но спохватилась, вспомнив, что шла сюда с конкретной целью, и задержалась ещё ненадолго. Тут её вновь удивил Никита, который, не дав вооружённому гребнем с застрявшими в зубьях волосами Якову и рта раскрыть, услужливо бросился поймать и привести околачивающегося поблизости единорога, причём сложно сказать, чем удивил больше: тем, что ринулся помогать, или тем, что единорог не стал от него отбрыкиваться.

— Никитос, так ты у нас невинный цветочек, — восторженно цокнула языком Федора и многозначительно проиграла бровками. — А с виду-то… Хотя, нет, с виду тоже невинный цветочек.

Студенты, за исключением покрасневшего Никиты, загоготали так, что Иванна едва сдержала улыбку, в глубине души отчаянно завидуя их свойству не впадать в отчаяние перед лицом грядущих бед. Сама она всё больше сомневалась, что сможет надолго сохранить такую способность.

Иванну, вернувшуюся на корабль с единственным специально выбранным единорожьим волосом, встретил безмолвно укоряющий взгляд Каркарова, который терпеливо дожидался её пришествия, следя за тем, чтобы ни пирог, ни глинтвейн не остыли.

— Снимай свитер, у меня кой-какая занятная мысль есть, — скомандовала она, даже не подумав извиниться за суматошную отлучку.

— Может, поужинаем сначала, прежде чем твои занятные мысли воплощать? — язвительно поинтересовался Каркаров.

— Вот не надо сарказма, тебе не идёт, — Иванна показала язык, встала у письменного стола и, сунув под пресс-папье единорожий волос, принялась искать среди своих «русалочий». — Добудь мне, пожалуйста, золотую нить, тогда я смогу поужинать спокойно. У Снорре спроси, скажи, самая тонкая нужна. И, наверное, детектор ауры, так быстрее найду… О, не нужно детектор, кажется, нашла! — она выдрала волос, придирчиво изучила его и, оставшись довольной, сунула его под то же пресс-папье.

— У меня стойкое подозрение, что мною бессовестно помыкают, — сообщил успевшей зарыться в артефактологический справочник Иванне Каркаров, но всё же за недостающим компонентом отправился.

Разумеется, к ужину она не притронулась, пока не сплела из добытого материала замысловатый шнурок; он отправился под пресс-папье, и только тогда Иванна позволила себе сделать перерыв и присела на койку.

— Сейчас ещё подумаю, в каком зелье его вымочить, и можно будет завязывать, — анонсировала она с чувством глубокого морального удовлетворения, снимая чары остановленного времени с пирога и принимаясь его разрезать.

— Мне только непонятно, зачем ты меня раздевать кинулась, если ещё ничего не готово было? — спросил Каркаров, разливая глинтвейн.

— Ну-у-у, полюбоваться хотела, — похлопав ресницами, застенчиво отозвалась Иванна; она не собиралась признаваться, что первоначально ничего глобального не планировала, думая просто завязать у него над локтём в виде браслета единорожий и «русалочий» волосы по отдельности, а про золотую нить и плетение придумала в последний момент.

Каркаров, ничуть не купившись, осуждающе заявил, что её стоит отшлёпать за непоследовательность и непочтительность, и нечего подлизываться, не поможет — тут Иванна как раз подсела ближе к нему и полезла обниматься, заверив, что он может делать всё, что взбредёт в голову, только пусть сначала позволит ей завершить задумку, и вообще, лично у неё всё готово, честно-честно, свитер уже точно можно снимать. Каркаров, настроенный немного поворчать, в ответ просто закатал рукав выше локтя и весьма ехидно покосился на Иванну. Та для закрепления темы вновь показала язык и пошла к столу за шнурком, который, не мудрствуя лукаво, сразу же обмакнула в «чернильное» зелье. Эта идея тоже осенила её совершенно внезапно.

Прочитав над шнурком первую часть обережной формулы, Иванна завязала его двумя пальцами выше каркаровского левого локтя и прочитала вторую часть формулы; шнурок засветился серебром и, почти мгновенно вспыхнув, исчез. Довольная результатом Иванна символически отряхнула руки и хотела с чувством выполненного долга откинуться на собранное из подушек изголовье, но Каркаров удержал её и прижал к себе, крепко обняв.

— Спасибо тебе. Только ради твоей заботы, ради тебя, я не позволю им себя убить, — тихо сказал он.

Иванна потёрлась предательски защипавшим носом о его плечо.

— Правда? — невпопад спросила она.

— Мне есть, за что побороться, Ивушка. Не сомневайся, — кивнул он.

— Ну, да, один раз его победили, значит, и во второй раз получится, — стараясь изо всех сил звучать уверенно и бодро, согласилась она. — Кстати, знаешь, что творится на Слизерине? Одному нашему общему знакомому другу стоит держать ухо востро…

Не позволяя себе раскиснуть больше, чем уже раскисла, Иванна принялась рассказывать обо всём, что узнала у загона.

Среди всей этой суеты Иванне чудом удалось организовать повторное рисование — Снейп опять взялся изображать тотальную занятость и виртуозно увиливать от визита на «Орёл», но в итоге всё-таки убедился в бесполезности своих усилий и в середине мая сдался, позволив отвести себя в капитанскую каюту. В этот раз рука Иванны двигалась увереннее, а Снейп, смекнув, что всё закончится гораздо быстрее, если он не станет лезть с комментариями, пережил процедуру в полном молчании.

Отпустив Снейпа «сохнуть», Иванна попросила его поддерживать синий огонёк и принялась за Каркарова, прикинув, что ей как раз хватит сил на браслет. Снейп весьма резонно задал вопрос о судьбе сравнительного исследования, но Иванна только отмахнулась и, сославшись на «студенческие разговоры», спросила, что он думает о слухах в слизеринском общежитии. Каркаров тему горячо поддержал, поинтересовавшись мыслями школьного руководства обо всём этом. Снейп одарил обоих взглядом массового поражения, очевидно, понял, что с этой публикой такой фокус не пройдёт, принял вид «что я вообще здесь забыл?» и демонстративно отвернулся, ссутулившись, словно взвалил на свои плечи вес Вселенной. Иванна, узрев скорбно проступившие на его спине позвонки, мгновенно исполнилась сострадания и испытала укол совести за свою бестактность, но Каркаров, не находя ни малейших причин менять тему, вопрос повторил. Снейп повернулся с весьма свирепым выражением лица и осведомился, как Каркаров предлагает бороться со слухами, которых, кстати, лично он своими ушами не слышал? Каркаров, ничуть не растерявшись, порекомендовал аккуратно расспросить Драко Малфоя: даже если от своего папаши тот ничего не знает, то разговоры сверстников ему прекрасно известны, и он с удовольствием поделится информацией с деканом. Иванна, уже отрешившись от сочувствия, напомнила про абсолютно лояльную и трезвомыслящую Хоуп Смит, которая, стоит её спросить, расскажет всё без утайки. Снейп, словно только и ждал этих слов, величественно сообщил, что в отличие от некоторых считает недопустимым впутывать в свои дела вверенных ему студенток. Каркаров в ответ выразил глубокую печаль тем, что силы, которые стоило бы пустить на разведывание положения вещей, Снейп тратит на упражнения в остроумии. Под их ненавязчивый обмен любезностями Иванна и не заметила, как закончила рисовать браслет.

В правильности своих действий она убедилась через неделю с небольшим. Двадцать седьмого мая в Хогвартс нагрянул господин Бэгмен, и Чемпионам назначили встречу в девять вечера возле квиддичного поля. Иванне стоило больших усилий уговорить Каркарова не тащиться следом за Виктором — ничего с детинушкой нехорошего по дороге не случится. В этот раз, увы, женская интуиция дала сбой. Когда к кораблю притопал хмурый встревоженный Хагрид и позвал Каркарова следовать за ним, Иванну едва не хватил удар, так как она, разумеется, вообразила худшее. Впрочем, когда Каркаров со слегка обалдевшим Виктором вошли в кают-компанию, где не находила себе места в ожидании Иванна, она взяла себя в руки — не хватало ещё начать сеять панику на пустом месте. Глобально, конечно, вовсе не пустом, но как частный случай…

— Витя, присядь, сейчас вызову Карла Ивановича, он тебя осмотрит, — распорядился Каркаров, указав на один из диванов и принимаясь разжигать камин. — Живо разошлись по каютам! — рыкнул он на прибежавших было на суету товарищей Виктора.

Макар, Яков и Никита мгновенно развернулись и скрылись из кают-компании со скоростью звука. За ними, дабы не навлечь на себя ненароком директорский гнев, последовали читавшие что-то на соседнем диване студентки.

— Я в порядке, профессор, — вяло возразил Виктор и умоляюще уставился на Иванну.

— Игорь, погоди, дай, я сама гляну сначала, — вмешалась она. — Что случилось? — спросила она у Виктора, присаживаясь напротив.

— Мы разговаривали с Поттером на опушке, вдруг к нам выполз этот министерский, Крауч, вроде бы, его фамилия, в очень странном состоянии. Разговаривал с деревом… — принялся рассказывать тот. — Поттер побежал за профессором Дамблдором, а меня попросил присмотреть за стариком. Только отвернулся — он оглушил меня. Когда Поттер привёл профессора Дамблдора, мистер Крауч пропал.

— Что за ерунда? — удивилась Иванна, достав веер, она принялась проверять Виктора на предмет вредоносных заклинаний. — Да оставь ты камин в покое, сядь, — свободной рукой она поймала руку Каркарова и усадила его рядом с собой. — Что тут вообще творится? — ничего постороннего не обнаружив, она убрала веер.

— Жаль, что ты не пошла со мной, мне было бы проще держать себя в руках, — Каркаров устало потёр переносицу. — Я не захотел говорить о Тёмном лорде в присутствии Муди, попытался вызвать Дамблдора на приватный разговор как бы на тему Турнира, но что-то не очень удачно…

— Погоди, так что, в итоге, произошло? — Иванна всё ещё не улавливала суть событий. — Крауч, вместо того, чтобы рассказывать о Третьем испытании, лазил по кустам и кидался заклятиями?

— Ожидался только Бэгмен, Крауч давно не появлялся в Министерстве, его помощник говорил, что он в отпуске, но это странно, — задумался Каркаров. — Какой, к чёрту, отпуск сразу после начала Турнира?.. Виктор, ты точно в порядке? — спохватился он.

— Да, профессор, в полнейшем! — горячо уверил Виктор, которому явно не улыбалась перспектива суеты вокруг своей персоны. — Можно, я пойду?..

— Иди, — разрешила Иванна. — Это было совершенно обычное оглушающее заклинание, — уверила она Каркарова.

Виктор мгновенно исчез, будто аппарировал, оставляя Каркарова с Иванной наедине в опустевшей кают-компании.

— Да я знаю, по дороге тоже проверил, — вздохнул Каркаров. — Не нравится мне это всё… Спасибо, что не произносишь вслух «я же говорила, ваш Турнир — дурацкая затея»… — понуро добавил он.

— Спасибо, что заметил, — буркнула Иванна. — А почему ты не хочешь обсудить с Аластором проявление Тёмной метки? Может, стоит отбросить личную неприязнь? Я могла бы поучаствовать в разговоре, мне есть что добавить.

— Не знаю, не лежит у меня душа с ним общаться, даже в твоём присутствии. Точнее, так — особенно в твоём присутствии. Северус, как это ни прискорбно, прав, нехорошо, что ты в этом увязла…

— Иди ты со своим Северусом знаешь куда! — возмутилась Иванна.

— И давно это он мой? — в ответ обиделся Каркаров.

— Уж пораньше, чем мой, — не осталась в долгу Иванна.

Каркаров как-то невесело рассмеялся и обнял её.

— Спасибо, что ты рядом. Правда, боюсь, если дела будут развиваться в таком же духе, я попрошу тебя держаться подальше от Великобритании, — покачал головой он, гладя её по волосам. — Как только закончится чёртов Турнир, при первой же возможности поговорю с твоим отцом. У него точно будут толковые идеи насчёт Метки.

Иванна, сделавшая судорожный вдох на словах «поговорю с твоим отцом», поспешила выдохнуть, услышав окончание фразы. Не то, чтобы она ожидала несколько иного…

— А Виктор сказал, что в итоге с третьим Испытанием? — поспешила спросить она, чтобы мысли не завели её чёрт знает куда.

— Сказал, они должны будут сражаться с чудовищами в лабиринте, — хмыкнул Каркаров. — Надо будет точнее разузнать, может, он что не так понял; на мой взгляд, задание какое-то простоватое.

— У Смитов спрошу, — вздохнула Иванна, устало уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. — А Федьку попрошу у батонки узнать точную формулировку.

— Ой, а можно Федьке тут немного поискать? — прозвучал робкий вопрос со стороны входных дверей; Иванна тихо прыснула: робость вопроса была изображена не очень старательно. — Федька посеяла где-то здесь очень нужную кисточку, без которой ей жизни нет. А потом Федька узнает всё, что ей велят…

— Ищи хоть чёрта рогатого, мы уже уходим, — в отличие от Федоры, Каркаров изобразил недовольство весьма натурально.

Выяснение точной формулировки задания третьего Испытания не очень-то помогло, впрочем, откровенно говоря, Иванна на это изначально не рассчитывала. В любом случае, у Чемпионов был впереди целый месяц на подготовку, и времени на проработку всевозможных вариантов препятствий, по идее, должно было хватить.  
__________________  
Лунница — славянский обережный символ в виде лунного серпа.  
Хагалаз — руна, символизирующая, в частности, разрушение, прекращение.  
Совуло — солярная руна, символизирующая, в частности, победу и успех.


	106. Глава 106

_24 июня 1995 г.,_   
_Хогвартс_

Проснувшись среди ночи, она обнаружила, что в каюте никого, кроме неё, нет. Накинув форменную блузу, которая была достаточно длинна, чтобы сойти за платье, и прихватив веер, Иванна устремилась на поиски Каркарова, старательно подавляя дурные предчувствия. На закате грядущего дня должно состояться третье Испытание, с прошлого вечера Каркаров усиленно нервничал, и пусть утверждал, что исключительно из-за мероприятия, Иванна ясно чувствовала, что это вовсе не единственная причина. На все её расспросы и предложения помощи он улыбался и отвечал отказом, но в его улыбке виделась какая-то обречённость. Иванна безуспешно уверяла себя, что всё дело в её персональной мнительности.

Помещения трюма, подчиняясь интуиции, она оставила на потом и, выбравшись на палубу, обнаружила на корме Каркарова, который, облокотившись на планшир, вглядывался куда-то в темноту. Ночь была безлунная, небо затянули облака, и только зелёный фонарик на грот-мачте да несколько окошек на хогвартских башнях светились в черноте.

— Что-то случилось? — негромко спросила Иванна, подойдя ближе.

— Да, пустяки, ерунда приснилась, — небрежно отозвался Каркаров. — А тебе-то что не спится?

— Угадай, — буркнула Иванна, сунув веер в нагрудный карман. — …Отдашь? — осторожно спросила она, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться его лба.

— Ничего интересного, — аккуратно, но настойчиво отказался он, удержав её за запястье.

— Я не ради интереса предлагаю, у тебя завтра непростой день, хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы выспался, — сказанное было правдой, но только отчасти, и Иванна не питала иллюзий, что Каркаров этого не понимает.

— Всё действительно в норме, — уверил он. — Был момент паники, мол, живыми нас отсюда не выпустят, но я решил, что даже если попытаются, мы выкрутимся.

— Усилием коллективного разума, — уточнила она.

Он кивнул.

— Идём в каюту, ты права, нужно выспаться…Так, ты почему босиком?

— Игорь, лето на дворе!

***

Клонящееся к закату солнце заливало территорию Хогвартса золотом. Бесконечный из-за томительного ожидания день стремился к завершению.

— Опять ведь ни черта видно не будет, — проворчала Иванна, вышагивая в арьергарде колонны дурмштрангских студентов.

Завершился торжественный пир в честь третьего Испытания, куда Иванна всё же решилась пойти после мучительных колебаний. За слизеринским столом она на всякий случай устроилась подальше от Драко Малфоя, которому, впрочем, не было дела ни до кого, кроме дурмштрангского Чемпиона, но все попытки завязать дружескую беседу привычно разбивались о стену гипертрофированной Викторовой скромности. Сейчас все участники и зрители дружной толпой направлялись к квиддичному полю.

— Никитос чего-нибудь припас наверняка, — подбодрила Федора, семенящая чуть впереди. — Так что прорвёмся.

— Разговорчики в строю! — не оборачиваясь, рыкнул возглавляющий процессию Каркаров.

Иванна состроила в его адрес рожицу, но прения не продолжила. Минуя хижину Хагрида, она заметила какое-то движение в кустах: наверняка сказать было нельзя, но ей показалось, что среди листвы мелькнула большая чёрная тень. Блэк здесь?! В качестве семьи Чемпиона, что ли? Дамблдор в курсе, получается? Иванна едва не свернула с тропинки, чтобы поприветствовать коллегу-анимага и ненавязчиво поинтересоваться его частью информации, но Каркаров грозно пресёк попытку нарушить строй, так что пришлось смиренно продолжить путь с остальными. Ладно, стоит попробовать улизнуть с трибун после начала Испытания.

Торжественное открытие она пропустила мимо внимания, лорнируя через одолженный у Макара омнинокль публику на трибунах. Ни студенты, ни родители Чемпионов (Федора успела сообщить, что за Поттера приехали поболеть родители его лучшего друга) не проявляли никаких признаков подозрительного поведения. Судейская коллегия, вроде бы, тоже была на своей привычной волне: Дамблдор сидел с крайне загадочным и важным видом, возвышающаяся надо всеми мадам Максим была мрачнее тучи, министр Фадж не уступал ей в плане весёлости, зато Бэгмен в этом плане отдувался за них обоих, повсеместно расточая улыбки и жизнерадостный настрой. Каркаров был традиционно на взводе: то подбадривал скандирующих кричалки в пользу Виктора студентов, то усаживался на своё место и принимался напряжённо смотреть на лабиринт. Периодически в поле зрения возникали патрулирующие периметр Флитвик, МакГонагалл и Хагрид; Муди, который также был в числе патрулирующих, надёжно пропал из виду. Полякову в этот раз, вопреки надеждам Федоры, не удалось пронести на трибуны ничего противозаконного — несмотря на погружённость в собственные мысли, Каркаров бдительно пресёк беспредел. Дурмштрангцам оставалось развлекать себя кричалками и обсуждением утренней статьи Риты Скитер в Дейли Профет, которая весь день вызывала у них приступы бурного веселья.

Сегодня всё должно закончиться. Ну, то есть, может быть, ещё завтра торжества да прочие чествования победителя, и домой. Иванна утешала себя этой мыслью, но на душе всё равно было неспокойно. Когда над живой изгородью полыхнул сноп алых искр, а несколько минут спустя к судейской ложе подбежал спавший с лица Хагрид и увёл за собою Дамблдора и Каркарова, она поняла, что начинается что-то не очень хорошее. Велев соседям сидеть на месте, Иванна выбралась с трибуны и помчалась следом. Завернув за угол внешней стены лабиринта, она замерла, оценивая обстановку.

Каркаров что-то яростно выговаривал безуспешно пытающемуся его успокоить Дамблдору, МакГонагалл хлопотала над Виктором, который безуспешно пытался принять сидячее положение и вид имел весьма оглушённый, вокруг всего этого топтался Хагрид, явно не зная, куда себя деть. Иванна подбежала ближе и, рухнув на колени рядом с Виктором, помогла Минерве его усадить.

— Витя, ты в порядке? Ты слышишь меня? — она пощёлкала пальцами перед его носом, стараясь привлечь внимание.

— А? Я… Империус! Кто-то заставил меня… Доктор Мачкевич, я… — Виктор узнал её и, кажется, понемногу начал приходить в себя.

— Что случилось, профессор МакГонагалл? — уже по-английски обратилась Иванна к Минерве.

Та посмотрела на неё обескураженно, и Иванна вспомнила, что находится сейчас под своей «студенческой» личиной.

— Э-э, мистер Крам послал сигнал… Когда мы нашли его, он был оглушён Ступефаем, — ответила МакГонагалл, пока Иванна выбирала, что важнее — объяснить особенности своей маскировки или перевести викторовы слова о заклятии подчинения.

— Витя, что там с Империусом? — вновь перешла на русский Иванна; она не очень хорошо знала болгарский, но, к счастью, с русским у Виктора всё было практически идеально в сравнении с английским. — Что тебя заставили сделать?

Виктор посмотрел на неё уже осмысленно и вдруг побелел.

— Свети Наум! — в ужасе выдохнул он. — Флёр! Мне приказали найти Флёр и Седрика и остановить их. Я догнал Флёр и держал под Круциатусом, пока она не отключилась…

Виктор был бледен уже почти до синевы, руки ходили ходуном, а глаза, казалось, вот-вот выскочат из орбит. Понять его было легко — сам факт применения к человеку Империуса весьма неприятен, но когда тебя при этом заставляют творить Непростительные в отношении товарищей…

— Профессор МакГонагалл, где-то в лабиринте Флёр без сознания после Круциатуса, — перевела Иванна.

МакГонагалл, лицо которой на миг отразило потрясение, вскочила на ноги и велела Хагриду срочно разыскать шармбатонку, а сама взмахом волшебной палочки сотворила серебристую туманную кошку, которая лёгкими прыжками унеслась в направлении Хогвартса.

— Сейчас прибудет мадам Помфри, — пояснила МакГонагалл, присаживаясь рядом. — Что он говорит, мисс? Кто-то Империусом заставил его применить пыточное заклятие против мисс Делакур? Он сам в порядке?

Вновь не найдя времени и слов, чтобы объяснить про себя, Иванна кивнула, только потом спохватившись, что ответ на второй вопрос тут должен быть явно не утвердительный.

— Что же я наделал… — продолжал бормотать Виктор, пребывающий в полнейшем ужасе от случившегося.

— Ничего страшного, ты только не переживай, сейчас принесут Флёр, ей поможет медик, — осторожно уговаривала его Иванна. — Что с остальными?

— Не знаю… наверное, нормально, когда я… когда Седрик… появился Гарри и вырубил меня, — сбивчиво отозвался Виктор, уставившись в одну точку. — Как же… — он подобрал к себе ноги и обнял колени, принявшись раскачиваться вперёд-назад.

— Вить, спокойно, — Иванна была растеряна не меньше, чем он, и оттого начинала злиться; не меньше выводила из себя перебранка на заднем плане — спасибо ещё, МакГонагалл молча наблюдала спектакль, не задавая идиотских вопросов, хотя точно очень хотела. — Так, ну-ка, глянь на меня! — рявкнула Иванна.

— А? — Виктор прекратил раскачиваться и повернул к ней голову.

Понимая, что никакие слова разума он сейчас не услышит, Иванна стиснула зубы и положила ладонь ему на лоб. Парень был действительно потрясён и перепуган — удивительно, неужели он содержался в настолько тепличных условиях, что столь близкое знакомство с Непростительными заклинаниями могло так подействовать? Ему что, за спортивные успехи и по ТИ зачёты автоматом ставили?.. Только благодаря собственной тренированности ей удалось не задохнуться этим ощущением рухнувшего мира. Да, для подростка столкнуться нос к носу с таким… Да, но она сама была младше, когда случилось то опознание. Может, правда, у девчонок психика более гибкая? Что ж он так переживает? Помимо ужаса Иванна различила чувство вины и отвращение, которое он испытывает к самому себе, и встревожилась, подумав, не слишком ли легкомысленно стала относиться к Непростительным заклятиям. Стоп, к чему это бессмысленное пережёвывание прошлого, когда в настоящем куча реальных неотложных проблем? Иванна сделала глубокий вдох, отняла руку, помассировала пальцами уголки глаз, где попытались скопиться слёзы, выпрямилась и огляделась.

Пока она была занята Виктором, Хагрид успел доставить из лабиринта Флёр, а МакГонагалл — применить к ней Энервейт. Девушка сидела на траве, медленно приходя в себя. Заметив её, уже вполне бодрый и жизнеспособный Виктор сорвался с места и подскочил ближе.

— Флёр, прости, меня кто-то заставил, я ни за что не стал бы… Честное слово! Это недостойно Чемпиона, мужчины, да и просто честного человека! — горячо выпалил он на дикой смеси русского, болгарского, английского и даже немного французского.

Если бы Иванна уже не сидела, её ноги сейчас наверняка подкосились бы. Так значит, он страдает из-за того, что могут решить, будто он пытался нечестно играть! Иванна уже давно искренне старалась прекратить попытки постичь мужскую логику, но порой мозг всё-таки взрывался от столкновения с особо выдающимся примером оной.

Флёр, которая не отпрянула только потому, что ещё была слаба, вздохнула и мотнула головой.

— Я видела твои глаза, это был не ты, — отозвалась она по-русски с лёгким акцентом, чем порядком поразила Иванну.

Барышня, очевидно, гораздо лучше подкована лингвистически (или, точнее будет сказать, гораздо больше эрудирована во многих областях знаний?), чем хочет показать, а сейчас забыла, что нужно притворяться. Впрочем, Виктор тоже просто парадоксальное красноречие демонстрирует, не иначе стресс. День сюрпризов, честное слово.

— Спасибо! Я… правда… — Виктор с шумом перевёл дух и от души пожал протянутую ему руку, после чего позволил МакГонагалл усадить себя чуть поодаль.

Мадам Помфри пока видно не было; Иванна надеялась, что колдомедик прихватит с собой чего-нибудь успокоительного — ей самой сейчас оно не повредило бы. Каркаров на повышенных тонах продолжал выговаривать что-то Дамблдору, рядом расхаживал Хагрид и угрожающе сопел, но его стойко игнорировали; МакГонагалл тихо расспрашивала Флёр о самочувствии, Виктор понуро сидел и молчал, но терзался виной и беспокойством уже ощутимо меньше. Иванна поднялась на ноги, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение и звон в ушах.

— Хагрид, приведи мадам Максим, — распорядилась МакГонагалл, заметив, что тот всерьёз готов вмешаться в экспрессивный диалог двух директоров. — Хотя, нет, — спохватилась она. — Я сама…

— Нет, профессор МакГонагалл, я схожу, — насупился Хагрид и потопал к трибунам.

— Только при ней ни в коем случае про Непростительные говорить нельзя, пристукнет на месте. Всех, — поспешно крикнула вслед ему Флёр.

Минерва утомлённо потёрла виски, косясь на Дамблдора и Каркарова. Иванна, решив не дожидаться мадам Помфри и заодно попробовать прервать бессмысленные сотрясания воздуха, подошла к Каркарову и самым вежливым тоном попросила одолжить фляжку с успокоительным зельем; разумеется, её просьба осталась без внимания. Раздумывая, а не воспользоваться ли Акцио, Иванна настойчиво подёргала каркаровский рукав. Это, к счастью, подействовало: в ответ на сердитое «чего надо?» тихонько брякнув «фляжечку», она получила желаемое, исхитрившись украдкой коснуться его пальцев и даже успеть оттянуть на себя часть его взвинченности. Успокоительное пришлось очень кстати после двойной порции ментальных ударов. Сделав большой глоток, Иванна вспомнила о пострадавших и угостила сначала Флёр, затем Виктора. Запыхавшаяся мадам Помфри и Хагрид с шармбатонской директрисой подоспели почти одновременно; колдомедик занялась студентами, а мадам Максим взяла в оборот Дамблдора, оттеснив от него Каркарова. Иванна поспешила этим воспользоваться, чтобы вернуть фляжку и призвать его к порядку.

— Ты понимаешь, что как минимум нужно вызвать авроров? — на грани шёпота, по-русски поинтересовалась она; как назло, Горан, который честно отрабатывал с Виктором физподготовку, отбыл три дня назад по вызову руководства. — Необходимо расследование. Ты же не думаешь всерьёз, что это подстроил Дамблдор?

— Разумеется, не думаю, — с отвращением скривился Каркаров, косясь мимо неё на студентов. — Авроры… Куда смотрел этот чёртов Муди, мне интересно? Как в лабиринте мог оказаться посторонний? И после этого Дамблдор будет мне что-то говорить о мерах безопасности!

Иванна, которой на какой-то момент показалось, что он на самом деле подозревает Поттера в применении Непростительных, перевела дух и укорила себя за неадекватность. Вот относительно Муди вопрос действительно интересный… Пока Иванна пыталась придумать хотя бы отдалённо логичное объяснение, Каркаров отошёл обратно к Дамблдору и, заглушив поток возмущения мадам Максим, потребовал:

— Необходимо остановить Испытание до прояснения ситуации! Вызови этого олуха Муди, пусть он немедленно разберётся!

— Я уверен, что пока нет оснований… — начал Дамблдор.

Не слушая его ответ, Каркаров повернулся к Иванне и велел увести Виктора на корабль.

— Подождите, я бы хотел поговорить с ним, — извинившись перед мадам Максим, сказал Дамблдор.

— Альбус, пока я не услышу внятных объяснений — никаких разговоров! — мадам Максим не считала разговор оконченным и не позволяла ему пройти.

— Виктор будет говорить только с аврорами, — отрезал Каркаров. — Альбус, ты вообще слышал, что он сказал? Ему велели остановить Диггори и Делакур, ты понимаешь, что это означает?!

— Мадам Максим, позвольте, я провожу и Флёр? — громко обратилась Иванна к шармбатонской директрисе, после того как жестом скомандовала Виктору подниматься и идти за ней.

Мадам Максим рассеянно смерила её взглядом, кивнула и вновь нависла над Дамблдором. Иванна вздохнула с облегчением, попрощалась с МакГонагалл и мадам Помфри и поспешила увести горе-Чемпионов подальше от эпицентра смуты.

— Эх, конец моему квиддичу, — обречённо вздохнул Виктор, нога за ногу плетясь вдоль опушки Запретного леса.

— Вить, хватит ныть, тебя никто ни в чём не обвиняет, — фыркнула Иванна, от души хлопнув его ладонью промеж лопаток, заставляя распрямиться.

В ответ на его горестный взгляд она скроила суровую гримасу и многозначительно мотнула головой на Флёр; Виктор спохватился и подставил той локоть. Флёр высокомерно фыркнула, но от помощи не отказалась и взяла его под ручку.

— Спасибо, что вызволили, — сказала она, обращаясь разом и к Иванне, и к Виктору. — Мадам Максим во гневе — это не для слабонервных.

Она перешла на английский и акцент её стал заметнее.

— Ты что-нибудь подозрительное заметила, когда была в лабиринте? — спросила Иванна.

— Если не считать гигантских взрывающихся тварей, ничего, — меланхолично пожала плечами Флёр.

То ли успокаивающее зелье так подействовало, то ли девушка обладала действительно крепкими нервами, но случившееся на ней, казалось, вообще не отразилось, гораздо больше её беспокоила реакция оставшихся на трибунах родителей и сестрёнки. Иванна как могла подбодрила её, но сама прекрасно понимала, что дальше ничего хорошего, скорее всего, не случится. Возле кареты они распрощались, и Иванна вместе с Виктором проследовали на корабль. Решив на всякий случай пока не создавать паники, Иванна загнала своего подопечного в капитанскую каюту и за чашкой чая стала выведывать подробности, которых, к сожалению, было катастрофически мало. Разумеется, нападавшего Виктор не видел, голос, велевший ему мучить соперников, знакомым не показался.

Что за псих, как можно было так поступить? Что им движет? Просто желание подыграть Поттеру? Бред, для этого достаточно было бы просто обездвижить его соперников, зачем так топорно пытаться бросить тень на Виктора? На один безумный миг Иванну посетила дикая идея, что в лабиринт проник Блэк и старается в некоей особой манере поддержать крестника.

Размышления прервал стук в дверь и приглушённый голос Василисы, вопрошающий:

— Доктор Мачкевич, вы здесь?

— Здесь, заходи, — отозвалась Иванна.

— Что происходит? Вы ушли, мы сидим, ждём, что-то… — начала она, но увидев Виктора, осеклась. — Что случилось?

Не успела Иванна и мыслями собраться, чтобы покороче сформулировать ответ, как ожило её двустороннее зеркало. К полнейшей неожиданности вызывал её Снейп, который сначала осведомился о местонахождении Иванны, а затем попросил её пройти в кают-компанию и посмотреть, есть ли там кто-нибудь. Совершенно не соображающая Иванна велела Василисе присмотреть за Виктором и побежала проверять кают-компанию, которая пустовала: преподаватели, пользуясь хорошей погодой и занятостью студентов, разбрелись кто спать, кто — гулять. Едва Иванна сообщила об этом Снейпу, как камин полыхнул зелёным, и её собеседник явился собственной персоной. При виде выражения его лица Иванна испытала острое желание присесть куда-нибудь, так как без слов поняла, что самые худшие прогнозы сбылись.

— Вы ходили смотреть на Испытание? — без лишних разговоров спросил он. — Игорь всё ещё там?

— Пытается убедить Дамблдора остановить Испытание и вытащить Поттера с Диггори, — едва слышно отозвалась Иванна, схватившись за спинку ближайшего кресла.

— Поттер до сих пор в лабиринте?! — потеряв самообладание, он стиснул левое предплечье, но быстро спохватился и убрал руку.

— Она проявилась полностью? — уточнила очевидное Иванна.

— Можете себя поздравить с успешным экспериментом, ни следа боли, — кивнул Снейп. — Ладно, передайте Игорю, что я зайду позже, — не дав ей и рта раскрыть, он скрылся в камине.

Чудесно, просто замечательно. Волдеморт возродился, скорее всего, захватил Поттера, Дамблдор непонятно что затевает… Сколько вообще времени прошло с тех пор, как нашли Виктора? По иванниным ощущениям — целая вечность, а момент, когда прекратило своё действие Многосущное зелье, она не отследила.

Не находя себе места от беспокойства, Иванна выбралась на палубу, пытаясь решить, как ей дальше действовать, чтобы и студентов при необходимости обезопасить, и Каркарову помочь, и самой особенно не светиться при этом. Испытывая настоятельную необходимость вернуться на квиддичное поле, она всё же опасалась, что со своей инициативностью станет путаться под ногами. В конце концов она решилась сорваться на берег, но на опушке леса появились предводительствуемые Каркаровым студенты и родители Виктора, и она перевела дух.

Взойдя на корабль, Каркаров с непроницаемым выражением лица жёстко скомандовал непривычно стихшим и угрюмым студентам разойтись по каютам. Иванна поспешила уверить господ Крумовых, что с их сыном всё в порядке, и попросила Федору заглянуть в капитанскую каюту и велеть Виктору идти в каюту к родителям. Казалось, на территории Хогвартса время остановилось или сильно замедлилось — но это действительно только казалось Иванне, у которой на нервной почве обострилось восприятие. Шармбатонская делегация подошла к своей карете на вполне обычной скорости, а Иванне казалось, что они еле шевелятся.

— Что будем делать? — негромко спросила она, когда на палубе кроме неё и Каркарова не осталось никого.

— Для начала уйдём с палубы, — в той же резковатой манере отозвался тот.

В каюте он наконец позволил себе выглядеть устало.

— Нам нужно немедленно убираться отсюда, — безжизненно сказал Каркаров, без сил падая на койку. — Я не понимаю, что затевает Дамблдор, поэтому предпочитаю держаться как можно дальше отсюда. И мне плевать, как он собирается это всё разгребать, да.

— Что случилось? — похолодела Иванна и в следующий момент вздрогнула от неожиданного стука в дверь.

— Профессор, разрешите вопрос? — заглянувший после приглашения войти, Виктор выглядел почти как обычно. — Кто победил? И… Простите, я вас подвёл…

— Победила дружба, — с омерзением буркнул Каркаров. — Ты меня не подвёл, поверь. Через четверть часа собери всех в кают-компании, я должен сделать объявление.

После того как дверь за обескураженным Виктором закрылась, Иванна молча замерла, ожидая, когда же Каркаров расщедрится на подробности.

— Дамблдор не остановил Испытание. Поттер и Диггори одновременно добрались до Кубка, который перенёс их прямиком в лапы Тёмного лорда. Диггори мёртв, Поттер каким-то чудом смог вернуться, — на одном дыхании выдал Каркаров, сосредоточенно рассматривая потолок. — Нам пора убираться отсюда. Когда вернёмся в Дурмштранг, я назначу заместителя и исчезну на некоторое время.

Иванна поспешно присела на краешек койки. Пока что она не в полной мере осознала весь ужас фразы «Диггори мёртв», слова Каркарова вообще воспринимались как сквозь сон.

— Что значит «исчезну»? — отупело спросила она.

— Рядом со мною уже опасно находиться, — терпеливо пояснил он, положив ладонь ей на колено. — Тёмный лорд будет разыскивать меня, чтобы отомстить. Поэтому я хочу поскорее увести отсюда корабль и убраться подальше от людей, которые мне небезразличны.

— Разве Дамблдор не вызвал авроров? Неужели расследования не будет? Убийство, всё-таки, — нахмурилась Иванна, накрыв рукою его руку. — Мы, наверное, не можем так просто вернуться…

Каркаров обречённым вздохом признал её правоту.

— Да, кстати, тут был Северус, тебя не застал, сказал, что заглянет позже, — вспомнила Иванна. — Я не знала, что наш камин подключён к Сети.

— Выборочно, — отмахнулся Каркаров. — Хорошо, если заглянет, может, информацией поделится…

Иванна покачала головой, но природу «выборочности» уточнять не стала — не то время… Даже невзирая на прямой контакт, она затруднялась определить: то ли он в апатии, то ли просто погружён в мысли.

— Ладно, пойдём в кают-компанию. Я хотел объявить об отбытии, но раз планы изменились — просто проработаем линию поведения, — наконец, решил Каркаров. — Ты можешь тут побыть, вымоталась ведь не меньше, чем я, — предложил он.

Иванна молча мотнула головой и встала, демонстрируя готовность к труду и обороне.

__________  
Свети Наум (болг.) — Наум Охридский, почитаемый болгарский святой, один из основоположников болгарской религиозной литературы.


	107. Глава 107

_24 — 25 июня 1995 г.,_   
_Хогвартс._

— Где вас носит? Сколько можно ждать?

В кают-компании было почти темно, и выражения лица Снейпа, который зловещей тенью взметнулся с дальнего дивана, Иванна не рассмотрела, зато сполна ощутила исходящие от него волны нервозного напряжения.

— Ты всё-таки решил явиться на зов? — спросил Каркаров, зажигая несколько канделябров. — Полагаешь, у тебя есть шансы выкрутиться? Уверен, что вернуться к Тёмному лорду будет для тебя безопасно?

— Ты ничего не путаешь, ставя рядом «безопасность» и «Тёмный лорд»? — высокомерно вздёрнул подбородок Снейп, лихорадочно поблёскивая глазами. — «Выкрутиться», — передразнил он. — …Ладно, у меня мало времени. Министерство Магии не верит ни Поттеру, ни здравому смыслу. Авроры будут только завтра утром. Фадж хотел ограничиться небольшим расследованием, но Дамблдор намекнул на возможность международного скандала.

— Они всё равно спустят это на тормозах, — буркнул Каркаров. — Что произошло после того, как мы ушли? Известно, кто всё это организовал?

— Барти-младший, — выдержав минимально-допустимую театральную паузу, провозгласил Снейп. — Да-да, ты не ослышался, — кивнул он с выражением мрачного удовлетворения на лице: с Каркарова сейчас можно было писать эталонную аллегорию немого потрясения. — Всё это время под личиной профессора Муди скрывался именно он, — продолжил он, после чего нехотя добавил: — Крауч-старший убит. Проклятая спешка, нужно было в другой последовательности рассказывать, — он небрежно махнул рукою.

Каркаров, впрочем, его уже не слушал: он схватил Иванну за плечи и развернул лицом к себе:

— Ты разговаривала с ним? Он знает, кто ты?

Неподдельный ужас, который он испытал от такой перспективы, заставил Иванну похолодеть. Припомнив все эпизоды своего общения с лже-Муди, она помотала головой.

— Я не называла настоящего имени, когда говорила с ним, — уверенно заявила она. — И точно не мозолила ему глаза в маскировке.

— В любом случае, о нём уже позаботились, — как-то невнятно вставил Снейп.

— Это не имеет никакого значения, если Тёмному лорду стало известно об Иванне, — мрачно парировал Каркаров.

— Используй сослагательное наклонение, — фыркнул Снейп, косясь на часы над камином.

Каркаров оставил Иванну в покое, шагнул к Снейпу и сгрёб в кулак лацкан его сюртука:

— Если Волдеморт узнает о ней от тебя…

Снейп презрительно покосился на его руку, после чего поднял на Каркарова мрачный многозначительный взгляд.

— Я тороплюсь, — напомнил он.

— Прости, я немного на взводе, — нехотя процедил Каркаров, отступив. — Скажи, что я убрался неизвестно куда, как только Поттер с Диггори вернулись на поле, — сказал он. — Удачи.

Едва Снейп, кивнув, как ни в чём не бывало, пожал Каркарову руку и шагнул к камину, Иванна, которая, боясь открыть рот, наблюдала их диалог, бросилась вперёд, задержав его.

— Будьте осторожны, коллега, — выпалила она, порывисто обняв Снейпа. — Дайте мне знать, когда вернётесь… Вам, скорее всего, понадобится помощь, — сглотнув ком в горле, добавила она, отступив; слишком хорошо она представляла, чем может закончиться аудиенция у Тёмного лорда.

Снейп снова молча кивнул и скрылся в камине. Иванна обессиленно рухнула на диван.

— Мне ведь не нужно было предложить ему что-нибудь из твоих оберегов? — спросил Каркаров, присев рядом.

— Нет-нет, они под тебя создавались, к тому же, если бы их обнаружили… — отозвалась Иванна, бесцельно уставившись на горельеф над камином. — Я придумаю для него что-то персональное… Погоди, а у тебя с Меткой как? — спохватившись, она повернулась к Каркарову и потянулась к его руке; спонтанные изменения, которые Иванна внесла в защитные чары, её беспокоили: интуитивные озарения, к сожалению, не всегда оправдывали себя.

К счастью, опасения были излишни — Каркаров полностью подписался под словами Снейпа, уверив Иванну, что её усилия возымели эффект даже лучше, чем он ожидал, и что только благодаря этому он до сих пор никуда не исчез. Попытке осмотреть Метку помешали явившиеся в назначенное время студенты, которые выстроились на свободном пространстве перед дверями кают-компании, не решаясь пройти и привычно рассесться по креслам и диванам. Иванна поспешила убраться к окну, подальше от них: молодёжь окружала плотная аура тревожной растерянности, столь тягостная, что было по-настоящему страшно увязнуть в ней. Вслед за студентами подтянулись и преподаватели; те были встревожены не меньше, хоть и внешне весьма успешно не подавали вида.

— Буду признателен, если вы сбережёте наше общее время и уясните всё с первого раза, — со стороны могло показаться, что Каркаров почти спокоен и вполне владеет ситуацией. — Вы уже поняли, что Тёмный лорд возродился и что британское Минмагии этот факт признавать отказывается. Пока что. В отношении гибели Диггори будет расследование, всем придётся оставаться в Хогвартсе на это время — держитесь ближе к «Орлу», здесь вы в полной безопасности. Я сегодня же отправлюсь доложить обо всём в наше Министерство магии, так что сейчас я с вами прощаюсь на неопределённое время. О вас позаботятся преподаватели.

Иванна ощутила резкую нехватку воздуха и негнущимися пальцами принялась воевать с замком окна, стараясь сосредоточиться на звёздах в тёмном небе над Запретным лесом. То, что этот момент настанет, было очевидно, но она надеялась, что случится это хотя бы несколькими днями позже.

— Профессор, что нам говорить аврорам? — сквозь сгущающуюся дурноту прорезался голос Федоры. — Может, есть какие-то особые моменты?

Иванна против воли ощутила, как меняется общее настроение с робости на решимость, как крепнет уверенность студентов.

— Говорите, как есть, — пожал плечами Каркаров. — Вам же нечего скрывать? Завьялова, только не говори, что приложила руку к возрождению Волдеморта.

— Нет, конечно! — возмущённо воскликнула Федора под тихий шелест смеха товарищей.

— А если про вас спросят? — подала голос Василиса. — Просто… Вдруг в британском Министерстве окажутся люди Тёмного лорда?

— Какая прозорливость! — усмехнулся Каркаров. — Вам безопаснее, если посчитают, будто мне на вас плевать, и я бросил вас тут на произвол судьбы прямо сегодня.

— О, ну, мы Никитоса попросим про вас ужасов рассказать! — оживился Яков.

— Да чего я-то сразу… — обиженно буркнул Никита.

Окно наконец поддалось, но воздуха оттого ничуть не прибавилось. Иванна тихонько опустилась в ближайшее кресло.

— Чем меньше вы сочиняете, тем меньше придётся запоминать, чтобы потом не путаться в показаниях, — Каркаров явно перешёл к эпилогу своей вводной установки. — Я верю в ваше благоразумие.

Аудитория отозвалась слегка нервными смешками, но в общем градус уверенности поднялся ещё немного. В следующий момент, впрочем, кают-компания заполнилась тяжкими стонами и скрежетом зубовным: Каркаров заявил, что надежда, будто возрождение Тёмного лорда является уважительной причиной для отмены экзаменов, абсолютно беспочвенна, все свободны, марш по каютам. Стоило комнате опустеть, он прошёл вглубь кают-компании и присел в соседнее с Иванной кресло.

— Ну, мне пора, — сказал он, взяв Иванну за руку.

— Мне с тобой нельзя? — она вцепилась в его пальцы, словно опасаясь, что он исчезнет прямо сейчас; голос не слушался, ей едва удавалось давить из себя шёпот.

— Это опасно, — терпеливо возразил он. — К тому же, ты обещала помощь Северусу. И кому ещё я могу доверить за племянниками присмотреть? Ну, за остальными тоже.

— А за мной кто присмотрит? — шмыгнула носом Иванна; она понимала, что обижаться сейчас глупо, бессмысленно и безосновательно, но держаться было очень непросто.

— Ты уже большая девочка, тебя можно ненадолго оставить без присмотра, — свободной рукой он погладил её по голове.

— Да ну тебя, дурак, — проворчала Иванна; спазм, сдавивший горло, медленно ослабевал, да и мысли, вроде бы, начали упорядочиваться.

— Вот, так уже лучше, — одобрил Каркаров.

— Обещаешь, что не дашь им себя убить? — расправив плечи, в полный голос спросила Иванна, взглянув ему в глаза.

— Даю обязательство, — кивнул он, отвечая взглядом на взгляд.

— Договорились, — подытожила она; требовать обещания, что это всё ненадолго, было бы глупо.

— Дождись, когда здесь всё закончится, вызови Сальватьерру, он уведёт корабль в Дурмштранг. Я передам ему соответствующие полномочия сразу после того, как посещу Минмагии в Москве. О том, где буду я, тебе безопаснее не знать, сама понимаешь, — он потянул её к себе, заставив пересесть в его кресло, и обнял.

— А в Дурмштранге переждать не безопаснее? — без особой надежды спросила Иванна, положив голову ему на плечо.

— С ума сошла? — возмутился Каркаров. — Они же маньяки, любую защитную магию преодолеют, когда решат до меня добраться. Мне такие гости в Дурмштранге не нужны, — он достал из кармана двустороннее зеркало и отдал его Иванне. — …Пусть побудет у тебя. Я знаю, что сигнал невозможно отследить, но лучше я сам свяжусь с тобой, как только установится ясность с планами Тёмного лорда, — решительно пресёк возражения он. — …Не станем затягивать прощание, — добавил он после секундной паузы. — Не ходи за мной сейчас. До встречи.

Крепко, но торопливо поцеловав её, он вышел из кают-компании.

— Увидимся, — пробормотала Иванна, машинально сжимая пальцами двустороннее зеркало.

Примерно четверть часа после его ухода Иванна убеждала себя, что всё абсолютно нормально и что Каркаров поступил верно, не став затягивать с отъездом, и это ей почти удалось. Сеанс напряжённого аутотренинга нарушил шорох приближающихся шагов; Иванна повернулась к дверям кают-компании, но её надежды развеял приглушённый диалог:

— Да ну, вряд ли она там.

— Говорю тебе, она осталась!

Дверь тихонько открылась, впуская в кают-компанию озирающегося по сторонам Макара, вслед за которым появилась и Василиса.

— Я же говорила! — торжествующе воскликнула последняя. — Доктор Мачкевич, дядя уже дизаппарировал? — спросила она вполголоса, устремляясь к Иванне.

— Думаю, да, — Иванна сняла очки и потёрла переносицу. — Вы чего не спите?

— Всё же будет хорошо? — спросила Василиса, усаживаясь на подлокотник её кресла.

— Да, конечно, вам не о чем беспокоиться, — кивнула Иванна, рассеянно намотав её косу себе на шею.

— Э, нет, свою отрастите, и на ней вешайтесь! — возмутилась Василиса под хихиканье брата.

— Я не вешаюсь, я завидую, у меня не отрастёт, — Иванна показала ей язык и косу в покое оставила.

— А нам точно придётся сдавать экзамены? — насупился Макар.

— Да перестань, это шутка была. Наверное, — пожала плечами Иванна.

— Собственно, мы зачем вас искали-то, — спохватилась Василиса. — Мы тут хотим Виктора подбодрить — ну, и себя тоже — и решили организовать…

-…небольшой пир во время чумы, — подхватил Макар, за что получил от сестры в порицание мрачноватого юмора пинок в голень. — Васька, урою, — показал он ей кулак. — В общем, приглашаем вас на сливочное пиво.

Иванна вялой полуулыбкой выразила согласие и проследовала за молодёжью.

Маленькая двухместная каюта — кому именно из ребят она принадлежала, Иванна не поняла — сейчас больше всего напоминала переполненное купе поезда дальнего следования. Откидной столик под иллюминатором сложили, на его месте стоял бочонок неизвестного содержания, на котором восседала Федора, на рундуках, между которыми был установлен второй бочонок, сервированный тарелкой с вяленым мясом и орехами, сидели Виктор, Яков и Конрад; при появлении гостей они старательно потеснились, но ситуацию это улучшило не сильно.

Устроившись с краю у двери, Иванна приняла услужливо протянутую ей свежевскрытую бутылку сливочного пива, подхватила полоску мяса с тарелки и испытующе осмотрела студентов.

— Как настроение? — спросила она. — Вы устали, как я погляжу, — усталость, а точнее — переутомление от не самых приятных эмоций прямо-таки висело в воздухе. — Ничего, чуть-чуть осталось — и по домам.

Её собственные силы, казалось, тоже испаряются с каждой минутой, но приходилось держать себя в руках — она вдруг осознала, что в отсутствие Каркарова эта отдельно взятая кучка студентов негласно назначила её гарантом спокойствия и безопасности, и на сливочное пиво её сейчас пригласили, чтобы убедиться в профпригодности для столь ответственного поста.

— Знаешь, Док, что обидно? — патетически вопросила Федора, потянувшись, чтобы чокнуться с ней бутылкой, и едва не загремев со своего бочонка. — Всё так грандиозно начиналось, так тут здорово было… А потом раз — и всё кончилось за упокой.

— Селяви, Федя, селяви, — развела руками Иванна.

— Же не манж па си жюр, — Федора её жест повторила, но с излишним энтузиазмом.

— Сильвер, слазь с бочки, — обиженно ткнул её под рёбра пальцем Яков, случайно получивший порцию пива за шиворот. — Давай меняться местами. Ты так тут всё разгромишь и пивом зальёшь. А если ещё и на ящик упадёшь!

Только сейчас Иванна обратила внимание на стоящий возле бортовой стенки ящик с пивными бутылками. Федора скорчила в адрес товарища рожицу, но насиженное место охотно покинула, пересев ближе к Иванне.

Настроение в каюте улучшалось, становилось всё уютнее находиться здесь — в присутствии Иванны студенты чувствовали себя комфортно, и это ощущение ответно подпитывало её силы. Она уже готова была признать, что объективных причин впадать в отчаяние нет, как вдруг невинный риторический вопрос Василисы «а не позвать ли в гости Смитов, вдруг они ещё не спят?» заставил вспомнить о важном деле. В лучших каркаровских традициях сделав молодёжи суровое внушение не напиваться, она спешно покинула каюту.

Собрав необходимую аптечку, она не знала, куда себя деть в ожидании сигнала от Снейпа: капитанская каюта начинала исподволь убивать своей неотвратимой пустотой. Иванна боялась, что к моменту возвращения Снейпа с дружеской вечеринки её охватит такая депрессия, что толку от неё будет менее, чем никакого.

Вызов по зеркалу и короткое «я вернулся» застали её посреди крепнущей мысли отправиться в Хогвартс и дождаться Снейпа в его апартаментах. Быстро бросив в ответ «сейчас буду», Иванна зачерпнула из шкатулки в ящике стола горсть Летучего пороха и понеслась к камину в кают-компании.

…Она вышла из камина в спальне и сразу увидела Снейпа, который стоял, держась за ручку двери лаборатории. Он нетвёрдо держался на ногах, казалось, что даже просто дышать ему трудно. Перешагнув сброшенную мантию, Иванна метнулась к Снейпу в стремлении поддержать.

— Ложитесь, я подам всё, что нужно, — она настойчиво потянула его обратно в комнату.

Снейп особенно не сопротивлялся и тяжело оперся на её плечо, позволив увести себя к кровати. Стараясь не делать резких движений, он опустился на постель и закашлялся.

— Так, лучше вам пока не ложиться, — заметив алые капельки, появившиеся на тыльной стороне ладони, которой он прикрывал рот, Иванна поспешила подложить ему под поясницу подушки. — Секунду, — выпрямившись, она залезла в сумку, в поисках нужных флаконов. — Вот, обезболивающее и от внутренних кровотечений, — она достала две склянки и протянула их Снейпу.

Тот выпил содержимое обоих флаконов и со вздохом откинулся на подушки. Он был бледен и измождён, но ему явно полегчало.

— Полагаю, у меня треснуло как минимум два ребра, — флегматично подал голос он.

— У меня и Костерост есть, — моментально нырнула обратно в сумку Иванна.

Поднося пациенту очередной флакончик, она подвергла резкой критике порядки и устои, царящие среди Пожирателей Смерти. Снейп выразил уверенность, что, безусловно, будь Иванна их духовным лидером, порядки и устои Пожирателей были бы пропитаны гуманизмом и духом любви ко всему сущему. Решив, что Снейп уже достаточно пришёл в себя, раз вернулся к излюбленной манере общения, Иванна заявила, что ему необходимо хорошо выспаться, если он желает завтра быть в более или менее человеческой форме, после чего, стойко игнорируя гневные протесты, стала решительно помогать ему раздеваться, начав с обуви. Процедура оказалась крайне хлопотной, пациент упорно норовил отправить Иванну восвояси, утверждая, что сам справится. Провозившись с двумя пуговицами не меньше десяти минут, он всё же сдался (раздевая его, никаких внешних признаков повреждений, кроме свежих синяков, Иванна не обнаружила), но в финале потребовал, чтобы ему нашли его драгоценную ночную сорочку и принесли горячего чая. После того, как оба желания исполнились, он позволил накрыть себя одеялом и даже хмуро поблагодарил за заботу.

Иванна выдала ему ещё по флакону общеукрепляющего зелья и своего фирменного снотворного и присела на край кровати. Она чувствовала такую усталость, будто целый день разгружала товарные вагоны. Конечно, главной причиной тому была усталость психологическая, к тому же, как она ни старалась этого не допустить, ей всё-таки случилось несколько раз коснуться кожи Снейпа и хватануть его эмоций, среди которых, как когда-то, главенствовали обречённость и бессильная злость.

Собрав пустые склянки и сложив одежду на кресло-качалку, Иванна пожелала ему спокойной ночи, подоткнула одеяло, приглушила свет и, одолжившись горстью Летучего пороха, шагнула в камин. Перспектива ночевать в пустой каюте совершенно не грела, однако совесть и здравый смысл не оставляли вариантов. Снейпу сейчас с лихвой хватает собственной печали, совершенно ни к чему было бы случайно сбросить на него дополнительную — а в том, что она может не уследить за собой и ненамеренно начать транслировать, Иванна не сомневалась. К тому же, наверняка Снейпа захочет навестить Дамблдор, а встречаться с ним у неё не было ни малейшего желания.

…Укрывшись двумя одеялами и шерстяным пледом, она никак не могла согреться. От мыслей раскалывалась голова. Вот закончится это липовое расследование, корабль вернётся в Дурмштранг, а дальше ей что делать? Преподавать она точно не сможет — в этом расположении духа, по крайней мере. У родителей отсидеться — тоже бред, изводить мать бессмысленными соплями и унынием не позволит совесть. Похоже, придётся изводить соплями и унынием друзей, тем более, в лаборатории холдинга всегда полно работы. К тому же, Прага близко к Хогвартсу. В том, что Снейпу ещё понадобится её помощь, сомнений не было.

Как же холодно. Как ни напоминала себе Иванна, что на дворе лето, пальцы ног и рук оттого теплее не становились. Чёртова сырость. Возиться с обогревателем сил не было, она всерьёз подумывала, не найти ли какую-нибудь шерстяную кофту в дополнение к уже надетым спортивным штанам и майке. Нащупав на полу веер, Иванна пробормотала «Акцио что-нибудь тёплое», и через секунду на неё опустился вылетевший из шкафа каркаровский свитер. Шмыгнув носом, Иванна выбралась из-под одеял и натянула его, подумав, что лучше бы на неё рухнул обогреватель. Подвернуть рукава оказалось тоже непосильной задачей: когда она уткнулась носом в ворот и вдохнула запах каркаровского одеколона, её с новой силой накрыло осознание одиночества. В самый разгар борьбы с собой — а не снять ли проклятый свитер? — раздался тихий стук в дверь, заставивший Иванну вздрогнуть и машинально выпалить «открыто».

В каюту, подсвечивая себе путь Люмосом, прошмыгнула Василиса. Из-под домашней мантии у неё виднелись пижамные брюки.

— Вы в порядке? — встревоженно спросила она, подойдя к койке.

— Ну, так, в относительном, — пожала плечами Иванна, которая была просто счастлива отвлечься от тоскливых мыслей.

— Можно я с вами посплю? — тон девушки был больше похож на утверждение, нежели на вопрос.

— Можно, только я тебя заморожу, — обрадовавшись перспективе обрести компанию, Иванна, тем не менее, не могла не предупредить об опасности.

— Ничего, я морозостойкая, — Василиса погасила Люмос, сунула палочку в карман мантии, которую сняла и повесила на стул, и забралась под одеяла.

Иванна порывисто сграбастала её в объятия и уткнулась носом в тёплую макушку.

— Вы не переживайте, всё будет хорошо, — тихо сказала Василиса. — Не расстраивайтесь. Если дядя обещал вам вернуться, значит, вернётся.

— Обещал, — всхлипнула Иванна.

— Вот и не расстраивайтесь, — убеждённо повторила Василиса. — И вообще, поплачьте уже нормально, сами же знаете, отличная штука.

Иванна, из глаз которой уже и без того лились слёзы, согласно угукнула. Действительно, надо было с этого начинать, уже ведь не перед кем тут изображать стойкость духа.

…Забрезживший рассвет с пробуждением принёс воспоминания о вчерашнем дне и, одновременно, тревожное недоумение. Иванна довольно быстро осознала, что двигаться ей мешают три слоя одеял и одежда, но была ещё какая-то странность… Открыв глаза, она от неожиданности едва пулей не вылетела из постели: казалось, всё вокруг, включая её саму, устилают длинные чёрные пряди. Вспомнив наконец про Василису, она со стоном облегчения рухнула обратно на подушку, невольно разбудив соседку.

— Как вы? — сонно пробормотала Василиса, принимаясь тереть глаза.

— Сложно сказать, — нервно хихикнула Иванна. — Не каждый день просыпаешься в японской страшилке.

— Чёрт, коса расплелась, — открыв глаза, констатировала Василиса. — Помогите расчесаться, а? Сейчас за расчёской сбегаю, — кое-как собрав своё богатство воедино и завязав узлом на затылке, она выбралась из постели.

— Да у меня есть, — попыталась возразить Иванна, но Василиса со снисходительным смешком набросила мантию и убежала.

Тяжеленный малахитовый гребень, принесённый несколькими минутами спустя, вкупе с собственным удивительно бодрым состоянием духа навёл Иванну на подозрения.

— Признавайся, ты в волосы моё уныние оттянула? — спросила она, осторожно разбирая запутанный комок у василисиного виска.

— Попыталась, — не стала отпираться она. — И, кажется, довольно успешно, — добавила она без ложной скромности.

— Это же вредно — на себя оттягивать, — покачала головой Иванна. — То есть, я тебе просто нечеловечески признательна, но…

— Я ведь не делаю это на регулярной основе! — возразила Василиса. — Это во-первых. Во-вторых, у них большая энергоёмкость. В-третьих, вы сейчас гребнем всё сгоните к кончикам и срежете сантиметров десять.

Иванна, шокированная такой перспективой, попыталась протестовать, но Василиса была непреклонна, заявляя, что десять сантиметров в мировом масштабе никакой роли не играют. В конце концов, Иванна сдалась, и вскоре срезанная горсть волос была сожжена по всем правилам.

— Ваша весёлая семейка меня всё больше ужасает, если честно, — призналась Иванна, задраивая окно, которое открывала, чтобы проветрить каюту.

— Ой, да будет вам, — смущённо пожала плечами Василиса. — Идёмте завтракать.


	108. Глава 108

_2 июля 1995 г.,_   
_Хогвартс_

…Иванна покидала Хогвартс в крайне смятённых чувствах. Неделя, показавшаяся вечностью, не привнесла особой ясности, и чем дальше, тем больше Иванна ужасалась царящему вокруг хаосу. «Расследование», которое провели буквально за один день заглянувшие в школу авроры, в том, что касалось дурмштрангской делегации, состояло исключительно в коротком опросе Виктора, а про общение с остальными студентами, не говоря о преподавателях, речи вообще не шло. Иванна даже всерьёз усомнилась в своей вменяемости: она-то была уверена, что всех (и хозяев, и гостей Турнира) допросят и обыщут с головы до ног, возьмут кучу подписок да разгонят по домам — если бы делом занимались люди из ведомства её отца, всё сложилось бы примерно так. Она подумала было поговорить на эту тему с настоящим Аластором Муди, но тот был заперт в лазарете, и мадам Помфри наотрез отказалась пускать к нему посторонних. Отчаянно сопротивляясь желанию самой запереться подальше ото всех, Иванна всё же смогла не только оправдать возложенное на неё доверие, убедительно демонстрируя вверенным ей студентам оптимистический взгляд на будущее, но и даже найти время для общения со Смитами, которые поведали много весьма интересной информации.

Со Снейпом дела обстояли настолько непросто, что Иванна даже забыла на какое-то время о своих страданиях. Собрав волю в кулак, она навестила его на следующее утро после Третьего Испытания. Снейп, разумеется, попытался не пустить, а когда это не удалось — выпроводить её, впрочем, так же безрезультатно. Выглядел он существенно лучше, чем накануне вечером, однако эмоциональный фон, который Иванна смогла считать, украдкой тронув его руку, ввергал в уныние на грани отчаяния. Вновь эта хорошо знакомая, с горько-кислым привкусом тяжесть обречённости.

Сидя в кресле-качалке в ожидании настойчиво выпрошенного чая (она честно предложила сделать его самолично, но Снейп велел не суетиться на пустом месте и заверил, что справится), Иванна бесцельно рассматривала вдруг показавшуюся совсем мрачной комнату; в голове исподволь зрела предательская мысль о том, что делать ей, Иванне, здесь совсем нечего. На эмпатическую активность сейчас она была категорически непригодна, а находить нужные слова утешения никогда по-настоящему не умела. Придя в весьма удручённое расположение духа, Иванна донесла эту мысль до вернувшегося Снейпа. Тот с каменным выражением лица молча разлил принесённый чай по чашкам, сел на край кровати, выдержал тяжкую паузу и наконец, утомлённо вздохнув, сказал, что от Иванны ничего из вышеперечисленного не требуется, и он будет благодарен, если она просто посидит и молча посочувствует. Иванна послушно прикусила язык и сосредоточилась на чашке. Было бы как минимум логично попытаться расспросить о встрече с Тёмным лордом, но, во-первых, не было ни малейшего желания, да и совесть не позволяла. Мозг сам по себе пытался искать пути выхода из кризиса, впрочем — безрезультатно. Из-за позиции, которую занял британский Министр Магии, любые попытки решить вопрос объединёнными силами чреваты международным скандалом. Одного Московского Министерства, которое — Иванна знала наверняка — Каркаров смог убедить в возрождении Тёмного Лорда, было бы катастрофически мало, а для волшебников некоторых европейских стран Волдеморт вообще сродни некоему абстрактному пугалу, едва ли не рядовому персонажу учебника Истории Магии. Похоже, ситуация безвыходна, и нужно ждать, когда зреющий нарыв вскроется.

Тихое потрескивание огня в камине разбавляло отрешённое молчание Снейпа; Иванна поймала себя на отчаянном желании навестить родителей и завалиться где-нибудь в саду на шезлонг, обложившись кошками. Мгновенно оценив идею как гениальную, Иванна принялась уговаривать Снейпа отправиться в резиденцию Мачкевичей, причём немедленно — всё равно занятий уже не будет, да и вернуться оттуда, случись такая необходимость, можно быстро. Снейп возмущённо заявил, что не оставит своих подопечных до тех пор, пока те не отправятся по домам, и тут же добавил, что Иванне следует держаться от него как можно дальше, потому как очень скоро факт дружбы с ним станет весьма порочащим пятном на её репутации. Едва Иванна разразилась пламенной ответной речью, упрекая Снейпа в чёрствости и нежелании принять дружеское участие, как он вдруг жестом прервал её и, как будто прислушавшись к чему-то, встал и сказал, что с минуты на минуту заглянет Дамблдор. Мгновенно оценив приоритеты, Иванна поняла, что для всех будет лучше, если о её визите больше никто не узнает, выплеснула остатки чая в камин, сунула чашку под кровать, перекинулась в кошку и шмыгнула следом за чашкой.

Иванна ещё ни разу так сильно не жалела, что слушает не предназначенный для её ушей разговор. Дамблдор был сама участливость, ни словом не упомянув о Тёмном лорде, не спросив даже о том, что было на вчерашнем собрании, он говорил о неоценимой важности помощи Снейпа, о высших целях и о служении Добру. И всё ничего, если бы не назойливо повторяющийся лейтмотив искупления и возвращения долгов. Имя Лили Эванс ни разу не было произнесено вслух, но её призрак явственно проступал сквозь паутину слов Дамблдора; не спекулируй он так откровенно её памятью, Иванна, возможно, не усомнилась бы в его правоте. А пока ей оставалось только затаиться, бессильно выпуская и втягивая когти.

Когда Дамблдор ушёл, кошка выбралась из-под кровати и запрыгнула на колени Снейпа, который сел обратно на край кровати с совершенно опустошённым видом. Потоптавшись, кошка приподнялась на задних лапах, настойчиво ткнувшись передними в его плечо и боднув его в подбородок. Верно распознав в кошачьей активности требование прилечь, он буркнул «отстаньте», но всё же откинулся на покрывало. Одним прыжком кошка перебралась на кровать и улеглась, изогнувшись вокруг его головы. Недовольно морщась из-за щекотных вибрисс, он попытался почесать ухо и отогнать незваную соседку, но кошка тяпнула его за палец, устроилась поудобнее и замурчала. Руку пришлось убрать.

Неизвестно, засыпал ли Снейп, но Иванна, которой удалось задремать, проснулась под лекцию о хороших манерах, как раз на той части, что раскрывала всю глубину неправоты персон, регулярно засыпающих в обуви на чужих кроватях. Протерев глаза, она поняла, что морфировала обратно в человека; Снейп, который уже не смотрелся живым трупом, сидел в кресле-качалке и пил чай, увлечённо вещая на тему злоупотребления гостеприимством. Иванна зевнула, призвала из-под кровати свою чашку и, вежливо кивая и поддакивая, присоединилась к чаепитию.

До самого отъезда ей больше не случилось побывать в Хогвартсе и поговорить со Снейпом, Иванна так и не поняла, намеренно он её избегал или действительно был занят. Собственно, у неё самой неожиданно образовалось множество дел: сначала прилетела весьма недовольная сова от Янко, гружёная связкой рецептов на вычитку, затем преподаватели устроили совещание на тему организации досуга студентов, во время которого Иванна едва не заработала себе изжогу от непрестанных уничтожающих взглядов и ядовитых комментариев по делу и без в свой адрес со стороны Яблонской. Настроя на пикировку с ней у Иванны не было, потому пришлось изображать тотальное игнорирование, что было весьма непросто. Потом на корабль заглянули Смиты и с понурыми лицами вручили Иванне снейпово двустороннее зеркало. На словах они передали, что Снейп охарактеризовал артефакт как весьма небезопасное и компрометирующее средство коммуникации, так что дополнительно Иванне пришлось ломать голову над адекватной заменой. Её собственное зеркало в то же время редко лежало без дела: нужно было заверить мать, что в мировом масштабе всё в порядке, попытаться выудить из отца последние новости да ещё и держать постоянную связь с Янко, который, помимо присланных рецептов, активно агитировал её придумать что-нибудь общественно-полезное, вроде антиволдемортового репеллента, на ближайшую перспективу.

— Вась, где Федька? Опять чего-то недорисовала?

— Нет, доктор Мачкевич, сказала, что с девочками попрощаться собирается. Политического убежища просить не планировала.

— Ладно… Тогда я тебя попрошу. Передай вот это Хоуп для профессора Снейпа. Одна нога здесь, другая там. И Федьку сюда пригони, а то придётся задерживать отбытие, и профессор Сальватьерра с неё три шкуры спустит.

Только что закончился прощальный пир, и студенты бродили туда-сюда по территории Хогвартса, прощаясь и обмениваясь адресами для переписки. Иванна, которая всю ночь сидела над созданием альтернативного коммуникационного артефакта, прикинула, что незаметно передать его лично в руки будет сложно, и поспешила воспользоваться силами молодого поколения, очень надеясь, что её творение ей не вернут. Результатом ударного двухдневного труда (точнее, труда двух ночей и половины дня) стала записная книжка — почти близнец той, что подарил ей на День рождения Снейп. Иванне удалось разыскать такой же экземпляр, только в чёрной обложке; и в своей, и в новой книжке она, разобрав переплёт, заменила восьмую от конца страницу. Новые листы были зачарованы так, чтобы синхронно отображать то, что на них пишут, и подпитывались от спрятанных под корешками магических сердечников (ими стали уже привычные волосы из гривы единорога, которые всё ещё были у Иванны в свободном доступе стараниями Тори).

Минута отбытия приближалась. Иванна ждала её с превеликим нетерпением: такой уютный и гостеприимный Хогвартс за эту неделю едва не начал казаться тюрьмой, и такая ассоциация ей категорически не нравилась. Взяв письменные принадлежности, Иванна забилась в угол кают-компании и попыталась отвлечься на написание статьи о снадобьях для кожи лица — Адя решила, что научно-популярный текст в дамском журнале положительно скажется на продажах. Просто запереться в каюте было нельзя: Сальватьерра, изо всех сил стараясь не скрипеть зубами, лично попросил её присутствовать на перекличке перед отбытием, чтобы на всякий случай ещё раз перепроверить, все ли студенты на месте. Иванну этот непрестанный зубовный скрежет уже успел достать: с того самого момента, как Сальватьерра явился на корабль, он держался с ней подчёркнуто отстранённо и время от времени принимался сверлить настороженным взглядом. Сальватьерра, разумеется, был уверен в незаметности своих манёвров, но Иванна, которой гордые, чрезмерно самодостаточные и мнительные мужчины были уже поперёк горла, прекрасно чувствовала, что он ежесекундно ожидает с её стороны разгромной критики за действия в рамках поста исполняющего обязанности директора. Вдохновения убеждать Сальватьерру в том, что она не видит никакой потребности сравнивать его компетентность с каркаровской, Иванна не имела, оттого охотно избегала контакта, решив по прибытии в Дурмштранг провести разъяснительную беседу с Ярославой — пусть та занимается его больным самолюбием.

В комплект к сальватьерровой паранойе веселья Иванне не уставала добавлять Яблонская, которая, стоило исчезнуть Каркарову, уже даже не пыталась сдерживать потоки яда и желчи, то уверяя всех, кто не успевал убраться из радиуса её поражения, что господин директор наконец-то наигрался и перестал выносить глупость и мерзкий характер доктора Мачкевич, то интересуясь, не передал ли он её преемнику вместе с прочими служебными полномочиями. Иванна старалась не показывать, как эти высказывания её бесят, но особых иллюзий, что Яблонская поверит, не питала.

— Вы здесь будете или в каюте?

Оторвавшись от написания вступительного слова, Иванна подняла глаза на подошедшую Фредерику. В кают-компанию постепенно подтягивались студенты: возле холодного камина толклись федорины заклятые подруги Романеску и Морозова, Бату Джангаров, у которого Федора одалживала мундир на Йольский бал, а так же Цветана Югова и Димитриос Заррас, ничем специфическим Иванне не запомнившиеся. Иванниного «ближнего круга» пока видно не было.

— В смысле — здесь или в каюте? — уточнила Иванна. — Я думала, нет такого выбора, нас всегда разгоняли по каютам.

— Студентам и полагается там сидеть, — беззвучно подошедший Сальватьерра опустился на соседний диван. — Вы как вчера родились, честное слово.

Сегодня он то ли взял себя в руки, то ли был больше озабочен предстоящей миссией, но Иванна не ощутила ставшей привычной за последнюю неделю настороженности, так что подавила машинальный порыв убраться с его глаз, лишь бы лишний раз не напрягать человека.

— Ну, да, не подумала, — хмыкнула она, поправив очки.

Стандартный рейс перевозил огромное количество студентов, которых никак нельзя было отпускать свободно слоняться по недрам корабля.

— Неужели Игорь вам не рассказал? — выразил вежливое недоумение Сальватьерра.

— Не знаю, может, это неправильно, но как-то так сложилось, что он гораздо больше осведомлён в моих делах, чем я в его, — пожала плечами Иванна, болезненно поморщившись; обсуждение чего-либо, связанного с Каркаровым, стало для неё непростым делом.

Меж тем, Сальватьерре она сказала истинную правду. Это было, если подумать, действительно странно и, наверное, в чём-то огорчительно: с самого начала учёбы Иванну и её друзей занимали множество тайн Дурмштранга, часть из которых (вроде того же запрета выходить из кают во время перемещения) объяснялась банальными соображениями безопасности. Однако оставалось ещё множество загадок, ответы на которые с возрастом отчего-то интересовали всё меньше и меньше, при том, что узнать их, просто спросив у Каркарова, было бы минутным делом. Иванна решила при случае обсудить этот феномен с Янко и Адей.

— А где сейчас профессор Каркаров? — вполголоса спросила Фредерика, присаживаясь рядом с Иванной и отвлекая от мыслей.

— Понятия не имею, — сухо отозвалась та; разумеется, даже знай она об этом, не сказала бы — и родственные связи Фредерики были здесь совершенно ни при чём.

От дальнейшего разговора на неудобную тему спасло появление в кают-компании Василисы и Макара. Извинившись перед соседями, Иванна устремилась к ним.

— Нет, ну, наш Витян сегодня просто в ударе! — дверь кают-компании распахнулась буквально секундой спустя, впуская процессию, возглавляемую Виктором, за которым следовали Яков и Конрад, подгоняемые хохочущей Федорой. — О, Док, хорошо, что ты тут! — оживилась она при виде Иванны. — Тут Витян просто роскошно выступил!

— Да уймись ты, — буркнул Виктор, опуская очи долу.

— Нет, представь только: прощается он с зазнобой своей, у него местные спрашивают — а как, мол, вы обратно-то доберётесь, кто корабль поведёт в отсутствие директора? А он — да мы сами, директор ничего не делал, всё мы! — улыбаясь до ушей, провозгласила Федора.

Все присутствующие в кают-компании услышали её слова, и по помещению раскатился бодрый смех.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, — фыркнул со своего дивана Сальватьерра.

— И они проглотили? — поперхнулась воздухом Иванна.

— Ага, — торжественно кивнула сияющая Федора; её товарищи, включая самого Виктора, тоже широко улыбались.

То, что управлять кораблём мог только директор или персона, исполняющая его обязанности, знали все, включая студентов с самого дня зачисления в Дурмштранг. «Орёл» был одним из многочисленных средств безопасности, ограждающих институт от внешнего мира, и потому представить, что им сможет управлять первый встречный, понимающим людям было абсурдно.

Пока все переглядывались и повторяли друг другу свежий анекдот, Иванна знаками и полунамёками выяснила, что Василиса смогла передать свёрток, причём лично в руки адресату. Впрочем, успокаивало это лишь частично — Снейп при малейшем подозрении на опасность способен предать записную книжку огню, лишь бы сохранить конспирацию.

— Господа, попрошу внимания, — посреди кают-компании возвышался Сальватьерра, обводя комнату пристальным взором. — Пора проверить, все ли на месте, и готовиться к отбытию.

— Хорош, но до товарища господина директора ещё расти и расти, — прошелестела Иванне на ухо Федора. — Ну, чего сразу драться! — обиженно протянула она, получив локтем под ребро.

— Иди, ему скажи, — проворчала Иванна, которая, конечно же, была полностью согласна с Федориной рецензией, но вслух сообщать об этом не собиралась.

— Вот чего ты меня вечно на самоубийство толкаешь, чего я тебе сделала? — трагически вопросила Федора.

_Август 1995 г.,  
Лондон_

— Всего год, и мы свободны, — заложив страницу в справочнике «Монгольские яды животного происхождения» дубовым листком, упавшим с дерева, в тени которого она лежала, сказала Хоуп. — Ты уже решила, чем будешь заниматься?

Тори, которая сидела, откинувшись спиной на ствол, сдула упавшую на нос чёлку и пробубнила в ответ что-то невнятное. В одной руке она держала волшебную палочку, с помощью которой закручивала в спираль огонь зажигалки, которую держала в другой руке.

— Я вот не знаю, то ли в Минмагии податься на стажировку, то ли впрямь к мисс Песцовой с мистером Назичем, — вполне удовлетворившись ответом подруги, продолжила Хоуп.

— Какое ещё Минмагии, ты с дуба рухнула? — оставив в покое зажигалку, вполголоса спросила Тори.

— Ох, Мерлин… и правда… — Хоуп скривилась, словно ненароком вдохнула пары Серной растирки. — Вообще, чего я забегаю вперёд… Если Сама-Знаешь-Кто заявит о себе в ближайшее время, может, ещё и не придётся ехать в Хогвартс, — уныло добавила она, раскрывая справочник на середине.

Пресса единогласно убеждала, что ничего не случилось, Министерство магии разве что в голос не вопило, что Дамблдор выжил из ума, и только в «Квибблере» можно было отыскать статьи, приоткрывающие правду. К сожалению, правда обычно была запрятана так глубоко между строк, что порой даже Хоуп и Тори отыскивали её с трудом. После вдумчивого анализа они решили не просвещать родителей относительно истинного положения вещей, опасаясь, что те могут в целях безопасности оставить их дома и не позволить закончить последний учебный год.

— Как считаешь, может, стоит поговорить с доктором Мачкевич, вдруг нам разрешат доучиться в Дурмштранге? — с сомнением спросила Тори, механически вжикая кремнём зажигалки. — Вряд ли разрешат, конечно, слишком программы различаются, — вздохнула она, убирая зажигалку в карман джинсов.

— А ничего, что меня туда не взяли бы, даже если бы программа не отличалась? — вновь захлопнув книгу, насупилась Хоуп, у которой любое, даже самое косвенное, напоминание о её кровном статусе стало вызывать укол беспокойства.

— Профессор Каркаров говорил, что полукровок принимают ещё с начала века, а с девяностого года иногда и магглорождённых берут, — возразила Тори, задумчиво проводя пальцами по тыльной стороне кисти правой руки, сжимающей палочку.

— О… Да, припоминаю, — воспряла духом Хоуп. — Тогда если что-нибудь эдакое произойдёт — попросим доктора Мачкевич о протекции.

Они сидели на заднем дворе дома Хоуп, в очередной раз гадая, что учебный год грядущий может им готовить. Прошла первая неделя августа, а список учебников пока не прислали; девушки тревожились, что профессор Дамблдор до сих пор не нашёл преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств, потому-то до сих пор и нет полного списка. Приходилось утешаться мыслью, что в этом году они всё-таки пройдут полноценный курс Защиты — очень уж обстоятельства располагали.

Уже, пожалуй, можно было определённо сказать, что лето прошло довольно-таки бездарно. Ни неделя с родителями Хоуп в Ницце, ни организованный родителями Тори конный поход вглубь Камбрии не увлекли их достаточно, чтобы заставить забыть о Тёмном лорде, который из зловещего призрака грозил в любой момент стать реальностью.

Изучив назначенную профессором Снейпом дополнительную литературу по предмету, они успели даже воспроизвести некоторые из зелий и всю последнюю неделю страдали оттого, что никак не могли решиться связаться с Иванной или её матерью и напроситься на практику. Хоуп, в целом, готова была взять на себя ответственность и связаться с Иванной, но Тори, помня, в каком раздрае та покидала Хогвартс, сильно сомневалась, что это будет уместно. А ещё обе страдали, боясь, что в грядущем учебном году профессор Снейп не станет с ними возиться так, как в присутствии доктора Мачкевич. Определённо, оставшиеся три недели до первого сентября рисковали пройти под знаменем терзаний и уныния.

Погода, меж тем, была просто чудесной и всячески призывала к беззаботному отдыху, и, судя по периодически доносящимся с пустыря за высоким глухим забором задорным возгласам, многие на этот призыв охотно отвечали.

— Опять ОʼМэлли мяч гоняют, — прислушалась Хоуп.

— Ещё нуднее вашего квиддича, — демонстративно зевнула Тори, со скучающим видом рассматривая лениво проплывающие облачка. — Эй, это не сова там? — с надеждой уставилась она на целеустремлённо приближающуюся чёрную точку в синеве.

— Где? — Хоуп разве что не отбросила книжку и живо села, следя за взглядом Тори.

К их неимоверной радости, это действительно была сова, причём вместо ожидаемого списка учебников и дополнительного инвентаря она принесла приглашение посетить небольшую зельеварческую конференцию от доктора Мачкевич, и это было куда интереснее, тем более, местом проведения конференции был назначен Лондон.

На второй день после получения совы Смиты, прихватив по настоянию Иванны «приличные мантии», отправились на ближайшую станцию метро, чтобы добраться до Хейверинга.

— Карту доставай! По-моему, мы опаздываем, — озабоченно огляделась Хоуп.

Пулей поднявшись со станции Апминстер, девушки слегка растерялись, определяя, куда двигаться — в этой части города они ещё ни разу не были.

— Погоди, — расправив карту, Тори пыталась определиться с их местоположением. — Спроси пока у кого-нибудь, какой автобус нам нужен.

Оставив подругу воевать с картой, которую ветер игриво норовил вырвать из рук, Хоуп остановила проходящего мимо седовласого маггла и с сияющей улыбкой молвила:

— Добрый день! Не подскажите, как попасть в крематорий?

Пожилой джентльмен в ужасе шарахнулся в сторону и, придерживая полотняную панаму, быстро зашагал прочь, бормоча что-то явно неодобрительное себе под нос. Тори, оторвавшись от карты, укоризненно глянула на оторопевшую подругу и, не удержавшись, прыснула.

— Нет, так мы точно опоздаем, — хмыкнула она.

— Да ладно, чего я такого сказала? — пожала плечами Хоуп. — У тебя есть маггловские деньги? Давай возьмём такси.

Согласно иванниным инструкциям, крематорий был ориентиром. Добравшись до центральных ворот кладбища, девушки отпустили такси и отправились налево вдоль забора. Свернув в граничащий с территорией кладбища парк, они добрались до развалин непонятного здания. Найдя на остатках крыльца драный башмак-портключ, они облачились «в приличное» и перенеслись к месту конференции.

Пустынная улица, расположенная, очевидно, в старой промзоне, была безлюдна. По обе стороны тянулись угрюмые складские помещения с выбитыми или заколоченными окнами и огромными глухими дверьми, у стены неподалёку сосредоточенно ковырял побелевший от времени обломок чьей-то кости чёрный дрозд.

— Миленько, — прокомментировала Тори, оглядевшись.

— Нам, кажется, туда, — Хоуп указала на ближайшие двери, где на одной из створок можно было различить едва заметную пентаграмму с символами Стихий, как будто недавно нацарапанную на старой краске. — Пора привыкнуть к тому, что алхимики вечно всё усложняют.

Тори согласно кивнула и, шагнув к дверям, трижды стукнула костяшками пальцев по створке.

— Эм… мы гости доктора Мачкевич, — сказала она после секундного замешательства, так как ответа с той стороны не последовало.

— Виктория и Хоуп Смит, — добавила Хоуп на всякий случай.

Одна из створок беззвучно подалась вперёд, ровно настолько, чтобы можно было протиснуться внутрь. После яркого утреннего августовского солнца царящий внутри полумрак казался непроглядным. С трудом воздержавшись от применения Люмоса, девушки дождались, пока глаза привыкнут. Створка дверей также беззвучно скользнула на место, заставив нервничать. Перед ними открылся мрачный пустой зал складского помещения, опоясанный галереей на высоте нескольких метров. На галерею вела металлическая винтовая лестница, но девушки, помедлив с минуту в нерешительности, прошли вглубь помещения, к дальней стене, где, как и было сказано в присланных инструкциях, обнаружились три расположенные рядом двери обычного человеческого размера: приоткрытая левая, сбитая с петель средняя и запертая правая. Инструкция доктора Мачкевич гласила: «в центральный проём, а там дальше по коридорам понятно будет, заблудиться невозможно».

Следующие полчаса девушки, параллельно поискам дороги, всерьёз гадали — то ли доктор Мачкевич так пошутила, то ли они сами чего-то недопоняли. Повороты, двоящиеся и троящиеся коридоры разной степени освещённости (в одних имелись окна, выходящие на стену такого же унылого ангара, другие были абсолютно темны), проходные и тупиковые комнаты, ведущие к микроскопическим балкончикам с видом на огромные тёмные помещения узкие лестницы — всё это могло дать солидную фору Хогвартсу.

— Мама, вот опять наша булочка! — процитировала Тори один из просмотренных по совету дурмштрангских товарищей маггловских фильмов, увидев остатки пожарного щита, мимо которого — она готова была поклясться — они проходили уже в третий раз.

— Нет, это другая булочка, видишь, тут крюк для топора и ведро висит, — возразила Хоуп.

— Тогда надежда ещё есть, — оптимистично заметила Тори.

— Куда я денусь, — махнула рукой Хоуп. — Интересно, может, мы случайно в картину Эшера забрели?

Тёмный, хоть глаз коли — свет Люмоса, казалось, увязал в этой темноте, позволяя только рассмотреть, что под ногами нет опасных препятствий — коридор закончился очередной дверью. Толкнув её, Хоуп с облегчением обнаружила, что путь свободен.

— Ну и почему нельзя было сразу подняться по лестнице? — проворчала Тори, когда стало ясно, что они оказались на галерее.

— Это, по-моему, другой склад и другая галерея. Мы вроде бы перешли в соседнее здание, — с сомнением предположила Хоуп. — О, смотри, кажется, там люди, — прямо напротив них виднелся очередной дверной проём, над которым красовалась уже знакомая и чётко светящаяся голубым цветом пентаграмма с символами стихий. Почти бегом пробежав по галерее на противоположный конец зала, они очутились в небольшой, освещённой уютными огнями свечей проходной комнатке, стены которой были задрапированы тяжёлой бархатной тканью. Навстречу им поспешила ведьма в чёрной шитой золотом мантии.

— Проходите, там мастер Уориншэм скоро закончит доклад, — удивлённо покачала головой ведьма. — Неужели заблудились?

— Да, как-то сами удивляемся, — смущённо развела руками Хоуп, увлекаемая виновато улыбающейся Тори вперёд.

Из комнатки они попали в очередной коридор, к счастью, на этот раз — освещённый волшебными светильниками.

— Вот куда ты меня тащишь, мы же даже дороги не спросили! — с некоторым опозданием заартачилась Хоуп.

— Да ладно, тут-то уже где плутать… — начала Тори, но осеклась, обнаружив множество выходящих в коридор дверей. — Нет, это издевательство! — возмущённо топнула она. — Вот я прямо чувствую, там впереди ещё куча поворотов и миллион дверей.

— Будем слушать под дверьми, — вздохнула Хоуп.

-…и уповать на то, что там нет противоподслушивательных чар, — проворчала Тори. — Интересно всё-таки, это маггловская архитектура или наши руку приложили? Я уже что-то не уверена, что хочу быть мастером Зелий, если каждый раз…

Коридор свернул в третий раз, оставив позади семь проверенных пустых комнат — некоторые совсем пустые и тёмные, некоторые пустые с окном. Хоуп, заметив движение впереди, остановилась и дёрнула подругу за рукав мантии, прерывая её ворчание. Одна из дверей открылась, являя миру её незабвенного декана собственной персоной, который, заметив публику, замер в проёме с фирменным недоумённым выражением лица.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп! — в один голос радостно воскликнули Смиты.

Ответа они не дождались — неведомая сила вытолкнула Снейпа в коридор, где он, потеряв интерес к Смитам, молниеносно развернулся к двери и уничтожающе уставился на выходящую, неспешно протирая очки, доктора Мачкевич.

— Под ноги смотреть не пробовали? — участливо поинтересовался он, видя, что взгляд эффекта не даёт.

— А нечего в проходе стоять, я без очков плохо вижу, — невозмутимо отозвалась Иванна, водружая очки на место. — О! Девчата, вы что, только сейчас добрались? — поприветствовала она, заметив Смитов.

— Да мы в этом чёртовом лабиринте едва не заблудились, — пожаловалась Тори.

— Да бросьте, какой лабиринт, тут «дневные светляки» кругом расставлены, — вытаращилась на неё Иванна. — Вы что, не умеете их видеть?..Чему вас только в школе учат! — возмущённо цокнула языком она в ответ на беспомощное молчание.

Снейп прокомментировал её возмущение не менее возмущённым фырканьем.

— Профессор, а у нас в этом году будет нормальный преподаватель Защиты? — тут же воспользовалась моментом Хоуп.

— Не будет, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Профессор Дамблдор в очередной раз посчитал мою кандидатуру неподходящей. А вообще, не ваше дело, узнаете в своё время. Идёмте в лекторий, сейчас Уориншэм закончит нудеть, и будет подряд два интересных доклада.

— Давайте всё-таки тут подождём перерыва, не хочу про мытьё котлов слушать, — кивнула обратно на недавно оставленную ими комнату Иванна. — Я хоть с девчонками поболтаю.


	109. Глава 109

_Август — октябрь 1995 г.,_   
_Лондон — Белград — Прага_

Остаток августа Иванна планировала провести с родителями, в частности — помогая Елизавете с заготовками, а потом уже, немного восстановив нервы мирными сельскими работами, ехать в Прагу и заниматься делами холдинга. От грандиозной операции по солению огурцов её отвлёк взбаламученный Янко, который прибыл в имение Мачкевичей, размахивая «Алхимическим вестником», и велел Иванне без промедления готовиться к чтению доклада о научных достижениях холдинга. Опешив от такой внезапности, Иванна зачитывать что-либо отказалась наотрез, добавив, что не в настроении разъезжать по конгрессам. Янко озабоченно поинтересовался, не планирует ли она в ближайшее время завернуться в траурное сари и взойти на погребальный драккар, на что Иванна запустила в него свежим огурцом и сказала, что, так уж и быть, на конгресс поедет, но выступать будет он сам. Янко такой расклад внезапно устроил, и он, пообещав зайти за ней непосредственно в день мероприятия, удалился. Елизавета, которая также присутствовала на кухне, идею всецело одобрила и попросила зарегистрировать слушателем и её. Едва успев озвучить мысль, она схватила полотенце и побежала отгонять от метательного огурца, который, отскочив от Янко, упал возле печи, Русалку, уже нацелившуюся утащить добычу. Кошка оказалась быстрее — вонзив клыки в огурец, она каплей ртути скользнула прочь с кухни. Елизавета махнула рукой и, возвращаясь к банкам, поинтересовалась у расхохотавшейся дочери, не хочет ли она пригласить на конгресс хогвартских барышень. Иванна признала идею отличной и побежала писать письмо.

К вечеру, когда кропотливый ручной труд завершился и выдалась минутка спокойно разложить по полочкам все «за» и «против», она осознала, какое благое для неё дело сделал Янко, заставив выйти в люди. Сейчас ей действительно не следовало ни изолироваться от общества, ни изображать аллегорию вселенской скорби — ну, по крайней мере, рано. Тем более, это был прекрасный повод пообщаться со Снейпом на нейтральной территории. Жалея, что не может связаться с ним по зеркалу, Иванна отправила совой письмо в духе их старой переписки, старательно выдержав нейтральный для постороннего глаза тон и выразив настойчивое желание видеть адресата на конференции. Ответ, в котором Снейп подтверждал, что явится туда, пришёл очень быстро, одновременно обрадовав и встревожив Иванну: мало ли, по какому поводу он хочет с ней встретиться.

…Добираясь до места проведения конференции, Иванна чудом не свернула шею, оглядываясь по сторонам в попытке заметить на улицах Лондона хоть малейший признак возвращения Тёмного лорда.

— Милая, ну, сколько можно, ты ведёшь себя очень подозрительно, — проворчала Елизавета, потянув дочь за рукав. — Руку достань, подумают ещё, что у тебя там оружие. Идём, там наш автобус.

— Угу, иду, — Иванна послушно вынула руку из сумки, где лежал фотоаппарат, и прекратила пристальное изучение абсолютно неблагонадёжного на её взгляд типа возле газетного киоска. Собственно, вся странность мужчины заключалась только в тёмной рубашке с длинным рукавом при том, что погода была довольно жаркой — воображение моментально дорисовало Метку ему на предплечье.

В автобусе, первым делом внимательно рассмотрев всех соседей, Иванна принялась тихо возмущаться, что организаторы не могли прислать портключ прямо домой, и что, в конце концов, если уж не Каминная сеть, то на худой конец можно было просто поймать какой-нибудь магический транспорт. Елизавета невозмутимо парировала, что волшебники совсем обленились и не желают передвигаться самостоятельно. Зябко поёжившись, Иванна сообщила, что маггловский транспорт она с некоторых пор не очень жалует, но развивать тему не стала и, ещё разок оглядев салон автобуса, погрузилась в информационный проспект Меркьюри Холла, конференц-зала, недавно обустроенного Британским алхимическим обществом в складских помещениях старой промзоны.

…«Алхимическая тусовка», как непочтительно характеризовала Елизавета, была не очень обширна и довольно замкнута, старожилы поголовно знали друг друга если не лично, то через общих знакомых; молодняку, разумеется, приходилось сложнее — пока всех запомнишь и со всеми перезнакомишься… Иванна, перевалившая за аспирантский возраст, но по-прежнему далёкая от корифеев науки, в ожидании Янко чувствовала себя белой вороной, обнаружив тотальное отсутствие ровесников среди участников конференции. Она вдруг поняла, почему раньше не столкнулась со Снейпом: в подобных сборищах участвовали либо возрастные алхимики, либо желторотая молодёжь, а промежуточное звено, похоже, традиционно сидело по лабораториям и занималось наукой.

Приветствуя знакомых, Иванна не могла отделаться от странного чувства: с одной стороны, всё было ровно как раньше, с другой — ужасно не хватало того веселья и дурачеств, что вечно устраивала «гильдия подмастерий», как некогда назвал «младшую группу» Янко. То есть, фактически дурачества никуда не делись — расположившаяся в ожидании начала докладов на заднем ряду возле колонны стайка недавних выпускников негромко гудела о чём-то, периодически разражаясь взрывами хохота, но Иванна в них участия не принимала, потому в расчёт не брала.

— Не хочу взрослеть, — с отвращением пробормотала она, сняв крышку с объектива и сунув её в карман мантии.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты поздновато спохватилась, — безмятежно заметила Елизавета, помахав кому-то на зрительских местах; до начала оставалось ещё около часа, и в зале было малолюдно. — У тебя что, кризис среднего возраста? — с удивлённым выражением лица повернулась она к дочери.

— Ой, наверное, — брезгливо передёрнула плечами Иванна. — Сколько ещё времени? Пойду, на местности осмотрюсь. Где этих обормотов носит только… — под «обормотами» подразумевались не только Янко и Адя, но и Снейп, которого она стала высматривать сразу же, как оказалась в зале.

Круглое помещение с декоративными колоннами по периметру, освещаемое парящими в воздухе свечами, занимали расставленные концентрическими полукругами стулья, перед которыми располагалась трибуна докладчика, стол президиума и стенд для демонстрации иллюстрирующих материалов. Стены, задрапированные тёмными шпалерами, разнообразили четыре фальшивых окна с живыми пейзажами Лондона. Иванна добыла подробную программку мероприятия и решила сделать несколько снимков общего плана.

— Здравствуйте, вы ведь доктор Мачкевич? Привет вам от госпожи Мажар! — с крайнего в первом ряду стула, прервав разговор с соседкой — репортёром «Алхимического вестника», поднялся незнакомый Иванне молодой человек с фотоаппаратом и торчащим из нагрудного кармана пером. — Якуб Младек, рад встрече!

Сокурсница Иванны Елица Мажар работала заместителем главного редактора в сербском отделении «Ядов и противоядий», и именно ей Иванна отсылала свои фотоотчёты с различных алхимических мероприятий.

— Еца не простила мне нескольких лет отсутствия и отрядила штатного фотокора? — хмыкнула Иванна, торопливо пожав руку Младеку.

В очередной раз она ощутила неприятный укол осознания своей ненужности.

— Вообще, я работаю в чешской редакции, но мне совсем не сложно помочь госпоже Мажар, — улыбнулся тот.

Соседка Младека, в которой Иванна наконец рассмотрела постоянного корреспондента «Алхимического вестника» Джейн Уилбурн, встала и подошла к ним.

— Вы сегодня читаете доклад, доктор Мачкевич? — деловито поинтересовалась она после обмена приветствиями.

— Нет, читать будет кто-нибудь из коллег, — развела руками Иванна. — Я больше как слушатель приехала.

Интерес госпожи Уилбурн моментально иссяк, заставив Иванну пережить разом и облегчение, и очередной укол неприятного чувства. По-хорошему, за вопиющее бездействие в научной области её давно следовало лишить членства в Ложе. Попрощавшись с репортёрами, Иванна отправилась в вестибюль, старательно отгоняя мрачные мысли, которые словно только и ждали, когда же Иванна даст слабину, чтобы наброситься на неё злобным роем.

По длинному коридору, соединяющему вестибюль и зал, навстречу Иванне прошли прибывающие участники. Поздоровавшись со знакомыми, в числе которых оказалось и несколько «коллег» по Ложе, Иванна к огромной своей радости услышала в отдалении голос Янко. Мгновение спустя в коридоре появился и сам обладатель голоса, сопровождаемый Адей в парадном бледно-бирюзовом костюме, который она надевала для особо важных выступлений, и троицей младших научных сотрудников, гружёных плакатами и раздаточной литературой.

— …трибуну я застолбил, ты после Аманды с её отварами из светляков пойдёшь, — вещал Янко. — Ребята раздадут методички, в них ненавязчиво рассована реклама.

— Ты сам проверял? Во всех экземплярах вложено? — требовательно перебила Адя.

— Я сам вкладывал! — обиделся Янко. — О, Ивка, привет! — оживился он. — Ну-ка, сними нас. Всем сделать умные лица! — он, демонстрируя спутникам пример, радостно осклабился и замер, выкатив грудь колесом.

— Сейчас, погодите, дайте вспышка зарядится, а то тут темно, как в пещере троллей, — рассмеялась Иванна.

После нескольких снимков Янко велел не тратить кадры на ерунду и отправил молодняк вперёд занимать места.

— Ну, докладывай, как обстановка? — заговорщическим шёпотом спросил он, беря Иванну за локоть. — Тут среди народа видел нескольких товарищей — точно авроры. Присматривают за порядком, как пить дать. Какие-то в Британии нервозные атмосферы нынче.

— Люди говорят что-нибудь? — поддержала Адя, пристраиваясь с другой стороны.

— Я не успела ещё ничего услышать, участники только начали подтягиваться, — отчиталась Иванна.

— От Игоря новостей нет? — продолжил допрос Янко, заставив Иванну с угрожающим шипением втянуть в лёгкие воздух.

— Янко! — укоризненно покачала головой Адя.

— За подобные вопросы буду лупить тапком, — внесла окончательную ясность Иванна.

— Да чего я такого сказал?.. — искренне изумился Янко.

— А Северус сегодня будет? — ненавязчиво сменила тему Адя.

— Да, по крайней мере, собирался, — охотно отозвалась Иванна. — Я, собственно, надеялась его в вестибюле поймать. Может, расскажет что…

— О, иди, конечно! Янко, отцепись, — скомандовала Адя, выпуская иваннин локоть. — К моему докладу успеете ведь?

— Ты же знаешь, какой он разговорчивый. Управимся гораздо раньше, — буркнула Иванна.

Долго отсвечивать в вестибюле, привлекая внимание ведьмы-распорядительницы, она не хотела. Обменявшись с госпожой Лестер дежурными фразами о погоде, Иванна для вида щёлкнула очередную группу гостей и убралась в коридор, где, нерешительно ткнувшись в несколько запертых дверей, всё же решилась взломать одну из них. За дверью находилась ничем не примечательная пыльная комната с окном, выходящим на складской двор, украшенный сиротливой кучей обломков поддонов. Сама комната, очевидно, бывшая когда-то офисным помещением, отличалась минималистичной обстановкой: стеллаж с одинокой целой полкой, обшарпанный письменный стол да кресло с продранной обивкой составляли крайне унылую композицию. Не став тратить время на созерцание и размышления о бренности всего сущего, Иванна затаилась у двери, наблюдая за коридором через микроскопическую щёлку. В отличие от магически охлаждаемого коридора, в комнате было удручающе жарко.

Ещё одна группа прибывших, точнее, три человека, проследовала из вестибюля в сторону зала.

— …не знаю, может и будет. От их предприятия заявлен доклад, — донёсся до Иванны отрывок разговора, заставив её попытаться рассмотреть беседующих.

Под критерий «предприятие» из всех участвующих попадал только их холдинг, остальные докладчики выступали соло, представляя самоих себя. Кого и чем могла заинтересовать адина лекция, оставалось только гадать. Впрочем, поломать голову Иванне не удалось: в коридоре беззвучно материализовалась чёрная тень, которую, опознав, она поспешила втащить в своё убежище.

— Вы от кого прячетесь, позвольте узнать? — недоумённо поинтересовался Снейп вместо приветствия, окинув комнату исполненным фирменного неодобрения взглядом.

— Ни от кого, вас поджидаю, без посторонних ушей пообщаться, — отозвалась Иванна поспешно сотворяя антиподслушивательные чары и запечатывая дверь Коллопортусом.

— И вы даже не собираетесь по обыкновению попытаться задушить меня? — продолжил он с недоверием в голосе.

Иванна, убирая веер в недра мантии, уставилась на Снейпа, пытаясь понять, шутит он так или серьёзно.

— Если честно, опасаюсь. И не знаю, чего больше — нахвататься вашей депрессии или утопить вас в своей, — неохотно ответила она. — Так что, радуйтесь — сегодня никаких обнимашек.

— С чего вы взяли, что я в депрессии? — надменно вздёрнул подбородок Снейп.

— Тот факт, что вы рады возвращению Тёмного лорда, тоже не прибавит мне оптимизма, — огрызнулась Иванна. — Нет, стоп, — понимая, что разговор на всех парах летит в тупик, оборвала она, героически игнорируя внутренний голос, гнусно интересующийся, почему именно ей всегда приходится проявлять мудрость и прикусывать язык. — Давайте с начала и конструктивно.

— В Восточной Европе всё тихо? — Снейп неожиданно сделал вид, что никакого обмена любезностями и в помине не было.

— Внешне — да, — пожала плечами Иванна, — папа со службы почти не вылазит. И не он один. Наверное, потому-то внешне всё и спокойно… Я правильно понимаю: если сейчас задам понимаете какой вопрос, вы мне, в лучшем случае, ничего не ответите?

— Абсолютно верно. А в худшем — задам какой-нибудь встречный неприятный вопрос, — подтвердил Снейп и тут же предложил сменить тему, спросив, в чём же заключается подвох Иванниного подарка.

Иванна удивилась было его недогадливости, но вспомнила, чем сейчас занят Снейп, и промолчала на эту тему.

— Восьмая с конца страница запараллелена на аналогичную в моей записной книжке, — объяснила она. — Активируется каплей крови, на страницах синхронно отображается то, что на них пишут, мы можем вести переписку без помощи сов. Убирается написанное невербальным Делетриусом, вербальным — необратимо. Надеюсь, вы не уничтожите артефакт после того, что узнали?

— Пока не стану, — обнадёжил Снейп. — От Игоря нет вестей? — понизив голос, вдруг спросил он.

— Вы обещали не задавать неприятных вопросов, — укоризненно посмотрела на него Иванна. — Нет вестей, — мрачно продолжила она. — Я понятия не имею, где он.

— Это очень хорошо, — удовлетворённо кивнул Снейп. — Чем меньше вы знаете, тем для вас безопаснее. Тёмный лорд ищет его… сами понимаете, не для того, чтобы пригласить на дружеское чаепитие. Вам стоит быть осторожнее. Я не уверен, что смог убедить Тёмного лорда в вашей полной неинформированности…

— Тёмный лорд знает о моём существовании? — Иванна ощутила себя так, словно ей неожиданно заехали доской по затылку, и присела на край письменного стола. — Не представляю, что мог наговорить про меня Малфой. Он же не понял тогда, что я эмпат?.. Слушайте, вы только не подставляйтесь из-за меня. Я не знаю, как бы так устроить, чтобы Волдеморт понял, что мне ничего не известно…

Время, когда Волдеморт был для неё полумифической страшилкой, осталось так далеко в прошлом, что и вспомнить сложно. Слишком хорошо она знала по каркаровским воспоминаниям, кем он являлся и какой ужас, подкреплённый вовсе не одними пустыми угрозами, внушал окружающим. Ей совершенно не хотелось попасть к нему на личную аудиенцию, но перспектива жить в убийственном ожидании была невыносима.

— Вы идиотка? — рассерженно спросил Снейп, для большей убедительности покрутив пальцем у виска. — Не смейте даже думать о таких глупостях! Вы понимаете, что Тёмный лорд вывернет ваш никчёмный мозг наизнанку, не моргнув глазом? Ваши умственные способности, похоже, деградировали до самого нижнего предела! Вы что, на сносях?

— Если бы! — шмыгнула носом Иванна, которая, увы, не могла не признать всю истинность его упрёков. — Это чёртово ожидание убивает. И неопределённость. Я не могу запретить себе представлять всякие ужасы…

— На то и расчёт, это же очевидно! — раздражённо всплеснул руками Снейп и принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону. — Я буду держать вас в курсе и предупрежу, если что. А вы должны собраться и вести себя максимально осмотрительно. Вы перестанете пытаться опережать события и творить глупости. Договорились?

Иванна кивнула без особого энтузиазма, украдкой натирая уголки глаз рукавом мантии.

— Слушайте, перестаньте кукситься, думаете, Игорю понравился бы ваш похоронный вид? — не унимался Снейп.

— Идите вы со своим Игорем знаете куда! — вспылила Иванна, оторвавшись от увлекательного занятия. — Не понимаю, почему все как нанятые норовят мне про него напомнить! Садизм в чистом виде, не думаете?

— Обычное досужее любопытство, — возразил Снейп. — Ладно, закроем тему. Сейчас вы сотрёте мне из памяти этот разговор, — безапелляционно продолжил он, в очередной раз с омерзением оглядев кабинет. — Мы пойдём в зал, будем вести непринуждённые беседы, вы спросите, не знаю ли я где Игорь, а затем как-нибудь иносказательно напомните принцип работы наших «двусторонних» записных книжек. Ещё перестанете накручивать себя и никогда — запомните! — никогда даже и думать не будете о личной встрече с Тёмным лордом! Ясно?

— Ясно-то оно ясно… — кивнула Иванна. — А вы точно уверены, что я осилю Обливиэйт?

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, я вас лично в порошок сотру! — процедил сквозь зубы Снейп.

* * *

— Слушайте, я правильно рассмотрела этикетку? Там, в серебряном сосуде с солярной символикой — точно «лунная пыль» написано? Вы это тоже видите? — прошипела, не вполне веря своим глазам, Иванна, пихнув Снейпа локтем под рёбра и придвинув к нему брошюрку с тезисами доклада, звучащего сейчас с трибуны.

— Если в лаборатории или хранилище стабильные условия, не вижу в этом сочетании ничего ужасного, — едва слышно отозвался Снейп, скроив недовольную гримасу.

— Да инактивируется же, при чём тут стабильные условия, — фыркнула Иванна, обводя пером спорный фрагмент фотографии на обложке, изображающей докладчика, снятого на фоне стеллажей своей лаборатории, и ставя рядом три вопросительных знака. — Девчат, передайте по ряду до мамы и обратно, и сами посмотрите — может, там всё-таки не солярика, может, мне очки новые нужны… — под возмущённое шиканье с переднего ряда она передала брошюру сидящей за Снейпом Хоуп; далее по ряду располагались Тори, Янко, Адя, Елизавета и младшие научные сотрудники. — Градус доверия к Мастеру, допускающему такие странные ляпы, у меня лично как-то падает.

…Иванна непрестанно напоминала себе, что предаваться унынию запрещено. Сотворив образцовый Обливиэйт, она пригласила Снейпа в конференц-зал, по пути куда им встретились Смиты, присутствие которых здорово помогло переключиться на нейтральные темы. Доклады, как обычно, то радовали содержательностью, то удручали фатальной пустотой, но почти в каждом Иванна нашла к чему придраться — в основном, правда, по мелочи, но случались и серьёзные поводы…

Брошюра вернулась со столбиком комментариев.

«Может быть, это только для фото?..» — выражала надежду Елизавета.  
«Да ладно вам, символы с субстанцией не соприкасаются, не страшно», — возражала Адя.  
«Вот покажу это профессору Песцовой, чтоб она тебя выпорола за ересь!!! Если бы там был один воздушный коловрат, ещё, может быть, и прокатило бы — но тут все стихии, да ещё и руны! И инкрустация гелиотропами и янтарём, и просто солнышко пририсовано — для особо одарённых! Это сосуд для нейтральных субстанций!», — кипел Янко.  
«Там помимо янтаря ещё и адуляры», — от фразы наблюдательной Тори тянулись стрелочки, указывающие на три белёсых камушка у горла сосуда.  
«Я в каком-то справочнике видела похожую по сути ёмкость… И она точно не для лунной пыли предназначалась», — делилась мнением Хоуп.  
«Я вам тут случайно своими бесплодными попытками слушать доклад не мешаю шуршать и мельтешить?», — возмущённо подводил итог Снейп.

Младшие научные сотрудники от комментариев почему-то воздержались.

…Во время перерыва между выступлениями Иванна во исполнение оговоренного плана собралась поинтересоваться у Снейпа, не знает ли тот чего о Каркарове, и, машинально кивая на реплики Янко, размышляла, как бы поестественнее ввернуть соответствующий вопрос. Елизавета отошла поболтать с кем-то из знакомых, Адя решила в очередной раз перепроверить текст своего доклада, Смиты бродили по залу, изучая окна, чтобы размять ноги. Янко, придвинувшись ближе к Иванне, оседлал одного из любимых коньков — принялся в пику одному из анонсированных докладов вещать об утопичности идеи найти универсальный катализатор, Снейп с охотой тему поддержал, вполне разделяя точку зрения собеседника. Иванна всё никак не могла адекватно сформулировать вопрос и всерьёз подумывала переключиться на объяснение относительно записной книжки. Не сразу она обратила внимание на то, что её окликнули, и, повернувшись на голос, увидела пробирающегося сквозь ряды стульев мастера Зарецкого. Обменявшись со всеми приветствиями и ответив Иванне на её вопрос о детях, он без обиняков поинтересовался Каркаровым, пояснив, что у его уважаемой тёщи дурные сны и супруга беспокоится из-за того, что беспокоится мать. Иванна так обрадовалась неожиданной помощи, что даже на мгновение забыла, сколь удручает её эта тема. Единственное, на что её хватило, так это скроить безразличную мину и искренне уверить мастера Зарецкого, что она понятия не имеет, где находится Каркаров в данный момент, и что вестей от него нет и, судя по всему, не ожидается. Повернувшись к Снейпу, она адресовала вопрос ему и получила ответ в полном соответствии со сценарием, попросила передавать привет, если вдруг увидит, и старательно сделала вид, что не заметила, как явственно навострилось в их сторону ухо сидящего через ряд впереди господина Младека. Радуясь, что от одной головной боли избавилась, Иванна стала расспрашивать, как дела у Василисы и Макара.

…Вернувшись с матерью домой, Иванна удивилась, насколько её утомил этот конгресс. Конечно, во всём виновато было постоянное напряжение: сначала этот разговор со Снейпом, потом их конспираторские игры, да и непрерывное ожидание, что сейчас откуда ни возьмись налетят Пожиратели, не добавляло спокойствия. Иванне параноидально казалось, что за ней наблюдают, и даже объяснение Янко, что мероприятие ненавязчиво охраняют авроры (он лично узнал одного из пражского Министерства), не сильно разрядило обстановку.

— Пап, а что, всяческие такие мероприятия вроде наших алхимических конгрессов всегда под наблюдением авроратов проходят?

На позднем ужине, сервированном на открытой веранде, сегодня собралось семейство Мачкевич в полном составе, не считая вездесущих четвероногих домочадцев. Говорить с отцом, который, увы, не слишком часто в последнее время блистал своим присутствием дома, о работе было не очень гуманно, но озвученный вопрос Иванну действительно интересовал.

— В спокойные времена все эти цеховые сходки контролировались исключительно местными властями, — ответил Мирослав, машинально смахнув со столешницы рыжую переднюю лапу, тянущуюся к миске с остатками утреннего шашлыка. — То есть, аврорат страны-хозяйки отправлял одного служащего, чтобы он там поспал. Сейчас везде работают смешанные команды, то есть, по всей Европе, кроме чёртовой Британии, Министр Магии которой — упёртый болван. Едва удалось добиться разрешения присутствовать на сегодняшнем конгрессе пражского и немецкого представителя, англичане всё вопили, что в их внутренние дела пытаются вмешиваться.

— Ненормальные, — покрутила пальцем у виска Елизавета.

— Когда же всё это кончится… или хотя бы прояснится… — риторически вздохнула Иванна, дожёвывая бутерброд с паштетом, который всё время виртуозно убирала из-под вездесущего носа Велеса, упорно вытаптывавшего её ногу весь ужин в ожидании лакомого кусочка.

— Ох, сглазишь, — покосился на дочь Мирослав. — Как вот возьмёт, да как прояснится!..

На плетёный диванчик, который занимала Иванна в компании Велеса, вскочила Русалка и принялась деловито обнюхивать сначала иваннину руку, затем морду сына. Оставшись явно неудовлетворённой расследованием, она залепила ему лапой по лбу и, спрыгнув с диванчика, под взрыв смеха вальяжно удалилась в дом, оставив кота в недоумении.

Сентябрь не принёс ожидаемого облегчения, жизнь текла своим чередом. Иванна погрязла в делах лаборатории холдинга, время от времени навещая родителей и неустанно штудируя маггловскую прессу. От Каркарова по-прежнему не было ни слуху, ни духу, Снейп, которого удалось обходными путями — через Смитов — просветить относительно записной книжки, был крайне скуп на слова. Сами Смиты писали трагичные манускрипты о катастрофическом положении дел на уроках Защиты. Василиса жаловалась, что без Иванны в Дурмштранге на редкость уныло. Шквал тоскливой корреспонденции разбавляли яркие саморисованные открытки от Федоры, которая после выпуска отправилась в путешествие «за набраться творческих впечатлений».

С совершенно нежданной стороны пришла совершенно внезапная и абсурдная неприятность: по газетам расползлась вопиющая история нецелевого использования Иванниного ледяного консерванта. Мелкий французский зоомагазин, торгующий волшебными питомцами, использовал консервант для перманентного закрепления трансфигурированной формы, превращая в основном бродячих собак в разных экзотических животных. Владельцы магазина публично отрицали свою вину, говоря, что в инструкции к консерванту нет пометки «не использовать для фиксации результата трансфигурации», но Адя заверила партнёров, что сотрёт в порошок всех, кто попытается опорочить доброе имя холдинга. Янко тут же инициировал исследование нового свойства консерванта, поклявшись, что никого сложнее тараканов консервировать не станет. Также он в исследовательских целях лично выкупил трансфигурированных собак у обманутых владельцев (продавать, кстати, согласились не все: кое-кому весьма по душе пришлись сторожевые павлины и приносящие тапочки игуаны).

В начале октября на одном из семейных обедов Иванна вновь решилась нарушить устоявшееся правило и спросила у отца, пребывавшего в тот день в приподнятом расположении духа, про работу. Ей всё не давали покоя его командировки и просто частые отлучки. Мирослав пояснил, что он в составе большой интернациональной группы занимается поиском и нейтрализацией любых очагов беспорядков, которые могут организовать как бывшие приспешники Волдеморта, так и просто любые смутьяны, начиная последователями Гриндельвальда, заканчивая банальными анархистами.

— Может, вам чем-то помочь можно? — невпопад предложила Иванна, задумавшись, не может ли так статься, что эту группу компроматом и просто полезными сведениями снабжает много чего знающий Каркаров, который сейчас тщательно охраняется от бывших соратников.

— Ага, если у тебя найдётся парочка фактов, которые помогут прижать к ногтю Крота из департамента по связям с немагическим населением московского Минмагии — добро пожаловать, — хохотнул Мирослав, развеяв её надежды: да, если бы Каркаров имел возможность общаться с Мирославом, у того было бы предостаточно искомых фактов…

Внезапно Иванну озарило.

— Вот ты напрасно смеёшься, их есть у меня, — сказала она, торжественно выпрямившись на стуле под звон оброненной матерью вилки. — Надо только прикинуть, как подать…


	110. Глава 110

_Октябрь 1995 г.,_   
_Белград — Москва — Белград_

— Я запрещаю, что бы ты там ни задумала! — подняв вилку, заявила Елизавета. — Милая, я всегда верила в твоё благоразумие и продолжаю уповать на него сейчас.

— Ну, мам, сама подумай, сейчас все превентивные меры хороши, — проникновенно посмотрела на неё Иванна.

— Мирко, я требую, чтобы ты запретил ей говорить что бы то ни было, — грозно обратилась Елизавета к супругу.

Мирослав барабанил пальцами по столу в глубокой задумчивости и медлил с ответом, Иванна переводила взгляд с одного родителя на другого, параллельно роясь в памяти. Из каркаровских мыслеобразов, которые он неосознанно транслировал во время эмпатических сеансов, она знала немало интересного в том числе и о Кроте. Оставалось только подобрать компрометирующий эпизод, который с большей достоверностью можно будет выдать за собственные воспоминания. Из погружения в мрачные пучины памяти Иванну внезапно выдернул возглас Мирослава «ахтыжмеховаяскотина!» и звук шлепка ладони по столешнице: Морква, затаившаяся под столом, не смогла совладать с инстинктами и определила для себя его мельтешащие пальцы как добычу.

— Па, дай мне время, и я сделаю тебе отличный компромат на этого психопата, — ровно выверенным убедительным тоном сказала Иванна, непринуждённо поймав ринувшуюся от неминуемой кары кошку. — Но, вообще, неужели Игорь про него ничего не рассказывал?

— Нужды не было, — вздохнул Мирослав, заматывая салфеткой палец, особенно пострадавший от котоохоты. — Крот при Волдеморте был пешкой, исполнителем, а нас больше интересовали люди выше в иерархии. До него как-то руки не дошли.

— Ясно. Ну, я скоро вернусь, нужно немного поработать головой, — не позволяя родителям и слова поперёк сказать, она поднялась из-за стола и в обнимку с кошкой поспешила в свою комнату.

Порыв прихватить с собой бутылочку вина она решительно отринула: воспоминания, в которых она начала рыться, не отличались приятностью, так что иметь с ними дело, не контролируя трезво рассудок, было глупо и безответственно.

…В семидесятых, когда Иванна благополучно закончила пешие походы под стол, Тёмный лорд исподволь набирал силу. В начале десятилетия именно Крот порекомендовал Каркарова (на тот момент уже состоявшегося преподавателя кафедры Тёмных Искусств) Волдеморту в качестве вербовщика. Сам Крот успешно совмещал «при дворе» должности вербовщика и карателя, хоть и не пользовался особым доверием Тёмного лорда — собственно, таковым вообще вряд ли кто пользовался. Каркаров конкретно силовые методы убеждения считал плебейскими, гораздо больше его занимала возможность воздействия на психику словом. То ли фамильная предрасположенность к легилименции, то ли просто какое-то чутьё позволяло ему, манипулируя фактами и понятиями, находить в системе ценностей убеждаемого некие краеугольные нюансы, после воздействия на которые субъект почти всегда пересматривал своё мировоззрение. А Крот с его арсеналом заклятий и инструментов вступал в дело, если психология оказывалась бессильна.

После Азкабана этот период биографии Каркаров вспоминал с глубочайшим отвращением как к самому себе, так и вообще ко всему, что тогда происходило, и во время эмпатических практик очень старательно удерживался от трансляции визуальных воспоминаний. Получалось это далеко не всегда, так что выбрать Иванне было из чего, к тому же, у неё был компромат и «из первых» рук: случайно хватанула во время короткого танца с самим Кротом на выпускном.

С полчаса провалявшись на кровати с разлёгшейся на животе кошкой, Иванна выползла искать отца, который, впрочем, никуда не прятался, а наоборот просидел всё это время на веранде в настороженном ожидании. Мать, к Иванниному облегчению, удалилась куда-то по делам; чем меньше она будет знать, тем спокойнее.

— Пап, а кто такие Доэрти? — тяжело плюхнувшись обратно на свой диванчик, спросила Иванна.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть доказательства причастности Крота к их убийству? — после почти минутной паузы отозвался Мирослав.

Глядя на то, как незаметно для себя он согнул в кулаке неубранную вилку, Иванна поняла, что с выбором не ошиблась.

— Как у вас происходит снятие воспоминательных показаний? Вы Омут памяти используете? — продолжила прощупывать почву она.

— Может быть, сначала мне всё изложишь? — вкрадчиво перебил Мирослав.

— Может быть, ты мне ответишь, я первая спросила, — не сдавалась Иванна.

Буркнув «развелось тут настойчивых да сообразительных», Мирослав всё же снизошёл до разъяснений:

— Омут, равно как Веритасерум — ты, конечно же, в курсе — признаны ненадёжными средствами дознания, так что в крайних случаях мы обращаемся в Аврорат Московского Минмагии, где держат нескольких штатных легилиментов.

— Нескольких? — изумилась Иванна. — Надо же, и находятся ведь желающие…

Мирослав сделал неопределённый жест и спросил, испытующе глядя на дочь:

— Ты уверена, что по-прежнему хочешь дать показания? Легилиментов ещё никто не обманывал.

— А я и не собираюсь никого обманывать, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Так даже проще будет. Па, если ты не захочешь в этом участвовать как лицо заинтересованное, это будет разумно… — аккуратно подняла щекотливую тему она.

— Не участвовать?! Выдумала! — возмутился Мирослав, поднимаясь с кресла. — Я свяжусь с Москвой, тебе назначат время.

Иванна согласно кивнула, надеясь, что процедура не затянется — Янко обязательно будет ворчать из-за долгого отсутствия на рабочем месте.

…Визит в Аврорат Московского Минмагии назначили на следующий вторник, так что время как следует подготовиться у Иванны было. Отец наотрез отказался рассказывать ей про Доэрти, но это почти не помешало воплощению плана. Выяснить, что всё случилось в Инвернессе на Даррис роуд, удалось благодаря Августине Романовской. Наткнувшись в очередной раз на рекламный проспект холдинга, Иванна вспомнила, что их новая модель прежде имела отношение к Министерству и архитектурным делам, и почему-то решила, что департамент Августины имеет связи с Департаментом учёта магического населения. Встретившись с госпожой Романовской в одном из небольших ресторанчиков у Карлова моста, Иванна аккуратно, старательно избегая излишних подробностей, рассказала ей о причине их встречи.

— Ну, это на самом деле вообще не мой департамент, — задумчиво протянула Августа, помешивая издающий сильный аромат корицы кофе. — А ты через аврорат какой-нибудь никак не можешь узнать?

— Никакой аврорат не должен знать о моём интересе, — категорично заявила Иванна, для пущей убедительности прочертив десертным ножом линию на бумажной салфетке.

— М-м-м, ты плетёшь антиправительственный заговор? — оживилась Августина.

— Можно, наверное, и так сказать, — кисло кивнула Иванна. — Гусенька, ну придумай что-нибудь, мне нужен этот чёртов адрес просто кровь из носу.

«Гусеньку» придумал Янко на вечеринке по случаю запуска новой рекламной кампании, будучи определённо окрылён успехами. Адя столь вопиющим фамильярничаньем была возмущена, сообщив коллеге, что за такое коверканье имени лично она бы сразу прописала по лбу, но сама Августина отнеслась к теме весьма снисходительно и даже с юмором, так что «Гусенька» прижилась и оказалась донельзя прилипчивой.

— А в газетных архивах ты смотреть не пробовала? — продолжила конструктивно рассуждать Августина.

— Об этом деле писали очень скупо, похоже, засекреченный случай, — ответила Иванна, задумчиво глядя на улицу сквозь витрину. — Вообще, такие вещи, насколько я помню, в прессе очень безэмоционально упоминали, чтобы панику не создавать.

— Ладно, есть у меня мысль, — прищурилась Августина, положив ложечку на блюдце.

Встретившись с ней через два дня на том же месте, Иванна получила искомый адрес у чрезвычайно гордой собой Августины, которая выяснила его у своего давнего поклонника из Департамента учёта и контроля передвижения магического населения Московского Минмагии. Бонусом шли ещё три засекреченных адреса. Как бы невзначай подкараулив «жертву» у выхода из Министерства, Августина затащила его в пивную, где, незаметно переходя от темы к теме в процессе соревнования «кто больше выпьет» и разговора о правительственном заговоре, ненавязчиво вытянула обещание выяснить адреса, по которым в смутные времена перед Первой магической Пожирателями были совершены особо тяжкие преступления.

— Можно было, в принципе, попробовать выяснить через Мелкорысю…, но она в регистрации магических браков служит, сложнее схема вышла бы, — небрежно рассуждала Августина, передав заветную бумажку Иванне.

— Мелко-что? — машинально удивилась та, пряча сокровище в карман джинсов.

— Это фамилия. Стася — моя давняя знакомая, — хмыкнула Августина.

В назначенный день Иванна добралась Каминной сетью до Москвы и через одну из телефонных будок в зале перед эскалаторами станции метро Белорусская-кольцевая прошла в Московское Министерство Магии. Фойе раза в три минимум превышало размерами Лондонское, а людей здесь было как будто в миллион раз больше. Должно быть, в целях эргономики, здесь не устроили ни фонтана, ни статуй — их неминуемо снёс бы этот плотный поток посетителей и служащих. Зачарованный потолок, вроде того, что был в Большом зале Хогвартса, показывал не погоду, а нёс куда больше пользы: на нём вырисовывались постоянно меняющиеся указатели расположения разных департаментов. Вдоль стен красовались ряды огромных русских печек, которые здесь заменяли камины; небольшой пятачок возле одной из них был отгорожен пёстрыми лентами, и совершенно безразличный к царящей вокруг суете волшебник средних лет в заляпанной извёсткой мантии сосредоточенно белил фасад, особо закопчённый зеленью над топкой.

Отыскав среди мешанины указателей нужную информацию, Иванна устремилась на поиски лифта № 325/4-б, в глубине души начиная подозревать, что зря отказалась от предложения отца проводить её.

Полутёмный кабинет, стены которого от пола на высоту примерно ей по плечо укрывали массивные деревянные панели, живо напомнил Иванне кабинет господина Талиха. Настольная лампа с зелёным стеклянным колпаком отбрасывала на обтянутую бордовым сукном столешницу т-образного письменного стола яркое пятно света, едва выхватывая из сумрака стеллажи с толстыми папками, приземистый сейф, из которого периодически раздавались подозрительные скрипы, щелчки и постукивания, и несколько с виду тяжёлых и неудобных стульев.

— Доброе утро, Иванна Мирославна, прошу, присаживайтесь, — лицо аврора, сидящего во главе стола, просматривалось плохо, на свету оставались только его руки, ладони которых, на глаз Иванны, размером не уступали блюду для праздничного пирога. — Моя фамилия Муромский. Если я верно понял, сведения, которые вы желаете сообщить, очень помогут нам в деле поддержания спокойствия в обществе.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, господин Муромский, — отозвалась Иванна, примостившись на одном из стульев, полностью оправдавшем визуальное впечатление о своей комфортности. — Лишь бы вам удалось извлечь из моих воспоминаний пользу. Это было так давно, неужели мои показания могут иметь хоть какую-то легитимность?

— Не сомневайтесь, наши методы позволяют оформить всё полностью в соответствии с законами магического общества! — от внушительного раската голоса господина Муромского звякнула чернильница в письменном приборе, а нечто в сейфе стихло.

Иванна слегка съёжилась под ударом звуковой волны, однако эта эскапада её успокоила — господин Муромский, очевидно, готов покрыть любой самый сомнительный подлог, лишь бы обезвредить потенциальную угрозу. Хорошо, что они на одной стороне; о принципиальности авроров всегда ходили легенды, и об исключениях из правил даже думать не хотелось.

— Вы готовы взаимодействовать с легилиментом, Иванна Мирославна? — убавив громкость до нормальной человеческой, спросил господин Муромский.

— Да, наверное, у меня нет опыта давать подобные показания, — безразлично пожала плечами Иванна. — Что для этого нужно?

— От вас не потребуется ничего особенного, просто вспомните по возможности досконально всё, что вы видели. Остальное — дело специалиста, — объяснил господин Муромский. — Ознакомьтесь с этими формами и подпишите там, где указано — здесь описана предстоящая процедура, — он достал из лежащей на краю стола папки два листа пергамента и вместе с пером протянул их Иванне. — Я пока приглашу комиссию.

Аврор поднялся из-за стола и покинул кабинет, на мгновение перекрыв собою дверной проём. Иванна, почти не вникая в смысл и одёргивая себя от того, чтобы машинально начать жевать кончик пера, пробежала глазами текст. Шебуршение в сейфе возобновилось, действуя ей на нервы. Может, стоило принять успокаивающего или просто хлопнуть стаканчик джина? Дойдя до пункта «свидетель, дающий показания, должен находиться в трезвом уме, свободном от воздействия любого изменяющего сознание вещества или заклинания», Иванна отругала себя за идиотскую мысль. В сейфе издевательски защёлкало. Сняв туфлю, Иванна запустила ею в дверцу, звонкий шлепок заставил звуки стихнуть.

— Дура, уймись, — пробормотала она себе под нос; не решившись применять заклинания в аврорском кабинете, она встала, лично сходила за обувью и вернулась на место.

Чего психовать, уже всё продумано…

Открывшаяся дверь заставила её вздрогнуть от неожиданности и небрежно подмахнуть оба листа.

-…конечно можешь присутствовать, не вижу причин для отказа, — говорил кому-то через плечо господин Муромский, входя в кабинет.

Иванна наконец нашла время рассмотреть его во всей красе: в дополнение к шкафообразной комплекции, наголо забритый череп аврора украшали чрезвычайно колоритные шрамы, а в ухе поблёскивала массивная серьга.

— Вот и замечательно, я тоже не вижу, — появившийся следом Мирослав бросил дочери небрежное приветствие, встал возле одного из стеллажей и принялся осматриваться. — Федот, у тебя темно, как в берлоге, сейчас некому на психику давить, сделай свет поярче.

Господин Муромский укоризненно вздохнул, но в следующий момент по его жесту загорелись несколько канделябров. Одновременно с этим в разом ставший уютнее кабинет вошли ещё трое, судя по изученным формам — секретарь, мастер-детектор (который должен проверить наличие следов магии или изменяющих сознание веществ) и собственно легилимент.

— Ну, что, приступим, — взял слово господин Муромский, после того, как коренастая ведьма средних лет разложила на своём конце стола пергаменты и перья. — Доктор Мачкевич собирается дать свидетельские показания по делу господина Крота…

— О, так на него дело заведено? — приятно удивлённая Иванна не сдержала вопроса, вызвав откровенное хмыканье со стороны отца и тщательно замаскированное под лёгкий кашель со стороны одного из пока не названных волшебников; господин Муромский укоризненно нахмурился, Иванна поспешила извиниться и пообещать не раскрывать рот без надобности.

— Итак… — продолжил аврор. — Госпожа Лютецкая будет вести протокол, — он указал на кивнувшую в ответ ведьму, которая уже во всю строчила что-то на пергаменте. — Мастер-детектор, господин Серый, — он представил несдержанного аврора, — и легилимент, господин Котов. Господин Мачкевич присутствует, полагаю, в качестве моральной поддержки…

Иванна смотрела на легилимента, испытывая противоречивые чувства: худощавый и бледный челом «господин Котов» выглядел вчерашним выпускником, причём не аврорских курсов, а института благородных девиц, и прямо-таки излучал ауру лёгкой нервозности. Она понимала, что, скорее всего, показать ему нужные картинки будет несложно, но как-то негуманно.

— Прошу прощения, господин Муромский, я ни в коем случае не хочу высказать недоверие к профессионализму господина Котова, но… — моментально забыла о своём обещании не вякать не в тему Иванна.

— Господин Котов полностью компетентен и уже не раз подтвердил это, — смерил её взглядом господин Муромский; легилимент послал Иванне неприязненный взгляд, но заметно приосанился после заступничества коллеги. — Господин Серый, приступайте.

Мастер-детектор прикусил конец непонятно откуда взявшейся зубочистки (Иванна откуда-то помнила, что это не просто зубочистка, а специальная тисовая щепа, служащая «громоотводом» при работе с кристаллом, выявляющим наложенные на живое существо заклинания), попросил Иванну встать и, достав подвешенную на тонкой цепочке сферу с заключённым в неё прозрачным кристаллом, принялся ходить вокруг неё, совершая пассы артефактом.

— Всё чис… — начал господин Серый, напоследок проводя сферой в районе её колен, но осёкся — кристалл испустил красную вспышку. — Хм, — он переместился зубочистку из одного уголка рта в другой и снова провёл детектором, но медленнее; кристалл вновь кратко полыхнул красной искрой.

Если бы не тень от спинки стула, вспышку можно было бы и не заметить.

— Что это значит? — занервничала Иванна.

— Ерунда, скорее всего застарелый след от каких-то простеньких чар, ну, знаете, типа как в детстве «воздушную подножку» друзья кинули, или родители следящий маячок подвешивали, — отмахнулся господин Серый после серии манипуляций вокруг её левого колена.

— Ничего мы не подвешивали, — буркнул Мирослав.

— Видите ли, на работе каждый раз при входе в лабораторию прохожу инспекцию на предмет шпионских чар — у нас политика безопасности, — не успокаивалась Иванна. — И детекторы каждый раз молчат — а мы закупали далеко не самые примитивные! И специалисты у нас хорошие и проверенные.

Когда холдинг начал выходить на определённый уровень, Янко настоял на такой мере, хоть и подвергся критике и осмеянию со стороны партнёров за необоснованную паранойю.

— Вы не сравнивайте шпионские чары с несчастным обрубком хвоста примитивного заклинания, — ухмыльнулся мастер-детектор. — Не волнуйтесь, это сущая ерунда, совершенно безвредно, этого добра на любом волшебнике полно. Если бы было что-то хоть чуть-чуть опасное, эта штука светилась бы как фейерверк… Для протокола: свидетель чист, аврор Серый допуск подтверждает, — обратился он к секретарю.

— Ну, вам виднее, — пожала плечами Иванна, покосившись на господина Муромского; тот сидел во главе стола с абсолютно невпечатлённым выражением лица, очевидно, полностью доверяя диагнозу коллеги.

— Я могу быть свободен? — спросил у него господин Серый.

Получив утвердительный ответ, он удалился.

— Что я должна сделать? — Иванна повернулась к легилименту, которого произошедшее, судя по всему, совершенно не заинтересовало.

— Садитесь напротив меня, — буркнул он, кутаясь в форменную мантию.

Иванна дисциплинированно села, предусмотрительно не спрашивая, нужно ли ей снять очки и вынуть серьги из ушей. Если молодой человек настолько самоуверен, это совершенно не её проблемы. Самой ей к ментальным неудобствам было не привыкать, в конце концов, это и нескольких минут не продлится.

— Командуйте дальше, — совершенно дружелюбно пригласила она, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы «закрыться» сцепленными в замок пальцами или скрещенными на груди руками.

Предупреждения? Знать не знаем, что это такое. То ли молодой человек продолжал на неё дуться, то ли действительно недостаточно опытен. Сил на невербальный Легилименс хватает, зато тактичность уже выше способностей… Иванна скрипнула зубами, ощущая, как с её черепа спиливают крышку ржавой пилой с редкими зубьями. Ну же, давай, воспоминание на самой поверхности!

Она подавила желание сдёрнуть очки. Если он из-за потери визуального контакта оборвёт связь и придётся начинать заново… Ощущение пилы пропало, зато появились отвратительные липкие пальцы с обкусанными ногтями и заусенцами, месящие её мозг. Чушь, в мозгу нет тактильных рецепторов, пора завязывать с этой ерундой.

Она сосредоточилась на блёкло-голубых глазах легилимента, и кабинет вместе со всеми присутствующими растворился.

…Прекрасный летний день, солнышко, птички, облачка. Зелёная трава, яркий мяч, взмывающий в синеву.

«Ого, ну ты даёшь, к соседям улетел!»

Весёлый смех.

«Сейчас сбегаю, я быстро».

Через дорогу. Посмотреть по сторонам… В какой последовательности? На маггловедении одно учили, но тут-то движение наоборот. Без разницы, дорога узенькая совсем.

Низкая каменная изгородь, даже до калитки не нужно идти, перебраться проще простого. Вот и мяч, под самым окном лежит — хорошо, что не разбил.

Окно открыто, за окном голоса…

В уютной гостиной несколько человек. Мужчина, сидит на стуле — нет, он привязан — и налитыми кровью глазами смотрит на второго, склонившегося над головой молодой девушки, лежащей на столе; в одной руке у него волшебная палочка, в другой — какой-то блестящий инструмент. Возле двери лежит женщина, обратив остекленевший взгляд на окно. Она, возможно, под парализующим заклятием, но её руки и ноги заломлены в совершенно неестественных местах. Вторая девушка с бурыми потёками на щеках слепо шарит по полу руками и хрипло, чуть слышно зовёт: «мама, мама».

Мужчина возле стола словно чувствует, что на него смотрят, поворачивает к окну лицо. В его глазах ничего человеческого, он словно в трансе.

«Дай мне ещё минуточку, — с улыбкой слабоумного говорит он, обращаясь словно к самому себе. — Этот осёл слишком упрям, но я попробую ещё».

…Всё, пора заканчивать. Подступившая тошнота уже мешает контролировать эту мыслеретушь. Реплику Крота она показывать не собиралась. До чего прилипчивый легилимент, как от него избавиться…

Словно в ответ на её мольбы, проклятая гостиная вдруг лопнула, как мыльный пузырь.

— Ты что делаешь, паскуда? — рычал Мирослав, сосредоточенно тряся за грудки господина Котова, который, откровенно говоря, не делал ничего, а только мотал из стороны в сторону головой и смотрел на оппонента расфокусированным взглядом.

Ощутив ржавый привкус на губах, Иванна поняла, что взбеленило отца, и поспешила на помощь несчастному легилименту, которого уже безуспешно старался отбить коллега.

— Мирослав, уймись! Не ломай ценного сотрудника! — встревоженно гудел господин Муромский, пытаясь разжать мёртвую хватку его лап.

При других обстоятельствах Иванна вдоволь насмеялась бы: отец сейчас сильно смахивал на вцепившегося в крысу фокс-терьера на фоне мастиффа — господина Муромского. Колоритная картинка немного перебила тяжкую сцену, которую она только что извлекала из недр подсознания.

— Пап, всё нормально, отпусти господина Котова! — гаркнула Иванна, хлопнув его по плечу. — Лучше носовой платок дай.

Носовой платок, впрочем, быстрее подала госпожа Лютецкая, одной рукой не переставая протоколировать.

— Нормально? Это ты называешь нормально? Что, чёрт возьми, за беспредел! Федот, какого чёрта тут делает этот выскочка-неумеха, который неспособен к аккуратной работе! — бушевал Мирослав, тем не менее, отпустив легилимента.

— Ты знаешь, сейчас каждый сотрудник на счету! — обрубил господин Муромский. — Держи себя в руках!

Заполучив платок и убедившись в безопасности легилимента, Иванна без сил опустилась на ближайший стул и попросила стакан воды. Подробности, которые ей удалось так успешно отфильтровать при первом столкновении с этим эпизодом, сейчас выбрались на свет и настойчиво мозолили внутреннее видение.

…Они пришли в дом Доэрти, чтобы любыми способами убедить главу семейства, Дональда Доэрти, «сотрудничать» с Пожирателями Смерти. Почти сразу стало ясно, что добиться этого не удастся — слишком упрямым и принципиальным оказался аврор. Пообщавшись с ним и убедившись в невозможности убеждения, Каркаров дал аврору время на размышление — на самом деле, время нужно было ему, чтобы подготовиться навести аккуратное вдумчивое Империо и изменение памяти на всё семейство. Кроту было велено присмотреть за ними и даже не пытаться лезть со своими «методами», он только усложнит работу с памятью, если вмешается. Увы, пяти минут хватило психопату, чтобы впасть в неадекватное состояние, и ещё пяти — чтобы наделать досадных непоправимых глупостей. Именно так это воспринял Каркаров, чисто машинально заглянув в окно гостиной, прогуливаясь по лужайке перед домом. Вмешиваться было уже поздно, Доэрти стал бесполезен, превратился в бомбу с часовым механизмом, оставалось только оглушить Крота, уничтожить «отработанный материал» и аппарировать на доклад к Тёмному Лорду, за персональной порцией Круциатуса в честь проваленного задания…

Получив воду, Иванна, стуча зубами о край стакана, пыталась пить, одновременно зажимая нос, чтобы не напустить в воду крови. Легилимент смотрел уже осмысленно, он коротко кивал на негромкие вопросы господина Муромского и обводил кабинет отстранённым взглядом. Наткнувшись на Иванну, он вдруг спастически дёрнулся и в следующий момент опорожнил желудок в заботливо поданную коллегой корзину для бумаг. Состроив в ответ гримасу, Иванна дала понять, что она тоже не в восторге от легилимента. Удивляться стабильности собственной психики было по-прежнему сложно. Иванне оставалось только надеяться, что её не накроет когда-нибудь в самый неподходящий момент. Сколько подобного происходило повсеместно в те годы? О скольком она не знает — да и знать не хочет? Зачистки, акты устрашения и демонстрации силы. Сколько народу было в это вовлечено?

— Па, у тебя нет чего покрепче? — кое-как совладав с голосом, спросила она.

— Отставить, — велел господин Муромский полезшему за пазуху Мирославу. — Не для протокола, — бросил он госпоже Лютецкой; открыв дверцу письменного стола, он достал гранёный штоф с прозрачной жидкостью, забрал у Иванны опустошённый стакан и щедро плеснул в него до половины.

Поблагодарив, Иванна приняла стакан обратно и двумя глотками опустошила под одобрительным взглядом старших авроров, занюхав всё тем же носовым платком. Увы, водка оказалась относительно тёплой, а аромат крови только усугубил картину, так что ей стоило больших усилий подавить необходимость воспользоваться легилиментской корзинкой.

— Мы можем продолжать? — осведомился господин Муромский.

Иванна молча кивнула, легилимент отозвался тем же жестом.

— Теперь расскажите, что вы показали господину Котову.

— Я не помню точно год, может, мама лучше вспомнит, но, кажется, это был семьдесят четвёртый. На каникулах я ездила погостить в Инвернесс к подруге по переписке. Она маггла, сейчас связь с ней я потеряла. В тот день мы играли в мяч, он улетел к соседям через дорогу. Я побежала за ним и случайно заглянула в окно, — безо всякого выражения начала рассказывать она.

Легилимент, которого начало знобить, вяло кивал, подтверждая её слова. Господин Муромский слушал, задавая уточняющие вопросы, госпожа Лютецкая едва успевала менять перья и пергаменты, Мирослав внимал с каменным выражением лица.

— …Он был один? — задал щекотливый вопрос господин Муромский.

— Я видела только его, — честно ответила Иванна.

— Вы знаете, кто это был?

— Некий господин Крот, я узнала его, когда он присутствовал у нас на экзамене по Тёмным Искусствам.

— Почему вы не позвали тогда на помощь? Почему только сейчас рассказываете об этом?

— Возможно, мне изменили память, а может просто защитная реакция — мне тогда и десяти лет не было, кажется. Я только недавно всё вспомнила и осознала.

— Вы готовы на очную ставку?

Иванна вздохнула и потёрла переносицу. Ну вот, привет, мигрень и усталость.

— Если всё пройдёт быстро — я готова.

— Мы обеспечим максимальную быстроту проведения процедуры.

Иванна толкнула оконную створку, подставляя раскалённый лоб сырому октябрьскому ветру. Полная луна заливала комнату жёстким светом. В безоблачной чёрной выси сверкнул мгновенно погасшим белым росчерком метеор.

По крайней мере, одним психопатом на свободе стало меньше. Даже если он не собирался примкнуть обратно к силам Тёмного лорда, наверняка под шумок наворотил бы дел.

…После предъявленного обвинения Крот сделал всё, чтобы похоронить себя заживо. Сначала он всё отрицал, уверял, что это какое-то недоразумение, а видя, что его аргументы не имеют ни малейшего веса, стал неуклюже пытаться перевести подозрение на Каркарова. Сообщение господина Муромского о том, что свидетелей присутствия того на месте преступления нет, вызвало у Крота внезапный приступ гнева и поток обвинений в сфабрикованности улик, после чего он вызвался свидетельствовать против Каркарова лично. Легилимент, который уверенно опознал в обвиняемом человека из иванниных воспоминаний, наотрез отказался лезть ему в голову и категорично уверил господина Муромского, что ни один специалист с инстинктом самосохранения этого не сделает. Брезгливое выражение лица при этом он даже не пытался скрывать.

В соседнюю створку, глухо звякнув о стекло, упруго стукнула прицельно брошенная недозрелая слива. Всполошившись, Иванна высунулась из окна по пояс, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в темноту.

— Игорь? — без особой надежды позвала она.

— Эм… не совсем. Точнее, совсем не, — отозвался слегка сконфуженный отцовский голос. — Вылазь, прогуляемся. У меня тут запасная тёплая мантия есть.

— Иду, — перекинувшись в кошку, она сиганула на высокий старый сиреневый куст перед окном и в два прыжка спустилась на землю, где вернулась обратно в исходный вид.

— Ты как, мозги не набекрень? — участливо поинтересовался Мирослав. — Я мать спать уложил, рассказал в усечённой форме, что было, сказал, тебе отдохнуть надо. Ну и пошёл проверить, всё ли нормально на территории на всякий случай, смотрю — ты в окне маячишь.

— Да нормально, как обычно, — отозвалась Иванна, набрасывая на плечи поданную мантию.

— Федот специально новичка на это дело выделил, ну, легилимента — почуял, что не всё просто. Умный мужик. Но ты молодец, я даже сам не нашёл, к чему придраться, — одобрительно сказал Мирослав.

— Я так и подумала, — вздохнула Иванна, глядя мимо отца.

Она действительно чувствовала колоссальную усталость, но спать не хотелось.

— Так как всё на самом деле было, неужели тебе Игорь рассказал? — принялся допытываться Мирослав.

— Что ты, он такие вещи никогда не рассказывал, долго объяснять, — отмахнулась Иванна.

— Ладно, что тут торчать, ещё Лизавету разбудим, пойдём до беседки, проветримся…Ты в голову слова того шизика не бери, никто за него мстить не будет, он никто и звать никак, — продолжил Мирослав. — И на то, что он про Игоря наговорил, внимания не обращай. Я-то вижу, он теперь нормальный мужик, ты его очень круто перевоспитала.

Крот тоже никак не мог понять осведомлённости Иванны, а поняв, что допытываться бессмысленно, пустился в рассуждения на тему двойных стандартов и принялся строить предположения одно гнуснее другого, каким же образом его бывший «боевой товарищ» смог обратить её в своего приверженца. Иванне даже не нужно было делать над собой никаких усилий, чтобы сдержаться — его речи её не только никак не уязвляли, но и вообще не трогали. Кому-кому, а Кроту объяснять, что подонком Каркаров был исключительно из юношеского идиотизма, который с годами был практически полностью сведён на нет, Иванна интереса не испытывала. Те, кого это хоть сколько касалось и чьё мнение хоть что-то значило для неё, понимали: если она не считает его моральным уродом, значит основания тому есть, а до мнения остальных ей не было никакого дела.

А когда пришёл конвой, Крот напоследок попытался эффектно выступить: сверля глазами Иванну, он разразился патетической речью на тему «имя мне — Легион, вешайте-вешайте, всех не перестреляете, товарищи отомстят», но впечатления и в этот раз не произвёл совершенно.

— Никого я не воспитывала, — вяло отмахнулась Иванна. — А этот псих если и имеет какую-нибудь ценность, то только для самого Сам-знаешь-кого, и то, я в этом сомневаюсь. Готова спорить, он не знает, где сейчас Тёмный лорд. Куда его отправили? Надеюсь, не в психушку? В Азкабан?

— Ну, нет, у нас есть места понадёжнее, откуда ещё никто не сбегал, — хмыкнул Мирослав.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Иванна.

До беседки они дошли в молчании. Полуоблетевший сад, который днём полыхал осенними красками, в лунном свете был серым и холодным. Домашние туфли были определённо не предназначены для ночных прогулок по ранней изморози. Иванна забралась на лавку с ногами, закуталась в мантию и уставилась на реку.

— Не вешай нос, вернётся твой Игорь, как только всё закончится, — неуклюже подбодрил Мирослав, усаживаясь рядом.

— Ничего я не вешаю, — мрачно отозвалась Иванна. — Я в ярости и отчаянии. А «всё» это некончающееся меня неиллюзорно бесит.

— Меня тоже бесит, — согласился Мирослав. — Но это не повод опускать руки.

— Ничего я не опускаю. Вон, сегодня большое дело сделала.

— За что тебе, конечно, огромная благодарность. Но, очень надеюсь, ничего подобного не повторится.

Иванна была полна аналогичной надежды. Очень уж утомительной оказалась процедура обвинения опасных преступников. Ещё несколько таких «коллажей» из воспоминаний, и её саму можно будет закрывать в палате для душевнобольных. Хотя, может, получится научиться воспринимать это отстранённо? Риск, впрочем, как всегда пятьдесят на пятьдесят: либо получится, либо привет, шизофрения.

Ещё один метеор оставил на небе зыбкий след.

— Успела загадать?

— Угу.

— Я тоже.  
__________

Иллюстрация к главе   
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_303565374


	111. Глава 111

_Октябрь 1995 г. — январь 1996 г._   
_Белград — Прага — Лондон_

На протяжении нескольких недель после акта борьбы за добро и справедливость в аврорате Иванну грызли противоречивые мысли: её охватывал то ужас от содеянного — вдруг среди товарищей Крота найдутся те, кто обеспокоится за свою свободу или (что, впрочем, менее вероятно) пожелает отомстить, то, наоборот, раздумья — не заготовить ли ещё компромата да не сдать ли в руки Правосудия побольше преступных элементов. Пока она раскладывала по полочкам все «за» и «против» обоих вариантов, эмоции немного поутихли, квитаться с ней желающих не нашлось, и как-то сама собой потребность в активных действиях благополучно сошла на нет.

Перед своим Днём рождения Иванна предупредила Янко, что ничего праздновать категорически не будет и вообще исчезнет на несколько дней из Праги. Она уехала в Белград и, поручив родителям миссию связи с общественностью, замуровалась на втором этаже лаборатории со стопкой детских книжек — так она решила скрыться от внимания, которое сейчас ничего, кроме усталости, не принесло бы. День прошёл в такой нервотрёпке, что Иванна по итогам не уставала восхищаться своей предусмотрительностью. С утра начав дёргаться на каждый звук, она не сразу поняла, что ждёт какой угодно весточки от Каркарова — даже не поздравления, просто знака, мол, всё хорошо, не беспокойся. При этом, разумом она совершенно чётко понимала, что никаких знаков посылать ей нельзя, ибо это вопиюще бессмысленное и глупое нарушение конспирации, и смертельно боялась, что он всё-таки наплюёт на безопасность, и злилась на себя за то, что всё-таки в глубине души этого желает. В общем, это был с избытком насыщенный эмоциями день, к концу которого Иванна вымоталась до полусмерти.

Осень всегда была её любимым временем года, но нынешнюю она уже готова была возненавидеть. Приходилось постоянно чего-то ждать, но чего именно — всё никак не прояснялось, потому она ждала всего разом: что Волдеморт в голос заявит о себе, что британское Минмагии признает проблему, возьмётся комплексно её решить и быстро решит, что Снейп с чистой совестью распрощается с Дамблдором и заживёт спокойной жизнью, что Каркарову не нужно будет больше скрываться, он вернётся, и сама Иванна в конце концов уже заживёт спокойной жизнью. Ждать всего разом было убийственно сложно.

Профессиональные изыскания отвлекали и развлекали, но как-то неравномерно. Самой большой «сенсацией» за последнее время стало открытие очередного недокументированного свойства консервирующего зелья. В середине ноября Иванну позвали в виварий, где главный смотритель с очень загадочным выражением лица предъявил ей трупик саламандры. На резонное иваннино непонимание — какое ей дело до дохлого земноводного? — смотритель пояснил, что это не какое-то там земноводное, а один из трансфигурированных хомяков, после чего несколько минут наслаждался обалдевшим выражением лица собеседницы. Собрав, наконец, мысли, Иванна распорядилась вскрыть тушку — интересно было узнать, как трансфигурация влияет на внутренние органы, а после изучения заштопать как было и наблюдать посмертные изменения организма, взаимодействовавшего с её консервантом. Также она велела продолжать наблюдение за остальными животными и тщательно фиксировать все кажущиеся наблюдателям интересными аспекты поведения и жизнедеятельности. На продолжительность жизни, вероятно, консервант не влиял никак — трансфигурированный хомяк вполне мог умереть от старости естественной смертью, разве что стресс от пребывания в непривычном теле мог её приблизить.

В целом, даже казус с хомяком не сильно разбавил однообразные осенние дни. Переписка со Снейпом порой грозила довести до белого каления — даже на отвлечённые темы он общался как будто через силу, а на всё, что хоть отдалённо было связано с Тёмным лордом, следовала ледяная реакция. От Смитов поступали всё более душераздирающие описания хогвартских страстей, но любые попытки обсудить это со Снейпом натыкались на стену безмолвия. Порядки, пока что исподволь насаждаемые в школе Британским Минмагии, всерьёз заставляли предполагать, что Пожиратели уже проникли в Министерство, и что Долорес Амбридж если не одна из них, то одна из их приспешников — наверняка, но Снейп единственный раз чётко дал понять, что с Тёмным лордом она не связана, и тему закрыл наглухо.

В Дурмштранге, напротив, дела шли привычным порядком. Иванна так и не нашла сил наведаться туда, все нужные вещи из своих комнат добывая посредством Ярославы, но по рассказам последней и письмам Василисы была в курсе дел. Если Ярослава просто с тщательно скрываемым одобрением отзывалась об административных талантах Сальватьерры, то Василиса, не мудрствуя лукаво, жаловалась на скуку: без Иванниных факультативов и Федоры, которая, выпустившись, куда-то благополучно исчезла, учебный процесс стал донельзя нудным.

Зима пришла в сопровождении холода, промозглости и тотального уныния. У Иванны так часто случались приступы паршивого настроения, что она старалась реже мозолить глаза близким людям. С паршивым настроением вообще творился какой-то дурной замкнутый круг: осознание, что никаких особых предпосылок для усиления уныния нет, магический мир по-прежнему находится в состоянии вялотекущего ожидания неизвестно чего, только усугубляло депрессию. Испортившийся сон аналогично не прибавлял оптимизма; ничего конкретного ей не снилось, но тяжёлая бессвязная муть выматывала сильнее иных сюжетных кошмаров.

Перед Новым годом неожиданно прибыли совы от Смитов и Василисы, в которых авторы так дружно напрашивались в гости на зимние каникулы, что Иванна заподозрила заговор, однако отказывать им не стала.

Рождественское и новогоднее празднования у Мачкевичей прошли в совершенно привычном духе. Угощения, родственники, соседи, гости, кошки, зимние увеселения, фейерверки — Иванна с лёгкостью затерялась в этой суете и смогла избежать насыщенного общения. Снегу навалило более чем достаточно, так что Мирослав очень жалел об отсутствии собачьих упряжек, гонки на которых были бы в самый раз.

Зимние каникулы Дурмштранга и Хогвартса частично перекрывались, так что уже третьего января Смиты и Василиса прибыли в пражскую штаб-квартиру, где сразу стало довольно тесно.

— Ну, у вас там всё совсем весело? Неужели режим строже, чем в Дурмштранге стал?.. Если нужно — свистите, ещё плед принесу, — Янко завернулся в свой плед и угнездился в кресле.

— Пока вроде тепло, — отрапортовала устроившаяся в одном кресле с Хоуп Тори, увлечённо наблюдая за клубами пара изо рта.

— А насчёт строгости режимов сказать сложно, — подхватила её соседка. — У нас режим скорее абсурдный, чем строгий.

— В прессе ничего подозрительного? — задала животрепещущий вопрос Иванна, сосредоточенно помешивая половником в котле, водружённом в центр стола.

Они ужинали глинтвейном на заснеженной крыше с видом на город. Был полный штиль, и ничто не мешало мелким снежинкам медленно падать с тёмного неба.

Смиты дружно замотали головами, отвечая на вопрос Иванны.

— А Федора давно на связь не выходила? — спросила Василиса; на неё кресел не хватило, так что она примостилась на широком кухонном подоконнике.

— Мне от неё последняя открытка в начале декабря пришла, — припомнила Иванна. — Из Испании.

— Ну, мне так же, — кивнула Василиса.

— Какую бы вам культурную программу предложить? — размышляла Адя, вперив взгляд в панораму крыш, словно рассчитывая найти там подсказку. — Тут сейчас с массовыми развлечениями негусто. Мне ничего, кроме наших лабораторий, в голову не приходит. Хотя, я собиралась Иву на конгресс в Лондон отправить…

— Опять? — возмутилась Иванна, для убедительности громыхнув половником о стенку котла. — Да сколько можно!

— Там анонсированы интересные доклады, я тоже поеду!

— У нас пять дней свободно, мы и лаборатории с удовольствием посетим, и конгресс! — с жаром уверила Хоуп.

— Барышни, давайте уже глинтвейн разольём, остынет же! — призвал Янко.

…Большой зал Меркьюри холла был забит практически полностью. И участников, и прессы, и слушателей не в пример летнему конгрессу. В этот раз Иванна увидела гораздо больше знакомых лиц, в числе которых был всё-таки появившийся на конгрессе Снейп, весьма туманно ответивший в последнем письме о возможности своего присутствия, и василисины родители, увидеть которых на зелейщицком мероприятии в обоих экземплярах было действительно неожиданно.

Во время не очень интересных докладов Иванна планомерно строчила в «двустороннюю записную книжку» вопросы, изредка, чтобы не сильно привлекать постороннее внимание, подкрепляя их испепеляющими взглядами, но адресат, сидящий в стратегическом отдалении от неё, и вопросы, и взгляды игнорировал — впрочем, на иное Иванна не рассчитывала.

Сама она, неожиданно для себя, стала субъектом довольно настойчивого разглядывания со стороны Ольги Зарецкой. Иванна начала было ломать голову — что бы той могло от неё понадобиться, но вдруг отвлеклась на доклад о пестициде для мандрагорового лишая. Докладчица, похожая, на взгляд Иванны, на профессора Раувольфию годами пятьюдесятью старше, с энтузиазмом орошала из пульверизатора демонстрационную грядку заражённой лишаём мандрагоры.

— …а теперь, когда гифы покрыты зельем, для катализации нужна небольшая искорка… — с кончика волшебной палочки, которую ведьма молниеносно вынула из-за пояса, соскочила фиолетовая искра, по мандрагоре секунду-другую поплясали фиолетовые же молнии и, наконец, перед аудиторией явилась абсолютно здоровая, очищенная от неаппетитных бурых пятен, мандрагора.

К реальности её вернул крайне озадаченный взгляд Снейпа. Она вопросительно глянула на него в ответ, но тот вернул ещё более вопросительный взгляд, подкрепленный поднятием брови и чуть склонённой к плечу головой. Опустив глаза на записную книжку, она увидела, что незаметно для себя почерком повышенной кривизны вывела на двустороннем листе дважды слово «пульверизатор», причем второе — обвела несколько раз и подчеркнула, завершив линию кляксой. Чуть ниже её же рукой было добавлено «порош.ликопод???», а все надписи заключались в странную рамочку из завитушек и почему-то сердечек. Ниже посреди свободного пространства почерком Снейпа было выведено «что?!». От смеха Иванну удержало только то, что разум был занят генерированием идей; она написала «прошу прощения», очистила страницу, открыла записную книжку на странице обычной и уже почти спокойно записала: «распыление пропитанного огн. эссенцией порошка с помощью -???». Полностью идея ещё не сформировалась, но было уже вполне ясно, что её зажигалка — это прошлый век, и нужно думать над более совершенной формой диспенсера огненной эссенции. Двинув локтем под ребро сидящего рядом Янко, она спросила шёпотом, как у холдинга с запасами огненной эссенции. Янко переадресовал вопрос Аде, которая сообщила, что буквально на днях аврорат Московского Минмагии совершенно неожиданно подчистую скупил все стоки, а синтез новой партии запланирован только на начало февраля, да и свежие ингредиенты не прибыли.

Оправившись от вероломного удара судьбы, Иванна дала Аде задание заказать побольше ингредиентов, вернулась на двустороннюю страницу и почти разборчиво написала «коллега, у вас двух-трёх унций сухого каллитриса не завалялось случайно?». Снейп посмотрел на неё как на душевнобольную и ответил «нет»; сквозь короткое слово явно проглядывал вопрос «вы в своём уме?». Иванна смиренно вздохнула и пригласила: «не проводите ли в перерыве до боргина?». На листе мгновенно вновь проступило решительное «нет». Иванна сделала большие страшные глаза и принялась сверлить Снейпа взглядом, периодически хмуря брови. Снейп довольно долго колебался с ответом, но в конечном итоге возвёл очи горе и лист показал «похоже, придётся». Иванна вздохнула уже с удовлетворением.

Как в старые добрые времена, вцепившись в идею, она желала действовать незамедлительно, и первым делом нужно было пополнить запас огненной эссенции.

…Взревев мотором, «Найт бас» сорвался с места, заставив Иванну лязгнуть зубами и вцепиться в подлокотники её кресла.

— Почему именно “Боргин и Бёрк”? — сидящий по соседству Снейп ничем не лязгал, но в момент рывка от красноречивой гримасы не отказался.

— Я плохо знакома с лондонскими магазинами, а там наверняка всё есть в нужном количестве, — здорово опасаясь прикусить язык на виражах, быстро объяснила Иванна. — Не к Шварцу же ехать, — припомнив лавочку в Хогсмиде, пожала плечами она.

— Вы в Праге купите столько каллитриса, сколько понадобится, — не сдавался Снейп.

— Предпочитаю подстраховаться.

Её тревога привлечь лишнее внимание, как обычно, была бесплодна: в автобус помимо них загрузилось ещё с десяток участников конгресса; кто-то желал пообедать в городе, кто-то просто проветриться, а кто-то, удовлетворив интересы, направлялся домой. Общаться во время движения не представлялось возможным: почти все темы не предназначались для публичного обсуждения, а любые попытки секретничать на ушко были чреваты синяками и шишками — салон просто ходуном ходил. Другие пассажиры, похоже, были привычны к столь дикому, на взгляд Иванны, транспортному средству, а стайка молодёжи и вовсе находила такую манеру езды весьма увлекательной. Впрочем, может быть, она просто пребывала в неподходящем настроении.

Решено было сойти вместе с большинством пассажиров на Диагон-элли и, смешавшись с занятыми охотой за рождественскими подарками волшебниками, дойти до лавки. Неспешно пробираясь вслед за Снейпом сквозь суетящуюся толпу, Иванна никак не могла понять, что же не так в царящей кругом атмосфере, и только поворачивая на Ноктюрн-элли, сообразила: под праздничным игристым фейерверком радости подспудно звучала та самая гнетущая нотка ожидания неприятностей, которую она, казалась бы, привыкла ощущать за собой, но здесь, среди посторонних людей, этот фоновый звоночек усилился до набата.

Плотные снежные тучи закрывали темнеющее небо, грозя прорваться снегопадом. Ноктюрн-элли выглядел особенно неприветливо, и людей здесь почти не было, редкие прохожие прятали лица в капюшоны или воротники мантий и старались скорее скрыться с улицы.

— А вон там меня отловили работнички вашего друга Люциуса, — махнула рукой Иванна, заметив маячащий вдалеке тёмный провал подворотни.

— Радость узнавания, — буркнул Снейп, не утруждая себя взглянуть в указанном направлении. — Если интересует: рядом с Боргином дом без вывески, если зайти с торца — будет вход в неплохую букинистическую лавку.

— Непременно интересует, тем более, времени полно, — закивала Иванна. — Но сначала за каллитрисом…

«ЗАКРЫТО НА ПРИЁМ ТОВАРА»

Она уставилась на светящуюся магическую надпись на тёмной двери, подавив желание протереть глаза.

— Это что, шутка такая? — повернулась она к Снейпу.

— А почему это должно быть шуткой? — не понял он. — Что вас так шокирует?

— Нет, ну, практически, конечно, ничего сверхъестественного… — протянула Иванна, берясь за ручку. — Просто, какого чёрта?

Дверь, вопреки ожидаемому, оказалась незаперта, и Иванна решительно устремилась внутрь.

— Почему нельзя зайти в другой раз? — возмутился Снейп, всё же следуя за ней.

— Я же не из праздного любопытства, а строго по делу, и время не отниму, — Иванна расстегнула мантию и принялась протирать запотевшие очки краем свитера.

Внутри лавки как и прежде царил зловещий полумрак, а за стойкой кассы никого не наблюдалось, слышно было лишь тиканье нескольких часов да тихий стрёкот и скребущие звуки, доносящиеся из большой чёрной шкатулки на стеллаже у стойки.

— Не подскажете, где здесь травки? — сосредоточенно осматриваясь, спросила Иванна.

Снейп молча махнул рукою, указывая направление. Отыскать каллитрис оказалось весьма непросто — товар был совершенно неходовой, так что запылённую коробку с вожделенной надписью на нижней полке шкафа в самом дальнем углу Иванна отыскала, уже начиная отчаиваться. Голос разума всё-таки заставил её открыть коробку и проверить содержимое — каллитрис оказался, разумеется, сушёным и довольно-таки побитым жизнью, но более-менее пригодным для синтеза, по крайней мере, первой экспериментальной партии. За активными поисками Иванна не заметила, как в лавке прибавилось народу: со стороны кассы слышался негромкий гул голосов.

— Нашли, наконец? — приветствовал её возвращение Снейп. — Мы не вовремя.

— Ну, что вы, покупатели всегда вовремя, особенно, если они знают, что им нужно, — его собеседником оказался уже знакомый Иванне лавочник. — Я с минуты на минуту жду особую поставку, — тут он слегка нервозно покосился на дверь в служебные помещения, — и если вы располагаете временем… — многозначительно посмотрел он сначала на Снейпа, затем на Иванну.

— Нет-нет, мне нужно только это, — уверила Иванна, ставя на прилавок коробку. — Коллега, если мне сейчас не хватит наличности, одолжите мне, не сочтите за труд.

— Вы покупаете всё это? — удивлённо приподнял брови лавочник.

— А у вас ещё есть? — оживилась Иванна.

— Нет, — опешил лавочник, по лицу которого ясно читалось крайнее удивление тем, что кто-то вообще мог заинтересоваться каллитрисом.

Иванна сказала, что иных интересов не имеет, и полезла за кошельком. Расплатившись (денег, что удивительно, ей хватило), она забрала тут же упакованную коробку и, попрощавшись с лавочником, вместе со Снейпом вышла в сгущающиеся морозные сумерки.

— Теперь и за книжками можно, — констатировала чрезвычайно довольная Иванна, задумавшись на миг, не отправить ли покупку совой в Прагу, и решив, что надёжнее будет держать её при себе. — Чёрт, что ж так похолодало-то резко? — удивлённо отметила она, ёжась. — Ветер, что ли, с моря подул?

— Зима, вот и холодно, — пожал плечами Снейп, открывая перед ней дверь в книжную лавку.

Тесное помещение было загромождено, казалось бы, хаотично расставленными стеллажами, но Иванна, сделав несколько поворотов и вспомнив летнее рисование «браслетов», поняла, что выстроены они незатейливым концентрическим лабиринтом. Книги были расставлены по тематике, и она без труда нашла свои любимые разделы: зелья, растения и артефакты. В центре «лабиринта» располагался самый занятный стеллаж — с нерассортированной литературой на смежные темы. Отрешённо пролистывая давно разыскиваемый сборник «Опыт трансформации лабораторного пространства», Иванна вдруг поймала себя на совершенно парадоксальном желании поскорее убраться отсюда. Она повертела головой в поисках Снейпа, чтобы спросить, не чувствует ли он чего-либо странного, но тот пребывал вне поля видимости, шурша страницами где-то за углом. Списав всё на разыгравшееся воображение, она вернулась было к изучению стеллажей, но становилось как будто только хуже: на глаза всё активнее лезли корешки с навевающими невесёлые ассоциации названиями, вроде «Топор палача и верёвка висельника: классические ритуальные предметы в повседневной зелейной практике», «101 способ использования гробовой доски для начинающих», «Упыри — кто они? Дискуссии об условно-разумных существах, том 13». Чувствуя накатывающую дурноту, негнущимися, точно отмёрзшими пальцами, она кое-как засунула «Опыт трансформации…» обратно на полку и почти на ощупь стала пробираться к выходу, пытаясь понять — то ли у неё давление упало из-за перемены погоды — вдруг там снег пошёл? — то ли тут что-то другое.

— Я подышать, — выдавила она, проползая мимо зарывшегося в какой-то фолиант Снейпа; тот в ответ буркнул что-то неразборчивое.

Зачем-то извинившись перед ведьмой-букинисткой, проводившей её встревоженным взглядом, Иванна взяла свою коробку с каллитрисом и толкнула ставшую вдруг тяжёлой входную дверь.

На улице действительно шёл снег, сумерки сгустились почти до темноты, зажглись уличные фонари. Ветер утих, но теплее почему-то от этого не стало. Прислонившись к стене, Иванна бессмысленно глотала колючий воздух вместе со снежинками и никак не могла отдышаться.

— Что за ерунда? — пробормотала она, оттягивая высокий ворот свитера, который ни с того ни с сего взялся её душить.

Впрочем, помимо шеи, ей сдавило и грудь, а в ушах гудело так, что Иванна даже попыталась найти внешний источник звука, прежде чем поняла, что это происходит у неё в голове. Хотелось свернуться клубочком где-нибудь в ближайшем сугробе, зажать голову между коленок и забыться. Отчасти это напоминало нападение энергетического вампира — Иванна чувствовала сильнейший упадок сил, из неё как будто выдавливали воздух вместе с волей к жизни и радостью.

На этой мысли и без того озябшую Иванну прошиб ледяной пот — она наконец поняла, что происходит, но никак не могла всерьёз допустить, что здесь, посреди Лондона, может оказаться дементор.

Словно откликнувшись на её ужас, сквозь пелену снегопада в бледном свете фонаря проступили очертания тёмной фигуры. Можно было сколько угодно надеяться, что это всего лишь случайный прохожий, но подступающая всё ближе почти осязаемая тоска сомнений не оставляла. Выронив коробку, Иванна стянула тёплые перчатки, которые едва успела надеть, и лихорадочно зашарила по карманам, тщательно отгораживаясь от нахлынувших эмоций и стараясь обращать внимание только на бодрящее действие адреналина: где-то в недрах мантии у неё был припрятан не отданный никому исключительно по недоразумению экземпляр зажигалки.

Зажигалка нашлась на дне одного из внутренних карманов, что весьма приободрило Иванну.

— Ну, давай, иди сюда, ходячая депрессия, — пробормотала она себе под нос, не вынимая руки с зажигалкой из кармана; второй рукой она стягивала на груди полы мантии в бессмысленной попытке согреться.

Дементор — никаких сомнений в том, что это он, не оставалось — приближался, и чем ближе он был, тем меньше уверенности в своих силах ощущала Иванна. Темнота вокруг сгущалась, подступала плотнее, душила. В памяти, как назло, один за другим всплывали эпизоды бессилия, неспособности помочь тем, кому необходимо. А ведь всегда казалось, что она смирилась и приняла их как неизбежность… Вытирать слёзы обшлагом рукава мантии было неудачной идеей, пуговицы царапали кожу, грубая шерсть ничего не впитывала и тоже царапала. Дементора нужно было подпустить как можно ближе, иначе факел не достанет его, но время застыло вместе с воздухом, а тёмная фигура не торопилась.

Дементор чувствовал опасность с её стороны? Исключено, что за глупость. Просто доводит лакомое блюдо до идеального состояния, ждёт, когда она окончательно сломается и можно будет забрать всё без остатка.

Всё-таки он приближался, незаметно, почти беззвучно — только хриплый звук, с которым дементор втягивал и выпускал воздух, раздирал плотную тишину проулка. Иванна вот-вот готова была решиться двинуться ему навстречу — сколько можно тянуть? Пальцы на зажигалке стыли даже в кармане. От дыхания дементора мороз, казалось, усилился как минимум вдвое против того, что было, когда она вышла из лавки; на миг Иванна усомнилась, сможет ли она удержать выпускной клапан, но быстро прогнала вредную мысль. Гораздо больше беспокоило вопрос — как долго она ещё сможет отгораживаться от призраков прошлого?

Совсем одна. Слезами эту боль не вымыть. Призраки обступают всё плотнее. Холод проникает внутрь, струится по позвоночнику, замедляет сердце.

Иванна встряхнулась, обнаруживая, что стучит зубами и трясётся. Нет уж, ничего не выйдет. Сейчас одна, но это не навсегда. Да и не одна, если подумать.

Она вынула руки из карманов, лихорадочно потёрла ладонь о ладонь, вытерла лицо и выхватила из кармана зажигалку. Хватит ждать. Где эта тварь? Вокруг сгустилась непроглядная мгла.

Неожиданно краткий сиплый звук раздался совсем рядом. Влажная кожа вмиг онемела от ледяного дуновения. Иванна вытянула руки в направлении звука — в одной зажигалка, вторая готова вызывать искру; надёжнее и правильнее было вызывать Изначальный огонь палочкой, но Иванна так гордилась, что научилась вызывать его рукой, что палочку в этом деле не признавала.

Голубая зарница. Поток серебристых светлячков формируется в… Это же Патронус!

Едва не выронив зажигалку, Иванна в немом потрясении смотрела на проплывшую мимо непонятно откуда взявшуюся призрачную олениху, прогнавшую кромешный мрак. В бледном свете только что едва кравшийся дементор показал удивительную прыть и, словно гонимый ураганным ветром, исчез. Олениха, грациозно повернувшись, проплыла мимо Иванны. Черноты больше не было, были обычные зимние сумерки, рассеиваемые редкими уличными фонарями Ноктюрн-элли и несколькими окошками окружающих домов.

Запах ландышей. Окончательно сбитая с толку Иванна повернулась, провожая её взглядом. Патронусы не пахнут! Значит…

Олениха подскочила к замершему в дверях букинистической лавки бледному как смерть Снейпу и рассыпалась на мириады искр. Снейп спрятал палочку и шагнул к Иванне.

— Вы в своём уме? Почему вы не вызвали Патронуса, какого чёрта?! — взбешённым шёпотом проорал он ей на ухо. — Вы что задумали?!

— Р-развоплотить его хотела, — стуча зубами, ответила Иванна, приваливаясь к стене; ноги были ватные, причём, что именно явилось большим потрясением — дементор посреди Лондона или патронус Снейпа — сказать она затруднялась.

— Дементора нельзя убить, — ему даже не нужно было крутить пальцем у виска, один только тон исчерпывающе показывал отношение к её заявлению.

— В прошлый раз что-то наподобие получилось, — упрямо возразила Иванна, прикусывая язык, чтобы не начать расспросы о Патронусе, про который и так всё было ясно; тактичнее всего с её стороны сейчас сделать вид, что никакой оленихи она не видела.

— Не знаю, что у вас там получилось в прошлый раз, но точно не убийство дементора, — Снейп уже начинал понемногу успокаиваться, но всё ещё оставался насторожен; заметив коробку на снегу он поднял её и протянул Иванне, затем то же самое проделал с валяющимися возле неё перчатками. — Давайте вернёмся в Меркьюри холл.

— Что, даже не дождёмся авроров и не дадим показания? — удивлённо вытаращилась на Снейпа Иванна.

— Какие показания? Какие авроры? — настала очередь Снейпа удивляться. — Вы что, не поняли, откуда он тут? Это же «особая поставка» Боргину.

Припомнив каталоги магазина, Иванна брезгливо поёжилась, стараясь не думать об ингредиентах и артефактах, поставляемых из Азкабана.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, это вот легально всё? — спросила она.

— Конечно, нет! — возмутился Снейп. — Идёмте, поймаем автобус.

Иванна последовала за ним на Диагон-элли, осторожно осмысливая произошедшее.

__________  
Иллюстрации к главе  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_310141469  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_310141533


	112. Глава 112

_Январь — апрель 1996 г.,_   
_Лондон — Прага_

До Меркьюри холла они добирались на маггловском такси; его поймала Иванна, действуя на автопилоте и не переставая прокручивать в памяти экстраординарную встречу.

Дементор в городе — даже слов цензурных не находилось, чтобы охарактеризовать эту ситуацию. Собственно, слов не нашлось ещё в девяносто третьем — для характеристики использования дементоров в качестве «службы безопасности» при поимке Блэка, но тогда в принципе было не до словопоисков. Происходила эта «поставка» при молчаливом попустительстве британского аврората, или местным стражам магического порядка ничего о ней известно не было — вопрос отдельный, но рассказать всё отцу Иванна намеревалась обязательно. Впрочем, дементор всухую проигрывал Снейпову Патронусу во всех смыслах.

То ли так была составлена учебная программа, то ли Сальватьерра всё же никуда не годился как преподаватель, но занятия по чарам Защитника Иванна помнила с трудом, для неё стало, мягко говоря, огромным сюрпризом, что кто-то из бывших Пожирателей смерти оказался способен на такое. Вариант собственной студенческой несостоятельности, к слову сказать, она отчего-то не рассматривала.

Такси мягко скользило сквозь белую завесу: вместе с темнотой в город пришёл снегопад. Иванна почти не моргая смотрела в окно; непрестанное падение белых хлопьев в огнях уличных фонарей и фар автомобилей гипнотизировало и почти позволяло не думать. Таксист, высадив молчаливых пассажиров рядом с воротами кладбища, ни единым намёком не выдал какого-либо удивления или подозрения — должно быть, сказывалась профессиональная выдержка.

— Вы ничего не видели.

Иванна, старательно изучавшая метаморфозы свежевыпавшего снега под ногами, лишь бы не выдать того, что творилось в голове, остановилась и подняла глаза; Снейп стоял в нескольких шагах от неё и смотрел требовательным взглядом.

— Считайте, что я идеальный муж, — слегка невпопад отозвалась Иванна, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в слякоти. — …Слепоглухонемой капитан дальнего плавания, — дорассказала древний анекдот она в ответ на вопросительное движение бровей собеседника. — Я ничего не видела, — со вздохом резюмировала она, видя, что шуточками Снейпа не удовлетворить.

— Это в ваших же интересах, — буркнул он, развернулся на каблуках и прошествовал внутрь здания, излучая мрачную решимость.

При чём тут её интересы, Иванна не очень поняла, но решила не выяснять и, риторически разведя руками, поспешила следом.

Многие из тех, кто коротал перерыв вне Меркьюри холла, уже вернулись; в фойе вокруг высоких фуршетных столиков, в ожидании окончания перерыва кучковались по интересам волшебники. Снейп, не оглядываясь, устремился в зал с явным намерением занять место и не участвовать в каких-либо разговорах. Больше всего поражало понимание того, что для него продемонстрировать Патронус было гораздо более смущающим действием, нежели, допустим, публично снять штаны на Трафальгарской площади. Интересно, кто ещё знает?..

До окончания перерыва оставалось меньше четверти часа. Снейп широким шагом проследовал на своё место, а Иванна принялась высматривать друзей по залу.

— Как он? В порядке?

Неожиданно раздавшийся за спиной негромкий вопрос заставил её вздрогнуть. Обернувшись, Иванна увидела Ольгу Зарецкую, чьи светлые глаза пытливо её рассматривали.

— Простите? — искренне не поняла Иванна; не мог же вопрос относиться к состоянию Снейпа после недавнего приключения!

— А вы разве не Игоря навещать уходили? — с ноткой лёгкого разочарования уточнила Ольга, приподняв подбородок; слегка прищурившись, она смерила взглядом коробку с каллитрисом.

— Нет, конечно, — Иванне стоило усилий не пустить раздражение в голос. — И как он — я понятия не имею.

Она давно для себя решила, что злиться на эту женщину (как и на её мать, впрочем) — занятие бессмысленное и неблагодарное, но всё же спокойно с ней разговаривать было на грани терпения.

— Вот как… — Ольга отвела взгляд. — Ну, ладно, значит, всё относительно нормально. Маменька говорит, если бы что случилось — вы узнали бы первой. Прошу меня простить, — кивнув в качестве прощания, она направилась к дверям зала.

Настроение, несмотря на по сути обнадёживающие слова, фатально испортилось. С прошлого лета она старательно запрещала себе думать об этом, понятливые друзья также избегали разговоров на больную тему; казалось, ей удалось убедить себя в том, что отсутствие новостей есть хорошая новость… Только казалось. Иванна встряхнулась и, совершенно не тревожась, как это выглядит со стороны, категорично покачала головой. Очевидно же, это всё дементор, поводов для чёрной меланхолии нет. Здравая мысль, впрочем, не сильно утешила. Уютный полумрак зала больше не приносил умиротворения, от перспективы провести здесь ещё несколько часов становилось тошно; между лопатками всё чётче ощущался непонятный зуд, будто кто-то сверлил её взглядом. Иванна несколько раз обернулась, точно собака, пытающаяся поймать собственный хвост, но источник беспокойства найти никак не удавалось: те немногочисленные волшебники, что уже заняли свои места или фланировали между рядов, никоим образом своего интереса к её персоне не выдавали. Товарищей её по-прежнему видно не было, зато в зале показалась Василиса, глаза которой от волнения распахнулись на пол-лица.

— Я хочу извиниться за свою мать! — порывисто прошептала она, озираясь в поисках непрошеных ушей. — Ей не следовало даже пытаться говорить с вами об этом!.. Впрочем, мне тоже, — завидев болезненную гримасу Иванны, покаянно повесила нос Василиса.

— Слушай, как увидишь кого-либо из моих, передай, что я в Прагу отчалила. Тут больше ничего интересного для меня не расскажут, скорее всего, так что я лучше поработаю, — вяло сменила тему Иваннa.

— Да, разумеется! — с готовностью закивала Василиса. — …А вы правда?.. — после секундной заминки нерешительно спросила она.

— Увы, — сухо отозвалась Иванна.

— Простите! — выпалила Василиса, развернулась и быстро пошла обратно к дверям.

Несмотря на собственное подавленное состояние, Иванне дико было видеть эту дёрганую и суетливую девицу вместо чопорной, исполненной собственного достоинства Василисы, к которой она привыкла. Неужели тревоги и ей отравляют жизнь? Поглядев на маячащий в отдалении профиль погружённого в какой-то проспект Снейпа, Иванна вздохнула, ловчее перехватила коробку и решительно устремилась к выходу.

***

— В следующий раз, когда соберётесь с утра пораньше устраивать шумовые светопреставления, предупредите заранее! Я с кровати рухнул, мог бы сломать себе что-нибудь! — всклокоченный, задрапированный в сползающее одеяло Янко хмуро обозревал кухню, которую минуту назад огласил металлически-стеклянный звон, взвизг и короткое досадливое ругательство.

Сооружая завтрак из оладушек и карамельного соуса, Адя решила ускорить процедуру и попробовала оптимизировать стадию замешивания. Увы, управлять одновременно двумя венчиками, которым полагалось двигаться в разных ёмкостях с разной амплитудой, без тренировки у неё, мягко говоря, не вышло, так что обе миски, щедро обдав содержимым всё вокруг, оказались на полу, а венчики, набрав вращением критическую скорость, унеслись куда-то в заснеженный пейзаж сквозь стекло.

— Чем умничать — помогай, — невозмутимо парировала Адя, стойко игнорируя капающий с чёлки соус. — Я видела, как доктор Мерсье в лаборатории так в двух тиглях разом мешает, мне показалось, это не сложно.

— У неё опыт и она, вроде бы, амбидекстр — ей проще, — возразила Иванна, увлечённо восстанавливая пострадавшее оконное стекло неторопливыми мановениями волшебной палочки.

— …в отличие от Ади, которая амбисинистр, — проворчал Янко. — Пойду одеваться, — он величественно развернулся, подтянул одеяло и, демонстративно припадая на левую ногу, побрёл в свою комнату.

— Кое-кто останется без завтрака, если продолжит острить! — вслед ему пригрозила Адя.

— Я и так, считай, остался без такового! — приглушённо прогудело в ответ из-за закрывшейся двери.

B шесть рук последствия разрушений удалось устранить очень быстро, венчики по зову Акцио благополучно вернулись в предусмотрительно приоткрытое окно, так что вскоре троица смогла приступить к завтраку, приготовленному с применением исключительно проверенных и отработанных методик.

— Яичница с беконом — это именно то, что надо утром для полного счастья, я так считаю! — торжественно взмахнув вилкой, провозгласил Янко. — Передайте гренки, пожалуйста.

— В твоём возрасте уже пора от бекона отказываться, а то скоро в свои модные брюки влезать перестанешь, — уверенно предрекла Адя, протягивая товарищу тарелку с гренками.

— В твоём возрасте склонность к ангедонии гораздо более губительна, нежели моя склонность к бекону, — парировал совершенно невпечатлённый Янко, посыпая яичницу зелёным луком. — Ивка, ты кофе там выращиваешь, что ли?

— Если тебе на скорость надо — сам вари, а мне позволь придерживаться методики! И вообще, сейчас как дам тапком! Девиц своих в лаборатории строить будешь, — нависшая над джезвой Иванна наблюдала за поверхностью жидкости, аки коршун за добычей. — Яичницы мне хоть чуть-чуть оставьте, главное.

Адя, тщетно старающаяся перевести всех на здоровое питание, издала вздох отчаяния.

— О, фова! — с набитым ртом пробормотал Янко, не став парировать. — Аллохомора! — к счастью, прежде чем произносить заклинание, он всё же дожевал; оконная створка отворилась, впуская птицу, которая кинула на стол связку газет, схватила приготовленную для неё полоску вяленого мяса с блюдечка и нырнула обратно за окно. — Ивка, не отвлекайся от кофе, лучше передай-ка «Зеркало Афродиты»! Там у нас должно быть два разворота… Ива, ты в порядке? — напуганный её выражением лица, он отложил вилку.

Иваннa, глянувшая краем глаза на первую полосу лежащей вверху стопки газеты, молча застыла на месте. Ни призывы Янко, ни даже перекипевший через край джезвы кофе не смогли вывести её из оцепенения. Пока Адя, распинав с пути стулья, метнулась выключить газ на плите, Янко приподнялся с места и дотянулся до загадочной газеты.

Первую полосу «Дейли профет» занимали десять портретов.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN  
MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT'  
FOR OLD DEATH EATERS

— Я-то уж подумал!.. — с укоризной посмотрел на подругу Янко.

— Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? — требовательно спросила Адя, ставя на стол джезву со спасённой частью кофе.

— Массовый побег из Азкабана, — помахал перед нею газетой Янко.

— Нет, это безумие какое-то, мне действительно нужно собраться и прекратить раскисать, — Иванна сняла очки и потёрла лицо ладонями. — То есть не на уровне гипотетического плана, а по-настоящему взять и перестать. Я уже достала себя этим сплином по самые гланды.

— Я чрезвычайно рад, что ты сама об этом заговорила, — сложив перед собой руки, вкрадчиво сказал Янко. — Нам с Адей решительно не нравится то, что с тобой происходит. Ты на себя не похожа в последнее время. Ты стала нервной и унылой и создаёшь вокруг себя атмосферу тщеты и тлена. Это действительно никуда не годится.

— Можно подумать, я в восторге от этого, — буркнула Иванна. — Задница в том, что пока я занята делами и держу эмоции под контролем, я вполне адекватна, но стоит немного ослабить удила — всё, туши свет, бросай Аваду. В голове сразу дурная карусель: где он? как он? а что, если?

— Не, это что-то другое, — критически помотала головой Адя. — На вот, — она сунула Иванне чашку кофе. — Зная тебя, могу предположить, что это не только беспокойство за Игореву судьбу.

— Адя дело говорит, тут наверняка что-то эмпатическое да замешано, — поддержал Янко. — Обычно, адекват ты теряешь именно на этой почве.

Иванна нахмурилась. В словах друзей было то рациональное зерно, рассмотреть которое ей самой не удавалось. Машинально протерев очки бумажной салфеткой, она водрузила их на место.

— Надо было мне с вами раньше обсудить, — мрачно вздохнула она и отхлебнула кофе. — Сама я сейчас так боюсь касаться эмпатической темы, что… Я ведь действительно настолько привыкла воспринимать действительность не только через свои, но и через его ощущения, что сейчас чувствую себя частично оглохшей или ослепшей. И зябну я постоянно именно из-за этого… Ну, ладно, осознание — шаг к исцелению, может, меньше буду нюни распускать. Меня прямо-таки попустило слегка. Самую малость, — она с омерзением посмотрела на газету, лежащую перед Янко. — В Лондоне сидят полные идиоты, при чём тут Блэк?! Интересно, что по этому поводу думают в Хогвартсе?.. Ох, что сейчас начнётся.

— Полагаешь, Пожиратели тут же возьмутся за старое? — спросил Янко.

— Ну, а для чего ещё им помогли бежать?.. Ох, надеюсь, Игорь получает свежую прессу и будет настороже, — вздохнула Иванна, пережив момент чего-то, отдалённо напоминающего радость, оттого, что смогла произнести его имя без кома в горле. — Он теперь в та-акой опасности… — безэмоционально протянула она.

— Ты сама в опасности, — перебил Янко. — Пусть, вроде бы, известно, что ты не в теме, но ведь им может прийти в голову влиять на ситуацию через тебя. Тебе нужно отсидеться у родителей.

— Вот ничего подобного! — горячо возразила Иваннa, даже вскочив из-за стола. — Тут я всё время на людях, к тому же, не хочу, чтобы… дома, — она запнулась: уже давно «дом» для неё стал неким размытым понятием, — случилось что-нибудь нехорошее из-за меня. И вообще, вас точно так же могут, условно говоря, в заложники взять, если уж рассматривать такое развитие событий!

— Ладно, согласен, будем держаться вместе и держать нос по ветру, — поднял руки, признавая её правоту, Янко.

— Пообщаюсь-ка я с Северусом, — вызвалась Адя под многозначительный присвист Янко, который моментально получил по лбу кстати подвернувшимся ей под руку «Зеркалом Афродиты». — Уж он-то скажет что-нибудь умное на этот счет.

— Сомневаюсь. Но пообщайся, — одобрила идею Иванна. — Хотя, могу предположить его «умные мысли на этот счёт»: «Не лезьте в это дело глубже, чем уже залезли!» — передразнила она с характерной гримасой.

— Вот и проверим.

После завтрака троица отправилась на работу, почти на полном серьёзе обсуждая возможность организации укреплённой штаб-квартиры на базе офиса и экспериментальной лаборатории. Мирослав, который связался с дочерью (о чём та даже мечтать боялась, представляя его занятость) около полудня по каминной сети, нашел эту идею весьма здравой. Он велел не бросать повседневные дела, но при этом не терять общей бдительности и держать под рукой двустороннее зеркало, Иванна охотно пообещала и спросила, не планируется ли введение особого положения на территории Соединённого Королевства, немедленно получив в ответ красноречивую мину отвращения.

— Да, кстати, будь аккуратна при дальних перемещениях: твой чешский друг опять начал проявлять нездоровую активность, — вспомнил Мирослав.

Иванна несколько секунд соображала, прежде чем удивлённо уточнила:

— Это ты про Талиха, что ли? Что ему неймётся, он думает, это я побег организовала?

— Не знаю, но мне ребята передали, что он недавно наводил справки.

Иванна вновь пообещала помнить об осмотрительности, попрощалась с отцом и отправилась исполнять его заветы о повседневных делах.

Утренние хлопоты состояли пополам из личных изысканий и работы на благо холдинга. Сначала они с Янко поставили на уши лабораторию, случайно предположив, что из формулы фирменного крема от прыщей выйдет неплохое ранозаживляющее средство. Потом, едва успев записать всё в «идейник», вспомнили свою старую концепцию применения «мирных» снадобий в условиях чрезвычайной ситуации и стали поднимать давние наработки. Ближе к середине дня Иванна вспомнила, что у Смитов закончились каникулы и, прежде чем уйти с товарищами на обед, села за письмо: глупо было не использовать такой источник информации.

За обедом в ресторанчике неподалёку от офиса холдинга Адя отчиталась о разговоре со Снейпом.

— Ничего утешительного я сказать не могу, — сразу предупредила она.

— Ну, что ты так прямо, — подколол Янко. — А как же навыки презентации, мотивация, все дела?

— Я вам устрою навыки мотивации! — пригрозила Иванна. — Кстати, сообщение о том, что в Британии в общем и в Хогвартсе в частности сейчас по-прежнему полный бардак, за полезную информацию не считается.

Сотворив Купол тишины, Адя хмыкнула:

— Ну, половину моего доклада ты озвучила. Осталось самое интересное, — она на всякий случай огляделась; в зале кафе народу было совсем немного: зима — сезон нетуристический, да и район неофисный. — Северус сказал, что нужно прекратить контакты. Если мы не хотим его подставить — никаких зеркальных и каминных вызовов. «Двухстороннюю» страницу из записной книжки он удалит. Вчера было «собрание», всё плохо. Была очередная чистка рядов, Игоря станут искать усерднее…

— …чтобы выслужиться, — фыркнул Янко.

— Угу, а ещё планируются акты устрашения, так что лучше избегать массовых скоплений людей, — Адя говорила довольно бодро, но скрыть, что ей не по себе, не могла. — Волдеморт ищет подходы к британскому Минмагии, так что прекращения бардака ждать бессмысленно.

— Однозначно, и стороннюю помощь там примут, когда уже поздно будет, — скривилась Иванна, — ровно как в прошлый раз. Папа сегодня проговорился, что в восьмидесятых почти до самого исхода действовал полулегально. Сказал, что сейчас староват для таких приколов, но если другого выбора не будет… — она вздохнула и приложилась к чашке.

— Меня больше беспокоит сейчас опасность того, что Ива наделает глупостей, — негромко постучал черенком вилки по бортику тарелки Янко.

— Что-о? Каких глупостей? — уставилась на него Иванна.

— Ну, сама Игоря искать бросишься, в партизаны подашься — ты вообще изобретательна, — пожал плечами Янко. — Предчувствие нехорошее.

Иванна выразительно скривилась и уверила, что оба предложенных варианта суть натуральные глупости и вообще, от её работы в лаборатории делу мира во всём мире будет много больше проку. Янко с сомнением посмотрел на подругу, но охотно сменил тему.

Снейп был последователен и верен слову: в ближайшие выходные после разговора с Адей он связался по зеркалу с Иванной и лично повторил всё ей.

— Сами понимаете, ничего личного. Просто не хочу вас подставлять, — подвёл итог он.

— Вы так трогательно себе противоречите, — проворчала Иванна. — …да, вы правы. Так будет лучше.

Снейп, который явно ожидал потока возражений, сделал удивлённое лицо. Иванна не сдержала усмешку и продолжила:

— Вот только полностью прекращать контакты нельзя, будет выглядеть подозрительно, если мы резко перестанем переписываться. Вы же способны на пару-тройку писем? Потом напишете, что заняты, учебный год, всё такое, — нехотя предложила она.

— Я порой забываю, что вы умеете быть весьма разумным человеком, — признал Снейп. — И уж точно не ожидал, что вы проявите это качество сейчас… Да, кстати, буду очень признателен, если вы подумаете, как можно скрыть магический фон ваших рисунков, — сменил тему он, прежде чем Иванна прокомментировала его «комплименты». — Есть риск, что Тёмный лорд обратит на него внимание. Чем я только думал, соглашаясь на это? — хмуро буркнул он. — Если у вас не будет времени, просто пришлите мне рецептуры состава, которым вы наносили рисунки, и я попробую самостоятельно придумать смывку.

— Я придумаю что-нибудь в ближайшее время, — пообещала Иванна, проглотив колкий комментарий о том, что думать ему нужно было ещё в школьные годы.

Тем не менее, правота его в отношении магического фона рисунков была неоспорима, и оставалось только досадовать на то, что никто не спохватился раньше.

Они договорились, что Снейп вышлет ей всё, что могло бы скомпрометировать их большие, чем чисто профессиональные, отношения, и условились о приблизительном содержании дальнейшей переписки и системе шифра — если понадобится предупредить об опасности, попросить помощи и тому подобное.

Над проблемой магического фона рисунков Иванна взялась ломать голову незамедлительно. Решение нужно было найти быстро, а обсуждать проблему с друзьями она не хотела — лишние свидетели тут совершенно ни к чему. Вариант стереть орнаменты она отмела сразу — даже если составить подходящий «растворитель», оставшиеся после него следы будут выглядеть не менее подозрительно, чем сам орнамент. Идея нужна была чем проще, тем лучше. К счастью, осенило Иванну в тот же день, на вечернем совещании.

После того, как руководители косметических и экспериментальных направлений и даже сотрудник вивария на тему иванниных хомяков отчитались и получили ценные указания, Адя, являя собой аллегорию фразы «я же говорила», вручила Янко пергамент, оказавшийся рекламацией на снадобье из очередной экспериментальной линейки продукции — Спортивную Разогревающую Растирку. Претензия покупателя, коим оказался какой-то полупрофессиональный квиддичист, состояла в том, что его сняли с важной игры сезона, уличив в применении допинга: Растирка при проверке на применение запрещённых веществ и заклятий давала реакцию сильнее Феликс Фелициса, при том, что в составе её не было ровно ничего криминального.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Янко, пробежав глазами текст.

— Ничего не ерунда, а огромный сегмент рынка! — возмутилась Адя. — Надо было тщательнее всё проверять, это либо косяк формулы, либо какое-то взаимодействие. Нужно расследовать этот случай и впредь тщательнее проверять продукцию перед выпуском. Тем более, если мы хотим запустить линию целебных снадобий.

— Не-е-е, тут даже нечего поверять, — уверенно замотал головою Янко. — Я тебе и так скажу, что фонит — это однозначно ложная ядоглавка. Она под ядоглавку настоящую так маскируется.

— Там вообще-то щекотуха уклоняющаяся, она настроение улучшает — это её скорее могли за допинг счесть, — подала голос Иванна. — А вообще, дались вам эти спортсмены: то парфюм им, то замазку… сделаем для них другую формулу, с учетом всего, а эту будем садоводам и туристам всяким продавать.

Отчёты она слушала вполуха, а сейчас, когда в комнате осталось только их трое, вообще сидела, уставившись в окно, рассеянно листая доклад по хомячкам и продолжая размышлять о средстве для Снейпа.

— Во, и правда, пусть себе фонит до посинения, — поддержал её Янко. — Молодец, ты почаще давай голову задействуй, хорошо выходит! — похвалил он. — Надо, кстати, по-быстрому добавить информацию в описание, а то народ состав не читает, а если и читает — выводы не делает.

Под ворчание Ади о неэффективном подходе к бизнесу, Иванна, зацепившаяся за слово «фонит» в сочетании с комплиментом Янко, почти слово в слово повторившего за Снейпом, вдруг поняла, что нашла решение.

— Янко, помнишь, у нас была наработка мази для суставов? — оставив в покое хомяков, она лихорадочно постукивала пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Ага. Она ещё малоэффективной нам показалась, — кивнул Янко.

— А давай в неё напихаем всякой фонящей пустышки? Не спрашивай зачем, это эксперимент.

Если Тёмный лорд что-то смыслит в зельях, то уж точно не в таких скучных, как мазь от ревматизма. Уже на следующий день Иванна отправила сову с очаровательной перламутровой баночкой с надписью «Противоревматическая Притирка» и бодрым практически пустопорожним письмом, где рассказывала о несекретных планах холдинга по новым разработкам и интересовалась здоровьем Снейпа, которого якобы мучили боли в суставах и спине. То, что он верно истолкует назначение снадобья, Иванна не сомневалась. Ещё ей очень хотелось пошутить насчёт свечей от геморроя, но подходящей формы в голову не пришло, и она с грустью отказалась от этой идеи.

В ответном письме Снейп выразил благодарность за участие и заботу, пожаловался на учебные нагрузки и задал несколько бессмысленных, но весьма серьёзно выглядящих для несведущего читателя вопросов по работе. На удивление небрежно вырванную из записной книжки «двустороннюю» страницу, приложенную к письму, он не упомянул и словом. Иванна, внимательно осмотрев листок и сравнив его со страницами своей записной книжки, обнаружила, что в книжке Снейпа осталась полоса бумаги шириной примерно с палец. Это давало дополнительную, пусть и серьёзно ограниченную, но всё же надёжную возможность держать связь.

Прибывшее днём позже письмо от Смитов повергло Иванну в удивление своей формальностью и бессодержательностью — словно они под диктовку Снейпа писали. Основной линией были те же жалобы на загруженность учёбой и подготовкой к экзаменам, так что с ответом Иванна решила повременить, подозревая, что что-то тут не так.

Февраль ознаменовался постепенным, но уже совершенно неоспоримым ухудшением. В прессе стало появляться всё больше тревожных новостей: маггловская пестрела заметками о «несчастных случаях», магическая, особенно британская, недвусмысленно писала об исчезновениях людей. Иванна завела карту Европы, где булавками отмечала места наиболее подозрительных инцидентов; карта сначала висела в её комнате, но вскоре переехала в офис: слишком уж угнетающую для любования на сон грядущий картину собой являла.

Сова от Елизаветы помимо письма матери доставила открытку и потрёпанный конверт с британскими марками и штемпелями Почты Сербии. В письме Елизавета поясняла, что открытку принесли ещё в прошлом году, просто руки всё не доходили её переправить, а письмо пришло буквально вчера, изрядно поскитавшись по стране и найдя адресата не иначе как чудом: маггловский адрес Мачкевичей на конверте был указан неправильно.

Открытку, на которой красовалось старинное чёрно-белое фото какого-то индустриального здания в викторианском стиле, прислала Иляна. На обороте было написано, что она таки доехала до своего родного города и навестила родителей и кота, в связи с чем передаёт Иванне большой привет. Иванна решила при первом удобном случае отправить Иляне ответную открытку из Белграда и перешла к письму, авторами которого оказались Смиты.

В отличии от посланного совой, это письмо без обиняков описывало идиотическое положение вещей в Хогвартсе. Стало ясно, что прошлое письмо было настолько формально, что они писали его Прытко-пишущим пером, тогда как здесь почерк несколько раз менялся с одного на другой и обратно. Перспектива скорейшего окончания учёбы одновременно и радовала, и тревожила, точнее, тревожились они за Снейпа, который пребывал в перманентно отвратительном расположении духа: мало того, что ему (как, впрочем, и остальным преподавателям) не давала покоя Долорес Амбридж с её декретами об образовании, так ещё пришлось вести индивидуальные занятия с Поттером, причём маскируется всё под отработки. Это обстоятельство Смитов возмущало особо, так как они свято верили, что на месте Поттера, которому вообще не нужны углублённые знания о зельях, должны были быть они. Снейп, когда они попытались обсудить это с ним, сообщил, что это не их, Смитов, дело, из чего они заключили, что занятия проходят не иначе как по секретному распоряжению Дамблдора. Дочитав письмо, Иванна не смогла сдержать смеха: сообщив ещё раз, что корреспонденцию могут увидеть чужие глаза, для обеспечения конфиденциальности дальнейшей переписки Смиты предлагали использовать иносказания, например, погодные термины, а Снейпа обозначать кодовым именем «единорог Красавчик» — собственно, это был известный Иванне единорог из хогвартского табуна, с которым много возилась Тори.

В ответном письме Иванна пожелала девушкам упорства в учёбе, сообщила, что погода тут у неё в Восточной Европе весьма недурна, да и климат куда благоприятнее островного, в связи с чем пригласила их по окончании Хогвартса приезжать к ней на стажировку. Также она передавала пожелания здоровья единорогу Красавчику и просила немедленно информировать её, ежели тот захандрит.

От самого «единорога Красавчика» вскоре пришла благодарность за мазь и просьба о регулярном снабжении таковой, ибо с приближением весны суставы ведут себя всё несноснее. Просьба Иванну встревожила, так как означать могла только одно: активность Волдеморта усиливается.

На весенние каникулы (о существовании которых Иванна начисто забыла) в Прагу приехали и Василиса, и Смиты, чьи родители были неимоверно счастливы сплавить их подальше от неспокойной Великобритании. Идею насчёт стажировки они одобрили целиком и полностью, а Василиса заявила, что, если разрешит её мать, была бы не прочь подработать летом в лаборатории, а то за учебный год без дополнительных нагрузок порядком запустила алхимические дисциплины. Памятуя скромность барышни, Иванна смело предположила, что её «порядком запущенные» знания по предмету неторопливо догоняют знания без пяти минут выпускниц Смитов, и после небольшого интервью убедилась, что недалека от истины. Смиты возроптали было на никчёмную программу родного Хогвартса, но Иванна напомнила, что они имеют дело, во-первых, с жуткой перфекционисткой, а во-вторых, с дочерью мастера зелий, так что учебная программа тут вообще ни при чём.

Чувствуя себя весьма бодро, Иванна отважно решила встретиться со Снейпом, которому однозначно необходим хотя бы один эмпатический сеанс, но как назло ни одного алхимического конгресса в ближайшее время не ожидалось. Иванна перерыла всю тематическую периодику в поисках объявления о каком-нибудь подходящем мероприятии, но тщетно. Отбросив обычную робость, она обратилась за информацией в Ложу, и там ей сообщили, что решением международного совета до стабилизации обстановки в магической Британии проведение всех массовых цеховых мероприятий прекращено на неопределённый срок. Когда она с возмущением сообщила об этом друзьям, те искренне удивились её неведению, ибо об этом пресса сообщила ещё зимой. Должно быть, за поиском заметок о «несчастных случаях» Иванна проморгала это объявление.

В конце марта по соседству с картой Европы появилась карта Соединённого Королевства, увидев которую, Смиты пришли в ужас — у Иванны почти закончилась вторая пачка булавок.

Все намёки о необходимости встретиться на нейтральной территории Снейп игнорировал. Василиса, наблюдая как бесят Иванну бесплодные попытки организовать свидание, предложила ей съездить к нему в гости. Иванна, про себя признав идею весьма здравой, довольно ядовито выразила готовность записать адрес, Василиса виновато развела руками.

Чем больше размышляла Иванна, тем сложнее представлялась ей задача поиска родового гнезда Снейпа. Казалось бы, нет ничего проще: отец в два счёта мог добыть нужную информацию, однако привлекать к Снейпу внимание Лондонского отделения Минмагии с её стороны было бы форменным свинством.

Памятуя о том, каким магнитом для гениальных решений могут быть её друзья, Иванна улучила момент, когда в лаборатории остались они вдвоём с Янко, и как бы невзначай спросила, как бы он, Янко, подошел к вопросу, если бы ему понадобилось гипотетически найти человека — без возможности задействовать связи в аврорате. Янко покрутил пальцем у виска, Иванна поспешила уточнить, что отправка письма совой тоже исключается, и вообще, корреспонденция тут ни при чём. Янко тяжко вздохнул, но решил для разнообразия проявить вежливость и выдал аж два варианта: кристальным маятником по карте и шпионящим артефактом, который нужно отправить искомому адресату.

Шпионящий артефакт Иванна забраковала моментально, объяснив, что это дело бессмысленное да ещё и подсудное: артефакт сразу по поступлении в ведение магической почты дезактивируется, а информация об отправителе поступает куда следует.

Тема кристального маятника была по крайней мере небезнадёжна, но тут нужен был специалист-поисковик, что опять нарушало условие невовлечения посторонних. Гадая, хватит ли у неё самой способностей для работы с маятником, Иванна в поисках новых идей обвела взглядом лабораторию и, заметив в простенке между двумя шкафами новый рекламный плакат серии средств для волос, шлёпнула себя по лбу ладонью и убежала в свой кабинет под возмущённый вопль Янко «кто будет доделывать синтез?».

Августина Романовская, которая смогла явиться на Иваннин призыв только на следующий день, в ответ на просьбу найти адрес по имени отреагировала без каких-либо бурных эмоций, однако внесла важное уточнение. Ещё с прошлого раза их сотрудничества понимая, что конспирация является иванниной идеей фикс, она предложила искать «однофамилицу» нужного человека, сузив рамки поиска пределами одного населённого пункта.

— Вот смотри, допустим, я говорю девочкам, что нужно найти, допустим, Стефани… нет, надо какое-то более редкое имя… ну, Семирамиду Снейп, в таком-то городе. Они смотрят, находят, допустим, одну Семирамиду по фамилии, допустим, Смит, и нескольких Снейпов с другими именами. Поскольку наша Сёмочка могла как выйти замуж и сменить фамилию, так и, замучившись диктовать своё имя по буквам по случаю и без, сменить его, они просто дают нам этот список, чтоб мы сами выбрали, — объяснила Августина.

— Вот что значит детективное мышление! — восхитилась Иванна. — Вот бы ещё город найти…

— Тут уже я вряд ли так с наскока помогу, — развела руками Августина. — Зацепка какая-нибудь нужна — что-то вроде памятника архитектуры или просто исторического здания. Я бы тогда по своему департаменту пробила.

Неясный зуд под черепной коробкой намекнул Иванне, что затронуто верное направление. Подозвав официантку, она заказала два двойных джина, совершенно не переживая оттого, что сейчас середина рабочей недели и середина рабочего дня.

— Ты не пойми превратно, мне для дела надо, — поспешила уточнить Иванна при виде округляющихся глаз Августины.

Она вспомнила о заброшенном промышленном здании красного кирпича из воспоминаний Снейпа и понадеялась, что оно может стать необходимой зацепкой. Джин, как она рассчитывала, должен помочь расслабиться и сосредоточиться на мыслеобразах.

— Да я вообще-то тоже бы не отказалась, для вдохновения, — слегка стушевалась Августина. — Меня ведь тут позвали обратно, а поскольку проект интересный и время есть свободное, я согласилась, чтобы не терять навык.

Иванна, обрадовавшись, что ей не придётся пьянствовать в одиночестве, охотно подвинула Августине один из своих стаканов и тут же заказала ещё столько же.

Спонтанное возлияние было безусловно духоподъёмным, но, к сожалению, не сильно продуктивным для расследования. То ли Иванна неверно рассчитала дозу, то ли её отвлекали другие посетители кафе, ставшего их с Августиной негласной явкой, но чёртово здание никак не давало рассмотреть себя. Очевидно, Снейпу оно настолько примелькалось, что в воспоминаниях проскальзывало зыбким фоном.

— Ну, первое, что идёт на ум — это фабрика какая-то, — выслушав сбивчивые описания и полюбовавшись на сверхталантливые попытки зарисовать «увиденное», предположила Августина. — Ну, и форма вкупе с красным кирпичом — викторианский период. И увы, это ни разу не сужает круг поисков, потому как например на севере Англии этого добра — грести лопатой.

— А башенка эта не сойдёт за особую примету? — не сдавалась Иванна, постучав пальцем по салфетке с наброском.

Картина изображала прямоугольник с тремя рядами высоких окон, к левому верхнему углу которого прилепилась куцая башенка, смахивающая на маленький маяк.

— Боюсь, это всё-таки не башня, а труба котельной, — покачала головой Августина. — Конечно, я могла бы поискать город с небольшой фабрикой, но я не знаю, какие там остальные фасады, может, с другой стороны этот домина длиной полкилометра… Попробуй всё же найти ещё что-нибудь, не знаю, идентифицируй, что там производили.

За следующую неделю проклятая фабрика постепенно начала преследовать Иванну в кошмарах. Масла в огонь подливало то, что в Хогвартсе кончились каникулы, так что, даже если бы произошло чудо, застать Снейпа дома не удалось бы. С другой стороны, теперь у неё была отсрочка до летних каникул, и она истово желала, чтобы за это время не произошло ничего страшного. Ещё грела надежда, что дотошные Смиты сумеют найти хоть какую-то зацепку, хоть полнамёка…

В конце апреля, распечатывая новую пачку булавок, Иванна озарилась гениальной мыслью перечитать старые письма Снейпа. Тем же вечером, на всех парах примчавшись домой, она кинулась к письменному прибору, чтобы написать Ярославе письмо с просьбой и ценными указаниями. Использовать зеркало она не стала: мало ли, чем сейчас занята доцент Королёва, да и дело это не такое уж срочное.

…Потянувшись за чернильницей, Иванна смахнула с конторки шкатулку с корреспонденцией. Чертыхнувшись, она рухнула на колени, чтобы собрать разлетевшиеся по доскам пола письма, и замерла, не веря своим глазам.

С открытки Иляны на неё смотрела та самая не дающая ей покоя проклятая фабрика. Перевернув карточку, Иванна вчиталась в мелкий печатный текст под размашистыми синими рукописными словами.

WOOLFOLDʼS MILL Cokeworth, 1841.


	113. Глава 113

_Апрель — июль 1996 г._   
_Прага — Коукворт_

Это действительно было архитектурное украшение, а не труба: основатель и владелец ткацкой фабрики в маленьком городке Коукворт Генри Вулфолд таким образом почтил память своего деда, бывшего смотрителем маяка. Труба у фабрики, разумеется, тоже имелась, и немаленькая, просто в воспоминаниях Снейпа ей не нашлось места.

Вулфолдом назывался район города, где располагалась ткацкая фабрика и её ближайшие окрестности; помимо развалин фабрики в хорошем состоянии, достопримечательностью городка являлась речка-вонючка, протекающая через этот же район.

Прежде чем бежать с докладом к Августине, Иванна, справившись с искушением отправить письмо совой, послала Иляне телеграмму с просьбой срочно позвонить и отправилась в родительский дом ждать звонка. Разговор вышел весьма познавательный: пусть Иляна и не вспомнила, были ли у неё соседи с фамилией Снейп, Иванна с трудом верила своей удаче: разоблачённую товарищем-сквибом «настоящую ведьму», сестру Иляниной бебиситтерши, звали Лили, а фамилия барышень была Эванс.

Агентурная сеть детективного агентства «Департамент земельных отношений» сработала безукоризненно: уже в первых числах мая у Иванны была подборка из трёх адресов коуквортских Снейпов, один из которых относился как раз к району вулфолдской фабрики.

Даже имея в рукаве такой козырь, Иванна время от времени давала Снейпу шанс избежать её визита, раз за разом в письмах ненавязчиво намекая на предложение встретиться, однако тот опрометчиво эти намёки игнорировал. Сводки происшествий, меж тем, становились всё мрачнее что в магической, что в маггловской прессе Великобритании; известие об отстранении Дамблдора с поста директора Хогвартса породило множество вопросов, задать которые было некому. Ждать лета становилось всё тягостнее.

Тишина раннего утра второй субботы мая внезапно закончилась наибодрейшей барабанной дробью во входную дверь. Иванна, хоть и понимала прекрасно, что чудес ждать не стоит, вылезла из постели и поплелась открывать — её «сожители», даже если и слышали стук, вставать в такую рань в выходные не станут из принципа.

…Слегка пошатнувшись, неожиданно принимая в объятия полтора метра жизнелюбия, обрушившиеся на неё из-за порога, Иванна поняла, что с заключениями насчёт чудес она слегка поспешила.

— Привет, До-ок! — восторженно возопила Федора, проверяя все ли части тела на месте и старательно стряхивая с ботинка намотавшийся придверный коврик.

— Вот это номер! — пробормотала Иванна, оглушённая гораздо больше случайно считанной вспышкой радости художницы, нежели её приветствием. — Ой, ты с сестрой? Привет! — осеклась она, заметив на лестничной площадке ещё одну персону. — Давайте на кухню, народ спит ещё, но вы не обращайте внимания, заходите, я как раз поесть думала. Какими судьбами в наших палестинах? Ой, ничего себе ты обросла!

— Давай по чаю, и дальше по порядку, — засмеялась Федора, мотнув головой; обросла она не то что бы «ничего себе», но её нынешнее каре, едва закрывающее уши, на фоне запомнившегося Иванне «ёжика» выглядело непривычно.

Прежде чем присоединиться к бросившейся заваривать чай и делать бутерброды Иванне, Федора представила ей свою спутницу. Мойра Рейд, которая в условиях слабого освещения действительно здорово походила на Федору, родственницей ей не приходилась, зато полностью разделяла её пристрастия и увлечения и была по жизни не только странствующий художницей, но и весьма востребованным в профессиональной среде реставратором. Кроме того, имея русских деда с бабкой по материнской линии, Мойра весьма недурно говорила по-русски, при том что родом была из Ирландии. На «ты» они с Иванной успели перейти за считанные минуты.

— Федя так живописала ваши семинары с оживляющими красками, что я поняла, что наконец-то нашла нужного человека! — сияя чеширской улыбкой, радостно вещала Мойра. — У меня в отдалённой очереди несколько любопытных образчиков масла конца восемнадцатого века, и я уже обыскалась специалиста, который мне помог бы восстановить рецептуру некоторых красок. Но ладно красок, с ними я еще худо-бедно разберусь. Грунты — вот же головная боль непреходящая!

— Машка, я с тебя помираю, разменяла четвёртый десяток, а ни с одним алхимиком не познакомилась, — осуждающе всплеснула руками Федора, едва не смахнув ножом разделочную доску со стола.

— Алхимики, дорогуша, обычно избегают тех улиц, где шатаюсь я, уж не знаю, как так вышло, — парировала Мойра, энергично шинкуя колбасу.

— Инстинкт самосохранения, не иначе! — предположила Федора, так лихо рубанув пополам луковицу, что Иванна забеспокоилась за сохранность и доски, и ножа.

— Определённо, — охотно согласилась Мойра. — Так ты поможешь при случае? — повернулась она к Иванне, сияя переполненными страстной мольбой очами и не переставая при этом орудовать ножом.

— Да не вопрос, — рассмеялась та, подспудно переживая за мойрины пальцы. — Наверняка ещё и ребята этим заинтересуются; вот спорим — Янко придумает несколько путей к применению восстановленных рецептур, даже если у них будет заоблачная себестоимость.

Как ни старались они не шуметь, на запах горячих бутербродов подтянулся первый пищевой конкурент в виде Янко.

— Ой, Федька, я тебя в волосах и не узнал! — полусонно приветствовал он, сразу же потянувшись за кофе. — Ива, а на мою долю найдёшь чего пожевать?

— Ни за что, — гордо задрала нос она.

Завтрак накрыли на крыше. Обе гостьи наперебой восхищались видами, Мойра, параллельно донесению до потенциальных партнёров завлекательных деталей их будущего сотрудничества, давала Федоре мастер-класс по рисованию панорам.

— …это вопрос несрочный вообще, у меня сейчас несколько крупных заказов от трёх галерей, они могут растянуться на год-другой… Нет, погоди, у тебя тут с глубиной путаница вышла, давай передний план вытягивай, вытягивай… А потом я возьмусь за те работы, там такие тона, до сих пор сквозь грязь видно… Да, вот, сама же видишь, сразу всё выстроилось как живое, и пространство чувствуется!..

Янко, заправившийся двумя бутербродами и чашкой кофе, после нескольких минут плотоядного изучения Мойры, поинтересовался, не хотела бы она испробовать новую разработку холдинга — усовершенствованную мазь от веснушек. Та отрицательно затрясла мелкими кудряшками цвета пыльной ржавчины и заявила, что дорожит каждой конопушкой, после чего в подкрепление своих слов подставила лицо под лучи яркого весеннего солнца.

— Ишь чего удумал, свои вывел — на чужие покушается! — развеселилась Федора.

— У него, не поверишь, своих не было никогда, — вступилась за товарища Иванна; она хотела было ввернуть их стандартную шутку о том, что за недостаточностью улик Янко никогда не обвиняли в убийстве престарелого родственника шанцевым инструментом, но побоялась, что придётся делать долгую культурологическую справку для Мойры.

— А-а, так это он от зависти!

Приблизительно через полчаса на крышу выбралась и Адя, так же первым делом отметив новую Федорину причёску.

— А ты на лето обратно забриваться не собираешься? — спросила она.

— Ей муж не велит, — захихикала Мойра.

— Даже если б и велел, не забрилась бы! — воинственно парировала Федора. — Походила и будет, чего повторяться!

Новость о муже вызвала огромный ажиотаж среди троицы.

— Это ж как вас теперь величать, мадам? — перебила общий поток восклицаний Иванна, уже догадываясь об ответе.

— Мадам Зорич, — застенчиво потупила очи Федора, колупая пальцем стену, возле которой сидела. — Ну, мы прошлой осенью ещё решили просто расписаться, пока такие непонятки с этой ситуацией в Британии, а то мало ли что да как, чего тянуть, — пояснила она, после того как поутих шквал веселья, шуточек, поздравлений и упрёков в секретности.

— И правильно сделали, — враз посмурнела Иванна.

— Ты не грусти, потом, как всё закончится, мы обязательно проставимся и салатиком накормим, Док! — доверительно ткнула кулаком ей под рёбра Федора.

— Да, конечно! — кивнула Иванна, украдкой потерев переносицу.

Салат был тут совершенно ни при чём, и это понимали не только они двое.

Затянувшуюся паузу прервала Мойра, как ни в чём не бывало принявшись рассказывать Аде о нуждающихся в реставрации уникальных подлинниках и о недавно законченной огромной работе по приведению в человеческий вид грандиозного портрета Годрика Гриффиндора.

— Оу, это просто чума, что за портрет! — оживилась Федора. — Он в полный рост, в натуральную величину, там такие мелкие детальки прорисованы — чистый восторг!

— Его в Хогвартс передадут? — спросила Иванна, с облегчением переключаясь на нейтральную тему.

— Только через мой труп, у них условий нет, он же там плесенью порастёт, — в ужасе замотала головой Мойра.

— А ты когда заканчивала Хогвартс? Я в девяносто третьем там была, вроде особой сырости не заметила, — удивилась Иванна.

— Машка в Батоне училась, — опередила Федора. — Нечего ему в Хоге делать, пусть в Портретке висит, больше народу посмотрит! И вообще, дурдом там сейчас.

— В чём? — вытаращилась на неё Иванна, почувствовав, что теряет нить беседы. — Какой дурдом?

— Висит — в Национальной портретной галерее славного града Эдинбурга, — терпеливо пояснила Федора. — А дурдом — в Хоге, вестимо.

— А зачем Национальной портретной галерее славного града Эдинбурга портрет непонятного волшебного мужика? — спросила Иванна, смутно ощущая некий пробел в логике.

— Да ты что, там же огромный зал магической живописи, дико интересная коллекция! — покровительственно похлопала её по плечу Федора.

Мойра энергично закивала, выражая полную солидарность, а Федора продолжила тему «кстати о дурдоме» рассказом о своём недавнем феерическом подряде.

— Не знаю, Док, помнишь ли ты, но в Хоге я познакомилась с близнецами, такие рыжие — вообще тенденция прямо, вокруг меня рыжие так и кучкуются. Так вот, ты наверняка в курсе, что сейчас там творится. В прошлом месяце они, не выдержав этого тяжёлого бреда, дёрнули оттуда и открыли свой магазин наподобие хогсмидского Зонко, только в разы грандиознее. И-и-и, — сделала театральную паузу Федора, — угадайте, кого пригласили оформлять интерьер?

— И кто бы это мог быть? — рассмеялась Иванна. — Фотографии есть?

Раздуваясь от гордости, Федора полезла в свою торбу за объёмистой папкой; портфолио, как его скромно поименовала художница, состояло пополам из эскизов и фотографий готового интерьера, представляющего собой весьма психоделичное зрелище.

— Идеи в основном их, я больше приводила всё в жизнеспособное состояние, — небрежно пояснила Федора, едва не мурлыча под восторженными возгласами.

— Федька, ты круче кипятка! — восхитилась Адя. — Когда мы созреем открыть фирменный магазин, я знаю, кого пригласить в оформители.

— Не перехвалите мне тут её! — изобразила недовольство Мойра.

— А ты не завидуй! — показала ей язык Федора.

Только к концу завтрака гостьи спохватились и попросили помочь им найти жильё недели на три. Занять Адину спальню они наотрез отказались, заявив, что не хотят никому мешать своими ночными возвращениями с этюдов. Федора дополнительно поспешила уточнить, что она на самом деле не отлынивает от супружеских обязанностей, просто у Горана как раз командировка, и как только он вернётся, она будет дома как штык и примется варить детей и рожать борщ.

Сложно сказать, кто больше ожидал каникул в Хогвартсе: Иванна или хогвартские ученики. Редкие письма Смитов были пропитаны скрытым, но всё же ясно читаемым унынием, «единорог Красавчик» пребывал в неизменной хандре, в школе процветало торжество дисциплины и порядка. Глубоко уверенная, что от Великобритании уже давно нужно держаться подальше, Иванна призывала девушек сдавать экзамены и перебираться в Прагу — две лаборантские ставки при лаборатории разработок она застолбила специально для них. От самого Снейпа письма приходили совсем редко, зато в последнем помимо напоминания пополнить запас «противоревматической» мази он просил прислать иванниной замораживающей эссенции. Поломав голову над формулировкой, она пришла к выводу, что просит он её фирменную зажигалку, и в ответном письме попросила немного подождать: в лаборатории как раз зрела свежая порция заготовки под замораживающий консервант, часть которого планировалось пустить на огненную эссенцию.

Последняя неделя мая ознаменовалась ещё одним сюрпризом: вернувшись из лаборатории раньше остальных (была её очередь готовить ужин), Иванна обнаружила на лестничной площадке оседлавшую вещевой баул Василису с раскрытыми «Теоретическими началами трансмутации» в руках. В ответ на безмолвный вопрос девица сообщила, что досрочно сдала переводные экзамены, и если Иванна не примет её погостить и поработать ассистентом в лаборатории, домовым в квартире — да кем угодно, лишь бы не проводить каникулы дома, она, Василиса, удавится собственной косой. Впечатлённая угрозой Иванна молча пригласила войти.

— В Дурмштранге скучно, а дома сейчас тяжко. Бабушка вся в дурных предчувствиях, а из-за неё и мама сама не своя, — рассказывала она, в рекордные сроки рассовав вещи по выделенным ей двум полкам в шкафу Иванны и на добровольных началах взявшись смахнуть пыль в гостиной. — Я пока им не писала, они думают, я в институте.

— А мама не спустит с меня шкуру, когда всё выяснится? — мрачно хмыкнула Иванна из кухни.

— Не беспокойтесь, я всё улажу, — уверенно ответила Василиса.

В голову стали настойчиво скрестись размышления о дурных предчувствиях госпожи Таисии, и Иванна даже подосадовала на гостью, но тут же себя одёрнула. На следующий же день она поняла, что за василисиной бурной деятельностью стоит попытка уйти от собственных тревог. В лаборатории барышня так рьяно вызывалась выполнять любые самые мелкие поручения, что Иванна при первой же возможности отправила её погулять с Федорой и Мойрой. Принимая у них вечером валящуюся с ног, но чрезвычайно довольную Василису, она решила при первой же оказии присоединиться к художницам хотя бы на денёк — опять же, скрасить томительное ожидание хогвартских каникул.

Оказию удалось организовать весьма скоро, причём Иванна заподозрила, что без вмешательства Василисы тут не обошлось: буквально на следующий же день после случайно оброненной при той оговорки Янко заявил, что терпеть в лаборатории кислую физиономию Иванны у него уже нет никаких сил, пусть-ка она на денёк избавит его от своей персоны и сходит куда-нибудь развеяться. Иванна ответила традиционным «самдурак», но предложением охотно воспользовалась, пригласив Василису, Мойру и Федору на прогулку по Праховским скалам, благо нужный портключ уже давно лежал у неё и ждал своего часа.

Прогулка по заповеднику и пикник в обществе двух то смеющихся, то восхищённо ахающих и непрестанно мельтешащих туда-сюда художниц больше напоминали посещение зоопарка с экскурсией в вольер с попугаями. Впечатление дополнительно усиливала пёстрая лоскутная юбка Мойры и расшитая разноцветным галуном и маленькими зеркальцами жилетка Федоры. Даже Василиса вскоре отбросила свою неизменную чопорность и присоединилась к общей вакханалии.

— Надо будет сюда с ночёвкой выбраться, — решительно заявила Федора, описав сосиской круг в воздухе. — Под луной тут наверняка не меньше красоты.

— Только подальше от тропинок, а то народ распугаем, — согласилась Мойра. — Вась, пиво передай, пожалуйста. Всё-таки местное светлое однозначно вне конкуренции…

Василиса выдала ей бутылку из пикниковой сумки с расширенным внутренним пространством и продолжила наблюдать за сосисками над углями.

— Укромных мест тут полно, а насчёт любителей природы я ничего не могу сказать, тут как повезёт. Погода сейчас хорошая, может и наплыв быть, — сообщила Иванна. — Я вам покажу пару пещер, туда только аппарацией добраться можно.

— Красотища! — одобрила Федора. — Ой, Машк, глянь на ту глыбу! Это же чисто Буряк в профиль! «Выбка моя!» — явно передразнила она какого-то их общего знакомого.

— Даже тут нам портит вид! — насупилась Мойра.

— Это такой машкин поклонник, московский галерист, — сквозь ехидное хихиканье пояснила Федора. — У него с буквой «р» беда, так что Машка в его исполнении звучит как мойва.

— Так эта зараза подучила его вместо этого говорить «рыбка моя», — скривилась Мойра. — Результат сами понимаете какой вышел…

Ломоту в мышцах на следующее утро Иванна, разумеется, ожидала, только вот не думала, что болеть будут мышцы живота, а ногам хоть бы что. Прошли они вчера действительно много, причём по весьма пересечённой местности, к тому же, как и обещала, Иванна показала несколько укромных пещер, приведших экскурсанток в неописуемый восторг. Было непросто признаться самой себе, что вело её не только и не столько желание показать небанальные достопримечательности, но ни это, ни ожидаемо пустые пещеры не смогли омрачить поистине радостный день.

— М-да, получается, столько ржать я здорово отвыкла, — старательно отскребая руки куском пемзы под струёй воды, поделилась она с Василисой, которая, выполнив мелкие поручения, сидела в углу лаборатории с книгой. — Ты сама как?

— Если честно, ноги побаливают, — призналась Василиса.

— Надо тебе чаще выгуливаться, пока наши арт-дамы здесь, — выключив воду, назидательно подняла указательный палец Иванна. — Мы вот в твоём возрасте хоть и учитывались вусмерть, но летом недостаток двигательной активности восполняли, скажи, Янко?

— Ага-а-а, — неопределённо протянул тот, напряжённо созерцая содержимое ступки, в которой несколькими минутами ранее они с Иванной затеяли эксперимент. — Слушай, ты как хочешь, но мне это сомнительно, посмотри, что с цветом творится!

Смесь растёртых в порошок кристаллизованных экстрактов из тёмно-серой стала вдруг сначала жёлтой, и сейчас цвет стремился к оранжевому.

— Ты отойди на всякий случай, — с сомнением предложила Иванна, вытерев руки и усевшись на подоконник. — Я не до конца уверена с пропорциями. Там ведь может нача…

Янко едва успел отскочить: с тихим хлопком из ступки поднялся ароматный дымок, вслед за которым повалила плотная оранжевая пена.

— …ться бурная полимеризация, — скучающим тоном закончила Иванна.

— Я говорил!!! — взвился Янко, бросившись судорожно осматривать свою мантию на предмет следов пены.

Василиса и три лаборанта стряхнули оцепенение, вызванное необходимостью сдерживать смех, и ринулись наводить порядок.

— Я предупреждала же, мы подбираем пропорции, — занудно пробубнила Иванна, покинув подоконник. — Если равные доли не работают, попробуем сначала треть к двум третям, — она взяла из шкафа новую ступку с пестиком, поставила её на стол и как ни в чём не бывало отправилась к весам.

— Не надо было тебя выгонять проветриваться, — ворчал Янко, принимая пергаментные капсулы с новыми навесками экстрактов. — В голове ветер, можно подумать, ты на свидание бегала.

— Вот я попросила бы! — возмутилась Иванна. — Даже если и на свидание, в отличие от некоторых, я помню о технике безопасности и не сую нос в изучаемую реакцию! А те, кому особо весело, могут пойти чистить дымоходы, — грозно отчеканила она в сторону тихо прыснувших лаборантов.

На следующий день она поняла, что поспешила радоваться неболящим ногам: после обеда слабо, но отчётливо заныли колени. Боль была вроде бы не слишком больной и давала о себе знать только при некоторой нагрузке, но Иванне как назло нужно было и садиться к бюретке, и вставать к котлу, и взбираться по стремянке на антресоли за ингредиентами, так что протестующие каждый раз колени мешали сосредоточиться. Не выдержав, Иванна выгнала лаборантов на перекур и принялась натирать колени остатками мази, очередную баночку которой она как раз намешала для Снейпа.

— Вот так приходит старость, — качая головой, прокомментировал Янко, удостоившись в ответ демонстрации языка. — Или, может, погода? У меня, вон, поясница ноет.

— Старость, Янко, старость, — безжалостно возразила Иванна, толкая к нему ступку с остатками остатков мази. — Лето на дворе, это не межсезонная хворь. Сам намажешься или помочь? Мне только сову отправить надо, — она помахала баночкой с мазью.

Тут в лабораторию заглянула Адя: она собиралась похвастаться новым контрактом с каким-то особо выгодным поставщиком, но Янко моментально принял умирающий вид, и ей пришлось срочно заняться его поясницей вместо бессердечной Иванны. Василиса, которая не выгналась курить с лаборантами, хихиканье сдерживала мастерски.

В день начала хогвартских каникул Иванне с трудом удалось уговорить себя не стартовать немедленно в проклятый Коукворт. Свой визит она собиралась провести в строжайшей тайне, даже друзья не должны были ничего знать. Решение воспользоваться портключом вместо общественного маггловского или магического транспорта Иванна приняла в последний момент по наитию, хотя первоначально планировалось сначала добраться до Великобритании и уже оттуда аппарировать в район старой ткацкой фабрики.

Помня отцовское предостережение, сделать портключ она решила в лаборатории: различить там его магический фон в случае чего будет нереально, не то, что в квартире. Помимо портключа ей предстояло заправить зажигалки огненной эссенцией, попробовать пропитать ею споры плауна, а так же поэкспериментировать с пульверизатором. На всё это она отвела целую ночь: днём в лаборатории было людно, а лишние свидетели и помощники Иванне сейчас были совершенно ни к чему.

…Придя в себя после дальней и крайне неприятной аппарации, Иванна спрятала превращённую в портключ Илянину открытку в накладной карман на бедре джинсов, достала из болтающегося на плече рюкзачка карту и фонарик и оглядела пустой тёмный и пыльный цех. Почему-то она ощущала мандраж, даже колени, которые вроде бы окончательно прошли, слегка зазудели. Идея посетить Снейпа ночью нравилась ей всё меньше. В конце концов, вероятность застать его дома была примерно одинакова в любое время суток, мало ли, когда там у них собрания.

С крыши фабрики сорвалась стая ворон, разорвав хлопаньем крыльев и резкими криками тишину в липком промозглом тумане, укрывающем всё вокруг. Иванна сошла по ступеням центрального входа и огляделась. Было очень темно, свет молодого месяца увязал в тумане; заброшенное здание ткацкой фабрики мрачной громадой возвышалось над ней, зияя чёрными провалами окон.

Карту городка вместе с комментарием, что такую экзотику раздобыть было весьма непросто, ей прислала Иляна. Карту для неё раздобыл всё тот же друг детства-сквиб; никаких Снейпов он тоже не вспомнил, зато метко предположил, что Иванну интересует угрюмый тощий пацан, что таскался за младшей Эванс в былые годы.

Сориентировавшись на местности, Иванна решила, что добраться до Спиннерс энд будет проще по берегу речки. Убрав карту и фонарик обратно в рюкзак, Иванна перекинулась в кошку и побежала на запах воды.

Темнота июльской ночи была какой-то неестественной. Речка словно текла не через город, а сквозь пустое пространство, оторванное не только от цивилизации, но и от жизни как таковой. Обострённое кошачье восприятие подсказало: дело в тумане. Такой тяжёлый и затхлый туман был неизменным спутником лесных болот, на которых обитали неучтённые дементоры.

Непролазные для человека кусты на обрывистом берегу реки поредели, показались дома жилых кварталов. Примерно через сотню метров кошка замерла, уловив движение. Разглядев рыщущую в поисках съестного лису, она продолжила путь, но неожиданный звук позади заставил её застыть на месте и обернуться. Хлопок аппарации, шаги, ещё один хлопок. Две тёмные фигуры в плащах карабкались вверх по склону, одна впереди, вторая следом.

— Подожди! — резкий оклик женским голосом прозвучал почти оглушительно в царящей вокруг тишине.

Лиса, вспугнутая криком, метнулась прочь, но, поймав зелёный луч, выпущенный второй фигурой, рухнула замертво и скатилась под ноги любителям ночных прогулок по набережной.

— Лиса, — констатировала женщина. — Я думала — вдруг аврор. Цисси, подожди!

Будь у кошки потовые железы, её наверняка прошиб бы ледяной пот. Парализованная ужасом, она смотрела как «Цисси», которая на миг обернулась — кошка смогла рассмотреть женское лицо, показавшееся знакомым — продолжает карабкаться на берег. Лисоубийца ускорилась и поймала её за руку.

— Цисси… Нарцисса! Выслушай!

Нарцисса? Это не такое уж распространённое имя, не может быть…

— Уходи, Белла!

Кошке сделалось дурно. Последние сомнения отпали: случай свёл её с Нарциссой Малфой и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Чтобы догадаться, куда они в такое время направляются, не нужно было обладать какой бы то ни было изощрённой догадливостью.

Боясь лишний раз моргнуть (не хватало ещё разделить судьбу несчастной лисы!) она дождалась, пока они поднимутся на берег и скроются в переулке, и только потом продолжила путь. Соблазнительная идея догнать Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, обездвижить и сдать аврорам была, безусловно, героической, но имела мало общего с реальностью и здравым смыслом. «Анонимное» сообщение отцу, как тогда с железнодорожной катастрофой, больше не пройдёт: в условиях расцветшей буйным цветом паранойи подобные случаи теперь тщательно разбирались.

Чьи-то захламлённые задние дворы, узкие и тёмные улочки с мрачными домами, всюду картина запустения. Может, в других районах всё не так плачевно, но если судить по этому Вулфолду — город вымер или на грани того.

Едва читаемая табличка с названием улицы ознаменовала близость цели. Оглядевшись и принюхавшись, кошка устремилась на задворки: опередили её сёстры или нет — лучше зайти с заднего входа. По узкому проулку между оградами задних дворов кошка добралась до последнего дома в ряду, не встретив по дороге ни единого признака жизни; складывалось впечатление, что дома необитаемы: ни сохнущего белья, ни гниющих объедков. Махнув на край мусорного контейнера, кошка перескочила на ограду, удостоверилась, что её никто не видит, и перепрыгнула на крышу сарая, откуда можно было рассмотреть окно первого этажа — судя по всему, оно принадлежало кухне.

Перевоплощаться в человека, чтобы сотворить какое-нибудь выявляющее людей заклинание, было рискованно, но кошачьих слуха и обоняния хватило, чтобы различить в доме двоих. Кто может гостить у Снейпа? В своих письмах он ни полсловом не намекнул на это.

Окно кухни и задняя дверь были закрыты, зато на втором этаже виднелась поднятая ставня, судя по сырому мыльному запаху — окна ванной комнаты. Прикинув высоту, кошка скользнула по ограде заднего двора к стене дома, сжалась пружиной и взлетела в любезно оставленный для неё вход. Передние когти впились в подоконник, задние чиркнули по рельефу кладки, и в тот же миг кошка замерла посреди небольшой ванной, прислушиваясь.

Сопение и периодические шаги в соседней комнате не изменили ритма. Едва она начала соображать, как незаметно выбраться из ванной, дверь которой была закрыта, раздался стук молоточка входной двери, и человек из соседней комнаты засеменил открывать.

Иванна выждала время, перекинулась в человека, на цыпочках прокралась из ванной и вернулась в звероформу: пол под кошачьми лапами скрипеть не станет, да и видеть в темноте лучше кошачьими глазами.

С лестничной площадки, куда она попала, вели три двери, считая дверь ванной. Кошка устремилась в дальнюю; снизу раздавались приглушённые голоса: женщины наконец добрались сюда. Иванна вернулась в человеческую форму и осторожно пошевелила дверную ручку. К её удивлению, заперто не было. На лестнице заскрипели шаги, Иванна шагнула в комнату и закрыла дверь, затаив дыхание и слушая, как кто-то, бурча себе под нос, возвращается наверх. Неожиданно шаги сменили направление, и через несколько секунд дёрнулась дверная ручка.

Иванне хватило одного удара сердца, чтобы перекинуться в кошку и метнуться под кровать, но паниковала она зря — дверь не открылась. Некто выругался и убрался во вторую комнату.

«Вот это номер», — подумала Иванна, выбираясь из-под кровати и возвращаясь в человеческий вид.

Получается, на двери такие же защитные заклинания, что на хогвартской личной лаборатории Снейпа!

Переваривая эту информацию, Иванна безуспешно пыталась разобрать говор внизу. Поняв, что это бессмысленное занятие, она передвинула стул подальше от окна и принялась ждать. Возникшее в какой-то момент покалывание на шее и щеках дало понять, что внизу творили сильное заклинание. Она потеряла счёт времени, когда наконец хлопнула входная дверь и на лестнице послышались знакомые шаги. Иванна сотворила Купол тишины и уставилась на дверь.

Дверь скрипнула, впуская тёмную фигуру, вспыхнул свет.

— А, коллега, — Снейп выглядел смертельно уставшим и совсем не удивлённым. — Я всё гадал, когда же вы заявитесь. У меня сегодня просто отбоя нет от гостей.  
_______

Иллюстрация к главе  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_346502126


	114. Глава 114

_Июль 1996 г.,_   
_Коукворт — Прага_

— Здравствуйте, коллега, — чётко ощущая бессознательное желание Снейпа разозлить её, Иванна мысленно стиснула зубы и ответила самым непринуждённым тоном. — Давно собиралась к вам наведаться, но вот всё дела не отпускали.

— Хорошо, что нашли время, — Снейп тяжело опустился на край кровати, поставил локти на колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях, но секунду спустя, словно устыдившись проявления слабости, распрямился. — Мне нужна ваша помощь в одном очень ответственном деле.

Иванна, проглотив вопрос «зачем они приходили?», замерла с открытым ртом, не до конца уверенная, что расслышала правильно.

— Я рассчитывал обойтись своими силами, но пришёл к выводу, что моих знаний и личных связей недостаточно, — продолжил Снейп.

Иванна хранила молчание, понимая, что он сознательно провоцирует её на вопросы, коих возникло уже слишком много, и старается вывести из равновесия. Пусть она и была сбита с толку, но не настолько, чтобы поддаваться такой примитивной манипуляции. Если она станет вести себя так, как рассчитывает он, об ответах можно забыть. Да и проявлять агрессию на агрессию — тактика провальная в данном случае. Только спокойствие и терпение!

— Ладно, ладно, — не дождавшись нужной реакции, утомлённо посмотрел он на потолок, на миг становясь похожим на привычного себя. — Мне нужна точная копия меча Гриффиндора. Вы, конечно, пусть и Мастер Артефактов, не можете сделать её лично, но у вас есть надёжные связи. Видит Мерлин, я хотел обойтись своими силами…

— …И не следовать рекомендации Дамблдора сразу задействовать меня, — озвучила Иванна повисшее в воздухе окончание предложения. — Зачем ему копия меча? — всё же не удержалась она от вопроса.

— Почему вы считаете, что это заказ Дамблдора? — скривил губы Снейп.

— Потому что заказ Волдеморта я выполнять не стану, и вы это знаете, — разозлённо прошипела Иванна; Снейп дёрнулся, будто его ударили по лицу наотмашь, и непроизвольно покосился на дверь. — Я понимаю, вам сейчас непросто, но давайте разговаривать как взрослые люди, — мысленно обругав себя за то, что всё-таки позволила себя спровоцировать, продолжила Иванна.

— Взрослые люди обычно тщательнее подбирают слова, — процедил Снейп; его взгляд способен был убить всё живое как минимум в пределах комнаты, но у Иванны ещё в Хогвартсе выработался иммунитет.

— Совершенно верно, — призвав на помощь всё терпение, кивнула она. — Поэтому я и предлагаю поговорить как взрослые люди, — примирительно продолжила Иванна. — Итак, вам зачем-то нужна копия меча Гриффиндора. Вы правы, лично я её выполнить не смогу. В каталогах есть описание артефакта и материалов, но нужен ещё точный чертеж и промеры. Вы ведь не можете обеспечить доставку артефакта непосредственно мастеру, — это был не вопрос — констатация факта. — Чёрт, это работа не на один день, — она встала и запустила пальцы в волосы в безуспешной попытке подстегнуть мыслительный процесс. — А вы представляете, во сколько всё это обойдётся? Чёрт с ним, с чертежом, я его безвозмездно сделаю, так сказать, в интересах революции. Одна только работа и материалы!..

— Финансовый вопрос меня не беспокоит. А от гонорара я бы на вашем месте не отказывался, — Снейп сверкнул глазами, но смог взять себя в руки. — Полагаю, мне не стоит уточнять о высшей категории секретности этого дела.

Иванна укоризненно посмотрела на него и вернулась на стул. Она предпочитала не думать, что скажут родители, если узнают об этой сделке. А уж что Каркаров скажет… Она мотнула головой и поспешила направить мысли в деловое русло.

— Ладно, считайте, мы договорились, скажите только, насколько дело срочное? Готова спорить, копия нужна вчера. Мне придётся поднять описания и договориться с мастером… есть на примете кое-кто, но будьте готовы доплатить за срочность. За день я не управлюсь, дайте мне два, нет, три, для надёжности, дня.

— Я найду способ связаться с вами, — кивнул он, когда она высказалась.

Снейп сидел чуть более расслабленно и молча кивал, но во взгляде его порой проскальзывала обречённость.

— Стоп, погодите. Кто сейчас директор? Эта, как её там, или Дамблдор вернулся? — спохватилась Иванна.

— Дамблдор, разумеется, — фыркнул Снейп.

Иванна успокоенно кивнула.

— Зачем к вам приходили Нарцисса Малфой и Беллатрикс Лестрейндж? — внезапно рубанула она с плеча, задним умом подумав, что теперь-то он её точно загрызёт.

Кровавой расправы, однако, не последовало: Снейп только вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Разумеется, он ничего не расскажет.

— Вас втянули в какую-то очередную гнусность… — принялась рассуждать Иванна; Снейп ядовито хмыкнул. — О чём-то попросили, — она вспомнила просочившуюся снизу ауру мощного заклинания, — взяли с вас Непреложный обет… — она вскочила и сделала несколько шагов туда-обратно мимо шкафа. — Отчаявшаяся Нарцисса… — припомнила она сцену у речки. — Дело, скорее всего, не в Люциусе. Драко? Тёмный лорд поручил ему что-то, и Нарцисса просила вашей помощи. Он должен убить Дамблдора? Нет, Поттера?

Снейп вдруг оказался перед нею, его лицо искажала гримаса ярости. Иванна отшатнулась, едва не опрокинув стул, и наткнулась на стену.

— ХВАТИТ. УЖЕ. ЛЕЗТЬ. В ЭТО. ДЕЛО, — прошипел он, вскинув руку с направленным на неё указательным пальцем. — Не суйте свой нос…

Палец едва коснулся кончика её носа, но от одолевающих Снейпа эмоций у Иванны потемнело в глазах. Она схватилась за спинку стула, чтобы не упасть; если бы не моментально вспыхнувшая мигрень, её позабавили бы метаморфозы выражения лица Снейпа, решающего, как поступить: с одной стороны Иванну необходимо было усадить, а лучше уложить, с другой — лишний раз дотрагиваться до неё было страшно.

Но неужели она угадала?

В комнате повисла столь плотная тишина, что, казалось, слышно шорох, с которым туман трётся о стекло. Позволив Снейпу, которого кинуло из ярости обратно в апатию, всё же усадить себя на кровать, Иванна боролась с дурнотой и тщетно старалась поймать его взгляд, чтобы увериться в своей правоте. Снейп подошёл к окну и задёрнул занавески. Не глядя на Иванну, он снял сюртук, бросил его на стул и нервно дёрнул шейный платок, словно тот душил его.

— Чёрт знает что, — буркнул он и принялся расхаживать по комнате. — …Я не знаю, что именно хочет Тёмный лорд от Драко, — минуту спустя он остановился и вперил в Иванну недобрый взгляд. — Это всё, что я готов вам сообщить, — он сложил руки на груди. — Тема закрыта.

Иванна, уже и не горя желанием дальше её развивать, осторожно кивнула.

— У вас воды не найдётся? — тихо спросила она.

— Во… ды? — Снейп явно ожидал от неё чего угодно, но не такого.

Иванна вновь кивнула. Снейп выдохнул и достал из рукава волшебную палочку. На прикроватной тумбочке возник кувшин с водой и стакан.

— А кто это у вас живёт? — голове легче не стало, но хотя бы ком в горле немного смягчился.

Снейп выдержал напряжённую паузу.

— Петтигрю, — наконец выплюнул он и выразительно скрипнул зубами.

Иванна благоразумно не стала интересоваться вслух — зомби это или мумия. Призвав на помощь весь конструктив, она представила, каково Снейпу делить кров с этим человеком, и преисполнилась сочувствия.

— Раз уж я здесь, давайте ещё немного разгружу вас? — спросила она, поставив стакан на тумбочку и отодвинулась к изголовью.

— Не стоит, — вздохнул он. — Этого достаточно. Я справляюсь. К тому же, не нужно, чтобы Сами-знаете-кому показалось, что у меня слишком хорошее настроение.

Иванна горько усмехнулась.

— Нет, правда… Я… признателен вам за поддержку, — словно выверяя каждое слово, продолжил Снейп. — Но не стоит. Я обещал следить, чтобы вы были в безопасности.

Иванна сжала переносицу у уголков глаз и зажмурилась. Ещё не хватает сопли распустить! Стоп, это очередная уловка, он понял, что грубостью её не проймёшь, и сменил тактику, правда, суть проблемы это не меняло.

— Ой, я вам ведь прихватила тут по мелочи, — спохватилась она, с облегчением отвлекаясь от удручающих мыслей. — Передайте рюкзак, пожалуйста, он под кроватью с вашей стороны… — Вот, я не очень поняла формулировку, потому прихватила для вас и зажигалок, и несколько флаконов консерванта, просто на всякий случай, — получив рюкзак, она принялась выуживать из него гостиницы. — Чёрт, где третий флакон? Куда-то в складки местности спрятался…

— Двух достаточно, спасибо, — уверил Снейп. — Я хотел заготовить кое-какие ингредиенты впрок, думаю заморозить часть.

— Пульверизатор у вас найдётся же? Кстати, я не стала писать, но тема с пропиткой эссенцией спор плауна своей эффективностью просто поражает, огонь держится превосходно, но я пока не могу придумать хороший распылитель, — подхватила Иванна; разговоры о работе всегда положительно сказывались на нервах.

— Видимо, придётся вам искать среди маггловских приспособлений, — охотно принял подачу Снейп.

Иванна кивнула, судорожно соображая, о чём бы ещё рассказать. Разговор, по её мнению, категорически не клеился, а просто молча таращить глаза было бы неуютно да и просто странновато. Снейп, подливая масла в огонь, упорно не желал сесть куда бы то ни было. Она уже собиралась озвучить просьбу не стоять над душой, как он возобновил светскую беседу, поинтересовавшись, как Иванна оказалась в Великобритании и как ей удалось отыскать его адрес. Она охотно рассказала — разумеется, без упоминания конкретных имен — этапы своего расследования.

— Меня беспокоит ваше обращение с портключами, — нахмурился Снейп. — Вы не ставите их на учёт в Минмагии?

— Я Мастер Артефактов, у меня есть лицензия на изготовление портключей для личного пользования, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Я их делала не на территории Великобритании и не на продажу, так что формально я чиста перед Законом. И регистрировать их не должна, так что отследить мои перемещения непросто, если вы об этом.

— В том числе и об этом. Однако ключевое слово — формально, — вздохнул Снейп.

— Если нужно будет придраться — найдут к чему и без этого, — отмахнулась Иванна, но укол беспокойства всё же ощутила, вспомнив отцовское предостережение насчёт дальних перемещений.

Мирослав стопроцентно прав, дальним портключам требуется сильный заряд, и проблема даже не в энергетическом следе: довольно легко отследить, кто именно купил мощную субстанцию для извлечения энергии.

Голова по-прежнему была тяжёлой, но Иванну раздирала дилемма: оставить Снейпа с его демонами, и самой мучиться оттого, что не помогла, или забрать всё себе и неизвестно в какой депрессии в итоге оказаться. Справиться с ней, однозначно, ей будет проще, чем ему, но неизвестно, каких глупостей она до этого успеет наворотить, ослабив самоконтроль.

Снейп вдруг присел на край кровати и, устремив на Иванну пристальный взгляд, вкрадчиво заговорил:

— Коллега, я знаю, что у вас на уме. Не вздумайте проявлять неуместный альтруизм.

— Прекратите проявлять неуместное геройство! — вспыхнула Иванна. — Кого вы пытаетесь обмануть? Вы забываете, кто я? Вы, безусловно, со всем прекрасно справитесь, только надолго вас так хватит? Чёрт, я как муха, которую закрыли в стеклянной банке, бьюсь о стенки, но эта прекрасно видимая свобода мне не светит, и поделать с этим я ничего не могу.

Снейп поморщился и сдёрнул, наконец, шейный платок. Иванна поняла вдруг, что озвучила его собственные ощущения.

— Слушайте, бросайте вы это всё. Неужели мы сообща не придумаем, как укрыть вас от Тёмного лорда? — безнадёжно предложила Иванна. — Игоря же он не нашёл до сих пор!

— Не придумаем, — уверенно отозвался Снейп. — То, что Тёмный лорд его не нашёл, означает не то, что Тёмный лорд не умеет искать, а то, что ваш Игорь умеет прятаться. Кстати, не вздумайте сами его искать. У вас наверняка получится его найти, но за вами наблюдают, и это сами понимаете, что означает.

Откровением эта новость для неё не стала: не зря же ей это постоянно «кажется», но подтверждение подозрений нельзя было назвать приятным.

— Знаете, когда вы говорите «не ищи», мне нестерпимо хочется поступить с точностью до наоборот, — буркнула Иванна.

— Именно поэтому вам сейчас нельзя заниматься бессмысленной благотворительностью, — парировал Снейп.

— Ваши попытки сделать так, чтобы я на вас обиделась и перестала с вами общаться, настолько очевидны, что я просто теряюсь — то ли вы считаете меня настолько дурой, раз надеетесь, что это сработает, то ли даёте дополнительный повод для обиды, — покачала головой Иванна. — Ладно, время позднее, давайте условимся на следующий раз. Мы можем с вами встретиться в Праге или Белграде. Пришлите мне сову, мол, буду тогда-то там-то, а я вам сообщу адрес, думаю, лучше встретиться на нейтральной территории.

— Это разумный вариант, — согласился Снейп.

— И ещё, — Иванна поднялась с кровати, убедилась, что способна самостоятельно двигаться, и огляделась. — Мне нужна какая-то небольшая вещь, связанная с этой комнатой. Да, я сделаю портключ. На всякий случай. Вам в любой момент может понадобиться срочная помощь. Клянусь, что не стану злоупотреблять им в своих гнусных целях! Возражений не принимаю.

Судя по выражению лица Снейпa, возражений у него было более чем достаточно, однако, встретившись взглядом с Иванной, озвучивать их он не стал. Также поднявшись с кровати, он осмотрелся в поисках подходящего предмета.

— Платок сойдёт, — подсказала Иванна, кивнув на ткань, которую он всё ещё сжимал в кулаке.

— Какая-то у вас патологическая тяга к моим вещам, — вздохнул Снейп, тем не менее, отдавая ей требуемое. — Может, вам носок презентовать?

— Я не домовик, так просто от меня не отделаться, — улыбнулась Иванна, готовая расцеловать его; забрезжила смутная надежда, что он действительно выдержит, раз находит силы иронизировать без упаднического флёра.

Убрав платок в карман рюкзака, Иванна попрощалась и, клятвенно заверив, что закрылась, быстро обняла Снейпа.

…Мозг по обыкновению отреагировал на перегрузку. Весь остаток ночи и утро — друзьям с большим трудом удалось её растолкать — по заброшенной ткацкой фабрике за Иванной гонялся Годрик Гриффиндор с мечом наперевес, за ним с воплями «стой, паскуда!» гонялась Мойра, размахивая гигантским подрамником.

После обрушившегося прицельно на голову Агуаменти, Иванна с глухим вскриком села в постели и оторопело уставилась на стоящих у изножья Адю и Янко.

— Ну, вот видишь, — Янко с победоносным видом убрал палочку в футляр на предплечье.

— Ты злой, — ткнула пальцем ему под рёбра Адя. — Ты очень беспокойно спала, и мы никак не могли добудиться, — объяснила она Иванне.

— Спасибо, — она потёрла лицо, убирая с глаз мокрые волосы. — Я что-то себя неважно чувствую, наверное, стоит отлежаться.

— Подозрительно это всё! — цокнул языком Янко. — Но как знаешь, конечно. Ладно, мы пойдём, если что — подтягивайся.

Дождавшись их ухода, Иванна с ворчанием вытерла очки, которым тоже досталось воды, и стала быстро собираться. Переговоры с оружейником заняли совсем немного времени. Благодаря своему хобби, Мирослав дружил с несколькими мастерами холодного оружия и без колебаний посоветовал Иванне лучшего оружейника, который в виде одолжения согласился на внеочередной сверхсрочный заказ. От самой Иванны требовались точные промеры и набор рубинов для украшения рукояти.

Изучив справочники, она поняла, что столь нежеланного визита в Хогвартс не избежать: в описаниях меча везде указывались только базовые параметры, а, например, глубина рельефа и детали огранки рубинов внимания авторов не удостаивались. В Хогвартс не хотелось настолько, что спасение не замедлило прийти буквально на следующий день. Роясь дома в поисках подходящей бумаги и письменных принадлежностей, Иванна наткнулась на свой портрет Мойриной работы, припомнила вчерашний сон, и её осенило.

Не став дожидаться встречи со Снейпом, она написала прямо Дамблдору, испрашивая позволения для своей подруги лицезреть реликвию, коя необходима той для работы. Дамблдор моментально ответил, приглашая Мойру в любое время посетить Хогвартс и сделать всё необходимое. В согласии Мойры поучаствовать в авантюре Иванна не сомневалась.

Смиты, принявшие её приглашение, наконец-то смогли добраться до Праги, но занятая заказом Снейпа Иванна никак не успевала уделить им должного внимания, отчего её немного грызла совесть. Смиты, впрочем, совершенно не страдали, вполне удовлетворяясь обществом Василисы и Янко с Адей. Вечерами они рассказывали душераздирающие истории о прошедшем учебном годе, а на расспросы об атмосфере в Великобритании говорили, что, несмотря на все описанные в прессе ужасы, народ как будто привык и относится ко всему фаталистически.

Получив в оговоренный срок сову от Снейпа, Иванна назначила ему встречу в маггловском кафе на окраине Праги; туда же она пригласила Мойру, которая как раз закончила дела в Хогвартсе. Встречу с Мойрой она назначила за полтора часа до встречи со Снейпом, надеясь, что к его приходу они успеют наговориться.

Мойра влетела в кафе, сияя, как начищенный котёл, под мышкой у неё была зажата мягкая кожаная папка, а из-за плеча торчал прямоугольный футляр, не то от ружья, не то от музыкального инструмента.

— Прости, креозотом провоняла, заезжала к подруге покормить кошку, на обратном пути залипла у вокзала, водокачку рисовала... — на ходу вещала она. — Нечеловеческое тебе спасибо за путёвку в Хогвартс! Мне Федора столько баек про него рассказывала, что я вне себя от счастья там побывать!

— Ну, во время каникул там, наверное, не так весело, — заулыбалась Иванна, которую до последнего немного грызла совесть за столь беспардонную эксплуатацию Мойры.

— Всё равно, потрясающее место! Не хуже моей академии, — уверила та, торжественно вручая папку и с выражением выполненного долга на лице усаживаясь за столик; непонятным футляром она едва не снесла при этом стул.

— Тебе хоть немного полезно было на эту железяку посмотреть? — с лёгкой тревогой уточнила Иванна.

— Ну, в целом скорее да, — кивнула Мойра, совладав наконец с ношей. — Теперь смогу в описании картины уточнить «в сравнении с оригинальным артефактом, изображённый имеет ряд отличий». Кстати, это тоже тебе, — протянула она футляр Иванне.

— Если бы не вес, я решила бы, что ты утащила артефакт с собой, — рассмеялась Иванна. — А что это?

— Ты почти угадала, — тоже хихикнула Мойра. — Я просто слепок сделала, думаю, пригодится. Промеры — промерами…

— Гениально! — восхитилась Иванна. — Я должна была сама об этом подумать.

— Э-э, милочка, поработай ты с моё в реставрации!..

Полтора часа пролетели даже быстрее, чем в один миг. Перескакивая с темы на тему, Иваннa с Мойрой успели перемыть кости Федоре, обсудить тонкости производства и реставрации артефактов, изготовления красок и сохранения древних реликвий, обменяться адресами особо живописных мест и даже поговорить о литературе.

Случайно глянув на часы над барной стойкой, Мойра прервала на середине захватывающий рассказ о поездке в Индию и спохватилась:

— Ой, у тебя же встреча! Давай спишемся и как-нибудь ещё посидим! Я побежала!

Договаривая, она вскочила со стула и сделала ускорение в сторону выхода, но её стремление резко завершилось, едва начавшись: встретив преграду в виде традиционно бесшумно и незаметно для окружающих возникшего на её пути Снейпа, она потеряла равновесие и начала заваливаться навзничь. Снейп проявил достойную восхищения реакцию и успел поймать её за плечи, удержав на ногах.

— Вы просто сногсшибательны! — брякнула не вполне оправившаяся после столкновения Мойра.

Иванна, приложив все усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться, начала беззвучно сползать под столик.

— Что, простите? — переспросил Снейп, с таким видом, будто в него не менее десятка раз на дню врезаются всяческие исполненные энтузиазма барышни.

— Ох, прошу прощения, — Мойра перешла на родной язык. — Я уже уходила, но теперь придётся присесть ненадолго и прийти в сознание. Сколько раз себя заставляла быть бдительнее и размереннее — и всё без толку! — с самым искреннем раскаянием уставившись на Снейпа, сказала она.

Иванна, героически взяв себя в руки, жестом попросила официантку принести пива.

Мойра сделала шаг от Снейпа обратно к столику, и тут выяснилось, что её ажурный кардиган зацепился петлёй за пуговицу его жилета.

— Пардон, — быстро освободившись, Мойра решительно шагнула к столику, но в следующий момент Снейп пошатнулся и ошарашенно посмотрел вниз.

Мойра остановилась и повернулась с неменьшим удивлением. Иванна, вытянув шею, увидела, что широкий подол пёстрой мойриной юбки зацепился за ногу Снейпа.

— Коллега, ваши повсеместные пуговицы — прямой путь к травматизму! — неодобрительно покачала головой Иванна. — Не говоря уж о том, сколько внимания со стороны посторонних вы ими привлекаете.

— Не ваше дело, — с убийственно любезной полуулыбкой отозвался Снейп, наблюдая, как присевшая на корточки Мойра отцепляет подол от его брючины.

— Я всё-таки у ваших ног, — подала реплику Мойра, наконец полностью освободившись. — При всех нюансах, в чём не откажешь британским мужчинам, так это в стиле, — внимательно осмотревшись в поисках потенциальной опасности и не обнаружив угроз, она поднялась. — Ну, ладно, я, наверное, всё же пойду. Рада была в вас врезаться, — яснейшими глазами глянула она на Снейпа.

— Сидеть, я на всех пиво заказала! — запротестовала Иванна.

— Не-не-не, давай в другой раз! — категорически замотала головой Мойра и, придерживая подол, поплыла к выходу; немногочисленные посетители кафе поняли, что развлечения кончились, и вернулись к своим чашкам и разговорам.

Скептически сдвинув брови, Снейп проводил её взглядом и сел за столик.

— Я сначала подумал, это та ненормальная с альбомом. Только обросла, — сообщил он.

— Нет, это другая ненормальная с альбомом, — улыбнулась Иванна. — Та, правда, действительно обросла.

— Чудесно, — Снейп язвительно приподнял уголки губ.

Официантка поставила на стол три кружки и удалилась.

— Кстати, она очень помогла в вашей затее, — сообщила Иванна. — Я договорилась с мастером, мне осталось найти камни и передать ему их и… хм, образец. Ну, если вас устроит сумма, — она написала на салфетке несколько цифр и пододвинула её к Снейпу.

— Да, заказчик на такую сумму и рассчитывал, — с непроницаемым выражением лица кивнул он. — Вот задаток, здесь больше половины. Счёт за камни будет оплачен с остатком, — он достал из недр сюртука кошель, затянутый серебряным шнуром, и передал Иванне.

Она кивнула и, радуясь, что взяла с собой рюкзак, бросила кошель в него; следом, аккуратно согнув дугой, запихнула папку.

— Кстати, Мойра сделала весьма интересный вызов нашему профессионализму, — как ни в чём не бывало принялась рассказывать она о предстоящей работе по нахождению состава красок и грунтов; Снейп тему охотно поддержал, выразив полное согласие с тем, что задача весьма интересна.

Они обсудили ещё несколько безобидных профессиональных тем, без лишних слов понимая, что делают это больше в целях конспирации — вдруг Волдеморт захочет узнать, чем это Снейп занимался вдали от дома? — после чего Иванна попрощалась и пустилась на поиски рубинов.  
______________

Иллюстрации к главе  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_346502108  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_346502114  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_346502119


	115. Глава 115

_Июль 1996 г.,_   
_Прага — неустановленный лес где-то в Шотландии._

Во второй половине дня Иванна с чувством выполненного долга вернулась в лабораторию. Найти рубины и передать их вместе с задатком мастеру удалось даже быстрее, чем она рассчитывала.

В весьма бодром настроении она направилась сначала в офис, где вчера оставила лабораторную мантию. Секретарь при виде неё ахнула и вскочила из-за своего стола:

— Наконец-то вы появились!

— Что случилось, меня кто-то искал? — насторожилась Иванна.

Она быстро закинула рюкзак под стол, на его обычное место, сдёрнула с вешалки у двери мантию и повернулась к Ружене.

— Искали, этот аврор… Я толком не успела ничего выяснить, он тут пронёсся со скоростью намыленного сирокко, — одновременно растерянно и сокрушённо вздохнула секретарь.

Переваривая метафору, Иванна только присвистнула: обладая обманчивой внешностью девочки-цветочка, Ружена отличалась бульдожьей хваткой и умением вытянуть жилы даже из разгильдяя Янко.

— Талиху, что ли, опять неймётся? — нахмурилась она.

Разумеется, «этим аврором» не мог быть ни отец, ни Горан, а из посторонних на ум шёл только Талих. Неужели она попалась на использовании дальнего портключа? Да, но почему Талих спохватился только сегодня, а не три дня назад, когда, собственно, она этот артефакт использовала?

Спускаясь в лабораторию, Иванна скрупулёзно пыталась понять, где же она могла проколоться. Официального наблюдения за ней точно не установлено, иначе отец моментально узнал бы. Если Талих следит за ней по собственной инициативе, он сам сильно рискует — это откровенное превышение служебных полномочий; но даже если он пошёл на этот риск, то ради чего? Он просто фанатичный мракоборец, или за ним кто-то стоит? Впрочем, почему «или»?..

С порога фойе через открытую дверь лабораторного зала было видно сидящих возле стола Василису и двух лаборанток. Иванна приготовилась сделать им разнос и выяснить, куда это смотрит Янко, но речь оборвалась не начавшись. Из-за вешалки, на которой сотрудники оставляли верхнюю одежду, вышел господин Талих собственной персоной.

— Добрый день, доктор Мачкевич, — приветствовал он, перегородив ей путь.

— Давно не виделись, господин Талих, — даже не пытаясь держать вежливую мину, скривилась Иванна. — Это вы мне тут научный процесс застопорили? — мотнула она головой, глядя поверх его плеча.

Лаборантки выпрямились и внимательно уставились на неё, Василиса бесшумно скользнула с табурета и приблизилась к двери. В поле зрения наконец-то появился и Янко. Иванна пережила неуместный порыв к веселью: у всех четверых был такой вид, что стоит ей только сказать «фас» и они порвут незваного гостя на мелкие фрагменты.

— О, ну что вы, это они по собственной инициативе, у меня нет ни повода, ни предписания для остановки вашей работы, — развёл руками Талих.

— Ещё не хватало. Тем не менее, давайте к делу: вы зачем-то меня искали, — Иванна перевела испытующий взор на аврора.

Тот согласно кивнул и предложил пройти в Иваннин кабинет для беседы в приватной обстановке. Иванна предложение отвергла, заявив, что лично ей от коллег скрывать нечего. На самом деле, ей в первую очередь не хотелось оставаться с ним наедине. Не хотелось на уровне инстинктов, иррационально.

— Как скажете, — если Талих и был раздосадован, то вида не подал.

Несколько долгих секунд они молча стояли друг против друга, ожидая хода противника. Задавать вопросы, помогая загнать себя в какую бы то ни было ловушку, Иванна не собиралась, и Талих, быстро поняв это, нарушил молчание первым:

— У меня есть информация, что четыре дня назад вы использовали дальний портключ, — сухо отчеканил он, глядя ей в глаза.

— Допустим, — холодно ответила Иванна; подавив порыв «закрыться» скрещенными на груди руками, она сильнее выпрямила спину и сунула руки в карманы мантии.

Оправдываться и качать права? Не дождётся! Ей не запрещены дальние перемещения, он об этом прекрасно знает, так что нужды озвучивать это нет никакой.

Она даже немного удивилась своей рациональности и чёткости мысли: совсем недавно она наверняка начала бы как минимум возмущаться и допытываться об источнике информации, сейчас же ей была очевидна провальность этой тактики.

— Послушайте, доктор Мачкевич, я хочу, чтобы вы верно меня поняли… Мне необходимо поговорить с господином Каркаровым, — внешне ни за что нельзя было предположить, что Талих раздражён или хоть сколько-нибудь потерял терпение, но Иванна вдруг осознала, что её восприятие сейчас обострились достаточно, чтобы ощутить его эмоциональный фон без прямого контакта.

Иванна вновь мысленно зааплодировала себе: вместо того, чтобы с апломбом поправить «с профессором Каркаровым» и язвительно уточнить, что его никто не лишал профессиональных регалий, она лишь недоумённо уставилась на Талиха, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Это действительно очень важно, — настойчиво продолжил аврор.

— Послушайте, господин Талих, — утомлённо вздохнула Иванна. — Я вам ещё раз говорю: мы не виделись с лета девяносто пятого. Сколько мне нужно это повторить, чтобы вы поверили? Хотите, пригласим легилимента? Или проведите допрос под веритасерумом, а? Так мы только отнимаем друг у друга время.

— И всё же, где вы были? — не сдавался Талих.

— Вам не кажется, что это немного не ваше дело? — безнадёжно спросила Иванна.

В следующий момент она ощутила, будто ей одновременно неслабо ударило в лоб и по затылку. В глазах на миг потемнело, и перед мысленным взором возникла картина: она сидит за столиком какого-то смутно знакомого заведения в компании Ольги Зарецкой. Видение рассеялось, и Иванна заметила боковым зрением слегка посиневшую Василису, привалившуюся к дверному косяку.

— Да, вы определённо правы, но что вам стоит ответить? — Талих вроде бы не заметил ничего подозрительного в мимике Иванны и продолжал настойчиво сверлить её взглядом.

— Вы обещаете от меня отстать, если я скажу? — Иванна подавила порыв скрипнуть зубами, отвлекшись на восхищённые мысли о Василисе; вот же чёртова легилиментка!

— Обещаю. Но не гарантирую, — с почти искренним виноватым выражением лица развёл руками Талих.

— Я беседовала с матерью моей ассистентки. Обсуждали перспективы девушки в области алхимии, — процедила Иванна. — Вы довольны?

— Ночью? — невозмутимо уточнил Талих.

Интересно… значит, его информатор и такие подробности знает? При этом пункт назначения ему точно неизвестен, иначе он не подослал бы Талиха.

— Ранним утром, у Праги с Екатеринбургом четырёхчасовая разница, — столь же невозмутимо пояснила Иванна.

— И эта дама может подтвердить ваши слова?

Не сводя глаз со всё такого же профессионально бесстрастного лица аврора, Иванна боковым зрением отметила решительный кивок Василисы, которая следом за этим бесшумно скрылась в лаборатории, и тоже кивнула:

— Да, конечно, можете спросить у неё.

Дальнейшие мучения завершились примерно за полчаса: минут десять искали Василису («ой, ну, я в уборной была, а что, нельзя?»), потом еще с четверть часа вызывали по камину в кабинете Ади камин дома Зарецких, и финальные пять минут бенефиса крайне язвительной Ольги («слушайте, я всего лишь спрашивала у невесты брата, насколько успешную карьеру может сделать моя дочь в её холдинге, это что, преступление, почему аврорат вообще этим интересуется, у вас там дел, что-ли, нет, где мой брат я не знаю и знать не хочу») завершили картину этого непонятного фарса.

Талих, после общения с госпожой Зарецкой всё же слегка потерявший невозмутимый вид, откланялся, оставляя порядком обессиленную морально Иванну наедине с порцией новых вопросов. Переваривать их самостоятельно не хотелось, так что она собрала экстренное совещание руководства.

— Вот вы как хотите, а мне это не нравится, — лихорадочно забарабанила пальцами по колену Иванна. — Я не верю, что за ним стоит кто-то из Пожирателей, но кто же тогда? И зачем этому кому-то Игорь?

— Методом упрощения логичнее всего предположить, что это всё-таки кто-то из них, — возразил Янко.

— Нет, Северус бы знал и сказал мне, — покачала головой Иванна.

— Северус всё-таки не всесилен… — усомнилась Адя. — Не может же он знать все закулисные игры Тёмного лорда.

Иванна категорически покачала головой.

— …очевидно, что вся эта движуха направлена против Игоря, я — просто инструмент, чтобы добраться до него, — продолжила она думать вслух. — Я единственный слабый элемент схемы. Если бы речь шла о Пожирателях, я бы сидела тихо, как мышь под метлой, но поскольку мы имеем дело с неизвестной третьей силой, любой — абсолютно любой! — мой шаг чреват последствиями, даже бездействие.

— Это чем же бездействие опасно? — скептически посмотрел на неё Янко.

— Тем, что меня могут попытаться спровоцировать на действия! И я не хочу, чтобы провокация выразилась в причинении вреда кому-то из моих близких, — мрачно ответила Иванна.

Утверждение не вызвало ни единого контраргумента. Не успела она продолжить, в дверь Иванниного кабинета, где проходило собрание, постучали.

— Ой, вот где вы все, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, растерянно отметила вошедшая Василиса. — Я хотела отпроситься и пойти полежать: перестаралась сегодня немножко, — остановив взгляд на Иванне, сказала она, растирая виски.

— Ну ты монстр! — выразил восхищение Янко при бурной поддержке Ади; Иванна успела расписать им в красках тонкости внезапного обзаведения алиби. — Иди, конечно.

— Не рассчитала силы, — сокрушённо скривилась Василиса. — А вы правда не с дядей встречались?

— Вы с маман две ненормальные, — несмотря на всю благодарность, не могла не признать Иванна. — Правда не с ним. И то, что я не знаю, где он — тоже истинная правда.

— И то, что ты не собираешься пытаться его искать — тоже! — грозно заявил Янко. — Тот, кто за тобою наблюдает, только этого и ждёт.

— Да, всё верно. И на мне какой-то очень искусный маячок, — она наконец-то нашла ускользавший до сих пор фрагмент мозаики, которая вдруг сложилась в ясную картину. — Очевидно, это на него тогда сработал детектор на дознании в Москве, — она похлопала себя по коленям и встала. — Наверняка этот «тот» подстроил тогда встречу и моё падение, и, если бы не Василиса, дело могло не ограничиться одним маячком… Возможно, он не самый совершенный в плане слежки, но работает, то есть некто имеет возможность так или иначе отследить мои перемещения и рассчитывает, что я рано или поздно поддамся на провокацию и найду Игоря.

— Это, конечно, не моё дело, но… — Василиса, резко передумав уходить, огляделась и присела на ближайший свободный стул. — А вы не боитесь, что этот некто в любой момент потеряет терпение и начнёт действовать радикально?

Иванна скроила страдальческую гримасу — она ещё как боялась этого, причём настолько, что не хотела думать о таком развитии событий. Тем не менее Василиса права, и с этой версией нужно что-то решать.

— Я не знаю, сколько ждёт этот «наблюдатель», потому невозможно предугадать, как скоро кончится его терпение, — Иванна повернулась к друзьям, которые синхронно замотали головами.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, — Янко тоже встал и подбоченился для большей убедительности.

Адя энергично закивала в поддержку. Василиса молча гипнотизировала тёмными глазищами.

— Любой вариант чреват, — повторила Иванна. — Но, откровенно говоря, я действительно боюсь, что меня спровоцируют, я потеряю терпение и наделаю глупостей.

— Мы тебя удержим, — упорствовал Янко.

— А если инструментом провокации сделают вас? Ты можешь гарантировать, что этого не случится? — с вызовом посмотрела на него Иванна. — Ты серьёзно не осознаёшь такой возможности?

Янко с досадой выдохнул и промолчал.

— Значит, ты собираешься найти Игоря, чтобы таким образом выманить этого тайного недоброжелателя на чистую воду? — уточнила Адя. — Как ты это технически себе представляешь? Да и вообще, вот, допустим, выманился этот аноним, и что дальше? А если он действует не в одиночку?

— Нет, в одиночку легче не оставлять следов. Точнее, в одиночку оставляешь их меньше. Я понимаю, идея сомнительна на грани фола, но ничего более разумного всё равно придумать не могу, — развела руками Иванна. — Ладно, мне нужно всё как следует обдумать… Кстати, а где Тори с Хоуп? Их этот маньяк не сильно напугал?

— Я их утром отправил изучать производство, а потом на экскурсию по зелейным лавкам и домой, — сказал Янко. — Повезло.

Объявив, что на этом совещание закончено, Иванна сказала, что проводит Василису домой. Что делать дальше, она прикинула уже примерно на середине пути, Василиса, видя, что Иванна занята своими мыслями, тихо брела следом за ней, не решаясь проронить полслова.

Поход в библиотеку Иванна решительно отменила — и без изучения специальной литературы было ясно, что отсутствие предмета-привязки делает невозможным изготовление портключа, а получить этот предмет можно только от самого Каркарова. Загнав Василису в постель с чашкой укрепляющего отвара, Иванна спустилась в квартиру этажом ниже, которую сняли Смиты на время стажировки. Не застав их, она оставила в двери записку с просьбой зайти к ней как можно скорее и вернулась обратно, чтобы додумать детали.

…Весь вечер и большую часть ночи Иванна на находила себе места. Помня о каркаровской привычке изучать маггловскую прессу, Иванна посчитала беспроигрышным ходом подать ему знак выйти на связь через раздел частных объявлений, для чего и понадобилась помощь Смитов. Снабдив девушек текстом объявления и номером телефона редакции «Дейли телеграф», она вернулась в лабораторию, чтобы скоротать время за заготовкой для портключа. Осторожничая до последнего, она не стала покупать подходящий питающий элемент, решив задействовать что-нибудь из добытых в экспедиции редкостей. Домой Иванна заявилась сильно за полночь, усталая, но почти довольная собой: заготовка портключа во внутреннем кармане рюкзака грела душу.

Опасаясь разбудить ворочанием сопящую на раскладушке возле открытого окна Василису, Иванна ещё какое-то время просидела на кухне в обнимку с чайником травяного сбора, терзаясь сомнениями в правильности своей тактики. Только когда над черепичными крышами забрезжил душный маетный рассвет, Иванна поняла, что ничего толкового она не высидит и гораздо лучше будет всё же попытаться уснуть.

С ощущением, что проспала от силы минуту, Иванна разлепила веки. В окно безжалостно сияло июньское небо, часы на тумбочке показывали начало двенадцатого, а её соседка по комнате возмущённо махала полотенцем на восседающего на люстре голубя. Птицу её усилия нисколько не впечатляли.

— Вась, уймись, лучше задёрни шторы, я подремлю ещё полчасика, — Иванна, столь же невпечатлённая несанкционированным нарушением её частных владений, зевнула и натянула на голову покрывало.

— Я сейчас его выгоню! — возмущение Василисы явно достигло предела, так как она схватилась за палочку. — Эта грязная пернатая кры…

Не успела Иванна даже предположить причину внезапной тишины, как раздался лёгкий шлепок, по доскам пола зацокали коготки, а Василиса издала судорожный вдох глубочайшего изумления. Выпутавшись из покрывала и кое-как нацепив очки, Иванна сполна разделила эмоции Василисы: по полу к кровати неспешно шёл лесной ворон.

— Э… Вась, а?.. — она указала взглядом на люстру.

— Э… эта фиговина… грохнулась оземь и — бац! — изобразила руками Василиса.

Рассмотрев на лапке свёрнутый клочок бумаги, Иванна шлёпнула себя по лбу и протянула руку; ворон вспорхнул на предложенный насест и, повернув голову, уставился на Иванну чёрным глазом.

Записка содержала всего два слова: что случилось? Не теряя времени, Иванна уменьшила заранее написанное послание (она больше рассчитывала на сову или личную беседу через камин) и прикрепила его к лапке ворона, который моментально, не размениваясь на угощение, спорхнул на пол, перекувырнулся через бок, превратился в голубя, грузно поднялся в воздух и устремился в открытое окно.

Василиса закрыла рот и присела на раскладушку.

— Нет, я, конечно, многого ещё не знаю, и вообще… Но ворон-оборотень это как-то слишком, что ли, — заметила она.

— Да нет, я думаю, это парочка одноразовых трансфигурационных заклинаний и дрессировка, — почти хладнокровно возразила Иванна. — И это чертовски умно, потому что в обыкновенном городском голубе почтового никто не заподозрит.

— Н-ну, да… — с долей сомнения признала Василиса.

— Ладно, мне пора вставать. Денёк предстоит насыщенный, нужно хоть немного завтрака в себя впихнуть… — не выпуская из рук записки, Иванна завернулась в покрывало, прихватила со стула одежду и устремилась в ванную. Проследовав оттуда минут через двадцать на кухню, Иванна обнаружила, что там её напряжённо поджидают друзья и младшие научные сотрудники в полном составе.

— Так-так, — взял слово Янко, многозначительно помахав стопкой утренней прессы.

— Не вздумайте меня нервировать больше, чем есть, — предупредила Иванна, ныряя в холодильник в поисках плотного завтрака.

— Мы просто хотим удостовериться, что ты действуешь осознанно, — оскорбился Янко.

— Я в трезвом уме и относительно твёрдой памяти. Слушай, а объявление вы сами вычислили или девушки сдали? — выглянув на него из-за дверцы, спросила Иванна.

— Хватит греть холодильник! — призвала к порядку Адя. — Почти сами — угадали со второй попытки. «Приму в хорошие руки щенка маламута. Обращаться к Кэт».

— Не слишком ли текст подозрительный? — хмуро посмотрела на неё Иванна, вытащив кастрюльку со вчерашним пловом и закрыв дверцу.

— На фоне бесплатных щенков породы полуспаниель/полупронырливый-соседский-пёс и надгробия стандартного серого, отличного приобретения для человека по имени Грейди, он подозрителен своей неподозрительностью, — с жаром уверила Адя. — И да, мы героически не спрашиваем, что это означает, но догадываемся, что Кэт это буквально кошка. Главное, сработало, как мы поняли со слов Василисы. Выходит, Игорь в Великобритании? Странный ход…

— Во-первых, да, сработало, во-вторых, ничего не выходит — «Дейли телеграф» я выбрала потому, что он наверняка нашёл способ его добывать, чтобы знать ситуацию в Британии. В-третьих, если он действительно там, ход как раз не странный, а грамотный — это же классика, спрятаться под самым носом врага, — нетерпеливо пояснила Иванна, выгружая плов на сковороду. — Кто-то ещё желает наесться вусмерть?

Такое желание выразил Янко и, к удивлению Иванны, Адя, у которой от волнения разыгрался аппетит. Завтрак при при этом нисколько не помешал всей честной компании встревоженными лицами усиленно действовать на нервы Иванне, которой и без того кусок в горло не лез.

— Расскажите, что вы собираетесь делать? — не выдержала Хоуп при всеобщей молчаливой поддержке. — Вы действительно можете сделать портключ неизвестно куда?

Иванна перестала жевать, чтобы обвести аудиторию укоряющим взглядом.

— Лекция по артефактологии откладывается на неопределённый срок, — пояснила она, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Заперевшись в своей комнате, она испытала облегчение: всеобщее напряжение мешало сосредоточиться. Закончить портключ было делом нескольких минут, собраться — ещё нескольких. Не допуская мысли, что её может перебросить в какое-либо снежноледяное место, Иванна сунула портключ в один из карманов рюкзака, удостоверилась, что в соседнем кармане есть обратный портключ, вышла из комнаты и направилась к выходу.

— Погоди, — преградил ей путь Янко. — Я вот сейчас подумал: этот недоброжелатель подослал Талиха именно для того, чтобы тебя побудить действовать, значит, он попросту бессилен, пока ты сидишь тихо?

— Янко, наверняка так и есть, но ты, похоже, мою мысль не понял: я хочу разобраться в этом сейчас, занозу нужно удалять, не дожидаясь нагноения, — терпеливо ответила она.

— Смысла спрашивать когда и куда обратно, я думаю, нет?

— На той неделе мне в любом случае нужно закончить одно важное дело, так что надолго не прощаюсь.

Иванна была на сто процентов уверена в себе, но всё же предусмотрела форс-мажор: в случае неправильного исхода Иванниной миссии, у Мойры должна открыться отправленная ей шкатулка с инструкциями касаемо меча Гриффиндора. 

— Внушает оптимизм, — угрюмо буркнул Янко, освобождая проход.

Дизаппарировать прямо из квартиры она не хотела: портключ был усиленный, чтобы скомпенсировать расстояние, и дополнительно снабжён страховкой от переноса в твёрдые предметы (найдя в монографии одного Мастера артефактов остроумное решение — добавлять к стандартному заклинанию формулу, благодаря которой портключ переносит строго на открытое пространство, она стала использовать этот рецепт во всех своих портключах, пусть он и требовал дополнительных расходов на магическую подпитку). Лишний магический след в квартире был совершенно ни к чему.

Ноги сами несли вперёд, только пройдя по Карлову мосту на ту сторону реки, Иванна поняла, что направляется к Вышеграду. Подсознание — это было точно оно, а не какое-либо вмешательство извне — само выбрало правильную стартовую площадку, и спорить с ним Иванна не собиралась.

День просто располагал к долгой неспешной пешей прогулке, но сейчас она была непозволительной роскошью, так что Иванна села на трамвай и вскоре уже поднималась на смотровую площадку. Людей, как по заказу, было немного, несмотря на идеальную погоду. Не позволяя себе впадать в сомнения, Иванна нашла подходящее укрытие среди кустарника и достала портключ.

…Артефакт сработал безукоризненно. Приземление было жёстче, чем в недавний визит на заброшенную ткацкую фабрику, но ненамного. Иванна дождалась, пока тошнота и головокружение уменьшатся, а темнота перед глазами рассеется, осторожно встала и огляделась. Она находилась посреди лесной поляны, её окружал самый обыкновенный смешанный лес, и никакого представления о том, где она оказалась, он не давал. Лёгкие облака то и дело налетали на солнце, которое находилось примерно на той же высоте, как в Праге, но, проверив по магическим солнечным часам, Иванна убедилась, что сместилась на один часовой пояс назад. Неужели действительно Британия?

Сунув использованный портключ обратно в рюкзак и убедившись, что в состоянии двигаться дальше, она для начала воспользовалась Гоменум ревелио, но, как и ожидалось, следов присутствия людей не обнаружилось. Она прогулялась по периметру поляны в поисках тропинки, но, разумеется, таковой не нашла, зато отметила, что слегка заныли колени — словно приступ ревматизма на смену погоды. Её уже хватились? Значит, стоит поторапливаться.

Искать нужно было, разумеется, где-то поблизости: портключи, как она успела убедиться, давали погрешность не больше пятисот метров. Иванна перекинулась в кошку — отыскать следы человеческого присутствия зверю всегда проще.

Кошачье ухо без труда различило среди шороха листвы, скрипа стволов и птичьей переклички журчание — где-то рядом был родник. Не раздумывая, она устремилась на звук. В неглубокой балке из-под корней засохшего дуба бил ключ, небольшим ручейком теряющийся в пышных зарослях папоротника; найти тропку здесь не составляло труда даже для человека.

Иванна перекинулась обратно, достала волшебную палочку на всякий случай и пошла по тропе; предвкушение скорой встречи и нечто вроде охотничьего азарта заставляли сердце усиленно колотиться.

Тропка петляла среди деревьев, и хоть здесь было прохладнее, чем в Праге, Иванна наслаждалась прогулкой. Спохватилась она где-то через четверть часа — она всё шла и шла, а тропа никак не кончалась. Вскоре Иванна поняла, что ходит кругами: парочка рябин возле можжевелового куста и большой муравейник возле старой осины после второй встречи запомнились «в лицо», а один раз она и вовсе вышла обратно к роднику. Сидящий на засохшей ветке зимородок смотрел с откровенной насмешкой. Иванна мстительно махнула в его сторону рюкзаком, заставив птичку вспорхнуть и умчаться в заросли. Поняв, что рано расслабилась, Иванна сосредоточилась и пошла медленнее, вдумчиво запоминая приметы пути, но и это не помогло: запомненные вехи попадались в совершенно произвольном порядке, из чего становилось ясно, что без магии тут не обошлось.

— Вот ты ж леший, — ругнулась себе под нос Иванна, присаживаясь на укрытый травой фрагмент ствола упавшего дерева.

Собственные слова неожиданно натолкнули её на мысль; припомнив сказки, а также давние лекции по Тёмным Искусствам, она решила попробовать способ до идиотского простой: сняла футболку, вывернула её наизнанку и снова надела. Мокасины вместе с джинсами она просто убрала в рюкзак, благо, футболка была достаточно ей велика, чтобы служить туникой. Выворачивать бельё она пока не стала, всё-таки, это просто аналогичные чары, а не натуральный леший, так что возможно хватит одной футболки. Чувствуя себя слегка глупо, она ступила обратно на тропу, которая, казалось, от её блужданий стала ещё более утоптанной, и побрела вперёд, бормоча заговор от лесного духа. Изменения она заметила моментально: идти стало труднее, словно воздух сгустился, тропа впивалась в босые ступни раскалёнными углями, вокруг сгущался сумрак. Вскоре Иванна будто наткнулась на невидимую стену, а горло сдавило, как если бы воздух окончательно затвердел, но останавливаться она не собиралась и, прикрыв глаза, шаг за шагом, медленно, но всё же продвигалась вперёд.

Вдруг воздух стал прежним, Иванна будто вынырнула из воды, набрав полную грудь свежего хвойного аромата. Под ногами ощущалась сыроватая упругая лесная подстилка. Открыв глаза, она увидела, что лес изменился: вокруг было больше елей и можжевельника, на глаза стали попадаться ведьмины круги из мухоморов и поганок, птичьи трели стихли. Здесь царил прохладный сумрак и тревожная тишина, небо подёрнулось плотными серыми облаками.

Обойдя раскидистую ель, Иванна замерла в изумлении: перед ней открылся небольшой холм с серым частоколом наверху. Чёрный ворон вспорхнул с волчьего черепа над углом частокола и со скрипучим криком скрылся в чаще; над противоположным углом виднелся такой же череп, у обоих в глазницах тлели голубоватые огоньки.

Стряхнув оцепенение, Иванна взбежала на холм, кошкой перемахнула через частокол и оказалась перед мрачной хижиной, выглядящей гораздо древнее частокола.

— Избушка — избушка, встань к лесу задом, ко мне передом, — непроизвольно хмыкнула она.

— Неплохо, неплохо.

Вздрогнув от неожиданного звука голоса, она повернулась к вышедшему из-за хижины Каркарову. От счастья, что наконец-то видит его, она проигнорировала направленную на неё палочку, но с места на всякий случай не двинулась, любуясь им со стороны. За то время, что они не виделись, он порядочно оброс, что в сочетании с сапогами, кожаными штанами и жилетом поверх вязаного свитера давало более чем колоритную картину.

— Впрочем, о чём я, пройти защиту могла только ты, — он спрятал палочку и приблизился, остановившись в шаге от неё.

— Ты получил моё письмо? — волевым усилием возвращая мысли в деловое русло, спросила она, не в силах пошевелиться.

Главное сейчас было не прикоснуться к нему.

— Конечно. Хугин тебя не сильно удивил? Идём в дом, — отозвался Каркаров.

Послышалось хлопанье крыльев, и на частокол приземлились два ворона.

— Ого, сколько их тут? — удивилась Иванна, следуя за Каркаровым ко входу; оцепенение слегка отпустило, и она могла дышать почти нормально. — Кстати, где мы? Ты очень живописно устроился.

— Вообще по лесу довольно много, но со мною дружат эти двое. Знакомься: Хугин и Мунин, — усмехнулся Каркаров. — Они мне и газеты доставляют. Это Шотландия.

Интерьер хижина имела аскетичный, но вполне уютный: в одном углу чугунная печка, в другом — постель, накрытая волчьими шкурами, в третьем — кресло с дырявой обивкой и стопка книг и груда газет рядом, четвёртый угол занимал солидный кованый сундук.

— Ты можешь считать, что я зря это сделала, — присаживаясь в кресло, сказала Иванна.

— Как только получил твоё письмо — именно так и посчитал, но у меня было время передумать, — ответил Каркаров, садясь на пол напротив неё. — Кстати, спасибо, что закрываешься.

Иванна коротко кивнула. То, что это удаётся, удивляло и давало повод гордиться собой.

— Как считаешь, кто это может быть? — спросила она. — И как скоро нам ждать гостей? Может, стоит как-то подготовиться?

— У меня есть несколько кандидатур, одна невероятнее другой, — нахмурился Каркаров. — Но в любом случае, если ты уверена, что речь идёт о ком-то одном, я справлюсь сам, а тебе лучше будет на время вернуться в безопасное место.

— Ты серьёзно? Может, мне сюда постоянный портал навести?! — Иванна возмущённо вскочила с кресла, с негодованием уставившись на Каркарова.

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало, — серьёзно сказал он, тоже вставая. — Когда я разберусь с этим вопросом, мы можем перебраться в какое-нибудь такое же глухое, но более комфортное место, — он протянул руку, но так и не решился коснуться её. — Если ты, конечно, захочешь.

— Я понимаю твои мотивы, — она непроизвольно вцепилась в подол футболки, — и даже в целом готова была бы согласиться, но отослать меня сейчас тебе не удастся, я должна остаться — на мне маячок, если я дизаппарирую, он не найдёт дорогу. Обещаю вести себя осмотрительно, — она проникновенно уставилась ему в глаза, но долго выдерживать его взгляд не смогла и потянулась к нему.

— Тц-тц-тц, как неловко прерывать столь трогательный момент.

Вздрогнув, Иванна повернулась к двери. Всё же, ему удалось застать их врасплох.

— Это вы — Томаш Новак? — вырвалось у неё.

При том, что она ожидала его появления, на более умную реплику её не хватило. Стоящий в дверях мужчина выглядел смутно знакомым, но поклясться наверняка, что это именно его она встретила тогда в пражском переулке, Иванна не могла.

— Поразительная проницательность, — с лёгкой усмешкой кивнул он.

Иванна уловила сгущающееся напряжение; Каркаров не сводил глаз с незваного гостя, и по его взгляду она прочитала, что он его узнал.

— Предлагаю выйти и поговорить на свежем воздухе, даму в наше дело не вмешивая, — пригласил Каркаров. — Если тебе есть, что мне предъявить, я готов за всё ответить.

— Боюсь, дама — неотъемлемая часть наших дел, — качнул головой Новак с неприятной ухмылкой. Только сейчас Иванна заметила, что широкие рукава его рубашки скрывают зажатую в кулаке палочку, и покосилась на рюкзак, в который сунула свою, прежде чем бросить его возле кресла. — Не стоит делать резких движений, — склонив голову на плечо, посмотрел на неё Новак, и этот жест показался Иванне знакомым.

— Даже не думай, — вполголоса бросил Каркаров, и от его тона Иванну прошиб ледяной пот.

— Значит, я сделал верную ставку, — Новак чуть ли не зажмурился от удовольствия и поднял палочку, переведя на Иванну взгляд, в котором читалось намерение, от которого у неё подкосились ноги. Ей стало по-настоящему страшно, как в ту ночь в Черногории или даже страшнее — сейчас она смотрела в лицо своей смерти, а не неизвестности, как тогда.

Читать взгляды, впрочем, могла не только она. В тот же миг от мощного толчка она полетела в угол, где её приземление благополучно смягчила постель. Полумрак хижины осветили зелёные сполохи, раздался звук падения чего-то тяжёлого на пол…

С опозданием сообразив перекинуться, Иванна развернулась в прыжке, готовая ко всему, но, обнаружив, что Каркаров невредимый стоит на том же месте, тогда как Новак, кем бы он ни был, ничком растянулся поперёк порога, перекинулась обратно. Одним прыжком оказавшись рядом с Каркаровым, она обняла его.

— Что это, чёрт возьми, было?! — срывающимся шёпотом спросила Иванна; её колотила крупная дрожь, а руки и ноги едва слушались.

— Так, привет из прошлого, — пробормотал Каркаров, прижимая её к себе. — Ивушка, прости, я очень жалею, что так вышло, но позволить ему причинить тебе вред просто не мог.

— Я знаю. Он собирался убить меня, — произнести это вслух было тяжело, тошнотворная слабость заливала всё тело, но какие-то остатки сил позволяли держаться. — Применить парализующее заклинание было нельзя. Под воздействием того же петрификуса происходит паралич скелетных мышц. Гладкая мускулатура и когнитивные навыки не затрагиваются, так что субъект сохраняет жизненные функции организма, а так же разум и волю. Если субъект обладает навыками телепатии, телекинеза, неартефактной и невербальной магией, он, скорее всего, может ими воспользоваться, — механически выпалила она.

— Моя школа, — почти с гордостью кивнул Каркаров; убрав палочку, он бережно подхватил Иванну и посадил на постель.

— Кто это был, зачем ему моя смерть? — спросила Иванна.

— Давай не будем об этом? — встав перед ней на колени, Каркаров убрал упавшие ей на лицо волосы и обнял её.

— Нет, давай будем, — к слабости присоединились слезы и клацающие зубы. — Нужно всё проговорить, а то будет неотреагированный стресс, который чреват болячками мозга, — уткнувшись ему в плечо, пояснила она, примерно процитировав Горана; психотерапевт из него был, мягко говоря, аховый, но он тогда заставил каждого выговориться и озвучить свои страхи, что в конечном итоге здорово помогло.

— Он знал, что я не простил бы себе этого, — Каркаров прижал её ещё крепче. — К счастью, его как всегда подвела излишняя самонадеянность.

— Кто он? — Иванна нашла силы вцепиться в него; разговор действительно помогал, он позволял концентрироваться и не тонуть в страхе.

— Это неважно, — уверенно отозвался Каркаров, погладив её по щеке. — Нам нужно убираться отсюда. Я подозреваю, что скоро сюда нагрянет ещё как минимум один гость. Оденься пока, а я соберусь чуть-чуть, — он выпустил её, подошёл к сундуку, открыл и стал в нём копаться.

Иванна, уже в целом способная самостоятельно передвигаться, вспомнила о своём нелепом виде и поспешила к рюкзаку. Надев джинсы, обувшись и вывернув футболку налицо, она взяла палочку и, поколебавшись, тихо подошла к распростёртому на полу телу. Мыском мокасина она пнула в сторону выроненную палочку Новака, опустилась на колени и пощупала его запястье. После Авады не выживают, но мало ли…

Пульса, разумеется, не было. Иванна почти отбросила безвольно упавшую руку и, едва привстав, заметила то, что заставило её потерять равновесие. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, боковым зрением она увидела, что наступила на выпавшую из заднего кармана волшебную палочку, но это обстоятельство нисколько её не тронуло. Она не верила своим глазам.

Тыльную сторону кисти Новака пересекал тонкий кривой шрам, слишком специфичный, чтобы быть простым совпадением.

Почти не пересиливая себя, она перешагнула тело и осмотрела вторую руку: треугольная родинка между безымянным и мизинцем была на своём привычном месте. Чувствуя, что её опять начинает колотить, она без сил привалилась к стене.

— Как это возможно? — выдавила она.

Каркаров бросил свои раскопки, подошёл к Иванне и помог ей добраться до кресла.

— Не нужно было, — мягко укорил он.

— Но как? — повторила она, вцепившись в его рукав. — Я же сама видела… И ты видел… И главное, почему на опознание отправили нас? Я никогда не задавалась вопросом, но почему там не было родителей?

— На самом деле были — после нас. Беда в том, что Вацлав рос без матери, а отец им особо не занимался, особенно после того, как стало известно о его увлечениях. Ну, а родители остальных могли опознать не больше нашего. Вообще, мне следовало насторожиться тогда, слишком уж всё подозрительно сложилось. Подделать руки не очень сложно, тем более с талантами Вацлава. Немного трансфигурации… Он, видимо, решил, что после всего для него лучше будет считаться мёртвым. Интересно, как он прошёл мимо воронов? Должно быть, в звероформе.

— Он ещё и анимаг? — Иванна уже не очень верила, что открытия сегодняшнего дня закончатся. — Погоди, зимородок! Я думала, у меня мания преследования, а оказалось, это вовсе не паранойя. Если бы я знала раньше!

— Ну да, зимородок, — подтвердил Каркаров. — Он ведь считал себя потомком и новым воплощением Вацлава Четвёртого. Ты в порядке? Может, воды?

— Нет, всё нормально. Ну, насколько это возможно в таких условиях, — Иванна скосила глаза на нос, иллюстрируя степень своей нормальности. — Погоди, что ты говорил о дополнительных гостях? — вдруг спохватилась она.

— Жив ещё один из них. Я узнал это давно, увидел Петера Генделя как-то в компании знакомых Пожирателей, но понадеялся, что мне показалось. Видимо, комплекс вины частенько делал меня слепым — больше нечем объяснить эту вопиющую неосмотрительность, — вздохнул Каркаров.

— Чёрт, наверняка Вацлав купил Талиха на информацию о Пожирателях, которую ему сообщал Гендель, — щёлкнула пальцами Иванна.

— Это уже не имеет значения, нужно убираться отсюда, — Каркаров вернулся к сундуку. — Не знаю, сколько у нас времени, но тянуть нельзя.

— Вот ведь… — Иванна вернулась к мысли о коварстве Вацлава. — Слушай, у меня мысль… А что если нам превратить его в тебя? Если все решат, что Тёмный лорд осуществил свою месть, про тебя и думать забудут!

Каркаров прекратил выкладывать из сундука какие-то свёртки и повернулся к Иванне:

— Это будет сложнее подделки рук, но думаю, справлюсь. Я говорил, что ты гений?

— Погоди, у меня ещё мысль… — она вспомнила о так и не найденном в спешке флаконе консерванта, и ей самой стало не по себе от этой мысли, но научный интерес моментально заткнул жалкие проблески этичности. — Не сочти меня за чудовище, но интересно было бы попробовать… вкратце — если смешать Многосущное зелье с моей наработкой, оно сохраняет изменённую внешность неопределённо долго. Если оборотка подействует на неживой организм… — пока она рассказывала, руки сами нашли в рюкзаке и флакон Многосущного зелья, и затерявшийся флакон консерванта. — Так, ещё нужен комплект твоей одежды… Ты сможешь его переодеть? Чёрт, ещё надо как-то впоить ему этот коктейль. Можно попробовать трансфигурировать что-то в гибкую трубку…

— Погоди, не надо усложнять, — Каркаров подошёл и положил руку ей на плечо. — Он сам выпьет. И переоденется.

— А? — с непониманием глянула на него Иванна.

— Ну, я подниму его и прикажу выпить и переодеться, — осторожно объяснил он, глядя на неё так, словно опасался, что её сейчас стошнит.

Её однако не только не стошнило, ей даже малость полегчало оттого, что одной проблемой стало меньше.

— Серьёзно? Ты можешь? — переспросила она обрадованно.

— А чего тут мочь, ритуал помню, ингредиенты и артефакты подберу, — он махнул рукой на сундук.

— Ну, это сложная процедура, насколько я помню из курса Тёмных Искусств, — пожала плечами Иванна, чувствуя, что её реакция сбила его с толку; он что, ждал, что она после его предложения завизжит и отпрыгнет от него, как от прокажённого?

— Ива, я же в юности очень плотно интересовался вопросом, мы с товарищами стали весьма неплохими практиками. Я думал, ты знаешь, — обескураженно отозвался Каркаров.

— Вообще ни слухом ни духом. Так вот, наверное, что означал тот сон. Ну, помнишь, летом, когда ты меня спрашивал, что мне приснилось, когда я что-то про мертвечину несла во сне? — озарило её.

— Ну да, видимо… Я подумал, ты всё увидела и поняла, просто не хочешь об этом говорить. Ну и не развивал тему… Ты точно ничего не имеешь против? — переспросил он.

Иванна, почувствовав, что это действительно сильно его беспокоит, уверила, что конкретно это его юношеское хобби никоим образом не порочит его в её глазах, и, если уж на то пошло, гораздо сильнее её беспокоит его реакция на её желание провести опыт над ещё не остывшем трупом человека, которого она считала своей первой любовью. Каркаров, к которому моментально вернулась былая уверенность, сказал, что является последним человеком, имеющим право осуждать Иванну за что бы то ни было, и предложил незамедлительно вернуться к заметанию следов:

— Я сейчас сделаю всю необходимое, а ты займись декорациями, нужно изобразить следы дуэли. Возьми мою палочку, думаю, с ней у тебя проблем не возникнет. Мне сейчас она не понадобится.

Иванна взяла протянутый ей артефакт, отметив, что руки у неё изрядно трясутся.

— Небольшой взрыв для начала, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно объявила она, поворачиваясь к окну.

Эффект брошенного в стену Экспульсио можно было назвать как угодно, только не «небольшим взрывом».

— Ива, что за ерунда! Я не стал бы отбиваться Бомбардой! — возмутился Каркаров, поднимаясь с пола и принимаясь вытряхивать из волос щепки.

В стене вместо маленького окна теперь зиял полноценный дверной проём.

— Да оно само, — обалдело отозвалась Иванна; взрывной волной её отбросило на противоположную стену, благо, на пути не оказалось мебели. — И это не Бомбарда! Ты чем-то её усиливал? — спросила она, встав на ноги и принимаясь изучать палочку, которая даже слегка нагрелась.

— Делать мне нечего, — буркнул Каркаров. — Ты усилие не контролируешь. Отвыкла от нормальных палочек со своими маломощными самоделками.

— Ничего подобного, это обычное усилие для работы с чужими палочками! — запротестовала Иванна. — Чужие палочки всегда слабо слушаются.

— Значит, моей ты пришлась по душе. Предупреди в следующий раз, когда начнёшь разрушения, — проворчал Каркаров, принимаясь править заточку небольшого ножа с чёрным лезвием, который достал из-за голенища.

— Ну смотри, — она подобрала откатившуюся под кровать палочку Вацлава и запустила такое же Экспульсио чуть левее.

Прогремевший взрыв, к её удивлению, был слабее первого, но достаточным, чтобы проём расширился, а хижина скорбно заскрипела и слегка накренилась.

— Ива, совесть у тебя есть? — удержав едва не опрокинувшийся на бок сундук, поинтересовался Каркаров. — Я хотел бы сосредоточиться.

— Ни черта не понимаю, — буркнула она, но размышления на эту тему решила отложить.

Собравшись, она всё же смогла за несколько минут аккуратно разбомбить комнату и подготовить смесь, которую должен был принять подопытный. Каркаров тем временем закончил приготовления, перетащил тело на середину комнаты в нарисованный углём круг и перевернул на спину. Иванна, обрадовавшись, что её не выгоняют, отошла в угол к печке и, дыша через раз, завороженно наблюдала, как Каркаров, сделав на запястье надрез чёрным ножом, вычерчивает кровью какие-то знаки вокруг мертвеца и читает вполголоса формулы. Таким она его ещё не видела, и это одновременно пугало и притягивало.

После резкого приказа на незнакомом Иванне языке мертвец вдруг сел, глядя перед собой невидящими глазами. Она закусила кулак, чтобы только не издать лишнего звука, и где-то полминуты не дышала вообще, пока мертвец поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к креслу, выпил содержимое стоящего на подлокотнике стакана. Видя, как он изменяется под действием зелья, Иванна почувствовала, что сейчас потеряет сознание, однако какая-то доля мозга ликовала — зелье работает, а значит и её идея может сработать.

— Ну и рожа, — констатировал Каркаров, рассматривая своего двойника. — Ива, ты, наверное, сходи, проветрись? У тебя тоже не очень бодрый вид, — повернувшись к Иванне, предложил он. — Давай, я тут закончу, и мы с тобой уберёмся отсюда.

Иванна, вспомнив о необходимости дышать, кивнула. При всём научном интересе смотреть в мёртвые глаза совершенно не хотелось — тем более, если всё пойдёт как она рассчитывает, ей ещё предстоит полюбоваться этим шедевром: её наверняка позовут на опознание.

— Да, ты прав. Только, знаешь что: нужно уничтожить ваши палочки. Слишком опасные улики. Да и обломки моей, пожалуй, — поморщилась Иванна. — Позови, как с переодеванием закончишь, это минутное дело.

Она бросила в печь обломки и палочку Вацлава, каркаровскую палочку, как потенциально способную понадобиться, временно вернула хозяину, после чего выбралась на свежий воздух. То ли погода портилась, то ли это было особенностью этого места, но небо всё больше мрачнело, а в воздухе разливалась прохладная сырость. В изнеможении она села прямо на землю, прислонившись к поленнице. Сдвинув очки на макушку, Иванна принялась тереть глаза, словно это могло помочь избавиться от навязчиво маячащего видения; она представить не могла, как сильно на неё подействует вид мертвеца в каркаровском обличии. Да, кошмары гарантированы.

Глядя перед собой, она не переставая твердила, что всё хорошо, конкретной опасности больше нет, Пожиратели им не страшны, они смогут пожить в относительном спокойствии, пока на Тёмного лорда не найдётся управа — а она однозначно найдётся, как уже находилась. Несмотря на оптимистичные по сути самоувещевания, Иванна чувствовала себя всё тоскливее. Серое небо было чужим и холодным, кружащие с простуженным карканьем в вышине две чёрные точки выглядели зловеще.

Иванна зябко повела плечами, вернула очки на нос, огляделась и оцепенела. Сквозь частокол просачивались струйки серого тумана, который невозможно было спутать с природным.

Да что же это такое? Сколько можно попадаться дементорам в беспомощном состоянии?! Без палочки, без зажигалки — то есть, с зажигалкой, но она лежала не в кармане джинсов, а в рюкзаке, в хижине! Тёмная фигура прошла сквозь частокол, словно его и не было. Один? Да даже одного слишком много. Она попробовала крикнуть, но горло сжала неведомая сила, а на грудь будто камень лёг.

Попробовать сотворить невербальный беспалочковый Патронус? Не было сил даже усмехнуться этой мысли: она в нормальном-то состоянии отчего-то не сильно доверяла этому заклинанию, а уж сейчас, при одном воспоминании о мёртвых глазах, все радостные воспоминания меркли вмиг. Иванна безуспешно попробовала сотворить живой огонёк на пальцах.

Её охватила апатия. Нет, ну не может же она так нелепо завершить свой дурацкий жизненный путь? Или может?

В сгущающийся вокруг серый туман вплёлся сполох серебряных искр. Отчаяние и безысходность уступили место счастливому отупению, сквозь которое Иванна увидела возникшую между ней и дементором сияющую кошку. Подобравшись, та прыгнула вперёд, подобно молнии прошив дементора насквозь; он развеялся, а вместе с ним растаял и промозглый туман.

Кошка невесомо скакнула к Иванне, мазнув призрачным боком по протянутой руке, даря умиротворение.

— Ты… давно кошаком обзавёлся?.. — пересохшие губы едва могли озвучивать обрывки сумбурных мыслей.

— Приблизительно через полгода после того, как ты в экспедицию уехала, — отозвался стоящий в проломе стены Каркаров.

— И до сих пор молчал?!

В памяти Иванны всплыл прошлый эпизод её встречи с дементорами при участии Снейпа, и ей пришлось ухватиться за поленницу. Какой там Вацлав, какие, к чёрту, дементоры!

— Да как-то к слову не пришлось.

Она подошла к нему, не в состоянии найти верных слов, на языке назойливо вертелась единственная связная фраза «ты идиот», но объективно она не очень хорошо выражала всю бурю чувств, распирающих грудь Иванны. Сейчас никакие слова не помогли бы.

— Разреши? — она забрала палочку, которую он продолжал сжимать в руке, и, наверное, впервые в жизни от души произнесла заклинание Патронуса.

Большой, похожий на волка, призрачный пёс скользнул вдоль частокола, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом с Иванной.

Она по-прежнему не до конца верила в происходящее, благоговейно глядя, как оба Патронуса, будто настоящие звери, наперегонки помчались к забору, перемахнули через него и исчезли в чаще.

Она повернулась к Каркарову. Он смотрел на неё взглядом, к которому она так привыкла, что перестала замечать.

Назойливая фраза трансформировалась в «я идиотка», но и её Иванна не стала озвучивать, чтобы не портить момент.

— Давай уйдём отсюда, — нарушил молчание Каркаров. — Дементор — авангард Пожирателей. Последнее заклинание, и можешь уничтожить палочки, — он забрал палочку обратно и поднял руку. — Морсмордре!

Глядя на расцветающий над хижиной череп Тёмной метки, Иванна подумала, что даже после этого ей будет жаль сжигать палочку, только что сотворившую двух таких Патронусов.  
___________________

Вацлав IV - легендарный чешский король 14 в; изображение зимородка считается его личным знаком. 

Иллюстрации к главе:  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_349149459  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_349149469


	116. Глава 116

_Июль 1996 г.,_   
_Прага-Москва_

Аттракцион «Зеркальный лабиринт» на Петршинском холме, куда их перенёс портключ, был открыт, и в нём даже гуляли посетители, которые на внезапно возникшую странную пару не обратили никакого внимания. Иванна очень гордилась этой аппарационной точкой: аттракцион не пользовался бешеной популярностью, но группа людей, среди которых можно было затеряться, находилась почти всегда.

— Ну и видок у нас, — констатировал Каркаров, следуя за Иванной к выходу.

Зеркала многократно повторяли отражение, позволяя любоваться собой со всех сторон одновременно.

— Простите, не у нас, а у вас, — нервно хихикнула Иванна. — И вообще, видок просто восхитительный, только вот в свитере ты сваришься, вам тут не Шотландия. Наверное, придётся сразу домой зайти, хотя я хотела немного проветрить мозги.

Яркий июльский полдень встретил их на выходе из здания лабиринта, полностью подтверждая слова Иванны. Солнце, безоблачное небо, прогуливающиеся по парку люди, открывающаяся с холма панорама города — всё это заставляло события утра казаться нереальными, как дурной сон.

При виде расположенного рядом с павильоном торгового лотка Иванна озарилась идеей. Купив первую попавшуюся сувенирную майку, она потащила Каркарова вглубь парка, подальше от дорожек, где отдала ему свою (на самом деле — изначально принадлежавшую ему) футболку и быстро натянула обновку.

— Вот и отлично, — кивнула Иванна, с плохо скрываемым удовольствием наблюдая за переодеванием Каркарова.

— Да, так гораздо лучше. План действий позже обсудим? — он затолкал свитер и жилет в рюкзак, который ещё до аппарации отобрал у Иванны, и огляделся.

— Да, — твёрдо ответила Иванна. — И я кучу вопросов задам.

Просто прогуляться, посидеть на траве, ни о чём не думать, не ждать удара в спину — это была не роскошь, а скорее необходимый минимум для сохранения рассудка.

Не разбирая дороги, они бесцельно брели по парку, она время от времени сжимала его руку, лежащую у неё на плечах, льнула к нему и крепче обнимала за талию, просто чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что это реальность, и не надо больше ждать и тревожиться. Он в ответ целовал её в макушку и тоже крепче обнимал.

В какой-то момент накопившаяся усталость нашла выход, и Иванна, рухнув на травку под ближайшим кустом, принялась заливать слезами новую майку. Каркаров опустился рядом и, не говоря ни слова, обнял. Почувствовав его тревогу, она хотела объяснить, что это слёзы облегчения, но язык не слушался, и старая футболка переняла эстафету у майки. В голове, одна бредовее другой, рождались идеи, как дать понять, что она в норме и её состояние не имеет ничего общего с тем, что было на выпускном. Осознавая, что на вменяемую трансляцию не хватит сил, а если она сейчас сквозь слёзы начнёт улыбаться и показывать большие пальцы, Каркаров точно решит, что она тронулась умом, Иванна просто сосредоточилась на биении его сердца и тепле, обволакивающем её, и вскоре слёзы отступили.

— Если бы я знал, что будет так тяжко, взял бы тебя с собой с самого начала, — Каркаров с помощью Акцио добыл носовой платок из недр рюкзака и вручил его Иванне.

— Угу, чтобы потом из прессы мы узнали что-нибудь нехорошее о ком-нибудь из близких, — буркнула Иванна и оглушительно высморкалась. — За что на тебя ополчился этот псих?

То, как легко дались эти слова, Иванну и обрадовало, и встревожило: то ли она уже отстрадала своё, то ли отсроченная реакция будет такая, что мало не покажется. Но вдруг всё-таки пронесет?..

— Ну как — за что, я ведь познакомил его с захватывающим миром Пожирателей Смерти, — поморщился Каркаров.

— Ясно, давай не будем дальше… — поспешно перебила Иванна.

— Нет, ты совершенно верно сказала, нужно всё выговорить. То есть, если ты не хочешь слушать — я не стану… — он внимательно посмотрел на неё, ища малейшие признаки тревоги или недовольства.

— Нет-нет, я хочу знать, — она придвинулась ближе и положила голову ему на плечо, зарываясь лицом в волосы.

— Поначалу они вели себя достаточно тихо, и всё было нормально, но стоило один раз перегнуть палку — и понеслось, — негромко заговорил он. — Им мало стало участвовать в увеселительных мероприятиях в Великобритании — они попробовали устроить подобное здесь, причём в полной уверенности, что я должен этому всячески потворствовать. Я предупреждал, но Вацлав всегда был слишком самонадеянным. Обидно, мой промах; почему-то я надеялся, что с возрастом мозгов прибавится. Он — да все они — были весьма одарёнными. В общем, стоило местному аврорату ими заинтересоваться, Вацлав стал предъявлять претензии мне; я объяснял, что если они продолжат в том же духе, кончится всё плохо. Так и получилось. Один раз я сгладил ситуацию, сделал внушение, но оно не подействовало. В следующий раз их крепко взяли на карандаш, Вацлав попытался переложить ответственность на меня — не вышло, он поклялся, что не простит. А потом их поймали на горячем и не стали церемониться. Дальше ты знаешь.

— То есть, это было не недоразумение? Все говорили, что ребята просто не вовремя оказались там, где не следовало… — от удивления Иванна начала убирать потерявший всякий вид и форму носовой платок в карман, спохватилась, вытащила, скривила гримасу, но потом махнула рукой и всё-таки закончила начатое.

— О, вовсе нет. Просто замяли шумиху, как и во многих похожих случаях. Власти не хотели, чтобы стало известно о том, что идеи Тёмного лорда, держащего в страхе магическую Британию, проникли так глубоко на континент, — уверил Каркаров. — Чтобы народ не паниковал.

— Чёрт, если бы я раньше знала все подробности! Столько лет убивалась… — она зажмурилась и потёрла глаза. — Как сама раньше не рассмотрела? И никакая дурацкая эмпатия не помогла — а то и хуже сделала! «Ах, какой вдохновенный и неравнодушный молодой человек! Как он самозабвенен в служении идеалам!» Тьфу. Нет бы сначала выяснить, что конкретно за идеалы, — вздохнула Иванна.

— Если что, заявляю прямо и без недомолвок: мой идеал — ты, — с готовностью сообщил Каркаров.

— Хватит паясничать — укушу, — традиционно пригрозила Иванна.

— Когда дело касается тебя, я серьёзен, как сердечный приступ, — возразил Каркаров. — И совсем недавно ты, к сожалению, лично имела возможность в этом убедиться. Мне действительно жаль, что всё вышло именно так. Если бы только можно было сдать его аврорам…

— У тебя не было выбора, — отозвалась Иванна. — Поверь, я на твоём месте не задумываясь поступила бы так же, — она вздохнула, понимая, что сказала истинную правду. — Чёрт, завтра объявят, что тебя убили, меня наверняка позовут на опознание, — её передёрнуло. — Я не хочу, — она уселась верхом к нему на колени и принялась самозабвенно покрывать поцелуями его лицо. — Я знаю, что вот он ты, живой, настоящий, и я не хочу ещё раз видеть… Мне и так кошмары будут сниться. Не хочу, не хочу!

— Тише, тише, — он успокаивающе погладил её по спине. — Тебе же не обязательно это делать, откажись. Скажи, что знать не желаешь эту вероломную скотину, пускай опознаёт кто-то другой, — он чуть откинулся назад и заговорщически подмигнул. — Тебе поверят.

— Ну-у-у… Нет, не поверят. Вообще, погоди, вдруг не объявят, — с надеждой предположила Иванна.

— Ага, мечтай, — скептически хмыкнул Каркаров. — Да Тёмный лорд лично явится в редакцию Дейли профет, чтобы опубликовать статью на два разворота: от нас не скроешься, так будет с каждым. И фотографий принесёт. Фас, профиль, три четверти, победитель, с триумфом попирающий бренное тело скорбной жертвы.

— Погоди, а он откуда узнает так быстро? Дементор-то не расскажет, — задумалась Иванна, даже не став попрекать его за дурацкий юмор.

— Ива, ну я же говорил. Наверняка Вацлав во всю пользовался помощью Петера, и почти наверняка дементора привел именно он. Уверен, с Вацлава сталось бы прикончить в итоге и его, чтобы занять его место и получить от Тёмного лорда вознаграждение. Он вряд ли осознавал, что милость Тёмного лорда чревата ровно так же, как и немилость.

Иванна глянула на Каркарова с недоверием, поинтересовавшись, не слишком ли он демонизирует образ Вацлава. Каркаров уверил, что при всём прочем всё-таки знал его чуть лучше, чем она, так что образ если и искажает, то не сильно. Иванна поёжилась и нервно осмотрелась.

Ничего подозрительного, тем не менее, в ближайшей видимости не наблюдалось, пейзаж разнообразила только прогуливающаяся парочка да дама с жизнерадостным крысариком на поводке. Парочка была занята собой, собачница время от времени с недоверием косилась на излишне неформальных на её взгляд персонажей под раскидистой липой, а её собачка, как назло, занялась скрупулёзным изучением растущего рядом куста и при всей своей невыразительной массе никак не поддавалась на попытки её увести.

— Чего ей не нравится? Ладно бы мы выражались вслух или от нас воняло бы, — возмутилась Иванна.

— Наверное, эта пани приняла нас за цыган — меня как минимум — и опасается, что мы отнимем у неё кошелёк и её волкодава, — развеселился Каркаров.

Иванна критически осмотрела его и пожала плечами.

— Ну, подумаешь, несколько броских колец, зато медальоны за пазухой не видно, а одежда почти обыкновенная вовсе. Ну, подумаешь, лохматость повысилась, но не смертельно же, — возразила она.

— Ты просто субъективно судишь, ибо привычная, — охотно принявший её слова как комплимент, сказал донельзя довольный Каркаров.

Иванна снова пожала плечами и, с подозрением косясь на ни в чём не повинную собачку, высказала опасение, что это вообще может быть Талих под Многосущным зельем. Каркаров призвал её не впадать в паранойю и рассказать наконец, что это за Талих — когда она упомянула его в прошлый раз, было несколько не до выяснения деталей. Иванна подробно нажаловалась, какую весёлую жизнь устроил ей дотошный аврор с подачи Вацлава.

— Причём, я боюсь, он от меня не отстанет, наверняка захочет расследовать пропажу своего информатора, — нахмурилась Иванна. — Нам нужно будет уехать отсюда подальше, причём в какое-нибудь место, с которым ни меня, ни тебя ничто не связывает.

— Полностью согласен. На Северный полюс, может быть? — предложил Каркаров. — Эх, знала бы ты, как меня радует это твоё «нам»!

— А то я не чувствую, — нарочито ворчливо парировала Иванна. — Игорь, говорю совершенно серьёзно, как хочешь, но немедленно прекращай транслировать то, что сейчас транслируешь, я из-за тебя сейчас чувствую себя шестнадцатилетней идиоткой, — насупилась она, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Наблюдать безучастно, как улыбка меняет его лицо, было выше её сил.

— Извини, конечно, но позволь напомнить: из нас двоих транслировать умеешь только ты, так что ко мне никаких претензий быть не может.

Собачница решительно дёрнула поводок и потащила возмущённо тявкнувшего питомца за собой прочь. В конце концов, вроде бы взрослые люди, а ведут себя как школьники. Неужели больше негде обжиматься?

— Ты, конечно, вправе подумать, что я не в себе, но я всё же обязана произнести это вслух, — оторвавшись от губ Каркарова, сказала Иванна. — После всего, что произошло, ты просто обязан на мне жениться.

— Так-так-так, — Каркаров живо сел и слегка прояснившимся взглядом внимательно рассмотрел иваннино лицо. — Это определённо ты, а насколько ты при этом в себе, меня не очень беспокоит. Немедленно идём домой, я займусь решением этого вопроса.

В квартире было пусто, должно быть, все отчаялись дождаться возвращения Иванны и, чтобы не трепать нервы, разошлись по делам. После скоростного марш-броска через парк Каркаров, отклонив предложение пойти закупиться цивильной одеждой, сообщил, что ему нужно дать ответственное задание Аде, для чего нужно двустороннее зеркало или любой другой подходящий способ связи. Начавшая всё же вспоминать, где находятся ближайшие магазины одежды и обуви, Иванна махнула на телефонный аппарат и продиктовала номер офиса. Чем дальше, тем больше её мозг отключался от переваривания действительности, ей даже не хотелось узнать, что именно будет поручено Аде. По-хорошему, стоило заняться продумыванием плана предстоящей экспедиции — почему бы и не на Северный полюс? — но сознание решительно не желало созидательной когнитивной деятельности.

— Алло, Песцова, ты?.. А, здравствуйте, пани Ружена, а Песцову можно услышать?.. Тогда передайте, пожалуйста, в срочном порядке, что звонил жених её лучшей подруги и просил срочно явиться домой вместе с Назичем! Спасибо! — Каркаров положил трубку и посмотрел на часы. — Ну что, как быстро они здесь окажутся? Насколько велика опасность, что не поверят?

— Поверят: так шутить больше некому, — рассмеялась Иванна. — У тебя такой довольный вид, что до полной картины не хватает только потереть руки и зловеще захихикать.

Каркаров охотно изобразил недостающее, заставив Иванну сложиться пополам и рухнуть на диван в приступе смеха. Каркаров покачал головой и отправился на кухню добывать воду.

— Прости, это истерическое, тяжёлый день, — вытирая слёзы, Иванна осушила стакан и вернула его Каркарову; тот не глядя отставил его на ближайшую ровную поверхность, сел рядом с Иванной и обнял её. — Слушай, надо нам купить палочки. Позже я хотела бы попробовать сделать хоть одну полноценную палочку, но сейчас лучше подобрать готовые. Я думаю, стоит навестить деда. И нужно продумать, что делать дальше. Полностью исчезнуть я смогу только дней через пять или неделю, нужно одно важное дело завершить.

— Ива, уймись пока, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, — Каркаров взлохматил её волосы и поцеловал в макушку. — У нас на повестке дня дело поважнее.

— Но…

Хлопок аппарации прервал её неначавшуюся тираду, и в гостиной появились держащиеся за руки Адя и Янко с волшебными палочками наизготовку.

— Мы договорились не аппарировать сюда! — возмущённо воскликнула Иванна.

— Мы не договаривались сдёргивать меня с переговоров подозрительными звонками! — не менее возмущённо парировала Адя.

Оценив обстановку, они с Янко убрали палочки.

— Я говорил — нормально всё! Рассказывайте, зачем мы понадобились? — велел умирающий от любопытства Янко.

— А то сам не понял. Адя, у тебя есть контакты в каком-нибудь Департаменте регистрации магических браков? Чтобы могли со срочностью «прямо сейчас» поработать? — спросил Каркаров.

— Ага! Что я говорил? — торжествующе посмотрел на Адю Янко.

— Ладно, ладно, ты выиграл, — Адя покопалась в висящей на плече сумочке и высыпала ему на ладонь горсть монет. — Контакты есть, в Московском отделении, главное, чтобы сегодня был неприёмный день, в приёмный там дурдом всегда. Только как Игоря через границы переводить?

— Чучелом или тушкой, — мрачно пошутила Иванна. — Насчёт пересечения границ не беспокойся, у меня с последней конференции допуск не истёк, а он позволяет двух ассистентов без регистрации данных проводить, напишу, что у меня выезд на закупку реактивов.

— В таком случае, стартуем прямо сейчас! — Каркаров поднялся с дивана и потянул за собою Иванну.

Адя, в некотором замешательстве осматривая потенциальных супругов, поколебавшись спросила, не желают ли они одеться как-нибудь, не то, чтобы сообразно поводу, но хотя бы просто более неброско и, например, расчесаться. Янко моментально усомнился, что некоторым эти мероприятия могут хоть как-то помочь стать менее заметными. Каркаров добавил, что не желает тратить драгоценные минуты, а то вдруг кое-кто другой спонтанно передумает.

— Хорошо, тогда что насчёт колец? — не сдавалась Адя. — Надо же хоть какие-то традиции соблюсти! По дороге купим? Деньги есть? Могу одолжить!

— Всё есть, кольца у меня давно заготовлены, сейчас достану, — Каркаров полез в Иваннин рюкзак, куда перед отбытием сгрузил часть содержимого своего сундука. — Вот, — он показал небольшой замшевый мешочек. — Можно отправляться.

— Что, тоже со времён моей экспедиции? — жалобно спросила Иванна.

Она окончательно плюнула на контроль над ситуацией и теперь старалась просто хотя бы не отставать от развития событий.

— Не совсем, чуть позже озаботился, — небрежно отозвался Каркаров, наслаждаясь эффектом.

По дороге к Златой уличке, где был, помимо всего прочего, и общественный доступ в Каминную сеть, они не привлекли ни малейшего внимания, хотя по всем статьям должны были — очень уж разительный контраст составляли пары. В фойе Московского Минмагии как обычно толпился народ, так что затеряться без труда удалось и там. Адя, судя по всему, здесь неплохо ориентировалась и уверенно вела всех по бесконечным коридорам.

— Долго ещё идти? — не выдержала Иванна после, наверное, пятидесятого поворота.

— Смотри, не терпится девке под венец-то! — многозначительно присвистнул Янко, пихнув Каркарова локтем в бок.

Тот в ответ наградил его подзатыльником и показал кулак.

— Молчу, молчу, — спохватился Янко.

— Я не передумаю, — слегка нервозно уверила Иванна.

Наконец, они оказались перед огромными дубовыми дверями с медной табличкой «Департамент регистрации магических браков».

— Я на разведку, вы ждите здесь, — велела Адя, потянув створку; буквально через минуту-другую она высунулась из-за двери и поманила рукой. — Давайте, нам повезло: день неприёмный и как раз смена Бобрика.

— Это которого мы по очереди по Зельям тянули? — припомнил Янко, устремляясь внутрь. — И который всё грозился после выпуска и устройства на работу приехать к профессору Песцовой и сказать, что зелья ему в жизни не пригождаются?

— Ага, и он так и сделал, — через плечо бросила Адя.

Департамент регистрации магических браков представлял собою громадный зал, заставленный стеллажами с папками. Перед рядами стеллажей стояло десять письменных столов, за одним из которых сейчас восседал молодой человек лет за двадцать, в котором Иванна неожиданно узнала одного из кандидатов в Чемпионы Турнира. Рядом, присев на край стола, располагалась его ровесница, с интересом смотрящая на вошедших.

— Богдан! — позвала Адя. — Мы готовы.

— Отлично! Вам, надо сказать, дико повезло, что Мелкорыся уйти не успела, — мотнул головой в сторону коллеги, очевидно, господин Бобрик, быстро листая большую книгу. — Стась, печать готовь. Я же говорил, они поженятся, с тебя гривенник! Адь, а ты фамилию оставишь или Назич будешь? А то мы на это тоже спорили.

— Э-э-э, вообще-то, не нас расписывать, а их, — Адя, слегка стушевавшись, переглянулась с Янко и указала большим пальцем на идущих следом Каркарова и Иванну.

Заблуждение господина Бобрика, откровенно говоря, было простительно: Адя в своём белом переговорном костюме и в целом довольно франтоватый Янко куда больше тянули на жениха и невесту. Рассмотрев подробно вторую пару, оба министерских служащих подобрали челюсти и дружно присвистнули.

— Вот это номер! — выразил вслух Богдан. — Про вас-то мы даже и не думали спорить… — он вскочил из-за стола и энергично затряс каркаровскую руку. — Чёрт, я так рад, что с вами всё в порядке, профессор! Нас тогда авроры расспрашивали, все говорили, как условились.

— Я иного и не ждал, знал, что вы народ сообразительный. Кстати, вы задним числом можете записать? — перебил Каркаров.

— Я-то могу, вопрос к Стаське, печать наборная, с датой, — развёл руками Богдан, возвращаясь за стол.

— Ой, а это вы подруга Августины? — внезапно вспомнилось Иванне. — Она вас упоминала как-то.

— Я, — заулыбалась та. — Про вас она тоже рассказывала. Насчёт даты не проблема, сейчас единичку на нолик заменю, и будет не тринадцатое июня, а третье, — Стася, подхватив внушительного вида печать, упорхнула к невысокому сейфу возле одного из столов. — Или нет, проще месяц переставить. Бонь, найдёшь в мае место?

— Момент… — тот шустро отлистал на нужную страницу. — Да, пожалуй, смогу. Вам тринадцатое мая нормально? — с сомнением поднял глаза он.

— Нормально. Мы не суеверные, — быстро уверила Иванна. — Фамилию двойную пишите… Обоим, — после секундной паузы добавила она.

Богдан вопросительно посмотрел на Каркарова и после кивка того обмакнул перо в чернильницу.

— Ну, как бы, властью данной, я записываю, — объявил он.

— Вы только постарайтесь не распространяться о деталях, — поколебавшись, сказала Стася. — Нам за подмены даты по шапке выдадут.

— Мы как раз хотели вас просить об аналогичном одолжении, — неотрывно наблюдая, как перо выводит на странице буквы, отозвалась Иванна. — Просто пока есть серьёзный повод сохранять инкогнито. Вы понимаете.

— Ну, вот, — Богдан закончил писать и протянул перо. — Теперь подписи: ваши, свидетелей и наши, и печать.

Одна за другой, шесть подписей украсили лист регистрационной книги, после чего Стася, раздуваясь от гордости, тиснула поверх огромный круглый отпечаток.

— Ну, я как бы официальным текстам не обучен, но вы теперь перед Народом и Магией законные муж и жена, — прокашлявшись, объявил Богдан.

Янко одобрительно засвистел, Стася с Адей, умилённо запищав, обнялись и зааплодировали.

— Поцелуй и кольца! — не забыла грозно подсказать Адя.

Иванну разобрало веселье. Если она когда-то в глубокой древности и представляла, как будет происходить её свадьба, то подобные обстоятельства она никак не могла вообразить. При этом, глядя правде в глаза, происходящее не только устраивало её, но и искренне казалось гораздо более интересным и удобоваримым, чем любые традиционные варианты. Кому сказать — однозначно запишут в умалишённые!

Эта мысль настолько её рассмешила, что она не сразу попала кольцом на палец свежеиспечённому супругу. Последовавший поцелуй, к счастью, почти привёл её в чувства, не то Адя наверняка побежала бы добывать ей успокоительное.

Прощаясь, обе стороны обменялись взаимными обещаниями хранить тайну, поздравлениями и благодарностями, а Иванна напоследок многозначительно посоветовала не верить всему, что пишут в прессе. Заявление заинтриговало даже Адю с Янко, на что Каркаров пообещал рассказать всё чуть позже.

— Насчёт твоей смены фамилии ты не подумай, что это моя блажь, это на всякий случай, если вдруг кто попытается тебя поиском по имени найти, а ты в этот момент не при амулетах будешь, — спохватившись, поспешила объяснить Иванна по дороге к выходу из Министерства. — А насчёт меня — просто чтобы имя в сообществе не терять, чтобы путаницы не было в плане авторства открытий и монографий.

— Мне совершенно не принципиально, какая у тебя фамилия. Да и у меня, если честно. Особенно теперь, — уверил Каркаров.

Они остановились у узорчатой двери лифта.

— У меня вопрос к госпоже Каркаровой-Мачкевич: мы это дело обмывать будем, или у вас иные планы? — улыбаясь до ушей спросил Янко, вызвав у Ади приступ смеха.

— Будем, конечно, — ответила Иванна, величественно проигнорировав насмешку.

Наконец подъехала кабинка, Адя, открыв дверь, спросила у стоящего там молодого человека, вверх или вниз он едет, и, убедившись, что им по пути, махнула остальным, призывая войти.

— Ой, здравствуйте, профессор! О, все здравствуйте!

Иванна, которая оказалась спиной к попутчику, уловила вполне искреннюю доброжелательность приветствия, но всё равно насторожилась.

— Привет, Поляков, ты, никак, по отцовским стопам пошёл? — глядя поверх иванниного плеча, отозвался Каркаров.

Иванна сдержала досадливый вздох. Только этого гадёныша не хватало.

— Не совсем, я в Департаменте магического спорта на стажировке, — радостно поведал Поляков. — Поработал в отцовском департаменте — не пошло как-то, а тут прямо летаю! Отец, правда, недоволен, — в лёгком смущении усмехнулся он.

Иванна ушам не верила: от несносного вам-придётся-терпеть-мои-выходки типа не было и следа. Неужели перебесился?

— Поляков, это точно ты? — с трудом повернувшись к нему лицом, недоверчиво спросила Иванна. — Или мой Империус до сих пор действует?!

— Доктор Мачкевич, вы, конечно, сильная ведьма, но тут вынужден вас разочаровать, — совершенно искренне рассмеялся Поляков. — Мне, конечно, стоит извиниться за занятия… Да и за все те годы. Как бы это странно ни звучало, но я правда многое пересмотрел, да и ребята мне не зря мозги вправляли… Ну и в свете того, что творится… — он перевёл взгляд на Каркарова.

— Мы охотно принимаем твоё раскаяние, но ты нас не видел, — не растерялся тот.

Поляков повернулся к Янко и Аде и с широкой улыбкой и ясным взором попросил их при случае передать привет профессору Каркарову и доктору Мачкевич, Янко с самым серьёзным видом закивал, уверив, что непременно передаст. Лифт звякнул и объявил потусторонним женским голосом «Фойе!». Янко, Адя, Каркаров и Иванна вышли, Поляков поехал дальше.

— Вам тут Поляков привет передавал, — обернувшись, всё так же серьёзно сказал Янко и тут же ойкнул, получив пинок коленом пониже спины от Иванны. — Да вы меня убить сговорились! — возмутился он.

— У меня был тяжёлый день, — парировала Иванна. — Ну что, домой?

— Стоп-стоп, раз уж мы в Москве, сначала надо в Монетную контору зайти, тебе нужно забрать чековую книжку, — сказал Каркаров. — Деньги на подготовку к экспедиции понадобятся, не говоря о покупке новых палочек.

— Новые палочки? Экспедиция?! — перебил Янко.

— Давно ль у тебя счёт в Монетной конторе? — поддержала Адя.

— Погодите, я сама ничего не понимаю! — подняла обе руки Иванна. — Давайте с прохода отойдём… — она решительно загнала всех в промежуток между двумя огромными печками. — Какая чековая книжка? — она требовательно посмотрела на Каркарова.

— Не было времени тебе рассказать: перед тем как исчезнуть, я перевёл на тебя все активы. Было бы обидно их потерять, мало ли, как дело обернулось бы, — объяснил Каркаров. — Что до экспедиции, так это нам на некоторое время нужно будет затаиться где-нибудь подальше, — ответил он на вопрос Янко. — Вообще, давайте не будем терять время, дома всё обсудим.  
_______

Пражский крысарик — это такая порода собак, напоминает карликового пинчера.

Иллюстрации

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_349149465  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_349149476


	117. Глава 117

_Июль 1996 г.,_   
_Москва — Прага_

Управиться в Монетной конторе, одном из старейших волшебных банков на территории бывшей Российской Империи, удалось довольно быстро. Далеко не самый формальный вид молодожёнов не произвёл ни малейшего впечатления на служащих, но Иванна, получая чековую книжку и наличные, чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке: и без того просторный зал расширяли зеркальные фальш-окна, а от золочёной лепнины, затейливого орнамента паркета и хрустальных подвесок на канделябрах рябило в глазах. Покинув банк, они направились обратно в Минмагии, чтобы по Каминной сети вернуться в Прагу.

Дома их встретила счастливая Василиса, которая, задушив обоих по очереди в приветственных объятиях, сообщила, что Адя с Янко ушли за продуктами для праздничного ужина, а Смитов она вызвала из лаборатории, но они пока не в курсе подробностей.

— М-да, это ты здорово придумал с задним числом. А то было бы ну совсем как-то слишком: выскочила замуж, вступила во владение капиталами и благополучно овдовела, — покачала головой Иванна.

Сейчас ей одновременно хотелось и быть рядом с Каркаровым, и запереться в ванной и смыть все дурные воспоминания утра, при этом совесть намекала, что неплохо было бы помочь развившей бурную деятельность на кухне Василисе, но проявлять самой какую-либо активность было категорически лень, так что Иванна просто без сил рухнула на диван в гостиной.

— Да какая разница, можно подумать, этот месяц сильно меняет дело, — хмыкнул Каркаров, который вольготно растянулся вдоль сиденья, положив голову Иванне на колени.

— М-да, ты прав, — безрадостно согласилась Иванна, перебирая его волосы.

— В любом случае, алиби я вам обеспечу! — решительно подала голос с кухни Василиса. — Скажу, вы со мной дома весь день были, пирожки пекли.

Удивившись, что здесь вообще работает духовка, Иванна обсудила с Василисой начинку алибийных пирожков и выяснила, что получилось в итоге очень вкусно, всё съели ещё до обеда. После риторической реплики Каркарова «а жаль, что пирожков не осталось», Василиса моментально соорудила обоим по бутерброду и заявила, что пирожки это долго, а вот пиццу она с удовольствием сваяет.

— Ох, где мои семнадцать лет! — искренне восхитилась её энергичностью Иванна.

Двигаться и вообще проявлять какие-либо признаки жизни ей по-прежнему не очень хотелось, но бутерброд неожиданно взбодрил до того, что она задумалась о бокале вина и стала вспоминать, есть ли дома хоть что-то. Раздумья прервал звонок в дверь.

— Тётя Ива, откройте, пожалуйста. У меня руки в муке, — попросила Василиса.

— Это, наверное, Смиты, но ты на всякий случай пойди пока в мою комнату, — сказала Иванна Каркарову, который при первых звуках звонка сел и настороженно повернулся ко входной двери.

Это действительно были Смиты, недоумевающие, но отнюдь не расстроенные внеплановым отзывом с работы. Иванна впустила их в квартиру и тщательно заперла дверь.

— Ой, волк, — замерла в прихожей Хоуп, внезапно увидевшая высунувшуюся из-за двери в иваннину спальню серую собачью голову.

— Сама ты волк, это же лайка! — укоризненно воскликнула Тори, молниеносно разуваясь и устремляясь в гостиную. — Где ты волков с голубыми глазами видела?

Пёс тем временем вышел из спальни целиком, уселся посреди гостиной и, вывалив язык, застучал хвостом по полу. Иванна готова была поклясться, что настолько ехидной ухмылки у собаки просто не может быть. Тори, не видя никакого подвоха, с обычным своим умилённым сюсюканьем уселась перед псом и восторженно потрепала его за ухо.

— Ой, это же целый маламут! — восхитилась она. — Вроде, у них светлые глаза — дефект породы, но по-моему он всё равно само совершенство! Жарко, бедолага? Жа-а-рко! — сочувственно протянула она. — А ты лапу даёшь? До чего воспитанный пёс! А зовут тебя как?

— Пшёлвонсдивана, — сказала Иванна, сдерживая смех.

— Хорошее имя, — развеселилась Тори. — Когда у меня будет свой дом за городом, обязательно заведу такого!.. А другую лапу дай? Ай, умница какой! — она восторженно обняла и боднула пса.

Иваннина иллюзия, что ухмыляться ещё ехиднее для собаки невозможно, тут же испарилась.

— А это вам что, по объявлению привели в итоге? — Хоуп подошла ближе, но следовать примеру Тори опасливо не решалась, хотя руки у неё явно чесались.

— Ну, почти, — хихикнула Иванна.

— По… объявлению?.. — Тори вдруг настигло озарение: она шарахнулась от пса, вскочила на ноги и наставила на окончательно не выдержавшую Иванну обвиняющий перст. — Это вот вообще никак не смешно! — грозно заявила она, заливаясь краской.

— Да… Совершенно… — всхлипывая сквозь хохот, согласилась Иванна, без сил присаживаясь прямо на пол.

— Что происходит? — возникла в дверях кухни недоумевающая Василиса. — Ого.

Каркаров вернулся в человеческий вид, помог Иванне встать и усадил на диван.

— Ух ты, — красноречиво прокомментировала Василиса.

— Происходит очень несмешная шутка! — ядовито сообщила Тори.

— Проявите снисходительность, мисс Смит, — Каркаров честно старался сделать покаянное выражение лица, но получалось так себе. — Я без человеческого общения малость одичал, вот и шутки соответствующие.

— Скажи спасибо, что не обслюнявил, — выдавила Иванна, которой никак не удавалось успокоиться.

— Ну нет, я же воспитанный, — категорически не согласился Каркаров.

— Принесу-ка я воды, — задумчиво сказала Василиса. — Или… Может, чего покрепче…

К моменту возвращения Ади с Янко Иванна перестала икать, Тори почти перестала дуться, а василисина пицца как раз зарумянилась, так что после сенсационного объявления о свершившейся свадьбе и лёгкого перекуса все смогли дружно приступить к приготовлению праздничного ужина. Иванна, всё-таки заразившись энтузиазмом, попыталась тоже приложить руку к готовке, но её решительно отстранили, потребовав взамен рассказ с подробностями. Иванна, с опозданием пожалев, что не успела договориться с Каркаровым, что именно стоит рассказывать, а о чём умолчать, воспользовалась моментом и удрала в ванную, напоследок пообещав обязательно рассказать чуть позже. На самом деле, она робко надеялась, что в её отсутствие Каркаров сам расскажет всё, что посчитает нужным.

Едва успев как следует взбить пену в волосах, она услышала стук в дверь и с готовностью сообщила, что ванная вообще-то занята. Вошедший после этого Каркаров сказал, что именно на это и рассчитывал, после чего запер дверь; сама Иванна привычки запираться не имела: среди друзей было как-то не в ходу ломиться в ванную, когда там кто-нибудь уединялся.

— Если ты за супружеским долгом, предлагаю отложить это на пять минут до моей комнаты, а то тут тесновато, — слушая, как он раздевается, в глубоком душевном трепете сказала Иванна. — И я глупо выгляжу с мокрой головой, — добавила она, вставая под душ, чтобы смыть шампунь.

— Во-первых, когда меня это останавливало? — искренне удивился Каркаров, заглядывая за шторку. — Во-вторых, это абсолютная неправда. И вообще, мне тоже не повредит помыться, особенно, если ты поможешь.

Иванна покачала головой и, освободив место под душем, принялась намыливать мочалку.

— Это ещё можно поспорить, кто с мокрой головой глупее выглядит, — продолжил светскую беседу Каркаров, переступив бортик ванны.

— Вот уж такая ерунда твою красоту точно не испортит, — возразила Иванна, обстоятельно растирая ему спину; в процессе она несколько раз приложилась локтем о стену: не в пример дурмштрангской директорской, маггловская городская ванная отличалась редкостной теснотой для двоих разом.

— Держи, дальше сам, мне пока надо с волосами закончить. Может, всё-таки отложим до моей спальни?.. — вручив Каркарову мочалку, Иванна повернулась к напоминающей стенд в косметическом магазине полке, где располагался завал продукции холдинга из постоянной и экспериментальной линеек.

Поиск флакона с бальзамом занял у неё втрое дольше обычного, при этом несколько ненужных благополучно оказались на полу, к счастью — без ущерба.

— Как тебе удобнее, — Каркаров вроде как согласился, но иллюзий Иванна не питала, потому для неё ни в коей мере не стало неожиданностью, когда он шагнул к ней и обнял, потянув за собой под душ. — Я соскучился. Два года жил одними воспоминаниями о тебе.

— Тут даже сесть негде, ванна узкая… А стоя поскользнуться можно, шеи переломаем, — вяло аргументировала она, прекрасно понимая, что слушать её не станут, да и незачем. — Я тоже, — она попыталась вернуть флакон на полку, но уронила и его, и ещё несколько с полки.

— Эта штука хорошо закреплена? Ухватись за неё, — не переставая целовать её плечи, он развернул Иванну к штанге для душа.

— Э-э, не годится, — решительно возразила она, поворачиваясь к Каркарову. — Сейчас я хочу тебя видеть, а то так нечестно.

— Никаких проблем, — он улыбнулся так, что даже горячая вода не смогла избавить её от мурашек через всю спину, и подхватил её на руки. — Вспомним-ка день нашего с тобой более близкого знакомства. Ты, вроде бы, сказала, что этот вариант не лучший, но в качестве экзотики сойдёт.

Иванна ойкнула, крепче обняв его за шею и обхватив ногами за талию.

— Стара я для этой акробатики, — нарочито вздохнула она.

— Зато выражать недовольство — в самый раз. Тебе просто побурчать охота или высказать реальные претензии?

— Это от смущения, не обращай внимание.

…Завернувшись в полотенце, Иванна пошла в свою комнату одеваться, предвкушая скабрезные комментарии на тему нецелевого использования ванной комнаты, однако не подвёл её только Янко.

— Всё-таки иметь в семье транслирующего эмпата весьма недурно! — заметил он, орудуя картофелечисткой. — Вот провёл эмпат время качественно и с удовольствием — и соседям немножко хорошего настроения перепадает постфактум. Вроде как всё было, но напрягаться при этом необязательно!

— Янко! — укоризненно протянула Адя, плещущаяся в раковине с горой фруктов.

— А что, здесь все половозрелые и совершеннолетние, — пожал плечами он под тихое хихиканье трёх тоже хлопочущих на кухне барышень. — Ну и это я не «вместо» имею в виду, разумеется, а как приятный бонус, я совсем не против напрягаться, что ты!

— Обалдуй, — хмыкнула Иванна, всё же не став употреблять при совершеннолетних определение покрепче.

— О чём разговор? — Каркаров, которому Иванна пожертвовала свой недавно подаренный Адей халат, показался следом за ней. — Янко, поди, юморит?

— Ага, юморит, — радостно кивнул Янко. — Ого-го, вы гляньте, какая фактура! Игорь, тебе стоит обзавестись служебной мантией по образу и подобию, в лекционном зале смотреться будет отменно!

Расшитый золотыми и зелёными драконами, просторный китайский халат из зелёного шёлка действительно был весьма эффектным, так что Адя никак не могла пройти мимо. Иванна, мотивируя тем, что подруга просто-напросто утонет в нём, без зазрения совести выклянчила халат в личное пользование, за что, разумеется, Янко сразу уличил её в халатном фетишизме и пообещал Аде найти новый и по размеру, в утешение.

— Непременно подумаю над этим, когда вернусь в Дурмштранг, — заверил Каркаров. — А ты не завидуй.

— Я просто подумала, что лучше так, чем смущать молодёжь голым торсом, — беззаботно пожала плечами Иванна.

— Абсолютно солидарен! — закивал Янко. — Правда, боюсь, мы с тобой в меньшинстве с этим мнением.

Адя, прерывая поток красноречия товарища, сказала Каркарову, что они с Янко купили для него немного приличной одежды на первое время, а обувью без проблем можно одолжиться у Янко. Каркаров с величественным кивком поблагодарил за информацию и проявленную заботу и скрылся вслед за Иванной в её комнате.

— Засекаем время и делаем ставки! — призвал Янко. — Эй, ну, ты чего! — воскликнул он в ответ на прилетевшую в него пригоршню воды.

— А ты не завидуй! — захихикала Адя.

— Я не завидую, а радуюсь! — гордо парировал Янко. — А то сколько можно вообще неприкаянными ходить?

— Ой, вот уж кто бы говорил!

Василиса, оторвавшись от соуса для салата, с подозрением посмотрела на них, пожала плечами своим мыслям и с удвоенным рвением налегла на венчик.

Оказавшись в иванниной спальне, Каркаров переложил предназначающиеся ему брюки и рубашку на стул и с удовольствием растянулся на кровати. Иванна, изучая содержимое шкафа в поисках чего-то подходящего, сообщила, что комната эта изначально была задумана как холостяцкий перевалочный пункт активного учёного-исследователя и мужиков сюда водить не предполагалось, так что, миль пардон, спальное место максимально компактное. Каркаров уверил, что при необходимости может быть очень неприхотлив в быту и готов на временной основе уходить спать на пол; Иванна рассмеялась, бросила свои раскопки и пристроились к нему под бок.

— Где-то на антресолях есть двуспальный гостевой матрас, положим его вместо кровати, — сказала она. — Как-то так вышло, что только в Дурмштранге у нас были нормальные кровати.

— Это потому, что подбором мебели занимался я, — усмехнулся Каркаров.

— Слушай, а может быть, там переждём? — Иванна подняла голову и посмотрела на него; идея так ей понравилась, что додумывать она уселась верхом. — Там ведь можно жить, совершенно спокойно не попадаясь никому на глаза. Там даже есть свободные комнаты, чтобы…

— Нет, — перебил он. — Даже если Пожиратели и поверят в мою смерть, нам какое-то время будет лучше держаться подальше от людей. Считай меня перестраховщиком, но это работает, ты сама убедилась. И тут все твои даже самые весомые методы воздействия меня не убедят, — он проследил траекторию сползшего полотенца одобрительным взглядом.

Иванна показала Каркарову язык и подтянула полотенце, потом махнула рукой, размотала его и бросила на пол.

— Никого я ни в чём не пытаюсь убедить, просто сидя думается легче, — обиженно задрала нос она.

Дальнейшую дискуссию прервал стук в дверь, и голос Василисы позвал поторопиться к столу. Чуть приглушённый голос Янко на заднем плане укоризненно попенял излишне инициативной барышне. Иванна, опираясь на плечи Каркарова, склонилась над ним и задумчиво предположила, что им совсем не обязательно участвовать в торжественной трапезе. Каркаров со вздохом возразил, что лучше всё же проявить к людям уважение и хотя бы рассказать об утренних приключениях, как они просили. Руки Иванны подломились, и она с тяжким стоном рухнула на Каркарова, который тут же обнял её и погладил по голове в утешение.

— Чёртова вежливость. Какие будут указания: рассказываем всё или с купюрами? — спросила она, потеревшись носом о его щёку.

— Лично мне скрывать нечего, — пожал плечами Каркаров.

— Ладно, расскажем всё, кроме нашего трюка с подменой, — решила Иванна. — Подождём статьи «от Тёмного лорда», — хмыкнула она. — Я хочу быть уверена…

Одеваясь, Иванна озвучила второй беспокоящий её вопрос: не зря ли Каркаров раскрыл свою звероформу? Каркаров ответил, что до сих пор ни умственные способности, ни лояльность Смитов не вызвали ни малейших сомнений, так что проблемы лично он не видит.

На торжественном ужине отделаться сенсационным «это был Вацлав», к сожалению, не удалось: Янко с Адей, как положено, дружно упали в обморок, а вот младшему поколению, которое очень смутно помнило про её детскую влюблённость с трагическим финалом, пришлось рассказывать неизвестные детали истории давно минувших дней.

— Давным-давно, когда у меня было значительно меньше мозгов, чем сейчас, а Игорь был мерзким злобным типом… — начала она.

— Не сказать, что я сейчас особо добрый и приятный, — самодовольно заметил Каркаров.

— Рассказывай сам, раз такой умный! — возмутилась Иванна.

— Нет-нет, не умный, а мерзкий и злобный, — поправил Каркаров с бесконечной теплотой и терпением во взоре. — Но ты продолжай, я обещаю не перебивать.

Летний день клонился к вечеру, оранжевое солнце резко очерчивало линии крыш, укрывая улицы успокаивающегося после жаркого дня города бархатными тенями. Открытое окно впускало в кухню городской шум и лёгкий ветерок, создавая идеальную атмосферу для отдыха.

— Так вот, — продолжила Иванна под хихиканье аудитории. — Имела я лютую детскую влюблённость в мальчика, тяготевшего к изучению Тёмных искусств и идеям чистоты крови, — тут она метнула уничтожающий взгляд в Каркарова, негромко прокомментировавшего «как видно, со временем её вкусы практически не претерпели изменения, молчу-молчу». — Так вот, оный юноша сотоварищи — они учились несколькими курсами старше нас троих — настолько преуспел в своём увлечении, что в один прекрасный день доигрался. Его и трёх его друзей посчитали мёртвыми, как оказалось — опрометчиво. Вацлав инсценировал собственную смерть и ушёл в тень, затаив обиду на Игоря. Нет, я как-то неправильно рассказываю…

— Он был наиболее талантливым из студентов, принявших исповедуемые мной в то время идеи, — пояснил Каркаров. — Разумеется, ему и его лучшим друзьям я уделял много внимания и передал много дополнительных знаний, что, в конечном итоге, внушило Вацлаву ложное чувство собственной исключительности.

— А я, получается, вела безнадёжную борьбу за светлую душу Вацлава, таскаясь за ним и всячески убеждая, что Тёмные искусства это плохо, а чистота крови — бредовая и бессмысленная штука. Разумеется, против авторитета и харизмы профессора Каркарова у меня не было ни малейшего шанса, и Вацлава мои сентенции только развлекали, — рассказывать было удивительно легко, словно она пересказывала сюжет рассказа, а не собственные некогда столь болезненные воспоминания. — Он, в свою очередь, под видом шефской помощи отстающему — по Тёмным искусствам у меня всегда с успеваемостью было так себе — пытался внушить мне, что я в своём отношении к предмету сильно заблуждаюсь. Неизвестно, во что всё это вылилось бы, если бы в один прекрасный момент он не получил сполна.

— Это было время расцвета Тёмного лорда, Вацлав, и без того гордый своим происхождением из монаршего рода — я, впрочем, его родословную не перепроверял, так что ничего по этому поводу утверждать не стану — нашёл в идеологии Пожирателей много близких для себя тем и начал действовать по их образу и подобию здесь, у себя на Родине. Я его честно предупреждал, что здесь ему не Великобритания, но, несколько раз едва не попавшись местным аврорам, он не смог остановиться и даже имел наглость упрекать меня в том, что я ему не помогаю. В общем, юношеский максимализм его до добра не довёл, и во время очередной операции по наведению порядка авроры взялись за них серьёзно, однако Вацлаву и одному из его друзей удалось избежать трагического исхода, и они благополучно скрылись от всего мира, приняв новые личности. Друг вступил в ряды Пожирателей, Вацлав просто затаился и активизировался при возрождении Тёмного лорда, — продолжил Каркаров. — Все эти годы он копил обиду на меня и искал способ отомстить.

— За что мстить-то, это же его выбор был, — удивился Янко.

— За то, что не поддержал и не помогал в его «политической активности». А я этим всем в юности достаточно наигрался, к тому времени стал гораздо осмотрительнее, — пояснил Каркаров.

— В общем, он, действуя, очевидно, через Талиха, собирал информацию и решил подобраться к Игорю через меня, — взяла слово Иванна. — Вась, помнишь, как я тогда в переулке упала? Вероятно, если бы не ты, я бы могла не отделаться лишь маячком, посаженым на рану, — многозначительно глянула на Василису она. Василиса сделала большие глаза и потрясённо прикрыла рот ладошкой. — В итоге, утром, когда я смогла найти Игоря, он следовал за мной. Очевидно, копил он не только обиду, но и совершенствовался в магии, воспользоваться следом портключа — сами понимаете, какой уровень.

— Судя по всему, вы исправили историческую несправедливость, — подытожил Янко.

— Я, — поправил Каркаров. — Он собирался убить Иванну и на переговоры настроен не был.

Повисшую неловкую тишину поспешила нарушить Адя, напомнив, ради чего, собственно, все тут собрались, и до конца вечера тематика разговоров была исключительно праздной и развлекательной, а ближе к полуночи после поглощения некоторого объёма вина обсуждение перешло на упаковку продукции холдинга: дутое небьющееся стекло флаконов было шикарно с точки зрения эстетики, но здорово утяжеляло и удорожало среднюю покупку, к тому же было очень громким при падении и повышало опасность расколоть напольную плитку. После жарких споров, включавших даже вероятность организации приёма возвратной тары, совет директоров пришёл к концепции двух типов: помимо привычного стекла наладить выпуск продукции в таре из ламинированного картона, а так же создать возможность отпуска в тару покупателя. А вот это, обведя подельников многозначительным взглядом, сказала Адя, вплотную подводит к необходимости открытия сети собственных лавок, пусть посредники и не сочтут проблемой все эти условности, но в своём помещении проще контролировать соблюдение условий хранения.

Посиделка плавно перетекла в составление бизнес-плана. Иванна, на время забыв о грядущем «свадебном путешествии», с азартом и удовольствием, как в былые времена, участвовала в мозговом штурме. Поскольку решать юридические и технические вопросы не видя собственно помещения смысла не было, начали с того, что расстелили посреди гостиной подробную карту Праги и стали вдохновенно выбирать районы. Неожиданно бурную дискуссию вызвал выбор главного оформителя проекта: разумеется, кандидатура Федоры сомнений не вызывала, однако Иванна настаивала на привлечении ещё и Мойры. Аде идея задействовать знаменитость очень нравилась с точки зрения рекламы, но печалила растущая статья расходов на гонорар. Последнее опасение Иванна легко развеяла, напомнив об их обещании помочь Мойре с её работой.

— Ещё неизвестно, кто кому должен останется, — хмыкнула Иванна.

Про Мойру она вспомнила неслучайно: Иванне пришла в голову мысль воспользоваться личиной той, чтобы завершить операцию «Меч Гриффиндора». Как персона дружественно настроенная, но не успевшая примелькаться в обществе Иванны и Ко, она подходила идеально. Конечно, проще было бы принять внешность любого постороннего человека из толпы, но Иванна предпочитала не компрометировать без спросу, а Мойру всегда можно попросить провести несколько часов на глазах у толпы свидетелей, дабы исключить опасность подставить её. Нужно будет обязательно встретиться с ней не позже чем через четыре дня, а до этого — непременно успеть обзавестись новыми палочками.

…Настойчивый стук в дверь, в отличие от уличного шума и звуков утренней суеты за стенкой, игнорировать было невозможно.

— Ивка! Ау! Э-эй! — звал голос Янко.

Иванна пробурчала что-то невнятное, перевернулась на живот и сунула голову под подушку.

— Ива! Ты там?! Игорь с тобой? — не сдавался Янко.

— Назич, когда же ты успокоишься, тут она, и я тут. Я на ней женился, у нас всё по чести, — отозвался недовольный побудкой Каркаров.

Иванна вскинула голову и оторопело уставилась на него. Остатки сна улетучились, и она, окончательно вернувшись в реальность и всё вспомнив, живо подкатилась к нему и задушила в объятиях.

— И тебе доброе утро, — улыбнулся он, обнимая и целуя её в ответ.

— Ну-ка, прикройтесь, я вхожу! — предупредил Янко, ввалившись в комнату с номером «Дейли профет» наперевес. — Ну-ка, что вы не дорассказали?

— Дай сюда! — живо протянула руку к газете Иванна. — Отлично, у нас получилось! — кивнула она; почти половину полосы занимала фотография каркаровской хижины с зияющей в небе над ней Тёмной меткой. — Янко, помнишь наших хомячков?

— Однако! — присвистнул тот. — А вы опасные ребята, скажу я вам.

— Не мы такие, жизнь такая, — сухо возразил Каркаров.

_________  
Иллюстрации  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_366466887  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_366466901  
http://vk.com/photo-14591519_366466909


	118. Глава 118

_Июль — август 1996 г.,_.  
 _Белград — Сремские Карловцы — Лондон_

У поворота на подъездную дорогу до ворот владений семейства Мачкевичей Иванна отпустила такси. Узкая грунтовая дорога, густо засаженная робинией по обочинам, выглядела так, словно по ней ездили танки, и легковая машина непременно застряла бы если не в первой рытвине, то во второй точно.

— Ты родителей предупредила, что мы приедем? — убедившись, что такси действительно уехало, Каркаров догнал Иванну, которая наслаждалась прогулкой после двухчасового сидения в самолёте: сняв босоножки, она беззаботно перепрыгивала через колдобины, маневрируя между клонящимися в проход ветвями.

— Не успела, — отозвалась она.

Сразу после завтрака они отправились в аэропорт и через несколько часов оказались в Белграде. Безусловно, почти любой магический транспорт был бы быстрее, но по понятным причинам пользоваться им было небезопасно.

— Это ты зря, — покачал головой Каркаров.

— Думаешь, тебя превентивно заавадят, а потом только станут разбираться? — рассмеялась Иванна. — Не волнуйся, во-первых, не факт, что отец сейчас дома, во-вторых, он всё равно сначала разбирается. Но я понимаю тебя, без палочки не особо… Чёрт! — нога соскользнула в колею, и Иванна, с трудом удержав равновесие, всё-таки проморгала ветку.

— Будем надеяться, — поддержав Иванну за локоть, с сомнением вздохнул Каркаров и убрал застрявший в её волосах лист.

Беззаботная атмосфера сада чертовски напоминала сумасшедшие деньки лета девяносто четвёртого. Иванна прекрасно понимала, что отсиживаться здесь её драгоценный супруг наверняка не согласится, потому даже не пыталась подать эту идею, в мыслях смакуя, как было бы чудесно устроиться в «детской лаборатории». Бросив взгляд на почти не видный с дорожки лабораторный павильон, она сообразила, что стоит проверить, не там ли сейчас мать, велела Каркарову ждать её у крыльца, а сама устремилась в том направлении. Убедившись, что дверь заперта, она с чистой совестью стала пробираться к дому, срезав путь через заросли малины, для чего благоразумно перекинулась в кошку.

— Руки!

Отцовский оклик, сделанный совершенно однозначным тоном, заставил её ускориться. Пулей вылетев из кустов, она прыгнула на дорожку перед замершим с поднятыми руками Каркаровым, вернулась в человечий облик и крикнула направившему на него палочку Мирославу:

— Па, это мы! Всё в порядке!

Мирослав нахмурился и неодобрительно цокнул языком, но палочку убрал и спустился со стратегической высоты крыльца, ворча по дороге «предупреждать надо». Обнявшись с дочерью и пожав руку Каркарову, он сообщил, что за такие сюрпризы следует пороть, и кивком указал на дверь, добавив, что догонит чуть позже. Иванна повинилась, сказав, что рассчитывала добраться быстрее, чем её хватятся, и повела Каркарова в дом.

На террасе их встретила не менее возмущённая Елизавета, которая первым делом выписала обоим по лбу свёрнутым в трубку номером «Дейли профет», вызвав виноватое «ну, ма-а-ам» со стороны Иванны и задумчивое «а, так это наследственное, получается» от Каркарова. За карательными мерами последовали приветственные объятия и приглашение в гостиную в глубине дома — «там прохладнее, и вообще». Дождавшись отца, который ходил проверить всё ли в порядке на территории, Иванна уже почти без заминок пересказала вчерашнюю историю.

— …И вот, собственно, мы явились пред ваши очи, — закончила она и перевела дух.

— Так-так-так, — Мирослав, погрузившийся в свои мысли, отрывисто барабанил пальцами по столешнице.

Иванна на всякий случай напрягалась.

— Пожалуй, надо будет об этом Генделе позаботиться — не ровён час, заподозрит подвох и начнёт вынюхивать, куда пропал подельник, — развил мысль Мирослав.

Иванна выдохнула: не то чтобы она ожидала разноса за предположительный мезальянс, но мало ли… Елизавета возмущённо фыркнула и грозно посмотрела на супруга, намекая, что только что прозвучала новость поважнее. Мирослав непонимающе нахмурился, потом озарился и махнул рукой, заявив, что лично для него это давно уже было вопросом времени. Елизавета возвела очи горе и утомлённо вздохнула.

— Полагаю, вам нужно где-то затаиться на какое-то время? Как насчёт мансарды над моей лабораторией? Там можно разгрести хлам, получится надёжное укрытие. Опять же, великолепный повод расчистить, наконец, подземный ход между подвалами, — сменила тему она, обращаясь к молодожёнам.

— Мы собираемся пересидеть где-нибудь на севере, — ответила Иванна, сдерживая улыбку. — Правда, сначала нужно подготовиться, прежде всего — обзавестись новыми палочками. Я хотела узнать актуальный адрес деда Златко, наверняка со времени моего подмастерьечества он раз сто переехать успел.

— Я тебе больше скажу: не только сто раз переехать, но и от дел отойти, — обрадовал Мирослав.

— У него наверняка осталось что-то в запасе, — не сдавалась Иванна. — В общем, давай адрес, а если про меня спросят — вы меня не видели…

— Почему не видели? Ты же к экспедиции на север готовишься, вещи собираешь, закупаешь амуницию, — напомнил Каркаров.

— А, точно. И я очень занята и совершенно неуловима, — согласилась Иванна. — Особенно это касается твоих, папа, коллег с вопросами опознания.

Мирослав живо уверил, что сам лично с удовольствием опознает кого угодно — очень уж его заинтересовали передовые методы маскировки трупов. Елизавета тоже не осталась равнодушна к побочным эффектам зелья дочери, но с сожалением посчитала, что её присутствие на опознании было бы подозрительно.

— А что, если по крови проверят? Конечно, это нужно на ещё тёплом проверять, чем больше отсрочка — тем недостовернее результат, но всё же… — задумалась она. — Эх, вот бы проверить, самой интересно. Хотя, почему результат должен отличаться от неизменённого Многосущного зелья? Глупости говорю.

— Если не проверили сразу — уже не выявят ничего, времени много прошло, — уверенно покачала головой Иванна. — И вообще, давайте адрес, время теряем.

…Сойдя с автобуса возле двухэтажного здания железнодорожного вокзала, Иванна первым делом достала из рюкзака карту и кисет с трубкой и отвлекающим зельем. Пока Каркаров вполголоса ругался, набивая трубку, Иванна вертела карту, пытаясь сориентироваться на местности.

— Та-ак, вдоль шоссе до ручья, потом чуть-чуть вдоль него, а там свернём на Прерадовичева, — натянув плотнее едва не улетевшую широкополую шляпу, Иванна сложила карту, но убрать её не торопилась. — Ты чего копаешься? — она повернулась к Каркарову, продолжающему воевать с трубкой.

— К твоему сведению, последний раз я что-либо раскуривал лет двадцать тому назад — если не больше — и это точно была не трубка, — проворчал он.

Иванна забрала артефакт, достала из кисета трубочный тройник, перемешала порошок в камере и утрамбовала его. Проверив тягу, она чиркнула зажигалкой и удовлетворенно кивнула, выпустив носом две струи терпкого дыма.

— Руки помнят, — констатировала она, возвращая трубку Каркарову. — Глубоко затягиваться не надо, и пока поблизости никого — не части.

В Сремских Карловцах Иванне бывать не доводилось. В то лето, когда она трудилась подмастерьем у своего двоюродного деда Златко Грегоровича, его мастерская располагалась в венгерском курортном городе Хайдусобосло: совмещая приятное с полезным, мастер волшебных палочек лечился от ревматизма. С тех пор мастерская Грегоровича сменила не менее шести адресов, из которых Иванна краем уха слышала только о двух: в Софии и где-то в Австрии. О причинах такой неусидчивости не знал никто, а сама Иванна как-то не удосужилась это выяснить в своё время.

Городок, расположенный на склоне Фрушка Горы, умиротворял своей беззаботной атмосферой остановившегося когда-то давно времени, и архитектурный стиль, на Иваннин взгляд неожиданно отличающийся от обыкновенно присущего сербским городам, это впечатление только усиливал. Редкие прохожие старались укрыться в тени старых, хранящих следы былого лоска домов, даже птицам было лень петь на такой жаре, и только легкий ветерок позволял более-менее держаться и не растекаться лужей по раскалённому асфальту.

— Ты уверена, что его стоит беспокоить на тему палочек? То есть, навестить — навестим, но даже если есть какой-то запас, как ты говоришь, где гарантия, что там найдётся что-то подходящее? — спросил Каркаров, исправно изображавший паровоз при появлении в поле зрения аборигенов.

— Ты свою палочку не у деда покупал, что ли? — удивилась Иванна.

— Нет, почему-то отец нас к Олливандеру возил.

— Странно, вообще. Конечно, он и дед лучшие, по Европе не так много мастеров: ещё по одному во Франции, Португалии и Швеции, два в Германии. В России пятеро, — перечислила Иванна. — То есть, насколько я знаю. Этой информации года три…Так вот, у деда своя концепция, он считает неправильным, что палочка якобы выбирает хозяина, всё равно, подсознательно выбор именно за магом. А у деда хорошее чутьё, и он почти всегда с первого раза угадывает, кому что подходит.

— Интересно, — с сомнением протянул Каркаров.

Идти по берегу заключённого в бетонное русло ручья, обозначенного на карте как Стражиловацкий поток, было несравнимо приятнее, чем вдоль шоссе. Рассматривая здание торгового центра с крытой галереей, поддерживаемой колоннами, и двумя сомнительной уместности полусферами, венчающими крышу, Иванна попросила Каркарова напомнить ей купить на обратном пути местного вина.

Искомый дом производил странное впечатление, его строгие до унылости грязно-бежевые контуры безуспешно пытались разнообразить лепные гирлянды и венки над замковыми камнями, но в итоге смотрелся он как аскетичная гимназистка в одолженных у более симпатичной товарки бусиках. От палящего солнца окна защищали деревянные жалюзи, которые отнюдь не оживляли фасад. Иванна подумала, что в пасмурный день дом, вероятно, выглядит совсем мрачно. Табличка на стене сообщала, что здесь четыре года жил и работал барон Врангель, про мастера волшебных палочек на пенсии, разумеется, никаких опознавательных знаков видно не было. В довольно обшарпанном, но чистом подъезде царили сумрак и прохлада.

Квартира Грегоровича располагалась на втором этаже. Сам отставной мастер артефактов оказался заранее предупреждён совой от племянника о гостях, так что на столе ожидал лёгкий обед из пяти блюд. Хозяин, хоть и явно умирал от любопытства, но расспросы не устраивал и вообще с порога заявил, что никаких подробностей слышать не желает, так что беседа шла на отвлечённые темы. После трапезы Грегорович разлил всем бермета и указал Иванне на огромный буфет, занимающий, наверное, половину гостиной. Раскрыв створки, она издала восторженный клич: шкаф был забит футлярами с палочками. Некоторые палочки и вовсе без упаковки россыпью лежали на полках или были хаотично распиханы между футлярами.

— Если бы она не занималась ерундой, у неё были бы все шансы стать отличным мастером, — с ехидным смешком сообщил Грегорович Каркарову, наблюдая за действиями внучатой племянницы, роющейся в артефактах с азартным блеском в глазах.

— У неё были бы все шансы, если бы она была более усидчивой, — возразила Иванна.

— Просто любишь ты русским способом работу работать, — парировал Грегорович.

— Я экспериментировала! — запротестовала Иванна. — Русским способом — это значит самым трудоёмким, опасным и неприятным, — пояснила она Каркарову. — Поговорка такая… Хм, ну-ка, попробуй эти. И… вот эту. Первые на твою старую похожи, а она чуть более жёсткая, но зато стабильная на все сто, — она протянула Каркарову три футляра.

— Ты себе-то выбери, — Каркаров отставил бокал с вином и принялся изучать артефакты.

— Да мне что… — она рассеянно поводила рукой перед буфетом и как будто наугад вытянула из пучка гладкую палочку тёмно-янтарного цвета. — Ну, вот эта сойдёт, — она сделала закрученный взмах, выпустив сноп зелёных искр, кивнула и небрежно сунула палочку в карман платья.

Грегорович возмущённо фыркнул и с интересом повернулся к выбирающему палочку Каркарову. Тот опробовал все три и признал, что последняя ему действительно более всего по душе.

— Я же говорю, все задатки есть, развивай — не хочу, — с досадой покачал головой Грегорович. — Материалы чувствуешь, руки из плеч растут, хозяина палочке тоже можешь подобрать. Нет, пошла в зелья. Зелейщиков сейчас в базарный день два динара за пучок, а волшебные палочки делать некому!

— Деда, ну, справедливости ради, волшебные палочки расходуются медленнее, чем зелья, — захихикала Иванна. — Так что, рынок насыщен. Даже у тебя вон какой излишек остался!

— Это не излишек, это любимые коллекционные экземпляры, если кто-то не понял! — возмущённо пророкотал Грегорович. — Вот ты верхний правый угол проигнорировала, а там коробка со старинными экземплярами.

— Да помню я, — засмеялась Иванна. — Но зачем нам это старьё, до полного счастья не хватает только опасения испортить историческую ценность! Да и мне твои больше нравятся, — легкомысленно отмахнулась она.

Грегорович, сомневающийся, то ли обидеться за коллекцию, то ли принять комплимент, подошёл к буфету.

— Ты только посмотри, это не старьё, это шедевр, — он достал резной футляр из сандалового дерева и продемонстрировал Каркарову молочно-белую палочку, украшенную затейливым барельефом.

— Слоновая кость и… можно на секундочку? — Иванна осторожно взяла палочку и покрутила её в руках. — Перо гаруды, да? Индийская, век не скажу, но у одной моей подруги есть похожая, сандал с клыком нага. При случае приведу её в гости, тебе интересно будет.

Грегорович азартно закивал, убрал палочку в футляр и достал следующую, Иванна уверенно опознала аваллонскую яблоню и волос кельпи, восхитившись лёгкостью и кротостью палочки. После довольно продолжительной игры в угадайку, в которой Иванна вела с небольшим, но уверенным перевесом, растроганный Грегорович в очередной раз застыдил её за неправильно выбранную профессию и предложил выбрать палочки из этих уникальных экземпляров. Иванна прекрасно понимала, что в сложившихся обстоятельствах привлекать внимание такими артефактами им ну никак не с руки, но всё же не могла не признать, что сотворение заклинания с помощью некоторых из них — особое переживание. Не в силах отказать себе в удовольствии, она стала изучать оставленный без внимания угол буфета. Опробовав несколько экземпляров и со вздохом отложив их — слишком уж приметные были, она открыла очередной футляр и задумчиво хмыкнула.

— Это ведь ты сделал, почему она лежит в антиквариате? — осторожно спросила Иванна, доставая палочку из футляра. — Бузина и волос из хвоста фестрала.

Грегорович хмуро засопел и медлил с ответом, глядя мимо Иванны.

— Интересно, у Дамблдора оригинал этой палочки, или эта — оригинал его палочки?.. — продолжила та.

— Что?! — Грегорович вскочил и уставился на неё, словно не верил своим ушам. — Ну-ка, рассказывай! — грозно велел он коварно тянущей паузу Иванне.

Она помнила, что эта палочка в ряду нескольких других в своё время лежала на витрине мастерской, помнила, что на витрине лежат палочки, которыми дед особенно гордится и дорожит, и, мельком их изучив, особенно не вдавалась в подробности — тогда ей была интереснее практика их изготовления. Она совершенно не удивилась, заметив знакомую палочку у Дамблдора, и даже не сочла нужным сообщать ему об узнавании, зато сейчас удивления было через край. Каркаров, услышав имя директора Хогвартса и увидев реакцию Грегоровича, молча обратился в слух.

— Да рассказывать, собственно, нечего, — пожала плечами Иванна, тщательно скрывая любопытство. — В девяносто четвёртом я была в Хогвартсе и видела близнеца этой палочки у Альбуса Дамблдора. То есть, с виду идентичную палочку. Подержать в руках мне её не довелось, поэтому я, возможно, тороплюсь с заключением… — задумалась она.

Грегорович покачал головой.

— Если ты её узнала, значит, это она, — буркнул он. — Это была жемчужина моей коллекции, Бузинная палочка. Ты же помнишь сказку о трёх братьях?..Так вот, мне стоило больших трудов отыскать и заполучить её, — после кивка Иванны продолжил Грегорович. — Но однажды — это было ещё до тебя — у меня её украли. Разумеется, чтобы не терять престижа, мне пришлось сделать копию. Вора я в итоге узнал: им оказался Гриндельвальд, чтоб ему пусто было, — он скривился и в сердцах сплюнул. — Позже Мирослав помог мне с визитом в Нурменгард, но, разумеется, ничего о судьбе палочки я не узнал. Я знал, что нужно было спросить у Дамблдора, но к нему вообще нереально прорваться оказалось. Получается, я был прав.

— Сказка о трёх братьях, — задумчиво протянула Иванна. — А вы знали, что Дамблдор искал ещё один артефакт из этой легенды — Воскрешающий камень?

— Надеюсь, он его не найдёт, — желчно сказал Грегорович, усаживаясь обратно в своё кресло и подливая всем вина. — Предлагаю выпить за это!

— Боюсь, твой тост припозднился, — вздохнула Иванна. — В том же девяносто четвёртом мне удалось найти место, где был спрятан камень. Мне помогли проследить судьбу камня от его первого владельца через наследников, и во время моей экспедиции мне удалось его найти. В общем, в обмен на доступ в хогвартскую библиотеку я подарила Дамблдору портключ до этого места, так как доставить артефакт лично было слишком опасно: камень был вставлен в фамильный перстень, а на перстне лежали какие-то очень нехорошие чары.

Каркаров подавился вином, Грегорович участливо захлопал его по спине.

— Спасибо, мне лучше, — остановил его Каркаров. — Ну, Ива, ну, ты даёшь, — покачал головой он.

Не совсем уверенная, осуждает он её или, наоборот, одобряет, Иванна пояснила:

— Мне показалось, что просто опасно оставлять эту штуку в свободном доступе. За окрестностями закрепилась дурная слава, та поляна считалась крайне дурным местом, её, конечно, уже давно все обходили стороной, но всегда найдётся смельчак или идиот… А Дамблдор — сильный колдун, он наверняка смог обезвредить… Зачем он ему — мне абсолютно всё равно. Возможно, дело в том, что последним его владельцем считается некий, — слово «некий» она произнесла с саркастическим акцентом, — Том Риддл.

Каркаров вином больше не давился, но промолчал очень многозначительно.

— Так, стоп-стоп-стоп, мы эту тему не развиваем! — поднял руки Грегорович. — Давайте лучше выпьем!

Прощаясь, он велел гостям изменить ему память, заявив, что сегодняшние знания и то, что в гости к нему «заходил свежий покойничек», есть слишком опасная информация. Иванна поручила тонкое дело Каркарову, а сама ещё раз перерыла буфет с палочками, но лимит сенсаций на сегодняшний день оказался исчерпан, так что она просто выбрала ещё по парочке экземпляров про запас: неизвестно, как и куда забросит судьба, а хорошие палочки на дороге не валяются — пусть дед и уверял, что она сама в силах сделать не хуже.

Купив для Мирослава несколько бутылок бермета, они отправились прогуляться по тихим живописным улочкам города. Каркаров, обзаведясь палочкой, чувствовал себя гораздо увереннее и даже с трубкой вполне освоился. На расспросы Иванны на тему «ну, правда, что, не надо было Дамблдору презентовать камень?» он только усмехался и говорил, что уже в любом случае менять что-либо поздно, да и неизвестно, на самом деле, хорошо это или плохо: с одной стороны, легендарные артефакты могут понадобиться в борьбе с Тёмным лордом, с другой — интересы Дамблдора вряд ли ограничиваются одним Волдемортом. Одно было ясно наверняка — там, где два, наверняка есть и третий артефакт из легенды, Мантия-невидимка.

Иванна моментально вспомнила о своём неиссякаемом источнике знаний о секретах хогвартских аборигенов в лице Федоры, которая, как ни странно, в отдельных темах знала даже больше Смитов, и решила расспросить её при случае.

Возвращение в Прагу по обоюдному решению отложили. Каркаров практически не возражал, признав, что лучше будет принять предложение Елизаветы пожить над её лабораторией.

Встретивший их Мирослав сначала долго и придирчиво рассматривал Каркарова, потом потребовал у дочери никому и никогда не рассказывать о том, как меняет свойства Многосущного зелья её добавка. Иванна с сожалением поведала историю о хомячках, которые, собственно, и натолкнули её на идею подмены. Мирослав расстроенно покачал головой, но тут же оживился и рассказал, что авроры Иванну таки разыскивали, и что он сходил на опознание вместо неё, и что труп был натуральнее натурального.

Остаток вечера все четверо провели за вдохновенной перестановкой хлама на лабораторном «чердаке». Иваннин стол для опытов и диван не тронули, зато мебельный хлам выстроили подобием лабиринта, из которого при необходимости можно было незамеченным выйти минимум пятью способами.

— Расскажи, как ты нашла Воскрешающий камень.

После ударного труда и вкусного ужина Иванна с Каркаровым удалились в убежище. Суматошный день подошёл к концу, спать пока не хотелось, так что они, расположившись на диване, созерцали звёзды сквозь застеклённую часть крыши.

— Мне нужно было получить доступ в библиотеку Хогвартса. Конечно, можно было просто попросить Дамблдора, но тогда я автоматически становилась бы должником, а это не есть хорошо… К счастью, я вспомнила, как отец упоминал об интересе Дамблдора. Уж не знаю точно, зачем ему этот камень, может, просто в коллекцию, но благодаря помощи Ложи мне удалось его отыскать. Наверное, просто повезло. Сначала проследили путь Камня до семейства Гонтов, которые вставили его в фамильное кольцо, потом кто-то видел, как это кольцо носил Риддл. Развалины дома Гонтов я проверила просто на всякий случай: моя экспедиция подошла к логическому концу, я как раз была в Великобритании, когда мне прислали эти сведения. Думала, что найду там какие-нибудь зацепки для поисков, а оно вон как вышло.

— Интересно, почему он перестал носить его?.. — задумался Каркаров. — Гонты — последние наследники Слизерина, их фамильный перстень — статусная, знаковая вещь. А что это за разговоры про проклятое место?

— Место там совершенно нормальное, — Иванна категорично покачала головой и положила её обратно ему на плечо. — Ужасная аура была именно у артефакта. Тайник я нашла по костям вокруг — ну, кости какой-то лесной живности, я имела в виду. Когда открывала тайник, случайно задела перстень ногтем, ноготь почернел и отвалился. Хорошо, что нашлись подходящие средства восстановления.

Каркаров задумался ещё крепче и посетовал, что не может лично изучить перстень.

— А ноготь ты, конечно, выкинула сразу? — без особой надежды спросил он.

Иванна многозначительно посмотрела на него и промолчала. Каркаров хмыкнул, сказав, что спросил, конечно же, в порядке бреда, и уточнил, не почернели ли кости вокруг тайника. После того, как Иванна подтвердила его гипотезу, Каркаров заявил, что должен хорошенько всё это обмозговать.

— Это моя личная, возможно — всё такая же бредовая, догадка… Но подозреваю, что дело пахнет некромагией. Знаешь, это, конечно, огромный риск, но мне нужно изучить то место, — сказал он. — И сделать это нужно как можно скорее, потому что чем дальше, тем опаснее в Великобритании.

Иванна поморщилась, но любопытство взяло верх над благоразумием.

— Знаешь что, мне скоро нужно будет побывать там, в смысле — в Великобритании, я возьму тебя с собой, там разделимся. Мы будем под обороткой, я — пока не знаю, под чьей, а ты, пожалуй, под моей, так будет вполне разумно. Авантюра та ещё, но что делать… Завтра обдумаем детали. А пока давай по бокалу вина и баиньки.

После сладкого, как ликёр, бермета Иванна заявила, что даже изабеллу пить не скоро сможет, и ограбила отцовский запас на бутылку полусухого вранаца. Каркаров горячо согласился с её планом и пошёл искать пару подходящих склянок среди лабораторной посуды.

…В ожидании копии меча Гриффиндора Иванна не теряла времени и делала закупки по заранее составленному списку. Проблему одежды для Каркарова решили, заманив в гости иванниного кузена подходящей комплекции: пока Мирослав с Елизаветой изобретательно находили племяннику работу по дому и саду, Иванна с Каркаровым под личиной Братислава неспешно и обстоятельно обновили и гражданский, и экспедиционный гардероб.

По мере приближения дня получения и передачи меча Иванна всё сильнее ломала голову над тем, как это провернуть, не засветившись. Без Многосущного зелья здесь, разумеется, было не обойтись, однако, под чьей личиной встречаться со Снейпом, пока было неясно. Нужен был кто-то знакомый Снейпу, но желательно не слишком близко. Решение пришло само: вспомнив, как Мойра доставила ей слепок с меча в футляре, Иванна поняла, что лошадей на переправе менять не нужно, и быстро с ней связалась, настойчиво потребовав привезти образцы грунтов и красок.

Мойра, почуяв, что дело тут явно нечисто, прибыла во владения Мачкевичей в назначенный день и согласилась на участие в авантюре без малейшего колебания. Впрочем, это не помешало ей, как человеку, гораздому совмещать приятное с полезным, доставить необходимые образцы.

В тот же день в Белград прибыли Янко, Адя и Василиса, которые должны были в качестве обеспечения алиби Мойре водить её по достопримечательностям города и всячески демонстрировать публике. В день икс Иванна активировала две фляжки с Многосущным зельем, одну из которых тут же отдала Каркарову и велела начать принимать заранее, чтобы привык. Перевоплощение, разумеется, вызвало волну особо остроумных шуток, в основном со стороны Янко и самого Каркарова, но, как Иванна и рассчитывала, с утра до полудня все успели более-менее успокоиться. Мойра, с удовольствием наблюдавшая цирк со стороны, полностью удовлетворилась объяснением, что вон та вторая Иванна — не Иванна, а «один мужик, которого тут сейчас быть не должно, поэтому он маскируется». Настоящей же Иванне она лично помогла подобрать подходящий наряд.

…Путаясь в подоле ставшей ей слишком длинной юбки, Иванна шла по Спиннерс-энд, внимательно всматриваясь в дома. Она помнила, что дом Снейпа, вроде бы, последний в ряду, но точно уверена не была. Споткнувшись в очередной раз и едва не уронив сильно потяжелевший после посещения кузницы, в которой она упала, чуть не обрушив стойку с кинжалами, футляр, она наткнулась взглядом на облезлый почтовый ящик с полустёршейся фамилией и поняла, что достигла цели. Отчаянно надеясь, что откроет сам хозяин дома, она постучала, прислушалась и постучала ещё энергичнее. После четвёртой серии ударов дверь соизволила открыться.

— Добрый день, мистер Снейп, я Мойра Рейд, вы, возможно, меня не помните, но наша общая подруга Иванна всячески рекомендовала вас как специалиста, способного помочь мне с восстановлением рецептуры грунтов, — широко улыбаясь, сообщила она. — Сама она сейчас, к сожалению, не может помочь мне лично.

Снейп, скептически сдвинув брови, внимательно изучал неожиданную гостью. Взгляд, вдруг упавший на торчащий из-за её плеча футляр, слегка прояснился, и Снейп пригласил войти. Памятуя о неприятном соседстве с Петтигрю, Иванна молча прошествовала в гостиную, вслушиваясь в звуки дома. От излишнего сосредоточения она забыла, что нужно следить ещё и за юбкой, так что закономерно запуталась в подоле и начала заваливаться на пол, какой-то частью сознания успев забеспокоиться, не слишком ли сильно она вжилась в роль. Снейп ринулся к гостье, успев поддержать её, однако тубус с копией меча дезертировал с её плеча и, пока она пыталась поймать равновесие, с грохотом обрушился на старые половицы.

— Рад встрече, Мойра, — изобразив подобие улыбки, сказал Снейп и как будто прислушался.

Расслышать что-либо Иванна не успела — ни с того, ни с сего, Снейп притянул её к себе и припал к её губам с поцелуем. В принципе, допустить, что он, например, так рад, что Мойра принесла ему столь вожделенную копию меча, ну или просто внезапно воспылал к ней, Иванна могла легко даже сквозь потрясение, но всё же смутно заподозрила, что дело тут не в этом, пусть и ясно чувствовала, что процесс не вызывает ни малейшего отвращения у Снейпа. Успев догадаться, что это скорее всего конспирация от Петтигрю, она опустила взметнувшиеся оттолкнуть Снейпа руки ему на плечи и опять прислушалась, наконец-то уловив шорох и возню со стороны одной из дверей.

— Увы, мы не одни, — прервав поцелуй, Снейп с красноречивым выражением лица посмотрел в направлении звуков. — Петтигрю, избавь меня от своего общества на некоторое время, — процедил он. — Прошу наверх, — совершенно другим тоном пригласил он, поднял тубус и, придерживая гостью за талию, энергично подтолкнул в сторону лестницы. 

Проведя её в свою спальню, он запер дверь и сотворил заглушающее заклинание.

— Простите, что так вас встречаю, — вид у Снейпа вдруг стал чрезвычайно усталый и нервный одновременно; он предложил гостье стул, а сам прошёлся от двери до окна и обратно. — Насколько Айвенна ввела вас в курс дела? Вы ведь должны что-то передать мне?

Резко развернувшись лицом к «Мойре», он замер, внимательно глядя на неё. Иванна кивнула и вручила ему оттянувший ей все плечи футляр.  
_____________

http://vk.com/photo-14591519_366466915


	119. Глава 119

_Август 1996 г. — август 1997 г.,_   
_Лондон — Прага — неопределённая местность где-то в Норвегии._

Тщательно изучив меч, Снейп остался доволен и убрал артефакт обратно в тубус.

— Передайте, пожалуйста, Айвенне мою глубочайшую благодарность и остаток оплаты, — он достал из шкафа звякнувший мешочек и протянул его «Мойре». — Как она?

Иванна не поверила своим ушам: в его голосе прозвучали нотки неподдельной тревоги, которые посторонний человек точно не расслышал бы.

— В порядке, собирается в экспедицию на север, — с готовностью отозвалась она, пряча кошель в сумку.

Её рука устремилась к виску, чтобы поправить очки, но на полпути Иванна вспомнила, что сейчас не в них, и рука почти не дрогнув поправила причёску. Подняв глаза, Иванна наткнулась на взгляд внимательно изучающего её Снейпа и поспешно уставилась обратно на сумку. Всё-таки, он не поверил в то, что перед ним действительно настоящая Мойра? Перед отбытием они немного прорепетировали некоторые жесты и, что важнее, выговор, но, зная Снейпа, на особый успех Иванна не рассчитывала.

— Не ожидал, — покачал головою Снейп, принявший действительно обескураженный вид. — Понятно, что малознакомую персону не задействовали бы, но по вступительной речи я предположил, что вы мисс Песцову подослали, — пояснил он.

— А что если Янко? — немного нервно хихикнула Иванна.

Снейп флегматично пожал плечами.

— Как бы то ни было, вас во плоти я не ожидал. Накануне выхода той статьи Тёмный лорд очень многозначительно велел всем читать «Дейли Профет»… Я был уверен, что вам не до встреч, хотя, не скрою, мысль о необходимости вас поддержать не давала мне покоя. В любом случае, выходит, пресса несколько преувеличила тяжесть положения дел Игоря. Впрочем, мне не нужно это знать.

«Я был уверен, что вам не до встреч».

Где-то в районе солнечного сплетения тупо заныло, в памяти всплыли её первые, довольно неуклюжие и, откровенно говоря, малоэффективные попытки помочь ему избавиться от призраков прошлого. Вряд ли кто-то лучше неё знал, сколь глубокое сочувствие стояло за этой нейтральной фразой, и тем ценнее и значимее оно было.

Растрогавшись до кома в горле, Иванна кивнула, понадеявшись, что ей достанет мастерства подправить его воспоминания о сегодняшнем дне. Снейп по одной зацепке расплетёт все факты, а это опасно не только для него. Пока он прятал в шкаф футляр с копией меча, пауза затянулась.

— Расскажите лучше, как вы? Справляетесь? — взяла беседу в свои руки Иванна; покосившись на окно, она достала волшебную палочку и задёрнула шторы. — Крысы способны лазить по вертикальным поверхностям, лучше не рисковать, — пояснила она на всякий случай, хотя Снейп никак не отреагировал на её действия. — Ну, если не хотите говорить, надо что-то ещё придумать, — его молчание начинало раздражать.

Снейп закончил со шкафом и обернулся с вопросительным выражением лица.

— Нет, правда, я в отличной форме и готова вам помочь. Хочу помочь. Я же знаю, что такое сходки вашего клуба по интересам, — пока ещё терпеливо разъяснила она, поднимаясь со стула. — Ладно, если вы не хотите сотрудничать, предлагаю просто попрыгать на кровати в целях конспирации, вдруг Петтригрю будет пытаться уловить вибрации, — не дождавшись ни малейшей реакции со его стороны, сварливо подбоченилась она.

Снейп закатил глаза, выразительно покачал головой и повернулся в профиль к Иванне, делая вид, что изучает входную дверь.

— Вы так виртуозно бредите, что это даже забавно, — наконец отозвался он.

— Ха-ха, — саркастически отозвалась Иванна. — Я серьёзно, между прочим.

Подобие сардонической улыбки медленно сошло с его лица, уступая место хорошо знакомому выражению смертельной усталости.

— Я уверен, что это не есть хорошая идея. Всё плохо, но я справляюсь, — ответил он вполне ровно.

— Вы сейчас про прыжки на кровати? — не удержалась Иванна.

— Именно о них, — в тон отозвался Снейп.

Иванна покачала головой, бросила сумку на пол и пересела в изголовье кровати; удобно устроив подушки за поясницей, она приглашающе похлопала ладонью по бедру. В ответ на утомлённую гримасу Снейпа она состроила точно такую же и снова похлопала, уже подчёркнуто безапелляционно.

— На самом деле, в этом году так или иначе всё закончится, — он медленно подошёл и опустился на край кровати.

— В каком смысле? — похолодела Иванна.

Снейп какое-то время с интересом изучал свои ногти, затем покрывало и занавески, а когда пауза затянулась достаточно, чтобы Иванна начала потихоньку выходить из себя и прикидывать, не огреть ли его по голове подушкой, пояснил наконец:

— Дамблдор переводит меня на должность преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств.

Иванна серьёзнее задумалась о подушке и это, должно быть, не ускользнуло от внимания Снейпа, так как он продолжил:

— Вы забыли: эта должность «проклятая», преподаватели дольше года не задерживаются.

— И что, думаете, Дамблдор не найдёт способ задержать вас в Хогвартсе? — скептически склонила голову Иванна.

— Ещё неизвестно, что с ним самим за этот год произойдет, — кисло ответил Снейп.

Иванна раздражённо пожала плечами.

— Я уверена, вы всё равно мне ничего не расскажете, так что давайте не будем терять время, а проведём его с пользой. У меня до отлёта ещё два часа примерно, так что оставьте туманные аллегории при себе и идите сюда уже.

Дожидаясь Каркарова в кофейне аэропорта Хитроу, Иванна заказала уже третью чашку кофе. Намеренно или случайно, Снейп в этот раз не скупился на мыслеобразы. Перед выходом она глотнула Многосущного зелья, в кармане лежал артефакт, готовый напомнить о времени приёма следующей порции, так что можно было какое-то время не думать. Анализировать и расшифровывать всё в одиночку не хотелось.

— Всё волонтёрствуешь?

Она так сосредоточилась на кофе, что вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда на соседний стул опустился её двойник. Стоило, впрочем, отдать должное — в голосе не было и тени упрёка.

— Бр-р, до чего противный у меня голос, никак не привыкну, — поёжилась Иванна.

— Тебе просто со стороны непривычно, — возразил Каркаров. — Ещё начни к внешности придираться.

— Нет, со внешностью у меня как раз всё прекрасно, — вздёрнула нос Иванна, потянувшись, чтобы символически поправить «себе» чёлку. — Будешь латте? Не рассчитала, у меня из ушей скоро польётся, — она отодвинула чашку и посмотрела на часы над барной стойкой. — Я по-быстрому в комнату для девочек, нам минут через десять выдвигаться.

Кофе то ли не помог, то ли наоборот хуже сделал — чем дальше, тем больше её накрывало сонливостью: мозг обычным образом боролся с перегрузкой. Моя руки, Иванна подбадривала своё отражение в зеркале над раковиной обещанием нескольких часов сна в перелёте, отражение строило в ответ скептические мины.

Тусклое освещение рисовало картину краше некуда: мойрины задорные кудряшки смотрелись блёклой мочалкой, веснушки — трупными пятнами, серые круги под глазами усиливали общее впечатление. Иванна вспомнила уставшую и тоскующую по цивилизации себя в день приезда в Хогвартс, воспоминание подтолкнуло ненужные ассоциации, и в голову полезли до сих пор успешно вытесняемые мыслеобразы. Иванна лихорадочно затянула горячий кран, надеясь, что ледяная вода поможет унять головокружение и подступающую дурноту, но вдруг свет и звуки словно кто-то разом выключил.

— …поднимайся, мы опоздаем, — в тишину вторгся женский голос.

Пригоршня ледяной воды в лицо заставила вздрогнуть и оживила сознание.

— Мам, ещё пять минут, — машинально пробормотала Иванна.

— Некогда, Ивушка, — грустно усмехнулась «мама», помогая ей сесть. — Уже дважды объявили посадку на наш рейс. Надо было мне с тобой идти, вот как чувствовал…

— Чёрт, — окончательно пришла в себя Иванна, открывая глаза. — Чёрт. Кажется, я убила Дамблдора, — невидяще глядя вдоль ряда кабинок, сказала она. — Он надел кольцо. Он совсем идиот?

— Давай сядем в самолёт и там уже всё обсудим, ладно? — Каркаров помог ей встать. — Как себя чувствуешь? Идти можешь?

Иванна молча кивнула.

Разумеется, обсудить что-либо в самолёте не удалось: пристегнувшись, даже не дождавшись взлёта, Иванна провалилась в сон. Очередную порцию Многосущного зелья, заботливо поданную Каркаровым, она проглотила не просыпаясь.

***

Раскинувшуюся у подножия пологого склона водную гладь окружали взмывающие в пронзительно-лазурную высь голубые горы. Воздух наполняли ароматы хвои и увядающей травы.

Хлопок аппарации ознаменовал появление в пейзаже компании пятерых путешественников. Хором ухнув и отцепившись от игрушечного тролля, они попадали на землю, стараясь отдышаться.

— Все на месте? — озабоченно спросил единственный в компании молодой человек, сосредоточенно растирая лицо.

— Да, — доложила самая юная из пятёрки, пересчитав товарищей; осторожно поднявшись на ноги, она отряхнулась и небрежно обернула вокруг шеи на манер шарфа длиннющую косу.

— Какое небо обалденное! Просто нереально красивое! — восхищенно ахнула темноволосая девушка, не торопясь вставать. — Интересно, где мы? У кого какие версии?

— Норвегия, — невнятно пробурчала свернувшаяся калачиком блондинка. — Ненавижу дальние перемещения, зачем я так плотно позавтракала…

— Тоже ставлю на Норвегию, — поддержала её последняя участница похода, невысокая круглолицая девушка. — Тролль же, к тому же вот это всё очень на фьорд похоже… Ой-ой, — спохватившись, она рывком села, освобождая из-под себя рюкзак, достала оттуда пенал с кистями и карандашами; убедившись в их целостности, она облегчённо вздохнула и убрала пенал обратно. — Вить, куда дальше?

— Согласно инструкциям, мы должны найти на правом берегу селение и там спросить дом Ингвара и Сэльи. Все готовы? Идём.

***

…Почти год пражская компания в лице Янко, Ади, Василисы и Смитов маялась неизвестностью и следила за ситуацией в магической Британии.

На фоне усиливающейся активности приверженцев Волдеморта родители Хоуп и Тори настрого запретили им возвращаться в страну, обе считали это излишней перестраховкой, но ради родительского спокойствия запрет не нарушали. По просьбе Каркарова они исправно поддерживали переписку с младшекурсниками своих Домов и были в теме свежих новостей школы, однако, кроме сплетен слизеринского общежития, ничего интересного письма не содержали, и самой большой сенсацией стало назначение Снейпа преподавателем Защиты от Тёмных искусств. Как учитель он по-прежнему был требователен, темы объяснял достаточно внятно, однако какой-то особой заинтересованности в предмете, которую весьма логично было бы ожидать от человека, годами добивавшегося этой должности, осведомители Смитов за ним не заметили. В итоге письма содержали подробные отчёты о тренировках и матчах по квиддичу, заметки «сегодня профессор Снейп был апатичен, а профессор Дамблдор не явился на обед в Большой зал» и сообщения о текущих погодных условиях на землях Хогвартса. Больше всего школьная рутина напоминала затишье перед бурей.

Тори, которая с прошлого года переписывалась с Чарли Уизли, наконец нашла время и в конце весны уехала на два месяца в Румынию, чтобы попробовать свои силы в практическом драконоведении. Трижды она выписывала себе по несколько склянок общезаживляющего и противоожогового снадобий, а на четвёртый от заповедника пришёл большой официальный заказ, и холдинг обрёл нового клиента.

Несколько раз наезжала Мойра. Она, разумеется, не рассчитывала на столь скорое решение своих задач, просто очень уж ей понравилось общаться с этой полубезумной компанией, так что, стоило образоваться свободному времени, она спешила в Прагу. В один из визитов ей довелось познакомится с Августиной, и Янко, которому в тот день надоело торчать в лаборатории настолько, что он пошёл выгулять их обеих, пришла в голову идея сначала о линейке средств для рыжих волос, а потом ещё и для прочих мастей. Вдохновлённый озарением, он едва не бросил дам на произвол судьбы и не унёсся обратно в лабораторию, но всё же взял себя в руки и решил начать с опроса целевой аудитории (к коей сам тоже принадлежал).

Частенько случались визиты Федоры, как единолично, так и с супругом. Горан настойчиво пытался расспрашивать, как там Иванна, но после столь же настойчивого и многозначительного ответа «всё отлично», понял, что пока эта тема табуирована, и охотно переключился на другие.

Друзья пытались отправлять сов с новостями Иванне, но птицы возвращались, так и не найдя адресата, так что попытки постепенно сошли на нет.

Конец июля девяносто седьмого ознаменовали неожиданные события. Собравшаяся в адином кабинете вокруг лежащего на столе номера «Дейли Профет» компания, в задумчивом молчании переваривала новости. Некролог за авторством некоего Эльфиаса Дожа сам по себе выглядел как любой другой обыкновенный некролог, за исключением того, что это был некролог Дамблдора, а всё, что касалось этого волшебника, уже давно воспринималось как нечто с двойным дном.

Единогласно решив, что что-то тут нечисто, компания пустилась в жаркий диспут: сообщать ли Иванне о случившемся, и если да, то как? Дело было в том, что, отправляясь «в экспедицию», молодожёны специально уточнили, что устроятся в каком-нибудь глухом месте, куда магическая и немагическая пресса скорее всего будет приходить с отсрочкой. Решено было и здесь не пороть горячку — стоило дождаться последствий столь серьёзного события.

В конечном итоге Смиты бросились писать письма, а остальные разошлись по своим делам в ожидании новых вестей. Из Хогвартса пришли слухи, будто смерть Дамблдора была насильственной, будто свидетелем был Поттер и будто он обвинил Снейпа в убийстве Дамблдора. И будто в Хогвартс проникли Пожиратели.

Никто не спешил первым озвучить свои мысли, пока наконец Хоуп, переглянувшись с Тори, не заявила, что не верит ни единому слову, и что профессора Снейпа наверняка обвиняют по недоразумению. Тори согласно кивала, Адя всецело согласилась с мнением англичанок, Янко отметил, что хоть и не может похвастать тем, что достаточно хорошо знает обсуждаемую персону, однако испытывает сомнения относительно вины Снейпа, Василиса тактично молчала.

После короткого мозгового штурма было решено не делать резких телодвижений, чтобы не привлекать внимания: после постановления о невиновности Снейпа первым коллективным порывом было найти его и выяснить, как всё было на самом деле, а заодно морально поддержать и узнать о планах на будущее.

Через несколько дней ситуация повторилась, компания медитировала над анонсом книги Риты Скитер, срывающей покровы с дамблдоровых тайн. Слухи о причастности Снейпа фигурировали и здесь, но уверенность в его невиновности они не поколебали.

В режиме напряжённого ожидания переваривая слухи о возможном закрытии Хогвартса, пражская компания дождалась начала августа, и тут-то грянуло.

Известие о том, что в британском Минмагии сменился министр, прошло бы мимо внимания пражской пятёрки — ну подумаешь, один подал в отставку, другой заступил на пост — если бы не один случайный нюанс.

Имя этому нюансу было Виктор Крам. Ранним утром четвёртого августа штаб-квартиру огласил настойчивый звонок в дверь, для надёжности аккомпанируемый громким стуком в неё же. Через несколько минут на кухне собралась вся компания плюс гости в виде собственно Виктора и Федоры, благодаря которой он здесь и появился. Рассказчик из Виктора был не самый лучший, но, к счастью, Федора, которой он всё рассказал заранее, смогла выступить «переводчиком», лаконично рассказав, что Виктор, побывав на свадьбе коллеги по Турниру, застал самую грандиозную свадебную драку, какую можно вообразить, в связи с чем ему просто необходимо пообщаться с Мирославом Мачкевичем, так как после случившегося доверия ко всяким Министерствам Магии у него нет. Дождавшись шквала возмущённых вопросов и обвинений в дешёвом интриганстве, Федора пояснила, что свадьбу атаковали Пожиратели, а во время атаки прозвучало сообщение о смене власти в британском Минмагии.

В прессе никакой реакции не последовало, так что Виктор счёл своим долгом дать свидетельские показания, а поскольку единственным лично знакомым ему и заслуживающим доверия аврором был Горан Зорич, он обратился именно к нему, а тот направил его к Мирославу. Присутствовавшая при беседе мадам Зорич совершенно бескорыстно и вовсе не умирая от любопытства вызвалась встретить и сопроводить бывшего сокурсника куда следует. На обратном пути из дома Мачкевичей они заглянули в пражскую штаб-квартиру, причём не по своей инициативе, а по велению Мирослава, который попросил их задержаться там как минимум на сутки. А вечером прилетел ворон с магически уменьшенной бандеролью с портключом и инструкциями.

После непродолжительных дебатов было решено, что Янко с Адей остаются присматривать за лавочкой, а младшее поколение отправится в гости.

***

По дороге вниз по склону Хоуп не переставала восхищаться природой. Федора и Василиса с ней соглашались, Виктор, взявший на себя полномочия предводителя, сосредоточенно смотрел вперёд, одновременно предоставляя плечо помощи Тори, которая никак не могла избавиться от портключевой болезни.

— Никогда такого не было, когда же отпустит? — бубнила она.

— У меня так случается, если накануне переесть и недоспать, — поделилась опытная путешественница Федора. — Отпускало примерно через полдня.

— Всё, теперь только выспавшись и натощак, — трагически зареклась Тори.

— Не, натощак тошнит почти так же! Сейчас придём, наверняка Док найдёт тебе средство для улучшения самочувствия.

Показавшаяся из-за плотных зарослей можжевельника деревня покоряла своей монументальной живописностью. Потемневшие от погоды и времени крепкие приземистые дома, многие из которых приподнимались над землёй на невысоких сваях, были срублены из массивных брёвен. Возле дома, расположившегося на окраине, в тени нависающего над первым второго этажа, виднелся абориген: почтенных лет волшебник в явно домотканой видавшей виды мантии, покуривая трубку, обстоятельно смолил лежащую кверху килем лодку.

— А вот интересно, кто-нибудь тут английский знает? Или кто из нас — норвежский, так чисто случайно? — задумчиво поинтересовалась переставшая умирать Тори.

Вид деревни настолько её поразил, что она отцепилась от Виктора и зачарованно глазела по сторонам.

— Сейчас обидно прям стало! — Федора похлопала себя по карману куртки. — У меня с собой всегда толмач новейшей модели! «Полиглот 96», между прочим. В этом году пока ещё не выпустили.

Вытащив из кармана артефакт-переводчик, выглядящий как небольшой блокнот, она активировала его на «русский — разговорный норвежский» (в двух круглых окошечках на обложке появились соответствующие обозначения) и, прижав его к груди, решительно зашагала в сторону старика. Пообщавшись с ним (при этом прижимаемый к груди артефакт нисколечко не мешал ей жестикулировать), Федора вернулась и сообщила, что нужно пройти по дороге в обход деревни, там в леске сразу же свернуть в русло пересохшего ручья и по нему дойти до старой мельницы.

— Звучит просто восхитительно! — зажмурилась от удовольствия Хоуп.

— Мало того, дедушка Бьёрн сказал, что наших красавцев тут все очень любят и уважают, так как они умеют сделать и починить артефакты, варят всяческие снадобья и учат детишек грамоте и началам чар! — сияя от гордости добавила Федора.

— Они норвежский знают? — поразилась Тори.

— Не, грамоте русской и английской учат, — ответила Федора, открывая блокнот-переводчик. — Что ещё круче, я считаю!.. О, Сэлья это наверное от «сэльйе» — ива по-норвежски, — хихикнула она.

— Пойдёмте уже, — поторопил Виктор.

Старую водяную мельницу в тенистом лесу удалось отыскать без труда. Угловатый бревенчатый дом с небольшими окошками и двускатной крышей, поросшей травой и мелкими деревцами, возвышался над сухим руслом на огромных валунах. Остатки водяного колеса придавали его облику таинственности вплоть до некоторой зловещести.

Федора, издав серию еле слышных восторженных звуков, полезла за альбомом, но предусмотрительный Виктор зашёл с тыла и настойчиво подтолкнул её вперёд, ворча, что она ещё успеет нарисоваться.

На крышу со скрипучим карканьем спикировал ворон. Василиса ойкнула и радостно замахала рукой — в окне показалось лицо Иванны; через пару секунд в правой стене дома открылась дверь и она появилась целиком, приглашая всех входить. По вырубленным в валунах ступеням гости поднялись на небольшую площадку перед домом, где уместились низкий столик и два шезлонга, судя по всему, сделанные из обломков водяного колеса.

Внутри мельница производила гораздо более радостное впечатление: белёные стены украшала незатейливая и довольно кривая, но старательная роспись в виде веточек и листочков, на полу из широких досок лежали домотканые коврики с ярким орнаментом, занавески были все разные (Иванна пояснила, что в деревне, где она закупалась бытовыми мелочами не нашлось и одной единообразной пары, но так ей даже больше нравится). Вся мебель — огромная кровать, стол, четыре стула и полки — поражала воображение своей массивностью. Кровать даже пришлось левитировать до мельницы вдвоём, а чтобы уменьшить её под размер входной двери пришлось потрудиться несколько часов и затратить массу сил, настолько старинной и почтенной она была. В комнате также были двери в кладовку (бывшее машинное отделение) и кухню, а с кухни можно было подняться на чердак в мастерскую — лабораторию.

— Док, у вас тут просто очуменно, — выразила всеобщее мнение Федора после краткой экскурсии.

— Умеет Игорь живописно устроиться, — кивнула Иванна. — Место он нашёл. То есть, говорит, раньше его знал. Предложил мне на выбор несколько вариантов.

— А ворон тот же самый, что тогда в голубя обращался? — задала терзающий её вопрос Василиса.

— Один из… Второй сейчас с Игорем, он в лес по делам ушёл. Я эту парочку никак не научусь различать, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Тоже Игоревы друзья, из Шотландии прилетели аж. Давайте пока чай соорудим.

Из кладовки вылетело сначала толстое одеяло, которое легло на середину комнаты, откуда заранее сдвинули стол и стулья, поверх одеяла легло потрясающей красоты лоскутное покрывало, в центр которого опустился большой круглый поднос с низким бортиком. Картину довершили многочисленные подушки, расположившиеся по периметру покрывала. Пока гости разувались и рассаживались, из кухни прилетел сияющий латунный чайник с травяным чаем, чашки и печенье.

Стоило всем рассесться, за окном послышался дуэт воронов.

— Игорь вернулся, — кивнула Иванна. — Дождёмся отца и начнём заседание.

— Ого, а чего дядя Мирко с нами не отправился? — удивилась Федора.

— Чтоб внимание не привлекать! — возмутился недогадливости подруги Виктор.

В комнате появился Каркаров, поцеловал супругу, поприветствовал гостей и с самым торжественным выражением лица пожал руку Тори, вызвав бурное веселье со стороны Иванны, Василисы и Хоуп.

— Вот сколько можно глумиться? — строго спросила Тори. — Вам не совестно?

— Совершенно не совестно, — со всей искренностью ответил Каркаров. — К тому же, глумлюсь всего в первый раз, не считая прецедента.

— Злой ты, дядя, — упрекнула Василиса.

— Есть немного, — не стал отпираться Каркаров. — Но самую малость.

Федора, возмущённая, что кто-то смеётся, а она нет, потребовала разъяснить, в чём суть шутки. Едва её любопытство оказалось удовлетворено, вороны возвестили о приближении очередного гостя. Наконец, все были в сборе.

— Я попросил всех собраться здесь, чтобы получить более-менее внятную картину происходящего. Обетов о неразглашении я ни с кого брать не стану, — начал Мирослав. — Я здесь нахожусь как частное лицо, и никакого официального наблюдения за ситуацией в Великобритании нет. Просто друзья в Московском отделении просили держать ухо востро. Итак, что мы имеем из официальных источников? Смерть Дамблдора при загадочных обстоятельствах и смена Министра Магии Великобритании. Дальше я послушаю вас.

Первыми слово взяли Смиты, поделившись поступившими из Хогвартса слухами: проникновение Пожирателей и личное участие Снейпа.

— Вот именно так могло случиться и в Дурмштранге, если бы я сразу не смотал удочки, — болезненно поморщился Каркаров. — Дамблдор то ли слишком самонадеянным под конец стал, то ли слишком рассеянным.

— Ну, я бы так категоричен не был, у тебя же там нет в подчинении человека вроде этого Снейпа, — заметил Мирослав.

— Дело вовсе не в нём, я вообще сомневаюсь, что это он помог Пожирателям проникнуть в школу, — покачал головой Каркаров. — Вообще, это убийство…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, для начала: это не убийство, — Иванна протестующе замахала руками. — Даже если Северус лично сотворил Аваду, это была скорее эвтаназия — Дамблдор умирал от смертельного проклятия Тёмного лорда. Я должна дать показания, его не в чем обвинять…

— Док, не пори горячку, его ни в чём и не обвиняют, — притормозила её Федора.

— И это весьма подозрительно, — отметил Мирослав. — Свидетели есть, расследования нет. Я не знаю, как долго их правительство собирается делать вид, что всё хорошо. Ладно, мы с вами останавливаемся на том, что Тёмный лорд прибрал эту самую власть к рукам.

— Да, Виктор лично это подтвердил, сам слышал, — подхватила Федора; Виктор быстро закивал.

— Это вообще в голове не укладывается, как могли замолчать такой инцидент? — возмутился Мирослав. — И опять куча очевидцев, и все молчат. Новая власть влияет на прессу. Собственно, пока Тёмный лорд действует в рамках своей страны, нам остаётся только наблюдать.

— И никакой возможности вмешаться? — тихо спросила Хоуп.

Её и Тори перспектива действий Тёмного лорда в рамках их страны мягко говоря пугала, и это было написано на их лицах. Мирослав покачал головой.

— Никто не любит вмешательств. Когда, например, я ловил тех идиотов на Айсгилле, мне удалось не оставить следов своего участия — мне Уилкокс должен был, плюс ему в послужной список блестящее задержание. Официально редко просят содействия, вроде как тогда Аластор попросил с этим вот товарищем помочь, — он показал глазами на Каркарова, — но Аластору тогда не до церемоний было: суетное время.

Смиты безнадежно потупились, и Мирослав поспешил их подбодрить, сказав, что отчаиваться, в принципе, рано.

— Ну, это как сказать, — подал голос Каркаров. — Я своё расследование провёл… похоже, от Тёмного лорда просто так не избавиться. Я изучил место, где был спрятан фамильный перстень с охранным проклятием, достал все воспоминания, касающиеся наших бесед о некромагии, и пришёл к выводу, что он себе «иголок» насоздавал.

— Это которые со смертью Кощеевой? — блеснула догадкой Василиса.

Каркаров кивнул.

— Дамблдор, я надеюсь, это тоже выяснил. Не мог же он охотиться за перстнем с Воскрешающим камнем ради самого камня… Или мог…

— Мне кажется, об этом стоит поговорить с Северусом, — вздохнула Иванна.

Она под шумок вытянула Федорин альбом и бездумно листала параллельно разговору. Помимо портретов Горана в разных ракурсах, на страницах встречались знакомые и незнакомые пейзажи и люди, предметы и жанровые сценки. На одном из последних листов внимание Иванны привлёк рисунок Тёмной метки в уголке. Основную площадь листа занимали люди: почти все они стремились прочь от темнеющей в центре композиции фигуры с занесённой волшебной палочкой. Иванна, по деталям догадавшись, что действие происходит в праздничном шатре, предположила, что нарисовано это со слов Виктора. Заметив в другом уголке ещё один символ, Иванна подергала Федору за рукав и спросила, к чему он тут. Та нахмурилась, сказав что в упор не помнит, и обратилась к Виктору за подмогой.

— Ну ты чего, это знак Гриндельвальда, я его в тот день на отце подруги твоей чудноватой, Луны, видел, — с памятью у него было гораздо лучше, чем с красноречием.

— Вить, думаю, отец Луны носил его не как знак Гриндельвальда, а как символ Даров Смерти, — мягко возразила Иванна. — Кстати, о птичках.


	120. Глава 120

_Август 1997 г.,_   
_Неопределённая местность где-то в Норвегии — Прага_

— Вить, думаю, отец Луны носил его не как знак Гриндельвальда, а как символ Даров Смерти, — мягко возразила Иванна, открывая новую страницу. — Кстати, о птичках… Ух ты, это дракон? — с листа на неё щерилась пасть огромного змея; в том, что змей огромный, сомнений не было: в углу словно для масштаба красовалась человеческая фигурка в мантии и с книжкой в руках.

— Василиск, — категорически возразила Тори, сунув нос в альбом.

— А, точно, — закивала Иванна.

— Василиск — непонятная страховидла, слепленная из разных зверей, — выразил несогласие Каркаров. — А это — гигантская змеюка.

— Ты про базилискус химероидус говоришь, а тут базилискус серпент нарисован, — пояснила Иванна.

— Всё время забываю, что их два вида, — развёл руками Каркаров.

— О, хорошо, что вы мою напоминалку нашли, — оживилась Федора. — Я тут как раз недавно в гости к Луняше ездила — да, её отец носит не символ Гриндельвальда, а символ Даров Смерти из сказки; с ним, с символом этим, Витя, та же петрушка, что со свастикой произошла, если ты помнишь курс немагической истории — так вот, она мне такого понарассказала…

Иванна слышала об этой истории от Смитов, однако им, как выяснилось, было известно гораздо меньше подробностей, главной из которых был дневник Волдеморта, который и послужил катализатором событий. На протяжении федориного рассказа Каркаров понимающе кивал и бросал многозначительные взгляды на тестя.

— Вот, что и требовалось доказать! — хлопнул он ладонью по столу, как только Федора договорила. — Ещё одна «игла». К счастью, уничтоженная. А сколько их всего? — покачал он головой. — Эх, если бы я знал об этом дневнике раньше, понял бы сразу, куда ветер дует. Хотя, что это изменило бы…

— Да уж, картина вырисовывается невесёлая, — согласился Мирослав.

— Более того, я не рискну предположить даже, в каком виде он возродился, с такими-то условиями. Интересно, кто теперь, в отсутствие Дамблдора, занимается этой проблемой? Куда он вообще смотрел? У него под носом… А… — безнадёжно махнул рукой Каркаров.

— По крайней мере, мы владеем информацией! — Мирослав, напротив, не собирался терять оптимизм. — В былые времена гораздо меньшим довольствовались.

Он ещё долго расспрашивал всех, задавал совершенно неожиданные, казалось бы, никак не связанные с темой Великобритании в общем и Тёмным лордом в частности, вопросы, даже федорин альбом изучил от корки до корки. Отдельно он попросил Смитов поддерживать переписку с Хогвартсом и сообщать ему обо всех слухах. Наконец, решив, что узнал всё, что мог, допил свой чай, прихватил горсть печенья на дорожку и отбыл.

— Ух, серьёзный папаня у тебя, Док, прямо в мозги глазами смотрит, как черепушку изнутри скребёт! — восхитилась Федора, между делом успевшая сделать несколько портретных зарисовок. — Понятно, что с него Горыныч так фанатеет. А ты, господин товарищ директор, отважный человек, я бы с таким потенциальным тестем не рискнула к Доку подкатывать.

— Ты — ещё как рискнула бы. Причём с песнями и плясками да верхом на самой кривой козе, — безжалостно возразил Каркаров.

— Ну, чего-о сразу… — изобразила вселенскую обиду Федора.

— Вы же никуда не торопитесь, в отличие от? — сквозь смех спросила Иванна. — Как насчёт лосося на углях?

Разумеется, никто никуда не торопился, а если и торопился, то резко передумал.

На высоком берегу пересохшего ручья, на небольшой поляне рядом с домом, под просторным навесом располагалась летняя кухня: жаровня с коптильней, стол и пара скамеек. Рядом с жаровней красовался огромный старинный самовар с трубой, неведомыми путями попавший на барахолку местного фюльке, где его в прошлом году отыскал Каркаров.

Запалив дрова на угли для жаровни, он занялся растопкой самовара. На потрошильные работы внезапно вызвалась Василиса, возле неё резвились вороны, весело подбрасывая рыбьи внутренности. Лосось с ароматом можжевеловых веточек запекся моментально, но гости едва не захлебнулись слюной в ожидании.

— Эх, что же я не сообразила список продуктов прислать, — грустила Иванна, помахивая очищенным рыбьим хребтом. — Моя очередь лететь в сельпо, а чёртова метла отравляет всё удовольствие.

— Уже сто раз могли подобрать тебе новую, — терпеливо напомнил Каркаров, чрезвычайно инфернальный в клубах валящего из самоварной трубы дыма. — Мне эта тоже не нравится, если что. Кому кипяточка? Передавайте чашки.

— Да толку, они все одинаковые… — Иванна подбросила хребет в воздух, один из воронов спикировал с балки и, на лету подхватив его, унёс куда-то доедать.

— Да ладно, прям, вообще никак? — спросила Федора. — Ну, там, подушку к седлу примотать…

— Приматываю, всё равно мрак, — развела руками Иванна.

Вежливо не вмешивавшийся Виктор больше не мог молчать и потребовал предъявить ему обсуждаемую метлу. Получив требуемое и изучив вопрос, он не смог удержаться от красноречивой гримасы, однако быстро взял себя в руки.

— Справедливости ради, материал отменный… Сделано добротно, но на редкость криво… Седло — универсал, то есть, ни рыба, ни мясо: не спортивное и не прогулочное. Можно, попробую? — он перебросил метлу из руки в руку и посмотрел на Иванну; та ответила приглашающим жестом.

Виктор оседлал метлу, оттолкнулся от земли и с грацией не меньшей, чем до него ворон, выскользнул из-под навеса, взмыв к макушкам сосен. Сделав несколько эффектных трюков в воздухе, он вернулся, встречаемый всеобщими рукоплесканиями и восторженным свистом со стороны заправской болельщицы Хоуп.

— В такие моменты я невольно вспоминаю, что ты, Витя, у нас совсем сурьёзный спортсмен! — расчувствовавшаяся Федора подошла похлопать его по плечу, после чего вернулась на свой край лавки.

Виктор невозмутимо принял овации и обратился к Иванне:

— На самом деле, всё не так плохо, как я думал. Седло терпимое, я летал и на экземплярах похуже…

— Витя, ты можешь вообще без седла летать! А мне неудобно. После рейса до рынка и обратно полдня могу сидеть исключительно полулёжа, да и на следующий день тянет, — сварливо проворчала Иванна. — Доводить себя до такого состояния я могу позволить только супругу и уж точно не какой-то деревяхе, возомнившей себя транспортным средством!

— Док, тут же дети, — с преувеличенной укоризной погрозила карандашом Федора.

Дети в лице Василисы ехидно прыснули, Иванна, продолжая сочиться ядом, срифмовала «дети-фигети», Каркаров успокаивающе приобнял её, с трудом сохранив сочувствующее выражение лица.

— Извините, наболело, — сказала Иванна. — Седло это вообще мужское, небось.

— Вот тут вы пальцем в небо — женское оно, — приосанился Виктор. — Просто очень архаичное и рассчитано на двадцать слоёв юбок, а вы, наверное, в одной летаете.

— В брюках я летаю, так аэродинамичнее, — возразила Иванна. — И что делать-то? Запасаться партией лётных юбок?

— Давайте я вам лучше мягкое широкое прогулочное седло подберу? — неуверенно предложил Виктор. — А пока это могу подправить… А вообще, вы сама Мастер Артефактов, у вас степень научная, как сами до сих пор…

— Витя, чини седло и не хами, — показала ему язык Иванна. — Если исправишь ситуацию — подумаю, не взять ли тебя в подмастерья.

Солнце скрылось за деревьями, погружая лес в прохладные сумерки, в темнеющем небе загорались звёзды. Иванна зажгла свечи и вынесла всем желающим пледы. Гостям совершенно не хотелось расходиться. Виктор, деловито орудуя одолженным ножом и волшебной палочкой, вырезал из подходящей деревяшки седло; одновременно он рассказывал примостившимся рядом Василисе и Хоуп спортивные байки, чем повергал Иванну в крайнее изумление. Видимо, сосредоточившись на занятии, он забыл о необходимости смущаться и подбирать слова. Федора заполняла уже пятую страницу своего альбома быстрыми набросками, вставляя ехидные комментарии в повествование бывшего сокурсника, Тори одолевала хозяев расспросами о точном местоположении их гостеприимного дома, на резонный встречный вопрос клятвенно заверяя, что не замышляет никакой диверсии. Разумеется, ей никто не верил, так что после перекрёстного дознания с применением пыток ей пришлось признаться, что информация нужна, чтобы понять, нет ли поблизости гнездовья норвежских зубцеспинов. Пока Иванна хохотала, одновременно умиляясь неизменности некоторых вещей, Каркаров уверил неугомонную любительницу живности, что он лично выбирал место как можно более изолированное от неспокойного соседства, так что никаких драконов тут нет ни поблизости, ни в отдалении. Тори приуныла, Федора тут же принялась рисовать зубцеспина ей в утешение, но поскольку породы драконов различала весьма условно, очень быстро нарвалась на разгромную критику и поклялась при первом же случае изучить матчасть. Тори сменила гнев на милость, пообещав ей экскурсию в драконий заповедник, и принялась рассказывать захватывающие истории о своей стажировке.

Гостей проводили хорошо заполночь. Иванна ворочалась и никак не могла уснуть; ни свежий воздух, ни плотные шторы не помогали. Не желая своей вознёй мешать спать Каркарову, она решила пройтись и начала осторожно выбираться из-под одеяла.

— Ты куда? — бдительный супруг то ли не спал, то ли вовремя проснулся.

— Да вот… — неопределённо отозвалась Иванна.

— Я с тобой.

Ясная осенняя ночь пахла хвоей в инее, лес и воды фьорда тихо перешёптывались, с тёмного неба им подмигивали звёзды.

— Я полагаю, нам пора вернуться в Белград, — нарушил молчание Каркаров.

— Ты серьёзно?! — не веря своим ушам, спросила Иванна. — Это безопасно?

С одной стороны, вернуться в цивилизацию ей хотелось, с другой — она вполне обвыклась и готова была прожить здесь ещё сколько понадобится. У Иванны никогда не было по-настоящему серьёзных опасений, что семейная жизнь как-то ограничит её, и она была рада убедиться, что предчувствия не обманывали. Неотрывное пребывание при супруге двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю её ни сколько не тяготило, его, в свою очередь, вроде бы, тоже, тем более у обоих постоянно находились какие-то дела отдельно друг от друга. Совершенно отпала необходимость во взаимных церемониях на тему «как бы не досадить навязчивостью» и «как бы не обидеть безразличием». Янко ещё несколько лет назад начал шутить, что их отношения выглядят как отношения старых супругов, теперь же форма полностью сравнялась с содержанием. Когда они отмечали месяц семейной жизни, Иванна задала давно занимавший её вопрос: какого чёрта он раньше не мог по-человечески позвать её замуж? Не то, что она считала напрасно потерянным столько времени, просто насколько благостнее оно прошло бы! Каркаров моментально объяснил, что совершенно честно понятия не имел, как это делают по-человечески, мол, в его окружении не было ни одного хорошего примера по этому вопросу — да что там, он на более-менее адекватную семью смог посмотреть, только начав бывать в гостях у её родителей. Иванна, прерывая повисшую паузу, забралась к нему на колени и сменила тему, потребовав признаться, когда именно он осознал, что привязался к ней, и остаток вечера они развлекали друг друга весёлыми историями об эволюции своих чувств.

Единственным по-настоящему серьёзным минусом жизни на бывшей мельнице было отсутствие связи: из-за невозможности обсудить с коллегами ход и результаты исследований и опытов, они доставляли несколько меньшее удовольствие, чем всегда. Каркаров был неоценимым помощником по лаборатории, но до полного счастья Иванне не хватало у него достаточных для дискуссий знаний о предмете. Как человек со свежим взглядом он оказался незаменим, так что в целом жаловаться ей было совершенно не на что, тем более на одном изготовлении зелий свет для неё не сошелся клином, и она с удовольствием осваивала новые горизонты.

Скупая в деревне различные бытовые мелочи, Иванна разговорилась с одной хозяйкой и в итоге совершенно случайно на интерес починила прялку, очистив её от многолетних наслоений неаккуратно наложенных заклинаний и изменив приводящую её в движение формулу на более простую. Постепенно местное сарафанное радио распространило новость, и с тех пор раз-другой в неделю у Иванны появлялись заказы, порой заводящие её в тупик. Назначение некоторых артефактов никак не угадывалось по их внешнему виду, и только совместные мозговые штурмы да тщательные вдумчивые расследования помогали не терять лицо.

Считать это место домом она ещё не начала, но момент явно был не за горами.

— Это уже вопрос не безопасности, но целесообразности, — секунду помедлив, сказал Каркаров. — Там нам будет проще держать руку на пульсе и при необходимости сделать кучу всего нужного. Я смогу связаться с Сальватьеррой и помогать ему с институтской рутиной. А ты… Если дальше дела пойдут как я представляю, твоя помощь может очень сильно понадобиться Северусу, — после более долгой паузы добавил он.

Иванна снова вытаращилась на него в глубоком потрясении.

— Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с моим Игорем? — покачала головой она.

Он тихо рассмеялся в ответ, ухватил Иванну за полы тёплой мантии, привлёк к себе и обнял.

— Я, конечно, совсем не хороший человек, но сейчас мне легче даются благородные порывы. Мы можем остаться ещё ненадолго, но всё равно уедем в ближайшем будущем, — сказал он, целуя её в макушку. — Можешь считать меня тираном и деспотом, но так надо.

— Всегда знала, что ты — авторитарный тип и покладистым только притворяешься, — она подняла лицо, перехватив следующий поцелуй. — Но ты прав. Сделаем как ты говоришь, хотя мне здесь на самом деле нравится. Это был чудесный затяжной медовый месяц, но пора и честь знать. К тому же, зима скоро, — зима здесь была потрясающе красива, но Иванне с первого раза хватило красоты на многие годы вперёд. — И хорошо, что мы следили за событиями в мире, — помолчав немного, добавила она. — А то в прошлой экспедиции я совершенно на голубом глазу проморгала распад СССР и Югославии, и теперь имею небольшое беспокойство. То есть, не то что бы это сильно на моей жизни сказалось, просто…

— Всё-таки, это не совсем экспедиция, — усмехнулся Каркаров. — К тому же, магглам вечно не сидится, сложно уследить. Да и чёрт с ними. Ты как, спать не надумала? Вернёмся в кровать или сначала дойдём до дальнего ручья? — спросил он, поправляя капюшон её мантии.

— Это вот, кстати, хрестоматийный пример иллюзии свободы выбора, — проворчала она и потянула его в сторону дома. — Знаешь что, всё равно не спится, давай-ка пойдём и подновим защитные рисунки. Я, возможно, параноик, но, уверена, будет нелишне.

— Родная, ты же знаешь, если хочешь увидеть меня без одежды — совершенно не нужно придумывать сложные многоходовки, — покровительственно похлопал её по плечу Каркаров.

— Я серьёзно, к твоему сведению! — рассмеялась Иванна.

— Да я ведь не отказываюсь!

…После долгих дискуссий и взвешивания всех pro et contra штаб решено было устроить в Праге. Это немного отсрочило переезд: сначала Аде, снабжённой контактами ушлого риелтора и доверенностью на приобретение недвижимости от имени госпожи Каркаровой-Мачкевич, при поддержке Янко пришлось проворачивать сложный план по захвату остальных двух квартир на лестничной площадке их пражской обители. С жителями большей квартиры, ко всеобщей радости, проблем не возникло вообще, они давно мечтали разъехаться и с удовольствием воспользовались предложенным шансом. С хозяйкой второй квартиры пришлось потрудиться, но в итоге она сдалась, и на освобождённой жилплощади закипел ремонт. Вскоре — ремонт действительно свершился в рекордные сроки — в меньшую квартиру переселили со съёмных апартаментов Смитов и Василису. В большую торжественно въехало молодое семейство, и к ним временно присоседились Янко и Адя: последней так понравились результаты ремонта, что она немедленно захотела обновить интерьер старой квартиры.

Новоселье широко отмечать не планировалось — широкое отмечание организовалось как-то само собой, стихийно и без каких-либо усилий со стороны участников. Для начала, узнав через тайную шпионскую сеть в лице Василисы о прибытии четы Каркаровых-Мачкевич, в Прагу нагрянула с визитом Федора, прихватив с собой супруга и Мойру. Собрание малого союза рыжих никак не могла пропустить и Августина, также потянувшись на огонёк. В просторной кухне-гостиной разместились все и даже с комфортом, каждый приготовил то, что хотел съесть и чем угостить ближнего, и в итоге еды набралось на полноценный пир.

Тридцать первого августа, на следующее утро после торжественного въезда и отмечания новоселья, Иванна проснулась с чрезвычайно тяжёлой головой и крайним недовольством собой: похмелье в её годы, в её статусе и с её знаниями — просто постыдное пятно на биографии.

Не сразу сориентировавшись в полумраке комнаты, она нащупала рядом с изголовьем сначала тумбочку, затем очки на ней, затем волшебную палочку. Надев очки и раздвинув шторы, она огляделась, мучительно морщась из-за яркого света, и наконец синхронизировала ожидания с реальностью.

Каркаров присутствием не блистал, так что она накинула первое попавшееся под руку платье — оба вчера не успели даже рассортировать экспедиционный багаж, не то что убрать вещи по шкафам — и отправилась на доносящийся, очевидно с кухни, гул голосов.

Вчера она легкомысленно упустила из внимания огромное окно с выходом на балкон, которое по непонятной причине не было снабжено какими-либо шторами. Судя по выжигающему глаза свету, оно или выходило на восток, или Иванна серьёзно недооценила степень своего похмелья.

— Вот и солнышко моё встало, — поприветствовал Каркаров пробирающуюся на ощупь супругу, поцеловал её, проводил под локоток к заваленному декоративными подушками креслу и отошёл к плите сварить кофе.

— Что-то солнышко нынче слегка в пятнах, — с преувеличенной озабоченностью в голосе отметил Янко.

— Сейчас как засвечу — будешь знать, — Иванна показала ему язык и принялась разгребать подушки, чтобы сделать себе гнездо.

Неожиданно кресло издало леденящий душу визг, перешедший в заливистый хохот, заставив Иванну отскочить, едва не снеся по дороге стол, Янко — грохнуть об пол едва начатую чашку с кофе, а Каркарова — отшвырнуть джезву и выхватить палочку. Тревога, впрочем, оказалась ложной: не успела джезва закончить биться с оглушительным звоном о стенки новенькой раковины из нержавейки и замереть на её дне, выяснилось, что визжало и хохотало вовсе не одержимое кресло, а заснувшая на нём под грудой подушек Федора. Иванна, производя раскопки, случайно ткнула её пальцем в бок, а щекотки мадам Зорич боялась люто и самозабвенно.

— Убить тебя мало! — возопил Янко, с тоской взирая на расплывающуюся по паркету лужу кофе и свои основательно испорченные джинсы.

— Вот проснётся Зорич — кстати, где он? — настоятельно попрошу его выдрать её аврорским ремнём, с оттягом, — негромким, но весьма зловещим голосом пообещал Каркаров, пряча палочку и возвращаясь к прерванному процессу.

— Я, конечно, всегда благодарна за советы бывалых на тему как разнообразить личную жизнь, но Горыныч не одобрит нецелевое применение казённой амуниции, — уверенно отозвалась Федора и зевнула. — …Он в шезлонге на балконе, надо бы проверить, не сгорит ли… А можно мне тоже кофейку?

— За шиворот, — мстительно предложил Каркаров.

— Не, я лучше по-старинке, в голову, через рот, — вежливо не согласилась Федора.

Иванна, восстановив сердечный ритм, заставила её подвинуться и угнездилась рядом, подремать в ожидании кофе. Тут её мозг посетило запоздалое осознание, что с поцелуем было что-то не так, как обычно. Не решаясь совершать какие бы то ни было физические или ментальные усилия, она дождалась, пока Каркаров вернётся к ней с чашкой, и обнаружила, что он побрился, причём, судя по отросшей щетине, не пять минут назад.

— Ты зачем усы сбрил, дурик? — машинально процитировала она.

Непохмелённый мозг был совершенно не готов мыслить иначе, чем готовыми штампами.

— Сеня, быстро объясни товарищу, зачем Володька сбрил усы, — переадресовал Каркаров вопрос Янко, который предусмотрительно отставил новую кружку с кофе и радостно загоготал. — Это я проспорил, — видя, что Янко далёк от способности вести конструктивную беседу, невозмутимо пояснил Каркаров. — Они с Адей между собой спорили на деньги, а мы с ним на бритьё. Если ты соглашаешься идти за меня — я сбриваю бороду, если ты категорически отказываешься — он сбривает патлы.

— И меня тут же убивает Адя, — сквозь хохот выдавил Янко. — Она б мне этого не простила. Я жизнью рисковал из-за твоей легкомысленности!

Федора сквозь хихиканье разразилась лекцией о благотворном влиянии сбривания патлов на судьбу: вот, например, забрившись, лично она с Гораном познакомилась. Тут её окончательно заела совесть и она отправилась спасать своего благоверного от утреннего солнца. Иванна, сделав глоток кофе, возмутилась, что спросить её мнения относительно споров никому в голову не пришло, и вообще, когда успел только! Каркаров, подсев на подлокотник с её стороны, сообщил, что успел, когда она вчера — точнее сказать, сегодня — легла спать, и поспешил уверить, что непременно отрастит всё как было, ну или как она сама пожелает, в кратчайшие сроки.

— Да при чём тут «отращу», я б тоже на что-нибудь интересное поспорила, — вздохнула Иванна.

— Тебе нельзя было спорить, ты заинтересованная сторона! — назидательно поднял указательный палец Янко. — Вообще, это я ещё великодушно не стал требовать исполнения непосредственно по факту. В любом случае, сейчас твой супружник хотя бы в первом приближении похож на цивилизованного человека, да и лет на двадцать моложе выглядит. А то же в город выпустить нельзя было. Я всё понимаю, глухомань и природа, но ты, Ива, могла бы больше внимания уделять облагораживанию мужниной внешности!

— Куда больше-то, я б если ему причёску не подравнивала — он бы сейчас ходил с косой как у Василисы, а я бы завидовала, — возмутилась Иванна в ответ на экспрессивный монолог товарища; вернувшаяся с балкона Федора восторженно заявила, что хотела бы на это посмотреть и принялась заваривать чай. — А вообще, отращивайте и сбривайте что хотите и сколько хотите, только дайте мне здоровье поправить!

Каркаров, чрезвычайно снисходительно пропустивший мимо ушей данные ему Янко характеристики, велел тому снабдить Иванну сообразным зельем, чем снискал глубочайшую признательность супруги. Янко преподнёс Иванне стакан патентованного антипохмельного зелья (благодаря которому мужская часть населения квартиры и успела обрести бодрость к моменту Иванниного пробуждения) и хотел было продолжить рассуждения о работе над имиджем, но тут на кухню вползла Адя, в гораздо более мизантропичном состоянии, чем в стандартное утро, и он поспешил применить к ней реанимационные мероприятия в виде антипохмельного зелья и кофе. Иванна, озвучивая себе под нос соображения на тему споров и спорщиков, мысленно прикидывала маршрут поисков хороших плотных штор в кухню и спальню.

Медленно, но верно, квартира пробуждалась, и на кухню подтягивались остальные обитатели и гости. Любитель ночёвок под открытым небом Горан обвёл внимательным взором помещение, пожелал всем доброго утра, сгрёб в охапку Федору и удалился в угол на диван, чтобы не перегораживать помещение, получив вдогонку каркаровское напутствие немедленно приступить к отращиванию косы до полу, а то некоторым тут неймётся. В ответ на крайне озадаченное выражение лица Горана уже вполне проснувшаяся Иванна в красках пересказала эпизод с креслом и последующие дебаты на тему имиджа и заботы о внешности. Внимательно выслушав, Горан ласково взъерошил Федоре волосы, поименовал её «ты ж моя человек-подмышка» и уверенно сообщил, что на столь неуставную причёску начальство точно глаза не закроет. Больше всех это огорчило Янко, который мысленно уже видел рекламные плакаты серии средств для волос с Василисой и Гораном в качестве моделей.

Василиса, благородно взвалив на себя миссию снабжения всех желающих кофе, копошилась у плиты, Смиты не менее благородно мыли вчерашнюю посуду. Женскую часть союза рыжих пока видно не было. Иванна, периодически прикладываясь к кофе и касаясь пальцев не покидающего свой пост на подлокотнике Каркарова, наблюдала мирное бурление жизни и упорно игнорировала назойливые беспокойные мысли о будущем. Планы подождут ещё несколько часов, а может и чуть больше. А пока гораздо полезнее сосредоточиться на отдыхе и восстановлении здоровья.


	121. Глава 121

_Август 1997 г.,_   
_Прага — Лондон_

Спокойно попить кофе, конечно же, не пришлось: неожиданно второй подлокотник кресла оккупировала Мойра и, опасно балансируя своей чашкой, помахала перед Иванной свитком пергамента.

— Вчера как-то случая не представилось, а сегодня, пожалуй, самое оно, — сказала Мойра. — Северус провёл анализ, у него возникли небольшие затруднения, говорит — мощностей не хватает, к тому же учебный год на носу, со свободным временем тоже будут проблемы. В общем он просил вам передать эти записи.

Иванна махнула рукой, подзывая Янко, и с интересом пробежала глазами по свитку.

— Ничего себе, он полностью восстановил две формулы, — присвистнула она. — Нам, по сути, остались мелочи, если, конечно, сюрпризов не случится. На основе имеющегося остальные проще пойдут… Мойра, я так понимаю, тебе наша лаборатория понадобится, тут парочка процессов, которым контролируемая среда требуется… А почему он не написал мне или Янко? Мы же все в команде.

Мойра замялась.

— Видишь ли… несколько месяцев тому обратно поползли слухи о том, что ты в своей очередной экспедиции канула. На связь вообще не выходишь. А после той статьи в «Дейли профет» Северус написал, что в вашей алхимической тусовке стали поговаривать, будто ты канула окончательно, вроде как в расстройстве. Он сам не особо верил, но на всякий случай к Янко лезть не стал, а то мало ли, вдруг он расстроенный.

Подошедший наконец Янко услышал только последние слова и поинтересовался причиной своего расстройства. Поражённая до глубины души Иванна сообщила о своём безвременном уходе в лучший мир, упрекнув товарища в неведении и безразличии. Янко действительно глубоко расстроился, посетовав, что напрасно игнорировал в последнее время массовые алхимические мероприятия — узнать такую новость опосредованно было донельзя обидно.

Придирчиво изучив записи, Янко нехотя признал, что опротестовать тут особенно нечего.

— Разве что при варке рыбьего клея я бы скороварку применил, пусть ваш Северус у себя в лаборатории его варит без крышки, — сказал он.

— Когда написаны реставрируемые шедевры? — спросила Иванна. — Нужно выяснить, какие технологии были доступны в этот период. Если, допустим, рыбный клейстер безопасен в плане коррективы процесса, то стадии с магическими ингредиентами изменять нельзя, тот же пластификатор с желчью наги скорее всего должен быть изготовлен по архаичному рецепту, чтобы наверняка имел идентичные исходнику свойства. Мы же не усовершенствованием занимаемся, а воспроизводим как можно ближе к оригиналу? У Янко на эту тему монография даже была, исследование «Прогресс и традиции». Саму монографию читать я не стану советовать, там профильная специфика всё-таки, но на её основе Адя сделала для «Зеркала Афродиты» добротную научно-популярную статью.

Мойра полностью подтвердила предположения Иванны, пообещав сделать выкладку по всем упомянутым процессам, технологиям и ингредиентам, и потребовала добыть ей статью. Уже вполне проснувшаяся и подобревшая Адя вызвалась найти в своих бумагах первый, несокращённый вариант статьи, что был отправлен в редакцию журнала.

— Я Северусу так сразу и сказала, когда мы обсуждали работу, — сказала Мойра, пряча вручённую ей Адей тоненькую папку в свою сумку. — Ну, что опираться надо на традиционные рецепты. Реставрация сродни созданию идеальной копии… Я для него историко-биографическую справку по всем реставрируемым мастерам делала — и вам копию пришлю, пусть будет. Некоторые компоненты пришлось дедуктивным методом вычислять: экзотику вроде примеси эльфийской пыли определить было проще всего, а вот немагические компоненты нам нервов стоили.

— Мойра, ты монстр! Как тебе удалось заставить его впрячься в это дело? — вытаращилась на неё Иванна.

— Это кто кого ещё заставил… — сконфуженно подёргала себя за длинную серёжку Мойра. — Зимой я получила от него сову с длиннющим списком вопросов по работе и порядком растерялась: другим занята была. Ответила, мол, планирую не раньше, чем через полгода этим плотно заняться, а он написал, что через полгода у нас может не совпасть расписание, ну я и решила — ладно, сейчас так сейчас… Сто раз успела пожалеть поначалу, но потом не сказать, что втянулась, но приноровилась более-менее, особенно, когда результаты пошли. Работать с ним, безусловно, более чем интересно и весьма продуктивно, но это человек просто катастрофически неприспособленный к общению, — Мойра возвела очи горе и покачала головой под аккомпанемент дружной ехидной усмешки Каркарова и Янко. — Правда, иногда помогает, если подкормить его домашними пирожками. Не всегда, к сожалению.

Иванна в тревоге прикусила губу. Общительный, активно склоняющий к сотрудничеству Снейп внушал тревогу на грани паники. Встретиться с ним нужно будет срочно, желательно до начала занятий в Хогвартсе — то есть прямо сегодня.

— Хорошо, что ты меня предупредила про легилименцию, — продолжила Мойра. — Очень часто случалось выразительно смотреть в сторону, правда, не всегда глаза отводить успевала. И почему вечно как гений в своей области, так обязательно редкостной души мизантроп и социофоб?

Каркаров моментально возразил, что это вовсе необязательно: лично он знает одного такого гения с исключительно ангельским характером, и, исключая любые неверные толкования, указал на рефлекторно ткнувшую его пальцем в рёбра Иванну. Мойра от души поздравила его с таким знакомством и поспешила добавить, что она вовсе не жалуется: в конце концов, детей ей со Снейпом не крестить, а в том, что касается её профессиональных сфер, она готова в разумных пределах закрывать глаза на любые особенности его характера ради пользы дела. Иванна рассеянно кивнула в ответ и, спохватившись, получила Мойрино благословение на дальнейшее использование её личины и свежую прядку волос.

Квартира просыпалась, всё больше наполняясь утренними звуками. Из ванной показалась практически бодрая Августина и подняла тему ремонтов: сама она как раз планировала начать то же мероприятие и с интересом перенимала опыт товарищей. Адя тут же потащила всех желающих на экскурсию в старую квартиру, где как раз заканчивались черновые работы. Среди желающих оказались обе художницы и Августина, с ними пошла и Иванна; «молодёжь» всё уже видела, а мужчины интереса не проявили. Квартиру было не узнать, изменения происходили глобальные и всеобъемлющие, начиная с перепланировки. Как пояснила Адя, Янко разрешил ей творить всё, что заблагорассудится, при условии неприкосновенности его личной спальни и кладовки с его драгоценными аудиозаписями. За последние пришлось повоевать, потому что коллекция только расширялась: Янко ещё со времён учёбы начал собирать пластинки и плёнки самых разнообразных исполнителей, как из магического, так и из немагического мира, исподволь расширяя кругозор подруг добровольно-принудительными прослушиваниями параллельно алхимическим практикам — привычку напевать за работой Иванна получила именно из-за него. В лаборатории холдинга Янко официально держал магнитолу, проигрывающую пластинки и плёночные бобины, а не так давно к ней в комплект был приобретён кассетный магнитофон. Адя предлагала избавиться хотя бы от любительских записей в плохом качестве, но Янко был непреклонен и обвинял подругу в полном непонимании сути коллекционирования.

— О, стилистическое единообразие? — отметила Августина, увидев знакомый по гостевым комнатам новой квартиры нежно-сиреневый колёр одной из стен гостиной.

— Адя, ну-ка, признайся, ты после ремонта лабораторий излишки краски решила утилизировать таким образом? — с подозрением прищурилась Иванна на возвышающуюся в углу гору жестянок с пометкой «Карибский рассвет» на каждой.

— Хороший цвет, что тебя не устраивает? — возмутилась Адя.

— Цвет отличный, и большое спасибо, что ты не всё им закрасила, — улыбнулась до ушей Иванна.

— Ну, я решила, что для твоих гостевых спален в самый раз, для хозяйской Янко посоветовал взять тёмно-синий, как тут у тебя было, а кухню и кабинеты ты сама крась, — перечислила Адя. — Ну или обои клей.

— Напомните мне кто-нибудь проставиться и выразить персональную благодарность Янко, — драматически всплеснула руками Иванна под хихиканье Мойры и Федоры.

Последняя, вдохновившись разметкой под проводку на кухонной стене, предложила Иванне написать над изголовьем золотом по синему фамильный вензель — она, мол, как-то случайно придумала, как красиво переплести две буквы И, и тайно вынашивала замысел разместить их где-нибудь в фамильном гнезде Каркаровых-Мачкевичей. Иванна, испытующе посмотрела на неё, пытаясь понять глубину серьёзности её намерения, и пообещала подумать над этим. Мойра возразила, что фамильный вензель надо в гостиную, кухню или прихожую, чтоб все любовались, а в спальне надо что-то другое рисовать, и тут же закипела дискуссия на тему настенной живописи.

Закончив осмотр, Иванна оставила подруг обсуждать проблемы колористики и композиции и вернулась в новую квартиру. Мозг проснулся достаточно, чтобы начать строить планы, которые стоило хорошенько обсудить с Каркаровым.

— Где там Адя? Тут наши рекламщики прислали сову с очередным анекдотом, — приветствовал её появление Янко. — То есть, им, конечно, кажется, что они серьёзно, только вот я всё сильнее хочу разогнать этих юмористов к чертям собачьим, — язвительно добавил он, размахивая посланием. — В общем, мы тут прикупили формулу средства от засора труб, пустили в производство, надо название придумать, они вот сейчас предлагают «Жидкая удача», по-моему, у них кризис жанра, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Иванны. — Что до этого предлагали — я лучше печально промолчу.

— Ну, а что, название как название, только продавать надо будет в комплекте с патентованным вантузом под названием «Поцелуй дементора», — развеселился Каркаров.

— Слушай, а давай к нам вместо них? — воодушевился Янко. — Свежие незаштампованные мозги — это прекрасно!

— Ему сейчас некогда, — спешно перебила Иванна, беря супруга под руку и решительно увлекая в спальню.

По-хорошему, увлечь стоило в кабинет, но ни один из них (под хозяйские кабинеты в ходе оживлённой переписки были выделены две смежные комнаты, стену между которыми подумывали было снести, но здравый смысл возобладал) ещё не был полностью закончен, косметической отделкой, мебелью и декорированием ещё только предстояло заняться, так что стратегическое планирование пришлось проводить аккурат в кровати: кроме неё, Иванниного дорожного сундука и огромного встроенного шкафа, мебель в комнате присутствием не радовала.

— Чтоб этот… — Иванна даже среди непечатных не смогла подобрать подходящее слово, выражающее всю глубину её неодобрения и досады, так что сделала паузу, — провалился куда подальше, ну и, пожалуй, Дамблдора прихватил с собой, для надёжности, а то мало ли, — со всей душой сформулировала она. — Такая славная осень намечается, а я, вместо того, чтобы мирно заняться обустройством быта и услаждаться прочими прелестями семейной жизни, вынуждена вмешиваться в чужие дела и решать не свои проблемы, — с досадой буркнула она, усевшись в изголовье и обняв подушку.

— Я бы, конечно, мог сказать, что ты сама в это влезла, и пенять как бы не на что, но это было бы правдой лишь отчасти, — Каркаров с невесёлой ухмылкой сел напротив и положил ладонь ей на колено. — Боюсь, это уже давно твои дела, как ни прискорбно это констатировать.

Иванна показала ему язык.

— Есть идеи, как отправить письмо Северусу? Я бы прямо сегодня на разведку отправилась, — она сняла очки, пристроила их на изголовье и потёрла виски. — До почты, наверное нужно сбегать. Сову бы завести, но это такая демаскировка…

Невозможность моментально совершить такое простое действие раздражала и взывала желание всё бросить. Иванна мысленно выписала себе оплеуху: нельзя расслабляться и останавливаться на полпути из-за мелких неудобств. Действительно, это её война, в которую она ввязалась абсолютно добровольно, а то, что сил может не хватить — разве повод махнуть на всё рукой?

Каркаров тем временем подошёл к окну, выглянул за открытую створку и негромко свистнул. В спальню влетел один из воронов и опустился на крышку сундука. Иванна, обрадовавшись, что не нужно прямо сейчас срываться и бежать на улицу, нацепила очки, с благодарностью поцеловала Каркарова и поспешила найти Мойру. Та обнаружилась на кухне: вместе с Федорой они сидели в кресле и поедали виноград, оживлённо переговариваясь.

— …Так вот, я же самого главного не рассказала. Мы случайно загадку «Луксорского полдника» разгадали, — оживлённо щёлкнула пальцами Мойра. — Этот «тон надвигающейся беды» и «нервические мазки», Мерлин забери этих фантазёров, просто напросто следствие стечения обстоятельств: Аменехмет в грунте там вместо мела использовал мелоподобный мергель, а это, сама знаешь: и фактура, и цвет другие. А раскопали мы это знаешь как? Северус настоял на изучении доступных писем, которые совпадали с периодом написания картины, и мы наткнулись на рекомендательное письмо от Лавра Афинского, который отправил своего племянника и ученика к Аменехмету в подмастерья, типа на стажировку. Так вот, там между делом заверялось, что этот племянник аккуратный, исполнительный, да и мозгами не обделён: мел с мергелем различает!

— Ух ты, надо как-нибудь тоже попробовать, может, тоже нервические мазки получатся! — с энтузиазмом потёрла руки Федора и зловеще захихикала.

— Простите, что прерываю, но, Мойра, напиши, пожалуйста, Северусу, что ты срочно жаждешь встречи с ним, причём настолько срочно, что готова прибыть в течение часа, — потребовала Иванна, подумав, что Снейп, наверное, уже на стенку лезет от икоты: они всё утро его вспоминают.

Мойра чуть-чуть подавилась виноградиной и сделала большие глаза.

— Не то что бы я против была, просто как-то это внезапно, — прокашлявшись, протянула она.

Нетерпеливо притопнув, Иванна объяснила, что самой Мойре ничего сверх написания записки делать не нужно будет, по крайней мере — сегодня. Мойра с облегчением кивнула и потянулась к сумке, лежащей на полу возле кресла. Минуту спустя Иванна вернулась в спальню и привязала уменьшенную записку к лапке Мунина (вблизи она рассмотрела группу поседевших верхних кроющих перьев на левом крыле, по которой отличала его от Хугина), тот привычно кувыркнулся, обращаясь в голубя и порхнул в окно. Иванна оперлась на подоконник и высунулась из окна, провожая птицу взглядом; августовский ветер, ещё не холодный, но уже имеющий нотку запаха осени, взъерошил волосы. Её ждал очередной суетливый и утомительный день, но Иванна уже собралась и чувствовала, что ей по силам его прожить. Сколько ещё таких дней впереди — лучше не думать.

— Ты так и будешь стоять, пока не придёт ответ? — поддразнил Каркаров, подходя к ней сзади и обнимая.

— А?.. Нет, конечно, — она откинулась на него и обмякла, позволяя себя удерживать. — Спасибо, что больше не выклёвываешь мне мозг, отговаривая от участия.

— Ну, ко мне всё-таки пришло понимание тщетности этого занятия, — хмыкнул он. — Нельзя, однако, утверждать, что желание запереть тебя тут и приковать к кровати отсутствует совсем.

— Я только за, но ненадолго, дел полно, — вальяжно отозвалась она и тут же ойкнула, когда он подхватил её и понёс на кровать. — До чего непривычно, — хихикнула она, проводя пальцем по контуру его подбородка.

Энергично посодействовав Каркарову избавиться от рубашки, она нетерпеливо потянула его на себя.

— Вернём как было… или поработаем над формой, учту любые пожелания, — пообещал он, сосредоточенно расстёгивая ряд пуговок на корсаже её платья. — Погоди, раздеться всё-таки стоит, жарко же.

— Они, вообще-то, декоративные, тут молния в боку… — показала Иванна. — А насчёт формы — знаешь, что удивительно, я тут поняла, что мне без разницы. Главное, содержание прежнее… Кстати, может, стоит запереться? А то по всем канонам сейчас в дверь должен начать ломиться Янко с каким-нибудь срочным делом.

— Не начнёт, я ему внушение сделал: ломиться только в случае жизненной необходимости.

— Ты недооцениваешь его понятие о жизненности необходимости.

— Ты забываешь, насколько доходчивым и убедительным я могу быть.

— И то верно. …Жарко, не жарко — вопрос относительный, но вот брюки тут однозначно лишние.

…Вернувшийся с ответом ворон дисциплинированно ждал, пока его пригласят в комнату. В записке, прямо-таки сквозящей удивлённым недоумением, содержалось приглашение прибыть в дом Снейпа к полудню.

— Пора собираться, — констатировал Каркаров, не торопясь выпускать супругу из объятий. — Я тут подумал, пока ты будешь общаться с нашим британским другом, я, пожалуй, наведаюсь в Дурмштранг, и, если ты не против, одолжил бы твою внешность.

— Угу, — согласилась Иванна. — Сейчас приготовлю нам оборотку… Главное не перепутать потом, кому какая… — она лениво потянулась, поцеловала Каркарова, выбралась из постели и пошла рыться в своём дорожном сундуке. — У тебя же там есть, во что переодеться, если нужно будет в собственном виде показаться? А вид какого года лучше, актуальный или помладше? У меня варианты есть, ты знаешь.

— Есть, конечно. Вид актуальный давай, под младшекурсницу маскироваться нет надобности да и тебе алиби, — Каркаров, облокотившись на подушку, задумчиво наблюдал за её действиями.

Собрав все составляющие на крышке сундука и активировав оба варианта зелья, Иванна проследовала к груде своей одежды, чтобы выбрать выходной наряд в стиле Мойры, сетуя, что никак не находит времени разобрать весь этот хлам.

— Где же она… — Иванна вспомнила про пёструю лоскутную юбку, очень похожую на одну из Мойриных, — Чёрт, я же точно держала её здесь.

— Да что ты копаешься, надень, вон, хоть джинсы и сверху что-нибудь.

Иванна повернулась к Каркарову и не смогла сдержать улыбки при виде его подчёркнуто-индифферентного выражения лица.

— Ты что, ревнуешь? — захихикала она.

— Ничуть, просто недоумеваю, — почти убедительно отозвался Каркаров.

— «Мойра» на свидание идёт, так что надо соответствовать маскировке, — Иванна наконец нашла юбку, заодно вытащила подходящую майку и шёлковую шаль — федорин подарок. — По-моему, в самый раз, — удовлетворённо кивнула она, оценив сочетаемость. — Как думаешь?

Каркаров окинул её критическим взглядом и призывно протянул руку.

— Ну-ка, на секундочку…

— Что-то не так? — удивилась Иванна, подходя к кровати и подавая руку в ответ. — Ты что творишь! — расхохоталась она, когда он, ухватив за запястье, резко дёрнул её, заставив рухнуть на кровать, и подмял под себя. — Игорь, у нас мало времени, — попыталась запротестовать она.

— Полтора часа, — возразил он. — Одежду ты уже выбрала, оборотку сделала. В крайнем случае, немного опоздаешь, он простит, я уверен.

…Собираться пришлось в темпе боевой тревоги.

— Вернусь — прибью тебя! Так. Моя оборотка — та, что справа? Нет, слева, да, красная бутылочка, да. Чёрт, где мой лифчик, который я в тот раз надевала? Он под размер — то, что надо…

— Я не брал, не мой фасон.

— Ха-ха. А, вот… Ну-ка, отвернись, я выпью оборотку и буду одеваться. Нечего на чужих баб таращиться!

— Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Точно: вернусь — прибью!

— Буду ждать с нетерпением.

В Коукворте было гораздо прохладнее, чем в Праге. Выбравшись из автобуса, Иванна огляделась и плотнее закуталась в шаль. Автобус, как и в прошлый раз, привёз её из Лондона, куда она добралась по Каминной сети, высадив в переулке рядом с площадью с ратушей. Как отсюда добраться до Спиннерс энд, она вроде бы помнила, но на всякий случай имела при себе Илянину карту и указующий артефакт.

В прошлый визит дневной Коукворт произвёл на неё унылое впечатление: ряды одинаковых домов с одинаковыми аккуратными палисадниками, ничего примечательного, на чём мог бы отдохнуть глаз, однако сегодня не иначе как повышенная благостность настроения Иванны сделала городок вполне приятным на её взгляд. Вулфорд выглядел мрачнее остальной части Коукворта, но всё равно как-то приятнее из-за нарушенной заброшенными домами стандартности. Здание фабрики на небольшом холме за речкой выглядело зловеще, но не так, как той туманной ночью. Отыскать Спиннерс энд удалось без приключений; по дороге Иванна под влиянием импульса даже купила мороженого, правда, чем ближе была она к цели, тем глупее казалась эта идея.

Дверь открыл сам Снейп и с минимально-необходимой любезной улыбкой пригласил внутрь.

— Как поживаете? Меня в автобусе укачало, не отказалась бы от чашки чая, я мороженого купила, тут на всех хватит, ваш приятель ест мороженое? Надо бы в морозилку ненадолго положить, немного растаяло, — затараторила Иванна, решительно шагая на кухню и одновременно пытаясь прислушаться к дому.

— Мой «приятель» в отъезде, — проницательно вычленив нужный вопрос в её тираде, сообщил Снейп, входя на кухню. — Честно признать, ваше письмо меня озадачило.

Затолкав пакет с мороженым в микроскопическую, но, к счастью, пустую, морозилку и хлопнув дверью древнего холодильника, Иванна проворно выудила из недр сумки несессер с карандашами, которые на самом деле были одноразовыми артефактами: на каждый из них было «подвешено» по заклинанию. Переломив пополам жёлтый карандаш, она активировала защитный купол и положила обломки на кухонный стол. Снейп наблюдал за её действиями, видимо, постепенно проникаясь пониманием, потому что когда она подошла и обняла его, он практически не протестовал и даже обозначил условные ответные объятия лёгким прикосновением к её плечам.

— Поздравляю с повышением, — отступив, сказала Иванна.

— Спасибо, — иронически приподняв уголки губ, отозвался Снейп; он отошёл к плите и зажёг газ под тусклым латунным чайником.

Короткий контакт информации не дал: то ли Снейп достиг невиданных высот в экранировании эмоций, то ли она сама плохо старалась. Иванна, пытаясь на расстоянии почувствовать его настроение, исподволь изучала кухню. Как и другие комнаты этого дома, где она успела побывать, кухня производила впечатление обитаемого музея. С одной стороны, можно было списать это на «дух старой доброй Англии», с другой — очевидность того, что обстановка здесь не менялась лет сорок-пятьдесят, была неоспорима, по кухне это было особенно заметно. За «музеем» ухаживали: ни пыли на мебели, ни горы посуды в мойке возле окна, ни мелкого сора на полу — частых признаков холостяцкой берлоги — видно не было. Вместе с тем, обжитой и активно используемой кухня тоже не выглядела.

— Какими чарами наводите чистоту? — поняв, что тему «повышения» он обсуждать не намерен, спросила Иванна; Петтигрю в чепце горничной и резиновых перчатках, с ведром и шваброй вообразить она могла легко, но здравый смысл уверенно заявлял, что не стоит.

— Заклинание «приходящая экономка раз в неделю», — любезно поделился Снейп. — Закупка продуктов по списку включена.

Он открыл шкафчик, достал жестянку с чаем и замер, изучая прочее содержимое полок. Видимо, обнаружив то, что искал, он издал неопределённый возглас и достал из недр стёганую грелку для заварочника.

— Толково! — одобрила Иванна. — У вас тут мило. Винтажно, так сказать. В прошлые разы не было возможности спокойно осмотреться… А камин работает?

— А вы замёрзли? — неподдельно удивился Снейп.

«Пока что нет, но скоро наверняка вымерзну к чертям,» — подумала Иванна, но вслух ответила:

— Нет, интересно просто. Тут всё очень отличается от привычного мне… устройства быта.

Сформулировать адекватно и аккуратно, не обидев при этом хозяина было сложно, и, похоже, действительно не вышло — Снейп фыркнул, вложив в один короткий звук столько презрения и высокомерного ехидства, что Иванна, вместо того, чтобы самой обидеться, искренне восхитилась его навыком.

— Чашки вон там, если вас не затруднит, — небрежно махнув рукой в сторону навесного шкафчика со стеклянными дверцами, сказал Снейп.

Иванна молча поднялась и сняла с полки две чайные пары с узором из мелких розочек. Поставив их на стол, она вынула из морозилки два брикета мороженого, развернула их и положила на блюдечки.

— А где ложечки взять? — спросила Ивана, решив, что самовольно лазить по ящикам было бы не очень вежливо.

Снейп оторвался от созерцания никак не желающего закипать чайника, повернулся к Иванне, кинул взгляд на стол и утомлённо закатил глаза.

— Коллега, для этой цели существуют десертные тарелки. А на блюдцах должны стоять чашки, — скривившись как от зубной боли, прокомментировал он.

— Коллега, а не пойти бы вам знаете куда, — скроив самое высокомерное выражение лица, отчеканила Иванна; обидеться было уже просто нереально, она едва держалась, чтобы не расхохотаться. — Вместе с вашим тонким британским юмором. Ешьте, что дают, — она подошла к шкафу с выдвижными ящиками и со второй попытки обнаружила чайные ложки.

Вернувшись на своё место, она опустила ложки в чашки и посмотрела на Снейпа, гордо задрав нос. Пронзительный свист чайника опередил ответ Снейпа. Тот хмыкнул уже без какой-либо экспрессии, выключил газ и занялся заваркой.

— Это не юмор, просто я исторически весьма прямолинеен, — он поставил рядом с Иванной чайник, накрыл его грелкой и сел за стол напротив.

— Не льстите себе, вы — обыкновенное хамло, — уже не сдерживая улыбки возразила Иванна.

— В среде, где я вырос, прямолинейность считается чертой человека честного и правильного, — с достоинством сообщил Снейп.

— В этой вашей среде вы можете сколько угодно проявлять честность и правильность привычным способом, но хотя бы иногда пытайтесь впустить в свою жизнь немного тактичности и вежливости, — парировала Иванна.

— Пытаюсь, выходит весьма посредственно, — развёл руками Снейп.

Иванна разлила заварившийся чай, сделав комплимент посуде: заварник при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался расписанным такими же розочками, что и чашки с блюдцами. Снейп сообщил, что «миленький сервиз» достался ему от бабушки и что в него входят не менее «миленькие» десертные тарелки и сливочник. Иванна покосилась на грелку, но с искушением запустить ею в Снейпа справилась, сообщив, что он не только хамло, но и зануда. Снейп охотно кивнул в ответ.

— Значит, вас тоже можно поздравить? — светским тоном поинтересовался он, выразительно взглянув на её пальцы, сжимающие чашку.

— О, да ещё когда я вам меч привезла, можно было, — пожала плечами Иванна.

— Тогда я решил, что это кольцо мисс Рейд, но когда мы с ней начали работать, понял, что ошибся. Что ж, передавайте супругу мои искренние соболезнования. Впрочем, он заслужил, — отсалютовал чашкой Снейп.

— Коллега, надеюсь, вы при мисс Рейд сдерживаете свой фонтан искромётного юмора? — с подозрением покосилась на него Иванна, припомнив тираду Мойры.

— Было трудно, но я держался, — признался Снейп. — Не знаю, правда, зачем.

Иванна покачала головой, не особенно веря. Она действительно порядком отвыкла от его манер. Упражняться в изящной словесности можно было до бесконечности, но она здесь не только и не столько ради развлекательной беседы. Стоило Снейпу отвлечься на блюдце с мороженым, Иванна молниеносным движением схватила его за руку. Рука была холодная, несмотря на то, что он только что держал в ней чашку, но Иванна еле ощутила это, потому что её рука была ничуть не теплее.

— Коллега, сколько ещё это будет продолжаться? — ровным тоном спросила она, не сводя глаз с его лица и не позволяя ему вывернуть пальцы из своей хватки. — Дамблдор мёртв, что ему ещё от вас надо?

— Всё того же — служения, — глухо отозвался Снейп, не поднимая взгляда. — Я же, вроде бы, говорил вам, что уйти от него можно только на тот свет.

По её пальцам скользнула волна судороги. Это был не холод — его бессильное смирение не могли удержать даже самые сильные ментальные щиты.

— Северус, — вложив в голос всю уверенность, сказала она. — Мы вас вытащим. Я пообещала.

Он молчал долго. Когда Иванна подумала, что ещё немного, и пальцы у неё заледенеют так, что отвалятся, он вдруг поднял на неё глаза.

— Я верю. И надеюсь, что у вас получится. Если вы этого не чувствуете, значит, у меня действительно очень хорошо получилось это спрятать, — тихо сказал он.


	122. Глава 122

_Сентябрь 1997 г.,_   
_Прага — Белград — Лондон — Хогвартс_

План по «вытаскиванию» Снейпа радужными перспективами не блистал. Чем дальше, тем больше неприятных сюрпризов открывалось: второго сентября информаторы Смитов дружно прислали обеим сообщения о появлении в Хогвартсе новых преподавателей — неких Амикуса и Алекто Кэрроу. Услышав новость, Каркаров выругался, извинился, походил туда-сюда по комнате, сообщил притихшим участникам чтения писем, что всё плохо и, наконец, пояснил всю глубину катастрофы, состоявшей в том, что упомянутые персоны являются Пожирателями Смерти, не гнушавшимися в своё время любой работой. Очевидно было, что с детальной организацией инсценировки нужно поторопиться. Воплощение этой самой организации началось на следующий день с визита в усадьбу Мачкевичей.

На веранде, в кресле-качалке с видом на ещё не начавший желтеть сад обнаружился дремлющий под пледом Грегорович; Иванна здорово удивилась, но будить деда не стала. Дома оказалась только Елизавета, которая, узнав о цели визита «детей», велела им идти в Мирославов кабинет, а сама немедленно вызвала мужа со службы. Ждать пришлось недолго: уже через четверть часа Мирослав появился в кабинете, сопровождаемый Грегоровичем, правая рука которого висела на перевязи.

— Деда, что с тобой? — встав для приветственных объятий, Иванна поразилась его общим потрёпанным видом.

— Да так, — проворчал Грегорович. — Бандитская пуля. Помнишь, у меня в витрине Бузинная палочка лежала? Так вот, ею кое-кто заинтересовался, — оскалился он.

Тон, каким было произнесено «кое-кто», заставил Иванну похолодеть.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать… — выдохнула она. — Но как тебе удалось?..

— С трудом, — мрачно рыкнул Грегорович.

— Давайте-ка сядем, в конце концов, — призвала к порядку Елизавета. — Сейчас чай принесу.

Грегорович наотрез отказался пересказывать, что же с ним приключилось, при подозрительных персонах в лице считающегося покойником Каркарова, однако после поручительства Мирослава и настойчивых уговоров Иванны нехотя повторил историю о том, как к нему наведался Волдеморт в поисках Бузинной палочки.

— Я не то, чтобы ждал этого, просто разумная паранойя… Четыре из пяти сторожков не сработали, пятый дал минуту на подготовку. Второй раз такое не сдюжу, клянусь. Не знаю, каким чудом удалось скрыть от него, что палочку я последний раз видел в руках Гриндельвальда, — нервно потирая пострадавшую руку, сказал он. — Ну, то есть, мне так кажется, что удалось. Он точно вытащил воспоминание о дне, когда палочка была украдена, а вот мои попытки добиться информации о том, где она сейчас, от этого… кхм, не при женщинах, человека — вроде бы не трогал. Ну, и догадки, у кого ещё поспрашивать. Но тут я не уверен. Сосредоточился на том, чтобы сохранить силы аппарировать при первой возможности, пока ещё живой относительно… В общем, как только он бдительность ослабил, я первую попавшуюся палочку хвать — спасибо, он первым делом шкаф с ними раскурочил, и они рассыпались — и дёру. Пять последовательных перемещений по разным часовым поясам не очень-то полезны для пожилых колдунов, вот моё однозначное мнение.

За его обычным бодро-ворчливым тоном не могли скрыться следы пережитого ужаса. Иванна покачала головой, не зная, что сказать; всё, что было связано с Волдемортом, вызывало у неё глухую бессильную злость. Она вопросительно глянула на Каркарова и, получив его едва заметный ободряющий кивок, означающий «разумеется, ты справишься», дотянулась и положила ладони деду на виски. Ментальный удар был, конечно, не такой сильный, как в самом начале её карьеры эмпата-целителя, но вполне в духе. Вместе с тем, ей даже удалось сохранить часть рассудка свободным от восприятия, и эта часть немедленно занялась анализом. Сейчас она, как и прежде, воспринимала эмоции и ощущения, но при этом была как бы над ними и наблюдала немного со стороны. Иванна машинально и даже с интересом отметила, что у деда низкий болевой порог, что восприятие боли у мужчин от женского отличается, что подход к проживанию стрессовый ситуации тоже другой. Насколько было бы легче, сформируйся такая способность раньше!

Наконец она отстранилась от ошарашенно смотрящего на неё Грегоровича и бессильно откинулась на спинку стула; Каркаров немедленно придвинулся к Иванне и обнял. Она хотела было сказать, что чувствует себя совершенно нормально, но тут отвлекающий эффект нового навыка потерял свою новизну, и навалилась постэмпатическая боль, заставляя до скрипа сжать челюсти.

— Обезболивающего или успокаивающего нужно? — вскинулась Елизавета, внимательно глядя на дочь.

— Нет, я в порядке, — поспешно отказалась та. — И сливовицы не нужно, — опередила она отца, потянувшегося к заветному шкафчику. — Деда, что у тебя с рукой? — спросила она, пытаясь распрямить сводимые судорогой пальцы и чувствуя, что правая рука горит; всё тело ломило как после сильного мышечного перенапряжения.

— Да ерунда, палочка под конец взорвалась, плюс небольшое расщепление — из-за палочки малость промахнулся на последнем этапе, — отмахнулся здоровой рукой Грегорович. — Это ты сейчас что такое сделала? Я себя гораздо лучше чувствую.

— Небольшой фокус, — вдаваться в подробности сил не было. — Потом объясню. Чёрт, он же тебе вслед Аваду послал!

— Ну, да, чистое везение спасло, — нахмурился Грегорович. — Надеюсь, он не скоро найдёт эту проклятую палочку, — буркнул он. — Но, признаться, было бы любопытно послушать его разговор с Гриндельвальдом. Где палочка сейчас…

— Вы помните, как Ива к вам недавно приезжала? — взял слово Каркаров. — Так вот, во-первых, мы тогда приезжали вдвоём, во-вторых, вы узнали, что Ива видела Бузинную палочку у Дамблдора, только эту информацию вы сами попросили стереть из вашей памяти вместе с другими подробностями того визита. Конечно, я не стану заявлять, что предвидел такой вариант развития событий, но отчего-то показалось правильным немного подправить конкретно эти воспоминания, всё-таки, мощный легендарный артефакт. Особенно, в свете того, что Воскрешающий камень оказался связан и с Волдемортом, и с Дамблдором разом. Камень мы с вами тоже обсуждали.

Грегорович недоверчиво посмотрел на Каркарова и потребовал вернуть воспоминания как было, всё равно, пока он здесь — а здесь, видимо, он останется ещё на неопределённый срок — они ему не навредят. Каркаров приступил к работе, и вскоре чертовски довольный Грегорович ухмылялся, припоминая подробности, поздравлял Мирослава с толковым зятем и допытывался, как это тот ухитрился так ловко спрятать следы изменения памяти. Каркаров честно признался, что ничего ловкого он не делал, а просто замаскировал всё под возрастную забывчивость и в качестве якоря выделил лютую ненависть Грегоровича к «неизвестному» вору — любые упоминания о похищенной палочке вызывали затмевающий всё всплеск ярости. Невнимательность Волдеморта Каркаров посчитал следствием его неполного восстановления — в прежние времена Тёмный лорд вряд ли позволил бы так легко себя провести. Да и живым бы не отпустил наверняка. Иванна, склонная разделить каркаровский скепсис в адрес уязвимости Волдеморта, предположила, что тот может быть слабее из-за уничтоженных «иголок», и призвала перейти к проблеме, ради которой, собственно, они и прибыли.

— Мама, папа, да и ты, деда, хорошо, что с нами — чем больше хороших мозгов, тем лучше, — начала она, жалея, что как обычно не продумала речь заранее. — Тут один наш друг оказался в крайне опасной ситуации и его нужно будет в любой момент начать спасать… И это очень серьёзно.

— Ну, уж понятно, что ты вряд ли собираешься просить помощи в том, чтобы отговорить Янко жениться на Яблонской, — хмыкнула Елизавета. — Судя по твоей мрачной физиономии, спасать нужно будет Северуса? Можешь на меня рассчитывать. Да на всех нас, конечно, — строго посмотрела она на скроившего сомневающуюся мину супруга. — Давай к сути: в чём подвох?

— Подвох в том, что почти наверняка нужно будет иметь дело с реанимационными мероприятиями, — опередил мучающуюся над лаконичной формулировкой Иванну Каркаров. — Северус сейчас, если вы не знаете, исполняет обязанности директора Хогвартса под бдительным надзором как минимум двух Пожирателей. Если я всё правильно понимаю, а я надеюсь, что так и есть, ему придётся маневрировать, чтобы защитить детей от новых «профессоров», — последнее слово он выплюнул с неприкрытой ненавистью. — Любая ошибка при таком положении вещей чревата летальным исходом, однако, полагаю, ошибок он будет избегать всеми силами и не оставит Хогвартс на откуп Пожирателям. Он наверняка знает, что при нынешней власти никто из действующих преподавателей «старой гвардии» не сможет обеспечить безопасность школы.

— Вот я не пойму, — сдвинул брови Грегорович, — как тебя только в Аврорат не завербовали с такими аналитическими навыками, общей осведомлённостью, нестандартным подходом к чарам…

— …ещё кучей разнообразных талантов и повышенной лояльностью, — ехидно подхватил Каркаров. — Вы действительно думаете, что профессора Основ Тёмных искусств после Азкабана до директора повысили исключительно за красивые глаза?

— Я тебе больше скажу, деда, — ухмыльнулся Мирослав. — Сейчас уже можно. Московское Минмагии завербовало его в семидесятых, чтобы в теме планов Волдеморта быть. Дело было настолько секретное, что я не знал до последнего. Представляешь, как я удивился, когда мне за содействие Аластору Муди вместо премии по шапке выписали? Мол, поторопился ты, дружок, товарища передавать по этапу! И то, напрямую никто ничего не говорил, это я по оговоркам распутал… Ты жене-то рассказал или всё конспирируешься? — спросил он у Каркарова. — Я ведь действительно не знал. Ива, и ты прости, с меня молчать потребовали, я как мог намекал.

— Всё нормально. С полгода тому назад рассказал, — кивнул Каркаров. — Когда она сама догадалась. С меня, вообще-то, приказа о неразглашении никто не снимал.

— А я уже ничему не удивлюсь, — хмыкнула Иванна. — Даже если, например, выяснится, что ты вдобавок занимался регулированием популяции прыгучих соплеглавов или в цирке с фокусами выступал.

Для неё это действительно не стало каким-то откровением или сенсацией, просто в один прекрасный день головоломка, которую она даже не собиралась сознательно разгадывать, сложилась сама собой — слишком уж белыми нитками была шита официальная легенда. До того момента Иванна была уверена, что Московское Минмагии взяло его в оборот по возвращении из Великобритании, но, поняв истинное положение вещей, признала, что версия с более ранней вербовкой гораздо логичнее и понятнее. Претензий к отцу с его содействием английскому коллеге она не имела: Мирослав делал свою работу, злиться на него было бы глупо.

В любом случае, первым порывом было учинить любимому супругу разнос за то, что сразу же не обратился за помощью по поводу азкабанских последствий к «тайному начальству», но, подумав, Иванна решила, что всё и так идёт нормально, и не стала. Тем более, Каркаров, словно прочитав по её лицу невысказанное, без обиняков объяснил, что во-первых, не очень соображал тогда, а во-вторых, опасался, что ему не поверят и решат, что он какие-то сомнительные комбинации разрабатывает.

— Вообще, мою работу в целом твои слова вполне отражают, — пожал плечами Каркаров.

— Ну, вы все даёте! — расхохотался Грегорович. — Ладно, возвращаясь к делу… выходит, нужно вашего приятеля снабдить сторожком, следящим за состоянием его здоровья, и маячком-ориентиром для портключа. Вы не знаете как и когда с ним может приключиться неприятность, поэтому просто следите, например, за его пульсом и дыханием, и в случае опасности направляете портал, забираете его и переносите в безопасное место. Я себе правильно представляю?

— Безопасное место можно организовать здесь, я знакома с хорошими неболтливыми реаниматологом и колдомедиком, — сказала Елизавета.

План обретал первые зыбкие, но вполне конкретные очертания, Иванна воспрянула духом и только успевала кивать. Ей очень хотелось верить, что удастся обойтись без Елизаветиных неболтливых специалистов, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что надежды мало. Про маячки она начала думать ещё раньше, даже хотела задействовать свою Ложу для проработки вопроса, но не рискнула привлечь посторонних, так что уверилась в реальности такого плана только после того, как это озвучил дед. Вариант с носимыми амулетами отпадал сразу, вживлять что-либо под кожу было сложно и не менее опасно в плане обнаружения, поэтому он был оставлен как запасной. Когда Иванна рассказала о своих защитных рисунках, Грегорович оживился и потребовал предъявить ему результаты; Мирослав с Елизаветой, впрочем, тоже не остались равнодушны к творчеству дочери. Каркаров терпеливо выступил в качестве наглядного пособия.

После коллективного изучения защитного «браслета», решено было действовать в этом направлении. Грегорович пообещал найти нужную литературу, уверив, что сторожок пульса и дыхания таким образом создать можно точно, что же до аппарационного маячка — тут думать и советоваться надо. За те несколько дней, что Грегорович проводил изыскания, Иванна едва насмерть не рассорилась с любимым супругом из-за разногласий во взглядах на вопрос «кому ехать рисовать знаки?». Каркаров наотрез отказался отпускать её куда-либо, где в пределах досягаемости заклинаний ошиваются Пожиратели, Иванна в ответ точно так же наотрез отказывалась отпускать в аналогичные условия Каркарова, мотивируя это тем, что если на глаза тех же Кэрроу попадётся она, проблем будет несоизмеримо меньше, чем если они обнаружат, что Каркаров жив и здравствует. Предложенное Мирославом решение с привлечением третьих лиц оба единогласно отвергли. Неизвестно, сколько ещё они спорили бы, не вмешайся Грегорович. Не теряя времени, он аккуратно обсудил проблему с «надёжными знающими людьми» и вернулся с новой проблемой, огорошив мрачных спорщиков вопросом: обладает ли кто из них опытом рисования миниатюр, твёрдой рукой, острым глазом и банальной внимательностью? Каркаров поручился только за внимательность, признав, что для рисования мелких деталей рука у него, скорее всего, слишком тяжёлая. Иванна, которая самокритично не признала за собой ни один из перечисленных талантов, хмуро попросила развить тему. Вместо ответа Грегорович протянул ей два пергамента.

— Что делать-то будем? — Иванна уселась на балюстраду беседки и уставилась на реку. — Пройдём срочный курс «Рисование магических криптограмм для чайников»? Знаешь что, нужно ввести в Дурмштранге рисование отдельным предметом с переводными экзаменами!

— Оно есть у нас, факультатив для младшекурсников на кафедре Эстетического воспитания и физической культуры, — Каркаров сидел на скамье и изучал Иваннину спину.

— Толку-то… — вздохнула Иванна.

На одном из пергаментов, добытых Грегоровичем, была изображена довольно простая криптограмма, в которой Иванна безошибочно узнала сторожок жизненных показателей. Этот рисунок не вызывал ни малейшего беспокойства, зато другой, на первый взгляд, смахивал на листок из лекционной тетради, на котором разом попытались уместить нумерологию, астрономию, географию, крестики-нолики, морской бой, рецепт притирки от драконьего лишая, прогноз погоды и ещё много неожиданного, однако, после вдумчивого изучения, ритм и логику взаимодействия фрагментов проследить было можно. Чем больше изучала второй пергамент Иванна, тем яснее становилась мысль Грегоровича: просто так воспроизвести рисунок у неё вряд ли получится. Заклинание копирования, конечно, применить было нельзя: такие вещи делаются исключительно вручную. Тут даже трафарет как для татуировки не поможет из-за переизбытка мелких деталей.

— Значит, придётся задействовать одного из представителей нашей рисующей богемы, — резюмировал Каркаров. — И это вряд ли будет Федора. А вот Мойра с ним общалась по работе, так что проблем не будет.

Иванна повернулась и скептически на него посмотрела.

— Я и так ей должна уже по гроб жизни. Этими несчастными грунтами точно такое не перекрыть. После всего этого мне, как порядочной женщине, придётся на ней жениться, — развела руками она.

— Вот пусть он на ней и женится, — внёс рацпредложение Каркаров.

— Пожалей Мойру, она и так от него на стенку лезть готова, — укоризненно покачала головой Иванна.

— Ладно, тогда давай сначала спросим у неё — сможет ли вообще это воспроизвести, а потом будем решать вопросы свадеб, — не сдавался Каркаров. — Всё равно вариантов нет. Хотя, смотри, если рисунок учитывает варианты и с антиаппарационным щитом, и без него, может попросить разделить его на два — вдруг это облегчит воспроизведение?

Иванна помотала головой.

— Облегчит, но не сильно, и даст новые проблемы. На нанесение придётся затратить больше времени. Уменьшение масштаба рисунка — а не уменьшать нельзя, иначе оба не поместятся — вызовет уплотнение магического поля. Риск демаскировки! К тому же, чем мельче рисунок, тем сложнее избежать погрешности нанесения. И это мы ещё про первый забыли, тот, что за сердцем следит. В общем, увы. И вообще, я не понимаю, как могла в голову прийти эта линия с «без щита». Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы школа лишилась защитных чар?

— К сожалению, могу. И это весьма удручает.

Иванна стукнула кулаком по колонне, спрыгнула в беседку и принялась расхаживать из стороны в сторону.

— Я боюсь, что это всё может оказаться напрасным. Тёмному лорду ничего не стоит послать Аваду, и тогда все эти наши ухищрения с отслеживанием пульса будут бессмысленны, — сказала она, вновь замирая лицом к реке.

— Не пошлёт, — уверенно возразил Каркаров. — Поверь, в этом случае он предпочтёт что-то более медленное и мучительное.

Иванну передёрнуло. Она обхватила себя руками; струи холодного воздуха украдкой вползали за ворот, словно ледяное дыхание дементоров. Каркаров поднялся, шагнул к ней и обнял, отгоняя наваждение.

— Нам надо обдумать подмену, — сказал он. — Ясно, что стоит иметь при себе модифицированную оборотку, но не факт, что нам повезёт, и рядом окажется какой-нибудь труп, — совершенно деловым и будничным тоном предположил он.

— Если дело будет происходить где-нибудь на улице, можно будет наковырять земли и сделать голема, — поддержала тему Иванна, охотно отвлекаясь от картинок на тему «медленного и мучительного». — А если в помещении — придётся пустить в ход подручные материалы. Это самое ненадёжное, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ведь правда? Как же хорошо, что ты со мной. Одна я бы уже свихнулась, — чуть слышно сказала она, роняя голову ему на грудь.

— Аналогично, — отозвался он, погладив её плечи. — Давай всё же не будем киснуть раньше времени. Мы ведь умеем.

Меж тем, тучи над Туманным Альбионом сгущались, и возможности влиять на ситуацию не было никакой, равно как и вероятности найти такую возможность: внешне в магической Британии как будто ничего не изменилось, но мелкие симптомы, вроде ужесточения таможенного контроля и усиления бюрократической волокиты, непрозрачно намекали на творящиеся перемены. Даже Янко, всегда довольно спокойно относившийся к мелким помехам на его жизненном пути, столкнувшийся с необходимостью в седьмой раз перезаполнить заявку на участие в Лондонском Алхимическом Конгрессе, вскипел и, вручив бумаги Аде, ушёл проветриться во избежание жертв и разрушений.

До Мирослава дошли подробности инцидента в Лондонском Минмагии, когда «нежелательная персона номер один» Поттер с сообщниками вломился в Министерство и учинил там хаос.

Письма из Хогвартса сменили тон: из них совершенно исчезли любые эмоциональные оценки ситуации, остались только сухие факты, стратегически спрятанные между отчётами об успехах в учёбе и безликими сводками погоды. Без дополнительных намёков было ясно, что корреспонденция тщательно проверяется. Письма маггловской почтой и вовсе перестали приходить: свобода учеников сократилась до ничтожно малого.

В середине сентября Иванна зазвала в гости Мойру и ознакомила её с фронтом работ. Полюбовавшись многострадальным портальным маячком, Мойра присвистнула, сказала «авангардненько!» и уверенно заявила, что воспроизведёт это, особенно, если потренируется. Иванна впервые за две недели перевела дух и с радостью вручила ей пергамент — тренироваться. Мойра готова была, не теряя времени, умчаться в свою студию тренироваться, но Иванна, проявив чудеса ловкости, удержала её и на одном дыхании снабдила подробностями авантюры. Мойра очень внимательно посмотрела на Иванну, убедилась, что та не шутит, обречённо махнула рукой и блеснула знаниями из области русского разговорного, сделав Иванне несколько комплиментов, которые одновременно отражали и негодование, и восхищение. Махнув с полстакана вина, Мойра немного успокоилась и уточнила, что от участия в мероприятии не отказывается. Иванна перевела дух и показала большой палец Каркарову, который всё это время торчал на балконе и был готов вступить в строй, если бы понадобилось спокойно, вдумчиво и логично объяснить Мойре, что без неё ничего не получится.

— Я напишу Северусу и попрошусь в гости, — принялась составлять план Мойра. — С предлогом никаких проблем — мне ещё Дамблдор делал неприличные намёки на тему отреставрировать несколько полотен из особенно сырых коридоров… Напишу, что нашла свободную минутку и хочу посмотреть. Когда закончу тренироваться с картинкой и согласую дату визита — сразу сообщу. Вторую картинку ты сама точно осилишь?

— Да, без проблем. Так и быстрее будет, и вообще, — кивнула Иванна. — Я вот что думаю… Пока мы будем боди-артом заниматься, нужно, чтобы кто-то отвлекал внимание потенциальных соглядатаев. Может, Федю привлечём?

— Что касается отвлечения внимания, лучшей кандидатуры ты не могла бы предложить! — ухмыльнулась Мойра. — Она вроде бы чем-то сейчас занята, но я попробую её уговорить.

— Боюсь, самым сложным во всём этом будет уговорить наших мужей нас отпустить, — вздохнула Иванна, посылая воздушный поцелуй грозно хмурящемуся сквозь стекло Каркарову.

***

На площади перед вокзалом Кингс Кросс было немноголюдно. Стройная темноглазая девица с обёрнутой вокруг шеи на манер шарфа чёрной косой, отупело оглядываясь по сторонам, поинтересовалась у своих спутниц, знают ли они, куда идти дальше. Невысокая рыжая женщина, самая старшая в их компании, поспешила напомнить, что лично она этим путём в Хогвартс никогда не ездила, так что с неё спроса нет. Третья участница похода, половую и возрастную группу которой было действительно сложно оценить беглым взглядом из-за многочисленных утепляющих драпировок, оглядываясь по сторонам с такой же растерянностью, призналась, что хоть и была тут сравнительно недавно, но дорогу на платформу 9 ¾ не найдёт ни в жизни.

Девица посмотрела на обеих, потёрла лоб, расправляя хмурую складку между бровями, и проворчала, что не стоило им меняться местами, и без того ум за разум заходит. Её товарки ехидно захихикали.

— Вот как он тебя облобызает при встрече — будешь знать, — зловеще посулила Иванна в обличье Василисы Федоре в обличье Мойры; та конфузливо хрюкнула в шаль и загадочно заблестела глазами.

— Но-но, когда мы встречались по предварительной договорённости, он ничего подобного себе не позволял! — поспешила откреститься Мойра в обличье Федоры.

— Заметь, какое уточнение — «когда по предварительной договорённости»! — подняла вверх указательный палец Иванна.

— Попрошу без инсинуаций! — возмутилась Мойра. — И вообще, мы на поезд так опоздаем, — остановив прохожего, она в два счёта выяснила, куда идти, чтобы войти в вокзал и добраться до платформ. — Нам туда, — махнула она в сторону фасада с двумя гигантскими арочными окнами.

— На вестибюль станции метро Лубянка похоже, — оценила Иванна.

— Ну и ассоциативность у тебя, — развеселилась Федора.

Отыскать место прохода на платформу 9 ¾ удалось быстро, несмотря на то, что постоянно приходилось хватать за руку застывающую на месте и пытающуюся доставать рисовальные принадлежности Федору. Иванна придавала ей вектор ускорения энергичными толчками в спину, ворча себе под нос, что совершенно не помнит дороги. В вагон Хогвартс-экспресса Федору пришлось заталкивать в четыре руки и запинывать в четыре ноги.

— Вы-то привычные, а я ни разу не видела его лично, только слышала! — возмущалась она.

— Мы его по паре раз видели, а я так даже и не пыталась рассматривать, — парировала Иванна.

— И почему нельзя просто портключом или камином до этой соседней деревни? — подталкивая обеих вперёд, недоумевала Мойра. — Хогсмид, да?

Они заняли первое попавшееся купе, подтвердили заглянувшему проводнику готовность к отправлению и принялись располагаться и осматриваться.

— Потому что это официальный визит, — предположила Иванна.

Воевать за место у окна она не стала, и так поверх головы Мойры-Феди было всё прекрасно видно — вообще, Василисина личина была куда удобнее Мойриной из-за минимальных различий в росте.

— Да чего вы возмущаетесь, наслаждайтесь видами! — пристыдила Федора.

— Хорошо тебе говорить, тебе не придётся несколько часов рисовать на типе с отвратительным характером, который наверняка по закону подлости боится щекотки, — проворчала Мойра.

— Ну коне-е-ечно, выступление перед двумя Пожирателями смерти — это настоящее наслаждение по сравнению с твоим заданием, — всплеснула руками Федора. — Куда там…

— Вроде бы не боится. Ну, или хорошо это скрывает. Ты что, до сих пор не выяснила? — в выразительном изумлении вскинула брови Иванна. — Ладно, в крайнем случае, я его петрифицирую, — мрачно пообещала она, очень жалея, что нельзя после этого будет его упаковать в мешок и вывезти подальше от Хогвартса. — Федь, ты, главное, сильно их не зли. Понятно, что они не станут бросаться Непростительными, но мало ли.

Федора искренне уверила, что постарается, Иванна сделала вид, что поверила. Всю оставшуюся дорогу она не давала подельницам спокойно насладиться видами и постоянно повторяла с ними детали плана, перепроверяя инвентарь. В конце концов Мойра пригрозила шарахнуть её каким-нибудь сглазом, если она не уймётся.


	123. Глава 123

_Сентябрь 1997 г. — май 1998 г.,_   
_Хогвартс — Лондон — Хогвартс — Усадьба Мачкевичей — Хогсмид_

К Хогсмиду поезд прибыл в сгустившихся сумерках. Троица дружно приняла по глотку Многосущного зелья и выбралась на платформу. Было гораздо холоднее, чем утром, склоны гор подёрнулись туманной дымкой, в замке, уже с трудом различимом на фоне гор и неба, светились окна.

Мойра прикинула, что ей понадобится примерно четыре часа чистого времени на рисование, так что Иванна благоразумно накинула три часа запаса, и со Снейпом договорились, что ангажируют его почти на весь день. Она была уверена, что предстоят долгие уговоры, но ошиблась — он согласился сразу, назвав подходящий ему день и велев быть на Кингс Кросс в одиннадцать. В этот раз спать в дороге ей не пришлось. Слегка осатаневшие от Иванниной паранойи Федора с Мойрой устроили шизофренический цирк с шутками и прибаутками на тему обмена телами. Иванна сначала едва не полезла от них на стену, но вскоре втянулась. По приезду в Хогвартс все трое должны были явиться пред очи господина директора, поужинать и отправиться спать, а потом, под покровом ночи, прокрасться в его покои и устроить сеанс синхронного рисования. Если они не успевают закончить до утра, Федора в обличье Мойры должна будет отвлекать Кэрроу, а остальные — доделывать работу, так что, объективно, художницам совершенно незачем было меняться внешностью с самого начала. Субъективно же чихать они хотели на объективность.

— Машк, ты как до Хога добиралась? — спросила Иванна, бдительно оглядывая окрестности в поисках чего-либо подозрительного.

Разумеется, она не ждала, что на них тут же нападёт отряд Пожирателей, но дементор-другой вполне мог прогуливаться поблизости, а общаться с ними спонтанно и без оружия она больше не собиралась.

— На карете с фестральной тягой, — беззаботно сообщила Мойра. — Туда и обратно. Сейчас на них же поедем.

— Ого, вот это сервис. Я пешком, как бедная родственница, топала, — возмутилась Иванна.

— Тут ещё лодочки есть, но на них только перваков катают, — добавила Федора, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Эх, красиво тут! Даже в темноте. Чего я раньше не сообразила сюда приехать, своим ходом? Вот закончим — останусь, погуляю!

— Это если нас до того не депортируют или чего похуже, — подколола Мойра.

— Накаркаешь! — показала ей кулак Федора.

На ведущей от станции разбитой грунтовой дороге их ожидала запряжённая фестралом карета. Федора, единственная из троицы, кто фестралов не видела, на ощупь предложила зверю пригоршню кускового сахара и, когда тот исчез с протянутой ладони, с чувством выполненного долга забралась в карету, где её дожидались остальные. Неспешное путешествие в мрачной, какой-то сырой карете настраивало на крайне унылый лад, однако унывать в такой компании было практически невозможно, так что на подъезде к воротам Хогвартса экипаж оглашал окрестности дружными раскатами смеха. Перед тем как покинуть карету, всем троим пришлось очень сосредоточенно успокаиваться и принимать скромный деловой вид: не хватало ещё скомпрометировать Снейпа предосудительным поведением.

Возле уже знакомой Иванне дверцы в стене замка их встречала женщина c постным выражением лица, облачённая в преподавательскую мантию. Она отрекомендовалась как профессор Кэрроу и пригласила следовать за ней. Мойра с Федей жизнерадостно приветствовали госпожу профессора, Иванна скромно пискнула «здрасьте», шаркнула ножкой и изобразила глубочайший интерес к шпилям замка: с применением василисиных глазищ обычный её взгляд обретал проникающую способность ударной дрели — такую характеристику дал Янко, присутствовавший при старте оперативной группы «Хогвартские рисовальщики». Не хватало ещё привлечь лишнее внимание.

Учеников, несмотря на далёкий от отбоя час, в коридорах им не встретилось, сами коридоры были освещены крайне скудно, и вся атмосфера в замке ощутимо угнетала. Всё, о чём писали Смитам аборигены, подтверждалось. Профессор Кэрроу, показав по дороге удобства, проводила гостей в выделенную для них комнату, к несказанной радости оказавшуюся в подземельях, предложила располагаться и сказала, что зайдёт за ними через полчаса, чтобы проводить на встречу с директором. Стоило двери закрыться за ней, Мойра с Федорой испустили дружный вздох облечения — унылая особа откровенно действовала им на нервы. Дальнейшие комментарии резко пресекла Иванна, подняв указательный палец и выразительно покачав головой: она пока не была уверена, что комната безопасна в плане посторонних ушей. Проверив помещение детектирующим артефактом и парочкой заклинаний, она успокоилась и дала добро на разговоры.

— Ну и цаца, — лаконичной характеристикой сполна выразила общие чувства Федора.

Профессор Кэрроу за всё время их краткого взаимодействия вроде бы абсолютно ничем не спровоцировала их антипатию, но, тем не менее, назвать её приятной особой язык не поворачивался.

Комната с тремя кроватями, снабжёнными балдахинами, тремя тумбочками и платяным шкафом была решена в слизеринских тонах и не отличалась оригинальностью по части декора: каменные стены были скрыты гобеленами с растительным узором, пол укрывал ковёр, освещение давали магические светильники в виде канделябров и немного камин. Затолкав в шкаф дорожные сумки и убедившись, что ничего компрометирующего в их отсутствие в комнате найти нельзя, Иванна, Мойра и Федора отправились в туалет — освежиться после долгого пути и заодно осмотреться на местности. То ли общежитие Дома Слизерин находилось где-то в отдалении, то ли в Хогвартсе царила железная дисциплина, но в коридорах им опять не встретилось ни одного студента.

— Старый добрый Хогвартс, — пробулькала Федора, умываясь ледяной водой. — И мы ещё что-то ворчали по поводу сквозняков, — ностальгически вздохнула она, обдувая лицо тёплым воздухом из палочки. — У нас хотя бы повсюду тёплые души с нормальными смесителями были!

— Не знаю, у нас были и тёплые души, и отсутствие сквозняков, — пожала плечами Мойра. — Скукота.

Побродить по коридорам, в общем-то, не удалось: туркнувшись в несколько закрытых дверей, они вернулись в свою комнату и примерно дождались профессора Кэрроу, которая препроводила их в директорский кабинет, где уже ожидал Снейп собственной персоной. Бывший кабинет Дамблдора мало изменился со сменой хозяина — только птичья клетка пустовала. Складывалось впечатление, что Снейп не приложил ни малейшего усилия, чтобы хоть как-то привести кабинет в соответствие со своими вкусами. То ли предчувствуя что-то, то ли зная о скоротечности своего нового назначения, не имеет такого интереса, то ли просто проводит здесь не так много времени, чтобы заботиться об этом… Запретив себе углубляться в предположения, Иванна по примеру остальных села за накрытый возле камина стол. Профессор Кэрроу, очевидно, на ужин приглашена не была, так что молча ушла куда-то прочь из кабинета. Снейп торжественно поприветствовал гостей, с лобзаниями при этом нападать не стал, лишь пожелал приятного аппетита. Со стороны ужин проходил в полуформальной обстановке, на деле же разговоры вертелись вокруг живописи и погоды. Кто есть кто, Снейп, очевидно, определил довольно быстро и без помощи легилименции. Около девяти они распрощались.

Часом икс было назначено двадцать минут первого, так что заговорщицам даже удалось немного вздремнуть перед ответственным мероприятием. Ровно в полночь они в очередной раз перепроверили свою готовность и приняли низкий старт.

— Дорогу помнишь? — спросила Мойра.

На операцию они шли в своём натуральном виде: в маскировке нужды не было, но по фляжке с Многосущным зельем при себе имели.

— Вроде да, — кивнула Иванна; в крайнем случае, она всегда могла перекинуться в кошку и найти по запаху. — Федя, идём уже!

— Идём, идём, — согласилась Федора, шаря в висящей через плечо холщовой сумке.

— Если мы сейчас же не выйдем — выбьемся из графика! — начала бушевать Мойра.

— Да выходите уже, я догоню, — отмахнулась Федора и засунула в сумку вторую руку. — Сейчас, у меня карандаш укатился куда-то.

Не успела Иванна закатить глаза, как вдруг пламя в камине полыхнуло зелёным и голос Снейпа пригласил их немедленно воспользоваться этим самым камином. Мойра возмущённо всплеснула руками и энергично затолкала в камин обеих товарок, бубня себе под нос соображения о никуда не годной организации. Снейп, который с кривой ухмылкой полюбовался на вывалившуюся из камина в его прежнем кабинете троицу, покачал головой и по очереди подал всем руку, помогая подняться на ноги.

— Я было решил, что вы передумали, — прокомментировал он.

— Нет, мы как раз собирались выходить, — возразила Иванна. — Вы готовы?

— Нет, но разве это кого-то заботит? — пожал плечами Снейп. — Идёмте в лабораторию, там нас не побеспокоят, — он повернулся и указал в сторону внутренней двери.

— Один момент, — остановила его Иванна. — Нужно будет вас расположить горизонтально… рисовать на груди придётся, к тому же долго.

— Кровать подойдёт? — с видом крайней утомлённости спросил Снейп.

Иванна вопросительно посмотрела на Мойру.

— Подойдёт любая горизонтальная поверхность с достаточной освещённостью, — невозмутимо кивнула та. — И, надеюсь, вы не боитесь щекотки. Как некоторые.

Федора демонстративно прикрыла кашлем смех, Снейп, демонстративно проигнорировав непонятные звуки, уверил, что будет держаться, и пригласил следовать за ним. Иванна, двинувшись вслед за Мойрой, велела Федоре караулить в кабинете, настрого запретив рисовать; Федора, отдёрнув руку от сумки, безразлично повела плечом, сказав, что тут и рисовать-то нечего. Взгляд её, тем не менее, хищно гулял по стеллажам с жутковатыми экспонатами.

Пока Мойра деловито раскладывала на чайном столике инвентарь, Снейп на всякий случай принёс из лаборатории высокий табурет, сел на кровать и принялся пуговица за пуговицей расстёгивать сюртук. Иванна, подавив желание напеть музыкальное сопровождение, чаровала световые шары, которые запускала под полог.

— Рисовать начнём одновременно: мне понадобится ваше правое предплечье, Мойре — грудь и живот. Рисунки максимально распределим по площади, чтобы не концентрировался фон, который вы также сможете — по крайней мере, попытаетесь — маскировать притирками. В качестве красителя добавлен йод, он быстро впитается и обесцветится, а на первое время замажем рисунок чисто йодной сеточкой, — оттарабанила она заранее подготовленный текст, закончив со светильниками. — Если будет щекотно — скажите, сделаем анестезию. Если хотите — можете спать.

— Искренне благодарю, — буркнул Снейп, снимая рубашку; он небрежно бросил её рядом с сюртуком и шейным платком в изножье, откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза, изображая видимость отсутствия. — Не забывайте поддерживать огонь в камине, если вас не обременит, иначе к утру мы все замёрзнем.

— Простите, не мы, а вы, — буркнула Иванна. — Я буду следить, если начнёте синеть — укрою одеялком, — пообещала она.

— И вот с такой бессердечной личностью приходится иметь дело, — вполголоса прокомментировал Снейп, повернувшись к Мойре, но глаз при этом не открывая.

Мойра хрюкнула, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать смешок.

— Вот так стараешься для человека, а он постоянно недоволен чем-то, — пожаловалась Иванна Мойре в ответ.

— Ну-ка, оба, закройте рты, и давайте работать! — нарочито грозно провозгласила та, макая кисточку во флакон с тёмно-коричневым зельем.

— Слушаюсь, госпожа, — кротко мяукнула Иванна, берясь за свои рисовальные принадлежности.

Ночь выдалась крайне хлопотная. Хлопотная для всех, кроме, пожалуй, Снейпа: он выспался часа за три и, едва открыв глаза, принялся бороться со скукой, и борьба его состояла в непрерывном брюзжании и выматывании нервов Иванне. Он пытался выматывать их и Мойре, но та так ушла в работу, что на его искромётные комментарии только поддакивала и благостно улыбалась. Снейп бесился и сосредотачивал всю поражающую мощь на Иванне и даже Федоре, которую несколько раз гонял через камин в гостевую комнату — мол, мало ли, Кэрроу захотят удостовериться, что гости сладко спят, или подоткнуть одеялко. Иванна, которая, к счастью, со своей частью работы к тому времени закончила, на провокации не поддавалась и старалась потише скрипеть зубами. Поняв спустя несколько часов, что желаемой реакции ему не добиться, Снейп, должно быть, обиделся и вновь уснул. Иванна, вознеся благодарственную молитву, без сил рухнула в кресло-качалку и провалилась в смутный тревожный сон, из которого её выдернула Федора, которая заявила, что раз уж караулить некого, она пошла бы и поспала по-человечески, после чего удалилась в камин.

Было полшестого утра; Иванна машинально подбросила угля в камин, поднялась из кресла, потянулась и, ехидно хмыкнув, накрыла пледом и Снейпа, и Мойру, заснувшую, видимо, не отходя от рабочего места. После этого она закупорила флакон с «чернилами», опасно стоявший прямо на прикроватном коврике, пристроила его и лежавшую на пергаменте кисть на столик у камина, погасила лишние световые шары и с чувством выполненного долга удалилась в гостевую комнату к Федоре, которая досматривала, наверное, уже десятый сон.

Она готова была поклясться, что закрыла глаза на секунду, и её тут же принялась будить Мойра с требованием вернуться к работе. Часы показывали начало девятого, Мойра была вполне дееспособна, чем лично Иванна похвастаться не могла. Опрокинув стакан бодрящего зелья и немного придя в себя, Иванна последовала за Мойрой обратно в апартаменты Снейпа, где ей вручили пергамент с рисунком и велели сверять копию с оригиналом. Федора, как ей сообщили, уже провела такую сверку и теперь в обличье Мойры дурила головы Кэрроу. Крепко сожалея, что не может сейчас при этом присутствовать, Иванна смиренно занялась сверкой, впрочем, расхождений в рисунках — что в своих, что в мойриных — не нашла.

— Безупречно, — резюмировала она. — Ты неподражаема!

— Тогда я закрашиваю, — кивнула преисполненная законной гордости Мойра, доставая из сумки флакон с йодным раствором и чистую кисть.

Снейп то ли выспался, то ли просто успокоился и поверил в план своего спасения, но поведение его однозначно изменилось в лучшую сторону. Реплики и комментарии по-прежнему оставались полны ехидства, но это ехидство отличалось исключительно мирным характером без следа раздражения и агрессии.

Раздав всем появившийся на столике у камина по приказу Снейпа кофе, Иванна присела на край кровати, заворожённо наблюдая за танцем мойриной кисточки. Мойра не стала просто покрывать рисунок йодом, она старательно заполняла оставшиеся пробелы, так что слой получался равномерной плотности, и изначальный рисунок становился неразличим. Управилась она очень быстро, удостоившись персональной благодарности Снейпа.

Испытание сигнального артефакта прошло успешно: Снейп ушёл в лабораторию и затаил дыхание, артефакт отреагировал так, как ему было положено. Остановку сердца, которую имитировало применение Глотка живой смерти, артефакт тоже исправно показал, причём уточнил, что уровень опасности не крайний.

Поздравив друг друга с успехом, они разошлись: Снейп оделся и отправился по делам, Иванна и Мойра собрали инвентарь и вернулись в свою комнату. Оказавшись там, Мойра выронила сумку и рухнула ниц на постель.

— Всё, завод кончился, — промычала она в подушку. — Можно, я полчасика подремлю, а потом отчалим?

— Конечно, — зевнула Иванна. — Пойду проконтролирую Федю. Если выхватит Круциатус от Кэрроу, Горан меня четвертует, — с сожалением отказавшись от идеи присоединиться к Мойре, она достала фляжку с Многосущным зельем.

Мойра молча подняла руку, демонстрируя большой палец, после чего руку уронила и перестала подавать признаки жизни.

Коридоры Хогвартса были по-прежнему пусты. Иванне вспомнилось, как кто-то писал Смитам, что в этом году не все отпустили детей в школу, но дело тут вряд ли было в этом. В воздухе висело отчётливое напряжение и предчувствие чего-то неприятного. Только благодаря поисковому артефакту Федора отыскалась в коридоре восьмого этажа перед огромным гобеленом с обряженными в пачки троллями. Рядом с Федорой в мойрином образе маячили оба Кэрроу и, судя по их минам, Иваннины опасения были небеспочвенны.

— Хэллоу, Бэзил, — помахала ей «Мойра». — А мне тут уважаемые профессора экскурсию проводят, — при этих словах Алекто закатила глаза, а её братец заиграл желваками. — Жаль, что мы гобеленами не занимаемся, такой дивный шедевр, прямо руки чешутся! Кстати, профессор, помнится тут на пятом была…

— Мисс Рейд, сами найдёте дорогу куда хотите, а мы пошли, у нас дела! — раздражённо прорычал Амикус и, жестом велев сестре следовать за ним, затопал прочь.

— Ну, вот, так славно прогуливались, — грустно вздохнула «мисс Рейд».

— Ох, ну ты даёшь, — покачала головой Иванна. — Пойдём, собираться будем, пока Машка спит.

— Ага, — Федора кинула прощальный взгляд на полюбившийся ей гобелен, повернулась к пустой стене напротив него и вздохнула: — Эх, жалко с Луной нельзя увидеться.

— В другой раз, — твёрдо сказала Иванна.

Мойру их пришествие нисколько не потревожило. Сбор вещей занял считанные минуты, так что, дожидаясь пробуждения подруги, Иванна с Федорой тоже прилегли подремать.

— Не хочу нагнетать, но ты рисковала. Эти ребята — не из тех, кто способен оценить добрую шутку, — на всякий случай уточнила Иванна.

— Ну, разве что самую малость рисковала, — пожала плечами Федора. — Они бы не осмелились навлечь гнев господина товарища директора, повредив евонную женчину, — резонно пояснила она.

— И давно меня в евонные женщины определили? — всё-таки проснулась Мойра, зевая и потягиваясь.

— Ну, вот как Док к нему в твоей личине шастать стала — так сразу и определили, чего непонятно, — возмутилась Федора.

— А-а, ясно, — Мойра зевнула совсем душераздирающе и села в кровати. — Ладно, вроде бы поезд отправляется по нашему требованию, так что, раз уж поспать вы мне не дадите, предлагаю ехать.

— Я вот что подумала, — озабоченно нахмурилась Иванна, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. — Тёмный лорд не заинтересуется коррупционной деятельностью директора Снейпа? Любому дураку понятно, что эту историю с реставрацией он затеял исключительно ради утилизации школьного бюджета!

— Надеюсь, Тёмный лорд другим занят, — мрачно фыркнула Мойра под взрыв хохота Федоры.

***

Тёмное бархатное небо раскинулось над Прагой, лёгкий ветер прогнал остатки облаков, так что условия для любования звёздами и луной были самые благоприятные. Растянувшаяся на шезлонге Хоуп с удовольствием предавалась этому занятию.

— Поставь чайник, пожалуйста! — крикнула она в комнату.

— Ага, — отозвалась Тори.

На перила балкона опустилась почтовая сова.

— Тебе письмо! — прочитав имя на конверте, крикнула Хоуп. — Из Хогвартса! Бросай всё, давай скорее читать!

Тори моментально возникла на балконе, как будто аппарировав. Сунув сове крекер, она расправила свиток, пробежала его глазами и, закусив губу, села на второй шезлонг, протягивая письмо Хоуп.

— Пожиратели и Тёмный лорд осадили Хогвартс, младших эвакуируют, старшие собираются дать бой, с ними Гарри Поттер, а твоих заперли, чтоб чего не учудили, — спокойным до безжизненности тоном резюмировала Тори содержание послания. — Айви предупредила, что они с Бесс в Лондон на Отверженных собирались сегодня, надо её по зеркалу попробовать достать…

Хоуп свернула пергамент, поднялась с шезлонга и изобразила жестом некий условный вектор:

— Идём! Надо всем рассказать, а дальше уже вместе решать будем.

— Пойду Лиссу разбужу.

Из «всех» в итоге удалось собрать только собственно Василису да её дядюшку. Адя с Янко, видимо, не желая тратить чудесный вечер на просиживание дома, где-то пропадали. Каркаров, прочитав письмо, велел всем морально приготовиться к дальнему перемещению и достал заготовленный на этот случай портключ. Через минуту девушки боролись с последствиями портальной болезни, а Каркаров рассказывал новости Мирославу, который подтвердил, что Иванна с Елизаветой сейчас в Лондоне.

— Я должен доложить начальству, — Мирослав похлопал пергаментом себе по лбу и обвёл присутствующих серьёзным взглядом. — А вы ждите здесь, и чтобы никакой самодеятельности! Это в первую очередь касается вас, барышни!

Застигнутые врасплох Смиты ошарашенно переглянулись.

— Но, сэр… — нерешительно возразила Хоуп. — Мы…

— Значит, мне не показалось, что у них такой вид, будто они готовы умчаться на защиту Хогвартса, — покачал головою Каркаров.

— Ты им пока мозги вправь, а я пойду.

Мирослав оставил подчёркнуто индифферентную Василису, забившуюся в угол дивана и подобравшую колени к груди, и виновато втянувших головы в плечи Смитов в обществе грозно взирающего на них Каркарова.

— Слушайте, я, на самом деле, не в праве запрещать вам совершать собственные ошибки, — выдержав паузу и немного смягчившись, сказал он.

Ожидавшие грома и молний Смиты оторопело переглянулись и уставились на Каркарова. Тот придвинул стул и сел напротив них, подавшись чуть вперёд и опираясь локтями на колени.

— Я могу вам долго рассказывать, что собою представляет Волдеморт, на что способны он и его приспешники, что один из моих наихудших кошмаров — это проникновение их в Дурмштранг, — негромко продолжил он, — но для вас это будут просто слова, очередная лекция по истории магии, — он опустил голову, так, что волосы упали, не позволяя увидеть выражение его лица. — Ваш порыв броситься на баррикады абсолютно понятен, он, конечно, не имеет ничего общего с логикой и рациональностью, но именно поэтому подобные вещи иногда срабатывают. И скорее всего, сработает и на этот раз, другой вопрос: какой ценой.

— Иногда нельзя думать о цене, — подала голос Хоуп.

— Иногда нельзя, — согласился Каркаров.

— То есть, вы не запрещаете нам отправиться в Хогвартс? — озадаченно уточнила Тори.

— Я? — Каркаров поднял на неё удивлённый взгляд. — Нисколько. У меня, вообще-то, и полномочий таких нет, — усмехнулся он. — Вы совершеннолетние самостоятельные разумные ведьмы и вправе поступать как заблагорассудится. Я просто хотел высказать предположение, что, когда сюда доставят профессора Снейпа, ваша помощь окажется гораздо более полезна здесь. Ладно, я пойду, проверю кое-что. Нужно быть наготове.

Окончательно обескураженные Смиты проводили его возмущёнными взглядами и переглянулись.

— Вот зараза, — озвучила общую мысль Тори.

— Да он всегда так, — равнодушно пожала плечами Василиса. — Подкинет моральную дилемму, а ты мучайся. Пора бы привыкнуть.

— Пойдём в саду прогуляемся, надо всё взвесить, — кисло отозвалась Хоуп.

***

— Ма-ам, мне действительно необходимо в этом участвовать? Я первоисточник-то с трудом осилила, а уж если это ещё и петь будут! Жаль, Игоря нельзя было с тобой отправить!

— Ива, хватит ныть, тебе не пять лет! Я собиралась пойти с Мирославом, но он занят. К тому же, его на границе мариновали бы бесконечно. Возьми себя в руки. Всё, выходим, иначе я этого славного джентльмена придушу. Конечно, он тут ни при чём, но себя душить я отказываюсь.

Иванна сунула таксисту деньги и выбралась на улицу; такси бибикнуло и резво унеслось по улице, будто преследуемое всеми демонами ада. Елизавета гордо фыркнула и повела дочь ко входу.

Контрамарки на «Отверженных» Елизавете достались от племянницы, которую в начале года взяли в основной состав труппы — в массовку, правда, но это нисколько не лишало её повода для гордости. Даже учитывая тот факт, что по либретто она изображала в числе прочего и одну из девиц лёгкого поведения. Алёна, вручая тётушке билеты, несколько раз повторила «Палас-театр, не Виктория-палас-театр, не перепутай!». Разумеется, Елизавета, даже не потрудившись изучить надписи на билетах, уверенно назвала таксисту Виктория-палас-театр. Водитель — жизнерадостный индиец — доставил их до места в мгновение ока, но служащий при входе вежливо отправил их в правильный театр.

Узнав о промахе, таксист принялся причитать, заламывать руки и биться чалмой о руль, и только грозный рык Елизаветы привёл его в чувства и заставил продолжить движение. По пути выяснилось, что так он выражал сочувствие.

Им досталась уютная ложа на три персоны. Третья персона отсутствовала, но об этом никто не горевал. Иванна, которая никак не могла сосредоточиться на действе, невоспитанно лорнировала через театральный бинокль зрительские места. Публика радовала своей разношёрстностью, среди зрителей даже волшебники просматривались — по крайней мере, Иванна готова была поспорить, что вычислила некоторых из них по выражению лица и очень характерной одежде с налётом винтажности. Кузина уже несколько раз мелькнула на сцене — об этом, правда, сообщила Елизавета; сама Иванна никак не могла отследить её перемещения.

— Мам, а папа правда не мог с работы отпроситься или просто не хотел на мюзикл идти? — спросила Иванна, чувствуя, что начинает скучать.

— Вроде бы действительно из-за служебных дел, — не очень уверенно отозвалась Елизавета. — Слушай, что у тебя в сумке жужжит? У меня аж нога чешется от вибрации.

— Жужжит? — удивилась Иванна; она попинала свою сумочку, стоящую на полу возле её кресла, и, обнаружив что та и впрямь вибрирует, подняла её и полезла внутрь. — Что там может жужжать…

Нащупав источник беспокойства, она обмерла и издала придушенный звук.

— Ива! Неужели так сложно проявить терпе… — грозно зашипела Елизавета, поворачиваясь. — Что случилось? — осеклась она при виде посиневшей дочери.

— Началось, — отозвалась Иванна, демонстрируя шайбу из полированного дерева размером с ладонь с инкрустированным в одну из сторон кристаллом; артефакт издавал ритмичное гудение, кристалл отчаянно моргал красными огоньками.

…Вернувшись из Хогвартса, Иванна погрузилась в бдительное ожидание. При малейшем подозрении она проверяла сигнальный артефакт, но тот никакой опасности не показывал. Каркаров пригрозил отобрать артефакт, если она не уймётся, Иванна пообещала взять себя в руки, и несколько недель спустя тревожное ожидание стало просто смиренным. К концу года она уже воспринимала артефакт как безделушку, которую приходилось таскать с собой просто так, и часто с абсолютно чистой совестью поручала наблюдение за ним Каркарову. Под Новый год у неё случился небольшой приступ паранойи, и во время каникул Снейпа посетила Мойра, чтобы повторить контрольный опыт. Артефакт подтвердил работоспособность, Иванна успокоилась. Даже новости из Великобритании перестали заставлять её повышать бдительность и не выпускать артефакт из рук. Поток писем из Хогвартса сильно сократился, а те, что приходили, не вызывали ничего, кроме бессильной злобы. Ожидание неизменно выматывало и усыпляло внимательность. Субботнее майское утро не предвещало никаких угроз, кроме внезапного культпохода…

— Алёна нас простит, — твёрдо заявила Елизавета, принимаясь рыться в своей сумке. — Где же она…

— Мам, что ты ищешь, идём скорее, — Иванна вскочила и устремилась к выходу из ложи.

— Расчёску… — не прерывая раскопок, отозвалась Елизавета.

— Нашла время! — нетерпеливо топнула Иванна. — На счету каждая секунда!

— Цыц, — Елизавета извлекла черепаховый гребень, с достоинством поднялась из кресла и протянула гребень Иванне. — Идём.

Ничего не понимая, Иванна машинально взялась за гребень и только почувствовав резкий рывок в области пупка, поняла, что это портключ. Что скажет отец на подобное нарушение законов об аппарации, она даже предположить боялась. Когда они оказались посреди гостиной усадьбы Мачкевичей, Елизавета сказала, что займётся доставкой медиков, и куда-то ушла. Иванна ринулась в свою комнату — там дожидались своего часа портключи до Лондона и целительский артефакт-одеяло. По-хорошему, стоило отыскать Каркарова, но время таяло с катастрофической скоростью. Впрочем, Каркаров каким-то чудом заглянул в комнату буквально через секунду после Иванны.

— Переодеваться не станешь? — спросил он.

— Некогда, — приятно удивлённая тем, что спор о том, кому аппарировать, отменяется, отмахнулась Иванна; выходное платье и каблуки не очень подходили в качестве одежды для спасательной операции, но максимум, что можно было сейчас с этим сделать — это разуться. — Мы вместе?

— Разумеется.

Второе дальнее перемещение за столь короткий временной промежуток на фоне нервов совершенно не порадовало Иваннин вестибулярный аппарат. Не подхвати её Каркаров — наверняка рухнула бы, потеряв равновесие. Унять взбрыкнувший желудок удалось, пока глаза привыкали к темноте.

Каркаров сделал несколько пассов волшебной палочкой, сотворяя маскирующие чары, и справился о самочувствии супруги, та буркнула, что в порядке. Её вниманием всецело завладел мигающий и тихо гудящий артефакт.

Убедившись, что Иванна может стоять самостоятельно, Каркаров, подсветив Люмосом, шагнул к двери, из-за которой слышались приглушённые голоса. Двинувшись за ним, боковым зрением Иванна рассмотрела, что они переместились в тесный чулан, забитый хламом.

— Он там, — сказал Каркаров; дверь висела на одной петле, и в зазор между дверным полотном и косяком можно было без труда увидеть, что происходит вовне. — С ним трое подростков, один из них — Поттер.

— Что происходит? Они его убивают? — выдавила Иванна, сходя с ума от бездействия и непрерывного мигания красного кристалла.

— Не думаю. Но и спасать не торопятся.

— Может, оглушить их? Время!

— Цыц. Они уходят.

Выломав дверь окончательно, Каркаров оказался в тёмной, явно нежилой комнате. Иванна, тоже сотворив Люмос, устремилась за ним и, рассмотрев место действия, невольно выругалась.

— Доставь его в дом, — она сдёрнула с плеч палантин, сложила в несколько слоёв и, присев, попыталась зажать рваные раны на шее не подающего признаков жизни Снейпа, стараясь не обращать внимания на количество крови вокруг головы.

— А ты? — Каркаров накрыл его целительским одеялом, на котором тут же заплясали алые искорки, сигнализирующие об активации артефакта.

Кристалл начал мигать менее истошно, но медлить было нельзя.

— Дай мне запасной портключ и нож. Займусь подменышем. Голема сделаю, — в голове у неё уже выстроился вполне чёткий план; даже восприятие немного расширилось за пределы метрового радиуса: она узнала комнату — это был тот же заброшенный дом, где она беседовала с Блэком об Азкабане. — Землю на улице возьму. Дай нож, пожалуйста, ненавижу палочкой вскрываться. Стоп, мне одежда его нужна, — на миг растерялась она, прикидывая, на сколько перемещений может хватить её портключей.

— «Перечень чар, проклятий и заклинаний, запрещённых к применению в общественных местах», пункт восемь, — процитировал Каркаров, сопровождая слова быстрыми движениями палочки.

У ног Иванны возникла бесформенная груда чёрной ткани. Само одеяло не пошевелилось, но ноги Снейпа, выглядывающие из-под него, теперь блистали отсутствием не только ботинок, но и даже носков.

— Ты гений. Как я могла забыть «раздевайку»! — просияла Иванна.

— Будь осторожна, — заглянув ей в глаза, Каркаров протянул нож. — Руки.

— Буду, — пообещала Иванна.

Она едва успела отдёрнуть руки от палантина, как Каркаров активировал портключ и исчез вместе со Снейпом.


	124. Глава 124

_Май 1998 г.,_   
_Усадьба Мачкевичей — Хогсмид — Усадьба Мачкевичей._

Хоуп и Тори как на иголках сидели в кухне, томясь ожиданием, считая минуты и умирая от неизвестности. У каждой на коленях устроилось по кошке, которые явно чуяли нервозность девушек. Слышно было, как с кем-то вернулась Елизавета:

— …Пока не знаю, доставят с минуты на минуту. Ты поел? В любом случае, после всего, пока будешь отдыхать, что-нибудь съешь. Пока пойдём, покажу операционную.

Её спутник что-то негромко отвечал, и вскоре их шаги стихли в глубине дома.

— «Операционная»! — поёжившись повторила Тори.

— Угу, — мрачно кивнула Хоуп. — Вопрос только в том, какой от нас толк во всём этом? Не позовут же нас ассистировать!

— Лучше пусть и не зовут, — вздохнула Тори.

— Не хотите мне поассистировать? — язвительно осведомилась хлопочущая у плиты Василиса.

Она как обычно нашла себе применение, позволяющее скрасить тревожное ожидание неизвестно чего. Смитам этой её способности оставалось только завидовать. Неизвестность в один миг развеялась зовом Елизаветы.

Смиты, вскочив, как освободившиеся взведённые пружины, бросились на голос. «Операционной» оказалась небольшая комната, освещённая множеством световых сфер. Свет лился со всех сторон, но, как ни странно, не слепил глаза. Подробности обстановки ускользнули от внимания Смитов, ибо им завладел стол посредине, на котором лежал профессор Снейп, укрытый целительским одеялом. Помимо Елизаветы в комнате находился Каркаров и неизвестный мужчина в лабораторной мантии, хирургических перчатках и маске.

— Это тот самый артефакт, поддерживающий пациента в стазисе, правда, недолго — в зависимости от тяжести травмы, — сказала Елизавета, указав на одеяло.

Смиты удивлённо переглянулись: неужели это врач-маггл?

— Занятно… Но нестерильных зевак я бы удалил отсюда, — буркнул мужчина, внимательно изучая шею Снейпа.

Чувство недоверия к доктору усилилось: Смитам показалось, что он держится как-то неуверенно.

— Здесь всё стерильно, — твёрдо заявила Елизавета и сделала быстрый взмах волшебной палочкой; в воздухе тихо затрещало и запахло как перед грозой, но в разы сильнее. — Я буду операционной сестрой, Игорь поможет останавливать кровотечение, если мы не будем справляться инструментальными методами. Мисс Смит будут на подхвате. Девочки, это доктор Тёрнер, — быстро пояснила она, кивнув в сторону мужчины.

— Доктор Тёрнер — это мой отец. И дед. А я так, просто Майк, — сухо поправил тот. — Ладно, приступим, я вижу, ваш артефакт уже с трудом справляется. Первым делом — капельница и интубация.

Позже Смиты не раз вспоминали операцию, удивляясь, как это они ухитрились выполнять всё чётко, ни разу ничего не напутав и не сделав ни единого лишнего или неуклюжего движения. В основном их работа заключалась в розыске и подаче нужных препаратов и перевязочного и шовного материала. Чутко следящая за операционным полем Елизавета моментально переводила указания доктора для непрофессионалов, помогала Смитам ориентироваться в шкафчиках с медикаментами и инструментом и буквально одним взглядом давала команду Каркарову применять кровоостанавливающее заклинание. Иваннин артефакт, который она оставила дома за ненадобностью, по-прежнему эффективно выступал в качестве монитора дыхательной и сердечной деятельности.

…Введя поданную Елизаветой гибкую трубку пациенту в трахею и подсоединив к вене капельницу с физраствором, доктор Тёрнер приступил к очищению раны.

— Кто или что могло это устроить? — поинтересовался он. — Я постараюсь максимально сохранить собственные ткани, но парню придётся несладко, не уверен, что голосовой аппарат не пострадает.

— Это нага, — подал голос молчавший до сих пор Каркаров.

— Что-то из индийской мифологии, — присвистнул доктор Тёрнер; его нервозно-мрачный настрой улетучился с первыми минутами операции, уступив место деловому азарту и уверенности. — Змея, да? Плохо я в вашем зоопарке разбираюсь. Погодите, а она ядовитая? Так мы с вами тут можем до скончания веков развлекаться. Противоядие есть? Конечно, с таким кровотечением большую часть обычного яда вымыло бы, но тут у нас нет обычностей. Бесс, внимательнее!

— Пардон, — Елизавета чуть сдвинула зажим. — Девочки, бегом в лабораторию, у меня есть матрица универсального противоядия, посмотрите по указателю, он на письменном столе, зелёная книга, там по алфавиту, матрикс омниантидотис. Самое сложное будет найти сухой экстракт яда наги. Он точно был, но я его не вносила в реестр, потому что он скорее как коллекционный экземпляр, а не для дела…

— Тори, найди матрицу и неси сюда, а я спрошу кое-что, — сказала Хоуп подруге, которая, кивнув, исчезла из операционной. — Экстракт нужен для активации противоядия? — уточнила Хоуп.

Елизавета, не отрывая глаз от операционного поля, кивнула. Хоуп, вздохнув, достала волшебную палочку и, зажмурившись, быстро переломила её, вытряхнув на ладонь сердцевину.

— Клык наги, — переведя дыхание, пояснила она дрогнувшим голосом.

Елизавета быстро глянула в её сторону, оценила обломки палочки и покачала головой.

— Это серьёзная жертва, — сдержанно сказала она, вновь возвращаясь к работе.

— Ерунда, — уже вполне бодро отмахнулась Хоуп. — Мне потом Айвенна новую сделает, не хуже.

— Эх, а у меня и в мыслях не было, что это змея, думала — оборотень максимум… позор и профнепригодность! — цокнула языком Елизавета. — Миша, через пару минут ты получишь противоядие в лучшем виде.

— Отлично. Надо поскорее это закончить, чертовски хочется курить. Эти ваши артефакты страшно нервируют. Как будто сейчас не девяностые, а каменный век, — ворчал Майк, поблёскивая иглой. — Даже у деда была возможность использовать аппарат ИВЛ!

— Ну, извини, у нас одеяло заменяет и искусственную вентиляцию лёгких, и дефибриллятор — если понадобится, — со спокойствием боа-констриктора отозвалась Елизавета. — Ничуть не хуже, могу тебя уверить. И вообще, чего ворчишь, мне Тимоти рассказывал, как твоему деду случалось делать трахеотомию подручными материалами в антисанитарных условиях. 

— Да деду вообще часто с антисанитарными условиями везло, в Ист-энде пятидесятых другие встречались редко.

***

Первым делом сотворив световую сферу, Иванна кое-как поднялась на ноги и подошла к окну, чтобы осмотреться. Доски под босыми ногами предательски скрипели, но проламываться, кажется, не спешили.

Окно было заколочено, но сквозь прорехи между досками вполне можно было осмотреться. Да, с местностью она не ошиблась, это действительно был тот самый дом на отшибе Хогсмида. Окно выходило на одичавший сад с редкими деревьями, в лунном свете выглядевшими весьма зловеще. За садом, насколько помнила Иванна, начинался берег озера, и негромкий, но вполне отчётливый лягушачий хор это подтверждал. Вдали над деревьями хмурое небо то и дело освещалось разноцветными сполохами, сопровождаемыми приглушёнными хлопками. Это можно было бы принять за праздничный салют, но Иванна прекрасно знала, что это за «праздник».

Не собираясь терять время попусту, она вернулась вглубь комнаты и аккуратно разложила одежду Снейпа. Классическая каббалистическая методика создания голема сейчас была не к месту, тем более, имеющееся количество крови позволяло импровизировать и облегчало задачу.

Иванна сосредоточилась и сотворила «акцио восемьдесят кило земли из дальнего конца сада, без дёрна, палок, камней и прочего мусора, медленно и аккуратно». Она подумала, что насчёт восьмидесяти килограмм она Снейпу, наверное, польстила, но всё равно, если что — проще будет вернуть в сад излишки, чем добывать недостачу посреди процесса.

Стекающиеся в комнату сквозь прорехи в окнах и даже через дверь ручейки земли она направляла в разложенную одежду, формируя фигуру. Крови Снейпа нужно было оставить на полу как можно больше, потому она старательно подпитывала материал своей кровью. За созданием «болванки» следовала вторая стадия — превращение мёртвой материи (в данном случае — земли) в живую, а в ходе третьей стадии полученное тело полагалось оживить.

Несмотря на лёгкий шум в ушах и сосущую пустоту в желудке — перед Лондоном Иванна почему-то не поела толком — в голове была звенящая ясность мыслей. Порядок действий и зазубренные формулы сами собой шли на ум, волшебная палочка, став продолжением её руки, сама собой выводила узоры в воздухе. Бесформенная груда земли постепенно обретала совершенно конкретные узнаваемые очертания. Вторая стадия потребовала солидной затраты сил — Иванна понимала, что усердствует, пожалуй, больше, чем требуется, но предпочитала работать с запасом, потому что от надёжности и достоверности зависело слишком много. Магического истощения опасаться не приходилось: симптомы Иваннa запомнила более чем хорошо и не собиралась допускать повторения.

Подменыш выглядел теперь как восковая кукла, оставалось только вселить в него живую сущность. Поскольку от голема не требовалось исполнения сложных действий, обойтись можно было и крысой. После недолгих поисков Иванна нашла подвал, но к её разочарованию, крысам тут нечем было поживиться, потому они отсутствовали как класс. Столкнувшись с неожиданным препятствием, она растерянно замерла посреди мрачного подвала, пытаясь сообразить, что делать. Казалось, стены надвигаются, стремясь смять её. Стряхнув наваждение, она подобрала подол и поспешила выбраться из подземелья.

Иванна вернулась в комнату и прошлась из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сообразить, что же предпринять. Даже перемещение в усадьбу не помогло бы: кошачий прайд давно решил вопрос с крысами и прочими мелким грызунами. Лягушачий хор давил на психику монотонным фоновым гудением.

Иванна хлопнула себя по лбу и аппарировала к берегу озера; внезапное ощущение сырой травы под ногами заставило её с омерзением зашипеть. Велев себе не расслабляться, она перекинулась в кошку и провела незабываемые минуты, носясь по осоке: поймать лягушку оказалось не так-то просто. Хогвартс отсюда почти не просматривался, с дальнего берега по прежнему доносилось смутное эхо тревожных отзвуков, но любоваться видами Иванне было некогда.

Наконец, она аппарировала с добычей прямо в комнату, стараясь отдышаться и машинально стряхивая с подола сухие листья и мелкие веточки.

— Старовата я для таких приключений, — проворчала она себе под нос.

Оставалось всего ничего. Она провела ритуал отвязки Снейпа от его пролитой крови, переместила дух лягушки в голема и запрограммировала того лежать мёртвым и разлагаться, как подобает добропорядочному трупу.

Произнеся последние слова заклинания и завершив последний пасс волшебной палочкой, она присела и внимательно осмотрела творение рук своих. Голем мёртвого Снейпа смотрелся прямо как живой — собственно, именно это от него и ожидалось, но Иванна всё равно была более чем впечатлена. Одновременно её безмерно радовало то, что от его вида ей совсем не делается дурно: видимо, помогало осознание, что это изначально искусственное произведение, пусть и до ужаса реалистичное.

Иванна огляделась, чтобы убедится, что не оставила никаких улик (дохлую лягушку она совершенно непочтительно выкинула в сад, каркаровский нож спрятала в сумочку), механически убрала упавшие на лицо волосы и, почувствовав щекой влагу на них, спохватилась и принялась залечивать разрез на предплечье. Похоже, со своей кровью она малость переборщила: голова кружилась вполне отчётливо, в ушах шумело, по телу разливалась вялость.

«Вернусь — зальюсь гематогенкой по самые уши, — дала мысленный зарок она. — Ладно, зато надёжно…»

— Ты кто? — внезапно раздался у неё за спиной незнакомый мужской голос; тон вопрошающего был настороженным, он явно не ожидал найти здесь кого-либо.

Не вздрогнула она только потому, что сил на резкую мышечную реакцию, похоже, не осталось. Дело действительно пахнет керосином, раз она проморгала его появление и даже не спохватилась предусмотреть эту возможность.

«Ну, конечно, Волдеморт послал кого-то убедиться… — пронеслось у неё в голове. — Или мелкие прислали кто-то из „наших“ на подмогу?»

В любом случае, нельзя было допустить, чтобы её лицо видел кто-либо из местных, вне зависимости от того, к какому лагерю принадлежит. Очевидно, на неё сейчас нацелена волшебная палочка, и сделай Иванна неправильное движение — в лучшем случае её парализуют. Решение пришло как озарение. Кто бы мог представить, где и при каких обстоятельствах ей пригодится вторая «звероформа»?

Целиком трансфигурироваться необходимости не было, за мгновение ока она изменила только лицо и медленно повернулась к стоящему в дверном проёме мужчине в «форменной» мантии Пожирателя Смерти.

— Хеллоу, — прошипела она, проведя по почерневшим губам раздвоенным языком.

…То ли у неё действительно был особо впечатляющий вид, а может просто повезло, и Пожиратель оказался робкого десятка, но он, рассмотрев её, рефлекторно шагнул назад с отчётливо испуганным выражением лица, даря Иванне драгоценную секунду на то, чтобы аппарировать в сад и там сунуть руку в сумочку для активации портключа.

Только оказавшись посреди такой родной и привычной гостиной родительского дома, Иванна ощутила, что совершенно обессилена. Держась за стену, она прошла к комнате, подготовленной в качестве операционной, и напряжённо прислушалась. Мысли, что все усилия оказались напрасными, у неё не было, только лёгкий мандраж — просто нельзя же вламываться посреди операции. За дверью голоса звучали вполне спокойно, потому Иванна с чистой совестью побрела в лабораторию матери за крововосстанавливающим зельем.

Здесь ночь была ясной и более тёплой, чем в окрестностях Хогвартса, и лягушки пели куда громче, но сейчас их песня не казалась такой зловещей. Не дойдя до лаборатории, Иванна забралась в гамак и уставилась на звёзды в прорехах между ветвями яблони. Неужели всё кончилось? Не всё, конечно, но хотя бы за Снейпа беспокоиться больше не нужно. Иванна поправила подушку и потянулась. Проснулась она как будто секунду спустя, сотрясаемая обеспокоенным супругом.

— Ты с ума сошла! Хотя бы предупредила, что вернулась! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Иванна улыбнулась, выбралась из гамака и обняла Каркарова.

— Прости. Я в порядке, умоталась только. Как у вас прошло? — спросила она, ткнувшись носом ему в шею.

— Хорошо. Доктор — чудноватый тип, но дело знает. Сейчас пациент зашит, напичкан зельями по самую макушку и занят восстановительным сном, — рассказал Каркаров. — Слушай, у тебя катастрофически ледяные руки.

— Ерунда. Кстати о зельях, я за гематогенкой шла, — спохватилась Иванна.

— Идём.

В лаборатории Иванна присосалась к зелью, прежде чем Каркаров нашёл для неё соломинку для питья и нормальный стакан, и, разумеется, облилась, едва не выронив колбу. Каркаров, вопреки ожиданию, нотации читать не стал, только рассмеялся и пошёл доставать Восстановитель. Иванна посмотрела на своё отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафчика: зелье покрывало губы, подбородок, шею и декольте так, словно у неё горлом шла кровь. Вкупе с исключительной бледностью, чёрным выходным платьем и общим шальным видом смотрелось это весьма впечатляюще. Иванна оскалила побуревшие от зелья зубы и тоже рассмеялась.

После того как Иванна привела себя в относительный порядок, они вернулись в дом. Елизавета по примеру зятя выдала дочери нагоняй и приветственные объятия, после чего доложила, что несколько дней Снейп побудет без сознания, но в целом прогноз хороший. Иванна заглянула в комнату, куда Снейпа переместили после операции. Укрытый целительским одеялом, из-под которого выглядывал ворот елизаветиной пижамы с кошечками (Елизавета собиралась сначала одеть его в пижаму мужа, но побоялась, что он в ней утонет), Снейп был пугающе похож на голема, но Иванна слова матери подвергать сомнению не стала и пошла на кухню, где все, за исключением всё ещё отсутствующего Мирослава, уже ждали её, чтобы обменяться подробностями. Доктора тоже видно не было — Елизавета сказала, что он отсыпается в гостевой спальне.

— Миша был блестящим интервенционным хирургом, он врач в третьем поколении, мы с его отцом давным-давно по работе пересекались — мне одно время случилось по госпиталям поработать, — пояснила она для Смитов. — Из-за случайности он два года назад потерял пациента и с тех пор ушёл в патанатомию. Еле уговорила его помочь. Может, это вернёт ему веру в себя. Вы только никому не говорите про его нынешнюю специальность — ну так, на всякий случай.

Иванна, которая давно перестала удивляться кругу знакомств матери, рассказала о своих приключениях, отдельно подчеркнув, что к Хогвартсу не приближалась и как там дела обстоят — не знает. Елизавета, сказав, что дождётся Мирослава, велела всем разойтись спать. Завтрашний день обещал быть насыщенным.

…Иванне упорно не спалось: не то адреналин не отпускал, не то побочные явления после укрепляющего зелья. К тому же, в комнате было очень душно. Радуясь, что заменила свою девичью кровать на полноразмерную, она сначала откатилась на самый край подальше от крепко спящего Каркарова, а потом и вовсе встала и подошла к распахнутому окну. Молодой месяц так ярко сиял в безоблачном небе, что ей даже немного захотелось повыть на него.

Решив, что небольшая пробежка по саду наверняка пойдёт ей на пользу, Иванна накинула халат и бросила последний взгляд на сад. Заметив среди деревьев тёмный силуэт, она прянула от окна. Это определённо был кто-то чужой, иначе рефлекс не сработал бы. Кто-то стоял в саду в стороне от дорожки и смотрел на её окно.

С колотящимся сердцем она осторожно взглянула из-за шторы. Силуэт по-прежнему был там. Иванна одёрнула себя; что за психозы, может, это просто доктор вышел прогуляться, как она сама собиралась! А куда он смотрит — отсюда непонятно, потому как темно, а очки на тумбочке у кровати.

…Надев очки, она с удивлением поняла, что это Снейп. Неужели, очнувшись, он решил пройтись? Иванна перекинулась в кошку и старым способом в два прыжка спустилась в сад. Перекинувшись обратно, она заспешила к Снейпу. Мокрая от росы трава некстати напомнила о береге Чёрного озера.

— Коллега, вам стоит лечь, вы ещё слабоваты для променада! — назидательным тоном начала она, но осеклась и замерла под немигающим взглядом Снейпа. — Коллега, не время для лунатизма, — неуверенно продолжила она, не двигаясь с места. — Скажите уже что-нибудь!

Снейп стоял неподвижно, не издавая и звука. Что за ерунда, может, она напортачила с заданием голему, и он явился за ней? Вдруг он моргнул, Иванна вздрогнула и проснулась.

Не было никакого сада, никакого зловеще-неподвижного Снейпа. Даже духоты не было: в окно задувал ощутимо холодный ветерок, но, несмотря на это, Иванна ощущала, как простынь прилипла к покрывшейся испариной спине.

Она подползла к Каркарову и прижалась к нему, стараясь унять пульс, Каркаров, не просыпаясь, обнял её.

Вечно приснится ерунда какая-то… Кто это был? Снейп или всё же голем? Иванна попыталась припомнить, во что было одето её видение: в профессорскую мантию или в пижаму с кошечками, но так и не смогла. Она подумала было подойти к окну, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что это был только сон, но тут Каркаров как-то неудачно устроился на подушке и возмутительно захрапел. Отбросив мистические треволнения, Иванна принялась бороться за тишину: сначала она безрезультатно сверлила пальцем каркаровский бок, потом пробовала зажимать нос и в итоге как-то изловчилась повернуть Каркарова на бок, добившись победы. На этом успокоившись, она уснула, притулившись рядом, и никакой ерунды больше ей не приснилось. А если и снилось, она этого не запомнила.

В десятом часу её разбудил запах кофе, заботливо добытого Каркаровым. Сам он, дожидаясь её пробуждения, листал газеты в кресле у окна.

— Доброе утро, — она села в постели и потянулась за чашкой. — Уже есть новости о Хогвартсе?

Каркаров отложил газету и пересел на кровать.

— Доброе, есть. Но ты уверена, что не хочешь ещё поспать? — спросил он. — Выглядишь усталой. Сколько крови ты вчера отдала?

— Я выспалась, — уверила Иванна. — А крови — с пол-литра, наверное, — усмехнулась она. — Ерунда, оклемаюсь быстро, — про встречу с Пожирателем и про странный сон она рассказывать не стала. — Хочу сказать тебе огромнейшее спасибо, что не стал спорить со мной вчера. За мною должок.

— Просто кроме потери времени этот спор ничего не дал бы, — пожал плечами Каркаров, положив ладонь ей на колено. — Но про должок я запомню, не сомневайся.

— Вредина, — улыбнулась Иванна. — Так что там по Хогвартсу? Наши победили? — почему-то на самом деле это уже практически не волновало её, потому на утвердительный ответ Каркарова она лишь дежурно кивнула. — Народ уже встал?

— Твои родители и врач; молодняк я не видел, вроде бы спит. Господин Грегорович на рыбалке, его вся эта возня, похоже, совершенно не впечатляет, — хмыкнул Каркаров.

— Пойду, с доктором пообщаюсь, — решила Иванна.

Допив кофе и одарив Каркарова поцелуем, она оделась и спустилась на первый этаж. Доктор, оказавшийся худощавым мужчиной около тридцати, обнаружился на открытой веранде: прячась от утренней свежести под пледом, он пил кофе, курил и любовался садом. Представившись, Иванна, которая по дороге добыла ещё чашку кофе, присела в соседнее кресло и, не тратя время на политес, поинтересовалась перспективами Снейпа. Майкл Тёрнер, как и большинство гостей, попавший под чары умиротворяющей атмосферы усадьбы, без обиняков поведал, что ожидал осложнений, но уже сейчас состояние пациента так заметно улучшилось, что никаких сомнений в выздоровлении быть просто не может. Единственное, что его беспокоит, это голосовые связки, но и тут вполне можно ждать приятных сюрпризов. Посещение больного он разрешил, потому Иванна, поблагодарив Майка, поспешила разрешением воспользоваться.

В комнате, помимо, собственно, Снейпа, обнаружилась Тори, пояснившая, что они с Хоуп несут дежурство на случай, если он очнётся. Сам Снейп выглядел гораздо приличнее и куда меньше напоминал голема. Шею его покрывали бинты, персикового цвета пижамная рубашка с кошечками здорово освежала цвет его лица.

Тори поднялась со своего кресла, где коротала время за чтением, и подошла к кровати.

— О, он сменил положение! — оживилась она. — Как это я проморгала! Пойду скажу доктору.

Пока она бегала, Иванна пощупала лоб Снейпа и поправила ему подушку.

— …Да ну, вряд ли, может, это подружка твоя его перевернула, ему ещё день-другой без сознания лежать, — вместе с Тори пришёл Майк и с порога принялся выражать сомнения.

Воспользовавшись предусмотрительно подготовленными Елизаветой тонометром и стетоскопом, он убедился, что давление и пульс в норме, а хрипов в лёгких нет, о чём немедленно с восторгом сообщил публике. Достав из кармана брюк миниатюрный смотровой фонарик, чтобы проверить рефлекс зрачков, он потянулся было поднять веко, но тут Снейп самостоятельно открыл глаза и уставился на доктора таким взглядом, что тот от неожиданности фонарик выронил.

Тори с радостным писком переобнимала по очереди Снейпа, Майка и Иванну и унеслась сообщить всем радостную новость.

— С возвращением с того света, коллега, — заулыбалась Иванна. — Волдеморт пал, ваш некролог ещё не опубликовали, но это точно вопрос времени. Всё закончилось, вы свободны.

Снейп задумчиво посмотрел на неё, затем осторожно потрогал свою шею.

— О, позвольте осмотреть голосовые связки! — оживился Майк; он взял с подноса на прикроватной тумбочке нашедшееся в запасах Елизаветы гортанное зеркало, включил фонарик и нетерпеливо навис над Снейпом. — Я врач, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Это я вас зашивал, хочу проверить качество работы.

Снейп полюбовался потолком, посмотрел на Майка исподлобья, убедился, что тот серьёзен в своих намерениях, и открыл рот.

— Восхитительно! — прокомментировал Майк, сунувшись туда с зеркалом и фонариком примерно по плечи. — Потрясающая регенерация!

В следующий момент он с профессиональным проворством распрямился: Снейп, закашлявшись, захлопнул челюсть, едва не перекусив фонарик, и вперил в Майка уничтожающий взгляд.

— Браво, — ничуть не смутившись, похвалил Майк, который, очевидно, действительно был искренне рад. — Связки заживают, похоже, всё куда лучше, чем мне показалось вчера. Скоро вы сможете говорить, а пока используйте жесты и постарайтесь молчать. Если будет беспокоить кашель — обязательно принимайте кодеин или какое-нибудь ваше специфическое противокашлевое снадобье.

Снейп, комментируя действия Майка, немедленно использовал жест, который Иванна никак не ожидала увидеть в его исполнении, и закашлялась, чтобы скрыть смех. Майк же, нисколько не оскорбившись, засиял улыбкой до ушей, отметив, что пациент определённо идёт на поправку.

Внимание Иванны привлёк приближающийся гул голосов, и вскоре в комнату набились все двуногие обитатели усадьбы, плюс Смиты, плюс Василиса. Их сопровождали Адя и Янко, которые узнали о падении Волдеморта из газет и жаждали узнать, точно ли это не дело рук Иванны.

Снейп обвёл аудиторию слегка ошалелым взглядом и подтянул одеяло к подбородку. Иванне стало его очень жалко, но она задавила в себе это чувство как вредоносное и неправильное.

Елизавета, упреждая назревающие разброд и шатание, решительно взяла дело в свои руки.

— Это очень хорошо, что вы тут все собрались, ибо мне нужно сделать объявление, — с торжественной миной начала она; все взгляды в комнате переместились со Снейпа на неё, Снейп немного расслабился. — Во времена моей дикой молодости, как раз между окончанием Дурмштранга и поступлением в медицинский... Эти события на самом деле разделял год, и в этот год со мной случилось то, о чём никто не знает. Так вот, после выпуска я отправилась путешествовать, и в Австрии познакомилась с одним цыганским бароном. У нас закрутился роман, я даже поселилась в таборе.

Иванна озадаченно смотрела на мать, не понимая, к чему она ведёт. С одной стороны, всё было правдоподобно, с другой — как-то всё равно не очень вписывалось в факты. Она глянула на отца — тот слушал внимательно, с умеренно заинтересованным выражением лица.

— Мы ждали ребёнка, вроде как даже собирались пожениться, несмотря на то, что его люди меня не принимали. И вот, зимней ночью начались схватки, таборная повитуха долго отказывалась мне помогать, но в итоге всё же согласилась. Роды были тяжёлыми настолько, что меня в забытьи отвезли в ближайшую маггловскую больницу. С тех пор я не видела ни своего сына, ни кого-либо из тех цыган.

Иванна ошалелыми глазами смотрела на мать. Чем дальше, тем большее недоверие её охватывало. Неужели бы Елизавета утаила от неё существование брата? Или она просто не была уверена, что он жив?

Отец по-прежнему изображал аллегорию вежливой заинтересованности, остальные слушали с изумлением не меньшим, чем у Иванны. Снейп вообще ничего не понимал, но большего от него ждать было бы глупо.

— Так вот, после десятилетий поиска, я хочу вам представить моего давно потерянного сына! — закончила она, эффектным жестом указав на Снейпа, глаза которого моментально из круглых стали квадратными.

Все уставились на Снейпа, а Иванна ощутила, что земля уходит у неё из-под ног, а перед глазами у неё пронеслась вся жизнь. Уставившись на мать, она вдруг заметила, что на щеках той играют ямочки, всегда бывшие верным признаком сдерживаемого смеха, и шумно перевела дух.

— Ма-а-а, я чуть не поверила! — возмущенно завопила она, схватила с изножья кровати запасную подушку и запустила ею в расхохотавшуюся наконец Елизавету.

Стоявший рядом с тёщей Каркаров вежливо отклонил подушку с траектории лёгким взмахом руки; на беду, подушка устремилась в сторону Мирослава, который машинально взорвал её в воздухе чем-то невербально-беспалочковым.

Облако белого пуха сугробом осело на всех поверхностях комнаты, доведя абсурд до апогея. Если бы фоном заиграла музыка из индийского фильма, впечатление вряд ли бы усилилось.

— Ну, значит, с легендой вопрос решён, — удовлетворённо кивнула Елизавета, сдув с носа пушинку.


	125. Глава 125

_Май — июнь 1998 г.,_   
_Усадьба Мачкевичей._

Собрав заслуженные аплодисменты, Елизавета велела всем разойтись, попросив дочь, зятя и мужа задержаться.

— Не хочу, чтобы у вас сложилось впечатление, что я собираюсь обязать вас как-то своей помощью, — взяв стул и присев рядом со Снейпом, спокойным серьёзным тоном начала она. — Вам нужно создать новую личность, и то, что я предложила — самое простое в исполнении и более чем достоверное, как бы сомнительно это ни звучало. Я знаю, что вы прошли через многое, и хочу помочь. Вы друг Иванны, для меня этого достаточно, — ответила она на невысказанный вопрос в его глазах. — И, да, я ни в коем случае свою помощь не навязываю, вы абсолютно вольны решать, как быть. Я не требую немедленного ответа, подумайте, если хотите.

Мирослав молча кивал в поддержку супруги, Каркаров с лёгкой иронией призвал Снейпа обратить внимание на него, как на доказательство того, что в этой семье даже самые запущенные случаи не сбрасывают со счетов. Иванна затаив дыхание смотрела, как Снейп, осторожно покачав головой, обвёл комнату взглядом, вернул его на Елизавету, прижал руку к груди и медленно кивнул. Иванна постаралась выдохнуть как можно тише.

— Я очень рада, — мягко улыбнулась Елизавета. — Да, имейте ввиду, ваше согласие вовсе не означает, что вам придётся торчать здесь до скончания веков, но если захотите немного помочь мне с лабораторией в первое время — буду очень рада и признательна.

Снейп вновь кивнул — уже более уверенно — и слегка закашлялся. Иванна, преисполнившись безмерной признательности в адрес матери, поспешила налить ему воды. Елизавета дальновидно просчитала риски: выпускать на все четыре стороны Снейпа со всей этой свалившейся на него свободой было бы рискованно.

Внезапно слово взял Мирослав:

— Я, пожалуй, сейчас скажу, а то потом забуду. Твоё, парень, право, не принять совет от фактически малознакомого мужика, которого к тому же по дикому стечению обстоятельств тебе в отчимы сватают, но всё же. Ты привык к условиям, которые нормальные люди сочли бы адом, и теперь в условиях относительно человеческих тебе будет непросто адаптироваться. Звучит вроде как вздор, но, поверь, это так. Ты, возможно, не будешь знать, как реагировать, как ко всему относиться, как действовать, всё будет казаться неправильным, и тебе захочется находить проблемы там, где по сути их нет, чтобы воссоздать привычную обстановку. Так вот, запомни, тебе этого не нужно. Считай, что ты в другом мире и другой жизни. И постарайся правильно меня понять, — выдал он. — А вы, — повернулся он к Елизавете и Иванне, — как только это начнётся, помните о том, что я сейчас сказал и не беситесь. Ладно, пусть они тут закончат, а мы с тобой пойдём, — обратился он к Каркарову.

— Это у вас на аврорских курсах такому учат? — поинтересовался Каркаров, следуя за ним к выходу.

— А ты думал, мы там только груши боевыми посохами околачиваем? — небрежно ответил вопросом на вопрос Мирослав.

В закрывшуюся за ними дверь вперились три взгляда разной степени изумлённости.

Иванна никогда не задумывалась о такой возможности, но не могла не признать правоту отца. Теперь главное, чтобы Снейп и вправду не обиделся и принял совет к размышлению.

— Я переведу: вы абсолютно вправе выражать недовольство чем угодно, но будьте готовы услышать возражения в случае необъективности вашего суждения, — с улыбкой сказала Елизавета.

— Не беспокойтесь, братец, у нас дурдом не перманентный, а периодический, — уверила Иванна, протягивая ему стакан. — Обычно тут тихо и спокойно. Вы ещё заскучать успеете.

Снейп принял стакан, поблагодарив коротким кивком и улыбкой краем губ, после чего скроил кислую гримасу, демонстрирующую его отношение к последнему Иванниному высказыванию. Что же, по крайней мере, явных признаков недовольства словами Мирослава он не выказал, и шанс, что они достигли его разума, был.

— Ладно, я пойду на кухню, сооружу завтрак, — объявила Елизавета, совершенно удовлетворённая результатами переговоров. — Пришлю кого-нибудь из мисс Смит, если что понадобится — смело их гоняйте, они будут рады помочь. Книжек вам пока не дам: при чтении вы можете начать мысленно проговаривать текст, а это чревато непроизвольной артикуляцией и напряжением голосовых связок. Пусть лучше девочки вслух вам почитают. Ива, подай Северусу эти три флакона, как раз пора принимать зелья. И сама не забудь свои принять, ты всё ещё зеленовата.

Елизавета пощупала ей лоб, покачала головой и вышла, а Иванна, следуя указаниям, одно за другим дала Снейпу крововосстанавливающее, заживляющее и укрепляющее зелья. Не зная, что он сейчас думает на тему Хогвартса, Тёмного лорда и прошлой жизни, она старалась болтать о пустяках вроде погоды и грядущего завтрака. Снейп, безропотно приняв все три зелья, устало откинулся на постель. Иванна очень хорошо его понимала: сама сейчас готова была пойти и завалиться спать. Впрочем, сначала нужно было хотя бы позавтракать. Должно быть, ей и впрямь не повредил бы отдых, потому как Снейп тоже посчитал, что вид у неё так себе: указав на Иванну пальцем, он закатил глаза, изображая покойника, затем ткнул пальцем в подушку и сложил руки у щеки, призывая её отправиться спать.

— Спасибо за совет, так и сделаю, — хмыкнула Иванна. — Ладно, вы тоже покемарьте, я попозже зайду, — сказала она, машинально поправив одеяло и подушку.

Снейп протянул ей руку и, когда она приняла её, на миг сжал её пальцы и одними губами сказал «спасибо».

— Да ну, я же обещала, — небрежно отмахнулась она, сделав вид, что совершенно не растрогалась, быстро поцеловала его в лоб, намеренно закрывшись, чтобы не считать его эмоций, и вышла, тихо прикрыв дверь, с опозданием спохватившись, что за «спасибо» ему полагалось настучать по голове — не зря же доктор запретил любую имитацию разговорной деятельности.

На самом деле, именно спать ей не хотелось, просто всем её существом владела вялость, так и призывающая куда-нибудь присесть или прилечь. Дойдя до кухни, она обнаружила там мать, хлопочущую у плиты, а так же Адю с Янко, завтракающих чаем с шарлоткой.

— Видела бы ты свою рожу, когда тётя Лиза про сына задвинула! — никак не мог успокоиться Янко. — Жаль, у меня фотоаппарата не было!

— Я бы на тебя посмотрела на моем месте! — буркнула Иванна.

— Ой, да подумаешь, один раз всё равно не считается, — поддразнил Янко.

— Интересно-интересно, мы чего-то о тебе не знаем? — изобразила изумление Адя.

— Да я вообще — личность жутко таинственная! — воздел руки в зловещем жесте Янко.

— Про что это они? Разнузданные добрачные похождения? — невинно поинтересовалась Елизавета.

— Да не особо то разнузданные, всё очень чинно, — с достоинством парировала Иванна.

Отвлёкшись на то, как Елизавета взмахами волшебной палочки заставляет луковицу сбрасывать шелуху, она вдруг вспомнила, что Снейп остался без палочки и спросила, видел ли кто-либо Грегоровича. Елизавета сказала, что он либо на рыбалке, либо в саду, и попросила замолвить перед ним словечко за Хоуп. Иванна, узнав о жертве бывшей слизеринки, пообещала вытребовать у деда для неё лучшую палочку.

— Надо бы ещё Мирославу задание дать, выправить нашему прибавлению в семействе документы, — спохватилась Елизавета. — И для этого нужно имя придумать.

— Северуса на Всеволода поменять, — не раздумывая, предложила Адя.

— Лучше Северин тогда уж, — внёс контрпредложение Янко.

— О, я за Северина, — оживилась Елизавета. — Я Иву думала Севериной назвать, но не срослось.

— А фамилию наверное надо немецкую дать? Ну, австрийскую. Или цыганскую. Если у него папаша по сценарию австрийский цыган, — продолжила Адя.

— Фледермаус, — хмыкнула Иванна.

— Забавно, но слишком претенциозно, — раскритиковал Янко. — Снейп вообще переводится как-то?

— Когда искала его адрес, наткнулась на деревню в Саффолке с названием Снейп, — задумчиво сказала Иванна. — Надо думать в направлении топонимов, наверное.

— Северин Мухосранский? — вполне серьёзно предложил Янко. — А что, звучит!

— Злой ты! — упрекнула Адя. — Хотя бы уж тогда Мусохранский. В рифму, но необидно.

— Вообще-то, моя девичья фамилия — Мусохранская! — гордо вскинула голову Елизавета.

— Так и думать не о чем больше! — хлопнул в ладоши Янко.

— Нет, всё-таки у нас перманентный дурдом, — удручённо покачала головой Иванна.

Без аппетита поковыряв яблочный пирог, она пошла искать деда, по пути обнаружив на веранде Каркарова и Майка.

— Всё же, это несправедливо… — Майк чиркнул спичкой о коробок и затянулся; в блюдечке перед ним уже красовались два окурка. — Вот если бы нам ваши знания и методы! — очевидно, перебирая в памяти вчерашнюю операцию, грустно протянул он. 

— Методы? Мне неловко напоминать, но чёрную оспу и чуму победили в итоге вы, — возразил Каркаров. — Ива, ты уже приняла зелья? — заметив приближение супруги, бдительно поинтересовался он.

— Я правда так плохо выгляжу? — демонстративно надулась она. — Сейчас, только деда найду — надо ему заказ на две палочки дать — и приму.

— Он на реке, я сбегаю, скажу. А ты иди лечись, — категорически заявил Каркаров. — Вы извините, я вас оставлю, сами видите, — обратился он к Майку.

— Полностью вас поддерживаю! — нисколько не расстроился тот, принимаясь тушить недокуренную сигарету о блюдечко. — Нет, надо с этим завязывать, отец точно уши оторвёт, когда узнает, что я продолжаю. Пойду спрошу, нет ли зелья на такой случай. 

Иванна поднялась в спальню, приняла зелья и, не зная, куда себя деть, вышла в лестничный холл, где устроилась на диванчике между дремлющими кошками. Там её, пребывающую в ленивой прострации, четверть часа спустя отыскал отец, сопровождаемый Каркаровым.

Мирослав загнал обоих в свой кабинет и прежде всего детально и въедливо расспросил об их операции по извлечению Снейпа из Хогвартса, между делом попросив Иванну составить подробный доклад об её артефакте-мониторе: в массовое производство их пускать было бы экономически невыгодно, но вот купить права на дальнейшее усовершенствование и применение в спецслужбах правительство могло бы захотеть. Иванна, которая едва не начала разорять мужа со всеми этими тратами на магические компоненты, с радостью пообещала и доклад, и отчёт, и всё, что понадобится, лишь бы денег дали.

— Вы как считаете — надолго их подделка обманет? — спросил Каркаров.

— Ну почему ты думаешь, что они поймут? Даже если вскрытие будет — всё как настоящее, я специально заложила условия, — возмутилась Иванна.

— По магическому фону могут заподозрить, — предположил Каркаров. — На него любой магодетектор среагирует. Ладно бы он после Авады был, а так — механическая рана и яд…

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, мои усилия напрасны? — насупилась Иванна.

— Ну что ты, совсем наоборот! — вмешался Мирослав. — Тут каждая минута на счету, даже если коронер заподозрит что-то, пока суть да дело — следы твоих портключей уже не отследить. Уверен, дело спустят на тормозах в любом случае. Сейчас там стандартный послевоенный бардак, максимум на что их хватит — убедиться, что Волдеморт окончательно и бесповоротно мёртв.

— Ну да… — успокоилась Иванна. — По крови они его не отследят, я очень хорошую отвязку сделала… — внезапное осознание обрушилось на неё, как ледяная лавина. — А вот свою кровь я не отвязала… Да погоди, это не так страшно, — она похлопала по колену вдруг совершенно посеревшего лицом Каркарова, — на самом деле, во мне сейчас столько гематогенки, что если они начнут искать сейчас — что вряд ли, то она собьёт наводку, а завтра уже будет поздно. Ну, и я на всякий случай сейчас сделаю пару амулетов вроде твоих. Да что такое?

— Можете узнать, где сейчас этот проклятый голем? — Каркаров повернулся к Мирославу, не обращая внимания на возмущение Иванны.

— Да, ждите здесь, — не задавая лишних вопросов, Мирослав куда-то вышел.

— Игорь, в чём дело? — Иванна начала по-настоящему пугаться. — Эта неотвязка выйдет мне боком?

Он потянул её к себе, заставив пересесть к нему на колени, и крепко обнял.

— Я этого не допущу.

Оставив на столе записку для Мирослава, Каркаров отвёл Иванну в их спальню и принялся рыться в своих вещах.

— Игорь, немедленно скажи, в чём дело, — от волнения поднявшимся на тон-другой голосом потребовала Иванна, сидя на кровати и наблюдая за его действиями.

— Прости, — достав тёмный кристалл и что-то вроде жезла из чего-то подозрительно напоминающего кость, он подошёл и сел на пол перед Иванной. — Твоя неотвязка опасна вовсе не тем, что тебя могут выследить, а тем, что похороненный голем может утащить тебя за собой в могилу.

— В смысле — утащить? Придёт и унесёт? — поёжилась Иванна, припомнив жутковатый сон. — Я плохо помню тонкости ритуала создания голема, но мне казалась отвязка нужна только для того, чтобы по крови не смогли отследить.

— Не унесёт, просто постепенно вытянет из тебя жизнь, на расстоянии, — пояснил Каркаров; легонько толкнув Иванну на подушки, он положил кристалл ей на грудь и принялся водить над ней жезлом. — Если бы голем был предназначен для обычных работ и находился бы в твоём ведении — значения не имело бы, но голем должен "умирать" и связь с ним чревата.

Кристалл оказался неожиданно тяжёлыми и неприятно холодил через ткань платья, о чём Иванна немедленно сообщила Каркарову.

— Плохо, — вздохнул он. — Но я это исправлю. Сам виноват, надо было всё же с тобою поспорить. Ладно, к чёрту сослагательное наклонение, — он мотнул головой и коснулся её щеки, заглядывая в глаза. — Ты только не засыпай пока, ладно?

— Не буду, — пообещала она, притягивая его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. — Да я и не хочу спать, просто какая-то апатия тотальная.

— Так это и проявляется.

В дверь постучали и после приглашения войти заглянул Мирослав.

— Не успел толком разузнать, что и как, приятель работать умотал, у них там, как и ожидалось, чёрт знает что творится. Но голема только что закопали, — доложил он. — У тебя всё под контролем?

Тут стоило бы испугаться по-настоящему: на Каркарова новость произвела убийственный эффект. То есть, со стороны как будто ничего не изменилось, но Иванна слишком хорошо знала и эту складку между бровей, и заострившиеся скулы, и пустой взгляд, за которым скрывалась бездна загнанного глубоко внутрь ужаса. Однако всё это мелькнуло лишь на мгновение.

— Да, — твёрдо отозвался Каркаров.

— Ладно, зови если что, я пока пойду, попробую ещё новостей добыть, — кивнул Мирослав, скрываясь за дверью.

— Ладно, сейчас от тебя потребуется небольшое усилие — пойдём куда-нибудь на нейтральную территорию. Мой нож у тебя? — вполне будничным тоном спросил Каркаров.

— Да, в сумке. Не помню, куда я её бросила, правда, но Акцио на неё работает, — неопределённо повела рукой Иванна.

Вставать не хотелось, острить на тему «решил прирезать, чтоб не мучилась» было ещё ленивее, но пересилить себя хотя бы по первому пункту Иванна смогла.

Они пошли через сад в поисках подходящего укромного места. Кажется, по дороге им встретилась Василиса, которой, кажется, было велено идти своей дорогой и не путаться под ногами — Иванна не была в этом до конца уверена, будучи поглощённой созерцанием окружающей действительности.

Мир вокруг совершал удивительные метаморфозы, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь в произвольном порядке. На глазах Иванны в одну секунду из плотного бутона буквально распахнулся цветок шиповника, и следом на соседней ветке неторопливо, словно потягиваясь после сна, выпростали лепестки ещё два цветка. Синица, перелетавшая через садовую дорожку с яблони на яблоню, вдруг замерла в полёте, позволяя прилипшей к ней взглядом Иванне разглядеть каждое своё пёрышко.

…Растянувшись на траве на границе дальнего угла сада и берегового склона, заросшего старым малинником, Иванна завороженно наблюдала проплывающие облака. Небо сегодня было особенно высоким и сияюще-голубым. Облака прямо на глазах меняли одну причудливую форму на другую. Каркаров что-то делал рядом с ней, произносил какие-то формулы. Какой-то долей сознания Иванна отметила, что с его голосом что-то не так, но всё её внимание сейчас поглотило небо, на котором вдруг начали загораться звёзды, одна крупнее другой, а само оно незаметно темнело и опускалось на неё как шёлковый полог. Голос Каркарова, а вместе с ним и шум ветра, и плеск речных волн, и все прочие звуки как будто стали отдаляться, когда звёзды начали тускнеть. Иванна успела удивиться — а где же луна? — когда вокруг сгустилась непроглядная тьма и тишина, и только монотонный звук, похожий на гудение перетянутой струны, заполнял всё вокруг.

Звук действовал на нервы, он был повсюду, как будто в самой голове. Раздражение немного отрезвило её, позволив оформить мысль «пора отсюда выбираться», но одного намерения было мало. Непонятно было, в какую сторону и как двигаться.

«Если это смерть, то это полный отстой», — вполне осознанно подумала Иванна и как будто ощутила себя в неком условном теле; по крайней мере, появилась иллюзия, что она может двигать руками и переставлять ноги.

Тон звука начал повышаться, становясь совершенно невыносимым, и вдруг «струна» с мерзким взвизгом лопнула. Когда в ушах перестало звенеть, Иванна расслышала отдалённый шорох волн и листвы и попыталась понять, куда двигаться. Напряжённо вслушавшись, она уловила голоса: Каркарова и смутно знакомый женский. Они в унисон повторяли заклинание на неизвестном Иванне наречии, и звучало оно как призыв, не повиноваться которому было невозможно. Неведомая сила несла её на звук голосов, а тьма вокруг расступалась.

— Она на нашей стороне, дальше ты сам справишься, — сказала женщина.

— Ивушка, дай мне руку, — позвал Каркаров.

«Какую к чёрту руку, если я бестелесный дух?» — бессильно подумала она.

— Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне.

«Да что за ерунда, не собираюсь же я здесь оставаться!»

Она протянула иллюзорную руку и вдруг её пальцы сомкнулись на ладони Каркарова. Тьма лопнула как мыльный пузырь, обрушив на Иванну свет, звуки, запахи и прикосновение воздуха к коже. Едва открыв глаза, она очутилась в объятиях Каркарова и крепко обняла его в ответ. Осознание произошедшего прошло через неё липким ужасом, осев тошнотворной слабостью почему-то в области ступней.

— Прости, что не предупредила о том, что ты женишься на идиотке, — всхлипнула Иванна Каркарову в плечо.

— Тише, тише, всё хорошо.

Он гладил её по волосам, целуя во всё, до чего дотягивался, а она, принимая его ласку, до глубины души удивлялась остроте своего восприятия, словно все чувства многократно усилились. А что самое потрясающее, её эмпатия то ли больше вообще не работала, то ли выключилась на время — только обычные человеческие чувства рисовали ей картину мира, но оттого она, картина, вовсе не становилась хоть сколько неполноценной.

Немного успокоившись, она огляделась и поняла, что находятся они в беседке, а солнце клонится к закату. Потрясённая Иванна уточнила, того же ли дня сейчас вечер, Каркаров ответил, что того же, и, помогая ей подняться, стал выспрашивать о самочувствии. Самочувствие было просто замечательным: от апатии не осталось и следа, Иванна чувствовала себя такой восхитительно живой, что ей хотелось немедленно устроить пробежку через соседнее поле и переплыть Саву на тот берег и обратно. Если бы не зверский голод, именно так бы она и поступила.

***

На следующее утро усадьба пополнилась гостями. Чрезвычайно томная после ранней энергичной побудки, устроенной ей Каркаровым, Иванна спустилась в кухню за кофе и обнаружила там неизменных Адю с Янко, а также Василису, Федору и Мойру. Федора, получив сову от Смитов, живо сгребла в охапку Горана и рванула в усадьбу, не забыв оповестить Мойру, посчитав, что было бы несправедливо, если та останется в стороне и не узнает, чем увенчались их совместные усилия.

— Вы вообще отсюда выходите когда-нибудь? — поприветствовала она товарищей. — И вы, девочки, здравствуйте. А где остальные, кто-нибудь знает?

— Тётя Лиза сейчас завтракает сынулю бульоном, дядя Мирко увёл Горыныча на секретное совещание, доктор сказал, что через неделю вернётся проверить прогресс — он готов был чуть ли не каждый день проверять, но Елизавета его мел малость упырила — и уехал, Тори занимается корреспонденцией, дед Златко собеседует Хоуп на предмет изготовления новой палочки, — выдала справку Федора, сияя улыбкой до ушей.

Она пребывала в глубочайшем восторге, и это чувствовалось даже с противоположного края кухни. Иванна невольно и сама расплылась в улыбке.

— Вам от бабушки большой привет, она очень извиняется, что вчера так быстро отбыла, но она не очень уютно себя чувствует вдали от дома, — подала голос Василиса. — Но она приглашала вас с дядей в гости, ещё дополнительно лично сову пришлёт.

Потрясённая Иванна даже замерла на месте. Значит, Каркаров отбросил свои заморочки и призвал на помощь мать, чтобы её вытащить! Вот так дела! С одной стороны, ей было интересно узнать, что же с нею было и как они это исправили, с другой, она точно знала, что пока не готова это узнавать.

— Доктор само очарование, жаль, что так недолго побыл, — прерывая паузу, невинно отметила Мойра. — А когда Северуса погулять выпустят? Что-то я соскучилась по его комментариям.

— Когда выпустят — это надо у мамы спросить, а насчёт комментариев тебе придётся подождать, пока голос вернётся, — развела руками Иванна.

Янко, смерив её критическим взглядом, выразил искреннее сомнение, что отсутствие голоса удержит его от комментирования. Иванна, подняв бровь и ехидно прищурившись, уличила его в ревности и уверила, что лавры главного остряка этой компании у него всё равно никто не отберёт. Янко демонстративно надулся и задрал нос; Адя, умирая со смеху, ободряюще погладила его по плечу и поддержала Иваннины слова.

— Слушайте, ну точно! Знаешь, почему вы постоянно слегка так грызётесь? Потому что очень похожи. Я всё думала, кого он мне напоминает… Так вот, когда в хорошем настроении — вылитый ты! Только масти другой, — вдруг озарившись, выложила Мойра, крайне довольная собой. — Вот честно, стиль беседы один в один.

— Ну, мать, спасибо за комплимент! — развёл руками Янко. — Я прям не знаю, что делать — смеяться мне или обижаться!

— Смеяться, конечно, — уверила Иванна. — Обижаться — не твоя прерогатива. Вообще, Машка, гениальное наблюдение. Я сама только после твоих слов это осознала.

А ещё она моментально осознала, почему её тогда так потянуло к нему, при том, что никогда не тянуло к Янко. Помимо их духовного единения за работой, было ещё кое-что — её эмпатическое волонтёрство. Это изменение эмоций от отчаяния к спокойствию, которое она считывала со Снейпа после сеанса, слишком напоминало то, что она переживала с Каркаровым, и в условиях долгой разлуки не могло не сработать в составе рефлекса. Что ни говори, это понимание очень её порадовало.

***

Выздоровление Снейпа шло полным ходом. На следующий день он уже решился выйти на прогулку и даже начал понемногу общаться с аборигенами. Для этого он активно использовал не только жестикуляцию и бумагу с карандашом, но и ненавязчивую передачу мыслеречи, что совершенно избавляло кого бы то ни было от страданий из-за неудобства общения с ним.

Мирослав, который внезапно загорелся идеей развести пчёл, потащил Снейпа, Каркарова, Янко и Горана смотреть участок с десятком старых яблонь, который планировалось расчистить под пасеку, и сообщил, что ближе к сезону ему понадобится помощь всех четверых.

На пятый день Снейп начал уверенно передвигаться без стороннего надзора и посетил с дружественным визитом Елизаветину лабораторию, откуда после нескольких часов вышел весьма приободрённый. Избыток свободного времени он стал коротать за изучением сербского и русского языков. Параллельно выяснилось, что немецким он владеет в совершенстве, что явилось дополнительным фактом в пользу легенды Елизаветы.

В начале второй недели прибыл Майк; на его попытку осмотреть голосовые связки Снейп тот уверенно ответил решительным «спасибо, не надо, я себя отлично чувствую» и согласился только на смену повязки. Иванна, присутствующая на процедуре, поспешила уверить, что шрамы хоть и жуткие, но фирменная мазь это исправит — справилась же она с Иванниной спиной! — да и вообще, ерунда всё, до свадьбы заживёт. Снейп с красноречивым выражением лица потрогал шею и поинтересовался, до чьей именно свадьбы. Иванна сочла вопрос риторическим и отвечать не стала.

В рамках празднования возвращения голоса Иванна решила организовать культпоход по пивным Белграда, однако перед этим нужно было решить важную проблему. Всё это время Снейп щеголял в великодушно одолженных Янко джинсах и свитере, которые болтались на нём как на вешалке, вызывая тщательно скрываемое острое чувство жалости у очевидцев. Возможно, имей он на руках действующую палочку, он подогнал бы одежду по фигуре, однако Грегорович только-только заканчивал палочку для Хоуп и работал медленно и тщательно, доставляя радость зачесавшимся без любимого дела рукам.

Понимая, что поход по магазинам в таком виде Снейп не переживет, Иванна решила действовать проверенным методом и попросила у него волос, честно объяснив цель. К вящему её удивлению, Снейп согласился не моргнув глазом. Должно быть, не осознал в полной мере всю опасность.

Не теряя времени, Иванна ангажировала Адю в качестве консультанта по магазинам мужской моды. Логичнее было бы задействовать Каркарова, но она прекрасно понимала, какой ажиотаж вызовут два приметных мужика, выбирающие шмотки для одного из них; Каркарова в эту авантюру вообще не стоило посвящать, но пришлось — случись чего, прощенья ей не было бы.

В час икс она загнала Снейпа в библиотеку и активировала две порции Многосущного зелья.

— Это ещё зачем? — с подозрением уставился Снейп на протянутый ему Иванной второй флакон.

— Пока я в виде тебя буду шастать по магазинам, ты тут будешь изображать меня. Стандартная мера обеспечения алиби, — нетерпеливо разъяснила Иванна; для неё это было уже чем-то само собой разумеющимся. — Сегодня вроде родственники понаедут, но с ними общаться не обязательно, просто ручкой помаши. Вот моя одежда, переоденешься, — она специально подобрала максимально «бесполый» и скрывающий фигуру комплект.

Сбитый с толку Снейп покосился на Адю в ожидании подсказки, но та, старательно изображая тотальную незамутнённость, ответила лучезарной улыбкой и спросила есть ли у него пожелания по стилю и цветовой гамме. Снейп посмотрел на неё не очень дружелюбно и, с сомнением понюхав содержимое флакона, сделал глоток.

— Да нормально всё, не надо делать такое выражение лица, будто тебя на заклание сейчас поведут! — велела своему двойнику Иванна. — Это просто для подстраховки, всего на несколько часов! И держи спину ровно, в конце концов! — она хлопнула скуксившегося и раздражённого Снейпа по спине; тот сверкнул глазами, выпрямился, но очень быстро ссутулился обратно.

— Тяжело вообще-то! — буркнул он, совершая руками манипуляции в районе груди, словно пытаясь равномерно перераспределить нагрузку.

— А ты как думал! — возмущённо подбоченилась Иванна. — Да хватит уже! — она шлёпнула его по рукам. — Наденешь лифчик — легче станет. Что обо мне люди подумают... Надо было не мудрить, а просто запереть тебя где-нибудь, — покачала головой она.

— Да не шуми ты, я пытаюсь обвыкнуться! — огрызнулся Снейп, суетливо переодеваясь.

— Я сейчас сдохну, — Адя, наблюдающая за перепалкой, потёрла глаза и истерично хихикнула. — Хорошо, что Янко не видит!

Иванна обречённо махнула рукой.

— Ладно, теперь моя очередь, — пробормотала она и отпила из своей порции. — …Так, отлично, — Иванна, которая заранее ограбила гардероб Янко на предмет летнего льняного костюма, покрутилась перед стеклянной дверцей книжного шкафа, оценивая преображения и сажая костюм по фигуре. — Годится, — она причесалась пятернёй и поправила ворот рубашки. — А, чёрт, опять про него забыла, — заведя руки за спину, она через свитер расстегнула бюстгальтер, затем, сунув правую руку в левый рукав, стянула с левой руки лямку, повторила операцию на правой руке, после чего вынула бюстгальтер из-за пазухи через ворот.

— Ты сейчас окончательно и бесповоротно убила мой мозг, — всхлипнула Адя, закрывая лицо руками.

— Ой, да ла-адно, — повела плечом Иванна. — Подержи у себя пока, у меня карманы маленькие, — она быстро сунула предмет туалета в адину сумку; задумчиво ощупав шею, она конфисковала у Ади газовый шарфик, повязала его на манер шейного платка и объявила готовность к старту. — Ладно, братишка, не скучай тут, — подмигнула она Снейпу, который наблюдал за её действиями с выражением лица, достойным кисти живописца; даже при наличии большого опыта применения Многосущного зелья, Иванне было безумно дико видеть своё очередное новое отражение в зеркале. — Запас зелья у тебя есть, мы постараемся побыстрее всё закончить. Можешь у меня посидеть, но периодически показывайся во дворе на всякий случай. Или в лаборатории пошурши. Или с Мойрой на пленэр сходи. Встретимся тут же около трёх, надеюсь, успеем обернуться.

— Ива, ты сейчас… — быстрым шагом вошедший в библиотеку Каркаров направился было к восседающей на диване у окна «Иванне», но «её» выражение лица заставило его остановиться и замолчать.

Он изучил внимательным взглядом сначала «супругу», затем перевёл глаза на потупившего взор «Снейпа», после чего объявил, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Да ладно тебе, это же весело, — робко возразила Иванна. — Тем более, я честно предупредила заранее.

Адя, не выдержав, начала хохотать. На шум в библиотеку заглянул Янко и, разобравшись в ситуации, присоединился к умирающей со смеху подруге.

— Песцова, прекратить истерику! — прикрикнул «Снейп» на Адю, которая без сил привалилась к стеллажу. — Время теряем, идём уже!

Кое-как успокоившись и взяв себя в руки, Адя кивнула и выпрямилась. «Снейп» одобрительно кивнул и широким жестом указал на дверь, пропуская даму вперёд. Адя угукнула и направилась к выходу; обходя «Снейпа», она получила от «него» ускоряющий шлепок пониже спины и вновь закатилась хохотом.

— Чувствую, мне следовало самостоятельно отправиться за покупками, — скептично поджав губы, осуждающе покачал головой «Снейп» и последовал за Адей.

— Не виляй кормой как гулящая женщина, — посоветовал им вслед Каркаров.

— Что-о-о? — в глубочайшем возмущении «Снейп» остановился и развернулся к нему. — Ты это мне? Это что же, я, значит, хожу как гулящая женщина?!

— Нет, когда ты — ты, всё прекрасно, но в таком исполнении — жуткая похабщина! — поспешил с пояснениями Каркаров.

— Ма-альчики, ну не ссорьтесь! — жеманно протянул Янко.

— Смотри у меня, — героически сохраняя грозное выражение лица, «Снейп» развернулся обратно к выходу, взял под ручку начавшую икать от смеха Адю и двинулся прочь, сменив стиль походки и слегка ссутулившись.

Не долго думая, Снейп воспользовался советом касаемо Мойры и пленэра. Мойра, которая именно в этот день планировала просто поваляться на пляже с книгой, не сразу поняла, с чего это Иванна вдруг тащит её на природу, но, разобравшись, сделала вид, что совсем не удивилась, и безропотно прихватила этюдник.

На пленэре «Иванна» вела себя отвратительно: ходила кругами вокруг Мойры и непрерывно проявляла недовольство: и солнце слишком яркое, и ветер слишком сильный, и трава слишком густая, и краски у Мойры неправильные, и родственники ненормальные, и весь мир никуда не годится. Мойра никак не могла сосредоточиться на своём пейзаже, пока в один прекрасный момент не сообразила посадить «Иванну» позировать. Фонтан красноречия это, конечно не заткнуло, зато по крайней мере, больше некому было мельтешить вокруг да около.

Ближе к обеду решено было вернуться в дом. Закупочной команды на горизонте не наблюдалось, зато, как предсказывала Иванна, приехал её кузен Братислав с невестой. Снейп воспользовался советом издали помахать им ручкой и спасся бегством в библиотеку под предлогом добычи книги для Мойры, однако вместо уединения с самим собой обнаружил там изучающего свежую прессу Каркарова.

— Это я, — поспешно предупредил он. — Сам знаешь кто не вернулась ещё?

— Увы, — даже не повернув голову в его сторону, отозвался Каркаров.

Снейп взял номер «Дейли профет» и забился в дальний тёмный угол библиотеки.

— Привет, — зашедший в библиотеку кузен Братислав огляделся. — Ива, дядя Мирко спрашивает, не видела ли ты тётю Лизу?

— Нет, — буркнула «Ива».

— Она говорила, что собирается на рынок за овощами, — Каркаров оторвался от номера «Московского мракоборца» и повернулся к двоюродному шурину. — Наверное, скоро вернётся.

— А, понятно, — кивнул Братислав и с сомнением посмотрел на кузину. — Ива, у тебя какой-то небодрый вид, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— Да! — почти рявкнула в ответ «Иванна».

— Не обращай внимания, Браца, — лучась плохо скрываемым ехидством посоветовал Каркаров. — У женщин случаются состояния, когда они, как бы это сказать, не в себе… это проходящее.

«Иванна», одарив «супруга» убийственным взглядом, подхватилась и пулей вылетела из комнаты.

— Вы что, поссорились? — недоумённо спросил Братислав.

— Что ты, у нас с Иванной полная идиллия, — воссиял искренней улыбкой Каркаров.

— Ну, ладно… — пожал плечами Братислав и тоже оставил библиотеку.

…Закупочная команда, усталая, но в целом довольная, вернулась позже назначенного срока. На обратном пути они безостановочно хохотали, вспоминая рейд по магазинам. Иванна в личине Снейпа буквально с одного взгляда очаровывала подавляющее большинство продавцов женского пола (очевидно, срабатывал тот же эффект, что тогда с Виктором), после чего эти дамы смотрели на Адю уничтожающими взглядами — мол, как только смела и сумела она ухватить такое счастье? Заботясь о репутации Снейпа, которому, скорее всего, ещё придётся посещать эти же магазины, они с сожалением отказались от идеи изобразить жестокую госпожу и преданного безропотного воздыхателя.

Попросив Адю закинуть покупки в комнату Снейпа и сообщить Каркарову об её возвращении, она пошла искать «брата». Тот обнаружился в компании Мойры в Елизаветиной лаборатории за вымешиванием экспериментального грунта. Оказалось, что Снейп, послонявшись по саду, наткнулся на Мойру в беседке и, признавшись, что не вынесет ни минуты дольше в чужом обличье, пригласил её проверить теорию, реализовать которую они не успели до вступления Снейпа на пост директора Хогвартса.

Иванна поругала Снейпа за нарушение режима конспирации, поблагодарила Мойру за несение службы няньки и пошла переодеваться, сказав, что вернётся поучаствовать в опыте.


	126. Глава 126 Эпилог

Как и предсказывал Мирослав, Снейпа периодически накрывали приступы ипохондрии, во время которых он становился невыносимым. К счастью, теперь иметь с этим дело приходилось не одной Иванне, и это здорово помогало ей удержаться от попыток завершить начатое Волдемортом. Елизавета взялась за активное обучение свежеобретённого сына получать удовольствие от общения с людьми, которое состояло из периодических выводов его в свет и знакомств с многочисленными незамужними кузинами и племянницами Иванны. Признав, что одних задушевных бесед с Елизаветой и Мирославом недостаточно, Иванна с огромным трудом уговорила Снейпа на возобновление эмпатических сеансов. Полегчало ему буквально после первой же недели. Никакая активная эмпатия не в силах была избавить его от брюзжания и озвучивания ироничных комментариев, но теперь за ними не чувствовалось горечи и надрыва, от которых, как охарактеризовала Адя, сводившая его как-то раз в театр, на стенку лезть хотелось. Незамужние кузины и племянницы продолжали сбегать, но уже не со скоростью света. Кузин и племянниц Иванне было жальче всего, хотя Елизавета была уверена, что такой опыт идёт им исключительно на пользу. Сам объект социализации от свиданий совершенно не отказывался, только время от времени жаловался часто гостящей в усадьбе Мойре на удручающую поверхностность современной молодёжи. Иванне он не жаловался, обвиняя её в сговоре, причём, в каком именно — не уточнял. Отдельно он негодовал на то, что его «зашивал трупорез»: прознав о нынешней специализации Майка, он при первой же возможности красочно выразил своё отношение; доктор Тёрнер невозмутимо парировал, что таковая область деятельности абсолютно его устраивает, ибо пациенты ведут себя просто образцово, в отличие от. Мойра, как последняя инстанция для выслушивания всего спектра жалоб, сочувственно кивала Снейпу, заключала пари с Иванной о том, на сколько хватит очередную кузину или племянницу, и вообще искренне развлекалась. На исходе нескольких месяцев новой жизни Снейп уже довольно стойко переносил внимание новообретённой родни и менее стойко — вторую волну нашествия кузин и племянниц. Ещё незнакомые с ним кузины и племянницы, послушав отзывы кузин и племянниц первой волны, решили, что те ничего не понимают в мужчинах, преисполнились интереса и устроили осаду. Видя, что его обычные методы на них не действуют, Снейп наловчился вылавливать Адю и прилюдно вести с ней показательные беседы на зелейную тематику, Адя мужественно выдержала два раза подряд, а на третий дезертировала под благовидным предлогом. Тогда новой жертвой Снейпа стала Мойра, которая оказалась способной не только выслушивать жалобы, но и бесконечно говорить о красках и грунтах, время от времени ухитряясь привлекать даже отвлечённые темы. Суета вокруг новых родичей улеглась только спустя несколько месяцев после презентации оных. На фоне всего этого семейное мероприятие в честь обретения Елизаветой сына и, заодно, в честь Иванниного замужества прошло исключительно суетно и бурно, потребовав от героев дня исключительной выдержки. К новому имени Северин привык практически моментально и никаких подводных камней в нём искать даже не пытался.

***

_Июнь 2006 г.,_

_Усадьба Мачкевичей_

— Мам, ты специально выбираешь самые жаркие дни для организации масштабных попоек? — Иванна стянула с волос резинку и, тщательно собрав убежавшие пряди, завязала новый плотный пучок.

Разумеется, погода в конце июня от Елизаветы никак не зависела, но Иванна смутно подозревала, что утверждать наверняка не стоит.

— Разумеется! Так и съедят, и выпьют меньше, — съехидничала Елизавета, заканчивая затачивать карандаш. — Хватит умничать, давай дальше соображать, пока отец ещё чего-нибудь не вспомнил.

— Ты как будто вчера родилась. Сколько меню ни составляй, всё одно за добавкой посылать, — обречённо махнула рукой Иванна.

В усадьбе Мачкевичей назревало масштабное празднование Видова дня. Список гостей, учитывая ближайших друзей и родичей с русской и сербской сторон, как всегда растянулся на метры. Причём, переход от состояния «не будем звать толпу, только самых близких» к состоянию «вообще, давно собиралась Эрин и Иляну в гости позвать, может, стоит сейчас это сделать, раз уж взялись» случился незаметно. Составление списка гостей так же незаметно перетекло в составление меню. На этом этапе был привлечён Мирослав, что неминуемо спровоцировало пересмотр списка гостей. Планирование затянулось.

В ожидании грядущего мероприятия обитатели пражской штаб-квартиры, прихватив и Августину, как особу приближённую, тихой сапой перебрались в усадьбу, ибо твёрдо знали, что без их стратегического путанья под ногами ничего дельного не получится. Как всегда после случайной утечки информации, новость вирусно расползлась по родственникам, которые решили не терять время и начали как бы невзначай прибывать на место со своими палатками и даже едой. В саду стихийно возникла полевая кухня, самоназначенные добровольцы украшали деревья фонариками, расставляли диваны, шезлонги, скамейки и прочую садовую мебель, развешивали гамаки и гирлянды.

Двадцать шестого числа, за два дня до часа икс, внезапно обнаружив среди родичей и дурмштрангскую делегацию, Иванна очень удивилась: Каркаров, который, проведя выпуск и без зазрения совести спихнув мелкие административные дела заместителям, сразу же прибыл в усадьбу, уверял, что лично никого не приглашал и вообще не афишировал мероприятие. Источник утечки информации, точнее целых два независимых источника, обнаружились довольно быстро: ими оказались Северин, вот уже три года как краса и гордость кафедры Алхимических наук, и Федора, написавшая Ярославе, которая в свою очередь оповестила всех заинтересованных лиц. Махнув рукой, Иванна позвонила Иляне, попросила её выцепить Эрин, и вскоре обе присоединились к остальным гостям, старательно пряча удивление. Гости как ни в чём не бывало расползались по саду, откупоривая вино и разжигая очаги для запекания мяса, рыбы и овощей.

Бодрый топот трёх пар босых ног огласил веранду, и вскоре на кухню ворвался смерч, отдалённо напоминающий трёх детей лет пяти, перемазанных илом с ног до головы.

— Ма, смотри, мы с Горынычами наловили лягушек! — мальчик с поставленными илом рожками из волос гордо поднял под нос Иванне ведёрко, в котором действительно болталось с десяток лягушек.

— Ух ты, здорово! — она оторвалась от наблюдения за духовкой, где дозревали Елизаветины пирожки, толкнула очки повыше на нос и поцеловала сына в наиболее чистый фрагмент щеки. — А вам зачем?

— Дядя Северин всё обещал приставить нас к их потрошению, но всё как-то никак, — ответил второй мальчик; ему тоже явно пытались сделать рожки, но на его и без того торчащих во все стороны кудряшках они совершенно не выделялись.

— Вот мы и подумали, что ему помочь надо, добыть лягух, — подхватила его сестра-двойняшка.

Она не пожалела укладочного средства, так что вместо рожек у неё получился шлемик, а накладные ресницы из венчиков вьюнка делали её совершенно неотразимой. Собственно, только благодаря «ресницам» её сейчас и можно было отличить от брата.

— Дядя Северин будет счастлив, — уверенно кивнула Иванна. — Проверьте, он наверняка в лаборатории прячется.

Троица с гиканьем умчалась. Иванна поправила подушку за спиной и поудобнее откинулась на спинку стула.

— Ты ещё не закончила тут? Пойдём прогуляемся? На свежем-то воздухе, — появившийся со стороны комнат Каркаров склонился, чтобы поцеловать её в макушку, после чего присел перед Иванной, заключив её ладони в свои.

— Ну, где ты сейчас нашёл свежий воздух, кругом пекло, — скривилась Иванна. — Если гулять, то только в погреб… ой, — она распрямилась и прижала руку к животу.

— Что, уже? Рано ведь! — вскинулся Каркаров.

— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я тебя поколочу! — пригрозила Иванна. — Просто толкается. Надеюсь, в этот раз получится кто-нибудь рыжий и спокойный.

— Ты не находишь, что это взаимоисключающие понятия? — Каркаров подался вперёд и приложил ухо к её животу. — Эй, не бей маму!

— Всё, я закончила и готова тебя подменить! — в дверях веранды появилась Елизавета. — Хм, что это за странные следы?

— Фёдор с Радованом и Любицей наловили подарок дорогому дядюшке, — пояснила Иванна. — Ладно, давай пройдёмся, может, ближе к речке ветерок будет.

Каркаров поднялся, помог встать Иванне и сопроводил её на свежий воздух. По дороге в беседку они сначала миновали шатёр, возле которого стайка иванниных кузин и племянниц играла в бадминтон трое на трое при активной поддержке болельщиков, а чуть дальше в саду — расположившуюся под раскидистым сиреневым кустом компанию игроков в драконий покер. На подходе к павильону лаборатории им встретился осчастливленный дядюшка Северин: на руках у него повисли двойняшки, следом с важным видом вышагивал Фёдор, помахивая пустым ведёрком.

— Уже напотрошили? — заулыбалась до ушей Иванна.

— Разумеется, — приподняв уголки губ, вздёрнул нос Северин, полностью игнорируя использующих его руки как качели Любку и Радко. — Кстати, вы не видели тут господ Зоричей? У меня к ним пара вопросов.

Не успела Иванна что-либо ответить, «пара вопросов» с хохотом отцепились от Северина и вместе с Фёдором унеслись в кусты.

— Так куда лягушек-то дели? — хмыкнул Каркаров.

— Выпустили, конечно, — отмахнулся Северин. — Они некондиционные, так что совершенно бесполезны. Кстати, если вы собирались на берег — не советую, там духота. Лучше на веранде вентилятор запустить.

На полпути обратно Каркаров был призван требовательным «па-а-ап!» из глубины сада. Велев Северину присмотреть за сестрой, он скрылся за деревьями; Северин взял Иванну под локоток и торжественно эскортировал к дому.

— Ты про духоту на берегу специально придумал, чтобы я тебя мимо девиц провела? — с подозрением поинтересовалась Иванна, когда, приближаясь к шатру кузин и племянниц, Северин взял её и под второй локоток. — Что за детский сад, — покачала головой она.

— У них численное преимущество, а я сегодня не в форме, — невозмутимо возразил Северин. — Но на берегу действительно душно, я там был.

Миновав опасные участки, он с честью доставил сестру на веранду, усадил в её любимое двухместное кресло и сходил за дополнительной подушкой — их ей в последнее время требовалось всё больше для комфортного гнездования. Пристраивая её у поясницы, Иванна попросила принести ей стакан изабеллы пополам с холодной водой.

— А тебе можно? — грозно спросил Северин.

— Третий триместр, если без фанатизма — можно, — уверила Иванна.

— Смотри! — пригрозил Северин и отправился в кухню.

В ожидании прохладительного напитка Иванна взмахом палочки запустила вентилятор и сосредоточенно пыталась заставить вилку радиоприёмника воткнуться в розетку и при этом не устроить короткого замыкания. В своё время Мирославу и группе его друзей пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы магическое поле не мешало стабильной работе немагических приборов и техники, и сейчас, по-хорошему, надо было встать и сунуть вилку вручную, но Иванна решила, что ей простительно. Вернувшийся спустя пять минут Северин укоризненно цокнул языком, вручил Иванне её коктейль и решил проблему с вилкой. Иванна откинулась на спинку кресла и подставила лицо потоку воздуха от вентилятора. Сейчас, когда жара больше не давила, она смогла наконец расслабиться и насладиться моментом. Журчание радио гармонично переплеталось с ненавязчивым перезвоном ветряных колокольчиков на ближайшем дереве и обрывками разговоров, а такие привычные, знакомые с детства летние запахи сада и дома наполняли воздух, принося умиротворение. В такие моменты понимание, что всё хорошо, было как никогда очевидным, и она сбросила все ментальные щиты, чтобы лучше почувствовать и запомнить это ощущение. В первую беременность она не рисковала делать подобное — мало ли, какой фортель выкинут гормоны, но сейчас как никогда была уверена в себе. Её восприятие распростёрлось на весь сад, она ощущала ауры всех и каждого необъяснимыми искрами теплоты — не той, что выражается в температуре, а той, от которой разливается в районе сердца то самое чувство правильности происходящего, той, что щекочет под ложечкой утром в первый день каникул. И неважно, как долго продлится это блаженное спокойствие, главное, что сейчас всё хорошо.

— Вот и славно, — сделав глоток, протолкнувший возникший ком в горле, и отсалютовав Северину бокалом, констатировала Иванна и украдкой потёрла уголки глаз. — Расскажи, как год прошёл? Студенты сильно допекали?

— Студенты в этом году были совершенно невыносимы, — яростно засверкал глазами Северин. — Ты представляешь, на факультатив записались десять человек! Десять, Ива! И ни одного невозможно выгнать, не к чему придраться! — развёл руками он.

Иванна, вытаращившая глаза при первых его словах, выдохнула и возмущённо запустила в брата одной из мелких подушек.

— Дурак, — засмеялась она. — Твои комплименты не меняются.

— Это не комплимент, а констатация фактов, — с достоинством парировал Северин, поймав подушку и вернув её на место. — А это вкусно? — кивнул он на её бокал.

— На любителя, но хорошо освежает, — ответила Иванна.

Северин сделал себе такой же коктейль и вернулся на веранду. Он поставил поблизости от Иванниного кресла стул и оседлал его, положив руки на спинку, и вперил в Иванну задумчивый взгляд.

— Знаешь, мне следовало сказать тебе гораздо раньше, но…

Наученная годами опыта, она не стала паниковать заранее и молча ждала продолжения.

— В общем, спасибо тебе за всё, — продолжил Северин после секундной паузы.

По его лицу было сложно что-либо прочесть.

— Извини, но это прозвучало, будто ты собрался помирать и прощаешься, — наверное, излишне сухо отметила Иванна и сделала глоток из своего бокала.

— Вот уж нет, мне того раза хватило на многие десятилетия вперёд! — искренне расхохотался Северин. — Я действительно был упёртым идиотом, не видящим дальше своего носа, и мне жаль, что понадобилось побывать на том свете, чтобы пересмотреть приоритеты и своё поведение.

— Имей совесть, выражайся проще! Я из-за твоих шуточек ежа рожу!

Метательная подушка вновь полетела по траектории кресло-Северин и быстро вернулась обратно под бок Иванне.

— Прости, — он улыбнулся почти виновато. — Я действительно очень признателен, что ты не отступила, не сдалась и вытащила меня. И подарила новую жизнь и семью.

— Ты точно в порядке? — забеспокоилась Иванна, невольно нахмурившись.

— Я что, выгляжу настолько не в себе? Ну-ка, — он протянул руку, его пальцы, прохладные и влажные из-за запотевшего бокала с коктейлем, легли ей на лоб. — Посмотри на меня.

Она нехотя перевела взгляд на его глаза, хотя это было уже и не обязательно. Одного прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы понять — он действительно спокоен и чувствует себя превосходно. Мыслеформы и мыслеобразы, которые он транслировал, подтверждали его слова — даже не столько сами они, сколько их тон.

Елизаветина лаборатория. Не у одной Иванны она теперь ассоциировалась со спокойствием, стабильностью и домом…

Мастерская Мойры. Иванна не раз бывала в ней и знала, что там действительно светло и уютно, но в нагромождении холстов, подрамников и всевозможных ёмкостей с красками и грунтами Северин показал ей неожиданную упорядоченность сродни сложному узору. Его действительно увлекли эти ребусы с древними рецептами…

Кафедра Алхимических наук, всегда достаточно тёмная и мрачная анфилада залов, которую она всегда воспринимала исключительно утилитарно, вдруг предстала блистательным чертогом бесконечных знаний и ещё не разгаданных тайн. Северину по-настоящему нравилось отыскивать среди студентов тех, кто имел склонность и талант к алхимии, и помогать им развиваться.

Дом, где сейчас они находились, множество знакомых лиц, усато-хвостатые наглые морды — Русалка неожиданно прониклась к новому члену семьи и упорно лезла спать у него в ногах, снисходительно игнорируя протесты.

Всё это пронизано строем радостных звуков и букетом знакомых ароматов — и среди них ни намёка на ландыш! Среди запахов лаборатории, мастерской и дома почему-то отдельной нотой звучал запах коричных яблок и черешни, а ещё — не то шпал, не то дегтярного мыла.

Интересно, кого этот букет может символизировать?

— Ивушка, ты в порядке? — вторгся в видения встревоженный голос Каркарова.

— На мой взгляд — вполне, — отозвался Северин, отнимая руку от Иванниного лба. — Как всегда, больше беспокоится за ближнего, чем за себя.

Каркаров покачал головой и принялся поправлять вокруг неё подушки.

— Я действительно в порядке, — улыбнулась она. — Не мельтеши, — Иванна поймала его за руку и заставила сесть рядом с собой, после чего уложила ноги ему на колени.

— Я просто наконец-то решился сказать Иве спасибо за новую жизнь, — как ни в чём не бывало пояснил Северин. — Кстати, тебе я тоже задолжал персональную благодарность, Игорь.

— Да ты никак перегрелся, братец? Нет, ты серьёзно? — скептически посмотрел на него Каркаров. — За что же? За то, что не запретил Иве тебя спасать? Даже если бы я попытался — не вышло бы, это же очевидно.

— Запретить не смог бы, но сделать эту задачу маловыполнимой — вполне. Но, на самом деле, речь не об этом. Насколько я понял, контролировать эмпатические способности её учил именно ты, и я не уверен, что без этих навыков она прошла бы всё это.

Ошарашенно покосившись на Северина, который смотрел на них с исключительно торжественным выражением лица, Иванна замерла, переваривая мысль, и перевела взгляд на супруга. И правда, без их занятий её первый хогвартский ментальный контакт мог окончиться куда болезненнее. Да что там, она могла бы сорваться гораздо раньше и угодить в психушку, например, после черногорской ночи.

— Перестаньте на меня так таращиться, — проворчал Каркаров, делая вид, что крайне сосредоточен на массировании Иванниных голеней. — Я ведь не только ради чистого альтруизма тогда этим занялся. Скажите спасибо моему инстинкту самосохранения.

— Что ж, сойдёмся на том, что всё закончилось благополучно благодаря исключительно удачной алхимии нескольких ключевых и многих второстепенных компонентов, — с лёгкой иронией довёл пафос до апогея Северин.

— О, да, налицо качественное перерождение, мистическая смерть, трансмутация и все дела, — в тон ему протянула Иванна, с опозданием припомнив ещё и «союз брата и сестры», и не став это озвучивать за истечением срока давности. — Мы ведь все трое, в той или иной мере, по сути, возрождённые покойники, — вздохнула она.

— Вообще, вся эта ваша алхимия неплохо описывает человеческие метаморфозы, смею заметить, — подхватил тему Каркаров. — А Ива во всём этом выступила как катализатор, философская ртуть, с позволения сказать.

— Ну, не совсем, я всё-таки тоже изменилась, — возразила она для порядка.

— Ты никак Парацельса на досуге почитываешь? — широко ухмыльнулся Северин.

— Ага, и Трисмегиста ещё, — кивнул Каркаров. — В семье подавляющее число алхимиков, вот приходится подтягивать кругозор до общеприемлемого. Но это правда весьма занятная пища для ума. Волдеморт искал бессмертия и власти… В какой-то момент он шёл верной дорогой, пытаясь получить должность преподавателя в Хогвартсе. Только вот, он, очевидно, не разделял бессмертие духовное и телесное и последнему уделял незаслуженно больше времени. А рецепт истинного бессмертия уже давно известен и весьма уныл и прозаичен. Волдеморт мог бы продолжиться в своих учениках и, если бы создал семью, потомках, но выбрал иной путь.

— О, так это вы вопрос бессмертия, значит, активно решаете, — понимающе кивнул Северин.

— Вот как-то именно о бессмертии не особенно задумывались, — пожала плечами Иванна. — Просто сам процесс довольно увлекателен, бессмертие — приятный бонус.

Что-то заставило её прислушаться к радио на веранде: слова песни звучали неожиданно для немагической волны. «And so we lay, we lay in the same grave, our chemical wedding day», — пел знакомый мужской голос на фоне переливов электрогитары. Иванна поднялась с кресла, подошла к приёмнику и сделала погромче, чтобы дослушать песню, оказавшуюся поразительно созвучной моменту. Из кухонной двери показалась Елизавета с огромным блюдом выпечки, которое водрузила на стол.

— Опять я всё пропустила, у Iron Maiden новый альбом вышел, — хмыкнула Иванна, с удовольствием выуживая из груды один из пирожков.

— Нет, это сольник Дикинсона, — блеснула осведомлённостью Елизавета. — Ещё девяносто восьмого года.

— Ну, вообще! — развела руками Иванна и вернулась обратно в кресло. — Сегодня день зашкаливающего символизма, — констатировала она.

— С алхимией всегда так, — флегматично констатировал Северин.

________

Тут и сказочке конец, кто осилил - молодец!

Глубочайшая благодарность всем, кто прислал ошибки в публичную бету!

До новых встреч! ;-)


End file.
